Et si tout était différent
by FloriaPotty
Summary: Et si James Potter n'était pas réellement mort ce 31 octobre? Et si Harry n'était pas l'élu? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas si gentil? Et si tout était différent? Voilà une version différente des aventures d'Harry!
1. Vincenzo Tellerino

**PARTIE I**

**Et si tout était différent…**

**Chapitre1**

**Vincenzo Tellerino**

Avril 1991 : 

Le hall d'entrée du ministère de la magie en ce début d'été était désert. La grande fontaine rafraîchissait l'air pesant de ce mois d'avril. Rares étaient les sorciers qui se trouvaient dans l'entrée du grand bâtiment du gouvernement magique. Les derniers retardataires courraient afin de minimiser leur problème avec leur supérieur. Seul un sorcier avança sereinement en direction de la réception. Il s'arrêta devant la secrétaire qui ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il toussota pour montrer sa présence. Il fit un large sourire à la jeune réceptionniste face à lui. Elle le dévisagea étonnée de voir quelqu'un arrivé à cette heure si matinale. Elle lui rendit son sourire et se mit à battre des cils. En effet, elle devait bien le reconnaître que ce nouveau venu était bien séduisant. Grand, musclé, la peau bronzée, un regard ténébreux, des cheveux bruns et courts, il avait tout pour plaire.

-Bonjour, je suis Monsieur Tellerino. Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve le bureau des aurores s'il vous plaît.

-Quatrième étage, troisième porte à gauche. Au revoir monsieur, répondit-elle sous son charme italien.

Le jeune homme prit alors l'ascenseur. Il s'appuya négligemment contre le mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier encore qu'il prenait ce même ascenseur pour monter à son bureau d'apprenti aurore avec son meilleur ami. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, surtout pas aujourd'hui qu'il était de retour dans son Angleterre natal. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que l'ascenseur sonna annonçant qu'il était bien arrivé. Il expira un bon coup avant d'aller aux bureaux des aurores et de se présenter à la secrétaire. Son regard se posa sur le bureau qui semblait être le même depuis une éternité.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? interrogea la jeune femme en lui souriant.

-J'ai rendez-vous à 8h30 avec le chef des aurores. Monsieur Tellerino, expliqua-t-il.

-Vincenzo Tellerino, c'est ça ?

-En effet.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton léger. Je vais vous conduire au bureau de Monsieur Maugrey.

Il la suivit. Discrètement, il observait les bureaux autour de lui, les affiches, l'organisation du mobilier… Il tentait de tout mémoriser bien qu'en une dizaine d'années les choses n'avaient guère changé, à son grand déplaisir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son ancien bureau. Il se souvenait de tous ces moments passés avec son meilleur ami. Il se refusa de se rappeler ces instants si précieux. Il s'arrêta derrière la secrétaire qui frappa deux fois contre la porte foncée du chef des aurores. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement révélant un grand homme noir. Il jugea Vincenzo de haut en bas.

-Entrez Monsieur Tellerino. Merci Mademoiselle Smith, remercia-t-il de sa voix grave en se décalant laissant la place au nouveau venu pour entrer dans la pièce.

L'aurore lui montra une chaise, tandis que lui-même prenait place derrière le large bureau. Il croisa ses mains devant lui. Il s'enfonça confortablement dans son siège.

-Kingsley Schackelbolt, second chef des aurores. Alastor Maugrey, le chef, est en mission aujourd'hui, il m'a chargé de vous recevoir. Alors dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de quitter l'Italie pour venir en Angleterre, Monsieur Tellerino ?

-L'Angleterre possède une grande réputation pour son département des aurores et je dois dire que j'ai toujours été fascinée par ce pays. Ma mère était originaire de Grande-Bretagne. Elle est décédée quand j'étais tout petit et venir ici serait apprendre à la connaître, expliqua calmement Vincenzo.

-Pourtant, vous aviez un poste très important à Rome. Etes-vous conscient que votre statut sera totalement différent ici ?

-Oui, Monsieur, je suis prêt à faire ce compromis.

-Prêt à suivre les ordres et ne plus être la personne qui en donne ?

-Oui, j'y ai déjà beaucoup réfléchis. Vous savez, monsieur Schackelbolt, je n'ai qu'une trentaine d'années, j'aurais le temps de grader avec les années. Peut-être même que l'Italie me manquera rapidement et que l'envie de reprendre ma place me prendra.

-Vous n'avez pas de famille qui pourrait vous pousser à retourner dans votre pays natal ? Des frères et sœurs, des amis, une petite amie… ?

-Mes amis mes manqueront, bien évidemment, mais je les retrouverai durant mes vacances et on peut toujours s'écrire. Je n'ai pas de petite amie, là-bas. Je suis enfant unique et orphelin depuis trois ans.

-Vous devez me trouvez bien suspicieux Monsieur Tellerino…

-Non, vous faites votre boulot. J'aurais fait la même chose à votre place. Vous êtes bien obligé de connaître mes motivations pour accepter de m'embaucher. De plus, il y a quelques années l'Angleterre a connu quelques problèmes il me semble avec un mage noir… Vous devez sûrement rester prudent !

-L'époque où Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom faisait régner la terreur est terminée. Evidement, qu'ils restent encore quelques Mangemorts mais entre nous, il n'y a de moins en moins. Je veux bien vous engager Monsieur Tellerino, votre CV est des plus remarquables. Il est rare de voir des élèves sortir qu'avec des optimal dans toutes les matières. De plus, votre chef vous a grandement recommandé. Je vais donc me fier à mon collègue d'Italie. Veuillez signer ici, s'il vous plaît.

Vincenzo prit la plume que lui tendait l'aurore et signa. Une nouvelle vie en Angleterre commençait pour lui.

-A lundi, 7h30 Monsieur Tellerino.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Un nouvelle auror venait d'entrer au sein de l'équipe et pas n'importe lequel. Vincenzo Tellerino était extrêmement puissant mais savait surtout rester discret.

Octobre 1991 : 

Au petit restaurant où la plupart des employés du ministère de la magie venait manger, Vincenzo assit au bar écoutait discuter trois petits sorciers. Son café brûlant dans la main, il était songeur. Il retenait avec peine le petit sourire qui voulait tant s'étaler sur ses lèvres tandis que la conversation était centré sur l'exploit de Quidditch du plus jeune attrapeur que Poudlard n'ai connu depuis un siècle. Harry Potter avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or de manière extraordinaire vu qu'il avait failli l'avaler. Son cœur se serra quand le vieux sorcier fit remarquer que le père d'Harry, James Potter était également doué au Quidditch lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire. -Le petit Potter est le digne fils de son père, expliquait-il.

Juin 1992 : 

Le jeune homme à son bureau finissait de remplir ces derniers dossiers quand il entendit le nom du jeune Harry Potter. Il écouta alors en feignant de travailler. Quelque chose dans le récit de l'aurore racontait à un de ses collègues l'aventure du jeune sorcier avait intrigué Vincenzo.

-Ouais, le petit Potter, le survivant, il aurait déjoué un plan de Tu-sais-qui. Il paraîtrait que Dumbledore ai caché la pierre philosophale dans l'école et que Tu-sais-qui y soit entré dans le corps d'un professeur. Il peut avoir de corps mais il pourrait en posséder. Flippant, je te dis. Le petit Potter aurait passé plusieurs épreuves pour arriver à l'endroit où se trouvait la pierre. Il a fait tout ça juste avec deux autres gamins de onze ans, une fille de moldu et le petit Weasley.

-Incroyable quand même ! A onze ans et sous le nez de Dumbledore. C'est incroyable…

Tandis que les deux aurores s'étonnaient encore de l'exploit exécuté par les jeunes étudiants, Vincenzo sourit de fierté à l'entente des talents d'Harry Potter. Ce petit n'était pas un Potter pour rien.

Juin 1993 : 

-Vous avez eu de la chance Albus que cette histoire ce soit bien terminé, disait le ministre de la magie, Fudge. Si un enfant était mort, le scandale n'aurait été que plus gros.

-Pourtant, personne n'est mort, il me semble Cornélius, rappela le directeur.

Vincenzo regarda le ministre et le directeur de Poudlard discuter des derniers évènements. Harry Potter avait encore fait parler de lui. Après avoir subtilisé la pierre philosophale face à Voldemort, lui-même, cette fois-ci il a combattu le souvenir de Tom Jedusor à 17 ans. Ce gamin avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial, un don pour s'attirer les ennuis dirons-nous. Entendre parler de cet étudiant le troublait toujours. Mais son nouveau statue d'aurore assurant la protection du ministre et adjoint du ministre lui permettait de garder les choses main. En effet, il était un des premiers à qui les informations étaient données. Son poste avait rapidement évolué depuis avril 1991, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait espéré. De plus, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se retrouverait à un poste pareil. La chance semblait lui tourner.

Juillet 1993 : 

-Vincenzo, un prisonnier s'est évadé d'Azkaban…

-Quoi ? C'est impossible ! Comment aurait-il pu quitter cette prison ? s'étonna l'aurore.

-Pourtant, Sirius Black a réussi à s'évader et il va sûrement tout faire pour trouver le rejeton Potter, expliqua le ministre.

-Sirius Black ? murmura-t-il songeur.

-Oui, c'est lui qui a vendu James et Lily Potter à Tu-sais-qui. Il a ensuite tué un dénommé Peter Pettigrow. On pense qu'il va tenter de tuer Harry Potter espérant que son maître puisse revenir à la vie. C'était un partisan de Tu-sais-qui. On dit même qu'il était son bras droit. Il a grandi dans la magie noire. Je te confie la mission de le retrouver. Va demander des aurores à Maugrey si tu as besoin. Tes ordres sont plus importants que les siens sur cette mission Vincenzo, il faut absolument qu'il ne mette pas la main sur ce petit…

-Bien monsieur le ministre. Je vais de ce pas m'occuper de cette affaire.

Quelques jours plus tard, il se tenait là prêt à toquer à la porte de ce miteux appartement doutant réellement que Remus Lupin puisse vivre dans ce taudis. Il avait en effet, fait des recherches sur le passé de Sirius Black avec les autres aurores que Maugrey avait mis à sa disposition. Il se tenait donc là pour interroger l'ancien meilleur ami du criminel. Il toqua et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Remus Lupin, fatigué. Il regarda le nouvel arrivant surprit.

-Vincenzo Tellerino, aurore, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main.

Le loup-garou serra brièvement sa main troublé par sa présence ici. La pensée que l'aurore vienne lui parler de Sirius Black lui vint à l'esprit et une boule lui serra les entrailles.

-Entrez, proposa Remus. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-Vous avez connu Sirius Black, il me semble, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble, expliqua-t-il pas rassuré.

-Vous n'auriez pas une idée de la manière dont il aurait pu s'échapper ?

Après un court instant de silence, Remus répondit par la négative. Il avait bel et bien pensé avouer que Sirius était un animagus mais cela voulait dire expliquer que c'était sa faute, qu'il l'avait fait pour lui. Il était trop lâche pour avoir que si Sirius avait réussi à s'échapper grâce à sa forme canidée, ca serait sa faute. De plus, ca aurait été avoué que James était également un animagus non déclaré et il ignorait qu'elle aurait été la réaction du ministère en apprenant que son meilleur ami mort il y a 12 ans était un animagus non déclaré.

-Bien, murmura Vincenzo avec un petit sourire. Si vous avez des éléments qui vous viennent à l'esprit n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Au revoir monsieur Lupin.

Lorsqu'il quitta l'appartement, un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Ainsi même après 12 ans et même en croyant son ami coupable, il continuait à le protéger. L'amitié des maraudeurs était donc impossible à briser entre Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et James Potter.

Une semaine passa, Vincenzo fut appelé dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Un couple de moldu prétendait avoir aperçu Sirius Black. Il était donc là, dans ce petit village perdu et isolé du reste du monde. Son équipier prenait note du récit des deux moldus quand Vincenzo entendit brusquement un buisson bouger à côté de lui. Il se retourna discrètement. Son regard rencontra celui d'un chien noir errant. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il aurait reconnu ses yeux parmi des millions. Dieu seul sait le nombre de fois qu'il avait croisé ce regard. A peine eut-il détourné les yeux un dixième de seconde que le chien était déjà parti. Soulagé de savoir le canidé loin, il se concentra sur les informations que leur transmettait le couple.

Juin 1994 : 

-Vincenzo, Sirius Black serait à Poudlard en ce moment même. Il paraît que le petit Potter serait même vers lui.

-J'y vais…

Dès qu'il put il transplana à Près-au-lard. Il pénétra dans le parc de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Il entendit alors le hurlement d'un loup-garou. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Une peur lui emprisonna les entrailles.

-Remus, pensa-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui afin de s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait autour de lui et se transforma en animagus. Il courut à travers la forêt. Les images de son adolescence défilaient devant ses yeux tandis qu'il espérait trouver le loup-garou avant que celui-ci n'ait eut le temps de toucher à Harry, Sirius ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il se figea. Sur la rive en face de lui, il fit Harry et Sirius. Ce dernier était inconscient. Il se retransforma pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Un froid s'empara de son âme alors que les détraqueurs arrivaient en masse. Il les vit s'attaquer au deux autres personnes opposées. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il tenta de retrouver un sentiment heureux afin de créer un patronus mais rien ne venait juste le malheur, la tristesse. Alors qu'il se sentit prêt à lancer son patronus, un adolescent passa devant lui sans le voir. Il lança le sortilège du patronus. La surprise fut immense quand il vit le patronus d'Harry Potter n'était autre que la forme animagus de James Potter, un cerf. L'animal parti protéger l'autre Harry Potter. Ne comprenant pas comment il était possible que deux Harry Potter soit en face lui, il préféra rester cacher et réfléchir à la situation. Mais avant qu'il ne réalise le deuxième Harry Potter partait précipitamment avec sa condisciple jusque là cachée. Vincenzo s'approcha du premier adolescent et du criminel. Les deux étaient encore en vie. Il les amena à Poudlard. Il ne put rien faire pour empêcher les autres aurores d'enfermer Sirius Black dans la plus haute tour du château afin qu'il reçoive le baiser du détraqueur. Il profita d'une minute de répit pour monter libérer le prisonnier. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas son étonnement quand il arriva et qu'il vit le deuxième Harry Potter et Hermione Granger en train de libérer l'héritier Black et de l'aider à s'enfuir. Avec un petit sourire, il retourna auprès du ministre. Il feignit la surprise en apprenant que Black avait réussi s'enfuir. Il garda pour lui-même la supercherie. Il fit semblant de poursuivre l'évadé.

Août 1994 : 

-Vous vouliez me voir monsieur le ministre ? interrogea l'aurore Tellerino en ouvrant la porte du ministre de la magie.

-Oui, en effet. Prenez place, incita le ministre en montrant un fauteuil. Dites-moi Vincenzo, avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

-Oui, vaguement. Un tournoi réunissant les trois plus grandes écoles de magie du monde, soit Beauxbâtons, l'école française réservée aux filles, Durmstrang, école scandinave réservée aux garçons et Poudlard, la plus réputée et célèbre école que le monde magique ait connue. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

-Et bien Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser à nouveau ces jeux. Il a donc invité une délégation française et scandinave à venir à Poudlard à la rentrée et d'organiser le tournoi des trois sorciers avec l'aide du département des sports. J'ai toute confiance en vous Tellerino, c'est pourquoi je veux qu'à chaque épreuve vous soyez présent. Ce n'est que trois fois dans l'année mais je compte sur vous. Il y a eu des morts dans ces tournois. Je ne veux pas que de tels scandales éclatent, vous comprenez ?

-Oui monsieur le ministre.

10 septembre 1994 :

Vincenzo se trouvait entre le ministre de la magie et le professeur Vector. En effet, ce soir avait lieu le choix des participants. Le ministre de la magie avait été convié à venir assister au début du tournoi. Pour cela, il a fait quémander son plus fidèle aurore. Les noms des trois élèves choisis sortirent de la coupe quand soudain un nouveau nom apparu. Harry Potter fut choisi contre toute attente. Vincenzo fronça les sourcils. Le département des sports du ministère de la magie ainsi que Dumbledore décidèrent qu'Harry devait participer au tournoi vu que la coupe l'avait choisi. Vincenzo réfléchit à la raison pour laquelle Harry qui niait avoir mis son nom dans la coupe aurait inscrit par quelqu'un d'autre. Quel était donc le but de la personne qui l'avait inscrit et qui avait réussi par la même occasion à berner la coupe. Il assista aux deux épreuves. Une peur l'habitait à chaque fois que le tour du Gryffondor arrivait. Pourtant à chaque fois il était fier de le voir réussir avec tant d'habilité pour un adolescent de 14 ans. Le soir de la troisième tâche, il y assista avec un mauvais pressentiment. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il sentait que quelque chose de grave allait se passer, quelque chose qui allait changer le courant de la vie des sorciers britanniques. Alors qu'Harry et Cédric étaient, croyait-on, dans le labyrinthe une vive douleur lui transperça la clavicule gauche. Il serra les dents pour tenter de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Voldemort est de retour, pensa-t-il l'air grave.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry apparaissait la coupe dans la main et tenant Cédric de l'autre. Vincenzo se leva rapidement. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'étudiant, Dumbledore lui ordonna de rester en retrait. Il entendit avec peine Harry murmurer que Voldemort était bel et bien de retour comme il l'avait compris. Il observa Maugrey emmener l'élève dans le château. Quelque chose l'intrigua. Il entra en même tant que Dumbledore ainsi que les autres sorciers qui l'accompagnaient dans le bureau de Maugrey qui n'était en fait pas le véritable aurore. La supercherie découverte, la vérité fut racontée au public mais le ministère nia alors le retour de Voldemort. Vincenzo afin de garder son poste auprès du ministre et donc d'avoir de nombreuses et précieuses informations, resta du côté du gouvernement magique.


	2. des vacances? Non, un véritable enfer!

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 2**

**Des vacances ? Non un véritable enfer !**

L'été était horriblement chaud. L'apprenti sorcier était occupé à tondre la pelouse sous le regard vigilant de sa tante. Il sentait le soleil couchant lui caresser le visage. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il y a quelques semaines, Voldemort faisait son grand retour et lui, le survivant était là entrain de couper l'herbe du jardin des Dursley. Il continua rageusement de faire son travail. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer les fougues de son oncle et de sa tante et au moins leurs tâches ménagères bien qu'elles soient désagréables lui occupaient l'esprit. Le soir, lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre, il revoyait les images du cimetière où Voldemort renaissait en juin dernier. Les images du labyrinthe dansaient devant ses yeux. Il entendait encore la discussion entretenu avec Cédric pour savoir lequel devait toucher le portoloin. Il aurait dût faire le fière et refuser de le prendre à deux. Tout était de sa faute. La voix glaciale du mage noir ordonnant à Pettigrew de tuer Cédric résonnait dans sa tête. Ce sale rat, ce traître, il l'avait épargné lorsque son parrain et Remus avait voulu venger ses parents. Il avait fait le noble et voilà la manière dont il était remercié. Il lui offrait la vie et lui aidait Voldemort à retrouver ses pouvoirs. Tout était de sa faute. Sa tristesse qui l'habitait était de la faute de Peter Pettigrew. A cause de lui, il vivait depuis 14 ans chez les Dursley qui le détestaient. Ses parents étaient morts à cause de sa lâcheté. Son parrain avait été enfermé durant 12 longues et pénibles années à Azkaban jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse et doive passer sa vie à se cacher. Même Remus, un des meilleurs amis à son père, avait tout perdu, ses meilleurs amis, ceux qui comptaient le plus, ceux qui l'avaient aidé quand il en avait le plus besoin. Dans son lit alors que le jeune homme tentait de s'endormir il voyait Voldemort renaître, son corps reprendre forme. Les mangemorts réapparaître les uns après les autres. Il sentait encore les sensations dans son corps, les émotions qui s'emparaient de son âme alors qu'il combattait contre le puissant mage noir. Dans la nuit, il tremblait de peur, de colère, de haine, de courage, d'envie de vengeance. A chaque fois qu'il revoyait les personnes tuées par Voldemort sortir de la baguette, il espérait voir son père sortir. Cependant à chaque fois son espérance de le voir était vain. Il revoyait sa mère, jamais son père comme si ce dernier n'était pas mort. Harry Potter secoua la tête chassant ses terribles souvenirs qui reviendrait le hanter le soir venu. Il donna un coup rageur avec la tondeuse. Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il ne vit pas le petit chat blanc qui le regardait. Une lueur scintillait dans les yeux du félin.

Une fois son travaille finie, Harry monta rapidement se doucher avant d'aller faire le souper. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain et soupira. Il se dévêtit de ses habits trop grands pour lui. Il tourna le robinet et laissa couler l'eau fraîche sur son corps. Il ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant de paix. Il fit le vide dans sa tête. Une fois douché, séché, habillé, il descendit faire le repas. Il se dépêcha de manger, de faire la vaisselle, de tout nettoyer pour que les Dursley n'ait rien à lui reproché avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte avant de prendre la gazette du jour et de lire les nouvelles encore plus désolantes que précédemment. En effet, le ministère de la magie refusait de croire au retour de Voldemort. Harry et Dumbledore étaient tout deux traités de fous. Il sourit en lisant l'interview de l'aurore personnelle du ministre. D'ailleurs, pour Harry son rôle n'était plus réellement d'être aurore mais d'être le petit toutou du ministre. L'adolescent eut un petit sourire en lisant les quelques mots que le journaliste avaient réussi à recueillir.

« _Le ministre a déjà répondu aux questions concernant la rumeur comme quoi Vous-Savez-Qui serait de retour. Mon avis n'importe guère de savoir ce que je pense de la rumeur. La communauté magique se doit d'écouter ce qu'elle pense être le plus juste. Personnellement, je peine à croire les propos d'Albus Dumbledore. Fou, comme le prétendent certains, je le pense aussi. Je pense en effet, qu'il est temps pour le directeur de Poudlard de laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cela ne tient qu'à moi. Quant au jeune Potter, je ne pense pas qu'il soit fou, attardé ou quoi que ce soit. Il a grandit sans ses parents, il a subit beaucoup d'épreuves depuis son entrée dans le monde magique qu'il ne connaissait pas avant ses onze ans, il est regardé comme une bête sauvage, il faut donc comprendre que lorsque Dumbledore l'a pris sous son aile pour l'aider, pour le protéger, le directeur l'ait un peu manipulé et transmis certaines de ces idées peut-être mêmes. Harry Potter est un adolescent et un sorcier avec de grands talents magiques qui a juste donné sa confiance à un vieux sorcier complètement sénile_ ».

Harry éclata de rire. Cet auror prenait sa défense alors qu'il venait clairement de dire que Voldemort n'était pas de retour. Les sorciers devaient écouter la bonne personne ? Pourtant, le sorcier qui clamait haut et fort la vérité n'était nul autre que Dumbledore et lui-même. Il traitait Dumbledore de fou mais pas lui. Il le croyait manipulé par son directeur mais c'était lui qui était complètement sous l'emprise du ministère.

-Et si c'était un mangemort ? murmura Harry.

Il pourrait jouer un double rôle, donner des informations à Voldemort. Cet auror intriguait l'adolescent. Il voulait en parler avec ses amis mais ceux-ci lui avaient expliqué dans leur dernière lettre qu'il était déconseillé de s'écrire sur ordre de Dumbledore car il se trouvait quelque part mais ne pouvait expliquer où. Ses amis lui manquaient mais comme chaque année, il se retrouvait là tout seul, enfermé comme un prisonnier chez les Dursley. Il voulait se battre, ne pas laisser le temps à Voldemort de prendre du pouvoir. Il continuait à feuilleter le magazine qui ne lui apportait guère beaucoup d'informations intéressantes. Il se coucha et essaya de s'endormir. A peine, fut-il parti dans le pays de Morphée qu'il revit la scène du cimetière en juin dernier. Comme à chaque fois, il espérait voir sortir son père de la baguette du mage noir. Hélas, jamais il n'arrivait, comme s'il n'avait pas été tué cette nuit-là. Il revoyait en boucle le passage où les dernières victimes apparaissaient. Il se réveilla en sursaut au son de son réveil. Il resta un instant immobile dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père n'était pas sorti. Serait-ce possible qu'il ne soit pas mort ? Aurait-il été tué d'une autre manière qu'avec le sortilège de la mort ? Pleins de questions bouillonnaient dans sa tête. Il voulait des réponses. Sirius ou Remus devaient sans doute pouvoir l'aider ou même Dumbledore mais il lui était interdit d'écrire à quiconque. Il entendit son oncle se lever tout en râlant. Il se prépara rapidement pour lui faire son petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne descende. En bas, il mangea vite un petit quelque chose. Vernon Dursley ignora royalement son neveu qu'il lui donna son repas. Aucun bonjour, aucun merci ne vint briser le silence. Le restant de la matinée se passa de la même manière pour Harry. Personne ne vint lui parler. Il ne pipa mot. Il se sentait invisible. Il exécutait ses tâches ménagères sans rien dire. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Le monde des sorciers était occupé à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. La preuve ni ses amis, ni son parrain ne lui avait écrit. Ils écoutaient Dumbledore. Pourtant, il avait tant besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

-Quand tu auras débarrassé la table et nettoyer la cuisine, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de ton après-midi, expliqua la tante Pétunia au déjeuner.

Heureux de pouvoir sortir de cet enfer, Harry se dépêcha de laver. Il n'oublia pas de rester efficace car il savait que si sa tante avait quelque chose à redire, son moment de détente était perdu. Par chance, elle ne trouva rien à redire. Il sortit discrètement de la maison. Il marcha sous le soleil de juillet. Il ne réfléchissait pas où il allait, il laissa ses pas le guider. Il entendit un bruit dans un buisson derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement. Sa main agrippa sa baguette qui était dans sa poche, prêt à jeter un sort. Mais il vit juste un chat blanc ou peut-être même un chaton tellement il était petit qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux. Il miaula avant de partir dans le buisson. Harry sourit face à cet adorable animal. Il secoua la tête ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait ainsi pris la fuite. L'adolescent continua alors son chemin. Il s'arrêta à un terrain de jeux. Il s'assit sur une balançoire et se balança lentement. Il observa des enfants jouer et rire à côtés de lui. Leurs parents les surveillaient avec tendresse. Un pincement au cœur, lui rappela que jamais lui n'avait connu ça. Il n'avait même pas de parents.

-Oh t'as vu le zolie chat là ? cria un gamin à ses copains en tendant le doigt vers un petit félin.

Harry regarda dans la direction qu'il montra mais n'eut pas le temps de voir l'animal car ce dernier avait directement pris la fuite suite aux cris de l'enfant. L'adolescent eut juste le temps de voir un éclair blanc. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Serait-ce le même animal que tout à l'heure ? se demanda Harry pour lui-même. Tu deviens parano Harry ! Pourquoi un chat t'aurait-il suivit ! Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire chat qui joue.

Pourtant, il n'était pas convaincu. Le ciel se couvrit. Le vent souffla violemment. Tandis que les parents ramenaient leurs enfants chez eux, Harry restait assis profitant de son moment de liberté même s'il devait se terminer sous la pluie. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la fraîcheur du vent. Il ouvrit les yeux et se mit directement sur ses gardes quand il entendit un bruit venir de derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Dudley, son énorme cousin et sa bande.

-Alors Potter, tu as fini de nettoyer la maison ? se moqua ledit cousin.

-Oui, ta maison est propre Dudlinouchet, répondit Harry en reprenant le surnom que lui donnait la tante Pétunia que son fils détestait qu'elle utilise devant ses amis.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Potter, menaça le gros garçon.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me taper ? Je suis mort de peur, Dudlinouchet !

-Tu devrais pourtant Potter…

Dudley et ses copains encerclèrent Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il n'avait pas peur des coups. Il sourit en voyant que Dudley n'osait pas réellement l'attaquer et que sa bande attendait son accord pour le ruer de coups.

-Tu as peur Dudlinouchet ? Tu as peur que j'en parle à mon parrain, peut-être ? susurra Harry en souriant, fière de voir que l'effet qu'avait Sirius sur sa famille.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu faisais les tâches ménagères de la maison ? Ou c'est qu'il s'en fout que tu sois notre petit esclave ? fit remarquer son cousin.

-Il a autre chose à faire, je ne lui ai rien dit. Mais s'il venait à l'apprendre, je pense qu'il vous ferait une petite visite. Alors n'imagine pas ce qu'il te fera si tu oses me toucher. Peut-être un nez assortit à ta petite queue en tire bouchon !

Alors que Dudley alla le frapper, la pluie commença à tomber en trombe. La bande partit en courant. Harry marcha d'un pas rapide pour se mettre à l'abri. Il retrouva son cousin sans ses copains vers un sous-voie.

-Alors Dudlinouchet, où sont passé tes petits copains ? se moqua-t-il.

Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, un froid paralysant les envahit. Dudley devint soudain très pâle et tomba à terre. Harry comprit ce qui se passait. Des détraqueurs étaient là. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à lancer le sortilège du patronus. Il essaya de se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux malgré les cris de sa mère, la vision de la mort de Cédric, le retour de Voldemort dans sa tête. Il tentait désespérément de ne pas penser à ses tristes souvenirs. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, prêt à lancer le sort, concentré sur le fait d'habiter avec Sirius, son plus grand rêve. Il vit apparaître un patronus de la forme d'un lion devant lui. L'animal chassa le détraqueur. Harry tourna la tête et vit à ses côtés, un homme habillé d'un long manteau et d'une capuche qui lui masquait le visage. Sa baguette en main, il regardait le détraqueur prendre la fuite tandis que son patronus protégeait les deux adolescents.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il à Harry en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Oui, je crois. Qui êtes-vous ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

-Un ami, même si tu en doutes avec le retour de Voldemort, la confiance est dure à donner.

-Vous me croyez quand je dis que Voldemort est de retour ? Vous osez dire son nom ?

Harry observait l'homme en face de lui. Une puissance incroyable émanait de lui. Jamais Harry n'avait ressentit ça face à un sorcier, pas même face à Dumbledore. Un sentiment de confiance l'apaisait et l'empêchait de partir en courant ou de le menacer. Cet homme avait quelque chose qui l'attirait. Sa posture lui donnait de la prestance. Sous son manteau noir, Harry devinait qu'il devait être bien musclé.

-Bien sûr que je te crois, Harry Potter. Pourquoi n'oserais-je pas dire son nom ? Ce n'est qu'un nom ! Toi-même, tu as bien le courage de le dire. Le courage d'un parfait petit Gryffondor !

Harry aurait juré dans le ton de sa voix qu'il lui souriait. Le lion revint vers son propriétaire qui lui caressa la crinière. Le félin se tourna alors vers l'apprenti sorcier et planta son regard dans le sien. Surpris, l'adolescent ne sut que faire tandis qu'il avait l'impression d'être jugé par le patronus. L'écho du lion s'envola soudainement.

-Qui êtes-vous ? redemanda-t-il. Comment avez-vous sut qu'un détraqueur se trouvait là ? Qui l'a envoyé ? Voldemort ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire mon nom et je m'en excuse. Je te promets qu'un jour, je t'avouerai réellement qui je suis. Je te le dois bien Harry Potter. Mais pour l'instant tu devras te contenter de mon aide sans poser trop de question. Je t'ai à l'œil, voilà pourquoi j'ai été là si rapidement. Non, je ne suis pas envoyé par Voldemort pour t'espionner. Je travaille pour moi-même. J'ai une idée, je te l'avoue de qui te l'a envoyé mais ce n'est qu'une supposition alors je vais garder ça pour moi. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit Voldemort, vu qu'aux dernières nouvelles, les détraqueurs sont encore sous les ordres du ministère.

-Le ministère ? Vous croyez que c'est le ministère qui m'a envoyé des détraqueurs mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous est-il impossible de me donner votre nom ? Juste votre nom ! Si justement vous savez qu'un jour vous me direz la vérité…

-L'espion de l'ordre du phénix arrive. Je vais te laisse avec elle. Et oui, Dumbledore te fait surveiller ! Au fait, tiens, chocolat suisse réputé pour être excellent. En voilà aussi pour ton cousin quand il reviendra à lui-même, lui expliqua l'inconnu en lui tendant deux plaques de chocolat suisse. Au revoir Harry. Je suis flatté de t'avoir enfin vu en vrai.

Avant qu'Harry ait eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, l'homme avait disparu le laissant là tout seul complètement perdu. Il ouvrit la plaque de chocolat et mordit dedans.

-Il a raison, c'est excellent, murmura-t-il perdu.

Quelqu'un arriva interrompant l'adolescent dans ses pensées. Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à Mme Figg sa vielle voisine.

-Bonjour madame, salua Harry en tentant de se mettre devant son cousin pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la vieille dame.

-Bonjour Harry. Comment as-tu fait partir le détraqueur. J'ai sentit leur froid terrible m'envahir avant mais j'étais trop loin venir tenter de t'aider. Et je ne suis pas assez puissante. Je suis presque une cracmol, je parviens juste à exécuter les sorts les plus basiques.

-Vous êtes une sorcière ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs viens il faut que tu rentres chez ta tante. Je te laisse porter ton cousin, je n'ai pas beaucoup de force.

Harry aida Dudley à marcher. Son cousin commençait à reprendre connaissance mais semblait terrorisé. Il prit docilement le chocolat que lui donna son cousin. La pluie tombait sur leur tête. La vieille dame restait bien sous son parapluie tandis que les deux adolescents était complètement mouillés. Arrivé devant la maison des Dursley, la vieille dame se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

-Vas-y tout seul Harry, je n'ai pas le droit de venir. Il ne faut pas que ta famille sache que je suis une sorcière. Dumbledore te contactera rapidement. Ne te fais pas de soucie. Je vais aller l'avertir de ce qui s'est passé.

-Attendez ! Madame Figg ! Cria Harry mais la vieille dame ne l'écoutait plus et rentrait tranquillement chez elle.

Il prit donc son courage à deux mains, après tout il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Il entra dans la maison. Sa tante lui sauta à moitié en criant comme une hystérique en voyant son fils dans cet état. Il le posa sur le divan au salon. L'oncle Vernon s'approcha de son neveu de manière menaçante. Harry commença à avoir un peu peur. Sa tante quand à elle, s'occupait de son fils adoré. Il continuait à manger le chocolat que son cousin lui avait donné.

-Toi ! Que lui as-tu fait ? rugit l'oncle Vernon rouge de colère.

-Rien, je vous le jure ! s'écria Harry. Ce sont les détraqueurs qui nous ont attaqués. Je n'ai rien fait, du tout, je vous le promets.

-C'est de ta faute quand même, toi et tes petits copains anormaux avez fait du mal à mon fils unique. Tu vas le regretter Potter…

Tandis qu'il parlait, une lettre tomba devant son neveu. Ce dernier prit l'enveloppe et ouvrit d'une main tremblante se demandant ce que le ministère pouvait bien lui vouloir.

« _Cher Monsieur Harry Potter,_

_Comme vous le savez il est interdit aux élèves de premiers cycles d'utiliser la magie en dehors du collège Poudlard. Nous avons été informés qu'en fin d'après-midi, aujourd'hui, vous avez utilisé le sortilège du patronus ce qui vous est interdit. Je suis donc dans l'obligation de vous contacter pour faute. Vous êtes convoqué au tribunal le 19 juillet à 10h précise. Tâchez d'être présent._

_Avec mes salutations les plus distingués,_

_Amélia Bones,_

_Département de la justice magique_ »

-Alors ? gronda son oncle plus rouge qu'à son habitude.

-Je suis convoqué par le tribunal magique pour avoir soi disant utilisé la magie. Alors que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait partir les détraqueurs.

-Qui alors ?

-Un inconnu. Il portait un long manteau et une capuche pour ne pas être reconnu.

-Je ne te crois pas mon garçon, tout est de ta faute ! Voilà ce que je pense, tu as voulu faire du mal à mon fils…

-Non, papa, murmura Dudley. Harry n'a rien fait. Un inconnu est arrivé. Harry ne m'a pas fait de mal. Laisse le papa, s'il te plaît.

-Mais mon fils…

-Merci Dudley de me croire. Je sais que rencontrer les détraqueurs est une expérience traumatisante.

-Merci à toi Harry, sans toi je ne sais pas où je serais !

Les parents échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, voilà que leur fils devenait ami avec son cousin. Où allait le monde ? Alors que les parents allaient dire quelque chose, la sonnette retentit coupant court à toute discussion. L'oncle Vernon partit ouvrit la porte qu'il referma aussitôt en voyant sur le seuil deux sorciers face à lui. Mais la porte se rouvrit pour laisser entrer l'auror Alastor Maugrey et Remus Lupin. Tous deux entrent dans le salon à la recherche d'Harry.

-Professeur Lupin et Monsieur Maugrey ! s'exclame Harry surpris de les trouver là.

-Salut Harry. Cesse de m'appeler professeur Lupin veux-tu ? Je ne suis plus ton professeur. Appelle-moi Remus !

-Nous venons te chercher pour t'amener au QG de l'ordre du Phénix, expliqua l'auror alors que son œil en verre observait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

-Le QG de quoi ?

-Le QG de l'ordre du Phénix. Nous t'expliquerons tout ça plus en détail quand nous serons là-bas, lui répondit Remus. Vas faire ta valise et rejoins nous ici dans 10 minutes.

Sans plus attendre, Harry monta préparer ses affaires. Il avait espéré durant toutes ses vacances que quelqu'un vienne le chercher pour le sortir de cet enfer. Maintenant que la liberté s'offrait à lui, il se dépêchait d'aller la retrouver. Même si la peur de se faire expulser de l'école lui tirailler les entrailles, il était heureux de quitter cet endroit. Cette lettre du ministère n'annonçait rien de bon ainsi que l'attaque des détraqueurs n'annonçaient rien de bon. Il tira sa grosse valise dans l'escalier. Maugrey et Remus lui expliquèrent qu'ils allaient quitter Privet Drive sur leur balai. Harry ne connaissant pas le QG de l'ordre devrait bien faire attention et bien les suivre. Après les explications, le moment de l'au revoir avec sa famille arriva. Mal à l'aise, Harry se retourna vers eux.

-Et bien au revoir. A l'été prochain, murmura l'adolescent, gêné de ses froids adieux devant les deux sorciers.

-Au revoir Harry, répondit sa tante sans le regarder.

Son oncle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour tous mais qui ne devait guère être très encourageant et très amical. Harry allait sortir dans le jardin pour décoller, ne pensant pas que son cousin pourrait avoir envie de lui dire au revoir. Mais au plus grand étonnement de tous, Dudley retint son cousin par le bras et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Merci Harry de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Je te demande pardon parce que je n'ai pas toujours été gentil avec toi, pour ainsi dire jamais ! Excuse-moi. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi. Au revoir Harry et à la prochaine, s'excusa Dudley, les joues rougissantes.

Une fois sa tirade terminée, il lâcha son cousin pour le laisser partir. Cependant Harry resta pétrifié sur place. Il ne savait guère comment réagir. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à une telle réaction de son cousin.

-De rien Dudley. Mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, j'allais le faire quand l'autre est arrivé. Merci pour tes excuses… Bonne chance pour toi aussi, répondit Harry, sentant les larmes montés.

A la plus grande surprise des quatre adultes présents, les deux cousins s'étreignirent. Leur étreinte terminé, Dudley monta rapidement dans sa chambre et Harry passa devant un Remus et un Maugrey médusé pour aller les attendre dans le jardin. Pour la première fois depuis les 14 ans qu'il habitait là, jamais Harry n'avait ressentit la sensation de quitter sa famille. Son cousin l'avait remercié, lui avait demandé pardon. Il eut un petit sourire à la pensée que l'attaque des détraqueurs aura au moins eu quelque chose de bénéfique. Il monta sur son éclair de feu et suivit les deux autres sorciers qui le conduisirent au QG de l'ordre du Phénix.


	3. l'ordre du phénix

**Si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 3**

**L'ordre du Phénix**

Harry, Remus et Maugrey atterrirent au milieu d'un parc. Ils le traversèrent silencieusement. En sortant de la végétation, les deux sorciers regardent plusieurs fois de chaque côté de la route pour être sûr de ne pas être suivit. Harry continue à les suivre se demanda où ils le conduisaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent entre deux immeubles, entre les numéros 11 et 13 exactement. Soudainement apparait devant les yeux d'Harry une maison portant le numéro 12. Il entre à la suite de Remus tandis que le vieil auror ferme la marche. Une fois la porte fermée, une tornade brune et rousse lui sautèrent dessus. Avant qu'Harry n'ai eut le temps de réalisé ce qu'il se passait, il était étalé par terre entouré par Ron et Hermione, mort d'inquiétude. Complètement perdu, resta assit par terre. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui racontaient plein de choses qu'il n'écoutait plus. En levant les yeux, il avait croisé ceux de son parrain, négligemment appuyé contre le mur qui lui souriait. L'adolescent lui rendit son sourire. Sirius s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Sous le regard des personnes présentes, le parrain étreignit son filleul, heureux de le retrouver enfin.

-Allons à la cuisine, proposa Maugrey. Laisse tes affaires, Harry, l'elfe de maison va venir les monter, expliqua-t-il à l'adolescent qui s'emparait de sa valise.

Harry acquiesça. Il suivit les autres en direction de la cuisine. Il observait tout autour de lui. Il était dans le hall d'un véritable manoir qui était caché entre deux immeubles moldus. L'endroit était très sombre. Il pénétra dans la cuisine. Une longue table était occupée par toute la famille Weasley, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue ainsi que d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout le monde prit place. Sirius lui montra une chaise à côté de lui. Harry s'assit ignorant complètement où il se trouvait. Il n'eut pas le temps d'observer autour de lui que Dumbledore, assit au bout de table, se leva et prit la parole.

-Tout d'abord, bienvenu au QG de l'ordre du Phénix. Nous répondrons à toutes tes questions après, Harry. Les enfants, pourriez-vous monter dans vos chambres s'il vous plaît ? ordonna-t-il aux enfants Weasley ainsi qu'à Hermione.

Harry les vit échanger un regard énervé d'être toujours mis à l'écart avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce. Il se retrouva donc seul avec les adultes. En face de lui, une jeune femme aux cheveux turquoise lui sourit. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette pour bien fermer la porte que Fred avait mal fermé afin d'espérer entendre quelque chose.

-Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé Harry, intima le directeur de Poudlard.

-A propos de quoi ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

-L'attaque des détraqueurs, bien sûr !

-Et bien j'étais avec mon cousin quand un détraqueur est arrivé. Il s'est évanouit. Au moment où j'allais lui lancer le sort du patronus, un homme est apparut à côté de moi. Il a fait apparaître son propre patronus…

-Quelle forme ? l'interrompit Maugrey.

-Un lion. Un immense lion.

-C'est impossible ! s'étonna Dumbledore. Personne n'a jamais put faire apparaître un lion comme patronus.

-C'est pourtant ce que j'ai vu.

-Et après ? demanda Kingsley. C'est un détail le patronus. Harry était sous le coup de l'émotion, ca pouvait être un autre félin, expliqua-t-il pour couper court à la discussion sur le patronus.

-Il nous a donné une plaque de chocolat chacun. Il n'a pas voulu me donner son nom quand je l'ai demandé. Il m'a dit qu'il me croyait quand je disais que Voldemort était de retour. Il m'a expliqué aussi qu'il ne pensait pas que Voldemort ai pu avoir envoyé les détraqueurs pour m'attaquer car ils sont encore sous le commandement du ministère. Il n'a pas eut le temps de me dire beaucoup de chose car Madame Figg est arrivée. D'ailleurs, professeur, est-ce vrai qu'elle habite à côté de chez les Dursley pour me surveiller ?

-Oui. Tu avais ainsi une protection depuis tout petit malgré que tu étais chez les Dursley. Tu es rentré avec Arabella. Et ensuite, entre le moment où Remus et Maugrey sont venus te chercher ?

-Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont accusé d'avoir attaqué leur fils. Dudley m'a défendu. Et j'ai reçu une lettre du ministère pour me dire que j'avais désobéi au règlement en disant que j'aurais soi-disant fait apparaître un patronus alors que ce n'était pas moi mais l'inconnu. Je dois aller au tribunal fin juillet. C'est tout. Je crois…

-Cet inconnu te rien dit qui pourrait donner des indices sur son identité ? demanda Kingsley. Au dehors bien sur de sa forme de patronus.

-Rien. Il ne voulait rien me dire.

-Ce qui est étrange aussi, c'est qu'il soit intervenu aussi vite, fit remarquer Tonks.

-Il me surveille.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Sirius. Pourtant Arabella aurait dût remarquer quelque chose si quelqu'un te suivait non ?

-Elle n'a rien remarqué, Sirius.

-Quelle utilité de le faire surveiller si la personne qui est censé faire ça est incapable de remarquer quelque chose de spécial, marmonna Sirius. Franchement Dumbledore, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si Harry était venu directement ici, vous le savez.

-Sirius ! Nous avons déjà discuté de ça. Je sais que tu veux passer du temps avec ton filleul mais sa sécurité est plus importante. Le sujet est clos.

-Ma sécurité ? J'étais l'elfe de maison des Dursley ! C'est ça votre sécurité professeur ?

-Les mangemorts n'allaient pas t'attaquer là-bas. Fin de la discussion, ordonna Dumbledore en regardant Harry et Sirius, non content de ses arguments. Harry je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller retrouver tes amis. Merci pour les informations que tu nous as donné. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour cette audience. Nous allons t'aider. Va maintenant.

Harry eut juste le temps de voir son parrain et Remus échanger un regard exaspéré. Il sortit de la cuisine. Dans le couloir, l'attendait les enfants Weasley.

-Quelqu'un voudrait-il bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? s'impatienta Harry.

-Ils ne t'ont rien dit ? Nous qui espérions que tu aurais des choses à nous raconter, en plus de tes aventures. Les adultes ne veulent rien nous dire, expliqua Hermione.

-Je comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt laissant juste le temps à Sirius de sortir de la pièce pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les adolescents surpris.

-Tu ne restes pas pour la réunion ? s'étonna Ron.

-Non, je préfère expliquer à Harry où il se trouve et répondre à ses questions vu que personne ne semble vouloir daigner lui offrir ce minimum d'attention.

-Sirius s'énerve depuis le début de l'été sur le fait que tu devais aller chez les Dursley, expliqua Hermione.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre, Harry et par la même occasion répondre à tes questions. Viens.

Harry suivit son parrain le long des escaliers. Il monta jusqu'au troisième étage. Un long couloir avec plusieurs portes s'étalait devant lui. Ils avancèrent de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter devant une chambre.

-Voilà ta chambre. Tes affaires ont été montées par Kreatur, mon elfe de maison.

-Ton elfe de maison ?

-Oui, tu es dans la maison des Black. Quand Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il cherchait un endroit pour l'ordre, j'ai pensé à ici. J'en suis l'héritier et la maison est soumise au sortilège de Fidelitas.

-Qu'est-ce que l'ordre exactement ?

-On est ceux qui croyions au retour de Voldemort et qui sommes motivés à se battre. Pas comme les membres du ministère. Je n'ai personnellement pas grand-chose à faire vu que je suis interdit de sortie. Même en chien je ne peux pas sortir, ordre de Dumbledore. L'ordre a été créé lors de la première guerre. Je faisais déjà parti de l'ordre à l'époque avec Remus et tes parents. Les membres de l'ordre ont changé depuis. Je te ferais les présentations de ceux que tu ne connais pas après, d'accord ?

-Oui. Pourquoi les autres n'avaient-ils pas le droit d'écouter la conversation ? Je veux dire ils sont motivés à se battre aussi, même s'ils sont jeunes.

-Idée de Dumbledore. Tout comme le fait que tu aies passé tes premières semaines chez les Dursley. J'avoue que j'étais loin de penser de la même manière que lui. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si mon avis comptait réellement à présent. Il y a 15 ans j'étais en pleine formation d'auror, j'avais donc des informations à donner. Maintenant, à part écouter, je ne sers à rien. Même mon avis n'est pas pris en compte.

-Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ?

-Hermione a raison Sirius, tu devrais dire ce que tu penses, que tu veux faire plus.

-Je ne peux pas sortir que ce soit du côté sorcier ou moldu. Je suis recherché. Même en chien c'est trop risqué. Peter peut avoir dit à Voldemort que je suis un animagus. Et comme pour tout, il faut que Dumbledore accepte.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est Dumbledore qui a le dernier mot ?

-C'est lui qui a créé l'ordre, Harry. Il a donc le dernier mot.

Le silence se fit. Les jumeaux Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Sirius étaient les seuls ne pas être à la réunion.

-Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé pour toi Harry, dit Ron.

-J'ai fait l'elfe de maison chez les Dursley. Je me suis fait attaquer par un détraqueur cet après-midi quand j'étais seul avec mon cousin. Un inconnu est arrivé et a fait apparaître un patronus en forme de lion, j'en sûr que c'était un lion. Il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom ensuite. Il m'a donné du chocolat. Il est parti juste avant que madame Figg, ma vieille voisine embauchée par Dumbledore pour me surveiller depuis 14 ans n'arrive. Elle m'a ramené chez les Dursley. Là, j'ai reçu une lettre du ministère de la magie pour avoir utiliser la magie hors de l'école. Alors que ce n'est pas moi qui ais lancé le sort. Puis Remus et Maugrey sont arrivés et la suite vous connaissez.

-Tu as reçu une lettre du ministère ? Vraiment ? s'étonnèrent les jumeaux.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, je crois que l'inconnu pense que c'est le ministère qui m'a envoyé les détraqueurs.

-Pourquoi le ministère ferait-il ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Peut-être pour faire passer Harry pour un réel fou qui croit voir des détraqueurs dans un quartier moldu. Ils ne vont pas te renvoyer pour ça, Harry, le rassura son parrain. Ils ne peuvent pas. Ca n'aurait aucun sens, réellement. Ce qui est plutôt inquiétant est le fait que cet inconnu dit t'avoir surveillé. Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

-Je n'ai jamais remarqué que Madame Figg m'espionnait durant toutes ces années alors un autre surveillant, j'aurais rien vu.

-Dans tous les cas, on est vraiment content que tu sois là maintenant Harry ! dit Fred.

-Tout à fait, on doit régler quelque truc par rapport à la fin de l'année passé, tu te souviens ?

-Oui je me souviens George. Ouvrez cette boutique, vraiment.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Ron.

-Je leur ai donné le million de gallions que j'ai gagné au tournoi des trois sorciers. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je pense que le monde aura plus besoin de rire avec le retour de Voldemort. Un magasin de farce et attrapes ne pourra faire que du bien pour la société, expliqua Harry. Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant son parrain sourire.

-Ca ne m'étonne même pas de toi de vouloir ouvrir un magasin de farce et attrape avec le sang Potter qui coule dans tes veines. Malgré les temps sombres savoir rire, c'est ça l'espoir.

-Tu philosophes Sirius maintenant ? l'interrompit Remus entrant dans la pièce.

-Moque-toi Remus. Tu sais très bien que cette idée ne vient pas de moi. Déjà finis la réunion ?

-Kingsley et Maugrey ont été appelé par Tellerino. Rigole pas Sirius.

-Arrête Remus, tu connais la tête que fait Maugrey quand il parle de lui. D'accord, il lui a pris son poste mais si c'était si important d'avoir un poste dans la haute hiérarchie, faut suivre le mouvement. Faut choisir quoi suivre, ses idées ou l'envie de pouvoir.

-Oulala Siri, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives aujourd'hui. Tu dis des choses intelligentes, se moqua son meilleur ami pour l'embêter faisant rire les adolescents présents.

-C'est ça moque-toi ! Mais sache que tu devrais avoir honte de te moquer de moi dans les rares occasions où je dis quelque chose d'intelligent.

-Au lieu de te plaindre Sirius, si on descendait ? Molly prépare à manger pour Harry. Et par la même occasion on pourra faire les présentations, je crois que tu ne connais pas tout le monde, Harry.

-En effet, répondit Harry.

Ils descendirent tous dans la cuisine. Chacun prit place autour de la table. Dans la pièce se trouvait toute la famille Weasley. Molly enlaça Harry, heureuse de le revoir sain et sauf. Elle lui posa mille et une questions pour être sûr que tout allait bien, qu'il avait tout ce qui lui fallait sous le regard amusé de son parrain et des enfants Weasley. Leur père vint saluer Harry. Ron lui présenta alors ses deux frères aînés, Charlie qu'il avait rencontré au tournoi de Quidditch l'été précédent et Bill. La jeune fille aux cheveux turquoises qui était assise en face d'Harry durant son récit, se présenta à lui mais avec cette fois des cheveux rouges pétants.

-Salut Harry, je suis Nymphadora Tonks. Je sais quel nom ! Appelle-moi Tonks, ça sera plus simple.

-Enchanté, répondit Harry alors que la jeune fille lui faisait la bise.

-C'est ma petite cousine, précisa Sirius.

-Ta petite cousine ?

-Ouais, sa petite cousine, confirma la jeune fille en regardant quelque chose dans sa poche. Je dois y aller. Kingsley m'appelle. Allons voir ce que leur voulait Tellerino. A plus !

Sur ce, elle transplana hors de la maison. La présentation des autres membres de l'ordre continua. Harry rencontre alors Dedalus Diggle, un fonctionnaire du ministère, Mondingus Fletcher un escroc, Hestia Jones qui travaille également au ministère, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance…

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Harry en oublia même la lettre reçue plutôt ou l'inconnu qui le surveillait. Il profita de ce moment où il pouvait rire sans être caché de tous avec son parrain. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment depuis qu'il savait qu'il était innocent. Les résidents de la maison étaient confortablement installés dans le salon. Harry apprit que la famille Weasley était venue s'installer dans le quartier général avec Sirius, Remus et Hermione. Harry se sentit en famille mais quand il apprit que ses meilleurs amis étaient ici avec son parrain, tout ensemble et que lui était resté seul avec les Dursley, une rage s'empara de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de profiter d'être avec eux. Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il qu'il soit si seul. C'était pourtant compréhensible que cet été, plus que tout autre, il ait besoin d'être entouré. Il observa la pièce où il se trouvait. Le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd était, certes, immense mais surtout sombre comme le reste de la maison. Les murs étaient gris foncés. Tout était ténèbres dans cette demeure qu'Harry se demandait comment son parrain avait-il pout vivre dans un endroit si lugubre. Un vieux disque avait était enclenché et mettait ainsi un peu de gaité dans cette noirceur. Assise, un peu plus loin, Madame Weasley tricotait à côté de son mari qui lisait le journal. A l'opposé, se trouvaient Fred et George qui s'étaient éloignés au maximum de leur mère pour continuer leur recherche sur les inventions de farces et attrapes. Hermione et Ginny discutaient dans un fauteuil, le peu qu'Harry avait entendu l'avait dissuadé d'en écouter plus. Leur conversation de fille ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Les deux fils aînés de la famille Weasley étaient en pleine partie d'échec. En face de lui, Ron réfléchissait où poser sa carte pour éviter que tout lui explose à nouveau au visage. Ses sourcils étaient brûlés par endroit à force de perdre face à son meilleur ami qui était imbattable. Harry tourna la tête vers son parrain et Remus. Tous deux le regardaient jouer et gagner contre Ron avec un petit sourire nostalgique. Quand le jeune rouquin se décida à enfin poser sa carte sur le tas, le jeu explosa à nouveau. Toute la pièce éclata de rire quand ils le virent perdre pour la quatrième fois d'affiler. Il se renfrogna et grogna qu'il ne voulait plus jouer contre Harry.

-Plus jamais, je ne joue contre toi, Harry. Tu triches c'est pas possible autrement. Depuis la première fois qu'on a joué à ce jeu, tu n'as jamais perdu. Soit tu triches, soit tu as une chance légendaire à ce jeu, marmonna-t-il.

-Je parierai plutôt pour la chance légendaire, répondit Sirius moqueur.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire, Sirius. Tu râlais à chaque fois que tu perdais à ce jeu et clamait haut et fort que c'était un tricheur parce que tu es un mauvais perdant, lui rappela Remus.

-Remus, en plus de sept ans, je n'ai jamais gagné, toi non plus d'ailleurs. C'est qu'il trichait. Toi, tu étais un si mauvais perdant que tu refusais de jouer contre lui et ce depuis notre quatrième année !

-Qui trichait ? interrompit alors Harry tandis que Remus, hilare, allait répondre quelque chose à son meilleur ami.

-Ton père. A part toi qui semble très doué à la bataille explosive, James est la seule personne que j'ai rencontré qui n'ait jamais perdu à ce jeu, expliqua son parrain.

-Ca doit être dans les gènes alors d'avoir une telle chance ! s'exclama Ron.

-Par contre, ça n'était pas le cas pour les échecs, ajouta Sirius en échangea un regard avec Remus. Là, au moins j'étais sûr de gagner.

-Tu es doué ? demanda Ron, espérant d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa taille.

-Ron n'a jamais perdu aux échecs.

-N'exagère pas Harry. Contre toi j'ai toujours gagné. Contre mes frères il m'est arrivé de perdre. C'est que toi tu es vraiment nul.

-Hey ! s'offusqua l'adolescent.

-Sirius n'était pas le meilleur mais c'était un des jeux où il était sûr de battre James à tous les coups.

-Je le battais parce que j'étais doué, Lunard !

-Tu le battais parce qu'il était nul. Je me souviens de t'avoir battu plus d'une fois. Tu n'étais donc pas le meilleur, rappela le loup-garou en souriant.

-C'est ça, Remus, rappelle-moi mes défaites ! Vraiment sympa les amis !

La soirée continua avec allégresse. Sirius et Remus racontèrent à Harry leur souvenir de Poudlard tout en faisant des parties d'échec contre Ron qui gagnait à chaque fois. Sirius, après sa troisième défaite décréta ne plus vouloir jouer contre lui sous les rires amusés des trois autres. Harry passa une des meilleures soirées qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il profita de chaque instant sans se soucier de son audience et de l'inconnu.


	4. l'audience

**Chapitre 4**

**Et si tout était différent**

**L'audience**

Les jours passèrent tranquillement au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Harry profitait de ses vacances d'été. Pourtant, une boule pesait dans son ventre. L'audience au ministère de la magie pour acte magique qu'il n'avait pas commis, arrivait à grand pas. Tous les habitants de la maison tentaient de lui faire penser à autre chose ou de le rassurer. Mais la crainte persistait. Il ignorait la manière dont ça allait se dérouler.

La nuit précédant le jour fatidique, Harry dormit très mal. L'attaque des détraqueurs lui apparaissaient dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il ressentait leur froid comme s'ils étaient vers lui. La peur l'étreignait. Son cœur était comme dans un étau glacial. Il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier que quoiqu'il dise, la décision du ministère était prise. Lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à s'endormi, un détraqueur surgissait dans ses rêves le réveillant en sursaut après lui avoir rappelé qu'un inconnu l'espionnait. Brusquement éveillé, il restait couché dans son lit sans bouger sans oser fermer les yeux. Vers les trois heures, ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Apparut alors le sorcier au long manteau et à la capuche noir dans son rêve. C'était la seule fois où il se trouvait dans son rêve. Les autres fois, il se souvenait qu'il était surveillait mais ne voyait pas le mystérieux inconnu. Bizarrement, quand il le vit, il ne fut pas effrayé. Bien au contraire, il se sentit apaiser. L'homme lui tendit la main qu'Harry agrippa sans hésitation. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Toutes ses peurs le quittèrent. Le restant de la nuit se passa agréablement. L'inconnu resta avec lui dans son rêve, tout en lui donnant la main. Le silence entre eux régnait mais la présence rassurante de l'homme emprisonnait toutes les peurs de l'adolescent. C'est dans ce calme irréel qu'Harry se réveilla au son strident de l'alarme du radio réveil. Il ferma les yeux essayant de retrouver le bien-être qu'il l'avait envahit durant la dernière partie de la nuit. L'inconnu et son aura calmante avait disparut, abandonnant Harry à son stresse. Il partit se doucher. L'eau l'aida à retrouver ses esprits. Il ne comprenait pas comment la présence de l'inconnu dans son sommeil avait put le rassurer. En effet, l'adolescent malgré ses craintes encore présentes, espérait que l'inconnu se montrerait et témoignerait en sa faveur. Il voulait le voir, lui parler, savoir qui il était. Il ne pouvait pas surgir quand il se faisait attaquer ou qu'il était stressé et l'abandonner ainsi. Il descendit à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. Monsieur et Madame Weasley, Ron qui s'était levé durant son passage à la salle de bain, Hermione ainsi que Sirius et Remus étaient déjà présents. Dès qu'ils le virent, ils lui offrirent leur sourire le plus rassurant. Cependant, aucun de leur encouragement silencieux, n'arrivait à lui transmettre le calme que l'inconnu lui avait transmis par sa simple présence. Il s'assit entre son meilleur ami et son parrain. Madame Weasley lui apportait une assiette remplie de toast tartiné, du bacon, un chocolat, un jus d'orange… Harry regarda la nourriture sans ressentir la moindre faim. Son ventre était trop serré pour avoir envie de recevoir quoique ce soit.

-Harry, il faut que tu manges quelque chose, lui conseilla Hermione en le regardant jouer négligemment avec sa fourchette.

Alors qu'il allait répondre qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il était incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit, la mère poule de Ron intervint également.

-Hermione a raison, Harry chéri. Il faut que tu ais quelque chose dans l'estomac. Mange un toast au moins et un morceau de bacon. J'ai fait attention à ne pas trop te servir. Mange Harry, ordonna-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas faim. Je ne peux pas manger, tenta d'expliquer Harry mais s'arrêta sous le regard sévère que les deux femmes lui lançaient.

-Mange un toast Harry pour que ton corps ait eu quelque chose. Comme ça, tu ne sentiras pas mal au ministère. Un toast, un petit toast. Ca ne te fera pas de mal, intima gentiment Sirius.

Sous le regard insistant de son parrain, Harry grignota son toast. Les craintes resurgissaient à nouveau. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce faisant en sorte de lui changer les idées, de le décontracté mais rien à faire. Seul l'inconnu avait parvenu à le calmer durant ces quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées. L'heure du départ arriva trop rapidement au goût de l'adolescent. Dans le hall d'entrée, on lui souhaita bonne chance et lui assura que tout allait bien se passer.

-Tu es innocent Harry. Ils ne peuvent pas te condamner. On ne condamne pas un innocent.

Un toussotement derrière elle vint la contredire. Elle se retourna vers pour faire face à Sirius qui la regardait perplexe. Elle réalisa alors ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle rougit et tenta de s'excuser pour ses propos.

-C'est bon. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, assura Sirius. Tout se passera bien, Harry. Aie confiance.

Sur ce, Harry accompagné de Monsieur Weasley arriva au ministère de la magie. Il regarda émerveillé autour de lui. Le monde magique l'étonnera toujours. Des cheminées parcouraient l'allée centrale. De chaque côté des vendeurs tentaient de vendre leurs journaux en clamant les actualités qui traitaient Harry et Dumbledore de cinglés. Soudain, se dressa devant lui une immense statue. Il suivit Monsieur Weasley dans un ascenseur. Des petites feuilles volantes virevoltaient au dessus de sa tête. Cette ambiance stressante inquiéta encore plus Harry. Il se sentait perdu dans un monde qui lui était inconnu. Soudain entra Kingsley qui murmura à l'oreille du rouquin. Il sortit à l'étage au dessus laissant Harry seul avec le père de son meilleur ami.

-L'heure de l'audience a été avancée, avertit Monsieur Weasley. Quelle chance que nous étions en avance.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur. Ils marchèrent le long des couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'entrée du département de la justice.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller plus loin, expliqua Monsieur Weasley. Je te laisse continuer. Il te faudra suivre les couloirs. Tu ne peux pas te perdre. Bonne chance Harry.

-Merci.

Il poussa la porte d'une main incertaine. Il avait tant espérer pendant qu'il marchait qu'il n'allait pas devoir se quitter. Maintenant il était là tout seul devant ce long couloir sombre. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Ses peurs grimpèrent. Sa gorge se noua. Alors qu'il allait se décider pour avancer et vaincre sa petite voix qui lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

-Harry Potter.

Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à l'auror que Maugrey détestait tant pour lui avoir volé son poste, Vincenzo Tellerino, le même homme qui ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort. Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de marcher pour trouver le tribunal où allait se dérouler son audience.

-Ca va, je ne vais pas te manger, pas besoin de partir en courant, rigola l'auror.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous attendrais ? J'ai mon audience. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard pour vous avoir fait causette, répliqua Harry qui s'était vivement retourné.

-Ton audience ne commencera pas tant que je ne serais pas là. Fudge m'attendra, répondit calmement l'italien alors que l'adolescent commençait à pâlir. Calme. Tu expliques calmement la situation et…

-Vous la connaissez la situation. Le ministère la connaît. Vous ne me croyez juste pas quand je vous dis que votre joli petit monde va être détruit par Voldemort si vous continuez à ne pas réagir, coupa rageusement Harry.

-Ton audience n'a rien à voir avec le retour de Voldemort. Tu as utilisé la magie devant un moldu, voilà pourquoi tu es là. Libre à ceux qui veulent croire à son retour.

Alors qu'Harry allait répondre quelque chose, quelqu'un les interrompit. Harry vit Tellerino jeter un regard noir à la personne qui arriva. Son visage avait presque quelque chose de sympathiques pendant qu'il parlait à Harry. A l'inverse, il semblait vouer une haine sans nom pour la personne derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face au directeur de Poudlard.

-Ah Harry, je vois que tu es déjà là. Bonjour Vincenzo, salua Dumbledore d'un sourire hypocrite vers l'auror.

-Dumbledore. L'audience va commencer, Potter. Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher d'entrer.

Sur ce, il entra dans la salle d'audience. Harry fixa son dos pendant qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce. Il fut surpris de voir le changement d'attitude de l'auror italien. Quelques instants auparavant, il semblait presque amical à Harry et là, il lui donnait l'image qu'il avait de lui avant de lui avoir parlé. Intrigué, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se promit de chercher à savoir pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude, pourquoi passer du tutoiement au vouvoiement si froid. Il suivit son directeur dans la pièce. L'endroit était froid. Juste une chaise se trouvait au milieu. Le ministre lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il croisa le regard bleu de l'auror qui lui fit un discret clin d'œil. Autour de lui, une foule l'observait, tous vêtus de robe noire. En face de lui, le ministre de la magie, lui-même, présidait l'audience. A ses côtés, Tellerino était négligemment assis sur sa chaise. A son opposé, droite et froide, une vieille femme vêtue de rose sous sa robe fixait l'adolescent. Son visage de crapaud était crispé dans sa direction.

-Audience du 19 juillet 1995. Harry James Potter va être jugé pour avoir pratiqué le sortilège du patronus devant un moldu le 11 juillet à 18h12. Nous pouvons alors commencer…

-Avocat de la défense, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Je me dois de corriger vos dires monsieur le ministre. Harry n'a pas pratiqué le sortilège du patronus, un homme avec une capuche est apparu et a fait partir les détraqueurs.

-Ce que vous dites Dumbledore n'a aucun sens, après avoir crié que Vous-savez-qui était de retour, vous avez besoin de venir raconter qu'un super héros a fait son apparition.

-Je n'ai pas parlé d'un super héros mais d'un homme qui est apparu.

-Dumbledore cessez de raconter des absurdités. Dites au moins que votre inconnu est si doué qu'il va vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui, pendant que vous y êtes ! S'il vous plaît, Dumbledore, arrêtez de raconter ces histoires.

-J'aurais une question, car je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre quelque chose professeur Dumbledore, continua la femme au visage de crapaud. Il me semble que vous avez insinuez que des détraqueurs étaient dans un quartier moldu, très loin de la prison d'Azkaban. Que feraient des détraqueurs à cet endroit ?

-Je me pose la même question, madame la sous secrétaire, concéda Dumbledore. Même si il existe une personne qui pourrait avoir ordonné aux détraqueurs de se rentre à Little Whinging. Voldemort pourrait…

-Excusez-moi, professeur mais les détraqueurs sont sous la responsabilité du ministère de la magie qui contrôle très bien la situation. Aucun détraqueur n'a quitté son poste, n'est-ce pas monsieur le ministre ? minauda-t-elle.

-En effet, Dolorès vous avez raison.

Harry écouta Dumbledore discuter avec le ministre et la tête de crapaud. Personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Il fut surpris de voir Tellerino avachis sur son siège. Sa tête était appuyée sur sa main. Il semblait réellement s'ennuyer, mais continuait d'observer le jeune sorcier. Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, il lui fit un léger et discret sourire. L'adolescent détourna rapidement les yeux. Quelque chose le troublait chez cet auror. Il était d'ailleurs surpris de voir qu'il ne participait pas à la conversation. Les gens autour de lui écoutaient avec attention les arguments déployés. Pourtant, l'italien semblait trouver tout cela très ennuyant.

-Personne ne peut témoigner pour ce que vous racontez, Dumbledore, excepté comme d'habitude Harry Potter. Il semblerait, professeur que vous êtes avec Harry Potter prêt à inventer d'innombrables histoires aussi loufoques soient-elles. A moins que vous n'ayez quelqu'un qui puisse témoigner en faveur de monsieur Potter, nous allons délibérer sur le fait que monsieur Potter a utilisé la magie devant un moldu.

-Nous avons un témoin, contredit alors Dumbledore.

-Qui ça ? Vous nous avez amené votre inconnu ? se moqua Vincenzo qui parlait pour la première fois.

-Non, hélas, j'ignore encore tout de son identité. Mais quand je découvrirai je vous le ferais savoir Tellerino. Même si il me semble que c'est votre job à vous de trouver ce type de personne, nargua-t-il. Une sorcière se trouvait justement au alentour quand les détraqueurs sont arrivés. Elle peut donc témoigner de la présence des détraqueurs.

-Mais pas de votre inconnu ? demanda la femme en rose.

-Non, personne excepté Harry ne l'a vu.

-Et bien, faites là entrer, qu'elle raconte ce qu'elle a vu, décréta le ministre.

Harry dut quitter sa place pour aller s'asseoir dans un coin. L'auror ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il croisa son regard. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à détester cet homme. La vieille voisine des Dursley, Madame Figg entra. Lentement, de sa démarche bancale, elle avança au milieu de la pièce. Elle prit la place qu'occupait auparavant Harry. Elle portait son vieux manteau gris. Habillé miteusement, elle était affublée d'un chapeau rouge triste. Ses mains gantées noires s'étaient croisées sur ses genoux qui claquaient l'un contre l'autre. Apeurée, elle jetait des coups d'œil à Dumbledore espérant du réconfort, un simple regard mais il ne fit pas attention à elle. Elle se présenta alors d'une voix incertaine et tremblante.

-Je m'appelle Arabella Figg. J'habite le 6 Privet Drive à Little Whinging. Je suis une cracmol. Je vis seule dans ma maison avec mes deux chats Ruby et John.

-Décrivez-nous l'attaque madame, intima une femme avec un sourire encourageant. Comment étaient-ils ?

-L'un était gros et l'autre très mince, commença-t-elle mais fut interrompu par l'auror.

-Pas les garçons mais les détraqueurs. A quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Décrivez ce que vous avez vu, ressenti, tenta-t-il d'expliquer avec des gestes de la main, une manière très italienne.

-Ils portaient de longues capes noires. Ils étaient complètement cachés par leur manteau. Il y avait juste les mains moisies qui dépassaient. J'ai sentit comme un froid m'envahir, comme si tout sentiment de joie m'avait abandonné. Je me sentais vide, si triste, si seule. J'étais mal, je voulais mourir. Puis, ils ont été chassés mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir par qui. Je marche avec difficulté et le temps que j'arrive à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait Harry, seul. L'inconnu avait disparu.

-Tout cela n'a aucun sens, gémit la sous secrétaire offusquée. Comment des détraqueurs auraient-ils put se trouver là. Le ministère surveille les gardiens d'Azkaban. Votre histoire d'inconnu ne tient pas debout.

-Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer, madame, que le témoin ment ? demanda le directeur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je rappelais que les détraqueurs n'ont pas pu quitter leur poste tant que le ministère ne l'a pas ordonné et pourquoi aurait-il envoyé deux détraqueurs sur ce garçon ?

-La présence des détraqueurs ou d'un inconnu ne semble pas être le réel soucie de cette audience, me semble-t-il, fit remarquer Tellerino. Le problème était que monsieur Potter est accusé d'avoir utilisé la magie devant un moldu, le sortilège du patronus en l'occurrence.

-Que proposez-vous Tellerino ? Vous avez les faits. Harry n'a pas utilisé la magie un inconnu l'a fait…

-Pourriez-vous laisser Monsieur Potter répondre, Dumbledore, coupa l'auror le regard noir. Monsieur Potter, racontez votre version des faits, s'il vous plaît.

Harry reprit sa place sur le siège centrale. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'auror. Il crut distinguer un discret clin d'œil d'encouragement mais il pensa avoir rêvé.

-J'étais dans un sous voie avec mon cousin quand deux détraqueurs sont arrivés. Tout sentiment de bonheur m'a quitté. J'ai tiré ma baguette pour les faire partir mais il m'a fallut quelques instants pour me concentrer pleinement sur un souvenir heureux. Quand j'allais lancer le sort, j'ai vu surgir un patronus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lancer le sortilège. L'inconnu l'avait fait avant moi. Il m'a donné du chocolat, pour mon cousin et moi. Il est parti quand madame Figg arrivait.

-Quelle était la forme du patronus ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire encourageant qui se trouvait près de l'auror qui fronça les sourcils à la question posée.

-Un fauve, mais je n'ai pas bien distingué l'animal exacte, répondit Harry évitant de mentionner qu'il s'agissait d'un lion vu la réaction des membres de l'ordre.

Dumbledore eut l'air satisfait de la raison du jeune homme. Soulagé ne pas l'entendre déverser ses idioties sur un soi disant lion.

-Vous venez d'entendre de la bouche d'Harry ce que je venais de vous expliquer, pourrions-nous régler cette histoire…

-Histoire dont vous n'êtes pas au centre, Dumbledore. Il ne s'agit pas de vous, sauf si vous vous appelez Harry Potter ? Mais il me semble que non ! Gardez votre place et laissez le ministère travailler. Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, non plus.

Ce dernier, offusqué ne sut que répondre à l'auror. Jamais un prétentieux n'avait osé lui parler ainsi. A côté de lui, Harry fut surpris de le voir parler ainsi à Dumbledore, d'ailleurs, toute l'assemblée partageait l'étonnement de l'adolescent. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient le courage de contredire le directeur de Poudlard. Même le ministre qui clamait que Dumbledore était fou, baissait les yeux devant lui. Bien que le ministère, tout entier, ne partageait plus les idées du vieux sorcier, Vincenzo fut bien le seul à oser lui parler ainsi. Quelque chose ces cet auror intriguait Harry. Au lieu de se sentir offensé que quelqu'un, du ministère qui plus est, ose parler à son mentor de la sorte, il trouva cela très courageux et presque drôle. Malgré toute la tension qui l'habitait, il eut envie de rire. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un lui répondait d'égal à égal. Son cœur s'allégea à l'idée que l'auror allait prendre les choses en main. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé selon lui. Il sortit de ses pensées quand l'auror reprit la parole.

-Le problème est de savoir si monsieur Potter a utilisé la magie. Le ministère se chargera de savoir ce que faisaient des détraqueurs dans un quartier moldu et qui était cet inconnu.

-Auriez-vous une idée pour savoir si monsieur Potter a pratiqué ce sortilège, Vincenzo ? Personnellement, je ne vois pas trop comment faire pour le prouver, s'interrogea le ministre.

-En Italie, il est parfois utilisé dans les cas comme celui-ci, transeo veterae. Pour connaître les derniers sortilèges utilisés par la baguette d'un sorcier, proposa-t-il.

-Brillante idée ! approuva la femme à ses côtés sous le regard noir du crapaud rose.

L'idée de l'auror fut alors approuvée par l'assemblée sous la joie d'Harry. Il se retint de sourire de remerciement à Tellerino. Il fut étonné de réaliser qu'il était heureux qu'il ait été présent. Il lui donna sa baguette. Tous observèrent avec attention l'auror exécuter le sortilège. Sous leur regard, sortit des échos des derniers sortilèges effectués par Harry lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. La preuve fut irréfutable. Harry était innocent. Sa baguette avait parlé pour lui. Il réprima un sourire de joie attendant le jugement final.

-La preuve que Monsieur Potter n'a pas effectué le sortilège ne peut être contredit. Il est donc innocenté. Aucune charge ne sera prise contre lui.

-Merci madame Bones. L'audience du 19 juillet de Monsieur Harry James Potter est terminée, décréta le ministre.

Des bruits s'élevèrent de tout part. Le ministre se tourna pour discuter avec son auror et sa sous secrétaire. Harry eut juste le temps de croiser une dernier fois le regard de l'auror italien qui lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire discret. A l'étonnement d'eux deux, l'adolescent répondit avec un petit sourire en coin. Complètement perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. Il l'avait aidé. Il lui avait donné la solution pour prouver son innocence. Pourtant, il savait que l'adolescent le détestait. Son aide tourmentait et intriguait le jeune Potter. Dumbledore le tira par le bras l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Le vieux sorcier avait quelque chose de sombre dans le regard. Il réprima un rire en réalisant que l'italien l'avait vraiment vexé. Ils ne s'adressèrent aucun mot. Il ramena l'adolescent au QG de l'ordre où tous ses amis l'attendaient avec impatience. C'est donc avec joie qu'il entra seul. Son directeur l'avait directement quitté. Pas même un au revoir, rien, aucun mot n'avait été échangé ce qui peina l'adolescent. L'attitude si bienveillante du sorcier semblait être un souvenir lointain. Il pénétra dans la maison de son parrain un large sourire aux lèvres.


	5. un nouvel ami

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 5**

**Un nouvel ami**

La cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd était remplie. Une douce odeur emplissait la pièce. En effet, madame Weasley avait préparé des cookies pendant l'absence d'Harry au ministère. Ses enfants ainsi que Sirius et Remus écoutaient le récit de l'adolescent avec attention. Celui-ci raconta avec détail ce qui s'était passé. Le témoignage de Madame Figg, la tête de crapaud qui voulait sa peau, l'auror qui avait trouvé la solution pour prouver son innocence, il fit attention de ne rien oublier.

-Je t'avais dit Harry que tout se passerait bien, rappela Hermione. La justice triomphe toujours à un moment ou un autre.

-C'était vraiment étrange. Au début, ils parlaient tous comme si je n'étais pas là. Dumbledore expliquait les faits, donnait ses arguments et le ministère tentait de le contredire. Je n'ai pas dit un mot jusqu'à ce que Tellerino demande à Dumbledore de me laisser parler. C'était étrange, comme si c'était la seule personne qui réalisait que j'étais là et que le sujet principal c'était moi.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ? Tu aurais pu couper Dumbledore pour parler…

-Ron, Harry n'allait pas couper la parole à Dumbledore. C'est très impoli, s'offusqua sa mère, commettant elle-même la maladresse en question.

-Je n'avais même le temps.

-Quel était le sortilège qu'il a utilisé pour connaître les sorts utilisés par ta baguette ? demanda curieusement Hermione.

-Transeo quelque chose, vetera ? Je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Transeo veterae ? Etonnant, s'émerveilla la jeune sorcière.

-Pourquoi étonnant ?

-C'est un très vieux sortilège, Ron. Rares sont les personnes qui connaissent encore de si vieux sortilège. Il n'est pas appris à l'école depuis pas mal d'années, expliqua Remus.

-En tout cas, s'il n'avait pas proposé ce sortilège, je ne sais pas comment ça se serait terminé.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de l'audience tout en savourant les délicieux cookies préparés par madame Weasley.

Le restant de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. Le cœur léger, Harry profitait pleinement de cet après-midi de vacances avec ses amis. L'audience n'était plus qu'un souvenir, ni bon ni mauvais. En effet, Harry ne savait guère que penser de l'attitude l'auror envers lui. Il travaillait pourtant pour le ministère et semblait suivre le ministère sans se poser plus de questions. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était au contraire de son côté. Avant le début de l'audience, il lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Avait-il déjà tout prévu ? Croyait-il en Harry ? Mais alors pourquoi niait-il également le retour de Voldemort ? Quelque chose échappait à l'adolescent. En sortant du tribunal, il se promit de trouver la raison de ce comportement si paradoxale.

En fin de journée, les trois aurors de l'ordre arrivèrent. Tonks félicita Harry pour son audience du matin d'une étreinte amicale. Un grand sourire sur le visage, très heureuse pour lui, elle salua ensuite les autres personnes présentes. Kingsley et Maugrey le complimentèrent plus solennellement, d'une simple poignée de main.

-Comment savez-vous ce qui s'est passé à l'audience ? demanda surpris monsieur Weasley qui n'avait pas entendu d'écho au ministère.

-Tonks a tout simplement demandé à Tellerino, expliqua Kingsley avec un petit sourire.

-Chose qu'on lui avait dit de ne pas faire, rappela Maugrey.

-Désolée, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas demander comment c'était passé l'audience. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de l'ordre ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Je n'ai pas demandé comment était l'audience d'Harry Potter mais comment était celle à laquelle il a assisté. A part croire que je m'intéresse à ce qu'il fait, il ne va pas se poser de questions, s'énerva Tonks jugeant ne pas avoir fait quelque chose de faux ou de compromettant.

-Il est tellement stupide, marmonna le vieil auror en guise de réponse. Incapable de réfléchir.

-Tu ne partages peut-être pas ses idées, Alastor, mais il faut reconnaître que l'idée d'utiliser le transeo veterae était une bonne idée. Personnellement, je ne suis pas sûr que j'y aurais pensé, le défendit Kingsley.

Une nouvelle discussion allait commencer sur le sujet tabou, Vincenzo Tellerino. En effet, Maugrey ne pouvait pas le sentir. Il le prenait pour le premier des imbéciles et l'auror qui lui avait pris sa place à hautes responsabilités, ne faisait rien pour gagner son amitié. Au contraire, il donnait les missions les plus banales, les plus ennuyeuses à l'ancien chef de la brigade et confiait aux autres du boulot de véritable auror confirmé. Le fait que Tonks soit envoyée sur le terrain plus souvent que lui, le mettait hors de lui. D'ailleurs, ses missions n'étaient généralement pas pour une aussi jeune auror tout juste promue. Mais Tellerino, lui donnait comme coéquipier Kingsley afin qu'elle puisse apprendre énormément. Kingsley était d'ailleurs le seul auror à qui Tellerino semblait ne pas douter des capacités. Harry fut soulagé de ne pas entendre une nouvelle dispute sur l'homme qui l'intriguait. Il avait rapidement compris que le sujet Tellerino était à éviter en présence de Maugrey. Mais un bruit sous la fenêtre stoppa net toute discussion. Sous le regard ahuris de tous, un petit chat blanc sauta sur le bord. Il parcourut la pièce de ses yeux jaunes, s'attardant sur Harry, Sirius et Remus. Il miaula avant de s'introduire dans la pièce. Il s'assit par terre et poussa un miaulement comme pour dire bonjour. Il sauta alors sur les genoux d'Harry et pressa sa tête contre sa main demandant de l'attention. L'adolescent caressa le félin. Tout de blanc, seules ses pattes et le bout de sa queue étaient noirs charbons. Il ronronna, heureux qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il poussa quelques petits miaulements. Après quelques instants, il quitta le confort que lui offrait Harry pour venir se coucher entre Sirius et Remus qui le regardaient médusés. Personne n'avait bougé d'un millimètre depuis son arrivée. Tous étaient sous le choque d'avoir un visiteur au QG de l'ordre. Il lécha et mordilla affectueusement la main à Sirius qui le regarda étonné. Pourtant, il n'enleva pas la main. Le minuscule fauve continua alors à lui lécha le doigt et à mordiller. Kingsley fut le premier à briser le silence.

-D'habitude, les animaux ne sont-ils pas méfiants envers les loups-garous ? Le prend pas mal, Remus mais là, on n'a pas l'impression qu'il a sentit ta lycanthropie…

-Un espion de Tu-sais-Qui ou du ministère ? coupa Maugrey.

-C'est un chat. S'il était un animagus, il n'aurait pas pu trouver la maison vu qu'elle est sous le sortilège de Fidélitas. Le sort ne concerne pas les animaux. En plus, Voldemort utilisé un chat ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il parle avec les serpents pas les chats, fit remarquer Sirius.

Le petit félin à ses côtés continuait de ronronner comme un bien heureux. Son regard perçant rencontre celui de l'animagus qui avala avec difficulté sa salive. Il échangea un contact visuel avec son meilleur ami. Ce dernier semblait aussi troublé que lui-même. Tous deux observaient le chat, médusés.

-On ne va pas le garder ? râla l'auror.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda Harry. Il est mignon.

-Peut-être qu'il partira de lui-même, fit remarquer Kingsley.

-Il reste là et s'il veut partir, il partira. Ce n'est qu'un chat après tout, ajouta madame Weasley attendrie devant son petit minois.

Le bout noir de sa queue fendait l'air. Il bougea et s'étala sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air, quémanda aux deux maraudeurs d'autres câlins.

-Je n'ai jamais vu un chat se mettre comme ça, rigola Tonks. Il vous a adopté.

-C'est normal qu'il nous adopte, on lui fait plein de caresses et je l'accepte sous mon toit, répliqua Sirius en souriant. Hein J'me-la-pète, tu aimes quand on te gratte sous le ventre ?

Pour toute réponse, le chat lui donna un coup de patte, mécontent.

-Hey t'as un sale caractère pour un chat ! s'offusqua-t-il. Arrête de te marrer comme un abruti, Remus. Ce n'est pas drôle, il a failli me griffer.

-Tu l'as appelé comment ? s'étonna Harry posant la question que tous se posaient.

Avant de lui répondre, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au chat. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules et de répondre comme si c'était normal de nommer le félin ainsi.

-J'me-la-pète ! Oh arrête avec tes coups de griffes.

-J'me-la-pète ? Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Ca lui va bien. Tu as bien nommé ton chat Pattenrond.

-Pourtant, Sirius, il ne semble pas apprécier quand tu l'appelles ainsi, fit remarquer Remus, hilare. Trouve lui un autre nom, sinon tu vas recevoir plein de griffure.

Les deux amis se regardèrent puis tournèrent la tête vers le chat avant d'éclater de rire. Les autres les observaient indécis. Pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter.

-Tu crois vraiment Remi qu'il va faire la différence si je l'appelle J'me-la-pète, coup de patte du chat, ou Neve Nere ?

Sous les regards ahuris, l'animal montra son mécontentement pour le premier nom mais montra son approbation pour le deuxième d'un coup de langue sur la main de Sirius. Il miaula pour affirmer que cela lui plaisait. Sirius et Remus avaient alors cessé de rire en voyant la réaction du fauve. L'étonnement et le doute se lisaient sur leur visage.

-On dirait qu'il préfère le deuxième nom, tu as dit quoi d'ailleurs ? demanda Fred, hilare de voir un animal réagir ainsi.

Sirius ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il planta son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Ils communiquèrent par un simple contact visuel durant quelques secondes. Les deux avaient pâli et cessé de caresser l'animal qui retourna sur les genoux d'Harry.

-J'ai dit : Neve Nere, répéta l'animagus en fixant la réaction de l'animal qui lui répondit alors par un petit miaulement.

Il déglutit avec peine. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser de mauvaises pensées avant de marmonner que c'était un chat comme tous les autres.

-Neve Nere, où as-tu trouvé ça Sirius ? En tout cas, il semble apprécier. Donc s'il reste, il s'appellera Neve Nere, proposa Harry. Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Tu envisages vraiment de le baptiser Neve Nere ? s'inquiéta Remus.

-Il a eu l'air d'apprécier quand Sirius l'a appelé ainsi.

-Je l'ai aussi appelé J'me-la-pète.

-Il n'aimait pas ton « J'me-la-pète » mais Neve Nere, il adore. D'ailleurs, où as-tu eu l'idée d'un nom pareille ? redemanda Hermione.

-Euh …, aucune idée, répondit Sirius mal à l'aise. C'est sortit naturellement.

-Mais ca veut dire quelque chose ?

-Euh… je crois que ça signifie Neige Noir en italien. Je ne suis pas sûr, Kingsley.

-Encore de l'italien. Tout pour me faire penser à l'autre abruti, ronchonna Maugrey.

-Voilà une bonne raison pour lui trouve un nouveau nom ! s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi l'appeler par un nom italien si ça rappelle Tellerino à Maugrey ?

-Parce qu'il adore ce nom, répliqua son filleul. C'est toi qui l'as appelé ainsi. Tu peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi.

-Ok, appelez-le Neige noir.

-Non, Neve Nere. C'est super original. Pourquoi vous rigolez ?

-Désolé Hermione mais ce n'est pas original, un chat blanc et aux pattes noirs, neige noir.

-C'est original car son nom est Neve Nere en italien. Ca sonne bien. Et il a l'air d'apprécier.

Alors que Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose, le professeur McGonagall entra à ce moment précis. Elle se figea sur place, les yeux tels des soucoupes. Elle fixa l'animal sur les genoux d'Harry comme si c'était un fantôme. Son regard passa de l'adolescent à l'animal et ainsi de suite.

-Ben au moins, on n'est pas les seuls à avoir l'impression de devenir fou, marmonna Sirius au loup-garou qui acquiesça.

-J'ai surtout cru rajeunir de 20 ans surtout !

-A quel animal vous fait-il penser ? Vous paraissez le connaître ou avoir connu son sosie, expliqua Kingsley en se tournant vers les deux maraudeurs et le professeur de métamorphose.

-Un chat lui ressemblant étrangement était à Poudlard quand on y était, répondit Remus. Mais ça ne peut pas être le même.

-C'est vrai qu'il ressemble plutôt à un chaton, concéda Hermione qui admirait la petite bête. Il a peut-être eu des petits ?

-Peut-être, murmura Remus pas convaincu. Ou alors c'est une simple coïncidence.

-Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences avec les temps qui courent, répliqua l'auror à l'œil de verre le regard mauvais en direction du félin.

A ce moment-là, entra Dumbledore suivit de Rogue. Ce dernier laissa entrevoir un moment de surprise à la vue de l'animal. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que ce chat fait ici ? demanda le directeur.

-C'est le mien, répondit Harry en continuant de caresser la tête du fauve qui ronronnait comme un bienheureux. Il s'appelle Neve Nere.

-Quel nom Potter ! Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver plus bizarre, ironisa son professeur de potion.

Sirius et Remus lui lancèrent un regard glacial que personne ne vit. Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire concernant l'animal. Il ordonna simplement que les membres de l'ordre se rendent à la cuisine pour la réunion. Avant de quitter la pièce, Sirius embêta le nouvel habitant de la maison.

-Reste sage, J'me-la-pète, ordonna-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, l'animal donna un léger coup de patte. Une fois seul, les adolescents reportèrent leur attention sur le chaton.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est un chaton ? D'accord, il est vraiment petit mais quand même, il n'a pas la tête d'un bébé, remarqua Fred ou George.

-C'est vrai, admit Hermione. Mais il semble avoir adopté Harry. Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'il puisse être un espion ? C'est juste un chat !

-Hermione a raison. C'est un chat. Si c'était un animagus il n'aurait pas pu trouver l'emplacement de la maison à cause du sortilège de Fidélitas. Et puis, aucune sorcier ne peut parler avec les chats, non ? demanda Harry sous le charme de l'animal en question.

-Selon la légende, Serpentard parle aux serpents, comme Vous-Savez-Qui peut le faire, Poufsouffle aurait un lien avec les blaireaux et d'autres animaux de la même espèce, Serdaigle dresseuse d'aigle, de rapace et Gryffondor serait lié aux félins. Sauf que les héritiers seraient morts excepté celui de Serpentard. Si un héritier de Gryffondor était vivant, il pourrait avoir envoyé le chat. Mais c'est insensé.

-Qui était le dernier héritier ? interrogea Harry intéressé.

-Personne ne le sait. Tout comme pour les deux autres maisons. Selon les rumeurs, l'héritier de Serpentard les aurait tués. Tout cela ce n'est que des rumeurs, Harry. J'opte plus pour l'option que ce mignon petit chat n'est rien d'autre qu'un animal à la recherche d'une famille. TU es sa nouvelle famille d'ailleurs. Il t'a choisi.

-Mais, Hermione réfléchit ! Un inconnu me sauve face aux détraqueurs. On ne sait rien de lui. Ca pourrait être l'héritier de Gryffondor et il aurait envoyé son chat comme messager. Sauf que Neve Nere ne semble guère intéressé par la discussion.

-L'idée pourrait être bonne Harry mais c'est impossible. Il n'existe sûrement pas d'héritier vivant et ce depuis longtemps.

-Toute façon, je ne vais pas laisser partir cette boule de poils si facilement, pas maintenant que je l'ai adopté !

Les adolescents continuèrent à discuter tranquillement. Le félin ne quitta pas les genoux de son nouveau propriétaire. Il ronronnait comme un bien heureux. Les rires brisaient le silence. L'hilarité juvénile emplissait la pièce. L'air était imprégné de joie et d'humour.

Une fois la réunion terminée, les adultes découvrirent les jeunes adultes en pleine discussion Quidditch. Le félin s'était endormi dans le nid confortable qu'était le corps d'Harry. Sirius sourit nostalgiquement devant cette scène. Il échangea un regard avec Remus et murmura :

-Tu te souviens le nombre de fois que J'me-la-pète dormait ainsi sur les genoux de James ?

-Oh oui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 15 ans.

Les deux maraudeurs ne firent plus aucun commentaire. Ils gardèrent bien à eux ce souvenir. Ils avancèrent au salon tout en continuant de fixer le fils de leur meilleur ami. Sirius s'assit sur le bord du canapé à côté de son filleul. Il tendit la main vers le chaton. Rapidement l'animal recommença à ronronner. La plupart des membres de l'ordre quittèrent rapidement le quartier général ne laissant plus que Tonks et les habitants de la maison. Madame Weasley sortit en dernière de la cuisine avec un bol de lait.

-Voilà petit fauve, murmura-t-elle affectueusement en déposant près des pieds d'Harry le bol laiteux.

Neve Nere sauta des genoux de son nouveau maître et vint renifler le liquide blanc. Après un instant, il recula sans avoir rien bu.

-Un chat qui n'aime pas le lait ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Peut-être qu'il aime le lait quand c'est accompagné de quelque chose, tenta Sirius en fixant l'animal. Je reviens.

Il sortit de la pièce sous le regard plus que surpris des autres. Mais leur surprise fut encore plus grande quand ils le virent revenir avec du miel. Seul Remus ne paraissait pas étonné. Il observa son meilleur ami mélangé le miel et le lait. Il sourit en le voyant galérer et mettre des gouttes blanches autour du récipient. Sirius grogna et pesta contre l'idée de mélanger du lait et du miel ensemble. Une fois la mixture prête, il l'approcha du félin. Remus et Sirius observèrent avec attention la réaction animalière.

-Aucun chat ne va boire du lait mélangé… ! S'étonna madame Weasley.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase trop médusée de voir l'animal boire avec joie ce drôle de mélange. Il se délecta de ce breuvage rapidement. Personne n'osait croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Quel chat aimait le lait avec du miel ?

-J'hallucine, murmura Sirius en appuyant sa tête contre sa main. Chi sei gattino ? Saresti il vero Neve Nere ? Purtruppo questo è impossibile… (Qui es-tu petit chat ? Serais-tu le vrai Neve Nere ? Malheureusement, cela est impossible).

Seul Remus l'entendit parler si bas grâce son ouïe de loup-garou. Il fronça les sourcils peinant à comprendre la signification exacte des propos de son meilleur ami. Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé un an et demi plus tôt, il ne l'avait plus entendu parler en italien. Ils échangèrent un regard qui en signifiait long. Pourtant, Remus ne fut pas le seul à parvenir à écouter Sirius murmurer pour lui-même. Le chat observa les deux maraudeurs. Quelque chose les tracassait.


	6. la fin des vacances

Akan: Hello, non Neve Nere n'est pas Vincenzo. Mais ce n'est pas un chat "normal". Je ne dirais pas que Vincenzo n'aime pas Maugrey. C'est plutôt ce dernier qui le déteste parce que le jeune auror italien lui a piqué son poste. Maugrey ne supporte pas de voir un gamin de 36 ans lui donner des ordres. Maugrey a attendu très longtemps avant de pouvoir avoir un poste important et un gamin vient le lui piquer. Il y a de quoi s'énerver! Après, Vincenzo est totalement conscient que le vieil auror lui en veut de lui avoir pris sa place tant attendue, alors il joue de son pouvoir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne l'aime pas. Il trouve ça juste très drôle. A l'inverse, Vincenzo admire les capacités magiques de Kingsley même s'il sait qu'il est bien plus puissant que lui. Il préfère encourager les jeunes aurors comme Tonks en les envoyant en mission avec des aurors confirmés comme Kingsley, voilà pourquoi Tonks est souvent en mission avec Kinsley, pour qu'elle puisse apprendre sur le terrain avec quelqu'un de doué. Après, il n'envoie que très peu Maugrey en mission ne le jugeant pas assez puissant, trop vieux et trop rancunier. Il s'amuse un peu avec Maugrey le petit Vincenzo mais il est pas michant le rital. Après est-ce que Dumbledore et Maugrey sont de mèches? En fait, dans mon idée, Maugrey fait pleinement confiance à Dumbledore. Il ne connaît pas les plans initials de Dumby, il ne sait pas à quoi il pense réellement. Maugrey est loin de s'imaginer que Dumby puisse ne pas être blanc. Il va tomber de haut quand il apprendra qu'il n'est pas si blanc. Donc, non Dumbledore et Maugrey ne sont pas de mèches dans les plans de Dumby même si ce dernier sait le pouvoir qu'il a sur Maugrey. Quand au sortilège utilisé, je crois bien que c'est celui que tu proposes mais j'ai pas cherché lequel c'était, je savais qu'il existait. Au lieu de faire des recherches je l'ai réinventé! La rentrée n'est pas pour tout de suite. Harry reste encore au QG de l'ordre pour ce chapitre. C'est un chapitre bizarre, je trouve. C'était dur à écrire parce que je voulais en dire plus. Faudra aussi attendre longtemps pour avoir des réponses aux questions que pourraient suscités ce chapitres... Bref, je vais m'arrêter là. J'espère t'avoir éclairer même si quand en relisant ma réponse, je trouve que c'est plutôt embrouillant, mais dans ma tête c'est très clair! Hésite pas à reposer des questions, c'est avec plaisir que je tenterai d'y répondre. Bonne lecture.

Miidona: Hello, ouais l'ambiance est assez cool dans le chapitre 5, le 6 aussi. Harry est encore au QG. Tu as retenu que Neve Nere ressemblait étrangement au chat de James... Un animal spécial... C'est horrible j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu as compris beaucoup de choses! Tu as aimé le caractère de Sirius, imagine le dans le chapitre qui suit, commencer à rire pour un rien avec Remus. Ils ont la maladie du rire... C'est l'effet Neve Nere. Ils ont l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 15 ans et ils rient! Le félin est vite adopté oui parce qu'il trop mignon! Maugrey ne l'aime pas à cause de son nom. Ou peut-être que c'est son instinct qui lui dit de ne pas l'aimer... Oui, il furieux contre le bel italien ^^! Vincenzo a à peine 36 ans et il occupe un poste longtemps convoité par Maugrey. En effet, il a attendu très longtemps avant d'être chef des aurors. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà failli ne pas avoir le poste à la mort du dernier chef des aurors puisque ce dernier était le mentor de Kingsley, le ministre hésitait à donner le poste de chef des aurors à Kingsley plutôt qu'à Maugrey mais il a eu de la chance et c'est lui qui l'a eu jusqu'à l'arrivée de Vincenzo. Donc Maugrey est rancunier et déteste Vincenzo pour une histoire de poste avant toute autres chose! Contente que la légende te plaise. L'idée est depuis longtemps dans ma petite tête. Je me réjouis d'être au chapitre où tout sera expliqué par quelqu'un dont je ne dirais pas le nom genre un inconnu... ^^ ! Bonne lecture! J'espère que ca te plaira, fidèle lectrice^^! Bisous!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 6**

**La fin des vacances**

Depuis les quatre jours que Neve Nere était là et qu'il passait ses nuits avec lui, Harry dormait comme un bébé. Ses cauchemars avaient presque disparus. Lorsqu'ils revenaient, la sensation de bien être et de calme comme s'il était bercé par ses parents l'étreignait à nouveau, comme la nuit précédant son audience. Il ignorait tout venait cette sensation. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir rêvé de l'inconnu précédemment l'audience. Pourtant, ces dernières fois, il ne le revoyait plus en songe et tout se passait agréablement. Le chat couché en boule à ses pieds dormait paisiblement. Ce matin là il se réveilla, fit un gros câlin au félin avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Il y retrouva madame Weasley, Hermione et Ginny. Fred et George ne tardèrent pas à arriver à sa suite. Ils profitèrent de transplaner maintenant qu'ils avaient leur permis. Tel un zombie, Ron s'assit en face de son meilleur ami. Il confondit le jus d'orange et le lait et versa le mauvais liquide dans ses céréales chocolatées. Tous éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'il mettait sa première cuillère dans la bouche. Il fit une grimace et recracha tout. Dégoûté, il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles. Peu après, Remus et Sirius entrèrent en même temps. Depuis la cuisine, ils les entendirent rire dans les couloirs. Ils s'assirent tentant de masquer leur sourire. Harry regarda les deux hommes en face de lui se préparer leur déjeuner. Une joie étrange les habitait. Ils ressemblaient à deux adolescents à qui on venait de raconter un drôle souvenir.

-Ca va ? Vous êtes vraiment étrange ce matin, fit remarquer le fils de leur meilleur ami.

-Oui, oui ! Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir retrouvé notre jeunesse, Lunard ? répondit distraitement son parrain hilare.

-Ouais, sauf qu'à l'époque où on était jeune et insouciant, jamais je ne serais venu chez toi ! répliqua le loup-garou.

Pour toute réponse son meilleur ami éclata de rire. Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione regardaient les deux sorciers complètement hilares sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Désolé, j'imaginais la tête de mes parents si vous étiez venus ici, rigolais Sirius.

-Ils t'auraient étripé !

-Vous aussi ! Ils vous auraient massacrés, torturés !

Ils continuèrent à rire bêtement durant tout le déjeuner. Harry les observait halluciné ! Sirius devait appuyer sa tête sur sa main tellement il riait. A ses côtés, Remus n'était pas mieux, appuyé négligemment contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ils riaient tellement, qu'ils étaient devenu incapable de manger sans s'étouffer. Neve Nere saura sur la table et fixa les deux hommes, ses yeux jaunes complètement dilatés. Sans prendre garde, Sirius prit l'animal dans ses bras et commença à lui parler en italien ce qui déclencha chez Remus une nouvelle vague d'hilarité.

-Gattino, gattino ! Sei veramente lo stupido gatto della mia infanzia! Alala J'me-la-pète! Mi hai mancato, lo sai? Sei il più carino e il più arrogante gatto che ho mai visto ! (Petit chat, petit chat ! Tu es vraiment le stupide chat de mon enfance ! Alala j'me-la-pète ! Tu m'as manqué, tu le sais ? Tu es le plus mignon et le plus arrogant des chats que je n'ai jamais vu !).

L'animal d'abord terrifié se calma rapidement et sembla même écouter avec attention les paroles. Il miaula pour confirmer les propos de Sirius. Il lécha la main de l'animagus qui sourit de plus belle. Il échangea un regard qui en disait long avec son meilleur ami qui acquiesça. Il prit un bol qu'il remplit de lait et de chocolat. Il tendit le récipient au chat qui but rapidement.

-D'abord, il boit du lait avec du miel et maintenant il boit du chocolat ! C'est quoi comme chat, Harry que tu as ! Pire que Pattenrond, se moqua Ron qui reçu une tape sur la tête de la part de sa meilleure amie.

-Je sais J'me-là-pète, ce n'est pas du Nesquik, je sais. Mais bon ici il n'y a pas de chocolat suisse, faudra te contenter de ce qu'il y a, monsieur le chat qui aime les produits de qualité. Tu as été mal habitué, on dirait ! raconta Sirius, moqueur.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il savait que le chocolat suisse était réputé mais depuis quand son parrain parlait-il de la même manière que l'inconnu à propos du chocolat ? La référence au chocolat suisse fut comme un électrochoc. Le souvenir de l'attaque des détraqueurs le percuta de plein fouet. Il eut l'impression de remonter le temps et de se retrouver en face de l'inconnu qui lui tendait du chocolat en lui assurant qu'il était délicieux. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il secoua la tête espérant se persuader que si en moins d'un mois, deux personnes faisaient référence à la Suisse pour parler de chocolat n'était qu'une coïncidence. Il tourna la tête et vit Hermione qui les observa avec suspicion.

Le restant de la journée et les jours suivants se déroulèrent agréablement. Le salon était quotidienne égaillé par les discussions joyeuses des occupants. Sirius et Remus paraissaient particulièrement heureux depuis ce fameux matin où le rire les avaient étreignit. Pourtant, ils se contenaient lorsque se déroulait les réunions de l'ordre. Ils échangeaient de nombreux regard complice. Parfois, ils partaient dans un fou rire interminable qui entraînait tous les autres à leur tour. Les matins étaient le moment le plus stupéfiant. Un jour, Harry se demanda s'ils dormaient. La fatigue se peignait sur leur visage. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Tout cela l'intriguait comme beaucoup d'autres choses en ce moment. Mais l'hilarité des deux maraudeurs avaient du positif pour Harry. Autant avant, il lui semblait que c'était douloureux pour les meilleurs amis de son père d'évoquer leur souvenir de Poudlard et maintenant ils relataient au fils Potter, le maximum de chose. Ils riaient, racontaient durant des heures d'affilés.

Le 31 juillet arriva rapidement. Harry se leva comme à la même heure matinale. Il fut surpris de voir Neve Nere couché en boule tout près de son visage. Quand il bougea pour quitter le lit, l'animal lui sauta sur les genoux. L'adolescent reçu plein de bisous râpeux du fauve. Il sourit se demandant si l'animal était conscient que c'était son anniversaire pour agir ainsi. Ce félin l'étonnera toujours. Lorsqu'il descendit, toute la famille Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Hermione et Tonks étaient présents. Ils lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire. Ils firent un brunch. Jamais Harry n'avait autant mangé. L'après-midi se passait merveilleusement bien. Ce jour fut magnifique. En fin d'après-midi, Ron et les jumeaux l'entrainèrent dans sa chambre pour discuter d'homme à homme même si au final la discussion se porta sur le championnat de Quidditch. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ils étaient venus ici pour parler sport. Mais il comprit rapidement les raisons lorsqu'ils descendirent. Les autres avaient décorés le salon et la salle à manger. D'énormes banderoles lumineuses scintillaient des « happy birthday ». Des ballons flottaient. Des confettis virevoltaient. Harry sourit. Ce trop plein de décoration était bien une marque de maraudeurs. Un souper de roi se présenta à Harry. D'autres membres de l'ordre furent présents. Même le professeur McGonagall se joignit à la fête. Il riait au point d'oublier tout ce qui le tracassait.

-J'hallucine Harry, même McGo est là !

-Je crois rêver aussi Ron. Surtout qu'elle rigole avec Sirius et Remus à propos de leurs blagues quand ils étaient à l'école.

Ils ne purent pas continuer à s'étonner de voir leur professeur si strict, rire avec allégresse. Sirius les interrompit profitant de raconter une nouvelle histoire typiquement maraudeurs à son filleul.

Quel ne fut pas la surprise de l'adolescent en voyant Harry un immense gâteau avec 15 bougies flottés jusqu'à lui. Les invités chantèrent avec fausseté. Harry ferma les yeux et se prépara à souffler mais il fut interrompu par Remus qui lui rappela de faire un souhait. Il inspira un bon coup avant de d'éteindre les bougies en un souffle.

-Je veux avoir une vie normale, avoir des parents, au moins un, ne plus être celui qui doit se battre contre Voldemort, ne plus être la cible… Je veux être un adolescent comme tous les autres, pensa-t-il fortement.

Il savait bien que son souhait était irréalisable mais depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il espérait. Cet espoir ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Madame Weasley coupa de grosses tranches du moelleux gâteau chocolaté. Neve Nere vint quémander une tranche à son jeune propriétaire. Le félin délecta également le délicieux désert. La joie vibrait dans l'air. Puis, vint l'heure des cadeaux. Il était tard et Harry n'avait même pensé à des cadeaux. Surpris, il suivit son parrain et les autres. Harry fut étonné de voir tous les présents qu'il reçut. Il reçut de la part des membres de l'ordre qui avait fait un cadeau général un nécessaire pour balai, des parents Weasley un pull rouge guère à la mode, des jumeaux un ensemble de leurs toutes nouvelles inventions farce et attrape, de Ginny de nouvelles cartes pour jouer à la bataille explosive, d'Hermione un gros livre, de Ron un magasine sur le Quidditch ainsi qu'une figurine, de Remus un cd et de Sirius des habits branchés. Il remercia tout le monde pour tous ces cadeaux. La fête continua de battre son plein mais Harry fut tirer dans la cuisine par Remus et Sirius.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry en les observant douteux.

Depuis qu'ils avaient leur attitude bizarre ou plutôt trop joyeuse, Harry les avait suspecté de lui avoir préparé une farce à la manière maraudeur. Il resta aux aguets observant leurs gestes dans les moindres détails ce qui n'échappa pas au loup-garou.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ? Tu as la trouille ou quoi ?

-La trouille ? Absolument pas ! Je suis le fils d'un maraudeur alors je ne me laisserai pas faire par deux vieux maraudeurs. Vous avez préparé quelque chose de louche ces derniers jours, c'est ça hein ?

-Quelque chose de louche ? s'étonna son parrain. En fait, on voulait juste t'offrir ton cadeau spécialement des maraudeurs en privé. Et on n'était pas bizarre !

-Oh si, vous rigoliez tout le temps sans raison.

-On était heureux c'est tout, on profitait d'être avec toi et les autres, expliqua Remus. Tu le veux ce cadeau ou pas ?

-Bien sûr, je me demande ce que peut bien être ce cadeau de la part de deux maraudeurs.

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Sirius hocha la tête et sortit deux miroirs de sa poche. Il en tendit un à Harry mais refusa de le lâcher quand l'adolescent le prit. Il céda le deuxième miroir à son filleul quand Remus lui donna un coup de coude et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Vous m'offrez un miroir ?

-Pas n'importe quel miroir. Ceux-ci sont très rares. James et moi les avions reçu quand nous étions jeunes…

-Vous les aviez piqués ouais ! coupa Remus moqueur.

-Comme je le disais, ton miroir appartenait à ton père. Le plus important est que leur particularité est de pouvoir communiquer. Ainsi même quand tu seras à Poudlard, tu pourras me parler sans problème. Tu n'auras qu'à dire Sirius Black, je le garderai sur moi et on pourra parler.

-Vraiment ? c'est super !

-Oui, c'était bien pratique durant nos heures de retenu. Les profs nous séparaient toujours mais on pouvait quand même discuter. Le temps passait plus vite, racontait Sirius rêveur.

Harry rigola imaginant parfaitement son parrain conversé à travers son miroir au lieu d'exécuter sa retenue.

-C'est un cadeau génial. Merci beaucoup ! remercia Harry les gratifiant d'un sourire.

Sirius étreignit affectueusement son filleul. Ils retournèrent vers les autres tout en racontant quelques histoires supplémentaires concernant ces miroirs. Harry caressa du bout des doigts le verre froid dans sa poche. Il pensa alors à son père à qui avait appartenu l'objet. En plus de lui offrir la possibilité de communiquer avec son parrain quand il le souhaiterait, ce cadeau avait une autre symbolique pour l'adolescent. En effet, il lui rappelait son père. Il songea aux maraudeurs insouciants qui ne pensaient qu'à rire. Durant ces vacances, il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur ces parents. Il adorait quand les meilleurs amis de son père lui parlaient de lui. A travers eux, il commençait à avoir l'impression de le connaître réellement. Il chassa ses tristes espoirs loin pour se concentrer sur le moment présent et profiter au maximum.

Quelques jours passèrent depuis l'anniversaire d'Harry. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tranquillement installés dans la chambre des deux garçons. La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Plus personne ne semblait réveiller. Pourtant, les trois amis profitèrent de cette soirée pour se retrouver entre eux et discuter tranquillement. Comme à chaque fois, lorsqu'ils avaient demandé pour assister à la réunion de l'ordre, ça leur avait été interdit. Ils peinaient à comprendre la raison pour laquelle ils ne pouvaient participer.

-Leur excuse de l'âge ne veut rien dire, râla Ron. Sérieusement, Harry devrait être au courant des choses, non ?

-Oui, confirma Hermione. C'est toi qui a vu Tu-Sais-Qui revenir et maintenant tu es mis à l'écart. C'est incompréhensible et injuste !

-Je ne suis pas le seul à mériter le droit d'assister aux réunions mais vous aussi. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais rien fait. Mais bon d'après le peu que Sirius et Remus nous ont expliqué, ils n'avancent pas beaucoup, fit remarquer Harry. Ils n'ont toujours aucune idée des plans de Voldemort, de l'identité de l'inconnu des détraqueurs…

-Ils ne font que râler sur Tellerino, rigola Ron.

-Presque à croire qu'ils ont oublié la véritable signification de l'ordre, continua Sirius en entrant de la pièce. Toujours en train de fouiner vous trois !

-Sirius c'est illogique que nous ne puissions pas participer et vous le savez ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Bien sur que je le sais ! C'est bien utile de savoir les choses, de les clamer haut et fort si personne ne vous écoute. J'ai répété assez souvent qu'Harry ne devait pas aller chez les Dursley et pourtant il y est allé. Il y a eu l'attaque des détraqueurs qui montrait bien que malgré le fait qu'un espion surveillait Harry, quelqu'un d'autre te suivait mieux que nous. Je voudrais bien vous racontez plus de chose mais il y a si de choses à dire. C'est beaucoup de blabla pour rien dire.

-Depuis le début de l'été vous n'avez rien trouvé d'important ? s'étonna Harry. A part mon audience, il n'y a rien de spécial ou quoi ?

-Rien. Rogue n'a reçu aucune information de la part de Voldemort. Ce dernier n'a pour l'instant rien dit à ses mangemorts. Il n'y aucune différence entre maintenant et avant le retour de Voldemort, aucune attaque, rien.

-Sirius, tu te bouges ? cria Remus depuis le couloir.

-Ouais j'arrive mon petit loup ! Je discutais tranquillement avec mon filleul préféré alors ne me stresse pas ! A plus les jeunes !

Les adolescents les entendirent se chamailler amicalement durant quelques instants encore, puis le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme et se fut le silence dans les couloirs.

-Ils sont vraiment bizarres ces derniers temps vous ne trouvez pas ? s'étonna Hermione en se tournant vers les deux garçons.

-Peut-être qu'ils sont juste heureux de s'être retrouvé après tant d'années, fit remarquer Ron. Sirius a été enfermé pendant douze ans c'est normal qu'il soit heureux d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami.

-Pourtant quand je suis arrivé. Ce n'était pas autant la joie. Je veux dire, je voyais bien qu'ils riaient mais pas autant que maintenant. Vous vous souvenez ce matin quelques jours avant mon anniversaire où ils rigolaient sans plus pouvoir arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

-Moi je dirais plutôt depuis que Neve Nere est là. Vous vous souvenez de leur tête quand il est entré. Après, ils ont directement su qu'il allait aimer le lait avec du miel, rappela Hermione.

-Ou le fait que Sirius appelle mon chat J'me-la-pète comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours.

-Moi ce qui m'a le plus surpris ce fameux matin c'est quand Sirius a parlé en italien. C'était de l'italien non ? ajouta Ron.

-C'est vrai que c'est vraiment étrange. Un membre important du ministère est italien et maintenant on apprend que Sirius parle italien, concéda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le seul membre du ministère qui ait osé dire à Dumbledore ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Après, on ne peut pas faire un lien entre Sirius qui parlerait italien, je vous rappelle au passage que personne ne parle italien donc personne ne sait si c'était vraiment ça, et Tellerino juste parce qu'il est italien. Même si je vous l'accorde, il est louche.

-Il y a quand même des choses étranges non ? L'ordre n'avance pas, Sirius parle soudainement en italien, Tellerino est italien…

-Sirius et l'inconnu ont fait la même remarque sur le chocolat, finit Harry ne laissant pas le temps à sa meilleure amie d'ajouter un mot de plus.

-De maigres informations qui n'ont aucun sens et aucun lien entre elles, se plaignit Hermione.

-La première fois depuis que je te connais Hermione Granger et que tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, se moqua Ron. Me regarde pas avec ton regard de tueuse ! Je sais que tu découvriras rapidement qui est l'inconnu et la vérité sur tout. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être un chat !

Choqués, Harry et Hermione ne surent comment réagir sur ce que venait d'avouer leur meilleur ami. Ils se regardèrent incrédule. Harry rigola doucement.

-Tu aimerais être un chat ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Ouais ils dorment toute la journée. Ils n'ont rien à faire. Je croyais que c'était un trait typique de Pattenrond de dormir tout le temps vu qu'il est vieux mais si en plus Neve Nere dort aussi 24 sur 24, je voudrais pouvoir le faire aussi.

-Pattenrond n'est pas vieux Ron ! rugit-elle.

-Et on ne sait pas l'âge de Neve Nere peut-être est-il plus vieux qu'on ne le pense, ajouta Harry en s'approchant de son chat.

Il prit l'animal sur ses genoux et commença à le caresser. Rapidement le félin ronronna sous le regard attendri des trois amis. Les jeunes passèrent une de leurs dernières nuits au 12 Square Grimmaurd dans le rire et la bonne humeur. Des miaulements vinrent interrompre leur discussion leur rappelant de câliner la petite boule de poil.


	7. Retour à Poudlard

Akan: je suis désolée si c'est encore embrouillé! Ca va s'éclairer dans un long moment... Je suis désolée! La vérité sur l'identité de l'inconnu sera dévoilée et expliqué lors du début des vacances d'été d'Harry après sa cinquième année! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tout décrire en détail pour son année scolaire. Je vais décrire ce qui est important à l'intrigue. L'explication durera peut-être même sur plusieurs chapitres... Toutes les questions en lien avec James, Tellerino seront dévoilé par l'inconnu à ce moment-là. Je ne peux pas trop répondre à tes questions si je ne veux pas dévoilé toute l'intrigue de l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même... Bonne lecture

Adenoïde: C'est vrai que c'est étrange qu'Hermione soit chez Sirius alors qu'Harry est chez les Dursley, mais j'ai juste repris l'idée de JKR. Après, ça montre bien à quel point Harry est mis de côté. Sirius a bien remarqué qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dans son comportement mais il ne peut pas faire grand chose. Dumby a bien trop de pouvoir pour que quelqu'un puisse vouloir le contredire. Sirius sait bien plus de chose qu'on ne l'imagine. Les toutous de Dumby? Tu parles de l'ordre? J'avoue Sirius ne va pas mourir. J'ai trop pleuré sa mort pour que je puisse l'écrire! Sirius ne meurt pas! Harry n'aura pas vraiment un meilleur entraînement dans mon histoire. Je dis vraiment car durant ses prochaines vacances quelqu'un va lui apprendre quelques petits trucs! Bonne lecture!

Miidona: Hello! Reste dans le noir pour mon histoire!!! Tu es déjà si observatrice!Tu comprendras les choses rapidement! Faudra que je fasse attention en discutant avec toi pck je suis trop capable de te dire des infos par msn! Oui, James avait (ou a) un chat identique à Neve Nere. D'ailleurs, le nom du chat de Jamesie était Neve Nere, surnommé J'me-la-pète par Sirius... Le Neve Nere d'Harry a vite adopté ce nom...Peut-être que maintenant tu peux expliquer pourquoi Neve Nere ressemble tant au chat de James! Oui, Harry reçoit le miroir mais en fait, j'avoue que dans les évènements de la fin d'année j'ai pas pensé au miroir c'est surtout pour qu'Harry puisse discuter avec son parrain durant l'année. Mais dans tous les cas, Harry ira au minisètre et Sirius ne mourra pas! J'ai trop versé de larmes quand j'ai lu ce passage. Je le déteste ce passage, je pleure comme une madeleine à chaque fois! Bonne lecture! A la prochaine! Bisous!

Momographie: Merci pour ton commentaire! On m'a déjà demandé si James était l'italien, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas répondre à ça. James et Vincenzo ne se ressemblent pas! Je publie une à deux fois par semaine! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 7**

**Retour à Poudlard**

Le premier septembre arriva. Ce fut un magnifique jour ensoleillé. Aucun nuage ne parsemait le ciel bleuté. Les oiseaux chantaient depuis l'aurore. Mais malgré cette beauté d'un matin d'été, la maison du 12 Square Grimmaurd était sans dessus dessous. En effet, aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée pour le collège Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Les enfants Weasley, Hermione et Harry avaient préparé leur affaire et avaient tenté de les entasser dans l'entrée. L'agitation parvenait surtout depuis la cuisine où madame Weasley posait mille et une questions pour être sûr qu'ils n'aient rien oublié. Elle parcourait la petite cuisine tout en répétant les mêmes indications. Sirius et Remus rigolaient doucement en échangeant des regards exaspérés avec leur filleul. Monsieur Weasley lisait tranquillement le journal tandis que sa femme s'agitait. Le petit déjeuner fut interrompit par l'entrée de Tonks.

-Salut le petit monde ! Ca va ?

-Stressée ! Ces vacances se sont passées tellement vite ! répondit Madame Weasley.

-Où est Alastor ? la coupa son mari.

-Vous allez trouver ça très drôle, plus que ce qu'a pensé Maugrey, commença-t-elle en riant. Mais Tellerino l'a envoyé en mission et quand il a refusé, Tellerino l'a un peu provoqué en le menaçant de devoir faire que de la paperasse ou en lui disant qu'il était étonné de voir un auror se plaignant de ne pas aller assez sur le terrain et de refuser d'y aller quand son patron le lui ordonne. Alors il est tombé dans le piège et a accepté le job. Alors je suis toute seule pour vous accompagner.

-Tu n'as pas eu de problème avec lui au moins ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, tout c'est bien passer pour moi. Il m'a dit de bien profiter de ma journée de libre. Avec moi, il est très gentil. Pourquoi vous ricanez vous deux ? menaça-t-elle en plissant les yeux en direction des jumeaux.

-Peut-être que s'il est si gentil avec toi c'est qu'il aimerait avoir une autre relation que juste quelque chose de … comment dire ?

-professionnel. Une relation plus intime, finit Fred.

-Fred, George ! rugit leur mère indignée.

A côté, Sirius éclata de rire en comprenant l'insinuation des jumeaux.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il se retenant de rire à nouveau sous le regard noir de la jeune fille. N'était-il pas venu t'aider quand tu t'entraînais ? ajouta-t-il moqueur.

-C'est bon d'accord. C'est juste mon patron. C'est gentil de sa part de venir me donner des conseils et tout. Mais il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre, expliqua-t-elle en appuyant sur fait que jamais il ne se passera quelque chose entre eux tout en grimaçant à cette idée. Vous êtes prêt ? On peut y aller ? Sauf si vous voulez louper le train…

Sur ce, toute la bande se prépara. Sirius se transforma en chien afin de pouvoir accompagner Harry, même si l'idée déplaisait fortement à Dumbledore. Harry tenta de mettre Neve Nere dans sa cage mais celui-ci refusait. Il miaulait de contrariété. Remus conseilla alors à Harry de garder l'animal libre. Le félin resta sur les bagages de l'adolescent, bien sagement. De temps en temps, il allait vers Sirius et jouait avec le gros chien. Ils sortirent pas petit groupe et allèrent prendre le métro afin de se rendre à la gare. Les personnes dans la bouche de métro les observaient surpris. Il était de rare de voir un groupe pareil même à Londres. Ils arrivèrent à la gare. Tonks ouvrait la marche et observait autour pour voir si la voie était libre. Remus fermait la marche avec le canidé. Patmol poussa Harry dans un local et ferma la porte d'un coup de patte avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Il se tourna vers son filleul et l'étreignit affectueusement. Ils s'assirent côte à côte. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour se dire au revoir malgré le fait que Tonks et Remus surveillaient devant l'entrée métallique.

-Sirius, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu peux te faire choper et je ne veux pas que tu sois renvoyé à Azkaban, s'inquiéta son filleul.

-Merci Harry de t'inquiéter mais tout se passera bien. Après tout, n'est-ce pas normal que je veuille dire au revoir à mon filleul préféré avant qu'il retourne à l'école ?

-Je suis ton seul filleul, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas me préférer s'il n'y a personne d'autres que moi, rappela l'adolescent en souriant.

-Tu as raison. J'ai donc le droit d'avoir envie de dire au revoir à mon seul et unique filleul préféré ! dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Harry rigola. Durant ces vacances, il avait été surpris et avait admiré comme son parrain malgré le retour du mage noir trouvait toujours le mot pour rire. Le fait de toujours chercher le positif, d'utiliser la plaisanterie à chaque instant.

-Tu es incroyable Sirius. Tu arrives à plaisanter alors que si quelqu'un te voit, tu risques gros, alors que Voldemort est de retour…

-Ne vois pas tout en noir, Harry. Profite de l'instant présent. Ris, amuse-toi. Toi plus que quiconque devrais penser à s'amuser. Tu n'as que quinze ans. Tu as l'âge de penser à faire la fête, à draguer, non pas à se battre. Profite de tes quinze ans Harry, laisse les adultes faire le sale boulot.

-Comment puis-je m'amuser ? Je sais que Voldemort est de retour. J'ai vu un de mes camarades mourir…

-Ne te base pas là-dessus. Penses-tu que Cédric voudrait que tu te morfondes ?

-Il voudrait que je me batte ! Pas que je ne fasse comme de rien et que je m'amuse tout le temps.

-Je me suis mal exprimé Harry. Evidemment, que tu ne dois pas oublier cette menace mais tu peux en rire aussi. Rigole de Voldemort, moque-toi du ministère et vis ta vie. Oublie pas Harry que le rire est une des choses les plus importantes dans ce monde. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'Azkaban est gardé par les détraqueurs. Tout souvenir heureux, toute envie de rire disparaît. Il n'y a plus d'espoir quand tu es là-bas car l'espoir, la force, c'est dans la joie, le rire que tu les trouveras.

-Comment rire et être heureux alors qu'une guerre se prépare ?

-Car c'est la clé de la réussite, sourit son parrain. Tu dois apprendre à rire, d'autant plus à ton âge.

-Je vais essayer de rire et ne pas trop penser à tout ça, je vais essayer.

-Non, tu ne vas pas essayer. Tu dois Harry pouvoir trouver l'envie de rire, même si te semble dur.

Quelques coups contre la porte les interrompirent.

-Il est temps qu'on retourne vers les autres, informa son parrain. N'oublie pas de rire ! Après tout tu es un Potter, tu as le rire dans les veines ! Bonne rentrée mon filleul préféré !

-Merci pour tout Sirius.

-Bah c'est normal, tu crois quoi ? Je ne suis pas ton parrain pour rien. Pour une fois que je disais quelque chose d'intelligent, il faut en profiter et m'écouter, ajouta son parrain en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Il reprit sa forme de canidé et tous deux quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre les autres. Les étudiants montèrent dans le train et dirent au revoir aux adultes sur le quai. Tonks observait le train avec nostalgie. Un sifflement retentit dans l'agitation. Un jet de vapeur sortit de la locomotive rouge. Le train démarra et quitta la gare.

Les étudiants avaient pris place dans les compartiments. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait réussi à en trouver un où ils s'installèrent. Harry se réjouissait de retrouver Poudlard. Pour lui, le château était sa maison. Certes, il avait aimé être au QG de l'ordre mais ça n'était pas sa maison. Il savait que si un jour il avait la possibilité de vivre avec son parrain comme il l'espérait, ils n'habiteraient pas à cet endroit. Sirius détestait son ancienne maison qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd n'était pas sa maison, c'était le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, voilà tout. Sa seule véritable maison qu'il n'ait jamais eu était celle à Godric's Hollow. Il repensa alors à ce qui l'avait tant préoccupé durant son séjour chez les Dursley où il était hanté par son souvenir du retour de Voldemort, pourquoi son père n'était-il pas sortit de la baguette. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées pour ne pas retomber dans ses interrogations. Il ne fallait pas et il le savait qu'il s'enfuit dans son espoir que son père puisse ne pas être mort. C'était impensable. Il le savait, ses deux parents étaient morts ce 31 octobre. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il n'était pas sortit de la baguette en juin dernier. Quelque chose clochait, il voulait comprendre. Même s'il savait que l'explication n'allait pas lui plaire. Il plongea son regard dans le paysage défilant. Il sentit le regard inquiet d'Hermione mais il l'ignora. Il garda un quasi silence durant tout le trajet, ne répondant que par de brèves réponses. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose de spécial, qui allait changer sa vie allait se produire cette année. Il préféra conserver pour lui-même ses appréhensions. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, tant il était ailleurs. Soudainement le train entra dans la gare de Près-au-lard provoquant un son strident. La nuit était tombée. Les étoiles parsemaient la toile foncée. Les trois amis sortirent du wagon. Des regards perçants étaient tournés en direction du fils Potter. Il sentait peser sur lui les interrogations. Les élèvent reçurent des éclaires visuels pour avoir osé le fixer ainsi.

-Ne fais pas attention à eux, lui intima sa meilleure amie. Ils ne savent pas la vérité.

-Je sais Hermione. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être observé ainsi, comme si j'étais fou. Ils n'ont pas vu ce que j'ai vu et ils osent me juger.

-Harry, ca ne sert à rien.

Il ne répondit pas. Il préféra garder le silence. Il se rappela les paroles de son parrain à la gare. Comment pouvait-il essayer de rire alors qu'il était pris pour un fou ? Comment Sirius avait-il fait pour ne pas devenir fou avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il était recherché pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait et il parvenait à rire, à prendre la vie avec le sourire. Il manquait quelque chose à Harry pour être convaincu que faire confiance pareillement à la vie, lui sourire ainsi soit possible. Ce monde n'avait pas de justice selon Harry. A peine âgé d'un an, il était devenu orphelin et avait fini chez les Dursley. Il n'était qu'un bébé et sa vie était déjà détruite quasiment. Il lui avait fallut attendre dix ans pour connaître la signification des mots amis ou maison. Et maintenant, l'assassin de ses parents, celui qui avait fait de sa vie un calvaire était de retour et personne ne le croyait. Il était seul, comme il l'avait toujours été. Il fit un maigre à Hermione qui l'observait inquiète.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers les calèches, la dernière partit en direction du château. Ils restèrent quelque instant seuls attendant patiemment. Un bruit de roue derrière eux attira leur attention. Ils se retournèrent et pour la première fois, Harry vit devant lui une sorte de cheval squelettique qui tirait la calèche. Surpris, il plissa les yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu ces étranges bêtes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est quoi ? interrogea Hermione surprise par sa question.

-Ce qui tire la calèche ? Je n'avais jamais vu ces animaux.

-Harry rien ne tire la calèche. Il n'y a jamais rien eu et maintenant il n'y a toujours rien qui la tire. Tu dois rêver, répondit sa meilleure amie cherchant une quelconque explication à son étrange question.

Ses deux amis marchèrent en direction de la calèche afin de monter dedans. Harry resta un peu en retrait surpris. Il les fixait cherchant à comprendre ce que c'était. Pourquoi soudainement voyait-il ces bêtes ? N'était-il pas le seul à avoir vu des choses spéciales ces derniers temps ? Entre Voldemort, un inconnu, des détraqueurs et maintenant ces chevaux squelettiques, il allait lui aussi croire qu'il était devenu fou et que le ministère avait raison. En arrivant à la hauteur de la calèche, il vit une jeune fille blonde assise. Elle lisait à l'envers un journal. Derrière le magasine, une voix s'éleva.

-Tu n'es pas fou, je les vois aussi, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Elle baissa le journal, elle lui fit un large sourire apaisant. Il monta dans la calèche avec Ron et Hermione. Il la détailla. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde, des yeux bleus qui pétillaient. A ses oreilles, pendaient de drôle de boucles d'oreilles qui ressemblaient à des radis mais Harry n'était réellement sûr d'avoir bien vu. Ses vêtements témoignaient de son étrangeté. Un chemisier orange pâle sur un pantalon marron. Harry comprit rapidement qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des gens « normaux ». Elle avait son style, ses idées et semblait pour cela un peu, voire même beaucoup folle aux premiers abords. Elle leur sourit. Ron fit une grimace et Hermione sembla mal à l'aise. Harry ignora son jugement intérieur et répondit par un maigre sourire. Il n'était pas rassuré de savoir qu'elle était la seule personne à pouvoir voir les chevaux ailés.

-Ce sont des sombrals, expliqua-t-elle mais cela n'éclaira pas plus Harry qui se sentit encore plus perdu.

-D'accord. Et toi ? Tu es… ?

-Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood mais tu as peut-être entendu parler de moi, les gens me surnomment Loufoca, répondit-elle en continuant à sourire.

-D'accord, fut la seule réponse que parvint à donner Harry.

Elle ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde que les autres la nomment ainsi. Elle était dans son monde. Harry regarda autour de lui. Il cessa de penser aux sombrals, à Luna… Il arrêter de réfléchir tout simplement pour retrouver pleinement la joie qu'il ressentait en reconnaissant les alentours de l'école. Puis, soudainement, se dressa devant lui un majestueux château. Il sourit. Face à lui, sa maison s'élevait. Il espéra que tout ce qui le tracassait tant disparaîtrait en traversant les lourdes portes. Pourtant, il comprit à l'instant où il la vit assise au milieu des professeurs que cette année n'allait pas être aussi bien que les autres. Le ministère semblait le poursuivre même à Poudlard. Il s'assit à côté de Ron. Lorsque tous les élèves eurent pris place. La répartition commença. Le silence régnait. Le choixpeau criait la maison choisi pour les premières années. Une fois, les nouveaux étudiants répartis, le directeur se leva. La fin de la longue barbe était cachée derrière la table. Il écarta les bras en guise de bienvenu. Un large sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres alors qu'il surplombait la salle du regard.

-Bienvenu à tous et à toutes, commença-t-il de sa grave voix. Les règles sont les mêmes que les autres années mais je tiens à la rappeler pour les premières années. L'accès à la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdit. Aucun élève ne sort de sa salle commune hors du couvre feu soit à partir de 22h pour les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Les plus âges doivent être retournés dans leur salle commune pour 22h30. Sur une note plus joyeuse, je tiens à vous présenter les nouveaux professeurs. Tout d'abord, le professeur Gobe-Planche assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques et le professeur Ombrage pour les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

A l'appellation des deux nouveaux professeurs, un tonnerre d'applaudissement poli retentit. Harry avala de travers en reconnaissant la tête de crapaud qui était présente à son audience. Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. L'espoir que de retour à Poudlard, sa maison tout redeviendrait normal venait de disparaître. Il la regarda dégoûté.

-Elle était à mon audience, expliqua-t-il tout bas pour que seul Ron et Hermione puisse l'entendre.

Ron fit de grands yeux surpris tandis que sa meilleure amie fronçait les sourcils.

Alors que Dumbledore allait continuer son discours, un toussotement l'interrompit. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le professeur Ombrage qui se leva. Vêtu tout de rose, un sourire hypocrite peint sur le visage elle s'avança pour faire face aux élèves. Elle provoqua Harry du regard, puis de sa voix mesquine, elle commença à débiter un long discours appris par cœur.

-Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que c'est plaisir pour moi d'être ici parmi vous. Voir tout ces sourires enfantins sur vos adorables visages me font terriblement plaisir. C'est avec une joie immense que j'ai accepté ce poste de professeur. Le ministère de la magie tient particulièrement à ce que l'enseignement pour les apprentis sorciers soit excellent. C'est pour ça que les choses déplorables seront supprimées, les actes insignifiants seront améliorés. Voilà à quoi s'efforce le ministère de la magie, vous voir former pour être de grands sorciers.

Harry cessa de l'écouter. Il était écœuré. Il échangea des regards outragés avec Ron et Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda le rouquin, la mine sombre.

-Ca veut dire que le ministère infiltre les affaires de Poudlard, répondit tristement Hermione.

Le banquet commença enfin. De délicieux plats apparurent comme par magie sous le regard émerveillé des premières années. Des mets salés ou sucrés trônaient sur la table. Les elfes de maison de Poudlard n'avaient cette année encore, pas chômé. Tout était fabuleux ou presque. Malgré la beauté de la table, le ventre d'Harry ne voulait rien recevoir. Il était serré. Inconsciemment, il réalisa qu'il aurait préféré que le ministère envoie Tellerino au lieu d'Ombrage comme Professeur. Au moins, l'énigme Tellerino aurait pu avancer. La tête de crapaud rose allait rendre sa vie la plus hargneuse possible. Il soupira. Le repas se passa lentement. Lorsqu'enfin il peut aller à la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry se dépêcha de s'y rendre. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à cet accueil. Des regards interrogateurs et froids étaient braqués sur lui. Ils avaient espéré un peu plus de compréhension de la part des Gryffondor mais même pas. Il monta dans son dortoir avec Ron après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à Hermione. Ils retrouvèrent leur camarade de dortoir, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Les deux premiers semblèrent heureux de les revois mais le dernier les ignora. Sans comprendre comment, Harry réalisa que Seamus s'était mis à lui parler durement. Sa mère avait hésité à le laisser revenir à Poudlard où Dumbledore et Harry, deux fous se trouvaient. L'adolescent s'énerva. Il s'engueula avec son ami. Sa vie ne devait-elle jamais ressembler à quelque chose de normale. Maintenant, tout le monde le prenait pour un fou. Y avait-il vraiment eu des élèves qui n'avaient pas été autorisé à revenir à cause de lui ? Le visage sombre, il se coucha. Les paroles de son parrain sur le quai de la gare lui revinrent mémoire. Un sourire moqueur s'étala sur ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il rire ? Jamais sa vie ne lui avait semblé si morne !


	8. Premiers cours et première retenue reçue

Akan: Je vais rester assez fidèle au livre pour ce qui est de la 5ème année d'Harry. Il y aura quelques changements mais surtout en lien avec avec ce qui sera expliqué au début des vacances d'été précédent la6ème année. Quant à Ginny, Luna ou Neville, je ne pense qu'ils auront un rôle vraiment différent que celui des livres. L'important n'est pas la relation qu'Harry a avec eux. Mais je prends note de ta demande et je tâcherai de les intégrer un peu plus! Bonne lecture.

Tam83: Le rire est un bon moyen pour aller mieux, c'est vrai. Le fait que Sirius insiste sur le fait que sans rire, il n'y a plus d'espoir n'est pas pour rien. Quelqu'un d'autre a été éduqué avec cette phrase. Il sait très bien appliquer le concept et rire pour tout... Bonne lecture, contente que ca te plaise!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 8**

**Premier cours, première retenue reçue**

Les premiers rayons solaires caressaient le château. Lentement, à l'entente du chant des oiseaux, la vieille école se réveillait. Les personnages dans les peintures s'agitaient, les fantômes se promenaient à travers les sombres couloirs. Dans les cuisines, les elfes de maison s'affairaient à préparer un petit déjeuner empli de divers mets pour les élèves. Ceux-ci émergeaient gentiment. Les sons stridents des réveilles se répondaient. A moitié endormi, Harry et Ron retrouvèrent leur meilleure amie pour prendre leur repas matinal. Celle-ci semblait en pleine forme contrairement qui dormaient debout. Ron comme à son habitude n'avait pas réussi à se réveiller et somnolait encore. Harry qui se levait pourtant tôt, avait une mine de déterré pour ce premier matin. Il avait eu de la peine à s'endormir. Quand enfin Neve Nere s'était couché vers lui, il avait trouvé le sommeil après s'être retourné vingtaine de fois dans son lit. Il avait senti la même chaleur apaisante que la nuit précédent son audience, l'étreignit. En se levant, ce matin, il avait encore sommeil après sa mauvaise nuit et ne rêvait que de pouvoir regagner son lit. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et prirent leur petit déjeuner. Les autres élèves lançaient des regards curieux et méprisants en direction d'Harry. Est-il fou ? Voilà l'interrogation qui brillait dans les yeux des étudiants. Le récit de cette soirée funeste en juin dernier n'avait que raconté par bribe. Il manquait des éléments dans le résumé que Dumbledore avait fourni. Harry ne s'était jamais exprimé. Le directeur avait toujours parlé à sa place. Harry comprit rapidement qu'il allait devoir apprendre à ignorer leur regard inquisiteur et se focaliser sur ses études. Rapidement, il quitta la grande salle pour aller assister à son premier cours de l'année. Avec Ron et Hermione, il sortit hors du vieux château et se dirigea vers la classe de soins aux créatures magiques. Depuis leur troisième année, Hagrid était leur professeur. Certes, beaucoup d'élèves trouvaient que les idées d'Hagrid étaient trop dangereuses. Harry confirmait que le demi géant ne savait pas faire la différence entre un animal inoffensif et une créature agressive. Pourtant, ce n'était pas juste parce qu'Hagrid avait été son premier ami du monde magique qu'Harry appréciait l'avoir pour professeur. Non, Hagrid était drôle et gentil. Les autres élèves, surtout des serpentards, avait espéré avoir un nouveau professeur depuis les débuts d'Hagrid. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu beaucoup de chance, vu que son premier cours s'était très mal déroulé. Drago Malefoy, le rival du jeune Gryffondor avait provoqué un hippogriffe. Tout cela, avait très mal finit ou aurait du très mal finir. L'animal aurait du mourir. Harry soupira en se souvenant de cette époque où il aurait vu plein de choses incroyables en cours et pas juste fait de la théorie pendant une heure et demie. Au moins, maintenant, le serpentard ne risquait pas de se blesser. Il resta à l'arrière du groupe d'élèves. Le professeur Gobe-Planche qui avait déjà enseigné comme remplaçante l'année précédente, ne prit pas la peine de se présenter à nouveau et commencer une longue théorie des plus ennuyeuses. Harry cessa d'écouter et de tenter d'assimiler quelque chose très rapidement. Hagrid allait drôlement lui manquer cette année. Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle du demi géant depuis juin dernier. Alors que l'attention était portée au professeur Gobe-Planche, Harry se pencha vers Ron et Hermione. Il donna un coup de coude au premier pour attirer l'attention.

-Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'on n'ait pas de nouvelle d'Hagrid ?

-Oui, je trouve aussi. Il paraît que Dumbledore l'a envoyé en mission pour l'ordre. Mais il est parti depuis le début de l'été. C'est étrange, expliqua Hermione en murmurant.

-Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose, ajouta Ron.

-On nous aurait avertit si quelque chose lui était arrivé, vous ne croyez pas ? demanda Hermione.

-Je l'ignore. Pour l'instant, on ne nous dit pas grand-chose. On n'avait pas le droit d'écouter aux réunions. Mais je pense que si quelque chose était arrivé de grave à Hagrid, Sirius nous aurait prévenus. Non ?

-Sûrement, concéda sa meilleure amie. Faut-il seulement qu'il soit au courant…

-Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius ne saurait pas ce qu'il se dit dans les réunions ? Et si quelque chose arrivait à Hagrid, Dumbledore préviendrait les membres de l'ordre ? s'étonna Ron.

-Je ne sais pas. Les autres membres de l'ordre ne savent où est Hagrid, alors peut-être que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, ils ne le sauraient pas non plus, suggéra Hermione.

-Dumbledore leur dirait, il nous le dirait. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il pourrait garder ça pour lui ?

-Personne ne sait quel était la nature de la mission d'Hagrid, si elle était très dangereuse ou pas. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore irait avertir les membres de l'ordre de la perte d'un des leurs.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec Harry.

-J'ai de la peine à suivre, avoua Ron. Dumbledore ferait tout pour gagner cette guerre contre Voldemort alors pourquoi vous semblez soudainement suspicieux.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

-Toi d'abord, dirent-ils à l'unisson avant de rire. Je sais être un gentleman, poursuivit Harry.

-D'accord, je commence, j'ai trouvé étonnant que malgré le fait que des informations soient données, Dumbledore partage si peu ses idées avec les autres membres. Il ne les écoute pas beaucoup non plus. Il suit ses idées et c'est tout. Sirius a pété les plombs assez souvent avant qu'Harry se fasse attaquer par les détraqueurs et que Dumbledore accepte enfin qu'il vienne au quartier général de l'ordre. Il a ses idées et ne laisse personne venir interférer dedans.

-Mais il est bien content que les autres fassent ce qu'il veut, poursuivit l'adolescent. C'est que dans un sens. Les gens lui donnent les informations mais lui ne dit rien en retour. C'est une confiance aveugle que les gens lui offre. C'est toujours lui qui prend la parole à la place des autres. C'est lui a clamé le retour de Voldemort, à ma place, il me citait. Moi, je n'ai jamais rien dit à la Gazette. Tout ce que les gens ont lu à propos de son retour venait de Dumbledore. A l'audience, sans Tellerino, je n'aurais pas dit un mot. Personne ne m'a demandé de raconter les faits à ma manière. Dumbledore parlait pour moi. Il répondait aux questions qui m'étaient destinées.

-Jusqu'à ce que Tellerino le remette en place, finit Hermione.

-Oui, c'est le seul qui ait dit ce qu'il pensait.

-Vous avez vraiment des doutes ? Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez pas douter de lui. Il s'est battu contre Voldemort la dernière fois et cette fois encore il semble motivé à l'empêcher de prendre le pouvoir.

-Peut-être contre Voldemort, dans cette guerre-là il est avec nous. Mais il y a quelque chose de pas nets dans son attitude. Je n'avais jamais réalisa ça les autres années, continua Harry. Mais là, je me dis que peut-être il pourrait être arrivé quelque chose à Hagrid et personne ne le sait sauf Dumbledore.

-Le cours est terminé, les coupa la voix stridente du professeur Gobe-Planche.

Les trois amis se mêlèrent alors aux autres élèves et ne purent plus continuer leur conversation. Avec les autres Gryffondor, ils se dirigèrent à leur cours de Potion. Ce cours-là ne lui avait vraiment pas manqué. Leur odieux professeur Rogue encore moins. Harry et son professeur se détestaient depuis toujours. Il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir positif de cet homme glacial. Même lorsqu'il était venu pour les réunions de l'ordre il était distant avec tout le monde. Au début, les disputes entre son parrain et Rogue lors des assemblées étaient persistantes puis avec le temps, les deux ennemis avaient finit par se calmer. Cependant, Rogue avait gardé son masque d'impassibilité et de froid à chaque fois qu'Harry l'avait croisé. Parfois, il s'était demandé comment Dumbledore pouvait être sûr qu'il n'était pas un espion pour Voldemort et non pas un espion pour l'ordre. Toutes ces histoires étaient compliquées et embrouillaient l'adolescent qui voulait comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, il fit de son mieux pour se faire oublier par la vieille chauve-souris. Le professeur ne manqua pas de faire quelques remarques désobligeantes envers les Gryffondor. Il enleva 5 points à Neville et Harry pour ne pas avoir pu répondre à ses questions. Une fois l'heure finie, Harry soupira. Jamais, il n'aimerait les cours de potion, il n'était pas fait pour ça.

Puis, vint l'heure du déjeuner. Les étudiants entrèrent en masse dans la grande salle. Les discussions planaient. Les rires s'emmêlaient entre les tables. Harry profita d'un bon repas avant d'aller à son prochain cours qu'il appréhendait. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à l'école de magie, il redoutait un cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Autant les autres années, il adorait y assister. C'était sa matière préférée. Autant cette année, il sentait qu'il allait détester suivre ce cours encore plus que celui de potion, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Il entra en classe. Il prit place à côté de son meilleur ami. Hermione assise un peu plus loin, lui jeta un regard en biais. Elle aussi ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Si le ministère infiltrait Poudlard, cela n'annonçait rien de bon, les trois amis l'avaient compris. Cependant, Harry avait vu son regard mesquin lors de l'audience. Cette femme le détestait et allait tout faire pour qu'il fasse ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il n'était pas un Potter pour rien, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Une porte claqua. Le professeur Ombrage entra dans la salle. D'une démarche impériale, elle alla se mettre face à ses étudiants. Elle les regarda avec son faux regard bienveillant.

-C'est avec un immense plaisir contenu que je vais commencer cours. Cette matière vous a été enseignée de manière négligeant. Ce n'est pas avec un loup-garou comme professeur ou vieil auror sénile que vous auriez pu apprendre quelque chose, commença-t-elle.

Harry serra les dents et se retint de lui dire ses quatre vérités quand elle osa insinuer que Remus était un mauvais professeur. Il avait été le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que Harry n'ai jamais eu. Il lui jeta un regard noir. Mais elle continua son discours.

-Bien évidemment, comme je vous l'ai dit à la cérémonie hier soir, le ministère tient très à cœur votre enseignement magique et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté d'être votre professeur pour rattraper votre retard scolaire dans cette matière. Même si entre nous ce n'est pas la seule matière qui pose problème avec le choix de ses professeurs dans cette école, ajouta-t-elle avant de rigoler, toute seule. Bien, dans ma classe aucune baguette ne sera sorti, on ne veut pas de blessés. Vous apprendrez des choses de votre âge.

D'un sort, des livres apparurent sur les tables des étudiants. Harry étudiait le manuel sous ses yeux. Il n'osait croire à ce qu'il voyait. Sur la couverture était dessiné un enfant avec une baguette. Il l'ouvrit, à chaque page des illustrations enfantines. Il était médusé. Voilà comment le ministère voulait qu'il apprenne à se battre ? Avec un livre pour enfants ?

-Il n'y pas de sortilège… commença Hermione.

-On lève la main dans ma classe, miss… ?

-Granger. Il n'y a pas de sortilège de défense ou d'attaque ?

-Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin d'apprendre de tel sortilège ? demanda le professeur après avoir émis un rire suraigu.

-Si on se fait attaquer, on doit savoir se défendre…

-Votre main, monsieur Potter. Pensez-vous que vous allez être attaqué dans ma classe, monsieur Potter ? susurra-t-elle.

-Non, mais dehors…

-Rien ne vous attend dehors. Vous ne risquez absolument rien.

-C'est faux ! s'écria Harry hors de lui. Voldemort est de retour, la mort…

-Ca suffit ! Cria-t-elle. Qu'il soit bien claire, on vous a raconté qu'un mage noir serait de retour. Cela est complètement faux. Le ministère a certifié que toute cette histoire n'est qu'un amalgame de mensonge. Retenez que vous ne risquez absolument rien, entre ses murs et hors des murs de ce château, expliqua-t-elle le plus calmement.

-Voldemort est de retour. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ! répondit Harry, rouge de colère.

-Silence ! Vous n'avez pas levez votre main, monsieur Potter. Une retenue pour avoir débité des idioties durant mon cours. Maintenant ouvrez votre livre à la page 5 et lisez dans le silence le plus complet.

D'un geste brusque empli de rage, Harry ouvrit son livre à la page demandée. Il peinait à lire tant la colère d'être traité de menteur le gagnait. Il sentait à ses côtés que Ron faisait semblant de lire et trouvait cela nullement utile. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui lisait en soupirant de désespoir. Un regard vers ses autres camarades lui confirma que le trio n'était pas les seuls à être surpris ou ennuyé par le déroulement du cours. Même ceux qui ne croyaient pas Harry, ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient lire des choses si futiles dans un manuel si enfantin. Harry leva les yeux vers la silhouette rose qui se tenait droite et froide devant les élèves. Elle surveillait les moindres gestes de ses étudiants, recherchant une excuse à les punir. Sa face de crapaud les épiait. L'heure passa au ralentit. Les mots défilaient devant les yeux des adolescents qui ne tentaient même plus d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose, ils préféraient la pratique. Au son libérateur de la sonnerie, les élèves se levèrent dans un même mouvement. Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires. Alors qu'Harry allait passer la porte, le professeur Ombrage le rappela. Il se retourna. Ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune émotion.

-Demain dans mon bureau 20h. Soyez à l'heure, je ne tolère aucun retard. Bonne fin de journée, monsieur Potter, susurra-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il fit un simple de la tête pour confirmer qu'il avait compris. Puis, il tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de cette pièce qu'il allait détester durant cette année. Il rejoignit ses amis qui l'avait attendu un peu plus loin. Les trois étaient énervés. Ils la détestaient déjà !

-Que te voulait-elle encore ? interrogea sa meilleure amie.

-Me dire l'heure de ma retenue de demain. Je vais devenir réellement devenir fou avec elle comme professeur.

-Et moi donc ! C'est la première fois que je trouve un cours ennuyeux ! On n'apprend rien ! C'est des choses qu'on a fait en première année ! s'énerva Hermione.

-Wahoo ! C'est la première fois que je te vois détester un cours, Mione, s'étonna Ron.

-Comment aurais-je pu ne serait-ce qu'un minimum apprécier ce cours ! Ca ne mérite même pas de s'appeler un cours. Dans un cours, on nous enseigne des choses intéressantes ! On ne nous apprend pas à lire ! J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir 5 ans et qu'elle voulait m'apprendre à lire ! Je n'ai rien appris dans ce bouquin pour enfant ! Pour enfant ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

Les deux amis tétanisés devant une telle colère, hochèrent la tête. Ils n'osaient pas la contredire. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur meilleure amie réagir si excessivement pour un cours. Habituellement, elle aimait tant étudier. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils la connaissaient, il voyait Hermione Granger râler sur un professeur. Ils prirent le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor en silence. La jeune fille fulminait de rage. Harry détestait cette bonne femme. Leur mauvaise humeur pour Ombrage ne se calma pas. Dans leur salle commune, ils s'assirent dans un coin et discutèrent tranquillement de tout sauf du sujet explosif. Au souper, ils entendirent les échos des autres élèves, d'autres maisons également qui râlaient déjà sur leur nouveau professeur.

Après le repas, Harry alla chercher le miroir que lui avait offert son parrain et partit dans une salle de classe vide afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Hermione qui l'avait accompagné avec Ron, jeta un sort de silence pour éviter que quelqu'un puisse les entendre. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le bureau professoral. Harry au milieu prit le miroir et appela son parrain.

-Sirius ? Tu es là ? appela Harry ne sachant que très peu comment fonctionnait le miroir.

Mais peu après les quelques mots d'Harry, le visage de Sirius apparut. Le maraudeur afficha un large sourire en voyant son filleul.

-Hey la jeunesse ! Passé une bonne première journée de cours, mon filleul préféré ?

-Si on n'avait pas eu de cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je te répondrai oui mais ce cours était le pire que je n'ai jamais eu.

-A ce point ? s'étonna son parrain.

-Oui ! Tu n'imagines pas, Sirius. Un membre du ministère, Dolorès Ombrage qui était à mon audience et qui voulait trop que je sois jugé coupable est notre nouveau professeur. Elle ne compte pas nous faire pratiquer le moindre sortilège. On apprend des sortilèges pour les premières années. Même en deuxième année, on faisait des trucs plus durs.

-ce n'est pas un cours ! C'était le pire qu'on n'ait jamais eu ! Si même moi, j'ai trouvé ça horrible comme cours et pourtant j'aime étudier, tu peux essayer d'imaginer à quel point c'était ! ajouta Hermione.

-Dolorès Ombrage ! J'en ai entendu parler. Une vraie pétasse, en effet. Reste sage pour qu'elle vous laisse tranquille. Ce crapaud fera tout pour vous faire la vie dure.

-Je sais, Sirius. Elle a déjà réussi à me donner une retenue, juste parce que j'ai osé dire que Voldemort était de retour. Elle m'a donné une retenue parce que soi disant je racontais des conneries !

-Tu as eu une retenue dès le premier jour ? s'étonna son parrain avant d'éclater de rire. Alors là, Harry, je te dis bravo. Sérieux, je ne suis pas sûr qu'avec tout ce qu'on a fait comme connerie avec ton père, on ait réussi à avoir une retenue dès le premier jour. On nous enlevait des points dès le premier cours, ça oui. Mais pas une retenue. Tu as fait fort.

-Ne rigole pas Sirius. Elle ne va pas me lâcher. Comment je suis censé me taire si elle provoque en clamant que je suis un menteur. Je ne vais pas la laisser m'insulter, non plus. Et ne me dis pas de rire. Il y a des moments où le rire ça ne marcherait pas !

-Pourtant, il va falloir que tu essaies de te contenir. Elle va tout faire pour te provoquer mais tu dois être plus fin qu'elle. N'entre pas dans son petit jeu. D'accord, je ne te conseillerai pas le rire, cette fois. Mais tu sais, le meilleur remède pour garder espoir c'est de savoir rire !

-Mouais. Je ne suis pas convaincu ! Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment tu fais pour suivre cette idée !

-Bah le rire, ça aide, même dans les moments sombres. Je dois vous laisser, la réunion de l'ordre va bientôt commencer, soupira le maraudeur.

-A plus Sirius, saluèrent les trois amis. Bonne chance ! Ne t'endors pas !

-Qui remarquerait que je me suis endormi ! Pour ce à quoi je sers ! Bref, à la prochaine la jeunesse.

Harry remis le miroir dans sa poche. Ils sortirent de la salle et firent attention à ne croiser personne. Ils ne voulaient pas rencontrer Ombrage. Le couvre-feu n'était pas encore passé mais mieux valait rester prudent. Harry était heureux d'avoir pu parler avec son parrain. Les choses allaient être considérablement différentes cette année.


	9. Cauchemar étonnant et retenue archaïque

adenoide: L'auteur de la fic? Je n'ai pas réfléchis avec qui Harry va finir. Certainement Ginny, oui. Mais je ne me suis pas posée la question des amourettes. Malefoy sera très secondaire dans ma fic. je suis avant tout, une fan des maraudeurs donc je vais surtout m'appuyer sur Harry et la relation qu'il a avec Sirius et Remus (plus tard James, vu qu'il est vivant). Bonne lecture.

Akan: Ils pourraient faire grève mais ils ne gagneraient que des retenues. Pourquoi suivre les livres de JKR? Car l'histoire reste très fidèle mais change par la présence de Tellerino et d'autres détails. Sirius et Remus ont une autre importance. J'aime les livres de JKR mais je change pour inclure un nouveau perso. Bonne lecture.

Miidona: La cinquième année sera très fidèle, un peu trop c'est vrai. Mais je décrirai ce qui sera différent. Harry pourra parler avec Sirius et va profiter de le faire, fan des maraudeurs, je leur donne un rôle plus important. La prophétie sera différente... Oui. Le département aussi, si on prend en compte que Sirius ne va pas mourir. Je ne compte pas faire mourir Tonks, dsl^^! Je l'aime bien d'ailleurs. Je pense même la mettre avec Remus. Bisous et bonne lecture. A tout bientôt!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 9**

**Cauchemar étonnant et retenue archaïque**

La nuit tombait sur le vieux château. Les étoiles se promenaient autour de la lune croissante dans le ciel sombre. Le sommeil enveloppait l'école de sorcellerie. Les élèves dormaient paisiblement. Paisiblement ? Non pas tous ! Dans le dortoir des 5èmes année rouge et or, un étudiant était loin des doux bras de Morphée. Le visage crispé, il souffrait silencieusement. Les images de Voldemort dans sa tête le hantaient à nouveau. De la sueur lui couvrait le corps. Une chaleur pesante l'accablait. Inconsciemment, ses poings étaient serrés à la fois de colère et de tristesse. Revenir dans ce collège, lui avait rappelé la mort de son camarade quelques mois plus tôt. Les regards inquisiteurs des élèves autour de lui avaient faire renaître ce sentiment de solitude qui l'habitait si souvent lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley. Un éclair vert, un corps à ses pieds, le rire glacial du mage noir… les images défilaient dans sa tête puis soudain une porte méconnue apparut. Il sentit perdu mais à la fois attiré par cette porte. Toute faite de métal, cette entrée ne donnait aucun indice sur ce qu'elle recelait. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair le brûla. Le petit félin se réveilla en sursaut en sentant son mettre gémir dans son sommeil et se battre contre la douleur. Ses mains s'étaient instinctivement portées à son douloureux front. Neve Nere émit un sourd miaulement avant de s'approcher avec délicatesse de l'adolescent. La porte avait disparu, il se trouvait dans le néant. Il sentait la colère de Voldemort. Ses battements de cœurs accélérèrent au rythme et à l'intensité de ce mal colérique. Tout son corps se crispait. Chauffé à blanc sur sa cicatrice, la douleur allait devenir si insupportable qu'il allait se mettre à hurler, réveillant par la même occasion tous ses camarades mais à la place d'exorciser son mal, une chaleur apaisante l'enveloppa. Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras et le berçait. Sa cicatrice redevint inexistante et perdit toute sa douleur. La colère de Voldemort avait disparu en lieu. Le mage noir était sûrement encore énervé mais l'adolescent n'était plus connecté au roi des ténèbres. Sans comprendre comment, il était sortit de sa transe ou il avait été sortit de cet état. Il n'ouvrit pas les bras pour ne pas sortir de son rêve. Etonnamment, il ne voulait plus se réveiller. Autant quelques instants auparavant, il espérait s'extraire de ce flot douloureux, maintenant il aurait pu rester dans ce bien être éternellement. Il se rendormit, il ne sentit même pas la petite boule de poil venir se blottir contre lui, dans son cou.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla et sentit un être chaud tout près de lui. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent avec tendresse sur le chat endormi. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement. Autour de lui ses camarades peinaient à émerger. Ron avait rabattu ses couvertures sur lui essayant de retrouver ses derniers instants de sommeil. Personne ne bougeait. Les lits chauds étaient une délicieuse tentation à laquelle chacun ne parvenait pas à résister. Harry se perdit dans ses pensées tout en caressant Neve Nere qui commença à ronronner comme un bien heureux. Ses cauchemars étaient revenus. Durant son séjour au 12 Square Grimmaurd, il avait eu droit à des nuits plus ou moins normales. Comment appeler des nuits normales alors qu'on fait des jeux, on discute, rigole toute la nuit entre mecs ? Pour la première fois, Harry avait des soirées de folies avec Ron, les jumeaux, son parrain et Remus. De temps en temps, Hermione et Ginny, voire même Tonks s'étaient joint à leur rire. Les fins de soirées finissaient habituellement avec Ron et les jumeaux où ils ne s'endormaient pas avant que la nuit ne soit déjà bien avancée. Pour la première fois, personne ne venait râler et leur dire de dormir. Ces nuits d'adolescent comme les autres semblaient terminer, déjà, hélas. Les cauchemars étaient de retour. Pourtant, quelque chose différait des autres fois. Plusieurs choses en réalité intriguaient le jeune homme. Chez les Dursley, les images morbides de juin l'avaient réveillé au milieu des heures de pouvoir de la lune. Cette nuit, une porte inconnue à l'adolescent était apparue. Harry savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas un souvenir mais elle avait quelque chose en lien avec Voldemort. D'ailleurs après avoir eu la vision de cette entrée métallique, le mage noir avait explosé de colère. Cette détonation rageuse était telle qu'il avait ressentit toutes les émotions de l'être démoniaque. Une douleur s'était emparée de son corps, partant de sa cicatrice. Puis, tout aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, il s'était calmé ou plutôt quelque chose l'avait apaisé. Il observa l'animal dans les bras de Morphée. Depuis que la boule de poil dormait avec lui, il dormait comme un bébé. Depuis qu'il était là, dès qu'il commençait à aller mal dans son sommeil, il était apaisé. Cette nuit n'avait pas échappé à cette règle. Il était souffrait de la colère du mage mais tout avait disparu. Il avait sentit la douleur s'envola sur son front puis partout dans son corps. Etrangement, il avait eu l'impression d'être bercé dans les bras forts de son père. Il secoua la tête. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte cet espoir vain de sa tête. Son père était mort. Ce n'était pas parce que son corps n'était pas sortit de la baguette de Voldemort qu'il était vivant. Cependant, il avait eu la sensation de ne pas être seul cette nuit. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait rassuré comme la nuit précédant son audience.

Il se leva et tenta d'oublier ces aventures paradoxales de la nuit. Il passa à la salle de bain et attendit quelques instants que Ron soit enfin prêt pour descendre déjeuner. Les deux amis retrouvèrent Hermione et entrèrent dans la grande salle. Harry hésita à leur raconter ses aventures. D'ailleurs toute la journée, il fut dans le flou. Devait-il en parler à quelqu'un ? A Sirius peut-être ? Non, il était inutile de venir sur le sujet. Pourquoi parler d'un espoir impossible ? Assit sur un des confortables fauteuils de la salle commune, il avait replongé dans son espoir de ne pas être réellement orphelin. Mais si son vœu si cher faisait partie de la réalité, où se trouvait donc l'être qu'il voulait tant connaître ? Si James Potter était vivant, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pris contacte avec lui ? Harry ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'Hermione l'observait silencieusement. Il fut reconnaissant qu'elle ne pose pas ses interminables questions auxquelles, il n'aurait pas répondu. Il erra encore un moment dans son monde imaginaire. Il tenta de se convaincre que si cette nuit, il s'était sentit apaisé comme un enfant bercé par un parent ce n'était que l'effet de son imagination. Personne n'était entré dans sa chambre. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre. Le fait que son père ne soit pas sortit de cette baguette en juin dernier le hantait. Il revoyait ses images dans ses rêves. Il voulait comprendre comment et pourquoi ? Il espérait que son père soit bel et bien vivant que son absence témoigne de sa présence sur terre. Même si pour une raison inconnue à Harry, son père ne voulait pas le voir, s'il était vivant, il ferait tout pour apprendre à le connaître.

-A quoi penses-tu ? l'interrompit Ron.

Hermione plissa les yeux et attendit avec impatience la réponse de son ami.

-A rien. Je suis juste fatigué.

-Tu as refais des cauchemars ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Un peu, dit Harry mais il n'était pas sûr de la réponse à donner. Car oui il avait eu des cauchemars mais il avait aussi était étonnement bien la seconde suivante.

-Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, conseilla son amie.

-Pas besoin Hermione. Ca m'arrivait souvent chez les Dursley mais au 12 Square Grimmaurd, je dormais bien. C'était juste une nuit comme ça. Ca ira mieux les autres nuits. Je vais y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard pour ma retenue avec le crapaud, expliqua-t-il après avoir regardé sa montre.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent silencieusement. Il se leva, traversa la salle commune sous les regards suspicieux de ses condisciples avant de passer le portrait. Il marcha le long des couloirs du vieux château. Il passa de temps en temps par les chemins secrets qu'il avait découverts sur la carte des maraudeurs. Il sourit en passant derrière une armure pour accéder plus rapidement au couloir suivant. Son père avait dû passer si souvent par ses chemins. Il foulait ses pas. James et Sirius n'étaient-ils pas les meilleurs pour détenir le nombre de retenu ? Alors, il sourit alors. Avoir une retenue dès le premier jour témoignait bien qu'il était le fils d'un maraudeur non ? Il rigola intérieurement en pensa à eux. Ombrage pouvait vouloir lui mettre autant de retenue qu'elle voulait, il restait un mini maraudeur, il n'allait donc pas se rabaisser à ses idées. Il était prêt à recevoir toutes les retenues du monde. Les punitions ne faisaient pas peur aux maraudeurs alors il n'allait pas se cacher pour si peu ! Il toqua à la porte du bureau. Le professeur Ombrage apparut. Sa tête de crapaud rayonnait. Elle sourit avec hypocrisie à l'adolescent qui lui répondit par une grimace. En pénétrant dans le bureau, il eut un choc. Depuis sa première année, il était venu très souvent dans le bureau des différents professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Celui de Lockart était narcissique, celui de Remus très modeste, celui du faux Maugrey empli d'objet et celui d'Ombrage fut rose. Toute la pièce était couleur rose. Il se crut dans le bureau de Barbie ! Des photos de chats aux longs poils et au nez écrasé trônaient sur les murs. Son bureau était rangé au détail près. Ses plumes rangées par tailles. Tout était minutieusement placé. Une photo sur le bureau de ministre de la magie narguait Harry. Il déglutit et jeta un regard dégoûté à la pièce. Une auteur de lavande planait et titillait ses narines.

-Bonsoir monsieur Potter, susurra-t-elle de sa voix enfantine. Prenez donc place.

Elle lui désigna une petite table contre le mur. Il s'assit et attendit le reste de ses instructions. Il était intrigué et s'interrogeait sur sa retenue. Il avait imaginé nettoyer les couloirs et ou cirer les trophées sous la surveillance du concierge et de sa chatte. La chaise du bureau était inconfortable. Raide et froide, elle donne elle-même une certaine torture à celui qui avait le courage de poser son postérieur dessus. Tout aussi simple était la table. Le bois des deux meubles étaient morts et ne rappelaient pas la vie naturelles.

-Vous allez écrire des lignes. Non, pas avec plume, l'arrêta-t-elle alors que l'adolescent sortait sa plume pour effectuer sa punition. Je vais vous donner une de mes plumes personnelles.

Elle s'avança amusée. Elle posa un parchemin vierge devant lui et lui tendit une vieille plume. Il la prit et attendit qu'elle lui donne de l'encre mais cela ne vint pas. Elle garda le silence. La tension vibrait dans l'air. Harry n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui demandé quelque chose ou même d'ouvrir la bouche. Pour l'instant, il avait réussi à ne pas parler. Il comprit qu'elle attendait qu'il réclame l'encre pour continuer son explication. Il se résigna alors et demanda à contre cœur pour avoir de l'encre.

-Il me faudrait de l'encre pour écrire, madame.

-Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. C'est une plume spéciale. Je veux que vous écriviez « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge ».

-Combien de fois ?

-Autant qu'il faudra pour que le message pénètre…

Il ne comprit pas sa dernière remarque mais se retint de faire un commentaire. Il posa sa plume sur le parchemin et commença à écrire. Cependant au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait il ressentait une démangeaison douloureuse sur sa main. La douleur augmenta. Sur le parchemin, l'écriture était rouge sang. Il comprit alors avec horreur qu'il écrivait avec son propre sang. Sur sa main droite, un couteau invisible lui écorchait la peau. Il retint un gémissement de douleur. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu d'Ombrage. Elle fronça les sourcils feignant l'inquiétude.

-Auriez-vous un problème, monsieur Potter ?

Il secoua la tête négativement. Jamais, il n'admettrait devant elle ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de râler. Il était un Gryffondor courageux. Il allait prendre sur lui. Il ignora la douleur et écrivit. Il tenta d'abord d'écrire lentement puis plus rapidement pour tester la manière la moins blessante à utiliser. Tout en écrivant, il réalisa qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à cette torture car il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à faire et dire ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait ses idées. Clair avec lui-même, il préférait souffrir plutôt que d'être lâche. Il était un Gryffondor. Tant de choses lui étaient déjà arrivé qu'il ne fût plus à une épreuve près. Aucune plainte, aucun commentaire ne sortiront de sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Les chats au nez écrasé imagés sur les murs le fixaient de leurs yeux jaunes. Quelque chose de mauvais et dédaigneux s'échappaient de leur représentation. Autant Neve Nere semblait adorable et attentionné autant ceux-là ressemblaient à des monstres tout droit sortis de l'enfer. D'ailleurs, Ombrage avait quelque chose de très diabolique. Son regard alors qu'Harry écrivait sans montrer le moindre signer de douleur était habiter par le mal. Cette femme était possédée par la déchéance.

Le temps passa extrêmement lentement pour Harry. Sa main le faisait de plus en plus souffrir mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Pourtant, Ombrage n'attendait qu'un signe de faiblesse de l'adolescent. Mais rien ne vint. Le Gryffondor fut fort autant psychologiquement que physiquement. L'heure passa, puis une deuxième. Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de l'adolescent. Aucun bruit ne vint briser le silence pesant. Harry ignora son professeur qui passa la soirée à le regarder écrire. Elle ne fit rien d'autre que l'observer. Elle épiait ses gestes à la recherche d'une excuse pour lui faire une réplique blessante. Lorsque 22h sonna. Elle se leva. Sa chaise grinça. Le silence fut rompu pour la première fois en deux heures. Elle s'approcha de l'adolescent qui continua obstinément à écrire sans un regard pour elle. Elle observa sa main.

-Je crois que le message a pénétré n'est-ce pas monsieur Potter ?

-Oui, professeur.

-Bien, si vous avez retenu le message, vous pouvez y aller.

Il ne se le fit pas prier. Il prit son sac et sortit en trombe de cette pièce. Il étouffait. Ses jambes accéléraient pour s'éloigner de ce monstre humain. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et regarder l'état de sa main. Durant toute la retenue, il n'avait jeté aucun coup d'œil sur sa peau écorchée. Du sang coulait. Des lettres scintillaient de rouge. Il s'appuya contre le mur. Un miaulement interrompit sa contemplation. Il baissa les yeux et croisa un éclat jaune. Neve Nere s'approcha de son maître et se frotta à ses jambes pour le réconforter. Le félin sentait quelque chose n'allait pas. L'adolescent et la boule de poil rentrèrent dans la salle commune où ils furent assaillis par Hermione. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiète à Harry qui s'assit vers Ron tout en prenant Neve Nere sur ses genoux. Celui-ci commença à ronronner. Harry sentit les interrogations silencieuses de ses amis. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de leur expliquer ou de dire un mot, sa meilleure amie lui agrippa la main.

-Comment t'es-tu fais ça ?

-Ce n'est rien Hermione.

-Rien ? Tu saignes Harry. Tu étais en retenu et tu reviens en pissant le sang et ce n'est rien ?

-J'ai du écrire des lignes avec une plume spéciale qui utilisait pour mon sang comme encre. Quoi ?

-Harry, il faut aller le dire à Dumbledore !

-Hermione ! Ca ne servirait à rien d'aller le lui dire. Il ne ferait rien. En plus c'est ce que veut Ombrage. Jamais je ne lui donnerai cette satisfaction. Je vais rester moi-même. SI elle veut me donner des retenues qu'elle m'en donne. Pas de chance pour elle, je sais vivre avec la douleur.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard peu convaincu de la solution choisie par leur ami. Mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Hermione voulait aller se plaindre à Dumbledore et Ron conseillait de faire gentiment ce qu'elle voulait. L'excuse de l'heure tardive arrangea Harry qui était de mauvaise et qui ne voulait pas débattre sur le sujet avec eux.

Les deux amis montèrent dans leur dortoir mais n'échangèrent pas grands mots. Les autres dormaient dans la chambre. Harry se coucha sur le dos. Il garda les yeux ouvert. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Rapidement, le son des ronflements de Ron se firent entendre. Tout le monde dormait dans le dortoir sauf lui. Il sentit le chat monté sur son lit et se coucher à ses pieds. Il resta allongé ainsi un moment encore. Il ne voulait pas dormir mais pas non plus repenser à cette journée et plus particulièrement cette retenue. La plaie le brûlait. La douleur était à son apogée. Il aurait voulu aller demander quelque chose à l'infirmerie mais cela signifiait donner satisfaction à Ombrage. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait agis ainsi. Il se coucha sur le côté. Ombrage était un monstre. Comment pouvait-on accepter que des élèves subissent de telles punitions ? Ou était-il le seul qui aurait droit à ce petit traitement ? Il était si désagréable pour le ministère que celui-ci voulait le détruire ? Il sourit dans la nuit. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Ce n'était que de la douleur physique. Par contre, il savait qu'une épreuve mentale l'attendrait peut-être cette nuit. L'autre soir, il avait rêvé à nouveau de Cédric, de Voldemort… de toutes ces images qui l'avaient hanté chez les Dursley. Allait-il devoir revivre ça ? ou est-ce que cette sensation allait le reprendre ? Il espéra que la deuxième solution se produise. Pourtant, cela signifiait pour Harry avoir l'espoir que quelqu'un soit venu le bercer. Il ferma les yeux. La main était si douloureuse qu'il peina à s'endormir. Neve Nere bougea et monta vers lui. Il prit l'animal contre lui. Caresser l'animal le calma et lui fit oublier la douleur. Ou plutôt il crut oublier la douleur. Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa que la douleur avait disparu. Une chaleur enveloppait sa main. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais il était si bien qu'il s'endormit. Sa souffrance physique était apaisée. Exactement comme pour la nuit précédente, une aura l'enveloppa. Dans les bras de Morphée, Harry ne réalisa pas ce qui se passait.

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, il fut surpris de voir que sa main soit déjà si bien cicatrisée. Aucune trace de sang, comme si la plaie avait été nettoyée pendant la nuit. Il tourna la tête vers le chat et se demanda si l'animal pouvait avoir lécher sa blessure. Pourtant, il ne souffrait plus. Il avait bien dormit, comme un bébé même. Son écorchure n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ca avait si bien cicatrisé que ce n'avait rien de naturelle. Personne ne pouvait être entré dans la pièce et lui soigner la main, n'est-ce pas ? Si quelqu'un était entré, ça ne pouvait être qu'un Gryffondor mais pourquoi un Gryffondor serait venu lui soigner la main durant son sommeil ? Quelque chose l'intriguait. Il se rappela alors que chez les Dursley, l'inconnu le surveillait. Peut-être ce dernier avait continué de le surveiller. Mais alors comment faisait-il pour l'avoir à l'œil ? Était-il entré ? Harry descendit vers ses amis plein de question dans la tête.


	10. Pourquoi m'avoir aidé?

Akan: non Neve Nere n'est pas thérapeutique! Mais lorsqu'il voit son maître aller mal dans son sommeil, il connaît la solution pour le calmer... C'est un chat spécial, on dira! Bonne lecture

Momographie: Désolé si c'était collé. C'est parce qu'il y avait peu de dialogues dans ce chapitre. J'ai fait beaucoup de description. Mais dans celui-ci, il y a de nouveau pas mal de dialogues donc le texte sera mieux aéré! Bonne lecture. J'espère que ca ira mieux pour les yeux.

MagaliHP: Merci pour ton commentaire. Normalement Harry finira avec Ginny sauve si une nouvelle idée se développe dans mon cerveau! Bonne lecture

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 10**

**« Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? »**

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. La vie à Poudlard avait repris son cours. Le quotidien avait recommencé. Un enchaînement de devoir, manger, dormir… Les cours avec Ombrage n'avaient fait qu'empirer. Ils continuaient à lire tout simplement. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de temps en temps de lui répondre. La nuit, il rêvait souvent d'une porte métallique. Il savait que Voldemort voulait quelque chose en lien avec. Hermione pensait qu'il ferait mieux d'aller en parler avec Dumbledore à propos de ses rêves et de ses retenues. En effet, après chacune de ses retenues effectuées dans le bureau rose du professeur contre les forces du mal, il revenait avec la main ensanglantée. Le plus étrange était que le lendemain matin, sa main avait guérit. Il ne faisait rien, aucun pommade dessus, rien et elle guérissait seule. Plus le temps passait, plus sa main était de manière à ce que quasi aucune cicatrice ne soit, plus ses cauchemars étaient calmés, plus Harry était perdu… Parfois, il se demandait même si quelqu'un n'entrait pas dans sa chambre durant la nuit. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour retourner à sa nouvelle retenue dans le bureau rose.

-Harry, il faut que tu fasses attention à ce que tu dis. Ombrage te provoque. Tu ne dois plus y répondre. En un mois, tu as déjà eu trois retenues, lui rappela Hermione.

-Je sais, Mione mais c'est dur. Elle me traite de menteur, elle me provoque. C'est normal que je réagisse.

-Tu te bousilles la main en réagissant.

-Ca va, j'ai compris. Je ne dirais plus rien maintenant. Bon, j'y vais. Je ne veux pas être en retard non plus. Elle va en profiter pour me coller une nouvelle fois. Bye.

-Bye. A toute à l'heure, répondirent ses deux amis.

Il traversa les couloirs pour se retrouver à nouveau face au bureau d'Ombrage. Il soupira avant de toquer. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et laissa voir la face d'Ombrage qui souriait.

-Vous êtes pile à l'heure, monsieur Potter. Je vais commencer par croire que vous aimez être en retenue avec moi.

Il ne répondit. Il n'allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Il prit place sur la petite chaise. La plume et le parchemin l'attendaient. Pourtant, le professeur tenta alors une nouvelle approche de provocation.

-Je crois que votre père était également très réputé pour les retenues, non ? Ca doit être un trait de famille d'aimer se faire coller et braver les interdits…

Alors qu'Harry allait rétorquer, des coups à la porte le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il réussit à ne pas insulter son professeur. Il détestait quand quelqu'un osait dire quelque chose de négatif sur ses parents. Alors de la part de ce crapaud, il n'allait pas se gêner de lui rentrer dedans si elle disait un mot de travers. Il la vit faire une grimace à l'entente des coups. Elle espérait tant que le gamin allait répondre enfin à ses provocations. A contre cœur, elle ouvrit la porte. Harry ne vit pas la personne mais remarqua un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres de son professeur.

-Mon cher Vincenzo, quel bon vent vous amène ? susurra-t-elle.

-Je devais vous parler. Vous avez un moment ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui attendait toujours sans rien faire et lui jeta un regard noir. Elle réfléchit puis se poussa pour laisser entrer son visiteur.

-J'ai un élève qui est en retenu mais entrez seulement. Je suis toute à votre écoute.

Tellerino jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Il croisa son regard et la même sensation qu'il n'était pas si mauvais le prit comme lors de son audience. L'adolescent était étonné de la présence de l'auror.

-Potter, salua-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre.

-Potter, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui professeur.

L'adolescent prit alors sa plume. Il la posa sur son parchemin. Mais alors qu'il voulait écrire, il vit la main de l'auror qui lui tournait toujours le dos lui piquer sa plume. Il regarda médusé l'homme sortir une nouvelle plume et la lui mettre en main. Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Tellerino venait de lui enlever la plume qui le faisait pisser le sang. Cet homme était vraiment surprenant. Il l'observait ahurit pas son geste. Il lui avait tourné le dos et avait joué l'être froid pour lui éviter la torture. Ou alors, la nouvelle plume était pire que l'ancienne. Harry le vit se tourner vers lui avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Et bien Potter, faites votre boulot, non ?

Harry acquiesça. Oui, il avait du boulot. Mais à quoi jouait cet homme. D'abord, il fait croire qu'il est comme tous ses petits chiens du ministère et maintenant il lui rend service. Il posa sa plume et commença à écrire espérant que l'encre soit rouge et qu'Ombrage ne voit pas la supercherie, même s'il n'avait rien fait. A sa grande surprise, l'écriture fut rouge sang mais aucune douleur à la main ne le prit. Il leva la tête vers l'homme. Celui-ci discutait à voix basse à son professeur. Il décida de faire sa punition tout en essayant d'écouter ce que Tellerino avait de si important à raconter. Sa main écrivait machinalement. Il avait tellement l'habitude de cette punition qu'il ne devait même plus réfléchir. Il put essayer d'écouter leur conversation. Il garda la tête basse pour ne rien laisser entrevoir et la leva de temps en temps. Soudainement, son professeur éclata de rire. Il vit l'auror lui répondre par un faux sourire. Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Harry eut envie de vomir. Elle le draguait ouvertement devant lui.

-Le pauvre, songea Harry, dragué par un crapaud rose.

Mais quel ne fut pas le choc de l'adolescent en voyant l'auror lui faire un sourire charmeur. Certes, l'homme semblait crispé, voire dégoûté mais il donnait l'impression de la draguer. Harry grimaça. Par chance, il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils racontaient. Il devait lui dire des choses qui plaisaient à son professeur car elle était aux anges. Soudainement, elle s'avança vers lui. Doucement, ses pas l'approchèrent de son corps musclé. Il eut un mouvement de recul et Harry devina même du dégoût dans ses yeux. Pourtant, il réussit à garder son sourire charmeur. L'adolescent voulait rire. A quoi jouaient ces deux là ? Il retenait son sourire alors que la face de crapaud s'approchait dangereusement de l'auror qui semblait réfléchir à milles allures pour se débarrasser d'elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent qui les observait sans retenu mais qui baissa les yeux lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'auror. Il reprit son travail. Il entendit alors son nom par l'auror. Il leva discrètement les yeux et vit Ombrage reculer. Elle s'approcher de l'adolescent.

-Le message a pénétré Potter ?

Harry ne sut que répondre. Sa main ne saignait pas. Elle allait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il posa son regard sur sa peau. Il fit de grands yeux. Du sang coulé de sa nouvelle écorchure. Il n'avait rien sentit. Il avait cru que la plume de Tellerino n'allait pas le blessé. Mais en fait, il s'était habitué à la douleur. Il ne comprit pas comment c'était possible.

-Oui, professeur, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

-Sortez alors.

Il ne se le fit pas prier. Il sortit en trombe de la pièce en jetant sans homme. Il sentait le regard de l'auror dans son dos. Dehors, il regarda à nouveau sa main mais il n'y avait plus rien, plus la moindre trace de sang. L'écorchure avait disparu. Tellerino avait fait quelque chose il en était sûr. Il monta en courant dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il emprunta les passages secrets. Il entra dans la pièce et ne dit rien à Ron et Hermione qui le stoppèrent. Ils voulurent savoir pourquoi il était si pressé.

-Je dois parler à Tellerino. Je vais chercher ma cape et la carte des maraudeurs pour savoir quand il va quitter le bureau d'Ombrage, murmura Harry avant de se dégager.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient rien compris, excepté les mots « parler », « Tellerino », « bureau d'Ombrage »… A leur côté, Neve Nere qui attendait son maître ouvrit de grand yeux. Il resta figé un instant. L'animal observa son maître redescendre, ressortir immédiatement de la salle commune suivit de ses meilleurs amis. Le félin miaula avant de partir à leur suite.

-Harry, attends nous, crièrent Ron et Hermione.

Harry s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir. Trop surpris, les deux autres lui foncèrent dessus. Ron grommela. Harry sortit la carte et pointa sa baguette dessus.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Les trois amis observèrent la carte. Dans le couloir du bureau d'Ombrage, Tellerino marchait. Le nom de l'auror sur la carte était un peu floue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? demanda Hermione pendant qu'ils descendaient pour le croiser.

-Je l'ignore. C'est pour ça que je veux lui parler. Il est entré alors que je n'avais pas encore commencé à écrire. Il était étrange. Il m'a snobé et m'a tourné le dos. Sans que je comprenne quoique ce soit, il a prit la plume qu'Ombrage m'avait donné et qui utilise mon sang pour écrire et il m'a mit une nouvelle plume qui écrit en rouge sans encre. Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à dire à Ombrage mais je n'ai rien entendu. A la fin, elle le draguait ouvertement et lui répondait par des sourires charmeurs. Beurk, j'ai cru que j'allais gerber sur place. Puis, il a rappelé à Ombrage que j'étais là. Elle a voulu voir ma main pour voir si le message avait pénétré comme elle dit. Et là, sans que je comprenne comment, ma main saignait. Je suis sortit, il y avait plus rien. C'est lui qui a fait quelque chose de louche.

-Pourquoi t'aurait-il aidé ? s'étonna Ron.

-Je l'ignore. Mais il est vraiment glauque. Déjà lors de mon audience et avant surtout, il était gentil avec moi. Je ne le comprends pas et c'est pour ça que je veux lui causer.

Les trois amis descendirent en courant tout en gardant un œil sur la carte. Ils s'arrêtèrent au coin d'un angle. Ils virent Dumbledore arrivé alors que Tellerino était dans le hall d'entrée. A coup sûr ces deux là allaient se voir. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Les fouineurs se cachèrent près à écouter ce qui allait être dit.

-Tellerino ! Que faites-vous dans mon château ? tonna la voix grave du vieux directeur.

Les autres amis échangèrent un regard. Tellerino était sur le terrain de Dumbledore. Il n'allait pas pouvoir lui parler comme lors de l'audience où tout le monde était contre le vieux sorcier. Mais à leur plus grande surprise, l'auror se retourna et sourit à Dumbledore. Il le nargua du regard.

-Il est sexy en fait, pour un toutou du ministère, murmura Hermione.

Les deux autres la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Votre château ? J'ignorais que vous aviez participé à la construction de cette école. Vous êtes donc si vieux que cela ? se moqua l'auror.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un petit insolent prétentieux qui croit tout savoir. Cette école est sous ma direction et j'exige de savoir ce que votre présence non désirée était-elle là.

-Cette école n'est pas plus la vôtre. Vous êtes peut-être le directeur, Dumby mais elle ne vous appartient pas. Au contraire, elle est là pour les élèves. Vous êtes là pour superviser les choses. Vous ne servez pas à grand-chose de plus. Et en effet, je sais beaucoup de choses, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas parce que le ministre vous adore, Tellerino que vous êtes un sorcier puissant. Vous ne méritez pas votre place de chef des aurors et vous le savez.

Au grand étonnement des adolescents cachés et de leur directeur, Tellerino éclata de rire. Il sourit à Dumbledore. Il secoua la tête et continua à rire avant de se reprendre. Il reprit son sérieux mais garda son sourire en coin.

-Voilà donc le problème, vous venez plaidoyer pour votre petit-ami ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione furent estomaqués. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Ils virent Dumbledore perdre toutes ses couleurs mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Oh oui, vous voyez de quoi je parle. Ce n'est pas votre petit-ami ? Juste votre amant ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

-Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, siffla Dumbledore.

-Toujours amant hein ? le provoqua l'italien en ricanant. L'image me dégoûte un peu, je l'avoue. Vous imaginez tous les deux, me donnent des cauchemars. Mais c'est plutôt mignon de voir comme vous venez défendre Maugrey.

-Je ne défends pas Alastor, rugit Dumbledore qui semblait mal à l'aise sous le regard ahuris des étudiants.

-Si vous le dites. Avouez quand même que vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous me détestez parce que je ne suis pas vos idées…

-Vous rirez bien moins lorsque Voldemort attaquera, répliqua le vieux sorcier en souriant.

-Je ne suis pas vos idées à vous mais je n'ai pas dit que je ne suivais pas celle de Potter. Vous voyez Dumbledore, si au lieu de me juger ou de croire sur parole les idiotes de votre amant, vous vous apercevrez vous-même que je ne suis peut-être pas si débile et inoffensif que vous voulez le croire.

-Pour les italiens, vous êtes peut-être un sorcier « puissant », mais ici en Angleterre vous n'êtes rien Tellerino. Et arrêtez vos insinuations sur ma vie privée, répondit Dumbledore le regardant dégoûté.

Jamais les trois adolescents n'avaient vu leur directeur parler ainsi. D'habitude, il savait être calme. Pourtant, Tellerino savait le faire sortir de ces gongs. Sûrement car il était le seul à dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

-Détrompez-vous, même en Angleterre mon niveau de magie est plus élevé comparé à la moyenne. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais y aller…

-Que faisiez-vous dans ce château ? Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu et j'exige une réponse.

-Je faisais votre boulot. Apprenez à le connaître votre château. A plus. Oh, et au passage, pas d'inquiétude, je saurai rester discret à propos de votre relation intime avec Maugrey, ajouta l'auror hilare.

Sans attendre de réponses du vieux sorcier, il sortit. Harry, Ron et Hermione espéraient vraiment pouvoir discuter avec Tellerino. Sa discussion avec Dumbledore avait encore plus éveillé leur curiosité. Par chance, leur directeur monta rapidement les marches derrière lui et disparu dans le château. Ils regardèrent la carte pour s'assurer qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se faire prendre. Harry sourit en voyant que Neve Nere les avait suivi.

-Reste dedans et sois discret, ordonna-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, l'animal miaula. Il rigola et lui donna une dernière caresse. Ils sortirent et coururent derrière l'homme qui marchait passablement lentement, comme s'il s'attendait à être suivit.

-Attendez ! Monsieur Tellerino ! S'il vous plaît, attendez, crièrent les trois amis.

Près de la sortie, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus visibles du château, l'auror s'arrêta et se retourna. Il esquissa un sourire devant les adolescents essoufflés.

-Bonsoir jeunes gens. Vous n'avez pas un couvre-feu ?

-Pourquoi avez-vous échangé la plume au début de ma retenue ? interrogea Harry en plongeant son regard dans le sien mais l'auror coupa rapidement le contact visuel.

-Je croyais que c'était clair. Je vous ais évité une nouvelle marque sur la peau.

-Comment saviez-vous que j'étais en retenue et pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?

-J'ai des sources assez importante, Harry, si tu permets que je t'appelle par ton prénom…

L'adolescent accepta d'un signe de tête.

-Je sais que tu réagis un peu trop aux provocations d'Ombrage. Ces retenues archaïques n'auront aucun effet sur toi. Au contraire, tu seras peut-être plus motivé à ne pas lui faire plaisir. Elle continuera à te torturer la main jusqu'à que tu sois un bon chien bien docile.

-Vous faites autant partie du ministère qu'elle pourquoi seriez-vous différent ?

-Je viens de t'éviter d'avoir la main en sang, tu veux une autre réponse pour te dire que je suis différent d'elle ? Je ne suis pas sûr, entre nous, que les arguments de ton directeur lors de ton audience aient réellement eu un effet sur l'assemblée. Alors que mon idée du transeo veterea était plutôt bonne.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Vous me prenez pour un fou et…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais fou.

-Non, bien sur, le ministère me croit sain d'esprit. Je n'ai pas raconté de mensonges récemment selon vous ?

-Selon moi, tu as dit la vérité. Ce que pense le ministère n'est pas ce que je pense.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais mentit, Harry. Dans toutes les interviews, j'ai sauvé mon poste lorsqu'on me posait la question « est-ce que Voldemort est de retour » et répondant « le ministre a déjà répondu à la question ». Voilà ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai pas donné mon avis. Je te crois Harry Potter. C'est envers Dumbledore que je n'ai pas confiance.

-Pourquoi ? Vous venez d'Italie, que peut-il vous avoir bien fait pour ne pas avoir confiance en lui ? C'est un des plus grands sorciers d'Angleterre et même du monde, contredit Hermione.

-Être un grand sorcier ne rime pas avec le bien. Je sais des choses sur Dumbledore…

-Qu'il serait le petit ami de Maugrey ? remarqua Harry.

-Entre autre. Mais ce n'est qu'un petit détail. Je ne supporte pas ces manières de vouloir de tout savoir, de croire tout savoir…

-Vous pensez aussi tout savoir, coupa Ron.

-C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Sauf que j'avoue aussi que cette connaissance ne fait que m'éloigner des êtres qui me sont chers…

La fin de la phrase ne fut dite que d'un murmure à peine audible. Harry peina à comprendre. Cependant, il vit un voile de tristesse dans les yeux sombres de l'italien lorsqu'il croisa son regard. C'était la première fois qu'il découvrait les véritables émotions de l'auror. Il jouait tout le temps. Lorsqu'il « draguait » Ombrage, il jouait la comédie, lorsqu'il parlait à Dumbledore avec son air prétentieux, ce n'était pas lui, non plus. Soudainement, Harry le perçut sous un nouvel angle. Cet homme l'avait intriguée dès leur première rencontre mais quelque chose d'inexplicable le touchait, comme s'il se sentait lié à l'auror.

-Faites partie de l'ordre du phénix, proposa Hermione. Vous avez dit croire au retour de Voldemort, pourquoi ne pas venir vous battre avec l'ordre ?

-Pour la simple raison que je refuse de suivre les ordres d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Ce n'est pas valable comme raison. Juste parce que vous n'aimez pas quelqu'un ? contredit la jeune fille.

-Sérieusement, vous croyez réellement que l'ordre du phénix aurait envie de moi ? Maugrey me déteste juste parce que je lui ais pris son poste, Dumbledore parce que je sais des chose et que lui ne sait rien de moi, ensuite vous trouverez ça vraiment logique que l'auror chargé de retrouver Sirius Black fasse partie d'un ordre secret avec lui ? Si vous voulez bien m'excuser mais je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi de vous laisser.

-Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça ! s'écria Harry dont la tête était un tourbillon d'interrogations. Vous êtes paradoxal. Vous savez plus de chose que ce que les gens pensent. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu m'aider ? Vous ne pouvez pas être gentil et être aussi mystérieux !

Un silence se fit après les propos de l'adolescent. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait comprendre ! Il en avait marre qu'on lui cache tant de chose, déjà un mystérieux inconnu savait beaucoup de choses à son sujet et maintenant cet homme. En face de lui, Tellerino plongea son regard dans le sien et Harry ne sut comment définir ce qui se reflétait dans ces yeux. Il semblait vraiment triste, mal à l'aise, désolé même. Harry ne comprenait rien à cet homme.

-Tu dois apprendre Harry à faire des choses de ton âge, profite de t'amuser. Tu as 15 ans. Amuse-toi avec tes amis. D'accord, dehors une guerre se prépare et Ombrage ne vous apprend rien. Mais prend les choses avec le sourire. Rigole des méthodes archaïques qu'elle utilise. Laisse là vous apprendre des sorts pour enfants et entraîne-toi à côté, si c'est ça que tu veux. Mais ne passe pas ton temps à vivre dans l'idée d'une guerre. Profite de ta jeunesse. Rigole, la vie est faite pour rire. Si tu restes dans le sérieux tout le temps, la vie perd son sens et tu n'auras même plus l'envie de te battre, tu n'auras plus d'espoir.

Au grand étonnement de l'auror, de Ron et Hermione, Harry éclata de rire. Il regarda Tellerino comme s'il venait de dire une chose particulièrement drôle.

-Rire ? Pourquoi tout le monde me conseille de rire ?

-Tout le monde ? répéta l'auror. Il plissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Harry crut qu'il avait deviné qui lui avait déjà conseillé de rire. L'italien lui-même laissa échapper un rire.

-Et bien, écoute le « tout le monde ». Je suis sûr que la personne qui t'a conseillé ça, tient beaucoup à toi et ce n'est certainement pas pour rien qu'il t'a conseillé de rire. Sans rire, y a-t-il encore de l'espoir ? D'autres questions ?

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête en signe de négation. Harry avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi était-il encore plus perdu.

-A la prochaine la jeunesse. Faites attention en rentrant, Ombrage serait ravi de vous avoir en retenue.

Ils le regardèrent partir sans dire un mot. Il passa l'enceinte de l'école et transplana. Les adolescents restèrent un instant interdits avant de remonter dans leur salle commune sans un mot.


	11. Discussions multiples

Loudee: Si je te dis quand Harry va savoir que Tellerino est James ça voudrait dire que je confirme que James et Tellerino ne font qu'un? Alors je dirai rien. Ca veut peut-être dire que c'est la même personne mais peut-être pas. Harry rencontrera son père en vrai et saura la vérité durant les vacances scolaires entre sa 5ème et 6ème. Quant à Dumbledore, je le détestais pas dans les livres mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il était trop mystérieux, trop bizarre... Mais dans mon histoire tu peux le détester. Bisous. Bonne lecture.

Miidona: Hello miss, dsl pour les fautes^^! alala cette wii à cause d'elle j'ai une petite review;-) Mais bon j'adore jouer à la wii, surtout le dernier super mario! Rien à voir avec Harry Potter mais bon... ^^! Hélas je ne peux pas toujours mettre Tellerino dans les chapitres. Harry, Ron et Hermione en causent souvent mais sa présence n'est pas toujours possible. Il me manque aussi quand il est pas là. Je l'aime tellement. Tu peux étriper Ombrage si tu veux. Je crois que beaucoup te seront reconnaissante pour l'avoir fait. Pour Dumby et Maugrey, je dois t'avouer que l'idée m'est venu de toi... C'est toi qui m'a rappelé quand on parlait sur msn que Dumbledore était gay. On venait de me poser la question si Maugrey et Dumby étaient de mèches. Je trouvais pas de raisons pour que Maugrey lui fasse autant confiance et tu m'as donné l'idée d'une relation entre eux. Donc merci à toi. D'accord l'idée est beurk! Tellerino sait ou sont les points faibles. Il sait beaucoup de choses. C'est vrai qu'il y a peut-être un lien entre le fait que Tellerino et Sirius disent la même choses... Ce ni Tellerino ni Neve Nere qui soignent véritablement la plaie. Neve Nere n'est pas un chat ordinaire mais n'a pas de pouvoir de guérisons. La cicatrice reste là mais quelque chose où quelqu'un soigne et fait en sorte que ca ne soit plus douloureux. La "chose" qui soigne sa main, apaise Harry lors de ses cauchemars. Il est vrai que Neve Nere est toujours là quand ça arrive mais n'est pas le moyen pour calmer Harry. Le chat fait appelle à cette autre "chose" qui n'est pas vraiment une chose pour aider son maître... J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Il n'y pas de Tellerino mais un peu de maraudeurs ou plutôt un peu de Sirius. Bonne lecture. Bisous

akan: J'aime ton hypothèse. Tu vas chercher loin. L'histoire des horcruxes ne sera pas dans mon histoire. Je reste fidèle au canon juste pour la 5ème année. L'été et la 6ème année seront différents, beaucoup plus de changements. Donc les horcruxes, R.A.B ne font pas partis de cette fic. Je ne peux que te dire que Tellerino n'a jamais trahi Voldemort. Il n'a même jamais travaillé ou été lié à lui. Il a bel et bien 36ans donc lors de la première guère, il n'a qu'à peine 20 ans. Par contre, la marque, il est tellement puissant Tellerino qu'il peut connaître un sort pour la cacher. Mais il n'est pas mangemort. Il est aussi blanc que l'est Sirius ou Harry. J'adore l'idée d'une mort simulée et d'être parti en Italie. Vraiment! Donc ton hypothèse est super mais Tellerino est des plus gentils. Bonne lecture. A+

Momographie: Il est intriguant Tellerino? James t'aimerais savoir où il est? T'aimerais aussi savoir qui était l'inconnu? Et bien, je ne dirais rien! Tu sauras tout en même temps qu'Harry! Mais vu tes espérances, tu ne seras pas déçu... ^^! Bonne lecture

Grispoils: Harry va comprendre encore mieux l'importance du rire dans ce chapitre. A bientôt!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 11**

**Discussions multiples**

La salle commune des Gryffondors à cette heure tardive n'était qu'occupée que par trois adolescents. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée éclairant leur visage. Perdus dans leurs pensées, aucun ne dit un mot. Les paroles de l'auror étaient encore dans leur mémoire et aucun ne voulait entamer la discussion. Ron fut le premier à briser le silence.

-Vous croyez que c'est vrai ce qu'il racontait à propos de Dumbledore et Maugrey ?

-Ron ! s'étonna Hermione. C'est donc la seule chose que tu as retenue ?

-Excuse-moi Mione, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que j'apprenne que mon directeur soit gay. Vous êtes silencieux depuis que Tellerino est parti. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour lancer la conversation.

-On réfléchit à ce qu'il nous a dit. Il croit Harry à propos du retour de Voldemort…

-Tu-Sais-Qui, grommela Ron à l'entente du nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Et il ose prononcer son nom, remarqua alors Harry dans un murmure.

Il ne parvenait pas à déplacer son regard du feu dansant. Une drôle de sensation l'avait prit face à Tellerino. Il savait qu'il était différent. Mais cette différence intriguait vraiment l'adolescent.

-Il feint de penser comme le ministère pour garder sa place et surveiller ce qui se passe pourtant il croit au retour de Voldemort. Il refuse néanmoins de faire partie de l'ordre car il ne veut pas devoir obéir à Dumbledore. Il cache quelque chose, ce n'est pas possible sinon. D'ailleurs, il a raison, il sait beaucoup plus de choses que ce que l'on pense.

-Développe Mione ? la pria Ron.

-Il connaît la relation entre Dumbledore et Maugrey…

-On ne sait pas si c'est vrai. Dumbledore l'a nié.

-Ron, il n'allait pas lui donner raison s'il le déteste. Ensuite, pour un italien qui devait avoir à peine 20 ans lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort, il est au courant de l'ordre du phénix et il sait comment ça fonctionne. Il sait que c'est Dumbledore qui dirige et donne les ordres. Il sait également que Sirius fait partie de l'ordre alors qu'il est chargé de le retrouver. Pourquoi est-ce que l'auror chargé de retrouver un dangereux criminel dirait que celui-ci est en Australie alors qu'il sait qu'il fait partie de l'ordre du Phénix ?

-Et pourquoi m'a-t-il conseillé exactement la même chose que Sirius.

-C'est vrai que beaucoup de chose sont étranges le concernant mais il a été correct avec nous et il est même venu faire du charme à Ombrage pour t'éviter une nouvelle blessure, rappela Ron.

-Justement, c'est ça qui est louche pourquoi faire ça pour Harry ? Draguer Ombrage ? il doit vraiment apprécier Harry pour faire une chose aussi immonde.

- Je ne le connais pas. Pourquoi m'aimerait-il autant ?

-Tout le monde croyait que Sirius voulait te tuer en 3ème année, tu te souviens ? Et pourtant, c'est ton parrain, il ferait tout pour toi, lui rappela Hermione.

-Pourquoi dès qu'on cause de Tellerino, on relie les choses à Sirius ? s'énerva Harry. Pourquoi mon parrain semble-t-il si proche de lui ? Ils me conseillent les deux la même chose ! Cet été, on apprend que Sirius sait parler italien et Tellerino est italien. Pourquoi alors qu'il est censé rechercher Sirius, il dit qu'il est en Australie alors qu'il sait qu'il se trouve en Angleterre ? Pourquoi l'aide-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à le détester ?

-Détester qui ? demanda bêtement Ron.

Pour seule réponse, Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

-Peut-être que Sirius pourrait nous éclairer ? proposa Hermione. On pourrait lui demander où il a appris l'italien par exemple !

-Ca serait une bonne idée en effet, acquiesça Harry.

-Il faudra aller dans une classe vide, ajouta la jeune fille. Ici c'est trop risqué de se faire surprendre par un autre élève.

-Attends, tu proposais de lui parler maintenant ? Là, à 23h ? Tu es sérieuse, Mione ?

-Bien sûr, Harry quand comptais-tu lui parler sinon ?

-Et bien demain on aura le temps. Et on ne risquera pas de se faire prendre.

-On a la cape et la carte des maraudeurs, on fait attention. On ne risque rien et c'est important si on veut essayer de comprendre quelque chose à cette histoire.

Les garçons observèrent leur amie sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis quand Hermione Granger proposait des choses qui n'était en ordre avec le règlement de l'école ? Cependant, ils acceptèrent son idée. Harry monta rapidement chercher le miroir. Une fois de retour, ils se cachèrent les trois sous la cape et activèrent la carte pour être sûr de ne croiser personne. Ils entrèrent dans la première salle vide qu'ils trouvèrent. Ils gardèrent la carte vers eux pour pouvoir surveiller le couloir et savoir si quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre. Harry s'assit entre Ron et Hermione sur le bureau et sortit le miroir de la poche de son jeans. Il appela son parrain. Après un cours instant la tête de ce dernier apparut, complètement réveillée.

-Harry ? Ca va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oh, normal. Que vaut un petit coucou de ta part à une heure où tu es censé dormir ? Tout va bien j'espère ? s'inquiéta son parrain.

-Oui, je vais bien, ne te fais pas de soucie, Sirius. Je vais bien. On discutait avec Ron et Hermione et on se posait des questions. Et tu peux sûrement nous aider à trouver les réponses.

-Moi ? Et bien posez vos questions, j'essaierai d'y répondre de mon mieux mais je vous promets rien.

-Et bien…, en fait…, cet été…, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens…, mais il y a un jour où tu as dit quelque chose en italien. Ou… quand tu as trouvé le nom pour Neve Nere. Et… on se demandait… c'est un peu bête comme question… mais… euh… donc voilà… on se demandait si tu parlais italien ?

De l'autre côté de la glace, son parrain éclata de rire. Il avait froncé les sourcils en écoutant son filleul. Il s'était senti inquiet en entendant Harry parler. A présent, il était soulagé ce n'était rien de grave.

-Vous m'appelez à 23h30 pour me demander si je parle italien ? Pour quelque chose dont vous vous êtes posé des questions tout l'été ?

-Oui, répondit Harry d'une petite voix. Il était un mal à l'aise à l'idée de poser cette question et là de voir son parrain qui en riait autant, c'était flippant.

-Je me débrouille. Je n'ai jamais suivi de véritables cours mais je suis parti souvent durant les vacances d'été en Italie et là, j'ai appris sur le tas.

-Juste en partant en vacances ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Oui, je sortais et pour discuter avec les gens que je rencontrais, il fallait bien que j'essaie d'apprendre la langue pour les comprendre. Ce n'est pas très compliqué comme langue, en fait.

-D'accord. Et je voulais te dire que j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ton conseil, ajouta Harry.

-Mon conseil ? Tu es bien la première personne qui réfléchisse au conseil que je donne. Aïe ! Je me suis tapé le pied, expliqua-t-il en grimaçant et jetant un regard noir au meuble qui lui avait causé cette douleur. Ou peut-être la deuxième, mais la première n'aurait pas dû m'écouter, ajouta-t-il.

-Oui, tu m'as conseillée de rire.

-Oh ça. D'ailleurs, il paraît que tu es devenu réputé pour les retenues ? Digne descendant des maraudeurs ! Tu appliques le concept de faire des bêtises pour rire ?

-Euh… Pas Vraiment. Je ne fais pas grand-chose pour me choper toutes ces retenues. Ombrage cherche par tous les moyens à me punir. Mais pourquoi tu me conseilles de rire et de m'amuser ? Juste parce que j'ai 15 ans ? Tu es un adulte et tu aimes encore rire…

Son parrain détacha son regard du miroir et fixa un point devant lui. Il sembla songeur un instant. Après un instant de réflexion, il daigna recroiser les émeraudes de son filleul.

-Le concept de rire m'a été très utile lors que j'étais à Azkaban. Les détraqueurs te vont revivre les pires moments de ta vie. Sauf que le pouvoir du rire est tellement fort. Ce n'est pas pour rien que pour que le sortilège du patronus soit efficace, le souvenir doit être particulièrement heureux. Sauf que j'avais passé les plus belles années de ma vie lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, j'avais eu les plus magnifiques fous rires qui puissent exister. Je donnerai tout pour retrouver tout ça. Je prenais ma forme animagus et les souvenirs revenaient encore plus forts. En animagus, j'avais même les sensations qui revenaient. Si tu restes dans le sérieux trop longtemps, si tu oublies de vivre, tu perds tout espoir. Comment pouvoir avoir encore envie de se battre, si la vie est morne et triste ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce qu'avait vécu son parrain dans cette effroyable prison était inimaginable. Personne ne pouvait imaginer un dixième de ce que ça provoquait dans la vie d'un homme d'être entourés de tous ces détraqueurs. Sirius avait eu les souvenirs de Poudlard pour le garder sain d'esprit, voilà pourquoi il lui conseillait de rire. Il comprenait à présent l'importance de rire.

-Comment fais-tu pour rire encore aujourd'hui ? Tu es obligé de rester enfermé dans une vieille maison car tous les sorciers et moldus te recherchent pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas commis et pourtant tu as encore cette envie de rire. Comment tu fais ?

-Je ris des choses au lieu de m'apitoyer dessus. J'ai passé un nombre d'heure inimaginable en retenu et malgré toutes mes punitions, je continuais à faire le pitre. Même mes retenues je les prenais avec le sourire. Il faut voir les choses du bon côté. Chercher l'optimisme partout.

-Tu as passé 12 ans en prison Sirius comment tu peux voir le bon côté des choses ? s'étonna Ron.

-Et bien malgré le fait que j'ai passé 12 ans à Azkaban, j'ai retrouvé mon filleul, mon meilleur ami. Je ne dois plus supporter les détraqueurs. Je peux à nouveau me moquer de Rogue. Alors pourquoi râler ? La vie est à nouveau belle ?

-Belle ? répétèrent les adolescents.

-D'accord pas si belle que ça, concéda Sirius en souriant. Mais si on enlève Voldemort et toutes ces histoires, le fait que je sois recherché, la vie est plutôt cool !

-Je commence à comprendre où tu veux en venir mais tu arrives à concevoir l'idée de rire de tous parce que tu as rigolé quand tu étais jeune mais nous on est jeune et on a déjà plein de problèmes…

-Harry Harry… Tu es jeune et tu as plein de problème ? Mais qui n'a jamais eu de problèmes ? On a tous toujours des problèmes si c'est ça qu'on veut voir. Tu choisis de voir tes problèmes. Sérieusement, j'aurais préféré vivre dans une famille comme les Dursley que la mienne. Je vivais dans un monde où tout était centré sur la magie noire. Toute ma famille était à Serpentard. J'étais le vilain petit poucet de la famille juste car j'étais un Gryffondor. Ils me détestaient. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir et pourtant ils n'ont jamais réussir à m'enlever l'envie de rire. C'est un art et un apprentissage de voir les bonnes choses dans la vie et de rire des mauvaises choses.

-Comment tu as fait pour l'apprendre ? demanda Harry.

-J'avais des amis formidables, répondit simplement Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil nostalgique devant lui.

-Mon père ?

-Ouais. En effet, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans James Potter…

Un silence se fit. Harry sourit en pensant à son père. Dans la glace, Sirius faisait une drôle de tête. Il regardait obstinément sur le côté et avait les lèvres pincées. Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux. Puis, soudainement, il rigola nerveusement. Il passa une main devant son visage et secoua la tête.

-Désolé. Vous m'avez rendu nostalgique à me faire parler de ça, expliqua-t-il en gardant les lèvres serrées.

-Oh ! On est désolé, Sirius. On ne voulait pas te faire cet effet-là ! Mais maintenant, j'ai compris le concept de rire et je vais faire mon maximum pour l'appliquer, promit Harry. On va devoir te laisser si on veut réussir à se lever demain matin.

-Tu vois, il y a des avantages partout. Je dois rester enfermé ce qui veut dire que je peux faire la grasse matinée, sourit son parrain. Bon, bonne nuit la jeunesse. Ah et au passage un truc très drôle c'est de jeter de bombabousse sur Rogue, rigola Sirius. Ou sur Ombrage, ça doit le faire aussi. Regardez avec les jumeaux.

-Bonne nuit Sirius, répondirent à l'unisson les adolescents en rigolant.

Harry remit le miroir dans sa poche. Ils se cachèrent à nouveau sous la cape et sortirent tout en gardant un œil sur la carte. Ils étaient pensifs. Les paroles de Sirius résonnaient dans leurs oreilles. Ils voulaient pouvoir comprendre des choses à propos de Tellerino et pour finir le sujet était parti sur autre chose. Cela n'avait absolument pas déplu à Harry. Il aimait lorsque son parrain parlait de son père. Il en était fier. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune après avoir fait ronchonner la grosse dame qui dormait paisiblement. Ils se séparèrent. Les garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir et Hermione dans le sien. Ils profitèrent de cette bonne nuit de sommeil bien qu'elle fut trop courte. Roulé en boule, Neve Nere dormait dans le lit de son maître. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque le jeune Potter se coucha et le poussa légèrement.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent avec peine. La nuit avait été trop courte. Pourtant, Harry et Ron en descendant rejoindre Hermione pour prendre leur petit déjeuner décrétèrent de suivre le conseil de Sirius à la lettre. Ils décidèrent de rire de tout ou presque. C'était fini de se laisser abattre. Il fallait rire et ils allaient suivre les conseils du parrain à Harry vu que sur celui-ci ça fonctionnait. Ils s'assirent vers leur meilleure amie et lui firent un large sourire. Elle secoua la tête se demanda ce qui leur arrivaient cette fois-ci.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Harry ne répondit pas à la nouvelle provocation d'Ombrage. Au contraire, le fait de la voir s'énerver en le voyant sans réaction donna satisfaction à Harry. Il garda son sourire mais éclata de rire avec ses camarades en sortant du cours. Il rigola avec Ron et Hermione de la colère de leur professeur.

D'ailleurs, un fou rire les prit dans leur salle commune à la fin des cours. Sans que personne n'ait compris ce qu'ils leur arrivaient les trois amis rigolaient à se démettre les côtes. Ils parlaient de la tête de crapaud d'Ombrage. Son visage avait pris une teinte proche de sa robe de sorcière à force de voir qu'Harry ignorait ses remarques. Puis, sans comprendre comment le rire était venu, ils ne se contrôlaient plus. Fred et George, en les voyants dans cet état s'approchèrent d'eux.

-Dites, ils vous arrivent quoi ? s'étonnèrent-ils.

-Oh c'est cool que vous soyez là, répondit Harry en deux éclats de rire.

-Merci. On est sait on est indispensable, continuèrent les jumeaux de manière très narcissique.

-En fait… commença Harry mais il ne plut finir tellement il riait.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard interloqué et inquiet. Ils n'avaient jamais vu le trio dans un tel état.

-On se demandait si vous seriez d'accord pour nous aider à lancer des bombabousse sur Rogue et Ombrage, finit leur petit frère.

Ils les regardèrent médusés. Ils restèrent interdits durant un instant. Ils crurent rêver. Jamais leur petit frère n'aurait proposé une chose pareille. D'ailleurs, eux-mêmes n'étaient pas suicidaires au point de s'attaquer aux pires professeurs de l'école.

-Vous savez il y a meilleurs cibles pour commencer à faire des grasses aux autres, expliquèrent Fred.

-Genre Rusard est une bonne cible. Il ne court pas vite et ne peut pas jeter de sort, renchérit George.

-On plaisantait, rassura Hermione qui s'était calmée.

-Non ! s'écria Harry. On doit rire Mione. Voir Rogue ou Ombrage avec de la Bombabousse partout sur la gueule, rien de plus drôle. On sera motivé à gagner cette guerre contre Voldemort rien que pour pouvoir recommencer.

-Olala, c'est vraiment grave cette fois, s'inquiéta Fred.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda George.

-Et bien, Sirius nous a conseillé de rire, expliqua Hermione en chuchotant pour ne pas que les autres élèves les entendent parler du dangereux criminel.

-Il vous a conseillé de jeter des bombabousses sur Rogue et Ombrage ? répéta George indécis.

-Oui, avoua leur cadet.

-Vous ne croyez pas que le connaissant, ils vous auraient plutôt conseillé de jeter du shampoing sur Rogue ? fit remarquer Fred.

Harry rigola encore plus. Oh oui son parrain aurait adoré l'idée d'asperger Rogue shampoing. Il en aurait rit. D'ailleurs, peut-être même l'avait-il fait dans ces années folles d'étudiant avec son père. Les maraudeurs avaient peut-être eut la gentillesse de vouloir lui laver les cheveux. Il dut se tenir au fauteuil pour ne pas tomber. Les autres élèvent lui lancèrent des regards étonnés mais il ne reçut aucune remarque.

-Vous êtes devenu fou ? C'est ça ?

-Non, on va bien. On a juste un fou rire. Ca fait un de ses biens d'ailleurs, expliqua Ron.

-Vous suivez la théorie que sans le rire il n'y a plus d'espoir ?

Le trio acquiesça sous le regard surpris des jumeaux.

-On voit que vous avez écouté Sirius et Remus.

-Vous avez quelque chose à dire vous deux ! s'emporta Ron. Vous êtes les premiers à faire propagande pour le rire.

-Ouais, d'ailleurs faudra qu'on lui demande des conseils. Il a l'air de bien s'y connaître en matière de farces.

-Il s'y connaît plus que ce vous pensez, ajouta Harry.

Le restant de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. La joie et le rire habitaient les adolescents. Fred et George participèrent à leur fou rire. Personne dans la salle commune ne comprit ce qui leur arrivait. Mais Harry se fichait de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Il était bien et il rigolait. Il suivait les conseils de son parrain à la ligne. Pour garder espoir, il faut rire !


	12. Les nouvelles règles de Poudlard

Ronald92: merci pour ton commentaire! Bonne lecture

Miidona: Ah les maraudeurs, ils me manquent. Je me réjouis de pouvoir enfin mettre en scène James ^^! Ca m'embête aussi que Tellerino soit si peu là mais bon faut que ca reste cohérent donc il peut pas être là tout le temps. Mais je l'adore. Non pas d'horcruxe dans mon histoire. L'idée m'est venue à la fin du 5ème, pck j'étais tellement triste que Sirius meurt que j'ai eu l'idée de quelqu'un qui intervient au ministère... Donc l'idée n'est venu que bien avant que j'entende parler des horcruxes. Et je dois bien éloigner du livre sur certains points! Tu as bien compris par contre qui était un des êtres chers que Tellerino ne peut pas voir. Quant à Mario, avec mon copain, sa soeur et le copain à sa soeur, on était on dernier monde, il nous reste un boss à faire et la wii a planté et elle est mort. Donc on a du tout recommencer sur une nouvelle wii. Maintenant on doit être au 6ème monde. Par contre, toujours rien à voir mais en lien avec Harry Potter, si tu aimes jouer au jeu vidéo, au mois de mai, normalement, il y a le LEGO Harry Potter qui va sortir. J'adore jouer aux autres Lego, indiana Jones, Batman alors je me réjouis tellement de celui d'Harry Potter. Il y a des vidéos sur !!! Un peu de pub mais je me réjouis tellement de ce Lego pck c'est HP! Bref, bisous! A plus, faudra se trouver un moment pour se recauser sur msn! Bonne lecture!

Akan: Sèche pas! J'adore tes idées! Le chocolat suisse après les détraqueurs? Si j'y ai pensé justement! Hélas, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de farce sur Rogue et Ombrage en même temps. Bonne lecture!

Momographie: merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur des premiers chapitres;-)! ^^

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 12**

**Les nouvelles règles de Poudlard**

La vie à Poudlard allait à son rythme. Un enchainement de cours, de repas en commun, de devoir, de batailles de polochons, de rire, de Quidditch… le quotidien d'un élève se résumait à ça, à peu de choses prêtes. Pourtant, par un jour pluvieux d'octobre, une nouvelle fut clouée au mur dans le hall d'entrée. Les élèves curieux comme ils l'étaient, accoururent voir ce qui était écrit. Les espoirs d'un bal d'Halloween pour les plus romantiques, d'un nouveau tournoi pour les plus têtes-brûlés, des cours supprimé à vie pour les plus fainéants remplient les cœurs. Pourtant, la nouvelle fut des plus catastrophiques pour les élèves et même les professeurs. En effet, un décret énoncé par ministre de la magie lui-même coupa tout espoir d'une année libre et folle comme les précédentes. Le crapaud gagnait du pouvoir.

_Décret 14 : _

_Dolorès Jane Ombrage est nommée grande inquisitrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Son pouvoir est tel qu'elle est autorisée à renvoyer professeurs indignes de leur poste et à punir les élèves qui ne suivent pas le règlement que la grande inquisitrice a donné ! Les lois prescrites par Dolorès Ombrage doivent suivis sous peine de sévères punitions ! _

_Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie_

En lisant ces quelques mots, une grimace se dessina sur les lèvres des adolescents. Lorsqu'Harry vit cette foule, il tenta de s'approcher pour lire mais très vite il réalisa qu'il n'aura pas dût aller lire. Ce qu'il avait appris n'annonçait rien de bon. Son appétit fut même coupé. La faim l'avait quitté. Ron et Hermione étaient dans le même état que lui, comme la plupart des élèves. Il jeta un regard noir en direction de la table des professeurs même si cela n'allait rien changer.

-Je crois que l'idée d'apprendre à rire malgré tous nos problèmes va être difficile maintenant, décréta Ron. Quand je pense qu'on commençait à bien réussir à adopter le concept.

-Ouais. Mais on ne va pas abandonner, ajouta Harry. Ou plutôt on va essayer de ne pas abandonner, justement.

-On verra bien comment ça se passe, répondit Hermione. Par chance, on arrivera à adopter le concept un peu plus longtemps. Allez venez allons en cours.

Les cours de la semaine suivant l'annonce de ce décret se firent de manière inhabituelle. En effet, la vie à Poudlard fut sans cesse remise à l'ordre des règles par Ombrage. Cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer par un couloir et de remettre à l'ordre les élèves ou professeurs. La moindre des choses étaient synonymes de dérèglement.

Les élèves la fuyaient. Un pan de chemise qui dépasse et hop un coup de baguette. Deux amoureux qui osent témoigner de leur amour en plein couloir ? Séparation illico ! Les farces et attrapes vendus par les jumeaux Weasley ? Hors de vue de la grande inquisitrice. Tout ce qui était en lien avec l'amusement était détruit. En réalité, tout était interdit excepté l'ennui et la tristesse. Harry et ses amis désespéraient de voir comment ca se passaient ! Poudlard ne ressemblait plus à Poudlard.

Le vendredi soir, au coin du feu de leur salle commune, Harry et ses amis fulminaient contre Ombrage. Aujourd'hui encore, ils avaient passé deux heures de cours à ne rien faire, excepté lire. Ils voulaient de la pratique. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était grande inquisitrice et ce juste depuis le dernier lundi, tout espoir semblait avoir disparu. Harry la détestait tant. Elle était partout. Sa face de crapaud recherchait la moindre chose à reprocher. Un éclat de rire était synonyme de dérèglement.

-Il faut contourner le règlement dans vie, murmura Harry en pensant aux maraudeurs. Son père et Sirius n'auraient-ils pas envoyé balader son règlement de pacotille et continuer leurs farces ?

Il savait que s'il demandait conseil à son parrain, ce dernier allait lui répondre d'en rire. Il avait bien comprit l'idée de rire. Mais comment l'appliquer si tout était interdit même les choses les plus minimes. Voilà, où était le problème des adolescents.

-On devrait peut-être demander de l'aide à Tellerino ? lança Ron sous le regard ahuris des deux autres. Quoi ? Il a déjà aidé Harry, une fois. Peut-être que comme il travaille au ministère et qu'Ombrage n'est pas insensible à son charme, comme d'autre, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa meilleure amie, il pourrait réussir à la convaincre à se calmer avec son règlement.

-Il joue le jeu d'être en accord avec le ministère. Il ne peut pas soudainement être de « mon » côté, fit remarquer Harry. Ca serait louche. Ca serait trop beau qu'il puisse nous aider. Et tu nous vois écrire une lettre à Tellerino ? Sérieusement, Ron !

-C'est vrai que ça serait étrange. Mais il est tellement étrange lui que pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose d'étrange nous aussi.

-Peut-être qu'il nous a mentit, coupa Hermione le visage sérieux.

Ron leva les sourcils qui allèrent se cacher sous ses mèches rousses. Harry se figea et lança inconsciemment un regard noir à sa meilleure amie. Il était sûr qu'il était sincère.

-Peut-être que le ministère l'a envoyé quand tu avais ta retenue avec Ombrage pour que tu aies confiance en lui. Une fois ta confiance gagnée, il t'a raconté qu'il te croyait mais peut-être qu'il faisait tout ça juste pour que tu arrêtes de crier que Voldemort est de retour.

-Tu le penses vraiment Hermione ? Ou tu es consciente de dire des choses insensées ?

-Harry, le prend pas mal.

-Mione, on m'a dit que j'étais manipulé par Dumbledore et maintenant je le serai par Tellerino ? Je sais qu'il n'a pas mentit.

-Je le sais Harry. J'émettais une hypothèse. Ca ne veut pas dire que je sois d'accord avec cette hypothèse. S'il travaillait vraiment pour le ministère, il ne laisserait pas Sirius tranquille. Et jamais il ne t'aurait conseillé la même chose que lui. Il était sincère mais comme tu l'as dit, Tellerino ne peut rien faire pour Poudlard. C'est à nous de nous débrouiller… J'ai trouvé !

-Tu as trouvé quoi ? interrogea Ron qui échangea des regards inquiets avec Harry sur la santé de leur amie.

-Il nous a donné la solution. Tellerino savait qu'on allait se retrouver dans une telle situation.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il nous a conseillé de rire ? se moqua Harry.

-Non, de nous entraîner.

-Quand a-t-il dit ça ?

-Il nous a dit que si Ombrage ne voulait pas qu'on pratique, on avait qu'à apprendre des sorts de nos côtés. L'école ne peut pas nous interdire de répéter les sortilèges qu'on apprend. Voilà ce qu'on doit faire.

-D'accord, acquiescèrent les garçons.

-Tu nous apprendras à nous battre, Harry.

-Oui Mione… Attends ? T'as dit quoi ?

-Tu nous apprendras à nous battre. Tu as déjà combattu Voldemort, tu sais lancer le sortilège du patronus. Tu es le mieux placer pour ça.

Harry rigola nerveusement.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse, hein ? Tu as pensé à toute la chance que j'ai eue dans tout ça ?

-La chance ne fait pas tout Harry. Aie confiance en toi. Toute façon, faut que je réfléchisse encore à comment organiser ça mais ça sera super. Je suis que je vais réussir à trouver beaucoup de monde.

-Beaucoup de monde ?? Attends, je croyais que tu voulais que je t'apprenne des trucs à toi et à Ron mais à d'autres. Je ne veux pas être encore plus le centre de l'attention.

-Laisse-moi faire Harry. Ne te fais pas de soucie. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un devoir à terminer pour la semaine prochaine.

-Pour la semaine prochaine ? Cette fille est folle.

Harry acquiesça mais pas pour les même raisons que Ron. Non, Hermione ne pouvait pas lui avoir demandé d'enseigner à d'autres élèves. Il rêvait. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait mal comprit. Il rêvait. Il passa le restant de la soirée perdu dans ses pensées, espérant qu'Hermione ne prépare rien d'exubérant. Mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas l'aimer son idée.

Le lendemain, Hermione ne parla pas de sa grande et merveilleuse idée à la grande joie d'Harry. Au déjeuner, un nouveau décret fut ajouté. Ombrage avait décidé de créer une brigade inquisitoriale. Les élèves intéressés pouvaient aller s'inscrire. Harry se demanda vraiment qui pouvait avoir envie d'aller aider ce crapaud rose à torturer les autres. A côté de lui s'assit les jumeaux qui lui firent un large sourire.

-On va aller s'inscrire pour le truc à Ombrage, expliqua Fred très sérieusement.

-Faut arrêter les conneries maintenant. On est les aînés, on doit éduquer les jeunes, ajouta George.

Le trio les regarda ahuris. Soit ils étaient devenus, soit ils étaient drogués mais dans tous les cas, ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes pour dire de telles choses. Soudainement, ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Vous devriez vraiment voir vos têtes !

-Vous avez vraiment cru qu'on allait aider ce crapaud à semer des règles partout dans Poudlard.

-On les défait, les règles.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. Vous ne pouvez pas dire une chose pareille, concéda Harry.

-Si ce n'était pas pour être du côté d'Ombrage, maman aurait été heureuse de vous entendre dire vouloir aller dans le sens du règlement, se moqua Ron.

-Il ne faut pas rêver non plus ! Suivre le règlement ?

-Jamais, répondit Fred à la fausse question de George.

-Le règlement est fait pour être contourné, expliqua calmement Harry.

-J'adore le concept, Harry.

-Génial, vraiment ! Grandiose.

Ils finirent leur déjeuner et passèrent leur samedi à faire leur devoir et à éviter Ombrage. Les couloirs étaient étonnamment vides. Les élèves avaient en règle général compris que traîner dans les couloirs signifier avoir la possibilité de croiser Ombrage ou, désormais, sa brigade. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose pour les étudiants, des points en moins ou une retenue.

Harry constata rapidement que la brigade n'était constituée quasiment que par des élèves de Serpentards. Pas un seul Gryffondor. Peut-être un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle mais il n'était pas sûr. Il n'avait remarqué que seuls Malefoy et sa bande avait le fameux badge. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas étonné de voir le prince des serpentards, petite fouine de l'école se mettre en valeur. Draco Malefoy ne savait faire que ça pour Harry, se mettre en valeur. Il comprit rapidement que maintenant il fallait éviter Ombrage et Malefoy car ce dernier allait se donner à cœur joie d'enlever des points à son pire ennemi. En effet, la brigade n'avait pas encore le droit de mettre des retenues. Mais Harry était sûr que ça n'allait pas tarder. En sortant de la bibliothèque, sur le chemin de sa salle commune, il eut la malchance de croiser sa fouine préférée.

-Tiens mais qui voilà, c'est le petit pote Potter, entendit Harry. Il aurait reconnu cette voix parmi un million. Cette voix traînante ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Malefoy. Il soupira et se retourna pour faire face à l'héritier Malefoy et ses deux gorilles, Crabe et Goyle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux la fouine ?

-Surveille ton langage Potter… menaça-t-il.

-Sinon quoi ?

-10 points en moins pour les Gryffondor, répliqua Malefoy avec un sourire coin et les yeux pétillants.

Harry rigola. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Il n'était même pas préfet.

-Tu sais Malefoy c'est les préfets et les profs qui peuvent enlever des points en moins, pas n'importe qui. Tu n'es pas si important.

-10 autres points de moins. Et, avant que tu n'ajoutes quelque chose qui te faudrait de nouveaux points en moins, sache Potter que je fais partie de la brigade inquisitoriale. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai le droit de t'enlever des points. Alors respecte-moi ! exigea l'aristocrate.

-D'accord. Si tu le permets, j'ai des devoirs à faire, donc j'aimerais bien aller bosser, sauf si tu as quelque chose à me dire, répondit innocemment Harry avec un visage angélique.

-C'est ça, va retrouver tes petits copains chez les Gryffondors.

Harry lui tourna les dos et partit en souriant. Il se retint de rire. Maintenant, il devait faire le gentil devant Malefoy. Après Ombrage, la fouine, il aura vraiment tout eu cette année. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. Sa liberté s'envolait de jour en jour.

Les jours passèrent et ne s'amélioraient pas. Loin de là, les décrets d'Ombrages augmentaient d'heures en heures. Les interdictions se multipliaient. Harry se demandait même si un jour il leur serait interdit d'aller en cours si ça continuait. Cette femme, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, était complètement folle. Les cours ne ressemblaient à plus rien. Mêmes les autres cours n'avaient plus rien de cours. Elle venait inspecter les cours et coupait la parole aux professeurs pour avoir des renseignements des plus insignifiants. Quoiqu'Harry eut envie de rire lorsqu'elle inspecta Rogue. Il ne la regarda même pas. Il fixa un point loin devant lui et garda son masque d'impassibilité. Harry voyait pourtant bien qu'elle essayer de le faire réagir.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle lui propose du shampoing, il pète les plombs, murmura Ron à son meilleur ami qui rigola.

-Il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire. Il pourrait ne pas réagir vu qu'il ignore à quoi sa sert.

Les deux amis rigolèrent silencieusement. Hélas, Rogue répondit calmement et resta stoïque durant tout le cours. Il n'allait sûrement pas avoir de problème. Harry eut la confirmation qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire virer lorsqu'il passa entre les rangs et s'arrêta vers les deux Gryffondors. Il lança une remarque cinglante à Harry. Sa potion était certes à nouveau ratée mais pas si catastrophique. Traité d'incapable, il ignora son professeur honnis. Il se retint de lui rétorquer que lui-même s'il était nul en potion connaissait l'emploi du shampoing. Par chance, il réussit à se contenir.

Mais pour d'autres, l'inspection ne se passa pas aussi bien que pour le professeur de potion. En effet, pour la première fois depuis sa troisième année qu'il avait les cours de divination, Harry éprouva un élan d'affection pour son pauvre professeur. En effet, Trelawney fut des plus pitoyables. Elle perdit tous ses moyens et raconta encore plus de charabia que les autres leçons. Leur carte de Tarot devant eux, Harry et Ron demandèrent aux cartes comment allait s'en sortir leur professeur. Cependant, ils ne comprirent pas la réponse mystérieuse que leur offrit l'avenir.

-Bah, vu comment elle a commencé, elle va ne pas déchirer, annonça Ron.

- Pourtant, je n'aimerais pas qu'elle se fasse virer. Je l'aime bien comme prof.

-Harry, tu ne vas pas bien ou quoi ? On s'en fout c'est Trelawney. Sauf, si elle est remplacée par une deuxième Ombrage. Dans ce cas, elle va me manquer.

-Mais Ron, imagine que le nouveau professeur veuille vraiment nous enseigner quelque chose. Avec elle, on qu'à prévoir des choses horribles et morbides et elle est nous met des bonnes notes.

-Oh merde, Harry tu as trop raison. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'humilie sinon comment on va faire pour nos BUSE en divination ?

Leur discussion fut interrompue par Ombrage qui posa une question étonnante au professeur qui ne put faire ce qu'attendait d'elle le crapaud.

-Pourriez-vous me faire une petite prophétie ?

-Une prophétie ? répéta Trelawney. Son visage avait perdu toute couleur. Elle était blanche et transpirait à grosse gouttes. La peur se lisait comme un livre ouvert dans ses yeux. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

A ce moment-là, Harry eut envie de se lever et d'engueuler Ombrage de mettre quelqu'un dans un tel état. Il était d'accord pour dire que jusqu'ici, son professeur était déjà lamentable mais si elle continuait à vouloir sa prophétie, elle allait devenir plus que pathétique.

-Oui, juste une toute petite prophétie. Vous êtes professeur de divination, il me semble. Donc lire l'avenir ne devrait pas vous posez de problème.

-Bien sûr.

Harry eut envie de dire quelque chose à sa place. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer au roi du silence dans un moment si crucial. Si elle partait, ses BUSE en divination disparaissaient avec elle.

-Bien, murmura le crapaud en souriant. Elle écrivit quelque chose sur son bloc et quitta la pièce mais Trelawney la retint.

Harry pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire pire. Toute l'attention était sur elle. Tous les regards braqués sur son corps tremblant. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience d'entendre sa prophétie. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à parler. Harry espéra qu'elle dise quelque chose de verdict comme lors de sa troisième année lorsqu'elle avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort.

-Je vois un grand danger sur votre vie, commença le professeur. Un malheur va s'abattre sur vous.

-Très bien merci, coupa le crapaud rose sous le regard surpris du professeur qui voulait ajouter quelques malheurs.

Le silence fut pesant quand elle quitta la pièce. Les lèvres de Trelawney tremblaient. Ses yeux brillaient. Harry espéra qu'elle parvienne à attendre qu'il soit dehors pour pleurer. Elle s'assit sur le pouf au milieu de la pièce et son regard se vit hagard. Elle murmura alors que le cours était fini. Les élèves ne se le firent pas prier et sortirent rapidement pour éviter de rester dans cette pièce. La tension qui y régnait, était si forte que même les élèves avaient pitié de leur professeur. Lavande et Parvati qui adoraient Trelawney étaient bouleversées. Harry savait que le prochain changement serait le départ de son professeur. Il était triste pour elle mais cela témoignait bien de l'emprise du ministère sur l'école.


	13. deux virée de styles différents

Momographie: Moi aussi j'ai hâte de pouvoir écrire l'été. Mon perso préféré pourra enfin faire une réelle apparition. Mais je suis obligée de suivre quand même l'histoire de base. Je te rassure Sirius ne meurt pas. Bonne lecture!

Miidona: moi aussi je les aime bien Fred et George, ils mettent un peu de rire dans l'histoire! Ah ouais juste, les profs ne participent lors de l'examen pour les BUSE. En fait, je visualisais mes exa' pour le baccalauréat (je crois que vous avez ça en France et que c'est ça qui est égal à la maturité gymnasiale, ce que j'ai fait, en Suisse!). Chez moi, j'avais mon prof et un expert. Je pense que je vais décrire mes exa' quand ça sera les BUSE même si je vais décrire grand chose je pense. Oui, Ron a pensé à Tellerino pck il est tellement parfait. Peut-être que Ron a aussi bavé en parlant de Tellerino ^^! Sérieux, Tellerino doit se gaffer tout de même. Hermione a l'idée grâce à lui. Important même quand il n'est pas présent. J'ai hâte aussi de décrire le ministère pck là les choses vont bien changé, plutôt après ça. Bonne lecture! Bisous

Akan: Ombrage est tellement bête qu'elle ne reconnaîtrait même pas que c'est un sinistros. Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait le reconnaître et se suicider par peur!! ^^! Ils ne font rien faire de spécial à Ombrage ou alors ca sera plutôt gentil.

Luffynette: merci pour tous tes commentaires^^ Bonne lecture. c'est cool de recevoir une review pour chaque chapitre.

Anna-cool: Merci! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 13**

**Deux « virées » de styles différents**

L'inspection du cours de Sibille Trelawney ne fut pas sans rumeur. A peine la classe fut-elle terminée que déjà les ragots courraient. Evidemment, le pauvre professeur de divination ne réalisa pas qu'elle était la cible des ragots de l'école. Elle s'apitoyait sur son sort, seule dans sa haute tour qu'elle ne quittait déjà que très rarement. Dans le ciel foncé les nuages étaient enveloppés par un large manteau gris. Les éclats du soleil avaient disparus telle la dernière lueur désespoir dans la vie du professeur Trelawney. Dans la tour de Gryffondor assombrit par le temps sombre étaient rempli de murmures sur ce qui allait se passer. Parvati et Lavande pleuraient de fausses larmes à l'idée de perdre leur meilleur professeur. Harry, Ron et Neville les observaient surpris. Il était vrai que si elle était virée, ils risquaient de plus savoir comment ils allaient se débrouiller pour avoir leur BUSE mais au point de pleurer. Non pas à ce point là. Hermione s'assit au côté d'Harry et soupira de fatigue. Puis, elle réalisa quelque chose et tourna rapidement la tête vers ses amis.

-C'est vrai les rumeurs ?

-Les rumeurs ? répéta Harry.

Neve Nere qui avait attendu patiemment son maître toute la journée, sauta sur ses genoux. Il s'installa confortablement sans pour autant planter ses griffes acérées dans sa jambe. Il miaula pour demander un minimum d'attention ce qu'il obtint d'Harry.

-Trelawney va se faire virer ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore voudrait la renvoyer, se moqua Harry.

-Par Ombrage évidemment.

-Sûrement, concéda les trois amis.

-Elle a juste tellement galéré. Son cours était encore plus minable que les autres. Je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu faire pire.

-Ron a raison, elle a été pitoyable. A la fin cours, on a tous cru qu'elle allait pleurer, ajouta Neville.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Au moins le professeur Vector en arithmancie ne risque pas de se faire virer. Il enseigne bien mieux qu'elle.

-Pourtant, je te promets mieux qu'elle faisait mal au cœur de la voir si seule.

-Tu avais presque envie d'aller l'aider, hein Harry ?

-Ou de la prendre dans tes bras pour la consoler ?

-Beurk Ron, c'est dégueulasse comme image.

-Oh arrête ce n'est pas pire que celle de Dumbledore et Maugrey.

-Il n'en revient toujours pas, murmura Hermione étonnée.

-Excuse-moi Ron mais l'image de moi avec Trelawney est bien pire que celle de Dumbledore et Maugrey. Et Hermione a raison, depuis le temps, tu penses encore à ça ?

-Attendez les gars, désolé Hermione mais vous avez dit quoi ? Dumbledore et Maugrey ? Ensemble ? répéta Neville espérant avoir mal compris.

-Il ne faut pas le répéter s'il te plaît Neville. Si Dumbledore l'apprend, il saura qu'on a surpris une conversation entre lui et…

-Maugrey ? Non vous les avez vus ensemble ?

-Stop ! Neville tais-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! L'image dans ma tête est déjà horrible alors si en plus je l'avais vu en vrai, râla Ron.

- Expliquez-moi !

Harry regarda autour de lui et se pencha vers Neville pour lui raconter.

-Il y a quelques semaines, on a surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et Tellerino…

-L'auror ?

-Ouais. Il disait à Dumbledore qu'il savait pour sa relation avec Maugrey. Evidemment Dumbledore niait mais il semblait mal à l'aise, expliqua Harry. Ce qui nous fait croire que c'est vrai.

-Comment est-ce qu'il sait ça ? Maugrey le lui a dit ?

-On ignore comment il sait ça. D'ailleurs, il sait beaucoup de choses, expliqua Hermione. Peut-être qu'il les a juste surpris. Je ne sais pas comment il pourrait être au courant autrement.

-Mais quand est-ce que l'auror est venu ? s'étonna Neville. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il soit venu.

-Il est venu causer à Ombrage et m'éviter une nouvelle retenue tortueuse, expliqua Harry.

-Il est venu pour t'aider ?

-Oui, causer à Ombrage était son excuse pour m'éviter d'avoir la main en sang. Ensuite, on l'a entendu parler à Dumbledore. C'était bizarre de voir Dumbledore ne pas savoir comment réagir.

-Sur ce coup-là, Tellerino a assuré, ajouta Ron.

-Et pas que sur celui-là.

Les trois garçons regardèrent Hermione les yeux ronds. Elle fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit de mal.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais qu'il assure ailleurs ?

-Ron, il m'a donné une super idée. Il faut encore que j'organise quelques petits trucs. Ca va être super, on va apprendre plein de trucs.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel désespérément. Apparemment son amie n'avait pas oublié son idée de le faire enseigner à ses propres camarades. Mais qu'elle folle !

-Une idée géniale et c'est quoi ? demanda Neville, curieux.

-Je t'expliquerai en temps voulu, répondit secrètement Hermione. On va manger ?

Les trois garçons acceptèrent volontiers l'idée et descendirent. Ils traversèrent les longs couloirs de l'école avant d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée. Une masse d'élève se tenait là et observait quelque chose. Curieux, les quatre Gryffondors s'avancèrent. Ils se frayèrent un chemin et arrivèrent dehors. Là, ils virent que les rumeurs du renvoi de Trelawney étaient véridiques. Au centre des élèves se trouvaient le professeur Ombrage et Trelawney. Cette dernière pleurnichait devant le crapaud rose qui savourait sa victoire. Harry éprouva à nouveau un horrible sentiment de pitié pour son pauvre professeur de divination. Ombrage, malgré sa petite taille, la regardait de haut. Le concierge apporta la dernière valise de la voyante. Il lui fit un sourire sadique et posa brutalement le bagage qui s'écroula par terre dans un tourbillon de poussière. Personne ne semblait vouloir l'aider. Aucun élève ne voulait risquer d'être puni et elle n'en voulait certainement la peine pour personne. Elle n'était pas un bon professeur alors pourquoi se battre pour qu'elle reste. Aucun de ses collègues n'étaient présents et ne venaient la consoler. Elle gémissait lamentablement au milieu de la foule.

-S'il vous plaît, madame. Poudlard est ma maison. Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je travaille ici depuis 14 ans.

-Il faut bien une fin tôt ou tard. Dans votre cas c'était plutôt tard vu votre médiocrité, répondit sarcastiquement le crapaud.

Le professeur McGonagall se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Bravant la masse des étudiants formés autour des deux femmes, la directrice adjointe s'approcha. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de son ancienne collègue et lui parla doucement pour la calmer. L'effet fut celui attendu. Trelawney cessa de geindre. McGonagall jeta un regard froid à la grande inquisitrice qui lui répondit par un large sourire hypocrite. Mais le professeur de métamorphose garda son calme et son air sévère. Il lui en fallait plus pour la faire en démordre. Harry éprouva une grande admiration pour son professeur qui fut la seule personne à être venu s'occuper d'un des enseignants. Elle lui parla à nouveau. Seule Ombrage entendit. Mais ce qui fut dit, provoqua un élan de joie sur le visage d'Ombrage. Le professeur McGonagall et l'ancien professeur de divination alors partir mais une voix grave tonna dans le hall d'entrée. Tous se retournèrent en sursautant. Descendant des escaliers, Dumbledore avait le visage grave.

-Restez là Sibille, ordonna-t-il.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il se tourna d'abord vers les deux femmes qui travaillaient dans le vieux château depuis si longtemps.

-Ramener Sibille dans ses appartements, Minerva, ordonna-t-il, puis il se tourna froidement vers le professeur Ombrage. Vous avez peut-être le droit de virer les professeurs de ce château mais je reste le directeur. J'ai donc le droit de choisir qui peut habiter dans cette école.

-Pour l'instant, minauda le crapaud.

-Comme vous dites, pour l'instant. Donc vous vous pliez à mes ordres.

Sur ce, le directeur quitta le hall pour retourner dans ces appartements. Ombrage fulminait au milieu de la foule.

-1à 1, murmura Ron.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ben Tellerino a eu le dernier mot l'autre fois et maintenant c'est Dumbledore qui a le dernier mot, donc Poudlard et le ministère sont ex aequo, expliqua Ron.

Harry éclata de rire. Ce que son ami pouvait raconter comme bêtise parfois. Mais il est vrai que cette fois, Dumbledore avait sut répondre à la provocation.

-Tellerino aurait eu le dernier mot. J'en suis sûr, répliqua Harry.

Les deux amis murmuraient dans la foule pour aller manger. Personne ne les entendait.

-D'ailleurs ce n'est pas ex aequo, ajouta le noiraud.

-Qui gagne le match alors ?

-Tellerino. Il a déjà clashé Dumbledore lors de mon audience. Ca, c'était mémorable.

-Ah oui, juste. Donc 2 à 1 pour le ministère. Quoique maintenant on peut plus vraiment mettre Tellerino dans le paquet du ministère. Il est trop de ton côté, mon pote.

-De mon côté ? Je ne suis pas censé être du même côté que Dumbledore ? fit remarquer Harry en s'asseyant.

-Pas selon Tellerino alors ! Bon je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête de délibérer là dessus. On ne va pas parler de ça au milieu de la grande salle non ?

Harry acquiesça. Mieux valait éviter de parler de Tellerino au milieu de ce monde. Les autres élèves et professeurs n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'ils se sont déjà parlé. Il commença à manger. Il se servit avec abondance des délicieux plats préparés par les elfes de maison. Les discussions étaient centralisées sur ce qui venait de se dérouler. Harry jeta un regard noir en direction du crapaud. Celle-là n'avait aucun respect. D'ailleurs, seul le professeur McGonagall avait sut faire preuve de gentillesse et d'humanisme. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Le directeur se leva. Il demanda le silence. Harry tourna une tête surprise vers lui.

-Je rappelle pour les élèves de troisième année et plus que la première sortie à Près-au-Lard est prévue pour ce weekend, bon appétit.

Harry sourit. Il se réjouissait de ce weekend. Pour l'instant, Ombrage ne leur avait pas supprimé cette joie là. Mais son sourire fana rapidement lorsqu'il vit sa meilleure amie le fixer avec air réjoui. Quelque chose clochait avec elle. Il se demanda alors ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir prévu pour le regarder pareillement. Il espérait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec son idée de faire de lui un professeur.

Le weekend arriva rapidement au grand bonheur des élèves. Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir et d'aller rejoindre les rues du petit village sorcier. Le trio de Gryffondor ne fit pas exception à cette euphorie générale. Ils traversèrent le parc. Au loin, ils virent la maison d'Hagrid dont ils n'avaient encore aucun nouvelle.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'on ait aucune nouvelle d'Hagrid ? demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.

-Oui, je trouve aussi qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Sa mission dure bizarrement très longtemps, concéda sa meilleure amie qui jeta aussi un regard vers la maison. Mais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, on le saurait, j'en suis sûr.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Harry vaguement convaincu.

Pourtant, il ne fit pas plus de commentaires. Il fronça les sourcils quelque chose se trouvait dans sa capuche. Il mit la main dedans et agrippa Neve Nere qui le regarda avec yeux attendrissant

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu veux venir à Près-au-Lard avec nous ? s'étonna le maître du chat.

Il miaula et sa patte noire accrocha sa manche pour ne pas le quitter. Il sourit et le remit dans sa capuche. Cette petite bête était vraiment incroyable.

-Quoi ? Il n'a pas besoin d'autorisation pour sortir, Mione. C'est un chat. Il sait rentrer tout seul, de toute façon. Hein, Neve Nere, tu seras sage ?

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un petit miaulement étouffé par le tissu.

-Il y a des jours où je me demande s'il ne comprend pas ce qu'on dit, s'étonna Ron, perplexe.

Harry haussa les sourcils étant loin d'imaginer que le chat puisse être capable de le comprendre. Depuis que Neve Nere était avec lui, il ne cessait de le surprendre. D'abord, il ne buvait le lait qu'avec du miel ou du chocolat, ensuite depuis qu'il dormait sur son lit, il avait l'impression de passer de véritables nuits. Il était spécial et rien que pour ça, Harry l'aimait. Pourtant, il y avait des jours où il se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu d'autres propriétaires avant lui. Il était arrivé comme ça du jour au lendemain et il n'était pas anorexique comme les chats des rues. Au contraire, il semblait avoir été bien nourrit mais par quoi ? Et s'il avait eu d'autres propriétaires pourquoi était-il resté au 12 Square Grimmaurd ? Quelque chose clochait et Harry le savait. Cependant, il savait aussi que personne ne pouvait communiquer avec un chat, excepté l'héritier de Gryffondor selon la légende qui était supposé être mort. Neve Nere ne pouvait donc pas être celui du véritable Gryffondor.

Depuis quelques temps, Harry trouvait qu'il avait beaucoup d'idées extravagantes. Est-ce que son père était vivant ? Neve Nere était-il lié à l'héritier de Gryffondor ? Cet héritier était-il l'inconnu ? Et Tellerino était-il lié à tout ? La réponse à tout ça, il ne la connaissait pas. Pourtant, il s'était déjà dit que Tellerino pouvait être son père fut qu'il l'espérait mort mais l'auror ne ressemblait en rien à un Potter. Les autres membres du ministère auraient remarqué s'il buvait toutes les heures une potion non ? Son père était censé être mort tout comme l'héritier de Gryffondor alors peut-être qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un ! Harry rigola intérieurement. Il aurait pu passer pour fou avec des idées pareilles. Il devait se faire à l'idée que son espoir de ne pas être orphelin était vain. Pourtant, il voulait y croire.

Il resta plonger dans ses pensées alors qu'il passait le portail de l'école. Hors de l'enceinte de l'école et de son champ de protection, Harry profita de la liberté qu'offraient les visites de Près-au-Lard. Il n'y avait plus d'Ombrage et son règlement dans les alentours. Il sourit en passant devant le premier magasin. Ils se dirigèrent comme la plupart des élèves vers la confiserie Honeydukes. Le trio entra à l'intérieur.

Comme à chaque fois qu'Harry entrait là-dedans, il était émerveillé par toutes ces sortes différentes de biscuits, bonbon… La faim enveloppa son ventre. Il fit un tour et prit quelques trucs à acheter. Il s'arrêter devant l'étagère des fondants au chocolat. Cette odeur de chocolat et autres mets lui chatouillaient les narines. Dans sa capuche, Neve Nere sortit son minois pour venir voir ce que son maître achetait. Il miaula avec insistance lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta devant des fondants au chocolat avec de pépites de pistaches.

-Chut, tais-toi, Neve Nere, tout le monde nous regarde. Ca veut dire quoi ton cirque ? Tu en veux aussi ? Tu es un chat, tu ne manges pas ça…

Pourtant, l'animal miaula pour confirmer son envie. Harry se demanda s'il devenait fou. Son chat pouvait-il vraiment avoir essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait les fondants au chocolat avec des pépites de pistaches ? Ce n'était pourtant qu'un chat ! Malgré cela Harry en achetant des supplémentaires. Au pire, il n'allait pas dire non pour les manger lui-même s'il avait mal compris. Son chat aimait le lait au miel alors pourquoi ne pas aimer des pâtisseries ? Harry aimait Neve Nere pour son côté étrange. Il était unique !

Ils sortirent de la boutique. Harry tira de son sac un fondant en chocolat et donna un bout au félin dans sa capuche. Ce dernier à l'odeur chocolatée avait sorti sa tête. Il prit avec empressement le morceau que lui tendait son maître sous le regard ahuris des adolescents. Harry sourit. Il se demandait vraiment tout sortait un tel animal.

-Si on allait à la tête de sanglier, proposa Hermione.

-Où ça ? A la tête de quoi ? répéta Harry sans comprendre de quoi son amie parlait.

-Le pub à la sortie du village.

-Pourquoi ne pas simplement aller boire une bièreaubeurre au trois balais ? remarqua Harry. Ca serait plus simple et on connaît l'endroit.

-Non, on va aller à la tête de sanglier, insista Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules de résignation et les suivit. Ils traversèrent le village sorcier. Ils suivirent un chemin qui les mena devant un vieux pub. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Durant tout le trajet, depuis la capuche, Neve Nere observait les alentours. La porte grinça lorsqu'Hermione la poussa. L'apprenti sorcier se demanda vraiment pourquoi son amie les conduisait dans un tel endroit. Pourtant à ces côtés, Ron ne semblait pas surpris par ce qui se passait. Ils allèrent à l'arrière du pub. Harry se figea immédiatement en voyant de nombreux élèves les regarder arriver. Hermione avait mis au point son idée qu'il soit leur professeur et il était maintenant face à plusieurs de ses condisciples qui attendaient ce qu'il allait raconter. Sa meilleure amie l'avait piégé. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes tant elles tremblaient. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait devoir faire et dire. Harry était tous simplement perdu.


	14. L'armée de Poudlard!

Luffynette: Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre saura aussi te plaire!

Momographie: Jamais je ne pourrais me débarrasser de Sirius. D'ailleurs aucun des maraudeurs ne meurt (excepté le rat mais il compte pas lui). J'ai tellement pleuré à la mort de Sirius, j'aurais été incapable de décrire une scène pareille! Bonne lecture! Bisous

Akan: Oui, hélas je reste proche du canon. je dis "hélas" pck je me réjouis de pouvoir faire apparaître les véritables changement. Dans ce chapitre, il y aura un changement de nom! Et une personne déjà vu au début va aider Harry, le conseiller! Bonne idée l'acromentule chez les serpentards (beurk, je déteste ces bestioles). Mais Harry va rester sage. Les serpentards ne sont pas sa première préoccupation et pour Ombrage, Harry n'est pas suicidaire au point de la provoquer même si Tellerino adorerait l'idée et défendrait Harry s'il jetait une acromentule sur Ombrage! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 14**

**L'armée de Poudlard**

La triste auberge de la tête de Sanglier n'avait pas connu autant de succès depuis Mathusalem. Hors du village, la baraque délabrée n'était visitée que par de rares voyageurs. Pourtant, ce samedi-là. C'était rempli. Le propriétaire n'avait presque pas assez de bièreaubeurre pour tous ces étudiants. A sa grande surprise, ils lui demandèrent un endroit isolé pour discuter tranquillement. Dans un coin du pub, il les laissa seuls.

Harry pensa quelque chose de similaire que le propriétaire des lieux, que faisaient tous ces élèves ici ? Il les observa. Il espéra que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas osé les inviter pour faire de lui un professeur, il ne le voulait pas ! Pourtant, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence que tous ces élèves étaient là pour lui. Ils avaient tous été invités par sa meilleure amie. Elle avait manigancé tout ça dans son dos. Il suivi les deux Gryffondor qui se placèrent pour faire face à la foule. Il osa à peine regarder qui se trouvait là. Il reconnut la plupart. Fred et George lui firent un large sourire encourageant. Fred leva le pouce pour le soutenir. Ginny, assise à côté d'un garçon qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, lui sourit à son tour. Il vit Colin Crivey et son petit frère, Denis qui le fixaient avec leur air admiratif. Près des jumeaux se tenait, Lee Jordan et les trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Alicia, Angelina et Katie. Neville lui fit un signe de la main. Vers lui, Dean Thomas attendait. Les jumelles Patil et Lavande discutaient avec allégresse. Mais le cœur d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit que Cho Chang était là. Il baissa rapidement les yeux, maudissant sa meilleure amie d'avoir osé l'inviter, elle. Ses joues prirent une couleur rouge. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade. Il stressait. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle soit venue ? Il s'assit sur la troisième chaise. Alors que le silence régnait, Hermione se leva avec aplomb et pris la parole, sûre d'elle.

-Salut à tous. Comme vous le savez, nous avons besoin d'un professeur contre les forces du mal, d'un bon professeur. Hors de l'école, des choses très sombres se préparent et ce n'est pas avec Ombrage, ce crapaud, que nous allons apprendre quelque chose c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin d'Harry…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait que dehors c'est dangereux, la coupa un garçon qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

-Tu crois que Cédric est mort de son plein gré en juin dernier, rugit Ron défendant ses meilleurs amis.

-C'est lui qui le dit, répliqua l'autre en pointant le jeune sorcier d'un doigt accusateur.

-Peut-être que Potter pourrait nous raconter ce qui s'est passé, ajouta un autre.

Neve Nere sortit de la capuche de son maître et vint sur les genoux de son maître. L'animal se coucha pour ne former qu'une boule. Il ferma les yeux. Mais, ces deux billes jaunes lancèrent des éclairs aux deux garçons qui s'étaient montrés désagréables envers Harry. Ce dernier d'abord surpris par la venue du félin sur lui, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Si vous êtes venus pour entendre le récit de ce qui s'est passé en juin dernier, vous avez eu tord. Si vous pensez que Cédric est mort pour le plaisir comme le prétend le ministère, vous pouvez partir. Sinon, restez. Voldemort est là dehors et peut-être que pour l'instant, il n'a rien fait, mais quand il passera à l'attaque, mieux faut ne pas être pris par surprise mais être prêt à combattre.

-Bien parler Harry, le félicita Neville.

Les autres approuvèrent. Personne ne quitta la pièce et attendit que le trio continue d'expliquer leur idée. Les quelques paroles d'Harry eurent de l'effet sur tous. Même ceux qui ne le croyaient pas réellement restèrent.

Il faut dire qu'Ombrage était un si mauvais professeur qu'Harry ne pouvait pas faire pire. Cependant, Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Selon lui, il avait souvent eu droit à de la chance durant ces affrontements multiples avec l'ennemi. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur apprendre mais apparemment, il y avait plus d'élèves qui le croyaient que ce qu'il pensait.

-Alors vu que vous êtes tous d'accord d'avoir Harry comme professeur, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir signer cette feuille, ordonna Hermione en tendant une feuille.

Un à un, les étudiants s'avancèrent et signèrent la feuille sans se douter qu'elle avait été ensorcelée. Hermione n'était pas réputée pour être une jeune fille intelligente pour rien. La prudence était recommandée durant ces temps sombres. La feuille blanche fut griffonnée de nom à l'encre noir. Ils écrivirent leur nom et reprirent leur place initiale face aux trois Gryffondors.

-Il nous faudrait un nom, lança Fred alors que tous avaient signé. Genre l'armée d'Harry Potter.

-L'idée de se donner un nom est cool, concéda Harry. Mais s'il vous plaît, pas l'armée d'Harry Potter.

-L'armée de Poudlard, dit une voix fluette et joviale.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Luna.

-Oui, l'armée de Poudlard, répéta Hermione. On est tous étudiants de Poudlard et on veut s'entraîner. Ce nom est parfait, sauf si quelqu'un a quelque chose contre ?

N'obtenant pas de réponses négatives, Hermione écrivit au dessus de la liste des noms des participants, le nom de leur groupe.

_Armée de Poudlard_

_Harry Potter, _

_Hermione Granger, _

_Ron Weasley, _

_Neville Londubat, _

_Dean Thomas, _

_Ginny Weasley,_

_Michael Corner,_

_Fred Weasley, _

_George Weasley,_

_Lee Jordan_

_Angelina Johnson_

_Katie Bell_

_Alicia Spinnet_

_Hanna Abbot,_

_Susan Bones,_

_Ernie Macmillan,_

_Terry Boot, _

_Justin Flinch Fletchey,_

_Anthony Goldstein, _

_Zacharias Smith, _

_Padma Patil, _

_Parvati Patil, _

_Lavande Brown, _

_Colin Crivey_

_Denis Crivey, _

_Luna Lovegood, _

_Marietta Edgecombe, _

_Cho Chang. _

-Donc bien sûr, il faudra que nous soyons tous prudent pour ne pas qu'Ombrage ne remarque quoique ce soit, rappela Hermione. Ce que nous allons faire si le crapaud rose l'apprend, on aura de gros ennuis.

-Rien ne nous interdit de nous entraîner à pratiquer des sortilèges, fit remarqué Dean, leur condisciple de Gryffondor.

-Oui, mais là nous allons pratiquer ceux qu'Ombrage ne veut pas qu'on fasse durant ses cours alors imaginez si elle nous trouve justement en train de lancer ceux-là. Il faut faire grandement attention, insista Hermione.

-Comment allons-nous communiquer ? demanda Ginny. Et ou allons-nous nous retrouver ?

-Hélas, je l'ignore. Je ne savais pas exactement combien nous serions et je suis étonnée et heureuse de voir le nombre que vous êtes. Alors je n'ai pas exactement réfléchis à l'endroit où nous entraîner. Je ne vois pas d'autres endroits qu'une salle de classe vide mais on pourra se faire choper facilement et j'ignore par quels moyens nous allons communiquer.

-Par hibou. Lorsqu'Harry aura quelque chose à nous dire, il nous enverra à chacun un hibou, proposa Neville.

-Non, c'est trop risqué et on ne pourra pas prendre tous les hiboux de l'école en même temps, fit remarqué Harry. Il faut un moyen sûr pour qu'Ombrage ne puisse rien savoir. Et un endroit autre qu'une salle de classe où ça serait trop risqué. Pourquoi ne pas aller dans la forêt interdite, personne n'aura l'idée de nous chercher là.

L'idée d'Harry fut reçue avec des regards terrifiés. La plupart des élèves étaient effrayés par la vieille forêt bordant l'école. Harry comprit rapidement que personne n'oserait y pénétrer même pour échapper au crapaud rose.

Les idées bouillonnaient dans la tête des étudiants qui recherchaient mais avec peine perdu un endroit où s'entraîner et un moyen de communication. Puis, apparaissant de nulle part, une feuille se matérialisa devant le trio. Les membres de l'Armée de Poudlard attendirent alors avec impatience qu'Harry lise ce qui y était inscrit. Neve Nere donna un coup de patte à la feuille blanche griffonnée de noir. Son apparition surprit le félin qui réagit instinctivement. Harry sauva le papier de pattes de l'animal. Du bout des doigts, il le prit et lut à haute voix ce qui y était inscrit.

_« Aux membres de l'Armée de Poudlard, _

_Vous cherchez un endroit de sûr où vous pouvez vous entraîner sans risquer de vous faire prendre par Dolores Ombrage ? Ou par quiconque ? Il existe une pièce dans ce vieux château appelé _la salle sur demande_. Elle ne figure sur aucun plan de l'école, aucune carte aussi précise, puisse-t-elle être. Il vous suffit de trouver une description de pièce pour que vous puissiez tous y entrer même lorsque quelqu'un s'y trouve déjà. Car si quelqu'un se trouve déjà dans la pièce, vous devez pensez à la même chose qu'elle pour pouvoir y pénétrer. Elle n'apparaît qu'en passant trois fois devant le mur vierge de l'aile ouest au septième étage. Trouvez votre code, c'est le meilleur endroit où vous ne risquerez pas de vous faire prendre. La salle vous offrira ce dont vous avez besoin pour vous entraîner. _

_Bonne chance dans votre entreprise, _

_L'inconnu »_

Après, ces quelques mots, un silence pesant régna. Harry fixait la signature. L'inconnu. C'était le même homme qui était venu le sauver lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs. Il avait donc continué à le surveiller. Par quel procédé pouvait-il bien agir. Il observa les lieux mais aucun signe de l'inconnu. Par quel moyen, l'espionnait-il ? Est-ce qu'il écoutait tout ce qu'il disait ? Le suivait partout ? Il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions. Les autres élèves observaient autour d'eux cherchant également une explication. Pourtant, le pub était occupé que par les élèves et le propriétaire qui était parti à l'arrière. Quelque chose était bloquée chez Harry. Il était sûr que lorsqu'il parlait de carte précise, il sous entendait la carte des maraudeurs. Il ne pouvait cependant pas la connaître. Seuls les maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley connaissaient cette carte. Qui pouvait-il bien être ?

-Vous pensez qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? demanda Ginny. On ne sait rien de lui, mais son idée de la salle sur demande est géniale. Si elle se trouve bien à l'endroit où il l'a dit c'est un super endroit.

-Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance, concéda Harry en gardant les yeux fixés dessus.

-Comment tu le sais ? Peut-être que c'est Ombrage qui nous espionne, fit remarquer le dénommé Zacharias Smith.

-Je l'ai déjà rencontré, répliqua Harry. J'avoue que j'ignore comment il sait tout ça mais son idée semble parfaite pour notre groupe.

-La salle sur demande, répéta Hermione. C'est génial. Comme ça, on est sûr qu'Ombrage ne pourra pas rentrer. Son idée est super. Il faut nous trouver une brève description pour qu'on puisse tous entrer dans la salle.

-Salle pour s'entraîner à se battre magiquement, proposa Ron. Sauf si quelqu'un a autre chose mais on veut une salle pour s'entraîner et apprendre à se battre.

-Ca va pour tout le monde ? répéta Hermione. Car vous aller devoir retenir : Une salle pour s'entraîner à se battre magiquement. Vous penserez à ça en passant trois fois devant la salle.

-Quand est-ce qu'on se retrouve ? demanda Luna.

-On peut commencer mardi 19h30 après le souper, proposa Harry. On choisira le jour à la fin de chaque séance. Au pire, on vous enverra un hibou.

Alors que les étudiants approuvèrent, des pièces argentées et une dorée apparurent accompagnées d'un papier. Harry lut à nouveau le message.

_« Hey la jeunesse, c'est de nouveau moi, l'inconnu…_

_J'ai réfléchi à votre problème de moyen de communication. La solution a été plus dure à trouver que pour la salle sur demande. J'y ai été tellement souvent dans cette salle que j'y ai pensée rapidement. Le système que je propose est très simple. Je vous ai envoyé 27 pièces argentées et une dorée. Seul un membre de l'armée de Poudlard peut lire le message écrit sur les 28 pièces. Ombrage ou tout autre professeur, adulte ne verra qu'une pièce banale. La pièce dorée est celle destinée à Harry Potter. Cette pièce est celle qui transmet les informations aux autres. Les pièces grises peuvent envoyer un message mais uniquement à la dorée. Il suffit de penser à ce que l'on veut dire en tenant la pièce contre sa paume droite pour que le message soit envoyé. Pour Harry, si tu veux envoyer un message privé, il suffit de penser d'abord à la personne à qui tu t'adresses puis le message. Seul Harry Potter peut l'utiliser. J'espère que les explications sont assez clairs et que ça marchera. Je n'avais jamais pratiqué un sort pour créer de telle pièce ! _

_L'inconnu »_

-C'est qui lui ? s'écria Michael Corner. Il nous espionne comment ?

Personne ne lui répondit pourtant il avait dit tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas. Une drôle atmosphère s'installa. Les gens observaient tout autour d'eux. Cherchant dans tous les recoins une explication plausible. Harry observait la signature, pensif. Luna coupa le silence.

-Alors on se retrouve mardi à 19h30, c'est ça ? Sauf s'il y a un changement mais dans ce cas-là Harry tu nous le fais savoir par les pièces ?

Sa voix était fluette. Un sourire malicieux était peint sur ces lèvres. Les deux messages de l'inconnu se semblaient pas l'avoir perturbée. Elle attendit la réponse d'Harry en fixant en souriant le félin blanc et noir.

-Oui, c'est ça. D'autres questions ? Sinon je crois que c'est bon.

La séance finit, le pub se vida rapidement. Le trio était songeur. Les jumeaux et Ginny restèrent vers eux. Ils étaient les seules personnes avec ceux de l'ordre à avoir cru Harry lorsqu'il avait raconté l'attaque des détraqueurs durant été. Luna et Neville s'approchèrent d'eux. La jeune fille de Poufsouffle s'approcha d'Harry.

-Je peux porter ton chat ?

-Euh oui bien sûr, répondit Harry, surpris.

Elle le prit délicatement. Tout en le portant, elle le caressa.

-Il est mignon. Il s'appelle comment ?

-Neve Nere.

-C'est magnifique. Ces pattes noires font un joli contraste avec son pelage blanc. Oh, même le bout de sa queue est noir. Il a l'air jeune, constata Luna.

-Je ne connais pas son âge. Je l'ai trouvé ou plutôt il m'a trouvé cet été.

Ses camarades l'observèrent surpris. Pourtant, elle ignora leur regard et continua de caressa et de parler à la boule de poil. Ils sortirent dernier du pub. Les pièces étaient cachées dans les poches des membres de l'armée de Poudlard.

-Il faisait à la carte des maraudeurs non ? demanda Fred ou plutôt le déclara.

-J'ai aussi pensé à ça, avoua Harry. Mais personne d'autres que les maraudeurs ne connaissent la carte, à part nous.

-Quelle carte ? demanda Neville.

-Une carte créée par quatre types incroyables. Elle montre les passages secrets de l'école et où les gens se trouvent, expliqua brièvement George. Ca pourrait être un des maraudeurs. On ne les connaît pas.

Harry eut un petit rire. Un des maraudeurs. Une pensée des plus étranges émergea. Ca ne pouvait être ni Sirius ni Remus sinon ils auraient signé et il n'avait aucun doute que c'était le même inconnu que lors de l'été dernier. Pettigrow était du côté de Voldemort et n'était pas assez puissant. Il ne restait qu'un seul maraudeur possible ou plutôt impossible. Ce dernier était mort. Harry ressentit l'espoir gagner son cœur. Et si James Potter n'était pas mort ? Harry chassa rapidement le retour de son faux espoir.

-Je sais qui sont les maraudeurs et ce n'est pas l'un d'eux l'inconnu.

-Harry, ce sont nos idoles, tu les connais et tu ne nous as jamais rien dit, s'écria Fred.

-Pourtant vous les connaissez. Vous avez passé l'été avec deux d'entre eux, sourit Harry.

-Qui ?

-Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter.

Les jumeaux et Neville s'arrêtèrent brusquement surprenant les autres. Neville était surpris. Tout le monde croyait que Sirius était un dangereux criminel.

-Sirius et Remus font partis des maraudeurs ? répéta Fred.

-Ben oui. Patmol et Lunard. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Neville ?

-Mais Sirius Black, tu parles bien de l'évadé d'Azkaban, celui qui a tué 13 personnes ? Le partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Selon le ministère mais tout ça, c'est faux.

Harry expliqua rapidement la vérité à Neville et Luna. Les jumeaux étaient encore sous le choc de savoir qu'ils connaissaient les maraudeurs. Ils se réjouirent de rentrer pour les vacances de Noël et pouvoir discuter avec eux. Ils voulaient connaître tous leurs secrets. Ils avaient fait tant de chose incroyable. Les jumeaux étaient juste admiratifs. Harry trouva ça amusant. Il profita de leur raconter les quelques petites histoires qu'il savait. Hier ne laissait prévoir que ce groupe d'adolescent s'apprêtait à commencer un entraînement pour être prêt à combattre les armées de Voldemort. Ils rigolaient comme les adolescents qu'ils étaient.

-Ca va être super ce groupe. En plus, c'est la première fois que je fais partie d'un groupe, lança Luna.

-Ouais, mais s'il te plaît Harry, ne sois pas prof trop sévère, supplia Ron.

-Je verrai. Ca dépendra de l'attitude de mes élèves, se moqua Harry.

-En tout ca, il y aura eu au moins quelque chose de positif aujourd'hui, décréta Hermione.

-Quoi donc ?

-Cho était là et elle ne t'a pas lâché des yeux, répondit Hermione un sourire complice en regardant son meilleur ami dont les joues rougissaient.

Mais ni Hermione ni Harry ne virent l'éclair de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux de Ginny. Celle-ci sentit une haine pour l'asiatique. La jalousie enveloppait son cœur. Pourtant personne ne le remarqua.

Sur le chemin pour retourner à Poudlard, on ne voyait qu'une bande de gamin de bonne humeur après un après-midi de liberté loin du crapaud rose.


	15. La vie continue à Poudlard

Miidona: Neve Nere semble plus que comprendre ce que lui dit Harry. C'est plutôt comme si l'animal voulait lui parler. J'avoue que je parle pas d'Hedwige. Si je fais attention à tous les personnages, j'écrirais trop dans les détails et j'aurais l'impression de jamais avancer. Je me réjouis tellement pouvoir décrire, le passé de James par exemple quand il apparaitra vraiment. Je préfère donc ne pas m'attarder sur tout. Pour revenir à Neve Nere, j'écris ça comme ça pck c'est un chat qui a quelque chose de spécial... Harry ne sera pas rancunier envers Hermione. L'amitié est trop forte^^! L'inconnu se manifeste enfin! Il n'était pas à la tête de sanglier mais il a un espion qui lui communique les choses importantes concernant Harry. Il ne connaît pas tout ce qui se passe dans la vie d'Harry mais ce que veut lui dire son espion! Je n'aime pas non plus le couple Harry/Cho, je la trouve niais! C'est pas essentiel les amourettes! C'est pour mettre un peu de "romantisme"! Dsl pour les oublies de mots et autres fautes. J'essaie de me relire mais mon cerveau connait le mot qui manque et ne voit pas qu'il manque. Ou pour le hier au lieu de rien, dans la phrase je lirai rien alors que c'est écrit hier pck c'est moi qui ai écrit le texte. Je suis un peu dyslexique mais j'essaie de faire attention. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai écris lui à la place de lieu. par chance j'ai vu à la relecture! Je vais faire attention aux fautes! Bisous

Luffynette: Merci! Bonne lecture^^

Momographie: Thanks ! A la prochaine! ^^

Akan: J'ai pas bien compris ton commentaire! Dsl. Ils ne révèlent rien. L'inconnu propose lui-même la salle sur demande. Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 15**

**La vie continue à Poudlard**

La création de l'armée de Poudlard avait donné un nouvel espoir pour Harry Potter. Le soutien de plusieurs élèves dans son combat contre Voldemort, rassurait Harry. Malgré que ses meilleurs amis aient toujours été là, il s'était senti seul. Maintenant, sa solitude le quittait peu à peu, transformée par le stresse de devenir professeur. L'idée d'être la personne la plus a apte à enseigner n'avait pas encore convaincu l'adolescent. Selon lui, la chance avait toujours été en sa faveur. Lors de sa première année, jamais il n'aurait atteint Quirell sans Ron et Hermione. Pour comprendre ce que contenait la chambre, Hermione l'avait trouvé, seule. Il était conscient, par contre que sa chance était provoquée par un grand courage, celui des Gryffondors. Le tournoi des trois sorciers lui prouvait que sans les autres, jamais il n'aurait passé devant le Magyar à pointe et réussit s'en sortir indemne. Ses amis lui étaient indispensables.

Le premier cours de l'armée de Poudlard était pour le lendemain. Harry feignit ne pas stresser devant Ron et Hermione mais la peur lui enserrait le ventre. La nuit précédente, il eut beaucoup de peine à trouver le sommeil. Il savait à peu près quoi dire mais rien n'était sûr. Il attrapa Neve Nere dans ses bras et le caressa. Assit sur son lit, il ignorait si l'idée était bonne ou pas.

-Tu en passes quoi, toi ? Hein, petit chat ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? demanda l'adolescent avant de rire. Comme si tu pouvais me comprendre et surtout me répondre.

L'animal planta son regard dans le sien. Durant un cours instant, Harry crut que le félin l'avait compris. Il se força à reprendre ses esprits. Sa trouille de se retrouver devant tous ses camarades lui faisaient perdre la tête, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil le gagner. Son corps se détendit.

Soudain, apparut devant lui une porte métallique. Il ignorait où elle se trouvait. Pourtant, il l'avait déjà vu en songe. Elle lui sembla familière comme si, dans la réalité la porte lui était apparut. Intrigué, il se sentit attiré par la porte. Puis sans comprendre la raison, sa cicatrice le brûla. Une douleur lui irradiait le corps. La souffrance s'emparait de lui. Voldemort était en colère. Son corps fut parcourut de spasme. D'un geste brusque, il poussa le félin endormi à ses pieds. L'animal tombé à terre et réveillé en sursaut leva son regard sauvage vers son maître.

Dans son sommeil, l'adolescent s'agitait encore. Il ne sentit pas son lit s'affaissé. La douleur était trop forte. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter son sommeil. Deux bras forts l'enveloppèrent. Un calme l'étreignit. Cette pression dégagea une aura de bien être. Le froid et la douleur étaient chassés par une douce chaleur. Les muscles de son corps se détendirent. Haletante, sa respiration redevint normale. Il bougea pour se retrouver dans une position confortable. Il s'appuya inconsciemment contre le corps rassurant qui le maintenait et chassait la souffrance de son âme. Son visage crispé de douleur retrouva un air serein. Au bout du lit, Neve Nere sauta et reprit sa place. Le chat ferma ses yeux jaunes après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil en direction de son maître.

Les heures passèrent, Neve Nere bougea dans son sommeil félin. D'abord en boule, il s'étala de tout son long sur les jambes du jeune Potter, les quatre pattes en l'air. L'inconnu auprès d'Harry sourit. Il regarda sa montre et son visage prit un air mélancolique. Il défit l'étreinte qu'il avait sur l'adolescent. Il se leva avec délicatesse sans quitter des yeux le visage endormi du jeune homme. Perdu dans le pays de Morphée, Harry semblait encore plus jeune que ces 15 ans. Pourtant, il avait vécu déjà tant de chose. Il ébouriffa machinalement la chevelure noire jais. Il releva la couverture pour être sûr qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Il s'approcha de Neve Nere et lui fit un gros câlin. L'animal ouvrit à peine les yeux mais laissa entrevoir deux billes jaunes. Il rencontra le regard de l'homme dans le dortoir des 5ème années de Gryffondor.

-A bientôt, mon Neve Nere, murmura-t-il penchant vers l'animal.

*Au prochain cauchemar d'Harry ou tu reviendras me faire les câlins que je mérite avant ?*

*Tu crois vraiment les mériter ? Tu te la pètes un peu non ? N'est-ce pas, J'me-la-pète ?*

*Tu as de la chance d'être mon maître et que je suis fatigué, sinon tu aurais eu droit à un bon coup de griffe mérité. Maintenant va dormir, sinon demain tu auras une tête de zombie, même si c'est le cas un peu tous les jours…*

*Bonne nuit, J'me-la-pète*

L'échange silencieux et mental de l'animal et de l'inconnu prit fin. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'adolescent endormi et sourit avant de disparaître. Harry bougea dans son sommeil et inconsciemment sa main chercha la présence rassurante de l'homme qui l'avait sortit de sa douleur.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla au son strident de son réveil. Il s'étira paresseusement, de manière féline tandis qu'à ses pieds, Neve Nere étirait ses pattes et bougeait ses griffes. Bien détendu, il bondit sur son maître. L'adolescent avait la tête ailleurs. Des images de la nuit lui revinrent. Une porte métallique. Pourquoi réveillait-t-il de cette porte métallique pour ensuite sentir la colère de Voldemort lui brûler le corps. Pourtant, quelque chose le calmait. La douleur ne partait pas d'elle-même. Cette sensation était provoquée par autre chose. Il regarda le fauve dans ses bras. Se pouvait-il que Neve Nere ait à voir avec ça ? Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, la tête dans les nuages.

La journée se passa rapidement, trop rapidement au goût d'Harry. Le stresse de se retrouver devant l'armée de Poudlard et devoir enseigner quelque chose le stressait au plus au point. Il attendait nerveusement l'heure du rendez-vous dans la salle commune avec ses meilleurs amis.

-Ca va aller Harry, fais-toi confiance, lui intima sa meilleure amie.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Mione.

-Harry tu as survécu plusieurs fois à Tu-Sais-Qui alors ce n'est pas un groupe d'étudiant qui vont te faire peur quand même. Hermione a raison, tu dois te faire confiance.

-Ron, j'ai toujours eu de la chance et là c'est différent. A part ça, tu n'aurais pas remarqué quelque chose cette nuit?

-Où ?

-Dans le dortoir. Une sorte d'aura chaleureuse et calmante ?

-Harry, fumer pendant la nuit ne va pas t'avancer à quelque chose.

-Ron, je suis sérieux.

-Moi aussi. Harry, il n'y a rien eu mais tu étais peut-être si stressé que tu as cru ressentir quelque chose.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'était pas convaincu par l'explication de son ami. Il y avait quelque chose qui s'était passé. Une présence était apparue. Cette nuit n'était pas la première. A chaque fois qu'il faisait des cauchemars, quelque chose ou quelqu'un le tirait de sa souffrance. Il aurait aimé que cette aide, vienne donner son cours à sa place. Cet espoir était vain. Il se demanda quand même qu'est-ce qui provoqua ce sentiment de calme. Il observa le chat blanc et noir en train d'essayer d'attraper une mouche. Il le fit se baisser pour se préparer à bondir et, malheureusement, rater sa cible. Il sourit. Il espéra qu'en rentrant après il n'allait pas le trouver encore là à essayer d'attraper cette pauvre mouche. Il suivit machinalement Ron et Hermione qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au 7ème étage. Là, ils passèrent trois fois devant la salle sur demande. Une porte apparut alors soudainement devant eux. Ils poussèrent les battants et y pénétrèrent. La salle était grande et spacieuse. Des coussins, des objets anti magie noirs étaient placés dans un coin de la salle. Le trio attendit. Hermione colla sur un mur la liste des élèves membres de l'Armée de Poudlard. Ils observèrent avec attention.

Puis, un à un ou par petit groupe les élèves arrivèrent. A 19h30 pile, le dernier arriva. La porte se ferma. Le silence fut pesant et les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry. Instinctivement, les étudiants avaient formé un demi-cercle face à Harry. Celui-ci se sentit nerveux et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole. Sa voix n'était étonnement pas tremblante comme il le croyait.

-Tout d'abord, bonjour. Je suis content de tous vous retrouver. Aujourd'hui, je vous propose de pratiquer le sortilège d'Expelliarmus. D'accord c'est vraiment basique mais je crois que c'est essentiel de le maîtriser.

Les autres élèves hochèrent la tête. L'idée fut donc acceptée rapidement. Harry demanda à ce que des groupes de deux soit formé. Il fit équipe avec Neville qui se retrouva seule. La motivation était au rendez-vous. Tous les élèves se donnaient beaucoup de peine. Harry fut même étonné de la performance de Neville. Celui-ci était déterminé. Harry le comprenait. Tout comme lui, Neville n'avait pas grandit avec ses parents. Pourtant, ceux-ci étaient vivants. Hélas, ils étaient à St-Mangouste pour avoir perdu la raison suite au sortilège du doloris reçu à répétition par des mangemorts. Son camarade était donc motivé à les venger et à se battre contre ceux qui les lui avaient enlevé.

Cette première séance se passa incroyablement bien. Harry en fut grandement soulagé. Ils se focalisèrent surtout sur le sortilège de désarment et de stupéfixion. Les heures passées avec l'A.P. donnèrent une nouvelle motivation au jeune sorcier. Ces moments étaient accompagnés de grands éclats de rire.

Cependant, Harry ressentait toujours un immense stresse lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul vers Cho. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle. Elle lui plaisait, certes. Pourtant, il ne pouvait enlever de sa tête le souvenir d'elle au bras de Cédric l'année dernière. Face à elle, ses mots se perdaient. Une rougeur apparaissait sur ses joues. Il n'osait jamais planter son regard dans le sien. Il détestait ce sentiment. Il essayait d'y mettre toute sa bonne volonté mais à chaque fois, il perdait ses moyens. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une fille pourrait lui faire cet effet.

Plongé dans ces réflexions sur la manière à prendre de l'assurance face la jeune fille, il ne vit pas son meilleur ami s'arrêter au milieu du hall. Il lui fonça dessus. Ils faillirent s'étaler par terre. Par chance, cette humiliation leur fut écartée. Harry lut alors ce qui avait provoqué l'arrêt de Ron.

«_Décret numéro 24 ! Aucune association, aucun groupe de plus de trois élèves est interdit d'être formé sauf sous autorisation de la Grande inquisitrice. Tout groupe de plus de trois élèves trouvés sans autorisation sera sanctionné. _

_Dolorès Ombrage, Grande inquisitrice. »_

-Quelle chance qu'on est trois et qu'il y n'a pas un quatrième qui est toujours avec nous, murmura philosophiquement Ron.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent surpris avant d'éclater de rire.

-On n'est pas un groupe, Ron. On est juste trois amis.

-Mione, on forme un groupe selon le crapaud rose. On a de la chance.

-Elle a mal compté alors, sinon elle aurait tout fait pour nous séparer, fit remarquer Harry en rigolant.

-Non, trois, c'est le nombre que forme Malefoy et ses gorilles, ajouta la jeune fille.

Le trio rigola. Pourtant, ils savaient pourquoi cette loi avait formée. Le but était de tout faire pour que l'A.P. soit dissout. Harry était sûr qu'Ombrage avait compris qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose. Mais il n'allait pas la laisser faire. Ils allaient garder l'A.P. même si c'était illégal. Evidemment, ceux qui ne voulaient plus continuer pouvait quitter le groupe.

L'après-midi, il reçut plusieurs messages des membres de l'A.P. par les pièces. Ces pièces fonctionnaient vraiment bien. Même pour les cours c'était pratique. Séparé lors d'un cours de potion, Harry et Ron avait pu communiquer en toute discrétion. La demande quant à la continuité de l'A.P. avait touché plusieurs membres. Harry profita de la soirée pour en discuter avec ses meilleurs amis.

-On continue l'A.P. en sachant qu'on ne peut pas aller demander l'autorisation à Ombrage et donc être dans l'obligation de le faire dans l'illégalité ?

-Bien sûr, répondit vivement Hermione. On va se battre. De toute façon, dans la salle sur demande elle ne peut pas nous trouver.

-Mione, tu es sûr que ça va !

-Arrête Ron. Je trouve ça plutôt cool de se dire que c'est illégal, ajouta l'adolescente dont le sourire s'élargit devant la mine effrayée de ses amis. Oh, pour une fois que c'est moi qui dit ça, profitez.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à ma meilleure amie ? s'exclama Ron !

-Je suis Hermione Granger et je déteste tellement Ombrage et ces cours merdiques que je suis prête à tout pour apprendre quelque chose. Et être prête à me battre lorsqu'on sera hors de l'école.

-Je crois qu'Ombrage aurait dût venir plutôt dans ce cas-là, se moqua Harry. Tu es drôlement motivée à faire des choses illégales.

-Répond aux autres pour le dire que demain rendez-vous à la salle sur demande.

Harry mit sa main dans sa poche et serra la pièce dorée. Il pensa au message et aussitôt celui-ci fut envoyé aux autres pièces grises.

«_Malgré le nouveau décret d'Ombrage pour détruire notre vie d'étudiant, je vous propose de continuer dans la clandestinité l'Armée de Poudlard. Pour ceux qui ne veulent plus participer à l'A.P. afin d'éviter de risquer des ennuis, peuvent arrêter. Il suffit de me le dire et je tracerai demain votre nom de la liste. Pour ceux qui voudraient ne pas venir, prévenez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Pour les autres, à demain, motivés ! Bonne soirée ! HP »_

Le lendemain, comme il l'espérait tous les membres de l'A.P. furent présents. Il avait eu un doute concernant la présence de certains élèves mais de tous les voir prêts à s'entraîner le rassura.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir TOUS présent malgré le nouveau décret du crapaud rose. On va continuer à s'exercer pour le sortilège de stupéfixion.

Tout se passa exactement comme les autres jours. Ils rigolaient autant qu'ils s'amélioraient. Le rire était une agréable motivation. Les jumeaux apportaient leur touche d'humour. Si quelqu'un était entré, il aurait vu une bande d'adolescent motivé à pratiquer la magie avec le sourire.

En rentrant de la séance, Harry, Ron et Neville rigolaient de la dernière blague de Lee Jordan en arrivant dans leur dortoir. A peine arrivé que Ron se coucha sur son lit, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Ce que j'aime mon lit !

A ces côtés, Harry s'arrêta brusquement devant son lit. Un paquet se trouvait dessus. Il fut surpris. Qui pouvait donc bien lui avoir envoyé un paquet ? Neville fit son air sérieux et interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ?

-J'ai reçu un paquet mais j'ignore de qui c'est. Vous croyez que je dois l'ouvrir ?

Ron et Neville s'approchèrent. Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard. Le paquet n'était pas très grand. Emballé dans du papier rouge, rien ne laissait deviner ce qu'il pouvait receler.

-Ouvre-le, lui intima Ron. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, on ira avertir Dumbledore.

-D'accord.

Harry tendit sa main mais s'arrêta. Il vit une enveloppe blanche derrière le paquet. Au lieu d'ouvrir le paquet. Il prit la lettre. Il déchira le papier et lut rapidement ce qui y était inscrit. A ses côtés, Neville et Ron prirent connaissance du contenu en même temps.

_«Cher Harry Potter, _

_J'ai trouvé ces deux livres de défense contre les forces du mal dans mes vieilles affaires. Je pense que tu pourras trouver de nombreux sorts et autres techniques de combats intéressants à enseigner à l'armée de Poudlard. J'ai pris le soin de te « mâcher » le travail, j'ai en effet, déjà mis en couleur les passages importants. Evidemment, je te conseille d'aller voir à la table des matières ce qui pourrait t'intéresser toi (ce que je juge moi intéressant ne le sera peut-être pas pour toi !). De toute façon, j'imagine que si tu montres ces bouquins à ta meilleure amie, Hermione, elle va profiter pour les lire ! Ce sont des vieux livres qui ne se trouvent certainement plus dans le commerce. Mais ils donnent une bonne base pour la défense contre les forces du mal. D'ailleurs, un des deux livres étaient une lecture obligatoire pour les aurors en formation ! J'ai ajouté une courte liste de sorts qui peuvent vous être utile et qui ne sont pas dans les livres mais que vous trouverez à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas beaucoup plus de livre à te conseiller ou même à t'envoyer, mes propres livres de cours sont dans un état lamentable… Je ne suis pas expert dans la magie avec baguette mais plutôt celle sans baguette et la magie ancienne. J'espère que ça vous sera utile en cas d'attaque dehors mais ça ne vous poussera pas à jouer les héros ! _

_Bonne soirée ! A bientôt !_

_L'inconnu »_

Un silence se fit après la lecture. Harry ouvrit alors le paquet. Il découvrit deux vieux livres. Il pensa qu'ils ressemblaient à de vieux grimoires. Il fit la liste des sorts qui avait été glissée à la première page du premier livre. Une idée lui vint l'esprit. Depuis sa première année, il nota son nom dans chacun de ses livres. Peut-être que par une chance incroyable, l'inconnu avait mis son nom et avait oublié de le mettre. Il les ouvrit et chercha. Il ne découvrit qu'une seule chose. Des initiales. W.P.

-Il faut confier à Hermione le soin de les lire. Elle va adorer, c'est gros et vieux, marmonna Ron.

-Oui. Je vais la laisser les lire. Mais si je dois vous enseigner ce qu'il y a dedans, il faut que je les lise.

-Eh bien tu as déjà des conseils et autres commentaires dedans, répondit Neville qui feuilletait un des deux livres.

En effet, Harry ouvrit celui qui était sa main, celui où les initiales W.P. étaient inscrites. Là, aussi des commentaires parchemins les pages.

-On regardera ça demain, les gars. On les montrera à Hermione. Je vais les mettre dans ma valise, ajouta Harry.

Il déposa délicatement les vieux manuels ainsi que la liste de sort et la lettre dans sa valise. Il plaça sa cape dessus. Ils ne dirent plus un mot à ce propos mais les trois garçons étaient préoccupés. Harry se prépara pour dormir. Il se coucha et sentit comme tous les soirs, la boule de poil blanche et noire venir se coucher à ses pieds. Il marmonna une bonne nuit à ses camarades, donna une dernière caresse à l'animal avant de partir dans le pays de Morphée.


	16. Baiser et serpent

Akan: William Potter... Pourquoi William? J'adore tes suppositions^^ Bonne lecture!

Luffynette: Merci^^ bon chapitre!

Miidona: Désolée encore pour les fautes. Je relis, plusieurs fois même. Je vais tenter de m'améliorer! Pour la formulation, tracer un nom d'une liste c'est très courant en Suisse romande! Différence de langage entre suisse et français^^! Le P de Potter? Mais ensuite? W pour quoi? Si c'était James ça serait JP! Pourquoi donc WP! Il y a une piste...! Bonne lecture! Bisous

Momographie: le grand-père d'Harry si on prend en compte que le P est Potter mais pourquoi pas un oncle ou un autre Potter! ^^

A tous: Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir et en plus, je peux connaître vos suppositions, vos idées. D'ailleurs, vos idées étaient justes;-) Vos réflexions sont meilleures que celles d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 16**

**Baiser et serpent !**

Harry profita de ce samedi matin pour faire la grasse matinée. Il avait bien dormi. Aucun cauchemar pour le perturber. Il descendit avec Ron dans la salle commune pour aller déjeuner où ils retrouvèrent Hermione. Ils ne dirent pas un mot à Hermione à propos des livres reçus par l'inconnu. Ils attendirent de se retrouver dans un lieu calme où Ombrage ne risquait pas de les entendre. En arrivant dans la grande salle, Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel magique et vit que des flocons tombaient. La neige était arrivée. Noël approchait déjà. Il avait réussi à échapper aux retenues d'Ombrage depuis octobre, depuis la venue de Tellerino. Harry fut fier de lui en réalisant son exploit. Ils mangèrent rapidement pour retrouver la salle commune et pouvoir ainsi expliquer les présents surprenants qu'Harry avait reçus la veille. Ils prirent place dans un coin de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Harry a reçu des cadeaux qui vont te plaire, Mione.

-Tu as déjà reçu des cadeaux ? Une semaine avant Noël ?

-En fait, ce n'est pas pour Noël et ils ne sont pas que pour moi. C'est pour l'A.P.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est et qui te les a envoyés ?

-L'inconnu m'a envoyé deux livres qui ne sont plus sur le marché sur la défense contre les forces du mal…

-Dont un qui était utilisé pour la formation des aurors, ajouta Ron, fièrement.

-Il t'a envoyé des bouquins. Je peux les voir ?

-Bien sur !

Harry monta rapidement les chercher. Il prit également les lettres reçues. Il reprit sa place sur le canapé et lui tendit les livres. Hermione les regarda émerveillée. Harry la comprenait un peu. Il n'était pas admiratif devant un livre mais ceux-là avaient quelque chose de vieux qui leur donnaient un petit quelque chose de particulier. La couverture rouge flamboyait encore. Hermione l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. Elle plongea son regard à la première page et balaya les mots. Page après page, un sourire se dessinait.

-Ils sont incroyables ces livres. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de certains de ces sorts. C'est lui qui a mis des commentaires ?

- Je l'ignore mais il semble qu'il y ait plusieurs écritures différentes, donc sûrement qu'il a lui-même annoté. Il m'a dit qu'il avait mis en couleur ce qui lui semblait important mais il m'a conseillé de lire quand même le sommaire pour voir ce qui pourrait m'intéresser, moi. Il m'a aussi conseillé de te les faire lire.

-Oui, je veux bien les lire. Vous ne savez pas lequel était destiné aux aurors ? Sérieusement, j'ignore où il y a eu ses bouquins mais ils sont incroyables.

-Aucune idée. Je n'ai trouvé qu'une chose qui m'ait vraiment intéressé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des initiales, W.P. Ca te parle ? Hermione dit moi que tu connais un sorcier qui pourrait avoir ces initiales.

-Je ne vois pas. W, un prénom qui commencerait par W ? William ? Walter ? Wolf ? Je ne vois pas trop quoi d'autres. Mais ça ne m'aide pas. Je ne connais personne avec ces prénoms.

-Il m'a aussi donné une liste de sorts utiles.

-Pourquoi s'est-il donné autant de peine pour nous aider ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait eu beaucoup à chercher, lança Ron. Il a l'air super puissant. Il nous espionne, on ne voit rien, il crée des pièces pour qu'on puisse communiquer et il n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps pour les concevoir. Ensuite, comment a-t-il fait pour amener le paquet dans notre dortoir ?

-Les hiboux Ron !

-Les fenêtres étaient fermées, répondit Harry. Il est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe. Vous pensez qu'il nous espionne là ?

-Je n'espère pas ! répondit Hermione en regardant derrière elle.

-Il t'espionne toi mon pote !

-Un sorcier autant puissant, on en aurait entendu parler non ? s'étonna Hermione. Je déteste ne pas comprendre.

Harry et Ron retinrent un sourire. Pour une fois qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

-Il a écrit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup plus à nous conseiller. Ces propres livres qui datent de l'école sont dans un état lamentable pour une raison qu'on ignore. Et il n'est pas spécialiste de la magie avec baguette mais celle sans et la magie ancienne.

-La magie ancienne et celle sans baguette ? répéta Hermione. C'est rare des sorciers qui s'intéressent encore à ça. Ce sont des choses dont les sorciers n'ont plus beaucoup de connaissance. Je ne vois pas trop qui dont les initiales sont W.P. pourrait être l'inconnu.

-Tellerino ? proposa Ron.

-Ron, comment tu es passé de W.P. à Tellerino ? s'étonna Hermione.

-En fait, les livres ne sont pas peut-être pas à lui. Donc les initiales de l'inconnu ne seraient pas W.P. Les deux savent beaucoup de chose. Tellerino est bien plus puissant que ce que les gens veulent bien le croire, rappela Ron. Kinsley lui-même disait cet été qu'il n'avait jamais vu de quoi était réellement capable Tellerino.

-Il est vrai qu'ils savent beaucoup de chose, tous les deux. Mais comment Tellerino serait-il entré en possession de vieux livres écrits en anglais. Il devrait connaître des livres plutôt en italien ? rappela Harry.

- On ne parle pas italien, alors il nous a mâché le boulot, comme il l'a lui-même dit et a fait des recherches sur des livres en anglais pour nous.

-Il aurait réussi à trouver d'aussi bons livres alors qu'il ne vient pas d'ici, remarqua Hermione

-Il a peut-être demandé conseil à quelqu'un.

-C'est vrai qu'un des bouquins était destiné à la formation des aurors alors peut-être qu'il s'est renseigné et qu'on lui a conseillé ce livre, remarqua Harry.

-On ne peut pas faire le lien entre un livre destiné aux aurors et Tellerino parce qu'il est auror. Je conçois qu'il est puissant mais on ne sait rien sur aucun des deux donc aucune conclusion hâtive, ordonna Hermione. Il vaut mieux avoir des preuves de ce qu'on avance.

-Vous croyez qu'il sait qu'on a parlé de lui ? Il m'espionne et je n'ai jamais rien remarqué. Pas le moindre indice. Il utilise un autre moyen qu'une cape d'invisibilité en tout cas.

-Tellerino ne peut pas t'espionner à longueur de journée, il bosse et il doit faire acte de présence en tant que chef des aurors, rappela Hermione.

-Je ne chercherai pas à prouver quelque chose avec Tellerino, Mione, je faisais que demander comment il m'espionne. Ca me stresse un peu.

-Peut-être qu'il se douche en même que toi, se moqua Ron.

-Merci Ron pour tes commentaires !

-Il ne semble pas méchant donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour l'instant, décréta Hermione. Bon je vais commencer mes devoirs.

Elle se leva et partit en direction de son dortoir. Harry et Ron firent de même, afin d'éviter des ennuies avec les professeurs.

Le soir, Harry feuilleta les deux livres. Il était intéressant mais pour la dernière séance de l'A.P. il préférait revoir ce qui avait été fait. Il regarda les commentaires. Certains étaient entourés du marqueur bleu utilisé par l'inconnu pour lui montrer ce qu'il jugeait intéressant. Certaines notes donnaient d'autres noms de livre mais il ne les avait pas marqués. Les sorts étaient bien expliqués. Vu que les vacances arrivaient bientôt il allait pouvoir profiter de lire à fond. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait demander à Sirius et Remus de l'aider à en choisir des biens. Pourtant, il savait que les autres voulaient apprendre le sortilège du patronus alors ce sort-là allait être dans leur priorité à la rentrée. Il s'endormit en pensant à la dernière séance.

Noël approchait. Par conséquent les vacances balayaient les cours. Les séances de l'A.P. n'avaient pas lieu durant les vacances. Certains n'étaient pas là. La dernière séance de décembre et de l'année 1995 approchait. Il entrait pour la dernière fois dans la salle sur demande avant Noël. Il attendit quelques minutes avec Ron et Hermione. Rapidement, les autres élèves arrivèrent. Chacun prit sa place habituelle et sortit sa baguette.

-Hello ! Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui c'est la dernière séance de l'A.P. avant les vacances. Alors je vous propose de s'entraîner encore et toujours pour le sortilège de stupéfixion et d'expelliarmus. A la rentrée, on commencera à travailler le sortilège du patronus. Bon travail !

Par équipe de deux, les membres de l'A.P. s'entrainèrent avec acharnement. Harry remarqua des progrès considérablement. Lui-même s'était beaucoup amélioré avec ces quelques séances. Désormais, tous étaient capables de lancer ces deux sorts parfaitement. Bien sûr, dans le contexte rassurant de la salle sur demande s'était plus aisé de les lancer que dehors, en pleine guerre. Des éclats colorés traversaient la salle de temps à autres. La magie virevoltait dans l'air. L'heure passa rapidement.

-Vous avez tous fait du bon boulot. On se retrouve à la rentrée ! Bonne vacances et joyeux Noël ! félicita Harry.

Il resta à l'arrière de la salle et attendit que les autres sortent pour quitter la pièce en dernier. Pourtant, une étudiante demeura. Ron et Hermione firent un signe à Harry pour lui dire qu'il le laissait avec la demoiselle. Harry s'approcha de Cho. Sur un des murs de la pièce, il avait collé différentes choses, articles de journaux, photos importantes dont une de Cédric Diggory. Harry avait déjà remarqué que la jeune fille asiatique observait souvent la photo. De la mélancolie et de la tristesse était peint sur son visage. Harry l'avait beaucoup contemplée durant leurs séances. Cho semblait continuellement triste. Son visage avait perdu la beauté d'antan. Les yeux rieurs qu'il avait croisés lors d'un match de Quidditch en troisième année s'étaient éteints. Ses lèvres formaient un sourire crispé. Certes, elle était douée, motivée mais sa beauté se fanait. Harry se sentait encore attirer par elle mais quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Il n'était plus l'amoureux transis qu'il était l'année précédente lorsqu'elle était allée au bal avec son rival et ami. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il ne fut guère surpris en réalisant qu'elle regardait la photo de Cédric.

-Tu crois qu'il aurait participé à l'A.P. ?

Harry fut surpris de l'entendre parler mais guère par sa question. Evidemment, elle se souciait encore tellement de son amour défunt.

-Bien sûr qu'il aurait participé. Cédric ne serait pas resté en arrière. Il se serait montré courageux et prêt à se battre.

-Ca doit être si dur pour toi, Harry. Tu as vécu tellement de choses si horribles. Je t'admire tellement.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Euh, merci Cho.

Il retrouva sa timidité légendaire face aux filles. Il faudra vraiment qu'il demanda conseil à son parrain pour résoudre ce problème, se promit-il. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Il se sentit électrisé. Les regards étaient reliés. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Douces comme ils les avaient imaginées mais pourquoi tant mouillées ? Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux imbibés de larmes de Cho.

-Excuse-moi Harry, j'ai vraiment aimé ce baise mais mon dernier était avec Cédric alors il y a eut plein d'émotion. Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On ferait mieux d'y aller, répondit nerveusement Harry.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle et Harry se dépêcha de retourner à sa salle commune. Il avait imaginé son premier baiser autrement. En entrant, il vit que ses meilleurs amis l'attendaient avec impatience. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter ce fabuleux baiser mouillé alors il leur souhaita un rapide bonne nuit et monta se coucher. Par chance, Ron et Hermione comprirent que ca avait du mal se passer et le laissèrent tranquille.

Le sommeil gagna rapidement Harry. Il n'entendit aucun de ses camarades remontés. Demain était le début des vacances. Les élèves profitaient de leur dernière soirée. Harry trouvait cela injuste qu'il ne soit pas autorisé à aller chez Sirius. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore interdisait aux adolescents d'aller retrouver leur famille. Les enfants Weasley n'osaient pas même passer les fêtes aves leurs parents. Il savait avec les quelques échanges qu'il avait pu avoir avec Sirius que ce dernier, Remus et les parents Weasley n'avaient pas aimé cet interdit. Mais seul Sirius s'était réellement plaint. Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait décidé de montrer à Dumbledore lorsque les décisions ne lui plaisaient, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Il avait donc un visage noir à chaque séance ou il faisait le pitre, selon Remus.

Harry s'endormit en espérant qu'il pourra au moins discuter plus longuement avec son parrain. Celui-ci lui manquait. Il voulait pouvoir parler avec lui de tout et de rien. Les bras de Morphée l'enveloppèrent rapidement. Le début de sa nuit se passa calmement.

Mais soudainement, il se retrouva à nouveau vers la porte métallique. Il la passa. Il ne sentait plus dans un corps humain. Le sol était froid. C'était comme s'il rampait. Son corps était lisse. Devant lui se tint alors monsieur Weasley. Celui-ci leva sa baguette prêt à l'attaquer. Harry n'avait conscience d'aucun de ses mouvements. Il se sentait prisonnier de ce corps glacial. Une envie de mordre enveloppa son cœur. Sans qu'il puisse réagir, il se sentit planter ses dents dans la chair de monsieur Weasley. Ce dernier hurla de douleur. Il sentit qu'on le secoua. Il se réveilla en hurlant. Ses mains étaient crispées sur son front. Autour de lui, ses camarades de chambre l'observaient inquiets. Il reprit lentement sa respiration. Il croisa le regard jaune de Neve Nere qui fixait avec ces yeux brillants d'inquiétude. Il tourna la tête et vit à sa gauche son meilleur ami, Ron. Tout lui revint rapidement en mémoire. Il se releva en sursaut et planta son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami.

-Ton père est en danger ! lança Harry à la surprise générale. Il était devant une porte métallique. Il voit que je vois Dumbledore immédiatement !

Sur ce, il se leva et enfila un pull et des chaussures et sortit à la hâte sans que les autres n'aient pu le retenir, trop sous le choc de ses propos. Harry courut jusqu'au bureau de son directeur. Il espéra que monsieur Weasley serait transféré à l'hôpital rapidement avec l'espoir que le venin ne soit pas trop rapide. Il passa à travers les raccourcies que lui avaient montrés la carte des maraudeurs. Il arriva rapidement devant le bureau de son directeur mais réalisa avec horreur qu'il ignorait le mot de passe. Horrifié, il réfléchit à toute vitesse à un moyen d'entrer. Le stresse et la peur l'empêchait de penser correctement. Il tapa alors contre la porte espérant réveillant son directeur. A bout de coups de poings et de pieds, il parvint à réveiller son directeur qui vint lui ouvrir l'œil noir. Il jeta un regard sombre à Harry avant de se reprendre et de lui jeter un regard bienveillant.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi à une heure si tardive, Harry ? susurra le directeur.

-Monsieur Weasley est en danger. Il se trouve devant une porte métallique. Un serpent l'a attaqué. J'étais le serpent c'était étrange, récita Harry.

-Monte dans mon bureau Harry, répondit Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours. Ils montèrent dans la pièce directoriale. Harry sourit légèrement en voyant le phénix. Des objets hétéroclites remplissaient la pièce. Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau et demanda à Harry de lui expliquer les choses calmement mais avant, il envoya un message avec son phénix. Harry récita ce qui s'était passé dans son rêve, comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce long couloir sombre dans le corps de ce serpent et comment un besoin de mordre l'avait emparé. Durant tout son récit, Harry stressait. Il espérait fortement que tout allait bien se passer pour le père de son meilleur ami. Le directeur ne l'interrompit pas. Il le laissa parler. Harry se retint de lui parler de ses autres songes où la porte était déjà apparut. Il mentit en disant qu'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il ne voulait pas devoir relater l'aura rassurante qui l'enveloppait dans ces moments-là et le conduisait dans un doux rêve. Ses lèvres ne laissèrent passer un seul mot concernant l'A.P, l'inconnu ou sa confiance en Tellerino. Il relata les faits de la nuit et rien de plus. Son récit achevé, il attendit une réaction du vieillard.

-Tu devrais aller te recoucher maintenant Harry. L'ordre prend le relais. Ne te fais pas de soucies. Tout se passera bien pour monsieur Weasley. Demain matin, le professeur McGonagall viendra vous chercher, toi et les enfants Weasley pour aller au QG. Il est important que toute la famille soit au chevet d'Arthur et que toi tu puisses voir qu'il va bien. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Maintenant, va te coucher, ordonna-t-il.

-Oui, monsieur. A demain. Bonne nuit.

Harry quitta la pièce guère convaincu par les paroles se voulant rassurantes. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il être sûr qu'il allait bien. Ce serpent était peut-être très venimeux. Peut-être même qu'il était repassé à l'attaque durant le moment où il s'était rendu chez le directeur. Il parcourait les couloirs sombres d'un pas rapide. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire attraper. Une nouvelle retenue de l'intéressait guère. Par chance, il ne rencontra personne. Ses camarades s'étaient recouchés, excepté son meilleur ami qui l'attendait.

-Je t'expliquerai demain. Tout va bien Ron. Dumbledore a avertit l'ordre. Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Dors sur tes deux oreilles mon pote, le rassura Harry en se couchant lui-même sous les draps encore chauds.

Le rouquin acquiesça. Néanmoins aucun des deux amis ne se rendormirent rapidement. La peur habitait leur cœur.


	17. Retour au 12 Square Grimmaurd

Miidona: L'A.P. au lieu de l'A.D. me demande réflexion dès que je dois l'écrire. L'envie d'écrire AD est plus forte! Ron n'a peut-être pas si tort en pensant à Tellerino. Winnie the Pooh???? J'adore! W.P. était autant gentil que Winnie l'ourson. Mais il ne lui ressemblait pas. L'idée de Percy est bonne mais non ce n'est pas lui. Je ne suis pas fan des Weasley (surtout de Percy) pour lui donner LE rôle. Dumby s'en fout un peu, en effet, tant que ses plans continuent de fonctionner. La mort d'un ses membres n'est pas un drame tant que le système fonctionne. C'est un Dumby un peu sans coeur. D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, il est plus antipathique! La langue française est très variée, en effet. Il y a encore les variétés belges. Je ferais attention si je dois écrire des chiffres, ne pas écrire septante mais soixante-dix ^^ ! Une belle langue le français mais un peu compliquée! Bisous! A bientôt!

Momographie: Tu sais ce qui va se passer? A part qu'ils vont retourner au QG de l'ordre que sais-tu? Je t'embêtais! Je voulais pas répondre clairement que W.P. pouvait être le grand-père d'Harry. James est enfant unique. Tu apprendras un petit peu sur lui dans le chapitre 18. Il n'a ni cousin, cousine. L'âge du livre était un bon argument. Bonne lecture!

Eliie Evans: Pour les fautes, je suis désolée. Pour la phrase "la chaleur l'étreignit" ou "la chaleur l'a étreint". Je ne voulait pas écrire au passif mais bien à l'actif. L'a étreint ce n'est pas du passif mais du passé composé. Au passif ca serait la chaleur fut étreinte ou a été étreinte. J'écris à l'actif car c'est une personnification de la chaleur qui donne une étreinte. La personnification est une forme stylistique tel que la métaphore. ^^

Lunalupin: Merci pour tes commentaires... Vincenzo n'a pas pour forme un chat. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 17**

**Retour au 12 Square Grimmaurd**

Le premier jour des vacances hivernales se leva. Les rares rayons ensoleillés pénétrèrent dans le dortoir des garçons de 5ème année. Le silence régnait, interrompu par quelques ronflements. Des coups brusques contre la porte réveillèrent en sursaut les habitants de la chambre. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se lever, que la poignée s'activait seule et laissa entrer le professeur McGonagall. Elle ignora leur regard interrogateur et endormi. Elle s'arrêta entre les lits d'Harry et Ron.

-Le professeur Dumbledore veut que vous soyez prêt à partir dans 10 minutes. Vos valises prêtes également, ordonna-t-elle sèchement avant de sortir.

-10 minutes ? répéta Ron. Il est complètement fou, on ne sera jamais prêt avec si peu de temps.

-Au lieu de râler prépare-toi ! se moqua Harry qui remettait son bas de pyjama sans s'en rendre compte.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire, toi. Je te ferais remarquer que tu remets ton pyjama !

Harry baissa les yeux. Il soupira de désespoir. Il l'enleva à nouveau et fit attention de bien mettre son jeans. Ils se préparèrent le plus rapidement, en vain. Ils arrivèrent en retard dans le bureau du directeur. Pourtant ils furent les premiers à y arriver. Les jumeaux arrivèrent peu après mais Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent avec beaucoup de retard.

-Bonjour les enfants. Je ne sais pas si Harry vous a raconté, mais cette nuit, il a eu une vision de votre père se faisant attaquer lors d'une mission de l'ordre. Il a été blessé et a put être amené à temps à St-Mangouste. C'est pour cette raison que vous allez être envoyés maintenant au QG de l'ordre, expliqua brièvement le directeur.

Les enfants Weasley jetèrent un regard interrogateur à Harry qui baissa la tête.

-Touchez ce portoloin. Il va vous conduire direct au quartier général.

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Ils ne dirent un mot d'au revoir. Harry se sentit aspirer et retomber lourdement sur le sol froid de la cuisine. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de son parrain. Tous deux firent un large sourire. Un miaulement plaintif dans la capuche d'Harry lui rappela la présence de Neve Nere qui n'avait pas dû apprécier la chute. Il sauta de la capuche dans un bon athlétique. Il s'arrêta devant les deux maraudeurs. Il miaula et s'allongea sur les catelles froides. Harry accepta avec plaisir la main tendue de son parrain pour se relever. A peine debout, que l'adulte lui fit une accolade amicale. Harry oublia toute son inquiétude pour monsieur Weasley pendant un court instant. Il était heureux de se retrouver là.

-Asseyez vous les enfants vous devez avoir faim, s'agita madame Weasley.

-Maman, qu'est-il arrivé à papa ? coupa Ginny, complètement perdue.

Sa mère sembla alors embarrassée et son masque d'impassibilité tomba. L'aperçut de son inquiétude se révéla.

-Votre père était en mission pour l'ordre hier soir et il a été attaqué. Par chance, Harry a put nous avertir et Kingsley et Maugrey se sont rendus sur place pour l'amener à l'hôpital. On pourra normalement aller le voir cet après-midi. Kingsley a été ce matin demander des nouvelles. Ne vous faites de soucies mes chéris.

Les enfants encore endormis s'assirent en silence. Personne n'osa interrompre ce calme pesant. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Kingsley. Madame Weasley se jeta sur lui.

-Alors ? Qu'ont dit les médecins ? Il va s'en sortir ?

Harry sourit. Tous leur avaient dit qu'il ne risquait rien, Dumbledore le premier mais la question « il va s'en sortir » prouvait bien que tout n'était que mensonge pour ne pas les inquiétés. Mais ils ne savaient rien sur l'état d'Arthur. Kingsley se recula et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Sirius et Remus, en face d'Harry.

-Il va s'en sortir. Les médecins sont optimistes. Par contre, il a eu beaucoup de chance. Si l'inconnu n'était pas intervenu, le venin aurait eu le temps de faire son effet et les médecins n'aurait rien put faire. Il a réussi à arrêter la diffusion du poison.

Harry avait levé les yeux. L'inconnu. Encore et toujours lui. Comment faisait-il pour tout savoir ? Il vit en face de lui, Sirius murmurer quelque chose à Remus qui leva les yeux au ciel désespéré avant de jeter un regard amusé à son meilleur ami.

-L'inconnu qui avait sauvé Harry des détraqueurs, coupa Hermione qui avait aussi été surprise que lui d'entendre parler de cet homme à nouveau.

-Oui, sûrement. On espère d'une certaine manière que c'est la même personne parce que deux inconnus, merci. On ignore comment il a su quelque chose. Lorsque Dumbledore nous a prévenus, on y a été immédiatement avec Alastor cependant il était déjà là. Il a un moyen pour savoir les choses très rapide.

-Tu as dit quelque chose en te réveillant cette nuit ! s'exclama Ron en se tournant vers Harry. Tu as dit que papa était en danger, tu as parlé d'une porte métallique. Il te surveillait et il t'a entendu, c'est pour ça qu'il y était avant.

-Comment pouvait-il savoir de quelle porte il s'agissait, fit remarquer Kingsley. Peut-être bien qu'il l'a su parce qu'il te surveillait mais comment a-t-il découvert la porte en question.

-Il doit sûrement être très intelligent, ajouta moqueusement Sirius en souriant. Ou alors il ne connaît qu'une seule porte métallique.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'il peut surveiller Harry 24heures sur 24 ? Aux dernières c'est un être humain, donc il doit dormir un minimum, rappela Remus.

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'il dorme, se moqua son meilleur ami. Il surveille tout le temps Harry, et même quand Harry dort, il le surveille encore ! expliqua Sirius sous les regards interrogateurs.

A ses côtés Remus se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami et les deux furent prit d'une envie de rire. Harry réalisa que leur éclat de rire ne les avait quittés depuis l'été. Il adorait les voir comme ça. Dans cet état d'esprit, il arrivait pleinement à imaginer les éclats de rire des maraudeurs réunis.

-Encore entrain de rigoler pour un rien vous deux, coupa Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce.

-Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on rigolait, répliqua Sirius.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle alors ?

-En fait, maintenant ce n'est plus drôle, répondit calmement son parrain après réflexion silencieus mais en continuant de rire.

Neve Nere qui était couché par terre, se releva dans un bond brusque à l'entrée de Dumbledore. Harry remarqua alors le regard noir que jeta l'animal au vieux sorcier. Le félin sauta avec aisance sur les genoux de Sirius qui surpris, cessa de rire avant de recommencer en fixant l'animal.

-Hey, je t'avais manqué tant que ça, J'me-la-pète ?

Neve Nere miaula, lécha sa main, avant de planter doucement ses dents pour montrer son mécontentement à propos du surnom.

-Aïe ! J'me-la-pète…

-Sirius ! coupa Dumbledore. Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire animal. Il ne va pas te répondre. Arrête de lui faire la conversation.

Harry regarda son professeur horrifié. Il osait traiter son chat de « vulgaire animal ». Sirius et Remus eurent une réaction similaire. Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais il reçut un discret coup de coude de Remus pour le faire taire. Neve Nere se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Sirius et jeta un regard jaune haineux à Dumbledore. Hermione était sous le choc. Elle était la première à défendre les animaux ou toute autre créature telle que les elfes de maison. Dumbledore clamait qu'il était pour la tolérance et le respect de tout être vivant mais traiter un animal de vulgaire avec un ton si méprisant n'avait rien de bon.

-Kingley, comment va Arthur ? D'après ce qu'Alastor m'a dit, le fameux inconnu aurait refait surface.

-On aurait dû aller le repêcher au lieu d'attendre bêtement qu'il daigne remonter à la surface, marmonna moqueusement Sirius.

Harry se retint avec peine de ne pas rire. Remus lança un regard biais à son meilleur ami. Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en tentant de masquer son sourire en coin. Par chance ou malchance pour certains, seul Harry, Remus et Hermione avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit. D'ailleurs, Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser passer un sourire. Les autres personnes présentes ne comprirent pas ses paroles. Pourtant, Dumbledore comprit que ce n'était pas un commentaire qu'on pourrait appeler de constructif.

-Tu as quelque chose à ajouter, Sirius ?

-Non, non, Albus. Je vais garder ça pour moi. Il est préférable, je pense. Mais continuez votre conversation, je me tais et si j'ai un nouveau commentaire inintéressant, comme d'habitude, je le dirai à Neve Nere, le chat, précisa-t-il. Au moins, il ne risque pas de me dire de me taire, vu qu'il ne peut en aucun cas me répondre.

Harry fut surpris de l'audace de son parrain. La seule personne qu'il avait entendu parler au vieux sorcier ainsi était Tellerino. Il ressentit une grande fierté. En face de lui, Sirius s'appuya négligemment contre le dossier de sa chaise et continua de regarder Dumbledore, avec un air rebelle dans les yeux. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

-Tu disais Kingsley ? poursuivit Dumbledore ignorant les remarques de l'animagus.

Ce dernier se retint de rire. Il rigola silencieusement avec Remus. Harry croisa son regard pétillant. Sirius haussa les épaules. Harry sursauta soudainement lorsque derrière lui, Dumbledore haussa la voix de mécontentement.

-Comment est-ce possible qu'en six mois, personne n'aie rien trouvé sur quelqu'un qui a suivi Harry et qui apparemment continue de le faire, s'emporta le vieux sorcier. Tu as quelque chose à ajouter Sirius ? se tourna brusquement Dumbledore qui avait surpris le regard complice entre les deux maraudeurs.

-Non, rien à ajouter. J'aimerais bien, certes. Mais ce n'est certainement pas enfermé dans cette lugubre maison que je vais trouver des indices sur l'inconnu.

-Vous n'avez pas pu lui parler ?

-Lui parler ? Echanger une conversation civilisée ? répéta Kingsley avant d'être coupé par les paroles prononcée par Sirius qui parlait à son meilleur ami.

-Peut-être qu'il n'est justement pas civilisé. Un animal irrationnel…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car à ses côtés, Remus rigolait. Ce dernier tentait de le cacher, en vain. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire en voyant les deux maraudeurs qui se regardaient mort de rire.

-Quoi ? demanda Sirius à Remus entre deux éclats de rire.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe de négation, incapable de parler normalement. Dumbledore les observa, l'œil noir.

-Non è colpa mia se non è civilizzato. Non sono suo padre ! murmura Sirius. (Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il n'est pas civilisé. Je ne suis pas son père).

Remus hocha la tête de désespoir.

-Tu es irrécupérable, Patmol.

-Je sais, confirma ce dernier en souriant de plus belle.

-Bon, je vous retrouve ce soir pour la réunion. J'espère que tu auras pu avoir de nouvelles informations à propos d'Arthur, Molly. Bonne journée.

Sur ce, Dumbledore quitta rapidement la pièce. Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Kingsley se tourna vers les deux maraudeurs et laissa se dessina sur ses lèvres le sourire retenu.

-Vous allez finir par le vexer à toujours rire. Vous êtes irrécupérables...

-Sirius est irrécupérable, précisa Remus.

Ces paroles provoquèrent un drôle de rire chez son meilleur ami.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis le pire ? Tu ne t'es pas regardé mon pote.

-Je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser avec toi pour dire des conneries alors oui tu es le pire, ou presque.

-Presque ouais.

-Irrécupérables, confirma Harry, heureux.

Son parrain se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Tu ne nous as pas vus dans nos grands jours. Là, on était « gentil ». Il y a des jours où on est pire que ça, expliqua son parrain.

-Au point de se faire virer de la réunion, ajouta Molly.

-J'adore ces moments-là, répliqua pensivement Sirius. Et d'abord, ce n'est pas ma faute si Remus rigole à mes blagues débiles.

-Tu n'as qu'à pas en faire. Je n'aurais pas à rigoler de tes commentaires gamins.

-Tu l'as si bien dit, Mumus, JE suis irrécupérable. D'ailleurs, faut que tu m'aides à me faire virer de la réunion de ce soir. Comme ça je pourrai profiter pour passé du temps avec mon unique filleul préféré.

-C'est quand tu veux pour ça, Siri.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'est pas enfermé ici ? tempêta Fred. Vous vous marrez bien plus que nous à Poudlard et les règles d'Ombrage.

-Fred ! s'horrifia sa mère.

-Il faut outrepasser les règles, expliqua le maraudeur.

-Tu sors en douce ? se moqua Harry.

Mais à la grande surprise de tous, Sirius ne nia pas. Au contraire, il sourit largement comme pour confirmer les propos de son filleul.

-Tu sors ? répéta Kingsley étonné.

-Je n'ai pas dit oui, j'ai juste sourit. Après vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas du genre à désobéir aux règles qu'on me donne.

Remus qui buvait tranquillement recracha le liquide. Il éclata de rire.

-Dis rien, Remus, ordonna son meilleur ami.

-Je n'ai rien dit. Je me retiens, pour l'instant, précisa-t-il en appuyant sur les derniers mots.

Harry était heureux. Malgré l'inquiétude éprouvée pour monsieur Weasley, il était content d'être là. Retrouver son parrain et Remus, leur conversation typiquement maraudeurs lui avait manqué. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas changé depuis cet été. Ils étaient même devenus « pire ». Ils semblaient rire encore plus, dire ce qu'ils pensaient. La mentalité du parfait petit maraudeur avait repris le dessus. Les inséparables de l'ordre du phénix.

-On peut aller voir papa, aujourd'hui ? demanda Ginny plus inquiète par la santé que son père que tout autre chose.

-Oui. Les médicomages n'ont dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème si vous désiriez venir le voir aujourd'hui même, expliqua Kingsley. Ca lui fera du bien de voir toute sa famille, ajouta-t-il.

-Quand allons-nous ? demanda Ron, pressé de voir son père.

-D'abord allez déballer vos affaires, ordonna madame Weasley. Quand vous serez tous prêts, on ira tranquillement.

Les adolescents quittèrent la table laissant les quatre adultes seuls dans la cuisine. Ron et Harry montèrent dans la chambre qu'ils avaient déjà partagée l'été dernier. Les jumeaux dormaient dans celle d'à côté et les filles celle d'en face. Leur lourde valise peina à monter les marches. Les couloirs étaient encore plus sombres que dans le souvenir qu'Harry avait gardé de cette maison. Il entra dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Etonné, il observa Ron qui rangea rapidement ses affaires.

-Tu ne ranges pas ? Si on n'est pas prêt on ne pourra pas partir, ajouta le rouquin.

-Je ne viens pas, répondit-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ron c'est très gentil de penser à moi mais c'est ton père à toi. Vous devez y aller en famille. Je n'ai rien à faire là.

-Tu peux venir Harry, tu ne vas pas déranger. Et pis tu ne vas pas rester ici à t'ennuyer.

-Arrête Ron. Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. Il y a Sirius et Remus, et même Hermione. Elle va aussi rester. Et au pire, j'ai toujours de la lecture avec ce que m'a envoyé l'inconnu.

-Celui que Dumbledore semble détester.

-Ils n'ont rien trouvé sur lui, rappela Harry.

-On devrait leur dire pour le W.P. ? proposa Ron.

-Non. Dumbledore ne veut rien nous dire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, nous on devrait lui dire tous nos indices. D'ailleurs, peut-être que le W.P. n'a rien à voir. Si les livres lui ont été prêtés. Ca reste entre nous. L'ordre n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que les jeunes trafiquent vu qu'ils ne veulent rien nous dire. C'est donnant donnant, sinon rien.

Ron hocha la tête. Il entendit alors sa mère crier son nom. Il dit rapidement au revoir à Harry et descendit à la hâte rejoindre les membres de sa famille pour aller retrouver son père.

Harry plongea dans sa valise et y sortit les deux livres. Il s'allongea sur son lit et les feuilleta. Il lut la table des matières. Tout était intéressant, selon Harry. Il compara les commentaires marqués aux bleus de l'inconnu à propos du sommaire. Il commença sa lecture. Etonnement, il fut captivé. Ils devraient recevoir ce genre de livre en cours, bien plus intéressant que les bouquins d'Ombrage. Il attrapa Neve Nere et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le ventre tout en lisant, annotant les pages jaunies.


	18. Discussion avec mon parrain

Cécile Bonnet: Merci pour ton commentaire^^!

Mmmcha: Merci! Les maraudeurs n'auront pas trop l'occasion de se retrouver face à Dumbledore pendant les vacances d'Harry. J'aime tellement les maraudeurs que je profite de ces chapitre. D'ailleurs celui qui suit est centré sur Harry et Sirius, comme l'indique le titre! Bonne lecture!

Eliie Evans: Merci pour ton commentaire. Sirius est tel que je l'imagine en tant que maraudeur. Je suis contente si ça te plaît. J'aime les maraudeurs pour leur façon de vivre, de rire, d'aimer la vie... Je ne voulais pas faire un Sirius trop adulte et trop noir. Pas de soucie pour la phrase, c'est qu'un détail! ^^ Bonne lecture pour un chapitre avec comme personnage principal Sirius et Harry!

Miidona: Voilà, le 18ème chapitre, que tu connais puisque tu es devenu ma bêta reader! Merci encore! Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que je dépasse la première. Elle sera plus importante. Je ne suis même pas à la moitié. Mais bon je vais passer rapidement la fin de l'année scolaire d'Harry car ce n'est pas le plus important. Ca deviendra plus important par la suite...! Pour la phrase de Dumbledore, je vais faire attention mais maintenant ce genre de faute risque de ne plus arriver grâce à toi;-)! En effet, Dumby n'aime pas l'inconnu. Il n'aime pas tout ce qu'il ne peut pas contrôler. Il n'a pas le pouvoir face à lui. Pour Harry c'est donnant donnant: s'il pouvait assister aux réunions de l'ordre et avoir des infos, il donnerait les siennes. Wonderful Patmol??? J'adore mais non! Mais j'arrive très bien imaginer Sirius écrire ça dans ses livres quand il était étudiant! ^^ W.P. n'est ni Wonderful Patmol (mais il connaît Sirius) ni Winnie the Pooh! Bisous^^

Momographie: Bravo tu as trouvé. J'avoue. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir compris qui est l'inconnu. Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plus ce chapitre, j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant. Sirius a beaucoup d'importance! Ca me touche beaucoup ton commentaire concernant la personnalité donnée à Sirius et Remus. JKR a choisi d'avoir des maraudeurs qui n'ont plus un esprit "très maraudeur" à rire pour tout alors que je trouve que c'est ça leur charme, c'est d'être les maraudeurs! Comment l'inconnu surveille Harry? A bientôt! Bisous

Akan: oui, Sirius et Remus savent qui est l'inconnu... Ils l'ont compris quand Neve Nere est arrivé. Donc oui, ils se sont retrouvés et ont en même temps retrouvé leur esprit de maraudeur, c'est pour ça qu'ils rient pour tout. Ils sont tellement heureux... Neve Nere est bien le moyen de communication, la preuve il était là lors des cauchemars d'Harry, lors de la création de l'A.P.! Je ne fais pas de POV inconnu pour une raison très simple. Quand Harry va découvrir qui c'est, l'explication du passé de James, de la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas auprès d'Harry et autres choses seraient tellement long à expliquer qu'au lieu d'utiliser des flash back ou des longues phrases explicatives, j'ai décidé de faire mon histoire en trois partie. La première la 5ème année d'Harry ou il ne sait rien de l'inconnu, la deuxième partie sur la vie de James. Il y aura des choses importantes quand il était enfant. Je ne vais pas reprendre Toute la vie de James. Mais les moments importants de sa vie. Dans cette deuxième partie, quand je me centrerai sur la description de la partie 1 mais depuis la vision de James, donc comment il a su qu'Harry était face au détraqueur... Et une dernière partie où Harry et James se seront retrouvés, enfin et qu'il y aura une lutte contre Voldemort (et Dumbledore) à deux. Donc voilà pourquoi je ne fais pas de Pov James. Bonne lecture!

Lunalupin: Mdr! Oui le rire c'est contagieux. C'est cool si j'arrive à te faire rire. Il faut rire dans la vie c'est important! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 18**

**Discussion avec mon parrain**

Allongé sur le ventre, Harry dévorait les pages du manuel possédant les initiales W.P. À ses côtés, assise sur son lit, Hermione lisait avidement le second. Le silence régnait. Seul le bruissement des pages qui se tournaient était audible. Chacun plongé dans sa lecture, aucune parole n'était prononcée. Le visage concentré, Harry tentait de déchiffrer les deux écritures différentes annotées en marge. Obligé de plisser les yeux, l'écriture en pattes de mouche était difficilement lisible. Les mots étaient si petits qu'il lui semblait avoir besoin d'une loupe. Chaque lettre était liée à la précédente. La seconde écriture était fine et élégante. Légèrement penchés, les mots dansaient sur les côtés de page. Une écriture italique dessinait de rondes lettres. Harry lisait chaque mot annoté. Les conseils donnés allaient lui être fort utile. Soudain, trois petits coups donnés contre la porte firent sursauter les deux adolescents.

-Entrez, cria Harry sans détacher les yeux des dernières lignes de sa lecture.

La porte en bois sombre s'ouvrit dans un grincement et laissa apparaître Sirius. Celui-ci s'arrêta net, surpris de découvrir les étudiants, surtout Harry, en pleine lecture. Il les observa, plongé dans leur manuel ancien. Harry leva la tête et lui fit un large sourire.

-Sirius ! s'exclama-t-il, heureux.

Il referma le livre. Il donna ensuite un léger coup de pied à Hermione qui n'était pas sortie de sa léthargie littéraire. Celle-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et interrogateur.

-Tu pourrais aller le lire dans ta chambre ? proposa Harry.

-Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle prit le livre sous le bras et fila dans sa chambre pour continuer sa lecture. Sirius s'assit sur le lit de Harry et prit délicatement son livre des mains. Harry hésita entre le laisser feuilleter le livre ou le reprendre. Il ne voulait pas débattre avec des membres de l'ordre à propos de l'inconnu et à coup sûr, son parrain allait lui demander d'où il venait. Pourtant, Sirius ne pensait pas comme la plupart des membres. Avec chance, il n'allait pas raconter à la réunion du soir même que son filleul possédait des cadeaux fait par l'inconnu.

-Comment se fait-il qu'un Potter lise durant ces vacances ? se moqua l'animagus.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry surpris. Ils sont intéressants. Et…

-Ça va, je t'embête Harry, rigola son parrain. Tu les as eu où ?

-Quelqu'un me les a prêté.

-Si tu n'avais pas Ombrage comme professeur, je te demanderais si c'est ton professeur contre les forces du mal. En tout cas, la personne qui te les a envoyés doit sacrément bien s'y connaître dans ce domaine. Si je ne me trompe pas, pour ma formation d'auror, on avait lu ce livre avec ton père.

-Ta formation d'auror, répéta Harry.

-Ouais. Que je n'ai jamais fini d'ailleurs, vu que j'ai fini en prison alors qu'il me restait une petite année, expliqua Sirius avec nostalgie.

-Ça te manque le métier d'auror ?

-Ce n'est pas le métier d'auror qui me manque. C'est la liberté. Sortir quand je veux ou plutôt ne pas devoir sortir en cachette.

-Tu sors vraiment en cachette ? répéta l'adolescent. Je croyais que tu rigolais.

-Je sors, je sors c'est un grand mot. Je ne suis pas libre. Dumbledore m'a interdit de sortir de la maison. S'il savait que je sors vraiment, il n'aimerait pas du tout.

-Il ne peut pas te punir, tu n'es plus un élève, remarqua Harry.

-Non. Mais je suis un fugitif. Il sait où je me trouve. Il n'a qu'à laisser entendre juste une petite information et je pourrais avoir une armée d'auror devant moi.

-Il ne ferait jamais ça !

-C'est vrai que le problème est qu'il devrait le dire à Tellerino, l'auror chargé de me retrouver. Alors quand Dumbledore acceptera de parler de manière civilisée avec lui, les licornes auront trois cornes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne semble l'apprécier ?

-Qui ? Dumbledore ou Tellerino ?

-Tellerino ! Tout le monde aime Dumbledore, ajouta ironiquement l'adolescent qui était de plus en plus méfiant concernant l'attitude de son directeur.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, Dumbledore n'a pas que des fans. Pour Tellerino, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Tonks et Kinsley n'ont rien à lui reprocher. D'accord, il suit les ordres du ministère, il semble penser comme le ministère. Mais les deux sont sûrs qu'il cache bien son jeu.

-Bien sûr qu'il cache son jeu. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il feint de penser comme eux pour observer le fonctionnement du ministère et voir si Voldemort s'infiltre.

-Tu as causé à Tellerino ? Quand ? questionna Sirius en souriant. Tu es un petit cachotier.

-Euh, en octobre dernier. J'étais en retenu avec Ombrage. Elles étaient très sanglantes, mes retenues, et il m'a aidé à ne pas avoir la main en sang. Après, j'ai été lui parler. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi il m'avait aidé.

-Et ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il aidé ce méchant auror ?

-Il n'aime pas les manières d'Ombrage. Il savait que j'avais beaucoup de retenues…

-Ah oui, juste. Ta période retenue, se moqua l'adulte. Tu t'es calmé, non ?

-Oui. Depuis la fois où il est venu, je n'en ai plus eu. Je ne réponds plus aux provocations d'Ombrage. Il m'a conseillé la même chose que toi, rire pour garder espoir. Le soir même on discutait avec toi et tu nous racontais pourquoi c'était si important le concept de rire et de voir la vie en rose. Depuis, j'essaie de l'appliquer.

-Si Tellerino ne t'avait pas conseillé la même chose, tu n'aurais pas suivi mon conseil, s'offusqua faussement son parrain.

-J'ai trouvé juste étonnant que deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas…

-Peut-être que je le connais. Ce qui expliquerait que je lui fasse confiance.

-Et qui est-ce que ça serait ? demanda ironiquement Harry.

-Mon frère, répondit Sirius après un moment de silence.

-Tu aurais un frère italien, Sirius ? Un frère italien ?

-Je parle italien, rappela-t-il. Il fallait bien que j'apprenne à communiquer avec mon frère. Et là, il sait que son frère ne peut pas être un criminel, c'est pour ça qu'il me couvre.

-Je croyais que tu avais appris durant tes vacances en Italie.

-Vacances avec mon frangin.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas, je croirai que tu te payes ma tête.

-Et là tu crois quoi ?

-Je crois que tu essaies de me faire marcher. Tellerino ton frère italien ! Comme si j'allais croire à ça.

Son parrain ne répondit pas mais lui sourit. Harry y répondit avec entrain. Son parrain lui passa un bras par-dessus les épaules et l'attira vers lui.

-Tu crois que ton propre parrain pourrait vraiment te raconter des bobards ?

-Pour rire, oui. Tu aimes blaguer, Sirius.

Son parrain passa une main dans ses cheveux. Harry remarqua alors pour la première fois, une légère cicatrice sur son auriculaire droit. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à ton doigt ?

-Mon doigt ? répéta l'adulte, ne comprenant pas.

-Oui, ton petit doigt, tu as une marque, expliqua l'adolescent en pointant la cicatrice.

-Oh ça, c'est vieux, répondit son parrain en regardant la fine cicatrice le long de son doigt.

La marque partait du bout du doigt et descendait sur le côté de la paume. Visible que si on y prêtait attention, la cicatrice était étrangement droite. Son parrain passa un doigt dessus. Il la connaissait par cœur.

-Et comment tu te l'es faite ?

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire, ça.

-J'aime les longues histoires.

-Pour faire court j'étais sur un toboggan, je me suis blessé et une cicatrice est restée, raconta brièvement son parrain.

-Sirius, raconte-moi, s'il te plaît ! A moi, ton unique et préféré filleul.

-Argument très paradoxal. Bon t'as gagné, je vais te raconter. Je l'ai eu à cause de ton père ou à cause de moi. Mais je pense que l'idée devait sûrement venir de nous deux. Une idée aussi stupide ne pouvait pas naître dans une seule de nos petites têtes d'enfant.

-Mon père ? L'histoire du toboggan était donc fausse. Tu vois que tu racontes des bobards pour me faire marcher.

-Le toboggan en est bel et bien la cause.

-Il n'y a pas de toboggan à Poudlard, remarqua Harry.

-Je n'ai pas rencontré James à Poudlard pour la première fois.

Sirius rigola à ce souvenir alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils. Il avait toujours pensé que son père et Sirius s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que leur rencontre s'était faite avant l'école.

-On s'est rencontré dans le parc, en face de la maison. Je te proposerais bien d'y aller mais je suis interdit de sortie.

-Depuis quand un maraudeur suit-il les règles ? rappela Harry.

Il vit son parrain pincer les lèvres. L'argument était judicieux. Harry voulait voir ce parc et ce toboggan. Son parrain lui jeta un coup d'œil. L'adolescent sentait l'hésitation de l'adulte.

-C'est trop dangereux pour toi aussi. Les mangemorts pourraient attaquer. Et comment veux-tu que je puisse te parler si je suis en Sirius Black ? Je devrais prendre ma forme animagus. Et… Bon d'accord t'as gagné. Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux là. On sort discrètement, moi en chien. Je te montre le toboggan et on rentre, promis ?

-Promis, Siri, je serai sage.

-Oh, merci pour le surnom. J'adore.

-Personne ne t'avait jamais appelé comme ça ? s'étonna Harry enfilant sa veste d'hiver et ses chaussures.

-Hélas, oui, grogna Sirius. Dieu seul sait combien je peux détester ce surnom. Non mais on n'a pas idée de surnommer quelqu'un Siri.

Sur ce, un chien noir apparut. Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui lécha la figure.

-Oh Sirius c'est dégueulasse.

Pour toute réponse le chien aboya et sauta dans le vestibule. Harry ouvrit la porte. Ils sortirent en restant sur leurs gardes. Avant de sortir, Patmol alla chercher Neve Nere pour le prendre avec lui. Le drôle de trio se dirigea vers le parc en face de la maison. Harry regarda les deux animaux se chamailler. Des moldus regardèrent les deux animaux rivaux se courir après. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un flambant toboggan rouge. Le chien sauta sur le fameux toboggan. Harry sourit. Voilà donc l'endroit de la toute première rencontre entre son père et son parrain. Le rouge du toboggan flamboyait sous les rayons du soleil d'hiver. Long et large, Harry imagina son père encore enfant sauter sur cette place de jeux. Harry explora la cabane en bois. Il monta les escaliers et atteignit les hauteurs d'une tour en bois d'où partait la descente rouge. Harry s'assit au départ. Il prit le chat sur ces genoux et laissa le chien s'asseoir devant lui. Par chance, l'espace était large. Il se poussa et descendit. Ne s'attendant pas à descendre aussi rapidement, il tomba sur les fesses à l'atterrissage. Le chat miaula de mécontentement tandis que le chien riait par aboiement. Harry rigola à son tour. Une vieille dame s'approcha d'eux.

-Ce parc est interdit aux chiens, jeune homme, grogna-t-elle.

-D'accord, murmura Harry. Allez venez Patmol, Neve Nere. On rentre.

Les trois compères insolites quittèrent le parc. Ils rentrèrent dans la vieille demeure cachée aux yeux des moldus. Sirius reprit rapidement sa forme humaine.

-Allez, un bon chocolat chaud s'impose, s'exclama son parrain avec entrain en marchant en direction de la cuisine.

Neve Nere le dépassa. Il sauta avec prestance sur la table. Remus était déjà dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux de son livre et regarda son meilleur ami faire chauffer le lait. Il retint un sourire moqueur. Harry s'assit à ses côtés et reconnu son regard pétillant de maraudeur. D'ailleurs, lorsque Sirius se retourna vers les deux autres, il comprit que son meilleur ami se retenait avec peine de ne pas rire.

-Quoi ? Moques-toi Mumus, tu en meurs d'envie.

-Je n'ai encore rien dit. Mais je me réjouis de voir le résultat de ton chocolat, c'est tout.

-Tu me crois vraiment incapable de faire un chocolat chaud ?

-Non. J'attends juste de voir le résultat. Ou plutôt j'attends de voir la grimace qui va se dessiner sur le visage de ton filleul que tu auras malencontreusement empoisonné, se moqua-t-il. Non sérieusement, Siri, je suis sûr que tu vas cartonner avec ton chocolat, c'est plus simple de faire chauffer du lait et de mettre du cacao avec que de faire des pâtes.

-Oh ça va. Pour une fois que j'avais la gentillesse de vouloir préparer un petit plat à mes meilleurs amis.

-Tu voulais nous empoisonner, avoues-le.

-J'aurais dû ! répliqua Sirius en lui tirant la langue.

-Avoue que ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé, la cuisine. Sais-tu vraiment te faire à manger ?

-Mettre une pizza au four je sais le faire.

-Non. Tu les brûles, je te rappelle.

-Oh arrête Mumus, je n'ai jamais… Ah oui juste. Je l'avais brûlé cette pizza je me souviens, rigola l'animagus. Pour ma défense, c'était la faute de James.

-Ne l'accuse pas. Tu es nul, un point c'est tout. Incapable de se faire des pâtes et de chauffer une pizza.

-J'essayais de battre James à la bataille explosive. J'ai oublié la notion du temps.

-Tu peux remercier monsieur Potter d'avoir senti à temps l'odeur de brûlé.

Sirius rigola.

-J'aurais trouvé cela excellent si j'avais brûlé le manoir Potter, rigola le parrain de l'adolescent.

Harry sourit. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une conversation typiquement « maraudeur ». Il les imagina dans une immense maison, jeunes, insouciants. Sur la table, Neve Nere leva la tête et regarda la casserole d'un oeil perçant. Sirius suivit son regard et se tourna vers le lait bouillonnant.

-Remus ? appela Sirius d'une voix enfantine.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as, comme toujours, raison. Je suis véritablement nul en cuisine.

Remus se leva précipitamment, suivit de Harry. Le lait avait trop chauffé, trop fort. Il avait formé un filet épais, trop gluant. Le fond de la casserole avait brûlé. Remus éclata de rire, suivit de son meilleur ami. Harry, trop abasourdi, ne parvint pas à détacher son regard du désastre culinaire provoqué par son parrain. D'un coup de baguette, Remus répara les dégâts. Il remplit à nouveau la casserole. L'animagus alla s'asseoir avec son filleul. Remus revint avec trois chocolats délicieux.

-Raconte-moi l'aventure du toboggan et de la cicatrice.

-Tu ne perds pas le nord toi ! Alors, la première fois que j'ai rencontré ton père, c'était sur cette place de jeux. On avait huit ans. C'était l'été. Ton grand-père avait dû être appelé en urgence aux bureaux des aurors. Sauf que ce jour-là, James était avec lui pour faire je ne sais quoi à Londres alors la nounou de ton père est venu le surveiller pendant que ton grand-père bossait. La place de jeux la plus près était celle-ci. J'habitais ici donc l'après-midi je sortais dans ce parc. Là, on a discuté, on a sympathisé. On a tellement rigolé qu'on s'est dit qu'il fallait qu'on se revoit. Je n'avais pas droit de jouer avec un moldu. Je suis un sang pur alors mes parents ne voulaient pas que je sois ami avec un moldu. Pour une fois que je rencontrais un enfant sorcier autre que mes cousines, j'ai profité. J'ai tout fait pour le revoir. Lui, de son côté, il a fait son maximum pour venir. Il avait bien compris qu'il était la seule personne que je pouvais voir. Il a réussi à convaincre ton grand-père de le laisser venir jouer ici avec sa nourrice. Puis, un jour, on a eut l'idée de génie de descendre sur le toboggan. Je sais, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à glisser dessus. Mais là, le toboggan était brûlant à cause de la chaleur d'été. On a décidé de le descendre couché sur le ventre, côte à côte. On s'est donné la main. Sauf que durant la descente, nos côtés de main, là où se trouve la cicatrice, ont râpé le toboggan ce qui a provoqué une brulure. Le toboggan chaud, le glissement rapide de nos doigts. Je me souviens encore de la douleur. On s'est mis à pleurer, parce qu'on avait que huit ans. On n'était pas encore des durs. Arrête de rire, Remus. Sa nourrice nous a amené aux urgences de St-Mangouste. Mes parents et ton grand-père ont été appelé. Les médicomages ont soigné la brulure, mais ils n'ont pas pu empêcher la cicatrice.

-Comme si ça vous avait dérangé de l'avoir ! rappela le loup-garou.

-Au contraire, ça avait créé un lien entre nous. Ce jour-là, mes parents m'ont engueulé comme pas possible. James, à mes côtés, était abasourdi. Son père ne lui avait rien dit à l'hôpital. Il a été puni en rentrant je crois. Mais face au personnel hospitalier, il n'avait rien eu. Alors pour qu'on soit deux à être dans le pétrin, il s'est interposé. Du haut de ses huit ans, ton père a expliqué à mes parents que l'idée venait de lui, qu'il m'avait provoqué pour que je fasse ça. Ce qui était complètement faux. Mais il a calmé mes parents.

-Et t'a changé à vie, ajouta Remus surprenant l'adolescent.

-J'étais sous le choc. Avec mes cousines et mon petit frère, dès que l'un faisait des conneries, il faisait tout pour accuser l'autre. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait ma défense. J'étais autant coupable que James dans cette histoire mais non il a fait son Gryffondor avant l'heure et s'est interposé. Evidemment, mes parents n'ont rien pu lui dire. Ils ne pouvaient rien lui dire devant son père. J'ai su quand on s'est retrouvé dans le Poudlard express, trois ans plus tard, que son père l'avait puni. Il avait dû faire la vaisselle toute une semaine. C'était une punition de rêve comparée à celle que je recevais de mes parents. Ton grand-père l'avait même félicité pour avoir pris ma défense. Mais il lui avait aussi expliqué qu'il était préférable d'attendre qu'on soit à Poudlard pour qu'il puisse me revoir. Ton grand-père savait que mes parents n'étaient pas du genre commode.

-Tu ne l'as pas revu jusqu'à Poudlard ? demanda Harry. Tu n'as pas essayé d'outrepasser les règles ?

-Non, à cette époque je n'osais pas encore désobéir aux règles. Mais je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la bravoure de ton père et de la douleur quand on était descendu de ce toboggan.

-Mon père avait la même ?

-Oui, mais à l'autre doigt. Complètement identique. C'était notre lien. Dès qu'on s'est vu dans le train, on s'est reconnu. On s'est montré le petit doigt, rigola Sirius. On savait qu'on s'était retrouvé.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Hermione.

-Je vous cherchais. Oh, vous avez fait du chocolat, ça sent bon !

Elle s'assit sur une chaise. La discussion prit fin sur les débuts de l'amitié entre James et Sirius mais le récit de son parrain restait gravé dans la mémoire de l'adolescent. Voilà donc à quoi ressemblait les débuts de l'amitié des maraudeurs. Il n'écouta qu'à moitié la discussion barbante qu'Hermione et les deux adultes avaient. Il voulait encore entendre les histoires des maraudeurs.


	19. Joyeux Noël

Momographie: Contente si tu as bien ri, je me suis moi-même tellement marrée pour écrire ce chapitre si maraudeur. Tu as un point en commun avec Sirius pour le lait^^! Mais Sirius est franchement très nul en cuisine! Récemment, j'ai bousillé une poêle où j'avais mis de l'huile et qui a chauffé trop longtemps... Alors chacun ses problèmes culinaires! Oui l'inconnu surveille Harry grâce à J'me-la-pète (dixit Sirius) de son vrai nom Neve Nere. Pour savoir comment il fait, je te conseille d'aller au chapitre 5 et de lire ce qu'Hermione raconte à propos d'une légende! Bonne lecture! Bisous!

Lunalupin: Suspens^^ Est-ce que James est l'inconnu? Faut attendre encore un moment. Je vais essayer de passer rapidement sur la fin de la 5ème année d'Harry pour savoir qui est l'inconnu! A bientôt!

Neverland25: Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture^^

Miidona: Tu vas connaître les chapitres presque mieux que moi! Ce chapitre est mon petit péché mignon on dira. Je profite de mettre un esprit maraudeur vu que dès qu'Harry retourne à Poudlard, on les verra moins, snif! J'arrive tellement à imaginer un mini Sirius et un mini James sur une place de jeux, si insouciants, si juvéniles, déjà si mauraudeurs... Déjà à cet âge, leur amitié est marqué à vie par une cicatrice. James montre déjà son caractère si Gryffondor! J'adore ce passage, ils sont trop choux! Tu as trouvé une cicatrice sur l'auriculaire de Tellerino?^^ Bonne relecture^^ Bisous

shuriken57: merci pour ton commentaire! Tellerino serait James? James n'a pas perdu la mémoire, il se souvient de tout. Faudra attendre un moment avant de savoir... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 19**

**Joyeux Noël**

Les jours passèrent. La neige tombait. Un voile grisâtre recouvrait le ciel. Le froid était palpable. Les routes glacées provoquaient des chutes mémorables. Dans le parc, les arbres avaient perdu toute leur vie. Des guirlandes embellissaient les rues. Des lumières scintillaient dans la nuit. Le 12 Square Grimmaurd n'échappait pas à la règle. Pour la première fois, le triste salon fut décoré. Un immense sapin trônait au milieu de la pièce. La famille Weasley ainsi que Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus et Tonks avaient paré le conifère de boules rouge et or.

-Si mes parents avaient vu un sapin aux couleurs de Gryffondor dans leur maison, ils seraient morts d'une crise cardiaque, avait déclaré Sirius.

La plupart des membres de l'ordre avait été à Gryffondor. Les couleurs phares de la décoration ne les dérangeaient donc pas, bien au contraire. Rogue n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur la stupide fierté des Gryffondors à montrer leur rouge et or à toutes les occasions. Monsieur Weasley put rentrer rapidement mais il avait l'obligation de rester tranquille et de beaucoup se reposer. Evidemment, cela embêtait Dumbledore qui perdait quelqu'un pour surveiller le département des mystères.

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Harry allait fêter Noël ailleurs que dans le vieux château. Pour la veille de Noël, madame Weasley avait préparé un délicieux repas. Hermione et Ginny l'aidèrent à mettre la table. Elles en profitèrent pour la décorer de rubans de toutes les couleurs.

Harry était en pleine lecture lorsque madame Weasley appela tout le petit monde pour le souper. Il descendit rapidement, accompagné de Ron. Peu après, Sirius et Remus arrivèrent. Pour l'occasion, la longue table de la salle à manger fut dressée. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que cette vieille table en vieux bois était utilisée. Madame Weasley la trouvait sublime au contraire de Sirius, à qui elle rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Les discussions joyeuses allaient de bon train.

-Arrête de regarder ta montre comme ça, Patmol, ordonna Remus après que Sirius ait regardé sa montre pour la énième fois.

Harry rigola doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être face à un vieux couple. Il échangea un regard avec Ron qui semblait penser exactement la même chose que lui.

-Vous ressemblez à un vieux couple, coupa Harry alors que son parrain aller rétorquer quelque chose.

Deux soucoupes le regardèrent, ébahis. Puis Sirius rigola.

-J'en connais une qui serait jalouse si on était un vieux couple, hein Remus, se moqua l'animagus.

-Tais-toi, Sirius.

-Non.

-Oh si. Pour une fois dans ta vie, cesse de dire des débilités, grogna le loup-garou.

-Non.

Remus tourna la tête vers son ami. L'exaspération se lisait sur son visage.

-Tu sais dire autre chose que « non » ?

-Non, répondit Sirius en rigolant.

-C'était nul ça, Siri. Je te pensais plus doué que ça pour dire des blagues immatures, expliqua Remus, l'air grave, mais tout en ayant un petit sourire en coin.

-Je sais. Je me fais vieux, c'est pour ça, ajouta-t-il avec une tête de chien battu.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus longtemps car Madame Weasley les coupa en proposant une nouvelle part de dessert. Harry, qui n'avait jamais autant mangé de sa vie, fut incapable de reprendre une tranche de gâteau chocolaté. Remus et Ron prirent une nouvelle part. Le fils Potter les regarda, abasourdi. Ce n'était pas un estomac qu'ils avaient mais un puits sans fond pour pouvoir manger autant. À son grand étonnement, son parrain refusa une nouvelle part après un instant de réflexion.

-Je pensais que tu avais plus grand appétit que ça Sirius, se moqua Molly en souriant.

-Je me garde pour demain.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel face à sa réponse désespérante. Cette soirée là fut un cadeau pour Harry. Chaque instant fut un pur bonheur. Vers 23h, il monta se coucher mais continua à discuter avec Ron et les jumeaux.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par des secousses sur son bras. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Au dessus de sa tête, il reconnut une chevelure rousse. Il eut en mouvement de recul en voyant Ron qui le secouait de cette manière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

-Harry, c'est Noël.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver face à un gamin. Ce n'était pas permit d'agir ainsi de si bonne heure. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 10h30. Il bailla longuement. Il s'habilla et descendit. Les parents Weasley, les jumeaux et Tonks étaient déjà là. Cette dernière avait été invitée pour le repas de Noël. Harry s'assit sur le canapé. Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent peu de temps après.

-Maman, laisse-nous ouvrir les cadeaux, se plaignit Fred.

-Non, on attend d'être tous là.

Plus tard arriva enfin Sirius et Remus. Le premier semblait dormir debout. Ils marmonnèrent un vague bonjour. Sirius prit place vers son filleul tandis que Remus s'assit près de Tonks. Il croisa les yeux noirs de son meilleur ami qui, trop fatigué, ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Bien dormi ? se moqua Harry en regardant son parrain.

-Trop peu, râla ce dernier.

-Il est déjà midi, Sirius !

-En fait, je n'aurais jamais dû dormir. Un bon lit douillet, marmonna l'animagus en fermant les yeux et s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. Et de la mousse au chocolat, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je t'entends rire, Harry, alors arrête de te moquer de ton parrain.

-Tu devrais te voir.

-Non, j'aimerais avoir une mousse au chocolat, expliqua Sirius avec un large sourire.

-Pour l'instant, il est l'heure d'offrir les cadeaux, rappela Molly.

Des mines enfantines se dessinèrent sur les visages. Des paquets rouges, bleus, jaunes et verts étaient éparpillés sous le sapin. Harry fut ébahi de voir une telle quantité de cadeaux. Il prit les siens et fut étonné de voir le nombre qu'il en avait reçu. Il reçut une énorme boîte de chocolat et autres sucreries de la part de Ron. Hermione lui offrit un livre à son grand damne. L'habituel pull avait été à nouveau tricoté par madame Weasley. Sirius et Remus lui avaient offert un nouveau nécessaire à balai avec un livre sur les différentes techniques de Quidditch et un pull bordeaux. Fred et George lui avaient préparé tout un assortiment de farces. Cependant, le dernier cadeau emballé de rouge avec un ruban doré le surprit. Il ignorait qui pouvait être le destinataire. D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas le seul à le regarder avec attention. C'était le dernier présent à être encore emballé. Tous les regards étaient donc braqués sur lui. Il tira sur le nœud doré. Le ruban tomba. D'une main fébrile, il déchira le papier flamboyant. A sa grande surprise, il y trouva quatre bandes dessinées avec une lettre. Il lut le titre, étonné.

-« _Les aventures de John, le chasseur de vampire _». Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Sirius et Remus étaient repris par leur maladie du rire. Les parents de Ron observaient les livres avec nostalgie.

-C'est vieux ça, remarqua Tonks. Ça a 30 ans ces livres ?

-30 ans ? répéta Hermione.

Harry prit la lettre entre ses mains en espérant comprendre pourquoi il avait reçu une collection de bandes dessinées vieilles d'une trentaine d'année.

«_Cher Harry Potter,_

_Tout d'abord, un Joyeux Noël ! Je pense que tu dois être surpris d'avoir reçu un tel cadeau, de vieilles BD. Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir... Des fringues ? Je ne connais pas ta taille et tes goûts... Des livres ? Tu n'es pas aussi studieux, me semble-t-il ! Un nouveau balai ? Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles te séparer de ton éclair de feu ! Alors j'ai réfléchi à ce que j'aurais aimé recevoir, moi à ton âge. Tu n'as peut-être jamais entendu parler des aventures de John, le chasseur de vampire mais à mon époque c'était très à la mode… J'espère que ça te plaira et que tu prendras autant de plaisir que moi à les lire. Bonne lecture (ce n'est pas d'ailleurs pas la seule lecture que je t'ai conseillé, il me semble… Honte à moi de ne t'offrir que de la lecture. Je me rattraperai à ton anniversaire). Encore un Joyeux Noël. Que la lumière t'accompagne chaque jour malgré les jours ténébreux qui s'annoncent… _

_L'inconnu »_

Harry fixa la lettre, interdit. Un inconnu venait de lui offrir une collection de BD. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Harry fut surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. En plus, il semblait avoir l'intention de lui acheter un cadeau à son anniversaire. Il ne le connaissait pas ! A ses côtés, Sirius rigolait encore, sûrement un rire nerveux à cause de la fatigue.

-À ton anniversaire, ça sera _Nono le petit éléphant rose_ qu'il va t'offrir, se moqua Sirius qui avait lu la lettre derrière son épaule. Je n'y crois pas qu'il ait osé t'offrir ça !

-Qui t'as offert ça ? questionna Hermione.

-Aucune idée !

-Il n'a pas signé la lettre ?

-Si. L'inconnu. Je ne sais donc pas qui c'est. Arrête de rire bêtement, Sirius.

-Désolé, c'est la fatigue, je crois.

-T'es toujours fatigué alors, se moqua le loup-garou.

-Gnagna…

-Quelle éloquence ! ironisa Tonks.

-Vous avez quoi contre moi aujourd'hui ? Arrêtez de vous moquer, gémit-il.

Pourtant, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Remus et Tonks avaient entamé une conversation passionnante. Ils ne faisaient même plus attention à ce qui les entourait. Molly obligea ses enfants à venir l'aider en cuisine tandis que son mari, encore épuisé par son séjour à l'hôpital, montait se reposer. Harry resta donc seul à côté de son parrain.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas aider les autres ?

-Tu as quelque chose à dire, Sirius ? C'est toi qui reste couché à somnoler sur le canapé !

-J'aurais préféré dormir mais l'autre, Remus, m'a réveillé.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête.

-Oh non, j'aurais peur. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu restes là avec moi et ma tête d'endormi ?

-Je profite de rester avec mon parrain vu que c'est le premier Noël que l'on passe ensemble.

-Non. J'ai déjà fêté un Noël avec toi. Un unique Noël !

-Oui, mais moi je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Normal. Tu avais quoi ? Cinq mois ? Comme si tu pouvais t'en souvenir alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé !

Harry remarqua alors le regard songeur de son parrain.

-Ils te manquent ?

-Qui ?

-Mes parents…

-Je ne crois pas avoir passé une seule journée sans penser une seule fois à ton père. Je n'ai qu'à regarder ma main, revoir cette cicatrice pour voir son visage apparaître devant mes yeux, entendre son rire cristallin.

Un silence se fit. Harry culpabilisa un peu d'avoir ravivé les souvenirs de son parrain en ce jour de Noël.

-Je suis désolé Sirius. Je ne voulais pas que ça te rende triste de penser au passé.

-Arrête, Harry. Comportement très Potter de venir s'excuser. Je vais bien. C'était il y a 14 ans. Je repensais juste au fait que toi, tu n'as aucun souvenir d'eux. Je connaissais James presque aussi bien que je me connais moi-même alors que toi, tu étais un bébé, tu ne peux donc pas avoir de souvenir.

-Mais les souvenirs d'autres me suffisent, coupa Harry, plein d'espoir. Raconte-moi mon premier Noël, Sirius, supplia Harry après le silence de son parrain.

-Ton premier Noël ? C'était à Godric's Hollow. On était entre nous. Remus, James, Lily, toi et moi. Et le rat, mais il ne compte pas celui-là. On avait décoré le sapin tous ensemble la veille de Noël. Tu avais mis, avec l'aide tes parents bien sûr, l'étoile à la pointe du sapin.

-J'avais cinq mois !

-Oui mais pour James c'était important. C'est une tradition des Potter de laisser l'héritier de la famille, ou en tout cas un des enfants, mettre l'étoile. Quoique, quand on était jeune, durant notre sixième année je crois, c'est moi qui avais eu l'honneur de mettre l'étoile au bout du sapin, se remémora l'adulte en souriant.

-Hey bien maintenant je sais que quand j'aurais des enfants, je les laisserais mettre la pointe du sapin.

-Ne fais pas trop de gosses alors. Sinon ils voudront tous mettre l'étoile et ça fera plein d'histoires.

-Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Je suis bien trop jeune. Je ne suis pas comme toi !

-Encore heureux. James me tuerait si je te laisse jouer aux séducteurs comme moi.

-J'aimerais bien voir comment il ferait, ironisa Harry, imaginant mal son père défunt revenir exprès pour engueuler Sirius de l'avoir laissé draguer les filles.

-Moi pas ! Je l'imagine parfaitement. J'entends même sa voix dans ma tête.

-Avec toi, au moins, c'est comme s'il était toujours là, remarqua Harry.

-Bien sûr. Amis pour la vie. Même la mort ne peut pas nous séparer ! blagua son parrain.

Mais Harry aurait aimé qu'il soit sérieux et que l'idée que James puisse être présent soit possible. Hélas, Harry s'était rendu à l'évidence que son père était bel et bien mort. L'espoir qu'il avait depuis juin dernier ne devait pas revenir. Evidemment, dès qu'il sentait ses cauchemars revenir et un calme l'entourer, il avait l'impression d'être dans les bras de son père. Mais ce n'était justement qu'une impression. Il devait s'obliger à ne pas croire en l'espoir qu'il avait en écoutant son parrain. Ce dernier espérait peut-être tout autant que lui que son meilleur ami n'ait jamais quitté ce monde.

-Tu passais Noël avec mon père ? réalisa Harry en se rappelant les paroles de Sirius.

-Oui. Depuis ma troisième année. Mon premier véritable Noël. Les Noëls au 12 Square Grimmaurd n'étaient pas des vrais Noëls. C'est au manoir Potter que j'ai compris ce que c'était de passer un moment en famille, de se lever le jour de Noël et de descendre en courant au salon pour voir le sapin caché sous une montagne de cadeau, manger des cookies et boire un verre de lait tout en déballant les énormes paquets.

Harry sourit en voyant le sourire nostalgique de son parrain. Ses yeux brillaient à ce souvenir. Jamais il n'avait eu de véritable Noël, lui non plus. Mais pouvoir être avec son parrain en ce jour était un cadeau pour Harry. Il était avec sa seule famille.

-Tu me rends nostalgique, petit Potter, à me remémorer tous ces souvenirs.

-J'aimerais être nostalgique et pouvoir aussi m'en souvenir mais tu es le seul qui puisse me donner une image de mes parents.

-Sur James plutôt. Remus connaissait mieux Lily que moi, avoua-t-il.

-Oui, mais tu le connaissais très bien.

-Mieux que lui-même ! exagéra-t-il. Tu n'as jamais souhaité qu'il soit toujours là ?

-Quoi ?

-Oublies ma question.

-J'ai souvent souhaité pouvoir les rencontrer. Surtout lorsque j'étais chez les Dursley. Je rêvais qu'ils venaient me chercher pour me délivrer de cet enfer. Puis, je suis rentré à Poudlard et j'avais des amis, et j'ai arrêté d'espérer. Mais, continua alors soudainement Harry, surprenant son parrain qui haussa un sourcil de surprise, l'été passé, face à Voldemort, je ne sais pas si Dumbledore vous l'a expliqué…

-Il ne nous a rien dit.

-Et bien quand on a jeté un sort en même temps un fil est apparut. De sa baguette sont sorties les dernières personnes qu'il avait tué. Pourtant, mon père n'est pas sortit de la baguette, avoua Harry pour la première fois - même à Dumbledore il n'avait rien dit.

-Evidemment, il ne peut rien faire comme les autres…

-Et s'il n'était pas mort ? demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Sirius était la première personne à qui il confiait son espoir de ne pas être orphelin. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Aucune réponse ne vint.

-Le repas est prêt, cria madame Weasley.

Sirius poussa un soulagement. Il évitait de répondre à la question d'Harry qui se sentit un peu bête d'avoir pensé et exprimé ce désir impossible. Il suivit son parrain qui le prit par les épaules pour aller à la salle à manger. Ils se séparèrent et Harry vit l'animagus aller parler à son meilleur ami qui fronça les sourcils alors qu'un sourire se peignait sur ses lèvres. Mais ce qui troubla le plus Harry, fut le regard que lui lancèrent les deux maraudeurs. Qu'avait bien pu dire Sirius pour qu'il soit regardé ainsi ?


	20. La fin des vacances d'hiver

Momographie: Je réponds à ton dernier private message. Je suis rassurée, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des problèmes avec . Ni James, ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni Harry ne meurt. Il n'y aucun mort "triste"! 4 chapitres c'est court c'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas m'attarder sur tous les détails de la 5ème année et je veux avancer pck sinon on va stagner. Je pense que les lecteurs ont assez d'interrogations et il est temps de s'approcher un peu des réponses (mais il faudra attendre encore un loooooong moment!!!)! A bientot!

Grispoils: Merci pour ton comm'! Sirius et Remus ont peut-être compris certaines choses... Évidemment, je ne peux pas tout te révéler... Patience! Bisous

EliieEvans: On ne saura jamais explicitement ce que Sirius dit à Remus mais l'explication sera donnée de manière implicite. Mais tu sauras ce qui a été dit!!! Bonne lecture!

Miidona: L'inconnu tient énormément à Harry... Ni Sirius, ni Remus ne connaissent le principe de la remontée des sortilèges, ils ne savaient même pas que James n'était pas sorti de la baguette de Voldy. Si les deux maraudeurs savent des choses en plus, ça serait grâce à un autre moyen... Ils sont en tout cas moins dans le flou qu'Harry! Bisous!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 20**

**La fin des vacances**

La fin des vacances approchait à grand pas. Harry ne voulait pas repartir. Il aimait tant être auprès de son parrain et de Remus. Il aimait entendre les petites allusions faites à propos de son père. C'était sa seule manière d'apprendre à le connaître. Ce vendredi-là, il se réveilla bien avant Ron. Il ne voulait pas sortir de son lit. Le confort qu'offraient les draps était trop doux pour vouloir s'en extraire. A ses pieds, Neve Nere dormait paisiblement. Il était donc le seul réveillé. Il ouvrit le livre envoyé par l'inconnu et continua sa lecture. C'était une des premières fois qu'un livre pouvait autant le passionner. Il entendit Ron grommeler dans son sommeil et commencer à ronfler. Le temps passa sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte. Son meilleur ami se réveilla et ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, occupée par les jumeaux. Ces derniers se turent en les entendant entrer.

-Vous mijotez quoi vous deux ? s'enquit Ron, reconnaissant le regard farceur de ses frères.

-Oh, rien de spécial. Ça ne te regarde pas petit frère, alors arrête de fouiner !

-Mauvaise nuit ? tenta Harry en beurrant son toast.

-On n'est pas très motivé de retourner vers notre chère Ombrage et ses règles à la con, expliqua Fred, le visage sombre en prononçant le nom du professeur honni.

-Vous aussi ? Je n'ai pas envie de voir sa tête de crapaud… se lamenta Harry.

-Peut-être qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffe l'aura écrasé pendant les vacances ?

-Ce que j'aimerais que tu aies raison, George!

-Fred, George, cessez de dire des choses pareilles ! s'énerva leur mère qui venait d'arriver.

Harry et Ron retinrent leur sourire. Rapidement, les jumeaux quittèrent la pièce pour éviter la présence débordante de leur mère. La journée se passa rapidement. Harry et Ron firent leur devoir tandis que madame Weasley rouspétait sur les jumeaux. Tous les habitants de la maison restèrent tranquillement au salon, au coin du feu crépitant. Seul les parents Weasley étaient à la cuisine, Molly préparant déjà le souper. Le visage concentré, Harry peinait à faire son travail.

-Je déteste les potions, râla Harry. Il ne se rend pas compte du temps qu'il faut pour écrire cinq parchemins.

-Oh, ne m'en parle pas. La prochaine fois, je lui écris cinq parchemins sur le shampoing. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait ce qu'est du shampoing et à quoi ça sert, renchérit son meilleur ami.

-Il faudrait des litres de shampoing pour que ca fasse effet, rétorqua Sirius. On lui avait lancé un sort avec James pour lui laver les cheveux, mais on n'avait pas vraiment vu de différence, expliqua-t-il.

-Quelle image tu leur donnes de nous jeunes, le coupa Remus.

-Ben quoi ? C'était gentil, on voulait l'aider à être propre.

-Ils étaient toujours gras après votre magnifique shampoing. Alors soit vous étiez nul pour lancer ce sort, soit ces cheveux sont trop sales pour être lavés.

-Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait réessayer maintenant…

-Je parie que tu ne n'oserais pas le refaire, Sirius, lança Fred, prêt à tout pour mettre un peu d'ambiance dans cette triste maison.

Harry sourit. Il se doutait que son parrain allait accepter. Son esprit de maraudeur le poussait à dire oui. Dans ses yeux noirs, l'hésitation et l'envie se lisaient.

-Il va m'étriper si j'ose faire ça. Moi, j'ai déjà prouvé dans ma jeunesse que je n'avais aucune difficulté pour relever les challenges alors que vous, vous êtes jeunes et vous n'avez encore jamais réalisé un défi pareil, provoqua Sirius sous le regard noir de Remus qui n'approuvait pas son idée.

-Ça ne va pas ? C'est notre prof, en plus c'est le pire…

-Quoique cette année, Ombrage est pire que lui, rappela Fred.

-Certes mais il va nous faire regretter ça à nous et à TOUS les Gryffondors.

-Et s'il m'étripe moi, ce n'est pas grave peut-être ? rétorqua l'animagus.

-TOUS les Gryffondors, répéta Harry. Tu préfères que ton filleul préféré subisse les pires tourments à ta place ? demanda l'adolescent avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Dans tous les cas, que ce soit les jumeaux ou moi qui lance le sort, tu en subiras les conséquences, se moqua Sirius.

-Mais pense à tous les Gryffondors. Si c'est toi qui le fais, Harry sera le seul Gryffondor à être la cible, même si t'es déjà son bouc émissaire, ajouta Ron en direction de son meilleur ami. Alors que si ce sont les jumeaux, ça sera tous les Gryffondors qui seront dans le pétrin et on perdra la coupe.

-De toute façon, aucun d'entre vous n'est sérieux, hm ? s'enquit Hermione.

-Hélas, ils sont très sérieux, murmura Remus alors que les autres regardaient la jeune fille surprise.

-Vous êtes complètement insouciants, lança-t-elle.

-Rogue doit venir ce soir pour la réunion de l'ordre, soit vous le faites soit je le fais, proposa Sirius.

-Vous êtes des gamins ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit, concéda Sirius.

-Ni la dernière, murmura Remus.

-J'espère bien ! Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut s'abaisser à un petit enfant pour entrer dans le royaume des cieux ?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira au sourire de son meilleur ami.

-Tu vas le faire ou pas ? demanda Fred.

-Bien sûr qu'il va le faire. C'est Sirius ! répliqua Remus.

-C'est ça, Remus, réponds à ma place ! Mais oui je suis capable de le faire.

-Sérieux ? Tu comptes vraiment lancer un sort à Rogue pour lui laver les cheveux ? répéta George sans y croire.

-Oui. Il va m'étriper mais Remus couvrira mes arrières en cas d'attaque soudaine, hein Mumus ?

-J'ai le choix ? Espèce de gamin ! Je vais le laisser t'étriper !

-J'y croirai que quand tu l'auras fait, décréta Ron. Faut être malade pour jeter un sort pareil à Rogue.

-Non, il faut beaucoup de générosité pour penser à lui laver les cheveux.

-En attendant, son devoir est vraiment horrible à faire, se plaignit Harry en regardant son parrain avec un air de chien battu.

-Ça va, ça va. Tu as de la chance d'être mon filleul et que je sois gentil. Je vais t'aider.

Sirius s'assit à la table à côté de Harry. Il leur fallut plus de deux heures pour le finir. Sirius soupirait d'impatience toutes les dix minutes. Des injures furent proférées contre le professeur de potion. Sirius ronchonnait pour tout.

-Tu râlais toujours autant pour tes devoirs ?

-Non !

-Il ne les faisait jamais, expliqua Remus.

-Hey ! Tu étais la seule personne à les faire !

-Je dirais plutôt que James et toi étiez les seuls à ne PAS les faire !

-Aussi, concéda Sirius. Mais sérieusement, à part toi et Lily, personne ne se donnait autant de peine pour leurs devoirs. Pourquoi tu rigoles ? questionna l'animagus à l'adolescent qui riait.

-Rien, c'est juste que j'arrive bien à t'imaginer ne révisant jamais et Remus à toujours réviser.

-Tu es l'intello, mon pote.

-Et toi l'élève rebelle ! Et je n'étais pas un intello !

-Comparé à nous, oui !

-Vous aviez surtout de la chance d'être doués de manière innée ! Arrête avec ce sourire prétentieux !

-La prochaine fois, Harry, demande à Remus de t'aider pour tes devoirs de potion, j'étais nul pour ça. Quoique j'avais réussi à obtenir un Optimal à mon BUSE !

-Tu n'avais pas triché ?

-Hey ! J'avais révisé !

-Grâce à qui ?

-Vingt ans après, Remus, je te dis merci de m'avoir forcé à ouvrir un livre de potion.

-Le seul que tu aies ouvert de toute ta vie !

-Non, il y a celui-ci, celui de Harry. Ça en fait deux.

Harry ne les écoutait même plus. Il écrivit les dernières phrases. À peine les derniers mots furent inscrits sur son parchemin que madame Weasley les appela pour souper. Il fut surpris de l'heure du souper. Habituellement, il mangeait bien plus tard. Puis, il se souvint qu'une réunion avait lieu le soir même. Ils mangèrent dans la joie. Vers la fin du repas arriva les premiers membres de l'ordre. Molly débarrassa rapidement la table, fit la vaisselle, nettoya la table d'un coup de baguette. Quand Rogue entra, le visage impassible, les jumeaux lancèrent un regard perçant à Sirius qui leur fit un clin d'œil. Harry doutait quand même qu'il le fasse. Allait-il vraiment oser lancer ce sort à Rogue ? Le dernier arrivant fut Dumbledore. Il salua les différentes personnes avec un sourire, hypocrite aux yeux de Harry. Il traîna des pieds lorsque madame Weasley leur demanda de sortir. Harry, le dernier à quitter la pièce, ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne remarqueraient pas qu'elle était mal fermée... C'est beau de rêver, songea Harry. Il rejoignit ses amis au salon. Il entendit son parrain se proposer pour fermer la porte. Harry croisa son regard. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte. Alors que les adolescents allaient discuter, ils entendirent la voix forte de Dumbledore.

-Bien, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. Severus, tu avais une assemblée au manoir de Voldemort, il me semble. As-tu du nouveau ?

Les adolescents se figèrent. C'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient écouter leur conversation. Ils n'allaient rien faire pour louper ça. Ils se firent signe de garder le silence et tendirent l'oreille.

-Il mijote quelque chose mais j'ignore quoi. Seuls quelques mangemorts sont au courant. Par contre, il s'interroge également sur l'identité de l'inconnu qui est intervenu il y a deux semaines. Nagini lui aurait dit que l'homme n'a pas utilisé sa baguette.

-Un connaisseur en magie sans baguette ? Etonnant ! répéta Dumbledore.

Dans le salon, Harry échangea un regard entendu avec Ron et Hermione. Ils savaient depuis un moment que l'inconnu était un spécialiste de la magie sans baguette mais aussi de la vieille magie. Les adolescents étaient donc plus au courant sur son identité que l'ordre.

-Il semblerait, répondit Rogue. Il est autant intrigué que nous par son identité. Mais en plus de cela, il se doute bien que si un sorcier n'utilise pas sa baguette, c'est qu'il doit être puissant.

-Voldemort se pose des questions sur lui. Si nous avons un peu de chance, il va rester concentré sur lui et abandonner ses premières recherches, espéra le directeur.

-Je ne pense pas. Selon lui, c'est ça qui a causé sa perte, il y a quatorze ans. L'inconnu n'est qu'un obstacle de plus.

-Son serpent n'a pu lui donner d'autres informations sur cet homme ? demanda Maugrey.

-Non. Il l'a éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de main. Il aurait croisé un regard noir ou brun mais Nagini n'est pas sûr de ses informations, il faisait trop nuit.

-Que Voldemort se concentre sur lui.

-Quel sorcier utiliserait encore ce genre de magie ? demanda une voix féminine que Harry reconnu comme étant celle de Tonks. Ca fait des années que plus personne ne s'intéresse à la vieille magie.

-Certes. Cela doit faire plus d'un siècle que la magie ancienne, quelle qu'elle soit n'est plus enseignée. Rares sont les personnes qui ont une connaissance sur le sujet.

-Et ces rares personnes n'ont certainement pas la maîtrise de la magie sans baguette, juste de quelques vieilles notions, rajouta Kinsley. Un personnage surprenant, cet homme…

-Dont nous ne savons quasiment rien !

Un bruit de doigts tapant régulièrement contre la table sonnait nerveusement dans la cuisine depuis le début de la réunion.

-Sirius, arrête ça ! ordonna Dumbledore.

-D'accord, répondit calmement l'animagus.

Pourtant, Harry aurait juré qu'il se retenait de rire. Sa voix laissait entendre une envie de rire.

-Il y a un homme dont on ignore beaucoup de choses qui peut avoir les capacités magiques pour être l'inconnu, commença Kingsley.

-Qui ? interrogea Dumbledore surpris.

-Vous n'allez pas aimer, Albus. Mais je ne serais pas étonné que Vincenzo Tellerino soit lié à cet inconnu.

-Tellerino n'a aucune puissance magique, rugit Maugrey. Ce n'est qu'un petit ignorant qui a eu beaucoup de chance…

-On ne peut nier que s'il est devenu chef de la brigade des aurors, c'est qu'il est puissant.

-Fudge engage n'importe qui, fit remarquer Dumbledore.

-Alors comment expliquez-vous qu'à seulement vingt-six ans, soit deux ans seulement après la fin de sa formation, il soit adjoint en chef des aurors en Italie et qu'à vingt-huit ans, il en devienne le chef ?

-Les italiens doivent sûrement être moins exigent que les anglais, grogna le vieil auror.

-Je crois plutôt, Alastor, que tu détestes Tellerino parce qu'il a prit ton poste. Personne ne le connaît réellement.

-Devenez son ami, Kingsley, ordonna Dumbledore.

-Pardon ? répéta l'auror, pensant avoir mal comprit.

-Faire ami-ami, répondit la voix joyeuse de Sirius.

-Alors que ça fait quatre ans qu'il travaille ici, je voudrais devenir ami avec lui, maintenant ? Il va se douter de quelque chose. Il n'est pas bête, comme vous voulez tous le croire.

-Ben, on saura s'il est débile ou pas, rétorqua Sirius. S'il ne l'est pas, tu feras aussi de la paperasse !

-Sirius, c'est bon ! grogna Dumbledore, agacé par son comportement enfantin. Il est marié ou avec quelqu'un ?

La question surprit tout le monde, même les adolescents dans le salon. Harry était sûr que non. Il se rappelait trop de ses paroles lors de leur rencontre après sa retenue où il disait être éloigné des êtres qui lui sont chers.

-Non. De savoir s'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie, personne ne le connaît, il est très discret sur sa vie privée, répondit Kingsley après un temps de silence.

-Alors il sera peut-être moins surpris si c'est Nymphadora qui se rapproche de lui, proposa le vieux sorcier en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Vous rigolez ? Vous êtes en train de me demander d'aller draguer Tellerino ? Il a dix ans de plus que moi ! Arrête de rire comme un idiot, Sirius !

-J'essaie de t'imaginer en train de draguer… Tellerino, expliqua l'animagus dont le rire résonnait dans toute la maison. Sérieusement, vous croyez vraiment que si l'inconnu et Tellerino ne font qu'un, il racontera tout à Tonks ?

-Un couple se raconte tout, rétorqua Dumbledore.

-Dans ce cas, elle est censée lui raconter qu'elle fait partie de l'ordre.

-Elle jouera un rôle alors que lui tombera vraiment amoureux.

-Mais… Non, rien.

-Finis, Sirius.

-Il ne tombera pas amoureux !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Dragues-le Tonks, ajouta Sirius en se tournant vers sa cousine.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, rétorqua la jeune fille.

-Bien ! Severus, je vous laisse voir si Voldemort a de nouvelles informations sur cet homme et ce qu'il mijote. Quant à toi Nymphadora, il faut absolument que tu te rapproches de lui pour lui soutirer des informations.

-Bien sûr ! Je me réjouis d'aller draguer mon supérieur.

Les adolescents entendirent les chaises racler le sol. Ils se remirent au travail rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Sirius qui se dirigea au salon. Il fit un clin d'œil à son filleul et resta vers la porte. Remus et Tonks, le regard noir, arrivèrent peu après et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Les autres membres partirent aussitôt la réunion finie. Alors que Rogue allait quitter la maison, Sirius sortit discrètement sa baguette.

-_Lavatio capillus_, murmura Sirius, la baguette pointée sur Rogue.

Alors que sa main allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée, un jet de savon mousseux éclaboussa la tête de ce pauvre professeur de potion. Il comprit rapidement qui était derrière tout ça. Il se tourna sèchement vers Sirius.

-Je vais t'étriper, Black, grogna-t-il.

L'animagus se réfugia rapidement derrière son meilleur ami. Les adolescents observaient la scène, hilares. Ils n'avaient pas réellement cru que Sirius allait oser faire ça à Rogue. Les deux maraudeurs, quant à eux, ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de rire. Par chance, Kingsley, qui était encore présent, retint le serpentard de se jeter sur l'animagus.

-Black, le contre sort sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter toute ta vie !

-_Siccare_, lança Sirius en rigolant. Maintenant, tu as les cheveux propres, Servilus.

-Je vais te …

-C'est bon ! On a compris, coupa l'auror. Sirius ne recommencera plus, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le maraudeur.

-Ouais, ronchonna ce dernier.

Rogue partit dans un claquement de porte. Une fois partit, les éclats de rire retentirent. Les adolescents s'étaient retenus mais maintenant ils pouvaient laisser leur joie éclater.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu le ferais Sirius, s'étonna Fred.

Molly, qui souriait, se figea en entendant la phrase de son fils. Elle se tourna vers l'adulte avec un regard noir.

-Ne me dis pas, Sirius, que tu avais prévu de faire ça et que tu l'avais planifié avec mes enfants ?

-Ce ne sont pas que des anges, tes gosses. L'idée vient d'eux.

-Alors arrête de les encourager dans leurs bêtises !

Furieusement, elle quitta la pièce tandis que l'humeur dans le salon était joviale. Les vacances finissaient vraiment bien.


	21. le retour d'Hagrid

Eliie Evans: Pauvre Tonks?! Tellerino est bel homme, musclé, beau ténébreux, rien demandé de plus excepté qu'elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre! Rogue n'est pas le vilain petit canard. Il n'est pas méchant dans ma fic, il a un bon fond mais a bcp souffert! je vais pas m'attarder sur les vacheries d'Ombrage ou de Rogue dans les prochains chapitres pour avancer dans l'histoire et ne pas m'attarder sur ces détails. Bonne lecture!

Momographie: je n'ai jamais dit que Tellerino et l'inconnu ne font qu'un, donc peut-être que Tellerino va se laisser draguer par la demoiselle! ^^ Bonne lecture!

Akan: Il y a des fois où il faut se rendre à l'évidence que c'est une cause impossible, Molly sait qu'il ne sert à rien de discuter avec ses enfants ou l'enfant qu'est Sirius^^

LunaLupin: Si Sirius et Remus savent quelque chose pour James peut-être qu'ils ne disent rien à Harry pour laisser le soin à leur meilleur ami de le faire. Il est plus logique que James dise la vérité à Harry. C'est un secret bien gardé! Bonne lecture!

Rikka Yomi: Je suis contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite! Bonne lecture^^

Miidona: Voldy a aussi la trouille de l'inconnu mais il aura encore plus de crainte quand il verra de quoi il est capable! Remus et Tellerino ont le même âge?? Je suis étonnée dis donc! C'est une sacrée coïncidence^^^! l'âge est la seule excuse bidon que Tonks a trouvé. Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle refusait de le draguer car elle a des sentiments pour Remus alors que rien n'est vraiment avoué entre eux! Je vais faire attention à ce que je vais faire comme couple si tu as un Siri/Rem dans les veines... Remus sera Tonks, je connais déjà les témoins de mariage! ^^! Sirius te dit qu'il a toujours voulu rendre ce service à l'humanité! Il est si généreux! Pauvre Rogue! Plein de savon mousseux partout. Mais par la suite, il aura un rôle gentil le servilius! Bisous!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 21**

**Hagrid est de retour !**

Harry avait été très triste de quitter la maison de son parrain et de retourner vers Ombrage. Pour la première fois, le château ne lui avait pas manqué. Il était appuyé contre la fenêtre du train. Il pensait à son parrain enfermé dans cette lugubre maison. Il n'avait même pas eu le droit d'accompagner son filleul à la gare sous forme de chien. Evidemment, il préférait le savoir en sécurité mais aucun être humain n'était fait pour rester enfermé si longtemps. L'air frais, les rayons du soleil étaient bien trop importants.

-Vous croyez que Tonks va avoir des informations importantes et intéressantes sur Tellerino ? demanda Hermione, le coupant dans ses rêveries.

Harry détacha son regard de la neige. Les paysages recouverts d'un tapis blanc défilaient devant ses yeux. Il se tourna vers elle et haussa les épaules.

-S'il est l'inconnu, il ne le lui dira en tout cas pas. Même si dans un couple on se dit tout ! Mais je ne pense pas que Tellerino et l'inconnu ne font qu'un.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça serait trop simple. Il y a deux personnes qui nous sont étrangères et dont personne ne sait rien les concernant et hop, on dit qu'elles ne font qu'une seule et même personne ? Il faut trouver quelqu'un avec les initiales W.P. pour connaître l'identité de l'inconnu.

-Harry, il pourrait y avoir tellement de monde.

-On s'est qu'il doit être lié aux aurors et qu'il est anglais.

-Tellerino !

-Il n'est pas anglais, Ron.

-Je le sais Mione.

-Harry, Sirius ne t'aurait pas parlé d'un cousin éloigné à ton père qui aurait aussi le nom de Potter ? demanda soudainement la jeune fille.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel désespéré.

-P de Potter ? Ne me fait pas rire, si j'avais de la famille du côté de mon père, pourquoi aurais-je passé tant d'années chez les Dursley ?

Hermione plissa les yeux. Les réflexions intenses se lisaient sur son visage.

-Et si, comme l'a dit Tellerino, Dumbledore se servait de toi ? Dans ce cas-là, il aurait fait exprès de te confier à ta tante moldue, loin du monde magique.

-Mione, Dumbledore ne peut pas être mauvais, dit Ron.

-Ron, tu es le premier à dire que Tellerino a raison, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas raison une fois de plus ?

-Dumbledore ne serait pas si net que ça. Il me manipulerait ? Je n'en serais presque plus surpris.

-Quoi ? s'étonnèrent ses deux amis.

-Il vous a semblé vraiment très sympathiques ces derniers jours ? Il cache quelque chose. Et je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de tous ces secrets.

-On va tous les percer, comme les autres années, promit Ron. Arrêtez de faire ces têtes ! ordonna-t-il à la vue de la mine sombre qu'arboraient Harry et Hermione.

-D'habitude, on n'en a pas autant à découvrir, Ron. On n'a quasiment rien sur Tellerino, ni sur l'inconnu, ni sur les plans de Tu-Sais-Qui, ni sur l'attitude bizarre de Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas par où on pourrait chercher. On ne trouverait rien sur un auror italien à la bibliothèque, W.P. c'est trop vague, une porte, il y a en des milliers.

Tout en parlant, ils sortirent du train. Ils montèrent dans les calèches, puis se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes du château. Les élèves se pressaient de rentrer pour éviter les gros flocons blancs qui tombaient. Un tapis blanc recouvrait le parc. Harry fut heureux se de retrouver au chaud. Son ventre grogna alors qu'il pénétra dans la grande salle. Au dessus de sa tête, de la neige virevoltait dans le plafond magique. Il eut à peine le temps de se poser qu'Hermione lui tira la manche.

-Hagrid est de retour ! C'est super !

Harry releva vivement la tête vers la table des professeurs. Impossible à manquer, Hagrid était bel et bien de retour. Pourtant, il semblait fatigué. Harry n'était pas sûr de bien voir mais il aurait juré que le demi-géant était blessé. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de le voir dans cet état. Hagrid sentit le regard du Gryffondor car il chercha qui le fixait ainsi. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les émeraudes de Harry. Ce dernier lui fit un large sourire. Le garde chasse lui fit un petit geste.

-Vous croyez que c'était quoi sa mission ? demanda Harry doucement.

-Il suffit d'aller lui demander pour le savoir. Il nous le dira, j'en suis sûr, ajouta-t-elle devant leur mine septique. Vous vous souvenez du nombre de choses qu'on a apprit parce que Hagrid ne sait pas tenir sa langue ?

-Peut-être qu'il raconte aussi à Dumbledore par exemple, ce que nous, on lui dit, fit remarquer Harry.

-Il faut qu'on se méfie quand on parle.

-Le mieux serait donc de changer de sujet, proposa Ron.

Les deux autres approuvèrent. Ils profitèrent de ce banquet. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher leur joie. Harry se coucha tout heureux. Rire toute la soirée lui avait du bien. Il avait certes moins rigolé qu'avec les idioties des deux maraudeurs mais au moins Ombrage ne l'avait pas encore énervé. Avant de se coucher, il envoya un message aux membres de l'A.P. Il avait surpris de nombreux regards interrogatifs durant le souper. Il était heureux de voir que la motivation était encore présente chez chacun. Surtout que, dès la prochaine leçon, il allait s'entraîner au patronus, ce que tous ses camarades lui avaient demandé.

Ils profitèrent d'un jour où ils n'avaient pas trop de travail pour rendre visite à Hagrid. Ils traversèrent le tapis blanc. Des traces se formèrent derrière eux. Durant tout le trajet, Ron râla de la basse température au grand désespoir d'Hermione qui pesta contre ses grognements. Harry les trouvait, quant à lui, très drôle. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la petite cabane qui avait été inoccupée durant des mois. Harry toqua. Des bruits lourds suivirent.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione ! s'exclama Hagrid qui sourit en les reconnaissant.

-Hagrid ! répondirent en cœur les trois amis.

Pourtant quelque chose chez les Hagrid les inquiéta. Hagrid était leur ami et il était donc normal qu'ils soient soucieux en le voyant dans cet état. Il boita jusqu'au petit feu où chauffait une marmite.

-Du thé ?

-Volontiers, répondit Harry précipitamment tandis que ni Ron ni Hermione n'en croyaient leurs yeux.

Hagrid, si fort, si grand, se tenait devant eux boiteux, le visage rempli d'ecchymoses. Ses cheveux hirsutes devaient sûrement cacher d'autres blessures.

-Est-ce que ça va, Hagrid ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce. Vous semblez blessé…

-Oh ça ! répondit-il désinvolte en montrant les marques bleutées. Ça va. C'est à cause de la mission.

-La mission ? répéta Harry.

-Oui, la mission confiée par Dumbledore.

-Quel était le genre de mission que vous avez fait pour revenir dans cet état ? questionna Hermione.

-Ce sont des histoires entre Dumbledore, moi et les géants, ça ne vous regarde pas. Oh mince, réalisa soudainement le demi-géant en voyant le sourire se peindre sur le visage des trois Gryffondors. Oubliez ça tout de suite !

-Pourquoi Dumbledore vous a-t-il envoyé chez les géants ? continua la jeune fille.

-Dumbledore m'a strictement interdit d'en parler avec d'autres personnes.

-Même avec ceux de son propre camp ? releva Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Hagrid leur tendit une tasse ou plutôt un bol de thé. Il partit chercher des biscuits durs tels du béton avant de prendre place sur le siège en face des adolescents. Il plongea son regard dans ceux du trio curieux.

-Bon, je ne pense pas que cela pose problème si je vous en parle, répondit le demi-géant après avoir observé avec attention autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu.

-Dumbledore m'a envoyé porté un message aux géants. Il les avait déjà contactés, il y a longtemps.

-Dumbledore avait déjà contacté les géants ? répéta l'héritier Potter. Pour quelles raisons ?

-J'ignore dans quelles circonstances par le passé. Mais Dumbledore m'a envoyé pour leur dire que son offre tenait toujours et que son avis était le même que la dernière fois. Ils m'ont demandé s'il m'avait fait part de ses plans mais je leur ai dit que non alors ils m'ont un peu tabassé.

-Un peu ? s'exclama Ron. Vous avez vu votre tête, Hagrid ?

-Oh, mais pour finir, ils ont accepté de suivre Dumbledore lorsqu'on aura besoin d'eux. J'étais étonné parce qu'ils m'ont dit que si les choses se passaient comme elles se sont toujours passés avec les sorciers, les coups seraient plus violents. Ils ont d'abord hésité à me garder comme otage, je crois. Ils sont méfiants, c'est normal, ils n'ont que très peu de contact avec les sorciers.

-Les géants ont donc accepté de se battre du côté de l'ordre du phénix, récita Harry.

-Je ne leur ai pas parlé de l'ordre. J'ai suivi les consignes de Dumbledore. Leur rappeler que Dumbledore était déjà venu leur parler. Je pense que la première fois, il leur avait parlé de l'ordre. En tout cas, moi, je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Et concernant l'ordre, Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre vous a fait un résumé de ce qui s'est passé ici durant votre absence ?

-Oh, Dumbledore m'a raconté en quelques mots. Comment va ton père, Ron ?

-Beaucoup mieux. Il a eu beaucoup de chances que l'inconnu soit arrivé à temps. Selon les médecins, si l'inconnu n'avait pas arrêté le poison de se répandre, mon père n'aurait eu aucune chance d'y survivre. Je lui en suis reconnaissant.

-Mais on ne sait pas qui il est, rappela le demi géant.

-Et alors ? demanda Harry. Il m'a sauvé des détraqueurs, a sauvé le père de Ron… que demander de plus ? Il nous a prouvé de quel côté il se trouve.

-Alors pourquoi continue-t-il de se cacher ? Pourquoi ne pas se battre du côté de Dumbledore ?

« Parce que c'est Dumbledore » pensa Harry.

-Il doit sûrement avoir ses raisons mais je doute fortement qu'il puisse être du côté de Voldemort.

-C'est vrai. Mais, je ne suis pas censé vous le dire mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous, Dumbledore pense qu'il va peut-être laisser Tu-Sais-Qui et notre camp s'entre-tuer, et quand on aura détruit notre monde, que le camp gagnant sera affaibli par sa victoire, il prendra le pouvoir.

-Je n'y crois pas.

-Je suis d'accord avec Harry, je ne pense pas comme ça, continua Hermione. Il ne nous aidera pas mais nous laisserait avec nos problèmes.

-Il essaie de gagner notre confiance et vous la lui donnez sans réfléchir.

-On a déjà réfléchi, s'énerva Harry sans réellement comprendre pourquoi il était tant touché. Je lui fais confiance. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Je fais partie des rares personnes à l'avoir rencontré avec Kingsley, Maugrey et Monsieur Weasley qui n'était pas en état de se faire une idée précise de la personne, je vous l'accorde. Je peux vous affirmer, Hagrid, qu'il serait incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un si ce n'est pour se défendre. Il y avait trop de gentillesse dans sa voix…

-Il veut gagner ta confiance, voilà pourquoi il t'a semblé si gentil. Il est vrai que Kingsley a eu une bonne impression mais Maugrey n'a pas eu une sensation positive en le voyant.

« Comme par hasard... » pensa Harry.

-C'est comme pour cet auror italien. Tout le ministère et même les membres de l'ordre le trouve excellent mais il n'a rien prouvé du tout.

-Il n'a rien prouvé ? Tellerino fait juste semblant de pister Sirius mais il le sait innocent car il a fait son boulot. Il sait beaucoup plus de choses que ce que l'on peut penser.

-Harry, tu ne dois pas donner ta confiance à cet inconnu et à cet italien, ordonna le demi géant. Dumbledore n'aimerait pas que tu te laisses manipuler.

-Je vais faire attention à qui je donne ma confiance Hagrid. Vous devriez en faire tout autant, ajouta Harry en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore vous a dit sur Tellerino ? Il m'intrigue, avoua Hermione. Il y a quelque chose de louche chez lui. J'aimerais bien savoir s'il y a des informations à son sujet.

-L'ordre a fait des recherches justement, expliqua Hagrid. Mais ils n'ont rien trouvé d'intéressant. On sait juste qu'il a grandit dans un village dans la région de Rome avec ses parents, qu'il a perdu ses parents trois ans avant de postuler en Angleterre. Son père travaillait dans les bureaux, sa mère l'a élevée, elle restait à la maison. Il n'a pas d'autres liens de parenté, ni frères ni sœurs. Il a grandit dans ce village. En Italie, les enfants apprennent la magie avec leurs parents ou un précepteur. Pour les plus riches, ils sont envoyés dans des écoles à Rome. C'est sa mère qui lui a tout appris. Ensuite, quand il a eu l'âge, il a été à Rome suivre sa formation d'auror où il a gradé rapidement. Personne ne sait pourquoi il est réellement venu en Angleterre, quelques années avant le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, justement.

-Ces parents étaient réputés pour être puissants ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, il y a très peu de chose sur cette famille. Les idées sur le sang pur ou impur ne sont que très peu répandu en Italie, je crois. Il n'y a donc pas d'informations sur les familles sorcières. Il se fait tard, vous allez avoir de graves ennuis si quelqu'un vous voit ici à cette heure, poursuivit le demi géant.

-Merci pour tout Hagrid, remercièrent les adolescents.

Ils suivirent le demi-géant qui leur ouvrit la porte. Ils remirent la cape d'invisibilité et partirent en direction du château après avoir fait un dernier signe d'au revoir à leur ami. Le silence se fit pesant jusqu'à leur entrée dans la salle commune, vide. Ils se dirigèrent vers le feu crépitant. Un peu de chaleur leur fit le plus grand bien. Ils s'assirent et attendirent que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Un miaulement brisa le silence. Neve Nere sauta sur les genoux de son maître et s'endormit.

-Je crois que vous avez raison, il faut qu'on se méfie de Dumbledore, commença Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu ? demanda Hermione. Hagrid est convaincu de sa grande et sincère bonté.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Le fait qu'il n'ait pas demandé à Hagrid de parler de l'ordre mais de leur dire que ses idées, à lui seul étaient toujours d'actualité, coupa Harry.

-Entre autres, avoua Ron.

-Tout cela n'a aucun sens et ne nous aide pas, au contraire. Cette histoire n'a aucun sens, se plaignit Hermione. Dumbledore cache quelque chose mais quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que seul lui et Maugrey n'ont pas confiance en l'inconnu et Tellerino ? Comme par hasard, seul Maugrey pense comme lui. On connaît leur relation intime, ce n'est donc pas objectivement que Maugrey pense ainsi. Il suit bêtement Dumbledore.

-Pour un auror, c'est lamentable, continua Harry. Même si Tonks devait apprendre des choses positives sur Tellerino, Dumbledore continuerait de le prendre pour le premier des abrutis. Il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un puisse ne pas le suivre.

-C'est étonnant de la part de quelqu'un qui prône la générosité, la bonté, l'amour, le respect, pourquoi a-t-il tant besoin d'être considéré comme le chef ? demanda Hermione. J'aimerais savoir ce qui a été dit aux géants. Quels étaient ses arguments ?

-On ne le saura jamais. Peut-être même que les autres membres de l'ordre ne savent même pas que Hagrid a été parlé aux géants, remarqua Harry.

-C'est Dumbledore, rappela Hermione. Il est de notre côté. Peut-être que Hagrid a raison, Tellerino et ses idées anti-Dumbledore nous sont montés à la tête.

-On se perd. Il y a tellement de chose que je voudrais savoir ! s'énerva Harry. Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? Pourquoi l'inconnu ne pourrait pas vous surveiller vous ? Je suis assez surveillé comme ça. J'ai besoin d'air !

-Harry, on découvrira toute la vérité, je te le promets. Maintenant, il temps d'aller nous coucher. Demain, on a notre première séance de l'A.P. de l'année, mieux vaut être en forme ! Bonne nuit !

Sur ce, la jeune fille se leva et monta à son dortoir. Les deux garçons la suivirent en silence. Leurs pensées se mélangeaient. Harry ne comprenait rien, ce qui l'agaçait au plus au point. Il grogna un vague bonne nuit à son meilleur ami qui lui répondit par un ronflement. Seul dans le noir, Harry réfléchit à toute cette histoire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si en confiance vis-à-vis de l'inconnu ou même de Tellerino. Il ferma les yeux. Il sentit son corps se détendre alors que les bras de Morphée l'accueillaient. Ses muscles se relâchèrent. Pourtant, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'être détendus qu'une douleur envahi chaque parcelle de sa chair tandis qu'une porte métallique apparaissait dans sa tête. Son corps parcouru de spasmes se contorsionnait dans le lit à baldaquin. Une chaleur apparut aussi soudainement que la douleur l'avait étreignit. Harry garda les yeux fermés. Bercé par la douce présence apaisante, il resta dans les limbes. Pourtant, pour la première fois, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de dormir entre le moment où il s'était endormi et son cauchemar, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Incapable de sortir de sa torpeur, il sentit son cœur battre la chamade en comprenant que ses cauchemars n'étaient pas apaisé par Neve Nere comme il l'avait espéré mais par l'inconnu. Il voulut parler, ouvrir les yeux en vain. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, ses paroles bloquées dans sa gorge. Il savait que le regard de l'homme était sur lui. Peut-être même avait-il compris que l'adolescent ne dormait pour ainsi dire plus du tout. Son souffle chaud rassurait Harry. Inconsciemment, il se blottit contre le torse musclé. Dans le silence du dortoir, il entendit la respiration de l'inconnu se bloquer quand l'adolescent se réfugia dans ses bras. Harry ignora ses questions, ses doutes, ses peurs et profita de ce moment. Il était si bien. C'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait.


	22. L'AP échappe de peu Ombrage

Ronald92: Merci

Miidona: Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est bel et bien la centième review!!! C'est symbolique que ma beta reader mette la 100ème review! Le passé de Tellerino... La vie des sorciers en Italie est différente que celle en Angleterre. Les anglais sont plus traditionalistes. ça te semble louche son passé? C'est sûrement parce qu'il y a quelque chose de louche! ^^! Pour savoir si Dumby est un baratineur, il faudrait savoir ce qui a été dit aux géants la première fois^^! Harry devrait parler à l'inconnu pour comprendre ce qui se passe... Mais peut-être que l'inconnu a la trouille de parler à un adolescent^^! Bisous

Momographie: Au début c'était James que tu voulais taper et maintenant c'est Sirius, s'il sait quelque chose... Si Sirius sait quelque chose, il ne dit rien car ce n'est pas à lui appartiendrait le droit de dire la vérité à Harry! Ce n'est pas à Sirius d'apprendre à Harry que son père est vivant, c'est à James lui-même de lui dire la vérité! Bonne lecture^^

Clecleme: Wahoo! Tout d'affilé? Ca fait pas mal de page, mais ça montre que j'ai réussi à interpeler le lecteur pour que tu t'accroches! Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait chaud au coeur en tant qu'auteur! Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir savoir ce qui se trame avec Tellerino et l'inconnu... Mais il y aura une explication, au plus tard au chapitre 30! Je pense! Quant à ton intuition pour l'inconnu, je ne peux pas trop le nier, ensuite est-ce que Sirius et Remus le savent? L'esprit maraudeur revient est un bon argument mais je pourrais aussi te dire que les deux se retrouvent à vivre sous le même toi, ils retrouvent leur esprit maraudeur que les deux peut-être... mais il est vrai que peut-être ils ont compris ou appris que James était vivant;-)! Remus et Tonks ne vont pas mourir, ils vont se marier et aussi avoir des enfants!!! Pour l'instant, ils ne sont pas en couple mais ils ont déjà des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. C'est pour cette raison que Tonks n'est pas motivée à l'idée de draguer Tellerino qui est pourtant un apollon! Sirius fait aussi un commentaire à Remus lors du chapitre sur Noël (je crois que c'est celui là) où il dit que quelqu'un serait jalouse, car Harry a dit que Sirius et Remus ressemblaient à un vieux couple! Donc Remus et TOnks vont finir ensemble! Le nombre de chapitre est dur à dire, j'ai fait un plan, mais parfois je n'arrive pas à le suivre, des idées apparaissent... La vérité sur l'inconnu ou Tellerino environ chapitre 30! Bonne lecture^^

Lunalupin: Non Dumby n'a pas dit aux gens de se battre avec Voldemort. Dumby veut bel et bien la chute du camp de Voldemort. Mais un Voldemort tué par Harry est un ennemi de moins pour ses plans machiavélique! ^^ Ce que je te dirais comme indice c'est que les géants n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que de s'exiler à une époque. Ils sont différents de la "race" dominante du monde, l'être humain. Les sorciers (les seuls humains connaissant leur existence), les ont chassé... Les hommes repoussent ce qui est différent. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'attitude d'Ombrage avec les centaures dans le canon! Ce n'est pas juste les sorciers qui agissent ainsi mais l'être humain, également dans la réalité. Un jour quelqu'un comparera Dumbledore au diable, ce qui est très juste. On pourrait croire que Voldemort est bien plus diabolique, mais Voldemort on sait que c'est la mort avec lui, alors qu'avec Dumby, les gens croient suivre la lumière! J'expliquerai mieux... Bisous

Manga-over-dose: Merci pour ton commentaire! Je pense que tu as compris qui était l'inconnu. Si tu as des idées, elles sont sûrement justes. Du moins concernant son identité... car toutes les personnes qui m'ont proposé une identité, avait raison! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 22**

**L'A.P. échappe à Ombrage**

Sur les miroirs se reflétaient les silhouettes des adolescents concentrés. La pièce était faiblement illuminée. Les bruits se répercutaient sur les murs. Les visages étaient marqués par la concentration. Chacun se préoccupait à faire apparaître son patronus. La main crispée sur leur baguette, ils essayaient de se dépasser. L'héritier Potter passait vers chacun d'eux pour les aider même s'il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait les aider à trouver le souvenir particulièrement heureux qui sera la clé du sortilège du patronus. De temps à autre, il remontrait comment faire apparaître son cerf translucide. Alors, sous les yeux de tous, se matérialisait Cornedrue. Un sourire était esquissé sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

Cela faisait maintenant un petit mois qu'ils s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied. Pourtant, l'A.P. avait commencé à rencontrer leur premier problème à la rentrée de janvier. En effet, Ombrage et sa brigade inquisitoriale voulait à tout prix les surprendre. Il était interdit pour des élèves de se retrouver par groupe de plus de trois sans l'autorisation d'Ombrage. Or, l'A.P. était une vingtaine d'élèves qui se retrouvaient deux à trois fois par semaine sans avoir eu l'acceptation de la grande inquisitrice. Par chance, la salle sur demande les protégeait. Harry savait que devant le couloir du septième étage, Rusard était aux aguets jusque tard dans la nuit. Pour s'extraire de la salle, les élèves n'avaient pas besoin de repasser devant lui, la salle leur offrait une autre sortie, loin des gêneurs. Mais Ombrage était motivée et désirait plus que tout les prendre sur le fait accompli. Harry ne réalisait pas à quel point sa motivation était grande et jusqu'où elle irait pour réussir à entrer.

Des patronus éthérés parcouraient la salle. Toutes sortes d'animaux transparents apparaissaient avant de disparaître à nouveau. Harry se concentra sur son Noël passé avec son parrain. L'idée d'avoir vécu un moment en famille et de s'en souvenir était le plus beau des cadeaux pour l'adolescent.

-Spero patronum, s'écria-t-il.

À peine les mots furent-ils prononcés qu'un cerf blanc à tendance transparent apparut. Harry plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Cornedrue, murmura l'héritier Potter en approchant sa main de la tête de l'animal.

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes. Son père le protégeait d'où il était, Harry en était certain. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand un pop sonore retentit derrière lui, faisant disparaître Cornedrue. Harry se retourna vivement. Dans un même mouvement, les étudiants braquèrent leur regard sur le nouveau venu. Devant eux se tenait Dobby, l'elfe de maison, qui observait les élèves un air surpris sur le visage. Ses gros yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Harry. Il courut au pied du jeune sorcier.

-Il faut sortir de cette salle, monsieur Harry Potter, couina-t-il.

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise et d'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un elfe de maison est venu m'avertir qu'Ombrage a demandé à Vincenzo Tellerino, un auror si j'ai bien compris, de venir l'aider à ouvrir la salle sur demande.

-Ils ne pourront pas entrer, rétorqua Hermione. Dobby, tu as pu entrer parce que tu es un elfe de maison mais aucun être humain ne peut entrer s'il ne sait pas ce qu'ont pensé ceux qui sont déjà dedans.

-Je le sais, miss. Mais l'autre elfe m'a assuré que Tellerino savait comment entrer et qu'il fallait que vous sortiez immédiatement.

-Qui était l'elfe ? demanda Harry le visage sérieux.

-Il a refusé de me donner son nom.

-Et pourquoi n'est-il pas venu nous avertir lui-même ? questionna Ron.

-Dobby l'ignore aussi. Il m'a dit qu'il refusait de répondre à mes questions car il n'avait pas le droit mais il m'a dit que c'était dangereux pour Harry Potter alors Dobby est venu avertir Harry Potter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Harry ? demanda Cho en se rapprochant du garçon qui déglutit avec peine.

-On sort, fut la seule réponse de l'étudiant en fixant l'elfe devant lui.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est auror qu'il pourra entrer, rétorqua Zacharias Smith. On n'a rien à craindre. Peut-être même qu'il savait que tu allais écouter cet elfe de maison et il nous attend pour nous choper à la sortie.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne pensait pas que Tellerino puisse tenter de le piéger. Il avait confiance en lui, une confiance aveugle, certes. Il voulait croire en ses paroles. D'ailleurs, qui disait que l'elfe envoyé vers Dobby était bel et bien celui de Tellerino, c'était l'inconnu peut-être !

-L'elfe a dit que si monsieur Harry Potter ne le croyait pas, il devait regarder sur la carte. Il n'a pas voulu me donner de précision mais il a dit que monsieur Harry Potter savait de quelle carte il parlait.

Harry échangea un regard avec ses meilleurs amis. Oui, il savait de quelle carte il parlait. La seule carte capable de montrer si Tellerino était bel et bien dans le château et où il se trouvait. L'inconnu avait déjà fait référence à la carte des maraudeurs, était-ce à nouveau lui qui l'avertissait ?

-On sort de la salle maintenant, ordonna Harry. Je ne veux pas tester les capacités de Tellerino. Si c'est un piège, j'assume l'entière responsabilité.

Son ton était autoritaire et ferme. Ils prirent donc la sortie que la salle offrait sur un autre couloir que celui du septième étage. Harry sortit le dernier avec Dobby.

-Dobby doit retourner aux cuisines monsieur. Si monsieur a besoin, Dobby serait heureux de l'aider.

-Merci. Dobby, il faut que personne ne sache qu'on se retrouve dans la salle sur demande pour s'entraîner, d'accord ?

-Promis, monsieur.

Sur ce, l'elfe de maison disparut dans un pop. Harry se retourna et croisa le regard de Cho qui lui fit un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, ce qui fit rougir Harry. Il monta les escaliers pour arriver dans la salle commune. Les autres Gryffondor de l'A.P. l'accompagnaient.

-Tu crois vraiment que Tellerino aurait réussi à entrer si nous étions restés ? demanda Ginny.

-Je l'ignore mais je ne voulais pas le tester.

-Pourtant, les membres de l'ordre pensent qu'il est plutôt minable, remarqua Fred.

-C'est l'avis de Dumbledore, répondit Hermione.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Harry s'approcha de ses meilleurs amis et leur murmura :

-Je prends ma cape et la carte pour voir ce qui se passe au septième étage…

-Harry, c'est trop dangereux, s'écria Hermione.

-Je prends le risque. Je veux voir quelles sont les capacités de Tellerino. Il ne nous trouvera pas, alors que va-t-il demander à la salle sur demande pour y entrer ? Je veux voir ce qu'il va se passer.

-On te suit, décréta Ron.

Harry acquiesça. Il monta rapidement chercher sa cape d'invisibilité. Quand il retourna vers Ron et Hermione, il fit attention à ne pas éveiller la curiosité des jumeaux, de Ginny ou de Neville. Ils sortirent discrètement. A l'angle du premier couloir, Harry sortit la carte du maraudeur.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Sur le papier vierge se matérialisa les plans de Poudlard. Le regard émeraude se braqua immédiatement vers le septième étage où des points se trouvaient.

-Tellerino est vraiment venu, s'étonna Ron.

En effet, devant la salle sur demande, les noms de Tellerino, Ombrage, Rusard, Malefoy et autres membres de la brigade inquisitoriale se mouvaient. Le point de l'auror se mit à bouger devant le mur.

-Il est trop tard, on ne saura pas ce qu'il a fait apparaître dans la salle, murmura Hermione. On n'arrivera jamais à temps au septième étage.

Les noms disparurent un à un tandis que la salle sur demande accueillait de nouvelles personnes. Harry poussa ses amis dans une salle inoccupée. La cape d'invisibilité fut posée sur le bureau pendant que l'adolescent gardait les yeux rivés sur la carte pour voir quand ils allaient en ressortir.

-On attend qu'ils sortent et on retourne parler à Tellerino. Peut-être aura-t-il plus de choses à nous apprendre que la dernière fois.

Le temps passa. Ils virent l'auror sortir de la salle sur demande, toujours accompagné d'Ombrage. Les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale partirent, laissant le pauvre italien seul avec le crapaud. Ils se mirent ensuite en marche. Harry étouffa un rire en voyant le point d'Ombrage se déplacer sans cesse vers l'auror qui s'éloignait comme s'il fuyait la peste. Pourtant, l'affreuse sous-secrétaire d'état ne le lâchait pas. Tellerino sembla accélérer le pas. Les portes du hall d'entrée s'ouvrirent avec majesté.

-On ne pourra pas aller lui parler. Elle le ne veut pas le lâcher.

Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione. Il avait également réalisé que parler à Tellerino serait impossible. Ombrage l'avait escorté jusqu'aux grilles entourant l'école. Pourtant, quelque chose d'autre avait frappé Harry. Le nom de Tellerino semblait moins net. Habituellement, la carte identifiait les gens avec distinction. Alors, pourquoi pour lui, le noir de l'écriture tendait vers le gris ? C'était, certes, des détails mais c'était ce genre d'informations qui pouvait aider Harry. Les réponses de Tellerino ne semblaient pas être pour aujourd'hui.

-Si Dobby a pu entrer dans la salle sur demande, il doit pouvoir se téléporter vers l'elfe de maison qui est venu lui parler, commença Hermione. On pourrait lui demander d'aller chercher l'elfe en question ou mieux encore le maitre de celui-ci, continua-t-elle en voyant leur mine intéressée.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Dobby pourra le retrouver. Allons aux cuisines !

À nouveau motivé et sûr de pouvoir avancer dans cette histoire, Harry se rendit aux cuisines d'un pas rapide. Grâce à la carte, ils évitèrent les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale. Ils entrèrent dans les cuisines et tombèrent sur les elfes de maison qui s'affairaient à leur travail.

-Monsieur Harry Potter, couina Dobby à leur droite, ce qui les fit sursauter. Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?

-Non, aucun. Grâce à toi Dobby, sourit Harry. Par contre, on voulait savoir si tu serais d'accord pour nous rendre encore un petit service.

-Dobby fera tout ce que voudra monsieur Harry Potter.

-Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux retrouver l'elfe qui est venu te parler ?

-Dobby peut essayer. Que dois-je lui dire ?

-Demande-lui de venir nous parler. On attendra ici dans les cuisines. Mais, s'il y a la possibilité, dis lui que Harry Potter aimerait parler à son maître.

-Dobby va faire ça.

-Attends ! s'écria Harry. Fais très attention, Dobby, et si ça devient dangereux, tu rentres.

-Dobby sera prudent.

Dans un pop, l'elfe disparut. Harry s'assit sur un des tabourets. Il regarda les elfes de maison sans les voir. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il voulait savoir qui était derrière tout ça. Seul le bruit du travail des elfes brisaient le silence. Un bruit sourd retentit derrière Harry, puis une voix s'éleva, le faisant sursauter.

-Tu voulais me voir Harry ? demanda le ton amusé de Tellerino.

Harry se retourna dans un brusque mouvement. Face à lui, appuyé nonchalamment contre une table de travail, se tenait l'auror italien, un sourire en coin.

-Je voulais avoir des explications...

-Des explications ? C'est vague. Tu n'as pas de questions plus précises ?

-Pourquoi avoir demandé à Dobby de venir nous avertir et ne pas avoir juste envoyé votre elfe de maison ?

-Aurais-tu écouté les conseils d'un elfe inconnu ? Tu sais que Dobby veut ton bien, tu savais qu'il n'allait pas te mentir.

Harry ne répondit pas car il savait qu'il avait raison, encore. Il aurait eu plus de peine à faire confiance à un elfe inconnu.

-Vous pensez vraiment que vous auriez pu ouvrir la salle sur demande alors qu'on était déjà dedans ?

-Pas à cent pour cent, répondit l'auror en se tournant vers la demoiselle. Mais je ne voulais pas tester et risquer de vous faire renvoyer, sachant qu'Ombrage n'attend que ça, surtout toi Harry.

-Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle tant ?

-Tu affirmes que Voldemort est de retour, ce que le ministère nie. Le ministère, surtout Ombrage, refuse de voir leur monde retrouver les ténèbres d'autrefois. Il y a 15 ans, la vie était noire. La joie disparaissait peu à peu. Vous connaissez la sensation des détraqueurs, et bien la vie sous les attaques quotidiennes de Voldemort, c'était presque ça tous les jours.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? rétorqua Ron. Vous étiez en Italie, dans votre petit village perdu dans la campagne.

Hermione jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Pas besoin de lui dire qu'il avait apprit des choses sur sa vie privée, sur son passé. Pourtant, l'auror sourit à sa remarque.

-Je me suis renseigné. Tout comme vous, il semblerait.

-C'est normal ! répliqua Harry brusquement.

L'adolescent était mal à l'aise. Dès que le regard noir de l'italien se posait sur lui, il se sentait fondre de confiance. Cependant, l'homme faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le regarder.

-Pourquoi être venu en Angleterre ? questionna l'héritier Potter.

-J'ai voulu changer d'air. La vie à Rome me plaisait, certes, mais le souvenir de mes parents étaient là-bas, expliqua l'auror, le visage sombre. Et vu que j'avais des racines anglaises par ma mère, j'ai décidé de venir en Angleterre, pays réputé pour sa magie.

-Mais maintenant que Voldemort est de retour, vous pourriez retourner en Italie, pour ne pas vivre dans ce monde sans joie, remarqua Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui vous retient en Angleterre ?

-Une petite amie ? sourit Harry en pensant à Tonks.

-Je reste parce que j'aime les challenges, on dira. Rien ne me retient, je n'ai pas de petite amie. Non, je ne me suis pas laissé séduire par Tonks.

Il sourit de plus belle en voyant les regards estomaqués des étudiants.

-Vous êtes gay ? demanda Ron à la surprise de tous, même des elfes de maison. Qu'est-ce qui ne vous plaisait pas chez elle ?

-Non, je suis hétéro, répondit-il surpris. Je sais justement reconnaître quand une femme est amoureuse ou si elle joue.

-Vous auriez pu jouer aussi ! répliqua Ron.

-Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Je pense plutôt que ça l'arrangeait que je refuse ses avances. Après tout le but n'était-il pas que Dumbledore puisse avoir des infos sur moi et non pas qu'on « s'amuse » ?

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Je sais que Tonks fait partie de l'Ordre. Son changement d'attitude radicale m'a surpris. Ensuite, quand on est avec quelqu'un, on apprend à se connaître ce qui voulait dire qu'elle aurait eu plein de choses à raconter à Dumbledore.

-Quel genre de choses ?

-Les choses insignifiantes qu'on apprend l'un sur l'autre dans un couple. Le repas favoris de l'autre, ses tics…

-Dumbledore n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

-Non, et ça ne le regarde pas.

-Dumbledore ne veut savoir qu'une seule chose sur vous, ajouta Harry.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il, surpris par les propos de l'adolescent.

-Il veut savoir si l'inconnu et vous ne faites qu'un.

-L'inconnu ? répéta Tellerino. Quel inconnu ?

-Celui qui m'a sauvé des détraqueurs ! Oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, espérant ne pas voir trop éveillé la curiosité de l'homme. Il semblait vraiment ne pas connaître l'inconnu, ou alors il était bon comédien.

-Oublier ? En fait, je pourrai accepter les avances de Tonks pour essayer de savoir ce que l'ordre sait...

-L'Ordre ne sait rien sur lui, c'est pour ça que Dumbledore voulait que Tonks vous drague pour savoir si vous étiez l'inconnu.

-Je vais donc aller enquêter de mon côté et voir si je trouve plus d'informations que l'Ordre. Faites attention en retournant dans votre salle commune, Ombrage n'attend que le moment de vous choper.

-On fera attention.

-Essayez d'être plus prudent, pour que je ne doive revenir vous sauvez la mise face à Ombrage, se moqua-t-il. Dobby, c'est ça ? Tu pourrais me ramener ? Je n'aimerais pas croiser Ombrage dans les couloirs pour sortir du château.

L'elfe acquiesça et disparut avec l'homme.

-Vous croyez qu'il était sincère lorsqu'il disait ne pas connaître l'inconnu ? demanda Ron durant le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune.

-Je l'ignore. Il avait l'air sincère. Mais il est sûrement bon comédien aussi, ajouta Hermione. De toute façon, il sait déjà tellement de chose que je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il sache aussi des choses sur l'inconnu. Je pense que Dumbledore devrait mettre de côté ses préjugés et lui proposer de faire partit de l'ordre.

-Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille, répondit Harry. Il le déteste sans aucune raison.

-Il a une raison de le détester, contredit sa meilleure amie. Dumbledore veut toujours tout savoir, c'est l'image qu'il donne. Il sait tout ! Mais voilà un petit jeune qui débarque en Angleterre et qui en sait plus que lui. Il est jaloux de sa connaissance, voilà pourquoi il le déteste.

-Comment peut-il savoir autant de chose en venant d'un village paumé en Italie ? tempéta Harry.

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas vrai, décréta Hermione. Peut-être qu'il ne serait même pas italien.

-N'exagère pas, Mione. Il est italien. Tu crois qu'il aurait pu être engagé parmi les aurors si personne n'avait fait des recherches sur lui?

-Il utilise un pseudonyme, peut-être !

-Ca serait qui alors ? Ca nous fait deux inconnus !

-Ou un seul. Oui, bien sûr, s'écria Hermione. C'est logique.

-Ah bon ! s'étonna Ron. Tu as compris quelque chose, Harry ?

-Rien ! Tu nous expliques ?

-Tellerino est un pseudonyme. Il s'est forgé une identité pour entrer au ministère. Mais il est également l'inconnu. Ses vraies initiales sont W.P. Si on trouve la personne qui a de telle initiale, on trouve qui est l'inconnu et les mystères de Tellerino.

-Je veux bien te croire, Hermione, mais ça ne nous avance pas, s'énerva Harry.

-Bah, ça ne fait plus qu'un seul inconnu, se justifia-t-elle. J'ai encore le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque, je vais faire quelques recherches. Lis le chapitre trois que l'inconnu conseillait, Harry. Il y a des trucs vraiment bien pour l'A.P.

-Ouais, je jetterai un coup d'œil. À tout à l'heure!

Sur ce, la jeune fille quitta la salle commune pour se diriger vers l'antre des livres, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

-Une bataille explosive ? proposa Harry.

-Une partie d'échec plutôt, tu gagnes toujours à la bataille explosive !

-Et toi, tu gagnes aux échecs.

Un silence se fit, bien vite brisé par leurs éclats de rire.

-Bon, une partie d'échec et ensuite de bataille explosive. Donnant donnant ! proposa Harry.

Son meilleur ami accepta avec joie. Ils finirent leur soirée sans réfléchir à tous ses problèmes sans réponses. Evidemment, Ron gagna haut la main la partie d'échec et Harry celle de bataille explosive.


	23. Mon premier rendezvous amoureux!

Akan: Tellerino s'est déplacé car le ministère pense que Dumbledore complète en utilisant les élèves. Il est le chef des aurors, celui en qui le ministre à le plus confiance, le but était de démasquer et prouver que Dumbledore manigance. Pour le Harry fugueur, le ministre se déplace car Sirius s'est évadé et il croit qu'il veut tuer Harry...! Bonne lecture!

Momographie: désolée si je t'embrouille... D'après ce que j'ai compris de tes hypothèses, tu as raison de camper sur tes positions. ^^! Depuis le chapitre 30 environ, la deuxième partie mais c'est pas sûr car j'ignore le nb de chapitres qu'il me faudra pour le ministère! Mais ça avance gentiment!! Bisous^^

Clecleme: Ne te base pas trop sur le chapitre 30! C'est un idée approximative. Je pensais pas écrire autant de chapitre pour que la première partie. Celle sur James sera aussi bien remplie! Je sais j'embrouille un peu tout le monde... Pourtant la chute n'est pas si compliquée... Pour Tellerino, qu'il souffre un peu... Il sait pourquoi il accepte de se faire coller par Ombrage! Pour Harry! Bonne lecture!

manga-over-doses: merci! J'essaie de mettre pas mal de chapitre avec Tellerino pour mettre l'accent sur son personnage! Bisous

Eliie Evans: Merci pour ton comm'

Feliness: Oui, le titre est classique mais c'est dur de trouver un titre choc! Ici qu'un seul parent vivant, un Harry pas l'élu et oui tout le monde pense qu'il est l'élu. C'est un peu la surprise qui sera l'élu et pourquoi ce n'est pas Harry! Il faut se méfier avec les prophéties! Ce n'est en tout cas pas Neville! Fais pas les anagrammes! Tellerino est juste un nom purement inventé! J'essaie de mettre un peu de l'inconnu et de Tellerino car c'est la différence avec le canon! W.P. pour William Potter c'est possible! mais le grand père d'Harry en mort! Neve Nere est un chat, spécial certes mais un vrai chat! Oui, il y a le descendant de Gryffondor là au milieu, lié Neve Nere! Quant à celui qui berce Harry, il assume son rôle, enfin de protéger Harry Potter. Sirius est vraiment drôle. Il peut pas faire plus comme résistance même si il aimerait bien pouvoir assumer ses idées clairement. Il doit se taire un minimum car Dumbledore pourrait très bien dire au ministère où il est. Avec Remus c'est l'esprit de maraudeurs. On retrouvera leur rire surtout dans la partie centrée sur James. On connaîtra les moments clés de leur études. Pour Dumbledore, il faut le laisser gentil mais voir qu'il y a des choses louches. Harry ne peut pas toujours parler à Sirius, celui-ci n'a pas toujours le miroir sur lui. Donc Harry ne demandera pas à Sirius pour les géants. Le Maugrey et Dumby, c'est dégueu, j'avoue! Dumby humain, je ne sais pas trop. Il le défend face à Tellerino, je pense qu'il y a bel et bien des sentiments mais Maugrey ne connaît pas tous les plans de Dumby. Donc je dirais que ce n'est pas un véritable amour comme dans les contes de fée! Harry verra la seconde cicatrice mais il la verra sur James, quand il apprendra que son père est vivant. Je ne dirais pas si l'inconnu ou Tellerino en ont une. Tellerino le frère italien de Sirius et James est le frère de coeur de Sirius... C'est vrai! La petite histoire n'est pas là pour rien, mais c'était aussi pour inclure un récit raconté par le parrain pour le filleul. L'importance de cette scène qui sera décrite en vrai dans la deuxième partie, spécialement sur James et les moments importants de sa vie, est que pour Sirius et James, surtout le premier, c'est un changement radical dans sa vie, sa manière de penser même s'il n'a que 8 ans! L'importance de la scène, comme d'autres dans la partie deux montrera le caractère de James. Pour les indices qu'on découvert Remus et Sirius, J'me-la-pète est L'indice. Ils ont vu et reconnu quelque chose en ce petit chat. Ca a provoqué quelque chose. Normalement pour les fautes ca devrait être amélioré depuis le chapitre 18, j'ai une beta reader now! Merci pour ton commentaire! Ca m'a fait super plaisir! J'adore lire les idées, hypothèses, impression des lecteurs. Savoir ce qui a été aimé, ce que ça provoqué... Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 23**

**Mon premier rendez-vous amoureux**

Dès que les membres de l'A.P. se retrouvèrent pour leur nouvelle séance, ils se tournèrent immédiatement vers Harry pour savoir s'il savait ce que Tellerino avait fait. Il leur répondit vaguement et ordonna rapidement de reprendre l'entraînement. L'heure passa assez vite. La magie planait dans l'air et électrisait les particules. Harry s'approcha de Cho et lui donna quelques conseils. Auprès d'elle, il était toujours mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de trahison vis-à-vis de Cédric.

-Je vais aller voir comment s'en sort Colin, murmura Harry.

-Harry ! le rappela-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Samedi, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et comme c'est le 14 février, je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour y aller tous les deux ?

Harry resta interdit. Cho venait de lui demander de l'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard pour la Saint-Valentin.

-Euh… Oui. D'accord. Samedi. A Pré-Au-Lard, balbutia l'adolescent.

Rouge, Harry s'éloigna, terrorisé. Il s'arrêta vers Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? s'inquiéta son meilleur ami.

-Cho m'a demandé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec elle. Pour la Saint-Valentin.

-Tu n'es pas content ?

-Si, mais ça me stresse beaucoup ! Conseille-moi, Ron !

-Pas maintenant, au milieu d'une séance de l'A.P...

Harry, le visage terrifié, acquiesça. Néanmoins, il resta vers son meilleur ami et évita la jeune fille. Une peur lui tiraillait le ventre. Il réalisa à peine que l'heure était finie et qu'il retournait à la salle commune. Il n'entendait pas les commentaires d'Hermione et de Ginny sur leur patronus. Sa meilleure amie vantait la beauté de sa loutre translucide. Harry ne remarquait même pas le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami. À peine avait-il mis un pied dans la salle rouge et or qu'une main le tira dans un coin. Il descendit de son nuage et leva la tête. Il croisa le regard inquiet de sa meilleure amie.

-C'est ta cicatrice ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

-Hein ?

-Elle te fait mal, c'est ça ? Tu fais une drôle de tête depuis tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi tu rigoles, toi ? s'énerva-t-elle en se tournant férocement vers Ron.

-Je n'ai pas mal, Hermione, répondit précipitamment Harry, évitant à son meilleur ami de devoir se justifier. C'est jusque que…

-Oui ?

-Cho lui a donné rendez-vous pour la saint-Valentin, continua Ron sous le silence de Harry.

-C'est super ! s'écria Hermione, ce qui fit tourner plusieurs têtes dans leur direction. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Elle te plaît, alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Où dois-je l'amener ? Dois-je lui donner la main ? Que dois-je dire ? Ou faire ? Je n'y connais rien à l'amour, Mione ! Je suis juste complètement perdu.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait te conseiller. Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux d'être la personne vers qui tu te tournes pour ton premier rendez-vous amoureux. Surtout qu'il est déjà passé par là, expliqua la jeune fille en souriant. Patmol, ajouta-t-elle devant son incompréhension.

-Bien sûr ! Tu as raison, Hermione. Je vais aller lui parler. Merci pour vos conseils, je reviens !

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir. D'un coup sec, il ouvrit la porte qui alla se fracasser contre le mur. Il la referma en grimaçant, réalisant la portée de sa force. Il se dirigea vers sa malle et en sortit le miroir. Il s'assit sur son lit, tirant les rideaux autour de lui. Il jeta un sort de silence pour être sûr que quiconque entrant dans le dortoir ne pourrait l'entendre, et donc savoir qu'il avait des contacts avec son parrain. Il leva les yeux au ciel en trouvant la boule de poils blanche et noir endormie sur son lit. Il prit le chat sur ses genoux. L'animal n'eut aucune réaction, telle une peluche.

-Sirius ? appela Harry. Sirius ? Tu es là ?

Il entendit de drôles de bruits de l'autre côté du miroir. Sur le verre apparut le visage souriant de son parrain.

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-Ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Cho pour la Saint-Valentin, expliqua rapidement l'adolescent.

À son grand étonnement, son parrain éclata de rire. Ses yeux exprimèrent toute sa surprise.

-Et ? Tu es content non ? Elle t'intéresse. Tu l'intéresses. Pourquoi stresser ?

-Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas où l'amener. Il faut que tu me conseilles.

-Ahlala, les super conseils de Sirius le séducteur. Fais-moi confiance, je vais tout t'expliquer et après elle tombera à tes pieds, relata son parrain avant de lever les yeux, de fixer un point derrière le miroir, de laisser échapper un petit rire et de retourner enfin vers son filleul. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour l'occasion, j'imagine ?

-Oui. Je pense que je vais l'inviter aux Trois Balais.

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Il faut que tu l'emmènes chez Pieddodu.

-Où ?

-Chez Pieddodu, Harry. Le pub des amoureux. Harry, tu dois penser comme une fille pour savoir quoi faire, savoir ce qu'une fille aimerait que tu fasses pour elle.

-Mais comment pourrais-je savoir ce qu'elle veut que je fasse ?

-Tu dois être prévenant, s'il fait froid, propose-lui ta veste…

-Mais j'aurais froid ! s'écria un Harry horrifié.

-Elle te réchauffera pour te remercier. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Me réchauffer ?

-Si elle se colle à toi, tu auras moins froid, expliqua son parrain ce qui terrifia encore plus l'adolescent. Je crois qu'on va reprendre depuis le début, à voir ta tête.

Harry acquiesça. Son visage trahissait la peur sous le visage amusé et presque exaspéré de son parrain.

-Soit en avance pour le lieu de rendez-vous. Tu arrives avec quelques minutes d'avance pour être sûr qu'elle ne doive pas t'attendre. Quand elle arrive, vu que c'est le premier rendez-vous, pas de baiser sur la bouche…

-Quoi ? Il faut que je l'embrasse sur la bouche ? Sirius, je ne sais pas faire ça.

-Demande à ton meilleur ami si tu peux t'entraîner avec lui et arrête de m'interrompre.

-Beurk ! Je ne veux pas embrasser Ron !

-Tu veux arriver au moment du baiser sans l'avoir jamais fait ?

-J'ai déjà embrassé Cho. Avant Noël. En fait, c'était plutôt elle qui m'avait embrassé. Pourquoi tu grimaces ?

-Ce n'est pas la fille qui doit faire le premier pas, c'est toi !

-Ah !

-On reprend, tu lui fais la bise car c'est votre premier rendez-vous officiel. Ensuite, tu lui prends la main et vous vous promenez dans Pré-Au-Lard. Evite les endroits trop bondés ou une visite de la cabane hurlante... La cabane hurlante est mieux après quelques rendez-vous quand tu seras plus à l'aise pour qu'elle se colle à toi. Arrête de grimacer, Harry ! Il faut que tu sois sûr de toi, si elle sent ta peur, elle partira en courant. Vous marchez un moment dans le village, tu peux l'amener chez Honeydukes ou Gaichiffon si tu as le courage.

-Gaichiffon ? Le magasin de vêtement ?

-Ouais, les filles, elles adorent ça. Ensuite, tu lui dis que tu as réservé une table chez Pieddodu. Il faut que tu réserves car c'est rempli habituellement, mais encore plus quand c'est la Saint-Valentin. Tu n'as qu'à envoyer un hibou. Après, vous discutez, même si ce qu'elle te raconte ne t'intéresse pas, faire semblant d'écouter. Au bout d'un moment, tu peux lui prendre la main, tu lui fais des sourires en coin, genre suggestifs. Tu lui caresses la joue et là tu peux l'embrasser. Mais il faut que tu aies été sensuel avant, plein de douceur.

-Comment je l'embrasse ?

-Demande à Ron de servir de cobaye. J'ai déjà assez servi et tu es mon filleul, je refuse de t'aider de cette manière ! Tu t'habilles comment ?

-Comme d'habitude ! Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ?

-Ça ne va pas la tête ? Tu ne vas pas mettre les habits que tu mets tous les jours !

-Je ne vais pas y aller avec mes habits de bal !

-Non, pas à ce point... Mais tu dois bien avoir des habits autres que ton uniforme.

-J'ai juste mes uniformes ou les vieux habits de Dudley. Donc la réponse, c'est mon uniforme.

Sirius réfléchit. La concentration se lisait sur son visage. Ses sourcils plissés intriguait l'adolescent.

-Va avec ton uniforme, mais tu mets le plus beau !

-Bien sûr ! Merci pour tous tes conseils, Sirius.

-Tu me raconteras ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, les conseils de super Sirius le séducteur marche à tous les coups.

-Promis, je te relaterai tout ! Dans les moindres détails !

-Non, les détails, je ne les veux pas.

-Bonne nuit, Siri.

-Bonne nuit 'Ry ! N'hésite pas à me rappeler en cas de problème.

Harry rangea le miroir. Il resta un moment sans bouger sur son lit à se remémorer les conseils de son parrain. Il espérait que tout allait bien se passer. Evidemment, il ne se voyait pas demander à Ron de lui servir de cobaye. Il se demandait où Sirius avait bien pu chercher une idée pareille. Il prépara la lettre à envoyer à Pieddodu qu'il envoya le lendemain.

Les jours passèrent. Harry se répétait inlassablement les paroles du maraudeur. Le grand jour arriva. Lors du déjeuner, il ne mangea guère et évita de regarder si Cho était dans la grande salle. Il prit une douche et chercha une tenue plus ou moins potable. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait vraiment pas grand-chose d'un point de vue vestimentaire. Ron et Hermione l'encouragèrent avant de le laisser attendre, seul dans le hall d'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cho descendit avec légèreté. Elle portait une jolie robe. Ces longues jambes recouvertes par un leggings noir lui donnait un air de danseuse. Harry lui sourit.

-Salut, murmura-t-il en posant une bise sur sa joue.

-Salut Harry, répondit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un léger baiser.

Ce geste surprit l'adolescent. Il se remit bien vite de ses émotions. Ses joues étaient rouges.

-Tu es très jolie.

-Merci, minauda-t-elle.

Il lui prit la main et la guida vers la sortie. Un doux sourire se trouvait sur son visage. Ils marchèrent un moment dans Pré-Au-Lard. Aucun des deux ne voulait couper le silence.

-On va boire un verre au Trois-Balais ? demanda la jeune fille alors qu'ils sortaient de chez Honeydukes.

-Heu, j'ai réservé chez Pieddodu.

-C'est vrai ? Tu as réservé en plus ! Tu es un garçon formidable, Harry. Je n'osais pas te proposer d'y aller, car je sais que ça sera rempli un jour de Saint-Valentin.

Pour le remercier, elle posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry fut tétanisé. Il regretta presque de pas s'être entraîné avec Ron. Il chassa cette image de sa tête. Harry, qui n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où se trouvait Pieddodu, se laissa guider. Cho s'arrêta devant un pub que Harry n'avait jamais vu. La vitrine était recouverte de cœurs rouge brillant. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec des couples main dans la main, bouche contre bouche… Son cœur commença à battre rapidement. Le stress augmentait. Pourquoi avait-il écouté son parrain ? Une dame avec un chignon serré s'avança rapidement vers eux.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? C'est complet !

-J'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de Potter.

-Potter, répéta-t-elle en cherchant dans son grand cahier. Là-bas, dans le coin.

-Merci.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table. Harry s'ébouriffa les cheveux où des confettis s'étaient perdus. Tous ces cœurs rouge pétants, ces rubans virevoltant et ces paillettes énervaient déjà Harry. Ils continuèrent à discuter mais l'adolescent était stressé. Tout autour de lui, les couples se touchaient. Il tendit alors sa main vers la sienne et la serra doucement. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et ils se sourirent.

-Je me souviens quand je suis venue l'année dernière avec Cédric.

Cette simple phrase fut comme une douche froide pour l'adolescent. Cédric ? Pourquoi parlait-elle de son ancien petit-ami avec lui, son nouveau copain ?

-Il ne te manque pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Euh… Je ne le connaissais que très peu. On se côtoyait juste pour le tournoi mais on se connaissait pas plus, expliqua Harry mal à l'aise.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas faire comme tous les autres couples ? Non, il fallait qu'elle parle de Cédric. Son nom mit la pression à Harry. Evidemment, l'année précédente, Cédric avait invité Cho à l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient en ce moment. Cho se remémorait ses doux souvenirs à côté de lui.

-Il était si intelligent et courageux, un peu comme toi, continua Cho sans réaliser l'effet à son valentin. Lorsqu'il rigolait, un petit creux se formait dans ses pommettes…

-Et sinon, les cours ça va ? coupa Harry.

Surprise, elle resta la bouche ouverte quelques instants. Elle ne comprenait pas la brusquerie du jeune homme. Harry se retint avec peine de ne pas lui écraser la main. Son sourire resta figé sur son visage mais avait perdu sa sincérité.

-Euh… oui les cours se passent bien. L'année passée…

Par chance, la serveuse arriva pile au bon moment. Harry s'était tendu à la mention de sa saint-Valentin précédente. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Cédric était un sujet sensible. Il l'avait vu mourir, il sortait avec la copine du défunt, il n'y avait donc rien de pire pour Harry que de lui parler de Cédric Diggory.

-Bonjour, que souhaitez-vous ? minauda la serveuse.

-Une bièraubeurre, répondit Cho.

-Deux, ajouta Harry.

Un dernier sourire rouge pétant et la serveuse repartit vers le bar chercher les boisons commandées. Elle n'entendit pas par chance le commentaire de trop de Cho.

-Cédric avait dit exactement la même chose que toi. Deux ! De la même voix. C'est drôle, non ?

-Hilarant, renchérit Harry qui avait perdu son faux sourire.

-C'est incroyable parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait réapparaître n'importe quand. Pas toi ?

Harry fut surpris. Cho aimait encore Cédric. Sa mort n'avait pas encore été acceptée. Elle rêvait et espérait qu'il soit encore vivant, en vain.

-Non, pas tout à fait.

-C'est vrai que toi, tu es la dernière personne à l'avoir vu. Tu es si courageux Harry. Je t'admire. Surtout quand on sait toutes les choses atroces qui sont dites sur toi. Tu as les épaules fortes !

-Ça s'est calmé, répondit l'adolescent espérant qu'elle allait arrêter de parler de ce sujet.

-Si Cédric n'était pas mort, il aurait pu te soutenir. Vous auriez été deux à avoir vu le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Sa mort est la pire des choses. Je me souviens de la douceur de ses doigts sur sa main, du bleu de ses yeux. J'avais l'impression de me perdre dans un océan. Ils étaient si profonds. Son sourire, il ne semblait pas naturel pour être si beau. Et ses cheveux, tu savais qu'ils étaient si doux ?

-Non…

-Et les muscles de ses bras. Comme les super héros moldus. Ses abdos ! Une véritable plaque de chocolat, son ventre…

Harry se retint d'exploser de fureur. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il serrait tant sa main que ses jointures avaient blanchi. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entama ses qualités, il ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

-Ça va ! J'ai compris. Cédric était parfait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi alors ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Harry ? On discute, c'est tout. Toi…

-On discute ? Non, tu me casses les oreilles avec ton ex dont je suis le seul à l'avoir vu mourir.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non, non et non ! Je ne veux pas parler de Cédric Diggory, Cho. J'aimerais passer un bon moment avec toi, non pas avec toi _et_ Cédric.

-Tu n'as le droit de t'énerver pour si peu ! Tu n'as pas un peu de compassion pour ce que j'ai vécu ? Mon petit ami est mort !

-Et moi ? Je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux ! C'est pire, non ?

-Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, Harry. Je voulais juste parler avec toi de ce que j'ai sur le cœur car je pensais que toi seul pouvait me comprendre. Mais je suis lourdement trompée.

Elle se leva, le toisa méchamment et tourna les talons sous le regard estomaqué de Harry et de la serveuse qui amenait les chopes.

-Vous restez ?

-Non, rugit Harry à la serveuse.

Il posa tout de même l'argent sur la table. Il sortit d'un pas énervé. Cet échange avait été plein de colère. Il ne réalisait pas que son premier rendez-vous s'était passé aussi pathétiquement. Il avait pourtant suivit tout les conseils de Sirius. Mais il n'avait pas demandé conseil pour la possibilité que la fille cause de son ancien amoureux mort sous les yeux du nouveau petit ami. Ce rendez-vous avait été une catastrophe.


	24. L'évasion

Lunicorne: Moi aussi en tant que femme, je n'agirai jamais comme ça avec mon copain. Il y a des femmes étranges et accro à leur ex^^! A bientôt!

Momographie: Ouais Cho aimerait qu'Harry soit Cédric et elle ne comprend pas ce qui le choque! Je ne pense pas avoir rallongé le délai de parution. Mais il y aura certainement des délais d'attentes un peu plus longs, c'est vrai. Juste au mauvais moment!!! C'est surtout que là je commence mes révisions pour les 9 exa' pour le mois de juin et le 21 mai je passe mon permis de conduire donc je vais aller souvent faire des petits tour en voiture pour m'améliorer encore et encore!! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura toujours au minimum, un chapitre par semaine, même deux. Je vais pas oublier d'écrire pour autant! Je vais la finir la fic! Le début du passage "ministère" (si on compte que ça commence avec la vision que Sirius est torturé là-bas) sera pour le chapitre 26! Bisous!

Akan: Les tourments sont importants quand même! Vu que Cho mécontente ira jusqu'à trahir l'A.P.! Ensuite c'était l'occasion de mettre en scène Sirius, le séducteur!

Maxine92: Merci pour ton commentaire! Je peux te promettre une chose de sûr, c'est que W.P. n'est pas James Potter. Les initiales ne correspondent pas! Pour l'inconnu, c'est une autre affaire! Quant à Tellerino, il est louche c'est vrai! Peut-être bien que James est lié à ces deux là! C'est intéressant d'avoir relevé la théorie à Sirius sur son frère italien... Sauf que Potter n'est pas un nom italien? Comment se ferait-il que James aurait apprit l'italien quand il était jeune? Si James est l'héritier donc Harry aussi! Neve Nere n'est pas le protecteur DES Potter. Il est lié à un seul Potter et ce n'est pas Harry... Dans l'ensemble, je dirais que tu as bien compris les choses! voire très bien compris! Bonne lecture!

Shuriken57: Harry devait se révolter face à une telle attitude! La vision de Sirius torturé sera pour le chapitre 26, donc le ministère suivra ! ^^

Miidona: Hermione fait des théories qui l'arrangent, en effet. Elle déteste ne pas comprendre! Et là, elle ne comprend vraiment pas! Je te rassure Tellerino n'est pas gay. J'aurais pu le faire gay, c'est vrai mais j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire... Il a refusé les avances de Tonks car il savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, que c'était Dumbledore qui le lui avait ordonné, il avait remarqué que depuis quelque temps, elle était amoureuse de qqun d'autre (ça se voit quand une fille est amoureuse) et pour finir, je dirais qu'il ne voulait pas mélanger travail et vie privée! Mdr pour la remarque sur Cho en parlant d'Edward. Sur le coup, ça m'a même pas choqué! J'ai tout de suite fait le lien! Mais je préfère Ryry à Edward! Hélas, suivre les conseils du grand séducteur Black n'auront pas été utile mais s'il avait eu en face de lui, une fille "normale", elle aurait craqué devant ses manières! Parce que toutes les filles craquaient pour Sirius à Poudlard! Tu n'as pas aimé le conseil de s'entraîner sur Ron?? Je vois que tu comprends mes sous entendus. Pour une fois, j'ai fait exprès de sous entendre que James et Sirius s'étaient embrassé mais que pour s'entraîner... Bisous!

Feliness: Moi non plus, je l'aime pas trop Cho. Mais je trouvais important de mettre quand même cette scène. Elle est pas essentiel pour l'intrigue portant sur l'inconnu mais pour le reste c'est important. J'avoue mon argument que William Potter est mort ne tient pas parce que son fils ne l'est pas. Mais je t'assure que William est mort. Pour l'élu, je te dirais que comme il le sera expliqué à Harry, quand une prophétie est faite mais qu'elle se réalisera que beaucoup plus tard, une autre "voyante" la reformule. Trelawney ne fait que reformuler une prophétie... Voilà c'était mon indice! Bonne lecture!

Manga-over-dose: Moi aussi je me réjouis de faire des scènes avec James et Sirius. Leur rencontre sera décrite dans très longtemps. A la fin de la partie deux, partie centrée sur la vie de James. Donc dans cette partie, il y aura beaucoup de scène avec les maraudeurs! Je les adore aussi! ^^ bonne lecture

Lunalupin: La comparaison de Dumbledore avec le diable était très forte. Il y aura une symbolique assez importante dans le cours de l'histoire entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Si Voldemort meurt, qui sera sur la route de Voldemort pour prendre le pouvoir? Harry? Dumbledore a déjà commencé à essayer de le manipuler. Il ne prendra pas le pouvoir pour détruire le monde comme le fait Voldemort, il veut inciter le monde à se détruire lui-même. C'est l'envie d'avoir le pouvoir. Je suis contente que la phrase de Tellerino t'ai fait rire!!! On ne change pas un Sirius Séducteur! Sirius est surtout content d'avoir cet part de l'éducation d'Harry. James aurait apprit à Harry à voler... Il lui aurait apprit d'autres choses. Sirius a plutôt le rôle du parrain gentil qui le pousserait presque vers les gentils bêtises! Se servir de Ron comme cobaye s'est dégueu mais mtn tu sais comment James et Sirius se sont entraîné;-)! Cho n'est pas une fille très intéressante. La relation avec Ginny sera mieux même si je ne vais sûrement m'attarder dessus. Bonne lecture!

Lilytigresse2795: Pauvre Harry, Oui! Merci pour ton commentaire! ^^

neverland25: Et bien, il semblerait que personne ne l'aime Cho! Je le reconnais, elle a pas beau rôle dans ma fic! Bonne lecture

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 24**

**L'évasion**

Harry marchait le long des rues de Pré-au-Lard d'un pas rapide. Le regard fixant les grilles de l'enceinte du château, ses émeraudes étaient assombries par la colère. Les paroles agressives échangées avec la jeune asiatique résonnaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Dans ses poches, ses poings se serraient. Il traversa le parc, les couloirs, sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Son cerveau était ailleurs, perdu dans le monde de la colère. Il ne voulait parler qu'à une seule personne. Seul son parrain pouvait l'écouter. Il ne voulait pas entendre les remarques féminines d'Hermione et celles moqueuses de Ron. D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fonça sur sa valise. Il farfouilla pour y ressortir le petit miroir. Il se leva et repartit. Il ne vit pas la petite bête blanche et noir qui l'avait suivi depuis son entrée dans la salle commune. Il longea les couloirs, connaissant parfaitement la destination qu'il recherchait. Il s'aventura dans le parc, et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun sorcier ne l'avait suivi, il entra dans un des passages secrets. Il se retourna dans le noir et sursauta en rencontrant des yeux brillants. Il réalisa au miaulement que son espion de chat l'avait encore suivi.

-Encore là, toi ! Tu ne me laisses jamais tranquille ou quoi ? Tu pourrais m'aider quand j'en ai besoin au moins. Par exemple, tu aurais pu venir faire l'attraction au pub avant ! ronchonna Harry qui avait repris son chemin.

Ses pieds se prirent dans les cailloux et ses grognements augmentèrent. Il poussa d'un geste rageur la porte et se faufila à travers la Cabane Hurlante. Il s'assit à même le sol et sortit le miroir. Neve Nere vint se blottir contre lui mais garda ses distances face à sa colère.

-Sirius ? Sirius, rappela-t-il avec insistance. Sirius ! s'énerva Harry.

-Oui ? Que t'arrive-t-il, Harry pour être si énervé le jour de la Saint-Valentin ?

Tout sourire, son parrain releva avec humour l'humeur massacrante de son filleul.

-C'était un fiasco total. Je n'ai pas compris ce que j'avais fait de mal !

-Ton rendez-vous amoureux ?

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas, moi ! Vas-y, raconte tout à ton parrain préféré !

-J'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as dit, je l'ai emmené dans ce truc Pieddodu et tous ces confettis et là, elle ne m'a causé que de Cédric ! Elle me cause de son ex ! J'étais censé faire quoi ?

-Hum, je n'avais pas pensé à cette option, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Aïe ! Désolé, je me suis tapé le pied, s'excusa l'animagus en fixant méchamment le mur. Qu'as-tu fait ?

-Je l'ai laissé parler et au bout d'un moment je lui ai demandé d'arrêter et là, elle a dit qu'elle pensait que ça me ne dérangerait pas de parler de lui, vu que j'étais la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivant.

-Je vois. À priori, tu aurais pu faire tout parfaitement, ce que tu as sûrement fait. Elle pense encore trop à son ex.

-Je dois l'oublier et passer à autre chose, c'est ça que tu me dis ? C'était mon premier rendez-vous !

-Et pas le dernier, je te le promets. Si tu savais le nombre de râteaux que ton père s'est prit, tu te dirais que toi tu t'en sors bien, ajouta son parrain en rigolant.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle me parle de lui ?

-Parce qu'elle l'aime encore. Je ne te dis pas de passer à autre chose, si tu es vraiment amoureux, mais laisse le temps faire son oeuvre. Il ne sert à rien de repasser à l'attaque, si elle pense encore à lui.

Les paroles de son parrain calmèrent les sentiments qui habitaient l'adolescent. Il oublia le temps qui passait. Il raconta tout dans les moindres détails, les paroles échangées, les ressenties. Il aurait pu rester des heures, assit sur le sol à discuter et rire avec l'animagus.

-Mes parents t'ont bien choisi comme parrain, avoua Harry pour la première fois.

-Merci… murmura l'adulte, touché par la simple phrase de son filleul.

Le temps s'écoula mais il ne parvint pas à détourner le parrain et le filleul de leur conversation. Sirius fut appelé par madame Weasley pour le souper, coupant court à leur conversation. Harry retourna dans la salle commune où il y retrouva ses meilleurs amis. Il raconta brièvement ses mésaventures amoureuses et rassura Hermione sur sa disparition en lui expliquant qu'il parlait avec Sirius.

Au souper, Harry n'osa pourtant pas regarder en direction de la table des Serdaigles. Il était encore trop tôt pour retourner lui parler. Elle aimait encore son ancien petit ami. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour y remédier. Il ne mangea que très peu et s'éclipsa rapidement dans son dortoir et par la même occasion dans son lit douillet. Il s'emmitoufla dans la douceur de ses couvertures. La lumière ne filtrait pas à travers les rideaux et cette pénombre l'endormit rapidement, fatigué par les récents évènements. Ses paupières lourdes tombèrent devant ses émeraudes. Emporté dans le pays de Morphée, les muscles détendus, Harry dormit rapidement. Il n'entendit pas ses camarades entrer dans le dortoir, il ne sentit pas le matelas s'affaisser légèrement lorsque la boule de poil se couchait sur lui, il ne réalisait pas le temps qui défilait.

Mais, alors que les étoiles brillaient derrière les nuages sombres, Harry sentit son esprit partir. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il ne vit pas une porte devant lui mais que du noir. Son corps ressentait des émotions qui n'étaient guère les siennes. Une excitation grandissait en lui. Quelque chose allait se produire. Il sentait la joie à cette idée. Ce sentiment de réjouissance augmenta sans cesse. Puis, soudainement, il explosa de bonheur. Harry ne comprenait pas les sentiments qu'il l'étreignait. Il était heureux, il avait envie de rire. Le mécontentement s'empara de lui. Son cœur était partagé entre des sentiments positifs et d'autres d'énervements. La nuit continua sur cette lancée. Personne ne vint ramener Harry dans son dortoir. Il était seul, personne pour l'aider.

Par chance, il retrouva un sommeil normal mais le restant de la nuit ne fut guère plaisant. Les ressentiments précédents continuaient de l'habiter. Un son strident le réveilla. Dans un sursaut, il donna un coup sec contre l'appareil. Les grognements de ses camarades le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il se leva et étouffa un sourire en entendant son meilleur ami grommeler dans son sommeil. Il entra sous la douche et laissa couler l'eau le long son corps. Le liquide chaud détendit ses muscles. Son esprit abandonnait son agitation de la nuit. Il resta sans bouger sous la vapeur, réfléchissant aux sentiments éprouvés. Il savait que ses sentiments n'avaient pas été les siens mais ceux de Voldemort. Quelque chose s'était passé, et avait provoqué une grande joie chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais aussi de la colère. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se prépara machinalement pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il fut étonné de l'agitation qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Il prit le journal et comprit rapidement la raison de sa drôle de nuit. En grand titre s'étalait « _Des prisonniers s'échappent !_ ». Comme la plupart des élèves, il se dépêcha de lire l'article pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Le premier article de la gazette était consacré à ce fait.

« _Des prisonniers s'échappent !_

_Dans la nuit du samedi 14 février au dimanche 15 février, de nombreux détenus de la prison d'Azkaban se sont échappés. D'anciens mangemorts emprisonnés pour avoir commis des actes affreux sont maintenant en liberté. En tant que Ministre de la Magie, je conseille à tout sorcier de faire très attention. Comme vous le savez tous, il y a deux ans de cela, un sorcier s'était déjà évadé de sa cellule, Sirius Black. Tout porte à croire que c'est lui-même qui a délivré ses compagnons. Par chance, un tiers des détenus n'ont guère pu s'évader. Black n'avait pas prévu que le ministère envoie un homme, dont l'anonymat sera respecté, pour contrecarrer ses plans. Les recherches avancent rapidement et je vous promets, communauté magique, que le ministère de la magie aura rapidement réglé ce problème…_ »

Harry regarda les images en noir et blanc. Une femme au visage cireux, les joues creuses et aux yeux possédés riait. D'autres photos mouvantes montraient des détenus tous aussi misérable les uns que les autres. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Voldemort avait été si heureux mais aussi en colère face à l'intervention de l'inconnu. Une dernière image représentait le ministre avec son secrétaire, Percy Weasley et à leur côté le chef des aurors, Vincenzo Tellerino. Autant Fudge semblait parler avec animation aux journalistes sur cette photo, autant Tellerino semblait plus contrarié par les évènements. Harry fut surpris de voir la tête qu'il avait. Evidemment, si Tellerino croyait en l'innocence de Sirius, il n'avait sûrement pas envie de tout mettre sur l'animagus. Et en tant que chef des aurors, ça aurait dû être à lui d'empêcher les mangemorts de s'évader et non pas à un inconnu. Harry eut envie de rire en réalisant la sottise déballée par le ministère. Il osait dire que l'initiative d'avoir envoyé l'inconnu venait d'eux. Harry savait que c'était faux. L'inconnu travaillait pour lui seul. Par contre, son cœur se serra en réalisant que désormais les choses allaient être plus dures pour son parrain, un enfermement à la maison encore plus strict. Il échangea un regard avec ses meilleurs amis. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient discuter ici. Les discussions étaient centrées sur ce fait plus qu'inattendu. Alors qu'il se rendait à sa salle commune, Harry fut interpelé. Il se retourna pour faire face à Seamus. Harry fut surpris. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, où ils s'étaient disputés, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés. Seamus croyait à ce que racontait la gazette du sorcier et Harry refusait l'idée d'être pris pour un fou. Ils se fixèrent. Puis Seamus baissa les yeux.

-Je voulais te dire, Harry, que je te croyais, et aussi que j'étais désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit en début d'année, s'excusa l'irlandais.

-Merci, excuses acceptées, sourit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

-J'avais des doutes sur ce qui était écrit dès le début je crois mais j'ai préféré suivre bêtement les dire du ministère. L'article sur les évadés m'a fait réaliser que j'avais tort et que tu avais raison.

-Tu pourrais demander à l'inconnu une nouvelle pièce pour que Seamus puisse intégrer l'A.P, et être au courant des messages que tu envoies, proposa Dean dans un murmure.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucun contact avec lui. Il apparaît puis disparaît à nouveau sans que je n'aie rien demandé. Mais tu peux faire parti du groupe, il n'y a aucun problème. J'essaierai de t'en transmettre une.

-Je te promets, Harry, que je ferais tout pour être à la hauteur du groupe, promit Seamus. Merci !

-Il faudra juste signer la feuille où est inscrite la liste des membres, ajouta Hermione en souriant.

-D'accord.

Les cinq adolescents se dirigèrent alors vers leur salle rouge et or, suivit par Neve Nere qui suivait Harry comme son ombre. Le trio s'isola dans le coin de la pièce vers la cheminée. Assise sur le long canapé rouge, Hermione sortit l'article et le tendit vers les deux garçons à sa droite. Le félin se blottit entre Harry et Ron et s'endormit.

-Leur toupet m'étonne, lança-t-elle. Ils osent dire que l'inconnu bosse pour eux.

-Tu imagines, Hermione, un inconnu est arrivé avant eux. Ça serait franchement honteux et misérable pour eux que de l'avouer. Tout leur échappe. Voldemort est derrière tout ça mais Fudge continue à nier l'évidence. Il est certain que Sirius est celui qui a fait le coup.

-Il ne pourra encore moins espérer sortir, ajouta Ron.

-Dumbledore le lui interdisait déjà avant. S'il le faisait réellement, il le refera. Un interdit de plus ou de moins... Il contournera les règles, expliqua la jeune fille.

-Il est en tout cas sorti avec moi, à Noël.

-Tu es sorti avec Sirius ? Mais vous êtes insouciants ou quoi ? Il est recherché par les moldus et les sorciers, et si un mangemort était passé par là…

-Hermione, tout s'est bien passé. On est juste allé devant la maison, dans le parc, lui sous sa forme de chien.

-Ce n'était pas prudent, mais il n'y a rien à faire avec vous deux, vous ne pouvez pas suivre les règles données. En tout cas, les sorciers vont certainement recommencer à le rechercher, il va devoir faire attention.

-Tellerino est chargé de le rechercher, c'est lui qui est chargé de l'enquête. Avec un peu de chance, il continuera de feindre suivre sa piste.

-Je l'espère. En tout cas, Voldemort passe à l'action et ça s'annonce plutôt négativement. Il reforme ses troupes de mangemorts Par chance, l'inconnu a pu en laisser d'autres en prison mais jusqu'à quand ?

-Mione, fais lui confiance…

-On ne le connaît pas, Harry. Hagrid a raison, on doit se méfier de cet homme, de Tellerino. Ils essaient d'être ton ami, d'être de ton côté mais on ne sait pas ce qu'ils préparent.

-On doit se méfier que d'eux ou d'autres personnes aussi ? Genre, Dumbledore fait des choses sans le dire à l'ordre, c'est correct ?

-Non, ce n'est pas correct. On se méfie de tout le monde, voilà la meilleure solution.

-Si la confiance ne peut plus être donnée, comment va-t-on avancer ? fit remarquer Ron.

-Je l'ignore. Tellerino en tout cas sait comment faire pour mettre les gens de son côté. Je comprends que toutes les femmes tombent à ses pieds mais il est très doué pour mettre les personnes dans sa poche.

-Hermione, tu viens de dire que Tellerino est beau ? On parle sérieusement et toi, tu viens nous parler de son corps ? rigola Harry tandis que les yeux de Ron lançait des éclairs.

-Même Ombrage est tombé sous son charme…

-Ça montre qu'il a une sale tronche, râla Ron.

-Montre sa photo à la plupart des filles de l'école, ça sera l'unanimité pour dire qu'il est mignon. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

-L'autre jour, tu disais que Tellerino serait l'inconnu, Hermione, pourquoi aurait-il agi en solo au lieu d'appeler les autres aurors ?

-Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, un seul sorcier contre plusieurs mangemorts, et s'en sortir indemne, ça prouve qu'il est vraiment puissant. Vu les études faites par Tellerino, ça semble dure à imaginer qu'il ait une telle puissance.

-Conclusion ? Un inconnu ? Ou deux ? Trois même ? se moqua Harry.

-Je l'ignore, répéta-t-elle. Si on compte toutes les inconnues pour résoudre ce problème, on aura beaucoup d'équations à faire. Il y a trop d'inconnues pour avancer.

-Harry, fais quelque chose, elle nous parle en langage mathématique maintenant, se lamenta Ron.

-Le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison, il y a trop de choses inconnues pour qu'on puisse avancer. J'aurais presque envie de pleurer tellement ça me désespère de ne pas avancer.

-On séquestre Tellerino, et on le torture jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, proposa Ron. Je rigole, ajouta-t-il en voyant leur tête. Je sais qu'on n'a aucun endroit où le torturer.

-Il est surtout auror et donc entraîné au combat. Ce n'est pas trois adolescents qui pourraient lui poser problème ! répliqua Hermione.

-Il ne parlerait pas, préférant souffrir que de parler, ajouta Harry. Allons à la salle sur demande.

Ils se rendirent à leur séance hebdomadaire du dimanche. Harry appréhendait de se retrouver face à Cho. Pourtant, il réalisa rapidement qu'il avait eu raison de redouter ce moment. Elle l'ignorait purement et simplement. Elle détournait le regard, ne répondit pas à son bonjour. Elle le méprisa totalement. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. N'osant pas s'approcher d'elle, il expliqua à Seamus ce qui avait été fait pour ne pas lui parler. Il l'évitait tout comme elle-même le faisait avec lui. L'heure passa et la jeune fille s'en alla rapidement, ne laissant pas l'occasion à l'adolescent d'aller lui parler. Par contre, Harry fut surpris de voir que Neville restait et continuait à s'entraîner. Il s'approcha de lui.

-C'est bon, Neville, tu peux te reposer.

-Harry, on doit être prêt à l'affronter.

-Je le sais.

-C'est de sa faute à elle, si …

-Oui ?

-Mes parents sont devenus fous car Bellatrix Lestrange les a torturé avec le sortilège Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent même plus se reconnaître eux-mêmes... C'est pour ça que je vis avec ma grand-mère. Je ne l'ai jamais dit.

Il tourna la tête vers Harry. Ce dernier avait le regard vague. Il ne savait guère que répondre. Il était touché par les paroles de son ami, le fait qu'il se confie à lui.

-J'ai su pour tes parents. On va s'entraîner et on les vengera, Neville. Je te promets que cette cinglée ne restera pas en liberté.

-Merci Harry. Je trouve ça vraiment cool que tu aies accepté de faire l'A.P. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te mettre en avant mais c'était vraiment sympa d'accepter de nous apprendre des sorts de défense et d'attaque.

-C'est normal, si je peux être utile. Si t'as besoin, je suis là. Si tu veux parler, n'hésite pas.

-T'es un vrai ami. Un grand sorcier aussi.

-Merci. Tes parents seraient fiers de toi, Neville!

Les deux garçons sortirent de la salle. Ils traversèrent les couloirs pour arriver à leur dortoir. Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Ses camarades le regardèrent surpris. Devant lui, se trouvait une nouvelle pièce. L'inconnu avait donc été informé de la venue d'un nouveau membre. Harry tendit la pièce à Seamus.

-Bienvenue dans l'Armée de Poudlard !


	25. La fin officielle de l'AP

manga-over-dose: Sirius ne meurt pas! Aucun maraudeur ne meurt (sauf Peter ptetre, je n'ai pas réellement réfléchir à son sort!). Merci pour ta remarque sur mon écriture, ça me fait très plaisir! Pour les chapitres, je n'en ai aucune idée. Au début, même si je savais les événement que je voulais décrire, je pensais que ça ferais 30-35 chapitre alors qu'en fait la première partie ne fait que 30 chapitre! La deuxième partie sur la vie de James sera surement moins longue et la dernière, je ne sais pas du tout! Je ne sais pas du tout le nombre! Mais je sais ce que je veux écrire! Cho n'a pas beaucoup de fan! Il faut faire attention, certaines personnes se laissent influencer par leur raisonnement mais leurs idées sont parfois très loin de la vérité. Leur raisonnement m'aide à plonger le lecteur sur une fausse piste! ^^! Dumby et Maugrey, c'est dégueulasse, je sais. Mais ca explique pourquoi Maugrey lui fait tant confiance. Il ne croira jamais que son "amant" (beurk) soit michant! J'aurais aussi craqué si j'avais été à Poudlard avec eux. Surtout James... Les moments entre Sirius et Harry ne font pas cesser mais ils seront moins importants. Je mettrai plus l'accent sur les moments Harry James. Sirius va laisser la place qui lui revient à James. Mais Harry va passer beaucoup de temps avec eux. il faut que tu détestes Dumbledore dans ma fic! Tellerino a plein de mystères... Bisous

Erika: Merci pour ton comm'

Momographie: Tous les jours??? Non, je ne pense pas! Mes chapitres passent par ma béta reader et moi je n'écris jamais un chapitre par jour. Mais je veux bien croire qu'il y avait un chapitre tous les deux jours. Par contre, je suis désolée mais faudra attendre les vacances pour retrouver une telle cadence. Et même, si mon fiancé est aussi en vacances, j'aurais peu de temps!! Mais je la finirai, même si ca va être long comme histoire! Plus d'action dans ce chapitre! Qui n'est pas fan d'un maraudeur?! les scènes avec Sirius c'est des passages que j'aime tant écrire! Bonne lecture!

Feliness: Le but était bel et bien de faire un lien avec celui qui berce Harry et l'inconnu. Celui qui berce Harry communique avec Neve Nere. Le chat n'a pas vraiment été James. Il était son compagnon d'aventure. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Il ne peut pas protéger James. Sirius et Remus l'ont bel et bien reconnu pour avoir eu ce chat dans leur dortoir durant 7 années. James est l'élu??? Tu verras! Pour la réaction de l'inconnu face aux commentaires du ministère, elle ne peut pas être décrite dans ces chapitres, vu que je reste basé sur Harry. Mais dans la deuxième partie, sur James, on le saura... Faudra attendre le chapitre 60 lol^^!Il joue dans l'ombre aussi pour que Dumbledore ne le démasque pas et ne vienne pas fouiner. Le titre répond a ton impression que tout va trop bien pour l'A.P... Ce n'est ni Seamus, ni Marietta! Ron restera toujours Ron, pas très sérieux! Bonne lecture!

Clecleme: Sirius discute avec qqun derrière le miroir? Really? I don't know... C'est son meilleur ami, un maraudeur of course. D'ailleurs, il a dit "aie"... il ne s'est sûrement pas fait mal tout seul! Il y a peut-être beaucoup plus que deux inconnus... Il y a peut-être des gens dans l'ombre qui travaillent avec l'inconnu! Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 25**

**La fin officielle de l'Armée de Poudlard**

Les mois passaient, et les jours se ressemblaient. Ombrage commandait. Dumbledore perdait son autorité. Le ministère gagnait du pouvoir. La vie avait perdu sa couleur rouge, bleu et jaune de Poudlard. Le vert de Serpentard s'infiltrait dans les murs. Triste et morne, ce quotidien ne méritait même plus d'être décrit. Les professeurs n'arrivaient plus à relever leurs élèves. L'espoir que Poudlard reste l'école de sorcellerie qu'elle avait toujours été, pleine de joie et rire, disparaissait jour après jour. Le mois de mai arriva, et le printemps avec. Pourtant, l'hiver persistait dans les cœurs. Dans le parc, l'herbe retrouvait son éclat vert. Des fleurs jaunes, lilas et blanches parcouraient habituellement le sol. Hélas, l'amour quittait l'enceinte magique.

Autrefois, Poudlard ne rayonnait pas seulement pour son savoir, mais aussi pour sa beauté, le lac bleu translucide, les fleurs parcourant le parc, les murs protégeant les élèves, les couloirs illuminés par les doux rayons traversant les hautes fenêtres… Poudlard perdait son éclat. Les couleurs du parc, l'eau vaseuse du lac, étaient apparut depuis plusieurs années maintenant, trop d'années accompagnant la perte de la volonté première des fondateurs. Hélas, aujourd'hui, le vieux château était las de se battre pour garder sa magnificence. La terre mourrait, rendant l'herbe jaune, les arbres éternellement en hiver. Les murs refusaient de protéger les habitants. Ce qui avait fait la réputation de cette école disparaissait. La vie s'effondrait. Poudlard avait besoin de retrouver le but de sa création pour revivre. L'école se laissait mourir. Des professeurs, dont certains étaient de plus en plus lamentables, enseignaient à des élèves qui avaient besoin d'apprendre ce qu'était la vie.

L'arrivée d'Ombrage avait coupé tout espoir à la magie de Poudlard. Elle sentait ses élèves perdre espoir face au règlement dictatorial de la grande inquisitrice. Depuis l'arrivée de cette femme, tout était devenu triste. Avant, Poudlard était le lieu d'espoir qu'un paradis puisse exister. Maintenant, ce lieu était devenu l'antre du mal en personne. Tel Perséphone, reine des enfers, ce crapaud régnait dans l'enfer du manque d'amour. L'âme du château allait pourtant résister à l'assaut de ce diable grâce à un groupe d'étudiants. L'armée de Poudlard avait redonné une raison de continuer à exister à cette âme qui n'en pouvait plus de lutter face à toutes ces forces démoniaques. Ces élèves ont demandé de l'aide à l'esprit même de l'école. La salle sur demande a été l'espoir de bien plus qu'un groupe d'élève mais d'un château millénaire.

L'armée de Poudlard ne réalisait pas que tant qu'elle existait, l'espoir pourrait continuer à subsister dans les cœurs. Des choses se tramaient dans cette école, le mal personnifié se pavanant depuis si longtemps. Il fallait de la résistance humaine désormais. Poudlard ne pouvait plus lutter seul contre cette maladie qui le rongeait.

Les adolescents profitaient justement de s'entraîner en ce beau jour de mai où les jonquilles auraient dû naître. Ils rigolaient tout en pratiquant la magie. La salle leur fournissait le matériel dont ils avaient besoin. Leurs rires remplissait la pièce. La magie régnait. Les sorts fusaient.

Puis, soudainement, un tremblement les secoua. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris. Une seconde secousse ! Un miroir s'écroula. La salle comprit que la lutte était finit. L'âme cessa de se battre à l'instant où un éclat de verre tomba au pied de Harry Potter. L'éclat de ses yeux émeraudes se refléta une dernière fois. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la chute cristalline qu'un coup de tonnerre frappa le mur. Une détonation retentit, et des pierres s'élevèrent. D'un bras, Harry tenta de protéger son visage de cette pluie rocheuse. Lorsqu'il osa abaisser sa garde, il croisa le regard mauvais d'Ombrage. Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry comprit que c'était fini. Il ne dit rien, resta silencieux. La grande inquisitrice et sa brigade entrèrent. Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de Malefoy alors qu'il poussait Harry pour passer. Le fils Potter eut un regard vague, fixant bêtement le sol. Il ne voulait pas croire que la lutte contre ce crapaud était finie. Le toussotement heureux d'Ombrage le fit tourner la tête. Il la vit lire pour tous le nom de tous les membres. Elle sourit, s'avança vers Harry et le prit fermement par le bras. Elle allait s'avancer quand elle se tourna vers les autres.

-Retenue pour chacun tous les soirs de la semaine durant une semaine. Ça devrait suffire pour vous faire comprendre qu'il faut obéir aux règles. Et j'enlève cinquante points à chacun, susurra-t-elle.

Le dégoût put se lire sur les visages. Gryffondor était sûr de finir dernier du classement avec tous les élèves rouge et or. Malefoy et sa bande sourirent franchement. Heureux de voir les autres maisons perdre autant de points, ils les narguèrent du regard. Harry fut tiré hors de la salle sur demande.

Il n'écouta pas l'ordre du crapaud, trop surpris de voir qui était la traîtresse. Cho baissa les yeux devant le regard dégoûté de son ex petit ami. Il n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait plus de deux mois maintenant, depuis ce fameux quatorze février. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. C'était elle qui l'avait ignoré depuis ce jour-là. Il avait compris qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, il ne pouvait lutter contre ça. Il avait déjà assez de combats. Rusard tenait la jeune fille tandis qu'Ombrage tirait le garçon. Harry comprit rapidement où elle le conduisait : chez le directeur, là où elle pourrait demander son renvoi. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce dernier veuille l'aider. Sa confiance avait diminuée pour le vieux sorcier. Elle disparaissait pour mieux apparaitre en l'inconnu car Harry faisait pleinement confiance à cet homme. Il savait qu'il devait se méfier comme le lui avait conseillé Hagrid ou comme Hermione le lui répétait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à douter de sa sincérité. Il se sentait appelé par lui et il savait que lui aussi était attiré par lui. Une attraction qui ne pouvait trouver d'explication logique dans le monde des humains.

-Polkagris, décréta Ombrage.

Le passa s'ouvrit. Ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon. Etonnamment, Harry n'avait pas peur. Il pouvait bien être renvoyé, il n'allait pas se lamenter. Il s'était battu. Il pourrait aller habiter avec Sirius. Ils seraient ensemble. Il pourrait apprendre ce que signifiait le mot « famille ». Il était prêt pour ça, prêt à vivre de manière clandestine. Des coups secs contre la porte le ramenèrent à la raison. Ombrage tourna la poignée avant même que Dumbledore n'ait eut le temps de dire « entrez ». L'étonnement se lut dans ses yeux. Le vieux sorcier ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer Ombrage tirant un Harry coupable.

-Cet élève ainsi que d'autres ont formé une armée contre le ministère ! J'exige son renvoi.

-Vous avez sûrement dû mal comprendre ce que Harry et ses condisciples ont fait. Harry, as-tu formé une armée ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

-Un groupe d'élève avec lequel je m'entraînais pour être capable de passer mes BUSE, pour faire de la pratique vu qu'avec vous, on n'en a pas.

-Petit insolent, dit Ombrage. Vous l'avez écrit vous-même. Armée de Poudlard. Vous allez le nier ?

-Non.

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant la discussion. Les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux venus. Les deux hommes entrèrent. Le visage sérieux, les cheveux bien coiffés, Tellerino s'avança au milieu de la pièce. Il leva les yeux vers le phénix, oiseau éternel, perché sur le bureau directorial. Harry fut surprit en voyant l'échange perçant entre l'animal et l'auror. A ses côtés, Kingsley lança un discret sourire à Harry.

-Alors Dolores, quelles sont ces histoires de complots au sein de Poudlard ? demanda Tellerino.

Il ignora royalement le directeur, ce qui donna envie à Harry de rire, surtout lorsqu'il vit le visage offusqué de Dumbledore d'être ainsi ignoré, lui le grand sorcier face au petit Tellerino. Il croisa le regard de l'italien alors que celui-ci lui jetait un regard à la dérobée. Harry cacha son sourire mais ses yeux le trahirent. Il vit dans les yeux de l'auror une lueur scintillante à cet échange visuel. Il se retourna vers le crapaud, le visage sérieux. Elle lui tendit la liste des membres de l'A.P. Il haussa les sourcils et la regarda avec insistance.

-Ils complotent contre le ministère. Il doit être renvoyé. C'est lui le chef, expliqua-t-elle en montrant Harry. Elle l'a dit.

Il leva les yeux vers Cho qui était derrière Harry. Ce dernier vit le regard que lui lança l'auror. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi il était auror, tant ses pupilles exprimaient puissance et colère. C'en était presque effrayant. Il la transperçait visuellement.

-D'accord, Potter a formé un groupe, mais qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'il complotait contre le ministère ? Potter, aviez-vous l'intention de venir attaquer le ministère de la magie avec vos petits camarades ?

-Non. On ne faisait pas ça pour aller attaquer le ministère mais pour être prêt si Voldemort attaque. On se moque de ce que prépare le ministère.

-L'armée de Poudlard, Vincenzo. Ces élèves créaient une armée, dit Ombrage.

-Ils sont trop jeunes, Dolores, pour avoir envie de s'intéresser à ce que fait le ministère. Par contre, peut-être qu'il leur a été demandé de former un groupe prêt à se battre...

-Insinuez-vous, Vincenzo, que j'aurais demandé à ces élèves de former une armée pour attaquer le ministère de la magie ? dit Dumbledore.

-C'est vous qui le dites. Si vous comprenez les choses ainsi, c'est peut-être qu'il y a une part de réalité. Après, c'est vous qui voyez, Dumbledore. Vous avez un étudiant qui peut être renvoyé par la grande inquisitrice s'il est accusé de complot contre le Ministère de la Magie. Ou alors vous pouvez avouer que c'est vous qui mettez de telles idées dans l'esprit d'adolescents, lui évitant ainsi de se retrouver hors de cette école et donc sans la possibilité de finir ses études ce qui lui fermerait toutes les portes pour son avenir... et le laisser retourner dans sa famille moldue. Vous êtes tellement sûr que Voldemort est de retour et qu'il veut tuer Harry Potter... Mais si vous laissez un adolescent endosser la responsabilité de vos pensées, c'est son avenir que vous détruisez. Si vous dites vrai pour Voldemort et que ce jeune homme n'a plus d'enseignements magiques, vous laissez mourir l'élu même de toute une communauté magique. C'est ça que vous voulez, Dumbledore ? La chute de la communauté sorcière et le règne de Voldemort, s'il est vraiment de retour ?

-Vous ne croyez pas en la vérité Vincenzo, pourquoi ferais-je comme si vous y croyez ?

-Parce que _vous_, vous croyez à son retour.

-Dans tous les cas, Potter doit être renvoyé, cingla Ombrage.

-Vous voulez renvoyer un gamin juste parce qu'il a été obligé de manière plus ou moins implicite d'obéir à l'investigateur de toute cette mascarade ? Le plus logique serait de renvoyer de ce poste un homme qui manipule les étudiants.

-Harry n'a rien à voir avec ça, dit finalement Dumbledore. C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé.

-Vous complotez contre le ministre, vous l'avouez !

-Je sauve la mise à un étudiant, contredit Dumbledore en fixant Tellerino droit dans les yeux. Mais je dois dire que je ne me laisserais pas amener gentiment.

-L'idée venait de moi ! s'écria Harry.

-Harry n'a rien voir avec ça. Je lui ai demandé de former un groupe.

-Bien, en que sous secrétaire d'État, je vous demande, Tellerino et vous Kingsley, d'arrêter cet homme qui complote contre le ministère ! s'écria Ombrage.

Harry voulut dit quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva. Il vit Tellerino et Kingsley s'approcher dangereusement de Dumbledore. Tellerino jeta un sort que Harry ne connaissait pas mais Dumbledore le contra d'un coup de baguette. Alors que Tellerino tentait de l'empêcher de s'échapper, le vieux sorcier s'évapora grâce au phénix. L'oiseau éternel s'enflamma pour disparaître. D'un simple contact avec le plumage rouge, le sorcier se volatiliser avec lui. Harry vit le visage neutre de Kingsley se détendre et au contraire le visage de Tellerino et Ombrage s'obscurcir.

-Merda ! murmura l'auror italien.

-Potter, vous êtes renvoyé ! s'exclama Ombrage.

-Oh, ça va, Dolores ! s'énerva Tellerino. Dumbledore a avoué que c'était lui qui était à la base de ce complot. Potter n'a rien fait contre le ministère. Il a désobéi aux règles, c'est vrai. Vous lui mettez une retenue et c'est réglé.

-Une retenue, Potter. En plus de celle que j'ai donné à vos camarades et que vous allez effectuer avec eux, susurra-t-elle. Sortez de ce bureau, qui est maintenant _mon_ bureau.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Pourtant, hors du bureau, il eut envie d'attendre l'auror. A la place de l'auror sortit Cho.

-Harry, je suis vraiment désolée mais…

-C'est bon, d'accord. Je crois que c'est mieux qu'on ait plus de contact. On formait un groupe. Mais tu ne devais pas l'avoir assimilé.

-S'il te plaît Harry, pardonne-moi…

-T'as un sacré culot. Tu nous vends. J'ai failli me faire renvoyer…

-Le mignon auror italien a été gentil d'être de ton côté.

-Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire si tu ne nous avais pas trahis. Désolé mais je me vois très mal pardonner à quelqu'un qui me vend. Réfléchis à la signification de l'amitié avant de faire des coups pareils.

Il lui tourna le dos et partit. Il marcha un moment puis il retourna vers le bureau, espérant croiser Tellerino et surtout lui parler. Il n'eut guère le temps d'attendre. Lorsqu'il arriva vers la gargouille, celle-ci bougea pour laisser sortir les deux aurors. Il ne sut s'il devait manifester sa présence ou au contraire les suivre discrètement. Il garda une distance convenable et les suivit.

-Vous m'étonnez Vincenzo, avoua Kingsley.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna l'italien.

-Vous avez poussé Dumbledore à s'accuser lui-même pour que Harry Potter n'ait pas de problème.

-Je lui ai fait gagner une retenue de plus !

-Il doit sûrement préférer une retenue supplémentaire plutôt qu'un renvoi. Et vous n'avez pas nié avoir poussé Dumbledore à prendre toutes les responsabilités.

-Pourquoi le nierais-je si je le pense ?

-Dumbledore ne semblait pas être au courant de ce groupe d'étudiant… fit remarquer Kingsley.

-Peut-être n'était-il pas au courant. Je l'avoue. Mais entre nous, vous êtes un sorcier intelligent, Kingsley, alors ne me faites pas croire que Dumbledore vous dit tout lors des séances de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se garde bien de tout vous dire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je fais partie de l'Ordre ? Je n'en faisais pas partie lors de la Première Guerre.

-Lors de la formation de l'Ordre, la première fois, il ne vous a même pas été proposé d'en faire partie. Puis, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, on vous l'a proposé quand votre mentor est mort mais vous avez refusé.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous n'étiez qu'un gamin vivant en Italie.

Pour toute réponse, Harry le vit lui faire un large sourire.

-Il n'est pas très dur de le savoir, tout comme de savoir pourquoi cette fois vous avez accepté l'offre.

-Pourquoi aurais-je accepté de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

-Je dirai que vous suivez vos idées et vous les acceptez. Vous n'accordez pas votre confiance à Dumbledore, voilà pourquoi vous avez refusé de faire partie de l'Ordre la première fois. Vous savez qu'il y a quelque chose de louche. On vous l'a dit mais vous ignorez ce qui cloche, vous ignorez à qui demander de vous éclairer.

-Alors pourquoi ai-je accepté d'entrer dans l'ordre cette fois-ci si je ne lui fais pas confiance ?

-Peut-être parce que vous avez changé d'avis. Mais je pencherai plutôt sur le fait que vous avez fait le choix de vous battre contre Voldemort et vous voulez éviter ou gagner la guerre si elle a lieu. Vous refusez de laisser les Forces du Mal gagner, quitte à, durant quelques temps, accepter d'obéir. Seul l'Ordre se bat réellement contre Voldemort. Vous ne pouviez rester sans rien faire sachant que quelque chose se passe.

Harry fut étonné du silence de Kingsley. Il eut de la peine à croire qu'il ne faisait pas totalement confiance à Dumbledore. Il ignorait qu'il n'avait pas fait parti de l'Ordre la première fois.

-Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

-Je sais où avoir les renseignements. Bon, j'avoue que c'était un peu au hasard que j'ai développé sur le fait que vous ayez accepté de faire parti de l'Ordre cette fois-ci.

-Alors comment avez-vous fait pour dire des choses exactes ?

-Je me suis renseigné sur mes employés. Vous l'avez vous-même fait avec moi, il me semble.

-Qui vous a dit que je ne faisais pas confiance à Dumbledore mais que j'ignore ces manigances ?

-Un de mes prédécesseurs qui a aussi été votre formateur ne faisait pas confiance à ce vieux fou. Il n'a pas eu le temps de vous expliquer en détail les raisons de sa méfiance et n'a jamais osé donner le nom de la personne qui pourrait vous éclairer.

Harry les vit s'arrêter au milieu du parc. Il était un peu plus loin et n'avait rien pour se cacher. Sur le visage de l'auror de couleur se lisait l'étonnement. Il fixait son chef comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

-A qui dois-je m'adresser alors pour que je puisse avec les explications tant attendues ?

-Pardon ? Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

-Vous semblez avoir très bien fouiné…

-Je n'ai pas fouiné, je me renseigne, c'est tout.

-Si dans vos renseignements vous pensez avoir trouvé la personne qui détient la clé, faites le moi savoir. Je serai ravi de l'apprendre, même si je dois dire que l'identité de cette personne est certainement morte en même temps que…

Harry voulut pleurer. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils sortent de l'enceinte et transplanent à ce moment là ? Il était tout retourné. Il n'était pas le seul à se méfier de Dumbledore. Mais qui était cette personne qui connaissait la raison des doutes sur le vieux sorcier ? Qui avait été le prédécesseur de Tellerino, qui avait également été le mentor de Kingsley, et qui connaissait les véritables plans de Dumbledore ? Il aurait pu apprendre quelque chose. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'inconnu, à W.P. Harry reprit le chemin en direction de sa salle commune, le visage sombre. Cette journée avait été plus qu'étrange. L'A.P. avait été dissoute officiellement. Son ex petite amie avait trahi le groupe si uni qu'ils étaient. Recherché, Dumbledore s'était enfui, ce qui avait grandement énervé Tellerino. Ce dernier semblait savoir pourquoi il ne fallait pas donner sa confiance au vieux sorcier. Il savait tant de chose qu'il semblait à Harry que des choses ne tournaient pas rond.

Harry n'était pas le seul à être retourné par cette journée. L'esprit même de l'école était perdu. L'armée de Poudlard était l'espoir du château. La chute de ce groupe signifiait-il la fin de la lutte magique que l'école faisait depuis des décennies ? Non, Poudlard avait reconnu la force qui sauverait l'éternel château du mal. Harry et ses amis avaient représenté la lumière vacillante dans le noir. Eteinte par Ombrage, celle-ci avait appelé la flamme qui brûlerait les maux. Le phénix, symbolique de l'école, l'avait reconnu. L'oiseau immortel marquait l'âme même de Poudlard. Il était emprisonné depuis trop longtemps. Le diable l'avait capturé et la lumière ne pouvait plus vivre. C'était l'ombre d'une histoire. Comment Poudlard allait-il pouvoir se débarrasser de ce vice qui le rongeait depuis trop longtemps ? Comment allait-il retrouver son âme ? Est-ce qu'un jour Fumseck retrouverait son véritable éclat ? Y avait-il au moins une personne pour s'inquiéter de l'âme du château ? Ou le monde n'était-il tourné que vers l'héritier de Serpentard ? La vie à l'école ressentait les peurs et les appréhensions de Poudlard… La noirceur se baladait dans les couloirs. Les larmes coulaient le long des fenêtres. Les tours perdaient leur grandeur. La lumière de l'amour et du rire disparaissait… Mais allait-elle mourir ou être sauvée par l'élu d'une prophétie vieille d'un millénaire ?


	26. La vision fatale

Feliness: Cho n'a pas supporté qu'Harry n'accepte pas tous ces caprices. Une garce! ^^! Tellerino a surtout voulu éviter le renvoi d'Harry. Il préférait que Dumby soit viré plutôt qu'Harry. Ensuite, j'ai pas développé la manière dont Ombrage utilise son rôle de directrice. Hélas, Tellerino n'aurait de toute façon pas pu intervenir réellement dans la direction de Poudlard, il est auror. Il était appelé car il y avait histoire de complot. Quant à l'âme de Poudlard, c'est venu tout seul en écrivant. J'expliquerai dans les prochains prochains chapitres. Kingsley n'est pas l'élu! L'idée est original. J'ai juste voulu créer un personnage pas lèche botte de Dumby. Tellerino sait qui est l'élu! mais pas Kinsgley! William POtter? C'est plausible... Il y a des fois où c'est bien d'être têtu! Bisous

Zaika: merci pour ton commentaire!

Shuriken57: L'âme de Poudlard va cesser d'agir nuance! Elle a agit depuis la création de l'école. Mais depuis quelques années, il y a une ombre maléfique sur l'école qui détruit l'esprit même de Poudlard. L'A.P donnait du courage et aidait Poudlard a gardé son côté magique. Elle aura besoin d'une renaissance. Harry réalise qu'il a raison de se méfier des gens, surtout de Dumby. Kingsley ne sera pas d'une aide incroyable pour Harry ou James. Il sera de leur côté mais rien de plus. Il m'aidait à mettre du suspens en plus. Pour le prédécesseur, sache que James en né en 1960 et Kingsley en 1950 environ, donc impossibilité que James soit son mentor, par contre James avait commencé une formation d'auror, Kingsley aurait pu être son mentor à lui^^! L'élu `? Harry? Quels indices ai-je dit qui laissent penser ça? Fumseck serait partit depuis longtemps s'il le pouvait! Bonne lecture

Miidona: L'inconnu est partout! Mais il y a des aides. Une aide surveille Harry. En plus sur ce coup, il a dût laisser Harry et les émotions de Voldemort car il essayait de minimiser les évadés. Cho n'a pas de boutons, ah ouais c'est vrai! J'avais oublié ce détail... Shame on me! Tellerino s'en fout un peu que ce soit Ombrage ou Dumby directeur car de toute façon, il sera que la personne qui aura le poste sera diabolique! L'avantage avec Ombrage, c'est qu'il peut tout savoir, essayer de l'influence. Son but premier était d'éviter le renvoi à Harry. C'était le principal de ses soucies. Après, il aurait bien aimé enfermé Dumby à Azkaban. W.P.? le mentor de Kingsley? Ca serait trop beau hein? Mais qui d'autres est-ce que ca pourrait être! Bisous

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 26**

**La vision fatale**

Harry donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra dans la salle commune. Il vit le regard inquiet de ses amis. Il se dirigea vers eux. Il fit un sourire aux jumeaux qui le regardaient, interrogateurs. Il s'assit à même le sol vers le canapé où se trouvaient ses meilleurs amis. Il s'appuya contre le mur et posa durement sa tête contre la pierre froide. Il remonta ses genoux et laissa son regard se perdre.

-Harry ? murmura Hermione dont le visage pâle exprimait la peur qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

-La même punition que vous, sauf que j'ai une retenue supplémentaire.

-On a eu tellement peur, Harry, que tu sois renvoyé, surtout quand on a entendu que Dumbledore n'était plus directeur, expliqua Ron.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione.

-Ombrage a appelé Tellerino et Kingsley. Selon elle, on complotait contre le ministère. Notre but était d'aller les attaquer. Dumbledore l'a dit, il n'était pas au courant de notre groupe. Je prenais toutes les responsabilités. Puis Tellerino est arrivé. Comme à son habitude, il m'a défendu. Il a fait exprès de pousser Dumbledore à s'accuser pour que lui soit renvoyé et arrêté pour complot et pour que je puisse continuer mes études.

-On ne devrait donc pas se méfier de Dumbledore quand on voit le geste qu'il a fait, remarqua Hermione. A quoi joue Tellerino ? Attends... Dumbledore a été arrêté ?

-Non, Mione. Il s'est volatilisé grâce à Fumseck. Tellerino a tenté de l'arrêter mais Dumbledore l'a contré facilement. Il était bien énervé l'italien. Ombrage voulait me renvoyer mais il a réussi à la convaincre de pas le faire. Quelle chance qu'elle en pince pour lui. Elle nous a mis hors du bureau, Cho et moi. Elle m'a demandé pardon. Mais je n'arrivais pas lui pardonner. Je sais que je devrais le faire mais là c'était trop dur. Elle me regardait avec son petit visage triste et ça m'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas lui avoir pardonné. Qu'elle n'adresse plus la parole aux membres de l'A.P, si tu veux mon avis, décréta Ron.

-Je suis parti et quand j'étais sûr qu'elle n'était plus vers le bureau du directeur, j'y suis retourné. J'espérais parler à Tellerino.

-Tu as pu ? Dis-moi qu'il t'a dit des choses intéressantes ! supplia Hermione. Je veux savoir des choses sur ces histoires.

-Il est sorti avec Kingsley. Je n'ai pas osé aller lui parler. Je ne voulais pas que l'Ordre sache que je lui avais parlé. Alors je les ai écoutés. A l'inverse des autres membres de l'ordre qui déteste Tellerino, Kingsley semblait plutôt l'apprécier, l'admirer presque. Tellerino a avoué avoir délibérément poussé Dumbledore à s'accuser pour m'éviter le renvoi. Ensuite, ça devient vraiment intéressant. Kingsley, lors de la Première Guerre, n'a pas fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix car il ne faisait pas confiance à Dumbledore. Il a accepté aujourd'hui car il veut se battre et ne pas rester sans rien faire comme le ministère. On a raison de se méfier de Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi Kingsley ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ?

-Il n'a jamais eu les explications véritables si j'ai bien compris mais un des prédécesseurs de Tellerino, qui a aussi été le mentor de Kingsley, a su le convaincre de garder ses distances. Hélas, il est mort avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui donner toute l'explication ou de lui donner le nom de la deuxième personne connaissant l'explication. Il faut trouver cette personne.

-Harry ! Dis-moi que tu as des indices ! Parce qu'on a déjà assez d'inconnus !

-Tellerino connaît la vérité, j'en suis sûr ! C'est lui !

-Mais lors de la Première Guerre, c'était un gamin qui vivait en Italie alors comment pourrait-il savoir ça ? Il était dans son village perdu !

-Je sais, mais peut-être qu'il a trouvé la personne qui lui a tout expliqué.

-Il bluffait, Harry.

-Hermione, les deux étaient sérieux.

-En tout cas, les coupa Ron, si Kingsley ne faisait pas confiance à Dumbledore, c'est qu'il y a une raison. C'était qui son mentor ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait apprendre des choses sur cette personne qui nous donnerait des explications.

-Ils n'ont pas dit son nom, rigola Harry. Désolé mais en fait, nous sommes tellement perdus que ça me fait rire. Surtout que je suis sûr que la vérité ne doit pas être si compliquée. Peut-être que Tellerino est tout les inconnus. Allez, rigolez ! Ça faisait un moment qu'on avait oublié de suivre le conseil de Sirius sur le rire.

-Et de Tellerino, ajouta Ron rigolant à son tour.

-Comment pouvez-vous rire alors qu'on a bientôt les examens et qu'on n'a toujours pas résolus tous ces problèmes ? Comment est-ce possible de ne rien comprendre à ce point ? s'énerva la jeune fille. Premièrement, Tellerino est louche, il agit bizarrement, il fait tout pour t'aider. Deuxièmement, un inconnu t'espionne et sait beaucoup de chose.

-Tout comme Tellerino. Les deux savent beaucoup de choses ! rappela Ron.

-Ensuite, il existerait quelqu'un qui connaît les plans « machiavéliques » de Dumbledore mais la seule personne dont on pourrait savoir l'identité et qui les connaissait, est morte.

-Oui mais si on sait qui était le mentor de Kingsley, peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver quelqu'un dans son entourage qui pourrait nous aider, contredit Harry.

-S'il n'était pas mort ? proposa Ron. Si c'était l'inconnu ? Si c'était donc W.P ?

-W.P. ! Oui, il faut trouver un auror qui a pour initial W.P et qui a travaillé avec Kingsley. Oui, c'est ça la solution, s'écria Hermione. Tu es un génie, Ron !

-W.P. l'inconnu ? Je ne te suis pas, Mione.

-Harry, c'est simple. L'inconnu t'a donné des livres, dont un qui était pour les aurors, avec les initiales W.P, ce qui fait penser que c'était un auror. Et si c'était l'auror qui a formé Kingsley ? Peut-être qu'avant de mourir, il a laissé une lettre à Tellerino qui pourrait être son fils ou un neveu pour que quelqu'un sache la vérité sur Dumbledore. Tellerino a dit qu'il avait de la famille du côté de sa mère en Angleterre. Voilà, sa famille est celle de W.P. Ça explique aussi pourquoi il est devenu auror et pourquoi il est aussi bon dans son job.

-Et l'inconnu, c'est ?

-Tellerino. Ce W.P. devait être très intelligent. Peut-être avait-il formé son neveu avant de mourir.

-Peut-être qu'il n'est pas mort. Il a fait croire qu'il était mort pour aller entraîner Tellerino, proposa Harry. Mais tant qu'on ne saura pas qui est W.P on est toujours autant perdu.

-Pour l'instant, notre priorité, ce sont les examens. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Cet été, on sera sûrement envoyé au QG de l'ordre. Il faudra demander à Kingsley comment s'est passé sa formation. Tu veux devenir auror, Harry, alors tu pourras lui parler de ça. Il te dira qui était son mentor et on saura qui était W.P.

-Attendre cet été ? Hermione, je veux savoir _maintenant _! s'énerva Harry.

-Moi aussi. Mais les examens, c'est primordial.

Harry et Ron firent la grimace mais ne firent pas plus de commentaires, connaissant l'importance des cours et des notes pour leur meilleure amie. Harry était plus que perturbé par toute cette histoire. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Le lien entre tous ces mystères. Tout était lié.

Les jours passèrent. Harry peinait à se concentrer. Les examens étaient le cadet de ces soucis. À cause de la semaine de retenue d'Ombrage, les cinquième années de l'A.P. n'eurent plus beaucoup de temps pour réviser. Tous les soirs durant sept jours, les 29 membres de l'A.P. durent écrire « Je ne dois pas comploter contre le ministère » jusqu'à ce que le message s'imprègne. La douleur était atroce. Le rouge sur le papier les mutilait de l'intérieur. Ombrage les regardait depuis l'estrade avec un sourire heureux. Une aura malsaine se dégageait d'elle.

A la fin de cette dure semaine, Harry ne sentait plus sa main mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur éprouvé par ces condisciples. Comme lors de ses retenues en série en début d'année, ces meurtrissures cicatrisaient étonnement bien et rapidement. Hermione l'avait même soupçonné d'avoir recours à des potions curatives pour que sa main soit si bien cicatrisée alors que la leur restait douloureuse. Pourtant, Harry ne faisait absolument rien à sa main. La douleur disparaissait d'elle-même. C'était magique.

Mais à peine cette semaine de torture fut terminée que débuta les examens et donc le stress qui allait avec. Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il ne retenait rien à l'histoire de la magie, à la divination et surtout aux potions. Par chance, en défense contre les forces du Mal, en métamorphose et en sortilèges, il n'avait que très peu de problèmes. Tous les soirs, il révisait avec Ron et Hermione, au point que les sujets problématiques n'étaient plus abordés. L'identité de l'inconnu ou la méfiance paranoïaque envers Dumbledore s'étaient envolées de leur esprit. Seuls les examens comptaient.

Les examens se passèrent dans le stress. Harry ne sut répondre qu'avec difficulté pour l'histoire de la magie. Il mettait des dates au hasard, espérant au moins être dans le bon siècle. Quant à la divination, il écrivit les choses les plus probables qui pouvaient se produire. Sa potion ne fut pas mauve comme il aurait dû mais verdâtre. Rogue esquissa un sourire narguant en direction de son élève en voyant le résultat. Par chance, la métamorphose fut réussie avec brio, la pratique d'enchantement était excellente. Ses sorts furent exécutés avec adresse.

Ce jour-là, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul examen écrit, celui de la défense contre les forces du Mal. Il n'était guère stressé. Il lut les questions et put y répondre avec une décontraction hors du commun. Il écrivait des lignes et des lignes. Les mots coulaient sous sa plume. Il eut le temps de relire ses réponses. Néanmoins, lors de sa troisième relecture, il se sentit partir. Physiquement, il était encore assit sur cette chaise mais son esprit s'était volatilisé au ministère. La pièce était sombre. Il n'avait encore jamais eu de vision de cet endroit. Un nombre apparut dans son esprit. 257. L'image de Sirius apparut devant ses yeux. Il souffrait. La douleur se lisait dans ses yeux. Son visage était parsemé de tiques douloureux. Les lèvres pincées. Tout son corps tremblait. Chaque parcelle de sa chair le brûlait. Devant lui, la baguette tendue, Voldemort souriait. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui était, trop inquiet pour son parrain. Seuls les mots « prophétie », « préférer mourir » et « endoloris » furent compris. Harry vit le sortilège de douleur se diriger droit sur son parrain qui garda la tête haute malgré la souffrance. Puis la porte apparut dans son rêve se matérialisa. L'image de sa première rencontre avec Tellerino, juste avant son audience, se figea devant lui. Derrière l'auror, il vit la porte métallique. Dans un sursaut, il se retrouva à nouveau dans la Grande Salle en plein examen. Le souffle court, il regarda autour de lui. Il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Il voulut se lever et quitter cette salle pour aller sauver son parrain. Il savait désormais où se trouvait la porte.

À son grand soulagement, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de l'examen. Il rendit sa feuille et se dépêcha de sortir. Il devait partir d'ici et au plus vite. Ron et Hermione le rattrapèrent rapidement, inquiets par sa drôle d'attitude.

-Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ? s'énerva Hermione en lui prenant le bras.

-Sirius !

-Quoi, Sirius ? répéta Ron. Explique-toi.

-Voldemort le torture au ministère. Je dois y aller.

-Et si c'était un piège ? Et si c'était ce que Voldemort voulait, que tu ailles au ministère ? remarqua Hermione.

-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de laisser Sirius se faire torturer. J'y vais. Seul !

-Appelle-le au moins par le miroir. S'il ne te répond pas, on va au ministère, supplia Hermione. S'il te plaît!

-D'accord, répondit-il après un moment de réflexion. Mais s'il ne répond pas, j'irai là-bas.

Au pas de course, Harry monta à son dortoir. Il traversa les couloirs sans les regarder. L'image de Sirius souffrant était figée dans son esprit. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre la seule famille qui lui restait. Dans son dortoir. Il prit le miroir. Il ignora Neve Nere qui avait relevé la tête, réveillé brusquement. Il sortit et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il enfermait l'animal dans la pièce. Il retrouva ses meilleurs amis dans la salle commune et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers une salle de classe vide. Une fois sûr que personne n'allait intervenir, Harry sortit la glace.

-Sirius ? Sirius ? répéta Harry.

Il l'appela une dizaine de fois mais n'eut pas de réponse. Il avala sa salive de travers, comprenant alors la vérité : que son parrain était au ministère dans les griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je vais le chercher, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

-On vient avec toi.

Harry ouvrit la porte tout en répondant à ses amis.

-Non, je pars seul. Je vais seul au ministère.

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ginny, Luna et Neville.

-Seul ou pas, en tout cas, on vient avec toi ! sourit la rouquine.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux.

-Alors pourquoi tu y vas si c'est aussi dangereux ? remarqua Luna.

-Mon parrain est torturé par Voldemort, je vais le sauver !

-Tu auras besoin de nous, Harry.

-Hermione a raison, on s'est entraîné durement pendant toute l'année pour que quand le moment arriverait, on soit prêt à se battre, rappela Ron.

-C'est _Voldemort _! Ce n'est pas comme à l'entraînement où on ne risquait rien ! expliqua Harry en se mettant face à eux, prêt à leur tenir tête.

-C'est ça ta vision de l'A.P ? Un groupe d'adolescents qui faisait ça inutilement ? Je ne te laisserai pas partir seul, si tu ne veux pas de nous, je vais avertir Ombrage que tu quittes l'école pour le ministère, le menaça Neville. Je suis sérieux, Ron ! ajouta-t-il en voyant le rouquin sourire à la menace. Je déteste cette bonne femme mais je suis prêt à tout pour que Harry n'aille pas risquer sa vie…

-Tu veux risquer la tienne par la même occasion ? lança Harry.

-… _Seul_. Oui, je préfère risquer ma vie si c'est pour sauver la tienne. Tu n'es pas seul.

-Il a raison. Tu ne dois pas affronter ça seul. Tu as déjà vaincu assez de choses seul, approuva Hermione, le visage sérieux.

Harry les observa. Sur leur visage se lisait la détermination, mais aussi une certaine crainte. Il retrouvait les mêmes émotions qui habitaient son cœur dans leur regard. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, peur pour son parrain, peur de perdre quelqu'un encore et encore. Mais malgré cette sensation qui aurait pu le retenir, le courage vibrait dans ces veines. Sa vie ne comptait pas, comparée à celles d'autres personnes. Il hésita quelques instants durant lesquels il plongea son regard émeraude dans l'océan bleu de ses yeux. Il sut qu'il serait impossible de les convaincre de rester ici.

-Comment allons-nous à Londres ?

Un sourire victorieux se dessina chez les autres adolescents.

-En volant, bien sûr, répliqua Luna tout sourire.

-Le problème est qu'on ne possède pas tous des balais, commença Hermione.

-Je pensais à un autre moyen pour s'y rendre.

Les cinq autres la regardèrent sans comprendre. Puis soudain, Harry comprit. Il esquissa un sourire.

-Bien sûr ! Les sombrals ! s'exclama-t-il tandis que Luna acquiesçait joyeusement.

-Quoi ? Ca ne va pas ? C'est un présage de mort, ça ! s'horrifia Ron.

-Comment pourrions-nous en trouver ? rappela Hermione. On n'a pas le temps pour aller en chercher « je ne sais où » !

-Dans la forêt, murmura Harry.

-Il y en a dans la forêt ? répéta le rouquin.

-Tu as plus peur des sombrals que de Voldemort, Ron ?

-Harry, ça annonce la mort, ces trucs !

-Non ! la contredit Luna. C'est une superstition parce que seuls les gens qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir. Mais ils ne sont pas méchants. Ce sont eux qui tirent les calèches de l'école.

Ron déglutit avec difficulté.

-Tout cela n'est qu'un détail, les stoppa Harry. L'essentiel est de se rendre au ministère, le plus rapidement possible. Allons-y.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, le visage déterminé et sûr d'eux. Ils ne réalisaient pas le danger et les conséquences de leur geste. Harry revoyait les images de son parrain torturé. Son sang palpitait. Il ne connaissait pas la peur à cet instant. Il voulait juste agir. Sa meilleure amie, qui savait tant de choses intellectuellement, se répétait inlassablement les sortilèges qui lui pourraient lui être utiles. Elle craignait de perdre ses moyens. Elle savait tant de choses, mais le feu de l'action allait-il rendre les choses impossibles au point de tout oublier ? Les théories apprises par cœur habitaient ses pensées. Le rouquin ne voulait pas penser. Etonnement, Ron ne craignait pas encore de se retrouver face à Voldemort et ses mangemorts, et de se battre réellement. Non, le jeune homme ne pensait qu'aux chevaux ailés visibles uniquement par ceux qui avaient vu la mort. Les sombrals occupaient un autre esprit, celui de Luna. Elle se réjouissait de pouvoir les monter. Elle n'avait pas peur. La seule chose qu'elle savait était qu'elle était heureuse de voler et de participer à quelque chose. La mort ou la douleur ne lui effleuraient pas l'esprit. Pour la première fois, elle était acceptée dans un groupe. C'était un jour merveilleux. Neville marchait à ses côtés. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il aurait aimé que ses parents soient fiers de lui, qu'ils puissent au moins le reconnaître… Son objectif ? Être aussi courageux et fort qu'eux. Leurs visages étaient encrés devant ses yeux. La dernière de la bande, Ginny, n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry. Elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle éprouvait encore et toujours des sentiments pour le jeune homme, surtout cette année où elle était sortie avec Michael Corner. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était perdue. Harry était mignon. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Elle l'avait comprit depuis longtemps. Mais à cet instant, toutes ses émotions mises au placard ressurgissaient. Le regard déterminé, les émeraudes de Harry scintillaient. Son courage émanait de son corps. Une aura puissante se dégageait de lui. Il suffisait de le regarder pour faire fondre tous les doutes et avoir confiance en la suite des évènements.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent personne. Ils suivirent Luna. Ils marchèrent et marchèrent. Le temps semblait long. Harry voulait se téléporter au ministère. C'était trop long, ils allaient arriver trop tard... Alors qu'il perdait espoir de ne jamais les trouver, il vit apparaître une clairière où se trouvaient les sombrals. Il sourit, prêt à affronter les évènements qui allaient suivre.


	27. le département des mystères

Momographie: Poudlard est vivant, magiquement! Quant au formateur de Kingsley, ca sera une surprise... Mon seul indice est qu'il est mort! Les inconnus servent à embrouiller, en effet. Mais peut-être n'y a-t-il qu'un seul inconnu^^?!!? Bonne lecture!

Feliness: L'autre abruti de Sirius?? C'est michant de l'appeler comme ça! Il était occupé, faudra attendre quelques chapitres pour connaître son occupation... la seule fois où il ne répond pas, c'est vraiment important! Pour ma défense, je ne suis pas celle qui ai enfermé Neve Nere, c'est Harry! Pourquoi est-ce si important que le chat soit enfermé à ton avis? Le but n'est pas de faire apparaître Tellerino dans la vision mais Harry avait vu la porte du département des mystères lorsqu'il avait rencontré l'auror pour la première fois, lors de son audience. Voldemort utilise ce souvenir pour lui apprendre où se trouve la porte! Dumby ignore que c'est une réédition. Il croit sincèrement qu'Harry est l'élu. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances! Bisous

Clecleme: J'attends alors une review pour chacun de mes chapitres ;-)! Tu n'auras eu qu'une nuit à attendre, j'ai publié le dimanche à 18H^^! Je publie généralement le dimanche soir et le mercredi! Voldemort est en effet une sacré concurrence. Il sera plus facile d'évincer Harry lorsque Voldemort sera mort. Il sera surpris par ce qui l'attend. Dsl pour la faute, ca nous a échappé à ma beta reader et à moi!!! On fera bien plus attention!! Bonne lecture! Bisous

Troublette: Merci! C'est un plaisir de recevoir un commentaire si gentil^^! Bonne lecture!! Hésite pas pour les reviews;-)!!!

Lunalupin: La suite?? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

Akan: Poudlard agit depuis pas mal de temps. Mais quand il y a trop de ténèbres la lumière est absorbée... Harry a des soucies autre qu'Ombrage et les serpentards, Voldemort est plus important!!

Miidona: Je sais c'est michant d'avoir fini là !!! Mais comme ça l'attente encore plus grande pour celui d'après, qui soit dit au passage tu as déjà lu!!! Merci pour ton comm' cher beta reader! Bisous

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 27**

**Le département des mystères**

Ils pénétrèrent dans le ministère. Harry, devant, courra droit sur l'ascenseur. Il ne regarda même pas ce qui l'entourait. La haute statue du ministère les jaugeait du regard. L'absence de vie était morbide. D'un geste sec, il ouvrit la porte métallique et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cage d'ascenseur. Ils montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage. Prudemment, ils s'avancèrent. Harry éprouva une drôle de sensation en repassant dans cet endroit où quelques mois plus tôt, il ignorait s'il aurait le droit de faire sa cinquième année. Les choses avaient beaucoup changées. L'inconnu avait refait parler de lui depuis et il ignorait encore tant de choses sur lui, son identité avant tout. L'image de Tellerino lui apparut. Il l'avait rencontré ici pour la première fois.

Harry chassa ses souvenirs pour s'avancer vers la porte tant rêvée. Il toucha la poignée tout en inspirant profondément. Derrière lui, les adolescents sortirent leur baguette, prêts à se défendre. Il poussa le battant de la porte et pénétra dans une immense salle. Face à lui, des hautes étagères étaient entreposées. Dessus, des sphères blanches étaient accumulées. Il avança tout en restant sur ses gardes. La baguette tendue devant lui, il essayait de rechercher le moindre bruit propice à lui donner la preuve que Sirius était toujours vivant. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans son parrain. Réalisant soudainement sa pensée, sa respiration se bloqua. Il refusait de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait. Il avait encore tant à apprendre de son parrain, sur son passé, sur ses parents, sur la vie… Il avait besoin de lui. Il n'avait plus de parents. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son parrain.

Il faisait sombre. La lumière était absorbée par les ténèbres. Ils avançaient à tâtons. Où pouvait bien se trouver Sirius ? Harry recherchait le nombre 257. Il avait vu ce nombre et il était sûr qu'il y avait une raison à ça. Au moindre bruit, ils se retournaient dans un mouvement brusque. Harry s'arrêta brusquement devant l'allée 257. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. La peur s'empara alors de lui. Il s'était fait piéger. Il avait mis en danger ses amis, pour rien. Il sentit leur regard et s'en voulu. Il se retourna vers eux pour leur demander pardon de s'être laisser berner pareillement mais Neville le coupa.

-Il y a ton nom ici, murmura-t-il.

Ils s'approchèrent. Une petite sphère luisait et dessous était inscrit « _Harry Potter- Lord Voldemort_ ». Harry sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Son nom était écrit à côté de celui de Voldemort. La curiosité le prit et il tendit la main.

-Harry, non, souffla Hermione.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il se laissa aller par sa curiosité. La main tendue, ses doigts touchèrent la petite boule. Elle était froide. Il l'enleva de son socle. A peine avait-elle cessé de toucher l'étagère qu'un souffle glacial et qu'une voix claqua dans l'air.

-Donne-moi ça, Potter.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à un mangemort.

-Jamais ! rugit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur l'homme devant lui.

Ce dernier fit disparaître son masque. Le visage pâle de Lucius Malefoy apparut. Son regard d'acier était froid. Aucune expression ne lui paraissait.

-C'est un ordre, Potter. Que crois-tu faire, toi et tes petits copains ?

-Qui rira bien rira le dernier, Malefoy. Ne nous jugez pas trop tôt ! contredit Harry. Vous êtes seul !

Il esquissa un sourire mauvais. Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'adolescent. Il sentit dans l'air des ombres se déplacer. Il n'eut guère besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'ils étaient encerclés par plusieurs mangemorts. Il resta droit. Sa dignité et son courage de Gryffondor l'empêchait de ressentir la peur qui commençait à gronder en lui. Un sourire en coin se dessina.

-Voldemort doute tellement de vos capacités, monsieur Malefoy, que vous êtes envoyé en mission face à six adolescents accompagnés. N'est-ce pas pitoyable ? se moqua Harry en bluffant.

Il savait qu'il devait gagner du temps. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là, avec la sphère. Il refusa de partir sans elle. Il vit un nerf sur la mâchoire du sorcier se serrer. Il avait touché un point sensible : la fierté d'un serpentard. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis et vit que ceux-ci, malgré que la peur qui se devinait sur leur visage, étaient droits et fiers, prêts à se défendre.

-Donne-moi la prophétie Potter. Tu n'as aucune chance face à nous…

-Dans ce cas, je préfère la détruire. Que va dire votre maître s'il apprend que la sphère est détruite ?

-Cesse de faire le malin et donne-la-moi, ordonna Malefoy.

-Dans vos rêves !

Un rire répondit à la dernière remarque de l'adolescent. Une femme à la longue chevelure foncée s'avança. Dans ses yeux se reflétait la démence. Le son de sa folie résonnait dans ses paroles.

-Le petit bébé Potter a du répondant, on dirait, susurra-t-elle.

-Bellatrix Lestrange, murmura Neville le regard assombrit pas le désir de vengeance.

-Neville Londubat ? Toujours aussi fous tes parents ? se moqua-t-elle.

Ron et Harry furent plus rapides que Neville et ils l'empêchèrent de faire le moindre geste. En se retournant pour contenir son ami, il murmura un ordre aux autres.

-Pourquoi Voldemort n'est-il pas venu lui-même la chercher ? interrogea Harry.

-Tu oses prononcer son nom avec ton sang souillé, cracha la mangemort.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait pas venir au ministère alors que son retour était inimaginable. Seules les personnes concernées par une prophétie peuvent la prendre. Il fallait donc que toi, tu viennes ici pour l'enlever de son socle. Il faut savoir reconnaître les rêves de la réalité, ricana Malefoy.

-Pourquoi Voldemort la voulait-il tant ?

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé, Potter pourquoi tu as cette cicatrice ? Pourquoi tes parents sont morts ? La réponse est dans tes mains. Maintenant, donne-moi la prophétie et je te dirai ce qu'elle dit.

-Vous voulez la prophétie ? Il faudra d'abord nous attraper ! s'écria-t-il avant de lancer un sort sur l'étagère qui s'écroula sur Malefoy et Bellatrix.

Ils se mirent à courir en direction de la sortie. Les mangemorts apparaissaient de toutes parts. Lancés à l'aveuglette, les sorts fusaient. Sans réaliser qu'il était séparé de ses amis, Harry continua à courir. Il passa le long des étagères où s'entassaient des sphères. D'un coup de baguette, il tenta de stupéfixer ses opposants. Néanmoins, sa première préoccupation était de ne pas perdre la sphère. Il serra encore plus le verre dans sa main. Il préférait détruire la prophétie que de la leur donner. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Il vit au loin la porte. Ses amis apparurent alors devant lui. La sortie se rapprochait dangereusement. Alors que les mangemorts allaient les rattraper, il lança un sort qui provoqua la chute d'une étagère. La suite ne fut qu'un jeu de domino. Tour à tour, les sphères tombèrent pour s'éclater au sol. Des voix s'élevaient et racontait mille et une prophétie. Ginny tira sur la porte salvatrice. Ils ne regardèrent pas devant eux, ils ne virent donc pas la chute qui les attendaient. Son ventre se serra à la vue du sol se rapprochant dangereusement. Puis la descente mortelle fut stoppée à quelques centimètres du sol. Le filet invisible qui les avait sauvé disparu et ils rencontrèrent le sol dur. Ils se relevèrent. Harry fut intrigué par l'arcade rocheuse au centre. Il s'avança. Un voile translucide servait de rideau à cet étrange monument.

-Harry, il faut qu'on reste groupé, murmura Hermione, le retenant de s'approcher de trop prêt.

Soudés, prêts à affronter une nouvelle fois l'ennemi, ils sentirent les mangemorts transplaner autour d'eux. Ils ne comprirent pas ce qui se passait. Un souffle maléfique les enveloppa. Harry tenta de résister, mais il fut poussé à terre. Il lâcha la prophétie. Des éclats de verre s'éparpillèrent sous le regard horrifié de Harry. La réponse à ses questions, le pourquoi de cette vie si dure venait de s'envoler... Il vit une forme fantomatique s'échapper. Il n'entendit pas les paroles, excepté les dernières. Les derniers mots résonnèrent dans le silence nouveau.

-«_…l'autre vivra _».

Ils étaient entourés par les mangemorts qui pointèrent leur baguette sur eux. Harry, toujours à terre, pointa à son tour sa baguette. Alors que Malefoy allait lancer un sort douloureux sur le jeune homme, Harry sentit quelqu'un transplaner à ses côtés. Il vit le sort de Malefoy être repoussé. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard pétillant et inquiet de son parrain. Il lui tendit une main que Harry agrippa.

-Sirius ! Je suis si content de te voir !

-Et moi donc ! Ne refais plus jamais une chose aussi stupide !

-Promis !

Ils se sourirent. Harry réalisa alors que l'Ordre du Phénix venait d'intervenir. Sirius n'était pas venu seul.

-Black, grogna Malefoy.

-Malefoy, répliqua-t-il moqueur.

Sans prévenir, ils se lancèrent dans un combat acharné. Les sorts fusaient de partout. Harry entendit vaguement son parrain lui ordonner de quitter la pièce. Il vit au loin Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, Maugrey et d'autres se battre contre les mangemorts. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient, le fils Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets par-dessus son épaule vers son parrain. Il le voyait batailler près de ce voile. Un mauvais pressentiment le prit. Il ignorait ce qu'était ce voile, mais il ne donnait pas confiance à l'adolescent. Son regard fut attiré par Bellatrix. Il la vit pointer sa baguette vers son parrain. Il voulut hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Tout se passa au ralentit. Le filet vert s'approcha dangereusement. Soudain, à quelques centimètres de Sirius, il fut repoussé par un bouclier. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Son parrain se tourna, surpris, vers l'endroit où le sort avait ricoché. Bellatrix tremblait de rage. Avant que personne n'ai eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Sirius fut éloigné du voile, comme poussé par une main invisible. Il s'étala quelques mètres plus loin. Harry vit apparaître l'inconnu aux côtés de son parrain. Il comprit alors qui venait de sauver le dernier membre de sa famille. Cependant, telle ne fut pas son étonnement, lorsqu'il vit l'inconnu tendre une main à Sirius mais surtout quand ce dernier accepta en souriant l'aide. Harry ne vit rien d'autre de l'échange car Hermione le tirait déjà par le bras. Ils sortirent du département des mystères.

Harry ne savait pas comment expliquer ce sentiment de sureté. Maintenant que l'inconnu était présent, toute peur s'était envolée. Cet homme était toujours là au bon moment. Ils traversèrent le ministère. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, là où trônait la statue. Pourtant, un arrêt brusque fut provoqué lorsqu'apparut Voldemort en personne devant lui. Ses amis se raidirent.

-Harry Potter, une fois encore, tu as fait échouer mes plans. Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas.

Sa face de serpent fixa l'adolescent d'un air mauvais. Le mal se lisait dans ses pupilles rouges. Ses longs doigts pointèrent sa baguette vers Harry. D'un coup sec du poignet, il lança le sortilège Doloris à l'adolescent qui s'écroula à terre, hurlant de douleur. Au bout d'un long moment sembla-t-il, la souffrance s'apaisa. Il releva la tête. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se sentit décoller. Il s'écrasa contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Son épaule craqua douloureusement.

-Tu vas apprendre, Potter, qu'on ne se met pas en travers de ma route sans connaître la souffrance.

Ginny, Hermione et Luna laissèrent échapper un cri à la vue de la douleur de leur ami. Aucun des cinq adolescents n'osait bouger. Terrorisés, ils ne parvenaient pas à détacher leur regard de Harry. Celui-ci se releva avec peine, grimaçant de douleur. Ginny oublia tout ce qui l'entourait et voulut s'approcher de lui. Pourtant, à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle fut projetée au loin. S'étalant sur le sol froid, elle sentit le regard inquiet de Harry. Ron accourut vers sa petite sœur.

-Votre tour viendra après le sien, ajouta le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pointant sa baguette vers Harry.

Il jeta un sort aux adolescents, les empêchant de faire le moindre geste, obligés à regarder la torture continuer. Harry se retint au mur derrière lui. Le sortilège Doloris l'avait déjà bien affaibli mais son corps tout entier était douloureux suite au choc provoqué après sa rencontre avec la pierre froide. Son épaule droite le faisait souffrir. La douleur était telle qu'il ne sentait même plus son bras.

-Tu es bien sûr d'en finir avec moi aujourd'hui, Tom. Pourtant, tu dis ça à chacune de nos rencontres et je suis toujours là, provoqua Harry.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à se laisser torturer sans répliquer un minimum. Il savait que tant que personne ne venait, il n'avait que peu de chance de s'en sortir. Sa baguette lui avait échappé des mains lorsqu'il avait été poussé contre le mur. Il s'attendait à recevoir un autre sort de l'héritier de Serpentard. Néanmoins, il fut surpris de sentir au dessus lui une partie du mur s'effondrer. Des morceaux de pierres froides lui tombèrent dessus, l'assommant à moitié. Étendu sous cette montagne rocheuse, il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans son ventre lorsqu'une roche pointue s'enfonça en lui. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Inconsciemment, ses mains se crispèrent sur son ventre. Voldemort éclata d'un rire sans joie au son de la plainte du jeune homme.

-Tom ! Rugit une voix dans son dos.

Harry n'était même plus conscient de ce qui l'entoura tant la souffrance l'habitait. Il voulait mourir. Que la douleur s'en aille ! Il ne réalisa même pas que Dumbledore était arrivé.

Apparaissant devant les cinq étudiants, Dumbledore leva sa baguette vers Voldemort.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Tom, prévint le vieux sorcier. Les aurors ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

-Tu seras mort bien avant leur arrivée.

À peine ses paroles terminées, il jeta un sort à son ennemi juré. Les cinq adolescents, toujours pétrifiés, regardèrent avec horreur et crainte le combat entres les deux puissants sorciers, tout en gardant un œil sur leur ami agonisant. Les sorts lancés étaient inconnus des étudiants. Des flammes jaillissaient, de l'eau s'écoulait… C'était si terrible qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à distinguer qui avait lancé tel ou tel sortilège. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux sorciers se stoppèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit d'un air mauvais. Il se volatilisa avant que le vieux sorcier ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il ne quitta pas la pièce. Ce fut le gémissement plaintif de Harry qui montra où avait disparut Voldemort. Il avait pris possession du corps de Harry. Dans les yeux de ce dernier, une douleur sans nom se reflétait. Tout son corps était crispé. Il était pris par des spasmes incontrôlables. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce ne fut pas sa voix d'adolescent qui sortit mais celle, sifflante, du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Tu veux me tuer, vieux fou, tu devras tuer le gamin aussi !

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil vers les cinq étudiants terrorisés, et figés tels des statues de marbre. L'hésitation peinait à être caché sur son visage. Pourtant les adolescents ne remarquèrent pas le tourment qui habitait leur directeur car ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour Harry. Alors qu'il allait lever sa baguette, il fut projeté en arrière.

-N'y pense même pas, vieux fou, murmura l'inconnu.

Habillé de sa longue cape noire à capuche, il se tenait à la droite des adolescents. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent étendu. Il ignora le regard interrogateur et rassurés des étudiants et plongea son regard dans les émeraudes de Harry qui étaient teintées de rouge maléfique. En croisant ses yeux, il déglutit avec peine. Sa respiration s'accéléra mais il masqua sa crainte.

-Sors de son corps, Tom, ou je t'expulse moi-même, menaça-t-il.

-Pourquoi sortirai-je ? Sentir la douleur du gamin me procure un bien fou. J'aime sentir la douleur couler dans ses veines. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien voir comment tu vas t'y prendre pour m'expulser de là.

L'inconnu serra les poings en l'entendant parler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui s'était relevé et qui le regardait le regard noir, vexé d'avoir été propulsé en arrière. Il s'abaissa à la hauteur de l'adolescent et tendit la main. Il murmura des mots en latin inaudible pour les personnes qui l'entouraient. Ses doigts tremblaient. Une lueur bleue apparut. Elle enveloppa le corps fragile. Puis une lumière bleutée scintilla, éblouissant toutes les personnes présentes. Voldemort fut délogé. Par l'expulsion de l'esprit de Voldemort, la roche pointue qui avait transpercé le ventre de Harry fut arrachée. L'adolescent hoqueta de douleur. Une coulée de sang s'échappa alors de la large plaie. Voldemort, déboussolé, observa l'inconnu. Alors qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose, il fut interrompu par une voix nouvelle.

-Impossible ! gémit le Ministre de la Magie et le chef des aurors qui l'accompagnait.

Voldemort lui sourit avant de disparaître. L'inconnu plaça sa main à quelques centimètres de la blessure. Une lumière jaune brilla sous sa paume. Le sang cessa de couler. Le visage de Harry se détendit. La douleur se dissipa. Il voulut fermer les yeux mais l'inconnu lui prit la main et l'appela.

-Harry, tu ne dois surtout pas t'endormir, d'accord ? Tu restes avec moi, réveillé, murmura-t-il d'une voix ferme mais qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Harry croisa alors pour la première fois les yeux marrons de l'inconnu. Il hocha la tête avec peine. Il garda ses émeraudes fixées dans son regard. La main gauche toujours étincelante posée sur son abdomen, la droite serrait celle petite et frêle de Harry. Il se sentait partir mais restait éveillé.

Les cinq adolescents, qui avaient retrouvés leur mobilité depuis le départ de Voldemort, s'approchèrent, inquiets, tout en gardant une certaine distance pour ne pas gêner les soins créés par l'inconnu. Le ministre ainsi que le chef des aurors s'avancèrent. Fudge ne dit aucun mot. Il resta là à fixer l'adolescent et l'homme sans bouger. Tellerino semblait complètement perdu. Il avait perdu son air provocateur et sûr de lui. Il était comme troublé. Dumbledore voulut se rapprocher mais il se heurta à un mur invisible.

-Qu'est-ce-que…?

Les étudiants, le ministre ainsi que Dumbledore étaient étonnés de la découverte de ce bouclier invisible. Seul Tellerino ne paraissait pas être conscient de la création du voile protecteur. En fait, c'était comme si l'auror était ailleurs, mentalement. Arrivant en courant, Sirius et les autres membres de l'Ordre se figèrent devant la scène devant eux. Harry était allongé sous des débris, donnant la main à l'inconnu qui, de son autre main, empêchait l'hémorragie de saigner. Les cinq adolescents se serraient, créant une unité. Dumbledore était en retrait, un air surpris que le visage, et lança un regard noir en direction de l'inconnu. Tellerino regardait la scène, presque ému. Il était étrange. Fudge avait cessé de regarder le blessé. Il fixait les nouveaux venus, surtout Sirius.

-Black ! rugit-il.


	28. Stmangouste

Nymph93: Il y a peut-être un piège quant à l'inconnue et Tellerino... Tu verras... merci pour ton comm'

Troublette: Sirius ne mourra pas. Aucun maraudeur ne va mourir, peut-être Peter, j'ai pas encore réfléchis à son sort! La frustration sera bientôt terminée, l'histoire non mais l'identité de l'inconnu bientôt dévoilée!

Akan: la fin? non. de la 1ere partie oui mais il reste encore un pov James et une dernière partie. Un serpent peut sourire mais l'être humain en reconnaît pas le sourire de l'animal car il ne comprend pas la beauté animal. Il cherche le rationnel! ^^

Zaika: Merci!

Erimoon: Sirius ira bien. No soucie. Il est juste dans son monde et est inquiet pour son filleul. Pour James, la réponse sera dans ce chapitre même si ca semble trop facile. bonne lecture!

Feliness: Sirius va tout bien! J'ai été gentille avec tous ses fan ou plutôt toutes ses fans! La prophétie! On la connaît pas mais va l'apprendre, un peu. Attention, Harry n'est pas l'élu. Tellerino était content de voir du renfort de la part de l'inconnu. Quant à l'inconnu, est-ce James? Sirius accepte sa main peut-être parce qu'il sait que c'est James ou peut-être parce qu'il a survécu. mais je pense que c'est un peu les deux! L'importance de Dumby diminue, on doute de lui mtn, encore plus qu'avant! Il n'est pas gentil! La chance que l'inconnu soit arrivé à temps. Trouver Peter ou que Sirius arrive à s'échapper!! Bonne lecture!

Clecleme: L'inconnu a un don pour être là au bon moment!!! Sirius ne voit pas son visage. la capuche est magique et empêche de voir son visage. Seuls ses yeux ne sont pas cachés! Pourquoi Tellerino penserait-il à Sirius? ouais, il était étrange l'auror. Je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plus, j'avais la pression pour l'écrire! Bisous

Momographie: Tout d'abord mille excuse, je n'ai pas mentit mais je t'ai avoué quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du... Tu en sais trop ou pas! Tellerino ne peut pas être à deux endroit à la fois c'est vrai. Mais peut-être que quelqu'un a pris son apparence pour se faire passer pour lui. merci pour tout!!! Bonne lecture!!! Faut que je fasse attention à ce que je dis!

Lilytigresse2795: La suite des aventures de Sirius, les voilà! Il n'aura rien du tout! Bonne lecture^^

Lunalupin: Si c'est possible de s'arrêter là! Car je l'ai fait!!! je suis un peu sadique mais au moins, je suis sur que vous vous réjouissez de lire la suite! Pas de soucie pour Sirius! Quant à James, l'argument des yeux est bons mais Sirius aurait sourit à n'importe qui, qui l'aurait sauvé non? Bonne lecture!!!

Miidona: Harry ne compte pas au yeux du citronné! L'inconnu connaît la prophétie et la vérité qui va avec! Il a vu dans une pensine qui a fait la prophétie la première fois. Michant Dumby!!! Bisous

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 28**

**Ste-Mangouste**

-Black ! rugit Fudge, réalisant que devant lui se tenait le criminel tant recherché.

Sirius se retourna brusquement. Il haussa les sourcils sans réaliser ce qu'on lui voulait. Remus pâlit en réalisant que son meilleur ami se trouvait au ministère en face du ministre en personne. Il ne fut pas le seul à comprendre l'enjeu que la présence de Sirius allait entrainer. L'inconnu lâcha la main de Harry un dixième de seconde, juste le temps de le faire disparaître du ministère d'un simple coup de poignet. Le problème réglé, il reprit la main de l'adolescent. Il sentit que Harry recommençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il se pencha vers Harry et commença à lui murmurer de douces paroles réconfortantes. Malheureusement, personne ne réussit à les entendre. Remus, grâce à son ouïe de loup garou, parvint à comprendre quelques bribes. Pourtant, il fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Le silence se fit pesant. Seul le murmure inaudible de l'inconnu pour maintenir Harry réveillé brisait l'absence de bruit.

-Quelqu'un a appelé un médicomage ? demanda soudainement Kingsley.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint en retour. Soupirant, il lança un appel à Ste-Mangouste pour demander à quelqu'un de venir en urgence. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Personne n'osait faire le moindre geste. Par chance, un médicomage arriva rapidement. Il s'approcha de Harry. La main de l'inconnu continuait de stopper l'hémorragie. Le médicomage jeta un sort de diagnostic avant de demander à l'inconnu de l'accompagner à Ste-mangouste tout en maintenant ce pouvoir guérisseur sur la plaie. L'homme mystérieux accepta sans hésitation. Sans plus de cérémonie, les trois disparurent.

-Qui était cet homme, Albus ? demanda le ministre.

-Je l'ignore. Mais on va bien finir par le découvrir.

Hermione commença alors soudainement à pleurer. Le choc passé, l'émotion sortait. Ron la regarda, effaré et ne sachant que faire. Ginny voulu s'approcher d'elle pour la consoler mais elle éclata elle aussi en sanglot. Ron et Neville échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise. Avant tout inquiets pour Harry, ils ignoraient comme agir face à ces larmes féminines. Par chance, Tonks vint à leur secours. Elle enlaça les deux jeunes filles qui s'agrippèrent à la jeune auror.

-On va vous accompagner à l'hôpital avec Remus pour que vous puissiez être avec Harry quand il ira mieux, promit-elle sans même demander l'avis du loup-garou, avis qu'elle connaissait déjà.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de les conduire dans ces couloirs blancs et lugubres après ce qu'ils ont subit, objecta Dumbledore.

-On se fiche de ce que vous pensez Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas à vous de donner les ordres, c'est le rôle du Ministre de la Magie, pas le vôtre, coupa Tellerino.

Un air tel celui d'un enfant qui aurait enfin réussi à faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel se dessina sur son visage. Il regarda Remus qui leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré. Il évita de tourner son regard vers l'auror.

-On veut être avec Harry, clama Luna d'un ton fort. On veut y aller avec elle et Remus, continua-t-elle alors qu'elle ne connaissait ni Tonks, ni Remus.

-Il serait judicieux d'envoyer un auror auprès de Harry pour garantir sa sécurité. Après tout, on ignore ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut vouloir faire. Maintenant qu'il est de retour, il faut être prêt à tout. Tellerino, quel auror envoyez-vous pour la sécurité du jeune Potter ? continua le ministre.

-Kingsley, répondit l'auror, sûr de lui. Accompagnez-les à Ste-Mangouste, ordonna-t-il.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il s'approcha avec Remus des adolescents et de Tonks. Ils effectuèrent un transplanage d'escorte avec les adolescents.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall blanc de Ste-Mangouste. Kingsley dépassa la longue queue sous les protestations des sorciers qui attendaient depuis longtemps. Il les ignora pour aller directement vers la réceptionniste pour lui demander où était Harry Potter. Il montra son badge d'auror pour témoigner qu'il était envoyé par le ministère. Elle les envoya attendre dans un couloir puant le désinfectant. Des chaises s'alignaient le long des murs. Ginny et Hermione, toujours en pleurs, s'assirent côte à côte et s'enlacèrent, partageant leur crainte mutuelle de perdre leur ami. Ron voulut consoler sa meilleure amie mais il ignorait comment s'y prendre alors il ne fit rien. Les deux aurors et Remus prirent placent en face d'eux. Tonks prit la main du loup-garou. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent amoureusement.

Soudainement une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir l'inconnu. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux personnes présentes avant de s'asseoir à même le sol. Les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, il laissa tomber sa tête dessus. Ses mains massèrent ces tempes.

-Les médicomages finissent de soigner Harry, murmura-t-il. Il est hors de danger, désormais.

Sa voix avait perdu son assurance. Il ouvrit une des mains et une sphère rouge au reflet jaune scintilla. Il se concentra sur la boule lumineuse. Il releva à peine la tête pour fixer son regard dans les éclats lumineux. Sa capuche noire cachait encore son visage au grand dam d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait trouvé une distraction pour échapper à l'angoisse provoquée par l'attente des nouvelles de Harry. Pour la première fois, elle se trouvait face à l'inconnu. Elle réalisa alors que toutes les réponses se trouvaient là, juste sous ses yeux. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le courage de dévoiler ses interrogations. Elle fut encore plus troublée par cette sphère colorée. Cette aura magique n'intriguait pas seulement la jeune fille mais également les autres personnes présentes. Les adolescents ignoraient ce que c'étaient tandis que les deux aurors s'étonnaient de voir quelqu'un utiliser une méthode d'ancienne magie. Une infirmière passa et jeta un regard étonné à l'inconnu. Pourtant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sphère rouge et jaune ? demanda Hermione, laissant ainsi libre cours à ses questionnements intérieurs.

-Mon flux magique.

Sa voix était basse tel un murmure. Il n'avait même pas tourné la tête.

-À quoi est-ce que ça sert ? continua la jeune fille.

-À canaliser ma magie pour éviter qu'elle n'explose, pour la maîtriser.

-Les sphères représentant la magie ne sont-elles pas en général plus petite ? coupa Kingsley tandis qu'Hermione allait poursuivre son bombardement interrogatif.

-Ça varie selon la puissance magique.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda abruptement Ron.

-L'inconnu, rigola-t-il.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge. Il fit disparaître la boule rouge et or d'un geste de la main. À peine eut-elle disparu que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisse passer trois médicomages et un Harry endormi sur un lit aux draps blancs. L'inconnu fut sur ses pieds en un temps record. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent allongé. Le visage de ce dernier était pâle mais le masque de douleur avait été remplacé par un air serein. Son épaule droite et son ventre était bandé. La main de l'inconnu rencontra celle de Harry. Il la serra brièvement, et soupira de soulagement. Ses doigts quittèrent la peau douce de Harry. Puis sans un mot de plus, il disparut.

Harry fut conduit dans une chambre blanche. Ses amis furent autorisés à rester auprès de lui jusqu'à son réveil. Kingsley fut appelé au ministère par Tellerino qui voulait avoir un rapport de l'état de Harry. Les heures passèrent. Harry remua doucement. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir difficilement. Il rencontra le regard de Ginny qui lui répondit par un large sourire, heureuse de le voir enfin éveillé. Il esquissa un pâle sourire. Hermione s'agrippa à son cou de bonheur. Elle provoqua alors une fulgurante douleur dans son épaule cassée. Elle réalisa son geste lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir.

-Excuse-moi Harry. Je suis si heureuse de te voir réveillé. On a eu si peur.

Elle continua à parler sans réaliser que Ron l'avait écarté pour aller faire une accolade fraternelle à son meilleur ami.

-Je savais que tu allais t'en sortir vivant, confia Luna après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue.

Il ne répondit pas. Ses souvenirs étaient vagues, voire même étranges. Neville sourit à Harry, préférant ne pas l'étouffer avec toutes ces embrassades.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Remus, sachant pertinemment que la réponse ne serait pas positive.

-Ça va. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose en fait.

-Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Il avait l'impression que son père s'était trouvé près de lui. Sachant que c'était impossible, qu'il était mort, il ne parla de ce souvenir irréel.

-Je me souviens qu'on est arrivé dans le hall d'entrée du ministère et que là, Voldemort est apparu. Après, à part une douleur atroce dans tout mon corps, c'est flou.

-Tu te rappelles la raison pour laquelle vous êtes allés au ministère ? demanda Tonks.

-Voldemort m'a envoyé une vision pour me faire croire que Sirius était torturé au ministère. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai foncé.

-Comportement très Gryffondor, agir, et après seulement réfléchir, rétorqua Remus. Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de contacter Sirius ou un autre membre de l'Ordre ?

-On a essayé de le contacter mais il ne répondait pas.

-Comment ?

-Par le miroir, expliqua Harry.

Tonks fit de grands yeux alors que Remus fronçait les sourcils.

-Ça ne ressemble pas à Sirius de ne pas répondre et encore moins de ne pas l'avoir près de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore et le médicomage de Harry. Ce dernier lui fit un rapide contrôle d'un coup de baguette. Le directeur, quant à lui, fit un large sourire à l'adolescent qui lui répondit par une grimace crispée. Le vieux sorcier prit cela pour un sourire douloureux.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas perdre plus de sang Mr Potter. Cet homme vous a sauvé la vie, expliqua le médicomage.

-Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il te disait ?

Des mots revinrent en mémoire à Harry. « _Ne baisse pas les bras Harry. Tu es un garçon courageux. Je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai plus mais tu dois tenir bon. Je reste près de toi mon fils. Mon petit garçon…_ ». Il garda le silence quelques instants. Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore puis vers Remus comme s'il cherchait une réponse. Il regarda une dernière fois son directeur avant de hocher la tête négativement.

-Je ne me souviens de rien. À part de la douleur.

-Harry a besoin de repos. Il faudrait le laisser dormir pour l'instant. Je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir sortir, incita le médicomage.

Les trois filles lui firent un bisou avant de partir. Lorsque la porte se referma et qu'il se retrouva complètement seul, il se sentit perdu. La question de Dumbledore avait ravivé le souvenir de la douce voix rassurante de l'inconnu. Un inconnu peut-être pas si inconnu, réalisa Harry. Son père n'était pas sorti de la baguette de Voldemort en juin dernier et maintenant il croyait l'entendre lui parler et le sauver. Si James était vivant, où était-il et ou avait-il été ? Pour Harry tout ce qui comptait était de le retrouver, de le connaître. Il ne se sentait même pas blessé d'avoir été ignoré durant tant d'années. Il était convaincu que si son rêve était réalité, que si son père pouvait être l'inconnu, il y avait une bonne raison à son absence.

Il sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil. Les potions qui lui avaient été administrées l'avaient assommé. Il rêva de son père cette nuit-là. Les paroles avait fait renaître en lui cet espoir insensé de ne pas être orphelin. Les images d'une vie en famille comme un enfant normal s'animaient dans son esprit.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec une drôle de sensation. Il aurait voulu rester éternellement dans ce rêve. Retourner dans ce monde ne lui donnait pas envie. Il était heureux d'avoir ses amis, son parrain, Remus, et même le fait d'avoir un inconnu qui le protégeait lui plaisait... Néanmoins l'absence d'un parent lui manquait. Sa déception fut encore plus grande lorsque Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore ainsi que Mr et Mrs Weasley vinrent lui rendre visite et lui annoncèrent que ses camarades étaient de retour à Poudlard pour l'ultime semaine scolaire. Il essaya de masqua sa tristesse. Mrs Weasley lui posa mille et une questions pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Il garda le silence et attendit que Dumbledore lui pose ses questions. En effet, Harry se doutait parfaitement que si son directeur s'était déplacé jusqu'ici, c'était pour recevoir des réponses. Il n'était plus dupe. Il avait choisi de suivre l'inconnu, et il espérait naïvement, il en était conscient, qu'il soit James.

-Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui Harry ?

-Ça va. Encore un peu faible, murmura-t-il sans oser le regarder.

-Tu nous as fait une belle peur, expliqua Mrs Weasley avec son sourire bienveillant.

Harry était très reconnaissant de la gentillesse que lui témoignait Mrs Weasley mais elle n'était et ne serait jamais sa maman. Elle était la mère de son meilleur ami. Il tenta de la rassurer avec un sourire mais le résultat fut plus proche d'une grimace qu'autre chose.

-Harry, pourrais-tu nous raconter ce qui s'est passé hier, avec les détails dont tu te souviens ?

-Vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu tôt, Albus ? Nous ne sommes pas à un jour près, fit remarquer le loup-garou.

-Plus vite nous démasquerons cet homme, plus vite nous pourrons mettre Harry en sécurité.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. L'adolescent comprit sa réaction. Pourquoi était-il si insensé de faire confiance à un homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie ?

-Quel homme ? coupa Harry, refusant de donner des informations qui pourraient aider le vieux sorcier à découvrir qui se cache derrière la capuche noire.

-L'inconnu, comme il se surnomme. L'Ordre se charge de ça, Harry. Raconte nous plutôt ce qui s'est passé.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il plongea son regard dans ceux du maraudeur à la recherche d'une autorisation pour relater les faits.

-J'ai eu une vision envoyée par Voldemort où je voyais Sirius se faire torturer au département des mystères. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai foncé bêtement. C'était un piège. Les mangemorts nous attendaient. Il voulait que je prenne la sphère contenant une prophétie sur Voldemort et moi. J'ai refusé de la donner, alors on s'est enfuit. On est tombé dans la salle où il y avait ce voile. Ils nous ont attaqués, j'ai perdu la sphère qui s'est cassé. La prophétie s'est évaporée. Puis l'Ordre est arrivé, ensuite l'inconnu, continua-t-il d'une monotone. On est arrivé dans le hall d'entrée et là Voldemort est apparut. Le reste est flou. À part la douleur, c'est assez vague.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre concernant Voldemort ?

-Une drôle d'impression. Comme s'il était dans mon corps.

-Te souviens comment il est sortit de ton corps ?

-J'ai juste le souvenir d'une sensation de chaleur alors que pendait qu'il était en moi, c'était le froid total. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est une bonne question. J'espérais qu'avec ce dont tu te souviens, on aurait des réponses, expliqua Dumbledore. Comprendre comment il a réussi à l'expulser de ton corps.

-Qui ça « il » ?

-L'inconnu, évidemment ! As-tu entendu la prophétie Harry ?

-Non, et maintenant elle est perdu.

-Pour Voldemort, elle est perdue. L'Ordre en connaît déjà le contenu, avoua le directeur.

-Oh ! Ça aurait été gentil de me prévenir qu'il existait une prophétie me liant à Voldemort, monsieur ! s'exclama Harry, surpris et mécontent d'avoir été ainsi mis de côté pour quelque chose dont il était le centre.

-Lorsque j'auditionnais Sibylle Trelawney pour le poste de professeur, elle a fait une véritable prophétie qui explique qu'un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le marquera.

-Moi ? Je suis celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort ? Comment ?

-Harry, tu es encore affaibli. Ne réfléchis pas à toutes ces choses là. Cela viendra en tant et en heure voulue.

-Mais professeur, il serait préférable que je sois prêt. Cet été, je viendrai au quartier général de l'Ordre et là on m'expliquera ce que je dois savoir pour pouvoir combattre Voldemort.

-Tu ne viendras pas au quartier général de l'Ordre cet été, décréta Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je encore aller chez les Dursley ? s'énerva Harry sans penser à la douleur physique qui l'envahissait.

-Tu ne vas pas non plus chez les Dursley.

-Où est-ce que je dois aller alors ? murmura-t-il, légèrement déboussolé.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, le ministre est resté sur son idée que tu devais être protégé par le chef des aurors lui-même. Il a ordonné à Tellerino de veiller sur toi, donc de t'héberger durant ces vacances.

À la surprise générale, il éclata de rire. Il regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes.

-Vous rigolez n'est-ce pas ? Je dois passer mes vacances avec Tellerino ?

-Hélas, Harry, je suis sérieux. Évidemment, j'essaie de convaincre le ministre de demander à Maugrey ou Kingsley de t'héberger, ainsi tu serais sous la surveillance de l'Ordre. Nous allons te laisser te reposer. On se revoit après-demain. Selon ton médicomage, tu pourras revenir à Poudlard.

-Pour trois jours… murmura-t-il.

Mrs Weasley et Tonks l'enlacèrent tendrement. Molly lui conseilla tant de choses qu'il en oublia la moitié. Il fut surpris lorsque Remus lui fit une accolade. Il en comprit alors la raison quand il l'entendit parler d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Sois éveillé à 23h30. Tu auras de la visite…

Harry le regarda, surpris, mais tenta de le masquer, comprenant que Dumbledore ne devait sûrement pas être au courant. Il fit un sourire en coin pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. Il suivit du regard les personnes sortir de la pièce. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il voulait être prêt à recevoir de la visite cette nuit. Il était sûr que c'était son parrain qui viendrait, mais au fond de lui, il sentit un espoir naitre : que son père vienne également.


	29. Visite nocturne

Loudee: Merci pour ton comm'! Il y aura d'autres moments attendrissants! James a eu bien peur pour son fils^^! Bonne lecture!

Troublette: Trop questions et pas de réponses, mais je commence gentiment à en donner! Tu préfères Tellerino à l'inconnu? intéressant! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ca te plaît même si tu te répétes;-)! Bonne lecture!

Erika: merci pour ton comm' ^^

Cassiez4ever: James serait l'inconnu ET Tellerino! mais le problème est qu'au ministère, il y avait l'inconnu et Tellerino en même temps au moment endroit!!! Il y a un problème ou une explication logique!!!

Shuriken57: L'entraînement? Harry n'aura pas grand chose. Je ne vais pas axer mon histoire sur des cours intensifs. Il apprendra quelques trucs avec James, normal! P ex. la magie sans baguette et l'ancienne magie, entre autre! C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Bonne lecture!

Feliness: J'adore aussi ses phrases là à Tellerino car il dit toujours tout haut ce que les gens pensent tout bas. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour le remettre à sa va déteindre de plus en plus sur Harry car ce dernier va se laisser faire de moins en moins par le citronné. Deux moins chez l'auror italien et Dumby aura perdu tout son pouvoir sur Ryry!!! Quant à la prophétie, Harry réalisait qu'avec peine qu'il est lié à Voldy. En fait, il peine à réaliser tout ce qui se passe. La prophétie sera d'ailleurs recalée par une information bien plus importante à ses yeux d'enfant! Pour la réaction des personnes présentes, les parents Weasley font trop confiance à Dumbledore pour réagir et tous les membres de l'ordre étaient au courant de la prophétie mais ils leur avaient été interdit d'en parler. Sirius et Remus n'ont rien dit pour une raison particulière qui sera expliquée plus tard. C'est pour cela que Remus n'interfère pas quand Harry veut en savoir plus. Tonks quant à elle, est un peu entre deux, elle ignore encore pourquoi Remus ne fait pas ou plus confiance à Dumbledore, elle sait aussi que Kingsley ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance mais elle ignore pourquoi elle devrait se méfier du citronné donc elle a le cul entre deux chaises^^ ! lol! Je confirme James et L'inconnu ne font qu'un. Pour le révéler à Harry, ca, ca va être une autre histoire. Pour cela, son courage de Gryffondor a disparu depuis bien longtemps. Il a la trouille de dire la vérité à son fils! Pour l'aura rouge et or, c'était soit il extériorisait sa magie, soit il perdait le contrôle de sa magie et comme la fait remarquer Kingsley, la magie de l'inconnu est plus grande que la moyenne. Mais pourquoi devrait-on penser à son patronus? A cause du Lion? Celui de James a l'époque n'était pas un lion, il a "évolué". Aucun patronus en forme de lion n'a été répertorié dans le monde magique. L'ordre ne croyait pas Harry quand il disait que le patronus de l'inconnu était un lion! Mais son aura prouve que l'inconnu est un Gryffondor! pour le coup du miroir, Kreatur n'a rien a voir. D'ailleurs, je ne l'implique pas dans l'histoire. Il est expliqué pourquoi Sirius n'a pas répondu et la raison est vraiment stupide! Bonne lecture! Bisous^^

Clecleme: Je comprends pourquoi tu pensais que Tellerino pensait à Sirius. James a été plus rapide pour protéger son meilleur ami! J'avoue que c'est James l'inconnu! Non il ne transplane pas vraiment. Il utilise une vieille technique. Après tout, il a "disparu" de la civilisation durant 14 ans, il a eu le temps d'apprendre beaucoup de choses pour être capable de protéger son unique enfant! Remus et Tonks sont ensemble, oui. Il est vrai que Remus a entendu ce qui a été dit et que Sirius le sait donc aussi. Je ne dirai pas s'ils ont su à ce moment là que James est vivant ou si neve Nere a été l'élément déclencheur pour qu'ils sachent la vérité! Un inconnu de moins, maintenant, il faut savoir des choses sur Tellerino et Neve Nere! Bisous!

Nj.56: Merci pour ton comm'!! Contente que ca te plaise! J'espère rester à la hauteur de tes attentes!

Momographie: Une seule réponse à ton unique question: La suite is now! lol! Bonne lecture!

grispoils: Presque certain de savoir qui est l'inconnu ou certain? Je n'ai pas mis de piège, l'identité de l'inconnu a été révélée de manière implicite. Dumby n'enlèvera pas Harry de chez Tellerino. Bisous! Bonne lecture

KK: James est l'inconnu. Tellerino n'est pas le grand-père qui est vraiment mort et n'est pas un zombie qui a pris l'apparence de Tellerino. Le chat est perturbant. Neve Nere n'a rien a voir avec Lily. Ce n'est pas un chat normal et ce n'est pas un animagus. L'explication est pour bientôt! Bonne lecture!

LunaLupin: Merci pour cette magnifique danse de la joie! James est là depuis le chapitre deux, première apparition de l'inconnu! lol! James est révélé enfin! Maintenant, il faut un vrai face à face avec Harry. Merci pour ton commentaire! Je suite contente que tu aimes! Bisous

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 29**

**Visite nocturne**

Harry avait été agité durant tout le reste de la journée. Il se demandait qui pourrait bien venir le voir à une heure si tardive. Les visites n'étaient plus autorisées à l'hôpital après une certaine heure, d'autant plus que sa chambre était sous la surveillance des aurors. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir recevoir de la visite ? Il réfléchissait à la personne plausible. Il se doutait fortement que Sirius avait trouvé une idée pour venir voir son filleul. C'était pour cela que seul Remus était au courant car Harry avait compris immédiatement que si le loup garou le lui avait murmuré, c'était parce que l'Ordre ne devait pas le savoir. Pourtant, il était si sûr que l'inconnu était son père qu'il espérait que James avait envoyé son meilleur ami pour l'avertir de sa venue. Mais à quoi bon rêver ? Il rêvait de cela depuis si longtemps, depuis toujours en réalité. Enfant, il fermait les yeux et il se voyait entouré de ses parents. Il regardait avec envie les garçons de son âge jouer au ballon avec leur père. Lui, il n'avait jamais rien eu. Les Dursley ne lui avaient jamais témoigné le moindre sentiment, excepté peut-être le mépris. C'était la seule famille du côté de sa mère. De la famille paternelle, il ignorait tout. Il aurait dû avoir Sirius ou même Remus comme tuteur mais son parrain était en prison et jamais le ministère n'aurait autorisé un loup-garou à être le tuteur du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il existait encore quelqu'un, peut-être mort, certes, mais qui portait le nom de Potter : W.P. Harry était désormais convaincu que le P n'était autre que celui des Potter. Son père lui avait envoyé un livre ayant appartenu à un autre membre de sa famille, mais qui, ça c'était la question.

Il attendit patiemment l'heure. Des questions trottaient dans sa tête. Il n'osait pas expliciter directement ses espoirs et ses hypothèses à son parrain. Ce dernier n'était certainement pas au courant de cette bonne nouvelle. Harry se réjouissait du moment où son père allait lui avouer son identité. Il rigolait seul dans son lit blanc. Inlassablement, il répétait ce petit mot « papa ». Il espérait tant. Il ferma les yeux pour se souvenir de l'apparition de l'inconnu lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs. Ce jour-là, il lui avait juré lui dévoiler son identité. Il le surveillait, ce qui montrait donc bien qu'il pensait à lui. Ce que Harry ne comprenait pas, c'était la raison de son absence. La seule raison qui lui venait en tête était qu'il avait préféré s'entraîner pour être prêt à défendre son fils car il avait réalisé à quel point l'ennemi était puissant. Il était fier d'être son fils. Il voulait que son père soit aussi fier de lui.

Soudain, il s'assit sur son lit, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Il posa sa main sur son ventre blessé. C'était venu comme une illumination. Il n'avait eu que très peu de cauchemars cette année. Il aurait dû en avoir bien plus. Il avait toujours su que quelque chose le protégeait de ses rêves négatifs. Il croyait que c'était Neve Nere qui avait quelque chose de spécial mais la vérité le frappa de plein fouet. C'était James qui venait le bercer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait eu son père auprès de lui tout au long de l'année. Il eut envie de refaire des cauchemars pour retrouver sa présence. Ricanant, il voulait avoir une nuit agitée et se réveiller réellement pour pouvoir l'appeler « papa » en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta quand Sirius se matérialisa face à lui. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était déjà 23h30. Il avait pensé toute la soirée à son père. Il sourit bêtement à son parrain qui lui rendit son sourire. Sirius s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord blanc. Il observa l'adolescent encore un pâle.

-Surpris de me voir ? demanda l'animagus.

-Ça va !

-Ça va, répéta l'adulte. Tu croyais que ca pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre ? s'exclama Sirius sans réaliser à quel point Harry avait pensé qu'une tierce personne allait peut-être l'accompagner.

-Remus, proposa Harry en rigolant.

-Tu appliques à fond le concept de rire quand ça va mal, hein ? T'es au fond du lit et pourtant tu rigoles, t'as reçu un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?

-Non, j'écoute mon parrain.

-Tu écoutes ton parrain pour tout ce qu'il te dit ?

-Bien sûr, Siri ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? s'offusqua faussement l'adolescent.

-La prochaine fois, n'essaies pas de venir me sauver alors que je suis en sécurité !

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, si tu n'as pas répondu au miroir, contredit Harry.

-Le miroir ? répéta bêtement l'adulte.

-Oui. J'ai essayé de t'appeler pour savoir si c'était un piège. Je réfléchis un minimum ! blagua-t-il.

Au grand étonnement de Harry, son parrain éclata de rire. Son visage était d'abord sérieux tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la cause qui avait fait qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'appel. Puis, sans prévenir, un rire tonitruant s'échappait de sa gorge.

-Soit Voldemort est vraiment doué, soit les Parques étaient contre nous. Tu as essayé de m'appeler au seul moment de la journée où j'étais inatteignable. Je me douchais !

Harry rigola à son tour. Il avait failli mourir tout simplement parce que son parrain prenait sa douche et qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu l'appeler. La vie était parfois étrange. Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs rires cessèrent. Un air sérieux réapparut sur leur visage. Harry songea que c'était un moment idéal pour poser les questions à son parrain qui lui prouveraient que l'inconnu et son père ne font qu'un.

-Dis, Sirius, je peux te poser une question ?

-Tout ce que tu veux ! Ou presque, suivant quoi, je me réserve le droit d'utiliser un joker !

-Je ne sais rien de ma famille. J'ignore même le nom de mes grands-parents ou si mon père avait des cousins ! Tu es la seule personne qui puisse me répondre, murmura Harry le regard suppliant.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Ton père était enfant unique, ni cousin, ni cousine...

-Et mes grands-parents, comment s'appelaient-ils ? coupa Harry.

-William et Elisabeth Potter.

Harry retint un crie de victoire. William Potter ! W.P. C'était logique ! Son père lui avait prêté un livre ayant appartenu à son grand-père.

-Ils étaient aurors ? D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tous les Potter ont été aurors.

-Pas de simple auror, chef des aurors. Par contre, ta grand-mère était médicomage. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda l'adulte suspicieux devant ses questions.

-Oh, je suis juste content de voir que je suis la lignée des Potter en voulant devenir auror. Je devrais savoir faire apparaître un patronus pour être auror ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est quoi ces questions ?

-C'était quoi ton patronus à toi, Sirius ?

-Un ours.

-Et celui de mon père ?

-Une sorte de puma. C'était entre un gros chat et un puma.

-Un félin ? murmura Harry. Mais ça évolue un patronus ? Il peut changer ?

-Ouais, ça arrive, parfois.

Un sourire voulut se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Harry se remémora le patronus de l'inconnu. Le lion majestueux devait être la forme évoluée du petit fauve que Sirius avait connu comme étant le patronus de James. Il regarda Sirius. Il voulait lui dire que son père était vivant. Il était sûr et certain qu'il était dans le monde des vivants. Tout concordait ! Le W.P., le patronus… Il restait encore des interrogations auxquels Harry comptait laisser son père les lui révéler en tant et heure voulue. Il voulait crier de joie. Son rêve était réel. Il reporta son regard sur son parrain, tentant de mettre de côté ses pensées sur son père.

-Je ne suis pas censé être dans une pièce ou le transplanage est impossible ? Si tu es venu si facilement, les mangemorts pourraient aussi venir, non ?

-Je n'ai pas transplané. On a trouvé un moyen pour que je puisse venir avec Remus. C'est compliqué. Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Mais je ne peux rester qu'une heure. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à l'Ordre... Je ne suis pas autorisé à sortir.

-Tu es sorti pour venir au ministère, rappela Harry.

-Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'allais laisser l'Ordre venir te secourir pendant que moi j'attendais chez moi en sirotant une limonade ? Harry, j'ai promis à tes parents de veiller sur toi si il leur arrivait quelque chose. J'ai déjà failli à ma promesse durant douze longues années. Maintenant, je veux me rattraper.

-Tu aurais pu mourir, Sirius ! J'ai vu le sortilège de Bellatrix arriver sur toi avant de ricocher sur le bouclier…

« Créé par l'inconnu » réalisa intérieurement Harry.

Son souffle se coupa mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Sirius avait été sauvé par son meilleur ami.

-J'aurais pu mourir ? Mais et toi Harry ? Tu as failli mourir. Si l'inconnu n'avait pas été là, Dieu seul sait ce qui te serait arrivé. Je ne suis pas la priorité. C'est toi ! Je donnerai ma vie pour la tienne Harry. Je veux que tu comprennes ça, ma vie est moins importante que la tienne. Même si un jour je devais vraiment être torturé par Voldemort, laisse-moi mourir dans d'atroces souffrances plutôt que venir te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Dans tous les cas, Voldemort me tuerait. Alors que je sois le seul à mourir ! Promets-moi de penser à toi.

-Je vais essayer, Sirius. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute. Il y a déjà eu tellement de morts à cause de moi, mes parents, Cédric… Tu es mon parrain, ma seule famille, expliqua Harry mais pour la première fois, il n'était pas sincère en disant à Sirius qu'il était sa seule famille car il était sûr que James était vivant.

Sirius lui ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux en souriant. Il regarda sa montre, soupira puis se leva.

-Je dois y aller. Prends soin de toi, Harry.

-Sirius, attends ! Cet été, je pourrais t'écrire ? Je serai chez Tellerino, mais est-ce que j'aurai le droit de t'écrire ?

-Tu le prendras, le droit. Si tu veux m'écrire, je te répondrai avec grand plaisir. Évite juste d'écrire mon nom ! Tu fais comme tu l'as toujours fait, tu notes Patmol ! Tellerino, en tant que chef des aurors, aura beaucoup de boulot, tu auras donc du temps libre pour écrire à ton vieux parrain.

-Tu n'es pas vieux Siri.

-Je sais. Je voulais voir ce que tu allais me dire !

Il étreignit son filleul qui voulait tant lui dire la découverte qu'il pensait avoir fait. Un dernier sourire, et son parrain disparut. Harry sourit. Les réponses lui donnaient raison. Il s'endormit, heureux comme jamais. Il se réjouissait de le rencontrer enfin, en vrai. Il lui semblait être redevenu un enfant. C'était comme si le Père Noël lui apportait son cadeau qu'il attendait depuis toujours.

Son séjour à l'hôpital prit fin. Harry voulait retourner à Poudlard et revoir ses amis mais il aurait voulu que l'inconnu vienne le voir. Tous les jours, dans son lit blanc, il tournait rapidement la tête vers les nouveaux venus, plein d'espoir. Mais jamais la porte n'avait révélé l'homme tant attendu. À chaque fois, il avait jeté un regard empli de déception aux pauvres infirmières et médicomages. À Poudlard, James avait toujours réussi à le surveiller. Harry voulait se mettre en danger exprès pour le faire venir. Allait-il oser se montrer chez Tellerino ? Rien que l'idée de passer deux mois chez l'italien était démoralisant. Pourtant, il savait qu'il aurait dû se réjouir de pouvoir profiter d'en apprendre plus sur l'auror. Néanmoins, son souci n'était plus Tellerino mais son père. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué à comprendre que toutes les questions non liées à James ne l'intéressait plus ?

Pour retrouver le château, le professeur McGonagall vint le chercher. Le silence fut pesant durant le trajet de retour. Il n'osait guère parler devant le regard sévère de sa directrice de maison. Il voyait bien qu'elle aussi était un peu perdue quant à l'attitude à adopter. Ils franchirent l'enceinte de Poudlard et traversèrent le parc. Harry remarqua qu'étrangement l'herbe était moins verte, les feuilles ne fleurissaient pas et la forêt semblait encore plus inquiétante. En haut des marches du perron les attendait Dumbledore. Il sourit à Harry de son éternel sourire que l'adolescent décrivait désormais comme hypocrite. Il répondit faussement. Il n'écouta qu'à moitié ce qui lui était dit. Il lui en voulait toujours de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il existait une prophétie le concernant. Dès qu'il put, il monta à la tour des Gryffondors. Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui chantait toujours aussi faux. Il eut à peine le temps d'avoir passé la porte qu'une foule se rassembla autour de lui.

-Salut Harry, ça va ?

-Euh, oui...

« On se connaît ? » pensa Harry.

Les questions fusaient de partout, depuis les premières années jusqu'aux septièmes années. Harry ne connaissait pas la moitié des élèves qui lui parlaient. Il tenta de retrouver ses meilleurs amis mais il était happé dans cette foule qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il y a une semaine il était considéré comme un menteur et maintenant le voilà à nouveau comme un héros. Il fut tiré par les jumeaux Weasley. Il les suivit sans réfléchir. Grâce à une poudre made in Weasley, ils créèrent une fumée qui fit oublier la présence de Harry dans l'esprit des Gryffondor pour lui redonner sa liberté. Ils le conduisirent vers Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville. Les deux filles, si heureuses de le retrouver, lui sautèrent au cou. Il leur sourit. Le petit coin près de la cheminée était parfait pour discuter avec eux. Fred et George avait réussi à repousser la foule.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Ron.

-En pleine forme. Mais je ne vous ai pas vu depuis longtemps ! Alors je veux que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé pour vous.

-Pendant que Tu-Sais-Qui s'en prenait à toi, il nous a comme paralysé pour qu'on ne puisse pas venir vers toi, commença Hermione.

-C'était vraiment horrible, coupa Ginny. Tu saignais, tu souffrais tellement. J'avais si peur pour toi.

-Merci, Ginny. Dumbledore est arrivé, non ?

-Quand il est arrivé, Tu-sais-Qui t'a possédé.

-C'était affreux, ajouta Ron. Tes yeux avaient le rouge des siens.

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Ron pour avoir encore été interrompu.

-Le pire, c'est quand il a parlé. Le son de sa voix sortait ta bouche, renchérit Neville.

-Tu, ou plutôt il a proposé à Dumbledore de t'attaquer pour l'atteindre lui …

-Luna a cru que Dumbledore allait te jeter un sort ou pire encore, te tuer, expliqua Ginny.

-Dumbledore ne t'aurais jamais attaqué, s'il avait lancé un sort, ça aurait été pour faire sortir Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est de Dumbledore dont on parle. Il a peut-être plein de secrets mais il est de notre côté, expliqua Hermione. Luna s'est trompée. C'est l'inconnu qui nous a fait croire qu'il comptait t'attaquer. Il est arrivé et a envoyé valser Dumbledore.

-Sans baguette en plus. C'était extraordinaire !

-C'était de la magie sans baguette Ron ! Il a réussi à faire sortir Voldemort de ton corps. Tu as commencé à saigner abondamment à l'abdomen et là, il a mis sa main sur toi, une lumière jaune, dorée est apparu. Il a placé sa paume à quelques centimètres de ta blessure et le sang a arrêté de couler. C'était juste ahurissant ! Mais il n'a pas que fait que ça d'incroyable. À l'hôpital, il était dans la salle d'attente avec nous.

-Il avait l'air tellement mal !

-Ginny a raison. Il était trop inquiet pour toi ! C'était étrange.

Harry sourit à Ron. L'inconnu, donc son père, était inquiet pour lui. Il comptait donc encore à ses yeux. Il était si heureux.

-Comme je le disais. Il a refait quelque chose de prodigieux quand on attendait de tes nouvelles. Il a réussi à concentrer sa magie dans sa main et à faire apparaître une boule rouge et jaune.

-Selon Kingsley, elle était plus grande que ceux des gens normaux, ajouta Ron.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Harry. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une sphère représentant la magie de quelqu'un.

-C'est une forme de très vieille magie. Plus personne n'utilise ce genre de technique. Plus personne ne la connaît même, récita Hermione. Plus elle est grande, plus le sorcier est puissant. L'inconnu est donc très puissant.

-Ah ouais ? sourit Harry, fier.

-Mais on demandera pour le formateur de Kingsley pour savoir si ca peut être W.P. durant les vacances et comme ça, on saura enfin qui c'est l'inconnu, ajouta Ron.

-Je ne serai pas avec vous cet été, confia Harry.

-Où seras-tu ? s'étonna Ginny.

-Ne me dis pas qu'ils te renvoient chez les Dursley ! tempêta Hermione. Ils n'ont aucune notion du danger ou quoi ?

-Je serais méchant de dire que c'est pire que d'aller chez les Dursley parce que je pourrais apprendre sûrement plein de choses intéressantes que Dumbledore voudra que je lui raconte, chose que je ne ferai pas.

-Harry, où vas-tu ? demanda gravement sa meilleure amie.

-Je vais passer deux mois chez Vincenzo Tellerino pour ma sécurité. Ordre du ministre en personne. Une année, il me prend pour un fou, l'année d'après, il faut me confier au grand chef des aurors.

-C'est super !

-Hermione, ça n'a rien de super. J'aurais préféré aller chez l'inconnu, murmura Harry.

-Tu pourras savoir de quoi il parlait lors de sa conversation avec Kingsley. Il faut que tu arrives à lui tirer les vers du nez. Tu dois comprendre ce qu'il cache.

-Fouille dans ses affaires, conseilla Ron.

-Ron ! Ce n'est pas poli ! s'écria sa meilleure amie.

-De toute façon, il vit seul, donc il doit sûrement avoir un tout petit appartement à Londres et je vais devoir passer deux mois à dormir sur le canapé ! râla Harry.

Harry continua à râler sur l'auror. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable car il avait enfin la possibilité de découvrir le passé de cet homme si mystérieux. Au fond de lui, il était jaloux car Ron et Hermione allaient être ensemble au quartier général et lui, à nouveau seul. Mais malgré ce petit désagrément, il était heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard, sa véritable maison.


	30. Benvenuto a casa mia

Feliness: James et l'inconnu sont la même personne! Il aimerait tant voir son papa! Il a attendu ça si longtemps! Hermione ne veut pas voir la vérité. Elle changera d'avis en connaissant la vérité et l'explication. Harry va être encore plus injuste dans ce chapitre avec Tellerino. Il a tort, évidemment! Le courrier d'Harry surveillé? Non. Il dira tout ce que Tellerino voudra savoir si l'ordre! Sirius et Harry ont rigolé à cause du contre coup, le choc émotionnel. Aucun des deux ne s'attendaient à une raison pareille! Harry sera bientôt descendu de son nuage pour entrer dans une réalité où James y est réellement!

Lunalupin: Faudra attendre un peu pour connaître l'été chez Tellerino. Il y aura un petit "intermède" entre les deux. James est mort de trouille de devoir dire la vérité à son fils! Et non c'est bel et bien Sirius qui est venu, pas James, faux espoir! Le vieux Siri? Il n'est pas si vieux! 36 ans! mdr! Le hasard a bien fait les choses pour Voldy^^

Momographie: ma réponse était fidèle à ta review qui m'a fait rire! Bonne lecture!

Orsoloy hon: merci pour ton comm'!

Akan: Quand on vit seul, on a plutôt un appartement et pas une immense maison! L'endroit où vit Tellerino va être bientôt révélé!

Dameaureline: merci pour ton commentaire! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Bonne lecture!

Miidona: Oui l'inconnu l'a envoyé au square Grimmaurd. Je n'ai sincèrement pas fait exprès pour le William et Elizabeth! William faisait bien british! J'avais pensé à Henry Potter mais après les initiales faisaient HP!!! POur Elizabeth, j'avais besoin de ce prénom, il fait british et en même temps, il sera utile pour autre chose. je ne peux pas te l'expliquer si je veux ne rien dévoiler! Je ne dirai rien concernant le fait que William ai été le mentor de Kingsley ou pas! je crois que tu as la réponse dans le chap 31!

Clecleme: Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir espérer que ce soit James ou l'inconnu. Je ne ne suis pas sûr qu'il arrive a tout voir chez Tellerino en deux mois!!! Pour le magasins de farce et attrapes, les jumeaux ouvriront leur magasins cet été. Mais leur départ n'était pas essentiels pour le déroulement de mon histoire. J'ai dût faire un choix pour les scènes car sinon j'aurais réécris le tome 5 de JKR! Bonne lecture!!

Troublette: Tellerino a pas mal de fans, je crois! Il va bientôt réaliser la chance qu'il a d'être chez Tellerino!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 30**

**Benvenuto a casa tua !**

La dernière soirée de l'année scolaire arrivait déjà. Harry se souvenait comme si c'était hier du banquet de début d'année. La vision d'Ombrage à cette table avait été horrible et avait annoncé une année négative. S'il avait su ce qui allait découler de ces longs mois, il aurait rigolé. D'ailleurs, il voulait en rire. Il avait créé un groupe pour s'entraîner et cela contre le règlement de l'école. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que l'idée était venue de sa meilleure amie. Il vit sur sa main la cicatrice de toutes ses retenues avec Ombrage. Il avait deux mois pour savoir la raison de l'aide si souvent offerte par Tellerino. Pourtant, au ministère, il n'avait pas brillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table professorale. Ombrage était toujours présente mais plus en tant que directrice. Dumbledore avait repris son poste. Harry ignorait l'attitude à adopter. Il aurait voulu être gentil avec le vieux sorcier et lui faire confiance à nouveau, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne l'écouta pas faire son discours. Il réalisa qu'il parlait de lui en entendant son nom. Il releva à peine la tête mais fut surpris des applaudissements. Le voilà encore mit en avant. Il détestait être le centre de l'attention. Il sourit au directeur hypocritement. Lorsque les mets apparurent, il se rua dessus. La nourriture à l'hôpital était fade. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait manger chez Tellerino, alors il voulait profiter de ce bon repas.

-Harry, arrête de manger comme Ron ! gronda Hermione.

-Hey ! répliqua le rouquin la bouche pleine.

-Ne mange pas comme lui. Tu es civilisé, toi, pas comme certain.

-Mione, j'ignore ce que je vais manger durant deux mois alors j'en profite maintenant.

-Des spaghettis ! proposa Ron.

-Oh joie, tous les jours des spaghettis !

-Il y a plein de sorte de pâtes, fit remarquer la jeune femme. Lundi des funsili, mardi des spaghettis, mercredi des vermicelles, jeudi des pennes, vendredi des macaronis, samedi des coquillettes et dimanche des tagliatelles.

-Et avec ça ?

-De la sauce Napoli, Carbonara, Bolognese, Pesto…

-Très drôle Hermione. Il n'a pas intérêt à essayer de me transformer en spaghettis vivants.

-Les grands jours, tu auras droit aux lasagnes ou à la pizza.

-Le dimanche par exemple ? Merci, je me réjouis de me nourrir de pâte durant deux mois. Ça va être merveilleux comme vacances ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

-Ne sois pas pessimiste, Harry. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Tu avais une bonne impression avant.

-Avant de savoir qu'il allait tenter de me transformer en spaghetti géant !

-Fais attention alors parce que si tu deviens de la nourriture géante, Ron risque de te manger, se moqua Hermione. Sérieusement, Harry, tu vas apprendre plein de chose, j'en suis sûr.

-Les différentes sortes de pâtes ?

-Harry, le réprimanda sa meilleure amie. Il a l'air de connaître les secrets de Dumbledore. Par chance, tu arriveras à apprendre des choses intéressantes, continua-t-elle dans un murmure si bas que Ron et Harry durent se pencher sur la table pour l'entendre.

-Tu crois sincèrement qu'il va me confier de telle choses ?

-Pas lors de ton arrivée évidemment, mais le ministère a demandé que tu passes les deux mois chez lui. Tu as donc le temps pour l'amadouer et connaître les choses mystérieuses qui l'entourent. Quant à nous, on demandera à Kingsley pour son prédécesseur. Il faut absolument que cet été, on comprenne tous ces mystères.

-Il ne se laissera pas amadouer mais je ferai de mon mieux, répliqua Harry, doutant de réussir à tirer quelque chose de Tellerino.

Le restant du dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Même si Harry trouvait les regards des autres élèves pesants, ceux noirs et colériques des serpentards lui rappelaient la défaite de Voldemort au ministère et lui donnait une certaine fierté. De retour à la salle commune pour la dernière soirée, il retrouva le coin habituel du trio pour discuter calmement. Neve Nere sauta sur les genoux de son maître, heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Les griffes de ses pattes noires se rétractèrent dans la cuisse d'Harry. Celui-ci ne s'en soucia guère, profitant allégrement de caresser la boule de poil qui ronronnait comme un bienheureux. Il prit l'animal dans ses bras et le porta à la hauteur de son visage. Son regard se planta dans les yeux jaune et sauvage du félin.

-Prêt à partir ? Tu as dit au revoir à Poudlard ?

-Harry c'est un chat !

-Et alors ? Tu crois que Pattenrond ne dit pas au revoir à ses amis félins ?

La jeune femme rigola.

-J'espère que tu aimes les spaghettis et la pizza petit chat, on va être servi chez lui, j'en suis sûr.

-Tout à coup il va te demander de faire à manger ? ricana Ron.

-J'ai l'habitude avec les Dursley. Mais dans ce cas, pas de pizza tous les jours. Je ne suis pas italien. Je lui refilerai de la nourriture de Neve Nere dans son assiette, rigola Harry. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Mione ! Je rigole, je ne vais pas le faire. Je n'ai rien contre lui, tant que je mange autre chose que des pâtes. Je l'aime bien, même. Il m'a rendu service plus d'une fois. Donc soit il a essayé de faire ami ami avec moi pour mieux me conduire à Voldemort, ce que je peine à imaginer, soit il a toujours été sincère et a toujours voulu être ami avec moi !

-Dans tous les cas, essaies de savoir des choses sur lui.

-Pas besoin de me le rappeler tous les jours. Mais je ne vais pas arriver et lui dire « bonjour, au fait qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? L'Italie, ce n'est pas bien ? Et les plans machiavéliques de Dumbledore c'est quoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir aidé durant toute l'année quand j'étais dans le pétrin ? ». Il me prendrait pour un fou si je commence comme ça.

-Non, il est conscient que tu vas lui poser des questions, je pense. Il a su que Tonks le draguait donc il sait que tu vas poser des questions. Expliques-lui que tu ne diras rien à Dumbledore et qu'il peut donc tout te confier.

-On verra bien comment ça se passe. Au pire, vous verrez arriver à la rentrée un spaghetti géant.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione les obligent à monter faire leur valise. Tout en grimpant les escaliers, ils râlèrent contre la rigidité de leur meilleure amie même s'ils savaient qu'elle avait raison, comme toujours. Harry regarda ses affaires éparpillés un peu partout. Il s'assit sur son lit et laissa Neve Nere prendre place sur ses jambes.

-On revient toujours dans le même dortoir, pourquoi ne peut-on simplement pas laisser nos affaires là ?

- Peut-être parce que si on ne les prenait pas, on n'aurait plus rien pour nos vacances ! rappela Ron.

Harry poussa l'animal sur le côté. Le félin se recoucha et s'endormit. Harry plaça ses affaires dans sa grosse malle. Il prit le miroir et le posa délicatement entre des vêtements pour éviter de le casser.

-Tu crois que je pourrais appeler Sirius ou Tellerino ne me laissera pas une seconde à moi ?

-Il devra aller travailler, il est le chef de la brigade des aurors. Je pense donc que tu seras plus souvent seul qu'avec lui.

-Je pourrais faire comme il faut mes devoirs ! se réjouis faussement Harry. Tu crois que sa maison ressemble à quoi ?

-Je l'ignore. Il doit être bien payé vu qu'il est le patron de tous les aurors donc il doit avoir une maison pas trop horrible.

-Mais pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'une maison ? Il n'a pas de petite amie, il nous l'a dit lui-même, ni de famille en Angleterre, alors pourquoi aurait-il une maison ? Un appartement dans Londres devrait lui suffire.

-Je ne pense pas que le ministère te laissera aller au centre de Londres. Ça serait trop dangereux.

-Je me demande vraiment comment c'est chez lui.

La pile de vêtement grandissait tandis qu'à côté, les livres prenaient de plus en plus de place. Une fois la valise remplie, Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, écrasant le pauvre animal qui émit un bruit étrange de mécontentement.

Le dortoir fut agité cette nuit-là. Les garçons profitèrent de cette dernière soirée pour discuter et rire toute la nuit. Harry en oublia qu'il allait passer deux mois chez un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il en oublia tout ce qui le tracassait jusque là. La prophétie était à des kilomètres, le lien entre l'inconnu et son père était le dernier des soucis de l'adolescent. Bêtement, il rigolait aux blagues, pas drôles, de Seamus.

Le jour du départ, Harry ne voulut pas se lever. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du s'endormir à 3h du matin, mais l'envie de rire et de profiter de sa jeunesse avait pris le dessus. Il se prépara et finit sa valise en toute hâte. Stressé, Harry n'était pourtant pas le plus fatigué. Ron dormait debout. Il faisait les choses sans réaliser que ça n'avait aucun sens. Harry dût lui demander pourquoi il mettait son pyjama trop court dans la valise de son meilleur ami. Ron réalisa alors que toutes les affaires qu'il avait rangé depuis le matin même avait fini dans les bagages de Harry. Il grommela quelque chose sous les rires moqueurs de ses condisciples. Harry essaya de mettre son chat dans sa cage mais ce dernier se faufila pour échapper à sa prison.

-Reviens ici, Neve Nere ! Ou je te laisse ici ! Allez, viens ici adorable petit chat, amorça Harry en s'approchant doucement du félin qui était dans son armoire. Tu me connais, si ce n'était pas pour ton bien, je n'essaierai pas de te mettre là-dedans, alors soit un gentil matou et entre dedans.

Alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres de l'animal, celui-ci sauta entre ses jambes et parti se trouver une nouvelle cachette. Désespéré, Harry leva les bras au ciel. Il s'assit sur son lit. La tête en bas, il trouva l'animal feutré dessous. Son regard jaune brillait.

-Allez viens, Neve Nere. J'ai compris, tu ne veux pas aller dans ta cage, alors comment veux-tu faire le trajet ? s'énerva l'adolescent.

Pour toute réponse, Neve Nere sauta dans un bond félin sur le lit avant de plonger dans la capuche de l'uniforme de l'adolescent.

-Évidemment, tu veux faire comme pour l'aller, venir te planquer là-dedans. Mais tu fais attention. Tu ne pars pas te balader.

Il sortit, Neve Nere dans la capuche, pour aller retrouver ses amis. Ils traversèrent le vieux château pour se rendre à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'école. Quelque chose avait changé. Il y a avait une ombre qui semblait entourer les hautes tours. Il monta dans le train et chercha un compartiment libre où s'installer avec ses meilleurs amis. Il s'appuya contre le siège et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le paysage défilant. Il se sentait à la fois stressé et à la fois impatient de voir où vivait l'auror. Après tout, durant toute l'année il avait voulu apprendre ce que cachait cet homme. Maintenant que tout allait lui être révélé, il redoutait de savoir cette vérité. Tellerino n'allait-il pas essayer de gagner sa confiance et de briser le peu de confiance qu'il lui restait envers Dumbledore ? Il ignorait quelle attitude adopter avec lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ça va aller, promit Hermione, remarquant son visage si tourmenté.

-J'aurais aimé venir au quartier général de l'Ordre et profiter de ces vacances pour être avec mon parrain. Ça sera étrange, je ne le connais pas.

-Pour lui aussi, l'idée de passer deux mois avec toi doit être étrange. Mais si par le plus grand des hasards, il a le téléphone…

-Le quoi ?

-Oublies, Ron ! Tu peux toujours m'appeler. Je serai chez mes parents les deux premières semaines des vacances. Après j'irai au QG, pour ma sécurité.

-D'accord. Je retiens. Je vous écrirai de toute façon pour vous dire tout ce que j'aurais appris.

Le trajet parut plus court que toutes les autres années selon Harry. Il eut l'impression d'avoir quitté la gare de Pré-Au-Lard à l'instant et d'être déjà à celle de King's Cross. Il suivit ses amis hors du train. Il vérifia que le félin était encore dans sa capuche. Il leva les yeux et vit l'auror qui l'attendait à côté de la famille Weasley. Il se tenait droit, les mains enfouis négligemment dans les poches.

-Je dois lui dire quoi en arrivant ? Ciao Vincenzo ? Bonjour monsieur l'auror ? grommela Harry à son meilleur ami.

-Tu l'ignores, ça sera plus simple, se moqua ce dernier.

Harry rencontra le regard bleu de l'italien. Il lui sembla que ce dernier était stressé, autant que lui. Ils échangèrent un sourire crispé. Il vit Hermione et Ginny glousser en le matant. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas laid, pas comme Rogue. Le teint bronzé, ses cheveux bruns bien coiffés, tout semblait parfait chez lui. Ils se saluèrent d'un simple serrement de main. Harry dit au revoir à contre cœur aux Weasley et à la famille Granger. Il se tourna vers l'auror, le regard interrogateur.

-On va aller un peu plus loin pour transplaner.

-Je n'ai pas l'âge pour transplaner, coupa l'adolescent.

-Transplanage d'escorte.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence. Ils tournèrent à un coin de la gare. L'auror lui tendit la main. Harry posa son regard dessus et crut rater un battement de cœur. Il aurait juré avoir vu une fine cicatrice sur son auriculaire gauche, identique à celle de son parrain. Il ferma les yeux, déboussolé. Quand il les rouvrit, la marque avait disparu. Hésitant, il lui donna sa main à son tour. Il se sentit compressé mais étonnement il ne se sentit pas mal. Il observa autour de lui. Il fut surpris de se retrouve à la sortie d'un petit village bucolique.

-La maison est un peu plus loin, indiqua l'italien.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. Neve Nere sauta de la capuche, heureux de se trouver en pleine nature.

-Neve Nere, gronda Harry. Reste là.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne risque pas grand-chose par ici.

-Peut-être, mais il ne connaît pas la région et il est venu me trouver parce qu'il était perdu. Il avait dû perdre ses maîtres. Je pourrai laisser sortir ma chouette ? Je n'avais pas le droit chez mon oncle et ma tante.

-Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun soucis. Tu pourras la mettre à la volière.

-La volière ? répéta Harry.

-Ouais, dans mon domaine.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Elle devait être immense, sa maison, pour posséder sa propre volière. Ils longèrent le chemin. Autour, la végétation s'étendait à perte de vue.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry, brisant le silence.

-Dans un petit village complètement perdu au milieu de l'Angleterre, au nord de Londres. À part le village que tu as pu voir, il n'y a rien d'autre dans les environs. Il faut une bonne heure pour se rendre à la ville la plus proche.

Harry masqua sa grimace. Il était seul au milieu de l'Angleterre avec pour seul compagnie un auror mystérieux et son chat. Il vit alors émerger d'entre les arbres, une minuscule maison bancale. Harry cessa de respirer et espéra qu'il allait continuer son chemin, mais en vain. L'italien s'arrêta devant ce tas de ruine. Il poussa le portail et invita Harry à passer devant lui. Il entra dans le domaine, dépité à l'idée de devoir passer deux mois dans un trou perdu, mais quand il releva la tête, la résidence plus que modeste avait disparu pour devenir un véritable palais. Il secoua la tête, étonné. Il entendit le cliquetis du portail qui était fermé. L'auror dût voir son émerveillement car il lui sourit en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison !

-Ce n'est pas une maison !

Tellerino haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-C'est un palais ! s'écria Harry.

L'italien laissa échapper un petit rire qui fut coupé par l'apparition soudaine d'un elfe de maison qui s'inclina devant eux.

-Maître Vincenzo, maître Harry Potter.

-Mon elfe de maison, Glorfi, présenta brièvement son hôte. Il est dans ma famille depuis plusieurs générations.

-D'accord mais appelle moi juste Harry, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'elfe qui lui souriait.

-Bien, maître Harry.

-Pas besoin de dire maître. Juste Harry.

Harry regarda l'elfe passer son regard de Tellerino à lui puis inversement. Ses gros yeux brillaient d'interrogations. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver face à Dobby.

-Vu que tu vas habiter ici, il est normal pour lui de t'appeler maître. S'il ne le fait pas, il est censé se punir pour avoir désobéi au règlement des elfes de maisons qui est de servir également les invités de ses maîtres. Mais il lui est interdit de se punir, alors si tu pouvais le laisser te dire maître Harry, ça sera plus simple pour lui, expliqua l'auror.

-Il n'a pas le droit de se punir ? répéta-t-il étonné.

Tellerino hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Harry se tourna alors vers l'elfe de maison pour lui sourire.

-Tu peux m'appeler maître Harry alors. C'est bon, je peux porter mes bagages, coupa-t-il tandis que l'elfe s'était déjà emparé de sa grosse malle.

-Non, c'est le travail de Glorfi. Le vôtre, maître Harry, est de passer de bonnes vacances. Pour le reste, c'est Glorfi qui le fait avec beaucoup de plaisir. C'est toujours une grande joie pour Glorfi de servir les invités de son maître, continua-t-il en rentrant dans la maison.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre, proposa l'auror.

-D'accord.

Il prit le petit chemin dallé qui menait à la demeure. Trois marches conduisaient à un perron. Une colonnade hexastyle soutenait le portique. Cette entrée donnait un air antique à la résidence. Les longues colonnes doriques fascinaient l'adolescent. Le mur était blanc, comme s'il était fait de marbre. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Harry eut le souffle coupé tant c'était beau et lumineux. Un immense escalier montait vers les étages supérieurs. Il vit l'auror gravir les marches. Un tapis magnifique recouvrait toute la surface. Ils traversèrent le couloir pour s'arrêter devant une haute porte. Tellerino poussa les battants de la porte et Harry découvrit ce qui allait être sa nouvelle chambre. Il fit un pas hésitant en avant, sans croire réellement à tout ce qu'il voyait. Les couleurs rouge et or dominaient la pièce. Une chambre parfaite pour un Gryffondor, songea Harry.

-Si vous aviez fait vos études à Poudlard, j'aurai parié que vous auriez été un Gryffondor quand on voit les couleurs, rigola Harry, émerveillé.

-Je sais que _toi_, tu es un Gryffondor. Je vais te laisser t'installer. Le souper sera prêt pour 19h. Je te ferai visiter le reste de la maison après manger, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème.

L'auror sortit de la pièce, laissant seul l'adolescent qui avait été à des kilomètres de s'imaginer dormir dans une chambre si luxueuse. Son regard parcourait toute la pièce.

-Wahoo ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !


	31. Prima serata da Tellerino

Akan: Tellerino est plutôt chef de la sécurité je dirais! Il en sert à rien d'avoir un grand appartement quand on vit seul!

Lunalupin: Je ne peux rien te dire pour la cicatrice! Dsl! Pour la maison, tu n'as encore rien vu... Bonne lecture!

Grispoils: merci pour ton comm'!

Pour les autres réponses aux reviews, je répondrais en message privé mtn! Je commençais à écrire plus de réponses aux reviews qu'à l'histoire elle-même! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 31**

**Prima serata da Tellerino**

Harry avait de la peine à croire qu'il allait passer deux mois dans un palais car aucun autre mot ne pouvait décrire cette demeure. Il s'assit sur le grand lit à baldaquin. Il s'enfonça légèrement dans le matelas moelleux. Jamais il ne s'était couché dans un lit si douillet. Il avait l'impression d'être un prince. Il leva les yeux au plafond et fut émerveillé par ce qu'il y vit. Un somptueux lustre trônait au dessus de sa tête. Il quitta l'étreinte possessive des couvertures rouges. Un sourire émerveillé était collé sur ces lèvres. Il ouvrit chaque tiroir de la table de chevet. Le bois vernis brillait. Les poignées semblaient être en or. L'étagère était de même, autant admirable. Une immense armoire faisait face au lit. Elle était magnifique. Tous ces meubles étaient extraordinaires. Cette chambre était cinq fois voire même sept fois sa chambre chez les Dursley. Ce n'était pas une chambre d'ami, mais une véritable pièce princière. Les murs d'un blanc nacrés donnaient un effet d'agrandissement. Sous ses pieds, le parquet ne grinçait pas, il vibrait de l'ancienne vie du bois.

Une porte à côté de la grande armoire intrigua Harry. Il ouvrit délicatement la poigné doré. Sous ces yeux se révéla une salle de bain étincelante. Son souffle se coupa. Les catelles murales étaient saumon. Le sol blanc refroidit ses pieds. Il passa sa main sur le lavabo blanc. Un miroir faisait tout un mur. Harry ne réalisait pas que cette salle de bain allait être pour lui seul. Il fut encore plus ébahi lorsqu'il se retourna vers la baignoire. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir appeler cela une baignoire, le mot « piscine » aurait été plus appropriée selon lui. Dans un coin, cette véritable piscine intérieur formait un carré et Harry pensait qu'il était possible d'être au moins cinq personnes la dedans.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait habiter un endroit pareil. Il avait été habitué à dormir dans un placard à balai durant dix ans et maintenant le voilà à passer deux mois dans un manoir. Il ressortit de la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers le balcon. Il s'attendait à voir le paysage rupestre des alentours mais il crut défaillir en voyant sous ses yeux un jardin à perte de vue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur un mini terrain de Quidditch.

-Wahoo !

Son regard parcourut toute cette surface. Au-dessous, il vit une terrasse dallée magnifique, et une longue table où Tellerino discutait avec son elfe de maison qui nettoyait quelque chose. Un peu plus loin, une piscine avec jacuzzi, plongeoir et toboggan aquatique attira son regard. Un endroit couvert par une toile blanche était occupé par des fauteuils rouges pâles comme si c'était un salon extérieur. Ses émeraudes se posèrent sur Neve Nere qui courait après un oiseau dans la partie fleurie du jardin. Des fleurs de milles et une couleur se promenaient dans ce parc. Ce jardin était presque un labyrinthe. Des allées zigzaguaient dans tout les sens pour finir par se retrouver sur une petite place. Harry peina à voir vraiment ce qu'il y avait dessus car elle se trouvait trop loin de la maison. Cette clairière ronde avaient quatre bancs tout autour d'une haute fontaine. Une statue trônait au milieu mais depuis son balcon Harry ne devinait pas le personnage en question. Mais il suspectait que cela était une copie d'une fontaine antique avec une représentation d'un dieu mythologique. Derrière toute cette merveille, un terrain de Quidditch avec ses trois buts pour chaque équipe narguait Harry. Il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de sa chambre et son regard se posa sur son éclair de feu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était bientôt l'heure d'aller manger. Il comprit qu'il était préférable de partir à la recherche de la salle à manger rapidement. La maison était si grande qu'il risquait de se perdre plus d'une fois. Néanmoins, Harry devait s'avouer qu'il allait sûrement passer la plupart de ses vacances au bord de la piscine à bronzer sur une chaise longue. Toutes ses interrogations disparaissaient à la vue de ce paradis. Il quitta sa chambre. Le couloir était magiquement éclairé. Il voulut voir les autres pièces pour savoir si toutes les chambres étaient aussi luxueuses que la sienne ou si Tellerino avait aménagé que les pièces utilisées. Sous ses pieds, le tapis bordeaux donnait l'impression à Harry d'avancer royalement. Il regardait autour de lui sans y croire. Il ne comprenait pas comment cet homme avait réussi à se payer une demeure si somptueuse. Il pensa alors à Malefoy tandis qu'il descendait les marches. Il comprenait pourquoi ce dernier était devenu si arrogant si il avait vécu dans une maison similaire à celle-ci. Le manoir Malefoy pouvait-il rivaliser avec celle-ci ou était-elle encore plus grandiose ? Harry peinait à imaginer quelque chose de plus merveilleux, excepté peut-être Buckingham palace. Arrivé dans le vestibule, il fronça les sourcils. Comment trouver la salle à manger maintenant ? Il tourna vers la droite et atterrit dans une cuisine toute faite de marbre foncé. Il sursauta quand une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer l'elfe de maison, surpris de trouver Harry dans sa cuisine.

-Tout va bien, maître Harry ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je cherche juste la salle à manger, monsieur Tellerino m'a dit qu'on mangeait à 19h, expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise.

Il réalisa alors qu'il ignorait comment il allait devoir l'appeler. Il se sentit bizarre de le nommer ainsi mais il ne voyait pas d'autres moyens s'il voulait rester dans la politesse.

-La salle à manger ? répéta l'elfe.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Vous aimeriez manger dans la salle à manger ? Glorfi vas alors déplacer les couverts là-bas, ajouta-t-il en sortant à nouveau.

-Attends, les déplacer ?

-Oui. Si maître Harry veut manger dedans. Glorfi avait mis la table dehors sur la terrasse mais il peut changer.

-Evidemment, il y a la terrasse, répéta Harry. Ça me va très bien la terrasse. J'y accède par où ?

-Soit par la cuisine, donc cette porte ou alors, vous pouvez y aller en passant par la salle à manger ou encore la salle de bal, mais dans ce cas, il faudra longer la baie vitrée pour arriver vraiment à la terrasse.

-La salle de bal ?

-Oui, elle s'ouvre plutôt sur le jardin.

-D'accord, je vais te suivre par la cuisine. De toute façon, je vais sûrement me perdre plus d'une fois.

-Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous pouvez toujours appeler Glorfi à n'importe quel moment.

-Merci. Au fait, ça sent drôlement bon, complimenta Harry alors qu'il marchait sur les dalles claires pour aller se mettre à table où l'auror était déjà.

Ce dernier avait troqué son complet de travail pour un bas de training ample noir et un t-shirt rouge. Il releva la tête en entendant l'elfe venir avec Harry. L'adolescent prit place en face de lui et jeta un regard interrogatif à la place vide à ses côtés.

-J'ai préparé du filet mignon avec des tagliatelles et des petits légumes et pour le désert de la glace vanille avec du coulis de fraise.

-C'est parfait, remercia Harry, ne réalisant qu'avec peine que ça allait être son train de vie quotidien pendant deux mois.

-Glorfi est heureux de vous entendre dire ça maître Harry, sinon Glorfi vous aurait préparé autre chose, bien évidemment, répondit l'elfe avant de retourner vers ses cuisines laissant les deux hommes ensembles.

Harry leva les yeux vers l'auror et rencontra son regard perçant. Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre que l'italien lisait juste avant son arrivée. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un livre écrit en italien mais il fut surpris de constater qu'il était écrit en latin. Il pensa que seul le titre était en langue morte. Cet homme était vraiment mystérieux. Maintenant qu'il était là, il fallait profiter de l'occasion pour poser toutes les questions plausibles de l'aiguiller sur la voie de la vérité.

-Vous lisez en latin ?

-Parfois. J'ai eu quelques cours quand j'étais jeune. Les restes d'une éducation italienne, héritière d'un empire latin.

-Ça explique aussi pourquoi à l'entrée de la maison, il y a des colonnes comme pour les temples romains, remarqua Harry.

-Comment ça ?

-Ça vous rappelle vos racines italiennes, compléta Harry. La fontaine au milieu des fleurs, il y a une statue comme celle de l'Antiquité dessus non ?

-Tu as déjà visité, on dira, rigola Vincenzo. Pour la colonnade à l'entrée ou la fontaine qui je le reconnais sont de style antique, elles ne m'ont jamais rappelé mes souvenirs romains. J'ai vu assez de fontaines à Rome pour le restant de mes jours.

-Alors pourquoi avoir choisi une demeure avec des ressemblances avec la Rome antique ?

-J'ai hérité de la maison. Alors au lieu de me payer un appartement au centre de Londres, j'ai profité de venir habiter ici quand j'ai choisi de venir bosser en Angleterre.

-Hérité de ce palais ? répéta Harry. De qui ?

-Ça appartenait à mes parents.

Harry plissa les yeux. Il observa l'auror en face de lui, appuyé négligemment contre sa chaise. L'adolescent hocha la tête, réfléchissant.

-Tu n'as pas l'air satisfait de la réponse, remarqua l'aîné.

-Non, c'est juste que je me demandais comment des italiens avaient fait pour se procurer une telle résidence.

-Ma mère, Lisa Parker était anglaise, expliqua-t-il. Pour la maison, elle est passée de génération en génération depuis bien longtemps. C'est pourquoi elle semble si luxueuse. Elle s'est embellit avec l'âge et les générations ont ajouté leur touche personnelle.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de continuer de poser ses questions car il en avait encore plus d'une en réserve. Il fut coupé par le retour de l'elfe de maison qui amenait magiquement plusieurs plats brûlants. Il les posa sur la table et servit son maître et leur invité. Harry profita de ce moment pour regarder autour de lui. Confortablement assis à cette longue table de terrasse en bois, il examina discrètement les couverts. Il s'était presque attendu à être servi dans de la porcelaine. Le service était simple mais tout du moins il restait classe et étincelant. Il fut surpris de découvrir une telle quantité de nourriture si alléchante dans son assiette. L'elfe de maison de Tellerino semblait être vraiment doué pour la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers à boire, maître Harry ? le coupa Glorfi dans ses pensées.

-De l'eau, ça ira.

-De l'eau ? répéta l'elfe tandis que Vincenzo tentait de masquer un petit sourire en coin. Vous êtes sûr ? Il y a autre chose vous savez. Du thé froid, de la limonade…

-Alors dans ce cas, du thé froid.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, l'elfe rentra à l'intérieur. Harry était mal à l'aise d'avoir quelqu'un qui était aussi attentionné à ce qu'il voulait. Il avait toujours été considéré lui-même comme l'elfe de maison, celui qui devait faire le repas, nettoyer la maison et maintenant de voir quelqu'un d'autre le faire à sa place, il culpabilisait de laisser faire ce qu'il pourrait lui-même exécuter comme tâche. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'elfe prendre place à ses côtés, là où le troisième service avait été mis et qui avait intrigué l'adolescent.

-Glorfi dîne tous les soirs avec moi, expliqua l'auror qui avait deviné les interrogations de l'adolescent. Quand on vit seul dans une immense maison, on ne va pas refuser la compagnie de son elfe de maison.

-Je comprends. Je trouve ça normal. C'est un être vivant. Je ne suis pas choqué. Je pensais juste à ma meilleure amie. Elle a fondé une société pour libérer les elfes de maison. Elle trouve que leur travail est de l'esclavage. Elle serait heureuse de voir qu'un elfe de maison mange à la même table de son maître.

-Mes maîtres ont toujours été très gentils avec Glorfi. Glorfi sait qu'il a beaucoup de chance de travailler pour la famille Tellerino, avoua l'elfe.

-Ma famille a toujours considéré qu'étant un être vivant, il était normal qu'il ait les mêmes droits que tout être humain. Il a donc un jour obligatoire de congé. Il est censé ne pas travailler le dimanche mais c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais réussi à faire. Il se sent toujours obligé de nettoyer quelque chose. Les hommes libres et non en esclavages ont droit à un salaire. Glorfi a le droit à ce qu'il a besoin et ce qu'il veut. Il veut des vêtements, il en a.

-Mais si vous lui donnez des vêtements, vous le libérez ? coupa Harry.

-Non, car je refuse de prendre ma liberté, expliqua l'elfe. Lorsque mon maître m'amène des vêtements, Glorfi pourrait choisir de prendre sa liberté mais il préfère travailler. Glorfi aime nettoyer, faire à manger… Glorfi aime travailler pour la famille Tellerino. Si je devais prendre ma liberté, je me retrouverai seul et obligé de me trouver un nouveau travail et aucune famille sorcière ne me traiterait aussi bien que ma famille.

-Je comprends. En tout cas, ma meilleure amie serait vraiment heureuse de te voir traité ainsi, ajouta Harry à l'adresse de l'elfe.

Le repas était délicieux. Jamais il n'avait mangé une viande aussi tendre. Tout était exquis et fondait dans la bouche. Il en oublia toutes ses questions. Il était si occupé à savourer ce met qu'il ne remarquait pas les regards que l'auror posait sur lui. Il se souvint de l'endroit où il se trouvait que lorsque sa seconde assiette fut finie.

-Je n'avais jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon.

-Je vais devoir dire à Glorfi de cesser de faire aussi bien la cuisine si je ne veux pas que tu retournes à Poudlard avec dix kilos en plus. Dumbledore serait heureux de pouvoir me reprocher de t'avoir engraissé, rigola Tellerino.

-Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, je ne suis qu'un élève parmi tous les autres. Il ne peut rien faire sur ma vie, il ne fait pas partie de ma famille. Essayez au moins de cacher ce petit sourire satisfait !

-Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas cacher le fait que je trouve très juste que tu te méfies de lui.

-C'est parce que vous savez que c'est de votre faute si j'ai des doutes, renchérit Harry.

-Ma faute ? Qu'ai-je dit qui t'ais mis le doute concernant ton cher directeur si bienveillant ?

-Vous savez exactement pourquoi je dois douter de lui, à vous de me dire les raisons exactes pour que je sache si j'ai raison ou tort de me méfier de lui. Vous insinuez savoir ses raisons.

-Dumbledore ment à tout le monde. Il n'aime pas son prochain, il est égoïste et manipulateur. Tu es utile à une seule chose, débarrasser ce monde de Voldemort.

-Vous pensez que je suis le seul à être capable de détruire Voldemort ? coupa Harry supposant que si sa réponse était positive, cela signifiait qu'il connaissait le contenu de la prophétie.

-Dumbledore le pense. Il pense que toi seul peut tuer Voldemort, car Voldemort est le seul sorcier capable de se mettre en travers de son chemin pour prendre le pouvoir.

-Sauf que si je tue Voldemort, je serais capable d'empêcher Dumbledore de prendre le contrôle le pouvoir comme vous dites.

-C'est pour cette raison qu'il essaie de te manipuler depuis le début. Il veut que tu deviennes son pantin pour qu'une fois que tu auras détruis Voldemort, il n'aura qu'à t'influencer pour t'évincer.

-Jamais je ne me laisserais faire, se vexa l'adolescent.

-Aujourd'hui, tu ne te laisserais plus faire mais si tous les gens autour de toi, si tout le monde sorcier lui avait fait pleinement confiance, tu n'aurais pas commencé à douter.

-Je vous dois beaucoup alors.

-Je ne pense pas être la seule personne qui t'ais fait réfléchir.

Harry allait demander à quelles autres personnes il faisait allusion mais l'elfe de maison arriva avec d'immenses coupes en cristal de glace. Cette conversation avait été étrange. Tellerino n'avait pas essayé de nier quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, il avait accepté de lui parler de manière plutôt libre. Harry garda ses émeraudes plongées dans le blanc vanillé de la glace. Il avait l'impression que le sorcier en face de lui le connaissait trop bien. Il leva les yeux vers lui et fut surpris de le voir jouer de la même manière que lui avec sa cuillère.

-J'ai cru entendre dire que tu voulais suivre une formation d'auror à la fin de tes études à Poudlard, commença Tellerino.

-Je voulais. Mais je ne pourrai pas entrer à l'école. Il me faut un ASPIC en potion et je ne l'aurai pas, expliqua l'adolescent sous le regard bleu interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu ne l'auras pas ? Les ASPIC sont dans deux ans, il me semble.

-Pour pouvoir suivre les cours de potion niveau ASPIC, le professeur Rogue demande qu'on ait obtenu un optimal au BUSE et je sais que je me suis loupé à cet examen.

-Mais peut-être que malgré le fait que tu n'aies pas suivi ce cours là, tu pourras quand même suivre la formation d'auror. Après tout avec un nom comme le tien, ce n'est pas les aurors qui vont te refuser.

-Justement, je ne veux pas utiliser « ma célébrité » pour ça…

-Je ne faisais pas allusion à ton statue de survivant, rigola l'auror. Je pensais au fait que tous les Potter ont fait une grande carrière chez les aurors, donc tu es le digne héritier pour être un auror doué, expliqua-t-il.

-Comment savez-vous que les Potter ont tous été aurors ? se méfia Harry.

-Je me suis un minimum renseigné sur le fonctionnement du département des aurors avant mon arrivée, ce qui fait que j'ai pu constater qu'il y avait plus d'un Potter qui m'ont précédé.

-Et vous pensez que c'est un argument qui compte, le fait que mes « ancêtres » aient tous été aurors ? J'aurai un niveau en Potion plus que médiocre…

-Tu peux toujours demander pour suivre des cours d'appui à côté. Ton formateur peut aussi t'aider là où tu as de la peine.

-Et si mon formateur ne veut pas m'aider à m'améliorer en potion, je ne pourrais donc pas continuer ma formation, supposa Harry. Je me serais fais de faux espoirs.

-Normalement, les formateurs qui sont volontaires, ce n'est pas obligatoire, sont des aurors motivés à transmettre leur savoir et à enseigner au plus jeune.

-Vous pourriez être mon formateur ? proposa Harry à la surprise de Tellerino qui fit de grands yeux, surpris par cette proposition.

-Moi ? Tu me proposes d'être ton formateur ?

-Pas tout de suite, je n'ai même pas encore mes seize ans mais quand j'aurais l'âge d'entrer à l'école des aurors... Sauf si vous pensez retourner en Italie prochainement…

-Non, je ne compte pas retournez en Italie prochainement. Je n'ai jamais formé quelqu'un. Quelqu'un comme Kingsley serait plus apte à te former correctement…

-Kingsley est formateur ? coupa Harry.

-Oui, depuis longtemps. Je pensais que tu le savais vu qu'il fait parti de l'Ordre et qu'il a formé Tonks.

-Non, je ne suis pas au courant de grand-chose concernant l'Ordre. Et cessez de me parler comme si c'était normal que vous soyez au courant de ce que fait l'Ordre.

-J'essaierai de faire attention à ce que je dirais durant ces deux mois alors, se moqua Tellerino. Tu auras sûrement l'occasion de demander à Kingsley s'il accepterait de te former lorsque tu verras tes amis dont les parents font partie de l'Ordre.

-En effet. Formé par un Potter, il pourra former lui-même un Potter, ricana doucement Harry pour lui-même en supposant que son grand-père avait lui-même été le formateur de Kingsley vu qu'il était un des prédécesseurs de Tellerino.

-Tu ne seras pas le premier Potter qu'il formera, répondit l'auror qui l'avait entendu.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai appris par hasard qu'il avait été le formateur de James Potter, ton père, lorsqu'il était en formation, tenta de s'expliquer l'auror en se mordant la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

Harry ne fit pas de commentaire. Étonnamment, il mit de côté ce moment étrange pour profiter de poser milles questions sur ce métier qu'il l'avait toujours fasciné. Ils en oublièrent même d'aller visiter le restant de la demeure. Ils parlèrent jusque tard dans la soirée. Harry se surprit même à rigoler aux paroles de l'auror. Une complicité étonnante avait naquis. Dans le ciel, les étoiles brillaient sur un fond ténébreux. Une torche fut allumée magiquement pour éclairer la terrasse. Harry s'assit en tailleur sur sa chaise, se mettant à l'aise pour discuter. En face de lui, Tellerino était appuyé contre le dossier, ses pieds posés sur le siège à côté. Si quelqu'un les avait vu discuter ainsi, il aurait cru voir des personnes se connaissant depuis toujours.


	32. La verita

Kira: Merci pour ton comm'

LunaLupin: Glorfi est un elfe de maison mâle! ^^! lol! merci pour ton comm'

Fanny44: Merci ton comm'. Ca m'a fait super plaisir. Tu as mis la barre haute avec "lorsque le maraudeurs..." Cette histoire est géniale. si tu es convaincu que James est Tellerino tu comprendras que les scènes Harry et Tellerino seront remplacées par celle de James et Harry ^^! Si Sirius et Remus sont au courant, ils ne sont pas furieux contre James. L'émotion positive prend le dessus. Mais James a une bonne raison de ne pas avoir été là! A bientôt!

On m'a demandé la traduction des titres: benvenuto a casa mia = Bienvenue chez moi

Prima serata da Tellerini= première soirée chez Tellerino

La Verita= La vérité!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 32**

**La ****verita**** !**

Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la chambre du Gryffondor. Les caresses solaires sur son visage réveillèrent Harry. Il émit un grognement. Il papillonna des yeux pour réaliser où il se trouvait. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui avec le même sourire émerveillé que lorsqu'il avait posé pour la première fois ses pieds dans la chambre. La fenêtre ouverte laissa passer de l'air frais. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la magnifique salle d'eau. Il se doucha tout en se rappelant la soirée passée avec l'auror. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il devait avouer que Tellerino avait toujours été très gentil avec lui mais hier, ils avaient rigolé ensemble, ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses autres que Voldemort, Dumbledore, la prophétie et toutes ces histoires pesantes. Il rigola en réalisant qu'ils avaient même passé plus d'une heure à parler de Quidditch. Il avait même promis à l'adolescent qu'ils iraient au mini terrain se faire une partie un de ces jours. Passer une soirée tranquille avait fait beaucoup de bien à Harry. Il s'enveloppa dans le linge blanc. Tout était parfait. Il s'habilla et descendit vers la cuisine. C'était le seul endroit qu'il connaissait avec sa chambre et la terrasse. Faire visiter la maison alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Harry n'aurait pas retenu grand-chose de l'aménagement des pièces. Il dévala les marches, prêt pour cette visite guidée. Pourtant, il appréhendait de se retrouver seul à nouveau avec l'auror. Son cœur battait la chamade comme si aujourd'hui allait être un jour spécial. Il ignorait ce qui allait se passer mais il pressentait quelque chose. Il vit Neve Nere sortir de la cuisine en se léchant les babines. Le félin avait dû prendre un copieux déjeuner. À la vue de Harry, il miaula avant de filer vers le salon. Harry sourit. Cet endroit était le paradis pour un chat. Il passa la porte de la cuisine, et ne fut guère surpris d'y retrouver Tellerino et Glorfi. Le premier était assis sur la table de travail en marbre. Il sirotait son jus de fruit tout en discutant avec son elfe de maison. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et lui sourit. Glorfi, qui était occupé à laver l'évier cessa son activité, prêt à servir son petit déjeuner à son invité.

-Bonjour, salua Harry.

-Maître Harry. Que voulez-vous pour votre petit déjeuner ? Des tartines avec de la confiture de fraise et des Corn Flakes chocolaté ? proposa l'elfe.

L'adolescent resta coi pendant un instant. Comment avait-il pu deviner qu'il prenait toujours des tartines avec de la confiture de fraise, des corn flakes chocolaté ? Comment avait-il fait pour savoir exactement ce qu'il aimait manger le matin ?

-Les deux ? proposa l'elfe, prenant son silence pour une hésitation.

-Va pour les deux ! accepta Harry.

Il regarda Glorfi entamer la tâche tout heureux. Il sentit qu'il était observé et tourna la tête vers l'auror. Il le détailla discrètement. Un training de sport bleu marine et une t-shirt blanc lui donnait un air décontracté. Il fut surpris de constater que Tellerino était bien musclé. Le blanc laissait voir sa musculature. Harry réalisa à ce moment là qu'il devait être un des plus jeunes chefs des aurors. Il ignorait son âge mais devait avoir dans la trentaine. Il s'assit au bar américain qui se trouvait au bout de la cuisinière pour manger tranquillement.

-On la fait cette visite des lieux ? proposa Harry.

-Bien sûr, dès que tu as fini de déjeuner, on y va.

L'adolescent surprit l'échange discret entre le maître et le serviteur. Il ne comprit pas la raison de ce contact visuel insistant. Il avala d'une traite sa dernière tartine. Il se leva pour ranger ses affaire dans l'évier mais Glorfi lui donna une légère claque sur la main pour qu'il ne touche pas à son assiette sous le rire amusé de Tellerino.

-Prêt pour tout visiter ?

-Ouais, je suis prêt à tout découvrir ! ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Il vit alors s'échapper des mains de l'elfe de maison une assiette qui tomba. La chute aurait dû finir dans un fracas cristallin mais il y eut une protection invisible qui la réceptionna au sol. Glorfi fit de grands yeux avant de se baisser précipitamment.

-On y va ? pressa l'auror, pour éviter que Harry ne pose des questions sur la chute miraculeuse de l'assiette.

Ils passèrent par le vestibule pour ensuite entrer dans le salon. Harry découvrit un immense salon, avec de longs canapés. Les meubles avaient quelques choses de vieux mais en même temps de très moderne. Il pouvait y avoir une vieille table ancienne datant du XVIIIème siècle et à côté une étagère moderne dans un style presque futuriste. Harry trouvait cette demeure incroyable. Il espérait pouvoir inviter ses amis pour leur montrer où il avait la chance de loger. Il fut ensuite conduit dans une longue salle vide. Les sols étaient en parquet, de longs miroirs longeaient le mur et toute une paroi était en baie vitrée. On voyait le jardin fleurir. Au dessus de sa tête, des lustres en cristal menaçaient de tomber.

-C'était la salle de bal, expliqua Tellerino.

Harry était émerveillé. Il trouva la pièce suivante tout aussi incroyable. La salle à manger était dotée d'une longue table qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de Poudlard, selon Harry. La table en bois vernis et les chaises dataient du XVIIème siècle. Le lustre au dessus était énorme. La baie vitrée qui commençait dans la salle de bal continuait ici. Une porte en verre conduisait à la terrasse.

-La terrasse, la piscine, tu as déjà vu donc pas besoin de s'attarder.

Harry acquiesça. Ils entrèrent dans le jardin où poussaient des fleurs rouges, bleues et jaunes. Les papillons voletaient autour d'eux. Aucun mot n'existait pour décrire cet endroit. C'était magnifique, naturel, paisible… Au centre, la fontaine était encore plus grande que ce que Harry avait imaginé. La statue d'une déesse avec un casque de guerre mais un long drapé attira son regard. Son bouclier était recouvert de scènes mythiques, rappelant les douze travaux d'Hercule. Au quatre coins de la fontaine, de l'eau jaillissait de la gueule d'un lion.

-Qui est la déesse représentée ?

-Athéna, la déesse de la sagesse, de la guerre, des artisans et des écoles, expliqua-t-il.

Harry le vit sourire mais ne demanda pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Ces souvenirs d'enfance ne le regardaient pas. Ils continuèrent à marcher tranquillement.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas de vivre tout seul dans un endroit aussi grand ?

-Ça va. On s'y habitue. Je crois qu'il va être plus simple pour nous deux si tu me tutoies. Après tout, on va cohabiter durant deux mois.

-D'accord, j'essaierai de faire attention à ne pas te vouvoyer, rigola Harry, un peu mal à l'aise.

Harry trouva l'auror étonnement silencieux, presque stressé. Il découvrit un jardin encore plus grand que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Un peu à l'écart, sous l'ombre des arbres, se trouvait une place de jeux. Un toboggan orange brillait, des balançoires bougeaient poussée par la force du vent… N'importe quel enfant aurait été heureux d'avoir sa propre aire de jeux.

-Pourquoi avez-vous grandit en Italie ? Ce coin aurait été un paradis pour un enfant.

-Mes parents se sont rencontrés en Italie. Ma mère, une fois mariée, est restée dans le même pays que mon père, expliqua-t-il brièvement sans regarder l'adolescent.

Harry sentit que la situation devenait de plus en plus étrange. Il pressentait quelque chose. Il ne doutait pas dans les protections de la demeure contre les mangemorts mais il ressentait que ce qui allait se passer, Tellerino le savait, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était nerveux. Son explication était trop courte, trop énigmatique. Il avait apprit par Tellerino à douter de Dumbledore. Il allait utiliser ce qu'il lui avait enseigné pour se méfier des paroles de l'auror. Il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux dans son récit du passé. Il se jura de découvrir ce que lui cachait cet homme.

Arrivé au terrain de Quidditch, Harry perdit toutes ses interrogations pour s'émerveiller devant ce stade miniature. Les hauts buts le narguaient. Il espérait vraiment jouer. Tellerino lui avait promis le soir précédent qu'ils feraient des parties. Voler sur son balai le tentait, lui qui n'avait pas été autorisé à intégrer l'équipe à cause d'Ombrage et de ces règles. La sensation du vent lui caressant le visage lui manquait. Il aurait sauté, crié de joie. Il fut surpris en voyant le regard presque protecteur, bienveillant et heureux que lui lançait Tellerino.

Une fois la viste du jardin terminé, ils retournèrent vers la maison. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul endroit à visiter, le troisième étage de la résidence, le deuxième étant consacré aux chambres. Harry était intrigué par ce que pouvait bien receler ce dernier étage. Il y avait une salle de bal dans cette demeure, alors il devait s'attendre à tout. Ils montèrent l'escalier en silence. Harry sentait qu'à ses côtés, Tellerino s'était tendu. Il aurait voulu l'interroger sur sa nervosité mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, il reçut un sourire crispé.

Harry arriva à la dernière marche et fut surpris de voir une immense pièce. Tout l'étage était une seule et unique salle. En face de lui se trouvait un bureau. En réalité, deux bureaux en verre, de style moderne se faisaient face. Une haute étagère métallisée trônait derrière les chaises noires. Ils continuèrent en longeant le mur prêt de l'escalier. De longues bibliothèques s'étalaient fièrement après les deux bureaux. Harry était ahuri de voir un lieu presque comparable à l'antre livresque de Poudlard. À l'opposé de l'escalier se trouvait une longue estrade spécialement conçu pour l'entraînement au duel. Un coin pour pratiquer la magie se cachait derrière le podium. Les mêmes objets qu'offrait la salle sur demande pour les séances de l'A.P étaient éparpillés. Dans le coin tout derrière, se trouvait deux petites pièces, l'une où était inscrit « _infirmerie_ » et l'autre « _salle de Potion_ ». Harry prit l'initiative d'aller voir à l'intérieur. La pièce blanche était petite. Elle aurait pu rivaliser avec la chambre qu'il occupait au 4 Privet Drive. Un lit blanc, des étagères avec de multiples flacons et pommades remplissait la pièce. Cet endroit ressemblait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard mais en version miniature et privée. Il alla voir l'autre pièce qui était légèrement plus grande. Derrière la porte se cachait le paradis de Rogue. Tout ce dont un expert en potion pouvait avoir besoin était sous ses yeux. Plusieurs chaudrons de tailles différentes étaient entassés. Harry eut l'impression que cet étage était un Poudlard miniaturisé. Une infirmerie, une salle de potion, un endroit pour pratiquer les sortilèges, une bibliothèque… tout était parfait pour réviser et s'entraîner pour devenir un meilleur sorcier.

-Cet endroit est incroyable ! s'émerveilla Harry.

-Incroyable, répéta l'adulte, souriant devant l'air enfantin et joyeux de l'adolescent.

Harry s'avança vers la bibliothèque. Hermione aurait trouvé son paradis. Il regarda les vieux livres, longea les étagères. Il n'avait jamais été fasciné par ce genre d'endroit, mais il se devait pour sa meilleure amie d'admirer une bibliothèque privée avec des ouvrages vieux ou récent. Tout y était ! Harry allait retourner vers Tellerino qui était resté en retrait pendant qu'il s'aventurait. Il fut intrigué par une longue toile. La tapisserie rouge faisait toute la hauteur du mur. Un arbre généalogique défilait sous ses yeux. C'était celui de Tellerino, avec toutes les réponses aux questions de Harry. Il leva les yeux sur le premier nom : Ignotus Peverell. Ses yeux descendirent. À côté de chacun des noms qu'il lisait se trouvait une croix témoignant la mort. Soudain son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Potter. Son corps se mit à trembler tandis qu'il baissa le regard sur le dernier pour y trouver le sien : Harry Potter. Il dut s'agripper à l'étagère le plus proche pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il aurait voulu parler, interroger le sorcier derrière lui. Au dessus de son nom, se trouvait le nom de ses grands-parents, William Potter et Elizabeth Parker Potter. Entre son propre nom et le leur, scintillaient les noms de ses propres parents. Son regard s'embua en se posant sur le nom de James Potter et de Lily Evans Potter. Ses mains étaient tremblantes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir son propre arbre généalogique mais celui de Tellerino. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour interroger l'auror, il réalisa que seuls deux noms n'étaient pas accompagnés par la petite croix morbide, le sien et celui de son père. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il était vivant, plus aucun doute possible. Il fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec son sosie en plus âgé. Il avait rêvé de ce moment toute sa vie. En face de lui se tenait James Potter. Grand et musclé, sa silhouette était la même que celle de l'inconnu. Ses cheveux se bataillaient sur sa tête, ses yeux marrons laissaient entrevoir le stress qu'il éprouvait en révélant la vérité à son fils. Tellerino avait disparu pour devenir l'homme que Harry avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer.

-Papa ? murmura Harry sans y croire.

Tout cela était trop pour être vrai. Il devait halluciner. Voldemort ou même Dumbledore devait le manipuler. Il avait espéré durant tant d'années, que maintenant que son désir le plus cher était réalisé, il n'y croyait pas. L'inconnu avait été son espoir mais la vérité était encore plus percutante. Il vit son père hocher la tête pour confirmer qu'il était réellement James Potter. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu pleurer de joie. Il s'avança, incertain d'abord, puis sans prévenir il enlaça son père qui, d'abord surpris, ne sut comment réagir. Il s'était attendu à toutes les réactions plausibles de la part de son fils mais tout sauf à celle-là. Harry n'aurait-il pas dû être en colère d'avoir été abandonné, paralysé par cette découverte… ? L'avait-il démasqué avant ? Il passa ses bras autour de son fils et profita de ce moment attendu depuis bientôt quinze ans. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir les larmes de couler. Il se devait d'être fort, il avait des explications à lui donner. Harry leva les yeux et leur regard se croisèrent. Les émeraudes étincelaient. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage juvénile.

Ils ne virent pas caché derrière une étagère, Glorfi et Neve Nere qui observaient ses retrouvailles pleines d'émotions. L'elfe de maison avait les larmes aux yeux. La vision du père et du fils enfin retrouvé était si beau à voir. Glorfi connaissait la souffrance que son maître avait éprouvé d'être loin de son fils et la peur qu'il avait de devoir lui avouer qu'il avait été « abandonné ». Son jeune maître lui avait aussi manqué. Glorfi soupira. Lorsqu'il avait vu arriver Harry hier, il avait crut chanceler et n'avait pas compris où son maître trouvait la force de tenir face au jeune homme sans commencer à pleurer. Le regard que Harry avait posé sur lui, lui avait rappelé celui de Lily, vingt ans auparavant, plein d'amour. Il avait revu son maître adolescent. Mais surtout, l'image du bébé qu'il avait été s'était imposée dans son esprit. Ce magnifique bébé aux yeux verts, ce petit Potter avait été si adorable qu'être loin de lui avait été insupportable pour l'elfe de maison également. Il sourit en entendant Harry murmurer inlassablement le mot « papa » contre la poitrine de James tout en s'agrippant à lui, comme pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas se volatiliser.

Harry leva soudainement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de James. Il souriait comme un enfant. Il passa sa main sur ses joues là où les larmes avaient ruisselé. Il rigola nerveusement, croyant avec peine à ce qui se passait. James laissa les perles salées coulées sur ses joues bronzées. Il fixait son fils avec son véritable regard de père et non pas celui d'inconnu ou d'auror méconnu.

-Tu ne partiras plus jamais, hein ? s'inquiéta Harry en tenant fermement son t-shirt.

-Plus jamais, répondit aussitôt James. Je resterai près de toi aussi longtemps que je serais vivant, promit-il.

Ils sursautèrent au son de l'éclat en sanglot de Glorfi. Harry fut étonné de le voir dans cet état et de sa présence ainsi que celle de son chat. James, par contre, n'était guère surpris de les voir là. Il sourit légèrement en voyant son elfe de maison être submergé par les émotions. Glorfi prit son tablier et se moucha bruyamment dedans. Harry et son père ricanèrent gentiment.

-Cessez de vous moquer, c'est de votre faute, marmonna-t-il.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Il leva le menton de Harry vers lui. Ce sourire était celui des Potter mais ce regard était celui de Lily. Il réalisait avec peine qu'il ne lui était désormais plus utile de se cacher.

-Je te dois des explications sur ma non-présence auprès de toi, il me semble, commença-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête pour l'encourager à parler. La vérité allait enfin lui être révélée.

-Allons sur la terrasse discuter tranquillement…

-Tout en sirotant une petite limonade, coupa Glorfi.

-C'est ça, confirma James.

Harry affirma d'un signe de tête, trop abasourdi pour parler. Il était sous le choc. Il avait été très loin de pense que son père était Tellerino. Il avait cru que l'inconnu était James. Soudain, il réalisa que ça ne collait pas. Tellerino et l'inconnu avait été au même endroit au même moment... Quelque chose clochait... Puis il ignora ses raisonnements intérieurs. Les explications allaient enfin avoir lieu. Il s'assit confortablement sur une des chaises à côté de son père. Neve Nere sauta sur la table mais fut poussé par James. Il répondit par un miaulement avant de sauter sur les genoux de l'adulte qui ne sembla guère surpris par l'attitude du félin. Glorfi arriva rapidement avec trois verres de limonade et un bol de lait chocolaté. Il poussa le bol à même le sol. Le fauve n'attendit pas et s'élança vers son chocolat. Glorfi s'assit en face de ses deux maîtres mais garda le silence. Il croisa le regard stressé de James.

-Le plus simple serait que je commence par le tout début. Il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir Harry. Tu n'es pas l'élu de la prophétie, par exemple.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Il poussa du regard son père à parler. Il allait enfin connaître toute la vérité. Il vit son père se gratter nerveusement la nuque. Ses yeux marron se fixèrent un instant dans le vide avant de se tourner vers son fils. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix était calme et posée, comme s'il s'était entraîné à raconter son récit.

-Tout a commencé en l'an 1000…


	33. Légende

LunaLupin: Je ne suis pas contente d'être la cause de tes larmes, je suis contente de t'avoir transmis des émotions^^! La suite sera spéciale! Presque autant frustrante! James est Tellerino, oui mais tu doute qu'il soit l'inconnu? Pas de soucie pour Glorfi (il ne t'en veut pas!)

An Unknown: Merci pour ton comm'. C'est vrai que les bonnes fics c'est de plus en plus rares, je suis contente d'en faire partie alors^^! A bientôt

Allyss: J'ai coupé là car après c'est une nouvelle partie. Ca sera différent. faudra attendre un moment pour savoir comment l'inconnu et Tellerino ont pu être au même endroit s'ils sont les deux James.

Akan: J'avais sûrement insinué quelque chose pour te mettre sur la mauvaise voie mais je n'ai jamais dit que James n'était pas Tellerino car je sais depuis le début que c'est lui. Cf chapitre 1, réaction de Tellerino quand il va voir Remus. Il est heureux de voir que Remus tait le fait que Sirius soit un animagus.

* * *

Important: Comment vous pouvez le voir, il est écrit Partie II. Cette partie sert à expliquer les questions telles que Pourquoi James n'était-il pas vers Harry? Pourquoi Tellerino? Qui est l'élu? etc! Expliquer tout cela dans un dialogue aurait été trop compliqué et n'aurait certainement pas été assez clair. C'est pour cette raison que j'insère cette partie. C'est depuis la naissance de James. C'est également pour montrer le caractère du personnage de James. Donc ne soyez pas décu ou étonné de ne pas voir Harry dans le début de cette partie et de ne pas avoir toute les réponses dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Partie II**

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 33**

**Légendes**

Le ciel était noir. Des nuages ténébreux masquaient les étoiles. Sur cette sombre toile, des éclairs zébraient le dôme céleste. Des grondements tonitruants éclataient brusquement. La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes sur les hautes tours. Les murs luttaient contre les bourrasques éoliennes. Le vent orageux témoignait de la colère divine. Dans le village naissant, les habitants se cachèrent derrière leurs fenêtres. Le long des rues, la peur de cette violence naturelle s'imprégnait. Un éclair illumina le château. Les fenêtres étaient allumées de part et d'autres. Les élèves de cette nouvelle école étaient réfugiés dans leurs dortoirs. L'orage occupait l'esprit de tous, ou presque.

En effet, quatre personnes ne se souciaient guère de ce qui passait dans les cieux en ce moment. Une discorde était en train d'éclater, transformant le monde à jamais. Dans une salle réservée aux professeurs de cette école de sorcellerie, deux hommes se tenaient face à face. La colère se lisait sur leur visage. Derrière eux, deux femmes se tenaient appuyées contre une table et observaient la situation, craignant ce qui allait suivre.

-Je le refuse ! s'opposa le premier.

Le visage sombre, les yeux noirs, une chevelure ténébreuse, tout appartenait au monde maléfique chez cet homme. Vêtu tout de noir, seul sa broche qui maintenant sa cape était vert. Il plongea son regard dans celui, bleu, de son ancien ami.

-On ne changera pas le choix des élèves ! Ils ont des pouvoirs magiques. Ils sont admis à l'école. On ne fera pas de jugements hâtifs !

-Ils sont les enfants de ces démons qui se croient être au service du tout-puissant et vous osez venir me parler de jugements ! Cela est fini ! Je cesse d'enseigner à ces vils garnements.

-Vous parlez comme eux. Ce sont des enfants. Ils n'ont jamais demandé à naître dans des familles qui renient leur magie. Dieu seul sait la raison de ces naissances. Lui seul sait pourquoi des enfants dont la magie irradie leur corps naissent alors que leurs parents massacrent les sorciers. Cessez de porter des jugements et faites preuve de bonté en les acceptant comme tout autre enfant, tenta de le raisonner un homme grand à la chevelure claire et bouclée.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, une des deux femmes s'interposa. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Ses yeux pétillant d'un vert tendant sur le gris brillaient de larmes.

-Je vous en prie. Nous ne devons pas nous séparer. Des générations comptent sur nous pour leur apprendre l'art de la magie…

-Votre espoir est beau, Helga. Mais nous allons être torturés avant d'être tués les uns après les autres. C'est ça que vous voulez ? Vous voulez la mort de tous les sorciers saxons ? Car le résultat sera tel si des enfants de Moldus viennent à Poudlard.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglot. La seconde s'approcha et la prit par les épaules tout en lançant des regards noirs à l'homme en face d'elle.

-Pour une fois dans votre vie, cessez d'être si désagréable ! Il vrai que beaucoup de sorciers sont exécutés par les moldus et pas qu'en Grande-Bretagne, partout en Europe. La France, la Germanie ne sont guère épargnées par ce massacre. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que nous sommes également des êtres humains. Voulons-nous être faibles comme eux ? C'est ça que vous choisissez ? Jugez sans connaître, conduire des être vivants à une mort lent et cruel… Où est l'amour pour son prochain dans votre manière de pensez, Salazar ? Les écritures le disent dans l'Epître aux Romains chapitre 13 au verset 10, « Celui qui aime ne cause aucun mal à son prochain. Aimer son prochain, c'est donc accomplir toute la Loi ». Votre attitude va à l'encontre des écritures, à l'encontre de notre Seigneur Jésus-Christ.

-Dois-je vous rappeler très chère que les Pères de l'Eglise nous persécutent car il semblerait que nos pouvoir nous viennent de Satan ? Alors pensez-vous réellement que leurs enfants auront une opinion différente ? Ils se suicideront en réalisant qu'ils sont des sorciers. Ce sont des erreurs de la nature ! Aucun sorcier ne peut avoir du sang de Moldu qui coulent dans ses veines.

-Votre attitude ne possède aucune vertu allant dans le sens des écritures. Bien au contraire, vous agissez comme…, commença le second homme qui tentait de garder son calme.

-Un démon ? Allez-vous oser me dire cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux, Godric ?

-Je n'ai jamais insinué cela !

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire ! gronda Serpentard. Croyez-vous que j'ignore ce que vous pensez tous de moi ? Vous me prenez pour un envoyé du diable. Vous trois, vos dons particuliers ne sont pas liés à une créature satanique. Qu'y aurait-il de mieux qu'un aigle symbolique d'un empire dont la langue reflète la beauté du ciel, qu'un blaireau qui symbolise le clergé, l'Eglise catholique romaine, qu'un lion qui représente la force qu'un croyant peut avoir face au péché ? Et le serpent ? Oseriez-vous me dire que le serpent peut trouver une image positive et divine ? Non ? Evidemment que vous n'osez pas blasphémer de telles abominations ! Le serpent est l'animal du diable ! Le péché existe sur cette terre à cause de lui ! N'est-ce pas à cause de lui si Adam a croqué dans la pomme défendu ? Ne dites rien à cela ! Je ne vous demande pas d'aller à l'encontre de vos croyances. Je préfère quitter vos idées plus que saugrenues. Essayez de comprendre que votre Sauveur n'a jamais existé ! Votre Dieu décrit dans les écritures n'existe pas ou alors où est-t-Il? L'Eglise n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge. Un moyen que les hommes ont trouvé pour faire pression sur les faibles et avoir du pouvoir. Pensez-vous réellement que si le pape avait entendu la voix de Dieu, il massacrerait des sorciers ? Il tue les nôtres au nom de votre miséricordieux Dieu, trouvez-vous cela normal ?

-Salazar, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites ! Vous délirez !

-Moi, je délire ? Mais où va le monde Rowena ? Si Jésus-Christ est bel et bien le Messie, Ses paroles ont été oubliées, Son message blasphémé. Je n'y crois plus depuis longtemps ! Si quelque part dans le ciel un Dieu existe, ce n'est pas un Dieu d'amour, c'est un Dieu égoïste et pervers qui aime voir le monde se déchirer et détruire ce qu'il est. Je ne vois aucune différence entre ce Dieu tant aimant et le diable. Excepté que le second donne quelque chose…

-La mort ? C'est la seule chose qu'il donne. Le Seigneur notre Dieu nous donne le Salut.

-Quel Salut ? Le paradis n'existe pas ou plus ! Dans tous les cas, l'enfer ne peut pas être pire que sur terre.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas dire de telles horreurs ! Vous êtes comme mon frère, Salazar. Je refuse que vous vous damniez ainsi !

-Cessez de me parler de cette manière ! Ne commencer pas avec vos prédications, gardez les pour le culte du dimanche matin, vos élèves au sang impur seront heureux d'entendre vos belles paroles mais qui sont fausses. Non, vous ne me ferez pas changez d'avis, j'ai fait mon choix. Depuis fort longtemps, je l'avoue. Excepté qu'en ce jour je le clame, Jésus-Christ n'a aucune place dans mon cœur. Je fais partie du monde des serpents. Je ne suis qu'un vil serpent. Je maudis tous les élèves au sang impur qui oseront faire partie de la maison de Serpentard. Vous pouvez souiller l'école avec vos être abjects mais je refuse qu'un enfant né moldu fasse partie de ma maison. Si ce jour devait arriver, qui sait ce que le vil serpent que je suis pourrait lui fait subir comme torture. Cessez donc de pleurer ainsi, Helga ! Je dis juste tout haut ce que tous pense très bas. Dieu n'existe pas ! Jésus-Christ n'est qu'une invention…

-Taisez-vous ! rugit la voix forte et grave de Gryffondor, le visage rouge de colère. Rien ne vous autorise à parler de la sorte tant que vous serez dans ce château !

Un sourire sournois se dessina alors sur ces lèvres. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien ami et rival.

-Dans ce cas, je pars.

-Godric n'insinuait pas une telle chose, s'écria Helga, horrifiée, les perles salées coulant toujours.

-Il n'en a pas besoin. Toute cette histoire m'exaspère. Vous êtes complètement fous. Je formerai ailleurs les élèves de sang pur, les vrais sorciers pendant que vous, vous vous livrerez à l'Eglise catholique romaine et donc à la mort.

La femme s'agrippa à son bras. Ses lèvres tremblaient de désespoir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas quitter cet endroit. Vous en faites partie autant que nous. Nous avons grandis ensemble. Je vous en conjure, ne partez pas. Nous sommes une famille…

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent une rage folle chez le sorcier qui explosa de colère. Sa magie poussa violemment la sorcière contre le mur. Le choc et la violence magique du coup tuèrent la femme qui, âgée d'une soixantaine d'années, n'eut pas la force de lutter et quitta ce monde pour celui des morts. Les choses se passèrent très vite. Rowena n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que sa meilleure amie, sa presque-sœur était parti dans les cieux. Elle regarda les deux sorciers commencer à se battre. La baguette à la main, ils se lançaient des sortilèges de plus en plus violents. Les murs tremblaient. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre. Elle ignorait comment cela avait pu dégénérer d'une manière si funeste. Ils avaient grandis ensemble tels des frères et sœurs, et voilà que désormais, les deux frères, les meilleurs amis qui s'étaient toujours voué une rivalité sans borne se battaient sans pitié. Elle comprenait la réaction impulsive de Godric. Leur amie était morte sous leurs yeux. Il ne réfléchissait que rarement avant d'agir. C'était plutôt Rowena qui était faite pour les réflexions. Il avait réagit au quart de tour. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps sans vie. Une rage bouillonna en elle. Son cerveau n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir trop longtemps car elle décida rapidement de prendre position dans cette histoire. Elle devait assumer ce qu'elle pensait. Elle s'avança, prête à aider le lion.

Les choses se passèrent sans que personne ne comprenne de quelle manière elles se déroulaient. Rowena et Godric prenaient peu à peu le dessus quand soudainement, la femme s'effondra, le regard sans vie. Les yeux vitreux, on y lisait encore la surprise. Sa mort provoqua la colère dans le cœur de Godric qui ne voulait croire à la mort d'Helga et de Rowena. Il continua de se battre.

La porte s'ouvrit. Quatre jeunes adultes se figèrent à la porte en voyant le combat qui faisait rage. Les deux jeunes filles se figèrent à la vue de leur mère, toutes deux étendues sans vie au sol. Les damoiseaux fixaient du regard leurs pères tenter de se tuer mutuellement. Ils étaient si surpris qu'ils ne réalisaient pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de leur joue. La tristesse de voir la famille qu'ils étaient être détruite ainsi leur brisait le cœur. Les hommes ne virent pas leurs enfants. Ils n'entendirent également pas les paroles prononcées par la fille de Rowena, Helena. Cette dernière ne réalisa pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle entra en transe. Ses yeux se firent vitreux. Son corps tremblait. Des mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

« _Dans un millénaire ce combat finira à travers le sang de leur descendant, un seul vaincra. Le vainqueur plongera le monde soit dans les profondeurs des ténèbres soit dans la lumière transcendante. Le plus jeune sera marqué par son aîné et devra vivre des moments tragiques pour être prêt à affronter son ennemi. Dans un millénaire, l'issu de cette guerre entre le bien et le mal prendra fin lorsque l'un deux prendra la vie de l'autre._ »

Elle retrouva ses esprits et jeta un regard surpris vers ses amis qui la fixaient étrangement. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé. Elle voulut leur demander des explications mais un éclair illumina la pièce. Le tonnerre gronda. Ils durent se protéger les yeux pour ne pas être éblouis. Le sol tremblait comme si tout allait s'écrouler sur eux. Puis, peu à peu, le calme revint. Ils retrouvèrent une vision correcte et virent avec effroi le corps inanimé des deux derniers fondateurs. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres d'une des jeunes filles qui s'approcha de son père. Ses larmes tombaient sur la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Aucun d'eux ne voulait croire à ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Chacun avait perdu son seul parent qu'il connaissait. La tristesse envahit la pièce. La magie même du château perdit de sa puissance.

Lorsqu'elle reprit, la fille de Serdaigle mit par écrit ses paroles. Elle se remémora tous les mots prononcés pour graver à jamais cette prophétie. Ils étaient morts en même temps. L'avenir du monde dépendrait de deux sorciers à venir. Tout reposait sur leurs épaules. Elle pleura ensuite dans les bras de son amant qui refusait d'adresser la parole à sa meilleure amie, la fille de l'homme qui avait tué son père. Des disputes commencèrent à apparaître. Elles étaient de plus en plus violentes et ressemblaient de plus en plus à celles de leurs parents. Les mêmes sujets rendaient les conversations impossibles. L'héritier de Serpentard refusait comme son père la venue des enfants de Moldus dans l'école tandis que les trois autres adultes les acceptaient.

Les mois et les années passèrent. Les enfants de Serpentard et Gryffondor ne se parlaient plus. La haine entre leurs parents avait déteint sur eux. Les choses s'empiraient. Les éclats de colère étaient de plus en plus présents. La joie avait disparu. Un jour, Helena Serdaigle et Serpentard se disputèrent violemment. Elle était seule personne avec qui il avait continué de parler durant ces dix dernières années qui les séparaient de la mort des fondateurs. Le ton montait. La noirceur brillait dans son cœur alors qu'il jeta le sort impardonnable à sa bien-aimée. Elle tomba raide morte près du lac. En ce jour de novembre, le destin se mit en place. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, il se donna la mort.

En retrouvant leurs corps inertes, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle décidèrent de quitter le château. Ils convièrent l'école aux personnes en qui ils avaient le plus confiance. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester dans ce lieu ou leur parent et leurs meilleurs amis avaient perdu la vie. Ils quittèrent la région et s'éloignèrent le plus loin possible de ce drame. La troisième génération se sépara également. Les quatre fondateurs avaient eu de merveilleux petits enfants qui devaient continuer à servir le destin. Les enfants issus de la lignée de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle continuèrent à vivre ensemble tout en gardant leur distance de Poudlard. Ils connaissaient la prophétie faite par Helena. Ils devaient continuer à rester soudés, car lorsque l'héritier de Gryffondor se battra avec celui de Serpentard, le monde allait devenir ténèbres ou lumière. Ils allaient s'entraider et toujours perpétuer la légende pour faire en sorte que le héros de la lumière vainquit enfin dans cette guerre contre le mal. Serpentard, quant à lui, digne fils de son père et de son grand-père haït les trois autres. Il s'éloigna d'eux à jamais. Il plongea dans la magie noire et sombra dans les ténèbres…

Le destin de plusieurs générations était tracé depuis cette nuit funeste. De père en fils, de mère en fille, le récit resta secret dans cette lignée. Les héritiers des trois amis gardèrent l'unité à jamais. Ils, excepté l'héritier de Gryffondor, croisèrent de temps à autre celui de Serpentard. Au fil des siècles, Serpentard oublia le destin qui attendait le futur enfant. En croisant les héritiers de Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, la mort rappela le destin des tragiques deux fondatrices tuées par leur ami. La famille du Lion et du Serpent ne connut la mort que dans la maladie et la vieillesse tandis que ceux du Blaireau et de l'Aigle étaient également tués de la main de Serpentard qui, de génération en génération, devenait de plus en plus maléfique.


	34. Prophétie et Naissance

Akan: Oui, les sorciers sont chrétiens. La papauté n'a rien à voir. Le message donné n'est pas que les sorciers soient catholiques mais chrétiens, chrétiens signifiant disciples de Jésus. Catholique s'est faire partie d'une religion. La persécution des sorciers est commanditée par l'Eglise Catholique. Personnellement, si on me persécutait, je ne voudrais pas faire partie de cette Eglise. Le message était que Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle croient en Jésus le Messie et non pas en l'Eglise qui se croit être rempli de saint alors qu'elle agit plus en faisant du mal que du bien et que Serpentard se laisse aller aux doutes causés par l'Eglise. J'ai joué sur l'image du serpent de la Bible. Après, l'idée est que c'est une légende, ca se passe au 11ème, les choses sont différentes de la pensée d'ajd!

LunaLupin: Merci pour ton comm'! Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. C'est un peu challenge cette partie! Ouais, c'est triste de se faire du mal ainsi. C'est normal que ce soit touchant, ils étaient amis et s'entretuent, les enfants vont pareils. Bisous. A bientôt

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 34**

**Prophétie et Naissance**

La neige tombait tranquillement en ce jour de décembre. Dans le ciel, les nuages étaient enveloppés d'un manteau gris sombre. Le vent soufflait, glacial, entre les arbres dénudés. Un rayon perça le tissu nébuleux pour caresser un visage féminin et rougi par le froid. La jeune femme marchait, un sourire aux lèvres, le long d'un petit chemin caillouteux. Derrière elle, dans la poudre blanche, se peignait la trace de ses pas. Sa longue cape noire flottait derrière elle. Elle quitta la route pour entrer dans la propriété d'un cottage. Quelques coups à la porte furent donnés. Refroidie, elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer. Dans un déclic sourd, l'entrée en bois s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme dont le sourire s'élargit en reconnaissant sa meilleure amie sur le seuil de sa porte.

-Lisa !

-Ravenna !

Leurs exclamations se firent à l'unisson. Elles éclatèrent de rire. Lisa déposa son manteau dans le vestibule avant de suivre son amie dans le petit salon. Le bruit des talons des bottines noires en vieux cuir résonna dans la maisonnette. Sa longue chevelure foncée tombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle passa une main dedans et leur redonna du volume. Ravissante dans son petit ensemble rouge foncé, elle rayonnait. Elle prit place dans un large fauteuil marin. Ses yeux marrons finement maquillés observèrent sa meilleure amie qui s'affairait à déposer des biscuits sur la table basse en verre et à préparer du thé. Elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, avaient grandis ensemble et pourtant il semblait à Lisa que Ravenna n'avait pas changé. Sa coiffure coupée courte lui donnait un air de petit garçon. Son visage féminin était méticuleusement peint mais tout en restant discret. Son pull bleu rivalisait avec ses yeux bleutés. Elle prit place en face de la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

-Alors ma belle, dis-moi ce qui t'amène chez ta meilleure amie oubliée depuis ton mariage avec l'autre ? la taquina-t-elle.

-Ravenna ! On se voit plus de trois fois par semaine ! Tu viens tous les vendredis manger à la maison avec Will et moi.

-Je t'embête ! Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser m'abandonner sans rien dire ? Tu rêves, ma belle ! Tu me supportes depuis notre enfance et tu vas encore devoir le faire très longtemps. Alors, dis-moi ce qui t'amène alors que je viens dîner demain ! Raconte-moi tout !

Lisa pinça les lèvres puis décréta d'une voix joyeuse et plein d'entrain :

-Je suis enceinte !

-Pardon ? Tu es… enceinte ? répéta sa meilleure amie sans y croire.

-Oui. Dans sept mois et demi, tu seras marraine.

-C'est merveilleux !

Elles se prirent dans les bras, toutes heureuses. Après leur embrassade, elles tentèrent de reprendre leur sérieux mais Lisa n'arrivait pas à calmer sa joie. À la pensée de ce petit être qui grandissait en elle, elle voulait pleurer de joie.

-Qu'a dit Will ?

-Il ne le sait pas encore. J'ai vu le médicomage ce matin. Je voulais être sûre avant d'en parler. Et dès que j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, j'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, et comme Will est au travail, j'ai couru chez toi.

-Je n'en reviens pas ! Un Potter Junior. J'espère pour vous qu'il n'aura pas ton caractère ! se moqua-t-elle.

Elles continuèrent de discuter « bébé » tout l'après-midi. Entre les futurs jouets à acheter, les prénoms possibles, tout y passait ! Leurs rires résonnaient dans le salon. Leurs bavardages sur le futur enfant n'en finissaient plus, jusqu'à ce que Lisa réalise qu'il était déjà tard. Elles se dirent de longs aux revoirs. Lisa sortit du cottage pour transplaner devant la résidence familiale. Elle sourit en songeant que son enfant allait vivre comme un prince dans une telle demeure. Elle parcourut les quelques mètres enneigés avant d'entrer dans le vestibule. L'elfe de maison de la famille Potter apparut dès son entrée. Il lui laissa sa cape chaude. Elle lui lança un dernier sourire avant d'entrer dans le salon. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant que ses beaux-parents, qui vivaient dans le manoir, n'étaient pas présent. Ses yeux pétillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur son mari calmement assit dans le fauteuil rouge. Elle s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à lui. Elle retint le rire qui voulait s'échapper de sa gorge. Il était si occupé à lire qu'il ne réalisait pas que sa femme était rentrée... Brusquement, elle sauta sur lui en criant un salut. Sa brusque attaque le fit sursauter. Il se releva dans un bond pour faire face à sa femme hilare. Il la regarda, ahuri, avant de rigoler à son tour. Il secoua la tête, désespéré.

-Pour un auror, je pensais que tu aurais de meilleurs réflexes, se moqua-t-elle en s'avançant tel un félin. Salut, ajouta-t-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un délicat baiser sur sa bouche.

Il répondit avec entrain à la pression sur ses lèvres. Un bras passa autour de sa taille fine et il la tira vers lui. Sans prévenir, il la poussa sur le long canapé et commença à la chatouiller. Une bataille amoureuse commença. Après de grands éclats de rire et de grands cris, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé tout en restant tendrement enlacés.

-Tu es un gamin, Will.

-T'as quelque chose à dire, toi ? Il y a des jours où je me demande si tu as vraiment 28 ans, se moqua-t-il avant de poser son nez contre le sien et de lui faire un bisou esquimau.

-Tu ne savais pas encore que j'étais une éternelle gamine et fière de l'être ! Le plus drôle, c'est que c'est contagieux car quand tu es avec moi, tu peux être encore plus enfantin que moi.

-Je sais aussi être très adulte, ajouta-t-il avec un regard prédateur avant de fondre sur elle et de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle laissa passa un gémissement sous ses caresses, puis se souvint qu'elle devait lui dire quelque chose de très important, alors à contre cœur, elle le repoussa. Son regard marron plongea dans le sien.

-Will, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Il fronça les sourcils devant le sérieux de sa femme. Ils s'assirent confortablement. Un silence se fit.

-Dans un peu plus de sept mois, tu seras papa, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu plaisantes ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Non, j'ai été voir le médicomage ce matin. Je suis enceinte.

-C'est merveilleux !

Les deux futurs parents recommencèrent à s'embrasser, si heureux de ce petit être à venir. Will passa avec délicatesse sa main sur le ventre de sa femme. Une petite bosse commençait à faire son apparition. C'était le plus jour de leur vie.

Ce 20 décembre était Noël en avance. Ce bébé était le plus beau des cadeaux. Au-dehors, la neige avait cessé de tomber. Cependant, un long tapis blanc recouvrait le jardin. Dans le ciel, les étoiles brillaient avec élégance.

Les jours passèrent. Les fêtes de fin d'année se déroulèrent dans la joie. Ils profitèrent de Noël pour annoncer aux parents de William la naissance prochaine de leur petit-fils ou petite-fille. Autorisé à prendre quelques jours de vacances, Will en profita pour passer du temps avec sa femme. Des heures et des heures furent dédiées aux choix du prénom mais après deux semaines de délibération, les prénoms de Victoria et de James furent les gagnants.

Tout se passa dans la plus grande des joies, jusqu'au jour où Lisa se rendit chez Ravenna. Elle prit avec elle la dernière écographie. La neige avait disparut. Les fleurs faisaient leur apparition. Dans les arbres, les oiseaux recommençaient à chanter. C'est dans cette atmosphère printanière qu'elle pénétra chez sa meilleure amie. Lisa se réjouissait de ce jour car la sœur cadette de Ravenna devait être présente. Elle n'avait pas revu Cassandra depuis son mariage en juin, deux ans auparavant. Elle fut surprise de voir à quel point la jeune fille avait grandi. La dernière fois, âgée de 16 ans, elle ne ressemblait pas encore à une femme, mais aujourd'hui, sa longue chevelure blonde était retenue par une pince, laissant retomber les mèches dorées, qui la rendait plus mature. Son visage féminin fut marqué par la surprise de voir sa presque grande sœur avec un ventre aussi grand. Ravenna avait gardé secret la grossesse de sa meilleure amie. Toutes trois avaient grandies ensemble dans le centre de l'Italie où vivait encore Cassandra avec ses parents. Lisa avait été élevée avec Ravenna, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle se considérait comme deux sœurs. Elles parlèrent une nouvelle fois du bébé, expliquant à la jeune femme que les futurs parents avaient choisi de garder la surprise quant à savoir le sexe du bébé. Toute fière, Lisa sortit quelque chose de son sac. Elle leur tendit la photo du fœtus.

-Oh il est si mignon, murmura Ravenna.

Cassandra ne prononça d'abord aucune parole. Son esprit se vida. Elle se mit à grelotter avant de parler d'une voix lente et rauque.

-« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal entraînant des évènements fatidiques, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de faire revenir la lumière dans le monde sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._ »

Le silence qui suivit fut pesant. Ses paroles firent comme l'effet d'une claque pour la future maman. Réalisant le poids que son bébé allait devoir supporter sur ses épaules, des larmes se mirent à couler inlassablement. Son regard marron se fixa sur la jeune femme, priant que ce soit un effet de son hallucination. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son ventre.

Ni Ravenna, ni Cassandra ne savait que dire pour apaiser leur amie. Elles la prirent dans leurs bras. Elle pleura durant un long moment dans un silence de tristesse. Toutes trois connaissaient l'existence de la prophétie faite par Helena, un millénaire auparavant. L'idée que ce soit à cet enfant, pas encore né, de devoir accomplir l'acte qui changera le destin de tous était terrible. Tout retombait sur les frêles épaules de cet enfant...

-Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à William ? Je ne peux pas rentrer et lui dire que notre enfant est l'élu d'une prophétie qui modifiera le monde.

-Il le faudra, lui rappela sa meilleure amie.

-Pourquoi lui ?

-Tout simplement parce que c'est la génération qui est née un millénaire après celle de Gryffondor. Tu es née une génération trop tôt et ses enfants seront nés une génération trop tard, expliqua-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi suis-je si surprise ? Je connais cette prophétie depuis toujours. J'aurais du savoir que si ce n'était pas moi, ça serait mon enfant.

-Car tu espérais que ça ne serait pas lui. Aucun parent ne peut vouloir espérer que ce genre de choses arrive à son enfant. Mais il ne sera pas tout seul. On lui apprendra tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir et il sera prêt quand l'héritier de Serpentard fera surface. Il n'aura pas le temps de faire parler de lui que Super-Potter-Junior l'aura expédié en enfer.

-Et s'il apparaît quand il aura cinq ans ? Dix ans ? Ou quinze ans ? Il ne sera pas prêt...

-Pour les cinq ans, je te l'accorde, et dix ans, il faudrait qu'il soit quand même vraiment très doué...

-Mais si on l'entraîne depuis qu'il est tout petit, à quinze ans il sera prêt.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il vive comme ça. Je veux qu'il ait une enfance comme celle de tous les autres enfants, qu'il aille à l'école… Je veux qu'il apprenne ce que signifie le mot amour à travers des amitiés avec des enfants de son âge, et l'amour avec une jolie femme quand il sera grand. Je ne veux pas d'un robot qui ne saura que se battre. Je veux qu'il sache pourquoi il se bat, pourquoi il est si important qu'il gagne, ce qu'il adviendra du monde s'il en sort vainqueur. S'il ne connaît pas les choses importantes de la vie, s'il ne sait pas ce que vivre signifie, comment pourra-t-il être celui qui sauvera le monde ?

-Mais s'il n'a pas les connaissances magiques, il perdra quand même, fit remarquer Ravenna.

-Il les aura. Je veux faire confiance à la vie. Je ne veux pas d'un combattant mais d'un être humain avec des sentiments.

-D'accord. C'est une discussion faussée. Tu parles avec les émotions causées par cette nouvelle. Je te conseille d'aller retrouver William, d'en parler. On verra comment les choses se passent. On a encore le temps, il n'est même pas encore né et aucun seigneur des ténèbres n'est à l'horizon.

-Mon choix sur l'éducation et la vie que je veux pour mon fils est définitive. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Mais tu as raison, il faut que j'aille en parler avec Will.

Sur ce, elle se leva. Elle leur fit un rapide baiser avant de rentrer chez elle. De retour chez elle, elle raconta la prophétie faite par Cassandra à son mari. Elle lui expliqua les enjeux vieux d'un millénaire qui pesait sur ses épaules. Tout comme son épouse, il arriva à la conclusion que son enfant méritait une vie des plus normales pour qu'il puise sa force et son courage dans les expériences qu'il aura vécu.

La joie de l'arrivée du bébé n'avait pas diminuée. Évidemment, les parents se réjouissaient de le voir naître, mais ils craignaient le futur qui l'attendait. Durant des jours et des jours, ils discutèrent des possibilités pour l'aider dans cette épreuve. Mais ce qui attristait le plus Lisa était que dans la première prophétie, Helena avait parlé de moments tragiques. Elle voulait tout faire pour éviter que ces évènements n'entravent la vie de son enfant.

Tout le manoir Potter se préparait à sa naissance. Une chambre rouge et or avait été aménagée. Un grand berceau avec un lionceau en peluche l'attendait. Une poussette ressemblant à un carrosse servirait à ses premières sorties. L'atmosphère était stressante. Les jours se rapprochaient.

Le soleil brillait et chauffait l'air. La température montait et ne laissait aucun souffle de vent rafraichissant. Les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres. Il faisait beau en ce 23 juillet.

Des douleurs furent ressenties au niveau de l'abdomen de la future maman. Elle grimaça. Elle réussit à envoyer un message en urgence à son mari qui arriva dans la minute suivante. Il la trouva assise sur le fauteuil, sa main crispée sur l'accoudoir, son visage reflétant une grande souffrance. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à s'appuyer sur lui pour la conduire à Ste-Mangouste. Il transplana. Il observa les médicomages s'afférer autour de sa femme avec inquiétude. Le travail fut long et pénible. Main dans la main, les deux époux restèrent unis dans ce début d'aventure. Le bébé était bien dans son cocon et au moment de sortir, il préférait rester avec sa maman au grand dam de celle-ci qui voulait le voir. Après des heures et des heures, les premières pleurs du nouveau-né retentirent dans la pièce. Lisa laissa tomber sa tête contre l'oreiller et soupira de soulagement. Une sage-femme lui apporta son bébé confiné dans une couverture bleue.

-Voilà votre petit garçon, annonça-t-elle.

Dans les bras de sa maman et sous le regard bienveillant de son papa, le nourrisson sourit et ouvrit grand ses yeux en révélant ainsi deux perles marrons. Sur sa tête, quelques cheveux se dressaient.

-Il a tes yeux, murmura le papa.

-Et les cheveux des Potter, se moqua-t-elle. Destiné à avoir une tignasse indomptable.

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que leur intention ne se tourne à nouveau vers le nouveau né.

-James, murmurèrent-ils dans une même voix.

Il fut conduit à la nurserie. Dans son berceau, il dormait comme un bienheureux, ne se souciant guère du petit pyjama qu'on lui mettait. Il étira ses petites jambes et ses bras. Endormi, il était loin d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait, ce qu'il allait devoir accomplir. Dans l'insouciance et la beauté enfantine, il gazouillait allégrement.

Il sourit encore de plus belle lorsqu'il fut amené dans les bras de sa douce maman. Ses yeux, laissant juste entrevoir leur couleur marron, observait le monde autour de lui. Il imprima dans sa tête l'image de la femme qui le serrait contre lui. Aucun des deux ne savait encore ce qui les attendait. Il passa de bras en bras. Son papa le serra contre lui. Ses grands-parents furent émerveillés devant sa bouille. Dans ses yeux brillaient déjà une lueur malicieuse. Il finit dans les bras de sa marraine qui l'observa, soucieuse quant à son avenir. Après avoir rencontré toute sa famille, il s'endormit dans son berceau et son pyjama bleu clair. Il replia un peu ses jambes et mit ses bras à côté de sa tête.

Tendrement endormi, il ne réalisa pas qu'un médicomage entrait dans la pièce. Dans le pays de Morphée, il ne vit pas que ses parents restèrent seuls avec le nouveau venu. Trop petit, il ne comprit pas ce qui était dit. Dans d'autres cas, il aurait, comme sa mère, laissé des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Mais, ressentant la détresse de ses parents, il commença à pleurer. Il criait, montrant son mécontentement. Ses yeux marron étaient inondés d'eau. Il ne se calma que lorsqu'il fut dans les bras de sa maman qui sécha ses propres perles salées. Elle vit l'interrogation dans ses yeux alors qu'il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui se passait autour de lui. Son inconscience lui dictait quelque chose que n'allait pas. Mais son insouciance de bébé ne comprenait pas la tristesse présente. Il fut juste heureux en sentant les bras rassurant de sa maman. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi durant des heures et des heures avec son fils auprès d'elle mais il semblerait que le destin en avait décidé autrement. Elle profita de ce moment. Elle agrippa la main de son mari et ferma les yeux, gravant à jamais cet instant.


	35. Adieu maman

Akan: Vu que j'ai dit qu'Harry n'est pas l'élu ma réponse est donc que l'élu est James. Quant au fait qu'Harry a la cicatrice, j'ai déjà résolu le problème... Qui dit que James n'a jamais été marqué...

Lunalupin: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre un petit comm'! A bientôt^^

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 35**

**Adieu maman**

Il faisait chaud, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Dans la forêt avoisinante, les oiseaux chantaient à tue-tête. Une légère brise se baladait sur la terrasse du Manoir Potter. Attablés autour d'une table claire, les parents et la marraine discutaient, le visage grave. Endormi dans son landau, James ne comprenait pas encore la gravité des paroles prononcées par les personnes autour de lui. Baigné dans les limbes du sommeil, il gigotait sous l'ombre de l'ombrelle bleutée et parsemée d'oursons dansants. Il bailla dans une sorte de grimace. Il garda les yeux fermés, cachant ses noisettes. Lorsque sa maman caressa sa minuscule menotte, sa main agrippa fermement son doigt. Elle sourit à son nouveau né. Pourtant, dans ses yeux, brillait une étrange tristesse. Le bébé, lui, gazouilla de joie, heureux d'être le centre de l'attention.

-Pourquoi toutes ces choses doivent-elles arriver ? La vie ne serait-elle pas déjà difficile s'il n'avait « juste » qu'à se battre contre l'héritier de Serpentard ? Pourquoi doit-il vivre des évènements tragiques ? murmura Lisa en continuant de fixer son enfant.

-Dieu seul sait pourquoi les choses doivent se passer ainsi, répondit Ravenna mal à l'aise. On s'occupera bien de lui, promit-elle.

-En parlant de promesse, se retourna alors la jeune maman, j'aimerais que vous me promettiez quelque chose.

Pour seule réponse, elle obtint des froncements de sourcils interrogateurs et un hochement de tête.

-Je sais que selon toi, Ravenna, James devrait suivre un entraînement intensif pour être prêt pour_ le_ combatet que toi, Will, comme moi tu penses qu'il faut qu'il ait une enfance plus ou moins normale. Je veux que vous me promettiez que vous ferez tout pour que mon fils passe une enfance des plus normales et qu'il aille à Poudlard. À la fin de ses études, pour ses 18 ans, vous lui expliquerez tout et là Ravenna, tu lui proposeras de lui apprendre tout ce que nous savons et tout ce que tu auras appris depuis. Je ne veux pas mourir et savoir que mon fils n'aura pas une vie normale.

-Les médecins se sont peut-être trompés, tenta Will, espérant toujours.

-Tu étais là mon cœur, ils ne se sont pas trompés. Ils ignorent comment mais la magie de James lorsqu'il est né a explosé et a détruit ma propre magie vitale. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je vais bientôt mourir et cela juste parce que mon fils doit vivre des tragédies, du moins selon les paroles prononcées par Helena il y a un millénaire. Je ne vous demande pas quelque chose de difficile, juste de le rendre heureux et de lui apprendre ce qu'est de vivre, d'aimer, afin que lorsqu'il apprendra le destin qui l'attend, il sache pourquoi il se bat.

-Et si l'héritier de Serpentard devient ce fameux mage noir lorsqu'il n'a que huit ans, on attendra dix longues années avant de commencer à l'entraîner ? rétorqua Ravenna qui avait de la peine à comprendre pourquoi ne pas l'entraîner immédiatement.

-Dans ce cas là, les choses seront différentes... mais ce n'est pas compliqué ce que je demande. Une vie d'enfant comme tous les autres, et pas celle d'un enfant dont le destin est attendu depuis un millénaire. J'aimerais pouvoir le voir rire depuis l'au-delà. Ce n'est pas difficile, alors promettez-moi de le faire, de le rendre heureux.

-D'accord, murmura son mari.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa, heureuse de ne pas être la seule à se préoccuper du bonheur de son enfant, avant de se tourner, le regard interrogateur, vers la marraine de son fils.

-Tu as de la chance d'être ma meilleure amie et que je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi avant ton… « départ » alors d'accord, je te promets que j'attendrais ses 18 ans pour un entraînement intensif.

-Merci. Je peux mourir en paix, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant sous le regard noir des deux autres.

Ils continuèrent à discuter mais évitèrent de reparler de cette promesse où de ce qui attendait James, qui lui semblait être loin d'imaginer ce dont les adultes venaient de parler. En effet, il était occupé à mâchouiller son hochet. Dans son monde d'enfant, il rigolait et s'amusait dans son transat. Tout heureux, il bougeait ses pieds dans tous les sens. De temps à autres, il se calmait et regardait avec ses grands yeux marron ses parents tout en attrapant son pied de sa petite main avant de rigoler.

Les jours passèrent avec le quotidien habituel mais également avec la peur de la mort qui planait dans la maison. Les trois adultes avaient décidé de garder pour eux la mort imminente de la jeune maman. Ils évitaient donc d'en parler lorsque les grands-parents étaient présents, chose qui arrivait très souvent puisqu'ils vivaient également au Manoir Potter et qu'ils en profitaient pour voir leur petit-fils. Lisa passait le plus de temps possible avec James. Elle s'amusait de voir comme déjà si petit il rigolait facilement. En début d'automne, elle réalisa que James avait compris comment être le centre de l'attention.

Dès que sa maman ou sa grand-mère partait quelques instants, il se mettait à pleurer à pleins poumons en attendait que quelqu'un daigne revenir vers lui. Parfois, il lançait son doudou rouge au sol et criait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le lui redonne. James aimait beaucoup être le centre de l'attention mais surtout il adorait embêter sa mère et sa grand-mère. Être au centre de l'attention était fatiguant, et grâce à cela, il fit rapidement ses nuits. Néanmoins, pour qu'il s'endorme directement, sa maman venait lui chantait une douce berceuse. Au son de sa voix, il fermait les yeux et s'endormait.

Un jour, alors qu'il était seul au salon avec sa mère, cette dernière sortit de la pièce. Mécontent d'être seul, il commença à pleurer. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et sourit au nourrisson.

-Je sors quelques minutes de la pièce pour aller te chercher quelque chose et tu te mets à pleurer ! Tu es un petit coquin, n'est-ce pas mon bébé ?

Il sourit. Sa crise de larme était terminée. De ses petites mains, il agrippa ses pieds. Il fit quelques acrobaties sous le sourire bienveillant de sa main. Un miaulement l'interrompit et il sursauta. Sa maman se baissa et montra à James un adorable chaton de quelques semaines.

-James je te présente ton propre chat. C'est une tradition très vieille de ma famille, chaque enfant reçoit un chaton. C'est une lignée de sorcier et une lignée de chat qui sont liés. Ravenna ou ton papa t'expliqueront les choses plus en détail lorsque tu seras en mesure de comprendre ce qui se passe. Ou alors, tu apprendras plein de chose avec ton chaton.

James tendit le bras vers la boule de poil blanche aux pattes et à la queue noire. Méticuleusement, Lisa approcha le chaton de James. Elle fit très attention à ce que le chaton ne donne aucun coup de patte et que le nourrisson ne tire pas ses poils.

Alors que les deux bébés faisaient connaissance, la sonnerie retentit. Elle déposa le chaton un peu plus loin, hors du salon, avant d'aller ouvrir. Derrière la porte se trouvait Ravenna, le visage traversé par la tristesse. Elles prirent place dans le salon. Lisa n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Ravenna ne se fit pas prier et expliqua sa venue.

-Cassandra a été tuée la nuit dernière, lança-t-elle abruptement.

-Pardon ?

-Elle est morte, Lisa. Ma petite sœur a été assassinée, répéta-t-elle.

-Mais comment ? Par qui ? demanda-t-elle les yeux révélant une tristesse profonde.

-Par l'héritier de Serpentard ! Dois-je te rappeler que les héritiers de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ne peuvent mourir que par la main de l'héritier de Serpentard ou de vieillesse ? Elle a été tuée, ce qui veut dire que l'héritier de Serpentard est plus âgé que James.

-On connaît son nom ?

-Non, elle a été trouvée sans vie au bord de la Tamise. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé. Si on avait su son nom, les choses auraient été si différentes.

Lisa hocha la tête et observa James s'endormir. Ainsi l'homme contre qui il allait devoir se battre était déjà capable de tuer... Le silence fut pesant. Aucune des deux ne voulaient parler. Le cœur était lourd. La mort de Cassandra était déjà horrible, mais le fait de savoir que l'héritier de Serpentard était plus proche qu'elles ne le pensaient les paralysait. Dans la pièce, la tension était palpable. Seul James ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait.

-Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

-Je vais bien, mentit Lisa tout en continuant de fixer son fils.

-Tu mens très mal et je te connais depuis toujours. Dis-moi réellement comment tu te sens, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi parler de ça alors que Cassandra est partie ?

-Parce que j'ai passé plus de temps avec toi qu'avec ma propre sœur et que savoir que l'on va mourir doit être un sentiment horrible, surtout quand on voit ce petit gnome faire tant d'acrobaties.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une mère horrible quand je le vois tout sourire alors que je sais que je vais l'abandonner.

-Tu n'as pas choisi cela, tu n'as pas demandé à mourir.

-Je le sais bien. La mort est la seule chose que l'homme ne peut maîtriser. Dieu seul sait quand notre heure est venue de quitter ce monde-ci. Pourtant, j'aurais tant voulu le voir grandir, entendre ses premiers mots, le voir faire ses premiers pas, ses premiers éclats magiques, sa rentrée scolaire, l'écouter me raconter ses aventures avec ses copains, rencontrer sa première petite amie… Il n'aura aucun souvenir de moi, il n'aurait pas la tristesse qu'éprouvera William. James est trop petit pour comprendre ce qui se passera quand je mourrai !

-Tu n'es pas encore morte et, pour ma part, j'espère te voir vivante encore longtemps, peut-être que tu verras James assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse avoir des souvenirs de toi.

-Je préfère qu'il n'en ait pas. Je préfère mourir alors qu'il n'est qu'un bébé plutôt que lorsqu'il aura cinq ans. La souffrance de ne pas avoir de maman viendra après mais elle ne sera pas accompagné par mon souvenir. Il ne souviendra pas de qui était sa maman et c'est mieux ainsi.

-Il te connaîtra Lisa. Je lui parlerai de toi, William lui parlera de toi. Il te connaîtra sous ton meilleur jour.

-C'est mieux ainsi. Qu'il me connaisse à travers vos souvenirs si merveilleux de moi plutôt qu'il se souvienne de ce qui lui a été enlevé. Tu crois qu'il a compris que quelque chose se tramait autour de lui ?

-Il est bien trop jeune pour comprendre que sa maman va bientôt mourir, pour réaliser qu'un lourd destin l'attend. En fait il est trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit... Regarde-le, Lisa, tant qu'il a sa peluche, qu'il peut mettre ses pieds derrière sa tête et qu'il peut dormir, il est heureux.

-Pas seulement. Quand j'ose quitter la pièce et qu'il se retrouve seul juste quelques minutes, il se met à pleurer pour ne pas être seul. Il a conscience de ce qui l'entoure.

-Un enfant surdoué, se moqua Ravenna.

-Normal, c'est le mien, ajouta Lisa en souriant. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui. Je veux dire, savoir que je vais bientôt mourir me fait un peu peur, je dois l'avouer. Quand je le vois, je veux profiter de lui au maximum, un peu égoïstement. Alors que quand je suis avec Will, on est tous les deux conscients qu'on va être séparé. Il n'y a qu'avec James que je me sens encore vivante et non plus condamnée. Je me sens vivre quand je le vois. Il grandit déjà tellement vite.

-C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment grand. Il fait quoi, 50 centimètres ?

-56 centimètres, ne le rapetisse pas. Pourtant, malgré tous ces moments passés avec lui, je me sens fatiguée. Par chance, il fait la sieste l'après-midi. Je la fait avec lui et la nuit, il dort sans se réveiller. Il me laisse reprendre des forces.

-Tu es fatiguée en ce moment ?

-Pas spécialement. Mais je sens que quelque chose en moi est brisé. C'est dur à expliquer mais je sens que mon corps s'éteint peu à peu.

-Reste encore un moment parmi nous, s'il te plaît. Je viens de perdre ma petite sœur, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour les jours à venir. Plutôt les semaines voire les mois à venir. J'ai encore quelques ressources et une motivation très profonde de profiter de ma petite famille. Tu crois que l'héritier de Serpentard s'en pris à Cassandra car il savait qui elle était où c'était un malheureux hasard ?

-J'ose espérer que le mot hasard est le bon mot. S'il sait qui sont les ancêtres de Cassandra, il saura les miens et comprendra qui tu es.

-Tant qu'il ne sait pas que James est celui dont parle la prophétie...

-Il ne peut pas le savoir. C'était un accident. Il ignorait à qui il avait affaire. J'en suis convaincue. Sinon, ma mort sera peut-être avant la tienne.

-Ne rigole pas avec ça ! James s'est endormi, je vais le mettre dans son berceau dans sa chambre, je reviens.

Elle souleva délicatement son enfant et le porta à sa chambre. Durant le chemin, elles continuèrent à discuter. Lisa se sentit soulagée de pouvoir confier le poids causé par la peur de mourir. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son mari et gardait le silence. Lorsque Ravenna quitta la maison et qu'elle annonça le décès de Cassandra à William, elle se sentit perdre ses forces d'un coup. Pourtant, elle continua de vivre les jours suivants comme si tout allait bien.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée et l'expérience de la mort à travers celle de Cassandra fut une rude épreuve. Elle faiblissait de jour en jour. Néanmoins, face à son mari, elle feignait d'aller bien. Avec James aussi, elle souriait et masquait son émotion. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui, profitant de chaque instant qui lui était donné auprès de son fils. Elle aurait tout donné pour le voir grandir. Ses sourires de nourrisson étaient le plus beau des cadeaux.

Un jour de novembre, alors que le brouillard masquait le ciel et que le froid enveloppait les cœurs, Lisa se sentit particulièrement fatiguée. Ses membres tremblaient et sa tête tournait. Dans son berceau, James dormait profondément. Elle le prit délicatement et se coucha dans son propre lit avec son enfant sur le cœur. Elle lui chanta tendrement sa berceuse. Il agrippa son doigt de sa petite main. Puis, doucement sa voix s'éteignit. Aucun bruit ne résonnait dans la chambre.

C'est ainsi que rentrant du travail, William retrouva son fis endormit dans les bras de sa femme décédée. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Son cœur saignait. Il s'approcha de James et le prit délicatement. Inconsciemment, James s'accrocha à sa maman. Son père les sépara, provoquant les larmes de son fils. Il le prit sur les genoux et essaya de le consoler mais ses propres larmes l'empêchaient de réfléchir et de calmer son fils. L'enfant sentait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa maman et la détresse de son père ne l'apaisait pas.

-Calme-toi mon bébé, ça va aller, murmurait inlassablement William, pas encore convaincu lui-même par ses propres paroles. Tu vas voir, James, tout ira très bien. Papa va bien s'occuper de toi. S'il te plaît James, cesse de pleurer. Ça ne fera pas revenir maman. Chut, mon bébé…

Il resta des heures et des heures, assit à côté du corps froid de Lisa et son fils dans les bras. Ce dernier se calma et s'endormit, fatigué par ses propres pleurs. Les larmes continuaient à couler sur les joues de William qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa femme. Il serrait fort contre lui la seule chose qui lui restait d'elle : son fils.

Les jours passèrent lentement. Au dehors, le ciel était gris. Les arbres étaient mornes. L'atmosphère était au plus bas. William fit de son mieux pour s'occuper de James mais son regard noisette lui rappelait sans cesse sa défunte épouse. Le nourrisson avait d'abord cherché sa maman partout, pleurant durant des heures, espérant la voir accourir, en vain. Seul son père et ses grands-parents répondaient à ses appels. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle n'allait pas revenir, il reprit le cours de ses jeux d'enfants. Assit dans son transat, il mâchouilla son jouet pour les premières dents. Il gardait toujours serré dans sa petite main son lionceau en peluche et ne s'endormait qu'après la berceuse autrefois chantée par sa maman, maintenant chanté par son père.

Le jour de l'enterrement de Lisa, il fut étonnement sage. Confié à sa grand-mère, il dormit durant toute la cérémonie. Lorsque des condoléances furent présentées à son papa, il s'éveilla et regarda avec intérêt les gens autour de lui sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Il gigotait dans sa poussette. Remarquant que son papa était trop occupé pour s'intéresser à lui, il fit remarquer sa présence comme il l'avait toujours fait avec sa maman, par des pleurs. Il cessa rapidement, heureux d'avoir retrouvé les bras rassurants de son père. Pourtant, il réalisa rapidement qu'il aurait dû rester dans sa poussette. Les vieilles sorcières profitèrent du moment où l'enfant était réveillé pour venir l'observer et le toucher. Par chance, William refusa de faire passer son fils de bras en bras et le garda solidement calé contre lui.

Cette journée fut particulièrement sombre et triste. La présence de toutes ces personnes ne consolait pas William, qui n'avait une seule lumière pour éclaircir ses peines, c'est-à-dire son bébé. Il le garda auprès de lui. Il s'échappa de la foule et marcha quelques instants. Couché dans sa poussette, James babillait de bonheur d'être sorti de cette pièce étouffante. William s'arrêta à côté de Ravenna qui était venu s'asseoir à côté de la tombe de sa meilleure amie.

-Elle va me manquer, murmura-t-elle.

-Moi aussi.

Un bruit leur parvint de la poussette. James était trop jeune pour parler. Il commençait tout juste à prononcer quelques voyelles.

-C'est sa manière à lui de nous dire qu'à lui aussi elle va lui manquer, expliqua-t-il.

-C'est un bébé. Tu crois qu'il a comprit qu'on enterrait sa maman aujourd'hui ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Il a sûrement dû ressentir qu'il y avait quelque chose de triste. Il a été drôlement calme. Il n'a pas pleuré et pourtant il aime être le centre de l'attention.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Aucun des deux ne voulait prononcer la moindre parole. Il faisait froid. Le vent s'infiltrait à travers les vêtements. James, emmitouflé dans une grosse veste d'hiver et recouvert d'une épaisse couverture, essayait d'agripper fermement le lionceau en peluche mais ces menottes retenues dans des gants l'empêchaient de l'attraper. Il voulut quémander l'aide de son père, mais étonnement, il ne pleura pas. Il resta tranquille et s'endormit devant la tombe où était inscrit le nom de sa maman :

Elizabeth Parker Potter

Née le 29 juin 1932

Morte le 20 Novembre 1960


	36. Les premières fois

Lunalupin: Oui, je sais c'est triste... Mais bon il a toujours son papa! ^^! Bonne lecture!

Important: Je suis en pleine période de révision pour mes examens universitaires qui commencent la semaine prochaine, je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire! Je suis désolée pour le temps si long entre les chapitres. Il y en aura un nouveau cette semaine et peut-être la semaine d'après. Je ne peux rien garantir pour les trois prochaines semaines! Désolée!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 36**

**Les premières fois…**

L'été arrivait peu à peu. Le soleil chassait le froid. Les fleurs s'épanouissaient. Aucun nuage ne parsemait le ciel bleuté. Les papillons virevoltaient dans les jardins. D'ailleurs, leur couleur intriguait un enfant ainsi que son chaton. Le félin inquiétait plus les lépidoptères que le jeune garçon. James retomba sur les fesses après deux pas sans pouvoir les approcher. Mécontent de ne pas pouvoir attraper les papillons, il s'assit par terre et fronça les sourcils, guettant une réaction de sa grand-maman. Voyant que cette dernière continuait de lire son journal sans se préoccuper de lui, il prit son doudou et le lança tout en la fixant. Résigné à rappeler sa présence, il avança à quatre pattes et s'arrêta devant elle. Il tira sur sa jupe. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, son visage s'illumina. Pourtant, cela fut de courte durée car, vexé d'avoir été ignoré, il commença à pleurer. Elle le prit dans ses bras et ne vit pas que ses yeux étaient secs. Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues. Elle alla rechercher la pauvre peluche.

-Eh bien Jamie, qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait ton doudou ?

Il accepta le doudou mais le lâcha aussitôt. Il rigola en voyant sa grand-mère se baisser pour le lui rendre tout en le gardant calé contre elle. Il rit de plus belle lorsqu'il vit le regard perçant qu'elle lui lança.

-Tu es un petit farceur toi ! Tu sais comment faire pour être le centre de l'attention. Tu ne peux pas me laisser lire pendant quelques minutes ?

Elle fut interrompu par l'elfe de maison qui vint leur annoncer que le repas de James était prêt. De retour à l'intérieur, il se laissa mettre sagement dans sa chaise-haute. Pourtant sur son visage était dessiné un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il sourit de plus belle lorsque Glorfi posa devant lui sa purée de carotte. De sa petite main, il poussa l'assiette qui tomba et se renversa. Il rigola en voyant tout son dîner étalé par terre . Sa grand-mère poussa un long soupir. L'elfe s'occupa de nettoyer et de remplir à nouveau son assiette. Il mangea avec appétit les premières cuillérées quand un hibou toqua à la fenêtre.

-Je vais chercher le courrier, surveille ce petit monstre, Glorfi, ordonna-t-elle.

L'elfe regarda son jeune maître droit dans les yeux. James sourit et afficha son visage le plus angélique. Quant il fut sûr d'avoir attendri l'elfe, il poussa à nouveau l'assiette. Glorfi sursauta et se précipita pour tout nettoyer à nouveau. Assit sur sa haute chaise, James rigola. Il garda sa bonne humeur même quand il rencontra le regard menaçant de sa grand-maman.

-Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de le surveiller ?

-Glorfi le faisait madame mais il… Glorfi ne sait pas… Glorfi le regardait et soudainement l'assiette est tombée…

-Comme par magie ?

-A-i, répéta le bambin qui ne prononçait que les voyelles pour l'instant.

-La magie, corrigea-t-elle. Avec un M comme maman, pensa-t-elle tristement. Maintenant tu restes sage et tu manges. On ne met plus l'assiette par terre.

-Tu insinues que mon fils n'est pas sage ? insinua William qui entra dans la cuisine.

Il s'approcha de James qui tendit les bras en sa direction et lui fit un bisou. Il regarda sa mère et haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois-ci ?

-La même chose que toute la semaine. Il pousse son assiette par terre dès qu'on tourne les yeux un dixième de seconde. Ne rigole pas William. Tu vas voir, il suffit qu'on se détourne de James un petit instant et hop elle est par terre...

La vieille sorcière poussa l'elfe et son fils pour qu'il tourne le dos au bambin qui ne comprit pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Il regarda son papa sans comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas vers lui. Mais au lieu de faire ce qu'il avait fait toute la semaine, il appela son papa.

-A-a, murmura James le visage triste.

-Tu vois, il n'a rien fait…

A peine eut-il commencé sa phrase qu'il rencontra les yeux de son fils qui, heureux d'avoir à nouveau l'attention sur lui, tendit sa petite main et renversa son repas pour la troisième fois de suite. Ni les deux adultes ni l'elfe ne réagirent rapidement, trop surpris. Heureux de son petit effet, James rigola sur sa chaise.

-Il n'avait rien fait, corrigea William.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'assit près de son fils et prit la nouvelle assiette que lui tendait l'elfe de maison. Il rencontra le regard jovial et marron de James.

-Si tu refais tomber l'assiette, tu vas à la sieste sans dîner, menaça-t-il tout en gardant éloigner le dîner.

James mangea avec appétit et ne tenta plus de recommencer à jeter de la purée au sol. Il resta bien sage. Ses mains serraient fortement le doudou. Au bout d'un moment, il choisit ne plus vouloir manger et refusa catégoriquement d'ouvrir la bouche. Il repoussa d'un coup de main la cuillère turquoise qui s'avançait dangereusement lui.

-Aller James encore une petit cuillère. Pour faire plaisir à papa.

Un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'origine et furent surpris de découvrir une nouvelle fois la purée étalant sur les catelles. L'étonnement se lit sur les visages. Le rire de James brisa le silence.

-Comment elle est tombée ? demanda William à la grand-maman.

-La seule personne plausible de l'avoir poussée, c'est toi. Je suis trop loin, Glorfi est occupé et James a le bras trop court pour l'atteindre. Tu es le seul qui puisse être le responsable.

-Si je l'avais poussée, je ne t'aurais pas demandé, fit-il remarquer.

-Ça ne peut être que toi, insista la vieille sorcière.

Glorfi se baissa pour nettoyer à nouveau le sol de la cuisine. Avant de se pencher, il sourit à son jeune maître et lui tapota le bout du nez. James lui fit un large sourire dévoilant quelques petites dents. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et observa l'elfe laver.

Alors que les deux adultes discutaient pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, que Glorfi était occupé à la tâche ménagère et que le bambin le fixait, l'assiette reprit d'elle-même sa place sur la table. La purée qui était au sol se souleva et retomba dans le récipient plat. Il leur sembla que le temps avait reculé. Une fois que tout eut repris sa place sous le regard ahuri des deux sorciers et de l'elfe qui en lâcha son chiffon, James bailla de fatigue et tendit les bras vers son papa. Dans ses yeux se lisait une grosse fatigue.

-Est-ce que je rêve ou ton fils vient de faire son premier acte magique ? murmura la grand-mère.

William acquiesça sans lâcher des yeux James qui luttait pour rester éveillé. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il était à la fois si fier mais à la fois si surpris de voir son fils accomplir son premier éclat magique à dix mois. Il avait compris lorsqu'il avait appris les origines de sa femme que son enfant serait puissant. Néanmoins, il avait été loin d'imaginer qu'un bébé puisse déjà utiliser sa magie. Evidemment, James ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'acte qu'il avait fait. Tout cela s'était fait de manière inconsciente. Le visage du bambin se crispa et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Il se calma immédiatement lorsque les bras de son père allèrent l'extraire de sa haute chaise. Il se blottit contre sa poitrine, sa menotte agrippant le tissu de la chemise, et bailla à nouveau. Ses yeux marron disparaissaient peu à peu derrière ses paupières.

-Je le monte au lit, avertit son père avant de monter en direction de la petite chambre rouge.

Allongé dans son lit, James dormait à poing fermé. William l'observa quelques instants avant de redescendre. De multiples pensées l'occupaient. Il avait toujours su que James serait puissant, d'autant plus avec la prophétie faite par Cassandra. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé que cela signifiait faire des actes magiques à un si jeune âge. Lisa n'avait sûrement pas dû penser que son fils réaliserait de telles prouesses, ne l'aurait-elle pas prévenue dans le cas contraire ? Était-ce une exception ce jour-là ou allait-il continuer à agir magiquement ?

L'assiette avait été poussée par magie par l'enfant qui ne voulait plus manger et qui adorait la voir tomber. Chose très drôle pour un bébé mais pas pour l'elfe de maison qui devait tout nettoyer. Cependant, James avait comprit que Glorfi devait nettoyer et s'atteler à une corvée, il avait alors réparé sa propre bêtise. Son inconscient avait dicté les évènements sans qu'il puisse réellement comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Si jeune et déjà capable de faire de la magie, cela était exténuant. Il était si fatigué par ses nouveaux talents qu'il s'endormait déjà à table.

William descendit les escaliers, un léger sourire sur le visage. Il entra dans la salle à manger où Glorfi servait le dîner aux adultes. Il y trouva la grand-maman racontant à son mari les exploits de son petit-fils. Marguerite Potter relatait avec fierté et détails comment l'assiette était tombée et comment elle était retourné sur la table. Son époux la regardait, incrédule. Il peinait à croire que James avait réellement fait de la magie. Il continua de l'écouter parler sans remettre en questions ses paroles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui n'était pas étonné par les dires de Marguerite. Il commença sérieusement à s'interroger sur cette histoire.

-James a fait de la magie ? coupa-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers William.

-Ouais. Ce que maman te raconte s'est réellement passé.

-Il dort ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en bonne grand-mère.

-Oui. Il s'est endormi dans mes bras. Il dormait déjà alors que je n'avais pas encore fini de monter l'escalier. Ça l'a épuisé.

-Ou peut-être qu'il était fatigué après sa course dans la maison dans son trotteur ? fit remarquer Maurice.

-On te dit que James a fait de la magie. On n'est pas fou. Glorfi peut le confirmer, n'est-ce pas ?

L'elfe se figea dans son mouvement. De retour pour desservir, il ne s'était pas attendu à se trouver au centre d'un conflit familial où il devrait prendre parti.

-James a bel et bien fait de la magie. Glorfi l'a vu. L'histoire de l'assiette est véritable, confirma l'elfe d'une petite voix avant de prendre les plats vides et de retourner illico dans sa cuisine.

-Quel enfant a déjà fait de la magie à dix mois ? Je veux bien vous croire mais avouez que cela semble improbable !

« Pas pour l'héritier de Gryffondor » pensa William.

-Il semblerait donc qu'il soit une exception. C'était peut-être un cas exceptionnel aujourd'hui et il ne fera plus rien jusqu'à ses six ans, par exemple, proposa William conscient de l'absurdité qu'était l'idée qu'un bébé fasse déjà de la magie.

-Ce n'était peut-être pas un cas à part. Peut-être qu'une autre fois, il avait déjà fait preuve de tel exploit mais qu'on l'avait pas vu, s'exclama la grand-maman.

-Je ne le pense pas. Il était vraiment fatigué. On aurait trouvé étrange de le voir fatigué et sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'avez jamais constaté une grosse fatigue soudaine ?

-Non, c'est vrai, concéda-t-elle à contre cœur. Mais je reste sur l'idée qu'il refera de la magie avant ses six ans.

-Je te l'accord maman qu'on ne devra sûrement pas devoir attendre cinq ans avant de revoir une telle scène. Mais il ne va certainement pas recommencer demain.

-Je sais. Mais je suis si fière de lui. Mon petit-fils fait de la magie à dix mois !

-Je suis aussi fier de mon fils mais je suis conscient que c'était quelque chose d'exceptionnelle et qu'il ne va pas en faire tous les jours. C'est un bébé, il ne maîtrise rien et n'est sûrement pas conscient de ce qu'il a fait, expliqua-t-il en se levant. Je dois aller bosser. Laisse mon fils faire sa sieste et ne va pas raconter à toutes tes amies ses prouesses.

-Pourquoi ? s'indigna la grand-maman.

-Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de le crier sur les toits. Je ne veux pas que toute la communauté magique entende parler de ses exploits, décréta-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas que l'héritier de Serpentard entende parler d'un enfant si précoce et qu'il fasse déjà parler de lui » pensa amèrement William.

-À ce soir, salua-t-il.

Il quitta la pièce. Il sourit en entendant la sorcière continuer à parler de cet évènement à son mari qui n'y croyait qu'avec peine. Au bout d'un long moment, qui parut durer une éternité pour Maurice, elle monta veiller sur James. Ce dernier, si exténué, dormit jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi. Quand son père rentra le soir, il était encore fatigué mais jouait avec ses cubes sur sa couverture Winnie l'Ourson au salon. Dans ses yeux se lisait encore l'affaiblissement. Il s'endormit facilement le soir.

Il retrouva toutes ses forces et son énergie le lendemain et recommença à jouer comme si de rien n'était. Il fit des allers retours dans la salle de bal. Debout, il marchait grâce à son trotteur clair. Il rigolait sous l'œil vigilant de ses grands-parents qui guettaient toute magie.

Hélas, ils observaient mais rien ne se produisit. James avait fait de la magie pour la première fois à dix mois mais n'avait plus recommencé durant très longtemps. Il était possible que de petites actes magiques soient passé inaperçu malgré le regard perçant de sa grand-mère... Parfois, il semblait qu'un jouet qui était trop loin s'approchait magiquement, mais Marguerite n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle espérait tant le voir refaire de la magie qu'il arrivait qu'elle imagine des choses.

Les un an de James arrivèrent rapidement. Une fête fut organisée avec la famille et les amis proches. Le Manoir Potter était jonché de cadeaux. Le centre de l'attention était trop occupé à s'amuser avec ses cubes plutôt que de faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Un peu éloigné de toute cette foule, Ravenna et William observèrent James qui continuait à jouer sur sa couverture sans un regard pour les autres. Un silence pesant accompagnait leur présence. Ils ignoraient comment amorcer la conversation. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'enterrement de Lisa en novembre dernier. Ravenna était repartie en Italie, quittant le pays où sa sœur et sa meilleure amie étaient décédées la même année.

-Il a fait de la magie, il y a deux mois…

-Qui ça ?

-James ! Qui d'autre ? s'étonna William.

-C'est un bébé. Les enfants font de la magie à partir de cinq ans mais jamais à dix mois. Je pensais que tu le savais.

-Je le sais ! Mais je te promets qu'il a fait de la magie. On n'a pas halluciné...

-Un bébé !

-L'héritier de Gryffondor !

Ravenna se tourna vers lui et sourit moqueusement.

-Ça ne change rien. J'ai grandit avec Lisa. On nous l'aurait dit si le fait d'être l'héritier de Gryffondor rend précoce en magie. Aucun héritier n'a agit comme ça.

-Ça ne change rien au fait que James a fait de la magie.

-Tu es son père, William. Tu n'es pas objectif. James sera puissant, je te l'accorde, mais pour l'instant, c'est un bébé comme tous les autres.

Il ne répondit pas. Il savait que son fils avait quelque chose d'exceptionnel et il avait espéré que sa marraine aurait des réponses à lui fournir. Il détestait ne pas savoir comment aider son fils dans sa destinée. Il croisa le regard de James qui sourit, montrant deux petites dents. Il vit ses deux petits bras se tendre dans sa direction. Il s'approcha de lui, répondant à l'appel suppliant et silencieux. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur mais garda une distance raisonnable entre eux deux. Il sourit en voyant son fils se mettre debout s'étant de ses petites mains. James fit trois pas et se retrouva dans les bras de son papa qui avait gardé cette distance expressément pour qu'il marche. Il s'assit sur le bord de la couverture. James s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de son papa. Ce dernier profita de ce moment pour le chatouiller. Le rire enfantin retentissait dans le jardin du manoir Potter. Quand William cessa de le taquiner, James en redemanda. Il tendit ses bras vers lui.

-Papa !

William qui allait continuer à jouer avec son fils se figea dans son mouvement. Il regarda avec intensité James ne croyant toujours pas à ce qu'il venait de percevoir. Le son mélodieux du premier mot de son enfant était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il sourit de fierté.

-Tu as parlé pour de vrai ! Papa est si fier de toi mon bébé.

-Il a refait de la magie pour que tu t'extases à ce point ? se moqua Ravenna qui vint vers eux.

-Non. Il a parlé. Ne me dit pas que c'est impossible à son âge.

-Je n'ai rien dit ! Mais pour l'instant, il ne dit rien.

-Papa !

Comme pour montrer qu'il connaissait un mot, James contredit sa marraine, qui sourit. William haussa un sourcil signifiant « je te l'avais bien dit ». Les personnes présentes, entendant que James avait dit son premier mot, s'approchèrent à leur tour. Tous attendaient qu'il recommence.

-Lisa serait si fière de toi, murmura Ravenna.

James la regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Là où elle est, elle est fière de son fils, ajouta William.

-Elle est morte, Will... Elle ne pourra plus jamais être fière de lui. Sauf si tu penses qu'elle est présente et là j'aimerais bien savoir où elle est !

Au lieu d'une réponse de la part de William, elle en obtint une de son filleul. James tendit la main et la posa sur la poitrine de son papa, là où se trouvait son cœur. Les deux adultes se demandèrent s'il répondait à la question ou si son geste était un pur hasard. Ravenna se pencha vers lui et lui fit un bisou.

-Je sais que ta maman est dans nos cœurs. Parfois, on l'oublie et on se fâche du fait que les gens qu'on aime nous aient été enlevés. Partout où tu seras, elle sera avec toi. Je l'oublie souvent, parce que j'en veux à la vie de m'avoir enlevé ma petite sœur et ma meilleure amie. Mais toi, retiens que les personnes qu'on aime sont à jamais gravées dans nos cœurs.

James la regarda avec intensité. Personne n'avait entendu les paroles prononcées par Ravenna, excepté William. L'émotion était palpable.

-Papa !

La voix de James attendrit toutes les personnes présentes. Il se blottit encore un peu plus et se cala de sorte qu'il soit dans une position agréable pour s'endormir…


	37. Même pas peur

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 37**

**Même pas peur**

-Mamie, m'ennuie, gémit le petit garçon.

La vieille sorcière, occupée, ignora le bambin qui se tenait sur le seuil du salon. Au dehors la pluie tombe à grosses gouttes. La température était basse malgré qu'on fût déjà en été. Il était donc impossible pour l'enfant d'aller s'amuser dehors. Il était confiné à l'intérieur et ne savait que faire. Des amies de sa grand-mère, les harpies comme il aimait les appeler, devaient venir prendre le thé, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir trouver une occupation, seul. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et soupira.

-Mamie, répéta-t-il avec plus d'insistance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ?

Elle se retourna vers son petit-fils. Sa petite frimousse la faisait fondre mais elle devait ne pas céder à tous ses caprices, choses qu'elle faisait trop souvent.

-Ze sais pas quoi faire. Veux zouer dehors mais c'est mouillé !

-Et bien va jouer avec tes jouets dans ta chambre, proposa-t-elle.

-Non. Veux zouez dehors !

-James, cesse de faire tes caprices, veux-tu ? Tu vois très bien qu'il pleut. Tu vas jouer dans ta chambre et tu restes sage ! Maintenant va jouer !

Il traîna des pieds et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur la moquette claire et regarda ses jouets venir vers lui. James ne le réalisait même plus lorsqu'il faisait de la magie soudainement. Cela lui arrivait de temps à autre. Il ne contrôlait rien. Il voulait juste ses jouets et ceux-ci venaient à lui. Lorsqu'il jouait dehors et que son ballon était bloqué dans les buissons, il le voyait ressortir tout seul, sans n'avoir rien eu à faire. La plupart du temps cela arrivait lorsqu'il était seul. Cependant son père avait remarqué que sa magie agissait sans qu'il ne la contrôle. Pourtant, ses grands-parents ne se doutaient pas que plusieurs fois par mois, leur petit-fils faisait de la magie inconsciemment.

Il prit ses duplo et commença à les assembler. Il prit son lionceau en peluche et le cala sur ses genoux. Seul à la maison avec ses grands-parents et l'elfe de maison, James passait beaucoup de temps seul pour jouer. Enfant unique, il n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur avec qui jouer et ses grands-parents n'avaient plus la santé pour courir dans le jardin avec un bambin de cinq ans ou encore pour venir s'accroupir pour assembler les briques en plastique afin de créer une haute tour. Il adorait quand son papa rentrait du travail et venait jouer avec lui. Mais durant la journée, le temps lui paraissait long. Il se demandait parfois ce que les autres enfants faisaient. Il était difficile pour un enfant si jeune et si seul de s'amuser dans une si grande maison. Parfois, il retrouvait Glorfi et l'aidait à mettre la table et autres tâches ménagères. Par chance, dans quelques semaines, il allait commencer la petite école. Il se réjouissait !

Il entendit la sonnerie retentir et soupira. Il détestait quand les amies de sa mamie venaient. À chaque fois, il avait droit au pinçage de joue. Il se leva et garda son doudou dans sa main avant de descendre le plus lentement possible, recherchant à retarder la douleur pour ses joues. Il s'arrêta au sommet de l'escalier et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Il étala un sourire hypocrite et enjoliveur sur son visage avant de descendre vers les invitées.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il de sa petite voix enfantine, jouant sur la timidité, le rendant encore plus attendrissant.

-Oh mais qui voilà ? C'est le petit James !

-Mais qu'il a grandit !

-Qu'il est mignon !

James se laissa faire par les trois sorcières qui le serrèrent contre elles, l'observèrent… Il garda un visage neutre. Il fut soulagé en les voyant passer de l'autre côté de la porte pour se diriger vers le salon pour prendre le thé. James agrippa son chat qui tentait d'entrer dans la même pièce que les sorcières.

-Fais pas ça, Neve Nere! Les harpies sont dans le salon.

Il plaça le félin sur son épaule et entra dans la cuisine. Il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda l'elfe de maison préparer les tasses de thé.

-M'ennuie, Glofi… Tu zoues avec moi ?

-Glorfi le ferait avec plaisir, maître James, mais Glorfi doit faire le thé pour la grand-maman de James et ses invitées. Dès que c'est fait, Glorfi m'occupe de toi. Maître James veut amener leur thé ?

-Non ! répondit rapidement James. Elles pincent ma zoue, ajouta-t-il en montrant sa peau rougie.

-D'accord, alors Glorfi va leur apporter cela et après Glorfi revient vers toi.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, laissant le gamin seul dans la cuisine. Ses yeux marrons observèrent les objets diverses, cherchant quel serait sa prochaine bêtise. Il vit le sucre sur l'étagère. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se leva, tira sa chaise et posa un pied dessus. Seulement, il fut coupé par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Glorfi, qui fronça les sourcils en comprenant que James allait refaire une bêtise. Ce dernier se remit droit rapidement et sourit pour attendrir l'elfe.

-Ai rien fait !

-Maître James n'a pas eu le temps, répliqua la créature en remettant la chaise à sa place.

Il poussa James avant de le porter pour le déposer sur la chaise. Il tenta de se donner un air sévère mais ses yeux globuleux faisaient rire l'enfant.

-Si James veut rester dans la cuisine, il reste calme ! Tu promets ?

-Zuis oblizé de promettre ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

-Oui, parce que Maître James est un bon garçon qui tient ses promesses !

-Mais pouquoi ze dois être calme ?

-Parce que c'est la règle pour rester dans la cuisine où il y a des choses dangereuses…

-Danzereuses ? coupa James surpris. Mais pou toi aussi est danzereux ?

-Glorfi fait attention. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est préférable que Maître James reste sage !

-Ze promets d'être saze si ze peux rester avec toi.

-Marché conclu.

Il tendit sa main à James qui la serra.

-A quoi on zoue ?

-Que veux-tu faire ?

-Sais pas. On doit être discret à cause des hapies. On fait zocolat ?

-Tu veux faire du chocolat ? répéta l'elfe surpris qui avait parfois de la peine à comprendre le bambin qui ne formulait pas les « R » et qui prononçait « Z » au lieu du « G » et du « J », par exemple.

-Vi ! Mousse Zocolat !

-De la mousse au chocolat, comprit enfin Glorfi. Tu veux faire la recette de ta maman, c'est ça ?

Le gamin hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Tu vas chercher le livre où est écrit la recette ?

Il courut chercher l'ouvrage culinaire où Lisa avait rajouté les ingrédients pour un délicieux désert chocolaté. James aida du mieux qu'il put l'elfe qui évita de lui demander de faire des choses qui pourraient être dangereuse. Il le surveilla avec attention lorsqu'il battit la crème, de peur que James, curieux comme il était, ne mette ses doigts dedans. Après un moment, la mousse fut prête et James se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour la mettre dans le frigo.

Il laissa ensuite l'elfe finir ses tâches ménagères pour aller retrouver ses jouets. Il ne descendit que lorsqu'il entendit son père arriver. Comme à chaque fois, il dévala les escaliers, malgré le regard noir de son père qui lui répétait sans cesse de faire attention et de descendre avec prudence. Il sauta dans ses bras et fut fier de lui dire qu'il avait préparé une surprise avec Glorfi. Par contre, il se renfrogna lorsqu'il vit que son père allait saluer les sorcières qui s'extasièrent à nouveau sur le bambin, qui grimaça sans gêne. James ne cacha pas son soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elles quittèrent la demeure ou sa fierté face aux commentaires pour le désert préparé. Il raconta dans tous les détails sa journée à son papa qui l'écouta avec attention. Il continua de parler jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure d'aller au lit. Ces moments là, James les adorait car c'était les seuls moments où il pouvait profiter d'être avec son papa.

Le lendemain, comme tous les matins, William était déjà parti lorsque James se réveilla. Le petit fut plus qu'heureux de constater le retour du soleil. Il voulut sortir immédiatement mais il fut retenu par sa grand-mère qui lui rappela les dernières recommandations.

-Ze veux sortir, mamie…

-Et tu vas pouvoir sortir, Jamie mais je veux que tu fasses attention et que tu n'ailles pas trop près de la piscine, d'accord ?

-Vi, ze sais. Pas près de l'eau, répéta James.

Il joua toute la matinée et ne rentra que pour dîner. Il disparut hors de la maison dès qu'il put pour retrouver son ballon et autres jouets. Il était si occupé à s'amuser qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son nom crié.

-James !

Il se retourna pour voir le visage énervé de sa grand-maman.

-Vi mamie ? demanda-t-il, innocemment.

-Que t'avais-je demandé ce matin ? Quelles étaient les recommandations ?

-Les quoi ?

-À quoi t'avais-je dit de faire attention ?

-À piscine.

-Et tu ne trouves pas que tu es trop prêt de la piscine en ce moment ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et secoua la tête pour dire non. Il avait pourtant fait attention. Elle prit par le bras d'une manière brusque et sévère. Il se laissa faire incapable de résister. Elle le monta dans sa chambre et l'assit sur son lit.

-Tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu aies compris que tu ne dois pas jouer près de la piscine et que tu dois écouter ce qu'on te dit. Ce n'est pas la première fois depuis qu'il fait chaud et que je te vois traîner autour du bassin, et je t'ai souvent dit d'aller jouer ailleurs. Tu ne veux pas écouter, tu assumes la punition.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, laissant James tout seul dans sa chambre. Il sentit les larmes monter. Il n'avait rien fait pour être puni. Il savait que parfois il dépassait les limites, néanmoins aujourd'hui il avait fait attention. Il chercha son doudou mais ne le trouva nulle part dans sa chambre. Il comprit qu'il était dehors près de la piscine. Il l'avait lâché lorsque sa mamie l'avait traîné à l'intérieur. Il le vit par la fenêtre. Une perle salée coula le long de sa joue. Il s'assit par terre et mit sa tête entre les genoux. Il vit alors apparaître devant lui son doudou. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il le prit et le serra contre lui. Il s'avança vers son coffre à jouet et oublia ce qui venait de se passer.

Il ne vit pas les heures s'écouler. Cette punition n'était pas si terrible vu qu'il jouait tranquillement. Il avait oublié qu'il était censé réfléchir aux évènements de la journée mais son esprit les avait mit de côté ! Il releva la tête vers la porte quand trois coups furent donnés. Il la vit s'ouvrir et s'entrebâiller pour laisser passer William, qui pénétra dans la chambre de James. Il sourit à son fils avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de lui faire un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait venir s'asseoir pour discuter. James, sans oublier sa peluche, s'avança vers lui. Il s'assit sur le lit et baissa la tête. Lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises, sa grand-maman le racontait toujours à son papa qui venait lui donner sa punition finale ou lui faire un sermon.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Z'ai rien fait ! Ze promets ! Z'étais pas vers eau.

-Quel était la distance entre toi et le bord de la piscine ?

-10 mètres ? proposa James après un silence de réflexion.

Il fronça les sourcils quand William éclata de rire.

-Pouquoi tu rigoles ?

-Parce que le problème est que ta grand-maman t'a dit plusieurs fois de ne pas jouer vers la piscine, n'est-ce pas ?

James hocha la tête ne comprenant pas où son papa voulait en venir.

-Toi, tu as écouté et fais le gentil gamin, tu as fait en sorte d'être loin de la piscine.

-Vi, z'ai fait attention.

-Sauf que pour toi le bord était à 10 mètres et que selon Mamie, tu étais à 2mètres. Il y a un grand écart.

-Combien ?

-Tu comptes ?

-Comment ?

-Tu comptes après deux avec tes doigts.

William prit la main de James pour faire le décompte.

-Après deux, il y a… ?

-Trois ?

-C'est ça, affirma le papa en relevant le premier doigt. Ensuite.

-Quatre ?

-Oui.

-Cinq ?

Il hocha la tête et continua de lever ses petits doigts.

-Sept ?

-Non. Après cinq, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Huit ? tenta James. Non ça, c'est après sept. Six ?

-Ensuite ?

-Sept et huit ?

-Oui.

-Neuf ?

-Et pour finir ?

-Dix ?

-Tu as combien de doigts qui sont relevés ?

James les compta tout en murmurant les numéros. Il se retourna vers son papa et déclara tout fier.

-Huit !

-Entre la vision de distance que tu avais et celle de mamie, il y avait huit mètres. Ce qui fait huit fois ta propre taille. Tu penses que la distance qui te séparait était plus proche de deux fois ta taille ou dix fois ta taille ? Tu as compris ?

-Vi. Deux fois ma taille ?

-Ouais. Tu comprends le problème ? Tu étais trop près sans le savoir.

-Vais avoir une punition ?

-Non. Tu ne le savais pas. Tu es trop jeune pour visualiser les distances. Et entre-nous, ta mamie, elle exagère tout quand il s'agit de toi, ajouta-t-il en prenant James par les épaules. Mais je pense que ca lui ferait plaisir si tu allais lui parler.

-Mais z'ai pas fait de bêtise !

-C'est vrai. Vous pourriez juste discuter pour vous mettre d'accord jusqu'où tu peux aller quand elle te surveille. Elle te montrera.

-Ze pourrais touzours aller dans piscine ?

-Bien sûr ! Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as aucune punition. Parce qu'entre nous, ce n'était pas une vraie punition d'être congédié dans sa chambre. Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer quand je suis arrivé, ajouta-t-il en regardant les jouets éparpillés.

-Vi ! Demain ze peux aller dans l'eau ?

-Quand je rentrerai du travail. Tes grands-parents préfèrent que tu évites de te baigner sans moi pour l'instant mais je te promets qu'on ira se baigner.

-Vi ! Pouquoi mamie et Papy veulent pas que z'aille dans l'eau ?

-Vu que tu es encore très jeune et que tu ne sais pas encore très bien nager, ils ont un peu peur. Eux, ils sont vieux et n'ont plus la jeunesse qu'il faut pour venir jouer avec toi et te surveiller en même temps, expliqua-t-il.

-C'est danzereux ?

-Ça peut l'être. Mais tant que tu y vas quand tu y es autorisé et que je te surveille, il n'y a aucun problème.

-Mais moi, z'ai pas peur, répliqua le bambin. Z'ai zamais peur !

-Jamais ? répéta son père, avec un petit sourire, car il savait que son fils avait tout de même des peurs d'enfants et parce qu'il parlait comme un parfait petit Gryffondor si courageux.

-Zamais !

-Et quand tu m'appelles au milieu de la nuit pour un cauchemar, tu n'as pas peur ?

-Vi mais c'est différent de la piscine parce que les monstres ils veulent me manzer, expliqua James.

-Donc tu as des peurs.

-Non, ze pourrais très bien les faire partir tout seul mais ze préfère quand c'est toi qui le fait ! Z'ai pas peur.

William prit James sur ses genoux. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux identiques à ceux sa défunte épouse. Il passa ses bras autour du petit corps qui se blottit avec entrain contre son torse musclé.

-La peur n'est pas une faiblesse Jamie. Il est normal à ton âge de penser que des monstres se cachent sous ton lit et…

-C'est des serpents géants, ajouta-t-il.

-D'accord des serpents, accorda-t-il songeur. Avec le temps, tu vas dépasser ta peur. Tu auras peut-être encore peur des serpents mais ton courage dépassera ta peur. C'est ça qui devient une force, lorsque tu la dépasses. Mais n'avoir aucune peur serait plutôt une faiblesse. Il faut connaître la peur pour savoir ce qu'est le courage.

-Mais toi, tu n'as pas de peurs papa !

-Bien sûr que si, j'en ai ! J'ai peur pour toi en sachant que tu vas jouer près de la piscine sans aucune surveillance. J'ai peur de ce qui pourra t'arriver dans ton avenir, pensa-t-il amèrement en regardant James qui réfléchissait à ses paroles.

-Alors si je fais attention, tu n'auras plus peur de rien.

-Tu es mon rayon de soleil Jamie, j'aurai toujours peur qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose. Ne réfléchis pas trop à ça. Pense à t'amuser. Tu descends avec moi ? Pour aller parler avec ta mamie.

James hocha la tête et prit la main qui lui était tendu. Ils descendirent au salon. William relâcha sa main et le poussa gentiment vers la sorcière.

-Mamie, ze peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr mon trésor. Dis-moi tout.

-Ze te demande pardon pour avant. Z'avais pas vu que z'étais près du bord. Les prochaines fois je regarderai pour qu'il y ait plus de deux fois ma taille !

-Deux fois ta taille ?

-Entre le bord et moi ! Mais tu peux me montrer jusqu'où je peux jouer, parce que avant z'ai fait attention.

-Viens, je vais te montrer.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'au jardin. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant William, qui était resté appuyé à l'embrassure de la porte pour les écouter, ce dernier fit un clin d'œil à son fils. Marguerite échangea un sourire avec son fils, tout en écoutant James qui expliquait qu'il allait faire attention pour ne pas qu'ils aient peur pour lui. Il se retourna et fit signe à son papa qui les regardait depuis le bord de la terrasse. William répondit à James tout en continuer de penser aux paroles de l'enfant. Du haut de ses quatre ans, James refusait d'avouer ses peurs, il voulait déjà se montrer courageux. Il ignorait comment réagir face aux réactions purement Gryffondoriennes de James. Son courage était déjà digne de son ancêtre. Néanmoins, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait, ou ce que symbolisait le serpent, le bambin craignait déjà son futur. William soupira. Il aurait tant voulu que Lisa soit encore là pour l'aider à guider leur fils comme il le fallait. Il devait se l'avouer, sa plus grande peur n'était pas de se retrouver dans une situation périlleuse vu son métier d'auror mais de savoir qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à son fils.


	38. Sirius Black

Lunalupin: Merci pour ton comm'! Voilà un autre mini maraudeur! Bonne lecture et a bientôt!

Akan: Ca dépend du point de vu pour savoir si la vie d'un bébé est passionnante ou pas. Mon chapitre sur la mort de Lisa n'était pas pour parler de James à trois mois mais pour montrer la première tragédie car la prophétie faite par Helena parle de plusieurs tragédies. Ensuite, je pense que pour montrer à quel point James est un enfant différent des autres, un sorcier différent, mieux vaut le prouver dès le début en montrant qu'il fait de la magie très tôt! Ensuite c'est vrai que c'est pas intéressant de savoir quand il dit pour la première fois papa mais là, je dirai que c'est plutôt la réaction de Ravenna qui est à retenir. Je suis consciente de m'éloigner du contexte "Harry" mais mon héros, l'élu c'est James. Je vais prendre le temps pour modifier ca dans le résumé. Et une simple discussion n'aurait pas été très claire. J'aurais été incapable d'expliquer les choses et de transmettre l'émotion voulue par un dialogue! Voilà j'espère que j'ai pu être un peu plus claire! Dans ce chapitre James à 7 ans. Il grandit. Et pas de soucies, je vais pas décrire toutes ces années à Poudlard, même pas une. Je parlerai que de deux ou trois évènements. A bientôt!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 38**

**Sirius Black**

James marchait à côté de sa grand-mère le long du trottoir londonien. Le soleil rayonnait dans la toile céleste. Aucun nuage enveloppé d'un manteau nacré n'était visible. Une douce chaleur se répandait entre les rues. Rafraichissante, une légère bise lui caressait le visage. Il observait les maisons autour de lui. Les demeures en briques rouges s'alignaient les unes après les autres. Habituellement, l'enfant adorait venir se promener dans la capitale anglaise. Mais ce jour-là, il n'avait guère envie d'être là, trottant à côté de sa grand-mère et l'une de ses vieilles amies. Cette dernière avait prestement proposé de venir dans cette fameuse rue, dont James ignorait le nom, car une jolie aire de jeux s'y trouvait. Il soupira. Il aurait préfère rester à la maison avec son papy. Hélas, celui-ci avait depuis quelques temps de graves problèmes de santé, de sorte que James ne pouvait plus rester seul avec lui. Il était obligé de suivre sa mamie. Cette facette de Londres ne lui plaisait pas. La discussion peu passionnante entre les deux sorcières l'ennuyaient. Les rares fois où son père avait accepté de le prendre avec lui, il avait toujours eu l'occasion de voir des choses magnifiques. Ce quartier d'habitation avait besoin d'agitation selon lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux adultes qui ne s'occupaient plus de lui. Sa main était fermement tenue par celle de sa grand-mère qui ne lui laissait aucune chance d'aller vagabonder ailleurs. Il réfléchit donc à ce qu'il pourrait faire comme bêtises... Il sourit en découvrant la place des jeux qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il voulut courir vers les balançoires, toboggan et autres jeux mais fut retenue par sa grand-maman qui lui rappela inlassablement ce qu'il savait déjà : qu'il devait rester là et faire attention.

-Je sais mamie. Je fais attention. Oui, pas comme les autres fois, ajouta-t-il en souriant, la coupant dans la réplique naissante.

Il partit et son regard noisette s'arrêta sur la silhouette d'un garçon de sept, huit ans. Il s'approcha doucement. Il fut surpris de voir comme son visage semblait triste. Assit sur la balançoire, il traînait des pieds et se laissait bouger lentement. Des soupirs se firent entendre. James fronça les sourcils. Intrigué, il prit place sur la seconde balançoire.

-Salut ! Je m'appelle James et toi ? demanda-t-il doucement en penchant la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux.

-Je ne parle pas aux sales moldus de ton genre, minus, gronda l'autre en plongeant un regard noir dans les noisettes de James.

-Tu es un sorcier ? s'exclama le fils Potter ignorant sa mine sombre.

-Toi aussi ? Tu… Tu es un sorcier ?

-Ouais ! C'est cool, mes seuls copains sont des moldus. Je me réjouissais tellement d'avoir un copain sorcier et de pouvoir parler sans faire attention à ne pas parler du monde magique.

-Mais tes parents sont sorciers ?

-Ouais. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Sirius, répondit le jeune garçon dont le visage avait totalement changé. Je suis content que tu ne sois pas un sorcier au sang sale, comme ça on peut jouer ensemble.

-Au sang sale ? répéta-t-il.

-Ouais, les enfants de moldus. Même si c'est des sorciers, ils sont souillés. Ils sont impurs.

-Qui t'as raconté des choses pareilles ? s'horrifia James.

-Mes parents. Les tiens ne t'ont jamais parlé de ça ?

-Non. Mon papa ne pense pas comme ça.

-Mais tu n'as pas de sang moldu qui coulent dans tes veines ? Je n'ai pas le droit de jouer avec toi ou même de te parler sinon.

-Je ne crois pas. Je ne connais pas tous mes ancêtres, non plus ! Tu veux jouer à quoi ?

-Ce que tu veux ! C'est la première fois que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre avec qui jouer, autre que mes cousines et mon petit frère. Mais eux, ils sont bêtes. Ils ne sont pas rigolos.

Ils passèrent des heures à jouer, jusqu'au moment où James fut appelé par sa grand-maman. Il tira Sirius avec lui pour aller voir ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il s'arrêta devant le banc et fit son sourire angélique.

-Oui, mamie ?

-Tu ne me présentes pas ton petit copain ?

-Mamie, voilà Sirius, Sirius, je te présente ma mamie.

-Enchanté madame, salua poliment Sirius.

-Moi de même ! Tu veux ton goûter, Jamie ?

-Ouais. On va dans la cabane !

Sans attendre la réponse, il prit le paquet de biscuit et la gourde rouge qui lui étaient tendus et retourna dans la maisonnette en bois pour partager son goûter avec son nouvel ami. Il sourit à Sirius qui était perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas ta maman ?

James éclata de rire. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Tu rigoles ? C'est ma mamie.

-Ta mamie ? C'est quoi ça ?

-Tu n'as pas de mamie, c'est ça ? demanda James horrifié. Tu n'as pas de grand-mère?

-Si j'ai deux grand-mères. Mais pas de mamie. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

-Alors comment tu appelles tes grands-mamans ? T'es vraiment drôle, toi.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Jamie, ajouta-t-il en imitant la sorcière.

Pour toute réponse, son ami lui tira la langue. Ils mangèrent en silence. James ne savait que penser de l'attitude de Sirius. Il était gentil et drôle mais il parlait étrangement... Il sourit face à son regard perçant.

-Ta maman aussi, elle ne veut pas non plus t'accompagner au parc ?

-Elle est avec les anges, ma maman, répondit tristement James.

-Avec les anges ?

-Elle est au ciel.

-Elle est morte ? Désolé, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant la tristesse dans les yeux noisette. Si ça peut te rassurer, la mienne, elle sait à peine que j'existe. Hey ne fais pas cette tête ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. De toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir des gens qui s'occupent de moi et qui m'emmènent au parc. Tu as de la chance d'avoir ta mamie, dit-il en souriant sur le dernier mot.

-Je sais. Tu viens tout seul ici ? Tu as le droit ?

-Ils ne le savent pas. Tant que je ne parle pas à des moldus ou des sangs de bourbes… euh… je veux dire des sorciers nés de moldus, je peux venir ici.

-Tu n'as personne ? Pas même un elfe de maison pour te surveiller ?

-L'elfe de maison s'occupe des tâches ménagères, c'est ça son travail.

-Mais tu fais jamais rien avec ? Moi par exemple, je fais de la mousse au chocolat avec Glorfi.

-Tu rigoles ? s'étonna Sirius en le fixant les yeux ronds. Tu t'abaisses à ça ?

-J'aime bien. Il est drôle. Mais je préfère quand je peux jouer avec mon papa. Il m'a promis que si j'étais sage, pour mes huit ans, il m'offrirai mon premier balai et je pourrais enfin voler sur le terrain de Quidditch de la maison.

-La chance ! J'aimerais tant pouvoir monter sur un balai... Mais bon ici, c'est impossible. Je dois attendre Poudlard. Et jamais mon père ne ferait en sorte que je puisse le faire.

-Je demanderais à mon papa pour que tu viennes à la maison et je te le prêterai !

-C'est vrai ?

-Si je te le dis !

-Et tu crois que ton père sera d'accord ?

-J'en suis sûr ! Tu viendras à la maison et on ira faire la mousse au chocolat avec Glorfi comme ça tu verras qu'il est très gentil et pas sale.

-D'accord. Pour te faire plaisir, je m'abaisserais à ça. J'espère surtout que mes parents diront oui. Ou alors je ne leur dis pas.

-Mais ils vont s'inquiéter si tu les avertis pas !

-Oh non. Ils s'en fichent. Ils diront non si je leur en parle, j'en suis sûr. On retourne jouer ?

Ils continuèrent à jouer jusqu'au moment fatidique où James dût rentrer. Ils argumentèrent avec Marguerite pour que James puisse revenir un jour prochain. Ils la remercièrent mille fois quand elle accepta de revenir trois jours plus tard. Tous deux attendirent avec impatience ce moment, Sirius encore plus que James. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était sentit heureux et bien avec quelqu'un.

Le jour venu, il retourna au même endroit, sur la même balançoire que la première fois et attendit. Comme prévu, James arriva, accompagné de sa grand-maman. Sirius les salua poliment avant d'aller courir vers le toboggan sous le regard bienveillant de mamie Potter. Elle sortit son livre et écouta leur rire résonner dans le parc.

Assis dans la cabane, leur cachette comme ils l'avaient nommée, ils discutaient tranquillement.

-Tu as pu demander à ton père pour le Quidditch ?

-Oui. Tant que je ne fais pas de bêtises c'est d'accord. Je vais me contrôler et être un enfant sage pour que tu puisses venir.

-Sinon tu n'es pas sage ?

-Ca dépend ! Mais dès que je peux j'aime bien les embêter ! Quand je serai à Poudlard, je ferai plein de farces !

-Je t'aiderai ! Tu veux aller dans quelle maison ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

-Gryffondor. Mon père et mes grands-parents y ont été. Ils m'ont déjà dit que j'étais bien un Gryffondor ! Et toi ?

-Toute ma famille était à Serpentard. On restera ami même si on n'est pas dans la même maison ?

-Bien sûr ! On s'en fiche dans quelle maison on sera. La personne qui est mon ami, l'est pour qui elle est et non pas pour sa maison. Peut-être qu'on n'ira pas dans ces maisons, en plus.

-Peut-être que j'irai à Gryffondor ! rigola Sirius. Je serais bien le premier Black à y être réparti. Mes parents seraient vraiment énervés.

-Ou alors peut-être que je serais à Serpentard ! fit remarquer James peu convaincu.

-Non, tu n'as pas le caractère pour. Tu es trop ouvert d'esprit pour ça ! Je te vois plus sans peur et sans reproche, digne Gryffondor !

-Mais j'ai des peurs ! coupa James, se souvenant des paroles de William quelques années auparavant. J'en ai mais je les dépasse. C'est ça qui fera de moi un Gryffondor. On retourne jouer ?

-Bien sûr !

Durant tout l'après-midi, ils jouèrent dans le parc. Le temps passa trop vite, selon eux. Le soleil, au zénith à l'arrivée de James, se cachait désormais derrière les immeubles. Ils étaient tellement dans leur monde d'enfant qu'ils ne souciaient pas des autres enfants qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. La voix de Marguerite dut retentir plusieurs fois pour qu'ils réalisent enfin qu'il était tard. Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant d'être séparé jusqu'à la prochaine fois. De retour chez lui, James raconta dans les moindres détails sa journée à son père, ou presque. Il ne parla pas de leur discussion sur les maisons de Poudlard et il ne fit aucune allusion aux paroles concernant les moldus que Sirius avait faites le premier jour, si bien que William ne réalisa pas que son fils était devenu ami avec l'héritier de la famille Black. Il écouta en souriant le récit de James. Il accepta même que Sirius vienne passe au manoir Potter pour jouer au Quiddich, ainsi il pouvait faire connaissance avec ce fameux garçon dont il avait entendu parler depuis quatre jours déjà par son fils.

Les jours passèrent, accompagnés d'un soleil resplendissant. Chacun de leur côté, James et Sirius se réjouissaient de se revoir. Jamais l'héritier Black n'avait connu quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait être lui-même, jouer sans se poser trop de questions, juste rire et s'amuser. De son côté, James adorait jouer avec Sirius qui entrait dans ses délires et avec qui il pouvait, à l'inverse de ses camarades de classe, parler magie. C'est donc avec grand plaisir qu'ils se retrouvèrent une troisième fois dans ce fameux parc.

Ils se regardèrent et d'un simple contact visuel, surent exactement quoi faire. Ils dirent un rapide « au revoir » à la grand-maman, qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre, avant de faire la course jusqu'au tourniquet. Marguerite soupira. Elle prit place sur un banc, de manière à pouvoir les surveiller facilement. Son livre sur les genoux, son esprit partit ailleurs. Fixant de manière inconsciente son petit-fils et écoutant son rire résonner, elle réalisa que James était heureux pour la première avec quelqu'un de son âge. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, se disant que son bébé avait bien grandit, alors que James faisait le concours pour être celui qui se balançait le plus haut. Elle se replongea dans sa lecture.

De leur côté, James et Sirius rigolaient et ne souciaient pas le moindre du monde qu'ils pouvaient se blesser. Ils montèrent la haute échelle pour descendre au toboggan. Après plusieurs descentes, ils décidèrent de corser le jeu. La descente se fit d'abord couché sur le dos et puis sur le ventre.

-Une dernière ? proposa James tout sourire.

-D'accord.

Ils se couchèrent côté à côté sur le large toboggan rouge. Sirius prit la main de James.

-Amis pour la vie !

-Amis pour la vie, répéta James.

Le toboggan était chaud, très chaud. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'appuyèrent sur leur main pour rester centrer. Avec la vitesse, leur peau frotta dangereusement contre le toboggan brûlant. Avec l'adrénaline, ils ne réalisèrent pas ce qu'ils se passaient. Ils firent la descente tout en se calcinant la chair. À l'arrivée, ils tombèrent par terre la tête la première. Une douleur fulgurante leur transperça la main. Des cris de douleurs s'échappèrent de leur bouche tandis que des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux. Affolée par leurs cris, la vieille sorcière accourut. Elle les découvrit assis au sol, pleurant. Elle s'accroupit et pris James dans ses bras pour le consoler.

-Que s'est-il passé, les enfants ? Chut, mon petit.

-On… descendait… et… d'un coup… ça a fait… mal, pleurnicha James.

-Montre-moi où tu as mal.

Il tendit sa main gauche. La chair était brûlée. Un masque d'horreur prit place sur son visage en voyant l'état de leur blessure.

-Ça va aller mes trésors, d'accord ? On va passer à l'hôpital et hop ça aura disparu, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle les releva et prit la main valide de chacun. Elle se dépêcha de trouver un endroit discret où elle put enfin transplaner. Elle arriva à Ste-Mangouste, stressée, avec deux enfants en pleurs. Ignorant les commentaires contrariés, elle dépassa toute la file pour aller le plus rapidement à l'accueil.

-J'ai besoin en urgence d'un médicomage…

-Bonjour, je vous demanderais de faire la queue comme tout le monde, madame. Merci, ajouta la jeune réceptionniste blonde avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Je n'ai pas le temps. Vous n'entendez pas les pleurs de mes deux petits ? Ils se sont blessés et je ne vais pas faire la queue alors qu'ils ont mal.

-C'est le règlement, chacun son tour.

-D'accord, mais vu la longueur de la file, vous allez avoir mal aux oreilles, un enfant, ça pleure longtemps quand il a mal…

-C'est bon, j'appelle un médicomage...

-Merci.

Le temps d'attente ne fut pas long. Rapidement, on vint chercher les deux enfants, laissant la grand-mère seule dans la salle d'attente. Les deux cascadeurs furent assis sur un lit côte à côte. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux rougis. Inconsciemment, leurs mains saines se serrèrent pour se donner du courage. Ils burent sans râler la potion anti-douleur qui leur était tendue. Une grimace se peint sur leur visage.

-Dites moi les enfants, quels sont vos petits noms ?

-James, murmura celui-ci, tentant de rester fort et courageux même si la douleur fut toujours présente malgré la potion.

-Ton nom de famille aussi. Pour que je puisse avertir tes parents.

-James Potter.

-Et toi ? demanda le jeune médecin en se tournant vers Sirius qui déglutit avec peine.

-Il n'y a pas besoin de prévenir mes parents.

-J'y suis obligé. Il faut être plus prudent quand on fait des bêtises ,les jeunes. Dis-moi ton nom. Je te préviens, je ne te laisse pas partir d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas prévenu tes parents.

-Sirius Black, grommela-t-il.

-Oh, fit-il, réalisant lentement pourquoi il avait rechigné à dire son nom - qui aurait un jour imaginé un Potter et un Black devenant amis ? - Je reviens.

Le médicomage revint quelques instants plus tard et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à la hauteur de leur blessure. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le degré de la brûlure. Il prit une pommade qu'il étala sur la chair carbonisée. Pour finir, il leur banda la main.

-Et voilà, vous êtes comme neuf ou presque, ajouta-t-il.

-Presque ? répétèrent les enfants.

-Vous garderez sûrement une cicatrice.

Il les conduit ensuite dans un grand silence dans la salle d'attente où William, qui s'était précipité en apprenant que son fils était blessé, était en discussion avec Marguerite. James déglutit, son père semblait en colère. Du moins, il parlait de la même manière. Il croisa son regard. Il fut mal à l'aise en réalisant que dans ses yeux se lisait de l'inquiétude. Il le vit se précipiter vers lui et sentit les bras rassurants de son père se serrer autour de lui.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille.

-Sirius Black ! rugit une voix derrière eux.

Le visage de celui-ci perdit toutes ses couleurs. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant arriver sa mère, rouge de colère. Il garda le silence et serra plus fortement la main de James qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché. Les deux adultes se retournèrent. Le visage de William se ferma.

-Walburga Black, murmura-t-il.


	39. Huit ans!

Lunalupin: J'aime bien couper au milieu du suspens^^! Merci pour ton comm'! A bientôt et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 39**

**Huit ans !**

-William Potter, répondit-elle, dégoûtée. Lâche-le, toi ! ajouta-t-elle en tirant sur le bras de son fils pour qu'il lâche James, qui était surpris. On ne fréquente pas les traîtres à leur sang. Qu'as-tu encore fait comme bêtise ? Il est impossible de te laisser cinq minutes sans surveillance sans que tu ailles faire n'importe quoi ? Réussir à te blesser ! Tu as des idées stupides.

Sirius ne l'écouta même plus. Il la laissa le traiter de bon à rien. Il savait qu'il aurait droit à une sacrée correction en rentrant. Son regard resta braqué sur ses chaussures, préférant ne pas rencontrer les yeux marrons de James. Ce dernier était horrifié. Il savait que parfois, il dépassait les limites, mais jamais son père ne l'avait humilié ainsi... Il eut envie de pleurer. Le visage triste de son ami était si différent du visage heureux qu'il avait vu durant ces après-midi à jouer ensemble. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son père, qui semblait également mal à l'aise. Il évitait de regarder les Black. Will échangea un regard avec Marguerite, qui ne savait comment réagir.

-C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ?

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur James. Sirius le fixa comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Marguerite fut étonnée de l'audace de son petit fils alors que William observait l'attitude de son fils avec attention. Cette manière d'intervenir et de penser à autrui lui rappela le caractère qu'avait Lisa. La personne le plus sous le choc était sous doute Mrs Black, qui ne s'attendait pas à être coupée de la sorte par un enfant de sept ans. Elle haussa les sourcils et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Votre fils vient de se blesser, continua James, vous pourriez d'abord lui demander comment il va au lieu de le disputer. En plus vous ignorez ce qui s'est passé, vous parlez sans savoir. Sirius n'y est pour rien. L'idée venait de moi. Je l'ai provoqué exprès pour qu'il me suive. Je ne voulais pas être seul dans mon délire. Alors j'ai vu un garçon de mon âge et je lui ai proposé avec insistance de le faire avec moi. Vous ne savez rien et vous…

-James, coupa William. Ça suffit.

L'enfant tourna la tête vers son père et croisa son regard. Il fut surpris de ne pas y voir de la colère. Il crut y déceler une certaine fierté.

-Éduquez votre fils, Potter…

-On dit que la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants, contredit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Mrs Black eut un tic nerveux au niveau de la mâchoire. Elle tira sur le bras de Sirius et tourna les talons. Un dernier contact visuel se fit entre les deux enfants qui échangèrent un discret sourire, telle une promesse. James tourna alors la tête vers son père et grimaça, attendant la sentence.

-On en parle à la maison, répondit-il à sa question muette.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il lui prit la main et, suivit de Marguerite, ils sortirent de l'hôpital pour aller au manoir. James garda la tête basse et attendit les instructions de son père. Il se laissa conduire au salon et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Il distingua William, qui s'assit près de la table basse en face de lui, mais il continua à fixer le sol.

-Je t'écoute. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'on m'appelle pour me dire que mon fils est aux urgences ?

-Et bien avec Sirius…

-Le garçon avec qui tu as déjà joué deux après-midi ?

-Oui. On est descendu sur le ventre au toboggan, on s'est donné la main et, pendant qu'on glissait on avait rien, en arrivant en bas, on a eu super mal. Mamie nous a entendu pleurer et quand elle a vu qu'on était blessé elle nous a conduit à l'hôpital. Le médicomage a mis de la crème.

-Et ? intima William en voyant que James avait fini de parler.

-Et tu es arrivé !

-Ensuite. Ce qui s'est passé après. Tu veux que je te rappelle ta réaction fasse à Mrs Black ?

-Non. Tu es en colère ?

-J'hésite. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'aimerais d'abord savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ta petite tête, Jamie.

-Elle disputait Sirius sans savoir ce qui s'est passé et j'étais autant coupable que lui alors… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. C'est venu tout seul. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû me taire mais c'est mon ami. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des problèmes par ma faute.

-C'est pour ça que tu as dit que c'était ta faute. Pourquoi avoir dit que tu l'avais rencontré aujourd'hui ?

-Je l'ignore. Tu… Vous n'avez pas semblé amis. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de sympathie pour elle. Je sais, j'aurais du me taire. Je te demande pardon papa mais c'est sortit tout seul. Je…

-J'ai compris, coupa William.

Il observa les traits enfantins de James. Ses yeux marron étaient remplis de remord, d'inquiétude. Il était partagé.

-Et que penses-tu que je devrais avoir comme réaction ? De la colère ? De l'inquiétude ? De la fierté ?

-Un peu de tout. Je sais que j'aurais dû faire plus attention au parc mais on ne s'attendait pas à se blesser et j'aurais dû me taire.

-Je me suis inquiété quand j'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital. Tu t'es bien blessé, Jamie. Imagine la peur que j'ai eu quand j'ai reçu cette lettre du médicomage, où il m'avertit que mon fils à est à Ste-Mangouste à cause d'une brûlure à la main, et que tu en auras une cicatrice... Mais je pense que la douleur que ça t'a causé suffira à te servir de leçon.

-Oui. Et pour le reste ?

-C'est compliqué, le reste. Je suis à la fois étonné de voir l'audace que tu as fait preuve et en même temps l'impolitesse. Tu agis avec le cœur et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir ou être fâché que tu aies voulu aider ton ami. Je suis plus étonné d'apprendre que tu étais ami avec l'héritier Black.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment t'expliquer ? se demanda-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Certaines grandes familles sorciers pensent que les sorciers nés de parents moldus ou plus globalement toute personne ayant du sang moldu est sale. Leur sang serait sale, souillé, selon eux. Ces familles-là sont souvent plongées dans la magie noire. Je ne doute pas que Sirius soit un gentil garçon mais sa famille et la nôtre ne sont pas « amies ». La sienne pense que nous trahissons notre rang de sorcier au sang-pur en acceptant de parler avec des moldus ou des nés-moldus.

-Je comprends, je crois. Sirius m'en a un peu parlé. Il ne veut pas penser comme ça. Il est triste. Il aimerait jouer avec les autres enfants mais il n'a pas le droit parce qu'ils sont moldus. J'ai appris que j'avais de la chance de grandir avec toi, mamie et papy. J'ai quelqu'un qui vient me bercer quand je fais des cauchemars, qui vient me prendre dans ses bras quand je suis malade. Il était vraiment triste Sirius, quand je l'ai rencontré, mais après on a bien rigolé. Il souriait et blaguait tout le temps.

-Alors n'oublie pas ces moments que vous avez partagés. Sirius ne t'oubliera pas. Il te regardait avec trop de reconnaissance pour oublier ton geste de tout à l'heure.

-On ne peut pas s'oublier. C'est marqué sur nous à vie, ajouta James en montrant son bandage.

-C'est vrai. Quant à la punition... Haha, et non je n'ai pas oublié, se moqua-t-il en entendant le soupir de son fils. Je pense que pendant une semaine tu peux aider Glorfi pour la vaisselle.

-C'est tout ?

-Tu veux autre chose ? Consigné dans ta chambre pour plusieurs jours ?

-Non ! s'écria James. Ça me va !

-Va jouer maintenant.

James fila, laissant seul son père qui prit place sur le canapé. La tête entre ses mains, il soupira. Apprendre que James était à Ste-Mangouste, brûlé, l'avait fait paniqué comme jamais. Ses pires cauchemars avaient refait surface. Des idées les plus farfelus l'avaient traversé. Il avait pensé à l'héritier de Serpentard qui aurait pu attaquer son fils et le brûler, le marquant, déclenchant le destin tant redouté de James. Il tenta de chasser ses pensées négatives.

-James va bien, murmura-t-il essayant de se convaincre.

Après quelques instants, il sentit une main s'appuyer sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa mère.

-Tu n'as même pas remarqué que ton petit-fils jouait avec l'héritier Black ? Tu traînais dans le quartier d'une des familles les plus axés sur les idées de sang pur et tu ne remarques rien, grommela-t-il.

-Je suis désolé Will. Mon but n'était pas de faire un interrogatoire à son ami. Ils jouaient. J'étais à des kilomètres d'imaginer que les choses se passeraient ainsi.

-D'accord. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer sur ce sujet de toute façon.

-Il va bien William. James va bien. Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire.

-Je le sais. C'est bon.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête…

-Je me suis inquiété c'est normal, on me dit que mon fils unique est brûlé. Brûlé !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ignora l'appel de sa mère et quitta la pièce, énervé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut juste le temps de voir les pieds de James finir de grimper les escaliers. Il soupira. Ce petit curieux les avait encore espionnés... Il songea alors à la chance qu'il n'ait rien dit concernant son destin. Il connaissait son fils. Celui-ci aurait réagit au quart de tour. Ignorant toute peur, il aurait voulu jouer au courageux Gryffondor et se jetterai dans la gueule du loup.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement. James accomplissait sa punition avec un large sourire. Selon lui, cela ressemblait plus à un jeu qu'à une corvée. Néanmoins, quelque chose le rendait triste. Il ne cessait de penser à son ami qui avait eu des problèmes à cause de lui. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir l'aider. Il lui avait promis de l'inviter pour faire du Quidditch mais cet espoir donné s'était envolé... D'ailleurs, James grimaça en songeant que pour lui aussi le vol sur balai était repoussé. Il sourit à l'elfe de maison qui lui jeta un regard inquisiteur en l'entendant soupirer sans cesse.

-Vous allez bien, maître James ?

-Oui, tout va bien, Glorfi. Je monte dans ma chambre, ajouta-t-il en rangeant la dernière assiette.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches et s'enferma dans sa pièce. Il ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur son lit. Il prit son lionceau et le serra contre lui. Du haut de ses sept ans, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était touché par ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédente. Deux sentiments paradoxaux l'habitaient. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir été impoli mais surtout qu'à cause de cette impolitesse, Sirius ne puisse plus venir à la maison et que son tour de Quidditch pour ses huit ans soit annulé. Il s'en était réjouit tout l'été, d'autant plus quand il avait annoncé à son ami qu'il était le bienvenu au manoir. Mais maintenant, tout cela était impossible, par sa faute. Il avait tenté de se faire pardonner en étant le plus sage mais son père n'était pas revenu sur son cadeau d'anniversaire, ce qui signifiait pour l'enfant qu'il avait dépassé les limites et qu'il n'aurait donc pas son balai. Néanmoins, malgré la culpabilité, il était fier de lui. Il avait claqué le bec à cette abominable femme. Elle ne méritait que ça. Si c'était à refaire, il recommencerait, et oserait aller encore plus loin dans l'impolitesse. Si c'est pour être puni, mieux vaut l'être pour quelque chose de vraiment grave...

Il s'assit par terre et sortit ses jouets. Mais la couleur de son lionceau en peluche avait perdu de sa couleur à ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il encore vouloir jouer alors que des enfants de son âge étaient malheureux ? Il ne montra pas sa tristesse aux adultes. Il avait comprit qu'il ne verrait plus Sirius, son premier ami sorcier, jusqu'à Poudlard. La vie devait continuer son cours.

Le matin du 23 juillet, il descendit en courant les escaliers. Il s'arrêta devant la salle à manger où l'attendait une montagne de crêpes à la confiture et à la pâte chocolatée. Un sourire gourmant se dessina sur son visage. Il s'avança vers la table, sentant sa salive monter. À peine eut-il fait un pas dans la pièce qu'il sentit deux bras le serrer fortement.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Jamie !

-Merci mamie. Je peux manger maintenant ? ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Bien sûr !

Elle le regarda s'asseoir et se servir généreusement du délicieux petit déjeuner.

-Il est ou papa ? demanda-t-il abruptement alors qu'il allait mettre sa première cuillérée dans sa bouche.

-Je me demandais quand tu allais me le demander. Il t'attend dans le jardin et plus précisément sur le terrain de Quidditch, ajouta-t-elle souriant.

Elle vit sur le visage de James une joie immense se dessiner. Il sauta de sa chaise mais sentit une main le retenir. Il se retourna et jeta un regard interrogateur et pressé.

-Mais tu ne quittes pas la maison avoir d'avoir pris un digne petit déjeuner, que tu sois lavé les dents et que tu sois habillé correctement pour monter sur un balai. Je t'ai à l'œil.

James se rassit et mangea à grande vitesse. Mais il fut à nouveau stoppé par sa grand-maman.

-Déjeune à une vitesse normale…

Il grimaça et mangea tranquillement tout en gardant un œil sur l'horloge. Dès qu'il eut fini, il demanda l'autarisation de quitter la table et n'attendit même pas la réponse tant il se réjouissait. Il se prépara le plus vite possible et courut dans le jardin. Il se dirigea le plus rapidement que lui permettaient ses petites jambes vers le fameux terrain de Quidditch. Il s'arrêta net à l'entrée et sourit en voyant à côté de son père, un balai pour enfant à la main. Il s'élança dans les bras de William, tout en gardant un œil sur le précieux présent.

-Alors je peux vraiment monter ? le harcela James.

-Je te l'avais promis, il me semble Pour tes huit ans, autorisation de monter sur ton balai, flambant neuf, rappela-t-il étonné que son fils ait oublié.

-Mais je croyais que je devais être sage et je ne l'ai pas été. J'ai été puni !

-D'accord. Dans ce cas, j'enferme ton balai et tu le montes dans un an ?

-Non !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu chipotes ? D'ailleurs quand est-ce que j'ai dit que tu n'avais plus le droit de faire un tour sur ton balai ?

-Je ne chipote pas... On y va ?

-Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu pensais que j'allais te refuser ton tour en balai ? continua William en voyant James s'impatienter. Tu n'es plus à deux minutes près, vu que tu pensais que tu ferais ce petit tour dans une année !

-À cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius et sa maman. Je pensais que comme j'avais été impoli, j'avais plus le droit de voler, expliqua rapidement l'enfant.

-C'était donc ça, réalisa William en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ça ?

-Ton regard triste. Tu pensais que tu étais également puni de Quidditch. Il est vrai que si j'avais respecté mes paroles, tu n'aurais pas dû être autorisé mais ce qui s'est passé avec Mrs Black était un cas particulier, d'accord ?

-Ça veut dire que Sirius pourra venir jouer alors ? espéra James, pour qui la promesse faite à son ami l'obnubilait.

-Euh… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Sirius ou toi. C'est plutôt que les parents de Sirius seraient contre le fait que leur fils viennent ici. Il faut que tu attendes Poudlard pour le revoir.

-Je pourrais aller chez lui ?

-Non. Je ne te laisserais pas aller chez eux. Sa famille et la nôtre sont différentes…

-Je sais, tu m'as déjà expliqué.

-Donc tu comprends que Sirius ne puisse pas venir jouer ici. Bon on le fait ce tour ?

-Oui !

James mit de côté sa déception concernant son ami et écouta son père, qui lui expliqua comment enfourcher son balai. Lorsqu'il s'envola, toutes ses interrogations disparurent. Le vent lui chatouilla le visage. Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Un sourire se colla sur ses lèvres. Le soleil lui caressa la peau. Il ne voulut plus quitter le terrain et encore moins son balai. Ils restèrent des heures et des heures dehors. Lorsque ses pieds retouchèrent la terre ferme, il voulut décoller à nouveau et repartir pour ce monde merveilleux. Cependant, le grand gâteau chocolaté qui l'attendait au manoir sut le faire redescendre sur terre. Il raconta avec plein d'entrain son premier tour en balai à sa mamie et son papy, qui avait pu quitter le lit afin d'assister au dernier anniversaire de son petit-fils. Les trois adultes l'écoutèrent en silence. James gesticula sur sa chaise, cherchant à expliquer clairement sa matinée, tellement occupé à parler qu'il en oublia son gâteau. Il sourit d'avantage en découvrant la pâtisserie. Il l'engloutit tout en continuant à parler.

-Jamie ! Soit tu manges, soit tu parles !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua de manger avant de s'interrompre et de relater encore ses sensations sur un balai. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant son grand-père s'affaisser de plus en plus sur sa chaise. Inquiet, il cessa de parler mais garda les yeux rivés vers lui. Son gâteau avait perdu sa saveur. Une boule se forma dans son ventre. William fut étonné du silence soudain de James et suivit son regard. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que Maurice Potter s'effondrait au sol sous les cris d'épouvantes de sa femme et les yeux écarquillés de son petit-fils. Des perles salées coulèrent à flot sur les joues rougies de James. Deux petits bras le serrèrent et il se retrouva dans sa chambre. Il prit sa peluche que lui donnait Glorfi et se jeta dans les bras de l'elfe de maison. Glorfi lui tapota gentiment le dos, ignorant comment agir avec un enfant.

-Ça va aller maître James, Glorfi reste là.

-Veux mon papa…

-Glorfi promet que maître William va bientôt arriver. Chut…

James s'agrippa au tablier de l'elfe et continua à pleurer sur son épaule. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il sentit juste les bras de son père l'éloigner de l'elfe de maison pour le soulever. James se retrouva sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête contre son torse. Ses pleurs continuèrent.

-Chut, Jamie. Ça va aller mon bébé… tenta de le calmer William.

Glorfi jeta un regard inquiet en direction de son maître, quémandant des informations. Ses gros yeux globuleux se remplirent d'eau lorsqu'il comprit la signification du regard triste et le hochement de tête négatif de William. Il baissa la tête et essaya de rester impassible. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures ainsi. Même lorsque les pleurs de James eurent cessé, William le garda calé contre lui et continua de lui murmurer de douces paroles.

-Tout va bien se passer Jamie…


	40. Un anniversaire spécial

Akan: Désolé pas d'escapade de Sirius! Il n'osait pas encore aller à l'encontre de ses parents! Il a fallu qu'il rencontre James pour apprendre ce qui signifiait vivre et pour ensuite oser se révolter!

Lunalupin: Pauvre Jamie, oui! mais son enfance n'était pas à plaindre non plus! Sirius est plus à plaindre je pense et oui il s'en est pris plein la tête! La mort n'a pas fini de suivre James! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 40**

**Un anniversaire spécial**

Le soleil était éclatant. Aucun nuage ne pointait le bout de son nez. L'air était lourd. À travers les murs, la chaleur s'aventurait. Malgré cette température, James descendit les escaliers en courant et entra en trombe dans la salle à manger.

-Tadaaa ! Me voilà ! cria-t-il.

Marguerite posa son journal et s'avança vers son petit-fils. Celui-ci observa autour de lui, méfiant.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon trésor, susurra sa grand-maman en le serrant contre elle.

-Merci mamie. Où est papa ? Ne me dis pas qu'il bosse le jour de mon anniv…

-Hé, toi ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais bosser le jour de l'anniversaire de mon fils ? le coupa William.

James se retourna et se retrouva face à son père. Il lui fit un sourire moqueur. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils et le serra contre lui.

-Pour rien au monde je ne manquerais tes onze ans. Surtout que l'on sait tous les deux quelle lettre tu attends impatiemment, ajouta-t-il. Mais pour l'instant je crois que Glorfi t'a concocté un délicieux petit déjeuner.

James acquiesça et s'assit. Il avança le bras pour se servir de crêpes à la confiture mais il fut interrompu par une voix.

_Joyeux anniversaire mon petit maître !_

Sursautant, l'adolescent se retourna et fixa avec incrédulité Neve Nere. Il ne put détacher son regard du félin durant un long instant.

_Tu m'as parlé ? Impossible ! Comme si je pouvais comprendre mon chat !_

Le chat, qui allait sauter sur la chaise à côté de James, se figea dans son mouvement et planta ses yeux jaunes sur son maître.

_Tu m'as compris ?_

James allait répondre quelque chose quand il fut coupé par sa grand-mère dont la voix le ramena à la réalité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à miauler comme ça ? Il a à manger pourtant !

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. Il haussa les sourcils, interrogeant son papa de son regard perçant. Il crut pendant un instant que ce dernier avait compris qu'il avait parlé avec Neve Nere. Tandis qu'il mangeait, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il garda un œil sur le félin, qui le surveillait également. L'arrivée du courrier l'interrompit. Il entendit Marguerite râler contre les hiboux avant de quitter la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son père qui haussa les épaules. Depuis le décès de son papy trois auparavant, sa mamie ne souriait plus les 23 juillet. Malheureusement, cela signifiait qu'elle était triste lorsque son petit-fils fêtait son anniversaire.

-Tiens du courrier pour toi, dit William en lui tendant une enveloppe.

James prit rapidement le présent et son sourire se fit plus large lorsqu'il découvrit l'emblème de Poudlard dessus. Il déchiqueta le papier gênant et libéra la feuille si précieuse. Il lut rapidement et poussa un cri de joie.

-Je vais à Poudlard !

-Non ? Quelle surprise ! se moqua son père. Hey, on ne tire pas la langue à son père !

-On ne se moque pas de son fils qui se réjouit d'aller à Poudlard !

-Avoue surtout que tu te réjouis de quitter ton vieux père et ta vieille grand-mère, ajouta-t-il, feignant une profonde tristesse.

-T'as de la chance que mamie ne t'aie pas entendu la traiter de vieille…

-Toi, tu pourrais nier et dire « oh non papa, vous allez trop me manquer quand je serais dans ce vieux et lugubre château où je me ferais plein d'amis ! », imita William.

-Primo, je ne parle pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas une voix de fille. Hey ! s'offusqua-t-il devant la grimace de son père. Deuxio, on m'a toujours dit de ne pas mentir.

-Tercio ?

-Quoi, tercio ?

-Quand tu dis deuxio c'est sous entendu que tu vas dire une troisième chose, Jamie. Sinon tu aurais dû dire secondo.

-C'est un détail ça papounet !

-Fais attention aux détails quand tu seras à Poudlard. Je ne suis pas sûr que les professeurs apprécieront s'ils t'interrogent et que tu répondes « c'est un détail » !

-Je répondrai toujours tout juste. C'est quand qu'on va au chemin de Traverse ?

-Vu que j'ai pris ma journée, pourquoi ne pas y aller aujourd'hui ?

-Je vais me préparer !

-Bien sûr, cours ! répliqua William tandis que James grimpait déjà les escaliers.

Rapidement prêts, ils quittèrent le manoir par la poudre de cheminette. Ils arrivèrent au chemin de Traverse et ne furent guère surpris de voir le monde qui y régnait. Les familles faisaient les achats scolaires. Les cris des enfants se répondaient.

-Par quoi on commence ?

James ne répondit pas. Son regard s'était déjà braqué sur son magasin favori. Un sourire angélique se dessina sur son visage. Suppliant, il se tourna vers son papa.

-On n'ira pas au magasin de Quidditch aujourd'hui, dit ce dernier.

-Mais c'est mon anniversaire !

-On est là car on doit acheter tes fournitures scolaires, alors regarde ta liste. On verra quand on aura tout fini pour y faire un tour, ajouta-t-il. Je n'en reviens pas comme je peux céder à tous tes caprices, murmura William.

-Parce que je suis ton fils adoré ! Bon alors il me faut des livres, une baguette, un uniforme et même un chaudron. Il me faut pleins de truc, en fait !

Ils longèrent les boutiques et entrèrent dans différents magasins. Ils passèrent la porte de la boutique de Madame Guipure. Ils n'eurent guère à attendre qu'ils étaient déjà harcelés. James était poussé sur un tabouret et un mètre commença à prendre ses mesures sous l'œil surpris de James et moqueur de William.

-Pour un premier année, tu es bien petit dis donc !

James haussa un sourcil, vexé, mais ne répondit pas. Il soupira de plaisir quand ce moment fut terminé. Il sortit en trombe, répétant entre ses dents qu'il n'était pas petit. Il sourit en voyant que le magasin d'à côté était celui d'Ollivander. Heureux de pouvoir enfin avoir sa propre baguette magique, James entra. Il sursauta quand ce dernier surgit de nulle part.

-Monsieur Potter... 28 centimètres , en bois de chêne, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ça, en effet, dit William.

James jeta un regard surpris vers son père, ne comprenant pas comment Ollivander pouvait se souvenir de la baguette qu'il avait vendu à son père. Il interrogea silencieusement son père du regard, mais n'eut pour seul réponse qu'un regard vers le ciel.

-Alors voyons voir, pour le jeune monsieur Potter. Tenez.

Heureux, James prit la baguette, convaincu qu'il avait désormais sa propre baguette. Il fit un mouvement du poignet et fut surpris de voir une étagère s'écrouler. Il grimaça et se laissa prendre la baguette des mains. Plusieurs lui en furent tendus. À chaque fois, des catastrophes se produisaient. Monsieur Ollivander murmura pour lui-même tandis que James, impatient, tentait de le comprendre. William les regarda, appuyé contre le comptoir, surpris de voir le nombre de baguette qui passait entre les mains de son fils.

-Pourquoi vous m'en donnez pas une, comme celle-ci ? Quand je la maîtriserais mieux, elle ne détruira plus rien, proposa James, qui commençait à désespérer après avoir essayer la douzième baguette.

-Ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit sa baguette jeune homme, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier.

-Et si aucune baguette ne vous choisit ? Parce que là aucune ne me va et j'aimerais bien avoir une baguette. Alors si elle pouvait me choisir, ça serait vraiment cool, s'énerva l'adolescent.

Un bruit sourd les interrompit. Monsieur Ollivander se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique pour voir d'où venait ce vacarme. Il fut surpris de découvrir des étuis entassés par terre. Il vit alors une boîte s'élever et se diriger vers les deux Potter. Elle se posa finalement devant James qui sourit de plaisir.

-Voilà enfin une baguette qui m'a choisi.

-C'est impossible, murmura Ollivander.

-Pardon ? Vous avez dit que la baguette choisissait son sorcier, et elle est venue à moi, non ?

-Aucun sorcier n'a jamais pu la toucher. Dès qu'on approche sa main de ctte baguette, elle s'écarte. Mais essayez. Peut-être vous attendait-elle.

William observa son fils qui tendit la main vers la baguette. Il ne fut guère surpris de le voir parvenir à la prendre. James fut quant à lui étonné lorsqu'il sentit le contact du bois contre ses doigts. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. Il la serra contre sa paume et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

-C'est incroyable ! Comment est-ce possible ?

James gardait les yeux rivés sur sa baguette. Il l'attendait depuis longtemps. Il s'en était tant réjouit, et voilà qu'en plus elle était spéciale ! Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit son père demander ce qu'elle avait de spéciale.

-Elle est dans le magasin depuis un millénaire et jamais personne n'avait pu ne serait-ce que la toucher. Elle vous attendait, Mr Potter.

-Elle m'aurait attendu durant un millénaire ? répéta James sceptique. Elle a de la patience alors ! ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Vous en avez _beaucoup_ de baguettes vieilles d'un millénaire ? demanda William, feignant l'indifférence.

-C'est la seule. C'est également la seule à avoir un cœur de baguette constitué d'un nerf du cœur d'un lion mais cela n'est qu'une légende, ajouta-t-il en voyant pâlir William. Une très bonne baguette sûrement, 27,5 centimètres en bois d'acajou, flexible. Une bonne baguette, expliqua-t-il pour rassurer le père du futur étudiant.

James jeta un coup d'œil rempli de fierté à sa baguette. Le temps d'attente avait fallut la peine, ainsi il en avait une unique. Il laissa son père payer et échanger quelques mots avec Ollivander avant de sortir dans la rue. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite à la librairie où fut acheté tous les livres pour étudier. En sortant, ils furent accostés par une dame accompagnée d'une jeune fille dont l'âge devait être à peu près celui de James.

-Excusez-moi ! Pourriez-vous nous aider s'il vous plaît ? C'est la première fois que l'on vient ici... On ne connaît rien du monde magique, et on n'y comprend pas grand-chose non plus.

-Pas de soucis, accepta William.

Il expliqua où se trouvait les boutiques principales, la banque et donna quelques conseils à cette maman inquiète de voir sa fille partir dans un monde inconnue. James, quant à lui, n'écouta pas un mot de ce qui était dit. Son regard s'était posé sur la jolie rousse. Il eut un sourire béat tandis que son regard la détaillait. Sa chevelure auburn lui tapait dans l'œil. Tombant en cascade dans son dos, ils virevoltaient à cause de la légère brise. Ses lèvres pincées par l'intimidation l'appelèrent. Sa robe verte faisait ressortir ses yeux. James plongea dans son regard et s'y perdit. Puis ill cessa son admiration. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Il lui fit un de ses sourires qu'il utilisait pour faire céder sa mamie à tous ses caprices. Elle lui répondit vaguement par un mince sourire. Il lui fit un clin d'œil sans se rendre compte de ses gestes. Elle haussa les sourcils et grimaça.

-Merci infiniment, dit la mère de la belle rouquine. Tu viens, Lily ?

La jeune fille suivit sa mère sans un regard pour James, qui ne put cesser de l'observer. Lily. Jamais il n'oublierait son prénom.

-Tu n'es pas un peu jeune à onze ans pour draguer ?

-Quoi ? Je ne draguais pas ! J'ai juste souri, se justifia James. C'était de la politesse.

-Tu avais de la poussière dans l'œil aussi ?

-Oui ! Il y a au moins un Potter qui drague, répliqua-t-il.

William s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers son fils, surpris.

-Pardon ? Comment veux-tu que j'ai l'espoir de ramener une femme au manoir, vu que tu la feras déguerpir ? demanda-t-il après avoir repris contenance.

-Je sais, se félicita James. Je suis si doué ! Je suis le centre de ta vie et celle de mamie et vous faites tout ce que je veux.

-Nos vies sont vraiment pathétiques pour t'avoir toi comme centre de vie.

-Hey ! Je suis très intéressant ! D'accord pas si intéressant que ça, concéda-t-il devant l'air peu convaincu de son père. On va manger une glace ?

-En effet, on cède à tous tes caprices, mais ça c'est d'accord.

-Tu dis oui juste parce que tu en veux une toi aussi. C'est dans ton propre intérêt.

-J'avoue.

Ils prirent place sur la terrasse. La serveuse vint prendre leur commande. James relut plusieurs fois sa liste pour être sûr de ne rien louper pendant la préparation de leur coupe glacée. Deux énormes glaces leur furent amenées. L'adolescent saliva devant la glace chocolatée et vanillée et toute cette crème chantilly.

-Dis papounet je peux te poser une question bizarre ? demanda brusquement James coupant le silence.

-Bien sûr, accepta-t-il, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait tracasser son fils.

-Tu promets de ne pas rire ?

-Promis !

-Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression que Neve Nere pouvait te comprendre… ou que tu pouvais le comprendre ? ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

-Tu communiques avec Neve Nere ?

-J'attendais plutôt un oui ou un non comme réponse et pas une autre question. J'ignore si je communique avec mon chat, c'est juste que… Oublie.

-Non. Mais on ne va pas en parler ici.

-Parler de mon unique conversation avec Neve Nere ? Pourquoi pas ici ?

-À la maison.

-Tu me prends pour un fou c'est ça ? J'ai peut-être halluciné.

-James, on en parlera à la maison.

Il observa son père sans comprendre. Il avait d'abord pensé que sa question allait entraîner une ou deux remarques moqueuses pour l'embêter. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il prendrait sa question aussi sérieusement. Il finit son dessert en gardant un œil rivé sur son père qui était plongé dans ses pensées. Il aurait tout donné pour savoir à quoi il pensait en ce moment même.

-On y va ?

William acquiesça. James se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur pour utiliser la poudre cheminette pour retourner au manoir.

-Tu comptes rentrer maintenant ? l'arrêta William.

-Oui. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il en passant devant son fils qui resta sans bouger, réfléchissant.

-Mais avant on va au magasin de Quidditch, s'écria James en partant dans l'autre direction après s'être souvenu de la boutique.

Son père rigola et le suivit dans le magasin. Après avoir fait le tour, ils ressortirent et rentrèrent enfin au manoir. James n'attendit pas et monta ranger ses affaires fraîchement acquises. Néanmoins, et à la surprise de son père, il redescendit rapidement. Il s'assit sur le canapé aux côtés de William, à qui il arracha le journal des mains.

-On peut discuter maintenant ?

-Tu pourrais d'abord en parler avec Neve Nere, proposa-t-il pour détendre son fils.

-Papa ! Pour une fois je suis sérieux. Pourquoi j'ai communiqué avec mon chat ? Tu n'as pas l'air surpris ou même choqué.

-Parce que ta mère le faisait aussi.

-Elle parlait avec Neve Nere ?

-Non avec la mère de ton propre chat. Il existe un lien unissant la lignée de ta mère et celle de Neve Nere, si je puis dire. Tu es lié à Neve Nere.

-Lié ?

-Un chat « normal » à 11 ans ne ressemble plus à un chaton mais si tu regardes Neve Nere, il semble encore tout petit. Il grandit à ta vitesse.

-Si je reste un nain, il restera aussi un mini-chat ?

-Je crois. Ta mère n'a pas eu le temps de me donner toutes les explications, toutes les réponses à tes questions. Tu es lié à Neve Nere au point que s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, il ne peut vivre sans toi…

-Et moi sans lui ?

-Non, toi tu peux vivre sans lui, mais pas l'inverse. Vous pouvez communiquer mais j'ignore de quelle manière ça se passe.

_Juste pas la pensée._

-Juste par la pensée, répéta James en se tournant vers le félin qui venait d'entrer au salon et qui sauta sur les genoux de son maître.

_Je comprends tous les humains. Je sais que ta mamie peste contre moi quand je te ramène mon trophée, mais c'est ma manière de te montrer ma reconnaissance par exemple. Cependant avec toi, c'est différent. On peut communiquer tout les deux par la pensée. Tu peux me répondre juste par l'esprit._

James écouta attentivement Neve Nere et garda son regard dans ses pupilles jaunes. Son père les observa silencieusement, comprenant que son fils et son chat étaient en pleine discussion.

-Comment ?

_Comme tu l'as fait ce matin. Tu as juste besoin de penser ce que tu veux me dire et je l'entendrais._

_Tu sauras alors tout ce que je pense,_ s'horrifia James.

_Pas tout ce que tu penses, juste ce que tu veux me dire. Mais tout ce que tu diras à haute voix, je le comprendrai tandis que pour toi, mes miaulements seront compréhensibles. Nos pensées seront privée mais pas nos paroles._

_Comment sais-tu tout cela ?_ demanda James.

_Je l'ignore. Ça fait partie de moi. J'ai toujours su que tu me comprendrais un jour mais je pensais que ça arriverait le jour de ta rentrée à Poudlard. Selon moi, on arrivera même à communiquer sans être dans la même pièce. Nous sommes connectés._

-Wahoo. Tu le savais ? demanda-t-il en se tourna vers William.

-Savoir quoi ? Je n'ai rien entendu. Je ne sais qu'une seule chose, tu peux communiquer avec Neve Nere. Les détails, je les ignore. C'est ton expérience. Je ne peux pas t'aider pour cela.

_Moi je vais t'aider. Je suis là pour t'aider dans ton apprentissage…_

_Quel apprentissage ?_

_De la magie. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore mais tu en ignores encore plus, James._

_Que sais-tu ?_

_Je sais que tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor et c'est pour cela que nous sommes liés._

-Gryffondor ? répéta James.

-Et tu ne dois le dire à personne, pas même à mamie. C'est important, lui ordonna son père.

-Hey ! Je croyais que tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'on échangeait comme parole.

-Tu as juste dit « Gryffondor » à haute voix, ça m'a suffit pour comprendre qu'il avait dû te le dire, à propos de ton ancêtre. Oui, je le savais et je ne t'ai rien dit, ajouta-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Ta mère était l'héritière. Je ne sais rien de plus qui puisse t'aider.

-D'accord... Je vais garder pour moi le fait que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor. Ça me semble irréel. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu fou pour comprendre un chat... Je suis juste perdu, avoua-t-il en regardant le félin et son père qui lui fit un maigre sourire désolant.

_Je te l'ai dit, je vais t'aider. N'aie pas peur, _dit Neve Nere._ Suis juste le conseil de ton père et n'en parle à personne. Tu vas voir, Héritier de Gryffondor, notre lien va devenir de plus en plus puissant. _Tu_ vas devenir plus puissant._


	41. Poudlard

Lunalupin: Merci pour ton comm'! Neve Nere n'était pas là pour rien!^^

Akan: Un lion pour Gryffondor! Harry ne parle pas à son chat pck il n'a pas de chat. Neve Nere n'a pas eu de petits... Entre la guerre et la prophétie, James n'a pas pensé à ça! Donc Harry n'a pas de chat!

Langlais: Merci pour ton comm'! je fais de mon mieux et je suis contente que ca te plaise. La partie de James est encore pour quelques chapitres. Je ne peux pas encore exactement dire combien pck je dois réfléchir à la structure exacte pour la partie après Poudlard! Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 41**

**Poudlard**

Des voix s'élevaient tout autour de James. Les passants pressés le bousculaient. Il observa pour la première fois une gare. Les trains l'intriguaient. Il écouta en souriant les conversations des moldus. Il tenta vainement de suivre son père dans la foule qui se frayait un chemin facilement. Marcher derrière lui et en même temps poser son regard sur tout ce qu'il découvrait était difficile à accomplir. Les grandes horloges affichant 10h40 le rassura. Pourtant, quelque chose l'étonnait. Les voies étaient appelées par des chiffres sans décimale. Il vit son père parcourir le quai entre les voies 9 et 10. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant son père s'arrêter devant un poteau et lui dire d'aller droit devant. Il secoua la tête, et devant son sérieux, s'exécuta. Il ferma les yeux à l'approche du choc, qui ne vint jamais. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouva devant une locomotive rouge pétante qui crachait de la vapeur. Dessus, en lettres scintillantes, était inscrit « Poudlard express ». Le quai était bondé. Les familles se disaient un ultime au revoir. Il se retourna lorsqu'il sentit la main de son père sur son épaule. Il sourit de joie. Ils marchèrent côte à côte. James se sentit ridicule en réalisant que son père allait lui manquer et qu'il se réjouissait de rentrer pour Noël. Il continua à marcher pour éloigner le moment des aux revoirs. Il fut retenu par William.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais monter dans ce train au lieu de longer ce quai ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant la mine sombre de James.

-La maison va me manquer.

-Non, elle ne te manquera pas. Monte dans ce train, retrouve Sirius, ajouta-t-il le plus bas possible provoquant un sourire chez son fils, et amuse-toi. De toute façon, tu reviens à Noël, non ?

-Bien sûr !

-Monte dans ce train, Jamie.

Il enlaça son fils. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que William le pousse vers le train.

-James !

-Oui ?

-Tu m'écris quand tu arrives, hein ?

-Promis, papa, répondit l'adolescent en souriant, heureux de voir la réticence que son père avait de le laisser partir.

James tira sa valise dans le wagon. Il fit un dernier signe de la main à son père avant de partir à la recherche d'un compartiment. La plupart était occupé par des adolescents plus âgés qui rigolaient entre eux. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il en trouva un occupé seulement par un jeune de son âge.

-Salut, je peux m'asseoir ?

-Bien sûr, installe-toi.

-Merci.

James rentra dans le compartiment. Il pinça les lèvres, contrarié de devoir se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour ranger sa valise. Il sourit à l'autre garçon, espérant qu'il n'ait pas réalisé à quel point il était petit. Ils se sourirent, mal à l'aise. James tenta de rester discret tandis que son regard marron le détaillait. L'autre garçon semblait fatigué et stressé. Il avait une chevelure châtain, coupée court. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine. Sa nervosité étonnait James. Il rencontra son regard clair. Un sifflement strident interrompit son observation. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir son père disparaître à l'horizon. Il ne réalisait qu'avec peine qu'il allait enfin à Poudlard. Il ouvrit la cage de Neve Nere et le prit sur les genoux. Au contact du félin, il réalisa qu'il allait dans l'école fondée par son ancêtre. Il avait envie de le crier tant il était fièr mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la promesse faite à son père quelques jours auparavant. Même sa grand-mère ignorait le sang Gryffondor qui coulait dans ses veines. Il ne fallait donc pas oublier d'écrire pour dire dans quelle maison il était. Il masqua un sourire en pensant à sa mamie qui avait pleuré tout ce qu'elle pouvait en le voyant partir. Quelle chance que son père ait réussi à la convaincre de ne pas venir ! Sinon il aurait été le centre de l'attention. Regardant le paysage défiler, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'autre garçon en face de lui et décida d'engager la conversation.

-Je m'appelle James Potter, et toi ?

-Remus Lupin, répondit l'autre en répondant à la poignée de main.

-Tu entres aussi en première année ?

-C'est ça.

-Ca fait tellement longtemps que je me réjouis d'y aller, de pouvoir enfin faire de la magie.

Alors que Remus allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. James jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le nouveau venu pour ensuite le reporter sur le garçon en face. Mais il se figea. Dans un mouvement brusque il se leva et fit face à l'intrus.

-Sirius !

-James !

Les deux garçons crièrent le prénom de l'autre à l'unisson et se prirent dans les bras sous le regard surpris de Remus. Ils se séparèrent et se montrèrent leur main marquée par les fines cicatrices jumelles.

-Je suis tellement content de te revoir, James !

-Et moi donc ! Ça fait trois ans que je me demande comment les choses se sont passés pour toi !

-Oh chez moi… Ce n'était pas trop la joie…

-Que t'on dit tes parents ?

-Ils m'ont engueulé durant des heures et des heures. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils pouvaient être autant en colère.

-Mais tu n'as pas été puni pour avoir joué avec moi ? s'inquiéta James.

-Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment connaître tous les détails, je dirai juste que la brûlure du toboggan c'était une caresse comparé à ma punition.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Non. Et toi ? Ton père n'a pas eu de réaction similaire à mes parents ?

-Je pensais qu'il allait me punir pour avoir osé répondre à ta mère mais j'ai juste dû faire la vaisselle avec Glorfi pendant une semaine. Je sais tu vas me dire que faire les corvées avec l'elfe de maison c'est la pire des punitions mais moi je le trouve drôle et gentil mon elfe de maison !

-Je ne dirai plus rien maintenant. J'ai changé. J'ai même essayé d'aider Kreattur, mon elfe de maison, mais il a été tellement choqué qu'il s'est précipité vers mes parents pour leur dire que j'étais devenu fou ! Ils n'ont pas trop aimé la proposition que je lui ai faite, rigola Sirius. Au moins, ils ne savent pas que quand je sortais, je jouais avec les moldus.

-Tu as joué avec des moldus ? Toi, Sirius Black ? répéta James.

-Ouais. Moi aussi je suis choqué. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si à cause d'un minus j'ai appris à rire et si pour la première fois de ma vie quelqu'un prenait ma défense. C'est de ta faute, James Potter, si j'ai joué avec des moldus. D'ailleurs, ils ne sont pas si stupides… J'ai même bien rigolé. Tu n'es pas un serpentard, hein ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Remus qui avait été complètement oublié depuis l'entrée de Sirius.

-Non, répondit-il sans comprendre. J'entre en première année.

-D'accord. Parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que les familles paranos du sang sachent que j'ai joué avec des moldus.

-Ta famille veut que tu ailles à Serpentard ? demanda James.

-Ouais mais je n'irai pas à Serpentard. Je préfère être un Poufsouffle pleurnichard ou un Serdaigle studieux.

-Ou un Gryffondor courageux ?

-N'exagère pas non plus Jamie. Moi, fils d'une longue lignée de Serpentard chez les Gryffondor ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ça serait cool. On serait dans la même maison.

-Je ne serais peut-être pas à Gryffondor, proposa l'héritier rouge et or. _Quoique que en tant que héritier, je suis sûr d'y aller,_ pensa James en se tournant vers Neve Nere qui dormait dans sa cage.

_Je te rappelle que tu ne dois le dire à personne. Pas même à Sirius. Tu l'as promis à ton père._

_Je sais…_

Neve Nere miaula doucement pour répondre à James. Sirius fronça les sourcils en apercevant pour la première fois le chat noir et blanc.

-C'est ton chaton? demanda-t-il à James.

-Ouais. Mon chat. Il a onze ans, ce n'est plus un chaton.

Sirius et Remus le regardèrent, ahuris. Ils observèrent Neve Nere qui ressemblait plus à bébé qu'à un adulte.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce qu'il est étonnement petit non ? demanda Remus.

-Oui. J'ai grandis avec. Il reste petit longtemps.

-Comme son maître quoi ! se moqua Sirius.

-Hey, je ne suis pas petit, se vexa James sans réaliser que son meilleur avait saisi quelque chose de vrai.

-Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu as grandi en trois ans ?

-J'ai grandi !

-Si tu le dis, concéda-t-il sans le croire. Il s'appelle comment ? ajouta-t-il.

-Neve Nere.

-Pardon ? demandèrent les deux autres garçons.

-Neve Nere. Neige noire en italien. C'est parce qu'il est tout blanc et qu'il a juste les pattes noires.

Le félin dans sa cage avait ouvert les yeux et observait les étudiants.

-Je l'aurais appelé J'me-la-pète, contredit Sirius. Regardez comme il nous regarde de haut avec ses yeux jaunes.

-Alors appelle-le comme ça mais son nom c'est Neve Nere.

_Si tu le laisses m'appeler par ce surnom stupide, je le mords dès qu'il le dit_, prévint le chat.

-Par contre, tu ne t'étonneras pas de recevoir des coups de pattes, s'il n'aime pas il te le fera savoir !

Le restant du trajet se passa dans la même ambiance bonne enfant. James et Sirius firent un peu plus connaissance avec Remus. Au moment de se mettre en uniforme, James plaça Neve Nere dans sa capuche afin de le garder auprès de lui. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, c'est stressé qu'ils découvrirent enfin le fameux château. L'émerveillement se lut sur les visages des nouveaux. Chacun s'interrogeait sur ce qui allait ensuite se passer, par quel procédé ils allaient être départagés.

_Neve Nere comment font-ils pour savoir dans quelle maison on va ?_

_Je l'ignore. _

_Tu n'es pas censé pouvoir m'apprendre des choses liées à Gryffondor, donc à Poudlard ?_

_Je suis là pour t'aider. Je n'ai pas la science infuse. J'apprends en même temps que toi. Le peu de chose que je sais, c'est par intuition. _

_Tu crois que les autres élèves ou les professeurs vont savoir que je suis l'héritier ?_

_Non. Ne te fais pas de soucis... _

Alors qu'ils discutaient, le regard de James se posa sur la chevelure flamboyante d'une élève devant lui. Il sourit discrètement en reconnaissant la jolie demoiselle rencontré au Chemin de Traverse. Il resta près de Sirius tandis qu'il entrait dans la grande salle sous le regard de leurs aînés. Le plafond magique parsemé d'étoiles fascina les nouveaux étudiants. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs. Il fut surpris de voir devant eux un chapeau sur un tabouret.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous irez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête, expliqua une femme à l'allure sévère. Je commence l'appel. Black, Sirius !

James sentit son ami tressaillir à ses côtés et s'avancer. Sirius s'assit, le visage inquiet. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Toute la pièce fut surprise, Sirius le premier. Lorsqu'il réalisa, il se dirigea en souriant discrètement vers la table rouge et or. Il ignora le regard noir qui lui était lancé depuis celle des Serpentards.

James écouta et observa les autres étudiants passés avant lui. Il s'avança à l'appel de son nom. Le choixpeau l'effleura et cria : GRYFFONDOR ! Sans surprise, il prit place aux côtés de son ami, en face de la jeune fille rencontrée quelques jours auparavant. La voix du directeur s'éleva dans la salle. James eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose dans son regard bleu et sa voix manipulatrice le dérangeait mais il ignorait pourquoi.

-Bienvenue à vous tous. Pour commencer, je vais expliquer les règles pour les premières années et pour ceux qui les auraient oubliées durant les vacances. La forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, formellement interdite. À partir de 22h, aucun élève n'est autorisé à se promener dans les couloirs. J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Jacques Pillot. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à vous dire, bon appétit !

James regarda ses camarades. Il était heureux d'être dans la même maison que Sirius et Remus. Un quatrième garçon avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Un dénommé Peter ou quelque chose du genre. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Son visage enfantin était masqué par la timidité. Il écoutait et observait autour de lui. Il croisa le regard de James qui lui fit un large sourire encourageant.

-Ils vont me massacrer ! se plaignit Sirius.

-Qui ?

-Mes parents !

-Siri, Siri, Super-Jamie toujours là pour te protéger.

-Super-Jamie ? Tu n'as pas la grosse tête toi ?

-Moi ? Jamais !

Le restant du souper se passa agréablement. Ils découvrirent la salle commune rouge et or ainsi que leur dortoir pour sept longues années. Rapidement, ils décidèrent à qui revenaient chacun des lits. James fut surpris de voir comment Peter n'osait pas participer à la conversation. Remus restait très calme et réservé et Sirius était fidèle à lui-même. Il se coucha dans son nouveau lit. Il prit le parchemin et la plume qu'il avait pris et commença à écrire à William pour lui raconter sa journée.

_Papa,_

_Je suis bien arrivé à Poudlard ! Je suis à Gryffondor mais ça, tu le savais. Ce n'est pas une surprise. Ce qui est plus étonnant, c'est que Sirius est également à Gryffondor avec moi._

_Dans le train j'ai fait la connaissance d'un dénommé Remus Lupin. Ses parents sont aussi sorciers mais ils ne sont pas comme ceux de Sirius. Il est très gentil mais un peu trop réservé. Il est également à Gryffondor. On s'est retrouvé dans le même wagon avec Sirius. C'était drôle de se revoir enfin. Il n'a pas changé, quoiqu'il a prit quelques centimètres de plus… Moi pas… Pourquoi les Potter sont-ils tout petit ? Tu es vraiment un gentil papa, tu le savais ? Sirius aurait préféré avoir ma punition que la sienne il y a trois ans. Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire ce comment il a été puni. Ses parents n'étaient vraiment pas contents et ils vont être encore plus fâchés quand ils sauront qu'il est à Gryffondor. Tu aurais dû voir les regards que lui ont lancé les Serpentards. Ils sont vraiment étroits d'esprit ! Il ne veut pas le dire mais je suis sûr qu'il a la trouille de rentrer. Je lui ai dit que s'il voulait, il pouvait venir à la maison quand il voudrait ! Je suis prêt à partager ma chambre. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Neve Nere soit d'accord s'il continue à l'appeler J'me-la-pète. Il parait que Neve Nere le regarde de haut. Il n'aime pas trop son nouveau surnom et a décidé de griffer Sirius dès qu'il l'appellera ainsi ! _

_C'était étrange pour savoir dans quelle maison aller, on nous a mis un chapeau sur la tête. Il existait déjà à ton époque le choixpeau ? La prof n'a pas eu le temps de le poser sur ma tête qu'il avait déjà crié Gryffondor. Poudlard est encore plus magique que ce que tu m'avais raconté ! Je suis encore plus fier en sachant que le sang d'un des fondateurs coule dans mes veines. Le plafond dans la Grande Salle était enchanté. J'ai cru que j'allais m'y perdre. Le ciel était étoilé, c'était magnifique comme rentrée. Mais ce qui était encore plus magnifique c'était la jolie rousse qu'on a vu au chemin de Traverse. Je n'avais jamais vu une fille aussi jolie. Je me sens envoûté ! C'est la femme de ma vie ! C'est ça le coup de foudre non ? Quand j'ai rencontré son regard, je m'y perdais. Ce vert était si enivrant. Pourtant, le vert ce n'est pas mon truc mais ces yeux, c'est les plus beaux ! En plus, c'est aussi une Gryffondor. Elle est faite pour moi !_

_Je vais m'arrêter là. J'entends Peter, le quatrième et dernier garçon du dortoir, ronfler depuis un bon moment déjà. Il est temps d'éteindre la lumière et de faire mon premier dodo ici loin de mon lit douillet. J'ai Neve Nere qui me rappelle la maison au moins…_

_Je t'écris bientôt pour tout te raconter ! Bisous et bonne nuit._

_P.S. Tu le connais le directeur ? Dumbledore, c'est ça ? C'est bizarre, il a l'air gentil mais je ne l'aime pas trop. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment en le voyant. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela. Qu'en penses-tu ? Est-il sur ta liste des gens que ton fils doit éviter ?_

_James »_


	42. La vie d'étudiant

Lunalupin: Merci pour ton comm's. James surprendra quelque chose lié à Dumby...

Raziel: Ce n'était pas prémédité que je te donnerai envie de tout relire! Merci pour ton comm's!

Langlais: Trop court? Je garde la même longueur pour chaque chapitre, 4.5 pages de word! Ce chapitre sera très instructif sur les maraudeurs^^! Merci pour ton comm's, ca encourage bcp!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 42**

**La vie d'étudiant**

La neige tombait. Le parc était devenu blanc. Malgré les épais murs, le froid s'infiltrait. Les couloirs étaient sans vie. Le silence régnait en maître. Néanmoins, derrière les vieilles portes en bois, la vie s'y trouvait. Dans les classes, les élèves écoutaient, apprenaient et chahutaient face à leur professeur. Dans le cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall regardait avec sévérité les jeunes étudiants pratiquer leur sort avec plus ou moins d'efficacité.

-Monsieur Pettigrow, cessez de faire des moulinets si rapides et si larges avec votre baguette, vous allez crever l'œil de monsieur Lupin !

Ledit élève hocha la tête et tenta de se maîtriser. Sa main se mit à trembler avec nervosité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui transformait sa plume en un parchemin plumeux ! Derrière lui, il entendait la discussion sans fin de James et Sirius. Il leva les yeux vers le professeur pour voir si elle l'observait toujours. La pression baissa en réalisant qu'il n'était plus sa cible mais Peter n'eut pas le temps de se demander qui était sa prochaine victime que sa voix sèche retentit à nouveau.

-Messieurs Potter et Black, arrêtez de bavarder. Je vous ai demandé de vous exercer à ce nouveau sort et non pas de vous raconter vos petites histoires. Mr Potter, faites-moi voir ce que ça donne.

James prit sa baguette et dans un murmure, sa plume devint un parchemin parcourut de notes consacrées au cours en question. Il leva la tête vers sa directrice de maison et retint un petit sourire vainqueur. Il croisa son regard et y décela, comme à chaque fois qu'il réussissait un sort avec brio, une pointe de fierté.

-Dix points pour Gryffondor pour cette parfaite démonstration. Vous permettez que je lise ce qui est écrit sur ce parchemin ?

-Bien sûr professeur, faites.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha et prit le parchemin. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage se peint d'étonnement. C'est avec surprise qu'elle le lui rendit.

-Très bien Mr Potter. Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous avez de la facilité dans cette manière que c'est le cas de Mr Black. Je ne veux plus vous entendre sinon je vous envoie au premier range Mr Potter. Est-ce clair, messieurs ?

-Oui madame, répondirent à l'unisson.

-Enlève ton sourire sinon c'est toi qui je vais appeler J'me-la-pète ! chuchota Sirius.

-Tes mains préfèreraient, répondit James.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton chat me griffe dès que je l'appelle comme ça. Il ne m'aime pas !

-Mais non Siri, il t'aime bien. C'est le surnom que tu lui donnes qu'il n'aime pas ! D'ailleurs, entre nous, Neve Nere te trouve très drôle.

-Oh arrête, tu n'en sais rien ! Comme si tu pouvais le comprendre.

James réfléchis un moment, ignorant que répondre à ça. Il détestait devoir mentir mais il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il parlait avec Neve Nere.

-Encore un mot et c'est une retenue, sauva le professeur McGonagall. Je vous regarde, allez, Mr Black.

Sirius maugréa dans sa barbe avant de jeter le sort en question mais n'obtint pas le résultat grandiose de son meilleur ami.

-Il y a encore du travail…

Il grimaça lorsque le professeur fut retourné.

-Toi, ne dis pas un mot, Monsieur-Je-Réussis-Tout-En-Métamorphose-Du-Premier-Coup !

-Tu es jaloux ? C'est ça, tire moi la langue ! Quelle éloquence !

-Non je ne t'envie pas ! Je ne fais pas fondre mon chaudron, moi !

-Oh arrête avec ça Siri. C'était au début de l'année.

-Et maintenant tu es fiché ! Slughorn, et il n'est pas le seul, sait que tu es nul !

-J'avoue qu'en potion, je suis un cas désespéré, rigola James. Quelle chance que je peux me rattraper en métamorphose.

-Non mais Jamie, tu n'es pas si _nul _en potion.

-Vraiment ? Tu crois pouvoir trouver quelque chose où je ne suis pas nul durant un cours de potion ? Parce que moi je sèche.

-Ouais. Tu es le meilleur des nuls. Tu dois être le pire élève que Slughorn n'ai jamais vu et je dirais même que tous les professeurs de potion n'aient jamais eu !

-Ça va ! Tu n'es pas mieux, rigola James.

-Oh si ! Je n'ai pas fait fondre mon chaudron !

-D'accord, j'avoue, je suis nul mais c'est de ta faute si notre potion est devenu mousseuse et collante !

-Tu m'accuses ? s'offusqua faussement Sirius.

-Oui ! Qui a mis une chenille séchée dedans ?

-Et qui a mis des pattes de mouches ?

-C'était des ailes ! répliqua l'héritier de Gryffondor.

-Et il fallait mettre des pattes et non des ailes, rappela Remus en se retournant.

-C'était donc ta faute Siri, ajouta James en lui tirant la langue. Attends, t'as dit quoi ? Des pattes ? Et moi j'ai mis quoi alors dedans ?

-Des ailes ! lui rappela son meilleur ami.

-Oups !

-En réalité c'était la faute de vous deux. Mettre une chenille séchée et des ailes de mouche, ça donne un résultat plutôt explosif ! rigola Remus.

-La prochaine fois, je me mets avec toi Remus. Ne prends pas cet air offensé Jamie ! Je reste avec toi pour les cours de métamorphose, pour que tu m'aides, ajouta-t-il tout bas.

-Hey je t'ai entendu !

-Je sais, c'était le but !

Un son strident les interrompit, les délivrant de cette dernière heure de la matinée. Ils se levèrent sans attendre et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour un bon dîner. Les quatre amis discutèrent et rirent durant le trajet jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'un couloir, ils croisent une bande de serpentard qui les fixèrent, la baguette en main. James jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à son meilleur ami.

-Tiens tiens mais qui voilà, le traître de la famille et ses amis traîtres à leur sang, commença Bellatrix.

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Bellatrix, marmonna Sirius en continuant son chemin.

Les serpentards, bien plus âgés qu'eux, leur barrèrent le couloir, les obligeant à s'arrêter. Sirius et James gardèrent la tête haute, presque provoquant, tandis que Remus restait en retrait et demeurait tout aussi calme qu'à son habitude. Peter se ratatinait sur lui-même, espérant ainsi éviter de se retrouver à nouveau menacé par une baguette comme ce fut le cas quelques semaines auparavant.

-Allons, Sirius, il faut bien qu'on te donne un avant goût de ce qui t'attend chez toi, susurra sa cousine. Tes parents doivent tellement se réjouir de retrouver leur fils chéri à Noël.

-Ne me fait pas rire, vous ne connaissez même pas la signification du mot Noël ! Je sais très bien ce qui m'attend durant ces vacances, c'est pour cette raison que tu ne me fait pas peur Bella, tu es un inoffensive comparé à eux.

-Je vais te faire ravaler ta fierté de sale petit Gryffondor…

-Miss Black !

Les quatre Gryffondor et les serpentards se retournèrent dans un seul mouvement pour faire face au professeur McGonagall qui se dirigeait vers eux.

-Une telle attitude est intolérable, maugréa-t-elle. Une retenue et 20 points en moins chacun pour attaque dans les couloirs, Miss Black, Mr Lestrange et Mr Malefoy.

Les trois serpentards quittèrent le couloir en maugréant contre la directrice des Gryffondor. Sirius jeta un regard noir au professeur salvateur alors que James, conscient de ne pas faire le poids face aux serpentards, lui offrit son plus beau et discret sourire de reconnaissance. McGonagall lui répondit par un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre de déguerpir en direction de la Grande Salle. James écouta vaguement Sirius râler contre le professeur car selon lui, il était tout à fait capable de tenir tête aux trois serpentards plus expérimentés qu'eux, magiquement parlant. Remus et Peter essayèrent de le lui faire remarquer mais têtu comme il était, son meilleur ami préférait rester sur ses positions. James détestait lorsque quelqu'un intervenait ainsi dans le cas où il avait ses chances. Selon lui, sur ce coup-là, McGonagall avait été d'une aide précieuse. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur dernière altercation avec eux. Recherchant à aider son meilleur ami, il s'était lui aussi retrouvé à l'infirmerie pour cause d'apparition de furoncle géant. Cependant, au plus profond de lui-même il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, le vent allait tourner et que le temps où les serpentards pouvaient les battre serait révolu.

Les semaines passèrent. Le château, vide durant les vacances, se remplumait en ce jour de rentrée scolaire. Les quatre amis étaient plus qu'heureux de se retrouver. Peter leur raconta les mésaventures de son oncle ivre de gin se mettre à danser sur la table et s'écrouler sur la bûche de Noël sous les grands cris de sa grand-mère qui avait passé des heures à tout préparer.

Les fêtes chez Remus furent plus calmes et traditionnelles. À l'inverse de Peter et de Sirius, mais tout comme James, il n'avait aucun cousin, aucun oncle ou tante. Les fêtes se résumaient à ses parents et ses grands-parents. Le coin du feu était le centre de la pièce. Les cookies étaient savourés avec un verre de lait. Sirius ne put retenir sa remarque moqueuse sur ce Noël plus que traditionnel.

Pourtant, comme le lui fit remarquer James, il n'avait pas encore entendu son propre Noël, car chez les Potter, on suivait également les traditions. Malgré le fait qu'il ne fêtait Noël qu'avec son père, sa mamie et Ravenna, lorsque cette dernière se souvenait avoir un filleul selon James, on décorait le sapin et plein de cadeaux s'étalaient à ses pieds. James relata comment la pointe étoilée du sapin était décorée par lui car depuis toujours, le dernier Potter avait l'honneur de poser l'étoile scintillante. Glorfi s'était surpassé comme chaque année pour le repas mais James fut fier de raconter ce qu'il reçut. C'est devant l'admiration de ses trois amis que James sortit de sa malle une longue cape dans laquelle il s'enroula pour disparaître sous leurs regards ébahis. Il expliqua que cette cape d'invisibilité était dans la famille Potter depuis des générations et qu'elle était transmise à chaque Noël de la première année à Poudlard. C'était donc avec entrain qu'ils commencèrent pour la première fois à parler réellement de blagues à faire aux serpentards et aux professeurs. Même Remus s'y joignit, à la grande surprise de ses amis.

Sirius espéra en vain que personne ne lui pose de questions sur son propre Noël mais par malheur James ne l'oublia pas. Il attendit d'être seul pour poser la question tant redoutée. Malgré sa promesse de rien dévoiler de ses vacances, face à James il l'oublia et commença à déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, les engueulades, les insultes, les coups, les journées enfermées dans sa chambre…

Durant ce second semestre, ils devinrent un groupe soudé et farceur. James et Sirius furent désormais habitués aux retenus. Chacun avait son propre rôle dans leur groupe. James aidait ses condisciples en métamorphoses, Sirius en sortilège, Remus en potion et Peter en botanique. Unis, les serpentards ne s'attaquaient plus juste à Sirius mais aussi aux trois autres. Chacun pouvait compter sur les autres.

C'est donc avec plein de chose à raconter que l'année se termina et qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux. James raconta tout ce qu'il pouvait à son papa, évitant de parler de ses bêtises malgré le fait qu'il soit conscient que son père recevait une lettre à chacune de ses retenues. Retrouver son palais et son terrain de Quidditch privé lui fit grand plaisir mais ses amis lui manquèrent. Il les retrouva pour les achats scolaires ou juste pour faire un tour dans Londres côté moldu, ainsi il pouvait voir Sirius, sa mère lui ayant interdit de mettre un pied dans la demeure des Potter. Cependant, James fut légèrement déçu en réalisant que son père avait énormément de travail malgré le fait que son jeune apprenti ait fini sa formation.

Après cet été chaud, James dit au revoir à son père, sa mamie et Glorfi pour se dépêcher de monter dans le Poudlard express à la recherche de ses amis. À son grand plaisir, la première personne qu'il croisa fut la belle Lily. Depuis leur première rencontre au Chemin de Traverse, il avait su que c'était la femme de sa vie. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait croisé de regard d'un vert émeraude à en perdre la raison. Ses cheveux auburn lui faisaient tourner la tête. Mais face à elle, il perdait tous ses moyens. Aucun mot correct ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. En une année, il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Il rêvait qu'il lui avouait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais dans la réalité, il devenait insignifiant face à elle.

-Salut Evans, la salua-t-il se félicitant mentalement de ne pas avoir bégayé.

-Potter, répondit-elle poliment en continuant son chemin.

Il la regarda marcher le long du wagon à la rechercher du compartiment de ses amies. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était convaincu qu'elle le détestait. Pourtant, il était toujours poli avec elle. Selon Remus, c'était sa manière de lui sourire, trop sûr de lui.

_Arrête de la regarder, elle ne sait pas que tu existes, _se moqua Neve Nere dans sa capuche_. _

_Vilain chat, tais-toi sinon je te donne pas à manger. _

_Fais ! Je me nourrirai de souris. Je te rappelle que je suis un prédateur et Poudlard grouille de délicieux repas…_

_Beurk… Épargne-moi les détails de ces _délicieux _repas comme tu dis ! Déjà que tu me ramènes des souris mortes !_

_Sois heureux qu'elles soient mortes… C'est un signe de reconnaissance chez les chats de ramener les trophées de chasses à leur maîtres_.

_Je te remercie pour ces gentils présents que tu m'offres !_

À peine eut-il mit un pied dans le compartiment des maraudeurs qu'il s'écroula sous le poids de Sirius.

-Jamie ! Tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi Siri, même si on s'est vu il y a deux semaines pour les achats ! Maintenant lève-toi, tu m'écrases.

-Mais tu sais que tu es confortable ? remarqua Sirius en restant assis à califourchon sur son meilleur ami. Je crois que je vais aller conseiller à Evans de venir s'asseoir sur toi, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

À peine eut-il posé sa main sur la poignée du compartiment qu'il sentit la main de James se poser sur la sienne et l'autre le tirer en arrière.

-N'y pense même pas Siri.

-T'as rien à perdre…

-Si ! Ne va pas lui parler, j'irai moi quand ce sera le bon moment.

-Le bon moment c'est comme l'année dernière avant les vacances de Noël quand tu as fait le mignon petit Jamie qui va souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes à sa belle et qui se fait jeter ?

-Je ne suis pas fait jeter…

-Non ? Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as plus parlé durant tout le reste de l'année ?

-T'avais pas vu ce regard noir qu'elle m'avait lancé !

Alors que Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose pour l'embêter, Remus intervient à la grande joie de James. Peu après arriva Peter, essoufflé. Ses parents avaient oublié qu'on était le premier septembre. Heureux de se retrouver, ils préparèrent leur prochaine blague. De retour à Poudlard, rien n'avait changé. Le château les émerveilla toujours autant. Arrivé près des calèches, James fut surpris de voir ses grands cheveux ailés et squelettiques. Mais il fut bien plus étonné lorsqu'il demanda si quelqu'un savait ce que c'était et que ses trois amis lui répondirent que rien ne tiraient les calèches. Même Neve Nere ne put lui répondre, cependant il les voyait également. Dumbledore leur répéta leur éternel et répétitif discours mais dès qu'il fut fini, ils se ruèrent sur la nourriture. James entendit alors le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch parler de sélection. Il sauta sur l'occasion et retint la date pour être prêt le jour J.

Le jour de la sélection, le soleil brillait dans son tapis bleu. Il faisait chaud. Plusieurs Gryffondor, et nombreux plus âgé que James, attendaient les instructions du capitaine pour commencer cette sélection. James avait essayé de convaincre ses amis de participer avec lui mais Remus disait ne pas avoir le temps pour du sport, Peter était sûr de ne pas être capable de rester sur un balai plus de cinq minutes et Sirius refusait de faire quelque chose qui pourrait rendre ses parents un minimum fiers de lui. Il se retrouva alors tout seul au milieu de ses élèves plus âgés à attendre, son balai à la main. Il observa les premiers voler. Lorsque son nom fut prononcé, il s'avança écouta les instructions qu'on lui donnait avant de s'élancer dans les airs où il oublia tout son stress. Il entendit vaguement le capitaine expliquer à son adjoint que l'année dernière, le professeur de vol avait parlé de lui au professeur McGonagall en lui disant qu'il serait certainement un bon joueur. Il sentait le souffle du vent contre son visage et en oublia tous ses doutes. Il fit les exercices ordonnés et les exécuta avec brio. En redescendant, il vit Sirius et Peter lui faire de grands signes depuis les gradins. Il attendit patiemment que les derniers participants passent. Certains l'étonnaient de se trouver dans une sélection pour le Quidditch. Il s'en demandait presque s'ils avaient déjà volé ! Lorsque le capitaine et son adjoint quittèrent le terrain pour délibérer, ses amis vinrent tenir compagnie à James.

-Nous avons choisi deux joueurs, un pour le poste de batteur et l'autre de poursuiveur, commença le capitaine de retour sur le terrain.

James lança un regard inquiet vers Sirius qui lui répondit par un sourire encourageant.

-James Potter pour le poste de poursuiveur et…

Il n'entendit pas la suite. Dans sa tête il se répétait inlassablement « James Potter pour le poste de poursuiveur ». Un large sourire se couvrit sur son visage. Il se retint avec grande peine de sauter de joie. Marchant côte à côte dans les couloirs du château, James continuait de sourire et de raconter les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé.

-Jamie, tais-toi, tu vas prendre la grosse tête !

-Mais Siri, c'est rare qu'un deuxième année soit pris ! À part ça, où est Remus ?

-Sa grand-maman est malade ou je ne sais plus qui…

-Comme tout les mois, ajouta Peter.

James fronça les sourcils à la dernière remarque de Peter. Quelque chose l'intriguait et il détestait ne pas savoir. Il se promit de trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez son ami et de tout faire pour l'aider.


	43. Loupgarou

LunaLupin: voilà la fin de l'enquête "Lupin"! Oui moi aussi je me réjouis de me retrouver en 1996 mais je me réjouis aussi de passer au passage après le 31 octobre... Pour l'invitation, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire, Sirius est censé rester enfermé au Square Grimmaurd donc s'il est invité chez James, il devra y aller en douce... Il y a une vie en dehors des fics et en plus mon fiancé est en vacances, c'est pour ça que mtn je ne peux offrir qu'un chapitre par semaine (c'est déjà beaucoup quand même^^) mais je travaille souvent sur ma fic. Je ne vais pas l'oublier! Avec qui suis-je dans ton top10? Merci, ça me touche beaucoup! A bientôt^^

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 43**

**Loup-garou**

Le regard plongé à l'extérieur, James tentait de comprendre le secret mensuel de Remus. Au dehors, les ténèbres étaient omniprésentes. Les étoiles étaient cachées derrières d'épais nuages sombres. Il vit soudainement deux personnes se diriger vers l'arbre craint de tous les élèves, le saule cogneur. Cependant, sa surprise fut plus grande lorsqu'il reconnut la démarche de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il fixa alors Remus et l'autre personne. Etonnement, l'arbre cessa de bouger et de vouloir les attaquer. Son ami disparut tandis que l'inconnu retournait au château. Quelque chose le retint d'y aller malgré sa curiosité débordante.

-Vous croyez qu'il va où Remi ? demanda soudainement Sirius, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Voir sa grand-mère qui est malade… C'est ce qu'il nous a dit.

-Jamie, tu sais aussi bien que nous que ce n'est pas vrai.

-C'est tous les mois, c'est étrange quand même, remarqua Peter.

Le mot « mois » fut comme un déclic dans la tête de James. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et plissa les yeux.

-Siri, tu me passerais mon agenda ? Il est sur mon sac.

Il prit l'objet en question sous le regard interrogateur des deux autres. Il ouvrit la page au 14 mars, ce jour même. À côté de la St-Alexandre se trouvait un petit cercle représentant la lune. Il réfléchit au souvenir de la sélection de Quidditch où Remus n'avait pas été présent. Il tourna les pages à la recherche de ce jour-ci. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant le secret de son ami. La même petite sphère trônait sur la page. Le raclement de gorge impatient de Sirius le ramena à la réalité.

-Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi Remus s'absente une fois par mois… Je crois que c'est un loup-garou, ajouta-t-il en répondant à leur question muette.

-Loup-garou, répéta Peter d'une voie suraigüe.

-Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius, un air dégoûté peint sur le visage.

James hocha la tête en signe de négation.

-Il est malade une fois par mois, chaque nuit de pleine lune…

-Il y a sûrement d'autres « maladies » qui ont lieu lors de la pleine lune, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Trouve moi une seule autre maladie comme ça...

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il faut aller le dire au directeur, on ne peut pas dormir avec un monstre…

-Sirius ! Tu t'entends ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas honte de parler ainsi ?

-Honte ? Mais James, tu ne te rends pas compte ou quoi ? Un loup-garou ? Tu veux qu'il te bouffe pendant la nuit ?

-Mais arrête de dire de telles bêtises ! Un loup-garou dévore les humais que lorsqu'il est transformé en loup soit une seule et unique nuit par mois ! Les 353 autres nuits de l'année, c'est quelqu'un de normal, comme toi, Peter ou moi !

-Il n'y a donc aucun problème à ce que j'aille en informer le directeur, continua judicieusement Sirius.

James lui jeta un regard noir et se déplaça devant l'unique sortie. Il s'appuya négligemment contre la porte et fixa son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami.

-A quoi tu joues, Jamie ?

-Je t'empêche d'agir comme le parfait Black que tu ne veux pas être !

-Je ne réagis pas comme un Black !

-Oh si !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel de désespoir mais ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Peter, dis quelque chose, se plaignit-il alors, recherchant un peu de soutien.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Sirius, un loup-garou, c'est un monstre mais James a raison non ? On connaît Remus depuis plus d'un an et on sait qu'il est incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un.

-La question n'est pas de savoir si Remus est méchant ou pas ! Qui ignore que Remus Lupin est le garçon le plus gentil de cette école est le roi des abrutis ! Le problème est que… C'est un loup-garou, bordel, pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas le danger que cela engendre ?

-Parce que ce _danger_ ne dure qu'une nuit par mois et que le restant du mois, Remus est un être humain normal !

-James, pousse-toi. Je vais le dire au directeur.

Les deux amis s'affrontèrent du regard durant plusieurs minutes. Peter tenta vainement de les calmer mais James refusait de s'écarter et Sirius refusait de rester en présence d'un loup-garou. Lassé par leur comportement, Peter grogna et partit lire un magazine sur son lit.

-Vous êtes chiants les gars. Parlez au moins, au lieu de rester silencieux et de vous faire la tête.

Un miaulement derrière la porte les fit sursauter tous les trois. Un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius, songeant que son meilleur ami allait devoir ouvrir la porte à son chat.

-J'me-la-pète veut rentrer, alors pousse-toi James !

_Va faire un tour Neve Nere s'il te plaît…_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Remus est un loup-garou et…_

_Est dans la cabane hurlante, vous ne risquez rien, alors laisse moi venir dormir dans ton lit, Jamie. _

_Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ? Non, je ne peux pas t'ouvrir. Sirius veut aller le dénoncer au directeur car il trouve ça dangereux de dormir avec un loup-garou. _

_Dumbledore le sait... J'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois Remus entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante accompagné de l'infirmière alors Sirius peut très bien aller en parler avec le directeur. _

James se décala et ouvrit la porte, laissant l'animal rentrer. À son grand étonnement, son meilleur ami continua de le fixer et ne passa pas le pas de porte. James refusa de plonger son regard dans le sien, ténébreux, et pour la première fois, baissa la tête.

-Tu abandonnes ? Tu me laisses aller me plaindre ?

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'interdire longtemps d'aller parler au directeur alors vas-y maintenant, répondit James.

Sirius ne bougea toujours pas. Il observa son meilleur ami avec étonnement. Assit sur son lit, les mains entre la tête, il attendait le moment où les pieds de Sirius allaient résonner contre le sol et passer le seuil de la porte. Peter échangea un regard avec le dernier adolescent debout. Aucun des deux ne comprenait la réaction de James. Le matelas s'affaissa. Un bras passa autour de ses épaules. Lorsque James releva la tête, il croisa le regard noir de Sirius à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'écouter ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

-Pourquoi devrais-je bien réagir face un loup-garou ?

-Parce que Remus est ton ami.

Peter les fixa. Depuis son lit, il ne les voyait que de dos, côte à côte. Sirius avait son bras par-dessus les épaules de James et leurs têtes étaient appuyées l'une contre l'autre. Il devinait qu'il discutait mais n'entendait rien à leur discussion.

-Jamie, les loups-garous sont…

-Des êtres humains normaux exceptés durant une unique nuit du mois. S'il te plaît Sirius, cesse de penser comme ta famille, tu le sais au fond de toi que Remus est la personne la plus gentille, la plus compréhensive…

-La plus patiente aussi.

-Surtout avec nous trois, ajouta James avec un large sourire.

-Le plus intelligent, le plus studieux… Je dois écouter la voix de la raison c'est ça ?

-Que te dit ta voix de la raison ?

-C'est toi ma voix de la raison, Potter ! Mais arrête de rire ! Je me range de ton côté… comme toujours, ajouta-t-il tout bas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

James s'appuya contre le mur derrière son lit tandis que Sirius prenait place à ses côtés après avoir tiré Peter de son magazine et de l'avoir poussé sur le lit.

-Ta phrase, grogna Sirius.

James et Peter échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

-Quelle phrase, Sirius ?

-Famille.

-Écoute la voix de la raison : quand on fait une phrase, il faut utiliser un sujet, un verbe et, dans la majorité des cas, un complément !

-Très drôle, James. Tu m'as très bien compris. Quand tu as dit que je réagissais comme ma famille, ajouta-t-il devant le haussement de sourcils de son meilleur ami.

-Je pensais que tu réagirais plus vite à ça. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais rester planter comme ça face à moi aussi longtemps. Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-Je crois que lui seul sait pourquoi il rigole, expliqua Peter.

James lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Sous le regard insistant de James et Peter, il commença à parler.

-Depuis que tu as dit que je réagissais comme un Black, mon cerveau a beaucoup travaillé, oui ça m'arrive de réfléchir, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en regardant tour à tour ses amis pour les empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais comme tu as toujours raison dans ces cas là, Potter, j'ai décidé de continuer à vouloir sortir pour faire sembler d'aller chez le directeur. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais d'accord pour être toujours ami avec Remus, je ne voulais simplement pas réagir comme ma famille. Cependant, ta réaction excessive de rester planter devant cette porte m'a aussi fait réfléchir. T'es mon meilleur et premier ami, James, j'aurais été incapable de te lancer un sort juste pour ne pas montrer que j'avais mal réagi. Quand tu t'es poussé pour laisser entrer J'me-la-pète, j'avais plus envie de te prouver quoi que ce soit. Et soudainement, j'ai réalisé que si j'avais dû apprendre que toi, tu étais un loup-garou, tu serais resté mon mini Jamie. Remus est mon ami, je n'ai pas le droit de réagir ainsi pour quelque chose qu'il n'a certainement jamais voulu.

-Je ne suis pas mini, répondit James en rigolant mais dont les yeux luisaient d'émotion.

-T'as vu ta taille ?

-On dit à Remus qu'on est au courant ? coupa Peter avait que James n'ait le temps de répliquer quelque chose.

-Bien sûr ! Demain, on ira lui dire coucou à l'infirmerie et on lui dira qu'on sait tout mais que rien ne changera entre nous. James fera un magnifique discours pour montrer qu'on n'est pas terrorisé, même si on l'est un peu !

-Beaucoup, renchérit Peter.

-Pas du tout !

Ils continuèrent à causer ainsi toute la nuit, recherchant des solutions pour aider leur ami. Néanmoins, ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : si les sorciers compétents n'avaient pas trouvé quelque chose, il leur était impossible de trouver une solution par eux même. Le lendemain matin, dès que le petit déjeuner fut englouti, ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière ne les laissa passer qu'avec réticence. Remus les dévisagea tour à tour, ne sachant exactement comment réagir. Sirius fut le premier à s'avancer.

-Ça va, mon petit loup ?

Remus se figea. James, désespéré, donna une tape sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Le tact, tu connais ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, James le poussa sur le côté et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Remus et lui sourit.

-On a compris pourquoi tu t'absentais une fois par mois. Tu es un loup-garou. Le directeur est au courant, l'infirmière aussi et tu passes les pleines lunes dans la cabane hurlante. Mais comme tu es un super ami, on a décidé de rester amis avec toi.

-James, je suis un monstre… murmura Remus.

-Mords-moi, si tu es un monstre. Plante tes crocs, ordonna James en tendant son bras.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien voir comment tu vas faire pour me mordre comme un animal vu qu'aux dernières nouvelles la pleine lune n'est plus là avant un mois. Accepte notre amitié, on te demandera jamais rien en retour.

-Je…

-Tu n'as pas le choix, coupa Peter. On est amis, tous les quatre…

-Et ce n'est pas ton problème de fourrure qui va changer ça, finit Sirius.

-On revient dans un moment mais là, faut vite qu'on passe à la bibliothèque, expliqua James.

-À la bibliothèque ? Vous trois ?

-James a une idée grandiose. On t'expliquera plus tard !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, ils sortirent et traversèrent les couloirs.

-Tu es sûr que si on devient animagus, on pourra passer la nuit sans problème avec Remus ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

-Je pense, oui. Faudra encore faire quelques recherches pour être sûrs.

-Et vous êtes sûrs qu'on arrivera à devenir animagus à notre âge ? fit remarquer Peter.

-Ça prendra la temps qu'il faut, répondit James.

Ils passèrent des heures et des heures à la bibliothèque, car ils étaient trop jeunes pour emprunter le livre en question. Remus, sortit de l'infirmerie, voulut savoir ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Depuis qu'ils savaient que ses amis étaient au courant, il les évitait. Pourtant, rien à faire, ils étaient toujours là, ne l'abandonnant pas. Un jour où il avait trouvé du repos dans le dortoir, le calme fut à nouveau rompu par l'arrivée de James qui se dirigea vers son ami. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

-On va devenir des animagus pour pouvoir t'accompagner lors des soirs de pleine lune, révéla alors James.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'alarma Remus.

-Absolument pas. Nous avons fait beaucoup de recherches, un animagus ne risque rien en compagnie un loup-garou. Mais hélas, le temps qu'on devienne animagus, il va falloir faire sans nous pendant un ou deux ans.

-Je refuse. C'est trop dangereux.

-Remus ! gronda James. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Il ne nous arrivera rien.

-Je ne peux pas accepter.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. On l'a choisi. Je voulais d'abord être seul à le devenir mais Sirius et Peter ont insisté pour le faire aussi. On est des amis, on s'entraide.

-Vous seriez en danger. Vous êtes déjà plus que gentils de garder le secret. Si vous faites ça, je ne saurais jamais comment faire pour vous remercier et…

-Si je te dis mon secret, on sera quitte. Je garde le tien, tu gardes le mien, lança précipitamment James, oubliant la promesse faite à son père.

-Ton secret ?

-Tout le monde a des secrets. J'étais à des kilomètres de penser que tu pouvais te transformer en loup-garou une fois par mois. Personne, excepté mon père n'est au courant, pas même Sirius, ajouta-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Je ne suis pas censé le dire, il faut absolument que ça reste secret mais vu que je sais le tien et pour que tu acceptes l'idée que tu me dois rien, je suis prêt à te le dire.

-James…

-Je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor.

Remus rigola.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor ?

-C'est la réalité. Par ma mère.

-C'est pour ça que tu réagis de manière si Gryffondoresque ? Tu as quoi des pouvoirs cachés ?

-Je l'ignore. Ma maman n'est pas là pour me l'apprendre et mon papa ne sait pas grand-chose. On apprend petit à petit avec Neve Nere.

-Ton chat ?

-Ouais. On est lié. Je le comprends. Il me comprend. Je peux lui parler à n'importe quel moment.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui. Une simple pensée et on peut discuter.

_Tu es où ? _

_Je dors sur les genoux de Sirius dans la salle commune... Est-ce que je peux dormir en paix ou bien tu as besoin de moi ?_

_Non, c'est bon. Dors bien. _

-Par exemple, là je lui ai demandé où il se trouvait et il m'a dit qu'il dormait sur les genoux de Sirius dans la salle commune.

Remus le fixa quelques instant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il se leva soudainement et sortit. Surpris, James le suivit et le vit s'arrêter au haut des marches d'escalier. Il suivit son regard et cacha son petit sourire en le voyant ouvrir la bouche en O lorsqu'il découvrit Neve Nere endormi sur les genoux de Sirius.

-Sirius !

-Oui ?

-Neve Nere dormait déjà sur toi quand James est monté ?

-Non, répondit-il surpris. Il est arrivé juste après.

Remus se tourna lentement vers James. Ce dernier lui fit juste un petit sourire. Remus lui passa devant et le tira par le bras en direction du dortoir. À nouveau seul, le loup-garou se retourna vers l'héritier de Gryffondor.

-Tu étais sérieux ?

-Comme je ne l'ai jamais été autant dans ma vie ! Je garde ton secret, tu gardes le mien ? proposa James en tendant sa main.

Remus répondit sans hésiter à cette promesse. Leurs paumes se scellèrent, emprisonnant leur secret. D'un commun accord, ils descendirent. Depuis ce jour-là, Remus ne tenta plus de les dissuader de devenir d'être des animagus mais les remercia sans cesse de ce qu'ils étaient prêts à faire. Il surprit quelques fois un échange visuel entre Neve Nere et son maître mais ne dit rien. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Il pouvait parler avec ses amis sans se soucier que ceux-ci apprennent son secret.

Pourtant, un seul point noir se dessinait en Angleterre. De plus en plus, les journaux annonçaient des meurtres de moldus commis par des sorciers. Quelque chose de sombre et terrible se préparait, James en était convaincu.


	44. Natale a casa Potter

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 44**

_**Natale a casa Potter**_** (Noël chez les Potter)**

Un sifflement aigu retentit. Le train cracha de la fumée. La flamboyante locomotive traversa la brume blanchâtre. À l'intérieur de ce corps métallurgique, la moindre parcelle de chaleur était recherchée. Un froid pénétrant se frayait un chemin le long des wagons. Les occupants des compartiments étaient emmitouflés dans leur cape. Inlassablement, un jeune homme tentait de faire retenir une liste sans fin de vocabulaire à son camarade.

-Sirius, fais un effort ! Ce n'est pas compliqué ! _Il Babbo Natale_ et non pas_ il papa natale_, ce n'est pas compliqué.

-_Papa natale_ c'est plus logique. C'est comme « Père Noël » !

-Fais juste un petit effort !

-Mais je ne parlerai pas du Père Noël avec ta marraine.

-Elle ne parle pas anglais ? fit remarquer Remus.

-Si mais rarement. Je l'ai toujours entendu me parler en italien. Quand elle parlait avec mes grands-parents, elle le faisait en anglais.

-Alors elle pourra me parler en anglais...

-D'accord, concéda James en posant la liste de vocabulaire faite par lui-même.

-Quoi ? Où est le problème ?

-Tu ne comprendras tout simplement pas ce qu'elle et moi on se dira, rappela simplement James, connaissant la curiosité de son meilleur ami.

-Alors, on disait _il Babbo Natale _pour le Père Noël, répéta soudainement Sirius.

Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard amusé. Depuis que Sirius avait accepté de passer les deux semaines de vacances chez les Potter et que James avait su que sa marraine venait exceptionnellement en Angleterre, il avait décidé de lui apprendre les bases de la langue italienne. Le train passa la barrière magique et se retrouva en gare de King's Cross, quai 9 3/4. James rangea précipitamment son cahier où il avait écrit des phrases, des mots et des expressions en italien pour le cours privé offert à Sirius, et par la même occasion à Peter et Remus qui les avaient entendus parler en italien durant un mois entier.

En sortant du train, ils se séparèrent, laissant Peter et Remus retrouver leur propre famille tandis que James et Sirius partaient à la recherche de William Potter. James fut tiré par Sirius derrière une grande famille afin d'éviter de croiser les Black. Alors qu'ils arrivaient vers la sortie, ils virent enfin arriver William qui, un peu essoufflé, venait tout juste de passer la barrière. James fronça les sourcils, se demandant depuis quand son père arrivait en retard pour venir le chercher à la gare... L'unique fois où cela était arrivé était lors de la fin de sa deuxième année. Sa mamie était décédée le jour même. Son père avait dû courir entre Ste-Mangouste et King's Cross pour ne pas faire attendre son fils trop longtemps. Mais James s'était retrouvé à être presque la dernière personne sur le quai de la gare.

-On a failli attendre, se moqua James.

-Je suis désolé les jeunes, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot ces temps…

-Ces meurtres liés aux moldus et nés-moldus ?

-Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, James, ordonna son père, évitant de répondre à la question de son fils.

Sirius masqua un petit sourire envieux en voyant l'étreinte entre le père et le fils. Il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de son meilleur ami et avoir un père autant aimant. Il savait que James était conscient de sa chance mais que, néanmoins, sa mère lui manquait. Cependant face à lui, jamais James n'avait osé se plaindre à ce sujet. Il serra la main que lui tendit William en souriant.

-Mr Potter, salua-t-il.

-William, le contredit-il. Je t'ai déjà dit tout l'été dernier de me tutoyer alors je ne veux pas recommencer durant ces vacances.

-D'accord...

James rigola silencieusement. Tirant leurs valises, les jeunes suivirent William hors du quai. Arrivé devant le manoir Potter enneigé, un large sourire se peint sur son visage. Néanmoins, il se figea lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allait passer son premier Noël sans sa grand-mère.

-Quand est-ce que Ravenna vient ? demanda-t-il en passant le pas de porte.

-Demain, normalement.

-Elle vient tôt dis donc ! D'habitude elle n'est pas là avant le 23 voire le 24 et là elle sera déjà là le 21 ! Que nous vaut ce privilège ?

-Je dois regarder un truc important avec elle.

-Un truc ? répéta James surpris.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait son père prévoir quelque chose avec sa marraine. Habituellement, ils en restaient à la simple politesse.

-Ouais, un truc, approuva son père sans développer.

-Une surprise ? demanda l'adolescent, provoquant des rires chez son père et son meilleur ami. Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi. Depuis quand vous préparez des trucs ensemble ?

-Plus de treize ans.

James voulait continuer de poser des questions sur cette entente spéciale qui durait depuis soi-disant avant sa naissance. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-Maître William, une lettre recommandée du ministère, tendit Glorfi.

Un masque boudeur sur le visage, James observa son père lire, les sourcils froncés. Son air sérieux ne lui plut pas du tout. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis septembre, il espérait que son père ne doive pas partir immédiatement. Déjà, durant le dernier été, il ne l'avait quasiment pas vu.

-Le ministre a besoin de moi, je suis désolé James mais je dois…

-…y aller ! Tu m'étonnes.

-James, j'aurais voulu profiter d'être avec toi…

-Prends-nous avec toi alors ! On sera sage, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Et après on va au quartier chinois !

William réalisa trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas du planter ses yeux dans le regard noisette de son fils. Son visage angélique lui fit les yeux doux, et sans réellement réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il accepta. Ils quittèrent à nouveau le manoir pour se rendre au ministère. Conduits immédiatement dans le bureau du chef des aurors, James et Sirius observèrent en vitesse l'endroit où ils voulaient travailler. Ils s'assirent sans attendre sur les deux fauteuils en face du bureau.

-Je reviens le plus rapidement possible. Vous ne bougez pas d'un millimètre sinon je vous enferme chacun dans une chambre.

Il sortit avec un dernier regard méfiant vers les deux adolescents. Ceux-ci, à peine la porte fut-elle fermée, se levèrent un même mouvement. James s'approcha du bureau. Son visage se renfrogna quand il vit qu'un sort de protection contre les dossiers l'empêchait de lire quoique ce soit.

-On ne saura rien sur ces attaques. Les documents sont protégés.

-On va faire un tour alors ?

-Bonne idée !

Sur ce, ils quittèrent discrètement le bureau. Ils longèrent le mur, espérant se faire le plus discret possible. James marchait devant Sirius. Ils virent plusieurs aurors discuter entre eux. Cependant ils eurent de la peine à entendre ce qui était dit. James n'était venu que rarement avec son père au ministère et encore moins chez les aurors. Il n'en connaissait que quelques uns susceptibles de le reconnaître et de pouvoir ainsi avertir William de leur présence hors du bureau. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'après avoir vérifié si la voie était libre que James s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant son meilleur ami qui lui fonça dessus. Par chance, personne ne les remarqua.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-C'est trop risqué si on continue. Je le connais, l'auror qui se tient dans les couloirs. Il travaille souvent avec mon papa. Si Kingsley me voit, on est cuit !

-Alors rebroussons chemin.

James acquiesça. Ils restèrent le long des murs. Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient légèrement appuyés contre le mur, une porte mal fermée s'ouvrit silencieusement sous leur poids. L'étonnement se lit sur leur visage et ils fermèrent rapidement la porte.

-Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? demanda Sirius.

-Je n'espère pas…

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, trop choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils recommencèrent à bouger tels des automates et reprirent place dans leur fauteuil en cuir. Leurs yeux étaient ouvert tels des soucoupes. Leur visage avait perdu toute couleur.

-C'était vraiment Dumbledore ? parla enfin Sirius.

-Avec Maugrey Fol Œil, l'adjoint de mon père, ajouta-t-il.

-Dumbledore est gay !

-Je crois que plus jamais je ne pourrai le voir comme avant… Déjà avant je ne l'aimais pas mais là… Beurk.

-C'est dégueulasse... En plus, sur le bureau et…

-Chut ! Mes oreilles sont encore innocentes !

-On n'en reparle plus jamais.

-Jamais !

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur William qui fixa avec étonnement les deux adolescents en les voyants encore assit. Par contre, quelque chose d'indéchiffrable se lisait sur leur visage. Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir lu aucuns documents présents, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils le suivirent en silence, silence trop spécial selon lui. Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Dumbledore et Maugrey. James et Sirius devinrent blanc et accélérèrent le pas pour rester le plus près possible de William, qui salua Dumbledore et Maugrey mais ne s'attarda pas. L'attitude étrange des deux adolescents se dissipa de retour à la maison. Ils évitèrent cependant de reparler de ce mauvais moment.

Le lendemain avant l'arrivée de Ravenna, ils décorèrent la maison, le sapin. Glorfi leur apporta de délicieux cookies. Lorsque tout fut prêt et qu'il ne resta qu'une seule chose à faire, James sortit de son écrin la magnifique étoile dorée à poser sur le bout du sapin. Alors qu'il allait monter sur le petit tabouret pour le déposer délicatement, il se figea. Il recula et s'avança pour chuchoter quelque chose à son père sous le regard suspicieux de Sirius. William acquiesça en souriant, approuvant pleinement l'idée de son fils. James se retourna alors fièrement vers son meilleur ami qui blêmit légèrement en voyant son regard vainqueur. Il le connaissait trop bien ce regard... Il s'affichait à chaque fois que James avait réussi quelque chose. Il s'arrêta devant Sirius et tendit ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il reçut pour toute réponse une interrogation muette.

-Vu que tu passes Noël avec nous et que c'est comme si tu faisais partie de la famille, tu es en droit de poser pour la première fois l'étoile au bout du sapin.

-Mais je croyais que c'était pour le plus jeune Potter.

-Sauf quand un nouveau membre de la famille Potter arrive ! Tiens !

Sirius fixa sa main tendu durant plusieurs secondes. Il accepta enfin le présent qui lui était offert et, après un merci plein d'émotions, déposa l'étoile à sa place sacrée. Il prit ensuite place sur le canapé aux côtés de sa véritable famille. Ils restèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce que James se rua sur les cookies.

Dans l'après-midi arriva enfin Ravenna. James se précipita vers elle. Sirius fut surpris en réalisant qu'elle ne parlait réellement qu'en italien. Par chance, elle le salua en anglais, car malgré les cours offerts par son meilleur ami, son accent laziale et la rapidité de ses paroles étaient incompréhensibles pour Sirius.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, William et Ravenna passèrent plusieurs heures enfermées dans le bureau avec un sortilège empêchant les deux curieux d'entendre. James était plus qu'étonné de cette situation. Sa marraine détestait l'Angleterre depuis que Lisa était décédée ici. Pour une raison obscure, elle n'avait jamais été grande amie avec son père. Selon ce dernier, l'animosité venait du fait qu'ils ne pensaient pas de la même manière concernant son éducation.

En effet, Ravenna pensait que James devait recevoir des cours privés de magie à domicile. Son niveau était plus que médiocre, selon elle. Alors dès qu'elle venait et que William était au travail, chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, elle en profitait pour apprendre de plus en plus de choses à son filleul.

La neige tombait encore. Le froid était présent. Un feu crépitant les protégeait. Écoutant avec attention les explications de Ravenna, James et Sirius tentaient d'assimiler le plus possible. Elle leur parla durant des heures. Elle leur proposa alors de boire un chocolat au salon, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec grand plaisir. Il était rare pour les deux amis d'écouter sagement durant autant de temps. Elle dévisagea son filleul assit à ses côtés. Depuis quelques jours, il lui semblait qu'il était soucieux.

-_Che cosa hai, James ?_ (qu'est-ce que tu as, James?).

-_Mi domandavo solo che cosa prepari con papa._ (Je me demandais seulement ce que tu prépares avec papa).

-_Niente,_ répondit-elle un peu trop précipitamment. (Rien).

-_Non ti credo. Fa sempre, non siete molto amico._ (Je ne te crois pas. Depuis toujours, vous n'êtes pas très amis).

-_Niente che ti guarda._ (Rien qui ne te regarde).

-_Per favore dimmi !_ (S'il te plaît, dis-moi !).

-_Un giorno !_ (Un jour !).

-_Quando ?_ (Quand ?)

-_Quando sarà il momento. Mi scusa ma non posso._ (Quand ce sera le moment. Je m'excuse mais je ne peux pas).

-_Perché ? Mi concerne ?_ (Pourquoi ? Ca me concerne ?)

-_Da una certa maniera, si, ti concerne. Ma habiamo prometto a tua madre di non parlargliene avanti tuoi 18 anni. Per favore, James, non mi domanda niente. Vorrei ti spiegare tutto ma ho fatto questo promesso que che tu avrai una infanzia delle più normale_. (D'une certaine manière, oui, ca te concerne. Mais nous avons promis à ta mère de ne pas t'en parler avant tes 18 ans. S'il te plaît James, ne me demande rien. Je voudrais tout t'expliquer mais j'ai fait la promesse que tu aurais une enfance des plus normales).

-_Perché..._ (Pourquoi...)

-_Non dico più. __Ne ho detto abbastanza._ (Je ne dis plus rien. J'en ai dit assez).

Sirius les écouta et tenta de les comprendre mais la vitesse du dialogue l'empêcha de saisir les détails. Mais à l'air mécontent de son meilleur ami, il n'avait toujours aucune réponse. Il fut même étonné de la répercussion de leurs paroles. En effet, James était appuyé contre le canapé, le visage sombre tandis qu'à son côté Ravenna n'osait pas le regarder. Sans rien dire, James se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Préférant ne pas rester seul avec la sorcière, Sirius voulu le suivre mais une mais s'agrippa à son bras. Il se retourna et lança un regard surpris.

-Veille sur lui mais ne vous attachez pas l'un à l'autre, ordonna-t-elle.

-C'est trop tard pour ça. Je le considère comme mon petit frère.

-Vous ne pourrez pas rester comme deux frères toute votre vie…

-Parce que j'apporte la mort aux gens qui m'entoure, coupa James tandis que Sirius ouvrait la bouche. Après maman, papy, mamie, qui sera le prochain ?

-James, commença Ravenna mais il avait déjà quitté la pièce. Sirius... _Va verso tuo fratellino._ (va vers ton petit frère).

-_Fratellino ? _répéta Sirius.

-Ton petit frère. Quand il parle de toi et qu'on parle en italien, il utilise le mot _fratellone_, pour dire grand frère.

-Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas s'attacher l'un à l'autre, si on s'appelle ainsi…

-C'est trop tard non ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, James est ton petit frère.

-Pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas être proches ? Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que ces morts sont à cause de lui ? Je suis prêt à mourir…

-Tu ne mourras peut-être pas. Tu es peut-être justement trop prêt à mourir pour lui. Maintenant va le retrouver. Je ne te dirais rien de plus. Vous êtes trop jeunes.

Sirius lui jeta un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien en tirer maintenant. Ses yeux fixaient le feu qui semblait grandir comme par magie. James lui avait toujours peint une femme étrange et puissante mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il disait quelque chose de si vrai. Il quitta la pièce le cerveau en ébullition. Appuyé sur la rambarde d'escalier, James l'attendait. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la chambre rouge et or. Il jeta des coups d'œil en direction de son meilleur ami dont le visage tentait de masquer ses émotions. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit mais restèrent dans un silence complet.

-Tu ne vas pas croire à cette idée de malédiction ? parla enfin Sirius.

James ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant de fixer le cadre sur sa table de chevet, une des rares photos de ses deux parents et de lui-même bébé.

-Ma mère est morte parce qu'à ma naissance, un surplus de magie a explosé et a détruit sa propre magie, la condamnant à une mort certaine. C'est ma magie qui l'a tuée. Quand mon père est rentré ce 20 novembre, je dormais dans ses bras froids. J'étais dans ses bras quand elle est morte, tuée par ma magie…

Sirius, ne sachant que répondre à ses paroles, lui qui n'avait jamais été doué pour les discussions avec fortes émotions, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le tira contre lui. Il prit un paquet de mouchoir pour en tendre un à son meilleur ami qui garda sa tête appuyé contre son torse.

-Mon grand-père a eu une crise cardiaque le jour de mon anniversaire, devant moi, alors qu'on mangeait le gâteau, juste avant que je ne souffle mes bougies. Ma grand-mère est partie le rejoindre le jour où je revenais de Poudlard. Je reviens ici et le jour-même elle meurt. La mort me suit. Tu as entendu Ravenna, elle ne le nie pas.

-Elle est dans son monde. Tu le dis toi-même, en Italie, elle vit dans un petit village perdu d'à peine 500 habitants.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils me cachent avec mon père ?

-Quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas.

-Non, elle n'a pas nié que ça me concernait. Si les gens que j'aime doivent mourir, qu'ils me le disent afin que je puisse aller vivre comme un ermite...

-James, tu n'amènes pas les gens à la mort. C'était des coïncidences. Jamais je ne laisserai la mort m'éloigner de toi, _fratellino_, promit-il en provoquant un petit sourire chez James grâce au surnom. Si quelque chose de spécial doit t'arriver, je serai là pour t'aider du mieux que je pourrais.

-Et si tu meurs par ma faute.

-Je ne mourrai pas et ce ne serai pas _ta_ faute. Tu es un enfant normal, tu n'es pas maudit ou quoi que ce soit d'autre...

-J'aimerais te croire mais… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'attend. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais c'est comme si mon cœur voulait me prévenir de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'ils connaissent, quelque chose lié à mon ancêtre.

-Ton ancêtre, James ? appela-t-il devant le silence de celui-ci.

-Je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor, avoua abruptement James.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai le sang de Godric Gryffondor qui coule dans mes veines par ma mère. Mon père m'a fait promettre de ne le dire à personne car soi-disant je serai en danger…

-Je le garderai pour moi. Tu es vraiment… ?

-Ouais. Remus le sait aussi. Vous êtes les deux seuls personnes à le savoir avec mon père, et je présume, Ravenna. Je l'ai dit à Remus l'année dernière quand on a su pour son problème de fourrure. Comme ça on était quitte, je connais son secret et lui le mien. Mais Peter ne sait rien.

-Je ne dirai rien à personne, je te le promets. Ça restera un secret entre nous. Je ne dirai même pas à Remus que je suis au courant. _Sei mio fratellino, voglio solo proteggerti e aiurtarti, ti promesso di dire niente mai._ (tu es mon petit frère, je veux juste te protéger et t'aider. Je te promets de ne jamais rien dire).

Yeux dans les yeux, ils se regardèrent. James esquissa un léger sourire en sachant que désormais Sirius était au courant et était là pour le soutenir dans ces mystères.

-Neve Nere est au courant, murmura-t-il contre le torse de son meilleur ami.

-Ton chat ?

-Ce n'est pas un simple chat. Il est lié à moi. Je le comprends, je peux lui parler par télépathie. Il est là pour m'aider en tant qu'héritier.

-J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas net, cet animal. Tu en connais beaucoup des chats qui boivent du lait avec du miel ou même du chocolat ?

Ils restèrent enfermés dans la chambre jusqu'à l'heure du souper. Assis dans le lit flamboyant, appuyés contre le mur, ils ne dirent un mot. Sirius garda son bras serré autour des épaules de James qui se logea contre lui. Neve Nere entra par la fenêtre entrouverte et vint se coucher sur les jambes de son jeune maître. Ces heures passées en silence, dans la confiance mutuelle scella encore plus fortement leur amitié, chacun réalisant la chance de s'être rencontré ce fameux jour.


	45. Maraudeurs VS Rogue

Akan: J'ai enlevé Harry pour les persos principaux de l'histoire^^! Non, ils n'ont pas été vu!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 45**

**Maraudeurs VS Rogue !**

Assit dans un coin de la salle commune, James gardait sa main immobile tandis qu'une tâche d'encre se formait sur son parchemin. Son regard était braqué à l'opposé de la pièce où une chevelure auburn avait attiré son attention. Il ne vit pas le regard amusé échangé entre ses amis. Ses yeux suivaient le doux mouvement de la fine main qui écrivait sans fin. Ses cheveux retombaient en cascade dans son dos.

-Va lui parler, le coupa Sirius dans sa rêverie.

-Tu n'es pas bien ou quoi ? J'ignore quoi lui dire !

-Parle-lui simplement. Dis-lui que tu la trouves très jolie, parle avec ton cœur, conseilla Remus.

James ne répondit pas. Depuis le premier jour où il avait croisé les émeraudes de Lily, son cœur lui appartenait. Cependant, il n'avait jamais osé lui parler. Les seules paroles échangées étaient de simples phrases de politesse. Sa quatrième année allait se terminer et il n'avait toujours pas pris son courage à deux mains, ce qui était, selon Sirius, honteux de la part de l'héritier même de Gryffondor. Il se leva sous le regard étonné de ses amis qui ne pensaient pas qu'il oserait réellement un jour s'approcher de la jeune fille. Il traversa la salle commune, les jambes tremblantes, prit place à ses côtés et attendit patiemment qu'elle lève la tête vers lui.

-Je peux t'aider, Potter, pour que tu me fixes ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes ? demanda-t-elle soudain, le surprenant.

-Euh… Je… euh… commença-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

-Tu... ?

-Je te voyais faire tes devoirs et je me suis dit que tu voudrais que je t'aide.

-Toi ? M'aider à faire mes _devoirs_ ?

-Euh… Oui. Je suis plutôt doué en cours et…

-Mais sais-tu seulement ce que signifie le mot devoir, Potter ? Non, évidemment, vu que tu ne les fais jamais, répondit-elle avant qu'il ait pu répondre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide mais merci quand même.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu reparler à nouveau, elle était déjà dans les escaliers la menant à son dortoir. James la regarda s'éloigner, dépité. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que ses trois compères prenaient place et attendaient patiemment qu'il commence son récit.

-J'ai tout foiré. Quand elle m'a regardé, je ne savais plus quoi dire et j'ai commencé à lui dire n'importe quoi. Je lui ai dit que j'étais venu l'aider pour faire ses devoirs. Mais quel crétin je suis, comme si Lily Evans avait besoin de mon aide pour faire ses _devoirs !_

-Ça dépend sur quoi elle travaillait. Si c'était un cours de métamorphose, elle aurait dû accepter, mais si c'était les potions, elle a bien fait de t'envoyer promener...

-Merci Sirius, mais j'ignore de quoi il s'agissait. Je n'ai pas regardé sa feuille. J'ai juste dit la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

-Attends les vacances pour voir comment les choses se passent, proposa Remus. Peut-être que d'ici l'année prochaine tu sauras mieux t'y faire avec les filles ?

-Mouais, concéda James, peu convaincu, ignorant si un jour il saurait réellement comment s'y prendre avec sa belle.

Le soleil brillait. Un air frais rafraichissait cette fin d'été. Les cours avaient recommencé depuis déjà quelques semaines. Poudlard avait retrouvé sa gaieté et ses rires. Pourtant, un élève tentait vainement depuis la rentrée d'approcher la seule femme qui ait touché son cœur. Rejeté en juin dernier, il avait réfléchi durant toutes ses vacances à la manière la plus subtile de l'approcher. Toutes ses nouvelles tentatives depuis septembre avaient lamentablement échoué. Ses idées n'étaient pas mauvaises mais dès qu'il se retrouvait face à elle, il se mettait à raconter des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, à parler comme jamais il n'avait parlé…

Cet après-midi là, James discutait tranquillement dans le parc avec son meilleur ami quand le son mélodieux d'un éclat de rire le fit s'envoler. Il tourna la tête à la recherche de la provenance de ce son si envoûtant. Son regard se posa alors sur sa belle. Un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres quand il vit ses émeraudes briller de bonheur. Par contre, cachée derrière un buisson, il distinguait avec peine la seconde personne avec qui elle était. Il se pencha tellement qu'il s'étala sur Sirius qui grommela contre son meilleur ami et son grand amour. Cependant, dans sa chute, James vit alors qui rendait si heureuse sa tendre moitié.

-Rogue !

-Généralement quand on écrase quelqu'un on s'excuse, on ne l'insulte pas !

-Regarde ! Il cause à ma Lily. Il l'a envoûté ! Sinon, pourquoi parlerait-elle avec ce vil serpent ?

-Très bonne question. Où est-ce que tu vas ? _Fratellino ?_ appela Sirius en courant derrière.

-Sauve Lily et massacrer ce sale… répliqua James en s'arrêtant brusquement et se retournant face à son meilleur ami.

-Je t'accompagne ! coupa Sirius. Je te protègerai, ajouta-t-il tout bas.

-Pas besoin de protection…

-Courageux et fort, un digne petit Gryffondor tu es, Mini-Jamie !

Hilare, Sirius suivit James et fit de grands yeux en voyant le jet de lumière rouge atteindre Rogue. Ce dernier se retrouva propulsé dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. Lily poussa un cri horrifié. Elle s'approcha de son ami qui sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la brandit contre le Gryffondor. Il murmura un sort que James contra facilement. Lily tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança le regard le plus meurtrier qu'elle put. Alors que le Gryffondor allait repasser à l'assaut, il se ravisa juste à temps en réalisant que Lily s'était placée juste entre eux deux.

-Tu n'es pas bien dans ta tête Potter ? Pourquoi l'as-tu attaqué sans défense ?

-Il t'a ensorcelée !

-Pardon ? On discutait tranquillement et tu débarques…

-Tu discutais avec un vil serpent graisseux ?

-Oui. C'est mieux que de parler avec toi, répliqua-t-elle en grimaçant de dégoût sur le « toi ».

Ils continuèrent à se disputer, ou plutôt James tenta désespérément de se faire comprendre. Rogue et Sirius suivirent l'échange sans dire un mot. Ce dernier n'avait jamais imaginé son meilleur ami réagir avec tant d'impulsivité et de manière si irréfléchie, attitude qui lui était propre. Il écouta avec tristesse son meilleur ami massacrer ses chances de sortir avec sa belle.

-Tu m'énerves, rugit Lily, rouge de colère.

Sirius vit alors Rogue lever sa baguette derrière la jeune fille et la pointer sur son petit frère. D'un geste rapide, il le fit s'envoler et retomber lourdement dans l'herbe, coupant l'éternelle dispute. Lily se retourna rageusement vers le second maraudeur, prête à rugir à nouveau. Il leva les mains en signe de demande de paix avant de s'avancer vers James et de la pousser vers les portes du château préférant fuir que de devoir encore subir le courroux de Lily. Le trajet pour remonter à la salle commune se fit dans le plus grand des silences.

Malgré le fait que les paroles de la jeune fille ne furent pas sans conséquence sur le moral de James, il n'arrêta pas d'attaquer dès qu'il pouvait le serpentard, qui était la vraie raison de la haine de la part de Lily, au point que ces agressions ne devinrent plus seulement une idée de vengeance mais un amusement pour toute l'école. Sirius prenait de lui-même l'initiative d'attaquer Rogue, qui essayait d'attaquer son petit frère de coeur par derrière.

Pourtant, quelque chose de plus important frappa les maraudeurs. Un soir d'hiver, James, Sirius et Peter donnèrent rendez-vous à Remus dans leur dortoir à une heure précise. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce et sursauta en découvrant trois animaux l'attendant patiemment. Il chercha où étaient ses amis et que signifiaient cette farce. Il referma la porte préférant éviter que quelqu'un ne les voit. Il essaya de comprendre mais, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne put éviter le gros chien noir qui lui bondit dessus. Etalé par terre, il sentit la bave du canidé sur son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cerf majestueux et au petit rat qui les observait. Quelque chose dans leur regard le surprit. Leurs pupilles semblaient presque humaines et en regardant plus attentivement celle du chien sur lui, il réalisa qu'elles étaient identiques à celles de Sirius.

-Sirius ! s'écria-t-il surpris.

Le canidé aboya bruyamment. Sa queue fendit l'air joyeusement.

-Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-il.

En un clin d'œil, ses trois amis apparurent devant lui, remplaçant les animaux. Il leur jeta un regard interrogatif et surpris.

-Surprise ! s'écrièrent-ils.

-Surprise, en effet. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu te souviens que lorsqu'on a découvert ton problème pileux, je t'avais dit qu'on allait devenir animagus pour pouvoir t'accompagner, rappela James. Et bien, après trois ans de dur labeur secret, nous voilà enfin prêts à t'accompagner !

-C'est une blague ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, c'est trop dangereux !

-Roh, mais arrête, Remus Lupin ! On s'est fatigué à apprendre quelque chose de super dur alors ne nous casse pas la récompense, répliqua Sirius.

-La récompense ? Te faire dévorer est une récompense ?

-Oui. Je préfère que tu me dévores plutôt que tu souffres seul !

-Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez vraiment réussi à faire ça. Vous avez à peine quinze ans !

-Et tu ne sais pas tout ! Mini-Jamie a même réussi à le devenir il y a plus de six mois. Durant les vacances de Noël alors qu'on était qu'en quatrième année.

-Sérieusement ?

-J'ai un don pour la métamorphose selon McGonagall, je vous rappelle.

-Peut-être mais avec Sirius on a réussi que dernièrement. Ça fait une semaine pour moi, ajouta Peter.

-Et moi depuis octobre, se vanta Sirius.

-Les gars, je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est tellement inattendu et si touchant. Jamais j'aurais cru que quelque chose d'aussi…

-Tu nous remercieras quand on aura passé la pleine lune avec toi, rappela James.

-C'est trop dangereux.

-Quel danger? Moi, j'aime le danger ! Je me ris du danger ! s'exclama Sirius, hilare.

-Sirius, cesse de regarder mes films !

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'adore les voir sur l'écran magique des moldus !

Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard indécis.

-Mieux vaut ne pas comprendre, murmura Peter.

-Je crois aussi. Je n'ai pas le choix sur votre présence ? J'espère que tout se passera bien, s'inquiéta Remus.

-T'inquiète, je prie le ciel jour et nuit que tout se passe bien afin que ce ne soit plus des nuits pénibles pour toi mais des nuits de folies et de balades dans la forêt ! tenta de le rassurer James.

Remus attendit donc avec anxiété pour ses amis la prochaine pleine lune tandis qu'eux l'espéraient avec adrénaline. Le grand soir arriva. Remus se rendit dans la Cabane Hurlante avec l'infirmière. Rien ne laissait prévoir que trois autres personnes allaient entrer dans la cachette. Il redoutait même leur entrée dans la Cabane Hurlante et le passage sous le saule cogneur. Il savait qu'ils avaient l'intention d'entrer directement sous leur forme animagus mais il craignait encore pour eux. Néanmoins, sa crainte s'évapora lorsqu'il sentit son esprit devenir brumeux tandis que son corps s'étirait, se matérialisant en une bête velue.

James se stoppa à l'entrée en découvrant pour la première fois Remus en loup-garou. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir à quoi ressemblaient cet hybride mais le voir filtré par son regard animal lui glaça le sang. Ses longues canines blanches luisaient dans la pénombre. Longues et puissantes, ses pattes étaient dotées de longues griffes acérées et prête à déchiqueter le moindre gêneur. Il sentit le rat et le chien se ratatiner sur eux-mêmes. Pourtant, malgré la peur qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines, il s'avança vers le loup. Il le vit se préparer à attaquer puis pencher la tête sur le côté comme si Remus le reconnaissait.

Le loup fit les derniers mètres qui le séparait du cervidé. Il donna un coup de patte à l'animal pour montrer qu'il voulait jouer et qu'il avait compris qui il était. Le chien et le rat, restés en retrait, avancèrent prudemment en voyant la réaction du loup qui les reconnut rapidement.

Les quatre animaux firent connaissance dans la cabane cette nuit-là. Ils ne quittèrent pas cette pièce, jouant entre eux. Cependant, les mois suivant, ils passèrent le pas de la porte et partirent arpenter la forêt interdite pour tous, même les animaux. Leur amitié devint alors plus qu'une simple amitié mais un véritable secret. Unis, rien ne pouvait pas les séparer. Durant toute leur cinquième année, ils se baladèrent les nuits de pleine lune ainsi que durant leur sixième année.

Jusqu'au jour où tout failli se briser. Le jour précédent la nuit fatidique, une grosse dispute éclata entre James et Lily. Cette dernière toucha la corde sensible en traitant James d'enfant pourri gâté et en disant qu'il aurait dû rester dans les jupes de sa mère au lieu de venir les embêter à Poudlard par sa simple présence. Tentant de se débarrasser une fois pour toute de James et de ses avances, elle ne réalisa pas la porte de ses paroles. Pourtant, elle vit clairement son regard se dévoiler avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et s'enfuit vers son dortoir. Lorsqu'il quitta le couloir, Sirius jeta un regard noir à la cause de cette nouvelle dispute : Rogue. Comme toujours, James s'en était pris à lui mais Lily était intervenue, blessant le jeune homme. Conscient de ses actes, jamais James n'avait bronché face aux paroles de la préfète, sachant qu'elles étaient vraies lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses attitudes face à elle ou Rogue. Néanmoins, cette fois-là, ses attaques verbales l'avaient réellement touché.

Alors que Sirius passait à côté du Serpentard, il l'entendit murmurer.

-Avec espoir, il ira se jeter en haut de la tour d'astronomie, se tuant et offrant la paix à tout Poudlard.

-C'est toi qui devrait crever, Servilus, menaça le Gryffondor, se retenant de lui jeter un sort.

-Tu serais incapable de me faire réellement du mal, Black. Tu fais partie des Gryffondors. Vos paroles ne sont que des paroles, justement.

-Presse sur la racine du saule cogneur, entre dans le tunnel et tu verras, murmura-t-il sans réaliser que le Serpentard avait saisi ses paroles.

Sirius remonta dans son dortoir, retrouvant James enfermé derrière les rideaux rouges. Il ouvrit et, sans laisser le temps à James de dire un mot, s'assit à ses côtés. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Sirius savait qu'aucune parole ne pourrait lui faire oublier sa douleur. Même si le lendemain, la jeune fille qui ignorait la portée de ses propos, serait sans doute pardonnée. Ils restèrent dans le silence jusqu'à l'heure de descendre dans la Cabane Hurlante pour y retrouver Remus. Préférant ne pas croiser Lily, James avait même refuser d'aller dîner. Il évita donc à la préfète de se faire disputer par un grand frère protecteur.

James, Sirius et Peter traversèrent le château. Ils firent grandement attention à ne pas croiser le concierge. En sortant dans le parc, ils se figèrent dans un même mouvement. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans le saule cogneur. Un coup d'œil rapide leur apprit que la lune était déjà là. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Sirius et Peter virent James courir et entrer à son tour. Il s'infiltra dans le passage malgré les attaques de l'arbre mais sa baguette chuta dans l'herbe. Sirius voulut l'arrêter ou au moins l'empêcher de descendre dans le tunnel mais il fut repoussé par une branche sortit du néant. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les deux derniers maraudeurs qui se lancèrent des regards angoissés. Une lueur d'espoir brilla lorsque le passage s'ouvrit mais seul Rogue en sortit, qui se dirigea directement vers Sirius à qui il voulut mettre un poing mais le bruit sourd de James qui s'était évanouit dès qu'il s'était retrouvé hors de danger l'interpella. Sirius et Peter s'approchèrent de leur meilleur ami, inconscient. Son bras étaient rougit de sang. Une panique indéfinissable se tortilla dans le ventre de Sirius qui imagina le pire des scénarios le concernant et tout cela par sa faute. Aidé par Rogue, encore sonné par ce qui venait de se passer, ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Sous le regard effrayé de Pomfresh, ils lui apprirent que James s'était retrouvé face à un loup-garou et qu'ils ignoraient s'ils avaient mordus.

Elle s'occupa de son patient tandis que Dumbledore, McGonagall et Slughorn, qui avaient été appelés, accouraient en urgence dans l'infirmerie pour savoir ce qu'il en était de leurs élèves. Le récit de Rogue ne leur apprit guère ce qui s'était passé. Il se souvenait juste être entré dans le tunnel comme il avait entendu Sirius le dire. Puis, alors qu'il était face à une bête monstrueuse et que cette dernière allait l'attaquer, une barrière avait apparu. À ce moment-là, Potter l'avait tiré en arrière. Il avait couru jusqu'à la sortie, pensant que James était encore derrière lui.

McGonagall avait contacté William, étant donné que l'infirmière ignorait encore si James avait été mordu ou, par chance, juste griffé par Remus. À peine la missive fut-elle envoyée qu'un père inquiet débarqua au château. Il avait refusé d'écouter le résumé de Dumbledore pour entendre le récit des trois adolescents, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Autant le directeur n'avait pas cru à une barrière magique, sachant que rien de telle sorte n'avait été placé, autant William n'y avait pas douté, malgré le fait que la baguette de James était restée hors du tunnel. Toute la nuit, il veilla sur l'adolescent avec un Sirius plein de culpabilité. Chaque main de James était emprisonné par celle de son père et de son grand frère. Avec peine, William réussit à calmer Sirius.

Le lendemain, Remus fut conduit à l'infirmerie et fut plus qu'étonné de voir James endormi sur ce lit blanc, Sirius et William endormis sur leur chaise à ses côtés et Peter et Rogue endormi dans un lit un peu plus loin. Il voulut interroger l'infirmier mais le maraudeur qui culpabilisait se réveilla à ce moment là. Il s'approcha directement vers le loup-garou et lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Toutes les émotions passèrent sur son visage, la colère, l'inquiétude, la tristesse… Il fut néanmoins rassuré en apprenant que ce n'était pas ses dents qui l'avaient blessé mais ses griffes.

-Comme ça, je serai marqué par toi aussi, Lunard, lança soudainement James faisant sursauter ses amis.

-James ! s'écria Sirius. J'étais mort d'inquiétude.

-Il faut plus qu'un de mes meilleurs amis pour me tuer ! Par contre, j'espère que Peter ne me fera pas une cicatrice trop grande parce que je sens que cette griffure va me faire une sacrée cicatrice, rigola James.

-Tu arrives à en rire alors que j'ai failli te tuer ?

-Sirius aussi a failli me tuer quand j'avais sept ans. Maintenant j'ai une cicatrice au doigt. Je vais bien Remus, je préfère rire plutôt que de pleurer de cette mésaventure, reprit-il sérieusement. S'il m'était arrivé quelque chose, ça aurait été ma faute, je savais que j'allais me retrouver face à un loup-garou en entrant dans la Cabane Hurlante. En plus, regarde le visage pâle et les yeux rougis de Sirius, n'en faisons pas toute une histoire. Sirius a assez pleuré cette nuit.

-Je n'ai pas pleuré !

-Tu as les yeux tout rouge, le coupa Remus. D'après Sirius, Rogue a promis à Dumbledore de ne jamais en parler.

-Si Rogue ne dis rien, restons-en là. Mais si vous voulez encore en parlez, on peut le faire un peu plus tard parce que là je me sens un peu brumeux et je ferai bien encore un dodo, expliqua-t-il en fermant les yeux. À part ça, vous avez dû trop flipper pour appeler mon père et qu'il quitte son boulot pour venir au milieu de la nuit, rigola James, les paupières toujours closes.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard amusé. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, James gardait le sourire.

-Il serait venu même si tu t'étais juste cassé un orteil, fit remarquer Sirius, mais son petit frère s'était déjà rendormi.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent guère différents pour l'école, mais pour les maraudeurs et Rogue, quelque chose avaient changé. Rogue et les maraudeurs ne se cherchaient plus, allant même jusqu'à s'ignorer. Remus craignait toujours qu'il laisse échapper quelque chose. Sirius culpabilisait tellement qu'il évitait de se revoir confronté à Rogue. Il s'excusa maintes et maintes fois auprès de son petit loup et agissait comme une mère poule avec James. Ce dernier évitait le serpentard et la belle Gryffondor, maintenant qu'il avait compris que jamais elle n'accepterait d'apprendre à le connaitre.


	46. Lily chez les Potter

Akan: Je vais reprendre la partie avec Harry. Je vais continuer sur James jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son fils et depuis là, je commencerai la 3ème partie qui sera sur Harry et James. Je pense qu'on retrouvera Harry au plus tard au chapitre 55. Le chapitre 50 sera la nuit du 31 octobre 1981.

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 46**

**Lily chez les Potter**

-James, cria une voix grave depuis l'intérieur de l'immense demeure.

Réveillé en sursaut, ce dernier quitta sa chaise longue en grommelant sous le sourire moqueur de son meilleur ami qui resta tranquillement couché, les yeux fermés. James abandonna la lourde chaleur pour entrer dans un air rafraîchie. Il se stoppa net à l'entrée du vestibule. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la vit. Chez lui se tenait la femme qui hantait ses rêves depuis ses onze ans. Le regard fuyant, elle se cachait derrière sa longue chevelure rouge feu. Une légère robe verte mettait en valeur son corps de femme.

-James, cette jeune fille va rester avec nous quelques temps. Je compte sur toi et Sirius pour l'aider à se sentir le plus à l'aise. Mais évitez d'être trop envahissant. Je dois aller régler quelques derniers petits détails au ministère. Je te laisse lui faire visiter. Gorfi a déjà monté ses affaires. Je vous laisse. À tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il avant de ressortir, laissant son fils à la contemplation de sa belle.

Tous deux semblaient mal à l'aise. James était convaincu que son père avait expliqué cela vite pour ne pas lui lasser le temps d'en placer une. William savait depuis le début que le cœur de son fils appartenait à Lily. Et d'après le regard entendu que son père venait de lui envoyer, ses vacances étaient son ultime chance de montrer à Lily qu'il n'était pas juste un sale gosse arrogant mais qu'il avait un cœur. Il observa rapidement la jeune fille et fut surpris de ne pas y déceler la même étincelle qu'auparavant. Quelque chose semblait s'être éteint. Connaissant chacun de ses mouvements, il aurait juré qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle évita son regard et préféra observer l'escalier majestueux qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Alors Lily, que veux-tu faire ? Je peux te faire visiter le domaine ou on peut juste aller faire bronzette avec un petit cocktail fait maison par Glorfi, proposa-t-il en espérant la détourner de ses pensées sombres.

-Je vote pour le cocktail, coupa Sirius. Je m'étonnais de ne plus te voir revenir mais je comprends mieux maintenant, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire taquin.

James et Lily le fusillèrent du regard. Lily se demanda comment elle allait faire pour supporter ces deux imbéciles. Quant à James, il soupira face au manque de tact de son meilleur ami. Si Lily se trouvait dans sa maison à lui, James Potter, l'être qu'elle arborait, c'est que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé. Le fait que son père soit lui-même allé chercher Lily n'annonçait que de funestes évènements. Sirius sembla lire dans les pensées de James car soudainement, il réalisa que la présence de Lily était plus qu'étrange.

-Au fait, Lily que fais-tu ici ? Pas que tu me déranges mais aux dernières nouvelles, tu nous détestes. J'imagine donc que tu n'es pas là de ton propre gré, rappela Sirius.

-Aussi étonnant soit-il, je préfère être ici que chez ma sœur. J'ose espérer que cette maison est tellement grande que je pourrais être loin de vous.

-Mais en quoi ma maison a-t-elle un lien avec ta sœur ? poursuivit James, surpris.

-Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, Potter, vu que c'est ton père, chef de la brigade des aurors qui est venu me chercher. Mes parents sont morts et si je ne venais pas ici, le ministère m'aurait envoyé chez ma seule famille, ma sœur, Pétunia.

-Tu ne dois vraiment pas l'aimer pour accepter de venir chez moi.

-Elle me déteste sous prétexte que je suis une sorcière. Alors en plus que mes parents aient été assassinés par Tu-Sais-Qui, elle m'aurait fait encore plus culpabiliser.

-Encore plus ? Ça signifie que tu culpabilises déjà ?

-Ce que je ressens ne te regarde pas, Potter.

James la prit par le bras et la conduisit hors de la maison. Il s'avança dans le jardin et s'assit sur un banc perdu au milieu des fleurs. Alors que Lily allait râler, James leva la main pour la forcer à l'écouter.

-Lily, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. Leur mort n'est pas de ta faute.

-Où est Black ? tenta Lily pour changer de sujet.

-En train de bronzez, j'imagine. Il déteste les conversations « difficiles ».

-Et toi pas ? Tu crois que je vais me confier à toi ?

-Non. Je ne te le demande pas. La manière dont les évènements se passent n'est pas intéressante. Il faut regarder ce qu'on en tire comme expérience. La mort n'est qu'une finalité obligatoire. Pour toi, cette expérience mortelle vis-à-vis de tes parents est arrivée trop tôt. Mais c'était leur destin. On voudrait toujours les avoir avec nous mais c'était leur heure. On ne peut rien y faire.

-Leur heure ? C'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui s'amuse et tu trouve ça normal ?

-Oh non, je ne trouve pas ça normal. Il est normal d'être triste, en colère, perdu… Il faut juste accepter ce que l'on ressent. Si tu as les yeux humides, laisse tes larmes sortir. Pleurer est le meilleur moyen d'exorciser sa peine. Mais n'oublie pas, Lily, qu'ils sont toujours là pour toi, dans ton cœur. Les gens qui nous aiment ne nous quittent jamais, ils restent gravés en nous. Où qu'ils soient, ils t'aimeront toujours car l'amour est éternel. Ils ne voudraient pas te voir culpabiliser.

-Tu as perdu quelqu'un de proche ? coupa la jeune fille, surprise par tant de maturité dans les paroles de James Potter, ce petit prétentieux. Tu en parles comme si tu savais ce que je vis.

-Oh j'ai un peu l'habitude, répondit-il en souriant. J'attends avec anxiété de savoir qui sera le prochain de mon entourage à mourir, ajouta-t-il le regard sombre. J'apporte la mort, déclara-t-il, la surprenant.

-Tu apportes la mort ? Répéta-t-elle, dubitative.

-Oui. Je sais que c'est un peu fou, voire même narcissique. Sirius et Remus essaient en vain de me contredire. Mais ma marraine ne l'avait pas nié. Après, Sirius est sûr qu'elle est cinglée alors bon… Mais, ma mère, mon papy, ma mamie sont morts. Ma mère est morte à cause de moi. Mon père nous a trouvé dans leur lit, moi dans ses bras froids. Mon papy est mort le jour de mes huit ans. J'allais souffler mes bougies et il a fait une crise cardiaque, devant moi. Ma mamie est décédée le jour où je rentrais de Poudlard. Pourtant, elle n'était pas malade.

-J'ignorais que tu n'avais plus ta maman.

-Je sais.

-Tu sais ?

-Tu m'as traité d'enfant pourri gâté et tu m'as dit de retourner dans les jupes de ma mère, expliqua-t-il sans la regarder.

-Oh... Je suis désolée... Je l'ignorais. Je n'aurais jamais osé dire une chose pareille si j'avais su.

-Je le sais. Tu es pardonnée depuis longtemps. Tu veux faire un tour pour que je puisse te montrer le domaine ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ! Mais ça ne va pas déranger B… Sirius d'être tout seul ?

-Oh, il doit déjà s'être rendormi ! S'il s'ennuie, il fera la causette à Glorfi. L'elfe de maison, ajouta-t-il devant sa question muette. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur nous. Si tu veux parler, je suis à ton écoute, mais si tu as besoin de te changer les idées, on ira se faire une virée à Londres, promit James tout en l'entrainant entre les rangées fleuries.

-Merci.

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais. Etonnement, il gardait une distance raisonnable entre eux et ne l'admirait pas sans discrétion. Même si elle vit ses noisettes se tourner vers elle, il lui sembla qu'elle rencontrait un nouveau garçon. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que des paroles pleines de sagesse puissent s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ses émeraudes se promenèrent sur la palette colorée qu'étaient les plantes. De temps à autre, James lui fit quelques commentaires, lui racontant qu'enfant, lorsqu'il accompagnait sa mamie lors de ses séances de jardinages, il jouait avec les verres de terre, les fourmis et tous les insectes qu'il trouvait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'imaginant à quatre pattes entre les fleurs à la recherche de petites bêtes.

-Qui est la déesse sur la fontaine ? dit Lily posant la question identique à celle de Harry, 20 ans plus tard.

-Athéna, la déesse de la sagesse, expliqua-t-il en tentant de contenir son sourire. On ne peut plus passer à côté sans rire avec Sirius depuis qu'on a réalisé que la version latine d'Athéna est Minerve qui nous fait penser à McGonagall.

Elle sourit. Cette petite promenade fut agréable et la beauté bucolique parvint à lui faire un peu oublier ses malheurs, lui rappelant à quel point la nature est belle. Sa bouche pincée ne prononça aucun mot. Elle ne répondit à James que par quelques petits sourires. Son silence ne dérangea pas le jeune homme qui continua d'agir comme si elle lui avait répondu. Parlant de temps à autre, il sut ne pas être envahissant mais montrer sa présence à la jeune fille. En arrivant sur la terrasse, elle vit qu'en effet Sirius dormait allongé sur sa chaise longue sous un large parasol flamboyant. Elle déclina l'offre de James, refusant de venir faire prendre le soleil avec eux, afin d'aller visiter sa nouvelle chambre.

À peine fut-elle rentrée que Sirius s'appuya sur ses coudes et planta son regard sombre dans celui de James. Ce dernier l'ignora. Il retira son t-shirt marin avant de s'allonger. Il compta intérieurement les secondes qui le séparaient du moment où son meilleur ami allait essayer de le faire réagir.

_Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Cinq…_

-Aïe ! s'écria James en sentant le pied de Sirius taper dans son tibia.

-Tu as passé une heure avec la tigresse et tu reviens sans marque rouge sur la joue, tu ne penses pas que tu as des choses à me raconter ?

-On s'est juste baladé dans le jardin. J'ai essayé de lui changer les esprits avec quelques petits souvenirs mais à part quelques sourires, elle n'a pas dit un mot. On a un peu parlé au début. Je lui ai parlé de maman, mamie et papy et je lui ai dis que si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit, on est là.

-D'accord. Tu es bizarre quand même, Mini-Jamie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu agis comme le roi des abrutis depuis six ans avec elle mais elle débarque chez toi et tu sais faire les bonnes choses avec elle justement le jour où elle vit des évènements funestes !

-C'est parce que la mort et moi c'est une longue histoire ! Faut bien que je m'habitue à elle, elle me suit depuis toujours.

-Oh arrête avec ça, James. Je te connais depuis bientôt dix ans…

-Dix ans ? Autant ?

-J'avais huit ans, donc ça fait neuf ans que je te supporte…

-Ou que James te supporte, les coupa une voix féminine, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Dans un bond, ils firent face à Lily. James eut le souffle coupé. Il ne pouvait se détacher de ce corps simplement vêtu d'un maillot coloré. Sa peau colorée était mise en valeur grâce à ces couleurs chaudes. Pour la première fois en six années, il voyait sa longue chevelure relevée en une queue de cheval. Son regard glissa autour de son cou comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Son collier vert émeraude luisait. Le coup de pied peu discret de Sirius le ramena à la réalité et il coupa court à sa délicieuse balade visuelle.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. C'est juste que quand je me suis retrouvée toute seule dans ma chambre, j'ai eu plein de souvenirs qui…

-Pas de problème. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Lily. Tu es ici comme chez toi, expliqua James en se levant pour aller chercher une troisième chaise longue à mettre à l'ombre.

-Merci.

Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi ensemble. Lily les écouta discuter. Elle échangea quelques mots avec eux mais ne se prêta que très peu à la discussion. Elle les regarda courir autour de la piscine cherchant à pousser l'autre en premier à l'eau. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir face à elle deux enfants. Leurs rires parvint à lui faire oublier sa matinée. Derrière ses lunettes à soleil, Lily put les observer discrètement. Le regard que James lui lançait ne passa pas inaperçu. Un éclat de rire se transforma en une quinte de toux lorsqu'elle vit son hôte tomber à l'eau et la danse de victoire de Sirius.

Jamais elle ne l'avouerait mais en une journée, son opinion sur ses camarades avait évolué. Leur gentillesse à son égard, ni hypocrite ni trop inquiète, lui réchauffait le cœur. Pour souper, ils ne furent que trois, ainsi que Glorfi. Sur la terrasse, elle aurait préféré se perdre dans le ciel étoilée plutôt que de manger. Elle écouta distraitement la conversation.

-Lily ? Lily ?

Elle sursauta en réalisant que les deux garçons l'appelaient depuis quelques minutes. Elle sortit de ses rêveries et les interrogea silencieusement.

-On te demandait si tu veux regarder un film sur l'écran magique moldu et lequel tu veux voir, répéta Sirius.

-Un film ? Vous connaissez ça ?

-Oui. J'allais dans l'école moldue du village d'à côté avant Poudlard alors je connais pas mal de trucs liés aux moldus, expliqua James.

Lily ne sut que répondre. En moins de douze heures, le garçon qu'elle avait tant jugé la surprenait de plus en plus.

-Alors ce film, tu le mates avec nous ? insista Sirius.

-Pourquoi pas !

James échangea un regard amusé lorsqu'il montra sa collection de film. Il lui expliqua que la télévision n'était pas la seule installation moldue. En effet, sous l'écran était cachée une console. Sirius raconta avec enthousiasme comment l'année précédente, Remus n'avait pu se détacher d'un jeu prêté par le copain moldu de James. Lily fut curieuse de savoir quel jeu avait pu ainsi intriguer son collègue préfet.

-_The Legend of Zelda_, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Un truc avec _Ocarina_ aussi, ajouta James. On l'a eu durant un mois ce jeu et durant tout ce mois, le seul endroit où on pouvait trouver Remus, c'était le salon. Il était toute la journée derrière la console en train de jouer.

Lily éclata de rire, imaginant avec difficulté Remus Lupin être accro à un jeu vidéo. Elle posa son regard sur l'assemblée de jeu. Un vrai sourire s'étala sur son visage. Une douce chaleur l'envahit. Son enfance s'imprégna en elle tandis que des images de ses après-midis joués à la console chez son voisin apparaissaient dans son esprit. Elle se revoyait jouer. Son rire résonnait dans ses oreilles.

-Tu joues à _Yoshi's Story_ ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

-Euh oui. J'aime bien.

-Il était accro, un peu comme Remus avec Zelda, ajouta Sirius.

-N'exagère pas non plus !

-Ne te vexe pas, _fratellino _!

-_Fratellino ?_

- « Petit frère » en italien, expliqua-t-il.

-C'est mignon. On peut se faire une partie de _Mario Kart_, proposa-t-elle. Et après, on se matte un film. Je vous laisserai le choisir.

Avec enthousiasme, les deux frères de cœur acceptèrent. Ils passèrent une grande partie de la soirée à rire aux éclats. Qui aurait pu imaginer que ces trois-là passeraient ainsi un aussi bon moment ? James profita de chacun instant en compagnie de la belle jeune fille. Après avoir fini leur course, course que James remporta avec succès, ils choisirent de regarder le dernier film prêté par l'ami d'enfance de James. Cette relation intrigua un peu Lily. Jamais, elle n'avait imaginé que le garçon qu'elle côtoyait depuis six ans puisse avoir un ami moldu.

Affalés sur le canapé, les trois adolescents regardèrent les images défiler. James profita du contact de la peau douce de la jambe de Lily contre sa cuisse. Intrigué, Sirius posa plein de questions. _Le dernier des mohicans_ parlait d'indiens, de guerre sur le continent américain, tant de choses méconnus pour le jeune homme.

Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent dans la maison. Aucune réaction n'agita les garçons tandis que Lily réalisa qu'elle avait passé toute la journée en leur compagnie sans s'être énervé ou ennuyée. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, la coupant dans ses pensées. Surprise, elle voulut les interroger mais James avait déjà quitté la pièce tandis que Sirius n'avait pas quitté l'écran des yeux passionnés.

-On stoppe le film en l'attendant ?

-Ouais, on devrait, acquiesça-t-il en pressant sur le bouton.

Un silence se fit. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Ils fixaient l'image figée attendant que James revienne.

-Où est-il allé pour que ce soit aussi long ?

-Causer avec son père. Dès qu'ils peuvent se voir un coup, ils profitent.

-Il ne rentre que maintenant ? Il est minuit passé !

-Ne me dis pas que tu es étonnée, Lily, avec tout ce qui se passe avec Voldemort... Le dimanche était censé être le jour où William est à la maison mais il y a deux semaines, il n'a même pas pu le passer avec nous.

-Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis le début des vacances. Je suis parti de chez moi avant notre sixième année et maintenant j'habite chez les Potter ! Mais bon, déjà les autres annéess je passais plus de temps ici que chez mes parents durant les vacances. C'est eux ma véritable famille. Faudra que tu viennes avec nous voir le match samedi prochain, ajouta-t-il soudainement.

-Le match ? Ce n'est pas mon truc, le Quidditch.

-Tu te prendras un bouquin durant le match mais comme ça tu pourras venir voir l'ambiance dans un grand stade. C'est mieux que d'être toute seule ici non ? En plus, Remus vient aussi, ça pourrait être cool !

-Pourquoi pas ! C'est mieux que rester enfermé ici, en effet.

Un nouveau silence se fit. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le père et le fils. James reprit sa place entre les deux autres adolescents tandis que William salua Sirius comme son propre fils. Il s'assit sur la table basse face à eux. La douce lumière éclairait la pièce avec légèreté. Les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, la fatiguait se lisait sur son visage.

-J'espère que ces deux garnements se sont bien comportés avec toi, Lily, déclara-t-il, mais elle sentait que derrière cette simple phrase se trouvait une question.

-Très bien. Ils ont été très gentils.

-Bien, répondit-il en lançant un regard discret à son fils que Lily ne perçut pas. Je vous laisse, la jeunesse. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard.

-Oui papa, minauda James en souriant faussement.

Il leur lança un dernier regard avant quitter la pièce. À peine eut-il quitté la pièce que Sirius appuyait sur le bouton pour repasser le film.


	47. La mort te suit

Akan: Je sais que les dates des jeux vidéos étaient fausses. J'ai déplacé d'une dizaine d'année les consoles et jeux cités. Lily est chez James car William s'est proposé de prendre en charge cette jeune fille qui n'a plus de famille. Elle est mineure, ce n'est pas à elle de décider où elle veut aller. Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 47**

**La mort te suit**

Devant le miroir, James finissait d'attacher sa cravate noire. Ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur son meilleur ami qui grommelait contre son costard sombre. Son reflet le nargua. Trop souvent, il avait porté un vêtement de deuil, trop souvent, il avait dû enterrer des souvenirs heureux. Son regard se voila en songeant à la jeune fille dans la chambre d'à côté qui devait panser ses blessures. Il remit en place son nœud. Puis, jugeant son costume mortuaire noir bien en place, il quitta sa chambre avec Sirius. Il s'appuya contre le mur du vestibule.

-Je déteste les enterrements…

-J'imagine. Mais peut-être que les enterrements moldus sont différents ? tenta Sirius qui imaginait les douloureux souvenirs ravivés de son petit frère.

-Pour une fois que ça ne me concerne pas…

James laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Il grimaça lorsqu'elle rencontra le mur. Il se reprit, se détachant du mur en entendant un bruit de porte. Sa belle apparut vêtue de noir. Son sourire avait disparu, ses émeraudes s'étaient éteintes. Elle s'appuya contre le mur à leur côté. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Rien ne pouvait décrire la tristesse expirée. Ils attendirent que William vienne les chercher.

Une petite église apparut dans le champ de vision de James. Le cimetière partiellement caché écorcha son cœur. Depuis toujours, il allait se recueillir sur les pierres froides. Sa mère, son papy, sa mamie… Tour à tour, ils avaient droit à la visite de leur fils et petit-fils. À chacun de ses retours de Poudlard, il y allait. Au début, il n'osait s'y rendre qu'avec son père. Mais depuis que ce dernier n'était quasiment plus à la maison, Sirius ou la solitude l'accompagnait.

Une tornade blonde fondit sur Lily. Sa meilleure amie, Alice, avait fait le déplacement. Remus était également présent. James surprit un regard tueur de la part d'une jeune femme équidé. Il ne dit mot la concernant mais ses noisettes lui lancèrent des éclairs. Seul son père et Sirius interceptèrent son regard. Ils entrèrent tous les six dans l'église. Lily s'assit le plus loin de sa sœur venimeuse. James sentit son cœur battre en se retrouvant à nouveau sur un de ses bancs froids. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père assit au bout de la banquette en bois. À sa gauche, il vit les mains de Lily et celle d'Alice s'entremêler recherchant à atténuer la douleur. Il échangea un regard avec Sirius qui lut dans les yeux noisette de James ses souvenirs funestes.

-Mes biens chers frères, mes biens chères sœurs. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour dire au revoir…, commença le curé.

James ne l'écouta plus. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendait pas ses paroles mais celle du pasteur Brown lors de l'enterrement de sa mamie. Il se revoyait quatre ans en arrière. Les prénoms changeaient... Henry Evans devenait Maurice Potter, Isabelle Evans devenait Marguerite Potter.

-Levons-nous et prions pour leur âme, déclara le curé en écartant les bras et en récitant les yeux fermés.

Une main le souleva. Sorti de sa torpeur, il observa ses amis. Son père et Remus avaient les yeux fermés. Sirius l'interrogea silencieusement du regard avant de laisser tomber ses paupières. James sentit les tremblements de Lily. La tête baissée, elle fixait un point devant elle. Ses yeux étaient secs. Enlacées, ses mains se serraient sur son ventre. James ferma les yeux. Inconsciemment, sa main se posa sur le poignet de sa belle. Il se laissa emporter.

-Amen.

La voix grave du curé le ramena à la réalité. Le cœur apaisé, il se détacha de la peau douce de Lily. Il sentit sa main féminine s'agripper à lui. Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers elle. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Sur les joues de la Gryffondor, des vagues salées coulaient. Elle ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses doigts serrèrent la main de James comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses yeux brillaient. L'émeraude reflétait toute la peine qui s'y dégageait. James déglutit avec difficulté. Elle l'avait toujours fait chavirer d'un simple regard... Il se sentit partir. La femme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps s'enchaînait à lui et pleurait les larmes qu'elle n'avait pu sortir depuis trois jours.

Le restant de la cérémonie fut ignoré. Seul leur contact visuel comptait. Ils sortirent de l'église. Les personnes venues vinrent dirent leurs condoléances à Lily. Ces phrases, James les connaissaient par cœur. Il sentit le bras de son père autour de ses épaules, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son fils. La femme-cheval arriva vers Lily.

-Comment oses-tu venir ici, sale sorcière ? En plus, venir ici avec d'autres de ton espèce, cracha-t-elle.

-Ce sont aussi mes parents, se défendit Lily d'une voix tremblante.

James fit des yeux ronds en réalisant que cette horrible bonne femme n'était autre que la sœur aînée de la douce Lily. Il n'osait y croire. Elles étaient trop différentes.

-C'est de ta faute s'ils sont morts et…

-C'est la faute de Voldemort, Miss Evans, coupa William.

Son fils esquissa un petit sourire. Il vit Sirius afficher le même air que lui. Tous deux connaissaient le ton employé par William. Quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il n'allait certainement pas être gentil mais demeurer poli.

-Voldemort ne choisit pas ses victimes car un sorcier fait parti de cette famille sinon aucune de vous ne serait encore vivante. Votre père avait une place dans le gouvernement anglais moldu. Commettre un tel meurtre ne lui sert « juste » qu'à effrayer votre monde non-magique. Ne condamnez pas votre sœur pour quelque chose dont elle n'a rien à voir. Le fait qu'elle soit sorcière vous a juste offert la vérité, susurra-t-il d'un regard perçant.

Un rire faillit s'échapper des lèvres de James tandis que la sœur de Lily balbutiait des paroles incompréhensives.

-Sur ce, nous allons vous laisser.

Pétunia les regarda partir sans rien dire. Dégoûtée, elle marmonna contre sa sœur et les sorciers mais ne fut pas entendu. Lily remercia l'aide de l'auror. James soupira d'aise de quitter cette atmosphère mortelle. De retour au manoir, William resta exceptionnellement avec eux. Tout l'après-midi, ils tentèrent de changer les idées de la jeune fille. Avec bonheur, ils la virent sourire à nouveau. Sous l'œil protecteur de William, les cinq adolescents rigolèrent, se poussèrent à l'eau… Rien ne montrait que le matin même avait été si funeste.

Le lendemain, les trois maraudeurs ainsi qu'Alice avait prévu une surprise pour la jeune fille. L'auror avait déjà quitté la demeure lorsqu'à l'aube, ils allèrent réveiller Lily. Elle grommela. James observa les quelques affaires posés sur la commode, les jolies photos. Il évita de poser son regard sur la jeune fille qui ne portait qu'une petite nuisette. Finalement habillée, il fut surprit de voir comment Lily se laissa conduire à la gare. Ils prirent trois trains différents pour finalement arriver à destination…

-Londres ! s'écria surexcitée Lily.

James ne masquait pas son sourire. Voir son visage si heureux le comblait de bonheur. Il échangea un regard de fierté avec la seconde personne initiatrice de cette sortie, son frère de cœur. Ils quittèrent Victoria Station.

-Où voulez-vous aller, jeune fille ? demanda Sirius.

-Big Ben, Tower Bridger, Piccadilly… Oh je veux trop aller me promener dans St-James Parc, s'écria Lily sans réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Sirius, Remus et Alice échangèrent un regard amusé alors que toute couleur avait quitté le visage de James qui n'osait croire les mots que venaient de dire la belle de son cœur.

-C'est là que mes parents se sont rencontrés. C'était leur paradis d'amour, expliqua alors Lily.

-Nous irons y faire un tour, manger une glace, promit Sirius.

Ils quittèrent la gare. Les trois maraudeurs les conduisirent de bus en bus à Tower Bridge, Tower of London. Ils se promenèrent toute la matinée. Pour déjeuner, ils allèrent sur Piccadilly où ils firent également du shopping. Ils finirent par Big Ben avant d'aller manger une glace bien méritée à St-James Parc. En passant les grilles du parc, James ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Lily. Toute la journée, ils avaient rit ensemble comme de vieux amis. Il appréhendait le retour à Poudlard, dans trois semaines. Il savait qu'il n'allait plus jamais embêter Rogue après les évènements de l'année dernière, mais est-ce qu'il allait recommencer à agir comme un abruti avec Lily ? Il était sur son terrain chez lui mais à Poudlard, il était _le_ maraudeur. Il balaya du regard le parc qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Ses pensées allèrent à ses parents. Tout comme pour Lily, cet endroit était symbolique pour Lisa et William Potter étant donné que c'était ici que la demande en mariage avait eu lieu. Son prénom venait de ce parc symbolisant l'union de ses parents.

Ils se couchèrent tranquillement dans l'herbe. Les filles discutaient entre elles et les garçons entre eux quand soudain Lily coupa court à leur conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait hier, James ?

-Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait.

-Oh si tu as fait quelque chose. Quand tu as pris mon poignet dans l'église. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer depuis que j'avais appris la nouvelle de leur mort, finit-elle la gorge serrée. Tu as fait quelque chose car j'ai enfin réussi à pleurer. Toute ma tristesse est sorti mais pourtant je n'avais en tête que les plus beaux souvenirs de ce que j'avais vécu avec eux. Une douce chaleur qui venait de ta peau s'est propagée en moi. Tu as fait quelque chose et je t'en suis reconnaissante... Alors s'il te plaît dis-moi quand tu l'as fait.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Je te le promets.

-Je sais que c'est toi. Tu murmurais des paroles dans une langue que je n'avais jamais entendue. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

James planta son regard dans ses émeraudes. Durant quelques secondes, il ne dit rien. Seul le bruit des feuilles au-dessus de leur tête provoqué par le vent interrompait ce silence.

-Je parlais la langue des anges.

Lily et Alice échangèrent un regard étonné avant d'éclater de rire. Les trois garçons se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules sans comprendre leur réaction.

-Tu m'apprends à parler aux anges, James ? susurra Lily sans le croire réellement.

-Ça ne s'apprend pas.

-Pourtant, tu le parles, fit remarquer Alice. Peut-être même que tu n'es pas le seul maraudeur à parler aux anges, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius et Remus.

-Si, il est le seul, grommela le fils Black.

-Ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois à Sirius, expliqua Remus.

-J'ignore si t'es sérieux mais en tout cas, tu as fait quelque chose. Merci James, le remercia-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il se sentit rougir d'embarras et ne sut comment réagir. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensives. Sirius et Remus sourire d'amusement. Depuis le temps que James attendait ce moment, il se mettait à bafouiller. La douceur de ses lèvres resta gravée sur sa peau. Il raconta encore et encore à ses amis la sensation qu'il l'avait étreinte. Son corps avait décollé. Sur le chemin du retour, il n'avait que ce baiser en bouche.

-James, tu es peut-être mon _fratellino_ mais reparle moi encore une fois de ce bisou de rien du tout et je te jette sur les rails, râla Sirius.

-Par malheur, il ne t'a pas compris, maugréa Remus tandis que James continuait à parler. Bon Dieu, il ne s'arrêtera jamais.

-Imagine si Lily lui roule un patin... comment il va être chiant.

-Je le massacre avant.

-Si Lily m'embrasse, je ne viendrais pas vous parler, je continuerais à l'embrasser jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, répondit James, un air niais collé au visage.

Sirius soupira de désespoir. Après seulement cinq jours, son meilleur ami lui cassait déjà les oreilles avec sa Lily. Il allait les transformer en chair à pâté avant la rentrée.

Le restant des vacances fut un paradis pour James. Son _fratellone_, son meilleur ami, sa belle et son inséparable copine étaient autour de lui, dans sa maison. Plus les jours passaient et plus leur amitié grandissait. Au début, c'était juste amical, des discussions entre personnes adultes mais au fil du temps, les adolescents avaient resurgis. Leurs rires devenait enfantins. Même lorsque Remus et Alice quittèrent le manoir, l'ambiance ne changea pas. La relation entre Lily et James avait évolué au point que la jeune fille le surnommait son ange en souvenir de la chaleur rassurante que James lui avait fourni lors du mariage qu'il disait venir des anges.

Lily faisait comme partie de la famille. Malgré tous ses préjugés, une solide amitié les lia. Etonnamment, James ne vint nullement lui demander de sortir avec lui. James apprit à se contenter de l'avoir pour amie. _Lily._ Le seul nom qui occupait ses pensées. Il avait rêvé tant de fois d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'il vivait...

À la grande surprise de tout Poudlard, la préfète en chef de Gryffondor était devenu inséparable des maraudeurs. Le temps des déclarations enflammées de James était terminé. Le ridicule l'avait quitté. À présent, il parvenait à avoir une conversation normale avec sa belle sans se mettre à bégayer ou devenir narcissique. Non seulement pour Lily mais également suite aux évènements de l'année dernière, il ne s'approchait plus de Rogue.

Noël approchait. La neige tombait autour du train rouge. Omniscient, le blanc était à perte de vue. James sourit en regardant les arbres défiler. Conscient que c'étaient ses dernières fêtes en tant qu'étudiant et enfant, il voulait en profiter au maximum. Depuis longtemps, il ne s'était réjoui autant de ce remue-ménage hivernal. Pour la première fois, il aurait Lily à ses côtés, en tant qu'amie certes mais l'espoir que l'amour électrise la jeune femme ne l'avait pas quitté. Sa véritable famille serait là bien que Remus et Peter manqueraient à l'appel. Une envie de prendre la main de Lily l'empara lorsqu'il passa le pas de porte. Comme chacun année, ils décorèrent tout ensemble le sapin.

-Il ne m'avait jamais fait le coup du « j'ai une mission, elle va durer plusieurs jours mais je serai là au plus tard le 23 », imita James, renfrogné.

Assit entre ses deux amis, il peinait à croire que son père, après être venu les chercher et avoir décoré le sapin, était reparti travailler pour une mission de plusieurs jours.

-Il ne pourrait pas faire une trêve à Noël ? On fête la naissance du petit Jésus et non pas celle du diable à ce que je sache, maugréa-t-il.

Lily jeta un regard étonnée à Sirius recherchant une explication à cet excès de mauvaise humeur. Pour toute réponse, elle obtint une grimace.

-Le pire c'est qu'on va devoir passer toute la journée du 23 avec ta cinglée de marraine, renchérit Sirius en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne fera pas déguerpir Lily, et réduire votre amitié au néant, ajouta-t-il l'air de rien.

James fit de grands yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de lui être dit. Il pinça des lèvres. Ravenna pouvait devenir une véritable peste dès qu'il s'agissait de ses relations humaines. Cette attitude de vouloir l'isoler et lui apprendre de vieux sortilège plus usités aujourd'hui était son plus grand défaut. Il pria le ciel qu'elle ne détruise pas tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Lily.

À son grand damne, elle salua avec froideur la jeune fille. Elle ne prononça aucun mot anglais témoignant qu'elle refusait de faire le moindre effort avec la nouvelle venu dans la famille. Il n'osa imaginer sa réaction s'il avait présenté Lily comme étant sa fiancée. Il n'avait peut-être pas de mère possessive mais sa marraine jouait ce rôle à la perfection. Il vit le regard blessé de Lily quand Ravenna salua Sirius comme l'avait-elle fait avec James. Son « _Ciao moi Sirius, come stai ?_ » était la preuve exacte que l'italienne refusait une autre femme dans la vie de son filleul. Un grognement fut retenu dans sa gorge.

Le soir, William ne rentra toujours pas. Une panique sans limite l'étreignit. Le « au plus tard le 23 » n'avait pas été tenu. Jamais il n'avait loupé ne serait-ce qu'une minute de Noël avec son fils. La raison de ce retard, James ne voulait pas la savoir. Il resta enfermé dans un mutisme toute la soirée. Seule la conversation entre Ravenna et Sirius coupait le silence. Leur discussion n'arrivait pas à lui changer les idées. Son regard plongé dans le feu crépitant, il espérait que son instinct se trompait. Il passa la nuit à l'attendre. Seul son frère de cœur resta auprès de lui. Les flammes étaient la seule source de lumière. Emmitouflé dans une couverture rouge, James s'appuya contre Sirius qui passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, James serra la main de son meilleur ami comme si toute son anxiété allait disparaître.

Le 24 au matin, la sonnette retentit, réveillant les deux garçons. James se précipita vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Le visage sombre de l'adjoint de son père, Kinglsey, fut comme un coup de couteau. Il se décala légèrement pour le laisser entrer.

-La mission s'est mal terminée hier, je suis désolé James mais votre père…

-J'ai compris, coupa-t-il refusant d'entendre les mots véridiques.

Le ton était tranchant. Il laissa Sirius le serrer contre lui et autorisa ses perles salées à ruisseler. Lily arriva à ce moment précis, découvrant James pleurant dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui échangeait quelques mots avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac. Elle les rejoignit. Leur mine sombre ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle avait déjà compris. Elle sentit quelque chose de doux contre sa jambe. Un miaulement plaintif lui témoignait de la présence de Neve Nere. James se délaissa de son meilleur ami le temps de prendre le chat contre lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Je vais l'annoncer à Glorfi, murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte protectrice et se refugia dans la cuisine. Il ne vit pas le regard autoritaire que son meilleur ami lança à Lily lui incitant de le suivre. Surprise, la jeune fille suivit les instructions silencieuses, admirant le calme de Sirius. Elle fut étonnée de découvrir James, agenouillé devant son elfe de maison, lui relatant la funeste nouvelle. Glorfi se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle vit où était posé la patte noir de Neve Nere. Comme s'il comprenait la douleur de son maitre, le chat l'avait posée sur sa main, de manière réconfortante. Elle s'approcha d'eux. Sa douce main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux, recherchant la propriétaire de ce réconfort. Il croisa son regard émeraude. Un mouvement agita le coin de ses lèvres. Il voulut la rassurer, lui sourire, lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il allait être courageux, cependant aucun sourire ne se dessina sur son visage. Au contraire, il pinça les lèvres et ne put retenir à nouveau ses larmes de couler. Il tenta de se maîtriser mais peine perdu. Il sentit une douce chaleur dans son ventre lorsque Lily le prit dans ses bras. Le jour où tout basculait, il se trouvait enfin dans les bras doux de sa dulcinée...


	48. La fin de l'enfance

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 48**

**La fin de l'enfance**

_Dans son vieux pardessus râpé_

_Il s'en allait l'hiver, l'été_

_Dans le petit matin frileux_

_Mon vieux._

_Y avait qu'un dimanche par semaine_

_Les autres jours, c'était la graine_

_Qu'il allait gagner comme on peut_

_Mon vieux._

_L'été, on allait voir la mer_

_Tu vois c'était pas la misère_

_C'était pas non plus l'paradis_

_Hé oui tant pis._

_Dans son vieux pardessus râpé_

_Il a pris pendant des années_

_L'même autobus de banlieue_

_Mon vieux._

_L'soir en rentrant du boulot_

_Il s'asseyait sans dire un mot_

_Il était du genre silencieux_

_Mon vieux._

_Les dimanches étaient monotones_

_On n'recevait jamais personne_

_Ça n'le rendait pas malheureux_

_Je crois, mon vieux._

_Dans son vieux pardessus râpé_

_Les jours de paye quand il rentrait_

_On l'entendait gueuler un peu_

_Mon vieux._

_Nous, on connaissait la chanson_

_Tout y passait, bourgeois, patrons,_

_La gauche, la droite, même le bon Dieu_

_Avec mon vieux_

_Chez nous y avait pas la télé_

_C'est dehors que j'allais chercher_

_Pendant quelques heures l'évasion_

_Tu sais, c'est con!_

_Dire que j'ai passé des années_

_A côté de lui sans le r'garder_

_On a à peine ouvert les yeux_

_Nous deux._

_J'aurais pu c'était pas malin_

_Faire avec lui un bout d'chemin_

_Ça l'aurait p't'-êt' rendu heureux_

_Mon vieux._

_Mais quand on a juste quinze ans_

_On n'a pas le cœur assez grand_

_Pour y loger tout's ces chos's-là_

_Tu vois._

_Maintenant qu'il est loin d'ici_

_En pensant à tout ça, j'me dis_

_"J'aim'rais bien qu'il soit près de moi"_

_**PAPA**__... (1)_

Droit, James tenta d'offrir un maigre sourire de remerciement à toutes ses personnes connues et inconnues qui venaient lui présenter ses condoléances. Dernier membre de la famille Potter, il avait tenu à tout préparer lui-même. Les fleurs, les versets, les chansons… Malgré les éclats en sanglots, les coups de blues, il y était parvenu. Sirius, Remus, Lily et Glorfi l'avaient grandement aidé. Il écoutait vaguement les paroles qui lui étaient adressées. Dans ses yeux délavés se reflétaient l'écriture dorée couchée sur le marbre rouge. Les lettres scintillantes se gravaient dans sa tête :

William Potter 03.10.1932 – 24.12.1977

_20. Voici, Dieu ne méprisera pas l'homme parfait et ne soutiendra pas les mains des méchants. 21 Tandis qu'il__remplira ta bouche de rire et tes lèvres de chants de joie, 22, Ceux qui te haïssent seront revêtus de honte et la tente des méchants ne sera plus… Job (8 20-22)_

Il continua de fixer la pierre et laissa le cimetière se vider. Lorsque la dernière personne, qu'il ne connaissait pas comme tant d'autres, se retira, il lâcha la douce main féminine qui était emprisonné dans la sienne. Il s'assit par terre sous le regard interrogateur de sa petite amie et de Remus. Sirius, comme s'il avait deviné que James réagirait ainsi, prit place à ses côtés. Les deux autres les imitèrent. Ses noisettes passaient d'une tombe à l'autre. Sa main gauche était ouverte, paume contre le ciel tandis que la droite, libre de ses mouvements, s'empara à nouveau de celle la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à ses trois derniers jours.

En rentrant dans la cuisine le 24 décembre, Ravenna s'arrêta net à l'entrée. Son filleul était en larmes, plongé dans une chevelure rousse. La détresse peinte sur le visage de l'elfe, les pleurs de désespoir de James et le regard triste de la jeune fille recueillit par William ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le chef des aurors était partit retrouver sa femme dans l'au-delà.

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahie lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa première pensée ne fut pas faite de compassion envers tant de souffrance mais de soulagement. Heureuse car enfin elle avait la voie libre pour apprendre à James sa destinée. Son père avait toujours voulu le protéger et suivre les dernières volontés de Lisa concernant leur fils unique. Les choses changeaient aujourd'hui. Il ne restait aucun membre de sa famille, elle était la dernière personne au courant de son destin, la dernière personne à qui sa charge revenait. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas Sirius entrer derrière elle dans la cuisine. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers le futur couple.

Sirius releva son meilleur ami. Il plongea son regard de braise dans ses noisettes. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui. De son autre main, il lui releva la tête. Il rencontra deux yeux noyés dans des larmes. Front contre front, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Une unique larme coula le long de la joue de Sirius tandis que sur la peau pâle de James, c'était l'inondation.

-Tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette épreuve, _Fratellino_. Je suis là, Lily est là, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à leur main enlacée. On sait tous les deux que ça va être dur, qu'il va nous manquer mais il ne voudrait qu'une seule chose : c'est qu'on ne s'arrête pas là-dessus. Il ne voudrait pas te voir te laisser abattre. William voudrait te voir retrouver le sourire, rire et te rappeler que des bons souvenirs.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Bien sûr que tu le pourras ! Aujourd'hui, demain, après-demain et le restant de la semaine, tu vas encore en verser des larmes mais après, quand tu auras écoulé tout ton stock d'eau salée, on reprendra notre routine.

-Je n'y arriverai pas.

-Bien sûr que tu y arriveras. Tu vivras ta vie et pas dans tes souvenirs. Tu vivras de manière que de là où il est, il sera fier de toi. Il…

-Sera toujours là, termina Lily surprenant les personnes dans les pièces qui tournèrent leur regard vers elle. _Il sera toujours là pour toi, dans ton cœur. Les gens qui nous aiment ne nous quittent jamais. Ils restent gravés en nous. Où qu'il soit, il t'aimera toujours car l'amour est éternel_, murmura-t-elle en fixant sans James sans le voir réellement, répétant les paroles prononcées par le jeune homme quelques mois auparavant.

-Lily a raison, approuva Sirius, heureux d'avoir enfin du soutien d'une des deux femmes présentes.

-Je sais toutes ces choses-là. Le problème n'est pas là. C'est les appliquer. Je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas me voir plongé dans une tristesse sans fin. Je m'étais pourtant préparé à devenir orphelin depuis quatre ans. Je…

-_Vai riposarti_, coupa soudainement Ravenna. _Sei stanco dopo una novella così horribile. Comprendo che è qualcosa di difficile. Sono qui per aiutarti_. (Vas te reposer. Tu es fatigué après une nouvelle si terrible. Je comprends que c'est quelque chose de difficile. Je suis là pour t'aider).

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers elle, surpris de la trouver ici. Lily fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son regard reflétait de la peine, certes, mais aussi autre chose que la Gryffondor n'aurait pas voulu déchiffrer, comme de la joie... Elle lui jeta un regard tueur et enserra de ses deux mains la main chaude de James.

Sirius ne la regarda même pas mais retint un soupir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Les larmes étaient aux portes oculaires. Il avait besoin d'aide pour soutenir son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de temps pour comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas la force de rester de marbre. Pour cette raison, il avait couru pour demander à Remus de venir dès que Kingsley avait passé le pas de porte. Lui aussi avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer son père de cœur qui l'avait accepté comme un fils. Il pria le ciel que Ravenna ne fasse rien qui puisse faire dégénérer la situation. Son ventre se noua le faisant craindre le futur échange entre la marraine et son filleul.

James tourna ses yeux délavés vers elle. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Depuis quand était-elle dans la cuisine, il l'ignorait. Son regard devint noir lorsqu'il ne vit aucune trace de larmes sur ses joues, aucun mouvement musculaire de la mâchoire qui montrerait qu'elle retenait ses sanglots, sa douleur. Les émeraudes de Lily étaient humides de tristesse, les onyx de Sirius retenaient avec difficulté la rivière salée qui voulait s'écouler... Il voyait très bien que derrière leur air réconfortant Lily et Sirius souffrant. Leur présence, leur force le maintenait, lui rappelait les paroles encourageantes de William…

-Non.

Sa réponse abrupte surprit. Respirant difficilement, il répéta sa réponse négative mais ne développa pas la raison.

- _Sirius ha ragione, non sei solo. Lasciaci aiutarti. Preparei tutto_. (Sirius a raison, tu n'es pas seul. Laisse-nous t'aider. Je vais tout préparer).

-Non. Je veux le faire, moi. C'est à moi de choisir les fleurs, la musique, les versets, … la pierre tombale. C'est moi qui le ferai.

-_James, non sai che cosa dici. Hai molto emozioni. Hai altre cose a fare_. (James, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu as plein d'émotions. Tu as autre chose à faire).

-Autre chose à faire ? s'énerva soudainement James.

Toute l'émotion qui était en lui explosa. Sa tristesse devint un accès de colère. C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à faire d'autre ? Fêter Noël ? Excuse-moi si je suis incapable d'aller m'asseoir derrière une buche et savourer un bon dessert. Je ne peux pas fêter la naissance du Christ alors que je viens d'être orphelin. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais avoir à faire d'autre ? s'époumona James sous le regard médusé de Lily qui ne l'avait jamais vu piquer une telle colère.

Les lèvres pincées de Sirius emprisonnaient un léger sourire, même si ses yeux restèrent humides. Voir son petit frère se rebeller face à cette femme le rassura. L'italienne était aussi surprise que la seconde jeune femme présente. Jamais son filleul n'avait osé parler ainsi. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit, comme si l'amener en Italie pour l'entraîner ne risquait pas de bien passer.

-Mes devoirs pour les cours ? Je suis le pire des élèves à ce niveau-là, Ravenna. Je fais le minimum alors mes profs ont l'habitude que je ne rende pas toujours mes devoirs. Si ça peut te rassurer la moitié est déjà fait. Mais je crois surtout que les professeurs de Poudlard seront au courant qu'un de leur élève est devenu orphelin la veille de Noël et qu'il n'a pas fait ses devoirs pour raison personnelle !

-_Non hai bisogno di ritornare a Poudlard. Puoi venire come me a Roma. __Ti insegnerei tutto che so_. (Tu n'as pas besoin de retourner à Poudlard. Tu peux venir avec moi à Rome. Je t'enseignerai tout ce que je sais).

-Venir à Rome ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'irai à Rome ?

-_Poudlard non potrà mai insegnarti tutto che devi sapere, James_. (Poudlard ne pourra jamais t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir, James).

-Je me contrefiche de tes histoires de destin, de malédiction et tout le reste de ton charabia ! s'écria-t-il. Je resterai à Poudlard. J'irai ensuite à l'école d'aurors. Je me battrai contre Voldemort et…

-_E perdrai la vita_. (Et tu perdras la vie).

-Je préfère perdre la vie plutôt que de quitter mes amis et fuir lâchement.

-_Non è fuggire ma…_ (Ce n'est pas fuir mais…)

-Arrête avec ton italien. Je suis en Angleterre. On ne parle pas la langue de Dante, ici. Laisse-moi tranquille, Ravenna. Tu ignores tout de ce qu'est un sentiment. Si tu voulais un jour me convaincre de partir avec toi en Italie, il aurait d'abord fallut m'apporter autre chose. L'amour d'une marraine, par exemple. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Toi et ton petit bonheur personnel. Egoïste au point de ne verser aucune larme alors que tu apprends la mort du mari de ta meilleure amie, d'être incapable de venir voir son filleul pour son anniversaire ou Noël... Tu n'étais pas là ni pour mes dix-sept ans, ni pour mes seize ans. Pour mes quinze ans, tu as accepté de revenir alors que je ne t'avais pas vu depuis Noël 1973.

-_L'Ingleterra è la morta per me..._ (L'Angleterre est la mort pour moi...)

-Bien sûr ! Je croyais que c'était moi qui apportait la mort si je me base sur une phrase que tu n'as jamais niée. Tu crois peut-être qu'en Italie, personne ne meurt ? C'est quoi ton problème, tu as peur de Voldemort ? Ou c'est parce que ta meilleure amie, ta petite sœur sont mortes ici ? Tu crois que si ma mère avait accouché de moi à Rome, je ne l'aurais pas tuée ? vociféra James, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Tu vois, je préfère rester ici où l'Angleterre et moi, on est si maudit. Peut-être que dans dix ans, je me serais habitué à la mort. Peut-être qu'après mon propre père, je vais perdre mes meilleurs amis, la fille que j'aime… Je t'offre la vie si je reste ici. Je n'amène pas ma malédiction en Italie.

-C'est moi qui t'offre la vie, James, dit-elle, abandonnant l'italien. Tant que je serai vivante, ton ultime combat n'aura pas lieu. Tant que je suis vivante, ni toi, ni Voldemort ne mourrez.

-C'est quoi ces histoires encore ?

-J'avais promis à ta mère de t'expliquer ton destin le jour de ton dix-huitième anniversaire mais je suis prête à toute t'expliquer maintenant.

Une lueur d'hésitation apparut dans les yeux de James. Le souvenir de sa mère lui procura un doute. Pourtant, il refusa de connaître cette histoire. Il ne voulait que pouvoir pleurer son père.

-Je ne veux pas connaître ces histoires, murmura-t-il calmement.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça, James.

-Si. D'ailleurs, je le répète : je me fiche de tes histoires.

-Tu me trouves égoïste mais ton attitude l'est bien plus ! Tu ne penses qu'à ton petit plaisir. Tu préfères rester ici avec tes amis alors que tu le sais toi-même, des évènements tragiques se passent autour de toi. Je me répète, des évènements tragiques et non pas la mort. Tu préfères rester ici avec ta petite amie ? Alors reste ici mais soit prêt à voir souffrir les gens que tu aimes sans pouvoir rien faire. Tu veux suivre les traces de ton père et devenir auror, fais-le. Je vais encore garder espoir durant quelques années que tu changeras d'avis et que tu accompliras ta destinée. Sinon, je crois que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que d'accepter que Voldemort nous tue et plonge le monde dans les ténèbres. Tu as raison, si j'avais un peu de compassion, si je ne pensais pas qu'à moi ou à ta destinée et ces conséquences, je resterai avec toi dans cette épreuve mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je me forcerai à pleurer des larmes qui n'existent pas. S'attacher aux gens dans ce monde entre lumière et ténèbres ne sert à rien, de toute façon, ils nous quittent. Si tu veux un monde de lumière, je te dirai quoi faire comme promis à ta mère à tes dix-huit ans. D'ici là, bonne chance James, termina Ravenna dont la voix trembla pour la première fois en murmura son prénom.

Elle salua Sirius d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce. James fixa l'endroit où, quelques instants auparavant, se tenait encore sa marraine. Aucun des adolescents, ni l'elfe de maison ni même Neve Nere n'osa émettre le moindre bruit. Comme un zombie, James quitta la cuisine, se détachant de la main féminine de Lily. Dans un saut athlétique, Neve Nere suivit son maître. À peine l'animal eut-il rejoint le vestibule que Glorfi repris ses tâches ménagères, recherchant un moyen de combler sa peine. Sirius regarda Lily, perdue dans ses pensées. Un peu d'aide ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Cependant la jeune fille avait oubliée où elle se trouvait. Elle ne pensait plus qu'aux paroles de Ravenna. « Tu préfères rester ici avec ta _petite amie_ ». Elle se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle se demanda si elle était considérée comme sa petite amie. Elle entendit sans écouter Sirius lui dire qu'il montait voir James.

Il laissa la jeune fille perdue dans ses réflexions personnelles et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son petit frère sans toquer. Sa première impression fut qu'une tornade avait ravagé la pièce. Assis à même le sol, les larmes ruisselantes, James était caché dans cette amas de photos, d'objets souvenirs et autres. Dans un silence pesant, Sirius prit place à ses côtés, s'appuyant contre le bord du lit. Les heures passèrent. James ne disait presque rien, expliquant quelques fois la photo qu'il regardait.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant quelqu'un toquer à leur porte. Ils virent avec plaisir la tête de Lily passer la porte.

-On peut entrer ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation et Lily entra suivit de Remus. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant l'état de la chambre et entendant la chanson fétiche de James qui passait en boucle. Néanmoins dans ses yeux, se lisait une profonde tristesse. Pour la première fois de la journée, un sourire franc et sincère apparut sur les lèvres de James.

-Merci d'être venu, Mumus.

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu la lettre de Sirius. Lily m'a aussi expliqué pour ce qui s'est passé avec Ravenna. Je suis désolé, James.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est la vie. On ne la comprend pas parfois mais on ne peut qu'accepter les choses.

Personne ne lui répondit. Mutuellement, James et Sirius s'étaient rappelé les paroles de vie que William leur avait apprises. Acceptant leurs larmes, leur tristesse, ils s'étaient encouragés dans cette épreuve. Lily et Remus regardèrent à leur tour les photos souvenirs de James. Seule la musique brisait le silence, silence non pas pesant mais bienfaiteur car ils n'avaient besoin d'aucun mot pour se comprendre et s'épauler, tous les quatre.

_The first good joy that Mary had_

_It was the joy of one._

_The first rejoice that Mary had_

_Was to see her new born son._

_To see her new born son good man,_

_And blessed may he be._

_Sing Father, Son and Holy Ghost,_

_To all eternity._

_The next good joy that Mary had_

_It was the joy of two._

_To see her son Jesus,_

_Make the lame to go._

_The next rejoice that Mary had,_

_It was the joy of three._

_To see her own son Jesus,_

_To make the blind to see._

_To make the blind to see good man,_

_And blessed may he be._

_Sing Father, Son and Holy Ghost,_

_To all eternity._

_The next good joy our lady had,_

_It was the joy of four._

_It was the rejoice of her dear son,_

_When he read the bible o'er._

_The next good joy that Mary had,_

_It was the joy of five._

_To see her own son Jesus,_

_To make the dead alive._

_To make the dead alive good man,_

_And blessed may he be._

_Sing Father, Son and Holy Ghost,_

_To all eternity._

_The next rejoice our lady had,_

_It was the rejoice of six._

_To see her own son Jesus,_

_To bear the crucifix._

_The next good joy that Mary had,_

_It was the joy of seven._

_To see her own son Jesus,_

_To wear the crown of heaven._

_To wear the crown of heaven good man,_

_And blessed may he be._

_Sing Father, Son and Holy Ghost,_

_To all eternity._

_And glory may he be,_

_And blessed now be she._

_And those who sing the seven long verses,_

_In honour of our lady.(2)_

Le soir, Neve Nere revint de sa chasse féline dans la chambre de son maître. Il se frotta contre ses jambes.

_Glorfi a fini de préparer le souper. Il vous attend mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ose monter pour ne pas te déranger. _

-Le souper est prêt, déclara soudainement James surprenant Lily tandis que Sirius et Remus comprirent qui l'avait avertit.

Ils quittèrent la chambre si triste. Le repas de la veille de Noël se passa dans une profonde tristesse. La _Douce Nuit_ ne parvenait pas à faire revenir une certaine joie. Ils mangèrent sans réellement le faire. Leur esprit ne savourait pas ce que leur ventre engloutissait. Ils restèrent auprès de Glorfi durant toute la soirée. Une perle salée coulait de temps à autre sur leur joue. Peu avant minuit, James se leva et s'habilla chaudement. Sirius l'imita mais Remus et Lily les interrogèrent du regard.

-Si vous voulez tant que ça savoir où on va, venez. Vous ne risquerez rien, sauf vous endormir, ajouta-t-il en échangeant un maigre sourire avec son meilleur ami.

Emmitouflé, ils quittèrent la chaleur de la maison et traversèrent le village. La neige tombait doucement. Un tapis blanc les guidait. James s'arrêta devant la petite église du village et y entra. Lily regarda les deux autres maraudeurs pénétrer à l'intérieur et se surprit elle-même à les suivre. Elle retrouva les trois garçons qui l'attendaient. Remus s'assit le premier au centre du banc, suivit de Sirius puis de James et pour finir Lily ferma le groupe. Un grand sapin trônait à l'avant à l'abside. Elle écouta les paroles sans y prêta attention. Son esprit était occupé à s'interroger sur la soudaine maturité des trois maraudeurs qui calmement écoutaient, vivaient le culte de Noël. Elle se rappela les paroles dans la langue des anges de James, son attitude à l'enterrement de ses parents, jamais elle n'aurait cru que sous sa carapace de prétentieux comme l'avait cru si longtemps, il avait un véritable cœur. En sortant, elle sourit en voyant plusieurs personnes venir saluer James et Sirius. Elle fut déçue lorsqu'il ne la présenta pas comme sa petite amie mais gênée en réalisant sa déception. Une pointe de tristesse l'empara à nouveau quand elle l'entendit répondre que son père avait eu un accident le matin. Parfois, Sirius répondait à sa place, sentant que les larmes de James revenaient.

De retour au manoir, ils burent un chocolat au salon. Le silence régnait. Dans l'âtre, le feu pétillait. Etalés sur le canapé, les adolescents ne réalisaient pas vraiment ce qui leur était arrivé. Le ronronnement de Neve Nere accompagnait le crépitement flamboyant. Allongé sur le ventre de Sirius qui le caressait distraitement, il fixait son maître de son regard jaune.

_Arrête d'essayer de lire dans mes pensées, _pensa James.

_Dis-moi alors à quoi tu penses._

_Je pensais au fait que j'ai perdu mon père aujourd'hui mais qu'en plus, ma propre marraine, dernière personne liée à ma famille, qui a connu ma maman, n'est plus là non plus. _

_Peut-être que son histoire aurait été intéressante à écouter. _

_Peut-être, je l'avoue. Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je voulais entendre parler de ces histoires. Je voulais juste un peu de compassion. _

-James ?

La voix de Remus le fit sursauter. Il réalisa qu'ils s'étaient tous relevé sauf lui.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

-On pensait monter dormir.

-D'accord.

-Désolé d'avoir interrompu votre conversation, ajouta-t-il tout bas.

-C'est que J'me-là-pète, répliqua James qui sentit les griffes du félin dans son épaule.

_Te vexe pas pour si peu ! _

Sirius et Remus montèrent les escaliers. Fatigués, ils ne virent pas la jeune fille retenir leur meilleur ami à l'entrée du salon. James regarda sans comprendre Lily qui venait de lui attraper le bras. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse.

-Je voulais te dire, James, … commença-t-elle la tête baissée.

-Oui, l'encouragea-t-il.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu peux compter sur moi. Tu as été une des personnes, voire la personne qui m'a le plus aidé l'été passé. Je veux te rendre la pareille.

-Tu n'as rien à me rendre, Lily. Je l'ai fait de bon cœur.

-Tu sais, James, les choses ont beaucoup changés entre nous ces derniers mois, susurra-t-elle en passant sa main sur son torse.

Lily savoura l'espoir qu'elle lut dans ses yeux. Sa respiration accéléra quand ses doigts effleurèrent son cou. Se rapprochant de lui, elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

-Pourtant, tu n'es pas mon ami, murmura-t-elle abruptement.

Surpris, il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il la regarda, la bouche entrouverte. Son cœur manqua un battement. Le visage décomposé, il la suivit du regard le long des escaliers espérant une réponse. Lily s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna et plongea sur lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il sentit une bouche se poser sur la sienne. Deux bras entourèrent sa nuque. Il rencontra sa langue. Leur baiser fut passionné, profond. Il la serra contre lui, gravant ce moment à jamais dans son cœur. Il fondait au contact de son corps contre le sien. Une lueur de désir brillait dans ses émeraudes quand elle se détacha de lui. Satisfaite de la manière dont il la couvait d'amour visuellement, elle s'éloigna à nouveau. Elle monta les marches et se tourna vers lui en haut de l'escalier.

-Tu es bien plus qu'un ami pour moi, termina-t-elle en souriant.

Un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il se précipita dans sa chambre. Les deux maraudeurs l'attendaient paisiblement et furent plus que surpris de voir son visage si heureux.

-Lily m'a embrassé !

Avec grande peine, ils réussirent à le faire taire. Néanmoins, le baiser de Lily leur mit également du baume au cœur. James attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Au petit déjeuner le lendemain, James se laissa perdre dans ses pensées funestes, évitant de réfléchir à la manière d'agir face à elle. Il sursauta alors lorsque sous le regard attendri de Sirius, Remus, Glorfi et Neve Nere, elle passa un bras autour de son cou pour s'approcher de ses lèvres et y déposer un doux baiser.

-Salut, susurra-t-elle.

-Salut.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard amusé. Leur meilleur ami, leur mini-Jamie avait enfin conquit le cœur de sa belle. Dans cette tempête ténébreuse, Lily avait allumé une lumière en acceptant de sortir avec James. Ce dernier évidemment ne la lâcha plus des yeux. Ils choisirent de fêter Noël comme l'aurait voulu William. Ils tentèrent de passer une journée des plus normales. Une bataille de boule de neige, un repas délicieux, des cadeaux cachés sous le sapin, tout ressemblait à un Noël digne des Potter.

James prépara avec tout son cœur l'enterrement de son père. Ses amis le soutinrent de leur mieux cependant les larmes ne disparurent pas. Ensemble, rien ne pouvait les séparer. Avec amour et souvenir, ils offrirent un dernier hommage ce 27 décembre à William Potter.

Vêtu de noir, James se nourrit du courage et de la force de ses amis pour rester debout ce jour-là. Il écouta vaguement les récits relatés par le pasteur. Il retint des remarques sarcastiques à l'intention de toutes ces personnes du ministère qui ne le connaissait pas, même Dumbledore était venu. Connaissant l'avis négatif de son père pour le vieux sorcier, James rassura son directeur et parvint à le convaincre qu'il pouvait retourner à Poudlard sans s'inquiéter pour lui. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque la dernière personne lui présenta ses condoléances. Il s'assit, suivit par sa petite amie, son plus beau cadeau de Noël ainsi que ses meilleurs amis. La paume ouverte, prête à recevoir, il murmura dans la langue des anges, remerciant la vie d'avoir eu un père si exceptionnel. Les larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues lorsqu'il prononça simplement un au revoir définitif.

Tous les quatre, assis côte à côte, dirent adieu à William Potter dans les larmes et les souvenirs qui les maintenaient dans un statut d'enfant, d'adolescent. Ils étaient aujourd'hui devenus des adultes. Les choses avaient changé.

Mon vieux, Daniel Guichard.

The Seven Rejoices of Mary, de Loreena McKennitt.


	49. Auror Potter

Akan: Ravenna n'est pas comme Dumbledore. Elle a ses plans, c'est vrai. Dumby a ses plans et le but final sera positif pour lui alors que Ravenna est obnubilée par la prophétie et pense agir de la meilleure façon pour l'humanité. Ces paroles et actes méchants envers James, elle ne les voit pas car elle pense faire le bien. Dumby lui sait qu'il manipule!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 49**

**Auror Potter**

Le soleil brillait au dehors. Les rayons chauds caressaient le visage de James. Il grommela à l'encontre des doigts qui osaient perturber son sommeil. Il se tourna sur le côté et plaça une de ses jambes sur le corps allongé à ses côtés. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena contre lui. La tête plongé dans la longue chevelure flamboyante, il respira l'amour. Immobile, il ne bougea pas. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle caressait son torse nu. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement à la volée, les faisant sursauter.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Mini-Jamie, cria Sirius en rentrant.

Dans un bond, James s'assit dans son lit. Il jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami et aida Lily à se recouvrir.

-Ça va, j'ai déjà vu une fille nue, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil peu discret.

-Ne reluque pas ma petite amie, Sirius. Sinon, meilleur ami ou pas, je te casse la gueule, menaça-t-il.

-Je suis mort de trouille face à tes un mètre cinquante.

-Un mètre soixante-treize, grinça James.

-Il est peut-être petit, mais plein de muscle, répliqua Lily en passant sa main sur les abdominaux de son petit ami.

-C'est parce que tu n'as jamais vu de vrai mâle, répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire entendu. Si une fois, tu veux voir, je suis dans la chambre d'à côté. Après tout, on se partage tout, n'est-ce pas James ?

-Presque tout. Sors de ma chambre. On descend.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte, les deux amoureux l'entendirent crier.

-Ils nous font un maraudeur junior et ils descendent, Remus !

James soupira de désespoir en entendant les paroles de son meilleur ami. Puis un sourire carnassier se peint sur ses lèvres.

-L'idée de faire un maraudeur junior me plaît bien, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle tel un prédateur.

-On est encore un peu jeune pour un bébé, même si parfois j'ai l'impression d'en avoir quatre avec vous... Mais je pense qu'on devrait s'entraîner pour quand on en voudra vraiment, expliqua-t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent à la salle à manger, ils découvrirent, sans surprise pour James, la table présentant un petit déjeuner de roi. Un petit pincement au cœur lui rappela que pour la première fois, son père n'était pas là. Il rejeta immédiatement sa mélancolie pour se concentrer sur la joie d'être avec ses trois meilleurs amis et sa petite amie. Les bonnes odeurs le firent saliver. Alors qu'il allait se délecter de sa première crêpe, un bruit sourd contre la fenêtre le fit sursauter. À sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas un simple hibou qui vint lui amener du courrier ce matin là. Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et le rapace se posa sur une chaise. Sous son regard surpris, James prit la lettre de l'aigle. Grand et fort, son plumage était brun excepté sa tête, blanche comme la neige. Un jaune pétillant colorait son bec. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. Ses yeux parcoururent les phrases. Au fil de sa lecture, il perdit de sa bonne humeur. Il sentait le regard de ses amis braqués sur lui.

_James, _

_Tout d'abord, un joyeux anniversaire ! Tu as 18 ans ! Enfin ! J'attendais ce moment depuis très longtemps, depuis ta naissance, car c'est aujourd'hui que ta mère acceptait que tu connaisses ton destin. Mais toi, veux-tu le connaître ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'en fichais. Si, soudainement, tu as changé d'avis, écris moi. Tu sais où me trouver dans le Latium. _

_A bientôt, j'espère. _

_Ravenna. _

Il soupira d'agacement. Il jeta négligemment la lettre sur la commode. Il grimaça en voyant que l'aigle attendait sa réponse. Il écrivit rapidement sur un petit bout de papier trouvé dans un tiroir une réponse remplie de froideur.

_Non, je ne suis toujours pas intéressé. Je ne veux pas connaître mon destin. Je n'ai également pas le temps de prendre des vacances pour venir en Italie. Je travaille, moi ! J'ai réussi mes ASPIC, j'ai donc pu entrer sans difficulté dans la formation d'auror pour protéger ma communauté de manière active et non pas en restant caché en Italie. Je suis le meilleur de ma promotion, j'ai des Optimal dans mes presque toutes les matière, excepté potion, divination et histoire de la magie, alors tes remarques sur le fait qu'à Poudlard, on apprend peu de chose, tu les gardes pour toi ! J'ai pris note de ton désir de « m'aider »; si la malédiction continue, je t'appellerai et je viendrais vivre en ermite à Camerata Nuova. _

_James. _

-On les mange ces crêpes ? s'exclama-t-il en se rasseyant.

Peter hocha vivement la tête alors que les trois autres attendaient une quelconque explication.

-Ravenna, grinça James.

-Oh, fit Sirius. Compris.

-C'est assez cool d'avoir un aigle à la place d'un hibou. C'est courant en Italie ? demanda Remus.

-Elle est folle, Lunard. Elle est tellement parano, qu'elle préfère avoir un aigle qu'un hibou. J'ignore pourquoi mais elle a toujours un aigle auprès d'elle. Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle.

Sa demande fut acceptée et plus jamais le prénom de Ravenna ne fut prononcé et pas que ce jour-là. Argumentant que pour fêter sa majorité, il faudrait le faire de manière mémorable, Sirius les amena dans un parc d'attraction. L'étonnement se lit sur les visages de James, Remus et Peter. Fiers d'eux, Lily et Sirius se vantèrent toute la journée. Ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants toute la journée. Finissant la fête en boîte de nuit, ils ne réussirent qu'avec peine à se lever le lendemain pour aller travailler.

Le visage cerné, James et Sirius essayèrent de ne pas se faire remarquer par leur formateur et tentèrent de se cacher derrière la liasse de paperasse. Mais à peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans le département des aurors que Kingsley leur tomba dessus. Grâce à quelques maigres excuses, ils réussirent à éviter les ennuis.

Le lendemain, les maraudeurs et Lily se rendirent à Poudlard où avait lieu une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, leur première réunion. Un peu stressés, ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur, mal à l'aise d'être les plus jeunes, de se retrouver face à leur professeur ou même supérieur. Ils saluèrent timidement Maugrey, le chef des aurors depuis la mort de William. Ce dernier maugréa un vague bonjour à leur encontre. James était persuadé que son patron ne l'aimait pas, comme s'il redoutait qu'un jour, le jeune Potter lui prenne sa place. Après tout, le chef des aurors avait presque toujours été un Potter. Face aux félicitations pour son examen d'ASPIC en métamorphose du professeur McGonagall qui disait n'avoir jamais vu de sort aussi parfaitement exécuté, il se mit à bégayer des remerciements sous les remarques moqueuses de Sirius.

Alors que Dumbledore parlait. James ne put s'interroger sur les raisons qui avaient poussé son père a refuser d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Son ancien directeur parlait-il avec une telle rhétorique que l'on croyait ce qu'il disait alors qu'il pensait le contraire ? Il repensa à ce que son père et sa marraine lui avaient caché durant tant d'années et qu'il ignorait. William connaissait-il son destin ? Avait-il voulu le protéger le plus longtemps possible ? Il entendit sans les comprendre les paroles du sorcier. Pour l'instant, aucune véritable mission n'allait leur être confiée, ils étaient trop jeunes pour cela. Ils devaient faire leurs preuves. _Faire ses preuves lorsqu'on ne nous demande de ne rien faire est quelque chose de difficile_, songea-t-il. À la fin de la séance, il se sentit trahi, comme si on lui mentait, comme si on voulait se servir de lui lorsque Dumbledore le complimenta également sur ses résultats plus qu'excellent aux ASPIC. Le directeur lui confia sa déception de voir son offre rejeté par son père mais sa joie de voir que James n'avait pas hésité pour faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Néanmoins, au fil des mois, les membres de l'Ordre allait devenir des amis proches. Son avis changea également lorsque ses deux collègues, Frank et Alice, la meilleure amie de Lily, entrèrent dans l'Ordre. Ils n'étaient plus les seuls jeunes et les seuls nouveaux aurors. Lily, grâce à ses études en médicomagie était un élément indispensable pour l'Ordre à la fin des missions des plus périlleuses. Même si les choses s'étaient améliorées, même si James n'avait toujours pas entièrement confiance en Dumbledore, chose que Lily ne comprenait pas alors que Sirius l'approuvait totalement, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il n'allait jamais en mission. Il n'en avait accompli qu'une ou deux. Même au ministère, Maugrey ne lui donnait rien. Ses résultats aux ASPIC et aux examens d'entrée ne lui auraient-il pas vallu un peu de reconnaissance de son supérieur ?

Recherchant une solution à son problème, il amena un jour Neve Nere avec lui au ministère. Maugrey recherchait quelqu'un qui pouvait donner des indications importantes à Voldemort. Evidemment, personne ne penserait qu'un chat puisse avertir quelqu'un de ce qu'il entend. S'il parvenait à trouver quelqu'un à la solde de Voldemort, il ferait bonne impression et serait peut-être, avec chance, envoyé en mission.

-James, il y a Neve Nere dans ta poche, murmura Sirius lorsqu'en sortant de l'ascenseur, il vit un bout de queue noire.

-Je sais. C'est mon espion du jour.

-Pardon ?

-Black, Potter, j'ai de la paperasse pour vous, coupa Maugrey.

-Je pensais les prendre avec moi pour le contrôle de la sécurité de ce festival moldu, intervint Kingsley, mécontent de voir que ces deux apprentis n'étaient bon qu'aux travaux de bureau.

-Bon d'accord, concéda-t-il, créant une lueur d'espoir chez les deux jeunes adultes. Black, vous accompagnez Kingsley. Potter, je veux ces dossiers sur mon bureau à 14h.

Il laissa les trois aurors surpris au milieu du couloir. James sentit une colère naître en lui.

-Maugrey, j'aurais besoin de Potter… plaida Kingsley.

-Il reste. Vous vous contenterez de Black.

Il s'enferma dans son bureau. À peine la porte fut-elle fermée que l'auror confirmé jura, suivit de Sirius. Dans un profond silence, James garda son visage fermé.

-Je suis désolé, James.

-C'est bon. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. À plus, Sirius.

-James, appela Sirius, peiné de voir le visage déçu de son meilleur ami.

James ne l'écouta pas. Il s'enferma dans son bureau et se retint à grande peine de ne pas claquer la porte. Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans la poubelle. Un bruit sourd derrière lui l'alerta. Il se retourna, baguette en main. Il ne vit que le cadre des maraudeurs qui se trouvait sur son bureau étalé en mille morceaux sur le sol.

_Tu devrais calmer l'héritier Gryffondor qui est en toi, _pensa Neve Nere.

_Je n'ai rien fait. _

_C'est qui alors ? Bon allez, laisse-moi faire mon petit tour. _

_Sympa, tu pourrais rester avec moi pour une fois, non ? Je viens de me faire jeter d'une mission de sécurité, mission basique. Il choisit toujours Sirius. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me déteste tant ? _

_Je l'ignore. Mais si tu veux te faire bien voir, laisse moi aller fouiner. _

_Bon... Sois discret. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles illico. Tu fais attention ! _Ordonna James.

_Promis. _

Il ouvrit la porte et feignit d'aller aux toilettes. Il laissa la porte entrouverte de manière qui pourrait être prise pour accidentelle. Lorsqu'il revint, il vit en souriant que Neve Nere avait disparu. Il s'assit à son bureau et commença en grommelant à trier cette paperasse.

_James ?_

_Oui ?_

_J'ai entendu ton prénom dans une conversation, je suis la personne pour écouter ?_

_Ouais. C'est qui ?_

_Une discussion entre Maugrey et Dumbledore. _

James ne répondit pas, trop étonné.

Discrètement, Neve Nere entra dans le bureau en se cachant derrière la robe de sorcier de Dumbledore. Il se faufila derrière une plante et se baissa, prêt à les écouter.

-Maugrey, pourquoi n'envoies-tu pas plus Potter en mission ? Ce petit a quelque chose.

-Durant quatre générations d'affilées, le chef des aurors était un Potter. Lorsqu'un Potter partait, un nouveau prenait sa place. J'ai attendu assez longtemps pour avoir ce poste et je ne vais pas le laisser à ce gamin.

-Le ministre ne va pas nommer Potter chef des aurors, il n'a encore rien prouvé et n'a même pas fini sa formation.

-Il a proposé le poste à Kingsley !

-Il était l'adjoint de William Potter, fit remarquer Dumbledore. Tu ne pourras pas toujours le mettre sur la touche. Avec Voldemort comme adversaire, il nous faut tous les bons éléments.

-Si tu penses que Potter est si incroyable, pourquoi ne lui confies-tu pas plus de mission pour l'Ordre ?

-Parce que je _pense_ qu'il a quelque chose. Je ne veux pas le tester sur le compte de l'Ordre. S'il échoue dans une mission, je préfèrerai que ça retombe sur le ministère.

-La prochaine mission, je la lui refilerai pour qu'on puisse voir ce qu'il vaut... Les experts aux examens d'entrées m'ont dit n'avoir jamais vu un gamin de son âge lancer des sorts si parfaits et si puissants. S'il devait passer dans le camp de Voldemort et qu'il plonge dans la magie noire…

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de contacts avec William Potter, pourtant j'ai essayé de nouer une amitié qui a toujours été refusée, mais je pense qu'il a toujours éduqué son fils dans la magie blanche, dans l'amour de son prochain. Si James Potter suit les traces de son père, à part le fait qu'il n'en fera qu'à sa tête, il ne rejoindra pas Voldemort.

-Tu n'es pas venu que parler boulot, j'imagine, susurra Maugrey en prenant place sur la chaise aux côtés de Dumbledore.

_James, je suis dans une situation délicate._

_Quoi ? Tu es où ?_

_Ne viens pas. Je vais fermer les yeux et les oreilles. Je suis en train d'assister à ce que tu as vu avec Sirius lorsque tu étais petit. Entre Dumbledore et Maugrey. _

_Beurk ! Attends, ils parlent de moi quand ils… _

_Non, ils en avaient marre de parler de toi alors ils font autre chose._

Neve Nere parlait de tout et de rien à James. Lorsque son calvaire fut terminé, il se dépêcha de quitter ce bureau en suivant les deux sorciers. Il avertit James qu'il arrivait et se faufila par la porte entrebâillée.

_C'était horrible. Inhumain. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?_

Le chat sauta sur le bureau et s'étala sur les dossiers tandis que son maître s'affalait sur son siège.

_Ta mission est pour bientôt. _

L'animal raconta tout ce qu'il avait entendu, approfondissant le doute de James concernant Dumbledore. Il se sentit comme utilisé. Un pion puissant. Comme ce qu'avait prédit Neve Nere, James fut envoyé en mission dès le lendemain. Tous les jours, il partait en mission avec Sirius et Kingsley. Il avait fait ses preuves et les arguments de Dumbledore avaient persuadé Maugrey de lui faire confiance. Les missions s'enchaînaient, pour le ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mais alors qu'exceptionnellement, James et Sirius étaient cloîtrés, l'alarme d'urgence retentit dans le département des aurors. Ils se ruèrent dans le bureau de leur supérieur pour savoir ce qui se passait. Tous les aurors présents se lançaient des regards surpris, s'interrogeant mutuellement du regard.

-Une attaque a été lancée dans le nord de l'Angleterre dans un village sorcier. Vous-Savez-Qui a décidé de commencer les fêtes de fin d'année avec une grande mare de sang.

Il énonça le nom de la plupart des aurors présents dans le bureau. Seuls quelques-uns restèrent sur place afin de pouvoir avertir leurs collègues de retour de mission. Seul James et Sirius, dans les premières années, furent désignés pour y aller. Motivés, ils suivirent Kingsley avec entrain et l'écoutèrent avec attention.

-Défendre les civils avant tout, ensuite faire des prisonniers, répétait Sirius. Si je vois une de mes cousines, c'est la même règle ?

-Pour tous les mangemorts, c'est la même règle, confirma Kingsley.

Sirius grommela. Arrivé dans ce petit village enneigé, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir; des sorts leur arrivaient déjà dessus. Baguette en main, ils répliquèrent. Des éclats de lumières fusaient de part et d'autres. Au sol, des corps gémissaient. Les blessures sanglantes, les cris de douleurs furent comme une pression sur les épaules de James. Il eut l'impression que leur souffrance était à cause de lui. Alors qu'il contrait le sort d'un mangemort, il vit derrière ce dernier une femme être touchée et tomber à terre dans un hurlement. Son regard se braqua sur elle. Les paroles de Ravenna résonnèrent dans sa tête. La guerre n'était-elle pas un évènement tragique ? Ne la touchait-elle pas directement vu le métier qu'il avait choisi ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le sortilège arriver droit sur lui. Il sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser le corps. Les dents serrées, il retint un cri de douleur.

-Son père doit se retourner dans sa tombe s'il voyait Potter junior à terre si rapidement, ricanèrent deux mangemorts.

Malgré la douleur, James distingua leurs paroles. Une colère profonde s'empara de lui. Il se releva dans un bond et après un puissant Stupéfix, les deux mangemorts furent à terre. L'effet du sort le quitta. Le souvenir de son père lui redonna toute la force et détruisit ses doutes. Cette attaque était une des plus importantes que Voldemort ait organisé. James le comprit lorsqu'un rire glacial retentit dans son dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit le mage noir en personne. Les aurors les plus entraînés l'encerclaient déjà. Néanmoins, le Lord Noir ne leur prêta pas d'attention, semblait-il. Il gardait son regard rouge sur le dernier Potter.

-James Potter… murmura-t-il en esquissant un sourire mauvais. J'ai pensé qu'une attaque importante dans la période des fêtes de Noël te rappellerait de _bons_ souvenirs.

James serra les poings. Il se retint avec peine de lui rétorquer quelque chose.

-Ton père a contre-carré mes plans durant assez d'année pour que je laisse un nouveau Potter prendre de l'importance chez les aurors. Surtout que d'après mes sources, tu n'es pas un sorcier comme les autres. Meilleur élève de ta promotion, résultats les plus brillants depuis très longtemps aux examens d'entrées de ta formation d'aurors... Alors, exceptionnellement, je me déplace pour te faire une proposition Potter. Rejoins mon armée de mangemorts et ta vie sera épargnée.

-Jamais ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que de rejoindre des assassins.

-Tu as fait ton choix, Potter. _Endoloris !_

Une douleur insupportable s'empara de tout son corps. Il sentit ses genoux toucher le sol. Pourtant, aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mécontent de ne pas entendre ses cris de douleur, Voldemort relança le sortilège. Mais à la surprise des mangemorts et aurors, James ne hurla pas. Il serra les dents, les poings. Il refusait de donner ce plaisir au meurtrier de son père.

-Tu es résistant pour un gamin, plus que ton vieux père, le provoqua Voldemort.

Pensant le faire perdre ses moyens et pouvoir enfin entendre ses cris douleurs, le mage noir reçu de plein fouet le sort de désarmement. Sa baguette s'échappa de ses mains mais il se ressaisit à temps et réussit à la rattraper au vol. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à toucher le mage noir. L'exploit provoqué par ce jeune adulte provoqua une vague de murmure dans l'assemblée ténébreuse et lumineuse. Voldemort le regarda avec mépris, vexé d'avoir été surpris par cet auror non diplômé.

-Dommage de perdre un élément aussi doué, même s'il faut te réveiller en te blessant là où ça fait mal.

Le souvenir d'un vieux sort d'attaque appris par Ravenna, il y a quelques années lui revint en mémoire et sans réfléchir, James le lança. Il vit avec satisfaction son adversaire être touché et s'étaler au sol un peu plus loin. Il retint avec grande peine un sourire victorieux et moqueur. À sa droite, il vit son meilleur ami lever le pouce en signe de félicitations. Pour la première fois, il avait réussi à lancer ce vieux sort. Il réalisa alors que les combats étaient fini et que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il déglutit en sentant la pression lui tomber dessus. Dans un geste du poignet, Voldemort lui lança un puissant sort de magie noire. Il créa rapidement un bouclier mais le sort passa au travers.

-L'avantage des sorts de magie noire, c'est qu'ils contrent plus facilement ceux de la magie blanche.

James s'observa, surpris. Il pensa d'abord que le sort n'avait pas réussi. Il ne sentit rien. Pourtant, le regard mauvais en face de lui prouva le contraire. Le cercle autour d'eux murmurait la même interrogation que lui. Soudainement, il sentit une fulgurante douleur dans son thorax. Sa respiration se bloqua. Tout son corps se crispa. Un jet de sang sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il tombait à genoux au sol. Il vit avec effroi et douleur des plaies s'ouvrirent le long de son corps. Un flot de liquide rouge était vomi. Tremblant, il resta à terre. Incapable de se relever, il pria le ciel pour que la douleur cesse. À genoux au sol, la tête entre les mains, les coudes dans la neige, il avait l'impression de se vider de son sang. Sur ces joues, les larmes coulaient. Puis, soudain, ce fut le noir total. Il entendit vaguement le rire froid de Voldemort.

-Que la mort lente et douloureuse de Potter vous serve de leçon. Voilà ce qui vous attend en vous opposant à moi.

Il sentit son corps rencontrer le sol froid et enneigé. Son esprit plongea dans les ténèbres.

Soudain, ce fut le noir total.


	50. La famille Potter s'agrandit

Lunalupin: Dsl pour le double noir total du chapitre précédent. Je l'ai remarqué il était déjà posté et la dernière fois que j'ai voulu faire une correction, j'ai passé une heure à tout remettre en ordre! Merci pour la remarque. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me le dire! A bientôt.

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 50**

**La famille Potter s'agrandit !**

Une démangeaison dans son nez réveilla James. Un douloureux mal tête lui martelait le crâne. Il ouvrit un œil mais la lumière aveuglante l'attaqua. Il grimaça. Tout son corps était endolori. Il leva une main lourde pour se débarrasser de cette chose désagréable dans son nez. À peine l'eut-il avancé vers son visage qu'il sentit sa main rencontrer à nouveau le contact doux du matelas, maintenu par une poigne forte. Il rouvrit une paupière et distingua le visage inquiet de son meilleur ami. Il grogna en reconnaissant son air de grand frère super protecteur.

-James! J'étais tellement inquiet…

Il le laissa parler sans rien dire. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et ne réalisa pas que Sirius avait remarqué son ignorance. Autour de lui, tout était blanc. Ajoutant l'odeur de désinfectant, il devina sans peine qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. À sa main droite, toujours retenu par celle de Sirius, une aiguille transfusait du sang au compte goûte. Il retint une grimace en voyant la pointe enfoncée dans sa peau pâle. En louchant, il vit que cette sensation désagréable dans son nez était causée par un appareil respiratoire. Il voulut poser mille et une questions à son meilleur ami mais la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Il crut voir entrer un ange enflammé. Vêtue de blanc, elle illumina la pièce par sa simple présence. Lorsqu'il rencontra ses émeraudes, il comprit qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de la perdre.

-Epouse-moi, murmura-t-il en la fixant.

-Quoi ? lui répondirent les deux autres personnes présentes à l'unisson.

Lily et James tournèrent un regard étonné vers Sirius qui avait un masque de surprise sur le visage. Néanmoins, ce dernier se retourna et soupira de soulagement en voyant Lily derrière lui.

-Désolé, j'ai cru que le sort avait fait plus de dégât et que… Je n'avais pas entendu Lily arriver, expliqua-t-il, mal à l'aise. Vas-y rigole, Potter, ajouta-t-il en reconnaissant les lèvres pincées qui retenait le rire de son meilleur ami. Elle ne t'a pas dit « oui ».

James cessa de trouver la situation drôle. Il braqua son regard plein d'espoir sur Lily qui jeta un regard mauvais à Sirius.

-Je… Je vais réfléchir. Je reviens, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en s'enfuyant de la chambre.

La mine sombre, James regarda sa dulcinée prendre la fuite. Pourtant, il ne la vit pas sautiller sur place dans les corridors de l'hôpital. Après avoir extériorisé sa joie, elle reprit son sérieux et rentra à nouveau dans la chambre. Elle masqua un léger sourire en entendant Sirius traité James d'« _abruti qui fait peur aux femmes_ ».

-Tu peux nous laisser, Sirius ? S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle.

Après un haussement d'épaule et une promesse de revenir, il sortit, prétextant vouloir trouver une jolie infirmière. James détourna le regard, préférant ne pas voir la réponse négative et son visage plein de compassion. Il avait l'habitude des râteaux de la part de Lily, non ? Il continua à fixer le mur blanc devant lui. Il reprit pied dans la réalité en sentant deux lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et crut que son cœur allait exploser quand il entendit le doux murmure du « oui » de Lily contre son oreille. Il tourna sa tête vers elle, caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et l'embrassa tendrement. C'est dans cette atmosphère pleine de tendresse que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Enfin réveillé, James, s'exclama Kingsley, ignorant le regard gênant qu'échangait le couple. Sirius m'a dit que tu avais daigné revenir parmi nous.

-Comment ça ? J'ai été inconscient longtemps ?

-Deux semaines, environ.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me souviens m'être retrouvé face à Voldemort et d'avoir ressentit une immense douleur dans tout mon corps, puis c'est le trou noir.

-Tu-Sais-Qui t'as lancé un puissant sort de magie noire qui crée plusieurs hémorragies externes et internes, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Tu es le premier à y survivre. Alors déjà que tu l'avais bien énervé en le désarmant malgré les doloris qu'il t'avait envoyé, te savoir en vie l'a mit dans une rage folle. Depuis deux semaines, les attaques se multiplient.

-Comment j'y ai survécu ?

-Très bonne question, répondit Lily, assise sur le bord du lit. Le docteur Gambels ignore pourquoi tu es encore vivant. Tu avais perdu tellement de sang que tu aurais dû ne plus en avoir assez, si je puis dire. C'était comme si ton sang s'était régénéré de manière très rapide.

-On est quel jour ? demanda-t-il abruptement, préférant changer de sujet.

-Le 5 janvier.

Lily écouta les dernières informations que Kingsley donnait à James concernant le travail. Elle reconnut dans son regard, son envie d'aller se battre. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, espérant calmer ses ardeurs. Lorsque le docteur Gambels chassa les deux visiteurs, Lily embrassa son fiancé une dernière fois.

James se laissa ausculter sans dire un mot. Il ne posa aucune question concernant son état. Quelque chose le retenait, comme s'il avait peur de comprendre comment il avait survécu. Cependant, son manque de participation n'arrêta pas le médicomage de lui parler de sa survie miraculeuse. Remarquant que son patient ne disait rien, il le laissa se reposer sans réaliser quel tourbillon de pensées était dans sa tête.

Les dernières paroles échangées avec Ravenna lui revinrent en mémoire avec force. « _Tant que je serai vivante, ton ultime combat n'aura pas lieu. Tant que je suis vivante, ni toi, ni Voldemort ne mourrez_ ». Son entourage « parent » était mort, sauf Ravenna. Avait-il vraiment survécu car elle était elle-même vivante ? Son destin était-il vraiment lié à Voldemort ? C'est dans cet état pensif que Sirius le retrouva lorsqu'il revint le voir après le travail. Après avoir échangé quelques paroles sur son état et sur le boulot, Sirius se décida à demander ce qui le tracassait tant que ça.

-Ravenna m'avait dit que tant qu'elle serait vivante, je ne mourrais pas. Personne ne survit à ce sort, personne n'a son sang qui se régénère si rapidement. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ? J'aurais dû mourir !

-Écris-lui si tu penses qu'elle peut répondre à tes questions ou va quelques jours en Italie, proposa Sirius. Elle ne viendra sûrement pas en Angleterre et…

-Ne m'expliquera pas mon _destin_ par lettre. Je n'irai pas en Italie. Dès que je peux reprendre le boulot, je vais botter le cul à ces mangemorts. Je n'ai pas le temps de partir en vacances. Lily a accepté ma demande en mariage, et j'inviterai Ravenna. Si elle accepte de venir, je lui demanderai de m'expliquer mon destin mais si elle refuse, je ne reprendrais plus jamais contact avec elle.

-Solution radicale. Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que Lily avait accepté ! Si un jour on m'aurait dit que tu épouserais Lily la tigresse, je n'y aurais pas cru.

-Hey, tu doutais de mes talents de séducteurs ?

-Pendant six ans, j'y ai douté, en effet. Tu t'es amélioré depuis, ricana Sirius.

-Je peux compter sur toi pour être mon témoin ?

-Et préparer ton enterrement de vie de garçon !

James grimaça, redoutant les idées farfelues que Sirius pouvait avoir. Lorsque Remus et Peter entrèrent dans la pièce, Sirius leur sauta dessus, tel un chien. Détruisant le privilège de son meilleur ami d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle, il leur annonça de but en blanc le mariage futur entre les deux tourtereaux.

Mais malgré le bonheur de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Lily durant son mois de convalescence et de pouvoir commencer à organiser leur mariage, James se réjouissait de reprendre le travail. Chaque jour, il lisait dans _la Gazette du Sorcier,_ et entendait Sirius, parler de nouvelles attaques.

Ce fut avec plaisir qu'il reprit le travail sous les dernières neiges de février. Les mois passèrent. Depuis son succès en fin d'année, il était envoyé tous les jours en mission. Le temps des papiers à remplir et des journées ennuyeuses au bureau étaient finis. Se complétant parfaitement, Sirius et James formaient le tandem imbattable du ministère mais également pour le compte de l'Ordre.

Les jours passaient à grande vitesse. Vers le courant du mois de mai, Remus et Sirius annoncèrent aux deux fiancés qu'ils quittaient le manoir Potter pour se prendre un petit appartement dans le centre de Londres, argumentant qu'ils préféraient les laisser en amoureux et en futur couple marié. James et Lily se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls dans le grand manoir.

Le samedi précédant leur mariage, Lily regarda partir son fiancé avec ses trois meilleurs amis. Malgré les promesses de Remus, elle redoutait les idées que Sirius pouvait avoir eu pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de James. Lorsqu'elle les entendit rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit, elle se leva pour retrouver les maraudeurs hilares dans le salon. Une bouteille d'alcool dans la main, Sirius et James se soutenaient mutuellement tellement ils rigolaient. Elle les regarda d'un air suspicieux. Méfiante envers les idées du maraudeur, elle les observa discrètement. Lorsque James la vit, appuyée contre l'embrassure de la porte, il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle grimaça en sentant l'odeur d'alcool.

-Tu devais les surveiller, fit-elle remarquer à Remus.

-Je l'ai fait. Aucune fille n'a tourné autour de ton fiancé. On a été dans un…

-Parc d'attraction, coupa Sirius, euphorique. Ensuite, on a été à Londres et on s'est fait un tatouage !

-Quoi ? s'écria la jeune femme.

-Regarde ! répliqua James en enlevant son t-shirt.

Derrière son épaule droite, trônait un cerf à l'encre noir. Le dessin était certes magnifique mais Lily fut heureuse de constater, qu'il était petit et donc discret. Sous le cervidé était écrit « maraudeur ». Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander aux autres pour comprendre que chacun avait son animal sur le dos. Préférant ne faire aucun commentaire, elle l'embrassa et monta se coucher, prétextant les laisser finir leur soirée entre mec. Le lendemain, Glorfi les retrouva tous les quatre endormi sur les canapés. Il rangea silencieusement. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit sa maîtresse entrer dans le salon et les regarder avec un air mauvais avant d'aller allumer la musique à plein volume. Dans un bond, les maraudeurs fusillèrent la jeune femme du regard. Elle embrassa son fiancé et quitta la pièce, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La semaine se termina trop rapidement. Le grand jour arriva. Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce samedi ensoleillé, il descendit déjeuner sans réaliser qu'il se mariait ce jour-ci. C'est en arrivant dans sa cuisine, qu'il vit Lily et Alice discuter doucement et son meilleur ami taper ses doigts contre le bar américain, manger ses tartines et observer sans discrétion les deux femmes qu'il prit conscience qu'aujourd'hui il se mariait. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lily, il y vit le stress. Elles quittèrent précipitamment la pièce après l'avoir vaguement salué.

-Prêt pour le grand jour ?

-Plus que jamais !

-Alors dépêche-toi de manger. On doit quitter le manoir le plus vite possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les filles ont demandé à ce que l'on ne soit pas ici aujourd'hui. Le marié ne doit surtout pas voir la mariée en robe et blabla…

Après un rapide déjeuné, les deux amis transplanèrent dans l'appartement à Londres de Remus et Sirius. Malgré toutes les tentatives de James, sa tignasse resta indomptable, ce que son meilleur ami trouva très drôle. Une fois prêt, ils se rendirent à la petite église de son village. Les invités étaient déjà présents devant l'entrée. James passa un doigt dans son col et déglutit difficilement. Il resta en retrait avec les trois autres maraudeurs.

-Je n'ai pas les alliances, déclara soudainement Sirius après avoir cherché partout dans ses poches.

-Quoi ? s'écria James en se retournant brusquement. Tu rigoles ! La cérémonie va commencer dans dix minutes ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te…

-Peut-être parce que c'est à Remus qu'on les a confié... J'hallucine ! T'as vraiment cru que je les avais oubliées ! Je suis plus malin que ça. Je les confie à quelqu'un de confiance.

-Remus, rassure-moi, tu les as ? s'inquiéta James, blanc.

-Sirius ne m'a jamais rien donné. Je n'ai rien du tout.

-Quoi ? s'écrièrent les deux amis affolés.

-Mais non je rigole, je les ai dans ma poche. J'attends juste Alice pour les mettre sur le coussin. Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes, répliqua Remus, hilare.

-Ce n'était pas drôle. Lily m'aurait massacré !

Alors que Remus, Peter et Sirius riaient, James se remit tranquillement de ses émotions. Pourtant, il commença légèrement à paniquer quand il vit les gens entrer dans l'église. Il resta dehors avec Alice et Sirius, les témoins, et Remus qui avait accepté d'entrer avec sa meilleure amie orpheline. Plus le moment d'entrer approchait, plus il stressait. Sans parent, il ne pouvait entrer avec sa mère. Il avait pourtant écris à Ravenna, l'invitant au mariage, lui demandant d'entrer avec lui dans l'église. Cependant la sorcière avait refusé de revenir en Angleterre. Vexé, James ne lui avait pas écrit pour lui dire qu'il aurait été intéressé par son destin. Après avoir reçu sa réponse négative, il avait boudé durant plusieurs jours.

C'est donc sans quiconque qu'il entra dans l'église. Les témoins entrèrent, suivi de la mariée. James la regarda entrer en souriant bêtement. Dans sa longue robe blanche, elle ressemblait à une princesse. Son cou était orné d'un magnifique collier blanc offert par son petit ami à son dernier Noël. Répondant à la brillance du collier, une bague en or et soutenant un rubis discret ayant appartenu à Lisa Potter se trouvait à son doigt. Le rouge du diamant semblait être l'écho de sa chevelure flamboyante. Durant toute la cérémonie, James ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil.

En sortant de la cérémonie, des pétales de rose rouge leur tombèrent dessus. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Un sourire sur les lèvres, les jeunes époux remercièrent leurs invités. Leurs condisciples de Gryffondor avaient été invités, ainsi que quelques professeurs tels que le professeur McGonagall.

-Tu réalises que notre Mini-Jamie vient de se marier, murmura Sirius avec une certaine émotion dans la voix.

-Non. J'ai l'impression qu'on est encore des gamins et que je les vois encore se chamailler dans les couloirs de Poudlard, répondit Remus.

Ils regardèrent les mariés avec nostalgie. Ils firent ensuite des photos où Sirius dût se retenir de ne pas faire le pitre et essaya de rester le plus sérieux possible. L'apéro fut préparé sur la place du village mais le souper se déroula dans le grand jardin du manoir Potter. Glorfi mit les petits plats dans les grands. La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Comme à leur habitude, les maraudeurs furent les derniers à quitter la demeure. Lily se retint de les chasser à grands coups de balais mais son regard noir les fit rapidement fuir.

-On va te laisser avec ta femme, déclara Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil peu discret à son meilleur ami. Après tout, le meilleur moment c'est l'_after_, non ?

-Sirius Black, sort de chez moi ou je te botte les fesses, menaça Lily.

-D'accord, d'accord.

Néanmoins quand la porte se fut refermée sur lui, Lily se retourna avec un sourire en coin vers son mari. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche qu'elle voulu féline malgré la difficulté provoquée par la longue robe blanche. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira contre elle. Tendrement, elle l'embrassa.

-Vous êtes magnifique, _Mrs__ Potter_, susurra-t-il en appuyant avec joie sur les derniers mots.

-Dites-moi, mon cher mari, on le fait cet _after_ ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa. Sous le regard attendri de Glorfi qui continuait à débarrasser, ils montèrent dans leur chambre.

Les semaines passèrent dans la même ambiance ténébreuse. La tristesse et la peur parcouraient les veines des anglais. Un souffle sombre traversait les rues. Le soleil et la chaleur de l'été n'apaisa par les cœurs. Le ministère se battait pour que les moldus ne se posent pas trop de questions sur ces incidents insolites. Le jeune couple partit loin de la guerre durant une semaine bien méritée pour leur voyage de noces.

-_Paris !_ Pendant que tu iras te promener à Paris, moi je serai obligé de bosser ! râla Sirius.

Les deux amis étaient dans leur bureau, affalé sur leur fauteuil durant une de leur rare pause.

-Tu m'enverras une carte postale ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tous les jours ?

-Non.

-Tu aurais pu emmener ta femme à Rome, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

-C'est ça. Je boycotte cette ville ! Je n'avais en tout cas pas l'intention d'aller à Rome. Lily avait proposé Venise. En plus, comme je parle italien, on n'aurait pas eu de problème pour la langue mais je refuse d'aller dans le même pays que Ravenna. Elle me traite d'égoïste mais il n'y a que moi qui ai essayé d'améliorer les choses.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en veut, tenta Sirius.

-Je m'en fiche. Si c'était vrai, elle m'écrirait ou elle aurait au moins daigné venir à mon mariage.

-Potter, Black, une attaque dans les alentours de Manchester, les alerta brusquement un de leur collègue.

Maugréant, ils quittèrent rapidement Londres. C'est donc avec soulagement que James passa une semaine en amoureux avec sa jeune épouse. Main dans la main, le long des Champs-Elysées, ils en oublièrent l'état de guerre constant qui régnait en Angleterre. Ils s'émerveillèrent devant la tour Eiffel, passèrent une journée tels deux enfants à Disneyland, gravirent les marches jusqu'au sacré cœur, levèrent les yeux sur Notre-Dame, traversèrent le Louvre… En parfaits touristes, ils firent des photos. Lily garda son guide touristique toute la journée en main. Le soir, ils sortaient se balader amoureusement comme si ils étaient seuls au monde.

Cette sensation les quitta dès qu'ils remirent un pied en Angleterre. Les urgences s'enchaînèrent à nouveau. Lily était sans cesse à l'hôpital et en cours, James au ministère. Ils leur semblaient qu'ils se voyaient à peine. Lorsqu'ils rentraient fatigués de leur journée, ils se mettaient à table et tentaient de parler d'autre chose mais seul la menace de Voldemort les occupait. Parfois, James ne pouvait même pas rentrer car il était de garde Lily en profitait alors pour réviser. Cependant, la présence de l'autre leur manquait cruellement.

Pourtant, au début du mois de décembre, Lily annonça quelque chose à son mari qui changea leur vie. Comprenant rapidement ce qui lui arrivait, elle réfléchit plusieurs jours à la manière la plus simple de l'apprendre à James. Après tout, ils n'avaient que 19 ans. Profitant d'avoir pu passer un agréable et rare samedi normal, la jeune femme choisit ce soir-là pour annoncer la grande nouvelle à son mari.

-James, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, commença-t-elle nerveusement.

Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle craignait la réaction de James.

-Rien de grave, j'espère ? Tu fais une de ses têtes...

Lily ne répondit pas. Une partie d'elle-même se demandait si annoncer cela à James n'aurait pas été préférable entouré des autres maraudeurs. Connaissant Sirius, il aurait sauté de joie et calmé les craintes plausibles de son mari.

-Je suis enceinte d'un peu plus d'un mois, déclara-t-elle dans un souffle dans le regarder.

-Enceinte ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui.

-De moi ?

-Non. De Sirius ! répondit-elle avec un semblant de sérieux.

-Quoi ?

-Peut-être de Remus !

-Peut-être de Peter aussi ?

Lily retint avec peine un sourire. Rencontrant son regard noisette, elle y vit l'étincelle qu'elle voyait quand il était heureux.

-Je vais être papa ? Sérieusement ?

-Oui. Je ne te ferais pas ce genre de blague.

-Je vais être papa ! Wahoo ! Un Potter Junior ! C'est merveilleux !

-Qu'il naisse en temps de guerre ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, on l'aimera, on le choiera. Je ne peux être qu'heureux d'avoir un enfant avec toi, Lily, expliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser et de caresser tendrement son ventre. Ils restèrent enlacés, parlant avec bonheur de ce futur membre de la famille Potter.

-Je vais me coucher. Je me lève tôt demain matin. Je suis de garde pour ce dimanche. On se voit demain soir ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Bien sûr ! Faudra que tu demandes pour avoir des horaires plus allégés.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je vais passer annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

Lily le regarda sortir de la maison et transplaner chez ses meilleurs amis. Elle monta en souriant dans leur chambre. Quelques heures plus tard, elle sentit vaguement James la prendre dans ses bras et passer sa main sur son ventre avec tendresse.


	51. Harry James Potter

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 51**

**Harry James Potter**

James jouait négligemment avec un stylo. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées depuis quelques temps vers sa femme et son futur enfant. Harry devait être là pour le 25 juillet, mais on était le 31 et il n'était toujours pas né. Sirius les avait charriés en disant que le petit allait naître le même jour que son père, le 23. Il regarda le ciel ensoleillé. Enfermé dans son bureau, il attendait qu'une mission lui soit confié ou d'avoir des nouvelles de Lily. Quand Sirius entra avec fracas, il espéra qu'il venait l'avertir qu'il avait reçu un message de Ste-Mangouste mais hélas, il vint seulement le chercher pour une nouvelle mission. Grommelant que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait très bien le faire, James le suivit, priant le ciel que son fils ne naisse pas pendant ce laps de temps.

De retour de mission, une secrétaire lui sauta littéralement dessus.

-Monsieur Potter, Ste-Mangouste a envoyé un message concernant votre femme, minauda-t-elle.

Brusquement, James s'arrêta. Son cœur s'accéléra. Figé sur place, il mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qui venait de lui être dit. Sans un mot, il ressortit en courant. Il dépassa toute la queue à la réception à qui il demanda le numéro de chambre de sa femme. Il traversa les couloirs, essayant de ne bousculer personne.

-Lily, s'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait plus de deux heures que je suis ici avec des contractions des plus douloureuses, répliqua la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

-Je suis désolé, j'étais en mission.

-Je m'en fiche. Ton fils semblait vouloir t'attendre car il parait que je ne suis toujours pas prête pour accoucher.

James esquissa un léger sourire. Ils n'eurent plus à attendre longtemps car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le médicomage vint les chercher pour les conduire dans la salle d'accouchement. Durant plus d'une heure, James sentit sa main écrasée par celle de Lily qui, entre deux contractions, l'accusait de toute sa souffrance. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils entendirent le premier cri de leur bébé. La main tremblante, James coupa le cordon ombilical. La sage-femme le mit ensuite dans les bras de sa jeune maman. Le serrant contre elle, contre son cœur, Lily appuya sa tête contre le torse de James.

-Salut, Harry James Potter, murmura le jeune père, ému de voir cette petite bouille aux yeux verts.

Quelques heures plus tard, la petite famille se reposait tranquillement dans une chambre blanche de l'hôpital. Lily était blottie contre James qui portait avec délicatesse son fils. Sur sa tête se trouvait juste quelques petits cheveux sombres. Ses yeux verts étaient identiques à ceux de sa mère, à la grande joie de son père. Quelques coups discrets à la porte les firent lever la tête. Doucement, Sirius entra dans la pièce.

-Tout va bien ? demanda James, inquiet de voir son meilleur ami entrer si silencieusement.

-Ouais. Je viens voir mon filleul. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Quelque chose s'est mal passée ?

-Non, tout c'est très bien passé. Lily a juste réussi à me broyer les os de la main.

-J'étais en train d'accoucher. J'avais le droit d'évacuer ma douleur sur ta main, le coupa-t-elle.

Sirius s'approcha alors de la petite famille. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur le petit être endormi.

-Tu veux le prendre ? demanda James.

-Ça ne va pas ? T'es malade ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas le casser ! s'écria-t-il sous les airs amusés de James et Lily.

-Tu ne lui feras pas mal. Il faut juste faire attention à la tête et la nuque, expliqua Lily.

-D'accord mais s'il se casse, je vous aurais prévenu.

Délicatement, James le posa dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il échangea un regard avec Sirius pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry choisit de se réveiller. Il ouvrit doucement ses paupières. Ses émeraudes découvrirent pour la première fois son parrain.

Plus tard, Remus et Peter entrèrent dans la pièce à leur tour. C'est avec retenu que Sirius accepta de laisser son filleul passer dans les bras de Remus. Seul Peter refusa de prendre le bébé contre lui.

Ainsi, les jours passèrent tranquillement pour la petite famille. Lily s'occupait de son fils avec l'aide de Glorfi qui était heureux d'avoir à nouveau un nourrisson à la maison. Du mieux qu'il pouvait, James essayait d'être le maximum présent. Mais leur petite routine prit fin lorsqu'un soir de fin septembre, Dumbledore les convoqua à Poudlard. Intrigués et, dans le cas de James, méfiant, ils s'y rendirent. Avec nostalgie, ils passèrent les lourdes portes et longèrent les couloirs. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, ce dernier les attendait en souriant.

-Mes chers enfants, les salua-t-il.

-Professeur, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire au manque d'enthousiasme de James. Après tout, jamais le jeune homme n'avait montré une réelle confiance en lui. Le vieux sorcier se doutait fortement que la réaction de James venait du fait que jamais avec William, il n'avait été très proche. Il avait pourtant essayé, lui proposant de faire partie de l'Ordre plus d'une fois.

-Bonjour Harry ! Quel âge a-t-il maintenant ?

-Deux mois, répondit Lily en souriant.

Elle posa un regard attendri sur son fils qui se trouvait sur les genoux de James à qui Harry offrait de grands sourires.

-J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire qui vous concerne tous les trois, ou plutôt qui concerne Harry.

Instinctivement, la main de James se resserra autour de son fils.

-En juillet, j'ai auditionné un nouveau professeur de divination, Sibylle Trelawney. Elle a su me convaincre car elle a fait une prophétie. Cette prophétie disait qu'un enfant allait naître lorsque le septième mois mourra et qu'il aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.

Le visage de Lily se décomposa lorsqu'elle comprit les paroles du sorcier et le lien avec son fils unique. Son cœur se serra. Dans ses yeux, les larmes montèrent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari qui ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait. Il se sentait inquiet pour son fils mais en même temps quelque chose le poussait à ne pas y croire, comme s'il était convaincu que ce n'était pas Harry.

-N'y aurait-il pas un autre enfant qui correspond à ces critères ? fit remarquer James.

-Le petit Londubat.

-Neville ? répéta Lily, réalisant que ce destin était soit pour son fils, soit pour le fils d'une de ses amies proches.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'est Harry et pas Neville ? attaqua le jeune père.

-Voldemort pense qu'il s'agit de Harry.

-Voldemort est au courant de ce qui se passe lors de vos entretiens professionnels ? s'énerva l'ancien mauraudeur.

-Nous avions rendez-vous à la tête de Sanglier à Pré-au-lard mais un espion de Voldemort s'y trouvait également. Il a avertit son maître qu'un enfant allait naître et qu'il était celui qui aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre. Lorsque Voldemort a apprit qu'il existait deux enfants plausibles d'être celui de la prophétie, il a décrété qu'il s'agissait de Harry. Votre père et vous-même, James, lui avez mis assez de fois des bâtons dans les roues. Vous êtes bien plus gênant que Frank Londubat. Votre fils est donc plus capable d'être celui digne de le tuer.

-Ce n'est pas Harry, murmura James.

-Voldemort va en tout cas vous traquer.

-Comment savez-vous que Voldemort a choisi Harry ?

-Le fameux espion qui nous avait écouté et qui est le seul mangemort au courant, m'a lui-même avertit que Voldemort pense qu'il s'agit de Harry.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Pardon ? fit Dumbledore, feignant de ne pas avoir compris la question.

-Le mangemort, c'est qui ? gronda James.

-Il est plus raisonnable qu'il reste anonyme.

-Je veux savoir qui c'est, murmura James, le regard sombre. Je veux savoir qui, après avoir espionné pour Voldemort, a retourné sa veste.

-Severus Rogue.

-Servillus ?

James éclata de rire. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus en pensant à son ancien meilleur ami.

-Severus Rogue, en effet. Il travaille désormais pour le compte de l'Ordre.

-Vous le croyez ? s'énerva le jeune homme.

-Ses arguments m'ont convaincu.

-Arguments qui doivent rester anonymes ?

-Il est préférable.

James lui jeta un regard noir. Dumbledore ne put nier la ressemblance entre James et William. Tous deux le regardaient de la même manière. Il hésita à trahir la confiance que Rogue lui avait donnée pour essayer de convaincre James Potter. Mais sachant cela peine perdu, il choisit de laisser son ancien élève dans l'ignorance.

-Je ne dirai rien.

-Que devons-nous faire maintenant, professeur ? s'inquiéta Lily en fusillant virtuellement son mari.

-Rester caché.

-Vivre caché ? Combien de temps ? En attendant que Voldemort nous trouve ? fit remarquer James.

-James, restons calme, tenta sa femme en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Pour Harry, ajouta-t-elle.

-J'ai cru entendre dire que votre manoir est sous haute protection et qu'un sortilège l'empêche d'être trouvé sauf si l'on connaît l'emplacement.

-Exact.

Sans laisser le temps au vieux sorcier de dire quelque chose, il se leva et attendit que sa femme, qui salua brièvement son ancien directeur qu'elle respectait, se lève à son tour. Dans un silence pesant, le jeune couple rentra. Harry dormit sans réaliser ce qui venait d'être dit plus tôt.

Durant quelques temps, ils espérèrent que les protections du manoir suffiraient. Seul Sirius fut au courant de la situation, Dumbledore leur ayant interdit d'en parler lors des séances de l'Ordre. James était incapable de ne rien dire à son meilleur ami. Rogue, en tant qu'espion, avait préféré ne pas venir aux réunions de l'Ordre afin que son identité ne soit pas révélé. Les Potter étaient donc des privilégiés. James rentrait chaque soir du travail, plus inquiet que la veille. Lily ne pouvait aller nulle part sans Neve Nere. Le chat avait accepté de suivre Harry. Ainsi James pouvait avoir des nouvelles de son fils à longueur de journée.

Les fêtes de fin d'année furent encore plus moroses que les autres années. Depuis le décès de son père, James détestait cette période. La menace lui était sans cesse en tête. Tous les jours, il entendait parler de Voldemort. Tous les jours, il se demandait quand il allait attaquer sa maison. Vers le mois de mars, James, qui contrôlait tous les jours les protections du manoir, vit qu'une partie avait été détruite.

-Tu crois que ce sont les mangemorts qui ont détruit les protections autour du manoir ? répéta Sirius lorsque James lui confia ses craintes.

-Je pense, ouais.

-Quelqu'un a donc pu lui dire où vous habitiez. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Il faut que j'en parle dès ce soir à Lily.

-Tu sais où aller si vous devez quitter le Manoir Potter ?

-J'ai une idée un peu folle et une idée sérieux, avoua James.

-Les idées folles peuvent parfois être très utiles !

-Pourquoi ne pas aller se cacher en Italie ? Chez Ravenna, oui, finit James en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Sinon j'ai une maison à l'ouest de l'Angleterre, à Godric's Hollow.

-Tu as une maison là-bas ?

-Elle était à ma mère.

-Ah je vous cherchais vous deux, s'exclama Lily en pénétrant au troisième étage du manoir. Harry s'est endormi. De quoi parliez-vous ? Vous faites une de ses têtes !

-Les protections de la maison ont faiblis. Voldemort tentent de les détruire. Faudrait qu'on déménage, avoua James.

Il attira sa femme contre lui et l'assit sur ses genoux. Elle passa un bras autour de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

-Il faut en parler à Dumbledore, rétorqua Lily.

James grimaça mais ne dit rien. Il laissa son épouse descendre pour envoyer un message d'urgence au vieux sorcier. Dans l'heure qui suivit, le directeur sonna à la porte. La maîtresse de maison l'accueillit avec un grand sourire tandis que les deux maraudeurs restèrent en retrait.

-J'aurais une solution à vous proposer mais j'aimerais pour cela vous parlez en privé, commença Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil peu discret en direction de Sirius.

-Je lui raconterai tout après, rétorqua James.

-On sera mieux au salon pour discuter, coupa Lily en reconnaissant la voix tranchante de son mari.

Sans leur laisser le temps de discuter, elle conduisit le directeur dans le salon. Les deux maraudeurs les suivirent. Elle remarqua comment Dumbledore observait avec discrétion l'endroit. Il sourit en voyant les couloirs rouge et or se faire plus présentes.

-On retrouve l'esprit Gryffondor, lança-t-il à son ancien élève pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Lily s'empressa de répondre quelque chose après avoir lancé un regard noir à son mari qui n'avait pas daigné répondre. Depuis que Dumbledore leur avait annoncé la menace qui planait sur Harry, James était différent. Elle sentait qu'il avait peur pour leur petite famille. Il continuait à travailler toujours aussi durement. D'après Alice, malgré son jeune âge, James était un des meilleurs aurors. Il réussissait ses sorts avec une dextérité exceptionnelle. À la maison, il tentait de cacher son inquiétude, mais son regard noisette était rempli de soulagement lorsqu'il les retrouvait sain et sauf. Il continuait à rire avec ses amis, à faire le clown pour faire gazouiller son fils. Cependant, à chaque fois que le sujet de la prophétie revenait, il le chassait, prétextant que son instinct lui dictait que quelque chose clochait mais il ignorait quoi.

-J'imagine que vous connaissez le sortilège de Fidelitas ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune maman.

James, assis sur le canapé à ses côtés, avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer. Sur le fauteuil en face, Dumbledore les observa derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Je me propose de vous prêter ma maison et de devenir votre gardien du secret, expliqua leur ancien directeur.

-L'idée me plaît bien, déclara James, surprenant le vieux sorcier. Mais pour la maison, nous avons ce qu'il faut, et pour le gardien du secret, c'est bon aussi.

-Quelle maison ? coupa Lily, surprise.

-La maison où ma mère habitait avant de venir vivre ici avec mon père, expliqua-t-il. J'en ai hérité.

Quelque chose le retint de développer plus sur la demeure où avait vécu Godric Gryffondor lui-même. Face à Dumbledore, il refusait de continuer à en parler.

-Pour le gardien du secret, ça sera Sirius, finit James.

-Il y a un espion parmi vos amis proches, James, rappela doucement Dumbledore.

-Vous insinuez que c'est moi ? répliqua Sirius. Je n'y crois pas. Vous pensez vraiment que je puisse être capable d'être un espion pour le compte de Voldemort ? s'insurgea-t-il devant le silence du sorcier.

-Je n'accuse personne, je rappelle des faits, se défendit le vieil homme.

-Ça pourrait aussi être vous, répliqua James.

Dumbledore le regard, surpris et désarçonné par sa réplique.

-J'ai également confiance en Sirius et l'idée de James d'aller dans cette maison que personne ne connaît me semble être une bonne idée, approuva Lily.

-Très bien. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Vous pouvez déménager tranquillement et lancer le sort, remarqua Dumbledore.

-C'est ce qu'on va faire, concéda James qui entama un mouvement pour se lever.

-C'est donc clair, Sirius sera votre gardien du secret dans votre nouvelle maison, répéta le vieux sorcier en quittant la pièce.

Il remercia Lily de son sourire bienveillant. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, le couple Potter et Sirius discutèrent de la nouvelle marche à suivre. Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient quitté le manoir Potter. Avec nostalgie, James dit un ultime au revoir à ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Glorfi qui tentait de cacher ses larmes. L'elfe de maison avait toujours vécu dans cette demeure. Sa mélancolie s'envola quand James pénétra dans le cottage à Godric's Hollow. Il songea à défunte mère qui avait vécue quelques temps entre ses murs. Il essaya de masquer son émotion afin d'aider Lily et Harry à s'installer et à s'habituer à leur nouvelle maison.

Puis, quand ils se furent accommodés à leur nouveau domicile, il fut question du sortilège de Fidelitas, chacun ayant sa propre idée sur la meilleure solution. La jeune femme était convaincue qu'il fallait au moins mettre Dumbledore dans la confidence sur le gardien du secret. James était persuadé que la personne la plus apte à les protéger et à être capable de donner sa vie pour Harry était Sirius. Ce dernier pensait lui avoir trouvé une idée, celle du bluff.

-Lorsque Voldemort comprendra que vous êtes caché grâce au sortilège de Fidelitas, il saura que c'est moi. C'est trop évident. Qui ignore que James et moi sommes comme deux frères ?

-Il marque un point, concéda Lily. Mais on pourrait le dire à Dumbledore.

-C'est du bluff, Lily ! Personne sauf nous trois et le gardien du secret ne doit savoir qui que ce soit !

-Alors comment fait-on pour savoir qui choisir en Remus et Peter ? répliqua James, mal à l'aise de devoir choisir parmi ses deux amis.

-Le plus évident serait de choisir Remus. On sait qu'avec ce qu'on a fait pour lui, il ne pourrait pas vous vendre à Voldemort. Mais le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou pourrait aussi être un moyen de pression pour qu'il dise où vous êtes. Alors que Peter, qui penserait que vous puissiez choisir Peter ?

-Personne, grommelèrent les deux amoureux à l'unisson.

-Peter et moi, on se cache. Dans tous les cas, Peter a tellement la trouille qu'il vit déjà à moitié caché. Si je me cache aussi, Voldemort pensera que je suis le gardien du secret. Ils commenceront par me traquer moi. S'ils devaient me trouver, je feinterais de ne rien vouloir dire. Je ferais semblant d'avoir quelque chose à cacher. Ainsi, Peter sera plus en sécurité et donc votre secret aussi. Et Dumbledore n'a pas besoin de tout savoir, ajouta-t-il en voyant Lily ouvrir la bouche.

-J'allais juste te dire que l'idée est bonne. Je me sentirai plus en sécurité ainsi.

-Tu es prêt à prendre tous ces risques pour nous ? C'est ta vie que tu mets en danger, Sirius.

-T'inquiète, _fratellino_, je ne le fais pas pour vous mais pour mon filleul préféré, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

-Ton seul filleul…

L'idée de Sirius de jouer un coup de bluff fut donc acceptée par les Potter. Ils proposèrent donc l'idée à Peter, qui accepta avec réticence. Les mois passèrent avec lenteur et répétition. Lily et Harry ne sortaient plus. James avait essayé de travailler le plus longtemps possible. Il n'avait pas été surpris que Maugrey refuse de les voir retourner en mission. Dumbledore devait sûrement être derrière cela. Après tout, la première mission que James avait eu était grâce au directeur de Poudlard qui voulait savoir les qualités sur le terrain du jeune sorcier. Mais rester enfermé dans un bureau rendait les deux hommes fous. Kingsley avait plaidé pour eux afin qu'ils puissent refaire une toute petite mission mais Maugrey refusa, au point que les deux aurors avaient décidé de cesser de retourner au bureau jusqu'au jour où ils seraient de nouveau autorisés à aller en mission. À leur grande surprise, Maugrey avait été le premier à les encourager à mettre leur formation entre parenthèses. Cela prouvait une fois de plus l'importance de Dumbledore dans ses décisions.

Au moins, James pouvait profiter de sa petite famille et essayer de leur faire oublier la menace qui planait sur leur tête. Peter vint rarement leur rendre visite. Quand il repartait, James et Lily s'interrogeaient toujours sur son étrange attitude. Ils avaient beau le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne risquait rien, que Sirius prenait tous les risques, sa peur persistait. Par chance, James pouvait souvent se relaxer grâce à son meilleur ami qui venait de temps à autres. Exaspérant la maman, Sirius faisait le pitre avec Harry, lui promettant de lui apprendre mille et un tours à faire à ses futurs professeurs.

Tristement, James s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'irait pas faire la première récolte de bonbon de son fils pour Halloween. Il était tranquillement assis à même le sol en face de Lily. Entre eux, Harry jouait avec ses jouets, qui émettaient des sons différents. Les deux parents suivaient des yeux leur petit garçon qui rigolait sans avoir conscience du danger qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. Il se mit sur ses petites jambes et apporta à sa maman un de ses jouets.

-C'est pour moi ?

Harry hocha la tête. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, prêt à découvrir tout ce qui était sur son passage. Dans sa petite potelée, il tenait fermement son chien noir en peluche. Partout où il partait explorer, son fidèle compagnon l'accompagnait.

-Papa !

Il se retourna et courut vers James. Mais avant d'arriver à destination, ses petites jambes flanchèrent. Deux bras forts l'empêchèrent de tomber. Il se nicha contre le torse musclé de son papa. Ses émeraudes avides de nouvelles découvertes passaient de son père à sa mère. Son pouce dans la bouche, il partit à l'aventure vers la tignasse de James avec son autre main, sous les rires de James et Lily. Le son d'un rapace au-dessus de leur maison retentit.

-C'est moi qui suis paranoïaque ou il y a souvent des rapaces ou je ne sais quelle oiseau qui tourne au-dessus de notre tête ?

-Il y a souvent des oiseaux, ouais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Lily, ils n'ont certainement rien à voir avec Voldemort. Ce serait plutôt si on avait des serpents autour de la maison qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Harry, comme ennuyé par la conversation de ses parents, bailla longuement. Il ferma les yeux.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure pour le petit bonhomme d'aller se coucher, déclara Lily en se levant.

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et, après avoir embrassé James, monta coucher Harry. James resta perdu dans ses pensées sans bouger. Il se mit debout dans un bond lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Il s'avança prudemment, baguette en main, redoutant ce qu'il allait découvrir. Face à lui, Voldemort en personne le narguait de son sourire venimeux.

-Mauvaise cachette, Potter. C'était encore plus simple que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Où est le bébé ?

-Il n'est pas là.

Mais les pleurs de Harry retentirent à l'instant.

-_Lily !_ Prends Harry et va-t-en ! Il est là ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !

-Tu vas mourir cette fois, Potter. Tu as peut-être eu beaucoup de chance les autres fois mais aujourd'hui, tu seras mort.

-Dans tes rêves ! _Stupéfix !_

D'un simple mouvement du poignet, Voldemort se protégea du sort et répliqua à la suite. James, inquiet pour sa femme et son fils, ne se protégea pas assez rapidement. Le sort vert le frappa de plein fouet. Il fut propulsé par la puissance du sort contre le mur derrière lui. Une douleur aiguë lui martela la clavicule. Sa dernière sensation fut un gout métallique dans sa bouche lorsque son corps rencontra le sol froid. Il perdit connaissance alors que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Lily et Harry.


	52. Réveil difficile

Akan: Retour dans le présent non! Mon but était de montrer la vie de James également durant les années où il n'était pas auprès d'Harry. De plus, Ravenna ne dit rien à Harry, à James oui!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 52**

**Réveil difficile**

_James ! Réveille-toi ! Allez, t'as assez dormi ! Debout ! James ! Tu me manques ! _

Résonnant dans sa tête, James chassa la voix de Neve Nere. Un mal lui vrillait le crâne. Son esprit était brumeux, comme s'il avait dormi durant des siècles. Il se sentait lourd. Il se retourna et rechercha le corps de sa femme du bout des doigts. Mais au lieu de rencontrer sa peau douce, il se cogna contre un mur rugueux. Il grogna. Surpris de se trouver si près d'une cloison, il ouvrit une paupière. Ce gris devant ses yeux lui était inconnu. Dans un bond, il s'assit sur le lit rouge. Une fine couverture était sur lui. Un filet de lumière solaire s'infiltrait entre les volets. Il distingua une haute armoire, un large bureau où trônait des piles de livres. Il s'évada du regard de cette pièce chaude et sobre. Au dehors, un paysage méditerranéen s'étendait à perte de vue. L'herbe jaune contrastait avec ces hauts arbres verts. Il connaissait ce paysage. Il avait déjà dormi ici, enfant. Il quitta précipitamment la chambre de son enfance et sut exactement où trouver la maîtresse des lieux. Il s'arrêta devant le seuil du salon. Son visage se ferma.

-Hey, la marmotte, on daigne enfin se réveiller ? se moqua la femme installée dans son canapé sans quitter son livre des yeux.

Il ne répondit pas. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il était ici et où se trouvait sa femme et son fils. En y repensant, son ultime souvenir était Voldemort pointant sa baguette contre lui. Son cœur se serra. La peur l'enveloppa. Il s'avança lentement. Parcourant la pièce du regard, il reconnut l'endroit de ses premières vacances avec son père. Les vieux tableaux, les vieilles photos... Une accrocha son regard. Il fixa la femme qui lui souriait. Ses yeux, identiques aux siens, le suivait avec amour. Face à sa mère, il craint le pire pour sa femme et son fils ; que la malédiction frappe à nouveau. Il prit place dans le fauteuil rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Enfin, elle daigna quitter son livre et s'intéresser à lui.

-Ravenna, la supplia-t-il.

-J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de te pousser à connaître et accepter ton destin.

-Et Harry ? Lily ?

-Harry est chez sa tante, si j'ai bien compris.

-Quelle tante ? Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur et Pétunia déteste Lily et tout ce qui touche à la sorcellerie.

-La sœur de ta défunte épouse, avoua alors Ravenna, redoutant la réaction de son filleul.

-Quoi ? Je ne te crois pas ! Tu mens ! s'écria-t-il. Lily ne peut pas être morte, pas elle aussi, murmura-t-il.

De désespoir, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, priant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

-Il y a vraiment une malédiction qui tue les gens que j'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle ne tue pas. Elle te fait vivre des évènements tragiques.

-Pourquoi ? Comment le sais-tu ?

-Une prophétie a été faite il y a mille ans sur toi. Je sais qu'il s'agit de toi car avant ta naissance, ta mère et moi avons été témoin d'une seconde prophétie. Un millénaire te sépare de Godric Gryffondor, James.

-Je dois tuer Voldemort, murmura-t-il sous forme de question dont il connaissait la réponse. Ce n'est pas Harry.

-Harry ? Pourquoi ton fils serait-il concerné ?

-Une prophétie a été faite juste après sa naissance. Elle parlait d'un enfant né fin juillet. Il s'agissait soit de Harry soit d'un autre enfant. Voldemort pensait qu'il s'agissait de mon fils.

-C'est pour cette raison que vous viviez cachés à Godric's Hollow, dans la maison de ton ancêtre ?

-Oui. Mais s'il ne s'agit pas de Harry, pourquoi Trelawney a-t-elle fait cette prophétie ?

-Que disait donc cette prédiction exactement ? demanda Ravenna, réalisant que tant que James parlait et réfléchissait, il n'avait pas encore assimilé la mort de sa jolie et jeune épouse.

-Qu'un enfant né fin juillet aurait le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort et qu'il serait marqué… Ça ne peut pas être moi, mes deux seules cicatrices viennent de mes meilleurs amis.

-Jusqu'au 31 octobre dernier, tu n'étais pas marqué.

James ouvrit grands les yeux. Comprenant sa question muette, elle fit apparaître un miroir d'un geste de la main. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa magie sans baguette.

-Enlève ton t-shirt, ordonna-t-elle.

Sans comprendre, il obéit. Elle plaça alors le miroir devant lui. Au niveau de sa clavicule gauche, là où le sort de la mort l'avait touché, était tatoué un long serpent noir. La bouche ouverte en un O, il observa le reptile fictif se balader sur sa clavicule.

-Le sort de la mort t'a touché à cet endroit précis. Tu y as survécu car tu devais être marqué et que l'heure de ta mort ne pouvait avoir lieu.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir lieu ?

-Parce que je suis encore en vie. Ton combat final qui plongera le monde soit dans la lumière soit dans les ténèbres aura lieu quand il n'existera plus d'héritier de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Mais dans le dernier cas, l'ultime héritier a été tué il y a longtemps.

-Tu veux dire que tu es l'héritière de Serdaigle ? Voldemort serait celui de Serpentard ?

-En effet. Pour t'expliquer depuis le début, une prophétie a été faite par la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, Helena. Suite à une forte dispute, Gryffondor et Serpentard se sont mis à se battre. Serpentard tua les deux fondatrices de manière accidentelle. Il n'eut jamais de vainqueur car ils moururent en même temps. Leurs sorts se croisèrent. C'est dans ce bain de sang que les trouvèrent leurs enfants. C'est là qu'Helena fit une prédiction. Elle annonça que ce combat qui ne finit pas, prendrait fin dans un millénaire, soit aujourd'hui, à travers leurs descendants. Celui qui gagnera plongera le monde soit dans le chaos soit dans la lumière. Elle annonça que le plus jeune, toi, serait marqué et que des évènements tragiques t'arriveront. À travers ces épreuves, tu as appris ce qu'était la tristesse, mais aussi le bonheur car l'être humain, lorsqu'il a quelque chose et ne réalise pas sa chance, c'est lorsqu'il perd ce qu'il aime qu'il comprend que la vie est unique. Lorsque ta mère a su qu'elle allait bientôt mourir, elle a compris que c'était pour tes épreuves.

Elle se tut pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qui venait de lui être annoncé. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son visage plus pâle que jamais. Le regard vide, il semblait si triste.

-Je veux voir mon fils, murmura-t-il.

-Tu ne peux pas !

-Pourquoi ? rugit-il.

-Car pour le monde sorcier, James Potter est mort.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es mort pou le reste du monde. Je suis la seule personne à te savoir vivant. Il est vrai que j'ai refusé de venir à ton mariage et que je n'ai pas remis les pieds en Angleterre. Je n'avais pas très envie de mourir de la main de Voldemort alors que tu n'es pas prêt à combattre.

-Je me défends très bien !

-Il ne faut pas que se défendre mais aussi attaquer. J'ai entendu parler de ton premier combat contre Voldemort. Pour le battre, il faut savoir bloquer les sorts de magie noire, ce que tu ne sais pas encore faire. Il reste encore qu'il ne connaît que la magie avec baguette. Celle sans baguette et la vieille magie ne l'ont jamais intéressé. Ça sera ton point fort.

-Comment vais-je apprendre tout ça ?

-Je vais te les apprendre. J'ai passé vingt ans à feuilleter des bouquins, à faire un tri, à faire des résumés… Je t'ai mâché le boulot. Mais ainsi tu pourras continuer ta formation d'auror, ou plutôt la reprendre. Mais je t'expliquerai cela plus tard, le coupa-t-elle. Comme je te le disais, malgré ma non-présence, je t'ai surveillé.

-Comment ?

-Chaque fondateur était lié à un animal. Tu as Neve Nere. Voldemort a un serpent. Moi j'ai un aigle. Il a volé au-dessus de ta maison durant quelques temps. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu étais papa. Quand Voldemort est arrivé ce 31 octobre, j'ai été averti. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé... Diego a vu trois reflets verts. Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais inconscient dans le salon. Une partie de ton t-shirt était brûlé et le serpent commençait à apparaître sur ta peau. Je suis juste montée voir ce qu'il en était. Ta femme était étendue devant le lit du petit qui me regardait en pleurant. Une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair ornait son front. Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle en plaçant sa main sur la sienne.

-Une cicatrice ?

-J'y ai pas mal réfléchis ces derniers mois et je crois que sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour lui. Voldemort en avait après lui. Le sacrifice est une vieille magie…

-Qui donne une haute protection. C'est la mort de Lily qui a sauvé Harry ?

-Oui, c'est mon hypothèse. Le sort a ricoché sur lui pour frappé Voldemort qui a été réduit en poussière. Mais il n'est pas mort. C'est toi qui dois le tuer. Il est toujours vivant mais n'a plus de forme corporelle. Tu dois apprendre pour avoir la puissance de le vaincre.

-Pourquoi Harry est-il chez Pétunia et pas chez son parrain ?

-Sirius est en prison. Il est accusé de vous avoir vendu à Voldemort.

-Mais il s'agit de _Peter !_

-J'entends les choses à travers le résumé d'un aigle alors voilà ce que j'ai compris. Dumbledore affirme que le gardien du secret était bel et bien Sirius. Il est également accusé d'avoir tué Peter et douze moldus. Les aurors n'ont trouvé qu'un morceau de doigt de Peter. Sirius a clamé que Peter a provoqué une explosion qui a tué ces moldus, s'est coupé le doigt et s'est transformé en rat.

-Je dois aller dire que c'était Peter mon gardien du secret ! J'avais fait exprès de donner une lettre à Dumbledore dans le cas où je devais mourir où j'expliquais qui était le gardien du secret.

-Ce n'est pas comme si Dumbledore était quelqu'un de confiance, fit-elle remarquer.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne le connais.

-Oh si, j'en sais des choses sur cet homme. Je te les expliquerai plus tard.

-Quand je serai revenu d'Angleterre. J'accepte que tu m'apprennes à me battre contre Voldemort mais _avant,_ je vais chercher mon fils et libérer mon meilleur ami.

Il se leva mais sentit une force l'asseoir. Ravenna se releva pour lui faire face. Le regard sévère, elle le toisa.

-Tu peux rêver de quitter ce pays, tant que je serais vivante, on fera les choses à _ma_ manière, à présent. On a attendu assez longtemps.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me forcer à rester ici ?

-Tu sais ce qu'est le serment inviolable, n'est-ce pas, James ?

-Bien sûr. Il faut être trois personnes.

-Un elfe de maison peut remplacer la troisième personne.

-Je ne ferai aucun serment !

-D'accord, accepta trop rapidement Ravenna. Alors prépare-toi à voir tous les gens que tu aimes mourir mais en plus refuser de les venger. N'as-tu pas envie de voir mourir le sorcier qui a tué ton père, ta femme ? Tu es mort pour tes amis, même pour ton fils. D'ailleurs, si tu retournais en Angleterre, tu ne pourrais accomplir la prophétie et ton fils serait tué à son tour. Tu veux la mort de ton unique enfant ?

-Que veux-tu que je promette ?

-Appelle ton elfe de maison, nous avons besoin d'une tierce personne.

-Glorfi ? Glorfi est ici ?

-Oui.

Entendant son prénom, l'elfe apparut. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage où ses yeux délavés s'embuèrent à nouveau. Il serra son maître contre lui. James se sentit si soulagé d'avoir avec lui une partie de son passé.

-Glorfi, on a besoin de toi pour un serment inviolable.

L'elfe hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Tremblant, James serra la main qui lui était tendue.

-Me promets-tu de rester en Italie et de ne _pas_ te rendre en Angleterre jusqu'au jour où je te dirai de partir et d'aller en Angleterre ?

-Je le promets, dit-il avec hésitation.

-Me promets-tu de suivre mes instructions ?

-Je le promets.

-Me promets-tu de ne pas prendre contact avec quiconque lié à ton passé ?

-Je le promets.

-Lorsque je te dirai de dégager, tes promesses auront été accomplies.

Une lumière entoura leurs mains. Lorsque que leurs peaux se quittèrent, il sentit le poids de la culpabilité tomber sur ses épaules. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Dans ses mains, il cacha sa tête. Les larmes commencèrent à couler lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était engagé à ne rien faire pour aider son meilleur ami, pour assumer son rôle de père... Il pensa à sa Lily, morte par sa faute, comme ses parents et ses grands-parents. Une main se voulant être rassurante se posa sur son épaule mais dans un geste rageur, il la repoussa. Il entendit le reniflement de Glorfi et le vit à travers ses propres larmes retourner dans la cuisine. Avec soulagement, il remarqua que Ravenna avait quitté la pièce.

Soudainement, il sentit un poids sur ses genoux. La petite patte féline se posa sur sa main. En relevant la tête, il croisa ses yeux jaunes.

_Tu m'as manqué, James, _pensa Neve Nere.

_Tu m'as parlé pendant que j'étais inconscient ?_

_Oui. Tous les jours. Six mois sans toi, c'est long. _

_Six mois ?_

_On est le 17 avril. Presque six mois depuis... Arrête, James !_

_Arrêter quoi ?_

_Arrête de culpabiliser ! Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu te sens responsable de la mort de Lily…_

_Je dois vivre des évènements tragiques ! Sans moi, elle serait en vie !_

_À quoi est-ce ça lui aurait servi d'être en vie si elle n'est pas heureuse ? Elle était heureuse. C'est par amour qu'elle a sauvé son fils, expliqua Neve Nere._

_Fils que j'ai abandonné !_

_Tu le retrouveras !_

_Quand ? Un enfant a besoin de ses parents. Harry n'a plus rien par ma faute. A cause de moi, il ne peut même pas être avec son parrain car par ma faute, Sirius est en prison. C'est un véritable cauchemar. _

_Je sais que c'est dur. Sirius me manque même s'il me donne un horrible surnom. La sagesse de Remus, la douceur de Lily, le rire de Harry me manquent. Tout cela manque aussi à Glorfi. On est tous les trois tristes mais on est ensemble. On est tous les trois. Quand on retournera en Angleterre, on les retrouvera. Tu retrouveras ton fils et quel que soit son âge, il te pardonnera. Tu lui expliqueras. _

_Comme si Harry pouvait un jour pardonner à un père qui l'a abandonné si je ne peux même pas moi, me pardonner de ne pas être auprès de lui..._

_Pour l'instant, tu as fait la promesse à Ravenna de rester en Italie et de lui obéir. Tu dois apprendre à utiliser toutes tes capacités magiques. _

_Je dois me préparer pour accomplir mon destin, j'ai compris._

L'animal se blottit contre son maître. Le silence se fit. Seul le bruissement de l'air entre les feuilles au dehors empêchait le silence. James resta immobile. Assis en tailleur, il fixa sa liberté perdue qui courait dans la forêt autour de la maison. Son regard était vide. Sur son visage, les perles salées coulaient. Tout l'après-midi, personne ne vint le déranger. La chaleur de Neve Nere était son fil pour s'accrocher et ne pas sombrer.


	53. Une nouvelle vie

Raziel: James aurait voulu refuser mais son fils et ses meilleurs amis auraient été en danger prêt de lui vu qu'il doit vivre des évènements tragiques! Il préfère souffrir pour être prêt un jour à les sauver! Merci pour ta review!

Lala: Merci pour ta review et à bientôt!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 53**

**Une nouvelle vie**

Lorsque James se réveilla le lendemain, il espérait avoir rêvé et qu'il allait découvrir sa femme à ses côtés dans leur lit conjugal. Hélas, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il retrouva le décor italien. Il se leva en grognant. Dans la cuisine, Ravenna lisait tranquillement le journal. Elle lui lança un sourire crispé. C'est avec tristesse qu'elle le vit manger sans appétit. Avec soulagement, elle aperçut Neve Nere qui lui tournait autour et qui devait sans doute essayer de lui faire accepter la mort de sa femme. S'il n'avait pas prêté serment, il serait déjà retourné en Angleterre, détruisant leurs chances de pouvoir gagner cette bataille. Elle le força à la suivre et à commencer l'entraînement.

-Il faut que tu maîtrises le plus rapidement possible la magie sans baguette, mais également la vieille magie.

Il hocha simplement la tête pour confirmer qu'il avait bien entendu.

-On va commencer par la magie sans baguette. Je t'ai sorti de la lecture. En attendant que tu recommences ta formation d'auror - je t'expliquerai plus tard, ajouta-elle précipitamment en le voyant ouvrir la bouche il faut que l'entraînement soit quotidien.

C'est ainsi que commença un apprentissage intensif qui occupa l'esprit tourmenté du jeune homme. Il commença par rapprendre les sortilèges les plus basiques sans baguette.

-T'es sérieuse là ? Tu veux que je fasse léviter ce livre ? Tu me prends pour un nul ou quoi ? _Wingardium Leviosa !_ lança-t-il en fixant avec intensité le bouquin qui ne souleva que de quelques centimètres.

-Magnifique James ! Tu as réussi à le faire léviter de deux centimètres ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Dire la formule c'est trop simple. Je sais que tu peux lancer la plupart des sorts que tu connais sans baguette, juste en énonçant la formule. Je pense aussi que tu aurais pu faire mieux et le faire léviter plus longtemps et plus haut. Je mets ça sur le compte de la fatigue. L'objectif est que tu dois le soulever sans rien dire, juste d'un mouvement de la main. Dans quelques temps, tu t'entraîneras pour pouvoir lancer tes sorts d'un simple regard.

Il acquiesça et se concentra à nouveau. D'un mouvement de la main, il ressaya, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Il retint un grognement et jeta un regard noir à Ravenna pour la dissuader de dire un mot de plus. Avec étonnement, elle le vit recommencer. Ainsi de suite, il tenta de le faire bouger. Sérieux comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu, il se concentrait et tentait de se dépasser. Elle finit par le laisser pratiquer seul. Ravenna se plongea dans ses lectures. Glorfi vint jeter un œil aux efforts de son maître dans l'après-midi. Neve Nere se coucha sur le fauteuil. Toute la journée, il suivit James des yeux. Il vit les premiers résultats apparaître. Il l'encouragea, aida du mieux qu'il pouvait. À la fenêtre, Diego l'aigle se posa également durant quelques heures pour observer le nouveau train-train quotidien de sa maison.

Lors du souper, c'est avec joie que Ravenna vit James rentrer dans la salle à manger un sourire aux lèvres. Dans ses yeux brillaient toujours la tristesse d'être loin de ceux qu'il l'aime. Cependant, une lueur heureuse s'y reflétait.

-Ravenna, regarde ça.

D'un simple mouvement de la main, il déplaça les assiettes qui étaient dans les mains de Glorfi pour les déposer délicatement sur la table.

-Bravo ! D'un simple regard, tu peux le faire ? le provoqua-t-elle.

Il plissa des yeux de manière exagérée. Il y mit toute sa concentration. L'assiette décolla de quelques centimètres. Il grogna, mécontent. Il jeta un regard surpris à sa marraine qui semblait surprise.

-Quoi ? Tu me sous-estimais ?

-Je l'avoue ! Exécuter des sorts d'un simple regard est très difficile et requiert une grande puissance. Les bouger de quelques centimètres est déjà très bien.

-J'ai fait de grand progrès aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais.

-Je pourrais donc retourner plus vite en Angleterre ?

Ravenna ne répondit pas. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son regard se remplir d'espoir. Sa motivation n'était pas le pouvoir ou la puissance. James voulait juste retrouver des êtres chers à son cœur. Il comprit la réponse négative de sa marraine par son silence. Ils discutèrent de magie durant le restant du repas. Durant la soirée, pour la première fois de sa vie, James se plongea dans un vieux manuscrit. Il sourit en songeant à la tête qu'aurait fait Sirius en le voyant lire si assidûment.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. James se levait pour s'entraîner. Après un petit déjeuner rapide, il retrouvait Ravenna au salon pour apprendre ou alors pour entraîner. L'après-midi, il lisait à l'ombre d'un olivier. Il dévorait livre sur livre. Il soulignait, annotait au maximum. Il avait toujours avec lui un petit cahier où il rajoutait ses nouvelles connaissances. Sur ses genoux, Neve Nere dormait. Le soir, il s'autorisait un moment de repos et en profitait pour aller se balader dans les environs, évitant d'aller au village car il était déclaré mort et n'avait donc plus de papiers. Il essayait de continuer de vivre malgré la tristesse et la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Son fidèle compagnon dans la capuche de son pull, il pensait à son fils et à son meilleur ami.

Excepté lors de ses entraînements, il ne voyait que très peu Ravenna. Leur relation s'était certes améliorée, mais il restait en lui de mauvais souvenirs partagés avec elle. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses paroles lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle de la mort de son père, des gestes rabaissant envers Lily. Elle voulait la protéger en l'éloignant de lui, lui avait-elle expliqué un jour. Cela n'avait servi à rien, au contraire, il s'était rangé aux côtés de sa dulcinée pour s'éloigner du dernier membre de sa famille.

La chaleur s'infiltrait dès qu'elle pouvait dans la chambre de James. Etouffante, elle l'enlaçait. Ce 23 juillet, elle s'immisça dans la pièce plus tôt que d'habitude. La chaleur s'approcha du corps endormi et l'enlaça. Du bout des doigts, elle lui caressa sa peau dénudée. Son souffle ébouriffa la tignasse noire. Il grogna dans son sommeil. Tentant de s'échapper de son étreinte, il se retourna à la recherche d'un coin frais dans son lit, en vain. Réalisant qu'il n'arriverait plus à s'endormir, il quitta le confort de son matelas, abandonnant la chaleur pour entrer dans la salle de bain où il s'aspergea d'eau fraîche. Il s'habilla à la hâte. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, motivé à améliorer ses dernières performances magiques, voulant croire à son rêve et rentrer dans son pays natal le plus vite possible.

-Bien dormi ? demanda joyeusement Ravenna quand il fut à peine assit.

James lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. Habituellement le matin, ils ne se causaient que très peu. Il fallait qu'il se replonge dans ses entraînements pour qu'il parvienne à lui pardonner la promesse qu'il avait été obligé de lui faire.

-Ça va. J'ai crevé de chaud, comme d'hab.

-Tu aimerais faire quelque chose de différent pour ton anniversaire ? demanda-t-elle. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 22 ans.

Il fronça les sourcils, réalisant peu à peu qu'aujourd'hui était bel et bien son anniversaire. Son cœur se serra.

-22 ans seulement et pourtant j'ai déjà tout perdu, murmura-t-il.

Il quitta précipitamment la table. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la demeure. Assis sur les marches du perron, il s'enfuit loin dans ses pensées. Les premiers rayons du soleil lui caressèrent le visage. Sur ces joues, des perles salées coulaient à flot. Son regard vide était fixé sur le gravier qui s'étendait à ses pieds. L'image de son bébé s'imposa à lui. Harry, qui essayait de marcher vers lui sur ces petites jambes et qui tendaient ses mains potelées pour être porté, lui manquait. Il entendait encore le doux son de son rire. Ces gazouillis résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Martelant ses tympans, le premier mot de son fils, « _papa »_, vibrait en lui comme un appel au secours. Il réalisa pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en Italie qu'il espérait retourner en Angleterre retrouver son bébé. Mais même s'il y retournait aujourd'hui, Harry ne serait plus le même. Dans une semaine, son fils aura deux ans et plus de parents. Son cœur se serra en pensant qu'il avait grandit et qu'il n'avait rien vu. Il avait déjà loupé neuf mois dans sa vie, combien de temps allait-il encore manquer ? Il avait la sensation de sentir encore sa petite main posée contre la sienne. Hélas, tout cela n'était que des impressions, des souvenirs. Qu'il revienne rapidement ou dans longtemps en Angleterre, il aura failli à son rôle de père.

Pour la première fois en trois mois, il accepta la main réconfortante que lui tendit Ravenna. Le voyant fuir la cuisine, la maîtresse des lieux l'avait suivi. Se figeant à l'entrée, elle avait douté sur ce qu'elle devait faire en le voyant pleurer sur son perron. S'avançant doucement, elle se posa à ses côtés. Le corps de James tremblait. Néanmoins, son regard restait droit et vide. Elle passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Avec surprise, elle le sentit se blottir contre elle, comme il l'aurait fait auprès d'une mère protectrice. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la seule présence humaine qu'il avait côtoyé ses derniers temps. Craquant, il éclata en sanglot. Elle se sentit soulagée de le voir laisser sortir toutes ses émotions. Depuis le début, il essayait d'être fort et ne pas autoriser cette tristesse à le ronger. Ces larmes devaient sortir.

-Depuis que je suis ici, je veux retourner en Angleterre. Je veux retrouver mon bébé. Mais ce n'est plus un enfant d'un an et trois mois que je retrouverai. Harry va avoir deux ans. Peut-être sait-il marcher maintenant ? Peut-être a-t-il apprit de nouveaux mots ? Il doit déjà avoir tellement changé.

-Tu le retrouveras, tu le protégeras.

-Quand il aura quel âge ? Je veux retrouver mon bébé. Je veux ma vie d'avant.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Dans son cœur, il savait que rien ne pouvait lui être répondu. Même si Ravenna l'avait laissé retourner en Angleterre, tout aurait été différent. Sa vie aurait été changée. Lily n'aurait pas été là. Sa dulcinée, la femme qu'il avait attendue durant tant d'années... Sans elle, rien n'était plus pareil. Il voulait retrouver ses meilleurs amis, les maraudeurs. Il avait besoin de Sirius aujourd'hui plus que jamais mais par sa faute, son grand frère était emprisonné. Les paroles pleines de sagesse de Remus lui manquaient cruellement. Son cœur avait envie de se retrouver à nouveau les quatre amis ensemble sans qu'un traître ne vienne tout détruire. Peter les avait vendus, il avait fait écrouler sa vie. Il avait été si loin d'imaginer que son ami timide et grassouillet puisse leur faire ça.

Son âme voulait crier à l'injustice. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Il ne voulait pas être l'Élu. Cette prophétie avait détruit sa vie. Peu à peu, les gens qu'il aimait lui avaient été enlevés. Il ne devait plus s'attacher à quiconque. Ravenna ne pouvait mourir que de la main de Voldemort. Elle était la seule personne pour qui il pouvait éprouver des sentiments. Il devait supprimer toutes émotions en lui. Il n'eut pas besoin d'essayer pour comprendre qu'il lui était impossible de vivre sans aimer. Il avait besoin de ressentir tout ses émois pour savoir pourquoi il allait se battre. Il devait gagner ce combat pour offrir une vie heureuse à son fils. Il devait accepter sa souffrance. L'accepter pour devenir plus fort. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte réconfortante.

-Je vais aller manger pour être en forme pour l'entraînement, annonça-t-il.

N'attendant aucune réponse, il la laissa seule sur le perron. Il salua Glorfi avec un sourire. L'elfe lui répondit avec entrain. Il attendait un sourire de son jeune maître depuis si longtemps. Il avait remarqué ses yeux rougis mais son visage souriant et sincère lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Il servi un véritable festin au jeune homme. Rapidement, il retrouva sa mentor pour commencer son entraînement. Avec encore plus d'acharnement, il se concentra. Sa force était sa souffrance. Lors des séances, il oubliait sa vie d'avant, sa vie heureuse. Néanmoins, la douleur était toujours là. Il devait la surmonter pour son fils, son meilleur ami, en souvenir de sa femme, de son père. Il avait un but et avait compris l'enjeu. Il ne se battait plus pour récupérer sa vie mais pour pouvoir se la reconstruire un jour.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Surprise, Ravenna tourna la tête vers James. Ce dernier avait cessé d'améliorer son niveau de métamorphose pour s'affaler sur le canapé à ses côtés.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle, redoutant malgré elle la question qui allait lui être posée.

-Quand tu venais à la maison et que tu discutais en privé avec mon père, vous parliez de moi ?

-De toi ? En privé ?

-Oui. Tu m'as dit un jour que vous aviez quelques trucs à régler. C'était à mon sujet ?

-Tu penses à la prophétie ?

-Oui.

-J'avoue que parfois on en parlait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cachiez ? Ravenna, tu dois me le dire. Je suis au courant de tout, ou je dois encore apprendre des choses me concernant ?

-Te concernant, tu sais tout. On parlait de Dumbledore, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard perçant.

-Tu ne le connais même pas !

-J'en ai assez entendu. Il ne t'a pas fait bonne impression la première fois que tu l'a vu, paraît-il.

-J'avais onze ans. Je savais que mon père et lui n'étaient pas amis. J'ai peut-être été influencé, expliqua James.

-Tu l'as côtoyé pendant sept ans, voire plus, n'as-tu jamais rien remarqué de louche ?

-Bien sûr que j'en ai remarqué. Je m'accrochais même à ces choses louches que je découvrais.

-Alors tu me crois lorsque je dis qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance ?

-J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui te fait dire ça. S'il te plaît, explique-moi, supplia-t-il.

-Tu connais le conte des Trois frères de Beedle le Barde ?

-Bien sûr, ça doit être le conte que mamie me lisait le plus souvent.

-Tu es donc conscient d'avoir une des reliques ?

-La cape ? demanda James incrédule.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, la baguette de Sureau n'est pas entre tes mains et la Pierre, j'ignore où elle est.

-Tu sais où la baguette de Sureau ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle existe ? La cape n'est pas une relique sinon on l'aurait soigneusement enfermé dans le manoir, les Potter ne se la passerait pas de générations en générations, expliqua-t-il en finissant les derniers mots dans un murmure.

Son visage se voila lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles sur les générations Potter. Il songea à son fils. Il n'avait plus la cape ; son fils ne la recevrait jamais.

-La cape est une des reliques. Le troisième frère était Ignotus Peverell, ton ancêtre.

-Dumbledore m'a demandé si c'était bel et bien mon ancêtre et si j'avais son héritage. Je n'avais pas compris de quel héritage il me parlait. Mais sa question était de savoir si j'avais la cape ?

-Sûrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai dit que je n'avais rien reçu. Mais la cape était chez moi. Vu que je suis mort, il pourrait très bien l'avoir dérobé.

-Non, je sais où est la cape. Ici, déclara-t-elle en souriant devant son regard interrogateur.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Non. Quand je suis venu te chercher à Godric's Hollow, j'ai aussi pris la cape.

-Je croyais qu'un sort l'empêchait d'être volée ?

-Je l'ai pris pour te la remettre. Elle est dans ton armoire en haut. Bref, la pierre de résurrection, j'ignore où elle se trouve. J'ai fait pas mal de recherche. Ton père m'a bien aidé. Mais il reste des points à découvrir.

-Et la baguette ? Avec cette baguette, le sorcier gagne tous les combats. D'accord, selon la légende, le premier frère est tué dans son sommeil donc le sorcier qui la possède n'est pas invincible.

-Pour être invincible, il faut les trois reliques.

-Tu penses que Dumbledore veut les reliques ?

-Il en a déjà une.

-La Pierre ?

-La baguette ! James, m'as-tu seulement écoutée ? J'ai dit que j'ignorais où était la pierre. J'ai fait la même chose que Dumbledore, je me suis renseigné sur les fameuses rumeurs circulant à travers l'histoire et à travers l'Europe où à chaque fois un sorcier disait avoir la baguette de la Destinée ou le Bâton de la Mort. J'ai remonté jusqu'au dernier sorcier qui a clamé l'avoir possédé. Gregorovitch était un fabricant de baguette. Il était convaincu, et il avait raison, d'avoir la baguette de Sureau. Grindelwald le désarma et devint le propriétaire.

-Et comme Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald, il est devenu le propriétaire de la baguette. Il a peut-être la baguette mais ne recherche pas les reliques. Sa question sur Ignotus Peverell pour savoir si j'ai son héritage était une simple curiosité.

-Je ne pense pas, non... C'est quand même étonnant que Grindelwald prenne possession de la baguette en 1939 et que seulement six ans plus tard, Dumbledore intervient comme un héros. De plus, personne n'a jamais vu leur combat. Le corps de Grindelwald a été trouvé baignant dans son sang mais ce qui s'est passé exactement, on l'ignore. Ta grand-mère maternelle allait souvent en Angleterre dans son petit cottage de Godric's Hollow. J'étais toute petite la première fois qu'elle nous a fait mention d'un de ses jeunes voisins très ambitieux, nommé Albus Dumbledore. Quand le combat entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald a eu lieu, elle était étonnée qu'ils se soient battus car quand il vivait encore à Godric's Hollow, son petit ami venait souvent lui rendre visite.

-Dumbledore et _Grindelwald _? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis au courant de sa vie intime ? marmonna James, dégoûté.

-Lorsque j'ai interrogé Gregorovitch, il m'a dit avoir rencontré Dumbledore peu avant la mort de Grindelwald. Qu'il lui avait posé des questions sur la baguette de Sureau. Il n'existe plus qu'un seul prisonnier à Nurmengard, Gregorovitch. Dumbledore a fait sortir tous les prisonniers mais a enfermé quelqu'un. Il m'a fallut l'aide de Diego pour le trouver. Aux yeux de tous, cette prison est vide.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas tué Voldemort s'il a la baguette ?

-On en a discuté avec William. Dumbledore l'a affronté plus d'une fois. Il ne gagnait pas alors qu'il aurait dû, grâce à la baguette. Mais Voldemort ne peut mourir que de ta main vu que c'est toi l'élu de la prophétie, alors baguette ou pas baguette, tant que tu es vivant, Voldemort ne peut pas être tué par Dumbledore.

-Mon père savait qu'il se battait contre du vent ? Pendant des années, il était tout le temps au travail mais s'il n'y a que moi qui peux en finir.

-Il n'essayait pas de tuer Voldemort mais de sauver le maximum d'êtres humains.

-Si je gagne contre Voldemort, Dumbledore pourra me tuer.

-Essayer, oui. Il a dû comprendre que quelque chose l'empêchait de tuer Voldemort. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Je sais qu'il cherche les reliques. Par chance, la cape est sous la protection d'un sortilège, il ne pourra donc pas la voler…

-Sans tuer les Potter. Personne ne peut savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. C'est Dumbledore qui a ordonné à mon supérieur de me donner la première mission que j'ai eu au ministère. Il voulait me tester.

-Tu as réussi le test, j'imagine ?

-Ouais.

-Pense à ton entraînement. Moi je réfléchis pour trouver la pierre avant Dumbledore. Je suis sûr qu'il la cherche, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des éléments qui m'échappent, comme si les preuves avaient été volatilisées.

-Ça me concerne vu que si je tue Voldemort, Dumbledore en aura après moi.

-Ou alors, tu aideras Voldemort a tuer Dumbledore ainsi tu n'auras qu'un seul sorcier à tuer... On a le temps d'en reparler. Reprend l'entraînement. Tu dois être capable de changer les parties de ton corps sur du long terme pour le premier septembre. Par exemple, pour que ta tignasse noir devienne blonde.

-Comme si je voulais ressembler à un Malefoy !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré devant son incompréhension. Il ne sentait pas du tout ce nouveau plan. Il se concentra à nouveau, chassant ses doutes et sa culpabilité.

* * *

Je ne suis pas une pervers qui essaie de casser Dumby avec tous les persos (beurk), la liaison entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald a été inventée par J.K. Rowling, elle-même!


	54. Auror Tellerino

Akan: Dans le livre, c'est Dumbledore qui donne la cape...

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 54**

**Auror Tellerino**

-James, descend ou tu vas être en retard ! cria la voix sévère de Ravenna.

-Roh, ça va, je ne suis pas à deux minutes près, grogna une fois à l'étage au-dessus.

Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune homme se présenta devant elle. Elle le détailla de la tête en pied. Sa chevelure foncée et bien coiffée contrastait avec la chevelure indisciplinée de James. Une dizaine de centimètre de plus les différenciait également.

-Tu ne veux pas arriver en retard pour ton premier jour, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je dois faire cette formation !

-L'idée est que tu te fasses une place importante dans le département des aurors en Italie et que quand tu seras prêt, tu postules en Angleterre. Vu que tu ne peux pas te présenter pour un job sous le nom de James Potter, tu dois recommencer la formation sous un pseudonyme. Ne m'oblige pas à te le répéter une énième fois ! menaça-t-elle.

-J'ai compris, c'est juste que c'est étrange de devoir recommencer une formation que je devrais avoir terminé. De plus, je fais quoi si je ne comprends pas les ordres qu'on me donne ? Je comprends à peu près l'italien, mais...

-Tu t'en sortiras. Comme ça, tu ne répondras pas à toutes les questions.

-J'ai une tête à être le premier de classe ? s'offusqua le jeune homme.

-Ne réagis pas en James Potter. Tu dois créer un nouveau personnage.

-Facile à dire !

-Maintenant vas-y, sinon tu vas être en retard. Tu ne vas pas te perdre ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Je n'ai plus dix ans, soupira James. Je peux aller tout seul ! On a été à Rome plusieurs fois ces deux dernières semaines pour que je puisse m'y retrouver un minimum.

-Tu te souviens de l'adresse ?

-Via del Corso 56, répliqua-t-il, blasé. À ce soir.

Sur ce, James quitta la maison et transplana dans les rues romaines. Stressé, il avança d'un pas rapide. Il longea la rue, jetant de temps à autre un regard noir aux vespas et aux voitures polluantes. En arrivant devant l'entrée du bureau des aurors, il prit son courage à deux mains et passa la porte. Il essaya de ne pas repenser à son premier jour de formation il y a quatre ans. À l'époque, il n'était pas seul, Sirius l'accompagnait. Un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut une ambiance similaire à celle qu'il avait connu. Il s'approcha de la secrétaire. Il dut simuler un toussotement pour qu'elle daigne lever la tête vers lui.

-Oui ?

Son ton sec et réprobateur le surprit légèrement. Ses grosses lunettes lui donnaient un air imposant et sévère. Il retint en sourire nostalgique lorsqu'il songea que son chignon lui rappelait celui du professeur McGonagall.

-Vincenzo Tellerino, je viens pour commencer ma formation d'auror, expliqua-t-il.

Elle vit son regard bleu le juger, un sourcil relevé. Il tenta de retenir un sourire mais malgré ses lèvres pincées, il échoua. Il transforma son envie de rire en un sourire crispé.

-Salle de conférence 3b, au troisième étage, expliqua-t-elle froidement.

-Merci.

Il essaya de s'y retrouver dans ce monde inconnu. Complètement perdu, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était d'éclater de rire.

_Je sens qu'elle et moi, on ne va pas être ami. En James Potter, c'est plus facile de faire le lèche cul, je sais la tête que j'ai. Je sens que je vais détester le corps de Tellerino. Je dois avoir une tête d'abruti quand je souris. Aïe_, s'énerva James lorsqu'il s'encoubla au milieu des marches.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui et soupira, rassuré d'être seul.

_Saleté de grands pieds. Je ne voulais pas des grands pieds, juste dix centimètres de plus en hauteur. Mes petits pieds me plaisaient. Mais paraît-il que si on mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-trois, il est impossible de faire du 38. Elle fait tout pour me pourrir la vie…_

Il arriva au troisième étage et trouva rapidement la salle où il était attendu. Lorsqu'il entra, il sentit plusieurs regards se tourner vers lui. Par chance, son patron n'était pas encore là. Il prit place au fond de la salle. Il grogna en voyant une jeune femme s'avancer vers lui. Elle prit place à ses côtés. Avec un sourire étincelant, elle se rapprocha un peu plus. Sa longue chevelure blonde décolorée lui tombait dans le dos. Vêtu d'un short minuscule et d'un tee-shirt moulant, elle n'avait pas l'air d'une sorcière qualifiée pour ce genre de travail. Il croisa son regard brun et son instinct lui dit de fuir.

-Salut, je m'appelle Laura, minauda-t-elle.

-Vincenzo, répondit-il.

_Ne me drague pas ! Ne me regarde pas avec ce sourire niais, on dirait une poufsouffle ! T'as vu ma tête ou quoi ? J'ai toujours ma tête de Tellerino ! _

Instinctivement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux mais arrêta immédiatement son geste en sentant la chevelure bien coiffée de son nouveau corps.

-Tu fais quelque chose après le boulot ?

Il se figea en entendant sa question. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, espérant s'être trompé. Son regard de prédatrice le dissuada.

-Ma famille m'attend, répondit-il en songeant que le terme famille n'était peut-être pas très bien approprié pour parler de Ravenna.

-Tu vis encore chez tes parents ? J'ai un appart' en ville si tu veux, on peut le partager.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. L'invitation après le boulot, partager un appart', ton regard quand tu bats des cils, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, je sais reconnaître de la drague.

-Tu dis ça pour l'instant, que tu n'es pas intéressé... On verra dans quelques temps. Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Son regard dévia sur sa main gauche. Il aurait voulu y découvrir à nouveau son alliance. Mais Tellerino ne s'était jamais marié, il ne pouvait donc plus la porter. Sans le dire à Ravenna, il avait décidé de la garder sur lui, autour du cou, en pendentif. Avec son alliance, il serait toujours lié à sa Lily. Maintenant, c'était comme si il ne lui appartenait plus.

-Non, mais j'ai encore des sentiments pour ma dernière copine.

_Et j'en aurais certainement toute ma vie_.

Avec soulagement, il vit son nouveau chef entrer. Il claqua la porte, faisant sursauter les nouveaux étudiants. Son regard les scruta un à un. Appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise dans une attitude nonchalante, il soutint son regard. Il se souvint comme si c'était hier lorsque Kingsley leur avait conseillé de ne pas baisser le regard qui pourrait montrer un signe de soumission. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'auror quand il croisa le regard soutenu du jeune homme.

Quand il commença à parler d'une voix grave, James se figea. Il s'était attendu à pouvoir rencontrer des difficultés avec une nouvelle langue qu'il devait prétendre maîtriser mais là ses craintes prirent formes. L'auror Cantoni parlait avec un accent du sud très prononcé. James jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si ses nouveaux collègues laissaient entrevoir un léger malaise. Il pesta contre Ravenna qui avait eu une idée si horrible.

Quand il commença à comprendre ce qui leur était expliqué, il réalisa que son discours ressemblait vaguement à celui de Maugrey. James balaya la pièce du regard. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant un jeune homme un rondouillet qui prenait des notes et fixait l'auror d'un sourire admirateur. Il grimaça lorsqu'il réalisa qui il lui rappelait. Le souvenir de Peter était de loin celui qu'il voulait oublier. Il sut qu'il ne pourra qu'avec difficulté accepter une entente avec le sosie de Peter. La plupart des personnes écoutait, attendant le moment de pouvoir aller en mission avec impatience. James finit son tour de salle sur sa voisine qui lui jetait des regards peu discrets. Il leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

James eut envie de pleurer lorsqu'on leur présenta leur nouveau bureau où une pile de dossiers les attendait. Il s'assit à son nouveau poste. Il essaya de masquer sa déception de devoir tout recommencer à zéro. Sentant à nouveau la tristesse l'enlacer, il commença à remplir sa paperasse. Il avait envie de tout balancer, rire avec son meilleur ami et coéquipier. Il salua vaguement ses collègues qui vinrent le saluer.

-Arrête de faire cette paperasse, ça ne te fera pas partir sur le terrain plus rapidement, au contraire, déclara une jeune femme en prenant place sur son bureau.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui semblait presque moqueur. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute. Quelques mèches lui retombaient sur le visage de manière rebelle. Un tee-shirt rouge laissait deviner ses formes féminines. Ses longues jambes étaient cachées derrière un pantalon ample. Son seul accessoire était une montre discrète qui ornait son poignet. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour scruter autour d'elle, James découvrit un tatouage tribal dessiné en bas de son dos. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

-Monica, se présenta-t-elle. Je commence ma deuxième année. Etant major de ma promotion l'année dernière, c'est à moi que revient la corvée d'aider les premières années durant la première semaine.

-Tu viens me déconseiller d'être major de ma promotion ?

-Tu penses être le meilleur ? Tu vas me dire que ces abrutis qui sont déjà tous partis boire leur café sont moins doués que toi ?

-Sûrement. Je me suis préparé pour être prêt à commencer ma formation et je ne veux pas passer mon temps à la cafétéria.

-Passe ton temps à la salle d'entraînement.

-La salle d'entraînement ?

-Ouais. Ni la cafétéria, ni remplir la paperasse demandé ne t'aidera tant que Cantoni sera le chef.

-Si j'ai des dossiers, je dois les remplir…

-Non. Tu fais ce qui est lié à tes missions, le reste c'est pour les autres, les «secrétaires ». Si tu passes ton après-midi en salle d'entraînement, tu n'auras jamais de problème. Je n'ai presque jamais rempli toutes ces feuilles. C'est juste un conseil, faisant ce que tu veux, termina-t-elle en se levant.

Il la suivit du regard, songeant à ses paroles.

-Elle est où la salle d'entraînement ? s'écria James en se levant précipitamment.

-C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

-Vincenzo Tellerino.

-Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter les endroits intéressants. Ne fais pas cette tête, à part l'abruti d'Antonio et la blondinette qui te faisait les yeux doux, on est une bonne équipe. Faut pas déprimer.

-Je ne déprime pas.

-Ton premier jour en tant qu'auror, c'est stressant. Je me souviens l'année dernière, je flippais parce qu'en étant une femme j'avais peur d'être rabaissée. Mais je suis ici pour me battre pour les innocents, je veux aider notre société. Je pourrai avoir honte de ma trouille de première année mais il faut en rire.

-En rire ? répéta James.

-Ouais, rire. La vie est faite pour être vécue. Si je ne vis pas, comment savoir pourquoi je me bats ? D'après Coco… euh Marco, se reprit-elle, je suis un peu barjo.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il enregistra le chemin fait pour aller à cette salle d'entraînement. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui changea ses tristes pensées, il s'interdit de laisser une amitié être créée. Il y avait eu assez de mort autour de lui. Il devait être solitaire. Monica lui présenta son meilleur ami, Marco, et tous deux lui apprirent quelques nouveaux sorts que James feignit d'ignorer. Sirius lui manqua. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas penser à son meilleur ami enfermé à Azkaban. Lorsqu'en fin de journée, le chef des aurors entra dans un fracas dans la pièce et rugit son nom, il stressa. Il le suivit et entra dès son premier jour dans le bureau de son patron.

-Tellerino, je ne vous avais pas donné du boulot ? grogna-t-il.

_Je suis James Potter, alors non ce n'est pas à moi que vous avez donné du boulot mais à Vincenzo Tellerino_, pensa le jeune homme.

-Oui, monsieur mais…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous autorise à ne pas le faire ?

-La soif d'apprendre, l'envie d'être prêt pour aller sur le terrain, monsieur. Si vous me permettez, je ne me suis pas inscrit ici pour remplir votre paperasse, on engage des secrétaires pour ça, soit dit au passage. Je suis là pour venir en aide à mes concitoyen.

Il soutint le contact visuel. Un petit air insolent était peint sur son visage.

-Si je vous dis que je ne veux plus que ce genre d'attitude ait lieu à nouveau, vous allez m'obéir ?

-Non. Je ferai le minimum mais je pense qu'il est plus utile de m'entraîner.

-Réussissez votre première mission, Tellerino, sinon je crois que ça sera la paperasse ou le renvoi. Clair ?

-Absolument monsieur.

-Vous pouvez sortir. Vous pourrez remercier Zimmini d'avoir accepté de faire votre boulot.

Il sourit en guise de réponse mais ignorait qui était Zimmini. C'est avec soulagement qu'il finit sa première journée. Il quitta Rome pour retourner chez Ravenna qui l'attendait avec impatience. Il retint un sourire en la voyant l'assaillir de questions. À peine ses pieds eurent-ils touché le sol de Camerata Nuova qu'il reprit son apparence naturelle dans un soupir de soulagement.

-J'ai failli me faire virer…

-Pardon ? Tu as quoi ?

-J'ai _failli_ me faire licencier. On m'a conseillé d'aller plutôt m'entraîner que de remplir toutes ces feuilles. J'ai fait assez de paperasse pour toute ma vie durant mes premiers mois chez les aurors. Je n'allais pas recommencer à faire que ça. Mon patron m'a menacé de me faire faire que de la bureaucratique ou de me licencier si j'échouais à ma première mission.

-Arrête de me faire de telles frayeurs !

-Je peux échouer.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Tu n'as surtout pas intérêt.

-Tu m'excuse mais là, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, j'ai un niveau magique à améliorer si je veux accomplir mon destin, déclara James avant de monter illico à sa chambre pour mettre des vêtements à sa taille.

Prêt pour son entraînement quotidien, il ignora sa fatigue de sa première journée et entama son quotidien. À l'arrière de la maison, sous un olivier, il se mit en tailleur et se concentra sur sa magie. Coulant dans ses veines, elle bouillonnait. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et d'un mouvement du poignet arrosa le potager un peu plus loin. Il grogna en ne voyant que quelques gouttes tomber. Il recommença jusqu'à ça que l'eau coule à flot. Pour cela, il dût s'entraîner plusieurs jours de suite.

Au département des aurors, Vincenzo fut rapidement envoyé en mission, au grand plaisir de James qui s'ennuyait ferme à rester derrière un bureau. Sans la moindre difficulté, il exécuta la mission ordonnée. Les jours passèrent, les semaines se suivirent et les mois s'emboîtèrent. Dans une routine sans faille, James surveillait les rues romaines. Il feignait être le première année qu'il n'était plus depuis quatre ans. Conscient de la prophétie qui planait au-dessus de lui, il se refusa de se lier d'amitié avec quiconque.

Chaque jour, il tentait de repousser Laura qui ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il avait envie d'être méchant pour qu'elle comprenne que tout ce qu'elle faisait ne servait à rien. Cependant, il n'y arrivait pas. Ses refus étaient toujours trop gentils. Il se souvint avec mélancolie du temps où Lily repoussait ses propres avances. Il avait tenu bon et des années après, ils s'étaient mariés et avaient eu un adorable bébé. Il avait chassé ses pensées afin de ne pas se laisser déprimer. Le souvenir de sa défunte épouse et de son fils qu'il avait abandonné le consumait.

Lorsqu'il rentrait, ce n'était pas Ravenna qu'il voulait retrouver, c'était sa famille. Même une année après, la douleur ne s'était pas atténuée. Il avait apprit à l'accepter. Les pensées de James Potter ne devaient interférer dans celle de Vincenzo Tellerino mais quand il se retrouvait avec lui-même, il abandonnait sa carapace.

L'héritier de Gryffondor grandissait jour après jour. Son entraînement quotidien montrait peu à peu des résultats convaincants. Il apprenait à dépasser ses limites. Sous l'œil et l'admiration de son fidèle compagnon Neve Nere, l'élu de la prophétie apparaissait enfin.


	55. 55 Gli anni passano

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 55**

**Gli anni passano (**_**les années passent**_**)**

-J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu commençais ta formation, déclara nostalgiquement Ravenna.

James s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il se tourna vers sa marraine, surpris. Il éclata de rire. La voix grave de Vincenzo résonna dans le vestibule.

-Quelle formation ?

-Vincenzo Tellerino en a fait plusieurs ? le nargua-t-elle.

James grommela quelque chose mais ne répondit pas. Il se jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir suspendu dans le hall d'entrée. Le corps et le visage de Vincenzo lui était toujours étrange lorsqu'il se regardait dans une glace. Il retint un sourire moqueur qui se dessina légèrement sur les lèvres de sa seconde apparence. Ils quittèrent la demeure pour se rendre à la réception organisée en l'honneur des aurors fraîchement diplômés. En entrant dans cette pièce, il ne se sentit pas à sa place. Au fond lui, son cœur lui disait que cela aurait dût avoir lieu en Angleterre, il y a quatre ans. Sa marraine à ses côtés, il essaya de créer une atmosphère familiale entre eux. En voyant son chef s'avancer vers eux, il la tira vers le buffet un peu plus loin mais Cantoni l'appela. Il grimaça et cracha un juron en voyant sa marraine se tourner vers lui tout sourire.

-Chef, s'étonna faussement James.

L'auror se tourna alors vers Ravenna. Un sentiment de dégoût l'étreignit quand il vit son patron faire un sourire qui se voulait dragueur à sa marraine. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à James pour l'inciter à faire les présentations.

-Je vous présente ma marraine, Ravenna Sersino. Mon patron, l'auror Cantoni.

-Enchanté, minauda-t-elle sous le regard effaré et scandalisé de James.

-Vous avez un filleul très doué, la complimenta-t-il.

-Je sais. J'en suis très fière. Après tout, j'étais sa préceptrice, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un élève si doué.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'avait-il fait pour l'univers s'acharne ainsi sur lui ? Il avait honte en voyant Ravenna rentré dans son jeu. Leurs paroles niaises et susurrées l'écœuraient. Par chance, Cantoni fut appelé et il s'excusa plus auprès de Ravenna que de Tellerino. James se tourna rapidement vers elle, dès qu'il eut tourné les talons.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu jouais ?

-Je te faisais gagner des points auprès de ton patron.

-Tu te laissais draguer ! s'offusqua-t-il en l'entendant se défendre en l'utilisant. On n'est pas là pour s'amuser, il y a une prophétie en jeu, rappela-t-il moqueusement.

-Je le sais. Si je suis proche de lui, je pourrai dire que de bonnes choses à ton sujet et si tu gagnes des points en Italie quand tu postuleras en Angleterre tu seras très bien recommandé. Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de flirter.

-Tu as une vie sentimentale ? Depuis quand ?

-Il est vrai que je me suis toujours interdit d'avoir de relations sérieuses étant donné que je sais que je dois mourir dans quelques années. Je ne veux pas m'attacher mais j'ai eu quelques flirts, dirons-nous. Ne fait pas cette grimace, j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie, non ?

-Pas avec mon patron, grinça-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée. Aucun des deux ne parla. Ils évitèrent de revenir sur le sujet durant le restant de la soirée. Heureux que Cantoni les ai oublié, James réalisa qu'il fut bien le seul à les avoir effacés de ses pensées. Laura qui lui courait toujours inlassablement après depuis quatre ans, lui tournait autour. Cette attitude de sangsue le dégoûtait tellement qu'il n'osait imaginer à quoi il avait dût ressembler lorsqu'il draguait Lily.

Il grimaça lorsque Monica et Marco vinrent lui proposer d'aller boire un pot ensemble pour fêter ça. Une envie sanglante l'étreignit quand Ravenna s'enthousiasma en clamant que c'était une merveilleuse idée. Après quelques grognements, il se retrouva assis à un bar entre ses deux collègues.

-T'es un vrai loup solitaire, toi ! se moqua la jeune femme.

_J'attire les évènements tragiques, pourquoi m'attacher aux gens si pour les voir m'être enlevés_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

-J'ai toujours été comme ça, répondit-il faussement.

-Quelle chance que ta marraine était là pour réussir à te convaincre de venir fêter ton statut d'auror confirmé ! argumenta Marco.

James ne répondit pas. Ravenna avait usé de sa promesse pour le faire accepter. Elle avait osé lui rappeler sa promesse de suivre toutes ses instructions. Tous les gens qu'il aimait souffraient, sauf elle. Elle le faisait souffrir par sa conviction de faire ce qui est juste pour l'humanité. Il chassa ses mauvaises pensées et tenta de suivre le conseil de l'héritière de Serdaigle. Il devait s'amuser comme quelqu'un de 26 ans. Il trinqua avec un grand sourire.

Lorsque le liquide jaune et alcoolisé coula le long de sa gorge, il se revit des années auparavant dans un pub anglais avec ses meilleurs amis. Il but avec entrain sa bière pour le souvenir qu'était la vie de James Potter. A présent, il devait se construire une vie pour Vincenzo Tellerino. Sans réaliser ce qui se passait, il s'entendit éclater de rire. Il ne compta plus le nombre de verre qu'il avait bu. C'est le retour de son accent british qu'il demanda un scotch whisky. Ses deux compères également alcoolisés, ne firent aucun commentaire sur ses paroles soudaines en anglais.

-Je n'en reviens pas que Laura ait réussi les examens finaux, s'étonna encore et encore la jeune femme.

-Oh Sirius, il faut que tu m'aides parce que je peux plus de la voir cette blondasse.

Les deux autres aurors échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire sous l'œil interrogateur de Tellerino. Ils ne firent aucune remarque sur le nom utilisé. Vexé, James leur lança un regard noir.

-Trouve-toi une fille. Si tu es pris, elle comprendra peut-être, si elle peut comprendre quelque chose, que tu es inaccessible, lui conseilla Marco. Là-bas, la petite brune, elle est mignonne non ?

-Ca ne va pas la tête, je ne vais pas aller la draguer. D'ailleurs, j'irai draguer aucune fille !

-T'es gay ? s'écria la jeune femme.

-J'ai une tête à être gay ? rugit-il désespéré. Peut-être avec cette tête, ajouta-t-il pensive en se pointant du doigt. Mais je ne le suis pas, je suis le pure hétéro, se reprit-il.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

-Lily, répondit-il comme si la réponse la plus évidente.

Monica et Marco échangèrent un regard amusé. Voir Vincenzo saoul était amusant même s'il racontait des choses étranges, lançaient des phrases en anglais et les appelaient par des autres noms. Ivre, James oubliait qui il était censé être. Partagé entre lui-même et Vincenzo, il parlait au passé sans le réaliser.

-C'est ton ex Lily ?

-C'est ma femme !

Les surprenant, il déclara cela avec force et montra sa main gauche pour prouver ses dires. Mais lorsqu'il posa ses yeux bleus sur son auriculaire, il n'y vit pas son alliance. Le choc lui rappela qu'il n'était pas James mais Vincenzo en ce moment et que Lily n'était plus là.

-Ca aurait dût être ma femme, se reprit-il. On était ensemble mais elle a eu un accident, expliqua-t-il.

-Désolé, on l'ignorait, s'excusa Marco mal à l'aise.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

-Faudrait passer à autre chose, mon pote.

-Alors ça c'est bien un truc de mec, coupa la seule femme présente. Passer à autre chose, changer de filles. C'est tellement masculin.

-Tu penses que c'est bien de rester accro à une femme qui n'est plus là ?

-Ca montre qu'il tenait vraiment à elle. Ce n'est pas comme toi, depuis les cinq ans que je te connais, tu dois d'être fait la moitié de la gente féminine sorcière de Rome.

-Sirius numéro 2, s'esclaffa James dans un rire alcoolisé.

Les deux autres ne dirent plus rien. L'alcool lui faisait dire de drôles de choses !

-Je plains quand même le mec qui t'a demandé ta main, se moqua Marco.

-Il n'est pas comme toi. Il n'a pas peur de s'engager, lui.

-T'es fiancée ? répéta James.

-Ouais depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. Tu l'ignorais ? Tout le département ne parlait plus que de ça la semaine où je l'ai annoncé.

-Mais tu n'es pas lesbienne ?

-Tu croyais que j'étais lesbienne ? répéta-t-elle, vexée. Tu dis ça parce que t'es bourré ou tu le penses vraiment ?

-Je ne suis pas bourré, argumenta James en la pointant du doigt.

En fixant son doigt, il eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça des années auparavant. Il se revit dans leur pub préféré. Autour d'une petite table ronde, il racontait n'importe quoi devant un Sirius et un Remus hilare.

Flash-Back :

-T'es bourré Jamie !

-Je ne suis pas bourré, contredit James en le pointant du doigt.

Comme pour démentir ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, son corps tangua et il se rattrapa de justesse lui évitant une rencontre avec le sol poussiéreux. Sirius éclata de rire.

-Je t'adore Jamie.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Siriri !

-Après deux-trois verres, il est bourré.

-Il est bien plus petit que nous, fit remarquer Remus.

-Trinquons petit frère, s'époumona Sirius alors qu'il remplissait à nouveau son verre et celui de James sous l'œil désespéré de Remus.

De retour à la réalité, il explosa de rire. Il s'arrêta quand son regard fut attiré par une chevelure flamboyante. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se leva et la suivit.

-Lily ?

Il posa sa main sur son bras pour la retenir. Elle se retourna surprise. Un regard bleu azur le percuta de plein fouet. Il la lâcha comme brûlé.

-Désolé, j'ai confondu.

Elle lui sourit et reprit son chemin. Au milieu du bar, il se tenait debout. Il posa son regard sur sa main dénudée d'anneau. Ses pensées nostalgiques devaient le quitter. Il devait arrêter de penser à elle, à eux. Son passé était loin désormais. Il marchait vers ses collègues, fini dans un cul sec son whisky.

-Je vais rentrer. Merci pour la soirée, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de rire un bon coup.

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta Monica.

-Ouais. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. On se retrouve lundi. Ciao.

Ils le regardèrent sortir. Il quitta Rome pour se retrouver devant sa maison campagnarde. Il s'assit sur le perron et laissa sa tête tomber contre ses genoux. Les larmes coulèrent doucement. L'alcool lui avait fait oublier sa nouvelle réalité. Enivré, il était retourné dans son passé. Leurs absences lui manquaient tous les jours. Il avait appris à ne pas se focaliser dessus mais l'alcool l'avait rendu joyeux. Il y avait quatre qu'il n'avait plus réellement était heureux. Il sentit une colère profonde naître en lui. Il devait faire son deuil. Il se leva et donna un coup de pied rageur dans le pot de fleur. Au bruit des briques se brisant, il se calma. Il fixa le résultat de ses émotions gisant à ses pieds. Il tendit la main au dessus de la poterie éclatée. Les yeux fermés, James laissa sa magie l'habiter. Animés, les morceaux s'emboîtèrent naturellement pour ne former à un nouveau plus qu'un vase d'argile. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant le réceptacle réparé.

James évita de raconter tous les détails de sa soirée à Ravenna. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait appelé ses collègues, Sirius et Remus et qu'il avait cru voir Lily. De retour au travail, il s'excusa auprès de ses collègues prétextant que l'alcool lui avait fait faire n'importe quoi. Il félicita dignement Monica pour fiançailles à l'inverse de ce qu'il avait quelques jours auparavant.

Auror le plus réputé, il était demandé sur les affaires les plus délicates. La puissance de ses sorts n'était égalée par personne. Cantoni ne jurait plus que par lui Tellerino par-ci, Tellerino par-là. Au point que certains aurors plus âgés en étaient jaloux. L'ancien protégé du chef, Antonio détestait être surpassé. Selon James, il devait être un cousin très éloigné de Lucius Malefoy. Tous deux étaient arrogants et prétentieux mais surtout, la chevelure blonde platine d'Antonio lui rappelait trop celle de Malefoy. Amoureux de la sangsue blonde, il ne supportait pas l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour l'auror si doué. Les regards hautains qu'il lui lançait le faisait revenir à Poudlard et rien pour cela, il lui en étai reconnaissant.

Antonio n'était le seul auror à qui il avait donné un surnom de son passé. Le garçon grassouillet assit au premier rang lors de la séance de bienvenue le premier jour avait hérité du mauvais surnom, celui de Peter. Dès qu'il avait posé son regard sur lui, il avait ressenti une envie violente et meurtrière à son égard. Depuis, il essayait de se contenir. Le même caractère admiratif devant James. Les rares où il avait été en mission avec lui, il rentrait sous une montagne de compliments tous aussi hypocrite les uns que les autres. James étant devenu l'auror préféré du chef, Pablo faisait tout ce qu'il voulait afin d'entrer dans les petits papiers de Cantoni, croyait-il. Il profitait de lui faire toute la paperasse qu'il détestait tant. D'une certaine manière, il se vengeait de Peter sur lui.

-Pablo, tu peux remplir ces quelques documents pour moi ?

-Bien sûr, Vincenzo, répondit-il avant de prendre les documents et d'abandonner son travail pour cela.

_Il ne fait vraiment pas le bon job ! Se laisser marcher sur lui pareillement, ce n'est pas possible. Oh non voilà Malefoy version italien qui arrive_, s'affola-t-il en voyant la démarche hautaine d'Antonio qui le fixait l'œil noir.

Il s'échappa à la salle d'entrainement, là où il savait qu'il ne viendrait plus l'embêter. Il avait osé le provoquer une seule fois à cet endroit. James lui avait alors proposé un petit duel pour en finir avec ces enfantillages. Plus simplement que jamais, l'héritier de Gryffondor avait gagné ce combat. Depuis quand il se trouvait en plein entraînement, le perdant n'avait plus le courage de venir vers lui.

Il évitait toujours autant Laura, surnommée la poufsouffle italienne. Jamais il ne pourrait se trouver une copine à nouveau. Six ans après le départ de Lily, il s'était accordé une première nuit avec une fille rencontrée dans un bar dans la soirée. Il avait parfois la sensation d'imiter Sirius lorsqu'il draguait, flirtait et couchait avec la fille juste une nuit. Lily avait été sa seule copine, son unique. Il était une pâle et mauvaise imitation de son meilleur ami dragueur. Dès qu'il s'approchait, il réfléchissait à ce qu'aurait fait ou dit Sirius.

Les années passèrent. Il essaya de compenser l'absence de ses meilleurs amis en acceptant de temps à autre une sortie avec Monica et Marco. C'était les deux personnes avec qui il s'entendait réellement bien sur le sol italien. Cantoni lui léchait les bottes dès qu'il revenait de missions. A force, il avait envoyé balader. Il ne faisait que son travail, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il le faisait mieux que les autres. Lorsqu'il lui proposa de devenir son adjoint, il sut qu'il avait bien fait le remercier pour chaque compliment, même lorsqu'il se répétait. Sa plus grande surprise fut quand, à peine âgé de 28 ans, Cantoni lui proposa son poste de chef car il partait à la retraite. Suspicieux, James s'interrogeait. La roue tournait à son avantage. Où étaient ses évènements tragiques ?

_Tous les Potter deviennent chef des aurors_, pensa-t-il quand il accepta l'offre. _Mais je crois avoir battu mes ancêtres en le devenant à seulement 28 ans !_

Si tout se passait bien pour Tellerino, pour James l'entraînement commençait à donner un véritable résultat. Il n'utilisait plus sa baguette depuis ses 24 ans, excepté à son travail pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Ravenna n'osait plus lui donner de conseil car il l'avait surpassé. Le temps où il faisait tout d'un coup de main était révolu, un simple regard lui suffisait à présent. Les sortilèges qu'ils soient d'antan ou d'aujourd'hui n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui. Sans surprises, il transformait tout ce qu'il voulait. A présent, c'était lui qui aurait donné des cours au professeur McGonagall. Les attaques ou la défense lui étaient comme un jeu d'enfant.

Parfois, au milieu d'une lecture il piquait un fou rire sous les regards étonnés de Ravenna et Neve Nere. Le visage ahuri de Sirius apparaissait dans sa tête s'il le voyait lire et lire. Il avait dût passer plus de temps plongé dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque privée de l'héritière de Serdaigle que la Madame Pince dans celle de Poudlard. Pour être prêt à combattre, il avait également appris à soigner de multiples blessures. Il était devenu un parfait médecin de guerre. Excepté lorsqu'il devait fabriquer des potions. Il avait passé des soirées à faire et refaire des mixtures plus étranges les unes que les autres.

Il était d'ailleurs en pleine concentration pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait encore faux à bientôt 31 ans pour rater une potion. Il grogna en voyant la drôle de couleur qu'elle prenait. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Ravenna surpris de la voir à ses côtés. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'elle avait cessé de se mêler à son apprentissage.

-Je peux te parler un instant.

-Ouais, répondit-il en relisant sa page pour trouver son erreur.

Elle esquissa un sourire en le voyant lire si assidûment. Il n'était plus le jeune homme allergique au livre et dépressif qu'elle avait obligé à accepter son destin. Il était devenu l'héritier digne de la puissance de Gryffondor. Sa dépression avait disparut de son visage. Une volonté de fer l'avait transformé. Son intolérance livresque était devenue une dépendance. Elle lui prit le vieux grimoire des mains.

-J'ai à te parler sérieusement, James. De toute façon, tu n'as plus besoin de tout ça. Tu es prêt. Il reste plus qu'à attendre que Voldemort refasse surface.

-Bien sûr que non. Il me reste encore plein de choses à apprendre, à maîtriser.

-Ces quelques petits détails, tu pourras les maîtrises en Angleterre. Voldemort n'est pas encore là. On va encore rester en contact. J'ai une idée concernant la pierre mais je dois encore faire des recherches. Dès que j'en saurais plus je te dirai. Maintenant je crois qu'il est surtout temps pour toi de ... dégager de chez moi, finit-elle après une brève hésitation.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il choqué par la fin de ses propos.

-Il y a dix ans quand on a fait le serment inviolable, j'ai dit que tes promesses auront été accomplies quand je te dirai de dégager d'ici. Tu es libre. Tu as fait, bien mieux que ce que j'osais espérer, ce que j'attendais de toi. Tu peux retourner en Angleterre, James.

Etonnement, il ne dit rien. Il rêvait de ça depuis une décennie mais aujourd'hui il avait peur. Avant de s'endormir ses pensées avaient été si souvent tournées vers la Grande-Bretagne. Il avait essayé d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler Harry à 4 ans, à 8 ans, à 10 ans. Bientôt, son fils irait à Poudlard. Son ultime souvenir était celle d'un bébé d'un an et trois mois. Il se détourna de Ravenna pour ne pas qu'elle puisse voir la crainte dans son regard.

-Quand veux-tu que je parte ? demanda-t-il feignant une fausse assurance.

-Il faudrait que Tellerino postule en Angleterre et qu'il se trouve un remplaçant pour son poste en Italie, proposa-t-elle.

-Je vais aller préparer tout ça.

Sur ce, il se leva. Elle le suivit du regard. Il allait lui manquer. Elle avait vaincu si longtemps seul que la présence de James lui avait fait un grand bien. Ils étaient peut-être rarement ensemble mais voir ses affaires trainer lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Le voir monter dans sa chambre dans cet état lui fendit le cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas monter. Même après 10 ans, leur relation n'était pas assez proche pour partager les craintes.

Neve Nere vit son maître prendra la fuite dans sa chambre. Il le suivit rapidement. James se dirigea vers son lit. Assit en tailleur, il prit les trois cadres sur sa table de chevet. Ses yeux embués se posèrent sur la photo de James, Sirius et Remus prise par Peter, peu avant l'éclatement des maraudeurs. Ses noisettes glissèrent sur les émeraudes pétillantes de Lily. Enlacés, les jeunes mariés lui souriaient. La dernière image représentait son bébé qui rigolait. Les perles salées coulèrent. Il avait peur.

_Ils te pardonneront quand tu leur expliqueras. Harry sera heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé son père. James_, s'inquiéta le félin devant le silence et les larmes de son maîtres. _Je suis là. Glorfi rentre avec nous. _

D'une main, James le prit contre lui. La présence de l'animal le rassura. Dans un parfait mutisme, les deux compères réalisèrent peu à peu que leur espoir se réalisait. Ils rentraient chez eux.


	56. Welcome Home

Akan: Je n'ai pas encore _réellement _trouvé la réponse pour la question de qui va trouver la pierre! Merci et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 56**

**Welcome Home**

Sa main tremblante se posa sur le portail. Après une inspiration profonde, il la poussa. Son regard redécouvrit la grande bâtisse. Un sourire se dessina à la vue des hautes colonnes. Les fleurs étaient le long de l'allée s'étaient éteintes après toutes ces années d'abandon. Les larmes coulèrent quand il posa son pied à l'intérieur de la demeure. Poussiéreuse, elle gardait encore sa beauté et sa grandeur. Les images de son passé se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il rigola en remarquant que Glorfi était déjà en plein nettoyage. Ses grands yeux luisants brillants à nouveau. L'elfe de maison était heureux d'avoir retrouvé la véritable maison de ses maîtres.

-Enfin de retour, murmura James.

Rien n'avait changé. Une légère couche de poussière s'était simplement couchée. Le salon était tel qu'il l'avait quitté avec Lily. Les photos de son bébé se trouvaient encore accrochés au mur. Sa chambre n'était plus celle de son adolescence mais celle de sa vie d'homme marié. La douleur était profonde. Les souvenirs revenaient avec force. Il se sentit soulagé à l'idée que la chambre d'Harry avec ses jouets et ses peluches ne soient plus ici il n'aurait pas supporté la vue de la chambre d'un bébé. Harry allait entrer à Poudlard dans quelques mois, il n'était plus un nourrisson.

Le soir précédent son entretien au ministère, il observait le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il y a deux semaines il était encore chef de la brigade des aurors italienne. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus de travail. Il y a deux jours, il était encore en Italie à vivre avec Ravenna. Aujourd'hui, il était un mort qui se faisait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre en Angleterre.

Le jour de l'entrevue, il ne se sentit étonnement peu stressé. Il avait su être un auror exemplaire en Italie alors pourquoi aurait-il des difficultés en Angleterre, son pays natal. Il grogna en sentant la basse température anglaise. La chaleur de l'Italie allait lui manquait. Mais il préférait avoir froid et être chez lui.

Il transplana au ministère de la magie. Il plaça un masque d'impassibilité sur son visage. Rien ne pouvait laisser deviner les tourments qui se cachaient derrière son regard bleu. Néanmoins, James ne s'était jamais sentit si bizarre. Ses sentiments étaient contradictoires. Il avait attendu tellement d'année pour revenir que ce retour en était douloureux. Quand son regard se posa sur la fontaine, il feignit un air admiratif. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il se voyait encore enfant quand pour la première fois il avait accompagné son père. Il avait couru vers la fontaine pour y mettre la main dans l'eau. Son regard découvrait les changements ou, au contraire, s'étonnait de la ressemblance avec ce qu'il avait connu.

Ses pieds le guidèrent machinalement vers le bureau de réception. La jeune secrétaire ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Une fausse quinte de toux la tira de son travail. Il lui sourit avant de le regretter en la voyant lui faire un sourire charmeur. Jamais il n'arriverait à comprendre ce que les femmes trouvaient d'attirant au corps de Tellerino.

-Bonjour, je suis Monsieur Tellerino. Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve le bureau des aurors, s'il vous plaît ? _Même si je sais parfaitement où il est pour y avoir travaillé durant trois ans_.

-Quatrième étage, troisième porte à gauche. Au revoir monsieur, minauda-t-elle.

_Arrête de faire la poufsouffle ! _

Dans l'ascenseur, il s'appuya contre la paroi et ferma les yeux. Les yeux ouverts, il se voyait prendre cet ascenseur avec Sirius. Il ne devait pas penser à son passé. Il inspira un bon coup quand dans un brusque arrêt, les portes s'ouvrirent.

_La secrétaire a rajeuni ! Pas le reste ! C'est le même bureau, j'en suis sûr ! _

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

-J'ai un rendez-vous à 8h30 avec le chef des aurors. Monsieur Tellerino, ajouta-t-il.

-Vincenzo Tellerino, c'est ça ?

_Tu en connais beaucoup d'autres des Tellerino_ ?

-En effet.

-Suivez-moi.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les choses n'avaient guère changés en 10 ans. Il avait l'impression de revenir dans la passé. Il faillit dire quelque chose en reconnaissant son bureau. Le lieu où il avait tant discuté avec Sirius, où Maugrey lui faisait faire la paperasse.

_Neve Nere, tu te souviens quand je t'ai pris au ministère ?_

_Oui, je m'en souviens. J'ai été traumatisé par une vue plus que dégoutante. Ca va ?_

_Ca va. Il y a eu mieux. J'ai l'impression de faire un saut dans le passé. Je te raconterai après. J'ai mon entretien là. A toute. _

_Bonne chance. _

Après qu'elle eut toqué, un homme grand et noir leur ouvrit. Son regard détailla le jeune homme en face de lui. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il se sentit stressé, réellement quand il vit son ancien formateur lui ouvrir. Si quelqu'un pouvait le reconnaître dans ce département c'était bien Kingsley. Les autres ne l'avaient pas assez connu. Il devait être fort.

-Entrez Monsieur Tellerino. Merci Mademoiselle Smith.

Cette voix grave lui donnait l'impression d'être à nouveau un apprenti auror. L'entendre le nommer par son pseudonyme était douloureux. Il voulait crier la vérité. Il prit place en face de l'auror. Rien ne devait paraître.

-Kingsley Schackelbolt, second chef des aurors. Alastor Maugrey, le chef, est en mission aujourd'hui, il m'a chargé de vous recevoir.

_Les choses n'ont vraiment pas changés. Je vais encore me taper de la paperasse avec lui comme patron. Je crois que Cantoni va me manquer_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

-Alors dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de quitter l'Italie pour venir en Angleterre, Monsieur Tellerino ?

_Arrête de me vouvoyer ! Je suis ton ancien élève ! Tutoie-moi !_

-L'Angleterre possède une bonne réputation pour son département des aurors et je dois dire que j'ai toujours été fasciné par ce pays. _Normal, c'est le mien, c'est mon enfance_ ! Ma mère était originaire de Grande-Bretagne. Elle est décédée quand j'étais tout petit et venir ici serait apprendre à la connaître, récita calmement James.

-Pourtant, vous aviez un poste important à Rome. Etes-vous conscient que votre statut sera totalement différent ici ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Je suis prêt à faire ce compromis. _Tant que Maugrey me fait aller en mission, un minimum_ !

-Prêt à suivre les ordres et ne plus être la personne qui en donne ?

-Oui, j'y ai déjà beaucoup réfléchis. Vous savez, monsieur Schackelbolt, je n'ai qu'une trentaine d'années, j'aurais le temps de grader avec les années. Peut-être même que l'Italie me manquera rapidement et que l'envie de reprendre ma place me prendra. _Ca m'étonnerait que je veuille quitter l'Angleterre à nouveau_ !

-Vous n'avez pas de famille qui pourrait vous pousser à retourner dans votre pays natal ? Des frères et sœurs, des amis, une petite amie… ?

-Mes amis mes manqueront, bien évidemment, mais je les retrouverai durant mes vacances et on peut toujours s'écrire. Je n'ai pas de petite amie, là-bas. Je suis enfant unique et orphelin depuis trois ans. _Mes amis sont ici, ma famille est ici, pourquoi voudrais-je retourner là-bas ? J'attendais le moment de revenir ici depuis trop longtemps !_

-Vous devez me trouvez bien suspicieux Monsieur Tellerino…

-Non, vous faites votre boulot. J'aurais fait la même chose à votre place. Vous êtes bien obligé de connaître mes motivations pour accepter de m'embaucher. De plus, il y a quelques années l'Angleterre a connu quelques problèmes il me semble avec un mage noir… Vous devez sûrement rester prudent !

-L'époque où Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom faisait régner la terreur est terminée. Evidement, qu'ils restent encore quelques Mangemorts mais entre nous, il n'y a de moins en moins. Je veux bien vous engager Monsieur Tellerino, votre CV est des plus remarquables. Il est rare de voir des élèves sortir qu'avec des optimal dans toutes les matières. De plus, votre ancien chef vous a grandement recommandé. Je vais donc me fier à mon collègue d'Italie. Veuillez signer ici, s'il vous plaît.

_Ouf ! Ca c'est fait !_

James signa.

-A lundi, 7h30 Monsieur Tellerino.

Il salua une dernière fois Kingsley. Il rentra rapidement. Au manoir Potter, il retrouva son apparence normal et raconta dans les moindres détails les retrouvailles avec son passé à Glorfi et Neve Nere. Les quelques jours de congé qu'il lui restait furent mis à profit pour continuer son entraînement. Ainsi occupé, il ne pensait à rien d'autre.

Quand il arriva le lundi, il ne fut guère étonné de voir la pile de document que Maugrey lui avait réservé. Mais à son grand étonnement il partit en mission dès le mercredi. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, il n'eut aucune difficulté à la réussir. Il monta dans l'estime du chef des aurors. Le voir le féliciter le faisait rire. Les aurors qu'il avait connu à l'époque étaient les personnes avec qui il avait le plus de peine. Kingsley lui rappelait trop de souvenir. Cependant, peu à peu, il se surprit à aimer ses souvenirs. Avant, ils le rendaient tristes, aujourd'hui, il lui donnait de l'espoir.

Sa surprise fut quand il rencontra Nymphadora Tonks, la petite cousine de Sirius. Il l'avait vu petite et maintenant il la rencontrait adulte. Après cette rencontre, il eut encore plus peur de rencontrer Harry pour la première fois après 10 ans.

_Tu vas aller le voir à King's Cross demain ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Ca serait bizarre non ? Pourquoi un auror irait-il là-bas et je ne peux pas aller en Potter ? _

_Avec la cape ?_

_Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?_

_Tu en meurs d'envie. _

_D'accord, demain, je vais à la gare voir mon fils sous ma cape. _

Depuis 10h, James était à la gare. Caché sous sa cape, il regardait les élèves passer la barrière magique. Stressé, il n'osait pas la franchir. Il était à faire un pas en avant et ensuite reculer. Son cœur voulait son fils mais sa raison avait peur.

-Excusez-moi, où se trouve la voie 9¾ ? demanda une voix enfantine.

Il se retourna en souriant songeant que ce petit devait être un fils de moldu pour oser poser cette question. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il se figea. A quelques pas de lui, un garçon de 11 ans, les cheveux noirs en batailles sur la tête et de petite taille était perdu. Son fils était là, près de lui. Son regard émeraude le transperça. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Harry était identique à James à 11 ans. La ressemblance était frappante. Il fut par contre surpris de voir ses habits beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Il le fixa, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait envie d'enlever sa cape, d'aller lui parler, de lui expliquer comment passer la barrière. Cette frimousse lui fendait le cœur. Il peinait à croire comme son bébé avait grandit. Il fut grandement reconnaissant envers Madame Weasley qui fut la seule personne à l'aider. Il s'en voulait. Il aurait dût être aux côtés de son fils pour son premier jour. Il le regarda disparaître et soupira. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il rentra.

Le temps passa depuis cette première rencontre. Le travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps et son entraînement l'aidait à ne pas trop penser à son fils. Il savait que tant qu'Harry serait à Poudlard, il lui serait impossible de le revoir. Sirius emprisonné, il ne pouvait pas le retrouver. Il voulait dire la vérité à quelqu'un. Souvent, il était tenté d'appeler Remus. Son courage le désertait dans ces moments-là.

Au ministère, les employés parlaient de ce qu'ils entendaient à Poudlard. Ainsi quand le célèbre Harry Potter avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, James l'avait rapidement sut.

Peu après Halloween, fête qu'il détestait, il était assit au bar d'un petit restaurant et buvait tranquillement son café quand il entendit le nom de son fils. Quelques brides conversations lui parvinrent. Il apprit avec fierté que son fils était le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle et qu'il avait gagné son premier match. Il se renfrogna en entendant que son balai avait été détourné par un sortilège. Il se sentit en colère contre la personne qui avait osé tenter de faire du mal à son petit garçon.

-Le petit Potter est le digne fils de son père, expliquait le petit sorcier.

_Evidemment, c'est mon fils ! _pensa-t-il songeur essayant de ne pas laisser la culpabilité le ronger.

La neige formait un tapis blanchâtre. Les commerçants vendaient de multiples cadeaux colorés. La saison des paquets était à son apogée.

_Sérieusement, James, tu vas envoyer la cape sous nez de Dumbledore ? Il cherche les reliques !_

_Je l'envoie à mon fils. Tous les Potter reçoivent la cape à leur premier Noël à Poudlard. C'est une tradition. _

_Si tu suis la tradition, tu vas aussi dire que c'est de toi ? De son père ?_

James tira la langue au félin. Il entreprit avec nostalgie d'emballer la cape. Il nota juste un petit mot comme accompagnement.

_Cette cape appartenait à ton père. Fais-en bon usage. _

Le soleil brillait à nouveau dans le ciel. La neige avait fondu par une douce chaleur. James finissait son travail à son bureau quand une conversation lui fit tendre l'oreille.

-Ouais, le petit Potter, le survivant, il aurait déjoué un plan de Tu-sais-qui. Il paraîtrait que Dumbledore ai caché la pierre philosophale dans l'école et que Tu-sais-qui y soit entré dans le corps d'un professeur. Il ne peut pas avoir de corps mais il pourrait en posséder. Flippant, je te dis. Le petit Potter aurait passé plusieurs épreuves pour arriver à l'endroit où se trouvait la pierre. Il a fait tout ça juste avec deux autres gamins de onze ans, une fille de moldu et le petit Weasley.

-Incroyable quand même ! A onze ans et sous le nez de Dumbledore. C'est incroyable…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'un père fier de son fils et soulagé qu'il aille bien. Il aurait voulu aller le féliciter, lui dire que ce n'est pas à lui de vivre tout ça. L'élu, la prophétie rien de tout cela ne le concerne.

En fin d'année 1992, le ministre lui proposa d'assurer sa sécurité. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait James accepta. Son instinct lui dictait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il comprit aussi que si le poste lui avait été proposé c'était parce qu'il était du même avis que le ministre concernant la difficulté qu'avait Dumbledore pour arrêter les évènements néfastes qui arrivaient à Poudlard. Il avait peur pour Harry. Il savait que l'héritier de Serpentard n'était pas à Poudlard. Voldemort n'était pas là. Si inquiète qu'il était parti un weekend entier pour en discuter avec Ravenna. Il n'y avait pas un jour où il n'avait pas peur pour son fils. Il jura contre Dumbledore quand il apprit que les os du bras d'Harry avaient dût repousser. Son manque d'admiration face au directeur avait encouragé le ministre à l'avoir prêt de lui.

Quand Fudge l'appela pour lui dire que l'affaire à Poudlard était terminée et qu'il apprit à James qu'Harry avait détruit un basilique, il crut devenir fou. Accompagnant le ministre à Poudlard qui devait s'entretenir avec le directeur, James espéra rencontrer Harry rencontre qui n'eut hélas pas lieu.

-Vous avez eu de la chance Albus que cette histoire ce soit bien terminé, déclara le ministre de la magie, Fudge. Si un enfant était mort, le scandale n'aurait été que plus gros.

-Pourtant, personne n'est mort, il me semble Cornélius, rappela le directeur.

Ses belles paroles l'agaçaient. Personne n'était mort grâce à Harry. Un grand sang froid lui fut demandé pour ne pas envoyer balader le puissant sorcier. En rentrant chez lui, il n'osa qu'avec peine racontait les aventures d'Harry. Glorfi avait déjà failli faire un malaise l'année précédente quand il leur avait apprit que son fils avait empêché Voldemort de mettre la main sur la pierre philosophale. Il craignait la réaction excessive de l'elfe en lui apprenant qu'il avait combattu un basilique.

-Un basilique ? Harry ? Ton bébé ? C'est inadmissible ! Il faut aller le chercher.

L'elfe complètement affolé criait partout dans le manoir. Remerciant le ciel qu'Harry aille bien et maudissant Dumbledore d'avoir laissé tout cela arriver, Glorfi admirait le self contrôle de son maître.

Néanmoins, quelques semaines plus tard, James crut qu'il allait perdre son calme. Un jour qu'il était tranquillement au travail, il fut appelé par un ministre affolé. Sans comprendre pourquoi il était dans un tel état, il voulut poser la question. Il fut devancé quand le ministre le surprit.

-Vincenzo, un prisonnier s'est évadé d'Azkaban…

-Quoi ? C'est impossible ! Comment aurait-il pu quitter cette prison ? s'étonna l'aurore sans y croire réellement.

-Pourtant, Sirius Black a réussi à s'évader et il va sûrement tout faire pour trouver le rejeton Potter, expliqua le ministre sans percevoir le soudain malaise de son employé.

Toute couleur quitta le visage de Tellerino, pourtant bronzé. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il sentit les larmes monter mais essaya de garder un masque impassible.

-Sirius Black ? répéta James.

-Oui, c'est lui qui a vendu James et Lily Potter à Tu-sais-qui. Il a ensuite tué un dénommé Peter Pettigrow. On pense qu'il va tenter de tuer Harry Potter espérant que son maître puisse revenir à la vie. C'était un partisan de Tu-sais-qui. On dit même qu'il était son bras droit. Il a grandi dans la magie noire. Je te confie la mission de le retrouver. Va demander des aurores à Maugrey si tu as besoin. Tes ordres sont plus importants que les siens sur cette mission Vincenzo, il faut absolument qu'il ne mette pas la main sur ce petit…

-Bien monsieur le ministre. Je vais de ce pas m'occuper de cette affaire, le coupa l'auror qui n'avait pas réellement écouté le ministre.

Il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers son bureau où il s'enferma. Il reprit son apparence réelle. Il s'assit derrière la porte que sa tête cogna. Appuyé, il laissa les larmes coulées et remercia le ciel d'être celui chargé de retrouver son meilleur ami. Il devait l'aider à reprendre sa liberté.

James demanda à quelques aurors de l'aider à retrouver Sirius Black. Après tout, il devait bien jouer le jeu et faire comme s'il voulait vraiment le capturer.

-Tellerino, j'ai trouvé le nom d'un proche de Black, Remus Lupin, déclara un jeune auror.

James avait déjà pensé à Remus depuis longtemps. Mais il ne l'avait pas partagé.

-Merci, je vais aller lui parler.

Quand il avait appris la fuite miraculeuse de son frère de cœur, James avait rapidement compris qu'il avait dût utiliser sa forme animagus. Il était impossible pour un homme de quitter Azkaban et d'échapper aux détraqueurs. Sirius l'avait fait sous la forme d'un chien. Remus était la seule personne qui pouvait mettre la puce à l'oreille au ministère.

Il se renseigna sur l'adresse de Remus et s'y rendit. Remus Vivait à présent dans un quartier au nord de Londres. James fut surpris de voir que son meilleur ami habite dans un endroit aussi miteux. Il toqua et attendit. Il retint de le prendre dans ses bras et de pleurer de joie quand il découvrit le visage surpris de son p'tit loup préféré. Une profonde tristesse réapparut en voyant la fatigue qui était collé à son visage.

-Vincenzo Tellerino, auror, se présenta-t-il. _Regarde ma main gauche Remus, remarque la cicatrice. Reconnais-moi_ !

Remus lui serra la main. Son regard ne se posa par sur la cicatrice comme l'aurait souhaité James. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'il venait de serrer la main de son meilleur ami qui se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus. James sut que Remus connaissait la raison de sa présence en reconnaissance une légère lueur de stresser dans son regard.

-Entrez, proposa poliment Remus. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

_Reconnais-moi ! J'ai besoin de toi Mumus_ ! pensa désespérément James.

-Vous avez connu Sirius Black, il me semble, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'auror avec un visage impassible. _C'est plutôt une affirmation qu'une question_.

-Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble.

_Les plus beaux moments de ma vie. A voir ta tête mon Mumus en disant Poudlard, à toi aussi la belle époque te manque_ !

-Vous n'auriez pas une idée de la manière dont il aurait pu s'échapper ?

Après un moment de silence où James aurait juré que Remus pesait le pour et le contre pour révéler le statut d'animagus de Sirius. Il faillit crier de joie quand Remus hocha négativement la tête. Après 12 ans, les maraudeurs se serraient encore les coudes.

-Bien, murmura James avec un petit sourire. Si vous avez des éléments qui vous viennent à l'esprit n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Au revoir monsieur Lupin.

Quand la porte se fut refermée, il s'appuya contre le mur et respira calmement. Ca avait été le moment le plus dur depuis son retour en Angleterre. Voir Remus mais rien lui dire. Il avait eut tant envie de lui crier la vérité. Il essaya de respirer convenablement avant de retourner travailler. Cette rencontre avec Remus l'avait tout retourné.

James passait tout son temps à chercher son frère de cœur. S'il pouvait lui offrir un endroit où se cacher ou même l'aider, il le ferait. Il doutait réellement que Sirius se fasse attraper tant qu'il restait sous sa forme animagus. Cependant, une semaine plus tard, il fut appelé dans le sud de l'Angleterre car un couple moldu disait l'avoir vu. Un de ses aurors notait le récit des témoins quand James fut attiré par un mouvement dans le buisson. Il plissa les yeux et sursauta légèrement quand son regard croisa celui d'un chien noir. Son cœur battait la chamade. Sa respiration accéléra. Sirius était là en face de lui. Il cligna des paupières et l'instant d'après Patmol avait disparu. Il jura contre lui-même pour avoir sa trace. Il se concentra à nouveau sur les informations inintéressantes qu'on lui transmettait.

Après presque une année d'évasion, Sirius fut enfin localisé. Quand on vint avertir que le criminel innocent était à Poudlard, il y accourut. Lorsqu'il pénétra à Poudlard, c'est des flashs d'images qui lui arrivèrent dessus. Remus travaillait ici, Sirius était ici et Harry étudiait ici. Les trois personnes à qui il tenait le plus se trouvait dans l'enceinte du château. Un long et perçant hurlement lui glaça le sang. Ce cri lui était familier.

_Remus_ !

Un regard vers la pleine lune confirma ses craintes. Etant seul, il se transforma en cerf. Il reconnaissait chaque recoin de la forêt. Il pria le ciel que ni Harry ni Sirius ne soit blessé. Remus ne se pardonnerait jamais. Quand il les vit couchés vers le lac et que les détraqueurs s'approchaient dangereusement d'eux, il reprit forme humaine. Il voulut lancer le sort mais un second Harry apparut.

_C'est quoi cette histoire ? Depuis quand Harry a un frère jumeau ?_

Néanmoins sa grande découverte fut le patronus de son fils. C'était lui en cerf. Paralysé, il fut touché de voir que le patronus de son fils ai sa forme animagus. Quand le second Harry quitta la clairière avec une amie, James s'avança. Il regretta immédiatement en voyant le visage émacié de son meilleur ami. Maigre, pâle, il ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme qu'il avait connu. Où était passé son grand frère ? Moqueur, dragueur et protecteur, il voulait son Sirius. Il se sentit coupable. Il voulut pleurer mais des voix l'interrompirent dans sa descente en enfer émotionnelle. Il ne trouva aucune raison valable pour empêcher les aurors d'enfermer Sirius. Dès qu'il put il monta quatre à quatre les marches pour aller le libérer mais là encore son fils l'avait devancé. Souriant, il retourna vers son patron. Il s'exclama que cela était impensable que Black ai pu s'enfuir. Heureux, il joua la comédie pour faire croire l'inverse. Rien ne pouvait enlever son soulagement. Il promit simplement au ministre de continuer les recherches.

Sa joie fut coupée quand il apprit la démission de Remus. Il devait trouver le moyen de leur dire la vérité. Les voir durant cette année lui avait rappelé combien ils lui manquaient. Il espéra pouvoir essayer de retrouver Sirius pour lui avouer toute la supercherie mais le ministre en voulut autrement et lui donna de nouvelles inquiétudes. Quand il apprit la nouvelle du tournoi des trois sorciers, James était loin d'imaginer que cela pourrait autant mal se passer. Son fils n'avait pas l'âge requis. Son principal soucie était réglé, Harry n'aurait pas de problème cette année. Aller trois fois à Poudlard pour voir des épreuves n'était pas le pire des moments. D'autant plus qu'il risquait de croiser Harry.

Le soir où la coupe révéla les quatre participants, il dut se retenir de ne pas faire un scandale. Son bébé était inscrit. La chair de sa chair allait devoir risquer sa vie. Il cherchait à savoir comment cela était possible. Neve Nere et Glorfi furent également horrifiés par la nouvelle. Inquiet James aurait voulu l'aider. Mais en tant qu'auror chargé de surveillance, il ignorait que très peu de temps avant qu'elle était la tâche en question. Vu que Maugrey était là, Dumbledore ne lui confiait qu'à lui la marche à suivre.

A chaque épreuve, James sentait son cœur s'arrêter. Lors de la troisième épreuve, il espéra que tout cela se termine bien. Son instinct lui disait le contraire. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Une douleur soudaine lui transperça la clavicule gauche là où trônait fièrement la marque causée par le sort de Voldemort 13 ans auparavant. Il serra les dents pour ne rien laisser paraître.

_Merde, Voldy est de retour et mon fils est dans ce labyrinthe. S'il arrive quelque chose à Harry…_

Quand les deux adolescents réapparurent et qu'ils s'effondrèrent au sol, James sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

_Lève-toi Harry, relève-toi_.

Il se leva. Harry était vivant mais pas son camarade. Il voulut s'approcher mais Dumbledore lui ordonna de rester en retrait. Il sentit la colère monter. Il se calma quand il entendit la petite voix d'Harry déclarer que Voldemort était de retour. Il jeta un regard noir quand Maugrey conduisit l'adolescent dans le château. Quelque chose l'intriguait. Il les suivit. Dumbledore fit exactement la même chose que lui. Quand il découvrit que Maugrey n'était pas le vrai, James eut pitié de l'usurpateur.

_J'espère pour toi que Dumbledore savait que tu n'étais pas Maugrey sinon je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez fait_.

Il fut surpris quand le ministre nia le retour de Voldemort. S'il déclarait le contraire, il était du côté de Dumbledore. Il répéta bêtement les paroles du ministre pour garder son job. Surprenant fut le résultat quand on lui offrit la place de chef des aurors.

-Je ne peux garder Maugrey comme chef des aurors, vous comprenez Vincenzo.

-A peu près. Pourquoi moi ? Quelqu'un Kingsley a plus d'expérience.

-Vous n'êtes pas en admiration devant Dumbledore comme Maugrey. Je ne connais pas assez Kingsley pour me permettre d'avoir un chef des aurors qui suivent Dumbledore et en rajoutent sur Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Je comprends.

Depuis ce jour, ce fut la guerre entre l'ancien et l'actuel chef des aurors. James n'avait pas hésité en gardant Kingsley comme second. Il savait que Maugrey était jaloux de sa promotion. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui donner les travaux de bureaux.

_Vengeance… Tu avais peur qu'un Potter prenne ta place ? Voilà c'est fait_ !


	57. Un sourire de Potter

Akan: Il est vrai que James devrait dire à Harry de s'entraîner. Mais il y a la culpabilité qui l'empêche de trop vouloir interférer dans la vie de son fils. Pour les livres et de l'aide, il sera présent durant la 5ème année... Pourquoi une nouvelle baguette? James ignore que celle de Voldemort est jumelle à celle d'Harry. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine^^!

Tsuky et Lylabla: Merci, bonne lecture et bonne semaine^^!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 57**

**Un sourire de Potter**

James ne pouvait envoyer personne pour surveiller son fils. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser sans surveillance. Il se doutait que Dumbledore le fasse veiller par quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas confiance. Il était en pleine réflexion pour trouver la solution quand il vit Neve Nere traverser le vestibule. Il se leva dans un bond du canapé.

-Neve Nere. J'ai un job pour toi !

_Oui_ ?

_J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller Harry. Toute la journée. Tu es un chat, tu pourras être discret. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles. _

_Si Harry est en danger, Vincenzo débarque ou James_ ?

Après un mot de réflexion, James se retrouva vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noire. Un manteau noir le recouvrait. Une capuche longue masquait son visage. Il avait trouvé comment il irait sauver son fils en cas de problème.

_Marché conclu. Je vais aller faire la surveillance de ton fils. _

_Merci_.

James amena le chat un soir dans la rue du 4 Privet Drive. Depuis ce soir-là, ils étaient séparés pour la première fois. Une fois Harry monter dans sa chambre, la surveillance moins vigilante, le félin racontait à James ce qu'avait fait son fils durant sa journée. Apprendre que son bébé devait aller faire les courses, tondre la pelouse lui serra le cœur.

Les journées étaient longues. James lisait dans son bureau au ministère pour son propre entraînement quand la voix de Neve Nere l'interrompit.

_James ?_

_Quoi ? Un problème ?_

_Des détraqueurs à Little Whinging._

_Tu es sûr ?_

_Ils ne sont pas encore devant Harry mais je sens le froid. _

_J'arrive_.

Il se leva, se métamorphosa en James, revêtit sa tenue d'inconnu comme il allait l'appeler par la suite. Il se volatilisa juste à côté d'Harry. Un froid le paralysa. Il se refusa de laisser ressortir la tristesse qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de Lily, de son père, l'enfermement de Sirius, l'abandon d'Harry. Il tendit sa baguette et sans dire un moment, un immense lion argenté y sortit sous le regard abasourdi d'Harry. Quand les deux créatures néfastes furent loin, il tendit sa main vers son fils. Il évita soigneusement son regard émeraude. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration.

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il mais en tentant de ne pas trop le montrer.

-Oui, je crois, répondit l'adolescent perdu. Qui êtes-vous ?

_Ton père_ !

-Un ami, même si tu en doutes avec le retour de Voldemort, la confiance est dure à donner.

-Vous me croyez quand je dis que Voldemort est de retour ? Vous osez dire son nom ?

James sentit le regard émeraude le passer au rayon X. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour pouvoir lui parler. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer des pardons. Son bébé était si grand. Il se retrouvait à 15 ans. La ressemblance était frappante. Il était son sosie.

-Bien sûr que je te crois, Harry Potter, _tu es mon fils_. Pourquoi n'oserais-je pas dire son nom ? Ce n'et qu'un nom ! Toi-même, tu as bien le courage de le dire. Le courage d'un parfait petit Gryffondor ! _De son héritier_ !

Il se sentit fière en réalisant à quel point son fils lui ressemblait. Un grand sourire était caché sous la capuche. Le patronus revint vers son créateur. James passa sa main dans sa crinière.

-Qui êtes-vous ? répéta Harry. Comment avez-vous su qu'un détraqueur se trouvait là ? Qui l'a envoyé ? Voldemort ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire mon nom, _tu ne me croirais pas_, et je m'en excuse. Je te promets qu'un jour, je t'avouerai réellement qui je suis. Je te le dois bien, Harry Potter, _mon bébé_. Mais pour l'instant, tu devras te contenter de mon aider sans poser trop de questions, _je ne suis pas prêt_. Je t'ai à l'œil, voilà pourquoi j'ai été là si rapidement. Non, je ne suis pas envoyé par Voldemort pour t'espionner. Je travailler pour moi-même. J'ai une idée, je te l'avoue de qui te l'a envoyé mais ce ne qu'est une supposition alors je vais garder ça pour moi. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit Voldemort vu qu'aux dernières nouvelles, les détraqueurs sont encore sous les ordres du ministère.

-Le ministère ? Vous croyez que c'est le ministère qui m'a envoyé des détraqueurs mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous est-il impossible de me donner votre nom ? Juste votre nom ! SI justement vous savez qu'un jour me direz la vérité…

_Si tu ne veux pas que l'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix fasse ta connaissance, rentre, Jamie_.

_D'accord. J'y vais. Merci pour tout Neve Nere_.

-L'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix arrive. Je vais te laisser avec elle. Et oui, Dumbledore te faire surveiller ! Au fait, tiens, chocolat suisse réputé pour être excellent. En voilà aussi pour ton cousin quand il reviendra à lui-même. Au revoir Harry. Je suis flatté de t'avoir enfin vu en vrai, _j'attendais ça depuis si longtemps_.

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, il s'éclipsa dans son bureau où il reprit son poste en tant que Tellerino. Il était tout tremblant. Il avait parlé à son fils.

_Neve Nere, dis moi comment ça se passe pour Harry, si tu arrives à voir ou entendre quelque chose_.

Dans les couloirs du ministère, il croisa Dolorès Ombrage. Travaillant pour le ministre, il la voyait trop souvent. Elle avait un esprit fermé et osait venir argumenter que les loups-garous étaient de monstres.

-Ah mon cher Vincenzo.

-Dolorès, répliqua James en serrant les dents. _Tu dis un truc négatif sur les loups-garous et je t'envoie valser_.

-Potter va passer devant le tribunal.

-Pardon ?

-Il a fait de la magie devant un moldu et il n'a pas l'âge requis, expliqua-t-il.

James fronça les sourcils. Harry n'avait pas fait de magie ce qui voulait dire que la trace n'avait pas pu avertir le ministère. C'était lui qui avait fait déguerpir les détraqueurs. Comment Ombrage pouvait-elle savoir pour leur présence ?

_La peau de vache ! C'est elle qui les a envoyés vers Harry pour qu'il se fasse renvoyer. Je vais la massacrer ! _

-Le ministre veut que vous soyez là, ajouta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. Dès qu'il put, il s'échappa.

_Remus et Maugrey sont venus chercher Harry. Ils sont partis au QG de l'Ordre par balai_, l'avertit le félin.

_D'accord, merci. _

_Je suis monté dans les bagages d'Harry. _

_Quoi ?_

_Je vais au … Aïe. _

_Neve Nere ?_

_Je suis tombé pendant qu'il descendait. Tant pis, je vais le retrouver. A plus_.

_Abruti de chat _!

Entre l'annonce de l'audience d'Harry et le jour même, James réfléchit à la manière de prouver l'innocence d'Harry. Il reprit ses petits cahiers de notes, ses livres. Quand il trouva enfin la solution, transeo veterae, il put se rendre le cœur léger à l'audience. L'image de son fils était gravée dans son esprit et ne le quittait plus. Le son de sa voix qui n'avait pas encore complètement muée, ses yeux verts tout était inscrit pour ne pas l'oublier.

Le 19 juillet quand il arriva au ministère le matin, il fut agressé par sa secrétaire.

-Monsieur Tellerino, l'audience d'Harry Potter a été avancée d'une demi-heure, dit-elle.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'incitait à trouver rapidement un moyen pour avertir Harry. En réfléchissant à toute allure, son regard se posa sur Maugrey, ses dossiers en main, qui discutait avec Kingsley.

-Merci, alors j'irai à 9h30 à l'audience de Potter, répéta-t-il en élevant la voix.

Il vit avec satisfaction Maugrey leva la tête exaspéré vers lui. Même Kingsley fronça les sourcils en l'entendant. L'information était passée. Il espéra que l'auror aurait la bonne idée d'avertir l'Ordre du Phénix pour qu'Harry puisse être prévenu. Il lut dans les couloirs le dossier que la secrétaire lui avait remis entre les mains. Il retint une exclamation d'indignation en voyant son ancien patron aller faire la causette à Dawlish au lieu d'aller prévenir le changement d'heure. Il jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Kingsley qui s'échappa discrètement du corridor.

Il se rendit assez tôt à l'audience. Devant la salle, il s'appuya contre le mur et attendit l'arrivée de son fils. Si lui-même n'était pas à l'heure, le jeune homme ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes. Il pesta contre le ministère. Il fut interrompit dans ses pensées quand la porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrit doucement. Il retint un sourire en voyant la frimousse déboussolée d'Harry. Rassuré de le savoir à l'heure, il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le rassurer. La démarche de l'adolescent manquait d'assurance. Perdu dans un endroit inconnu, il avait toutes les raisons pour craindre la suite.

-Harry Potter, dit-il sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il se retourna brusquement vers lui. Quand Harry posa son regard émeraude sur lui et qu'il le reconnut, il lui jeta un regard noir. Son cœur se fissura en recevant ce contact visuel si haineux. L'adolescent le détestait sans savoir qui il était réellement.

-Ca va, je ne vais pas te manger, pas besoin de partir en courant, tenta James pour détendre l'atmosphère avec un petit rire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous attendrais ? J'ai mon audience. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard pour vous avoir fait la causette, répliqua l'adolescent.

-Ton audience ne commencera pas tant que je ne serai pas là. Fudge m'attendra, expliqua James profitant au maximum du temps qu'il passait seul avec lui pour graver toutes ses expressions dans son esprit. Calme, tu expliques calmement la situation et… commença-t-il feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué la pâleur soudaine de son fils.

-Vous connaissez la situation. Le ministère la connaît. Vous ne me croyez juste pas quand je vous dis que votre joli petit monde va être détruit par Voldemort si vous continuez à ne pas réagir, coupa rageusement Harry.

James eut envie de l'approuver. Tant que le ministère jouait au sourd, Voldemort pouvait préparer ses plants tranquillement. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire non plus à Harry qu'il passait des heures à essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait retenir Voldemort de ne pas encore attaquer. Il se retint également de lui dire que « son joli petit monde » avait disparu il y a 14 ans quand sa mère était morte, que son parrain avait été envoyé en prison et qu'il avait dût l'abandonner.

-Ton audience n'a rien à voir avec le retour de Voldemort. Tu as utilisé la magie devant un moldu, _même si c'est faux_, voilà pourquoi tu es là. Libre à ceux qui veulent croire à son retour, l'apaisa James.

Il lut une lueur d'hésitation dans le regard de son fils. Il travaillait pour le ministère, il le détestait que pour ça. Le bruit de la porte le coupa dans ses pensées. Lorsque James reconnut la personne qui arrivait derrière l'adolescent, son visage se ferma.

-Ah Harry, je vois que tu es déjà là. Bonjour Vincenzo.

_Depuis quand t'ai-je autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, sale manipulateur_ !

-Dumbledore, répondit James avec du dégoût dans la voix. L'audience va commencer, Potter. Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher d'entrer.

_Roh pourquoi est-ce que j'ai parlé ainsi à Harry ! Il va encore plus me détester. « L'audience va commencer Potter », je n'aurais pas pu être plus froid_…

James entra, sans sentir le regard d'Harry dans son dos, et alla prendre place vers le ministre. Il détestait ces salles de tribunal. Une seule et unique chaise occupait l'espace en bas. Entouré de gradin rempli de juges tel des prédateurs prêts à se jeter sur leur proie. S'avançant prudemment, il s'assit quand le ministre le lui ordonna. Leurs regards se croisèrent et James ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un discret clin d'œil, typiquement Potter.

_Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, tout va bien se passer_.

-Audience du 19 juillet 1995. Harry James Potter va être jugé pour avoir pratiqué le sortilège du patronus devant un moldu le 11 juillet à 18h12. Nous pouvons alors commencer…

-Avocat de la défense, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Je me dois de …

_Te taire_ ! pensa James qui était affalé sur sa chaise.

-… Corriger vos dires monsieur le ministre. Harry n'a pas pratiqué le sortilège du patronus, un homme avec une capuche est apparu et a fait partir les détraqueurs.

-Ce que vous dites Dumbledore n'a aucun sens, après avoir crié que Vous-savez-qui était de retour, vous avez besoin de venir raconter qu'un super héros a fait son apparition, répliqua le ministre.

-Je n'ai pas parlé d'un super héros mais d'un homme qui est apparu.

_Quoi ? Je n'ai pas une tête de super héros ? J'veux bien te croire avec ma tête de Tellerino_, se moqua James qui écoutait distraitement la conversation, le regard braqué sur la personne qui lui avait le plus manqué ces 14 dernières années.

-Dumbledore cessez de raconter des absurdités. Dites au moins que votre inconnu est si doué qu'il va vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui, pendant que vous y êtes ! S'il vous plaît, Dumbledore, arrêtez de raconter ces histoires.

_Dis-le Dumby que je vais vaincre Voldemort. _

-J'aurais une question, car je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre quelque chose professeur Dumbledore, continua Dolorès. Il me semble que vous avez insinuez que des détraqueurs étaient dans un quartier moldu, très loin de la prison d'Azkaban. Que feraient des détraqueurs à cet endroit ?

_Pourquoi poses-tu la question face de crapaud, c'est toi qui les as envoyés_ !

-Je me pose la même question, madame la sous secrétaire, concéda Dumbledore. Même si il existe une personne qui pourrait avoir ordonné aux détraqueurs de se rentre à Little Whinging. Voldemort pourrait…

-Excusez-moi, professeur mais les détraqueurs sont sous la responsabilité du ministère de la magie qui contrôle très bien la situation. Aucun détraqueur n'a quitté son poste, n'est-ce pas monsieur le ministre ? minauda-t-elle.

-En effet, Dolorès vous avez raison.

James trouvait toute cette mascarade des plus ennuyeuses. Les paroles échangées n'avaient aucun sens. Tous étaient hypocrites. Ils savaient qu'ils se mentaient. Il garda son regard azur sur Harry. Quand il rencontra les émeraudes de l'adolescent, il se sentit fondre. C'était les magnifiques yeux de Lily, les mêmes qui l'avaient envoûtés, 24 ans auparavant. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il lui sourit discrètement. Son sourire en coin troubla l'adolescent qui coupa le contact visuel avec son père. James écouta vaguement ce que le ministre répondait à Dumbledore.

-Personne ne peut témoigner pour ce que vous racontez, Dumbledore…,

_Moi, je le peux_.

-… Excepté comme d'habitude Harry Potter. Il semblerait, professeur que vous êtes avec Harry Potter prêt à inventer d'innombrables histoires aussi loufoques soient-elles. A moins que vous n'ayez quelqu'un qui puisse témoigner en faveur de monsieur Potter, nous allons délibérer sur le fait que monsieur Potter a utilisé la magie devant un moldu.

-Nous avons un témoin, contredit alors Dumbledore.

-Qui ça ? Vous nous avez amené votre inconnu ? se moqua James.

-Non, hélas, j'ignore encore tout de son identité. Mais quand je découvrirai je vous le ferais savoir Tellerino. Même si il me semble que c'est votre job à vous de trouver ce type de personne, le nargua-t-il.

_J'ai fait mon job, Dumby. Je sais qui est l'inconnu. Mais je ne te le dirai pas_ !

- Une sorcière se trouvait justement au alentour quand les détraqueurs sont arrivés. Elle peut donc témoigner de la présence des détraqueurs.

-Mais pas de votre inconnu ? demanda la femme en rose.

-Non, personne excepté Harry ne l'a vu.

-Et bien, faites là entrer, qu'elle raconte ce qu'elle a vu, décréta le ministre.

Du regard il suivit Harry quitta sa place pour être remplacé par une vieille sorcière. Il eut pitié en voyant le regard apeuré qu'elle avait. Elle cherchait désespérément de l'aide de la part de Dumbledore mais celui-ci ne se tourna pas vers elle.

-Je m'appelle Arabella Figg. J'habite le 6 Privet Drive à Little Whinging. Je suis une cracmol. Je vis seule dans ma maison avec mes deux chats Ruby et John, se présenta-t-elle.

-Décrivez-nous l'attaque madame, intima une femme avec un sourire encourageant. Comment étaient-ils ?

-L'un était gros et l'autre très mince…

-Pas les garçons mais les détraqueurs. A quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Décrivez ce que vous avez vu, ressenti, expliqua James en retenant un rire de sortir de sa gorge.

Il retint un grognement en voyant qu'il continuait de parler en faisant de grands gestes de la main, reste de son passé en Italie.

-Ils portaient de longues capes noires. Ils étaient complètement cachés par leur manteau. Il y avait juste les mains moisies qui dépassaient. J'ai sentit comme un froid m'envahir, comme si tout sentiment de joie m'avait abandonné. Je me sentais vide, si triste, si seule. J'étais mal, je voulais mourir. Puis, ils ont été chassés mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir par qui. Je marche avec difficulté et le temps que j'arrive à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait Harry, seul. L'inconnu avait disparu.

-Tout cela n'a aucun sens, gémit la sous secrétaire offusquée. Comment des détraqueurs auraient-ils put se trouver là. Le ministère surveille les gardiens d'Azkaban. Votre histoire d'inconnu ne tient pas debout.

-Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer, madame, que le témoin ment ? demanda le directeur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je rappelais que les détraqueurs n'ont pas pu quitter leur poste tant que le ministère ne l'a pas ordonné et pourquoi aurait-il envoyé deux détraqueurs sur ce garçon ?

James les écouta parler mais il commençait à en avoir marre. Chacun encré sur ses idées, il ne voulait lâcher prise. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Harry. Il s'assit convenablement sur sa chaise et les coupa dans leur discussion sans fin.

-La présence des détraqueurs ou d'un inconnu ne semble pas être le réel soucie de cette audience, me semble-t-il. Le problème était que monsieur Potter est accusé d'avoir utilisé la magie devant un moldu, le sortilège du patronus en l'occurrence.

-Que proposez-vous Tellerino ? Vous avez les faits. Harry n'a pas utilisé la magie un inconnu l'a fait…

-Pourriez-vous laisser Monsieur Potter répondre, Dumbledore, coupa James le regard noir. Monsieur Potter, racontez votre version des faits, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il avec une voix douce qui contrastait avec son ton glacial utilisé pour le directeur.

Il sentit un frisson le parcourir quand son fils plongea son regard dans le sien. Le stresse qu'il vit chez Harry était transmis de la même manière que chez lui. Son pied bougeait rapidement et discrètement. Pour lui donner courage, il lui lança un clin d'œil.

-J'étais dans un sous voie avec mon cousin quand deux détraqueurs sont arrivés. Tout sentiment de bonheur m'a quitté. J'ai tiré ma baguette pour les faire partir mais il m'a fallut quelques instants pour me concentrer pleinement sur un souvenir heureux. Quand j'allais lancer le sort, j'ai vu surgir un patronus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lancer le sortilège. L'inconnu l'avait fait avant moi. Il m'a donné du chocolat, pour mon cousin et moi. Il est parti quand madame Figg arrivait.

-Quelle était la forme du patronus ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire encourageant qui se trouvait près de l'auror.

Le son de sa voix plut à James qui fut heureux de constater que certaine personne n'était pas aussi attardé qu'Ombrage. Néanmoins sa question pertinente, le dérangea. Son patronus avait la forme d'un lion car il était l'héritier de Gryffondor. Personne d'autre excepté son ancêtre n'était connu pour avoir un lion comme patronus.

-Un fauve, mais je n'ai pas bien distingué l'animal exacte, répondit Harry.

_Ouf_ !

-Vous venez d'entendre de la bouche d'Harry ce que je venais de vous expliquer, pourrions-nous régler cette histoire…, reprit Dumbledore ce qui fit monter la colère que James avait envers lui.

-Histoire dont vous n'êtes pas au centre, Dumbledore. Il ne s'agit pas de vous, sauf si vous vous appelez Harry Potter ? Mais il me semble que non ! Gardez votre place et laissez le ministère travailler. Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, non plus.

Fier face à son visage offusqué, James lui lança un regard noir. Il reconnut une contraction vers la mâchoire d'Harry qui était identique au mouvement musculaire qu'il faisait quand il se retenait de rire.

-Le problème est de savoir si monsieur Potter a utilisé la magie. Le ministère se chargera de savoir ce que faisaient des détraqueurs dans un quartier moldu et qui était cet inconnu, continua-t-il.

-Auriez-vous une idée pour savoir si monsieur Potter a pratiqué ce sortilège, Vincenzo ? Personnellement, je ne vois pas trop comment faire pour le prouver, s'interrogea le ministre.

_Parce qu'il y a des jours où tu sais comment faire les choses_ ?

-En Italie, il est parfois utilisé dans les cas comme celui-ci, transeo veterae. Pour connaître les derniers sortilèges utilisés par la baguette d'un sorcier, proposa-t-il.

-Brillante idée ! approuva la femme à ses côtés sous le regard noir du crapaud rose.

_Je l'aime bien celle-là ! Elle semble prête à tout pour prouver l'innocence d'Harry_.

Il n'eut pas besoin de discuter plus longtemps, l'idée fut acceptée rapidement. Il fut touché en lisant la reconnaissance qu'il lisait dans les émeraudes. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent quand il prit la baguette que lui tendait l'adolescent. Il vit son regard se poser sur la main gauche qui tenait sa baguette. Il retint un soupir. Harry ne devait sûrement pas connaître l'histoire de la cicatrice qu'il avait avec Sirius autrement il aurait dût réagir en posant son regard sur la cicatrice à son auriculaire. James sentait les regards braqués sur lui. Sans se mettre la pression, il exécuta le sort. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand l'assemblée vit que les derniers sorts remontaient à Poudlard. Il redonna la baguette à son fils avant de reprendre sa place et de discuter du verdict.

-La preuve que Monsieur Potter n'a pas effectué le sortilège ne peut être contredit. Il est donc innocenté. Aucune charge ne sera prise contre lui.

-Merci madame Bones. L'audience du 19 juillet de Monsieur Harry James Potter est terminée, décréta le ministre.

Il croisa une dernière fois le regard de son fils. Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil, le regard pétillant et heureux. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand Harry lui rendit son sourire en coin. Ce sourire prouvait qu'il ne pouvait être qu'un Potter. C'était le sourire des Potter. Il essaya de garder un œil sur son fils le plus longtemps possible tout en écoutant ce que le ministre lui disait. Il retint de lancer un sort au vieux sorcier qui agrippa fermement le bras de son fils. Son regard noir donna satisfaction à James. Il avait vexé Albus Dumbledore.

James fut heureux ce jour-là. Quand il revint de l'audience et que Tonks lui demanda si tout c'était bien passé, il se retint de dire que tout c'était merveilleusement bien passé. Il lui répondit un vague « Potter est innocent ». Il revoyait sans cesse le sourire d'Harry. Ce sourire lui était destiné à lui. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour le voir. Il lui manquait. L'avoir revu, lui avoir parlé, lui avoir sourit, lui avait fait tellement de bien. Un sourire lui collait le visage depuis. Même le boulot ou l'entraînement ne l'ennuyait plus. Il pensait à son fils.

_James, j'ai retrouvé Harry !_

_Tu as trouvé le QG de l'Ordre ?_

_Oui. Tu vas être jaloux car je suis en ce moment même en train de me faire câliner par Sirius et Remus. _

_Quoi ? Ils vont te reconnaître !_

_C'est déjà fait ! _

_Quoi ? _

_Sirius m'a appelé J'me-la-pète, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai réagi. T'aurais dût voir sa tête quand je lui ai donné un coup de patte. C'était hilarant. Si un chat pouvait rire, j'aurais ri aux éclats. Et la tête de Remus, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux. _

_Ils savent que pour que tu sois vivant, je le suis aussi. Ils…_

_Ils s'interrogent vu les regards qu'ils se lancent. Tu es obligé de vaincre ta peur et de tout leur dire, James. _

_Magnifique ! Je suis mort de trouille de me retrouver face à eux, je te rappelle. _

_Harry me trouve mignon. _

_Ne change pas de sujet ! Tu as fait comprendre à Siri et Mumus que j'étais vivant…_

_Surtout quand j'ai léché la main de Sirius pour dire que j'aime quand il m'appelle Neve Nere et que j'ai bu mon lait au miel. _

_Tu as bu du lait au miel ? Neve Nere, aucun chat ne fait ça. Ils ont compris et je vais devoir affronter ma peur !_

_Hey l'héritier de Gryffondor, tu dois être courageux ! _

_Saleté de chat ! _

_Arrête de te plaindre, tu seras tout content de les retrouver et moi je peux te donner des infos concernant l'ordre. _

_Ils t'ont gardé facilement ?_

_Maugrey ne voulait pas trop. Mais Kingsley a rétorqué que si j'étais un animagus je n'aurais pas pu trouver la maison et qu'un vrai chat ne représente pas de danger. Je suis Neve Nere, le chat d'Harry Potter. C'est parfait pour le surveiller ! Tout le monde est au souper maintenant. Je suis dans le couloir près de la chambre de Sirius. _

A peine Neve Nere eut-il ses derniers mots à James que ce dernier se transporta à ses côtés. Encore en sueur à cause de son entraînement interrompit, James regarda la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami d'un air résigné.

_Ca a des avantages de se déplacer autrement qu'en transplanant, hein Potter ?_

James hocha simplement la tête pour répondre positivement à la question.

_Tu sais que si quelqu'un vient, c'est James Potter qu'il croise et pas l'inconnu ou Tellerino ?_

_Tu as dit qu'ils mangeaient tous_ !

Après une dernière inspiration pour prendre son courage, il se téléporta dans la pièce. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. La nostalgie l'étreignit. Il aurait voulu pleurer. Les murs peints en rouge et or, les affiches, les bannières de Gryffondor étaient encore collées au mur. Il prit le cadre sur la table de chevet où les trois maraudeurs étaient pris en photo par le traitre en dernière année. Il déposa un mot sur le cadre.

_Ciao Fratellone,_

_Je pens que Patmol pourrait aller se dégourdir les pattes à St-James Parc le 23 juillet dans les environs de 10h, accompagné de notre p'tit loup préféré._

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer que Sirius comprenne. Le surnom _Fratellone_ donnerait le nom du destinateur du billet. Il était la seule personne à appeler Sirius ainsi. Il leur avait donné rendez-vous quatre jours plus tard, le jour de son anniversaire, au parc qui portait son nom. Le message était clair. Sirius et Remus comprendraient.


	58. les Maraudeurs réunis

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 58**

**Les maraudeurs réunis**

Ces quatre jours furent les plus stressants que James ait jamais vécu. Le matin de son anniversaire, il mangea sans appétit le déjeuner préparé par Glorfi. Il avait réfléchi à la meilleure manière de se montrer à ses meilleurs amis. Tel un automate, il déjeuna, s'habilla tout en repassant sans cesse son plan. Une fois prêt, il se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Vêtu d'un pantalon baggy noir, d'un tee-shirt bleu marine et d'une casquette noire, il avait l'air d'un parfait moldu. Il enfonça la casquette sur sa tête pour faire en sorte que ses yeux ne soient plus visibles.

Il se téléporta à Londres et entra dans le parc. Il marcha avec une idée fixe en tête. Il longea le lac, stressé. Un peu plus loin, assit sur un banc, Remus regardait discrètement autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas louper son meilleur ami. À ses pieds, un gros chien noir bougeait la queue à toute vitesse et semblait être aux aguets. James avait deviné juste. Adolescents, c'était sur ce banc qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour pique-niquer. Face au lac et à Buckingham Palace, ils ne regardaient pas la vue mais cherchaient James. Il sourit en les voyants. Ils étaient venus. Il prit son courage à deux mains, trop tard pour renoncer.

Il s'assit en face d'eux sur un banc. Seul le chemin les séparait. Il fixa l'animal. L'instinct animalier prit le dessus et Sirius leva la tête vers l'étranger face à lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. James fixa ce regard qu'il connaissait par cœur. D'un geste du pouce, il leva légèrement sa casquette afin d'être sûr que son regard caché derrière ses lunettes soit bien visible. Il esquissa un sourire en coin quand il vit les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent sous le choc.

_Il m'a reconnu_ !

Il garda ses noisettes plantées dans le regarde du canidé. Il se leva. À peine James eut-il tourné le dos que Sirius aboya. James tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit d'un sourire qu'il n'avait plus arboré depuis 14 ans. Son cœur sauta de joie dans sa poitrine. Il entendait Patmol aboyer derrière lui. Il cligna des paupières pour faire partir les perles salées qui voulaient venir rouler sur ses joues. Il devina facilement Patmol tirant sur sa laisse en entendant Remus le réprimander.

-Patmol, calme-toi ! Arrête d'aboyer !

La fin de la phrase fut dite dans un murmure. James se retourna pour voir le chien vouloir le suivre en relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Remus qui ouvrit la bouche en un O et ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Patmol, tais-toi. On va aller ailleurs, tu déranges tout le monde avec tes aboiements !

James rigola tout seul. Il les imaginait parfaitement, Remus tirant sur une laisse et essayant de calmer un Sirius qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il retournait dans son adolescence. Il jeta un regard en biais au lac et à Buckingham Palace. Il quitta le chemin pour marcher dans l'herbe. James s'enfila dans l'ouverture arrière d'une petite chapelle. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps. Un gros chien entra. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit, il sentit deux bras l'étreindre avec force. Sans pouvoir les retenir, les larmes se déversèrent. Il s'agrippa à Sirius comme si la vie allait à nouveau le lui arracher. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Sirius le repoussa légèrement. Il le poussa par les épaules. Leurs regards délavés se rencontrèrent.

-James, c'est vraiment toi ?

-Ouais.

Pour preuve, il leva sa main gauche et brandit son auriculaire pour montrer la vieille cicatrice. À sa grande surprise, Sirius leva la sienne et, de la même manière qu'ils le faisaient enfant, la plaça en face de celle de James.

-Amis pour la vie, dirent-ils à l'unisson comme il l'avait fait temps de fois par le passé.

-Et même à travers la mort, ajouta Remus dont les yeux brillaient.

James se tourna vers le loup-garou en souriant. Ils se prirent dans les bras. Dans un silence étonnant, ils se regardèrent et laissèrent les larmes de joie rouler le long de leurs joues. Soudain, Sirius éclata de rire. James se sentit revivre. Le son de ce rire ressemblant à un aboiement lui avait tant manqué.

-On est ridicule !

James échangea un regard avec Remus pour essayer de comprendre. Ce dernier ne put l'aider.

-Ça doit être le fait d'avoir été pendant douze ans à Azkaban, rigola Remus dans un haussement d'épaule. Il perd la tête.

Mais aussitôt, il regretta ses paroles en voyant la tristesse et la culpabilité se peindre sur le visage de James.

-On est trois mecs en train de chialer dans un vieux local abandonné d'une chapelle dans un parc moldu ! On est lamentable, expliqua Sirius entre deux éclats de rire sans remarquer l'échange partagé entre ses deux amis. Toi ! s'écria-t-il soudainement en reprenant son sérieux en pointant James du doigt. Comment t'as ressuscité ?

-Je ne suis jamais mort.

-J'étais pourtant à ton enterrement, rappela Remus.

-Moi je serais bien venu mais j'étais déjà enfermé.

-Sirius, je… commença James.

-Ne dis rien ! ordonna Sirius. Tu dis un seul « je suis désolé, tout est ma faute » imita-t-il, que je t'en colle une !

-Colle-moi s'en une. Je le mérite ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû passer douze ans enfermé !

-Tu t'es déjà assez puni en 14 ans. Je te connais James ! Tu as dû culpabiliser pendant toutes ces années et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu vas continuer. Je t'ai pardonné, il y a longtemps. Par contre, j'avoue James, que j'aimerais bien savoir où tu étais durant toutes ces années.

-Ce n'est sûrement pas de ton plein gré que tu t'es fait passé pour mort, ajouta Remus.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-On adore les longues histoires, s'écria Sirius. Surtout autour d'une bonne bièreaubeurre !

-Siri, tu es recherché, rappela le loup-garou.

-Officiellement, tu es recherché mais dans les faits, Tellerino t'aurait déjà capturé s'il te cherchait réellement, contredit James avec un petit sourire en coin.

-S'il me cherchait réellement ? Il ne me cherche pas ? répéta Sirius sans comprendre.

-S'il voulait vraiment te capturer, il n'aurait pas laissé Harry et sa copine te libérer en haut de la tour et partir sur le dos d'un hippogriffe.

Sirius regarda James avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu es… ?

-Tellerino, ouais. Le mieux serait que je vous explique depuis le début.

-C'est toi qui est venu chez moi m'interroger sur l'évasion de Sirius, réalisa alors Remus.

-Ouais. C'était moi. Je voulais te le dire mais je n'ai pas osé. On serait peut-être plus à l'aise au manoir qu'ici pour discuter. De plus, Glorfi se réjouit de vous revoir.

-Transplanons là-bas ! accepta Sirius.

-Il y a des moyens plus agréables pour se déplacer, déclara James.

Sous les interrogations muettes, il se téléporta tous les trois sous le perron du manoir Potter. Dans un clignement de paupière, les trois maraudeurs avaient quittés leur cachette. Réalisant peu à peu qu'ils se trouvaient à nouveau dans la vieille demeure qui avait abrité leurs vacances estivales lors de leur adolescence, Sirius et Remus assimilaient que leur meilleur ami était vraiment vivant, que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

-Maître Sirius ! Maître Remus, s'écria une petite voix.

Avant d'avoir pu identifier le propriétaire de ces cris, ils sentirent deux petits bras les étreindre avec force. Ils baissèrent le regard et virent deux yeux globuleux qui brillaient dans leur direction. L'émotion de la petite créature était attendrissante.

-Maître Sirius et Maître Remus ont beaucoup manqué à Glorfi, renifla-t-il.

-Toi aussi Glorfi, tu nous as manqué, répondit Remus.

-Surtout la mousse au chocolat de Glorfi, ajouta Sirius alors que de la salive s'écoulait lentement de sa bouche entr'ouverte tandis qu'il rêvassait de ce dessert chocolaté.

-Glorfi en a préparé pour Maître Sirius.

-Je t'adore Glorfi ! Pourquoi Kreattur n'est-il pas comme ça ?

Remus soupira de désespoir. Les petites mains de Glorfi les tirèrent sur la terrasse sous l'œil amusé de James. Ils se retrouvèrent assis tous les trois sous l'ombre d'un parasol rouge. Le soleil frappait fort au-dessus de leur tête. Un air chaud soufflait autour d'eux. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Sirius quand Glorfi leur apporta une immense coupe de mousse au chocolat.

-C'est le paradis ici, s'émerveilla Sirius après avoir pris une cuillère chocolatée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans.

-Tu en as juste vingt de plus, rappela moqueusement James.

-Chut ! Après j'ai l'impression d'être vieux. Maintenant explique-nous comment tu as ressuscité Jamie.

À ce surnom utilisé si souvent autrefois, James sentit ses entrailles bondir de joie. Entendre Sirius prononcer ce mot calma ses peurs. Il savait qu'il leur devait des explications mais être appelé ainsi lui prouvait que son meilleur ami passait outre toutes ses années de souffrance pour lui.

-Je n'ai pas ressuscité car je ne suis jamais mort comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas mon corps que tu as vu à « mon » enterrement, Remus. Ravenna a créé une image, un faux cadavre pour me faire passer pour mort.

-Ravenna, je n'en suis même pas étonné, commenta Sirius. Mais je suis convaincu qu'entre le moment où Voldemort était chez toi et le moment où je suis arrivé, il n'y a eu que très peu de temps. Comment Ravenna aurait-elle pu le savoir aussi tôt ?

-Il y avait souvent un aigle qui tournait autour de la maison. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement mais Ravenna se promenait toujours avec un aigle également. Je comprends Neve Nere comme elle, elle comprend Diego, son aigle.

-Elle est l'héritière de Serdaigle ? coupa Remus.

-Ouais.

Sirius le regarda abasourdi. D'une part, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'héritière de Serdaigle soit encore vivante et qu'il l'ait connu mais d'autre part, Remus avait réalisé cela trop rapidement à son goût.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as survécu. Voldemort a dû essayer de te tuer ce soir-là, remarqua Remus.

-Tant que Ravenna sera en vie, ni Voldemort, ni moi ne pourrons mourir. J'ai bel et bien reçu le sortilège de la mort mais je ne pouvais pas mourir. C'est pour cela que j'ai également survécu lorsque Voldemort m'avait lancé ce sort de magie noir qui avait provoqué des hémorragies.

James leur raconta alors la prophétie faite il y a un millénaire, celle avant sa naissance, celle dont Dumbledore croyait qu'elle parlait de Harry. Il leur prouvait ses dires en leur montrant le serpent marqué en noir sur sa peau bronzée là où le sort l'avait frappé. Il expliqua le serment qui le retenait de venir sortir Sirius ou de voir son fils. Il parla de son entraînement, leur démontrant ses nouvelles connaissances. Ils éclatèrent de rire et peinèrent à le croire quand il leur avoua avoir passé des heures et des heures à lire de vieux livres, parfois même en latin. Glorfi dû approuver son maître pour que James soit pris au sérieux. Il les prévint de se méfier de Dumbledore en argumentant avec ce qu'il avait découvert grâce à Ravenna. Les deux membres de l'Ordre promirent de faire grandement attention face au vieux sorcier. Il relata sa nouvelle formation d'auror et la création du personnage de Tellerino. Il finit son récit par son retour en Angleterre. Après maints éclats de rire, après plusieurs trop plein émotionnel, James déballa pour la première fois tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi heureux.

-Tu ne nous as pas trouvé de meilleurs amis remplaçants en Italie ? suspecta faussement Sirius.

-Non.

-C'est normal, on est irremplaçable, Sirius. Je suis déçu que tu puisses penser que James aurait pu nous oublier, se moqua Remus.

-La première fois que j'ai accepté de sortir avec des collègues, après quatre ans que je bossais là-bas, j'ai commencé à les appeler Sirius et Remus. Vous connaissez ma résistance à l'alcool.

-Étonnamment, je ne suis même pas surpris venant de toi.

Ils continuèrent à rire comme si 14 ans ne les avaient pas séparés. Néanmoins quelque chose troubla James. Il avait besoin de savoir quelque chose. Il espéra trouver la réponse à son interrogation dans leur récit. Il les écouta avec attention, réalisant comment leur vie avait été pour tous si différente.

-Et Harry ?

La question tremblante de James ne surprit pas les deux autres maraudeurs qui se demandaient comment leur meilleur ami avait réussi à se retenir de les interroger concernant son fils. Incapable de faire une phrase correcte, James était juste parvenu à dire le nom de son unique enfant pour se faire comprendre.

-Il te ressemble. Physiquement, tu as pu le remarquer par toi-même, c'est toi à quinze ans avec les yeux de Lily, expliqua Sirius.

-Il a le même don que toi pour s'attirer les ennuis, ajouta Remus.

-Mais a un côté plus calme hérité de Lily. Nous, on contournait le règlement pour s'amuser, Harry le fait pour se comporter avec bravoure.

-Comme le parfait héritier de Gryffondor qu'il est, termina le loup-garou.

-Il sera tellement heureux de te rencontrer.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne lui dira rien. C'est à toi de le faire.

-Je ne suis pas prêt à le lui avouer. J'avais déjà de la peine à vous le dire alors j'ignore quand j'aurais le courage de faire face à mon fils.

-Tu l'as pourtant rencontré il y a quatre jours, fit remarquer Sirius. Du moins, Tellerino lui a parlé.

-Lui parler en tant que Tellerino est différent. Je ne suis pas prêt à lui parler en tant que James.

-C'est aussi toi qui est intervenu lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs ? demanda Remus.

-Ouais.

-Quoi ? Sérieusement, c'était toi ? Comment tu as deviné Mumus ?

-Harry a dit avoir vu un patronus en forme de lion. La seule personne qui avait un lion pour patronus était Gryffondor lui-même…

-Selon les légendes, rappela Sirius.

-Quand on a compris que si c'était bel et bien Neve Nere qui était au QG, c'est que James devait aussi être vivant, j'ai fait le rapprochement.

-Neve Nere surveille Harry. C'est pour ça qu'il est actuellement au 12 Square Grimmaurd, réalisa Sirius.

-Exact.

_James ?_

_Oui ?_

_Sirius et Remus sont avec toi ? C'est aujourd'hui que vous aviez rendez-vous n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui, ils sont encore là pourquoi ?_

_Parce que les habitants du 12 Square Grimmaurd se demandent où ils sont ! Surtout où est Sirius vu qu'il n'est pas autorisé à sortir. _

_D'accord, je leur dis de rentrer. _

-Neve Nere vient de m'avertir que vous êtes recherché au QG de l'Ordre, surtout toi Siri car tu es interdit de sortie.

-Un ordre de plus du citronné ! grommela Sirius.

-C'est déjà l'heure du souper. Molly doit s'impatienter ! remarqua le loup-garou.

Ils se levèrent, redoutant le moment de se séparer après avoir dû attendre tant d'années pour se retrouver. Ils se dirent un dernier au revoir sur le perron.

-Avant de partir, il faut que je te demande quelque chose, Jamie, demanda vivement Sirius à la surprise de ses deux amis.

-Je t'écoute, l'incita James redoutant la question en reconnaissant les yeux pétillants de son frère de cœur.

-Je me demandais si pendant ces 14 années où on ne s'est pas vu si tu n'avais pas pris quelques centimètres. Je ne sais pas moi, un ou deux centimètres ? demanda Sirius avec un air parfaitement sérieux sur le visage.

-De quelques millimètres peut-être, avoua l'héritier de Gryffondor en rigolant.

-Avant de partir, coupa Remus, comment tu as fait pour mettre le mot dans la chambre de Sirius ?

-Ah ouais, c'était la première question qu'on voulait te poser !

-J'ai écris le mot et je suis venu le poser sur ta table de chevet.

-On ne peut pas transplaner dans ma maison. Il y a un sort anti-transplanage.

-Je ne transplane pas. Je me téléporte.

-Comment tu as fait pour le sort de Fidélitas ? interrogea Remus.

-Je me suis téléporté juste à côté de Neve Nere. Je passe à travers les protections de cette manière ! expliqua James.

-Tu triches ! s'offusqua faussement Sirius.

-Je t'apprendrai, Sirius.

-T'as intérêt, bouda-t-il faussement.

_James ! Renvoie les deux touristes au QG de l'Ordre. Ils commencent à trouver leur absence louche ! Cligne des yeux et renvoie-les !_

_Calme-toi, Neve Nere, on se disait au revoir !_

_Il vous en faut du temps pour vous dire au revoir !_

-Il faut que vous rentriez, votre absence commence à se faire remarquer.

-Normal, on est indispensable ! On se dit à dans 14 ans ou on se revoit avant ?

-Je ne quitte plus le manoir, excepté pour aller travailler. La porte vous est ouverte.

-Alors dès qu'on peut, on vient te casser les pieds, mini-Jamie !

Après un dernier au revoir, James les renvoya au 12 Square Grimmaurd dans un clignement de paupière. Il fixa l'endroit où quelques instants auparavant ses amis se trouvaient encore. Il peinait à croire qu'il avait enfin retrouvé Sirius et Remus et que ces derniers lui pardonnaient son absence si facilement. Il repassa en boucle cette merveilleuse journée dans sa tête. Un sourire aux lèvres, il reprit son entraînement quotidien. Il avait retrouvé ce pour quoi il se battait.


	59. 35 ans

Akan: Merci pour ton comm's! Suite du chapitre 58, tjs en juillet 1995! Bonne lecture

Raziel: En écrivant la première partie je savais ce qui ce passait du côté de James, voilà pourquoi je décris les évènements de son côté! Bonne semaine^^

Nouriel: Merci pour ton comm's

A tous: on me demande souvent quand est-ce que je vais revenir à Harry, la réponse est au chapitre 68 avec le début de la partie III!

Merci pour vos commentaires à tous! Bonne semaine et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 59**

**35 ans !**

James se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions de la journée. Il avait été tellement heureux de les retrouver. Revoir Sirius et Remus était comme recommencer à vivre, vivre sa propre vie. Il était tranquillement allongé sur la chaise longue quand il fut surpris d'entendre des bruits étranges dans la maison. Habituellement, Glorfi était si silencieux qu'il en était presque oubliable. Il se retourna brusquement et dans un geste de la main, figea les personnes derrière lui. Il retint un éclat de rire en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis leur baguette en main d'où sortait un jet d'eau. Il s'éloigna afin d'éviter de se retrouver trempé et cessa son sort. L'eau tomba sur la chaise longue. Surpris, Sirius et Remus échangèrent des regards perdus. Convaincus que James était couché là, ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Ils retinrent un hurlement quand une douche froide leur tomba dessus. Derrière eux, James était plié de rire. Reconnaissant son rire, ils se retournèrent, le regard noir.

-Potter ! grinça Sirius.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est vous qui vouliez m'arroser ! Je n'ai fait que me défendre !

-Comment tu as fait d'ailleurs ? Il y a deux secondes tu étais devant nous et après tu n'y étais plus !

-Je vous ai juste figé pour avoir le temps de me déplacer tranquillement.

-Hein ?

-Sirius, sujet, verbe, complément ! gronda Remus désespéré.

-Toi arrête de te moquer de moi et toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers James, comment tu as fait pour savoir ce qui allait t'arriver ?

-J'ignorais que c'était vous. J'ai entendu du bruit, je suis resté en alerte et ensuite je vous ai figé ! Soit pas susceptible, Sirius. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Le souper n'était pas à votre goût ?

-Ça va. Ça ne vaut pas la cuisine de Glorfi, avoua Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-On avait aussi très envie de manger un bon gâteau au chocolat !

-Un gâteau ? répéta James complètement perdu.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Jamie ! s'écrièrent les deux visiteurs surprenant le maître des lieux.

-35 ans, ça se fête, fit remarquer Remus.

-Vous êtes là pour fêter mon anniversaire ?

-Evidemment ! Entre nous, Glorfi le sait depuis cet après-midi qu'on allait venir car il a justement préparé un gâteau au chocolat !

Comme pour témoigner les dires de Sirius, Glorfi pénétra dans la terrasse, tenant devant lui un appétissant gâteau. D'un coup de baguette fort peu discret selon James mais qui se voulu contenu de la part de Remus, les lumières s'éteignirent. Seuls les étoiles et le croissant de lune qui se reflétaient dans l'eau de la piscine, et éclairait la terrasse. Les bougies scintillantes étaient luisantes et attiraient tous les regards. Un trois et un cinq flambaient dans la nuit. Un sourire illumina le visage de James. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et d'émotions. Malgré l'envie de rire, il inspira mais fut coupé par son frère de cœur avant d'avoir pu souffler.

-N'oublie pas ton vœu !

_Je veux retrouver ma vie d'antan. Je veux pouvoir passer du temps avec mes meilleurs amis sans avoir peur que l'univers ne me les prenne. Je veux retrouver mon fils, passer du temps avec lui, rattraper les années perdues. Je veux que ce combat final ait lieu pour que tout soit fini. Je veux être normal, banal, insignifiant_, souhaita intérieurement James avant de souffler les deux bougies.

Les lumières rallumées, les trois sorciers découvrirent alors ce fameux gâteau. Un glaçage chocolaté avait servi de colle à Glorfi pour déposer des smarties.

-C'est quoi ces petits bonbons colorés ? soupçonna Sirius, méfiant.

-Des smarties, répondit naturellement James.

-Je répète ma question, c'est quoi ?

-Tu ne connais pas ?

-C'est italien ? coupa Remus, autant perdu que Sirius.

-Non, c'est du chocolat suisse.

-Comme les M&M's ?

-C'est à peu près la même chose sauf qu'il n'y a ni de cacahuète ni d'amande, expliqua James réalisant qu'il avait goûté cela durant ses années italiennes.

-Tu n'as rien mis de louche à l'intérieur ?

-De louche ? répéta l'héritier de Gryffondor aussi étonné que Remus par l'attitude méfiante de leur ami à l'égard d'un gâteau au chocolat.

-Ouais, louche. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec les oreilles de Dumbo ! Je te connais, James!

James éclata de rire. Il est vrai qu'en tant que maraudeur il y aurait pensé mais il avait passé trop d'années à réfléchir comme quelqu'un d'autre qu'il s'était perdu. Retrouver ses meilleurs amis lui permettait de se retrouver.

Glorfi, qui avait suivit l'échange, attendait que les trois sorciers soient décidés à manger pour découper le dessert en généreuses tranches. Sa main serrait le couteau de cuisine. Ses gros yeux de la taille d'une balle de tennis suivaient la conversation. À chaque parole prononcée, ils se posaient sur la personne. Fixant tour à tour James, Sirius et Remus, l'elfe de maison aurait semblé inquiétant à quiconque arrivant à ce moment précis. Debout avec son couteau long et aiguisé devant lui et son regard se braquant sur les maraudeurs, il ressemblait à un tueur recherchant sa nouvelle proie. Avec un petit sourire, il s'attela à la tâche et commença à découper en grande part le dessert.

Pour la première fois depuis ses 22 ans, il avait un véritable anniversaire. Ils rigolaient comme si un seul jour les avait séparés. Glorfi observa les trois maraudeurs depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine. Une unique larme roula le long de sa joue. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu son maître heureux. Avec Sirius et Remus, James oublia tout le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules. Seul le moment présent comptait. Il avait trop peur de les perdre à nouveau, d'être éloigné pour se laisser ronger par des pensées négatives.

-C'est toujours les mêmes personnes au sein de l'Ordre ?

-Tu fais ton enquête, Potter ? se moqua Sirius.

-C'est de la curiosité. Et en plus, je saurai qui croit au retour de Voldemort au ministère.

-Il y a le citronné, bien évidemment, commença Sirius. Remus…

-Sirius… continua Remus sur le même ton plaisantin que son ami.

-Maugrey, devina James. Sauf si Dumbledore l'a plaqué…

Les deux membres de l'Ordre le regardèrent les yeux ronds. Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire.

-James, pourquoi as-tu dit _ça _! J'ai d'horribles images qui me reviennent en tête ! s'écria Sirius.

-Ne me rappelle pas ces images là !

-Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir été avec vous ce jour-là. Ça vous apprendra à toujours fouiner.

-Qui d'autre ? Vous n'êtes pas que quatre, demanda vivement James, heureux de changer de sujet pour chasser les visions perverses et dégoûtantes qui lui étaient apparu.

-Kingsley !

-Kingsley ? répéta-t-il sans croire réellement son meilleur ami. Mon adjoint ?

-L'adjoint de Tellerino, oui, répondit Remus.

-Kingsley fait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Il n'a pas confiance en Dumbledore, non ?

-Aucune idée. Il y a 14 ans, il n'avait pas confiance, concéda Sirius. Mais lors de la première guerre, c'est du côté de ton père qu'il était.

-Mais mon père ne lui a jamais fait part de ses recherches concernant les reliques.

-Il fait partie de l'Ordre pour se battre contre Voldemort. C'est ça son but, sauver des vies. Il se fiche de le faire avec le ministère ou Dumbledore, il veut l'efficacité et la rapidité pour empêcher Voldemort de reprendre le pouvoir, expliqua Remus. Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse pleinement confiance à Dumbledore. Après tout, même Sirius et moi, nous avons gardé des doutes le concernant…

-Vu que ton père ne lui faisait pas confiance…

-Et que mon instinct le confirmait, finit James. Et sinon, à part Kingsley, j'ai d'autres aurors qui font partie de l'Ordre ?

-Tonks.

-Nymphadora ?

-Ouais. D'ailleurs, elle a tapé dans l'œil de Remus, hein Mumus ?

-Arrête avec ça Sirius. J'avoue que c'est une jolie femme mais je ne suis pas amoureux.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard entendu. Aucun des deux ne crut Remus quand il affirma ne pas avoir de sentiments profonds pour la jeune femme. Il avait parlé avec trop de conviction pour que ce soit vrai. Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel de désespoir.

-Il y a les Weasley qui font partie de l'Ordre, coupa Remus espérant leur faire oublier la jeune fille.

-Rogue ! coupa Sirius qui peinait à croire qu'il était du même côté que son vieil ennemi.

-Normal, murmura James.

-Normal ? répéta Sirius. James, j'ai dit Rogue. Servilus !

-J'ai compris, Sirius. Je ne suis juste pas étonné que Rogue fasse partie de l'Ordre. Après tout, c'est lui qui a avertit Dumbledore que Voldemort pensait que l'élu était Harry.

-C'est aussi lui qui a rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort, rappela le lycanthrope.

-Il était du côté de Voldemort jusqu'à ce que Lily devienne la cible. Maintenant, j'imagine qu'il est du côté de l'Ordre pour la venger.

-Tu parles de Lily, _ta_ Lily ?

-Oui, _ma_ Lily, concéda James, le visage triste en prononçant son nom.

-Remus, toi qui comprend toujours tout. Pourquoi Rogue voudrait-il venger Lily, la femme de son ennemi ?

-Parce qu'il en était aussi amoureux, expliqua Remus en fixant James.

Ce dernier n'était guère surpris.

-Depuis quand Rogue a des sentiments ? Et surtout pour Lily ?

-Depuis toujours. Lily le considérait comme son ami à Poudlard mais lui en était amoureux, expliqua James.

-Quand as-tu remarqué les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle ?

-J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir durant 14 ans. J'ai eu le temps de réaliser que je n'étais pas le seul insensible à son charme. L'amour nous fait faire des choses stupides.

-Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu te comportais avec Lily pendant six ans. Rogue avait aussi la pression de ses camarades. Il se voyait mal lui faire sa déclaration d'amour en sachant que _tu_ lui mènerais la vie encore plus dure et que les Serpentards seraient encore pire.

-C'est pour la protéger qu'il l'a insulté en cinquième année. Il n'avait pas d'autres échappatoires que de suivre les autres serpentards, les autres maisons le détestaient. Il a voulu la protéger en l'éloignant de lui.

-Tu t'en veux ?

-Ouais. Je m'en veux d'avoir été si jaloux et d'avoir été aussi con et prétentieux. Mais d'une certaine manière, je lui en suis reconnaissant. S'il n'avait pas eu ses sentiments pour Lily, jamais il n'aurait avertit Dumbledore concernant la prophétie.

Sirius regarda ses deux amis, les yeux ronds. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il les connaissait qu'il les entendait parler de Rogue avait des paroles glorieuses. Il essaya de se mettre à leur place. Ce fut avec difficulté que Sirius accepta que Rogue n'était pas un être insensible, bien au contraire.

-S'il avait vraiment été amoureux, pourquoi est-il si horrible avec le fils de sa belle ? les coupa Sirius.

-Parce que c'est le fils de James, son ennemi, son rival. Harry est la preuve qu'il a perdu, que c'est James le vainqueur. De plus, Harry ressemble à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Le temps s'écoula sans que les trois compères ne le virent passer. Emmitouflés dans une couverture rouge, ils discutaient et riaient à gorge déployés, assis sur la balancelle. Avant d'aller se coucher, Glorfi leur avait apporté un chocolat chaud. La température avait chuté. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, entraînant avec elle un froid nocturne. Malgré les années, rien n'avait changé. Entre Remus et Sirius, James avait l'impression d'être protégé. Il savait que c'était à lui, en tant qu'élu, que revenait le devoir de défendre les autres. Néanmoins, il avait également ce besoin en lui. Durant 14 ans, il avait fui ses sentiments, ses émotions, il était prêt aujourd'hui à faire face à ce que son cœur ressentait. Le bras de Sirius passé autour de ses épaules lui rappelait pourquoi il avait toujours su que c'était lui le petit frère dans leur relation. Malgré qu'aujourd'hui, il était assez puissant pour se défendre, l'attitude protectrice de Sirius calmait ses doutes, sa culpabilité.

La couverture chauffée magiquement par James était si agréable qu'ils s'endormirent sur la terrasse du manoir Potter oubliant l'Ordre, Voldemort… Les rires et les discussions philosophiques les avaient épuisés malgré eux. Appuyé contre le bord de la balancelle, Remus fut le premier à s'endormir. Sirius et James le suivirent rapidement au pays de Morphée. Continuant d'abord de discuter dans un murmure pour ne pas réveiller leur ami, leurs paupières se fermèrent avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. La tête posée contre le torse de Sirius, James s'endormit, un sourire collés aux lèvres.

_James ? Réveille-toi ! Ton fils semble souffrir le martyr dans son rêve… _

La voix inquiète de Neve Nere résonna dans la tête de James. Il émergea rapidement quand son cerveau lia les mots « fils » et « souffrir ». Dans un bond, il fut assit. Sentant un air froid lui parcourir le dos, il réalisa qu'ils s'étaient tous endormis à la belle étoile. Il réajusta le sort chauffant sur ses meilleurs amis avant de se téléporter dans la chambre de Harry au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Ron qui dormait profondément, ronflant bruyamment. Le félin tourna autour de Harry. La nervosité de l'animal ne rassura pas James. Son cœur se serra à la vue de l'adolescent endormi. Il n'avait pas été aussi proche de son fils depuis si longtemps. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, observant les moindres traits du visage angélique. Un léger froncement de sourcils montrait que son sommeil n'était pas apaisant. Ses mains étaient serrées autour de la couverture. D'un bras tremblant, James étreignit l'adolescent. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Le regard jaune de Neve Nere était braqué sur le père et le fils. Ignorant comment calmer un enfant en plein cauchemar, James fixa son regard sur le visage endormi et tourmenté. Sans réaliser, il se mit à chuchoter. De la même manière que son père l'avait fait avec lui, il essaya de le calmer en lui parlant. Un sourire fier se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il sentit le corps tendu s'assoupir. Il resta encore quelques instants.

Puis, se rappelant les deux personnes endormis dans son jardin, il se leva à contrecœur. Au pied de Harry, Neve Nere s'était rendormi. Il remonta légèrement la couverture sur Harry. L'Angleterre n'était pas réputée pour être un pays chaud et la fenêtre grande ouverte n'inspirait pas confiance à James. Délicatement, il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de son fils. Il avait attendu 14 ans pour enfin pouvoir redire bonne nuit à Harry. Sans le lâcher des yeux, il rentra.

James ne fut guère surpris de retrouver dans la même position qu'il les avait quitté ces deux meilleurs amis. Il poussa une chaise leur provoquant un réveil en sursaut. Affolés, Sirius et Remus regardèrent autour d'eux sans comprendre où il était jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient James les regarder avec un large sourire.

-On s'est endormi, expliqua simplement l'héritier de Gryffondor.

-Tu nous vires de ta terrasse, grommela Sirius en restant couché et essayant de retrouver la chaleur perdue.

-Je crois surtout qu'il est préférable que vous vous réveilliez au 12 Square Grimmaurd pour éviter que quelqu'un ne remarque votre absence. Mais tu peux rester dormir ici Sirius, sur la terrasse ou dans ta chambre mais je te laisse te réveiller demain matin et rentrer avant que quiconque n'ai remarqué que tu as découché.

-Tu me réveilles quand tu pars.

-Je pars à 7h, apprit James ce qui provoqua une grimace à Sirius.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Remus.

-3h15. On a dormi longtemps sur la balancelle.

-James ? supplia Sirius avec un air de chien battu.

-Oui Sirius ?

-Tu nous ramènes ?

-Bien sûr !

Ils se dirent au revoir entre deux bâillements puis James les renvoya au quartier général de l'Ordre. Il monta ensuite lui-même se coucher. Il régla son réveil sur 5h30, grognant contre l'idée d'avoir un entraînement matinal. À peine sa tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

C'est dans un grognement que James se leva quelques heures plus tard. Il évita avec peine de retourner au pays de Morphée. Il devait s'entraîner. Marmonnant des paroles incompréhensives, il redevint le guerrier qu'il était devenu. Dans ses veines, sa magie pulsait. Assit à même le sol, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son flux magique. Elle vibrait en lui. Le visage endormi de Harry, le rire de Sirius et les sages paroles de Remus lui rappelaient pourquoi il luttait ainsi tous les jours.

C'est motivé et heureux qu'il se rendit au ministère. Il plaça son masque impassible de Tellerino sur son visage. Même si ces yeux devaient pétiller de manière inhabituelle. Il salua vaguement les quelques fonctionnaires qui venaient lui lécher les bottes. Dans l'ascenseur, il croisa Dedalus Diggle. Il retint un sourire en se souvenant que ses deux « espions » lui avait apprit qu'il faisait parti de l'Ordre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bureaucrate qui avait les lèvres pincées. Il le vit le regarder avec des yeux de tueurs quand il sortit de l'ascenseur et que James lui souhaita une bonne journée.

_Le citronné fait bien son job. Il a réussi à dégoûter les membres de l'Ordre de Tellerino. _

À peine eut-il mis un pied dans le département des aurors qu'une tornade flamboyante lui tomba dessus.

_Pas tous les membres_...

-Chef, j'ai eu de nouvelles informations sur l'affaire du sorcier fou dans le nord de l'Angleterre. J'ai une piste concernant l'endroit où il se trouve.

-Parfait, Tonks. Je vous laisse vous occuper de cette mission, ordonna James.

-Toute seule ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je n'ai jamais fait de mission seule...

-Il faut bien commencer un jour ! Vous avez votre diplôme, vous êtes donc auror confirmé. Mais si vous avez le moindre problème, je regarderai pour vous donner un coéquipier. Vous allez parfaitement régler cette affaire Tonks, faites-vous confiance.

-Merci, chef !

Il lui sourit avant d'aller à son bureau pour se plonger dans ses propres dossiers. Deux affaires lui prenaient beaucoup de temps et personne ne devait savoir qu'il faisait. Essayer de savoir les plans de Voldemort quand celui-ci n'est pas censé être de retour n'était pas quelque chose à crier sur tous les toits. La seconde était un coup de bluff. Il disait rechercher assidûment Sirius Black alors qu'en réalité c'était le sale rat, le véritable gardien du secret qu'il recherchait.

Quand se finit sa réunion inintéressante avec le ministre, il ne réussit pas à échapper à Ombrage qui comme à son habitude vint minauder un peu trop près de lui. Habillée de son éternel robe rose, la face de crapaud jacassa sans remarquer le manque d'intérêt de l'auror.

_Bla bla bla…_

Ne répondant que par des « Mmh », des « ouais ouais » et des « ah », James souriait faussement. Sa seule envie était de l'expédier loin de lui. Dans ses veines, sa magie pulsait. Néanmoins, il regretta de pas l'écouter réellement quand le nom de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie fut cité.

-Poudlard ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

-Oui. Le ministre et moi-même avons réussis à convaincre Dumbledore pour que je sois le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Après tout, après toutes ces années, un professeur convenable dans cette matière ferait un plus grand bien aux élèves.

-Un professeur convenable ?

-Oui, mes prédécesseurs étaient tous des incapables, expliqua-t-elle, pensant que James ne connaissait pas les anciens professeurs et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait répété ses dires. Il y a eu un écrivain imposteur, un loup-garou - James sentit une envie meurtrière naître en lui ; Remus était un excellent professeur - et un vieil auror sénile. Cette école a vraiment besoin d'avoir quelqu'un de responsable pour remettre les choses à leur place.

-Vous m'excuserez Dolorès mais j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler…

-Allez-y, Vincenzo. On se voit lundi.

-C'est ça, lundi. _J'ai hâte_, pensa-t-il, dégoûté.

Ombrage à Poudlard était la pire des choses qui pouvait arriver aux élèves. Avec le ministre, elle était convaincue que Dumbledore voulait former les étudiants à se rebeller contre le ministère. Qu'avec son armée d'adolescents, il viendrait prendre le pouvoir. Toute cette histoire était pathétique selon James. Le pire selon lui était que le ministre croyait bêtement sa sous secrétaire. Poudlard n'était déjà plus en sécurité avec Dumbledore comme directeur. Dieu seul sait quels étaient les réels plans du vieux sorcier. Avec cette femme, l'école allait devenir un véritable enfer pour ses élèves. Convaincu que l'attaque des détraqueurs était provoquée par la femme crapaud, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire subir à son fils. Il songea qu'il devait être prêt à tout, même aux pires choses, pour l'aider.


	60. L'arrière du décor

Akan: Poudlard sera un lieu de ce chapitre^^! Tu n'aimes pas l'école? :-o

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 60**

**L'arrière du décor**

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, les maraudeurs se voyaient le plus souvent possible. Le soir quand au QG tout le monde pensait qu'ils dormaient, Sirius et Remus passaient au manoir Potter. Une petite routine s'installait entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on offre à Harry pour son anniversaire ? C'est dans trois jours, fit remarquer Sirius.

Les trois amis étaient tranquillement posés sur la terrasse, une tasse chocolatée devant eux et une couverture flamboyante les enveloppant. La soirée, déjà bien entamée, était fraîche. Une boîte de jeu trônait sur la table.

-On ? répéta James.

-Tu ne veux rien offrir à ton fils ? se moqua son meilleur ami.

-Je signe quoi ? Papa ou Tellerino ?

-On pourrait lui offrir quelque chose qui t'aurait appartenu, qui est lié à toi, ajouta Remus tandis que Sirius, vexé, tirait la langue à James.

Dans un silence de réflexion, chacun réfléchissait ce que Harry pourrait vouloir qui appartiendrait à son père.

-J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Sirius faisant sursauter Glorfi qui apportait des cookies. Tu as encore ton miroir ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Il n'a jamais quitté cette maison.

-On veut offrir à Harry quelque chose qui t'a appartenu. On lui offre le miroir comme ça je pourrais garder le contact avec lui, j'ai encore le mien.

-C'est une idée, ouais, concéda James.

-En plus, il y a plein de choses à raconter lié à ce miroir.

-Ne raconte pas non plus toutes nos bêtises à mon fils, tu vas lui donner de mauvaises idées. Et avec son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, s'amuser c'est terminé.

-Peut-être qu'Ombrage n'est pas si horrible, positiva Remus sous le regard ahuri de ses amis.

-On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui l'entends parler ! Tu n'as pas idée des préjugés qu'elle aurait sur toi et je te rappelle que c'est elle qui a envoyé les détraqueurs vers Harry.

-Et en plus, elle flirte avec toi, rappela moqueusement Sirius.

-Avec Tellerino !

-Quelle différence ! soupira le loup-garou.

-Si je n'étais pas Tellerino, je l'enverrai balader. Là, je dois me contenir et ne pas lui dire ses quatre vérités.

-En fait Tellerino serait l'image du parfait hypocrite.

-C'est qu'un personnage. Il n'est pas vraiment réel donc il peut être hypocrite ! Bon les amis, ce n'est pas que vous me dérangez mais il est déjà 23h et demain je me lève à 5h30…

-Quelle idée ! soupira Sirius ignorant le regard noir de son petit frère.

-Ca fait cinq jours que je ne dors que 5h par nuit. Je suis un peu fatigué. Même si j'évite que des cernes soient visibles sur Tellerino. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit Sirius, tu peux dormir ici si tu le souhaites. Mais là, je dors debout.

-Je t'embête... Va dormir _Fratellino_, ordonna-t-il.

Les deux membres de l'Ordre rentrèrent discrètement. À peine eurent-ils quitté la demeure que Neve Nere appela James. Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer ce qui arrivait à Harry que James était déjà dans la chambre. Il s'assit au bord du lit. Dans ses bras, son fils se calma peu à peu. Les cauchemars de l'adolescent étaient des plus violents. Depuis que Neve Nere dormait avec lui soit neuf jours, James était venu le bercer sept fois. L'heure à laquelle Neve Nere l'appelait variait. Du fait de discuter tard avec ses amis, de venir ensuite bercer son fils, James ne dormait que très peu. La respiration régulière de Harry lui donnait envie de s'endormir. Son visage paisible le narguait.

Le 31 juillet, toutes ses pensées furent tournées vers son fils. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ses quinze ans. Il se voyait encore souffler sur les bougies. Son père, ses deux meilleurs amis, son fidèle compagnon, Glorfi et le traître étaient là. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en songeant aux décorations qui avaient été prévus.

_Qui d'autre aurait l'idée de faire une fête surprise à part Sirius ?_ songea James.

Durant la soirée précédente, les maraudeurs avaient ressortit les vieilles décorations utilisées autrefois pour ses propres anniversaires. Dépoussiéré, les banderoles « Happy Birthday » leur avait rappelé tant de souvenirs. Il aurait tant voulu voir la tête de Harry devant sa surprise, devant le miroir. Il savait que le soir, il aurait le récit en détail de la fête par Sirius et Remus. Il chassa ses pensées pour retourner à son travail. Essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Voldemort, de prouver qui sont les mangemorts et surtout de retrouver Pettigrow n'étaient pas une mince affaire.

Le soir, Glorfi et James écoutèrent le récit avec attention des deux autres maraudeurs.

-McGonagall a même pu nous confirmer que tu avais été le meilleur élève qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

-Pourtant, à l'époque j'étais nul comparé à aujourd'hui. Vous avez parlé de moi ?

-Juste quelques mots. On a plus parlé de nos magnifiques farces de l'époque qui lui ont fait prendre quelques cheveux gris.

-Et Harry, qu'a-t-il dit pour le miroir ?

-On l'a pris à part pour le lui donner. On n'allait pas lui offrir un cadeau pareil devant les toutous du citronné. Il a cru qu'on avait préparé un mauvais coup.

-Te connaissant, j'aurais pensé la même chose, reconnut Remus.

-Hey ! Je me suis calmé avec les années ! Il était très heureux et touché d'avoir quelque chose qui t'avais appartenu.

-S'il savait les conneries qu'on a dit à travers ce miroir, se souvint l'hériter, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mieux faut qu'il ne le sache pas… L'opinion qu'il a de vous baisserait rapidement, se moqua Remus.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler comme trois enfants sous le regard attendri de Glorfi. Le cœur heureux, les épaules allégées, rien ne pouvait entraver leur actuel et renouveau bonheur. L'espoir brûlait à nouveau. James connaissait les moindres détails des réunions de l'Ordre grâce à ses deux espions. Ainsi lorsque Maugrey et Tonks vinrent demander congé le 1er septembre à Tellerino, il ne fut guère surpris. L'ancien auror fut le premier à pénétrer dans le bureau.

-Que puis-je pour vous, Maugrey ? demanda James sans quitter son dossier des yeux.

Il entendit un grognement de la part de son ancien supérieur. Il leva un regard azur vers lui.

-J'aimerais prendre ma journée.

-Aujourd'hui ? s'étonna le chef des aurors. C'est fâcheux, j'avais… C'est bon je m'arrangerai sans vous. Je trouverai une solution.

-Vous aviez besoin de moi ? répéta suspicieusement Maugrey.

-Oui. Une mission que j'avais prévu de vous confier mais si vous avez besoin de votre journée, je trouverai une solution.

-Bizarrement, vous aviez besoin de moi aujourd'hui...

-Bizarrement, oui. Le dossier est préparé là. J'avais même collé un post-it dessus pour que je n'oublie pas de vous amener ce dossier. Il me fallait quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience pour aller interroger cet homme. Prenez votre journée Maugrey, ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aviez souvent demandé pour partir en mission. Je demanderai à Dawlish ou Williamson s'ils ont le temps.

-C'est bon, je vous la fait cette mission. Donnez-la-moi.

Retenant un petit sourire vainqueur, James tendit la fourre qui contenait tous les détails d'une mission des plus banales. Grognant et jurant contre le jeune auror, Maugrey quitta la pièce. Quelques instants après son départ, d'autres coups frappèrent à sa porte. Il feignit la surprise en voyant entrer à son tour Tonks.

-Bonjour chef, commença-t-elle, stressée.

Après avoir entendu son ancien patron, la jeune femme redoutait un peu d'aller demander également congé à son supérieur. Il lui répondit par un large sourire encourageant.

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir prendre ma journée de congé, aujourd'hui.

-Vous vous êtes donné le mot ? Après Maugrey, c'est votre tour.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement, mal à l'aise.

-Le hasard sûrement. On se retrouve demain alors.

-J'ai ma journée ?

-Oui. Je l'ai aussi donnée à Maugrey mais il a refusé de la prendre, préférant partir en mission.

-Merci, chef. À demain.

-À demain.

Savoir les choses à l'avance était drôlement pratiques. Tout avait été méticuleusement réfléchi par les trois maraudeurs. Il songea avec mélancolie que son fils était en route pour retrouver la prestigieuse école. Il envia Neve Nere qui y retournait, caché dans la capuche de Harry. La présence du félin rassura son instinct paternel qui craignait ce qui pouvait arriver à son fils, d'autant plus en connaissant Ombrage. Il écouta le récit du départ fait par Sirius et Remus puis celui de Neve Nere qui expliqua la joie d'être à nouveau dans le vieux château gargouillant de souris.

-Harry a déjà eu une retenue, s'écria Sirius en rentrant dans le manoir.

-Après une journée de cours ? s'étonna James, appuyé contre l'embrassure de la cuisine et regardant entrer ses amis.

-Ouais. J'ai aussi eu de la peine à y croire. Mais Ombrage lui en a donné une car il a affirmé que Voldemort était de retour.

-Elle continue à emmerder le monde celle-là.

-Tellerino ne pourrait pas faire pression pour qu'elle se calme ?

-J'y ai déjà pensé mais je doute que cela plaise au ministre. Être du côté de Harry ou de Dumbledore mettrait ma place en danger.

-Faudrait que ce soit vraiment subtil si tu voulais intervenir, remarqua Remus.

-Ouais. Et la séance de l'Ordre ?

-Pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Du côté de Voldemort, rien. Le reste de l'heure était à propos de toi.

-Moi ? Vous avez parlé de Tellerino ?

-Maugrey a une nouvelle théorie des plus intéressantes te concernant, expliqua Sirius.

-Théorie jugée infondée selon Kingsley, ajouta Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ?

-Tu serais un mangemort infiltré.

-Tellerino serait un mangemort ? Je crois que demain je vais arriver en tee-shirt devant Maugrey pour qu'il voie mes avant-bras vierges.

-Arrête, il va croire que tu lui fais du rendre dedans.

-Beurk. Tais-toi, Sirius. Vous ne parlez que de ça durant les réunions ?

-À peu près, avoua le loup-garou. J'ai parfois l'impression que l'on parle plus de toi que de Voldemort. Et les seules informations qui nous sont transmises te concernant viennent de Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley. Vu que les deux derniers n'ont rien à te reprocher, ce sont des discussions vides de sens entre Dumbledore et Maugrey qui essaient de nous convaincre que tu es du mauvais côté.

-Ça marche ? À part vous deux, l'Ordre est convaincu que je suis un vilain petit canard ?

-Kingsley n'y croit pas un seul instant. Selon lui, tu es quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas cerner mais du côté de la lumière.

-Ton seul défaut est que tu fais les choses en solo, il ne peut donc pas prouver avec de vrais arguments que tu es quelqu'un de bien, expliqua Sirius.

-Tonks serait influencée par l'avis de Kingsley selon Maugrey car elle est aussi d'accord pour dire que tu n'es avec Voldemort. Le coup d'empêcher Maugrey d'accompagner Harry à la gare était une blague. Quant aux autres, il ne te connaisse pas. Le simple fait que tu ne dis pas officiellement croire au retour de Voldemort fait de toi un abruti du ministère.

-Le monde est tombé bien bas. Les gens sont manipulés.

-On le fait tous, désormais. Toi tu te fais passer pour quelqu'un pour avoir les infos du ministère, nous, on dupe l'Ordre.

-On serait presque les pire manipulateurs à nous trois ! plaisanta Sirius.

-Dumby reste le meilleur, je pense.

Quelques heures plus tard, James fut réveillé par la voix stridente et inquiète de Neve Nere qui résonnait dans sa tête. Dans un bond, il se leva, s'habilla et se téléporta. Il ne s'attarda même pas sur le dortoir qu'il avait lui-même occupé durant sept ans. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers le lit de son fils. Harry avait le visage crispé. Ses mains étaient plaquées sur son front. Des spasmes incontrôlables lui parcouraient le corps. Malgré les bras puissants de son père, Harry continuait de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Les paroles qui l'apaisaient habituellement ne lui faisaient aucun effet.

_Son cauchemar semble pire que les autres_, remarqua Neve Nere devant les efforts sans conséquences de son maître. _James_ ?

_Il faudrait pouvoir chasser son cauchemar_…

Il reposa son regard sur l'adolescent souffrant dans ses bras ignorant les interrogations du félin. Ravenna leur avait appris les bases de l'occlumancie afin d'éviter que quelqu'un puisse essayer de sonder son esprit et connaître la vérité à son sujet mais elle lui avait également enseigné la legilimancie. Rechignant à pénétrer dans l'esprit de son propre fils, il se poussa à le faire pour l'aider. Il vit alors la porte métallique face à lui. Surpris de voir la porte du département des mystères face à lui, James ressentit rapidement une douleur que Harry devait sûrement ressentir. Il posa sa main sur sa cicatrice malgré celles de Harry maintenues avec force sur son front. La douleur disparût lorsqu'une lumière jaune guérisseuse brilla sur la paume de James. Se concentrant, il repoussa l'image de cette porte de l'esprit de son fils.

Le corps de Harry se détendit. Ses mains retombèrent sur le matelas blanc. Un bien-être se lut sur son visage. La lumière dorée sur son front s'éteignit, n'ayant plus rien à soigner. La main de James descendit le long de sa joue. Son esprit resta encré en celui de Harry, interdisant l'entrée d'un nouveau cauchemar. Rassuré, il laissa alors son fils replonger dans les méandres du pays de Morphée. Neve Nere monta vers le visage de Harry et se blottit entre le père et le fils.

James quitta à contre cœur le dortoir des Gryffondors. La signification de cette porte l'intriguait. Pourquoi son fils rêvait-il justement de cette porte ? Était-ce lié à Voldemort ? La douleur qu'avait ressentit Harry l'inquiétait. C'est songeur qu'il s'endormit, se promettant de discuter de ce problème avec Remus et Sirius afin d'essayer de comprendre. Hélas aucun des trois ne comprirent la signification de la porte métallique. Quelque chose leur échappait.

Le lendemain, il fut rappelé à Poudlard mais non pas pour un nouveau cauchemar. Pour la première fois, il trouva son fils paisiblement endormi. Cependant son regard s'accrocha sur sa main où une fine bandelette tâchée de sang.

_Que s'est-il passé ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il.

_Il est revenu de la retenue avec Ombrage, la main en sang. Elle a utilisé une plume qui lui fait utiliser son propre sang pour écrire. _

James se retint de dire le fond de sa pensée concernant sa collègue. Il retira délicatement le bandage bigarré de rouge. Gravé dans la chair, la phrase « je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » suintait. Il plaça sa main au dessus de la sienne. La plaie se referma sous la lueur dorée. Le mal s'enfuit. Néanmoins, les mots apparaissaient encore en filigrane. Restant sur ses gardes au cas où un élève se réveillerait, James profita encore de ces quelques instants auprès de son fils.

Une sorte de routine s'installa. James se levait pour s'entraîner, puis filait au ministère dans son costume de Tellerino. Le soir, il retrouvait Sirius et Remus. Quand la lune brillait haut dans le ciel, il était réveillé par Neve Nere pour un nouveau cauchemar ou une blessure à soigner à Harry. Il fit le lien avec la porte métallique quand Sirius et Remus lui apprirent que Voldemort avant de passer à l'action voulait connaître en détail la prophétie.

Un mois passa. Il devait trouver une solution pour éviter à son fils de souffrir le martyr. Il préférait éprouver la douleur lui-même que de savoir que quelqu'un qu'il aime souffrait. Quand il rapprit par Neve Nere que Harry avait eu une troisième retenue, il n'hésita pas. Il créa une plume identique à celle d'Ombrage qui n'avait pas besoin d'encre et qui écrivait en rouge. Il se rendit à Pré-au-lard. C'est avec nostalgie qu'il traversa le château et se rendit au bureau d'Ombrage. Le visage d'abord irrité du crapaud rose s'éclaira quand elle reconnut Tellerino.

-Mon cher Vincenzo, quel bon vent vous amène ? minauda-t-elle.

_Je voulais éviter d'avoir à nouveau la main en sang à mon fils_.

-Je devais vous parler. Vous avez un moment ? demanda James en lui lançant un faux sourire charmeur.

Il la vit lancer un regard noir à Harry.

-J'ai un élève qui est en retenu mais entrez seulement. Je suis toute à votre écoute.

En rentrant il croisa les émeraudes surprises de Harry. Son regard était rempli d'interrogation.

-Potter, le salua-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

-Potter, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, professeur.

James resta dos à l'adolescent, près du petit bureau. Vigilant et aux aguets du moindre mouvement de son fils, il l'entendit vaguement prendre la plume. Il appuya ses mains sur le bord de la table. Dans un geste rapide, il subtilisa la plume que Harry allait utiliser pour lui en placer une nouvelle dans les mains. Il sentit le regard ahuri et interrogateur dans son dos. James se retourna alors légèrement et lança un discret sourire en coin à l'adolescent.

-Et bien, Potter, faites votre boulot, non ?

James délaissa à contre cœur Harry et s'approcha d'Ombrage. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle lui lançait son sourire qu'elle voulait séduisant. Il jeta un ultime regard vers son fils se rappelant pourquoi il était prêt à se prendre la plus grosse honte de sa vie.

-J'avais besoin de vous voir Dolorès. Votre présence manque au ministère.

-Vincenzo, vous allez me faire rougir.

Pensant sans cesse à Harry, James continua à flirter avec elle. Il se retint de la repousser quand elle passa sa main potelée sur son bras musclé. Avec difficulté, il se mit dans la peau d'un véritable dragueur. Il essaya de lui répondre avec des sourires charmeurs mais tout ce cinéma le dégoûtait. Quand elle s'avança vers lui, il recula instinctivement, réussissant de justesse à garder un visage impassible.

-Il y a Potter, s'écria James en la voyant s'approcher dangereusement.

À l'entente du nom de l'élève honnis, Ombrage s'arrêta brusquement, puis tourna son regard vers l'étudiant qui continuait d'écrire l'air de rien. Elle s'avança alors vers lui.

-Le message a pénétré Potter ?

James jeta rapidement un sort d'illusion à la main d'Harry où les mêmes mots tant de fois écris étaient inscrits. Une entaille profonde avait fait son apparition et saignait abondamment. Il vit le regard surpris que son fils lança à la plaie.

-Oui, professeur.

-Sortez alors, le chassa-t-elle.


	61. Parce que tu es mon fils

Akan et Tsuky: Merci pour vos commentaires. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 61**

**Parce que tu es mon fils (1)  
**

James regarda Harry prendre la fuite, fier de lui avoir évité une nouvelle blessure. Sa fierté s'éteignit rapidement lorsqu'il vit le regard prédateur du crapaud rose. Il déglutit. Il devait trouver une excuse. Il venait de flirter.

-Nous voilà enfin seuls, Vincenzo, susurra-t-elle.

-En effet, déglutit-il.

_Et si je lui lançais un sort ?_

Quand elle posa sa main baguée sur son torse, il recula vivement.

-Dolorès que faites-vous ?

-Je vous touche, répondit-elle en avançant ses doigts vers les boutons de sa chemise.

-Il doit y avoir un malentendu, la coupa-t-il en attrapant sa main entreprenante.

-Comment ça ? Il y a une alchimie entre nous. Je le sais, vous le savez.

-Une alchimie ? Bien sûr que je la sens passer, ajouta-t-il après s'être remis de la surprise. Mais j'aurais plutôt nommé cette alchimie fraternelle plutôt que sexuelle, expliqua-t-il ne réalisant pas qu'il venait de parler de sexualité avec la face de crapaud. Vous êtes un peu comme une grande sœur pour moi, un modèle, argumenta-t-il en la voyant se vexer.

-Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle à sa grande joie. Gardons notre relation telle qu'elle.

-Je crois qu'il est préférable que je rentre chez moi.

-Retrouver votre femme, grogna Ombrage.

-Je ne suis pas mariée. _Oups, pourquoi j'ai dit ça_ ?

-Votre petite amie ?

-Non plus. Mon petit ami. _Pourquoi j'ai dit un truc pareil_ ?

-Oh ! fit-elle déçue en réalisant qu'il était plus qu'inaccessible. J'ignorais que tu étais…

-Gay ? Ouais, peu de monde est au courant. Ma vie privée ne regarde personne donc si tu pouvais ne pas en parler Dolorès...

-Je serai muette comme une tombe.

-Merci. Si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, dis-moi.

-D'accord. Si tu changes de bord, appelle-moi, minauda-t-elle alors qu'il mettait un pied dans le couloir.

_Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Je préfère être gay plutôt que de sortir avec toi_ !

-Bonne nuit, Dolorès.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, il soupira et grimaça.

_Je sais que je dois vivre des évènements tragiques mais me faire draguer ouvertement par cette chose, c'est plus qu'horrible !_

_James, t'es où ? Ton fils veut attendre que t'aies fini avec Ombrage pour te parler ! Je le suis mais fais attention, Harry vient de prendre la carte du Maraudeur !_

_La carte ? Merde_ !

James jeta rapidement un sort pour modifier son nom sur la carte. Il espéra que le sort fonctionne malgré la distance. Il avança comme si de rien n'était le long des couloirs.

-Tellerino ! Que faites-vous dans mon château ? s'énerva Dumbledore.

James s'arrêta dans le hall et se tourna tout sourire vers Dumbledore.

_Quoi de mieux après s'être fait dragué par Ombrage que de vexer le citronné_ ?

-Votre château ? J'ignorais que vous aviez participé à la construction de cette école. Vous êtes donc si vieux que cela ? se moqua James.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un petit insolent prétentieux...

T_iens ça fait un bail qu'on ne m'avait pas traité de prétentieux, ça doit être Poudlard qui me fait cette effet..._

_-..._qui croit tout savoir. Cette école est sous ma direction et j'exige savoir ce que votre présence non désirée faisait-elle là.

-_Je suis venu éviter d'avoir la main en sang à mon fils_. Cette école n'est pas plus la vôtre. Vous êtes peut-être le directeur, Dumby mais elle ne vous appartient pas. Au contraire, elle est là pour les élèves. Vous êtes là pour superviser les choses. Vous ne servez pas grand-chose de plus. Et en effet, je sais beaucoup de chose, _espèce de manipulateur_ !

_James, tu as des spectateurs, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. _

_Merci !_

-Ce n'est pas parce que le ministre vous adore, Tellerino que vous êtes un sorcier puissant. Vous ne méritez pas votre place de chef des aurors et vous le savez.

James éclata de rire. Premièrement car il était bien plus puissant que ce pensait Dumbledore, deuxième parce qu'il méritait sa place, les Potter devenaient toujours chef des aurors et dernièrement car il était convaincu que Dumbledore lui parlait ainsi car Maugrey était jaloux de son poste.

-Voilà donc le problème, vous venez plaidoyez pour votre petit-ami ? demanda James avec un sourire railleur.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Oh oui, vous voyez de quoi je parle. Ce n'est pas votre petit-ami ? Juste votre amant ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

-Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas.

-Toujours amants ? ricana l'héritier de Gryffondor. L'image que j'ai réellement vu, me dégoût un peu, je l'avoue. Vous imaginez tous les deux me donnent des cauchemars. Mais c'est plutôt mignon de voir comment vous venez défendre Maugrey, expliqua-t-il en songeant à la réaction des trois adolescents.

-Je ne défends pas Alastor, répliqua Dumbledore qui ne savait plus quoi répondre devant tant de vérité.

-Si vous le dites. Avouez quand même que vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous me détestez parce que je ne suis pas vos idées…

-Vous rirez bien moins lorsque Voldemort attaquera.

-_Tu riras moins quand tu verras que tes plans ont échoué_. Je ne suis pas vos idées à vous mais je n'ai pas dit que je ne suivais pas celle de Potter. Vous voyez Dumbledore, si au lieu de me juger ou de croire sur parole les idiotes de votre amant, vous vous apercevrez vous-même que je ne suis peut-être pas si débile et inoffensif que vous voulez le croire, expliqua sincèrement James.

-Pour les italiens, vous êtes peut-être un sorcier « puissant », mais ici en Angleterre vous n'êtes rien Tellerino. Et arrêtez vos insinuations sur ma vie privée, répondit un Dumbledore passablement énervé à la grande fierté de James.

-Détrompez-vous, même en Angleterre mon niveau de magie est plus élevé comparé à la moyenne. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais y aller…

-Que faisiez-vous dans ce château ? Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu et j'exige une réponse.

-Je faisais votre boulot. Apprenez à le connaître, votre château. À plus. Oh, et au passage, pas d'inquiétude, je saurais rester discret à propos de votre relation intime avec Maugrey, promit James avant de quitter le hall.

Il traversa tranquillement le parc, sachant que les trois adolescents voulaient venir lui parler. Il devina le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Un sourire aux lèvres, il attendit.

-Attendez ! Monsieur Tellerino ! S'il vous plaît !

_Monsieur Tellerino ? C'est étrange_.

Il continua jusqu'à la grille là où ils ne seraient plus visible depuis le château avant de se tourner vers eux.

-Bonsoir jeune gens. Vous n'avez pas un couvre-feu ?

-Pourquoi avez-vous échangé la plume au début de ma retenue ? lança Harry.

Ses émeraudes le scannèrent. Ce regard perçant le déstabilisa quelques instants.

-Je croyais que c'était clair. Je t'ai évité une nouvelle marque sur la peau.

-Comment saviez-vous que j'étais en retenue et pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?

-_Parce que tu es mon fils, je déteste savoir que tu te fais charcuter la main à cause d'elle_. J'ai des sources assez importantes, Harry, si tu permets que je t'appelle par ton prénom. Je sais que tu réagis un peu trop aux provocations d'Ombrage. Ces retenues archaïques n'auront aucun effet sur toi. Au contraire, tu seras peut-être plus motivé à ne pas lui faire plaisir. _C'est comme ça que réagirait tout Gryffondor qui se respecte, que je réagirais_… Elle continuera à te torturer la main jusqu'à que tu sois un bon chien bien docile.

-Vous faites autant partie du ministère qu'elle. Pourquoi seriez-vous différent ?

-Je viens de t'éviter d'avoir la main en sang, tu veux une autre réponse pour te dire que je suis différent d'elle ? Je ne suis pas sûr, entre nous, que les arguments de ton directeur lors de ton audience aient réellement eu un effet sur l'assemblée. Alors que mon idée du _transeo veterea_ était plutôt bonne.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Vous me prenez pour un fou et…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais fou. _Jamais je n'oserais dire ça_.

-Non, bien sur, le ministère me croit sain d'esprit. Je n'ai pas raconté de mensonges récemment selon vous ?

-Selon moi, tu as dit la vérité. Ce que pense le ministère n'est pas ce que je pense.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais menti, Harry. Dans toutes les interviews, j'ai sauvé mon poste lorsqu'on me posait la question « est-ce que Voldemort est de retour » et répondant « le ministre a déjà répondu à la question ». Voilà ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai pas donné mon avis. Je te crois Harry Potter. C'est envers Dumbledore que je n'ai pas confiance.

-Pourquoi ? Vous venez d'Italie, que peut-il vous avoir bien fait pour ne pas avoir confiance en lui ? C'est un des plus grands sorciers d'Angleterre et même du monde, argumenta la jeune fille.

-Être un grand sorcier ne rime pas avec le bien. Je sais des choses sur Dumbledore…

-Qu'il serait le petit ami de Maugrey ? coupa Harry.

-Entre autre. Mais ce n'est qu'un petit détail _plus_ _que dégueulasse_. Je ne supporte pas ces manières de vouloir de tout savoir, de croire tout savoir…

-Vous pensez aussi tout savoir, l'interrompit le rouquin que James devina être un Weasley.

-C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Sauf que j'avoue aussi que cette connaissance ne fait que m'éloigner des êtres qui me sont chers… expliqua-t-il.

James croisa le regard vert de Harry. Une tristesse profonde se refléta dans son regard. Son cœur se serra. Harry était à deux pas de lui. Il pouvait ouvrir ses bras et tout lui dire. Il voulait tout lui dire. Tout savoir l'avait éloigné tant d'année de Sirius, Remus et encore aujourd'hui de Harry.

-Faites partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, proposa soudainement Hermione. Vous avez dit croire au retour de Voldemort, pourquoi ne pas venir vous battre avec l'Ordre ?

-Pour la simple raison que je refuse de suivre les ordres d'Albus Dumbledore. _Je sais ce que fait l'Ordre. J'ai les infos mais moi je n'en donnerai pas. Je ne partagerai rien avec Dumbledore._

-Ce n'est pas valable comme raison. Juste parce que vous n'aimez pas quelqu'un ? contredit-elle.

-Sérieusement, vous croyez réellement que l'Ordre du Phénix aurait envie de moi ? Maugrey me déteste juste parce que je lui ai pris son poste, Dumbledore parce que je sais des choses et que lui ne sait rien de moi, ensuite vous trouverez ça vraiment logique que l'auror chargé de retrouver Sirius Black fasse partie d'un Ordre secret avec lui ? Si vous voulez bien m'excuser mais je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi de vous laisser.

-Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça ! s'écria Harry, provoquant un pincement au cœur chez James en voyant son fils qui lui demandait de rester. Vous êtes paradoxal. Vous savez plus de chose que ce que les gens pensent. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu m'aider ? Vous ne pouvez pas être gentil et être aussi mystérieux !

James ne sut que répondre à cela. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à Harry, pas encore. Pourtant il le voulait tant. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir l'aider. Comment aurait-il pu lui dire qu'il voulait l'aider car il était la chair de sa chair ?

-Tu dois apprendre Harry à faire des choses de ton âge, profite de t'amuser. Tu as quinze ans. Amuse-toi avec tes amis. D'accord, dehors une guerre se prépare et Ombrage ne vous apprend rien. Mais prend les choses avec le sourire. Rigole des méthodes archaïques qu'elle utilise. Laisse là vous apprendre des sorts pour enfants et entraîne-toi à côté, si c'est ça que tu veux. Mais ne passe pas ton temps à vivre dans l'idée d'une guerre. Profite de ta jeunesse. Rigole, la vie est faite pour rire. Si tu restes dans le sérieux tout le temps, la vie perd son sens et tu n'auras même plus l'envie de te battre, tu n'auras plus d'espoir, expliqua James en reprenant les même arguments que William leur avait dit à Sirius et lui-même.

Harry éclata de rire, le prenant au dépourvu.

-Rire ? Pourquoi tout le monde me conseille de rire ?

-Tout le monde ? répéta James.

Il plissa les yeux et réfléchit.

_Sirius_ !

Il sourit en réalisant que les paroles de son père les avaient bien plus marqués que ce qui avait été voulu. Seul son frère de cœur pouvait avoir conseillé la même chose à Harry.

-Et bien, écoute « tout le monde ». Je suis sûr que la personne qui t'a conseillé ça tient beaucoup à toi et ce n'est certainement pas pour rien qu'il t'a conseillé de rire. Sans rire, y a-t-il encore de l'espoir ? D'autres questions ? ajouta-t-il précipitamment. À la prochaine la jeunesse. Faites attention en rentrant, Ombrage serait ravi de vous avoir en retenue, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sous leur air ahuri, il passa l'enceinte et se rendit vers Sirius. Assis sur son lit, son meilleur ami lisait tranquillement. James s'affala à ses côtés le faisant sursauter.

-On frappe avant d'entrer, maugréa Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

-Même quand on ne passe pas par la porte ? remarqua James en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-T'as réussi ?

-À éviter d'avoir la main en sang à mon fils ? Oui. Mais j'ai dû flirter avec Ombrage pour réussir, expliqua-t-il, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

-Tu as quoi ?

-Je suis entré dans le jeu d'Ombrage. Je lui ai fait quelques sourires charmeurs, si on peut appeler ça charmeur avec la tête de Tellerino…

-T'es pas plus moche qu'en James.

-Sirius ! Un crapaud qui te fait du rendre dedans c'est terrifiant. Quand Harry a quitté le bureau, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me sauter dessus.

-Elle ne l'a pas fait ? s'étonna faussement son meilleur ami.

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais gay et qu'il y avait un malentendu.

-Tu as dit que tu étais gay ? répéta Sirius avec un large sourire moqueur.

-Je devais trouver quelque chose qui ferait que je sois inaccessible !

-Tout le ministère va croire que t'es gay ?

-Non, elle m'a promis de ne pas en parler ! Au moins, elle ne m'approchera plus. Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dit que j'étais gay !

-Tu veux voir quelle sensation ça fait de l'être ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Quoi ? s'écria James en s'écartant vivement.

-Haha, tu aurais dût voir ta tête ! T'as vraiment cru que je te faisais une proposition indécente ?

-Avec toi, tout est possible, maugréa l'héritier de Gryffondor.

-S'il te plaît ! Je sais que j'étais un chaud lapin à l'école et que depuis 14 ans, ma vie sexuelle est plate mais je ne suis pas encore désespéré !

-Ce sont des détails de ta vie que tu peux garder pour toi, Sirius.

-D'accord. Je me réjouis de voir la tête de Remus quand je lui dirai que t'es homosexuel !

-Sirius !

-Tu veux aussi que je dise à l'Ordre que Tellerino est gay ? Maugrey t'apprécierait peut-être un peu plus. Quoi que t'es un peu jeune, il préfère les vieux manipulateurs.

-En parlant de ces deux là, j'ai croisé Dumbledore.

-Il devait être drôlement heureux de te voir.

-Très ! Il a surtout adoré quand je lui ai fait comprendre que je savais pour lui et Maugrey. Le plus drôle c'était que Harry et ses deux amis étaient dans le couloir adjacent et qu'ils ont tout entendu.

-Tu savais qu'ils étaient là quand tu as dit ça ?

-Ouais. Neve Nere m'a prévenu. Harry voulait me parler après l'échange de plume. Il a regardé la carte pour suivre Tellerino.

-La carte ?

-Ouais. Par chance, Neve Nere m'a prévenu assez rapidement sinon Harry aurait su la vérité trop rapidement.

-Trop rapidement pour toi, Jamie. C'est toi qui a la trouille. Harry…

-Sirius ? appela la voix la petite voix de Harry, faisant sursauter les deux compères.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard étonné. Sirius prit le miroir. James s'éloigna légèrement pour être sûr de ne pas être vu.

-Harry ? Ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oh, normal. Que vaut un petit coucou de ta part à une heure où tu es censé dormir ? Tout va bien, j'espère ? s'inquiéta Sirius qui sentait également l'inquiétude de James comme un souffle dans l'air.

-Oui, je vais bien, ne te fais pas de soucis, Sirius. Je vais bien. On discutait avec Ron et Hermione et on se posait des questions. Et tu peux sûrement nous aider à trouver les réponses.

-Moi ? s'étonna Sirius en jetant un micro regard en biais à James qui avait les sourcils froncés. Et bien posez vos questions, j'essaierai d'y répondre de mon mieux mais je vous promets rien.

-Et bien… en fait, cet été… je ne sais pas si tu te souviens… mais il y a un jour où tu as dit quelque chose en italien. Ou… quand tu as trouvé le nom pour Neve Nere. Et… on se demandait… c'est un peu bête comme question… mais… euh… donc voilà… on se demandait si tu parlais italien ?

Sirius éclata de rire. C'est avec grande peine que James se retint de faire la même chose. Durant le bégaiement de Harry, ils avaient été anxieux.

-Vous m'appelez à 23h30 pour me demander si je parle italien ? Pour quelque chose dont vous vous êtes posés des questions tout l'été ?

-Oui, avoua Harry.

-Je me débrouille. Je n'ai jamais suivi de véritables cours mais je suis parti souvent durant les vacances d'été en Italie et là, j'ai appris sur le tas, expliqua Sirius.

-Pas de véritables cours ? Et les miens ? s'offusqua doucement James qui se prit un coup de pied dans les tibias.

-Juste en partant en vacances ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Oui, je sortais et pour discuter avec les gens que je rencontrais, il fallait bien que j'essaie d'apprendre la langue pour les comprendre. Ce n'est pas très compliqué comme langue, en fait.

Il échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami. Tous deux pensèrent à la même chose, _il babbo Natale_ ! Le souvenir de l'apprentissage du vocabulaire créé par James pour les vacances de Noël leur était inoubliable.

-D'accord. Et je voulais te dire que j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ton conseil.

-Mon conseil ? Tu es bien la première personne qui réfléchisse au conseil que je donne. Aïe ! Je me suis tapé le pied, expliqua-t-il en lançant un regard noir à James pour le coup dans sa cheville. Ou peut-être la deuxième, mais la première n'aurait pas dû m'écouter, ajouta-t-il en fixant James dans les yeux.

-Oui, tu m'as conseillée de rire.

_Je le savais ! Ça ne pouvait être que Sirius _!

-Oh ça. D'ailleurs, il paraît que tu es devenu réputé pour les retenues ? Digne descendant des maraudeurs ! Tu appliques le concept de faire des bêtises pour rire ?

-Euh… Pas Vraiment. Je ne fais pas grand-chose pour me choper toutes ces retenues. Ombrage cherche par tous les moyens à me punir. Mais pourquoi tu me conseilles de rire et de m'amuser ? Juste parce que j'ai 15 ans ? Tu es un adulte et tu aimes encore rire…

Sirius détacha son regard du miroir pour le fixer dans celui noisette de James. Tous savaient pourquoi ils avaient conseillé à Harry de rire. Ils se souvenaient trop bien de ce que William leur avait dit. Leur propre passé ne prouvait-il pas que le rire était merveilleux ? Il coupa le contact visuel avec James pour répondre à son filleul.

-Le concept de rire m'a été très utile lors que j'étais à Azkaban. Les détraqueurs te vont revivre les pires moments de ta vie. Sauf que le pouvoir du rire est tellement fort... Ce n'est pas pour rien que pour que le sortilège du patronus soit efficace, le souvenir doit être particulièrement heureux. Sauf que j'avais passé les plus belles années de ma vie lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, j'avais eu les plus magnifiques fous rires qui puissent exister. Je donnerai tout pour retrouver tout ça. Je prenais ma forme animagus et les souvenirs revenaient encore plus forts. En animagus, j'avais même les sensations qui revenaient. Si tu restes dans le sérieux trop longtemps, si tu oublies de vivre, tu perds tout espoir. Comment pouvoir avoir encore envie de se battre, si la vie est morne et triste ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne vit pas non plus le regard échangé entre les deux maraudeurs. Aucun mot ne leur était utile pour se comprendre. Leurs souvenirs avaient été leur force. Leurs mains s'enlacèrent se promettant de ne plus jamais s'abandonner.

-Comment fais-tu pour rire encore aujourd'hui ? Tu es obligé de rester enfermé dans une vieille maison car tous les sorciers et moldus te recherchent pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas commis et pourtant tu as encore cette envie de rire. Comment tu fais ? demanda l'adolescent sans se rendre compte de l'émotion qui habitait son parrain.

-Je ris des choses au lieu de m'apitoyer dessus. J'ai passé un nombre d'heure inimaginable en retenue et malgré toutes mes punitions, je continuais à faire le pitre. Même mes retenues je les prenais avec le sourire. Il faut voir les choses du bon côté. Chercher l'optimisme partout.

-Tu as passé douze ans en prison Sirius, comment tu peux voir le bon côté des choses ? répliqua Ron.

-Et bien malgré le fait que j'ai passé douze ans à Azkaban, j'ai retrouvé mon filleul, mon meilleur ami, expliqua-t-il en se retenant de dire qu'il avait également retrouvé son petit frère à qui il jeta un bref regard avant de continuer. Je ne dois plus supporter les détraqueurs. Je peux à nouveau me moquer de Rogue, dit-il, provoquant un léger rire désespéré chez James. Alors pourquoi râler ? La vie est à nouveau belle !

-Belle ? répétèrent les trois étudiants d'une même voix.

-D'accord pas si belle que ça, concéda-t-il guère convaincu. Mais si on enlève Voldemort et toutes ces histoires, le fait que je sois recherché, la vie est plutôt cool !

-Je commence à comprendre où tu veux en venir... Tu arrives à concevoir l'idée de rire de tout parce que tu as rigolé quand tu étais jeune, mais nous on est jeune et on a déjà plein de problèmes…

-Harry Harry… Tu es jeune et tu as plein de problème ? Mais qui n'a jamais eu de problèmes ? On a tous toujours des problèmes si c'est ça qu'on veut voir. Tu choisis de voir tes problèmes. Sérieusement, j'aurais préféré vivre dans une famille comme les Dursley que la mienne. Je vivais dans un monde où tout était centré sur la magie noire. Toute ma famille était à Serpentard. J'étais le vilain petit poucet de la famille juste parce que j'étais un Gryffondor. Ils me détestaient. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir et pourtant ils n'ont jamais réussir à m'enlever l'envie de rire. C'est tout un art et un apprentissage de voir les bonnes choses dans la vie et de rire des mauvaises choses.

-Comment tu as fait pour l'apprendre ?

-J'avais des amis formidables, répondit simplement Sirius en fixant les noisettes de James.

-C'est toi l'ami formidable, murmura James.

-Mon père ? demanda innocemment Harry sans réaliser l'impact que le mot père sortant de sa bouche avait sur lui.

-Ouais. En effet, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans James Potter…

Dans le miroir, Harry sourit en songeant à son père. Il ne fit pas attention à la tête que faisait son parrain. En effet, les deux amis retenaient les larmes de remonter à la surface. Leurs mains serrées l'une contre l'autre. Ils se regardèrent se rappelant combien ils étaient importants l'un pour l'autre. Les yeux brillants, ils durent casser le contact visuel pour s'éviter de pleurer comme lors de leurs retrouvailles.

-Désolé. Vous m'avez rendu nostalgique à me faire parler de ça, ronchonna Sirius évitant de montrer à quel point était vraiment touché.

-Oh ! On est désolé, Sirius. On ne voulait pas te faire cet effet-là ! Mais maintenant, j'ai compris le concept de rire et je vais faire mon maximum pour l'appliquer, promit Harry. On va devoir te laisser si on veut réussir à se lever demain matin.

-Tu vois, il y a des avantages partout. Je dois rester enfermé ce qui veut dire que je peux faire la grasse matinée, nargua Sirius qui vit avec satisfaction James lui tira la langue, boudeur. Bon, bonne nuit la jeunesse. Ah et au passage un truc très drôle c'est de jeter des bombabouses sur Rogue, ajouta Sirius. Ou sur Ombrage, ça doit le faire aussi. Regardez avec les jumeaux.

-Bonne nuit Sirius.

Le miroir rangé, Sirius s'appuya contre le mur côte à côte avec James. Aucun des deux ne dit un mot, leurs mains toujours scellées. Aucune parole ne pouvait décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient.

-Si t'étais gay, je crois que j'aurais été capable de te sauter dessus.

-Quoi ? s'étonna James.

-Je ne suis pas à ton goût peut-être ? s'offusqua faussement Sirius.

-Tu pourrais l'être. T'as juste quelque chose en _trop_ pour me plaire.

-Je suis vexé ! Je viens de te faire ton apologie à travers un miroir à ton fils et toi, tu refuses de coucher avec moi.

James tourna un regard perplexe vers son meilleur ami qui lui rendit un sourire triste avant d'éclater de rire.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'étonné ? Je suis Sirius. Le détraqué sexuel, expliqua-t-il hilare.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? s'exclama James en rigolant.

-Rien. On voit le résultat d'ailleurs. Je m'absente durant douze ans pour aller faire un tour en prison avec ma chère cousine. Quand je reviens, tu es mort puis ressuscité, tu as fait un serment stupide avec la seule personne qui ne peut pas être touchée par la malédiction qui plane au dessus de ta tête et tu as fait de la chirurgie esthétique. Alors en effet, sans moi, tu ne fais rien. Dis-le Jamie que je suis indispensable ? quémanda Sirius en faisant sa tête de chien battu.

-Tu es indispensable Sirius, répéta James.

-Je sais !

-Et narcissique en plus !

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

-Entre autres, ouais, avoua James.

Ils restèrent assis dans le silence. Ils leur semblaient être à nouveau adolescents. Combien d'heure avaient-ils passés côte à côte sans dire un mot ? Ils se comprenaient et n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils n'étaient pas justes deux amis, ils étaient comme deux frères.

-Entre autres ? C'est quoi les autres ?

-Tu es déjà trop narcissique pour que je te les dise.

-Ton ami, c'est moi. Tu sais, je suis ton ami. Quand tout s'embrouille, en vadrouille. Loin, très loin de ton lit douillet, rappelle-toi ce que ton vieux pote disait : Oui je suis ton ami, chantonna Sirius. (2)

James fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête surpris vers son meilleur ami.

-Arrête de regarder la _tivù_. (3)

-Pas de ma faute si tu as l'écran magique moldue ! Tu vas te lever à 5h30 ?

-Il le faut… J'ai un destin ! soupira-t-il.

-Tu ne dors pas ici alors. Je ne veux pas de réveil à 5h30.

-Tu dors ! Tu ne l'entends pas ! Toi, tu ronfles ! Reste de ton côté du lit cette fois, détraqué sexuel.

-T'as la peau si douce ou plutôt un tee-shirt si doux que j'ai envie d'aller me blottir contre.

Chacun se coucha de son côté gardant inconsciemment leurs mains serrées de la même manière que 28 ans auparavant quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital, scellant leur amitié. Dans un clignement de paupière, James se retrouva prêt pour dormir. Il ferma les yeux. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il sentit le pied de Sirius remonter le long de sa cheville.

-Sirius ! s'écria James en retirant vivement sa jambe.

-Quoi ? Cesse de faire ta vierge effarouchée, Jamie !

Un soupir lui répondit. Les yeux fermés, chacun de son côté essayait de s'endormir. Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, les cauchemars venaient les hanter. Les souvenirs d'une dizaine d'années d'emprisonnement les possédaient. Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient compris que lorsqu'ils s'endormaient ensemble, leur esprit interdisait l'arrivée de ces vieux songes.

-Sirius, _ti voglio bene_. (je t'aime) (4)

-_ti voglio bene anch'io Fratellino_. (Je t'aime aussi petit frère).

* * *

(1): Titre du chapitre est la réponse au titre de chapitre 10!

(2): chanson de Toy Story 1, _Je suis ton ami_.

(3): _Tivù_: nom italien pour la TV.

(4): Ti voglio bene = Je t'aime (pour un ami, un parent, un enfant...). Ti amo = Je t'Aime avec un grand A, pour l'amour de sa vie


	62. L'inconnu

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 62**

**L'inconnu**

Le temps passa. La température gela. Les oiseaux cessaient de chanter dans les arbres dénudés. Dans les cieux, les ténèbres prenaient le pouvoir. La nuit se couchait tôt et se levait tard, plongeant le monde dans une noirceur profonde. Cette période morne rendait les gens grognons, excepté trois amis qui se devaient de rattraper quatorze ans de rire. Alors que les moldus annonçaient la découverte d'une nouvelle planète extrasolaire, les sorciers s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres. Le ministère laissait Ombrage prendre de plus en plus d'importance au sein de Poudlard et Dumbledore raffermissait son pouvoir sur les membres de l'Ordre. Depuis le retour de James, Sirius ne cachait plus son manque de confiance en Dumbledore. Faisant le pitre et montrant du doigt les détails qui ne fonctionnaient pas exprès pour faire enrager le directeur rappelait à Kingsley pourquoi il devait douter de cet homme.

-Avoue Mumus que tu en pinces pour ma petite cousine, supplia Sirius.

-James fais-le taire.

-Non, répondit ce dernier après un instant de réflexion. Tu veux qu'il se taise, avoue tes sentiments.

-Vous êtes désespérant, ronchonna le loup-garou.

Les trois amis profitaient de leur samedi après-midi. Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait. Remus s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, boudeur sous le sourire moqueur de ses meilleurs amis. Sur le canapé rouge, Sirius était affalé, les pieds sur la table basse. À ses côtés, James buvait tranquillement son chocolat chaud. Après avoir passé sa matinée à s'entraîner, il était content de s'accorder une petite pause.

_Ton fils vient de devenir professeur ! p_ensa Neve Nere._ Son amie a créé un groupe pour les élèves qui veulent apprendre à se battre. L'armée de Poudlard ! Ils recherchent un endroit où s'entraîner et comment communiquer. Tu as des idées ? Toi qui connais Poudlard comme ta poche, un endroit où ils ne devraient pas avoir de problème_.

_Je regarde avec Remus et Sirius._

-Tu as de la chance Mumus, je vais changer de sujet.

-Mais il est bien ce sujet de conversation, s'écria Sirius.

-Parle pour toi.

-Les enfants, on se calme !

-Dixit le plus jeune.

-Sirius ! Harry et ses amis ont créé un groupe nommé l'Armée de Poudlard dans le but d'apprendre à se battre. Ils recherchent un endroit où s'entraîner et une manière de communiquer.

-La salle sur demande !

Remus et James échangèrent un regard devant la rapidité que leur ami avait mis pour trouver la solution. Il haussa les épaules devant leur question muette.

-Mais j'ignore comment on va leur donner l'idée.

James s'empara du bloc qui se trouvait sur la table basse et écrivit un petit mot.

_« Aux membres de l'Armée de Poudlard, _

_Vous cherchez un endroit sûr où vous pouvez vous entraîner sans risquer de vous faire prendre par Dolores Ombrage ? Ou par quiconque ? Il existe une pièce dans ce vieux château appelée _la salle sur demande_. Elle ne figure sur aucun plan de l'école, aucune carte aussi précise, puisse-t-elle être. Il vous suffit de trouver une description de pièce pour que vous puissiez tous y entrer même lorsque quelqu'un s'y trouve déjà. Car si quelqu'un se trouve déjà dans la pièce, vous devez pensez à la même chose qu'elle pour pouvoir y pénétrer. Elle n'apparaît qu'en passant trois fois devant le mur vierge de l'aile ouest au septième étage. Trouvez votre code, c'est le meilleur endroit où vous ne risquerez pas de vous faire prendre. La salle vous offrira ce dont vous avez besoin pour vous entraîner. _

_Bonne chance dans votre entreprise, _

_L'inconnu »_

Il tendit le message aux deux autres maraudeurs.

-L'inconnu ? Tu aurais pu trouver un meilleur nom pour un super héros !

-Comment comptes-tu leur envoyer le message ? Un hibou ne sera jamais assez rapide, fit remarquer Remus, ignorant la remarque de Sirius.

Un petit sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de James. Il claqua des doigts et le papier disparut.

-Maintenant, on attend les prochaines informations de Neve Nere !

_Idée magnifique ! Ils se posent maintenant plusieurs questions. « L'inconnu ! Comment nous surveille-t-il_ ! »

-Les jeunes ont adoré l'idée mais voudrait savoir comment je suis au courant de ce qu'ils préparent.

-Mes idées sont toujours bonnes, se vanta Sirius provoquant une grimace chez ses amis.

-Ne répondons rien, murmura James. Narcissique, Sirius.

-Et si tu ensorcelais de faux gallions ? Un que Harry contrôlerait et des autres pour qu'il puisse recevoir ses messages ? proposa Remus. Tu dois pouvoir le faire non ?

-Facilement.

_Neve Nere combien sont-ils ?_

_28, pourquoi ? Vous avez une nouvelle idée ?_

_Oui !_

_C'est ça, ne me dis rien !_

James fit apparaître 28 faux gallions. Il leur jeta un sort en latin. Puis, d'un simple regard il entaille le bout de son doigt. Une goutte rouge tomba sur le 28ème gallions qui prit une couleur dorée. Les sorts jetés, James écrivit l'explication pour les étudiants qu'il tendit ensuite à ses complices.

_« Hey la jeunesse, c'est de nouveau moi, l'inconnu…_

_J'ai réfléchi à votre problème de moyen de communication. La solution a été plus dure à trouver que pour la salle sur demande. J'y ai été tellement souvent dans cette salle que j'y ai pensé rapidement. Le système que je propose est très simple. Je vous ai envoyé 27 pièces argentées et une dorée. Seul un membre de l'armée de Poudlard peut lire le message écrit sur les 28 pièces. Ombrage ou tout autre professeur, adulte ne verra qu'une pièce banale. La pièce dorée est celle destinée à Harry Potter. Cette pièce est celle qui transmet les informations aux autres. Les pièces grises peuvent envoyer un message mais uniquement à la dorée. Il suffit de penser à ce que l'on veut dire en tenant la pièce contre sa paume droite pour que le message soit envoyé. Pour Harry, si tu veux envoyer un message privé, il suffit de penser d'abord à la personne à qui tu t'adresses puis le message. Seul Harry Potter peut l'utiliser. J'espère que les explications sont assez clairs et que ça marchera. Je n'avais jamais pratiqué un sort pour créer de telle pièces ! _

_L'inconnu »_

-L'idée de la salle demande était la mienne, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Oh excuse-moi. Tu aimerais que j'écrive « Sirius a trouvé l'idée rapidement ? ». L'inconnu c'est un surnom pour nous trois.

-On est aussi l'inconnu ? demanda Sirius comme un enfant.

-Vous êtes le cerveau. Moi, je ne suis que l'image.

-Je suis ému, c'est la première fois qu'on me traite de cerveau !

-C'est bon les gamineries ? On a un message à envoyer !

-Oui Remus, répondirent à l'unisson les deux amis.

James renvoya le message.

_Ils ont adoré l'idée mais se demandent comment tu les espionnes ! _

_Tu es un parfait petit espion !_

_Merci !_

-Ils ont adopté les gallions !

Le travail des maraudeurs accompli concernant l'Armée de Poudlard, ils purent reprendre leur discussion sur la vie amoureuse de Remus.

-Mais arrêtez les deux célibataires !

-Remus, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il nous arrive de dormir ensemble ?

-Parce que vous ne faites pas de cauchemars dans ces cas-là ?

-C'est notre couverture. On dort ensemble, parce qu'on sort ensemble…

-Sirius, tais-toi ! Je vis très bien ma vie de célibataire. Laisse-moi hors de ta vie de détraqué sexuel !

-J'ai… commença-t-il.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille à la réunion de l'Ordre, Sirius, coupa Remus.

-Comme ça, tu pourras voir Tonks, répliqua Sirius qui eut droit à un regard noir.

Les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix prirent congé. James soupira. D'un pas lourd, il monta s'entraîner songeant que la vie drôle et amusante n'était vécue qu'avec Sirius et Remus. Sa magie grandissait, il le sentait. C'est avec soulagement qu'il descendit dîner quand Glorfi l'appela. Son corps était en feu. Pourtant, voulant être sûr de pouvoir protéger son fils et ses amis, il s'en demandait toujours plus. Il mangea distraitement. Ses pensées étaient loin. L'elfe de maison ne fit aucun commentaire. Son maître souriait à nouveau mais il savait que la peur de la réaction de Harry le hantait encore. Glorfi ne fut guère surpris en remarquant que son maître restait assis sur les hautes chaises du bar américain vers lui tandis que l'elfe rangeait. James se plongea dans sa lecture. La présence de la créature l'aidait dans sa solitude.

Quelques heures plus tard, Glorfi chassait la poussière inexistante au salon. James était assis en tailleur sur le canapé, dos à la porte. Plongé dans son livre, il entendit vaguement la porte grincer, les pas peu silencieux de son meilleur ami et sentit peu après l'accoudoir s'affaisser. L'absence de bruit du chiffon de Glorfi prouva à James que l'elfe venait de saluer d'un petit signe de la main le nouveau venu.

-Sérieusement, tu comprends quelque chose à ce que tu lis ?

-Si je me concentre bien, ouais.

-Range ce bouquin, Jamie. J'ai l'impression d'être avec Mumus étudiant.

-Sauf que la situation est différente, fit remarquer James en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

-Tu essaies toujours de trouver une solution si Voldemort devait entrer dans la tête de Harry ?

-Ouais, approuva James. Pour l'instant, je suis convaincu que Voldemort n'est pas conscient des images envoyées à Harry. S'il s'en rend compte, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait faire. Remus n'est pas là ?

-Je l'ai laissé à la maison. Merci, ajouta-t-il en souriant à l'elfe de maison qui était directement venu lui amener une limonade. Il était avec Tonks.

-Sérieux ?

-Non. S'il était vraiment seul avec elle, c'est la première chose que je t'aurais dit. Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Tu parles latin maintenant ? nargua James.

-Les livres en anglais courant tu connais ?

-Courant ? répéta-t-il moqueur.

-Ouais, l'anglais utilisé à notre époque. Tu serais capable de me refiler de vieux textes anglais du XIIIème siècle. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour t'aider à aider Harry...

Plongé dans leur lecture, le silence se fit présent. À la fin de chaque page lu, Sirius poussait un soupir. Avec patience, James sut se retenir de le faire taire mais au bout du dixième soupir, il se retourna brusquement vers son meilleur ami.

-Tu en as marre ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Je t'entends soupirer.

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un sourire d'excuse.

-Tu restes dormir ?

-Ouais. J'ai passé les trois dernières nuits comme si j'étais à Azkaban. Alors une bonne nuit sans souvenirs ne me ferait pas de mal. Et toi ?

-Les mêmes nuits que ces quatorze dernières années. Kingsley qui m'annonce la mort de mon père, Ravenna qui m'apprend celle de Lily, ton emprisonnement, l'abandon de Harry. Je m'entends lui promettre que je ferais tout ce qu'elle voudra et que jamais je n'irais en Angleterre sans son autorisation. J'imagine Harry qui m'envoie paître quand j'aurais, si je l'ai un jour, le courage de tout lui dire.

-On rajoute les cauchemars de Harry.

-Ouais.

-Le réveil à 5h30.

-Ouais.

-Comment tu fais pour tenir éveillé ?

-Je l'ignore.

-On va dormir ?

-T'es fatigué ?

-_On_ est fatigué ! Une bonne nuit sans entendre mes parents qui me disent mes quatre vérités et sans voir ton cadavre me ferait du bien.

Sans dire un mot de plus, ils montèrent se coucher. Chacun de son côté, ils s'endormirent en songeant à la nuit sans songe qui allait s'en suivre. Néanmoins, au milieu de la nuit, la voix stridente de Neve Nere réveilla James qui ne prit plus la peine de poser des questions pour se rendre à Poudlard où son fils avait sans aucun doute un nouveau cauchemar.

Dans des gestes devenus habituels, James berça Harry et chassa les visions. L'adolescent se blottit contre lui. C'était comme dans un rêve de sentir son fils contre lui. Le félin reprit sa place sur son lit. Son regard jaune dardant ses maîtres. Quand James se releva, il ébouriffa une dernière fois la tignasse digne des Potter de Harry. Il s'approcha ensuite de Neve Nere qui ouvrit légèrement les yeux en sentant une main passé dans son pelage.

-À bientôt, mon Neve Nere.

_Au prochain cauchemar de Harry ou tu reviendras me faire des câlins que je mérite avant ?_

_Tu crois vraiment les mériter ? Tu te la pètes un peu non ? N'est-ce pas, J'me-la-pète ?_

_Tu as de la chance d'être mon maître et que je suis fatigué, sinon tu aurais eu droit à un bon coup de griffe mérité. Maintenant va dormir, sinon demain tu auras une tête de zombie, même si c'est le cas un peu tous les jours…_

_Bonne nuit, J'me-la-pète_

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de l'adolescent plongé dans les bras de Morphée avant de se téléporter dans sa chambre. Il retint un juron en voyant son meilleur ami étalé sur le lit, prenant par la même occasion toute la place. Une grimace se peigna sur son visage quant il vit le filet de bave qui s'échappait de la bouche entrouverte de Sirius. Sans la moindre délicatesse, il le poussa et put enfin profiter de ses derniers instants de sommeil.

C'est fatigué par son manque de repos et son entraînement qu'il arriva au ministère. La vision de Sirius profondément endormi le nargua alors qu'il buvait son second café de la journée. Ses recherches n'avançaient pas. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ne voir aucun résultat. Sa mauvaise humeur apparut réellement quand le ministre lui avoua avec fierté qu'Ombrage avait créé un nouveau décret interdisant la formation d'un groupe. Il espéra alors que son fils ait gardé son même attrait pour le contournement des règles et qu'il continue l'Armée de Poudlard.

En rentrant ce soir-là, il décida d'aider son fils en lui trouvant des livres aptes à les apprendre quelque chose. Il avait assez lu durant toutes ces années pour connaître parfaitement sa bibliothèque et ne pas passer trop de temps entre les rayons. De plus, une réunion ayant été prévu pour le soir même au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Sirius et Remus n'allaient pas passer avant plusieurs heures. Il tomba sur un vieux livre ayant appartenu à son père. Le même livre qu'il avait lui-même réutilisé pour s'aider lors de sa formation d'auror. À l'intérieur, des notes écrites de la main soigneuse de son père et de sa propre main étaient rédigées. Il le mit de côté en songeant qu'ainsi ce vieux grimoire aura fait les trois générations. Il trouva rapidement le dernier livre qu'il cherchait. Spécialisé sur la défense contre les forces du mal, il ignorait d'où il sortait mais se souvenait y avoir lu quelques sorts et que son père en faisait souvent référence. Il écrivit rapidement un mot à son fils. Il ajouta une liste de sort utile et qu'ils trouveraient sûrement à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

_«Cher Harry Potter, _

_J'ai trouvé ces deux livres de défense contre les forces du mal dans mes vieilles affaires. Je pense que tu pourras trouver de nombreux sorts et autres techniques de combats intéressants à enseigner à l'armée de Poudlard. J'ai pris le soin de te « mâcher » le travail, j'ai en effet déjà mis en couleur les passages importants. Evidemment, je te conseille d'aller voir à la table des matières ce qui pourrait t'intéresser toi (ce que je juge moi intéressant ne le sera peut-être pas pour toi !). De toute façon, j'imagine que si tu montres ces bouquins à ta meilleure amie Hermione, elle va en profiter pour les lire ! Ce sont de vieux livres qui ne se trouvent certainement plus dans le commerce. Mais ils donnent une bonne base pour la défense contre les forces du mal. D'ailleurs, un des deux livres étaient une lecture obligatoire pour les aurors en formation ! J'ai ajouté une courte liste de sorts qui peuvent vous être utile et qui ne sont pas dans les livres mais que vous trouverez à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas plus de livre à te conseiller ou même à t'envoyer, mes propres livres de cours sont dans un état lamentable… Je ne suis pas expert dans la magie avec baguette mais plutôt celle sans baguette et la magie ancienne. J'espère que ça vous sera utile en cas d'attaque dehors mais que ça ne vous poussera pas à jouer les héros ! _

_Bonne soirée ! À bientôt !_

_L'inconnu »_

Après une relecture, il envoya les deux livres et le mot sur le lit de Harry. D'un simple regard, le paquet disparut.

Les jours passèrent dans la grisaille et le froid. Les trois maraudeurs avaient été offusqués en apprenant que Harry n'avait pas le droit de quitter Poudlard, sur ordre de Dumbledore. Déjà qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir passer les fêtes ensemble, Sirius et Remus devant faire acte de présence au QG, savoir que Harry n'osait venir les faisait enrager. Sirius avait beau avoir râlé au maximum, énervant Dumbledore au plus au point, rien n'y faisait.

Les vacances venaient à peine de commencer pour les étudiants. Pourtant, dès la première nuit, Neve Nere dût appeler James, ou presque.

_James ? Viens …. pas !_

_Quoi ? _

_Harry hurlait dans son sommeil mais ses camarades se sont déjà tous réveillés dans un sursaut. Il vient de se réveiller et a parlé d'une porte. Mr Weasley y serait, blessé. _

_J'y vais. _

Il se retrouva alors devant la porte d'entrée du département des mystères. Au sol, Mr Weasley gémissait de douleur pendant qu'un serpent plantait ses crochets dans la chair. Caché sous son long manteau foncé à capuche plongeante, il propulsa le serpent au loin d'un simple mouvement de la main. Il s'approcha alors du rouquin, étendu dans une marre rouge. Il s'agenouilla. Sa main ouverte au-dessus de la plaie se mit à briller. Le venin cessa alors son ascension. Concentré, il entendit vaguement Kingsley et Maugrey transplaner derrière lui. Grâce à sa magie, le sang ne coulait plus. Il devina amplement les deux baguettes braquées contre lui.

-Il faudrait l'amener rapidement à Ste-Mangouste. Le venin ne se propage plus mais il est toujours présent et il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

La tête légèrement tournée vers ses deux collègues, il vit, malgré la pénombre, Kingsley abaisser sa baguette. L'auror s'agenouilla vers son ami. Il essaya de provoquer un contact visuel avec James mais ce dernier l'évita.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus ni pour James ni pour Maugrey, Kingsley tranplana aux urgences de Ste-Mangouste. L'héritier de Gryffondor se releva et se retrouva face à face avec Maugrey. Le regard interrogateur de l'auror lui donna envie de rire. C'était bien la dernière personne à qu'il allait laisser deviner son identité. Caché sous sa capuche, James lui fit un sourire narquois avant de se téléporter. Il se recoucha après avoir demandé comment les choses s'étaient déroulées pour son fils. Il savait que le lendemain il aurait droit au compte rendu fait par l'Ordre grâce à Sirius et Remus.

Le lendemain, il sut que Harry se trouvait quand même au 12 Square Grimmaurd grâce à Neve Nere. Il sut à l'avance que Sirius avait énervé Dumbledore ce qui le fit bien sourire. Mais c'est avec impatience qu'il attendit que ses meilleurs amis viennent lui parler de son fils. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas déçu car son meilleur ami avait pu passer l'après-midi entier avec son filleul et avait donc plein de choses à raconter. James sut alors tout ce qui avait été dit à son sujet durant la réunion et par Sirius. Il devait avouer qu'il l'enviait. Il aurait tout donné pour être aussi avec Harry.

Le lendemain était la veille de Noël. Vivant seul, James ne prit pas la peine de prendre congé ce jour-là. De plus, les fêtes de fin d'années lui rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs. Néanmoins, il dut prendre du temps pour trouver les cadeaux, ceux de Sirius, Remus et Harry. Vers 23h, les deux maraudeurs appelèrent James pour qu'il vienne les chercher.

-Tu n'as pas décoré le sapin ? s'étonna Sirius en fixant le conifère dénudé.

-Je n'allais pas le faire tout seul.

Comprenant la réaction de leur ami, le trio commença sa tâche. Les flûtes de champagnes se remplissaient sans fin et les apéros apportés par Glorfi disparaissaient anormalement vite. Le sapin décoré, il ne restait plus que l'étoile à placer. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard entendu. Dans un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers Remus en lui tendant la décoration.

-Quoi ?

-C'est toi qui la met cette année.

-Moi ? Vous avez trop bu de champagne ou quoi ? C'est à toi de la mettre. C'est une tradition dans ta famille…

-Que le dernier Potter mette l'étoile, finit James. Mais je ne suis pas le dernier Potter. C'est à Harry de la mettre. Je ne la mettrai plus jamais. Sirius l'a mis quand on avait treize ans. Harry n'est pas là cette année, c'est ton tour.

-L'année prochaine, ça sera Harry, ajouta Sirius avec un regard appuyé en direction de James.

-De plus, on est une famille, peut-être pas de sang mais de cœur et ça c'est plus important. S'il te plaît Remus met cette étoile.

-D'accord.

L'étoile était à peine placée que Glorfi apparut et leur proposa un bon dessert. Sirius qui s'était gardé de la place et avait évité de manger trop au souper avait accepté vivement. Assis autour du sapin, à même le sol, ils savouraient la mousse chocolatée de Glorfi en fixant leur réussite décorative. L'elfe de maison s'était joint à eux. Le silence était coupé par les soupirs de plaisir que Sirius faisait à chaque cuillérée. Un sourire niais était collé à son visage.

-On s'offre nos cadeaux ?

-Demain.

-Jamie ! Je veux mes cadeaux ! ordonna Sirius.

-De vrais gamins !

-Un vrai gamin, corrigea James. C'est la veille de Noël aujourd'hui. C'est à Noël qu'on les ouvre donc demain !

-Tu as acheté quelque chose pour Harry ? demanda Remus tandis que Sirius grognait dans son coin.

-Acheté non, mais j'ai préparé quelque chose que je lui enverrai demain.

-C'est quoi ?

-Sirius la curiosité est un vilain défaut !

-Souviens-toi quand vous aviez treize ans, ce que votre curiosité vous a fait découvrir.

-Remus ! rugirent les deux amis en grimaçant de dégoût.

-Vous verrez demain, ajouta James. Fin de la discussion !

-Quelle autorité… se moqua Sirius.

Ils sortirent les vieux jeux de société qui n'avaient pas été ressortit depuis si longtemps. Glorfi accepta même de faire quelques parties avec eux. Le sol était jonché de cartes, de plateau de jeu…

-Tu mets la musique qu'on écoutait toujours à Noël ?

-Non.

-James, tu dois faire ton deuil, expliqua Sirius en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et profitant de regarder ses cartes. Tu n'as plus écouté cette musique depuis Noël 1976.

Sachant qu'il avait raison, James enclencha la douce mélodie de Noël. Il eut l'impression que son père était là, à ses côtés. Il en était nostalgique mais était heureux de l'entendre à nouveau afin de se rappeler de ses merveilleux souvenirs. Continuant à jouer, il retint un sourire en voyant Sirius s'énerver.

-Tu sais Siri, j'ai lancé un sort d'illusion sur mes cartes quand tu t'es penché vers moi.

-Ah, fit Sirius déçu.

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire. Vers les deux heures du matin, Remus s'endormit affalé sur le fauteuil. James retint avec difficulté Sirius d'aller lui dessiner sur le visage. Malgré leurs éclats de rire et leur manque de silence, Remus continua à dormir. Le zeste d'alcool et de mousse au chocolat les tint éveiller toute la nuit.

-Tu vas bientôt devoir aller t'entraîner, remarqua Sirius à 4h45.

-Je m'entraînerai cet après-midi. Je serais incapable de m'entraîner.

-Jamie, les français ont gagné, déclara Sirius dont les yeux se fermaient tout seul. (1)

-Quoi ? C'est l'Irlande qui a gagné le dernier championnat, rétorqua James pensant qu'il parlait soudainement de Quidditch.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de l'Irlande ?

-Qu'est-ce que la France a gagné ?

-Hein ?

-C'est toi qui vient de dire ça !

-Moi ? Ah bon !

Allongé tant bien que mal à deux sur le long canapé, les maraudeurs s'endormirent.

-Mets un réveil, bougonna Sirius.

-Mmh, répondit James en faisant apparaître son réveil.

Le lendemain, le réveil strident les réveilla brusquement. James les regarda partir avec un petit sourire moqueur alors qu'il restait confortablement couché sur le canapé. Entre deux bâillements, James prépara le paquet pour son fils. Il regarda avec nostalgie sa vieille collection qu'il avait lue des centaines et des centaines de fois. Il connaissait encore aujourd'hui tous les dialogues. Avec un pincement au cœur, il les emballa dans un papier rouge et or avant de le faire disparaître sous le sapin du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

«_Cher Harry Potter,_

_Tout d'abord, un Joyeux Noël ! Je pense que tu dois être surpris d'avoir reçu un tel cadeau, de vieilles BD. Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir... Des fringues ? Je ne connais pas ta taille et tes goûts... Des livres ? Tu n'es pas aussi studieux, me semble-t-il ! Un nouveau balai ? Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles te séparer de ton éclair de feu ! Alors j'ai réfléchi à ce que j'aurais aimé recevoir, moi à ton âge. Tu n'as peut-être jamais entendu parler des aventures de John, le chasseur de vampire mais à mon époque c'était très à la mode… J'espère que ça te plaira et que tu prendras autant de plaisir que moi à les lire. Bonne lecture (ce n'est pas d'ailleurs pas la seule lecture que je t'ai conseillé, il me semble… Honte à moi de ne t'offrir que de la lecture. Je me rattraperai à ton anniversaire). Encore un Joyeux Noël. Que la lumière t'accompagne chaque jour malgré les jours ténébreux qui s'annoncent… _

_L'inconnu »_

-Tu lui as offert tes bd _des aventures de John, le chasseur de vampire_ ?

-Oui, Sirius. Je te rappelle que je lisais tout le temps ça et je voulais un truc que j'avais moi-même lu.

-On aurait dû lui dire alors que son père adorait lire ça ? demanda suspicieusement Remus.

-Vous auriez pu.

-Mais j'ai quand même parlé de toi. Il en profite pour poser les questions qui le turlupinent à ton sujet. Je lui ai raconté l'histoire de l'étoile sur le bout du sapin. Et…

-Et ? répéta James en interceptant l'échange visuel entre Sirius et Remus.

-Je lui ai demandé s'il n'avait jamais souhaité que tu sois vivant. Je tâtais le terrain. Jusqu'à ses onze ans, il ne rêvait que de ça. Puis, il s'est fait des amis, une seconde famille. Il avait grandit et avait compris que tu étais mort. Mais l'année dernière, face à Voldemort, leurs baguettes ont été liées par un fil d'or…

-Un fil d'or ?

-Ouais. Dumbledore le sait mais n'en a pas parlé. Les dernières personnes tuées par Voldemort sont alors sortis de la baguette sauf toi. Tu n'es pas sorti de la baguette parce que tu n'es pas mort. Harry espère quelque chose avec ça, je crois.

-Mais entre espoir et réalité, c'est différent. Il espère que je sois vivant mais comment réagirait-il si j'étais vivant et que je l'avais abandonné ?

-Ce n'est pas un « et si » vu que tu es vivant et que tu n'as _pu_ être avec lui. Il verra ta tête rempli de culpabilité et il te pardonnera.

-Si seulement !

-Il te pardonnera, James.


	63. les inséparables

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 63**

**Les inséparables**

Quelques jours plus tard, James nota une différence dans le comportement de Tonks. Quand elle commença à flirter comme l'avaient prévenu Sirius et Remus, il l'arrêta tout de suite, n'étant pas intéressé par une relation amoureuse et encore moins avec la fille dont un de ses meilleurs amis était amoureux. Si Remus n'avait pas été amoureux, peut-être aurait-il accepté de rentrer dans son jeu pour qu'elle ait quelque chose à raconter lors des séances de l'Ordre.

Quelques mois plus tard, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir Ombrage l'attendre dans un bureau. Il se félicita mentalement de faire comme son père et de protéger ses dossiers. Un large sourire la défigura quand elle le vit. Elle se leva pour s'approcher.

-Mon cher Vincenzo, vous souvenez vous de la conversation qu'on avait eu dans mon bureau il y a quelques mois ?

-Oui, affirma-t-il mal à l'aise.

-J'aurais besoin d'un petit service.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec notre discussion ?

-Et bien, j'aurais vraiment besoin de vous et si vous refusez, il se peut que quelques personnes soient au courant de votre homosexualité.

-Mon homosexualité… répéta-t-il. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

-Potter a créé un groupe d'étudiant…

_L'armée de Poudlard._

-… Et ils arrivent à se cacher, je n'ai jamais réussi à les coincer.

-Vous pensez que je peux le faire ?

-Vous devriez pouvoir sinon je crois que j'aurais la langue un peu trop pendante.

-Quand Potter retrouve-t-il ses petits copains ?

-Tous les mardis et jeudis.

-Je viendrai.

-Je compte sur vous.

-Bien sûr, grogna James.

Dès qu'elle eut quitté son espace vital, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il connaissait le moyen d'entrer dans la salle sur demande étant donné qu'il avait entendu à quoi les membres de l'A.P. pensaient. Il jura. Evidemment, il lui était impossible d'être la cause de la chute d'un groupe d'élève qu'il trouvait extraordinaire. S'il envoyait un message en tant que l'inconnu, Harry comprendrait que Tellerino et l'inconnu ne font qu'un. Et James préférait que son fils comprenne que l'inconnu était son père. Il espérait que Sirius ou Remus ait une solution.

Par chance, Remus proposa d'envoyer Glorfi. Un elfe de maison pouvait très bien s'y rendre sans problème. Cependant, est-ce que Harry ferait confiance à Glorfi sans le connaître ? Il en doutait. Ils décidèrent d'envoyer alors Glorfi demander à Dobby d'avertir Harry. L'elfe de Poudlard allait être d'accord pour les aider puisqu'il s'agissait de Harry.

-Glorfi, il faut que tu me rendes un service.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, maître James.

-Il faut que tu ailles à Poudlard voir un elfe de maison nommé Dobby. Tu lui demanderas d'aller avertir Harry qu'Ombrage a demandé à Tellerino de venir l'aider pour les coincer durant leur entraînement. Il faut qu'il sorte avant que j'arrive. Dis à Dobby de leur dire que s'il doute, qu'il regarde la carte. Harry comprendra de quelle carte il est question. Tu as compris ?

-Oui maître James.

-Alors vas-y. Moi je vais aller retrouver Ombrage, soupira James.

L'elfe et son maître disparurent. James se retrouva devant l'enceinte Poudlard, résigné à prouver son statut de « chef des aurors toujours d'accord avec le ministère » et à garder sa prétendue homosexualité cachée. Il se retrouva trop rapidement à son goût devant le bureau d'Ombrage. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

-Oh Vincenzo, je suis si contente de vous voir. Allons faire renvoyer ces sales petits rats.

-Je vous suis, maugréa James en se retenant de lui jeter un sort en l'entendant oser traiter son fils de sale petit rat.

Il la suivit le long des couloirs sombres. Il retint une remarque acerbe en la voyant prendre un détour pour se rendre au septième étage. Il réprima une grimace en voyant le concierge et la brigade inquisitoriale les attendre.

_Que des fils de Mangemorts pour accepter un job du crapaud rose_ !

-Nous comptons sur vous, Vincenzo, susurra-t-elle avec un regard mauvais.

_Mon Dieu faites que personne ne soit dans la salle sur demande, sinon je ne peux pas entrer_ !

Il répondit par un faux et léger sourire. Il passa devant la porte en faisant des petits pas tout en feignant de réfléchir à la manière de l'ouvrir. Il songea à une salle agréable pour réviser les BUSE à venir aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il devina sans peine la grimace se peindre sur le visage d'Ombrage quand elle ne vit personne dans la salle. Elle jura. La salle semblait être abandonnée depuis quelques minutes à peine comme si des personnes venaient de la quitter précipitamment. L'encre sur les parchemins n'était pas encore sèche. Néanmoins aucun nom ne figurait quelque part. On y trouvait juste quelques indications sur des techniques de Quidditch. Dans un dernier grognement, elle quitta la pièce.

-Cherchez-les, ordonna-t-elle sèchement à ses petits toutous. On aurait dû les coincer et j'aurais pu renvoyer Potter.

_Rêve toujours_ !

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Derrière lui, Ombrage le suivit. Elle vida son sac sur ces sales Gryffondors et sur ce manipulateur de Dumbledore qui voulait attaquer le ministère. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle fit son propre monologue tout en le raccompagnant à l'enceinte.

-Au revoir, Dolorès ! La prochaine fois sera la bonne, fit-il faussement.

-À la prochaine.

Sans un regard de plus, il se téléporta au manoir. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec pas un mais deux elfes de maison. Glorfi regardait méchamment le nouveau venu qui avait osé s'introduire chez son maître.

-Glorfi n'a pas réussi à empêcher cet intrus d'entrer, maître Vincenzo, ajouta-t-il en faisant attention au nom donné à son maître.

-Harry Potter veut vous parler, coupa Dobby.

-Amène-moi à Poudlard, accepta James.

L'elfe ne se fit pas prier et dans un « plop », il apparut dans les cuisines de l'école de sorcellerie. James sentit son cœur accélérer comme à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur son fils. Dos à lui, Harry ne l'entendit pas.

-Tu voulais me voir Harry ? demanda James.

Il retint un sourire en voyant son fils sursauter.

-Je voulais avoir des explications...

-Des explications ? _J'en ai tellement à te donner_… C'est vague. Tu n'as pas de questions plus précises ?

-Pourquoi avoir demandé à Dobby de venir nous avertir et ne pas avoir juste envoyé votre elfe de maison ?

-Aurais-tu écouté les conseils d'un elfe inconnu ? Tu sais que Dobby veut ton bien, tu savais qu'il n'allait pas te mentir.

Le silence de Harry confirma ses dires. Sirius avait su comment convaincre son filleul.

-Vous pensez vraiment que vous auriez pu ouvrir la salle sur demande alors qu'on était déjà dedans ? coupa Hermione.

-Pas à cent pour cent, avoua James. Mais je ne voulais pas tester et risquer de vous faire renvoyer, sachant qu'Ombrage n'attend que ça, surtout toi Harry.

-Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle tant ?

-Tu affirmes que Voldemort est de retour, ce que le ministère nie. Le ministère, surtout Ombrage, refuse de voir leur monde retrouver les ténèbres d'autrefois. Il y a quinze ans, la vie était noire. La joie disparaissait peu à peu. Vous connaissez la sensation des détraqueurs, et bien la vie sous les attaques quotidiennes de Voldemort, c'était presque ça tous les jours.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? attaqua Ron. Vous étiez en Italie, dans votre petit village perdu dans la campagne.

James ne put retenir un sourire. La curiosité était loin d'être un défaut dans leur cas. Une guerre approchait, plus violente que jamais. Savoir que son fils était méfiant et n'offrait pas sa confiance à tout le monde était rassurant, même si cela signifiait douter de lui.

-Je me suis renseigné. Tout comme vous, il semblerait.

-C'est normal ! répliqua vivement Harry. Pourquoi être venu en Angleterre ?

James se concentra sur ces faux mensonges qui expliquaient sa présence. Culpabilisant encore plus, il évita le regard de son fils et tenta de donner de bonnes raisons.

-J'ai voulu changer d'air. La vie à Rome me plaisait, certes, mais le souvenir de mes parents étaient là-bas, expliqua l'auror, le visage sombre. Et vu que j'avais des racines anglaises par ma mère, j'ai décidé de venir en Angleterre, pays réputé pour sa magie.

-Mais maintenant que Voldemort est de retour, vous pourriez retourner en Italie, pour ne pas vivre dans ce monde sans joie, remarqua Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui vous retient en Angleterre ?

-Une petite amie ?

Le petit sourire moqueur de Harry ressemblait trop à son propre sourire.

-Je reste parce que j'aime les challenges, on va dire. Rien ne me retient, je n'ai pas de petite amie. Non, je ne me suis pas laissé séduire par Tonks. _Parce qu'elle aime mon meilleur ami qui l'aime aussi._

-Vous êtes gay ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vous plaisait pas chez elle ?

-_Pourquoi tout le monde me parle d'homosexualité... C'est la tête de Tellerino ou quoi ?_ Non, je suis hétéro. Je sais justement reconnaître quand une femme est amoureuse ou si elle joue.

-Vous auriez pu jouer aussi ! rétorqua le rouquin.

-Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. _Je ne pique pas les futures petites amies de mes meilleurs amis ! En plus, il n'y a eu et il n'y aura que Lily_, pensa-t-il tristement. Je pense plutôt que ça l'arrangeait que je refuse ses avances. Après tout le but n'était-il pas que Dumbledore puisse avoir des infos sur moi et non pas qu'on « s'amuse » ?

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Je sais que Tonks fait partie de l'Ordre. Son changement d'attitude radicale m'a surpris. Ensuite, quand on est avec quelqu'un, on apprend à se connaître ce qui voulait dire qu'elle aurait eu plein de choses à raconter à Dumbledore.

-Quel genre de choses ?

-Les choses insignifiantes qu'on apprend l'un sur l'autre dans un couple. Le repas favoris de l'autre, ses tics…

-Dumbledore n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

-Non, et ça ne le regarde pas.

-Dumbledore ne veut savoir qu'une seule chose sur vous, ajouta Harry.

-Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il feignant la surprise.

-Il veut savoir si l'inconnu et vous ne faites qu'un.

-L'inconnu ? répéta James. Quel inconnu ? _Moi _?

-Celui qui m'a sauvé des détraqueurs ! Oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

-Oublier ? En fait, je pourrai accepter les avances de Tonks pour essayer de savoir ce que l'Ordre sait... joua James en bon comédien qu'il était devenu.

-L'Ordre ne sait rien sur lui, c'est pour ça que Dumbledore voulait que Tonks vous drague pour savoir si vous étiez l'inconnu.

-Je vais donc aller enquêter de mon côté et voir si je trouve plus d'informations que l'Ordre. Faites attention en retournant dans votre salle commune, Ombrage n'attend que le moment de vous choper, prévint-t-il en sentant son instinct paternel prendre le dessus dans cette simple phrase.

-On fera attention.

-Essayez d'être plus prudent, pour que je ne doive plus revenir vous sauvez la mise face à Ombrage, se moqua-t-il. Dobby, c'est ça ? Tu pourrais me ramener ? Je n'aimerais pas croiser Ombrage dans les couloirs pour sortir du château.

Dans un bruit sourd, l'elfe et le sorcier disparurent. Glorfi attendait impatiemment son maître. Soulagé de le voir revenir, il jeta un dernier regard noir à Dobby qui n'était nullement impressionné. James trouva tout cela des plus adorables. Dès que Dobby disparut, il retrouva son corps. Il raconta le soir même les détails à Sirius et Remus.

Quelques jours plus tard, James était tranquillement assis sur le lit de son meilleur ami faisant une éternelle bataille explosive avec ce dernier. Alors que le jeu de carte venait d'exploser ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire chez James, ils furent coupés par une voix désespérée.

-Sirius ? Sirius ? Tu es là ?

Le miroir sortit, Sirius poussa en rigolant James sur le côté afin d'éviter que Harry puisse le voir. Avec un grand sourire, il fit face à l'adolescent.

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-Ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Cho pour la Saint-Valentin.

Sirius éclata de rire malgré le regard noir de James qui comprenait parfaitement l'inquiétude d'un premier rendez-vous.

-Et ? Tu es content non ? Elle t'intéresse. Tu l'intéresses. Pourquoi stresser ?

-Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas où l'amener. Il faut que tu me conseilles.

-Ahlala, les super conseils de Sirius le séducteur. Fais-moi confiance, je vais tout t'expliquer et après elle tombera à tes pieds. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour l'occasion, j'imagine ?

-Oui. Je pense que je vais l'inviter aux Trois Balais.

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Il faut que tu l'emmènes chez Pieddodu, s'écria Sirius ignorant le soupir de désespoir du père qui redoutait les conseils de Sirius le séducteur.

-Où ?

-Chez Pieddodu, Harry. Le pub des amoureux. Harry, tu dois penser comme une fille pour savoir quoi faire, savoir ce qu'une fille aimerait que tu fasses pour elle.

-Mais comment pourrais-je savoir ce qu'elle veut que je fasse ?

-Tu dois être prévenant, s'il fait froid, propose-lui ta veste…

-Mais j'aurais froid !

-Elle te réchauffera pour te remercier. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Me réchauffer ?

-Si elle se colle à toi, tu auras moins froid. Je crois qu'on va reprendre depuis le début, à voir ta tête.

_Je ne le sens pas du tout cette histoire_ !

-Soit en avance pour le lieu de rendez-vous. Tu arrives avec quelques minutes d'avance pour être sûr qu'elle ne doive pas t'attendre. Quand elle arrive, vu que c'est le premier rendez-vous, pas de baiser sur la bouche…

-Quoi ? Il faut que je l'embrasse sur la bouche ? Sirius, je ne sais pas faire ça.

-Demande à ton meilleur ami si tu peux t'entraîner avec lui et arrête de m'interrompre.

-Beurk ! Je ne veux pas embrasser Ron !

-Tu veux arriver au moment du baiser sans l'avoir jamais fait ?

-J'ai déjà embrassé Cho. Avant Noël. En fait, c'était plutôt elle qui m'avait embrassé. Pourquoi tu grimaces ?

-Ce n'est pas la fille qui doit faire le premier pas, c'est toi !

-Les théories à deux balles de Sirius le séducteur, murmura James.

-Ah !

-On reprend, tu lui fais la bise car c'est votre premier rendez-vous officiel. Ensuite, tu lui prends la main et vous vous promenez dans Pré-Au-Lard. Evite les endroits trop bondés ou une visite de la cabane hurlante... La cabane hurlante est mieux après quelques rendez-vous quand tu seras plus à l'aise pour qu'elle se colle à toi. Arrête de grimacer, Harry ! Il faut que tu sois sûr de toi, si elle sent ta peur, elle partira en courant. Vous marchez un moment dans le village, tu peux l'amener chez Honeydukes ou Gaichiffon si tu as le courage.

-Gaichiffon ? Le magasin de vêtement ?

-Ouais, les filles, elles adorent ça. Ensuite, tu lui dis que tu as réservé une table chez Pieddodu. Il faut que tu réserves car c'est rempli habituellement, mais encore plus quand c'est la Saint-Valentin. Tu n'as qu'à envoyer un hibou. Après, vous discutez, même si ce qu'elle te raconte ne t'intéresse pas, faire semblant d'écouter. Au bout d'un moment, tu peux lui prendre la main, tu lui fais des sourires en coin, genre suggestifs. Tu lui caresses la joue et là tu peux l'embrasser. Mais il faut que tu aies été sensuel avant, plein de douceur.

-Comment je l'embrasse ?

-Demande à Ron de servir de cobaye. J'ai déjà assez servi et tu es mon filleul, je refuse de t'aider de cette manière ! Tu t'habilles comment ?

-Comme d'habitude ! Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ?

-Ça ne va pas la tête ? Tu ne vas pas mettre les habits que tu mets tous les jours !

-Je ne vais pas y aller avec mes habits de bal !

-Non, pas à ce point... Mais tu dois bien avoir des habits autres que ton uniforme.

-J'ai juste mes uniformes ou les vieux habits de Dudley. Donc la réponse, c'est mon uniforme.

-Va avec ton uniforme, mais tu mets le plus beau !

-Bien sûr ! Merci pour tous tes conseils, Sirius.

-Tu me raconteras ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, les conseils de Super Sirius le séducteur marchent à tous les coups.

-Promis, je te relaterai tout ! Dans les moindres détails !

-Non, les détails, je ne les veux pas.

-Bonne nuit, Siri.

-Bonne nuit 'Ry ! N'hésite pas à me rappeler en cas de problème.

-Les conseils de Super Sirius le séducteur marchent à tous les coups ? répéta James quand le miroir fut soigneusement rangé.

-Hey, ce n'était pas ma faute si Lily t'envoyait balader à chaque fois ! Ça marchait quand je faisais tout ça avec les filles.

-Oui mais Lily était _la_ fille, murmura pensivement James. Pourquoi as-tu insinué à Harry qu'on se roulait des patins pour s'entraîner ? s'offusqua-t-il faussement pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse.

-Peut-être parce qu'on s'était vraiment roulé un patin durant les vacances.

-Sirius, je n'avais même pas 15 ans ! On était jeune et on faisait n'importe quoi et… Je t'ai vraiment embrassé, réalisa James.

-Ouais, mon chou. Mais même si je fais abstinence depuis quinze ans, je ne suis pas désespéré au point de recommencer.

-On faisait n'importe quoi à cet âge non ?

-Ouais. Tu verras, ton fils, il cartonnera avec mes conseils.

-Je l'espère pour lui.

-Tu te souviens d'Amy Laurens ?

-Bien sûr, elle doit être la seule qui peut se vanter d'être sorti avec nous deux.

-Et plusieurs fois !

-T'es sorti plusieurs fois avec Laurens ? En cinquième année et… ?

-En septième. La première fois, on était sage, je dirais. La seconde, c'était plutôt chaud.

-Sirius, prévint James. Je ne veux pas connaître tes histoires de cul même vingt ans après !

-Ça va, ne fait pas ton timide, Jamie. Je voulais juste dire qu'elle, elle embrassait bien. Pas comme toi !

-Et mieux que toi !

-Je préfèrerai donc mieux l'embrasser elle que toi à nouveau.

-Je crois que je vais te laisser avec tes fantasmes ce soir et choisir mes cauchemars !

-T'inquiète pas, on sera bien tous les deux, promit Sirius en regardant tristement sa main sous le rire de James.

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Quelques jours plus tard, prévenu par Neve Nere que Harry comptait appeler Sirius, les deux maraudeurs se rendirent dans la chambre au 12 Square Grimmaurd attendant les nouvelles du jeune homme.

-Remus a un rencard. Non mais nous deux, les play-boys de Poudlard on est seul et lui, il va se faire un dîner romantique avec ma petite cousine !

-Play-boys ? répéta James dubitatif.

-C'est vrai que toi à part quelques flirts, tu n'en avais que pour Lily.

-C'est cool pour Remus. Je me souviens à Poudlard, il refusait d'accepter de sortir avec les filles à cause de son problème de fourrure.

-Ce n'est pas comme si Tonks était une femme normale, remarqua Sirius. Il l'a attendu assez longtemps.

-Sirius ? Sirius ! s'énerva Harry.

Surpris par tant d'agressivité, le maraudeur s'empara rapidement du miroir.

-Oui ? Que t'arrive-t-il, Harry pour être si énervé le jour de la Saint-Valentin ? releva Sirius en souriant malgré le ton de son filleul.

-C'était un fiasco total. Je n'ai pas compris ce que j'avais fait de mal !

-Ton rendez-vous amoureux ?

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas, moi ! Vas-y, raconte tout à ton parrain préféré !

-J'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as dit, je l'ai emmené dans ce truc Pieddodu et tous ces confettis et là, elle ne m'a causé que de Cédric ! Elle me cause de son ex ! J'étais censé faire quoi ?

-Hum, je n'avais pas pensé à cette option, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Aïe ! s'écria Sirius en lançant un regard noir à James qui lui avait donné un coup dans le tibia.

-Samantha Simons. Tu te souviens, elle ne parlait que de _moi_ ! grinça-t-il.

-Désolé, je me suis tapé le pied. Qu'as-tu fait ? ajouta Sirius ignorant royalement James à qui il adressa un simple regard noir.

-Je l'ai laissé parler et au bout d'un moment je lui ai demandé d'arrêter et là, elle a dit qu'elle pensait que ça me ne dérangerait pas de parler de lui, vu que j'étais la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivant.

-Je vois. À priori, tu aurais pu faire tout parfaitement, ce que tu as sûrement fait. Elle pense encore trop à son ex.

-Je dois l'oublier et passer à autre chose, c'est ça que tu me dis ? C'était mon premier rendez-vous !

-Et pas le dernier, je te le promets. Si tu savais le nombre de râteaux que ton père s'est prit, tu te dirais que toi tu t'en sors bien.

-Merci Sirius ! Lily avait son caractère !

-Je sais, murmura Sirius en essayant de ne pas bouger les lèvres.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle me parle de lui ?

-Parce qu'elle l'aime encore. Je ne te dis pas de passer à autre chose, si tu es vraiment amoureux, mais laisse le temps faire son œuvre. Il ne sert à rien de repasser à l'attaque, si elle pense encore à lui.

-Mes parents t'ont bien choisi comme parrain, murmura l'adolescent.

-Merci…

Ils continuèrent à discuter. Harry ne réalisa pas que son parrain échangeait des regards entendus avec James. Malgré les coups de pieds donnés, Sirius continua de raconter à son filleul les vents que James avait reçu de Lily. Le visage désespéré de James donnait des fous rires incontrôlables à Sirius qui devait trouver une excuse valable à Harry. Lorsque Molly l'appela pour venir dîner, la conversation prit fin. À contre cœur les deux maraudeurs virent disparaître le sourire de Harry.

-Simons était ta groupie ! ajouta Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin avant de descendre retrouver les membres de l'Ordre.

Au milieu de la nuit, l'alarme sonna. James se réveilla en sursaut. À ses côtés, Sirius grogna. Il essaya de retenir la source de chaleur mais l'héritier de Gryffondor n'eut aucune peine à se défaire de sa poigne endormie. Il entendit quelques grognements incompréhensifs. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, une alarme venait de siffler à ses oreilles et pourtant Sirius ne bougeait pas. Depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs, James avait placé un sort afin d'être avertit si les détraqueurs quittaient à nouveau leur poste. Il se téléporta dans les alentours d'Azkaban après avoir enfilé son costume de super héros.

Pour la première fois, il faisait face à la prison qui avait abrité son frère de cœur. Sur le côté ouest, un trou béant dans le mur laissait passer les mangemorts. Un air glacial lui transperça le cœur, il se concentra sur les souvenirs les plus précieux qu'il avait afin de pouvoir empêcher Voldemort de rallier ses troupes.

_Mon premier vole sur un balai avec papa, mon premier baiser échangé avec Lily, les premiers pas d'Harry qui avançait les bras tendus et les yeux grands ouverts. Les fous rires avec Sirius…_

Il lança un sort et une barrière invisible se plaça entre les détenus et les mangemorts. Ainsi, la prison était à nouveau reconstruite provisoirement et plus aucun prisonnier ne pouvait s'en réchapper. En voyant le charme les empêcher de fuir, les mangemorts réalisèrent que James était là.

_Notre première balade dans la forêt interdit sous nos formes animales, le « oui » de Lily à notre mariage, le rire aboiement de Sirius, la mousse au chocolat de Glorfi_…

Il para facilement les quelques sorts lancés par les vils sorciers. Néanmoins sa concentration magique baissa. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur ses meilleurs souvenirs afin de ne pas laisser le pouvoir des détraqueurs l'affaiblir. Il stupéfixa d'un geste quelques mangemorts.

_Les émeraudes de Lily, la sortie à Londres avec Sirius et Remus, les vacances à la mer_…

-On se replie, cria un Mangemort.

James leur lança un dernier sort. Un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres en les voyant déguerpir. Le froid des détraqueurs étreignait son cœur. Il détestait ce sentiment de faiblesse.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Surpris, il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec deux aurors. Il sourit sous sa capuche songeant qu'il en avait fallut du temps au ministère pour arriver sur les lieux.

-L'inconnu.

Sa réponse déplut aux deux aurors qui le regardèrent suspicieusement. Tellerino avait sûrement dû être appelé en urgence. Ignorant les questions insipides de ses deux employés, il se téléporta après un dernier petit signe de la main.

Il se sentit comme réchauffé en arrivant dans sa chambre. Il fut surpris de voir Sirius assit dans le lit et non plus en train de baver sur le matelas. Emmitouflé dans les couvertures rouges, il jouait avec le pingouin en peluche de James qu'il lui avait lui-même offert pour ses treize ans.

-Comment va Biboundé ?

-Il a été réveillé par un hibou très casse-pied qui a toqué à ta fenêtre jusqu'à ce que je daigne lui ouvrir.

-Le ministère ?

-Ouais. Azkaban aurait connu une brèche ce soir ?

-Ouais. Voldemort reconstruit ses troupes.

-L'inconnu les a laissé faire ?

-L'inconnu ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible qu'au milieu de tous ses détraqueurs, avoua James en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Je suis tellement…

-Désolé ? Tu as ressenti le froid que j'ai ressenti pendant douze ans, mais maintenant je suis bien plus reconnaissant envers la chaleur et le bonheur qui m'habitent. Je ne t'en veux pas. Loin de là. Alors arrête de t'en vouloir.

-Facile à dire.

-T'es vachement têtu quand tu veux, ronchonna Sirius en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Ta prison était juste différente de la mienne mais on était tous les deux dans la même merde. Le résultat est le même : on est incapable de dormir seul sans faire un seul cauchemar. Maintenant, va faire ton job ! Moi je vais aller attendre qu'on daigne me réveiller au QG. Après tout, j'imagine que je vais entendre parler de toi.

-Comme d'hab. À plus, Siri !


	64. Kingsley comprend

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 64**

**Kingsley comprend**

À peine eut-il posé un pied dans l'atrium du ministère que James se sentit assailli de toutes parts. Des questions surgissaient de nul part. Surpris de voir déjà tant de journalistes, il les abandonna malgré leurs cris de désespoir. Il se rendit au bureau du ministre. Celui-ci s'effondra quasiment dans les bras de l'auror. Perdu, James regarda son patron geindre contre lui.

-C'est une catastrophe…

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda abruptement James en se tournant vers les deux aurors et se détachant par la même occasion du faible corps accroché à lui.

-Grâce à l'alarme placée autour de la prison d'Azkaban nous avons su qu'un problème avait lieu. Nous nous y sommes rendus mais un inconnu y était déjà. Il avait placé une barrière magique empêchant les dernières mangemorts de s'enfuir. Les mangemorts en liberté ont réussi à s'enfuir de justesse.

-Et cet inconnu… ?

-On ignore tout de lui, avoua un des deux aurors. Il s'est volatilisé avant qu'on ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

-C'est horrible, gémit Fudge. C'est la faute de Sirius Black, j'en suis convaincu !

Sirius Black ! Le nom de son frère de cœur fut comme une douche froide pour James. On ne pouvait pas lui demander d'accuser son meilleur ami. Il avait passé assez de temps à fausser les pistes pour ne pas devoir recommencer à le rechercher.

-Et si Dumbledore ne mentait pas ? Si Vous-Savez-Qui était vraiment de retour ? fit remarquer Dawlich.

_Merci ! Ecoute-le et comprend que Sirius n'a rien à voir ça_.

-C'est Black j'en suis convaincu ! De plus, parler de Vous-Savez-Qui mettrait la population magique dans un climat de peur et notre monde deviendrait une pure anarchie. Cette histoire n'a aucun sens, c'est la faute de Black.

-Si Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour, Black est avec lui…

_Quoi ? _

-Et il a pu expliquer comment s'échapper étant donner qu'il l'a fait lui-même.

- Non et non, personne ne parlera de Vous-Savez-Qui. Black est le responsable. D'ailleurs, je crois que je me dois d'aller rassurer les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne.

_Aller mentir, ouais_ !

-Vous m'accompagnez Vincenzo ? Vous pourrez toujours rajouter quelques petits détails pour calmer cette histoire. Après tout, les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce qui se passe réellement…

_Il y a des jours où je me demande comment je fais pour te supporter et ne pas t'envoyer valser contre le mur d'en face_ !

-Bien sûr, je vous suis.

James jeta un dernier regard vers les deux aurors et Percy Weasley qui se mit à les suivre, comme aimanté au ministre. Quand ils apparurent devant la foule, ils furent ensevelis sous les questions.

-S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence, le ministre doit vous parler, s'écria Percy.

-Mesdames et messieurs, la rumeur circule déjà, malgré l'heure matinale que de nombreux prisonniers se seraient échappés de la prison d'Azkaban. J'ai le grand malheur de confirmer ses propos. Un des meilleurs éléments du ministère qui préfère garder son anonymat a réussi à en minimiser le désastre. Un tiers des détenus sont encore emprisonnés. Une seule personne n'a jamais réussi à s'évader de cet endroit. Sirius Black, en plus de s'être lui-même échappé, a aidé ses amis mangemorts. Je conseille donc à la communauté magique de faire très attention et vous rassure, le ministère a les choses bien en mains…

_Ah bon_ ?

Dès qu'il put James s'échappa de cette agitation plus que matinale. Il n'échappa cependant pas à quelques flashs. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas du tout et devoir faire la une des journaux encore moins. À peine fut-il entré dans l'enceinte réservée aux aurors qu'il se sentit bombardé de part et d'autre. Il leur donna une vague réponse et leur ordonna de reprendre le boulot. Néanmoins, il dut, au moins pour son image, demander à quelqu'un de rechercher les criminels en liberté. Afin d'assurer une légère protection pour son meilleur ami, il choisit les deux aurors les moins à même de donner de véritables informations concernant sa localisation. Sur le visage de Tonks se lut de l'étonnement de se voir confier une mission si importante tandis que Kingsley ne sembla guère surpris. James eut la nette impression que son ancien formateur savait qu'il allait lui confier la mission.

Il fut heureux de constater que les deux aurors ne vinrent lui donner quasiment aucune nouvelle. Le rapport fait par Kingsley n'était un tissu de mensonges. Il approuva. La sécurité de son meilleur ami confiée aux rares personnes de confiance du ministère, il put essayer de retrouver tous ses mangemorts en liberté. Mais les retrouver semblaient plus difficile que de retrouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

En rentrant ce soir-là, James était toujours passablement énervé de n'avoir pas pu empêcher plus de mangemorts de prendre la fuite et de n'avoir rien trouvé. Cette colère était plus tournée vers lui-même. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il entendit ses amis venir lui apporter les dernières nouvelles de l'Ordre. Il tenta de masquer ses émotions mais en vain. Cependant, Sirius et Remus ne firent aucun commentaire, devinant ce qui devait se passer dans sa tête.

-Tonks t'est grandement reconnaissante de la mission importante que tu lui as donné, avoua Remus.

-Mission dont je ne veux pas de résultats réels ? Je ne veux recevoir qu'un tas de mensonge concernant l'endroit où se trouve Sirius, et retrouver Voldemort et sa clique, j'essaie depuis des mois.

-Aux yeux du ministère, du monde sorcier c'est _la_ mission du moment !

-Vu comme ça, c'est vrai. Mais c'était aussi les deux seuls aurors dont je savais que je pouvais faire confiance et qui étaient un minimum compétent.

-Maugrey l'a tellement mal pris, rigola Sirius. Il t'a insulté pendant une dizaine de minutes.

-À ce point ?

-Tu es « _un petit con prétentieux sans gêne incapable de réfléchir, macho arrogant, sans cervelle, attardé, tu aurais dû rester dans ton pays de pâtes et ne pas venir nous emmerder de ta présence. »_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre encore ?

-Je crois que j'ai compris ! C'est très constructif vos conversations au sein de l'Ordre, j'avais un souvenir que c'était légèrement plus sérieux avant non ?

-Dumbledore n'allait pas interrompre son cher et tendre amant, expliqua Sirius avec une grimace de dégoût pour le dernier mot.

-C'est Kingsley qui l'a stoppé.

-Je dirais même plus, il t'a défendu.

-Il m'a défendu ?

-Ouais. Il a à nouveau déclaré que tu étais l'inconnu. Les notes que tu lui aurais refilées concernant Sirius sont d'une précision trop nette pour être réelles et inefficaces en même temps.

-Il pense, et il a raison, que tu sais que je n'ai pas quitté le pays mais que tu as menti pour me protéger.

-Juste en ayant lu le dossier concernant Sirius, il a su que je mentais ?

-Il pensait que tu étais l'inconnu depuis longtemps, bien avant Noël. Quand il en a parlé à l'Ordre en début janvier, il était convaincu que tu étais l'inconnu, expliqua Remus.

-Mais bon si Kingsley devait comprendre la vérité, ça ne poserait pas vraiment de problème, non ?

-Je ne pense pas. Après tout qui excepté nous trois, était au courant des doutes que mon père avait à propos de Dumbledore ? Mais il ne peut pas comprendre plus loin que le fait que l'inconnu et Tellerino ne font qu'un. Il ne peut deviner de lui-même que je suis James Potter et que je suis encore en vie.

-Je pensais à quelque chose durant la séance de l'Ordre, James. Il y a un détail qui pourra nous déranger par la suite.

-Un détail ?

-Comment tu feras quand Tellerino sera appelé à combattre Voldemort ? L'inconnu disparaîtra ?

James fronça les sourcils. Remus appuyait sur un point auquel il n'avait jamais songé. Il ne pouvait se dédoubler ou quelque chose du même genre, il en perdrait trop de puissance magique inutilement. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il trouva alors la solution.

-Glorfi ?

-Oui maître James ? demanda l'elfe qui venait d'arriver dans un pop.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi dans le futur, déclara James surprenant les deux maraudeurs et l'elfe de maison.

Il claqua des doigts provoquant la disparition de l'elfe et l'apparition de Tellerino. À l'endroit où se tenait Glorfi quelques instants auparavant se tenait un homme grand et musclé.

-Voilà mon sosie et remplaçant.

-Quoi ? s'écria l'elfe dans un couinement.

-Tellerino ne dirait pas un « quoi » si aigu, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Sérieusement James, tu veux faire passer Glorfi pour Tellerino quand toi tu devras être l'inconnu ?

-J'ai songé à Sirius. C'est moi qui change l'apparence et comme ça c'est un sorcier qui m'aurait remplacé.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à Maître Sirius de le faire alors ?

-Parce que suivant le problème Sirius ira sur le terrain. Tu n'as peut-être pas le droit de sortir mais si Harry devait être sur le lieu de l'attaque…

-Les règles de Dumby vont voir ailleurs si j'y suis et je fonce.

-Ça te dérangerait Glorfi ?

-Bien sûr que non maître James.

-Merci. Je trouverai une meilleure solution.

_Jamie, crée une nouvelle pièce d'argent. Un nouveau membre vient d'entrer dans l'Armée de Poudlard, _dit Neve Nere.

_D'accord. Je vais le faire dans la soirée_.

Les mois passaient et les solutions ne trouvaient grâce aux yeux de James. Voldemort restait silencieux. Rien ne témoignait de sa présence ou d'un plan quelconque. Il voulait la prophétie, la réédition de Trelawney. Mais ce petit détail n'aidait pas James. L'évasion des mangemorts était gentiment passé sous silence dans la presse. Kingsley et Tonks lui fournissaient de magnifiques pistes apocryphes concernant Sirius. Il sentit le regard perçant de son adjoint pendant qu'il lisait ces nouvelles informations aussi imaginatives les unes que les autres. Il arrivait à manipuler tout le monde sauf lui. Dumbledore devait être vraiment aveugle pour ne rien remarquer.

Il discutait avec Kingsley de cette évasion et de la cachette plausible de tant de mangemorts quand il reçut une missive d'Ombrage parlant du renvoi de Harry qui aurait comploté contre le ministère. La femme crapaud lui ordonnait de venir pour régler ce problème. Accompagné de Kingsley qui pourrait certainement le retenir au cas où James aurait l'envie soudaine de régler son compte à Ombrage pour avoir lever la main sur son fils, ils se rendirent à Poudlard. C'est dans un parfait silence qu'ils longèrent les couloirs. James ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra. Les visages se tournèrent vers eux. Ombrage esquissa un sourire malsain en voyant les deux aurors arriver. Le directeur lança son regard le plus meurtrier à l'auror honnis. Le regard perçant du phoenix accrocha celui de James. La puissance magique de Poudlard émanait de cet oiseau mythique. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un discret sourire à son fils.

-Alors Dolorès, quelles sont ces histoires de complots au sein de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il moqueusement.

Il croisa le regard de Harry dont le regard pétillait. Ces émeraudes si brillantes réchauffèrent le cœur de James. Il se tourna vers le crapaud rose qui lui tendit une liste de nom. Il haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Ils complotent contre le ministère. Il doit être renvoyé. C'est lui le chef, débita-t-elle en désignant Harry. Elle l'a dit.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, James remarqua une jeune fille derrière Harry. L'asiatique semblait mal à l'aise. Une colère l'habita quand il réalisa que le groupe combattif venait d'être vendu par une des leurs. Son regard était glacial.

-D'accord, Potter a formé un groupe, mais qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'il complotait contre le ministère ? Potter, aviez-vous l'intention de venir attaquer le ministère de la magie avec vos petits camarades ? demanda-t-il dans la ferme attention de se changer les idées.

-Non. On ne faisait pas ça pour aller attaquer le ministère mais pour être prêt si Voldemort attaque. On se moque de ce que prépare le ministère.

-L'armée de Poudlard, Vincenzo. Ces élèves créaient une armée, répéta Ombrage.

-Ils sont trop jeunes, Dolores, pour avoir envie de s'intéresser à ce que fait le ministère. Par contre, peut-être qu'il leur a été demandé de former un groupe prêt à se battre... commença-t-il en tournant légèrement le regard vers Dumbledore.

_Si quelqu'un doit être renvoyé faisons en sorte que ce soit Dumbledore_ !

-Insinuez-vous, Vincenzo, que j'aurais demandé à ces élèves de former une armée pour attaquer le ministère de la magie ? coupa Dumbledore.

-C'est vous qui le dites. Si vous comprenez les choses ainsi, c'est peut-être qu'il y a une part de réalité. Après, c'est vous qui voyez, Dumbledore. Vous avez un étudiant qui peut être renvoyé par la grande inquisitrice s'il est accusé de complot contre le Ministère de la Magie. Ou alors vous pouvez avouer que c'est vous qui mettez de telles idées dans l'esprit d'adolescents, lui évitant ainsi de se retrouver hors de cette école et donc sans la possibilité de finir ses études ce qui lui fermerait toutes les portes pour son avenir... et le laisser retourner dans sa famille moldue. Vous êtes tellement sûr que Voldemort est de retour et qu'il veut tuer Harry Potter... Mais si vous laissez un adolescent endosser la responsabilité de vos pensées, c'est son avenir que vous détruisez. Si vous dites vrai pour Voldemort et que ce jeune homme n'a plus d'enseignements magiques, vous laissez mourir l'élu même de toute une communauté magique. C'est ça que vous voulez, Dumbledore ? La chute de la communauté sorcière et le règne de Voldemort, s'il est vraiment de retour ?

-Vous ne croyez pas en la vérité Vincenzo, pourquoi ferais-je comme si vous y croyez ?

-Parce que _vous_, vous croyez à son retour, argumenta James espérant que tout se passe bien.

-Dans tous les cas, Potter doit être renvoyé, cingla le crapaud rose.

-Vous voulez renvoyer un gamin juste parce qu'il a été obligé de manière plus ou moins implicite d'obéir à l'investigateur de toute cette mascarade ? Le plus logique serait de renvoyer de ce poste un homme qui manipule les étudiants, contredit James.

_Je dois tout faire dans cette société ou quoi ?_

-Harry n'a rien à voir avec ça, déclara finalement Dumbledore. C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé.

James retint un petit sourire victorieux.

-Vous complotez contre le ministre, vous l'avouez !

-Je sauve la mise à un étudiant, rappela le directeur en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'auror. Mais je dois dire que je ne me laisserais pas amener gentiment.

-L'idée venait de moi ! s'écria Harry en bon Gryffondor qui assume ses actes.

-Harry n'a rien voir avec ça. Je lui ai demandé de former un groupe.

-Bien, en que sous secrétaire d'État, je vous demande, Tellerino et vous Kingsley, d'arrêter cet homme qui complote contre le ministère ! s'écria Ombrage affolée.

Il vit Harry ouvrir la bouche et lui lança discrètement un sort de mutisme empêchant l'adolescent de rappeler sa présence. Il lança un sort au directeur qui le contra trop facilement.

_Evidemment, que peut faire ma baguette contre la baguette du Sureau_ ?

Dumbledore recula. Proche du phoenix, ils disparurent dans un brasier ardent. Son visage se ferma de contrariété.

-_Merda !_ murmura-t-il.

-Potter, vous êtes renvoyé ! s'exclama soudainement Ombrage.

-Oh, ça va, Dolores ! s'énerva James. Dumbledore a avoué que c'était lui qui était à la base de ce complot. Potter n'a rien fait contre le ministère. Il a désobéi aux règles, c'est vrai. Vous lui mettez une retenue et c'est réglé.

-Une retenue, Potter. En plus de celle que j'ai donné à vos camarades et que vous allez effectuer avec eux, reprit-elle contrarié. Sortez de ce bureau, qui est maintenant _mon_ bureau.

L'adolescent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. James le suivit du regard, soulagé de ne pas le savoir renvoyé. Il retint une grimace de dégoût en entendant Ombrage féliciter la traîtresse qui lui échappa et se faufila dans les escaliers dès qu'elle le put. La nouvelle directrice tempêta encore quelques instants profitant d'avoir deux paires d'oreilles à son écoute. Ne pouvant plus écouter ses remarques déplacées, James la coupa et décréta qu'ils devaient retourner au ministère, leurs recherches sur Sirius Black ne pouvant attendre. À peine eut-il dit cette simple phrase qu'elle les chassa quasiment de son bureau leur recommandant à quel point il était important de le retrouver. Les deux aurors en profitèrent pour fuir.

-Vous m'étonnez Vincenzo, avoua Kingsley tandis que la porte se refermait et qu'ils se trouvaient dans les couloirs.

-Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta James.

-Vous avez poussé Dumbledore à s'accuser lui-même pour que Harry Potter n'ait pas de problème.

-Je lui ai fait gagner une retenue de plus ! répliqua-t-il.

-Il doit sûrement préférer une retenue supplémentaire plutôt qu'un renvoi. Et vous n'avez pas nié avoir poussé Dumbledore à prendre toutes les responsabilités, remarqua l'auror.

-Pourquoi le nierais-je si je le pense ? avoua James. _Il sait de quel côté je suis alors pourquoi ne pas profiter pour être le plus possible moi-même_.

-Dumbledore ne semblait pas être au courant de ce groupe d'étudiant…

-Peut-être n'était-il pas au courant. Je l'avoue. Mais entre nous, vous êtes un sorcier intelligent, Kingsley, alors ne me faites pas croire que Dumbledore vous dit tout lors des séances de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se garde bien de tout vous dire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je fais partie de l'Ordre ? Je n'en faisais pas partie lors de la Première Guerre, déclara un Kingsley plus que surpris.

-Lors de la formation de l'Ordre, la première fois, il ne vous a même pas été proposé d'en faire partie. Puis, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, on vous l'a proposé quand votre mentor est mort mais vous avez refusé.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous n'étiez qu'un gamin vivant en Italie, argumenta l'auror de plus en plus étonné et mal à l'aise de voir sa vie ainsi révélée.

-Il n'est pas très dur de le savoir, tout comme de savoir pourquoi cette fois vous avez accepté l'offre, ajouta James en souriant.

-Pourquoi aurais-je accepté de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

-Je dirai que vous suivez vos idées et vous les acceptez. Vous n'accordez pas votre confiance à Dumbledore, voilà pourquoi vous avez refusé de faire partie de l'Ordre la première fois. Vous savez qu'il y a quelque chose de louche. On vous l'a dit mais vous ignorez ce qui cloche, vous ignorez à qui demander de vous éclairer, supposa James tout essayant de maîtriser sa voix lorsqu'il fait référence à son père.

-Alors pourquoi ai-je accepté d'entrer dans l'ordre cette fois-ci si je ne lui fais pas confiance ?

-Peut-être parce que vous avez changé d'avis. Mais je pencherai plutôt sur le fait que vous avez fait le choix de vous battre contre Voldemort et vous voulez éviter ou gagner la guerre si elle a lieu. Vous refusez de laisser les Forces du Mal gagner, quitte à, durant quelques temps, accepter d'obéir. Seul l'Ordre se bat réellement contre Voldemort. Vous ne pouviez rester sans rien faire sachant que quelque chose se passe.

-Comment savez-vous tout ça ? interrogea le plus âgé après un temps de silence révélateur.

-Je sais où avoir les renseignements. Bon, j'avoue que c'était un peu au hasard que j'ai développé sur le fait que vous ayez accepté de faire parti de l'Ordre cette fois-ci.

-Alors comment avez-vous fait pour dire des choses exactes ?

-Je me suis renseigné sur mes employés, avoua James mal à l'aise. _Je me souviens de l'homme qui m'a formé, l'homme qui utilisait l'enseignement donné par mon père_. Vous l'avez vous-même fait avec moi, il me semble.

-Qui vous a dit que je ne faisais pas confiance à Dumbledore mais que j'ignore ces manigances ?

-Un de mes prédécesseurs qui a aussi été votre formateur ne faisait pas confiance à ce vieux fou. Il n'a pas eu le temps de vous expliquer en détail les raisons de sa méfiance et n'a jamais osé donner le nom de la personne qui pourrait vous éclairer.

Kingsley s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du parc surprenant James.

-À qui dois-je m'adresser alors pour que je puisse avec les explications tant attendues ?

-Pardon ? Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

-Vous semblez avoir très bien fouiné…

-Je n'ai pas fouiné, je me renseigne, c'est tout.

-Si dans vos renseignements vous pensez avoir trouvé la personne qui détient la clé, faites le moi savoir. Je serai ravi de l'apprendre, même si je dois dire que l'identité de cette personne est certainement morte en même temps que William Potter.

La fin de sa phrase fut prononcée dans l'atrium du ministère. Dans un drôle de silence, ils longèrent les couloirs. Il ne fut guère surpris en constatant que son adjoint et ancien formateur le suivait dans son bureau. Kingsley s'assit en face de James sans lui laisser le choix de sa présence. Son regard sérieux rappela les années où il n'était qu'un débutant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez de Dumbledore ?

-Qu'est-ce que je… répéta bêtement James. C'est le directeur de Poudlard, c'est un grand sorcier qui a vaincu Grindelwald…

-Sérieusement, coupa Kingsley. Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile.

_Je n'oserais jamais faire ça_.

-Je ne vous prends pour un imbécile. Vous êtes l'auror le plus doué de ce département, vous raconter n'importe quoi n'aurait aucun sens, vous le sauriez.

-Pourquoi avoir fait pendant toutes ces années ces fausses recherches sur Sirius Black ? Vous savez qu'il est en Angleterre. C'est pour ça que vous nous avez demandé à Tonks et moi de nous en chargez car vous savez qu'on n'allait pas le rechercher réellement vu qu'il est membre de l'Ordre. Oui, je suis en train de vous donnez plein d'informations et votre air surpris n'est pas dû à ses révélations mais au fait que je les fasse.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais été chef des aurors ?

-On me l'a proposé, vous vous êtes mal renseigné.

-Vous avez refusé ?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Répondez à mes questions et je répondrais aux vôtres.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que James tourne le regard. Il pouvait sentir le rayon visuel de Kingsley le scanner. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir répondre sans trop dévoiler et sans mentir.

-J'ai refusé car je me voyais mal être chef des aurors après William Potter. Je ne me voyais pas non plus diriger un département en sachant qu'il m'est impossible d'arrêter Voldemort, avoua Kingsley.

James leva un regard surpris. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'auror était hors de son bureau.

-Quoi ?

Il resta figé en fixant la porte que venait de passer Kingsley. Il pouvait encore comprendre qu'il ait refusé pour son premier argument mais que signifiait le deuxième ? Son père savait que seul James pouvait vaincre Voldemort. Avait-il sous-entendu quelque chose à Kingsley ? Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications à cela.

-Mais pourquoi m'avoir dit ça ?

James passa son après-midi hanté par ces simples mots. Quelque chose lui échappait et il détestait ça. Il ne pouvait croire que son père lui ait expliqué la prophétie. Au manoir Potter le soir même, il essayait de comprendre ce que Kingsley avait pu comprendre. Son regard était plongé dans le feu crépitant. Le front légèrement plissé par la concentration, il peinait à croire que Kingsley ait pu faire le lien entre Tellerino, l'inconnu et James Potter.

-T'as de la chance mon pote ! Je t'aurais massacré sinon ! s'écria Sirius qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

James jeta un regard interrogateur à Remus.

-Molly a invité Dumbledore à vivre au QG de l'Ordre vu qu'il est aussi recherché.

-Ce qui signifie la fin de la liberté, des sorties et d'un monde heureux !

-Il a refusé, coupa le loup-garou.

-C'est pour ça que tu as de la chance.

-Il m'a de nouveau insulté ?

-Ouais. Cependant, il n'a rien dit de spécial à ton sujet. Il a juste redemandé aux trois aurors de t'avoir à l'œil et de trouver ce que tu caches, expliqua Sirius.

-Qu'a dit Kinsgley ?

-Rien. Etrangement, d'ailleurs. J'ai juste trouvé bizarre comment il te fixait Sirius.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi m'aurait-il fixé ?

-Il m'a demandé ce que je savais sur Dumbledore cet après-midi, coupa James. Je lui ai répondu par une question. Il m'a dit alors avoir refusé le poste de chef des aurors quand mon père est décédé. Il se voyait mal être chef après _Le Grand_ William Potter et parce qu'il savait qu'il lui était impossible de vaincre Voldemort.

-Comment peut-il savoir que toi seul peut le vaincre ?

-Il est sorti avant que j'ai pu réalisé ce qu'il m'avait dit !

-Il ne peut pas avoir compris que tu es vivant, rassura Remus. En tout cas, il n'a rien dit durant la séance.

-Non, il ne dira rien. Il agit de la même manière que vous deux. Il vient pour avoir les infos mais ne donne pas les siennes.

-L'Ordre n'est plus ce qu'elle était, soupira le lycanthrope. Dumbledore dit ce qu'il veut et écoute, Kingsley écoute et donne les informations qui l'arrange et nous, on écoute pour venir te dire tout ce qu'on a entendu.

Ils continuèrent à méditer sur leur nouveau problème. Un détail leur échappait. L'armée de Poudlard venait d'être dissout, Dumbledore préparait ses plans machiavéliques, Kingsley savait trop de choses. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient trois, ils leur semblaient que des éléments leur manquaient pour tout comprendre. Seul le crépitement du feu brisait le silence.


	65. L'inquiétude d'un père

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 65**

**L'inquiétude d'un père**

James aurait juré que Kingsley avait fait exprès de lui dire cette ultime phrase. Chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il avait l'impression d'être sondé. Il était convaincu que Kingsley n'avait pas compris la vérité. Peut-être avait-il fait un lien avec sa réelle identité mais il ne s'agissait que d'un lien et non pas d'une découverte ou d'une révélation. L'auror avait fait remarquer que ni lui, ni Tonks ne cherchaient réellement Sirius et avait proposé à James de l'aider à chercher ce que manigançait Voldemort et où il se cachait. Après avoir tenté de garder l'avis du ministère, son ancien mentor lui avait promit que l'Ordre ne saurait rien de cet arrangement et encore moins le ministre. Après tout un coup de main ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, James avait alors accepté.

Remus passait de plus en plus de temps avec Tonks, laissant le père et le parrain s'inquiéter pour le futur de Harry. Il était hors de questions qu'il retourne chez les Dursley. Tous deux les détestaient. Sirius avait essayé de s'opposer à Dumbledore mais rien à faire. James ne pouvait utiliser son haut poste au ministère. Il n'y aurait aucun sens à ce qu'un membre du ministère demande que Harry Potter aille passer l'été ailleurs.

L'été arrivait à grands pas. Une année que Voldemort était de retour et aucun signe réel de vie. Une année que Sirius et Remus connaissait la vérité sur leur meilleur ami. Une année que l'inconnu avait été créé comme personnage. Pourtant, il semblait à James qu'il n'avait jamais vécu autant de choses que cette dernière année.

Ce soir-là, il étudiait, s'entraînait. Il savait que ses meilleurs amis n'allaient pas venir avant quelques heures. Il pouvait profiter de son asociabilité et de sa solitude italienne. Il était caché au dernier étage de la maison quand soudain la voix paniquée de Neve Nere résonna dans sa tête.

_James ? Réponds-moi !_

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

_J'ignore où est Harry ! Je l'ai cherché partout ! _

_J'arrive, je viens voir la carte. Il n'y a personne dans son dortoir ?_

_Personne. Viens_ !

Ni une ni deux, James se retrouva devant un animal tremblant d'inquiétude. Surpris, il prit la carte cachée sous l'oreiller de Harry.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

La carte de Poudlard se déroula nostalgiquement entre les doigts de James caché sous sa tenue de l'inconnu. Harry n'apparaissait pas.

_Il n'est pas venu manger. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans la salle sur demande et…_

_Neve Nere, je peux me téléporter à ses côtés. Je vais y aller, où qu'il soit je le retrouverai. Promis. Tu as fait du super travail depuis une année. Si Harry a échappé à ta surveillance, je ne t'en voudrais pas. _

_Retrouve-le James. C'est mon petit maître_.

James lui adressa un ultime sourire. Il se concentra sur Harry pour se téléporter vers lui. Il se retrouva au département des mystères. Autour de lui les membres de l'Ordre et les mangemorts se battaient. Il vit rapidement Harry être éloigné de l'affrontement par Remus tandis que Sirius combattait Lucius Malefoy. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher, il remarqua avec effroi la folle cousine de Sirius brandir sa baguette dans la direction de ce dernier. D'un simple regard, il créa un bouclier autour de son meilleur ami. La lumière verte ricocha sur la barrière magique. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. À quelques secondes près, il perdait son meilleur ami. Il vit le soupir de soulagement de son frère de cœur et entendit le cri rageur de Bellatrix. Il envoya Sirius valser loin du voile de la mort. Il se téléporta à ses côtés et proposa une main salvatrice à son meilleur ami étalé au sol.

-Ne meurs pas, Siri.

-T'inquiète, il faut plus qu'une cousine attardée pour m'envoyer dans l'au-delà, répliqua Sirius en souriant.

-Un petit frère maudit peut.

-Tais-toi, James. Je ne mourrais pas ! Va t'occuper de ton fils !

-Fais attention Siri.

-Oui, papa, se moqua-t-il.

James lui lança un dernier regard. Il en profita pour stupéfixier quelques mangemorts lorsqu'il traversa la pièce pour retrouver Harry. Il eut un bref échange visuel avec Remus quand il quitta la pièce. Il longea les couloirs qu'il connaissait à présent comme sa poche. Un nœud lui serra l'estomac. Il jeta un sort rapide aux deux mangemorts qu'il croisa. Il se figea à l'entrée de l'atrium. Derrière l'immense fontaine, son fils gisait au sol. Dumbledore s'agenouilla vers lui. L'émeraude de Harry avait disparu pour un rouge sanguinaire. Retenus les uns à côtés des autres, le regard des adolescents étaient terrifiés.

-Tu veux me tuer, vieux fou, tu devras tuer le gamin aussi !

La voix sifflante de Voldemort s'éleva de l'héritier de Gryffondor glaçant le sang de James. Ce qu'il redoutait depuis des mois avait lieu, son fils venait d'être possédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le regard peu discret que lança Dumbledore en direction des adolescents fut comme une douche froide pour James. Il retrouva ses esprits en voyant la lueur démente dans le bleu des yeux du vieux sorcier. Son bras tenant sa baguette s'éleva de quelques millimètres. Soudain, il fut propulsé par un père protecteur.

-N'y pense même pas, vieux fou, murmura-t-il de rage.

Il s'avança vers Harry, ignorant les interrogations visuels des cinq adolescents et de leur directeur. Il plongea ses noisettes dans le regard souffrant de Harry. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade.

-Sors de son corps, Tom ou je t'expulse moi-même, menaça-t-il.

-Pourquoi sortirai-je ? Sentir la douleur du gamin me procure un bien fou. J'aime sentir la douleur couler dans ses veines. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien voir comment tu vas t'y prendre pour m'expulser de là.

La colère se faufila à travers les veines de James. Il sentait sa magie bouillonner en lui. Il jeta un ultime coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui le fixait, vexé. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le corps meurtri et sanglant de Harry. Il retint avec justesse une larme. Des débris en béton jonchaient le sol autour de l'adolescent. Il s'agenouilla. La main tendu au-dessus de sa poitrine, il commença à murmurer en latin. Tremblant, il vit avec soulagement une lumière bleue apparaître. Tout le corps scintilla de bleu. Eblouissante, elle expulsa l'esprit parasitaire. James vit avec horreur une roche qui se trouvait plantée dans l'abdomen de Harry quitter la chair en même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un hoquet de douleur de la part de son fils l'inquiéta d'autant plus. La large blessure semblait profonde, du sang coulait. Il pouvait sentir les regards des deux grands sorciers de l'époque dans son dos. Il les ignora. Il entendit vaguement la voix du ministère de la magie.

-Impossible !

Il sentit le transplanage de Voldemort. Ignorant les questions muettes, il plaça sa main au dessus de la plaie béante. Une chaleur se propagea de sa main à la chair déchirée. Une lumière scintillante sortit de sa paume. La magie arrêta le sang de couler. Néanmoins, la douleur restait présente. Il s'empêcha de fixer le liquide rouge, sentant l'inquiétude prendre le dessus. Ses noisettes se posèrent sur le visage de Harry. Avec un certain soulagement, il vit ses traits crispés se détendre. En voyant les paupières de l'adolescent se fermer, James lui prit la main et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Harry, tu ne dois surtout pas t'endormir, d'accord ? Tu restes avec moi, réveillé, expliqua-t-il en tentant de garder une voix ferme qui ne trahirait pas son inquiétude.

Il plongea son regard dans celui douloureux de Harry. L'adolescent affirma d'un signe de tête. Il serra fermement la main frêle de son fils. Malgré la peur de le perdre, il sentait vibrer en lui son instinct paternel qui lui dictait de rassurer l'adolescent. Il ignora les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Harry. Pour la première fois, il se sentait à découvert. Sa force visuelle, son regard protecteur rassurait Harry.

-Qu'est-ce-que…?

Il se retourna légèrement et vit que Dumbledore avait essayé de se rapprocher. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant que son bouclier l'avait empêché d'avancer malgré le fait que toute sa concentration était liée à Harry. Il vit le regard inquiet des étudiants, ceux perdus de membres du ministère. Il retint un sourire en voyant Tellerino. Une reconnaissance infinie pour son elfe de maison l'étreignit. Il devina sous son regard impassible une lueur anxieuse. Le directeur de Poudlard le regardait choqué. Il les ignora tous. Seul Harry comptait.

Il voulut leur cracher qu'il serait temps d'appeler un médicomage mais des bruits de pas l'arrêtèrent. Il garda son regard posé sur son fils. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Des frissons lui parcouraient le dos malgré la chaleur éprouvée par le stress. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

-Black ! s'écria la voix du ministre.

Black ! Ce nom résonna dans la tête de James. Ministère, Sirius, _Prison !_ Son cœur fit un bond en sentant une nouvelle vague de terreur l'envahir. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, il lâcha la main de Harry pour faire disparaître son meilleur ami d'un mouvement de la main.

Rassuré, il put reporter son attention sur le corps allongé à ses côtés. La main de Harry tremblait. Tout son corps était parcouru de spasmes douloureux. Au dessus de la plaie, sa paume frémissante scintillait encore. Il vit le regard vitreux s'éteindre peu à peu pour sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Ne t'endors pas, s'il te plaît, supplia James. Ne baisse pas les bras Harry. Tu es un garçon courageux. Tu as vécu des choses bien plus atroces que cette petite blessure. Tu es un battant, mon bébé. Je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai plus mais tu dois tenir bon. Je reste près de toi mon fils. Je t'en supplie Harry, reste avec moi…

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il refusait de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille. Il avait accepté d'être loin de lui afin de ne pas le perdre. Les émeraudes de Harry étaient plongées dans ses noisettes délavées. Il tenait fermement cette petite main qu'il n'avait plus serrée depuis si longtemps. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté et qu'ils étaient ailleurs, loin de tous ces regards.

-Quelqu'un a appelé un médicomage ?

Il entendit vaguement la question posée par Kingsley et ne fut guère surpris en réalisant qu'il était le seul à avoir gardé la tête froide. Il continua à parler à Harry. Il n'y avait que son fils qui comptait. Leur échange visuel était humide. Il remarqua avec soulagement l'arrivée d'un médicomage. Il cessa de murmurer à l'oreille de Harry mais la main de James continua à enserrer la sienne. Il laissa le docteur jeter un sort de diagnostic. Il devina sans peine le regard inquisiteur posé sur l'enchantement.

-Pourriez-vous m'accompagnez jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste tout en continuant le sort que vous faites ?

-Bien sûr.

Sans un autre regard, sans un mot de plus, James se téléporta avec Harry. Avant de quitter le ministère, il prit son fils dans ses bras. En arrivant, il fut assailli par des infirmières qui lui amenèrent un lit où le poser. Avec délicatesse, il l'allongea. Sa main resta suspendue au-dessus de la large blessure. Le regard de Harry resta planté dans le sien. Il essaya d'oublier tous les médicomages et infirmiers qui tournaient autour du corps affaibli. L'agitation ne le toucha pas. Il continua à stopper l'hémorragie tandis que le médicomage soignait, nettoyait, recousait la plaie. Quand ils n'eurent plus besoin de lui, James put sortir.

Lorsqu'il quitta la salle blanche, il vit son meilleur ami, main dans la main avec Tonks ainsi que Kingsley et les amis de Harry. Il devinait sans trop de mal le regard inquiet de Remus. Il effaça tout ce qui l'entourait pour s'asseoir à même le sol. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa sa tête s'appuyer dessus. Priant le ciel pour que Harry puisse s'en sortir sans trop de cicatrices, il sentit son corps fondre sous le soulagement de le savoir entre des mains expertes qui lui avaient évité la mort.

-Les médicomages finissent de soigner Harry. Il est hors de danger, désormais.

Sa magie contenue durant tout ce temps vibrait dans son corps. Enervé contre lui-même, inquiet, il la sentait prête à exploser. Il se concentra pour faire sortir son flux magique dans sa main, évitant ainsi de se voir perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Scintillante de rouge et d'or, la sphère attira son regard. Inlassablement, il priait pour que Harry aille bien. Il refusait de voir une nouvelle pierre tombale avec le nom de Potter gravé dessus. Une boule lui bloquait la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sphère rouge et jaune ? demanda Hermione.

-Mon flux magique, répondit-il doucement sans relever la tête.

-À quoi est-ce que ça sert ? ajouta-t-elle.

-À canaliser ma magie pour éviter qu'elle n'explose, pour la maîtriser, expliqua-t-il en essayant de maîtrisant sa voix et cachant les sanglots qui n'attendaient que de pouvoir sortir.

-Les sphères représentant la magie ne sont-elles pas en général plus petite ? coupa la voix grave de Kingsley.

-Ça varie selon la puissance magique, avoua James acceptant d'être lui-même face à son ancien mentor.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda abruptement Ron.

-L'inconnu, répliqua James dans un rire nerveux.

Ce pseudonyme n'était qu'un jeu. Il devait être l'inconnu en ce moment et pas le père inquiet. Depuis quatorze ans, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un étranger dans son propre corps. Harry lui rappelait qui était réellement l'inconnu qu'il était devenu. James rigola nerveusement. Pris d'un rire incontrôlable, il fit disparaître la sphère magique. Il reconnut l'ambre inquiète de Remus qui le fixait.

Il se tut immédiatement en voyant sortir Harry. Il se leva dans un bond et s'approcha du brancard. Son regard se posa sur le visage endormi et calme de son fils. La souffrance avait quitté ses traits, le rassurant. Sa main rencontra celle de Harry. Il la serra. Soulagé, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et une larme unique roula le long de sa joue. À contrecœur, il le lâcha. Il quitta le couloir froid et blanc de l'hôpital sans dire un mot de plus.

Il se retrouva dans la chambre de son meilleur ami au 12 Square Grimmaurd. D'un geste machinal, il enleva la capuche, mettant à nu son visage. Réalisant que Sirius était sans doute avec les autres membres de l'Ordre à attendre des nouvelles de Harry, il écrivit rapidement un mot à son attention.

« Sirius,  
Harry est hors de danger. Remus pourra sûrement te donner plus d'informations. Je vais aller reprendre ma place en tant que Tellerino.

À ce soir, sûrement !

_Tuo fratellino_ »

Il reprit son apparence italienne et se téléporta dans le bureau du chef des aurors. Assis sur le fauteuil, son sosie le fixait, perdu. James esquissa un sourire auquel Glorfi répondit sincèrement.

-Comment se porte maître Harry ? demanda la voix inquiète de Tellerino.

-Il est toujours inconscient mais hors de danger. Remus pourra sûrement nous apporter plus de nouvelles. Merci pour ce que tu as fait, Glorfi, remercia James en redonnant sa véritable apparence à l'elfe.

-Si Glorfi a pu aider Maître James, Glorfi est heureux. Par contre, Glorfi doit avouer à maître James qu'il n'est sûr d'avoir agi correctement face aux membres du ministère, avoua la petite créature en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé après que je sois parti ?

-Fudge a commencé à bégayer des excuses mais il a été coupé par Dumbledore qui refusait de parler dans le hall d'entrée du ministère. Alors, Dumbledore, Maugrey, Fudge, le rouquin…

-Percy Weasley.

-Oui, c'était lui. Et Glorfi, nous sommes allés dans le bureau du ministre. Fudge s'est à nouveau excusé auprès de Dumbledore, lui promettant de l'écouter maintenant. Dumbledore lui a dit d'aller raconter la vérité aux médias. Glorfi n'a pas pu s'empêcher de demander ce qui allait se passer pour Harry.

-Et ?

-Glorfi a essayé d'être le plus sûr de soi possible et…

-Glorfi. Pour Harry.

-Dumbledore a dit vouloir qu'il retourne chez les Dursley pour sa sécurité. Mais là encore Glorfi a eu un réflexe d'elfe de maison en voulant protéger son maître, Glorfi s'y est donc opposé. Glorfi a proposé de se charger de sa sécurité, avoua l'elfe d'une toute petite voix sans relever la tête vers son maître.

-Te ou plutôt me charger de sa sécurité ? répète James. C'est parfait, murmura-t-il.

-Parfait ? Le maître n'est pas fâché d'avoir …

-… Fait en sorte que Harry soit en sécurité ? Non ! Comment pourrais-je être plus rassuré pour la sécurité de mon fils qu'en étant moi-même chargé de le surveiller ?

-Maître Harry va donc apprendre toute la vérité ?

-Je crois que je n'aurais plus trop le choix. C'est mieux ainsi, Glorfi. Ça m'obligera à tout lui dire, à repousser cette peur. Ensuite, qu'a dit Dumbledore ?

-Il a d'abord refusé mais Fudge a fait remarqué que Glorfi était, ou plutôt Tellerino était, le chef des aurors et donc la meilleure personne pour protéger quelqu'un. De plus, les mangmorts ne te connaissent pas. Ils ignorent tout de ta manière d'agir. Ils ont ensuite été parlés à la presse. Glorfi a dit que qu'il allait attendre le retour de Kingsley. Glorfi s'est échappé dès qu'il a pu. Glorfi a demandé un conseil d'auror aux premières heures demain matin et demandé à ce que soit organisé un tour de garde pour surveiller maître Harry durant son séjour à l'hôpital.

-C'est parfait, Glorfi. Tu peux rentrer à la maison. Sirius et Remus vont peut-être arriver avant moi. Je vais attendre Kingsley.

-Bien maître James. Au revoir.

Dans un plop, Glorfi disparut. James ne réalisait toujours pas les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler. Il avait été si proche de Harry en restant lui-même et avait été si proche de le perdre... Il espéra discrètement que le visage de Tellerino ne portait pas les marques des perles salées qui avaient dégoulinés le long des joues de James. Il songea à la possibilité qui s'ouvrait à lui d'apprendre à se faire connaître à Harry et surtout de se faire pardonner pour son absence. Des coups à la porte l'interrompirent dans ses pensées.

-Entrez !

Son adjoint entra.

-Fudge a reconnu le retour de Voldemort ?

-Il était bel et bien obligé. Il a été parlé à la presse avec Dumbledore. Comment va le petit Potter ?

-L'inconnu lui a sauvé la vie, avoua-t-il avec un regard suspicieux guettant la moindre réaction dans le visage impassible de Tellerino. Son estomac a été perforé et il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais les médicomages ont pu le soigner. Sa vie n'est plus en danger désormais. Williamson m'a informé de la réunion de demain matin et du tour de garde. La sécurité de Harry est devenue une mission importante, j'imagine. Que va-t-il se passer durant ces vacances ?

-Il sera sous ma responsabilité.

-Parfait. J'imagine que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi et que je peux aller apprendre les nouvelles du côté de l'Ordre ?

-Allez-y, accepta James avec un léger sourire. À demain.

Il soupira avant de rentrer. À peine eut-il posé un pied dans le manoir qu'il sentit une odeur de parfum et de produit de nettoyage lui gratter le nez. Un coup d'œil rapide lui confirma sa pensée Glorfi déstressait grâce à des coups de chiffons minutieux. James s'appuya sur l'embrassure de la porte, observant l'elfe si dévoué à sa famille.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de mater ton elfe de maison en plein nettoyage inutile ? se moqua une voix derrière lui.

Avec un petit sourire, James se retourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis où étaient gravés sur leurs visages des rides d'inquiétudes. Il esquissa un pâle sourire, heureux de les retrouver mais incapable de sourire réellement après les évènements de la journée. Il accepta l'accolade de Sirius, partageant leur angoisse et leur soulagement.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda James en se tournant vers le loup-garou.

-Mieux. Il a repris connaissance tout à l'heure.

-Et ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement en réalisant que Harry avait peut-être entendu et retenu ses paroles et avait donc compris la vérité.

-Il n'a rien dit mais je pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

-Dire quoi ? les coupa Sirius.

-James a parlé à Harry lorsqu'il était au ministère.

-J'essayais de l'empêcher de sombrer.

-Tu lui as révélé être son père. J'entendais tes paroles, je suis un loup-garou avec une ouïe très développée.

-C'est pour ça que tu as raconté que l'inconnu parlait dans une langue inconnue à Dumbledore tout à l'heure ?

-Ouais. Je n'allais pas lui dire que James était vivant !

-Pourquoi penses-tu que Harry a compris s'il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Dumbledore lui a demandé ce qu'il te disait. Il a répondu ne rien se souvenir. Pourtant avant de répondre, c'est vers moi qu'il s'est tourné. Comme s'il attendait une autorisation de ma part pour parler, expliqua Remus tandis que les trois amis prenaient place au salon.

Ils échangèrent les dernières informations afin d'être au même niveau de la connaissance des évènements récents. Tard dans la nuit, James et Sirius décidèrent d'aller en douce voir Harry, se rassurer de son état tandis que Remus leur avouait qu'il allait retrouver Tonks. Les deux maraudeurs prirent place autour du lit de l'adolescent endormi. Rassuré devant son visage serein, ils ne disaient un mot et profitaient de la vision apaisante qui s'offrait à eux.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la mise deux fois en une seule journée, murmura Sirius tout en gardant son regard braqué sur son filleul.

-C'était la moindre des choses. Je n'allais pas rester là à rien faire. T'es mon frangin. T'aurais fait la même chose pour moi, non ? s'étonna faussement James.

-Je ferai tout pour toi Jamie mais dans les deux cas, j'aurais été incapable de faire ce que Superman a fait aujourd'hui, alors merci. Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois et tu as sauvé celle de Harry. La prophétie te fait vivre des évènements tragiques mais maintenant tu as les capacités pour les éviter. J'ignore pourquoi j'essaie encore de faire rentrer tout ça dans ta petite tête, tu continueras à culpabiliser jusqu'à ce que ton fils te fasse comprendre qu'il te pardonne ton absence.

-J'aimerais tant lui parler sans avoir un masque sur le visage, lui dire la vérité. J'étais moi, réellement moi durant ces évènements.

-Tu pourras lui expliquer cet été. Moi aussi, j'aimerais lui parler mais je suis confiné à la maison, ordre du citronné. À moins de venir au milieu de la nuit, ce qu'on fait maintenant, je vais devoir attendre que tu aies tout avoué à Harry pour lui reparler.

-Tu n'as qu'à revenir demain soir pour lui parler, pas à 2h du mat' comme maintenant mais dans la soirée.

-Et tu pourrais venir avec moi et parler à Harry.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Après tout ce qui vient de se passer...

-James, Glorfi s'est engagé en ton nom de prendre en charge Harry, tu vas devoir lui dire la vérité.

-Je lui raconterais tout au manoir. J'aurais mes marques là-bas, tenta de s'expliquer James.

-Comme avec Lily ? À Poudlard, tu étais le roi des abrutis et au manoir, tu as cartonné, il suffit de regarder le résultat, expliqua-t-il devant le froncement de sourcils de James. Faudra que tu m'amènes, je ne peux pas transplaner.

-Aucun problème. De la même manière que je t'ai fait disparaître au ministère.

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas trop si je laisse glisser quelques informations sur l'inconnu ?

-Il sera heureux de te voir.

-James ! Je ne suis _que_ son parrain. Tu es son père.

-Justement, tu es son parrain ce qui fait que _tu_ es la personne à qui il va confier ses espoirs, non ?

-Tu confiais tes espoirs à Ravenna ? répliqua Sirius. Je viendrais rendre visite à mon filleul demain car je préfère le voir réveiller qu'endormi. Il est plus bavard dans ce cas-là. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi James sinon comment je saurais quand tu vas me ramener ? argumenta Sirius.

-À minuit, par exemple !

-Et j'oublierai ma chaussure de verre. D'accord, ma chaussure noire, corrigea-t-il en baissant en suivant le regard perplexe de James.

-T'es fatigué ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu te compares à Cendrillon.

-Le contrecoup des évènements de la journée. Comment tu vas faire pour te lever demain ?

-J'arrive à faire en sorte que Tellerino n'ait pas une tête de Zombie. Mais il serait plus raisonnable de rentrer vu l'heure.

James posa son regard une ultime fois sur le visage endormi de son fils. Il balaya du bout des doigts les mèches rebelles qui lui barraient le front. À contre cœur, il quitta la pièce. L'image de la douleur de son fils souffrant était gravée dans sa tête. Il se concentra sur l'apaisement qu'il dégageait en dormant. James s'endormit avec pour seule pensée, son fils et l'espoir de sa venue au manoir.


	66. Compte à rebours

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 66**

**Compte à rebours**

Le lendemain, James se leva à l'aube retrouver les aurors afin d'organiser la surveillance aiguë pour le séjour de Harry à l'hôpital. Dans la suite de la matinée, il dût argumenter pour faire taire et céder Dumbledore qui vint plaider pour la garde de Harry durant les prochaines vacances, prétextant qu'une protection lui serait prodiguée au 4 Privet Drive. Il balaya la conversation parasite et renvoya le vieux sorcier qui l'empêchait de faire son travail. Il regarda d'un air narquois son ancien directeur quand celui-ci quitta son bureau.

Au dehors, le soleil brillait sur les cimes londoniennes. Les rayons solaires se reflétaient sur les bâtiments vitrés de la _city_. Les affaires moldues étaient organisées sans le moindre nuage noir inhabituel. L'air était chaud, étouffant et pollué. Dans les rues londoniennes, rien ne témoignait des évènements néfastes qui venaient d'avoir lieu dans le monde magique. La vie parvenait encore à suivre son cours.

Cinq jours ! Le compte à rebours avant la vérité avait sonné. James ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la réaction de son fils. Des cris, des pleurs, un silence, un éclat de rire, toutes les réactions avaient été imaginées par James. Il essaya de se concentrer sur Voldemort mais il n'avait rien trouvé en une année et ce n'était sûrement pas en un jour, malgré l'aide massive des autres aurors, que les choses allaient changer. James donna un coup rageur dans la paperasse autour de lui. Voldemort était introuvable, il allait devoir avouer toute la vérité à Harry et ses meilleurs amis pouvaient voir et parler avec son propre fils.

_Je vais perdre la tête_…

Il était plongé dans ses réflexions, affalé dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu sur Londres. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ses balades londoniennes avec ses meilleurs amis. Être lui et pouvoir se promener librement lui manquait. Rome n'avait pas le charme londonien qui plaisait tant à James. La capitale italienne était un tas de ruine, de vestiges antiques. Les églises primitives et temples païens devenus chrétiens longeaient les rues accompagnés de fontaines, de colonnade. Les touristes flânant, les moldus et leirs petites brosses dans la terre, les vespas polluaient l'air déjà si chaud et étouffant. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit passer le bus à impériale rouge flamboyant. L'Angleterre était sa maison, son enfance. Une fascination pour le rouge, typiquement Gryffondor, des bus, des boîtes aux lettres, des cabines téléphoniques l'habitait depuis si longtemps. Les moldus anglais lui plaisaient. Ils aimaient leur invention. Les lumières de Picadelly Circus n'existaient pas à Rome. La folie londonienne lui parlait. Aucun parc n'enjolivait la ville ritale. Le mont Palatin était très naturel mais habité par des vestiges de pierres rouges photographiés par des moldus étrangers. Il ne valait pas la beauté de Hyde Park ou St-James Park.

Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il fut surpris en voyant Kingsley débarquer dans son bureau. Soudain inquiet pour Harry en se souvenant que l'auror était de garde en début d'après-midi, il reprit son rôle cassant l'échange entre Londres et lui. En se retournant vers lui, il fut abasourdi en voyant les aiguilles braquées sur le six. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils réalisant qu'il avait passé les quatre dernières heures à rêvasser en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Kingsley, mal à l'aise.

-Je vous apporte la liste des mangemorts arrêtés hier.

-Merci. Tout s'est bien passé pendant la surveillance de Potter ?

-Aucun problème.

-Il a eu des visites ?

-Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks et le couple Weasley sont passés. Ses camarades sont de retour à Poudlard. À demain.

-À demain, répondit vaguement James perturbé par le regard de Kingsley.

Il resta encore un moment au ministère sachant que ni Sirius ni Remus ne viendraient tôt au manoir. De retour, il ignora son elfe de maison qui ne réalisait pas qu'il n'avait plus rien à nettoyer vu que la demeure était étincelante. Sirius débarqua en début de soirée, seul, Remus ayant préféré passer la soirée avec sa petite amie. À 23h30 précise, James envoya son meilleur ami auprès de son fils.

Il passa l'heure à attendre son meilleur ami, impatient. Sur le canapé, il regardait la une. Les évènements du ministère n'auraient pas dû se passer ainsi, il aurait dû protéger son fils. Il accepta le chocolat chaud de Glorfi qui vint attendre les nouvelles de son jeune maître avec impatience. À minuit et demi, il ramena Sirius.

-Alors maître Sirius ? Comment va maître Harry ? interrogea Glorfi avant que James n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Bien. Il était heureux de me voir. Remus nous a expliqué que Harry avait eu une vision de moi torturé au ministère, tu te souviens ?

-Bien sûr. Et qu'il avait essayé de t'appeler à travers le miroir.

-J'y ai bien réfléchi et en parlant avec Harry, j'ai réalisé que le seul moment où il a pu m'appeler et que je ne réponde pas c'était quand je me douchais ! Le destin fait bizarrement les choses.

-C'est parce que tu te douchais que tous ces évènements ont eut lieu ?

-Excuse-moi, Jamie, mais je ne suis pas un porc. Bref, il m'a ensuite posé quelques questions.

-Des questions ? répéta James après quelques secondes de silence.

-Il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur sa famille paternelle. Il a demandé le nom de tes parents, leur métier. Il souriait étrangement. Il est ensuite parti sur le métier d'auror. Subitement, il m'a demandé si on devait savoir faire apparaître pour l'être. Il voulait savoir la forme de mon patronus. Puis le tien.

-Le mien ? Qu'as-tu dit ?

-La dernière fois que j'ai vu ton patronus, c'était un gros félin, une sorte de puma. C'est Harry qui a vu le lion, pas moi. Mais il a compris qui tu es.

-Ça ne prouve rien. Un puma, ce n'est pas un lion. Mon patronus est un lion, un félin avec une crinière.

-Il a eu un bon professeur pour lui enseigner tout ce qu'il sait sur les patronus Remus n'a pas omis de lui dire qu'un patronus pouvait changer de forme.

-Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre qui pourrait sous entendre qu'il a compris ?

-Rien. Mais il semblait vraiment heureux. Tu dois lui dire et ne pas avoir peur. Il sera trop heureux pour t'en vouloir.

-Je l'espère.

-Dans cinq jours, il sera là.

-Ouais, concéda James en se mordant la lèvre, peu rassuré. J'ai tellement la trouille. Il va rester avec moi pendant deux mois !

-Arrête de t'en vouloir autant. Tu avances dans tes recherches ?

-Rien. J'ai passé mon après-midi à rêvasser en observant le Londres moldu.

-Et tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas attraper Voldemort ? rigola Sirius.

-J'ai essayé en le recherchant, je n'ai rien trouvé alors maintenant je le laisse venir. Sérieusement, il va faire rapidement parler de lui. Pour l'instant, on ne va pas s'alarmer. Il faut prendre les choses comme elles viennent. Harry sera bientôt là et j'ai la trouille. Le reste, ça m'importe peu.

-Ton destin, Jamie ? se moqua Sirius.

-C'est Harry, c'est mon fils. C'est pour lui que je me suis battu, que j'ai accepté ce que voulait Ravenna. Pour toi aussi, Siri, ne sois pas jaloux, ajouta-t-il devant son air boudeur.

-Je viendrais t'aider avec Harry en cas de problème. Mais vu l'heure, je crois qu'il serait temps que t'ailles dormir pour que tu sois opérationnel demain, auror de pacotille.

-J'ai un diplôme, _moi,_ nargua James tandis qu'ils montaient dormir.

-_Tellerino_ a un diplôme, le mort.

-Criminel innocent.

-Frangin maudit.

-Fils indigne.

-Traite à ton sang…

Glorfi observa les deux amis traverser le couloir s'insultant faussement dans de grands éclats de rire.

-De pire en pire, si mon maître voyait ça, murmura-t-il en songeant à William avec un sourire nostalgique.

Toute la semaine fut rythmée par l'interrogatoire des mangemorts, la recherche de Voldemort, la protection des moldus, de Harry, la peur de l'arrivée de ce dernier. Le temps passait au pas de course, au grand dam de James qui aurait voulu retarder le moment de sa rencontre avec Harry le plus longtemps possible. Il essayait de se souvenir de lui à seize ans mais son adolescence et celle de son fils étaient différentes.

_Prêt pour accueillir Harry Potter ? Gna gna… C'est aussi écrit sur le visage de Tellerino que j'ai la trouille_, râle-t-il quand le vendredi soir, jour précédent l'arrivée de Harry, Kingsley posa lui posa la question.

-James, tout va bien se passer ! Il n'est même pas encore là, arrête de stresser autant, s'énerva Sirius, ce soir-là.

-J'ignore quoi faire. Ce n'est plus le bébé d'un an et trois mois que j'ai connu.

-L'adolescent que tu as sauvé la semaine passée c'était un bébé ? Non, c'est un ado, un jeune adulte et tu as très bien agi. Harry est capable de comprendre la raison de ton absence et ce que cela implique. Tu n'as pas peint sa chambre en rouge hein ? s'inquiéta soudainement Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? Evidemment que j'ai fait une chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor, c'est l'héritier.

-Il déteste le rouge !

-Quoi ?

-Sa couleur préféré c'est le vert.

-Je ne pouvais pas le deviner. Il va penser que Tellerino a voulu faire une chambre aux couleurs de sa maison. Ce qui est vrai. Tu crois qu'il est préférable que je change tout ?

-Tout changer ce soir ? Il n'arrive pas demain après-midi ?

-Et alors ? Je ressemblerai à un zombie et il aura une chambre qui lui plaira.

-Je t'embête Jamie. J'ignore la couleur préféré de Harry et le rouge sera parfait.

-Et s'il n'aimait pas ?

-Il ne te le dira pas ! Il n'est pas pénible. C'est un palace cet endroit comparé à où il vivait avant.

-Ça m'aide beaucoup. Me rappeler que mon fils a eu une enfance horrible me rassure.

-Soit tu cesses de stresser pour rien et tu viens dormir, soit tu restes ici en stressant inutilement et seul et je vais dormir. Que choisis-tu ?

-Je stresserais en silence.

-Parfait.

Le lendemain quand Sirius se réveilla, son meilleur ami avait disparu. Il soupira. Il le trouva rapidement en pleine entraînement défoulant. Plus bas, l'elfe nettoyait encore et encore. À regret, il dut les abandonner à leur nervosité pour aller faire acte de présence au QG de l'ordre. Avec difficulté, James laissa partir son meilleur ami. Il regarda les aiguilles faire le tour du cadran.

_Que pense Harry de tout ça_ ?

Il était un inconnu pour l'adolescent. Il devait sans doute préféré aller au QG de l'Ordre plutôt que de venir ici avec un auror étranger.

_Je ne dois pas être l'auror, mais le père_.

L'heure venue, il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, se regarda dans le miroir afin d'être sûr d'être Tellerino avant de se téléporter à King's Cross. Une boule pesait dans son estomac. Glorfi s'était enfermé toute la journée dans la cuisine afin de préparer un repas digne de ce nom à son jeune maître. Les moldus passaient à ses côtés sans le voir. Il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il y a cinq ans. Harry connaissait à peine le monde magique. Il avait tellement grandi depuis ce jour-là. Il entendait encore sa petite voix demander de l'aide aux Weasley. Il passa la barrière magique. Un drôle de sentiment l'étreignit en se retrouvant sur la gare bondée de parents. Rien n'avait changé. Il aperçut deux têtes rousses et reconnut les Weasley. D'un pas mal assuré, il s'avança vers eux en essayant d'avoir une démarche sûre de lui. Après tout, Harry serait peut-être plus à l'aise de le rencontrer entouré de ses amis.

-Bonjour. Arthur Weasley ?

L'homme le regarda surpris mais acquiesça. James distingua une lueur méfiante sur son visage.

-Vincenzo Tellerino, l'auror chargé de la garde de Harry Potter durant ces vacances. Votre fils est son meilleur ami, il me semble ? continua-t-il ignorant la froideur et son angoisse.

-En effet.

Un nouveau silence pesant se fit. James se balança d'une jambe à l'autre mal à l'aise. Pour les membres de l'Ordre, excepté les maraudeurs et les deux aurors, il était le premier des salauds. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire mais la crainte l'empêcha de réfléchir.

-Vous avez déjà eu affaire à un adolescent ? demanda soudainement Mrs Weasley.

-Pas vraiment non, avoua-t-il. _Ça va, j'ai déjà assez la trouille comme ça._

-Envoyez-nous un hibou en cas de problème. L'adolescence, ce n'est pas toujours facile.

-Merci, bredouilla-t-il. _Saleté de Sirius. C'est ça, ça va être un jeu d'enfant ! Tu parles ! Mon œil ! Ce n'est pas toujours facile et en plus je dois lui avouer que je suis son père_.

-Molly, arrête. Ne laisse pas entendre que Harry est un enfant difficile.

-Arthur, j'ai eu sept adolescents dans la maison dont quatre le sont encore et me mènent la vie difficile.

-La vie difficile, tu es en colère parce que les jumeaux ont quitté l'école avant d'avoir leur ASPIC !

-Et toi, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je te ferai remarquer que tes deux cadets sont également partis au ministère se mettant en danger.

James les écouta d'une oreille, se demanda si les choses s'étaient passées différemment et s'ils seraient devenus pareil avec Lily. Il essaya de ne pas faire attention à eux. Il fut alors attiré par l'arrivée du train et les étudiants qui en sortaient. Les mains dans les poches, raides, il essaya de paraître dans son état normal et guère stressé.

_Plus que quelques secondes_ !

Il échangea un regard avec Harry dont les yeux reflétaient une lueur nerveuse. Il lui fit un sourire crispé. Il lui semblait qu'il se voyait vingt ans auparavant. Il dit un bref salut à Harry et ses amis put laisser le temps à l'adolescent pour qu'il puisse dire au revoir à ses camarades. Il vit son air interrogateur quand il revint vers lui.

-On va aller un peu plus loin pour transplaner, expliqua James.

-Je n'ai pas l'âge pour transplaner, coupa Harry.

-Transplanage d'escorte, souffla James. _Oulala dans quoi je me suis embarqué_ !

Côte à côte dans un parfait silence, James jeta de temps à autres des coups d'œil discret en direction de son fils. Harry observait autour de lui en tirant sa grosse malle.

_Tu aurais pu t'occuper de ses affaires, abruti de Potter Senior_ !

Il tourna au coin de la gare, là où William transplanait avec son fils. Retraçant les gestes de son père, James les appliqua pour le sien. Il lui tendit la main. Il le vit agrandir les yeux. Il suivit son regard et remarqua la cicatrice visible même en Tellerino. James jeta rapidement un sort d'illusion. La peur lui fit la cacher pourtant il savait que bientôt il n'aurait plus à le faire. Il sentit la main de Harry entrer en contact avec la sienne. Il se téléporta à la sortie du village.

-La maison est un peu plus loin, expliqua-t-il.

Neve Nere sauta alors de la capuche de Harry sous le regard amusé de James.

_Retour à la maison_ ! pensa-t-il, heureux.

-Neve Nere, reste là !

_C'est qui mon maître déjà, toi ou Harry_ ?

_Vu que c'est avec moi que tu parles, c'est moi. Mais pour Harry, c'est lui_.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne risque pas grand-chose par ici.

-Peut-être, mais il ne connaît pas la région et il est venu me trouver parce qu'il était perdu. Il avait dû perdre ses maîtres. Je pourrai laisser sortir ma chouette ? Je n'avais pas le droit chez mon oncle et ma tante.

_Je ne vais pas me perdre. Et je n'étais pas perdu, je le cherchais sur ordre d'un père inquiet _!

_Et j'avais raison de l'être. Tu m'as été bien utile_.

-Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun souci. Tu pourras la mettre à la volière.

-La volière ?

-Ouais, dans mon domaine.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. James essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il suivit le chemin sans trop réfléchir, il le connaissait par cœur. Il vit Harry hausser un sourcil d'étonnement en apprenant qu'il possédait une volière.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans un petit village complètement perdu au milieu de l'Angleterre, au nord de Londres. À part le village que tu as pu voir, il n'y a rien d'autre dans les environs. Il faut une bonne heure pour se rendre à la ville la plus proche, expliqua James.

Il s'arrêta devant le manoir. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'effarement dans les yeux de Harry. Il retint un sourire connaissant l'illusion provoquée par le sort de protection. La cabane qui se présentait devant eux devait inquiéter l'adolescent. Il poussa le portail et invita son fils à entrer. Il se retourna vers Harry après avoir fermé la porte et découvrit un adolescent la bouche ouverte en un O.

-Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison ! s'exclama James en souriant. _Au moins quelque chose qui t'aura plu ici_ !

-Ce n'est pas une maison ! C'est un palais ! s'écria Harry.

_C'est ta maison, mon fils_.

James rigola légèrement. Avant d'être coupé par l'arrivée de Glorfi, stressé et ému de se revoir son jeune maître.

-Maître Vincenzo, salua l'elfe en échangea un regard entendu avec James. Maître Harry Potter.

-Mon elfe de maison _et le tien, évidemment_, Glorfi. Il est dans ma famille depuis plusieurs générations.

-D'accord mais appelle moi juste Harry, demanda l'adolescent mal à l'aise.

-Bien, maître Harry, concéda Glorfi incapable d'enlever le terme maître.

-Pas besoin de dire maître. Juste Harry.

James remarqua le regard effaré de son elfe de maison. Vu son statut, il en était du devoir de Glorfi d'appeler sa famille « maître ». Appelez son maître simplement par son prénom aurait été une offense que l'elfe ne pouvait se permettre.

-Vu que tu vas habiter ici, il est normal pour lui de t'appeler maître. S'il ne le fait pas, il est censé se punir pour avoir désobéit au règlement des elfes de maisons qui est de servir également les invités de ses maîtres. Mais il lui est interdit de se punir, alors si tu pouvais le laisser te dire maître Harry, ça sera plus simple pour lui, expliqua calmement James au grand soulagement de l'elfe de maison.

-Il n'a pas le droit de se punir ? s'étonna Harry. Tu peux m'appeler maître Harry alors, ajouta-t-il après que James ait acquiescé sa question. C'est bon, je peux porter mes bagages.

Avec peine, James retint un petit sourire en entendant son fils tenter de reprendre sa valise.

-Non, c'est le travail de Glorfi, répliqua l'elfe en souriant. Le vôtre, maître Harry, est de passer de bonnes vacances. Pour le reste, c'est Glorfi qui le fait avec beaucoup de plaisir. C'est toujours une grande joie pour Glorfi de servir les invités de son maître.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre, coupa James. _En espérant que tu aimes le rouge. Je massacre Sirius si ce n'est pas vrai_ !

-D'accord.

Ils longèrent le petit chemin dallé afin d'entrer dans l'immense demeure. Essayant de faire abstraction de son cœur qui battait la chamade, James tenta de garder un air impassible. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui suivait du regard les longues colonnes de style antique et dont les émeraudes s'émerveillèrent en entrrant dans le vestibule lumineux. La même odeur de propre gratta le nez de James, odeur qui ne quittait plus la maison depuis l'annonce de la venue de Harry et de l'elfe de maison minutieux. Ils montèrent à l'étage supérieur. Le maître des lieux s'arrêta devant une porte de la nouvelle chambre de son fils. Il l'ouvrit et le laissa découvrir sa nouvelle résidence. L'émerveillement se lit sur son visage. Il resta d'abord figé quelques instants avant de se reprendre.

_Ça a l'air de lui plaire, ouf_ !

-Si vous aviez fait vos études à Poudlard, j'aurai parié que vous auriez été un Gryffondor quand on voit les couleurs !

_Tu n'as pas idée. _

-Je sais que _toi_, tu es un Gryffondor. Je vais te laisser t'installer. Le souper sera prêt pour 19h. Je te ferai visiter le reste de la maison après manger, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème, accepta Harry en souriant.

James laissa alors l'adolescent seul. Il referma la porte et s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant. Il retint un éclat de rire rassuré en entendant le « wahoo » de Harry de l'autre côté de la paroi claire. La tête en arrière, il peinait à croire que son fils se trouvait chez lui. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se ressaisit de son mieux et descendit rejoindre l'elfe de maison qui était au four et au moulin.

-Tu sais que Sirius ne mange pas avec nous ce soir ?

L'elfe sursauta et se retourna en fronçant les sourcils vers son maître.

-On ne va jamais manger autant. L'ogre, c'est Sirius !

-Glorfi le sait maître James… Vincenzo, maître Vincenzo, se reprit rapidement Glorfi. Mais Glorfi voulait être sûr que maître Harry ait assez à manger.

_Tu peux dire à Glorfi que Harry a un appétit de moineau, pire que le tien, Jamie_, se moqua Neve Nere qui passa avec agilité par la chatière.

_Va chasser_ !

_Mes trophées te manquent_ ?

_Non_, répliqua James en grimaçant.

_Comment tu te sens ?_

_Un peux anxieux, je l'avoue. Pour l'instant, je crois que ça se passe plutôt bien. _

_T'as juste été le chercher à la gare. Me regarde pas avec ces yeux de tueur ! Tu m'ouvres la porte de ta chambre, je vais aller faire un petit somme dans mon lit. _

_D'accord mais je te rappelle que c'est mon lit. _

_Tu peux le partager. _

_Entre toi et Sirius… _soupira James_._

_Pardon ? _s'étonna le félin_._

_Oublie _!

James monta dans sa chambre suivit de l'animal. Il se changea rapidement en grimaçant lorsqu'il se vit dans la glace en Tellerino. D'un geste rapide la main, il prit le vieux grimoire posé sur sa table de cheveux. Il sourit en voyant Neve Nere endormi dans les couvertures rouges. Il tendit inconsciemment l'oreille en direction de la chambre de Harry mais il n'entendit rien. Les derniers rayons du soleil l'accueillirent sur la terrasse. Installé confortablement sur la chaise, il essaya de ne pas trop penser à l'adolescent et tenta de se concentra sur les mots latins. Ses bras entouraient sa jambe pliée et appuyée sur la chaise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question de ce que faisait son fils.


	67. 67 La vérità d'un padre a suo figlio!

Ca'ssandre: Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise. voilà le dernier chapitre du point du vue de James! Bonne lecture^^

Kira: Merci pour ta review!

kk44: Merci pour ta review. Je suis désolée de l'attente. Mais le 28 je n'ai pas allumé mon ordi! Je suis étudiante mais j'ai encore moins de temps pendant les vacances, je profite de mon fiancé et de réviser mes exa'! Oui internet est très bizarre, par chance, ma connexion ne me fait pas faux bond quand je veux publier!

A tous: Un grand merci pour tous ceux qui suivent la fic. Voilà la fin de la partie II... Je posterai le début de la IIIème partie dimanche 9 janvier afin de pouvoir reprendre un rythme de publication normale et pour avoir le temps d'avancer dans les chapitres à venir! Heureuse année 2011 à tous! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 67**

**Verità d'un padre al suo figlio (Vérité d'un père à son fils)**

Quand le soleil se coucha, James entendit Glorfi arriver avec son jeune maître. Il inspira un bon coup et continua sa lecture, feignant de bien aller. Il sentit l'adolescent prendre place en face de lui. Il releva la tête quand l'elfe de maison leur apprit le souper du soir.

-J'ai préparé du filet mignon avec des tagliatelles et des petits légumes et pour le désert de la glace vanille avec du coulis de fraise.

-C'est parfait, remercia Harry en souriant.

-Glorfi est heureux de vous entendre dire ça maître Harry, sinon Glorfi vous aurait préparé autre chose, bien évidemment, répondit l'elfe avant de retourner vers ses cuisines, laissant les deux hommes ensembles.

James fixa son regard sur son fils. Un léger sourire était collé sur son visage. Il reconnaissait au ton joyeux de son elfe la fierté qu'il avait d'entendre un de ses maîtres le féliciter. Harry jeta un regard en biais au livre posé sous sa main. Un froncement de sourcil permit à James de voir qu'il avait intrigué son fils.

-Vous lisez en latin ?

-Parfois, avoua James. J'ai eu quelques cours quand j'étais jeune. Les restes d'une éducation italienne, héritière d'un empire latin. _L'éducation de Ravenna_ !

-Ça explique aussi pourquoi à l'entrée de la maison, il y a des colonnes comme pour les temples romains.

-Comment ça ?

-Ça vous rappelle vos racines italiennes, expliqua Harry. La fontaine au milieu des fleurs, il y a une statue comme celle de l'Antiquité dessus non ?

-Tu as déjà visité, on dirait. Pour la colonnade à l'entrée ou la fontaine qui je le reconnais sont de style antique, elles ne m'ont jamais rappelé mes souvenirs romains. J'ai vu assez de fontaines à Rome pour le restant de mes jours, s'exclama James, sincère.

-Alors pourquoi avoir choisi une demeure avec des ressemblances avec la Rome antique ?

-J'ai hérité de la maison. Alors au lieu de me payer un appartement au centre de Londres, j'ai profité de venir habiter ici quand j'ai choisi de venir bosser en Angleterre.

-Hérité de ce palais ? De qui ?

-Ça appartenait à mes parents. _Ne pose pas trop de question, je ne veux pas devoir te mentir_. Tu n'as pas l'air satisfait de la réponse ?

-Non, c'est juste que je me demandais comment des italiens avaient fait pour se procurer une telle résidence.

-Ma mère, Lisa Parker était anglaise, avoua James. Pour la maison, elle est passée de génération en génération depuis bien longtemps. C'est pourquoi elle semble si luxueuse. Elle s'est embellit avec l'âge et les générations ont ajouté leur touche personnelle.

Par chance, selon James, Glorfi arriva avec ses mets délicieux. Il se retint de faire remarquer qu'ils n'étaient que trois à manger en voyant la quantité de nourriture.

-Qu'est-ce que Glorfi vous sert à boire, maître Harry ?

-De l'eau, ça ira.

James sourit légèrement.

-De l'eau ? répéta l'elfe ne surprenant pas son maître. Maitre Harry est sûr ? Il y a autre chose vous savez. Du thé froid, de la limonade…

-Alors dans ce cas, du thé froid.

Il reconnut le sourire ravi de Glorfi qui rentra à l'intérieur. Il attendit le retour de l'elfe de maison qui intrigua Harry quand il prit place à table avec eux.

-Glorfi dîne tous les soirs avec moi. Quand on vit seul dans une immense maison, on ne va pas refuser la compagnie de son elfe de maison.

-Je comprends. Je trouve ça normal. C'est un être vivant. Je ne suis pas choqué. Je pensais juste à ma meilleure amie. Elle a fondé une société pour libérer les elfes de maison. Elle trouve que leur travail est de l'esclavage. Elle serait heureuse de voir qu'un elfe de maison mange à la même table de son maître.

-Mes maîtres ont toujours été très gentils avec Glorfi. Glorfi sait qu'il a beaucoup de chance de travailler pour la famille Tellerino, avoua l'elfe en jetant un regard mal à l'aise à James qui lui sourit.

-Ma famille a toujours considéré qu'étant un être vivant, il était normal qu'il ait les mêmes droits que tout être humain. Il a donc un jour obligatoire de congé. Il est censé ne pas travailler le dimanche mais c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais réussi à faire. Il se sent toujours obligé de nettoyer quelque chose. Les hommes libres et non en esclavages ont droit à un salaire. Glorfi a le droit à ce qu'il a besoin et ce qu'il veut. Il veut des vêtements, il en a.

-Mais si vous lui donnez des vêtements, vous le libérez ?

-Non, car je refuse de prendre ma liberté, expliqua Glorfi. Lorsque mon maître m'amène des vêtements, Glorfi pourrait choisir de prendre sa liberté mais il préfère travailler. Glorfi aime nettoyer, faire à manger… Glorfi aime travailler pour la famille Tellerino, avoua-t-il avec la même difficulté sur le nom de famille faux. Si Glorfi devait prendre ma liberté, Glorfi se retrouverait seul et obligé de se trouver un nouveau travail et aucune famille sorcière ne me traiterait aussi bien que ma famille.

-Je comprends. En tout cas, ma meilleure amie serait vraiment heureuse de te voir traité ainsi.

-Je n'avais jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, félicita son fils à la fin du repas.

-Je vais devoir dire à Glorfi de cesser de faire aussi bien la cuisine si je ne veux pas que tu retournes à Poudlard avec dix kilos en plus. Dumbledore serait heureux de pouvoir me reprocher de t'avoir engraissé, rigola James qui n'avait presque pas quitté du regard l'adolescent.

-Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, je ne suis qu'un élève parmi tous les autres. Il ne peut rien faire sur ma vie, il ne fait pas partie de ma famille. Essayez au moins de cacher ce petit sourire satisfait !

-Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas cacher le fait que je trouve très juste que tu te méfies de lui, avoua James fier des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

-C'est parce que vous savez que c'est de votre faute si j'ai des doutes, renchérit son fils.

-Ma faute ? _J'en suis fier alors. J'ai au moins fait quelque chose pour toi_ ! Qu'ai-je dit qui t'ais mis le doute concernant ton cher directeur si bienveillant ?

-Vous savez exactement pourquoi je dois douter de lui, à vous de me dire les raisons exactes pour que je sache si j'ai raison ou tort de me méfier de lui. Vous insinuez savoir ses raisons, argumenta Harry avec son sourire en coin typiquement Potter.

-Dumbledore ment à tout le monde. Il n'aime pas son prochain, il est égoïste et manipulateur. Tu es utile à une seule chose, débarrasser ce monde de Voldemort.

-Vous pensez que je suis le seul à être capable de détruire Voldemort ?

-Dumbledore le pense. Il pense que toi seul peut tuer Voldemort car Voldemort est le seul sorcier capable de se mettre en travers de son chemin pour prendre le pouvoir.

-Sauf que si je tue Voldemort, je serais capable d'empêcher Dumbledore de prendre le contrôle, le pouvoir comme vous dites.

-C'est pour cette raison qu'il essaie de te manipuler depuis le début. Il veut que tu deviennes son pantin afin qu'une fois que tu auras détruis Voldemort, il n'aura qu'à t'influencer pour t'évincer.

-Jamais je ne me laisserais faire.

-Aujourd'hui, tu ne te laisserais plus faire mais si tous les gens autour de toi, si tout le monde sorcier lui avait fait pleinement confiance, tu n'aurais pas commencé à douter.

-Je vous dois beaucoup alors.

-_Oh non, tu ne me dois rien. Loin de là. C'est moi qui te dois tout_. Je ne pense pas être la seule personne qui t'aies fait réfléchir.

Il vit Harry ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer quand l'elfe arriva avec les coupes en cristal. Il était heureux d'avoir pu parler de manière libre avec son fils. Il essaya de se contenir et d'arrêter de l'observer. Il profita de la simple présence de la chair de sa chair tout en jouant avec sa cuillère.

-J'ai cru entendre dire que tu voulais suivre une formation d'auror à la fin de tes études à Poudlard, entama James.

-Je voulais. Mais je ne pourrai pas entrer à l'école. Il me faut un ASPIC en potion et je ne l'aurai pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu ne l'auras pas ? s'étonna le plus âgé. Les ASPIC sont dans deux ans, il me semble.

-Pour pouvoir suivre les cours de potion niveau ASPIC, le professeur Rogue demande qu'on ait obtenu un optimal au BUSE et je sais que je me suis loupé à cet examen.

-_Sacré Servillus, toujours à ne vouloir que les meilleurs élèves. Je ne suis même pas étonné. Même qu'un Potter ait de la peine en potion. C'est dans les gènes_. Mais peut-être que malgré le fait que tu n'aies pas suivi ce cours là, tu pourras quand même suivre la formation d'auror. Après tout avec un nom comme le tien, ce n'est pas les aurors qui vont te refuser.

-Justement, je ne veux pas utiliser « ma célébrité » pour ça…

-Je ne faisais pas allusion à ton statue de survivant, se rattrapa l'auror. Je pensais au fait que tous les Potter ont fait une grande carrière chez les aurors, donc tu es le digne héritier pour être un auror doué.

-Comment savez-vous que les Potter ont tous été aurors ?

-_Parce que c'est dans nos gènes. Ton grand-père est le plus grand auror que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Et ton arrière-grand-père avant lui faisait parti des meilleurs._ Je me suis un minimum renseigné sur le fonctionnement du département des aurors avant mon arrivée, ce qui fait que j'ai pu constater qu'il y avait plus d'un Potter qui m'ont précédé.

-Et vous pensez que c'est un argument qui compte, le fait que mes « ancêtres » aient tous été aurors ? J'aurai un niveau en Potion plus que médiocre…

-Tu peux toujours demander pour suivre des cours d'appui à côté. Ton formateur peut aussi t'aider là où tu as de la peine.

-Et si mon formateur ne veut pas m'aider à m'améliorer en potion, je ne pourrais donc pas continuer ma formation. Je me serais fais de faux espoirs.

-_Je ne te laisserais pas te faire de faux espoirs. Tu feras ce que tu voudras de ta vie_. Normalement, les formateurs qui sont volontaires, ce n'est pas obligatoire, sont des aurors motivés à transmettre leur savoir et à enseigner au plus jeune.

-Vous pourriez être mon formateur ? proposa Harry, surprenant son père.

-Moi ? Tu me proposes d'être ton formateur ? _J'aurais envie de l'être, bien sûr. J'en serais honoré._

-Pas tout de suite, je n'ai même pas encore seize ans mais quand j'aurais l'âge d'entrer à l'école des aurors... Sauf si vous pensez retourner en Italie prochainement…

-Non, je ne compte pas retournez en Italie prochainement. _Plus jamais. Ma maison c'est ici, auprès de toi_. Je n'ai jamais formé quelqu'un. Quelqu'un comme Kingsley serait plus apte à te former correctement…

-Kingsley est formateur ?

-Oui, depuis longtemps. Je pensais que tu le savais vu qu'il fait parti de l'Ordre et qu'il a formé Tonks.

-Non, je ne suis pas au courant de grand-chose concernant l'Ordre. Et cessez de me parler comme si c'était normal que vous soyez au courant de ce que fait l'Ordre, exigea Harry tout en rigolant.

-J'essaierai de faire attention à ce que je dirais durant ces deux mois alors. Tu auras sûrement l'occasion de demander à Kingsley s'il accepterait de te former lorsque tu verras tes amis dont les parents font partie de l'Ordre.

-En effet. Formé par un Potter, il pourra former lui-même un Potter.

-Tu ne seras pas le premier Potter qu'il formera, répondit l'auror qui l'avait entendu.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai appris par hasard, _si je peux appeler ça un hasard vu qu'il s'agit de moi-même_, qu'il avait été le formateur de James Potter, ton père, lorsqu'il était en formation.

Harry continua, à la grande joie de James, de lui poser des questions sur son métier. Le temps passa et il fut trop tard pour aller faire la visite de la demeure que James avait prévue. Il rigola avec son fils et oublia le stress qu'il avait de tout lui avouer. Il alluma discrètement une torche d'un clignement de paupière.

Quand ils montèrent se coucher, James dut s'avouer que c'était une des meilleures soirées de sa vie. Il entra en dansant dans sa propre chambre avec un large sourire. Il sursauta en voyant son meilleur ami en pleine lecture tout en caressant son chat roulé en boule.

-Tu lui as tout avoué ? demanda Sirius sans quitter le magazine des yeux.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, marmonna-t-il.

-Je ne te crois pas !

_T'as passé la soirée avec lui_ ! s'exclama le chat en se relevant.

-Vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ?

-Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit !

_Sirius ne me comprend pas_.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui faire visiter le manoir. Je voulais tout lui avouer devant l'arbre généalogique, expliqua James.

-Demain, au plus tard, Jamie, ordonna Sirius. Je débarque dans l'après-midi. Imagine la tête de mon filleul s'il me voit arriver chez Tellerino.

-Débarque. Je lui aurai dit.

-J'ignore à quelle heure ça sera. Les jumeaux Weasley me collent. Ton fils a eu la bonne idée de leur dire que j'étais un des maraudeurs et depuis ils veulent que je les aide pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes.

-Arrête, tu dois adorer ça. Je connais le maraudeur qui dort en toi, il adore ça. En plus, s'ils t'adulent, de quoi tu te plains ?

-J'ai toujours eu des fans, se vanta Sirius. Qu'est-ce que ton chat fait à ma place ?

_À sa place ? C'est ma place ! C'est moi qui dors ici_, nargua l'animal en fixant le sorcier de ses billes jaunes. _Dis quelque chose James _!

James éclata de rire.

-Je dors sur le côté gauche du lit. Pour le reste vous vous débrouillez. Je sais, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche, vous ne vous comprenez pas. Je m'en fiche. Neve Nere ne prend quasiment pas de place, c'est un chat. Par contre toi, Siri, tu bouges alors évite de frapper mon chat et par la même occasion mes tibias. Bonne nuit.

James ignora les regards outrés de ses deux compères pour se faufiler dans la salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit, il retint un grognement en voyant son meilleur ami dormir faussement en diagonale et Neve Nere être blottit sur son coussin. Il ignora les deux squatteurs et tenta de se trouver une petite place.

_Je vais chasser. Bonne nuit_ !

Neve Nere bondit hors du lit, laissant ainsi plus de place à James. Ce dernier sourit en sentant Sirius bouger et retourner de son côté du lit. Couché sur le dos, il songea à ce qu'il l'attendait le lendemain.

-T'inquiète James. Tout se passera bien, murmura Sirius, comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de son meilleur ami.

-Je l'espère. J'ai tellement la trouille. Je repousse ce moment depuis si longtemps.

-Fais-moi confiance, tout se passera bien.

-Je l'espère, répéta-t-il.

James sentit la main de son meilleur ami agripper la sienne. La pression le rassura. Il devina sans peine malgré la pénombre le sourire rassurant de son frère de cœur.

-_Grazie Siri. _(Merci Siri)

-_Assumi il tuo coraggio di Gryffondor. __Buona notte fratellino._ (Assume ton courage de Gryffondor. Bonne nuit petit frère).

Il fallut un temps interminable à James pour réussir à s'endormir. Il changea de position plusieurs fois. Les ronflements de Sirius le narguèrent. Le lendemain quand son réveil sonna, il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Il se leva, pestant comme tous les matins contre les jambes de Sirius qui bloquaient les siennes. Dehors, le soleil se levait à peine et les oiseaux commençaient à chantonner. Il grogna tandis qu'il enfilait son training et montait dans la pénombre les marches qui le menèrent au troisième étage là où il s'entraînait quotidiennement. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il trouva le lit fait et désert. Un simple mot était posé dessus. Surpris, il s'avança.

« _Fratellino,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas du moment fatidique. Profite de faire de découvrir le manoir à ton fils. Il comprendra la raison de ton absence autant que Remus et moi l'avons compris. Je viendrais en fin d'après-midi, si j'arrive._

_Siri._ »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait presque oublié que son fils était dans la même maison. Il se doucha rapidement et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Prenant place au bar, il attrapa les Corn Flakes chocolatés que lui tendait Glorfi. Il songea à Harry tout en mangeant. De la manière que son fils l'avait fait le soir avant, il joua avec sa cuillère.

_Plus jamais je ne dors avec Sirius ! Il m'a donné des coups de pied toutes la nuit et pourtant j'étais de ton côté, _s'énerva le félin_. _

_On s'habitue. C'est plutôt désagréable de se réveiller avec les jambes emmêlés et de l'entendre continuer à ronfler, je l'avoue. _

_Pourquoi vous dormez ensemble ?_

_Pour éviter d'avoir des cauchemars ou dans le cas d'hier soir de trop stresser. _

_Je vais me dégourdir les pattes avant de venir écouter le magnifique récit que tu vas faire à ton fils _!

Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Neve Nere qui se léchait les babines. Il se leva pour se prendre un jus de fruit et s'assit sur le marbre froid de la cuisine à côté de Glorfi qui nettoyait un évier pourtant propre aux yeux de James.

_Harry arrive, Jamie. Redevient Tellerino sauf si tu lui avoues tout maintenant !_

_Merci_ !

Juste au moment au Harry arrivait, James se retrouva dans sa seconde identité. Il sourit à son fils malgré l'accélération des battements de son cœur.

-Bonjour, salua Harry.

-Maître Harry. Que voulez-vous pour votre petit déjeuner ? Des tartines avec de la confiture de fraise et des Corn Flakes chocolatés ? s'écria l'elfe sans laisser le temps à James de saluer son fils.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Glorfi proposer ce que lui-même aimait prendre à son petit déjeuner. Son fils avait sûrement d'autres habitudes.

-Les deux ?

La proposition donna envie d'éclater de rire mais il se retint.

-Va pour les deux ! accepta Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il observa son fils du coup de l'œil, stressé. Habillé de manière simple, en pantalon noir et petit pull bleu, Harry prit place à l'endroit où il était quelques instants auparavant. Il se voyait à quinze ans à travers son fils. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Harry sur lui.

-On la fait cette visite des lieux ? coupa Harry dans ses réflexions.

-Bien sûr, dès que tu as fini de déjeuner, on y va, accepta-t-il en sentant le stress monter encore plus.

James sentit le regard de Glorfi. Il y répondit par un simple échange visuel. Harry se leva pour ranger ses affaires mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, Glorfi lui avait déjà mis une claque sur la main pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement. Un rire amusé ne put être contenu de la part de James.

-Prêt pour tout visiter ?

-Ouais, je suis prêt à tout découvrir !

James sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Découvrir ! Que pensait réellement son fils ? Il devina l'état de son elfe de maison en voyant l'assiette échapper des mains de l'elfe. Inconsciemment, il fit léviter la vaisselle qui revint se poser sur l'évier.

-On y va ?

Harry accepta joyeusement. Il se leva dans un bond du haut tabouret. Le corps tremblant, James essaya de paraître le plus normal et impassible possible. Il lui montra le salon où photos et souvenirs qui auraient dû faire comprendre la vérité à Harry avaient reçu un sort d'illusion. Le visage illuminé de son fils lui faisait plaisir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le sourire si typiquement Potter allait se faner ou éclore d'autant plus en apprenant la vérité. Il passa ensuite à la salle de bal qui, selon ses propres souvenirs d'enfant, n'avait quasiment jamais été utilisé. Le parquet était brillant, les miroirs reflétaient l'angoisse du père et l'émerveillement du fils.

-C'était la salle de bal, ajouta-t-il devant le froncement de sourcils.

Ils passèrent ensuite à la salle à manger où Harry aurait dû fêter ses anniversaires et Noël. Les émeraudes longèrent la baie vitrée tandis que d'une main il caressa la longue table en bois. En sortant, ils se retrouvèrent là où ils avaient passé la soirée.

-La terrasse, la piscine, tu as déjà vu donc pas besoin de s'attarder.

Ils se promenèrent ensuite dans le jardin. James le connaissait par cœur pour y avoir couru partout enfant. Mais en cet instant ce n'était pas la mélancolie qui l'habitait mais un stress grandissant. En passant devant la fontaine, il se revit se promenant ici même avec Lily vingt ans auparavant, rigolant avec son meilleur ami. Tout cela était si loin.

-Qui est la déesse représentée ?

-Athéna, la déesse de la sagesse, de la guerre, des artisans et des écoles, expliqua-t-il en gardant une voix neutre malgré les tremblements menaçants.

Il ne put retenir un sourire en se souvenant du rire si propre à Sirius quand il avait appris le nom romain de la déesse, Minerve, surnommant alors la déesse « McGo ».

-Ça ne vous dérange pas de vivre tout seul dans un endroit aussi grand ? demanda soudainement Harry alors qu'il continuait de se balader.

-Ça va. _Je n'ai pas trop le choix. J'ai surtout la chance d'avoir eu Glorfi et Neve Nere et maintenant d'avoir retrouvé Sirius et Remus_. On s'y habitue. Je crois qu'il va être plus simple pour nous deux si tu me tutoies. Après tout, on va cohabiter durant deux mois. _Et je suis ton père_.

-D'accord, j'essaierai de faire attention à ne pas te vouvoyer, répliqua Harry en rougissant.

James essaya de trouver quelque chose à raconter. Mais chacun de ses souvenirs aurait été contourné. Il ne pouvait raconter son enfance en se faisant passer pour Tellerino. Il sourit en arrivant devant les balançoires de son enfance.

-Pourquoi avez-vous grandit en Italie ? Ce coin aurait été un paradis pour un enfant.

La question prit alors au dépourvu James. Il réfléchit à mille à l'heure avait de trouver quoi répondre sans lui mentir.

-Mes parents se sont rencontrés en Italie, _jusque là c'est vrai_. Ma mère, une fois mariée, est restée dans le même pays que mon père, _ce pays c'est l'Angleterre où ils ont vraiment commencé à sortir ensemble_, expliqua James mal à l'aise.

_Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ne sente pas à quel point je suis nerveux_.

Face au terrain de Quidditch, des souvenirs le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il ne se souvenait plus être venu ici depuis la mort de William. Etre là avec son fils était un moment unique, il aurait juste fallut que Harry sache qui il était.

-Ton propre terrain de Quidditch, s'émerveilla l'adolescent.

-On pourra venir faire un match si tu veux.

-Vous faites du Quidditch ? rigola l'adolescent essayant de cacher un sourire moqueur.

-Ouais. J'étais poursuiveur dans l'équipe de mon village, hasarda-t-il en grimaçant légèrement. À_ Poudlard pour être honnête_. Et toi, tu joues à quel poste ? Demanda-t-il, feignant d'ignorer ses prouesses.

-Attrapeur.

James ne sut que répondre. Il aurait voulu le féliciter pour son poste, lui dire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire. À contre cœur, James conduisit Harry vers la maison. Le dernier étage était leur ultime étape. Tandis qu'il montait, il sentait sa nervosité augmenté de manière inimaginable. Il vit le regard surpris que lui lançait Harry mais il ne put le rassurer qu'avec un sourire crispé.

En pénétrant dans cette pièce qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur, il crut que son courage de Gryffondor allait s'envoler complètement. Le pied posé sur la marche, il jeta un regard en biais à l'adolescent qui semblait avoir oublié l'état suspect de son hôte. Il avait passé tellement d'heure ici à s'entraîner à être prêt à sauver son fils. Néanmoins, enfant, cet endroit c'était l'antre de son père. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé y mettre les pieds.

-Cet endroit est incroyable !

-Incroyable, répéta l'adulte peinant à croire que c'était endroit soit si merveilleux d'autant plus à cause du stress qu'il ressentait.

Il eut envie de retenir Harry quand celui-ci s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Il resta planté à l'autre bout de l'allée, ignorant que faire. Son fils s'approchait dangereusement et inévitablement de l'arbre généalogique, comme il l'avait prévu. Il vit sur le visage juvénile la concentration en lisant les noms inscrits sur la tapisserie. Ses yeux s'agrandir et James devina qu'il venait de lire le nom de Potter. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il tremblait. Il ferma les yeux, se résignant à faire face aux émeraudes colériques d'un fils abandonné. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était à nouveau James Potter. Ses lunettes étaient apparues sur son nez. Exactement comme son fils, ses cheveux se bataillaient sur sa tête. Malgré cela, il les ébouriffa encore plus en passant une main où trônait une vieille cicatrice. Il inspira pour essayer de calmer. Il vit la main de son fils se poser sur l'étagère dans un mouvement brusque. Abruptement, Harry se retourna, les yeux ronds. Il se figea en rencontra les noisettes de James. Ce dernier se sentit paralysé. Incapable de dire le moindre mot, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'adolescent ahuri face à lui. Priant le ciel que son fils lui pardonne un jour, il attendait la colère d'un enfant abandonné.

-Papa ?

La voix était un murmure, quasi imperceptible. Ce fut comme dans un rêve, le rêve d'entendre son fils l'appeler « papa ». Instinctivement, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il essaya de contenir ses tremblements et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ce petit mot, il l'avait tant espéré. Convaincu que Harry allait se mettre à crier, lui reprochant de l'avoir abandonné, il fut surpris en sentant deux bras l'étreindre avec force. La présence de l'adolescent contre lui le déstabilisa. D'une manière craintive, il répondit à l'étreinte. Il retint un soupire de bonheur en sentant le corps de son fils blottit enfin contre lui. Il se mordit la lèvre afin d'éviter de se mettre lamentablement à pleurer.

_Ressaisis-toi, James, tu lui dois des explications_ !

Quand il croisa les émeraudes qu'il avait tant aimé chez Lily, il crut fondre. Sous le coup, il fut incapable de pleurer. Le regard de Harry brillait, son visage était illuminé par un large sourire. Subjugué par l'adolescent, il ne remarqua pas Neve Nere et Glorfi. Harry posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il pouvait sentir ses mains s'agripper à son tee-shirt. Quand il entendit le murmure répétitif de Harry prononçant « papa », il ne put empêcher les premières larmes de s'écouler de ses joues. Inconsciemment, il resserra encore plus sa prise sur son fils, sur son bébé. Les perles salées coulaient. Les émeraudes plongèrent dans ses noisettes. Un sourire illuminait son visage. Incapable de relâcher son fils de peur de le perdre à nouveau, il laissa ruisseler les larmes tandis que Harry les chassait d'un geste de la main. Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres souriantes face à lui.

-Tu ne partiras plus jamais, hein ?

-Plus jamais, répondit James au tac au tac. Je resterai près de toi aussi longtemps que je serais vivant. E_t que tu le voudras_.

Le bruit des pleurs de Glorfi les ramena à la réalité. James se retourna vers les deux voyeurs avec un sourire en coin. Ils ricanèrent en voyant l'elfe se moucher dans son tablier.

-Cessez de vous moquer, c'est de votre faute, grogna l'elfe en souriant.

James fixa le visage de son fils où le sourire lumineux des Potter et les émeraudes de Lily étaient baignés dans des larmes. Le souvenir de sa femme lui redonna du courage.

-Je te dois des explications sur ma non-présence auprès de toi, il me semble. Allons sur la terrasse discuter tranquillement… ajouta-t-il en voyant le hochement impatient de son unique fils.

-Tout en sirotant une petite limonade, renchérit Glorfi.

-C'est ça, concéda James, nerveusement.

Il se força à se détacher de l'adolescent. Ils suivirent l'elfe de maison. Le visage abasourdi de Harry dépourvu de colère le rassura légèrement. Mentalement, il se répèta l'explication qu'il avait préparée avec soin pour son fils. Ils prirent place en silence sur la terrasse. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, il vit Neve Nere sauter sur la table.

_Pas sur la table_ ! gronda James plus par habitude que par conviction.

_Ne fais pas comme ta grand-mère_, miaula sèchement l'animal.

_Pas sur la table, c'est la règle. Sur les genoux, tu peux_, concéda James tandis que le félin prenait place là où il avait l'habitude.

Alors qu'il avait rassemblé tout son courage, Glorfi arriva avec des limonades et un bol de chocolat qui attira le félin sur les dalles. James croisa son regard encouragea.

_Vas-y, Jamie, prouve le courage des Gryffondors_ !

-Le plus simple serait que je commence par le tout début. Il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir Harry. Tu n'es pas l'élu de la prophétie, par exemple, expliqua-t-il en essayant de se souvenir du récit préparé avec soin avec Sirius.

L'hochement de tête encourageant le poussa à parler. Il se gratta la nuque, geste fait si souvent sous stress.

_Aide-moi mon Dieu ! Je ne veux pas le perdre à nouveau_, pria-t-il silencieusement.

-Tout a commencé en l'an 1000…


	68. Famille réunie

Akan: Non j'aurais pas pu terminer ce chap. avec l'explication de James/Tellerino vu que cette fameuse explication était toute la partie II! L'explication faite par James avec les intervention d'Harry et ses réactions au fur et à mesure ont été longue à mettre sur papier! Le problème d'une formation intensive c'est qu'Harry a la trace sur lui. Mon but n'est pas de montrer un Harry qui devient puissant mais plutôt un adolescent qui a le droit à une famille. les valeurs sont plus importantes que la force! Bonne lecture!

Ca'ssandre: Merci pour ta review! Il n'y aura pas de point de vue précis pour cette partie III. Parfois je me baserais sur James ou d'autres fois plus sur Harry. Il y aura un chapitre (le début du moins) depuis Glorfi. Peut-être que si j'ai besoin de faire un chapitre du point de vue de Sirius ou de Ron, je le ferai. J'espère avoir pu te répondre! Bisous

Nouvelle année, nouvelle partie! La dernière partie de cette longue fic. Bonne lecture et BONNE ANNEE 2011!

* * *

**PARTIE III**

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 68**

**Famille réunie**

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel dépourvu de nuages. Une légère brise rafraichissait l'air étouffant. L'été naissait peu à peu. Dans les arbres, les fleurs s'ouvraient. L'air était paisible. Pourtant, assis côte à côte, les deux derniers de la longue lignée Potter n'osaient se regarder. La palpitation, l'attente de ce rêve devenu réalité se faisait sentir dans les veines du plus jeune. Son père peinait à croire d'avoir retrouvé la chair de sa chair. Il rassembla tout son courage et tourna la tête vers le regard plein d'espoir de son fils. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en songeant que peut-être la chance avait tourné et que son destin lui laissait la chance de connaître l'être le plus important de sa vie, sa force.

-Tout a commencé en l'an 1000 avec les fondateurs de Poudlard.

Devant le froncement de sourcil de Harry, James ajouta précipitamment qu'ils étaient l'héritier de Gryffondor.

-Quoi ? Je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor ? répéta l'adolescent sans y croire.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit avec un sourire amusé. Il relata alors la légende de la séparation des quatre plus grands sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Grâce aux éléments gardés précieusement par les héritiers, James put raconter plus qu'un simple conte mais un récit historique. Il expliqua alors l'origine de la prophétie qui avait posé tant de problème au ministère et la raison de son existence.

En voyant le visage juvénile étonné et encore plus perdu qu'avant, James expliqua que sa marraine était également l'héritière de Serdaigle. Il ajouta que la mort des héritiers de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne pouvait arriver que de la main d'un individu dont le sang qui coule dans ses veines est celui de Serpentard. Il lui apprit la prophétie faite par Cassandra, prophétie qui le concernait lui.

-Mais alors, pourquoi toutes ces choses m'arrivent-elles ?

-En réalité, si tu t'es retrouvé orphelin, abandonné, avec un parrain emprisonné c'est parce que _je_ dois vivre des moments tragiques. J'étais conscient que ta vie n'était pas rose. C'était presque le pire. Savoir que je ne pouvais pas venir auprès de toi alors que tu n'avais que les Dursley.

-Mon enfance, ma vie sans famille, c'était…

-À cause de moi.

-Si les Dursley n'avaient pas été allergiques à la magie j'aurais pu être aimé, ou si Sirius aurait pu s'occuper de moi...

-Les évènements devaient rester tragiques. Je vis là-dedans depuis toujours. Peu après la prophétie, Cassandra a été retrouvée morte, assassinée.

-Par Voldemort ?

-Sûrement. C'est le dernier héritier. Surtout que d'après les recherches faites par Ravenna, la branche « serpentarde » de la famille de Voldemort était déjà morte. Ça ne peut donc être que lui. Quand c'est arrivé, Ravenna est retournée vivre définitivement en Italie, là où ma mère a grandi.

-Tellerino... Tu étais en Italie ? coupa Harry.

-Ouais.

-Chez Ravenna ? Et quand tu m'as dit hier que tes parents s'étaient rencontrés en Italie, tu ne mentais pas, ajouta précipitamment Harry. Tu n'as juste pas précisé que c'était ma grand-mère qui a vécu là-bas.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de te mentir, avoua James se sentant fondre devant le sourire heureux de l'adolescent en prononçant le mot « grand-mère ».

James expliqua alors la mort prématurée de sa mère alors qu'il n'avait que quelques mois. Pour prouver ses dires, il raconta la mort de ses grands-parents, tous deux morts un jour important pour James. Glorfi rajouta quelques détails sur son maître qui fit rire Harry, relatant les premières bêtises de James, encore bébé.

Il raconta comment il avait compris qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor, le jour de ses onze ans quand il commença à parler avec Neve Nere.

-Neve Nere ? Mon chat ? répéta un Harry complètement perdu.

-En réalité, c'est le mien. Je l'ai eu à ma naissance, c'est une tradition depuis Gryffondor que le chat d'un héritier fasse un chaton quand un nouvel héritier naît !

-Mais je n'en ai pas ?

-Non, avoua tristement James. Neve Nere aurait dû aller faire un petit quand j'ai appris que Lily était enceinte mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête. J'ai le souvenir d'avoir passé plus de temps en tant qu'auror qu'en tant que mari.

-Pourquoi est-il avec moi cette année alors ?

-Tu n'as jamais rien remarqué d'étrange cette année ? Par exemple le fait que j'arrive rapidement lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs ? Ou concernant l'A.P.

-C'était Neve Nere qui me surveillait, réalisa l'adolescent.

-C'est le don de Gryffondor, on peut parler ensemble. Il m'avertissait par télépathie. Je devais faire acte de présence au ministère mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à te laisser sans surveillance, celle de Dumbledore ne comptant pas.

-Et dire que je n'ai pas fait le lien !

-Il fallait savoir qu'on peut communiquer.

James reprit son récit et fit référence à la promesse de ne jamais rien dire à personne de ses origines que seuls William et Ravenna connaissait. La découverte et l'échange de secret entre James et Remus ne surpris guère Harry. Il avoua ensuite ne plus avoir réussi à cacher son secret à son frère de cœur. Il en profita pour raconter la tradition de l'étoile du sapin de Noël.

-Sirius me l'a raconté à Noël, avoua Harry.

-L'année prochaine, c'est ton tour, promit James.

-Je me réjouis alors.

L'enthousiasme pansa le cœur meurtri de son père. Harry découvrit alors comment son parrain avait appris l'italien.

-Il nous a dit avoir appris l'italien pour parler avec son frère.

-Et on s'est toujours considéré comme deux frères avec Sirius. On ne t'a pas mentit. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne pas te mentir en disant la vérité d'une manière qui te ferait comprendre les choses différemment. C'est ce que Sirius a fait.

-J'aurais pu comprendre si au moins j'avais su que ma grand-mère avait vécu en Italie et que mon père parlait italien. Mais je ne savais rien sur ma famille.

-Les choses vont changer.

-Je l'espère.

Le début de la guerre contre Voldemort commença à ce moment-là à l'étonnement de Harry qui ne pensait pas que ce combat entre le bien et le mal durait depuis si longtemps. Il comprenait maintenant que tant que Ravenna serait vivante, ni l'héritier de Gryffondor, ni celui de Serpentard ne pourra vaincre.

-Tout ce qu'on fait n'aura pas de sens tant que Ravenna est vivante ? réalisa Harry après que son père lui ait expliqué la naissance du mal et la présence étonnante de sa marraine cette année-là.

-Ouais. Elle doit mourir pour que le combat final puisse avoir lieu.

James profita alors de son récit pour parler de Lily à Harry. Les yeux brillants, il expliqua que la mère du jeune homme était tel un ange, plus douce et plus belle encore. C'était la femme parfaite. La venue de Lily au manoir leur permit d'apprendre à se connaître, de pouvoir montrer son vrai visage et pas celui du garçon arrogant qu'il était lorsque sa jalousie envers Rogue surgissait.

-Tu étais vraiment jaloux de Rogue ? se moqua son fils.

-Il était fou amoureux d'elle et elle, elle lui parlait, elle rigolait avec lui. Moi je n'avais droit qu'à des « Potter, espèce de gamin prétentieux ». Alors j'en rajoutais sans réaliser vraiment que je m'enfonçais. Il n'est pas si horrible, argumenta James.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ?

-Il n'a jamais rien dit pour Remus. Il aurait pu y rester.

-Toi aussi. Tu l'as sauvé. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a sauvé la vie en première année. Il m'aurait laissé tomber de mon balai sinon.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Il a dit que c'était pour cette raison pour avoir une excuse mais qu'il a agit ainsi en souvenir de Lily.

-Tu lui fais confiance ?

-Etonnement ouais. Même si Sirius ne veut pas me croire.

-Sirius ? répéta l'adolescent, surpris.

-Ouais, Sirius, confirma l'adulte en réalisant qu'il venait d'avouer être en contact avec son meilleur ami.

-Depuis quand sait-il que tu es vivant ? s'offusqua Harry.

-Je vais continuer mon récit et t'expliquerai à ce moment-là, j'allais te le dire.

-Tu l'as répété ton discours ? rigola-t-il.

-Depuis une semaine.

Harry éclata de rire. Incapable de se sentir vexé, James se sentit au contraire heureux d'entendre le rire de son fils. Il continua alors son récit sur le début sa relation avec Lily. Il raconta la mort de son père le 24 décembre, l'engueulade avec Ravenna qu'il refusa alors de revoir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il racontait ce jour si triste. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il avoua comment il avait pu dire le soir précédent que Kingsley avait été son formateur en tant qu'auror. Il passa rapidement sur les étapes de sa formation d'auror, sur sa vie de couple. Il profita néanmoins pour relater quelques souvenirs concernant son bébé, à la grande joie de l'adolescent qui pouvait enfin imaginer sa famille. Quand fut venu le moment de raconter la mort de Lily, James ne put regarder son fils. Il expliqua son réveil en Italie, son envie de venir le rejoindre et de sortir Sirius de sa prison. Il se cacha derrière le serment inviolable qu'il n'avait pu refuser s'il voulait un jour pouvoir le protéger.

-Un serment inviolable ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un serment magique fait entre deux personnes. Si l'une des deux personnes rompt la promesse, elle meurt.

-C'est horrible comme promesse. Je dois mon enfance chez les Dursley à Ravenna.

-Etonnamment, elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux, pas pour toi, ni pour moi mais pour le monde, sur du long terme. Si tu avais grandis avec moi, je n'aurais pas été capable de vaincre Voldemort. Maintenant, je peux vraiment espérer le vaincre.

-C'est à cause d'elle si on a été séparé.

-J'aurais pu refuser ce serment.

-Tu voulais me protéger, s'exclama Harry étonné de voir son père culpabilisant autant.

-J'aurais dû accepter de le faire qu'à la condition que toi, Sirius et Remus soyez là.

-On t'aurait empêché de vraiment te concentrer. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi le personnage de Tellerino a dût être créé. Il n'existe pas réellement non ?

-Non. C'est moi. Ravenna voulait que je me fasse une place dans le département des aurors italiens pour ensuite postuler en Angleterre afin d'avoir un poste qui me permettrait d'être au centre des informations.

-Ce qui est le cas. Chef des aurors, c'est plutôt pratique.

-Ouais. Ça a ses avantages.

-Quand es-tu revenu en Angleterre ?

-Avril 1991.

-Tu vis en tant que Tellerino depuis 5 ans sans que personne ne sache la vérité ?

-Glorfi et Neve Nere étaient au courant, répondit James, surpris et attendant une remarque cinglante sur les cinq années où il aurait pu venir voir son fils. Les choses n'étaient guère différentes de l'Italie, excepté qu'ici je reconnaissais mon passé et que Ravenna n'est pas forcément quelqu'un avec qui on a envie de parler.

James ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Harry jouait négligemment avec sa cuiller, un sourire aux lèvres, ne remarqua rien. Il attendait simplement la suite de ce récit si irréel. Les secondes passèrent.

_Dis-le-lui ! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ? Rien ! Alors dis à Harry ce que tu t'interdis d'avouer. _

-Quand tu as été à la gare de King's Cross pour la première fois, j'étais là.

-Tu étais… à la gare ? s'étonna Harry peinant à croire qu'il était passé à côté de son père sans le voir.

-Je voulais juste te voir, juste une fois. J'avais attendu ce moment depuis dix ans. J'étais sous la cape d'invisibilité.

-C'est toi qui me l'a envoyé ?

_J'aurais dû compter le nombre de fois qu'il t'a coupé la parole_, rigola Neve Nere qui n'eut pour seul réponse un regard noir.

-C'était moi.

-On croyait, Ron et Hermione, que c'était de Dumbledore ! rigola Harry.

-De Dumbledore ?

-Oui. Il te connaissait et j'ignorais qui avait été tes amis alors on avait pensé à Dumbledore.

-Il serait préférable que Dumbledore ignore tout de son existence.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le détestes-tu ? Grand-papa aussi ne lui faisait pas confiance ? demanda l'adolescent.

-Euh… C'est vrai que c'est un détail que j'ai oublié d'insérer dans mon discours tout préparé.

-Tu pourrais improviser alors, répliqua Harry.

James expliqua alors les recherches faites par son père et Ravenna, les découvertes faites concernant le passé de Dumbledore et comment il avait eu la baguette de Sureau.

-La baguette de Sureau ?

-Tu ne connais pas le conte des Trois frères ?

-J'ai grandi avec les Dursley.

-C'est vrai. Tu dois être le premier Potter qui ne connaît pas cette histoire à seize ans, grimaça James avant de conter le récit à l'adolescent.

Il continua ensuite son explication sur la personnalité cachée de Dumbledore. La face cachée derrière ce visage protecteur dégoûta l'adolescent qui se sentit manipulé. Il fut reconnaissant que son père l'ait aidé à apprendre à douter de lui durant cette année. Quand Harry eut découvert tout ce qui se rapportait à Dumbledore, il eut enfin la fin du récit. L'aveu que c'était James qui avait feint de rechercher son meilleur ami pour le ministère.

-Quand Sirius et Remus ont vu Neve Nere débarquer au QG de l'ordre, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de grand-chose pour faire le lien jusqu'à moi. D'autant plus quand Sirius l'a appelé J'me-la-pète et Neve Nere. Ça va bientôt faire une année qu'on s'est retrouvé, avoua James.

-Et ils ne m'ont rien dit ! Je n'y crois pas ! J'ai passé mes vacances d'été et de Noël avec eux et ils ne m'ont rien dit !

-On préférait laisser ton père te dire enfin la vérité, répliqua Sirius appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte de la terrasse.

Il éclata de rire en voyant les deux Potter sursauter et se retourner vers lui surpris. Les yeux de Glorfi s'agrandirent encore plus, si ce n'est possible. Neve Nere ouvrit un œil jaune avant de le refermer rapidement. Un large sourire sur le visage, Sirius s'avança.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Et bien j'avais posé un ultimatum à ton père hier soir pour qu'il te dise la vérité. Il avait toute la matinée pour te la dire. S'il ne t'avait rien dit, tu aurais juste vu ton parrain débarquer chez Tellerino. Mais il l'a quand même fait à ce que je vois. T'as retrouvé ton courage de Gryffondor, Jamie ?

-Je n'allais pas attendre le dernier jour pour tout avouer à mon fils.

-_Il mio occhio _(mon œil !), murmura-t-il en prenant place en face d'eux.

-Mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir ?

-Les règles de Dumby sont faites pour être contournées. Sérieusement, tant que Molly ne remarque rien, je n'ai aucun problème. Je fais ça depuis une année.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

-C'était à _lui_ de te le dire, répliqua Sirius en pointant son meilleur ami du doigt avec un sourire moqueur. _Hai visto il sorriso sul viso di tuo figlio ?_ (As-tu vu le sourire sur le visage de ton fils ?)

-_Dici niente_. (Ne dis rien).

-Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Continue ton récit. Je t'écoute avec attention. « Tout a commencé en l'an 1000 … », imita Sirius sous le rire de son filleul.

-_Ti odio, Siri_, grommela-t-il. (je te déteste, Siri).

-_Ti voglio bene anch'io, Jamie._ (Je t'aime aussi, Jamie). Continue. Promis je ne dis plus rien. Sauf si t'as un blanc, je peux peut-être t'aider. Après tout, je t'ai aidé à le rédiger, ton discours. D'accord, je me tais. Ne me fais le regard d'héritier aux super pouvoirs mécontent.

Harry éclata de rire. Les deux maraudeurs ne firent aucun commentaire mais un léger sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi ensemble à écouter la fin du récit de James entrecoupé par les questions de Harry et les remarques de Sirius.


	69. Un elfe heureux

Ca'ssandre: Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider. Si tu as encore la moindre question, je suis là. C'est un plaisir pour moi de répondre aux reviews! Ce site est un échange entre écrivain amateur et lecteur donc toute review mérite réponse. Bonne semaine et bonne lecture! Bisous.

Nanouche: Merci pour ta review. Je crois que l'arrivée de Sirius a été appréciée par plusieurs! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 69**

**Un elfe heureux**

Un sifflement heureux résonnait avec allégresse dans la cuisine aux couleurs pâles. Des livres de recette couvraient le bar américain. Du bout des doigts, l'elfe de maison tournaient les pages, cherchant le plat qui ferait un plaisir intense à son jeune maître. Ses énormes yeux pétillaient d'une lueur qui avait connu une renaissance le jour précédent. Glorfi se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ce soir fatidique. Il était parti se promener, profitant de la soirée de congé que lui offrait son maître qu'il refusait de reprendre désormais. Jamais, il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qui allait se produire.

Il déposa sa mousse au chocolat au frigo, puis ouvrit avec délicatesse son endroit secret. La plupart des elfes de maison entreposait objets et souvenirs dans un lieu caché de la cuisine, là où les maîtres n'entraient jamais. Poste unique qu'était celui au sein de la famille Potter, Glorfi n'avait pas droit à une minuscule cachette mais à une petite chambre aménagée spécialement pour l'elfe de maison, sous le toit. Cependant, Glorfi avait toujours refusé d'y habiter, à l'inverse de Jacquou, son prédécesseur. Le regard plongé dans ses souvenirs, il songea à la chance qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il était entré au service de William Potter.

-Les Potter sont plus que des maîtres, ils deviendront ta famille dans le sens utilisé par les humains, lui avait dit Jacquou lors de son arrivée au manoir, il y a bientôt 40 ans.

Glorfi n'avait pas osé y croire, comme beaucoup d'elfe de maison aurait réagit. Ses premières années de service, tout jeune elfe, avait été auprès d'un vieux sorcier sale et vulgaire. Les seules cicatrices sur son corps dataient de cette triste époque. Quand cet être ignoble était parti rejoindre les flammes de l'enfer, un ange était venu sauver Glorfi de la misère. Il craignait de ce qui allait lui arriver, n'ayant plus de famille à servir. Mais la lumière l'avait enfin éclairé quand William Potter était venu lui proposer de travailler pour lui.

-Bien sûr, tu recevras une rémunération et tu auras droit à un jour de congé par semaine, avait ajouté William qui avait pris le silence de l'elfe comme de l'hésitation au lieu du soulagement que Glorfi avait ressentit.

Au milieu de sa cuisine, Glorfi éclata de rire à ce souvenir. Il se voyait encore tremblant face à un des plus grands sorciers et retenant un fou rire de sortir à la fausse promesse. Un sorcier allait-il vraiment payer un elfe ? L'elfe avait vécu assez d'années, même si elles restaient modestes, auprès d'un maître pour savoir que jamais une créature telle que lui pouvait espérer être considéré comme un égal. Pourtant le contraire lui avait été prouvé. Et il en était heureux.

Quand il avait accepté de devenir le nouvel elfe de maison de la famille Potter, il ignorait ce qu'il allait découvrir et surtout qu'il puisse découvrir cela un jour en étant elfe.

L'amour ! Le respect ! La solidarité…

Il lui était impossible de comprendre comment des êtres si méchants, si sadiques pouvaient exister quand on connaissait sa famille. Quand Jacquou les avait quittés, il avait comme perdu un père. Mais Glorfi avait tout fait pour être à la hauteur des Potter, craignant malgré les cinq années déjà à leur service, un renvoi. Quand William avait ramené Lisa. Il avait douté. Il avait presque osé la détester. Les sorciers ne pouvaient être tous comme les trois sorciers qu'il aimait tant.

-Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude des elfes de maison, Glorfi, alors j'ignore comment agir vraiment avec toi. Chez moi, on fait nous-mêmes les tâches ménagères. Ma _nonna_ (ndlr : grand-maman en italien) n'aurait jamais accepté de partager sa cuisine, avait commencé Lisa déstabilisant un elfe qui aurait volontiers refusé de lui parler si son statut ne lui ordonnait pas le respect. Alors voilà je t'amène une recette de mousse au chocolat, recette très ancienne, aussi vieille que Gryffondor lui-même, avait-elle ajouté en rigolant. On pourrait la faire ensemble ?

Depuis ce jour, il gardait précieusement cette recette qu'il avait, avec nostalgie, apprit à James, enfant. C'était devenu sa recette fétiche. Lisa lui avait prouvé que les Potter n'étaient pas des exceptions, que l'amour brillait en chacun. Les particuliers étaient, au contraire, les sorciers vils qui passaient leur mal être, leur manque de confiance en eux-mêmes sur une créature plus faible.

-C'est ce qu'ils font même entre eux, pensa-t-il en observant les trois sorciers sur la terrasse.

C'était à cause de ces êtres diaboliques que sa famille avait été dissoute et avait souffert. Son regard globuleux se baissa sur les deux photos protégées dans le cadre argenté. Sur la première, James, bébé entouré de ses parents, puis sur la seconde, il était lui-même le chef et le père de famille. Le regard de Glorfi se posa sur le regard émeraude de Lily. Tout comme Harry en arrivant, elle avait refusé de le laisser faire toutes ses tâches prétextant pouvoir les faire elle-même. Glorfi avait espéré que sa famille ne serait plus séparée. Il revoyait enfin l'éclat de bonheur, éteint depuis le départ de William, dans les noisettes de James. Il avait eu envie d'insulter Ravenna, de la frapper, d'aller blesser les responsables de la tristesse de son maître durant toutes ces années. Son chagrin de perdre sa maîtresse et son petit maître était effacé par la peine de James. Le respect et l'amour qu'il portait à son maître qu'il avait vu grandir était trop grand pour qu'il puisse penser à sa propre douleur.

Après le retour en Angleterre, les retrouvailles avec Sirius et Remus qui lui avaient tant manqué et l'arrivée de Harry, James souriait à nouveau. Il avait retrouvé l'éclat typiquement Potter dans le sourire de son maître. Il aurait donné sa vie pour ça. Il sourit en entendant Harry éclater de rire, de ce rire qui ressemblait tant à celui de son père au même âge. Le visage étincelant de Sirius rajeunissait Glorfi. Faussement désespéré, James leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ces deux là malgré toutes ces années n'ont pas changé et si ce petit n'avait pas les yeux de Miss Lily, Glorfi pourrait croire avoir affaire à son maître au même âge, murmura Glorfi, heureux.

Il quitta la cuisine, un plateau avec des limonades bien fraîches posées dessus.

-Tu sais, Siri, tu n'as pas besoin de raconter tous les râteaux que je me suis pris de Lily à Harry. Ça ne l'intéresse sûrement pas.

-Tu ne l'as pas entendu rire, on dirait, se moqua Sirius.

Harry fit un sourire d'excuse à son père. Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de James qui détourna à contre cœur son regard de la joie visible sur Harry.

-Tu peux les raconter.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? soupçonna Sirius.

-Je me suis marié à Lily. Et, en plus, mes râteaux c'était parce que j'écoutais naïvement _tes _conseils, Super Sirius le Séducteur !

-Alors pourquoi avec moi, ils fonctionnaient ? rétorqua-t-il.

-Pourtant, c'était la catastrophe, mon rendez-vous avec Cho, coupa Harry.

-Saleté de Potter, grogna-t-il en reconnaissant le sourire victorieux de James qui avait su deviner comment se faire un allié. _Sapevi che avrebbe reagito così ?_ grinça-t-il en direction de son meilleur ami. (Tu savais qu'il allait réagir ainsi ?

-Supposition.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes nul. Tu n'avais qu'à pas prendre les gènes « séducteurs » de ton père, t'es sûr que t'en as, d'ailleurs ?

-Hilarant Sirius.

-Je sais ! Bref, je disais, fallait prendre les gènes « séducteurs » de ton parrain, expliqua Sirius à Harry.

-Sauf que tu es mon parrain, je ne pouvais donc pas hériter de tes talents de séducteur à toi.

-Pas de chance !

-Tu as aussi donné tes conseils à Remus ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Tu aurais pu. Il aurait peut-être été parler plus rapidement à Tonks.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Sirius de rétorquer quelque chose, Glorfi posa les limonades sur la table avec son grand sourire. Il repartit illico vers sa cuisine commencer son souper.

-La mousse au chocolat est au frigo Maître Sirius. Mais il est préférable d'attendre encore un petit moment pour qu'elle ait bien la texture mousseuse.

-J'attendrais, tant que les deux Potter ne me la mange pas.

Glorfi sourit en retournant dans sa cuisine.

-Tu vas devenir obèse Siri avec la quantité de mousse que tu manges !

-Ça fait une semaine au moins que je n'en ai pas mangé. En plus, elle est tellement légère.

-Dans la bouche peut-être mais sinon niveau calorie, il n'y a rien de pire.

-J'irai faire du sport !

James éclata de rire provoquant la même réaction chez son fils.

-Toi ? Faire du sport ?

-Pourquoi pas ? s'offusqua faussement Sirius. Je viendrais avec toi quand tu t'entraînes.

-D'accord, accepta James avec sérieux soudain malgré un tic au niveau de la mâchoire témoignant de la retenu de son envie de rire. 5h30 demain matin ?

-C'est lundi demain... Je préfère devenir obèse en fait, déclara-t-il.

-Tu t'entraînes à 5h30 ? coupa Harry surpris.

-Ouais. Tous les matins.

-Ton père est un peu fou ! Oh non, je déteste quand il me regarde comme ça.

Harry et James suivirent son regard et virent arriver sur la terrasse un Remus qui fixait Sirius d'un œil noir. Arrivant à leur hauteur, il se tourna vers Harry, un large sourire aux lèvres. Mais l'adolescent déchiffrait encore dans son regard ambre une lueur de colère.

-Ça va Harry ? Bien installé ?

-Tout bien.

-C'était franchement pas trop tôt que tu lui dises enfin la vérité, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers James. Et toi ! reprit-il sans laisser le temps à son meilleur ami de répondre mais en se tournant vers Sirius. Tu ne regardes jamais l'heure ? Molly t'a déjà appelé quinze fois, au moins. Les jumeaux sont venus toquer à ta porte, je ne sais combien de fois. Ils vont comprendre que tu sors en douce si ta porte est fermée et que tu ne réponds pas !

-Je te suis Mumus. Ne t'énerve pas. Je ferai attention la prochaine fois, promis.

-Ne promet pas des choses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, grogna Remus. Bonne soirée vous deux. Si tu as le temps, Harry, écris à Ron. Mais fais attention à ce que tu écris, Dumbledore va sûrement demander à lire ta lettre.

-D'accord. Je vais faire ça ce soir, afin qu'il ne croit pas que je suis séquestré, torturé et que je n'ai pas le droit de lui écrire.

-Ne mangez pas toute la mousse ! ordonna Sirius.

-Il t'en restera. À ce soir, promit James.

-Bye.

À peine les deux autres maraudeurs eurent-ils quitté le domaine qu'un silence pesant s'installa. Ni Harry, ni James ne savaient quoi dire. L'adulte essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait lui-même à l'âge de Harry. Quant à ce dernier, il songeait au fait qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de son père et qu'il pouvait enfin poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis un siècle, félicitations, entama James, mal à l'aise.

-Merci. Il paraît que je l'ai dans le sang, répliqua Harry retournant le compliment.

-Peut-être mais moi, je ne suis entré dans l'équipe qu'en deuxième année.

-En tant que poursuiveur ?

-Ouais. Sur ce point aussi, je n'ai pas menti hier soir.

-J'ai toujours cru que tu avais été attrapeur, avoua Harry.

-Attrapeur ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna son père.

-Je l'ignore. Peut-être que j'espérais qu'on avait ça en commun.

-Ton grand-père a été attrapeur à Poudlard. Tu as déjà été voir un match professionnel ?

-J'ai été voir la finale de la dernière coupe du monde.

-La fameuse, rigola James aux souvenirs des évènements sombres qui avaient assombris la fête.

-Ouais. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je me disais que l'on pourrait aller en voir un pendant ces vacances.

-Ça ne serait pas étrange que Tellerino et Harry Potter aillent voir des matchs ensemble ?

-Tu n'as jamais rêvé d'être physiquement différent ? rétorqua James avec un petit sourire. Mais il est vrai que je n'irai pas en Angleterre le voir, ça serait trop dangereux. Mais les équipes italiennes ne sont pas trop mauvaises.

-C'est pour la beauté du jeu, l'ambiance. Je me fiche un peu des équipes, avoua Harry, impatient.

-Alors je regarderai pour les billets.

-Sirius revient ce soir ?

-Je pense qu'il passe les trois quarts de son temps ici. Il fait acte de présence afin d'éviter les ennuis du côté de l'Ordre mais il est plus souvent ici, d'autant plus depuis que Remus et Tonks sont ensemble.

-Mais tu travailles pendant la journée, fit remarquer Harry.

-Il préfère juste être ici plutôt qu'être dans la maison où il a grandi.

-Je serais là maintenant ! J'aurais le droit de dire la vérité à Ron et Hermione ?

-La vérité ?

-Que tu es vivant.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Remus va sûrement le dire à Tonks, également. Je ne voulais juste pas ça se sache avant que toi, Sirius et Remus ne soyez au courant. Tant qu'ils ne courent pas le répéter à Dumbledore, il n'y a aucun soucis pour moi.

-Il est préférable alors que je ne le leur dise pas par lettre ?

-Non. Mais tu peux les inviter ici. Tant qu'ils ne viennent pas avec quelqu'un comme Maugrey ou un autre membre de l'Ordre proche de Dumbledore, aucun souci pour moi, répéta James.

-Je vais aller chercher de quoi écrire alors. Si je ne le fais pas, ils vont s'étonner.

-Fais-le.

James suivit don fils du regard. Harry monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il fouilla dans sa valise pour trouver de quoi écrire. Il peinait encore à croire qu'il était avec son père. En descendant, il rêvassait. Son rêve était devenu réalité... Il retrouva son père, perdu dans ses pensées sur la terrasse. Ils se sourirent et Harry commença à écrire sa lettre. James observa l'adolescent à ses côtés. Penché sur sa feuille, il lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait remarqué. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant la manière que Harry avait de tenir sa plume. La seule personne qui écrivait ainsi était James. Néanmoins, son écriture était teintée de l'élégance de Lily.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas l'observation que son père faisait. Il ne sentait pas le regard qui imprimait chacun de ses mouvements. Ses mains voulaient écrire : « mon père est vivant !», « Tellerino est mon papa !», « Je sais tout ! »… Mais il devait se contenir. À contre cœur, il écrivit en songeant à chaque mot utilisé.

« _Salut Ron,_

_J'espère que tu es bien arrivé chez toi. Pour ma part, je m'attendais à pire ! Je ne suis pas devenu un spaghetti géant et je ne me suis pas retrouvé dans un appartement miteux ! La maison de Tellerino est agréable pour passer deux mois de vacances il a même une piscine ! Je suis à des heures de la civilisation vu que le village le plus proche est un petit hameau au nord de Londres. J'ai ma propre chambre, je peux faire ce que je veux (excepté quitter l'enceinte de la maison qui est protégée, évidemment !). Je suis libre ! Quant à Tellerino, c'est étrange de vivre avec lui. On ne se connaît pas. Hier soir, on a longuement parlé du métier d'auror. C'était cool ! Aujourd'hui, on ne s'est pas trop vu, excepté quand il m'a fait visiter les alentours. À part qu'il aime le Quidditch (mais les équipes italiennes …) et qu'il était poursuiveur, je ne sais rien de lui !_

_J'ai demandé l'autorisation pour que tu puisses venir à la maison (interdiction de sortie pour ma sécurité !) et il a dit oui. Dis-moi quand ça t'arrange et quand tu aimerais venir._

_Salutations à toute ta famille !_

_Harry_ »

Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de son père. Il sourit, réalisant alors l'observation dont il avait été l'objet. Il partit donner sa lettre à Hedwige. Sur le chemin du retour, il passa par la cuisine proposant gentiment d'aider l'elfe de maison qui allait servir le souper.

-Il n'en est pas question Maître Harry. Glorfi vous apporte votre repas.

-Mais je peux t'aider.

-S'il vous plaît, Maître Harry. C'est le travail de Glorfi et Glorfi aime faire ça.

-Tu n'aimes pas recevoir de l'aide ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

-La seule chose qu'un elfe demande c'est de la reconnaissance. Glorfi aime ce qu'il fait, il aime voir le sourire heureux de ses maîtres.

-Alors merci, murmura Harry en souriant.

L'elfe le suivit du regard. En tant qu'elfe de maison, rien n'était plus beau que la reconnaissance qu'il recevait de ses maîtres. Le sourire échangé entre ses deux maîtres lui fit chaud au cœur. Le même air heureux était peint sur le visage que celui qu'il avait lors du premier regard posé sur son bébé. Glorfi peinait à croire que le visage lumineux du jeune homme sur la terrasse était celui de son jeune maître. En voyant l'ancien enfant qu'il avait vu grandir et celui qu'il aurait tant voulu voir grandir, il réalisa les années passées. Il n'était plus le jeune elfe au service des Potter. Il travaillait pour eux depuis plus de 40 ans. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que l'échange visuel entre le père et le fils.


	70. Sirius Sérieux

Ca'ssandre: Merci pour ta review! En espérant que le suite te plaise, bonne lecture et bonne semaine!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 70**

**Un Sirius sérieux**

Harry se laissa tomber sur le moelleux matelas. Ses émeraudes se posèrent sur le lustre qui dominait sa chambre. Un sourire aux lèvres, il revoyait les instants de cette journée. En se levant, ce jour là, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce qu'il avait découvert. Il sentait encore son cœur battre la chamade. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il espérait que sa vie n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller et retrouver ses parents. Cette journée avait été riche en surprises. Connaître toute cette histoire, c'était connaître son passé. Il éclata de rire, seul dans sa chambre. Il avait passé la journée avec son père. Il songea à toutes ces années passées, seul alors que son père était encore en vie. Il sourit en pensant au match que James avait promis qu'ils iraient voir. Il y a quarante-huit heures, il était convaincu de passer les vacances les plus ennuyeuses de sa vie mais il découvrait qu'il allait se retrouver au cœur de la vie des maraudeurs. C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, réalisant à peine le tournant que sa vie prenait, qu'il s'endormit.

De l'autre côté du couloir, James sortit de la salle de bain, heureux. Le moment qu'il redoutait depuis si longtemps était passé et semblait plutôt s'être bien passé. Harry avait accepté ses explications sans l'insulter. Après avoir retrouvé ses meilleurs amis, il allait enfin pouvoir apprendre à connaître son fils. Il enfila rapidement un vieux tee-shirt blanc avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il lança un large sourire à son meilleur ami qui continua à lire son magasine.

-Harry a plutôt bien pris la nouvelle, non ?

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait réagir autrement ? s'étonna Sirius. Je me réjouis surtout de voir sa tête quand il apprendra que son père et son parrain dorment les trois quarts du temps ensemble afin d'éviter de faire des cauchemars. Ça va être drôle. Sérieusement, les choses ne pouvaient pas mieux se passer, non ? Harry ne t'a pas insulté, n'a pas demandé à être sous la protection d'un autre auror durant cet été.

-Bien sûr qu'elles ne pouvaient pas mieux se passer. Je te rappelle que j'étais convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais me pardonner mon absence. J'ai rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois !

-Je sais. Le ministère va voir moins souvent son chef des aurors, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais profiter de mon fils. D'ailleurs demain je vais faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas refait depuis mon « départ » en Italie.

-Et c'est… ?

-Je vais rentrer pour le déjeuner.

Sirius éclata de rire.

-C'est tout ?

-Je ne suis jamais rentré à midi. Je n'avais pas de famille à retrouver mais cet été je veux profiter de tous les instants que je pourrai passer avec Harry.

-Vous avez des années à rattraper, répliqua Sirius. Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit, à demain.

La lumière s'éteignit. Le manoir Potter s'endormit.

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil caressèrent le visage de Harry. La luminosité le réveilla. Dans un grognement, il ouvrit les yeux. Redécouvrir cette chambre princière le fit sourire. De bonne humeur, il se leva et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Comme il s'y attendait, il ne croisa pas son père qui devait certainement être déjà parti travailler. À peine eut-il posé un pied dans la cuisine que Glorfi se mettait déjà la préparation de son déjeuner.

-Bonjour, Maître Harry. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien ! Mon père est déjà parti, je suppose ? demanda-t-il en essayant de masquer un sourire en prononçant ce mot qu'il avait rêvé de dire, enfant.

-Oui.

Harry accepta avec joie le bol de céréale que lui apporta l'elfe. Il voyait la petite créature d'une toute autre nature que le matin précédent. La maison lui était différente. Il peinait à croire qu'il avait vécu ici. Il voulait tout connaître. La prophétie n'était plus son destin, il voulait profiter. Il observa l'elfe en souriant.

_Je me demande ce qu'il nettoie ! Ça brille de partout !_ songea l'adolescent.

Il quitta la pièce. Il fut surpris de découvrir des photos qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le jour précédent. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut ses parents lors de leur mariage. Ses émeraudes restèrent posées sur ces souvenirs posés sur la cheminée.

-C'est vieux toutes ces photos.

Harry sursauta. Dans un mouvement brusque, il se retourna, surpris.

-Sirius ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venu te voir, quelle question !

-Tu ne crois pas que l'Ordre va remarquer ton absence ?

-Au jour d'aujourd'hui, ça m'est égal. Je ne suis jamais au Square Grimmaurd. Je déteste cet endroit. C'est ici ma maison, depuis toujours.

L'adolescent fronça légèrement les sourcils et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son parrain sur le canapé.

-Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit mais…

-… C'était à mon père de le faire, termina Harry. Je comprends.

-Tu comprends aussi que c'était pour pouvoir te protéger qu'il a accepté d'être loin de toi.

-Ouais. Il m'a expliqué.

-Entre nous, ce n'est pas que toi qu'il essayait de convaincre de ne pas lui en vouloir, avoua Sirius.

-Comment ça ?

-Harry, James a préparé son discours pendant une semaine avec moi et le connaissant, il le préparait depuis quinze ans, seul. Ce n'est pas toi qu'il essayait de convaincre de lui pardonner.

-Alors c'est qui ? s'étonna Harry fixant d'un air interrogateur son parrain.

-C'est lui. Il a dû se répéter des millions de fois, et doit continuer à le faire, que le serment fait avec Ravenna était pour te protéger et non pas pour t'abandonner.

-Tu as passé douze ans en prison, fit remarquer l'adolescent. Tu pourrais lui en vouloir. Azkaban, ce n'est pas comparable à ma vie chez les Dursley.

-Parfois, il est préférable de passer douze années en prison pour comprendre la chance qu'on avait avant. C'est souvent lorsque tout s'effondre qu'on réalise la chance qu'on avait. Quand je me suis évadé, j'ai souvent songé à revenir ici. Je n'aurais eu aucune difficulté à passer les protections de la maison.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

-Parce que j'avais la trouille. Et il semblerait que le destin ne voulait pas qu'on se retrouve, James et moi, du moins pas tout de suite.

-De quoi tu avais peur ?

-Le 12 Square Grimmaurd sont les pires années de ma vie. Azkaban c'était… c'était juste l'accent sur les souvenirs de mon enfance, expliqua-t-il en se levant vers les photos. Azkaban, ou Rome dans le cas de James, c'était oublier les meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'avais peur de retrouver cet endroit vide, vide de mes souvenirs. La joie, l'espoir, tous ses sentiments positifs ne disparaissent jamais. Ils peuvent être oublié mais l'homme ne peut pas les détruire, expliqua Sirius en souriant devant la photo des trois maraudeurs. Azkaban c'était comme une bougie dans le noir… murmura-t-il.

-Une bougie ? Je ne te suis pas, Sirius.

-Quand tu allumes une bougie et que tu la mets dans une pièce sombre, elle éclaire toujours, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Pour qu'elle cesse de luire, elle doit s'éteindre, elle doit mourir. Les bons souvenirs sont un peu comme cette bougie, ajouta-t-il. Ils continuent à te faire sourire, à te rendre heureux même dans les ténèbres les plus profonds d'Azkaban. Les souvenirs luisent en nous. Durant toutes ces années, je m'accrochais à cette petite lumière en moi. Laisser la lumière s'éteindre c'est se laisser mourir, c'est se suicider.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil vers son filleul qui le regardait les yeux ronds, comme s'il le rencontrait pour la première fois.

-Quoi ? Je sais que je suis celui qui fait toujours le clown mais je peux être très sérieux.

-C'est ce que je vois, concéda Harry.

-Dans le cas de ton père, continua Sirius en reprenant place à côté de son filleul qui l'écoutait avec attention. Rome c'était sa prison, son Azkaban. À la différence que James ne s'accrochait pas à ses souvenirs qui, à l'inverse de mon cas, le faisaient culpabiliser encore plus mais à l'espoir de te retrouver. C'est l'espoir qui a fait sa force.

-Tu essaies aussi de me convaincre que je ne dois pas lui en vouloir ?

-Il a prouvé lui-même la semaine dernière que son absence a été bénéfique vu ce qu'il nous a fait au ministère. Il me sauve la mise deux fois et il te sauve la vie.

-C'est vrai, concéda Harry. Mais, étonnement, je ne lui en veux pas. J'attendais un tel miracle depuis toujours.

-Les miracles existent. J'ai bien réussi à pardonner à mes parents.

-Comment ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit de mes parents et qu'ils n'étaient que des êtres humains. Je ne peux que leur pardonner leurs actes. Qui suis-je pour les juger ? Qui suis-je pour pouvoir dire que James aurait dû faire les choses autrement ? Personne. Lui-même est incapable de se voir de manière objective.

-Je ne me suis pas posé toutes ces questions. Je suis juste heureux de pouvoir vivre ces deux mois avec lui. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à la question de pardon. C'est mon père. On ne se connaît pas, c'est normal que je laisse une chance à ce que j'ai toujours voulu, avoir simplement un père. Les tiens, de parents, étaient…

-Des abrutis, ouais.

-Pourquoi tu leur as pardonné ? Ils sont venus s'excuser ?

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Tu ne verras jamais un Black s'excuser, moi excepté, cas à part de la famille. Un Black ne s'excuse jamais, il a toujours raison vu que c'est un être supérieur. À la fin de ma sixième année, je ne suis pas rentré, je suis directement venu ici. Leur égo en a pris un coup, j'imagine. Ils m'ont écrit pour me dire que je devais revenir avant la prochaine rentrée si je ne voulais pas être renié et que je devais suivre la bonne éducation que j'avais eu. Dans la manière dont ils l'avaient écrit, ça sous-entendait accepter de travailler pour Voldemort. J'ai décidé de leur pardonner.

-Ils t'ont menacé de te renier si tu ne refusais de lécher les bottes de Voldemort et tu leur as pardonner ? s'étonna Harry.

-Ouais. Ce n'était pas moi qui étais à plaindre mais eux. Moi j'étais libre de penser ce que je voulais, eux pas. Ils s'interdisaient d'être heureux pensant l'être. Quand j'ai reçu cette lettre, j'étais super mal parce qu'en tant qu'enfant tu espères toujours que tes parents vont se réveiller de leur folie. Je me vois encore discuter sur ce canapé avec ton père et ton grand-père, expliqua l'adulte provoquant un sourire chez Harry qui tentait de les imaginer. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, j'ai décidé que j'allais leur pardonner ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. Je ne l'ai pas fait du jour au lendemain. Un peu de la même manière que toi et James n'allez pas avoir la même relation que James et William tout de suite.

-Ils ne t'ont pas renié, non ?

-Non. Quelques jours après que je leur ai accordé mon pardon, je leur ai écrit pour leur dire que je leur pardonnais leur attitude froide et austère. Le lendemain, le ministère m'envoyait une missive pour me dire que j'étais orphelin.

-Je ne l'ai jamais su, je suis désolé Sirius.

-C'est la vie. Les gens partent un jour où l'autre. Leur départ fait plus ou moins mal aussi. Je me suis juste sentie libre. J'avais fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire vis-à-vis d'eux, leur pardonner. J'ignore s'ils ont lu ma lettre. Les parents restent les parents.

-Mon père sait que tu es venu savoir ce que je pensais de la situation ?

-Ce n'est pas lui qui m'envoie, si c'est que tu veux savoir ! Il l'ignore. Tant que vous passez du temps ensemble, il sera content, que vous rattrapiez le temps perdu. C'est moi qui voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de la situation et je tenais à te dire que malgré tout ce tu peux penser, il reste ton père, il t'aime et n'a pas cessé de penser à toi durant toutes ces années.

-Je sais. Et j'ai attendu ça trop longtemps pour rester planté sur le fait qu'il m'a abandonné, par obligation. Je vais laisser la petite bougie allumée en moi plutôt que laisser les mauvais souvenirs où j'étais orphelin l'éteindre.

Un bruit de porte ne laissa pas Sirius répondre. Tous deux se retournèrent et furent surpris de voir James entrer dans le salon. Ce dernier s'arrêta, surpris.

-Siri que fais-tu là ?

-Et bien depuis plus d'une année, je passe mes journées ici et vu que mon filleul est là également, on ne va pas rester enfermé chacun dans nos chambres. Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu _déjà_ là ?

-Déjà ? Il est midi et quart ! C'est plutôt qu'est-ce que tu fais _encore_ là ?

-Oups, grimaça Sirius. Molly doit m'attendre. À ce soir.

-Bye, sourit Harry.

James sourit en voyant son meilleur ami dédaller à toute vitesse.

-Bonne matinée ? lança l'adolescent.

-Ouais. Ça a été, répondit évasivement l'adulte pris au dépourvu. Et toi ?

-Intéressant, avoua Harry de manière énigmatique en suivant son père vers la terrasse.

-Intéressant ? Tu as passé une matinée _intéressante_ avec Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ? demanda suspicieusement James en se tournant vers son fils.

-Rien de spécial, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

-Je connais Sirius mieux que lui-même, pour que tu utilises l'adjectif « intéressant », c'est qu'il a dit quelque chose de particulier.

-Lui aussi est convaincu de mieux te connaître que toi-même.

-Justement, c'est pour ça que je me méfie de lui.

-Tu as des choses à cacher ? se moqua-t-il en prenant place.

-Rien. Mais Sirius est capable de te sortir les moments les plus humiliants de ma vie, moments que j'aurais tenté d'oublier.

-Non, il ne m'a rien raconté dans ce genre-là.

Glorfi apportait le repas à ce moment-là, coupant la conversation. Harry se sentit soulagé. Il ne tenait pas à raconter à son père que son parrain était venu savoir ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Entendre Sirius parler si sérieusement lui avait déjà semblé si étrange qu'il se sentait stupide en imaginant raconter le sérieux de son parrain.

-Des infos sur Voldemort ?

-Pas grand-chose, avoua James. Excepté Kingsley et moi, tous les autres aurors ont reprit les choses depuis le début alors que nous, nous le recherchons depuis des mois. Maugrey ne me transmettra pas les informations de Dumbledore. Quant à Tonks, il me fallait quelqu'un chargé de retrouver Sirius alors elle a accepté de rechercher le gardien du secret, Peter.

-Tonks essaie de retrouver Peter ? C'est super, comme ça Sirius pourra être innocenté !

-En effet.

-Dis papa, commença l'adolescent surprenant James en utilisant ce petit mot tant espéré, je me disais que pour éviter que je me retrouve incapable de me défendre comme la semaine dernière en cas d'attaque, tu pourrais m'apprendre à combattre.

-Pourquoi pas, oui. Mais je pencherai plus pour un apprentissage de sort de défense et non pas d'attaque.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

-Parce que tu es un Gryffondor et que si tu sais attaquer, tu voudras participer aux combats. Alors que moi, je préfère que tu saches de te défendre et que si tu te fais attaquer tu puisses te défendre et te mettre en sécurité.

-Sauf que moi je veux aussi pouvoir participer et t'aider.

-Harry, ne le prend pas mal, mais t'avoir à mes côtés lors d'une bataille ne va pas m'aider. Je serai sans cesse en train de te surveiller.

-Tu as aussi dit ça à Sirius et Remus ?

-Ouais. Mais eux n'ont pas vraiment le choix de venir. Si l'Ordre intervient, Remus doit y aller. Quant à Sirius, il est trop impulsif pour ne pas venir. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est tout.

-Il faudrait au moins que je sache me téléporter comme tu le fais. Ça serait utile que je sache ça. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir appris à Remus et Sirius ?

-Ils savent le faire. Mais ils ont plus l'habitude de transplaner. Sirius utilise de plus en plus souvent la nouvelle méthode.

-C'est quoi la différence entre transplaner et se téléporter ?

-La téléportation est de la vieille magie. Elle était surtout utilisé jusqu'à la fin du XVème siècle. Certaines légendes rapportent que c'est Merlin qui aurait été le premier à se téléporter. Au XVème, le tranplanage commença à être utilisé. On ignore qui l'a inventé. Rien n'était écrit sur la magie par un sorcier à cause des persécutions de cette époque. Toujours est-il que la téléportation a été oubliée au profit de cette nouvelle technique. Le transplanage reste plus dangereux et est donc plus facile à contrôler par le ministère, étant donné les risques de désartibulation. Vu que _presque_ plus personne ne connaît ce système de déplacement, les protections empêchent juste le transplanage.

-C'est pour ça que tu pouvais te téléporter à Poudlard, termina Harry. Tu m'apprendras ?

-Bien sûr si tu me promets que tu ne mettras pas ta vie en danger et que tu feras attention à toi.

-Promis, papa. Je ferai attention à moi. Toute façon durant ces vacances, je reste à la maison. Glorfi et Neve Nere me surveillent.

-Sirius aussi.

-Maître James, interrompit doucement et timidement Glorfi.

-Oui ?

-Il est 13h passées. Je ne voudrais pas vous stresser mais je me souviens que Maître William quittait toujours la maison à 13h et… se justifia l'elfe.

-… Et tu as très bien fait de m'avertir. Merci Glorfi. Faut que j'y aille. À ce soir. Bon après-midi.

-Toi aussi.


	71. Démasqué

Ca'ssandre: Merci pour ta review! Bonne semaine!

Nanouche: Merci pour ta review! Contente que cet autre aspect de Sirius te plaise aussi! Bonne semaine!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 71**

**Démasqué**

À contre cœur, James quitta Harry pour retourner au ministère. En traversant le hall du ministère, il pouvait sentir les regards inquiets des sorciers qui attendaient beaucoup de la part du chef des aurors. En pénétrant dans le département des aurors, il fut assailli par mille et une questions. Il se retint d'envoyer balader ces employés qui ne lui apprenaient rien. Il s'avachit sur son siège. Il jeta un regard noir aux documents éparpillés devant lui.

_À quoi bon venir bosser si rien n'avance ? Et dire que je pourrais en profiter pour être avec Harry…_

L'après-midi fut aussi peu florissant que les autres fois. James feignit d'aller s'intéresser à ce que pouvait bien avoir découvert les aurors. Après tout, ils pouvaient peut-être découvrir l'élément qui lui manquait. Il était au milieu du couloir en train d'écouter Williamson qui pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur la localisation de Voldemort élément que James avait déjà analysé.

_À quoi bon venir se changer les idées si c'est pour entendre des choses inintéressantes et inutiles_, pensa amèrement James, de mauvaise humeur. _Encore deux heures de boulot ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer et retrouver mon fils_...

Quand il envoya l'auror se renseigner sur cette information qui ne le mènerait normalement nulle part, James se retourna dans l'idée d'aller rêvasser dans son bureau tout en regardant la ville qu'il aimait tant. Il se figea en voyant Kingsley le regarder avec un sourire en coin. Il remercia rapidement la secrétaire avant de s'approcher de James.

-Ça va ?

-Très bien, répliqua James, mal à l'aise.

_Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi ? Pourquoi même à 36 ans, je réagis de la même manière qu'à 20 ans face à lui ? Je ne le sens pas ce sourire !_

-Tout s'est bien passé avec Harry Potter ?

-Oui. _Pas besoin d'appuyer sur le Potter, je sais qui est Harry. Arrête d'essayer de me scanner_. Vous m'excuserez Kingsley mais j'ai des choses urgentes à régler. _Par exemple, réserver les billets pour le match avec Harry ou réfléchir aux sorts utiles que je pourrais lui apprendre_.

-Je comprends. Au fait, Tellerino, rappela Kingsley.

James se retourna, surpris. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec son ancien formateur. Ce dernier planta son regard dans le sien. Il baissa les yeux et désigna sa main gauche, surprenant James.

-Je ne connais que deux personnes qui aient cette cicatrice qui longe votre main gauche. Une se « cache » au QG de l'Ordre et l'autre, je la _pensais_ morte.

Il s'éloigna, tentant de masquer un petit sourire en voyant le visage devenu blanc de Tellerino. James, quant à lui, était figé. Il était conscient que Kingsley avait compris beaucoup de choses mais il était loin d'avoir imaginé qu'il avait su qu'il était vivant. Ses noisettes descendirent sur la longue et fine cicatrice qui, malgré son changement d'apparence, était restée gravée sur la peau bronzée de Tellerino. Se reprenant, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son adjoint. Sans toquer, il entra. Il referma la porte sans la toucher. À quoi bon continuer à masquer ses véritables pouvoirs si l'auror, loin d'être surpris par sa présence, avait compris qui il était ?

-Comment avez-vous compris ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

James ne fit aucune remarque sur le passage au tutoiement. Depuis qu'il était ici, ils s'étaient toujours vouvoyés. Etant le chef, il était normal que cette marque de respect se fasse et pour sa part, il lui était impossible de tutoyer l'homme qui l'avait formé. Entendre Kingsley lui parler comme à l'étudiant qu'il avait été, prouva d'autant plus qu'il avait compris.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir ?

-Ne voudrais-tu pas plutôt t'asseoir pour discuter ?

Tel un automate, James s'exécuta. Il garda son regard planté sur son ancien mentor, attendant une quelconque explication. Mais Kingsley, maître de la situation, plongea son regard dans celui de James qui baissa les yeux en premier.

-Je suis assis, peut-on discuter ? lança James, impatient et plus habitué à ne pas contrôler la situation.

-Harry est au courant ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il sentant la situation s'éloigner encore plus de lui.

-Et j'imagine que Sirius également vu son état « retour à l'adolescence » de ces derniers mois et sa surprenante absence durant des heures dans sa chambre ?

-Pourquoi me poser la question si vous connaissez la réponse ?

-Pour voir combien de temps tu vas tenir sans dire réellement la vérité.

-Vous l'avez comprise.

-Pas tout à fait non. J'ai compris qui était le mystère « Tellerino » mais les choses s'arrêtent là. J'ignore _comment_ ces choses là peuvent être possibles.

-Remus est aussi au courant, ajouta James, ignorant comment expliquer les choses, n'ayant pas préparé de discours cette fois-ci.

-Ainsi que ta marraine, j'imagine.

-Pardon ? balbutia James étonné d'entendre parler de Ravenna ici.

-C'était ta marraine il me semble qui vivait en Italie et avec qui ton père avait découvert ce que Dumbledore mijote, non ?

-Ravenna, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

-Es-tu au courant que dans aucun registre te concernant, il n'est noté qui est ta marraine ? demanda Kingsley, peu surpris par le hochement de tête négatif de James. Ce n'est pas pratique quand on veut connaître les détails manquants et qu'on sait qui les connaît sans connaître son nom. Tu n'as pas la possibilité de retrouver ton corps réel ? Parce que là c'est plutôt bizarre de voir Tellerino peu sûr de lui et perdu. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être face à un ancien étudiant qui a des explications à donner.

-Je ne vous dois rien, maugréa James.

Il lança un sort autour de la pièce afin de protéger son secret. Son corps changea. La chevelure soigneuse de Tellerino devint celle batailleuse typiquement Potter. Les centimètres qui faisaient la grandeur de l'italien disparurent pour laisser place à un jeune homme plus petit. Avec une légère fierté, il vit la bouche de Kingsley s'ouvrir en un O.

-Comment fais-tu ça ? Comment peux-tu changer d'apparence ? Tu sembles faire ça sur commande.

-C'est le cas. C'est pas mal d'entraînement. C'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai le temps.

-J'ai juste une question comment avez-vous compris que j'étais James Potter ? Je suis censé être mort ! Et depuis quand savez-vous ?

-Lorsqu'on est revenu de Poudlard, le jour du renvoi de Dumbledore. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'avais refusé d'être chef des aurors. Tu es la seule personne à connaître la réelle réponse. À l'époque j'ai dit ne pas me sentir prêt pour cela et que je préférais rester adjoint. Maugrey a pris la place et l'a gardé jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un Potter au service des aurors. J'ai accepté de te répondre sincèrement quand j'ai fait le lien avec la cicatrice sur ta main.

-Juste une cicatrice ? Tout le monde peut se blesser ainsi.

-Une cicatrice d'une brûlure qui part d'un bout de l'auriculaire pour longer la main jusqu'au poignet n'est pas banal. Le soir même à la séance de l'Ordre, j'ai observé sa sœur jumelle. Trop de choses concordaient pour confirmer l'hypothèse de ton vivant.

-Trop de choses concordaient ? Quoi d'autre ? Vous êtes le seul à l'avoir remarqué ! Comment saviez-vous pour la cicatrice ?

-Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où tu te l'aies faite. J'étais à ma première semaine sous les ordres de ton père quand il a reçu un hibou l'avertissant que son fils unique était aux urgences pour brûlures. Le lendemain, quand j'ai demandé comment tu te portais, j'ai su que tu t'étais brûlé la main. Je vous ai eu, toi et Sirius comme élève, il suffit de vous regarder un minimum pour voir que vous avez la même marque.

-Vous semblez être le seul à l'avoir remarqué, pourtant.

-Il est normal d'observer ce qui nous entoure quand on est auror. Au point de reconnaître ma manière d'aborder une mission quand tu le fais. Surtout lors de ta première année ici. Il y a une fois où tu as agi de la manière qui me semble le plus juste, Maugrey aurait fait l'inverse, il te l'avait fait remarquer.

-Il ne m'aimait déjà pas à l'époque, dis donc.

-Un italien mystérieux débarque et le seul indice que j'avais sur la personne qui aurait pu m'éclairer était qu'elle vivait en Italie. Ensuite, lors du renvoi de Dumbledore, tu as prouvé que tu savais bien trop de choses. Et ce qui était flagrant c'était le fait de croire en l'innocence de Sirius sans le connaître, prétextant qu'un meilleur ami ne pouvait faire ça. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi Voldemort ne peut-il pas te tuer ?

-Il ne peut pas mourir et je ne peux pas mourir, pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi ne peut-il pas mourir ? Ton père le savait et il devait savoir que c'était lié à toi.

-Je ne peux mourir que de la main de Voldemort et lui que de la mienne. On ne peut vivre tant que l'autre vivra. Mais pour tuer l'autre, il faut que ma marraine meure avant.

-C'est pour cette raison que tu as survécu de manière miraculeuse lors de l'attaque en décembre 1978, face à un puissant sort de magie noire ? Tu ne pouvais mourir. Comment tout cela est possible ?

-L'histoire est longue.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Je suis le patron et…

-James, explique-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi je me bats pour rien et ce que mijote Dumbledore.

-D'accord, je vais tout vous expliquer...

James commença alors à parler, racontant la première prophétie, celle faite avant sa naissance. Il allait raconter les morts qui arrivèrent lors de son enfance, les premiers instants tragiques quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. James soupira de soulagement d'avoir sécurisé la pièce et d'avoir jeté un sort qui fit qu'à peine la poignée fut-elle tournée qu'il avait à nouveau son apparence de Tellerino.

-Kingsley, il… commença Maugrey. Tellerino, s'étonna-t-il.

-Maugrey. Kingsley, merci de vérifier cette information, ordonna James qui avait repris son masque italien.

-Bien, Chef, répliqua l'auror en souriant.

James s'éclipsa. Avec soulagement, il vit qu'il était déjà passé 18h. Il régla les derniers détails avant de rentrer retrouver Harry. Ce dernier était en pleine lecture d'une bande dessinée allongé vers la piscine.

-Hey, ça va ? demanda James en prenant place sur la chaise d'à côté.

-Bien, sourit l'adolescent. J'ai enfin pris le temps de lire la fameuse bande dessinée que tu m'as envoyé. Tu l'adorais c'est ça ?

-Je la connaissais par cœur.

-Et toi ? Bon après-midi ?

-Ça dépend du point de vu, avoua James en se grattant la nuque. Kingsley sait que je ne suis pas mort.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir ? On a réfléchi à toutes les hypothèses avec Ron et Hermione et tu n'en faisais pas partie.

-Selon lui, c'est assez flagrant. Il suffit de m'avoir connu un minimum. On reconnaît la cicatrice, identique à celle de Sirius. Le fait que je ne recherche pas Sirius sans soi disant le connaître. Ma manière de travail ressemble trop à ce qu'il m'a appris. Je sous-entendais trop de choses que seul ton grand-père lui avait dit.

-C'est cool ! On peut lui faire confiance, non ?

-Ouais. C'est juste que c'est étrange. Durant des années, seul Ravenna était au courant, si on prend en compte les êtres humains et pas Glorfi et Neve Nere. N'avoir que Ravenna pour parler c'était comme être seul. Puis en une année tout a changé, Sirius et Remus comprennent en reconnaissant Neve Nere... Ensuite je t'avoue enfin la vérité et Kingsley a tout compris...

-Et bientôt Ron et Hermione aussi sauront.

James hocha la tête, songeant à ce que la prophétie avait déjà causé. Connaître la vérité allait-il réveiller la prophétie ? James ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Il ignorait s'il pourrait se relever s'il devait perdre son fils ou ses meilleurs amis. La solitude calmait la malédiction. Elle ne pouvait toucher les gens s'il n'avait personne. Son drame, c'était son nouvel ami, la solitude.

-…répondu, continua Harry. Tu m'écoutes ?

James reprit contact avec la réalité. Il chassa ses pensées négatives et ses doutes pour se tourner vers Harry.

-Excuse-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, tu disais ?

-Ron m'a répondu cet après-midi, répéta l'adolescent en souriant. Tiens, ajouta-t-il tendant le parchemin froissé.

-Merci.

Surpris, James déplia la lettre. L'impression de fouiller l'intimité de son fils lui donna mauvaise conscience. Il savait qu'il avait partagé volontiers la réponse mais James ignorait comme remercier Harry pour sa confiance.

« _Salut Harry,_

_Je suis bien arrivé. Je suis content que tu ne te sois pas transformé en spaghetti géant, on t'avait dit que ça ne serait pas si terrible. Au moins t'as une piscine ! Une piscine, Harry ! Si tu te plains, je te casse la gueule à la rentrée ! C'est à peine si je connais le soleil, ici. C'est tellement sombre. La liberté doit te changer des autres années ! C'est ton chat qui doit être content d'être perdu dans la nature. Faut vraiment qu'Hermione amène Pattenrond, avec un peu de chance, il ira se perdre dans le champ d'à côté ! _

_Tu as appris des choses intéressantes sur Tellerino ? Tu me raconteras quand on se verra… Il doit avoir des choses intéressantes à t'apprendre en tant que chef des aurors (il pourra te pistonner). Il aime le Quidditch ? Il n'a pas la tête pour pourtant ! Ils ont des équipes en Italie ? Vive les _Canons de Chudley _! Il faut que tu lui apprennes ce qu'est le VRAI Quidditch, le Quidditch anglais ! Je le plains de ne connaître que des équipes nulles._

_Alors mes parents sont d'accord pour que je vienne vendredi. Hermione viendra aussi. Où habite-t-il ? Remus nous accompagnera. Redis-moi ! Vivement vendredi ! _

_Mes parents t'embrassent. _

_À vendredi,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Dumby a lu ta lettre et la mienne. Fais attention à ce que tu écris. Je n'ai pas encore parlé avec Kingsley de W.P, j'attends Hermione _»

-Dumbledore veut connaître ton adresse, rappela Harry. Il veut tout savoir sur Tellerino.

-Remus les amène, tu peux donner n'importe quelle adresse alors.

-Mentir ?

-Par obligation, ouais. Dumbledore veut fouiner, on ne va lui dire la vérité non plus. Tu te réjouis de vendredi, j'imagine ?

-Oui. Mais les autres années, j'attendais le moment où j'allais aller chez Ron ou retourner à Poudlard avec impatience et cette année, j'aimerais que ces vacances ne finissent jamais, avoua-t-il.

-Tu n'es qu'au début.

-Normal, tu ne m'as encore rien appris ! nargua Harry.

-Ah bon ? Tu étais au courant de tout ce que j'ai dit dans mon beau discours de hier ?

-Je parlais d'un entraînement.

-Je n'ai pas oublié. Mais je t'ai déjà envoyé les livres utiles pour apprendre à être un bon auror. En parlant d'auror, pourquoi Ron a-t-il dit qu'il allait parler avec Kingsley de W.P. ? demanda James en faisant apparaître ses lunettes de soleil et en s'allongeant sur la seconde chaise longue.

-On ignore l'identité de l'inconnu, et comme l'Ordre, on a fouiné. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'on a plus d'éléments que Dumbledore. Dans un des livres, il était écrit W.P. On pensait que c'était un auror vu qu'un des livres était pour la formation d'auror. On a su qu'il fallait demander à Kingsley parce que le jour du renvoi de Dumbledore j'ai entendu la conversation entre Kingsley et toi.

-T'es bien un Potter, toi. Espionner pour savoir ce qui se passe.

-Vous avez parlé d'un de tes prédécesseurs qui avait été le formateur de Kingsley, on s'est dit que si on découvrait qui c'était on pourrait avancer. Mais je n'ai pas entendu son nom.

-Ça vous aurait avancé de savoir que c'était ton grand-père ?

-Non. J'aurai été encore plus perdu je pense ! Ça m'aurait fait bizarre de savoir que ces livres avaient appartenu à mon grand-père.

Allongés sur les chaises longues ils profitèrent des dernières minutes de soleil. Glorfi vint couper court à leur sieste pour avertir ses deux maîtres que le souper était servi. Harry remercia l'elfe qui prit place auprès d'eux. Aucun nuage ne se laissait entrevoir.

-J'ai réalisé, dit James, en préparant ta chambre que malgré le fait d'avoir essayé d'entendre tout ce que les gens disaient à ton sujet, je ne te connaissais pas vraiment. Sirius s'est amusé à me faire croire que tu détestais le rouge après avoir vu ta chambre, j'avais juste aucune idée de ta couleur préférée, par exemple.

-Mais je déteste le rouge, c'est trop Gryffondor, répliqua Harry avec un visage sérieux.

-Quoi ? s'étonna James, mal à l'aise.

-Je rigole, avoua l'adolescent.

Glorfi retint un sourire.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de couleur préférée. Le jaune, peut-être, réfléchit Harry. Et toi ?

-Le rouge, j'imagine.

-Mais je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ce que j'aimais. J'avais toujours les anciennes affaires de Dudley alors je ne me posais pas la question de savoir ce que j'aimais. Je sais juste que j'ai toujours rêvé de construire une cabane avec mon papa. C'est ce que faisaient les enfants de mon âge.

-Tu veux qu'on aille construire une cabane un de ces jours ? proposa moqueusement James.

-Non, ça ira. Je suis un peu trop grand maintenant.

-L'âge ne veut rien dire.

-D'accord, demain quand tu rentres du travail, on va construire une cabane immense comme des enfants, accepta ironiquement Harry convaincu que son père rigolait.

-Tu ne me crois pas capable de venir fabriquer une super cabane avec mon fils ?

-J'ai seize ans.

-Pas encore, tu peux encore faire des choses d'enfants.

-Echapper à Voldemort n'est pas quelque chose de très enfantin.

-Barboter dans la piscine et lire des bandes dessinées n'est pas adulte non plus, répliqua James.

-Je ne sais même pas nager alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais « barboter », marmonna l'adolescent.

-Tu ne sais pas nager ? répéta-t-il en se figeant.

Harry releva la tête. Son visage afficha une fausse moue boudeuse.

-Non. La seule fois que j'ai nagé c'était pour la deuxième tâche au tournoi des Trois Sorciers et j'avais pris de la branchiflore.

-Dès demain je t'apprends à nager. La cabane pourra attendre. Ça c'est un truc que les pères apprennent à leur fils.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à m'apprendre à nager. Je suis un cas désespéré.

-On parie ?

-D'accord. Je suis sûr de gagner, murmura-t-il.

Ils se serrèrent la main au-dessus de la table sous le regard amusé de l'elfe de maison et les yeux jaunes de Neve Nere.


	72. La lumière s'organise

Lele-35: Merci pour ta review. Mais le cours de natation ne sera pas pour tout de suite! Bonne lecture!

Ca'ssandre: Merci pour ta review! Le cours de natation ni l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione ne sont pour ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 72**

**La lumière s'organise**

Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel noir. La température rafraichie était agréable. Le soleil était parti dormir depuis longtemps, laissant sa place à une lune fine. De légères vagues se mouvaient dans la piscine. Endormi, les fleurs s'étaient refermées. Des bougies éclairaient la terrasse. L'ombre des cinq sorciers se reflétait sur le mur clair de la demeure. Un calme étonnant régnait malgré la présence des trois maraudeurs. L'aiguille du temps coula. Les flammes tremblaient sous le vent.

Un regard émeraude passait tour à tour sur chacun des adultes. Assis à la place du roi, il pouvait observer les adultes discuter. À sa gauche, Remus était silencieux, laissant la parole à son meilleur ami. Appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, sa posture était le contraire de celle avachie de ces meilleurs amis. Tout en jouant avec la hanse de sa tasse de thé, il écoutait la conversation, le visage sérieux. La tristesse incrustée dans son visage se déridait peu à peu l'amour d'une femme pouvant tout changer. Ses habits sombres reflétaient le peu d'estime qu'il avait pour lui-même. Cependant l'adolescent voyait un changement. Lors de leur première rencontre, c'était un homme miséreux, seul. Aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé. Ses vêtements restés miteux rappelait son triste passé mais ses yeux de miels pétillaient d'une joie intense. L'amour d'une femme l'avait changé. Être aimé à sa juste valeur l'aidait à remonter dans sa propre estime. Les maraudeurs reformés le rajeunissaient. Harry sourit.

La voix de Kingsley rappela l'adolescent sur la terrasse. Sa silhouette noire dominait les autres contre la paroi du manoir. Imposant, grand et à l'allure sévère, Harry avait compris dès leur première rencontre lors de son arrivée au QG l'été dernier qu'il ne fallait pas le duper. La preuve : il avait été le seul à démasquer James. Son regard de braise était braqué sur son ancien élève, écoutant dans les moindres détails ce qui lui était expliqué. Le feu de la bougie apparaissait en miroir sur son crâne chauve et noir ce qui arracha un sourire à l'adolescent. Sa haute taille et ses épaules baraquées offraient une impression de sécurité. Le sérieux qui émanait de lui étonnait Harry.

Il tourna la tête vers son père et son parrain entre qui le lien qui les unissait transparait. La ressemblance entre lui et James était frappante. Harry était son sosie, son clone juvénile tandis que Sirius était son jumeau mentalement. Leur attitude était la même. Bien à leur aise sur les chaises, leur position désinvolte rappelait à Harry ce qu'il connaissait d'eux à Poudlard. Tous deux portaient le même style d'habits, à la mode. L'adolescent crut même distinguer le nom d'une marque moldu sur le tee-shirt de son parrain mais le manque de luminosité ne le confirma pas. Harry imaginait parfaitement les deux inséparables à Poudlard. En observant son père, il devait se faire à l'idée que James Potter ne devait pas lui ressembler tant que ça à seize ans. Il se sentait petit, frêle alors que son père avait l'air fort et, malgré sa petitesse, une puissance émergeait de lui. Les bras de l'adolescent étaient maigres. Depuis toujours, un souffle pouvait le faire tomber alors qu'il semblait qu'une tornade pouvait passer que son père resterait debout. Son corps était musclé, prêt à sauver le monde.

Un sérieux étonnant vibrait dans les paroles de son père. Son regard vert se baissa sur les doigts fins de James qui jouaient avec la cuillère. Harry se figea. Il n'eut pas besoin de poser son regard sur sa propre main pour savoir que ces doigts faisaient la même chose. Son tic obsessionnel de toujours jouer avec quelque chose, cuillère lors d'un repas, stylo en classe venait de sa racine paternelle. Quand ils se comparaient, il se reconnaissait tellement qu'il s'interrogeait presque sur ce qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Pour l'instant, il devait avouer qu'il était un peu tôt entre lui et James pour discuter allégrement de cette période. Il n'entendit pas la remarque de Kingsley – était-elle de Remus ? - trop occupé à observer l'espoir de son enfance. Il remarqua le sourire et l'échange amusé avec Sirius.

En voyant son parrain sourire si franchement, il remarqua réellement le changement opéré cette dernière année. Son visage n'était plus blanc, transparent. La couleur de la vie l'avait teinté. Son regard ténébreux avait retrouvé le charme qui avait fait la réputation de Sirius Black à Poudlard auprès de la gente féminine. Sa présence au Manoir Potter devait lui offrir la possibilité de profiter des bons petits mets de Glorfi car il n'était plus l'homme aux côtes apparentes qu'il avait rencontré. Il se sentit faible en voyant la musculature saillante de son parrain. Remus, par son statut de loup-garou, sentait la force physique, Kingsley avait l'imposante prestance et James avait travaillé pour devenir le super héros fort, physiquement et magiquement.

_Et moi, je ne sais même pas nager_, songea ironiquement Harry.

Il voulut reporter son attention sur les deux maraudeurs mais il fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Son père expliqua quelque chose à Kingsley, répondant sûrement à une question, tout en ébouriffant un peu plus sa chevelure indisciplinée noire pour finir par se gratter la nuque. À ses côtés, Sirius leva son bras au même instant. Il repoussa ses longs cheveux qui lui cachaient les yeux. Comme des jumeaux, ils faisaient le même mouvement en même temps, les mêmes tics exécutés à l'unisson. Les adultes se tournèrent vers l'adolescent, hilare.

-Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle à question « qu'allons-nous faire pour Dumbledore ? » ? s'étonna Sirius.

-Rien... Rien à avoir… Je n'écoutais… pas… Je … pensais à… autre chose, expliqua Harry entre deux éclats de rire.

-Ça devait drôlement amusant pour que tu sois dans cet état, remarqua Remus.

-Quel mauvais jeu de mots, rigola Sirius.

Il échangea un regard avec James. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se comprendre et éclater de rire à leur tour. Leur échange si bref rappela à Harry pourquoi il riait et rajoutait une crise de rire à l'adolescent sous le regard étonné de Kingsley et Remus.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça, expliqua le loup-garou. En tout cas, James et Sirius. On prend l'habitude de les voir éclater de rire sans raison valable. Quant à Harry, ça doit être dans les gènes de rire tout seul comme ça.

-Il semblerait, en effet. Mais c'est déjà le souvenir que j'avais d'eux, concéda l'auror.

-Hey, on était sérieux quand on était en formation, s'offusqua faussement Sirius.

-Le mot « sérieux » ne te correspond pas du tout Sirius, répliqua Remus.

-Tellement, rigola James. Toi et le mot « sérieux », ça fait deux !

-Mais arrête, toi, tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Quoique… T'es devenu un peu un « Remus II », se reprit Sirius sous les rires grandissants de Harry.

-Mais arrête, je ne suis pas aussi sérieux que Remus. Quand je le suis, c'est une comédie. Je joue la comédie au ministère. Je ne suis pas sérieux.

-Tu lis plus que Remus à Poudlard, répliqua Sirius du tac au tac.

-Je lirais moins si tu m'aidais !

-Je ne veux pas devenir un « Remus III »! Jamais je ne lirai !

-C'est peut-être parce que tu ne sais _pas_ lire, Sirius, répliqua le loup-garou, coupant leur conversation.

-Vous êtes méchants. Tu pourrais au moins être un « Sirius II », un Jamie pas sérieux.

-Je suis « James I », sérieux et pas sérieux en même temps. Et toi je te rappelle que tu n'es que « Sirius III » ! On a déjà assez de Sirius comme ça !

-Tu pourrais être « Sirius IV » ! Il faut avoir beaucoup de Sirius pour le bien de l'humanité. Mais je te rappelle que je suis le seul Sirius parfait. Les Sirius premier et deuxième du nom n'étaient que des brouillons pour arriver à la perfection que je suis.

-Toi la perfection ? Laisse-moi rire !

-On a déjà « James II », plus besoin de « James I », continua Sirius ignorant son meilleur ami.

-Qui ?

-Tu comprends de quoi ils parlent ? s'inquiéta Kingsley en se tournant vers Remus.

-Non, je n'essaie même plus.

-Harry ! D'ailleurs pourquoi rigole-t-il encore ? réalisa Sirius.

-Harry ! Harry ? appela James.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi rigoles-tu ?

-À cause de vous deux, répondit-il en les désignant du doigt.

-On est si drôle que ça ? s'étonna Sirius en se tournant vers James qui haussa les épaules.

-Vous me donnez plutôt envie de pleurer, marmonna Remus.

-Continuez de discuter, je vais me calmer, promis Harry en s'essuyant les yeux.

-C'était quoi déjà la question ? demanda James en se tournant vers Kingsley.

-Que faire pour Dumbledore, coupa Harry, prouvant qu'il avait tout de même ouvert ses oreilles un minimum.

-Ah oui. Dumbledore ! En fait, Dumbledore n'attends que le moment où Voldemort sera six pieds sous terre. Il doit être le seul sorcier qui tienne tête à Dumbledore étant donné que Voldemort ne peut mourir que de ma main.

-Mais dans un duel entre deux baguettes, Dumbledore est sûr de gagner, finit l'auror. Dumbledore est sûr de gagner mais Voldemort ne peut pas être vaincu par lui.

-C'est là que moi, je suis utile. Je maîtrise mieux la magie sans baguette qu'avec. C'est uniquement face à une baguette que la baguette de Sureau gagne à coup sûr. Moi je peux facilement le désarmer.

-Tout en étant sûr qu'il ne puisse te battre. Dans ce cas-le, ça devrait avoir lieu avant le combat final entre toi et Voldemort.

-Suivant l'endroit et le moment où je le désarme, Voldemort peut être présent et je le laisse s'occuper d'un Dumbledore désarmé. Je m'évite de devoir tuer _deux_ personnes.

-Et on laisse Voldemort tuer Dumbledore ?

-Personnellement, la seule chose que je sais et que je dois faire, c'est tuer Voldemort ou me faire tuer. Le reste, on verra comment ça se passe.

-Sauf que tu ne t'es pas impliqué dans l'idée de _juste_ tuer Voldemort non ?

-Comment ça ?

-Si ton but était juste de tuer Voldemort, tu aurais très bien pu t'entraîner, sans réfléchir à ce que prépare Dumbledore, sans faire en sorte d'être haut placé au ministère. Tu pourrais simplement intervenir quand Ravenna est prête à mourir et toi à combattre.

-Et laisser la population magique dans le pétrin ?

-Non. Les sorciers de ce pays ont besoin de toi, James. Tu n'es pas juste là pour nous débarrasser de Voldemort, mais aussi sauver le monde magique. On doit savoir à qui on peut faire confiance et être prêt à défendre notre pays.

-Former notre propre groupe secret, coupa Sirius, motivé.

-Siri, je sais que tu aurais adoré faire comme Harry et créer un groupe d'élèves rebelles mais je ne veux pas qu'on forme un quelconque groupe, répliqua James.

-Pourtant l'idée de l'A.P. vient de toi, ajouta Harry. Et ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, je pense pouvoir dire au nom de toute l'A.P que tu peux faire partie de notre armée secrète quand tu le souhaites.

-Excepté que l'armée secrète de ton père fera des choses plus concrètes, je choisis la sienne. Aïe ! s'écria-t-il en sentant le pied de James rencontrer son tibia.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais faire une armée secrète.

-C'est vrai que pour trouver un nom, ça serait embêtant. Vu que les initiales de l'armée de Potter seraient aussi A.P. On n'a qu'à faire l'A.B !

-L'armée de Black ? répliqua sarcastiquement James.

-Non, l'association de ma beauté, riposta-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

James éclata de rire à l'entente de la réplique de son meilleur ami.

-C'est reparti, murmura désespérément Remus.

-L'association de ta beauté ? T'as vu ta tête ou quoi ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais il fut coupé par une voix grondante.

-Stop ! rugit Kingsley. Vous ferez les gamins à un autre moment.

-Tu nous traites de gamin ? s'offusqua Sirius.

-Tu t'es entendu ? Évidemment que t'es un gamin Siri. « L'association de ma beauté »! rétorqua James.

-Il faut bien trouver un nom pour notre armée secrète vu que tu refuses prendre les choses en main.

-Ça serait un groupe pour combattre Voldemort et non pas la laideur...

-Stop ! J'ai dit « stop ». Comment tu fais pour les supporter ? s'étonna Kingsley en se tournant vers Remus.

-On s'habitue au bout de sept ans... Et pour certaines choses, ils arrivent à être sérieux.

-Et c'est ce manque de sérieux qui va devoir sauver le monde, déclara Harry en souriant.

-On était très sérieux, coupa Sirius.

-Ah bon ? On était sérieux sur ce coup-là ? L'Association de ta Beauté Siri ! T'es sûr que c'est un groupe sérieux pour combattre Voldemort et Dumbledore ?

-La preuve que moi j'étais sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de te dire ? Un groupe sérieux pour combattre Voldy et Dumby ? Il y a cinq minutes, il refusait d'entendre parler de groupe. Maintenant, il en parle presque comme s'il existait. J'étais conscient de raconter n'importe quoi, c'était juste pour l'obliger à accepter l'idée qu'on allait en parler à d'autres personnes. Je connais son fonctionnement, je le mène par le bout du nez.

-_Razza di imbecile_ (espèce d'abruti) ! murmura James.

-_Vuoi che tuo figlio impari di tali parole_? (Tu veux que ton fils apprenne de tels mots?).

-Tu savais qu'il allait réagir comme ça ? s'étonna Kingsley. Tu maîtrisais la conversation ?

-Ouais. Je sais mieux ce qui se passe dans sa tête que lui-même, avoua-t-il. Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant le regard surpris et suspicieux que lui lançait Kingsley.

-Tu réfléchis ! réalisa-t-il.

James et Remus éclatèrent de rire. Le visage de Sirius s'offusqua. Ses yeux ténébreux s'ouvrirent sous le choc.

-On ne dirait pas comme ça mais en fait Sirius peut être très sérieux et dire des choses très profondes, plaida Harry en faveur de son parrain.

Sirius se tourna vers Kingsley avec un sourire victorieux. Ledit sourire disparut quand il sentit un coup de coude dans ses côtes.

-_Che cosa hai detto a Harry per chi trova questo interessante_? (Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Harry pour qu'il trouve cela intéressant?)

-_Niente_ (rien), répondit-t-il sans regarder son meilleur ami.

-_Hai parlato di me_ ? (Tu as parlé de moi).

-Non !

-_Hai parlato di me, riconosco il tuo « no » che vuole dire "si". __Che cosa hai detto?_ (Tu as parlé de moi, je reconnais ton non qui veut dire oui! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?)

-_Niente, ti dico_. (rien je te dis), grinça Sirius. On reprend notre discussion ?

-_Ti farò parlare_. (je te ferai parler), menaça-t-il.

-_Jamie, parlaramo di questo questa sera quando saremo nel letto_. (Jamie, nous parlerons de ça ce soir quand on sera au lit).

-_Nel letto_? (Au lit).

-_Non resta su questa parola. __Fa molto persverso_. (Ne reste pas sur ce mot! Ça fait très pervers).

-Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à notre sujet principal. ? Il est passé 22h.

-Déjà ? coupa Remus.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter Mumus, elle va t'attendre, ta Tonks, avant d'aller au lit. _Penso che devo abandonare di parlare di letto, no_ ? (Je pense que je devrais arrêter de parler de lit non?)

-_Lo credo anch'io_ ! (Je le crois aussi), avoua James.

-Vous comptez en parler à Tonks, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kingsley en regardant les trois maraudeurs.

-Bien sûr ! Mais on voulait éviter d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre avant que Harry ne le sache.

-Les amis à Harry aussi.

-Ouais, je vais le dire à Ron et Hermione, vendredi.

-On est déjà un bon petit groupe, marmonna Sirius en jetant un regard en biais à son meilleur ami.

-Arrête avec ton histoire de groupe.

-Arrête d'être vexé. Je te fais faire ce que je veux.

-Ça m'étonnerait.

-On parie ?

-Tout ce que tu veux !

-Tout ? répéta Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

-Mais arrête avec ce sourire. Tu me donnes la frousse.

-Amy Laurens, elle aimait bien ce sourire.

-Je ne suis pas Amy Laurens, espèce de détraqué.

-Peut-on reprendre notre conversation sans parler de cette Amy Laurens ou je ne sais qui ?

-C'est qui ? coupa Harry au désespoir de Kingsley.

-Une ex de ton parrain, répondit son père. Une de _ses_ ex, murmura-t-il en souriant.

-La tienne aussi.

-Sauf que toi tu es sorti plusieurs fois avec elle !

-Aïe, s'écria les deux frères de cœur à l'unisson sous l'éclat de rire de Harry. Remus !

-On a dit que Tonks, Ron et Hermione feront partie de notre groupe qui n'est pas un véritable groupe, ajouta-t-il en direction de James. Quelqu'un d'autre de confiance ?

-Ta bande d'amis rebelles, ils font confiance à Dumbledore ? demanda Kingsley en se tournant vers Harry.

-Ma bande d'amis rebelles ? répéta l'adolescent. L'A.P ? Ben si on leur explique, ils n'auront plus confiance.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que l'A.P. a déjà été trahi par l'une des leur, rappela James qui peinait à faire confiance aux gens, désormais.

-C'est vrai que je n'en parlerai pas à tout le monde. Mais Ginny, Luna et Neville, je sais qu'on peut leur faire confiance.

-Tes petits camarades qui t'ont accompagné au ministère ? demande l'auror.

-Ouais. Luna est même convaincu que Dumbledore allait me jeter un sort avant que tu n'arrives, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers son père.

-Je le pense aussi.

-Jamie, ton avis est faussé. Tu connais la vérité, toi.

-Les jumeaux Weasley ? proposa l'adolescent.

-Les parents Weasley sont entrés dans l'ordre pour pouvoir protéger leurs enfants non ? interrogea Kingsley.

-Je crois.

-Il faut être sûr des personnes à qui on dit la vérité. Je préfère que peu de personnes le sachent mais qu'ils soient dignes de confiance.

-McGo, décréta Sirius.

-Pardon ?

-Le professeur McGonagall, expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Elle est proche de Dumbledore non ? Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillent ensemble, remarqua Harry.

-Elle ferait tout pour sauver ses élèves. Et surtout elle croira son élève favori plus que Dumbledore si elle le voit en vie.

-Je ne peux pas être son élève préféré. Tu te souviens de toutes les bêtises qu'on a faites ?

-Tu te souviens de la plume transformée en parchemin avec toute un exposé sur le sort en question écrit dessus ?

-Non.

-Elle, oui.

-Je le confirme, coupa Harry. Je me souviens c'était en première année. Elle s'était énervée car personne n'arrivait à ce résultat. Paraît-il qu'elle demande ce résultat chaque année.

-Il y a un autre professeur à qui on peut faire confiance, commença James.

-Hagrid dira tout à Dumbledore. Il ne sait pas garder un secret.

-Je ne pensais pas à Hagrid.

-Flitwick ?

-Non plus. Je pense à Rogue.

-Il te déteste !

-Je sais. Mais je sais aussi qu'on peut lui faire confiance. À part lui, j'ignore à qui on peut faire vraiment confiance.

-Restons à ces quelques personnes pour l'instant. On verra comment les choses bougent durant ces prochains jours. Je vais y aller, vu l'heure qu'il est.

Il salua les trois maraudeurs et l'adolescent avant de quitter la demeure Potter. Remus partit peu après sous le sourire entendu de Sirius et de James. Harry se retrouva donc seul avec son père et son parrain dans le hall d'entrée. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant à quel point ils avaient des réactions similaires.

-Bonne nuit, lança Harry. À demain.

-'Nuit, répondirent-ils à l'unisson provoquant un nouveau sourire chez l'adolescent.


	73. Apprendre

Akan: Alors ils vont d'abord faire comme si de rien n'était. Leur but premier est de sauver le plus d'innocent possible. Après, le but de James est de vaincre Voldemort et de protéger ses meilleurs amis et son fils.

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 73**

**Apprendre**

Le lendemain, quand Harry se leva, il devina sans peine l'absence de son père, au ministère. Il se doutait fortement qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à être seul durant la journée. Il fut surpris de constater l'heure tardive à laquelle il se leva. Il était tant habitué à avoir des corvées à faire que cette liberté le surprenait. Il passa sa journée sur la terrasse caché sous un parasol rouge. Il sourit en remarquant l'attitude surprotectrice de l'elfe de maison. Jamais il n'avait été chouchouté. Glorfi venait s'assurer qu'il avait de la crème solaire, qu'il avait toujours à boire. Harry potassait les livres que son père lui avait envoyé. Il sursauta en sentant Neve Nere sauter sur son livre. Il sourit en voyant le félin s'étendre sur ses genoux.

-Hey, ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu, murmura Harry. D'ailleurs je vais arrêter de te parler en sachant que c'est toi qui étais l'espion durant toute cette année.

Les yeux jaunes de Neve Nere plongèrent dans ceux émeraude de Harry. L'adolescent rigola.

-J'ignorait que Neve Nere était si drôle, se moqua gentiment James.

Dans un sursaut, Harry se retourna. Il esquissa un sourire.

-Je réalisais à quel point c'était logique que l'espion était Neve Nere.

-Il aurait fallut savoir que l'héritier de Gryffondor est vivant, objecta James en prenant place sur la chaise d'à côté.

-Quand Neve Nere est arrivé, Hermione nous a raconté la légende du langage entre un chat et l'héritier à Ron et moi mais vu que les héritiers n'étaient plus vivants, l'hypothèse était écartée. On est resté sur l'idée d'un simple chat. Mais moi j'aurais dû le reconnaître. Avant l'attaque des détraqueurs l'année dernière, il me suivait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais. C'est cet été là qu'il a commencé à te suivre.

_Et toi à t'inquiéter encore plus pour ton fils, _pensa Neve Nere.

_J'avais raison de l'être_ !

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là ?

-Déjà ? Il est 18h. Ma journée est terminée.

-18h00 ? Je croyais qu'il était à peine 15h. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et pourtant je n'ai fait que lire. Tu m'apprendras des sorts utiles ?

-En réalité Harry, l'entraînement aura un petit bémol. Tu ne pourras pas t'exercer. Il y a une Trace sur toi qui détecte la magie tant que tu es mineur.

-Quoi ? Mais ça veut dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'entraîner et…

-Mais je peux déjà te donner de la théorie et t'aider à t'améliorer pour tes prochains cours de potion.

-Je ne pourrais pas faire partie du cours. Rogue n'accepte que ceux qui ont eu un optimal à leur BUSE. Ce qui ne sera jamais mon cas.

-Je menacerai Rogue de t'accepter s'il le faut. Mais là, pour tout de suite, je pensais plutôt à un autre apprentissage.

-Quel autre apprentissage ? Je suis prêt à tout. Je veux apprendre !

-D'accord. Tu promets que quoi que je te dise tu acceptes de l'apprendre ?

-Bien sûr ! Je suis un Gryffondor courageux !

-Va mettre ton maillot de bain, je t'apprends à nager !

-Quoi ? Non !

-Tu as promis, Harry. Un Gryffondor courageux, rappela James en se dirigeant vers la maison. Dans cinq minutes ici.

Sur ce, il quitta la terrasse sous le regard médusé de Harry. Ce dernier se leva. D'un pas trainant, il suivit les traces de son père. Néanmoins, il se stoppa à mi-chemin. Il grogna, mécontent. Avec un air contrarié, il retourna à sa place sous les yeux amusés du félin. Il se plongea à nouveau dans la lecture du livre posé sur ses genoux.

Quand James revint, il découvrit son fils qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et qui portait encore son tee-shirt bleu et son short noir. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et offrit un sourire en coin au regard noir que Harry lui lança en relevant la tête. Ce dernier jaugea son père, montrant son absence d'efforts pour apprendre à nager. Dominant par sa hauteur, James se tenait debout, attendant patiemment que son fils réagisse. Vêtu d'un maillot foncé, son corps dénudé révélait une musculature saillante. Sa peau chocolatée différait de celle pâle de Harry.

-Tu ne vas pas te baigner tout habillé, non ?

-Je n'ai pas de crème solaire, répliqua-t-il.

-Harry, tu as un tube de crème sur la table. Tu n'as qu'à tendre le bras pour l'avoir. De plus, je connais assez bien Glorfi pour savoir qu'il a veillé à ce que tu te protèges la peau. Mets ton maillot et viens à l'eau.

-Le ministère a oublié de te dire qu'un adolescent de seize ans n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, je crois.

-Tu as encore quinze ans, rectifia James moqueusement.

-Quinze ans, seize ans, c'est la même chose. Je me rebelle contre l'autorité, nargua Harry en croisant les bras.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre en effet. Mais je pense que toute la communauté magique a remarqué que tu te défilais face aux lois du ministère.

-Oui mais là je me rebelle contre l'autorité _parentale_, rétorqua l'adolescent dans une grimace.

James sourit. Il ignorait si c'était l'expression « autorité parentale » utilisé pour parler de lui par son propre fils qui lui donnait envie de sourire ou si c'était de voir Harry se rebeller. Il n'était pas vexé de l'entendre refuser de l'écouter. Il reconnaissait le tempérament fougueux de tout Potter qui se respecte. D'autant plus qu'il reconnaissait dans les émeraudes une lueur de défi joueur. Jamais il n'avait pu parler avec un parent, son fils agissait simplement comme l'aurait fait tout enfant et cette réaction, il l'adorait.

-Je ne vais pas te forcer si tu ne veux pas apprendre, concéda James.

Il s'assit au bord de la piscine, plongeant ses pieds dans l'eau. Le liquide transparent lui caressait les genoux. Il prit appui sur ses bras.

-Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes, cette eau bien fraîche, c'est agréable.

-Je suis à l'ombre, je ne crève pas de chaud, mentit affreusement Harry qui découvrait pour la première fois le cerf noir sur la peau dorée de son père.

-Tu sais Harry, je pourrais te forcer.

-Comment ?

Tout en jouant des pieds avec l'eau, James leva légèrement sa main, suffisamment pour que son fils puisse voir ce qu'il faisait. Il claqua des doigts. Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres quand il entendit le « hey » choqué de l'adolescent. Il devina sans peine qu'il avait troqué les habits pour un maillot de bain rouge. Il jeta un regard en biais qui lui confirma le fait.

-Tu as triché !

-Je pourrais aussi claquer des doigts et tu te retrouverais dans l'eau.

-Je suis allergique au chlore !

-Harry, arrête de chercher des excuses et accepte d'apprendre à nager, supplia James en se retournant vers son fils. Promis, après je t'apprends quelque chose liée à la magie.

-Tu as dit que je ne pouvais pas faire de la magie vu que je suis un sorcier de premier cycle, répéta Harry en grimaçant.

-C'est vrai, mais je peux t'apprendre quelque chose qui ne requiert pas à ce que tu fasses de la magie. Viens, s'il te plait.

Ils se regardèrent durant quelques instants, droit dans les yeux et Harry s'avoua vaincu.

-Dans la partie droite tu dois avoir pied. Après le sol baisse et tout à gauche, c'est profond.

-On reste à droite, promis ?

-Promis.

Durant toute l'heure qui suivit, Glorfi entendait les rires et les éclaboussures de ses deux maîtres. De temps à autre, il les observait par la fenêtre de la cuisine. D'abord réticent, Harry se prêta facilement aux jeux aquatiques. Il avait toujours envié Dudley quand celui-ci partait à la piscine durant la saison chaude. De plus, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait absolument aucune crainte. Sa confiance entière était dévouée à son père. Celui-ci se sentait investi dans son rôle de père, réellement. Il ne protégeait pas l'adolescent qui ignorait la vérité. Il apprenait à nager à son fils chose que tout père ferait. Une heure plus tard, James crut devoir abandonner Harry et sa découverte passionnante de l'eau. Euphorique, l'adolescent suivit son père et s'écroula sur la chaise longue. Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

-J'adore la piscine !

-Tu te souviens qu'il y a une heure à peine, tu refusais de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans l'eau ?

-Je ne connaissais pas encore la sensation de nager. D'accord, je l'avoue, tu avais raison de me forcer.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Je suis sûr que tu y as pensé, rigola Harry en acceptant le verre de limonade que lui tendit Glorfi.

-Non, je le savais depuis le début que tu allais aimer.

-Ce que je n'en reviens pas c'est que j'ai réagis comme l'adolescent rebelle et que tu n'aies pas pété un câble.

-En fait, je me suis dit que si tu réagissais comme l'adolescent que tu es face à ton père, c'est que notre relation devient une vraie relation père et fils.

-Tu réagissais aussi comme ça face à ton père ?

-C'était la période où Voldemort faisait de plus en plus parler de lui quand j'avais ton âge et ton grand-père passait des heures au ministère, alors quand il était là, j'en profitais. Je défiais déjà l'autorité durant toute l'année scolaire.

Un large sourire était dessiné sur leur visage. Assis en tailleur sur la chaise longue, James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer l'adolescent qui jouait avec sa paille de sa bouche. Un reflet malicieux brillait dans ces yeux. Il avait tellement espéré vivre une telle relation avec Harry, que la vie lui offrait lui plus beau des cadeaux. Quand Harry tendit son bras pour poser son verre, James remarqua la cicatrice courte mais bien présente sur le ventre de l'adolescent le souvenir des derniers évènements.

-Tu ne m'as dit avant que tu avais quelque chose de magique à m'apprendre ?

-Ouais.

-Je t'écoute, se releva l'adolescent prêt à apprendre.

-Tant que tu n'as pas dix-sept ans, tu ne peux pas faire de la magie mais tu peux apprendre à sentir la magie qui t'habite.

-En quoi ça peut m'aider ?

-Ça aide lorsque tu dois lancer un sort, tu contrôles mieux ta magie et tu acquiers beaucoup plus rapidement la maîtrise des sorts. Il faut que tu te concentres sur toi-même, que tu sentes la magie qui vibre en toi. Ferme les yeux.

Les paupières clauses, Harry écoutait les conseils de James mais ne sentait toujours rien.

-Je ne sens rien !

-C'est difficile, ça ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain, le rassura-t-il.

-Tu sens ta magie ?

-Au jour d'aujourd'hui après les heures d'entraînement, je peux te répondre que j'ai besoin de ne rien faire pour la sentir couler dans mes veines. Mais je connais cette maîtrise de la magie depuis que j'ai quatorze ans au moins. J'ai commencé à ce moment là, je pense. Ton grand-père avait commencé mon apprentissage. Chez Ravenna, j'ai été un peu obligé d'apprendre à maîtriser ma magie comme je veux. Regarde, ajoute-t-il devant l'air sérieux et interrogateur d'Harry.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas être tenté de partir dans ses pensées en contemplant son fils. Il reconnut rapidement le battement de la magie dans ses veines. Il leva doucement sa main, paume contre ciel. La sphère rouge et or apparut.

-Wahoo !

James ouvrit un œil et sourit en voyant l'air admiratif d'Harry. La sphère grandit. Concentré, il observa la lueur enthousiaste qui brillait dans ses yeux.

-J'arriverais à faire ça ?

-Tout sorcier peut le faire. La seule chose qui change c'est la taille.

-Mais en fait, papa, c'est quoi exactement ?

-Ma magie. Je canalise ma magie et je la fais apparaître dans ma main.

-Donc si j'arrive à la faire apparaître dans ma main, j'aurais plus de facilité pour des sorts plus complexes ?

-Ce qu'il faut ce n'est pas faire apparaître, à proprement parler, mais c'est la maîtriser. Quand tu maîtriseras, sentiras la magie qui coule en toi, tu pourras la faire apparaître. Quand aux sorts, tu arriveras mieux à sentir ta magie, les choses te sembleront normalement plus facile.

Harry ferma les yeux à nouveau, essayant de sentir sa magie en lui. Au bout de quelques minutes il perdit patience. Il ouvrit discrètement les yeux et vit son père calme et serein. Il avait la sensation de sentir la magie qui émanait de James.

_Je sens sa magie mais pas la mienne. Quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

-Il faut que tu ne te concentres que sur toi.

-Je ne sens rien ! répéta Harry.

-En trois minutes tu ne sentiras rien. Il faut de la patience et de la concentration.

-Maître James n'y a pas réussi du premier coup, ajouta l'elfe.

Harry tourna la tête surpris vers lui, se demandant depuis quand l'elfe était présent.

-Le deuxième coup ?

-Après deux semaines, j'ai fait apparaître une sphère de la taille d'une bille.

-Et maintenant elle a la taille d'un ballon de football… de souaffle, se reprit-il en réalisant que le football ne devait certainement pas être une référence précise pour son père.

-Les sorciers italiens vivent assez proches des moldus. Alors quand c'est la pause dans la saison de Quidditch, ils vont remplir les stades moldus ! Tu venais nous chercher pour le dîner ?

-Oui maître James. Je vais mettre la table ?

-Pas besoin.

Plissant légèrement les yeux, James fit apparaître assiettes et services.

-Merci maître James, remercia chaleureusement l'elfe en retournant chercher le repas.

Durant tout le repas, Harry voulut apprendre les conseils pour réussir rapidement à maîtriser la magie, posant mille et une questions à James. Vers la fin du souper, alors qu'il posait une énième demande, il fut interrompu.

-La persévérance, Harry.

Surpris, Harry et Glorfi se tournèrent vers l'homme appuyé contre l'embrassure de la porte.

-Sortant de ta bouche, la persévérance perd toute sa signification, Sirius.

-Je sais qu'il m'a fallu plus d'un été pour le faire et qu'après plus de douze ans sans le faire, il m'a été difficile de retrouver cette sensation mais j'y suis arrivé. Pourquoi vous mangez aussi tard ? Il est bientôt 21 heures !

-J'ai appris à nager et papa a également commencé à m'apprendre à maîtriser ma magie. Ça nous a pris du temps, expliqua l'adolescent sans remarquer l'échange silencieux entre les deux frères de cœur. Et toi que fais-tu là ?

-Et bien moi je squatte très souvent ici. La noirceur du QG m'oppresse. J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau adolescent. De plus, Remus est rentré avec sa chère et tendre. J'ai passé ma journée à donner des conseils aux Weasley jumeaux. Tu te souviens, Jamie, quand on avait coloré les vêtements des Serpentards en cinquième année ?

-Ouais, comme si c'était hier. C'était bien drôle

-Avec une pincée d'écaille de tortue, la couleur aurait impossible à enlever sauf avec les années.

-Et une seconde queue de lézard aurait donné une voix féminine à Rogue éternellement.

-C'est vraiment flippant de l'entendre parler de potions avec une telle maîtrise. Pour moi, Potter est synonyme de nullité en potion.

-Hey ! s'offusqua Harry.

-Quoi, il paraît que t'es pas meilleur que ton père… ton père à ton âge. Maintenant il est devenu intelligent.

-Tu me montres ta sphère magique ?

-T'as vu celle de James ?

-Ouais.

-Alors non, je ne te la montre pas. C'est vexant. La sienne est de la taille d'un souaffle et la mienne d'un petit cognard.

-S'il te plaît, Siri, supplia Harry avec des yeux de chien battu.

-D'accord, concéda-t-il.

-Tu verras c'est drôle, Sirius a toujours une tête de constipé quand il se concentre, rigola James.

-Toi, tais-toi si tu veux que j'arrive à me concentrer !

Sous le regard des deux Potter et de Glorfi, Sirius ferma les yeux et se concentra. Plus un bruit n'était perceptible sur la terrasse. Harry commençait à s'impatienter. Doucement, il ouvrit une main et une sphère rouge apparut. Bien plus petite que celle de James, elle fascina Harry. Il l'observa avec attention. Quand elle disparut, un froncement de sourcil mécontent se rida sur le visage de l'adolescent. Le visage concentré de Sirius disparut pour laisser place à un air plus détendu.

-À toi Jamie. Fais voir tes incroyables talents !

Suivant la demande, il ferma les yeux. Rapidement, la sphère rouge et or se matérialisa. Il approcha sa main gauche. La sphère se divisa en deux. En reculant ses mains, Harry remarqua avec fascination les deux nouvelles sphères plus petites se poser sur chacune des mains de son père. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil.

-Content ? demanda-t-il vers son meilleur ami.

-Ton fils en tout cas.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de James tandis que les deux sphères disparaissaient.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait si on touche la sphère ?

Pris au dépourvu, James jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami tout aussi perdu.

-Elle disparaît j'imagine. Personne n'a jamais essayé, avoua James.

-Etonnant que je n'aie jamais essayé, s'étonna Sirius.

-Je réessaie.

L'adolescent se concentra.

-Il est _très_ motivé.

-Je vois ça.

La magie vibrait dans l'air ce soir-là. Harry écouta conseils et explications de son père et de son parrain. Il écouta avec attention les récits qui avaient bercé les deux adultes que Harry n'avait jamais connus chez les Dursley. Lorsque Harry voulu rééssayer de canaliser sa magie, il s'endormit, assis sur sa chaise, les yeux fermés. Le père et le parrain sourirent. Tendrement, James monta Harry dans sa chambre. Il posa un dernier regard sur le visage endormi de son fils avant de quitter la chambre. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, soutenues entre elle par la magie de la vie.


	74. Modification au ministère

Lele-35: Merci pour ta review! Voilà il a enfin appris quelque chose! Bonne semaine!

Akan: C'est vrai que le terme de potion aurait été plus approprié pour la crème solaire; réflexe de moldu dans l'écriture^^! Pour le fait de sentir sa magie, on ne l'apprend pas à Poudlard tout simplement pck comme chez les moldus, on n'apprend pas la méditation^^! C'est aussi quelque chose qui demande un long travail. Les classes de Poudlard sont trop nombreuses pour qu'un professeur puisse suivre un élève dans son évolution de sa maîtrise de la magie. c'est un long apprentissage. Bonne semaine!

KK44: Hello, merci pour ton commentaire. Comme tu l'as dit, Harry a 16 ans. Je dirais même QUE 16 ans. Il a vécu plein de choses mais il se retrouve dans un cadre où il peut être un adolescent, où il peut vivre comme un adolescent face à un parent. James ignore comment agit avec Harry; s'il doit jouer le père de manière sérieuse, le père cool et drôle. La seule personne qui peut l'aider et qui connaît un minimum Harry, reste Sirius qui est la personne qui le connait le mieux. De sûr, il y a un fossé entre le père et le fils. Ca c'est clair. Tu ne peux pas retrouver un parent qui tu croyais mort et vivre comme si tu le connaissais depuis toujours. Il y a ce fossé qui va peu à peu disparaître. Au moment de cette scène, Harry n'est chez son père QUE depuis 4-5 jours. On dirait bcp plus je le conçois. Mais il n'a pas encore fait une semaine. Les choses vont évolués. James et Sirius utilisent le rire et l'air joyeux et léger pour ne pas se retrouver dans des discussions trop sérieuses. Ton avis compte, si tu as encore des incompréhension, des questions. Avec ton commentaire, je remarque qu'on ne comprend pas trop le temps qui passe entre ces évènements je pense. Il y a très peu de temps. La vision peut changer suivant l'idée chronologique qu'on a. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 74**

**Modification au ministère**

Le ministère vivait dans un peur oppressante. Les doutes planaient. Les regards étaient anxieux. A peine eut-il posé un pied dans l'atrium que les gens se retournaient vers le chef des aurors pour rechercher une quelconque rassurance. La lueur craintive dans leur regard rajoutait une nouvelle pression sur les épaules de James. Voir la confiance qu'il mettait en lui sans pour autant connaître la vérité le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il savait que lui seul pouvait mettre fin à leur calvaire. Repousser les journalistes qui attendaient le scoop tant attendu, repousser les peurs de la plèbe lui prenait tant d'énergie. Il quittait l'ascenseur avec la sensation de les abandonner à la mort. En arrivant, c'étaient ses propres employés qui l'assaillaient. Les propos ne lui apprenaient rien. Chaque jour, il espérait ne pas entendre parler d'une nouvelle et première attaque réelle de Voldemort.

-Johnson, suivez cette piste, je ne peux pas vous dire là si elle va vous mener quelque part ! rétorqua James d'un ton calme. _Reste calme James, reste calme_ !

Trouvant refuge dans son bureau, il s'avachit sur son fauteuil. Il jeta un regard noir à la paperasse étalée devant lui qui ne lui apprenait toujours rien de nouveau. Dans un geste nerveux, il joua avec son stylo du bout des doigts. Des coups contre la porte le stoppèrent dans son mouvement.

-Entrez.

D'un geste de la main, il accompagna sa parole en ouvrant la porte. Kingsley entra alors dans le bureau.

-Le Magenmagot demande la démission de Fudge.

-Et des pétitions allant dans ce sens sont signées dans tous les départements sauf le nôtre qui passe outre tout ça.

-Passait. La feuille de pétition est arrivée ce matin. Dumbledore pourrait être lié à cette pétition ? Il fait parti du Magenmagot ? continua Kingsley en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face de James. Si Fudge n'est plus ministre, il pourrait avoir sa place.

-Dumbledore a refusé le poste il y a quelques années, non ?

-Pourquoi le refuser s'il recherche le pouvoir ?

-Dumbledore veut les reliques, donc ce n'est pas le pouvoir qu'il veut. C'est vaincre la mort, supposa James.

-Et s'il avait les reliques ? De sûr, il a la baguette de Sureau, il pourrait aussi avoir la cape et la pierre.

-La pierre peut-être, ça fait des années que Ravenna la cherche. Mais la cape est bien au chaud au manoir. Dumbledore n'a aucune raison de vouloir être ministre. Fudge ne prend presque aucune décision de lui-même. Durant des années, il comptait sur Dumbledore et cette dernière année, c'est Ombrage qui prenait presque toutes les décisions. Être ministre, suivant tes conseillers proches, c'est être un pantin.

-Ce qui ne serait pas le cas de Dumbledore.

-Non. Il préfère manipuler, ironisa James.

-Il y a une séance de l'Ordre ce soir, Sirius et Remus viendront te faire un rapport j'imagine ?

-Ouais. Sirius passe les trois quarts de son temps au manoir.

-Tu vas signer la pétition ?

-Aucune idée, avoua James dans un haussement d'épaule. Je devrais ? Je pourrais me proposer pour être ministre ! rigola-t-il.

-Tu serais peut-être élu par le Magenmagot, répliqua Kingsley. Tu n'aurais pas la voix de Dumbledore mais les autres membres pourraient vouloir de toi comme prochain ministre.

-Dumbledore était-il proche de Fudge au moment de sa nomination ?

-Je crois. Dumbledore a voté pour lui, de sûr. Son vote qu'il n'a pas caché a influencé les autres membres.

-Vu son importance, je ne serai pas élu même si je me présentais ce qui ne va pas arriver Dumbledore ne me voudrait jamais pour ministre. Par contre, renvoyer Fudge serait plus problématique pour mon job. Si Dumbledore arrive à influencer les autres membres et qu'ils élisent quelqu'un que lui veut, il aura de l'importance, Maugrey peut prendre place quand Dumbledore le choisira et donc avoir tout le loisir de commander à travers lui le département des aurors. Donc non, je ne vais pas signer cette pétition, j'ai autre chose à faire et l'avantage avec Fudge c'est que moi aussi je peux lui faire faire ce que je veux.

-Si tu signes la pétition, tu montres ton désintérêt pour Fudge et ton mépris pour celui qui a mentit à la population magique. Son successeur sera peut-être plus enclin à te garder comme chef des aurors.

-Plus enclin ? répéta James surpris.

-Dumbledore a crié dans tous les journaux sorciers que Voldemort était de retour. Fudge ne l'a pas cru. Tu faisais parti des proches de Fudge, ceux qui étaient contre les propos de Dumbledore.

-Les gens n'écoutent jamais correctement ce qu'on leur dit ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne croyais pas au retour de Voldemort, ajouta James devant l'air interrogateur de Kingsley. Je répondais que le ministre avait déjà répondu aux questions. Je n'ai jamais dit ce que je pensais.

-Quand tu t'adresses à une population qui ne connaît que ce qui lui est dit dans les médias, elle croit n'importe quoi et n'importe comment.

-C'est un sous-entendu pour dire que les gens sont un peu idiots ? se moqua le jeune homme.

-Naïfs plutôt ! J'imagine que tu préfères si les choses changent dans deux mois ? Vu que si Maugrey prend ta place de chef, Harry ne sera plus chez Tellerino.

-Judicieuse remarque mais j'ai déjà réfléchi au problème que pose Tellerino. Si je combats les mangemorts en tant que Tellerino, je ne peux pas utiliser tout mon potentiel magique alors que sous les traits de l'inconnu... expliqua James.

-Tu as déjà réfléchi à ça ? Etre au même endroit au même moment ? Tu penses que Glorfi pourra toujours prendre ta place ?

-J'ai des idées. Mais ce n'est pas Glorfi.

-Tu ne diras rien de plus ?

-Non.

-Je vais aller bosser un peu. Espérer trouver quelque chose qui nous mettrait sur la voie de Voldemort, ajouta Kingsley en se levant et quitta la pièce.

-L'espoir fait vivre, murmura James d'un ton fataliste.

Il se replongea à contre cœur dans tous les documents éparpillés devant lui. Les mots défilaient devant ses yeux sans offrir la moindre information. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et grogna en sentant les cheveux bien coiffés de son double italien s'ébouriffer. Il jeta un sort de prévention sur la porte et reprit sa véritable apparence. Les heures passèrent et rien n'avança. Avec soulagement, il profita de sa pause de midi pour retrouver son fils. La présence de Harry lui redonna une motivation qui disparut de retour dans ce bureau vide de preuves. Ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez. À moitié couché sur son bureau, la tête appuyé sur sa main gauche, il annotait de la droite en râlant. Il sursauta quand deux coups furent frappés à sa porte.

-Tellerino, il faut que je parle à quelqu'un, s'invita la personne qui se retrouve face à un Tellerino qui se releva précipitamment après être redevenu l'auror si connu.

-Fudge, que puis-je pour vous ? _Mais vas-y, assieds-toi. Mets-toi à ton aise. Fais comme dans ton bureau_ !

-Vous trouvez des informations sur Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Non, toujours rien. _Je te remercie de me rappeler mon incapacité à trouver le moindre élément intéressant_ !

-C'est embêtant.

-En effet, répondit James, évasif, peinant à comprendre à la présence du futur ancien ministre de la magie dans son bureau.

-Vous avez entendu parler de la pétition pour mon renvoi, j'imagine ?

-_C'est de ça que tu viens parler ! Je comprends !_ Oui.

-Vous l'avez signé ? demanda Fudge, mal à l'aise.

-Non. _Pas encore_. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ma signature change quelque chose. Je veux dire, le Magenmagot demande également votre renvoi.

-Comment aurais-je pu savoir que Vous-Savez-Qui était vraiment de retour ? Personne n'y croyait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… Dumbledore y croyait, tenta James, mal de devoir mentir à cet homme si lamentable.

-Mais vous, vous n'y croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis du genre à croire ce que je vois, ce qui peut m'être prouvé. Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment de preuves. Mais en gardant dans l'idée que cela pouvait être plausible... Mais si vous ne voulez pas quitter votre poste suite à un renvoi, démissionner. Partez la tête haute, _o no (ou pas)_.

-Tant d'années pour arriver à ce poste, tant de travail, et devoir partir si lamentablement, s'apitoya le ministre.

James leva les yeux au ciel de désespoir. Le monde était tombé bien bas pour croire quelqu'un de si lamentable. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son horloge et vit qu'il était déjà 18h. Il soupira silencieusement en pensant qu'il pourrait être sur le chemin du retour et retrouver Harry. Mais non, il était là à écouter geindre Fudge qui n'avait pas vu à quel point il avait été un mauvais ministre.

-… J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux… Partir d'une manière lâche… Impossible de démissionner… Renvoyer… détruire toutes ces années de labeur… se lamentait l'homme politique sans remarquer que l'auror en face de lui avait recommencé à lire les documents et annotait sans l'écouter.

-Je comprends, coupa James qui ignorait quels étaient les derniers mots prononcés. Mais là je dois aller.

-On pourrait aller boire un whisky. Vous vivez seul et moi ma femme m'a quittée la semaine dernière après les évènements catastrophiques, pleurnicha-t-il.

James grimaça. Il jeta un regard dégoûté à la personne devant lui. Il était hors de question qu'il accepte une telle chose. Son cœur éprouvait une certaine pitié en l'entendant parler de sa femme, de son boulot perdu.

-Potter m'attend.

-Potter ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

-Harry Potter, ajouta James.

-C'est vrai que Potter est chez vous. Il vous attend ?

-Oui, il m'attend parce que… commença James devant l'air interrogateur qui lui était lancé. … Je lui ai promis de l'aider pour un devoir de potion, ajouta-t-il.

-Bien je comprends.

James se leva, incitant Fudge à faire de même. Ils quittèrent le bureau. Dès qu'il put, James s'éloigna du ministre. Rapidement, il se retrouva chez lui. Il soupira de bonheur en sentant ses lunettes se poser sur son nez. Il apparut rapidement sur la terrasse où il était sûr de retrouver son fils. En effet, Harry passait ses journées à profiter de la piscine, de la douce chaleur. Il lisait les livres que James lui avait envoyés quelques mois plus tôt. Il sourit en voyant Harry en maillot de bain. Sa peau autrefois si pâle était d'un doré éclatant.

-Ça va ? demanda James, faisant sursauter l'adolescent et en prenant place avec plaisir sur la chaise longue.

Un petit rituel s'était gentiment mis en place. Harry dormait jusqu'à pas d'heure le matin. Il aidait Glorfi pour le repas, apprenant anecdotes que James et Sirius auraient peut-être préféré passer sous silence. La dichotomie de l'après-midi offrait un moment dans la fraîcheur du salon à Harry qui lisait tranquillement, puis quand les rayons du soleil s'atténuaient, il ressortait pour se baigner et attendre son père qui venait le retrouver sur la terrasse.

-Tu es rentré plus tard que d'habitude, fit remarquer l'adolescent en souriant.

-J'ai dû écouter les jérémiades de Fudge.

-Il a été viré ?

-Pas encore. Mais ça ne saurait tarder, avoua James.

-C'est horrible à dire mais s'il avait écouté Dumbledore, il aurait encore son poste.

-Mais s'il l'avait écouté, moi je ne serai pas chef des aurors et tu ne serais pas ici.

-C'est vrai, concéda l'adolescent.

-Tu te réjouis de demain ? demanda James espérant changer de sujet, peu enclin à parler « boulot » avec son fils.

-Ouais. C'est la première fois depuis que je connais Ron et Hermione que je leur cache quelque chose. Depuis une semaine, je me retiens de leur écrire pour pouvoir leur dire « mon papa est vivant ! C'est l'inconnu ! ». Je connais Hermione, elle a dû continuer à chercher qui tu pouvais être. J'ai envie d'extérioriser ma joie. J'avais rêvé d'une telle découverte durant toute ma vie et là, je ne pouvais même pas le dire à mes meilleurs amis.

-Je comprends.

-Imagine si tu avais quelque chose que tu veux absolument partager avec Sirius et Remus et que tu ne peux pas le faire.

-Je serai incapable de garder un secret face à Sirius. Dans tous les cas, il devinerait trop rapidement que je lui cache quelque chose.

Harry sourit. Ils continuèrent à parler comme si toutes ces années de séparation n'avaient pas existées. La discussion dériva sur l'entraînement de Harry concernant sa maîtrise de sa magie. James s'amusa de voir la persévérance de l'adolescent qui voulait pertinemment faire apparaître cette sphère magique. La magie les entourait. Aucun des deux n'avaient espéré ne serait-ce qu'un jour pouvoir connaître une telle relation ensemble. Durant le souper, Glorfi fut heureux d'entendre la conversation joyeuse entre ses deux maîtres. Lorsque le soleil laissa sa place à la lune croissante, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée des deux autres maraudeurs.

-Prêt pour demain, Ry' ? demanda Sirius en prenant place sur la chaise à côté de James.

Surpris par leur arrivée, Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ses émeraudes suivirent leur mouvement. Il sourit à son ancien professeur qui prit place à ses côtés et qui le salua d'un sourire bienveillant. Il remarqua l'échange visuel entre les deux inséparables. Il ne prêta pas attention à la disparition soudaine de l'elfe de maison. Sa concentration se focalisa sur son parrain.

-Pour demain ?

-Tu te souviens de l'arrivée de tes meilleurs amis ? se moqua Sirius.

-Bien sûr. J'ignorais que tu parlais de ça.

-J'aurais pu faire allusion à autre chose ?

-Non. Je ne vois rien d'autre, avoua l'adolescent.

-Dumbledore a parlé de leur rencontre durant la séance de l'Ordre ?

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres sujets de discussion. Voldemort est introuvable, ses plans restent secrets… Dumbledore espère trouver des arguments qui t'enlèveront la garde de Harry durant ces vacances dans ce qu'on lui racontera demain soir.

-Lui raconter demain soir, coupa Harry en se retournant vers Remus. Qu'est-ce que vous allez raconter ?

-Tous les détails de notre rencontre de demain. Dumbledore veut que je lui fasse un récit détaillé de cette journée. Mais il a également demandé à Ron et Hermione de tout lui relater.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir le contrôle sur tout le monde, répondit James.

-Et avoir des arguments qui enlèveraient ta garde à James.

-Mais je le refuse ! En plus, le ministre ne va pas accepter une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis chez le chef des aurors, ma sécurité n'est-elle pas garantie ?

-Sauf si le successeur de Fudge est ami avec Dumbledore et accepte de nommer Maugrey chef des aurors, expliqua Sirius.

-Pourquoi vous semblez être les trois au courant de tout ?

-James et Sirius se disent tout.

-Exagère pas Mumus, on ne se raconte pas tout, coupa James.

-Tu me caches des choses ? s'offusqua Sirius.

-Et, coupa Remus, tout ce qui concerne cette guerre, on se le dit. Pour t'expliquer rapidement, James a gradé rapidement car Fudge était un ministre influençable après quelques flatteries.

-Il y a des jours où je me demande comment j'ai fait pour être aussi hypocrite face à lui. Cet après-midi, il pleurait dans mon bureau. Arrête de rire Sirius.

-Cependant, aux yeux de la population magique, Tellerino n'a pas encore fait ses preuves. Rien n'a montré qu'il était meilleur à ce poste que Maugrey, par exemple, continua Remus faisant abstraction des commentaires jugés inutiles de ses amis. Si Fudge se fait renvoyer, ce qui arrivera tôt ou tard, le prochain ministre pourrait avoir envie de changer la hiérarchie du département des aurors. Suivant l'influence que Dumbledore peut avoir sur lui, tu peux devoir retourner chez les Dursley. Quoi ? J'ai oublié de dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en remarquant l'échange entre James et Sirius.

-Rien à dire, confirma James.

-Dumbledore veut tout savoir, tout connaître. Il a lu la lettre que tu as envoyé à Ron et celle qu'il t'a envoyé. Il voudra entendre nos trois récits pour voir ce qui change, ce qui est identique.

-Ron et Hermione ne raconteront pas la vérité.

-Faudrait inventer une histoire commune pour tous, ils ne peuvent pas dire non plus que tu vis dans une maison avec un terrain de Quidditch. Qui est-ce qui a une telle chance ?

-On en a déjà discuté, Sirius, ce n'est pas toi qui inventera l'histoire commune !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu vas inventer n'importe quoi !

-Pas du tout ! J'ajouterai juste des éléments tel que l'homosexualité de Tellerino… ajouta Sirius avec un air angélique peint sur le visage.

-Quoi ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

-Quand je suis venu à Poudlard lors de ta retenue en début d'année passée, j'ai accepté de flirter avec Ombrage. Mais quand tu es parti, elle a voulu autre chose, expliqua James en grimaçant. Alors j'ai dit que j'étais gay. Sirius trouve très amusant de me le rappeler.

-C'est parce que tu n'as jamais essayé que tu dis que tu ne l'es pas, marmonna-t-il. Aie, s'écria-t-il en sentant le pied de James taper contre sa jambe.

-Il faudra qu'on raconte la même version avec Ron et Hermione. Etant donné qu'ils rencontreront James et que Dumbledore le saura ; Maugrey remarquera à quelle heure il quittera le département des aurors, il faut qu'on puise dire quelque chose de neutre, qui ne montre pas le lien qui s'est créé entre vous, expliqua Remus.

-Dumbledore n'a pas donné un nom de la personne qui pourrait le prochain ministre ? tenta James.

-Non. Il écoute les informations mais ne donne pas les siennes, grommela Remus.

-Va la retrouver, Remus, décréta Sirius.

-Pardon ?

-« Je dois juste discuter d'un petit truc avec Sirius, je ne serai pas long. À tout à l'heure ma chérie », imita Sirius sous les rires des deux Potter. Va retrouver Tonks. Elle va se demander ce qu'on fait, se moqua le maraudeur avec un sourire entendu.

-D'accord. À demain, salua-t-il en se levant. Tu sais Sirius, je pense que c'est plutôt entre toi et James qu'elle devrait se poser des questions. Après tout ça fait bientôt une année que tu rappelles à James qu'il a dû se faire passer pour homosexuel et que vous dormez ensemble, ajouta Remus avec un petit sourire en coin avec de quitter la terrasse, fier de son coup.

James et Sirius se figèrent tandis que Harry les regardait en formant un O de la bouche. Les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un regard, pestant visuellement contre leur meilleur ami.

-On dort ensemble parce que sinon on fait des cauchemars. Dormir ensemble nous apaise. Mais il n'y a rien de sexuel, ajouta Sirius.

-Rien de sexuel ? répéta James. Tu rajoutes ce détail comme si Harry aurait dû s'imaginer des choses.

-Je te rappelle qu'on se roulait des patins à quinze ans et que je l'ai dit à ton fils quand il me demandait des conseils pour la St-Valentin.

-Merci de rappeler ce souvenir-là.

-Vous n'avez jamais été plus loin ? s'étonna Harry.

-Bravo Sirius, maintenant mon fils va s'imaginer que toi et moi, on a déjà… Si tu t'étais arrêté à « on dort ensemble pour éviter les cauchemars », ça aurait été parfait. Tu as dû ajouter la notion sexuelle. Espace de détraqué, marmonna-t-il.

-C'est toi qui ne veux pas.

-Pardon ? s'étonna James dont le visage devenait cramoisi.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry hébété.

-Vous devriez voir vos têtes.

-Tu dis ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais je suis sûr que si papa te disait oui, tu accepterais.

-Jamie, ton fils sous entend que toi et moi…

-_Tais-toi,_ Sirius. Harry, on dort ensemble juste pour éviter les cauchemars, on s'est juste embrassé quand on était adolescent, ça n'ira pas plus loin. Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'allais devoir convaincre mon fils d'un truc pareil, marmonna-t-il.

-Je vais dormir, annonça Harry avec un grand sourire. À demain. Je suis dans la chambre d'à côté, oubliez pas le sort de silence.

James jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui haussa les épaules. L'héritier de Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, dépité, incapable d'en vouloir à son frère de cœur. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.


	75. Ron et Hermione

Ca'ssandre: Merci pour ta review! Oui, on saura plus de choses sur le couple Remus/Tonks! Bonne lecture!

Tsuky: Merci pour ta review. Non le prochain ministre ne sera pas Arthur. Il est peut-être manipulable mais pas assez! Bonne semaine!

Lele-35 & Nanouche: Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 75**

**Ron et Hermione**

Ce matin-là, Harry se leva d'excellente humeur. Il jeta un regard joyeux à sa chambre princière. Il descendit à travers son palais pour retrouver Glorfi à la cuisine qui lui préparait son petit déjeuner.

-Salut, fanfaronna-t-il avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, Maître Harry.

L'elfe sourit à son maître puis lui prépara son habituel petit déjeuner. Il jeta un coup d'œil surpris au visage heureux de l'adolescent. Harry était hyperactif ce matin là. Ses mains touchaient tout ce qui passait par malheur sous ses doigts tandis que sa jambe reflétait un tic nerveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui rend si joyeux mon maître ? osa demander l'elfe en posant le bol de céréale.

-Ron et Hermione arrivent cet après-midi et je vais enfin pourvoir leur dire la vérité. J'ai envie de tout leur raconter depuis samedi passé. C'était si dur de ne pas leur envoyer un hibou pour tout leur dire. Mais je dois réussir à me contenir et ne pas tout déballer dès qu'ils auront passé le pas de la porte...

L'elfe sourit à l'adolescent. Ce dernier était excité. Sa joie débordante se promenait dans toute la maison au grand bonheur de l'elfe de maison. Assis au bord de la piscine où il avait élu domicile durant la journée, il se remémora la mise en scène préparée. Il contrôla que tout signe visible de son père était caché. Il avait prit soin de demander à James de jeter le même sort d'illusion que lors de son arrivée.

Quand il entendit le doux bruit du carillon du portail qui tinta à l'arrivée de ses meilleurs amis, il se leva dans un bond et courut jusqu'à eux. Il longea la maison et se retrouva face aux nouveaux venus. Il sourit de plus belle en voyant le visage figé de Ron dont la bouche formait un O à la vue de l'immense et fière bâtisse dressée devant lui. Le regard interrogateur d'Hermione offrait un moment mémorable pour Harry pour la première fois, sa meilleure amie était perdue. Il remarqua l'échange amusé entre Remus et le visage de Tellerino. Il répondit par un sourire en coin au clin d'œil de James. Il s'avança le cœur léger. Un bonheur intense parcourait son corps. Pour la première fois au mois de juillet, il était heureux. Il était convaincu que ces vacances d'été allaient être magiques.

-Harry !

La voix aigüe d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité. Il sentit deux bras l'étreindre avec force. La chevelure brune vint lui chatouiller le visage. Une fois libre, il leur sourit.

-Une maison _agréable !_ Tu as vu ce palais ? explosa Ron en faisant une accolade à son meilleur ami.

-Dumbledore n'a pas besoin de savoir dans quel château je vis. Surtout que je dois avouer que tu n'as pas tout vu, nargua-t-il fièrement en échangea un regard peu discret avec James.

-La piscine, ronchonna Ron, jaloux de la chance de Harry.

Il sentit le regard perçant d'Hermione quand ses émeraudes échangèrent un regard avec son père. La jeune fille loin d'être dupe de cette fausse indifférence entre les deux hommes commençait à percevoir l'amitié qui devait s'être formé. Cependant, elle était loin de connaître la vérité. Elle jeta un regard également surpris vers Remus qui semblait étonnement impassible.

La rencontre avec Tellerino dans un bistrot londonien sur une grande rue touristique avait déjà été une surprise pour la jeune femme. Convaincue que le loup-garou allait être froid avec l'auror qui recherchait activement, semblait-il, son meilleur ami et qui était détesté par l'Ordre, cela avait été tout autre. En entrant dans ce pub typiquement anglais. Remus s'était directement dirigé vers une table au fond. Tous trois avaient pris place.

-Pourquoi s'installer ? Nous allons partir tout de suite retrouver Harry n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, lui avait répondit Remus. Mais les moldus trouveraient étranges que quatre personnes prennent place et partent sans avoir rien commandé.

-Bien sûr, avait-elle vaguement répondu.

-Evidemment, on aurait pu attendre Tellerino pour commander mais je me doute qu'il veuille prendre un verre avec nous.

-Ça doit être si atroce pour Harry de vivre seul avec lui, avait murmuré Ron.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du lycanthrope. Avant même que l'auror ait passé le pas de la porte, Remus avait déjà levé son regard dans sa direction. De sa même démarche assurée, Tellerino s'était avancé vers eux. Avec un regard noir, Ron l'avait vaguement salué tandis que Remus avait su être étonnement neutre. Mais cette neutralité avait paru faussée pour la jeune femme quand, en quittant le pub pour se mettre à l'abri et transplaner discrètement, elle avait cru percevoir un sourire amusé sur le visage des deux adultes. En arrivant devant cette vieille bicoque, Ron avait juré mais aucun mot n'avait pu sortir de sa bouche. Cependant, Remus n'avait pas eu une réaction semblable à la leur.

Elle reprit pied quand elle sentit sa manche tirée par Ron qui regardait, admiratif, les hautes colonnes antiques à l'entrée de la maison. Harry s'était avancé vers le meilleur ami de son père et le saluait avec une complicité surprenante. Hermione avait le souvenir que Harry était certes proche de son parrain mais que sa relation avec Remus avait toujours eu quelque chose de plus réservé, quelque chose qu'elle soupçonnait venir du fait qu'il avait rencontré Remus comme professeur. Elle n'entendit pas ce que son meilleur ami dit à son hôte mais celui-ci lui sourit en lui rassurant qu'il allait le laisser seul avec ses amis et qu'il reviendrait un peu plus tard.

-Tu ne trouves pas étrange la relation que Harry semble avoir avec Tellerino et la manière dont Remus ne semble que peu surpris par cette immense demeure ? demanda Hermione.

Sa question n'eut aucune réponse de la part de Ron qui était trop occupé à observer le Manoir Potter. Elle répondit vaguement au salut de l'auror.

-Je vous fais visiter ? proposa Harry en souriant, heureux.

-Bien sûr ! Je veux voir cette piscine ! Elle doit juste être gigantesque quand on voit cette maison !

-Tu l'auras oublié quand tu auras vu le terrain de Quidditch ! rigola Harry tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la piscine.

Il sentit un bras fort l'arrêter. Il rencontra le regard rond de son meilleur ami qui répéta bêtement le mot « _Quidditch »_.

-Oui, le terrain de Quidditch. Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire dans ma lettre car Dumbledore l'aurait su. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de domaine avec son propre terrain privé et je ne voulais pas voir débarquer Dumbledore.

-Tu as ton propre terrain de Quidditch, tu as ton propre terrain de Quidditch, tu as… répétait inlassablement Ron en regardant autour de lui, perdu.

-C'est vraiment magnifique. Tellerino doit avoir les moyens pour pouvoir se payer une telle maison, fit remarquer Remus.

-C'est un héritage, avoua Harry avec un air entendu.

-Un héritage ? Par qui ? questionna Hermione.

-Son père. Je ne sais plus exactement les détails.

-Il te les as dit ?

-Oui. Vous voulez vous arrêter pour boire quelque chose ou…

-On veut voir le terrain de Quidditch !

-D'accord, Ron. On va commencer par ça et ensuite je vous ferai visiter le reste. Vous aurez le temps de me raconter comment ça se passe de votre côté.

-C'est plutôt ce que tu as pu découvrir qui nous intéresse, coupa Hermione.

-On a tout le temps, Hermione. C'est Glorfi l'elfe de maison de Tellerino, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de sa meilleure amie se fermer à la vue de l'elfe.

-Il a un l'elfe de maison ?

-Un elfe payé.

Il vit le regard dubitatif qu'elle lui lançait.

-Un rafraichissement pour les amis de Maître Harry ?

-Non merci, refusa gentiment Hermione.

-C'est bon pour l'instant, le rassura Remus.

Ron fixait l'elfe d'un air ahuri, incapable de lui répondre.

-On commence la visite ?

-Oui ! répondit vivement Ron, arrachant un sourire aux trois autres.

Harry commença par leur faire visiter l'extérieur en leur racontant comment les choses s'étaient déroulées pour lui. Devant omettre de parler de James, Sirius ou de Remus, il ne put raconter que peu de chose. Il relata vaguement la découverte de l'immense maison, une semaine plus tôt. Il argumenta que Tellerino passait énormément de temps au ministère et qu'il le voyait donc peu souvent. Ses journées furent rapidement décrites, passées au bord de la piscine à lire ou à simplement profiter du beau temps. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se souvenait être passé par là quelques jours auparavant sans savoir qu'il allait vivre avec son père. Il retint un éclat de rire en voyant la tête déformée par la surprise sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Devant eux se dressaient les hauts buts du terrain de Quidditch.

-Tu ne plaisantais pas… Tu as vraiment ton propre terrain de Quidditch ! C'est incroyable !

-Oui, mais on n'a pas encore eu le temps d'y jouer.

-Tellerino y joue ?

-Quand il était jeune. Il m'a promis d'y jouer avec moi même si à deux, ce n'est pas le top !

-Ça fait une semaine que tu es là et vous n'avez toujours pas eu le temps ?

-Je ne le vois pas beaucoup. Il passe la plupart de son temps au ministère. Entre nous, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir vu Tellerino le week-end passé et c'est tout, avoua Harry en échangeant un regard avec Remus qui compris le sous entendu.

Ils durent tirer Ron pour l'empêcher de rester ancré devant ce champ de terre. Sur le chemin du retour, Hermione recommença son bombardement de questions.

-Harry, tu es là depuis bientôt une semaine, tu dois bien avoir remarqué quelque chose qui pourrait nous servir d'indices ! Par exemple cette histoire d'héritage d'une si grande maison !

-Hermione, vous avez parlé avec Kingsley ?

-Pas encore, avoua-t-elle, mal à l'aise en lançant un regard peu discret en direction de Remus qui n'était pas censé être au courant des recherches faites par les adolescents.

-Je ne pouvais pas bombardement Tellerino de questions ! Il aurait compris trop facilement. De toute façon dans quelques instants tu seras obnubilée par la bibliothèque privée et immense, murmura Harry juste assez fort pour que le mot bibliothèque atteigne les oreilles de sa meilleure amie.

-Une bibliothèque privée ? Répéta-t-elle, dubitative.

Elle ne reçut qu'un large sourire moqueur en guise de réponse. Harry se réjouissait du moment précis où il avait prévu de tout leur dire. Il retrouva Neve Nere sur la terrasse. Le prenant dans ses bras, il le garda contre lui, le moyen de communication avec son père. Il montra rapidement le reste de la maison pour se retrouver rapidement au dernier étage. En posant son pied sur la dernière marche, il sentit la même émotion qui l'avait étreignit quelques jours plus tôt l'enlacer à nouveau.

-Wahoo, tu étais sérieux quand tu parlais de bibliothèque privée, s'émerveilla Hermione alors qu'elle longeait les hautes étagères sous l'œil amusé de ses amis.

-Tu veux les conduire devant l'arbre généalogique ? Tu suis le même chemin que James ? murmura Remus.

-Oui, avoua Harry.

Ron regarda vaguement les livres plus intéressé par les diverses objets présents. Harry remarqua le mouvement figé de sa meilleure amie près de son arbre généalogique. Il inspira pour prendre son courage et rester calme. Il vit Hermione se tourner vers lui la bouche entrouverte.

-Harry, qu'est-ce…

Incapable de finir sa phrase, ses yeux finirent de poser sa question muette.

-Je… C'est… se mélangea Harry. Mon père est vivant ! s'écria-t-il vivement incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent encore plus. Perdue, elle resta silencieuse. Ron qui avait entendu le brusque cri de Harry, se retourna lentement, peu convaincu d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le loup-garou observait les adolescents en souriant. Il songea à quel point la réaction de Harry avait dû être plus amusante à voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Mon père est vivant. Il s'est créé une fausse identité, celle de Tellerino, ajouta l'adolescent, tout excité.

-Harry, ton père est mort quand tu étais bébé ! Comment pourrait-il être vivant ? répliqua-t-elle en jetant un regard suppliant d'aide à Remus.

Elle ne vit pas le regard amusé du félin toujours dans les bras de Harry. Un regard noir fut jeté à Remus qui haussa les épaules, jouant sur la carte de l'ignorance.

-Tellerino t'a fait croire être ton père ? répéta Ron, perdu.

-Non. Mon père n'est pas mort il y a quinze ans. Tout comme je ne suis pas l'élu d'une prophétie. Il a passé dix ans en Italie pour s'entraîner et pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Il est revenu sous l'identité de Tellerino pour faire partie du ministère. Mais il m'a protégé cette année en étant l'inconnu, déballa Harry.

-Quel résumé de la situation ! s'étonna Remus.

-Quoi ? se tourna Harry.

-James a préparé sa longue explication qu'il allait te donner et toi tu résumes tout ça de manière si spontanée !

-Pourtant je n'ai rien compris, coupa Ron. Comment ton père a-t-il fait pour survivre ?

-Il ne peut pas mourir tant que l'héritière de Serdaigle est vivante. Voldemort non plus.

-Harry, je t'ai déjà expliqué... L'héritière de Serdaigle est morte. Depuis longtemps.

-Non, seul l'héritier de Poufsouffle a été tué par l'héritier de Serpentard. Hermione, je te le promets, tenta d'expliqua Harry en fixant son regard droit dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

-Je ne comprends rien du tout, maugréa Ron.

-On pourrait gentiment descendre et là je vous expliquerai tout.

-D'accord, parce que là je suis perdu, répliqua le rouquin.

-Je sens que je vais avoir besoin de preuves pour ce que tu dis, murmura Hermione.

-Pas de soucis. Il m'a promis d'être là !

La jeune fille lui lança un regard suspicieux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais le suivit dans les escaliers. Ils croisèrent Glorfi dans le vestibule qui semblait les attendre.

-Ils sont vers la piscine, Maître Harry, murmura l'elfe avant de retourner à ses tâches ménagères.

-Merci.

Il remarqua avec satisfaction le froncement de sourcil de sa meilleure amie qui ne pouvait toujours y croire. Ils pénétrèrent sur la terrasse dallée. Sur le bord de la piscine, deux silhouettes étaient assises. Leur éclat de rire arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles des nouveaux venus. Plongés dans leur discussion, ils n'entendirent pas les nouveaux arrivants. Comme deux enfants, ils se poussaient, tentant de faire tomber l'autre dans l'eau.

-J'ai une envie insatiable de les pousser, murmura Remus.

-Moi aussi, avoua Harry en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, ils s'avancèrent doucement, près à jeter à l'eau les deux compères. À quelques centimètres près, ils sentirent un bouclier invisible les empêcher d'avancer. Un juron s'échappa des lèvres du loup-garou à l'étonnement des trois adolescents. Son grognement fit sursauter les inséparables. Ils se retournèrent et sourirent face aux nouveaux venus.

-Remus, tu crois vraiment que j'allais rester au bord de la piscine dos à toi et à Harry sans la moindre protection ? se moqua James.

-Le blabla du super héros, ronchonna Sirius moqueur.

Hermione fixa James les yeux grands ouverts incapable de dire un mot.

-Sirius ? s'étonna Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu… Pourquoi y a-t-il deux Harry ?

-Je t'ai toujours dit Sirius, que c'est moi qui faisais le plus jeune entre nous.

-Il t'a confondu avec un gamin de quinze ans…

-Seize ans !

-Pas encore, répliquèrent son père et son parrain.

-À dix jours près, il ne faut pas chipoter ! maugréa Harry.

-Je disais donc, que tu a été confondu avec un _adolescent_, appuya Sirius, alors que tu as trente-cinq ans, bientôt trente-six ans, ajouta-t-il précipitamment avant son meilleur ami ne puisse avoir l'envie de le couper comme son fils quelques instants auparavant.

-Je préfère rester sur les trente-cinq. Je fais jeune, moi, pas comme certain.

-Je n'ai pas de sosie, _moi._

-Tu fais vieux, Sirius.

-J'étais en prison et pas en Italie à me dorer la pilule et à faire de la musculation.

-Vous êtes mort, coupa Hermione.

-Tu vois, soit on te prend pour un ado, soit pour un mort. Je conçois que tu ressemblais encore à un adolescent quand tu es mort…

-Quand je suis mort ?

-Quand tu es présupposé être mort. Ne joue pas sur les mots, Jamie.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir être traité de zombie !

-Tu veux que je dise que tu es mort et ressuscité ?

-Je m'appelle James, et pas Jésus.

-Tu pourrais être flatté de la comparaison, rétorqua Sirius.

-Ils sont désespérants, murmura Remus.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça, avoua Harry à ses meilleurs amis qui les regardaient éberlués.

-Je suis toujours traité de zombie, ajouta James.

-Quand je te compare à un super héros qui formerait un groupe secret pour défendre l'humanité, tu refuses…

-Défendre l'humanité ? L'association de ta beauté ?

-Stop, coupa Remus.

-Tu n'as pas vu la tête de Voldy et ses sbires ou quoi ?

-J'ai dit _STOP_, hurla le loup-garou. Ron et Hermione ont le droit à des explications non ? ajouta-t-il après avoir eu l'attention de ces meilleurs amis.

-Tu ne leur as rien raconté ? s'étonna James en fixant son fils.

-Tu vois bien comment ils te regardent ? répliqua Sirius. On dirait qu'ils ont vu un zombie !

D'un mouvement de la main, James poussa Sirius dans la piscine sous le rire de Harry et Remus, et sous le regard ahuri de Ron et Hermione.

-Quoi ? demanda James dans un haussement d'épaules devant ces interrogations muettes. Il ne faut pas me pousser à bout, c'est tout…

Quand Sirius émergea, il envoya une vague sur son meilleur ami et par la même occasion sur toutes les personnes présentes. Il n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'une langue tirée de la part de James dans une attitude très enfantine et moqueuse.

-C'est à moi de tout expliquer à tes amis ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son fils.

-Tu as un préparé un beau discours durant tant d'années que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu puisses l'utiliser à nouveau. Comme ça, les heures de labeurs auront servi à quelque chose, se moqua l'adolescent.

-Moquez-vous mais à ma place vous auriez réagi pareil !

-À ta place, je serai devenu fou, avoua Sirius.

-Tu es déjà fou…

-Pas moins que toi…

-Ni plus…

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Sirius enleva son t-shirt trempé et s'allongea sur le dos dans l'eau fraîche. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa flotter. James détacha son regard de son meilleur ami pour se tourner vers le trio inséparable. D'un geste de la tête, il les incita à s'installer confortablement. Assis sur les dalles chaudes, ils écoutèrent avec attention et étonnement le récit qui leur était fait. Harry prit la place de Sirius et plongea ses jambes dans l'eau. Il s'amusa à les balancer, provoquant de légers clapotis dans l'eau. Remus, assis dans la même position que Harry mais à l'autre opposé de James, discuta dans des murmures à peine audibles avec Sirius toujours allongé dans l'eau. Ils rigolèrent de temps à autre en reconnaissant les passages typiquement appris par cœur par James. Les deux maraudeurs et Harry échangèrent quelques rires et grimaces sans réaliser le sérieux de l'explication de l'élu.

Ron écoutait ce récit si étonnant la bouche entrouverte tandis qu'Hermione buvait les paroles qu'elle entendait. Un léger froncement de sourcil indiquait son état de concentration. Chaque détail était retenu. Avec intérêt, elle apprenait la vérité. Elle avait cherché durant une année à comprendre tous ces phénomènes étranges et la réponse à ses questions était devant elle. À la fin du récit, James leur demanda s'ils avaient des questions. À leur grande surprise, aucune interrogation concernant son récit ne fut posé. Les maraudeurs regardèrent avec étonnement les deux adolescents sous le rire de Harry à l'entente de ces drôles de demandes dites à l'unisson.

-Je pourrais aller dans la bibliothèque ?

-Je pourrais aller faire du Quidditch sur le terrain privé ?


	76. Courte attaque

Lele-35: Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

Lily59: Merci pour ta review. Contente d'avoir pu te transmettre des émotions! Bonne semaine!

Hello tout le monde, je n'ai pas hélas plus bcp de temps pour moi. J'ai énormément de boulot ce semestre à l'uni (entre exposé, dossier à rendre et lecture à faire, je suis surchargée). De plus, j'ai le mariage d'une amie à préparer; étant son témoin je m'occupe de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. C'est du boulot! En décembre j'avais 8 chapitres d'avance. Je n'ai en plus que deux... Je vous laisse imaginez le manque de temps que j'ai... Mais je vous rassure, je vais continuer et terminer cette histoire! J'ai bcp d'idées dans ma tête. Je sais exactement ce que je veux. Je connais déjà mon épilogue! Mais c'est le temps qui manque... J'ai donc deux propositions à vous faire: 1) soit je publie la semaine prochaine et après je ne publie plus que toutes les deux semaines pour garder un rythme régulier de parution. 2) Sinon quand je me retrouve au pied du mur sans chapitre dans un mois environ, je cesse de publier durant un mois, un mois et demi pour reprendre ensuite un rythme hebdomadaire. Je vous laisse le choix. Je suis désolée mais les cours me prennent du temps et j'ai ce mariage à organiser. Bonne lecture à tous! Bonne semaine! Flo

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 76**

**Courte attaque**

-Cesse de regarder mon fils.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je regarderai mon filleul ?

-Ça c'est la question que _je_ me pose. À quoi pensais-tu ?

James s'assit sur la chaise tout en posant devant son meilleur ami la limonade qu'il venait d'apporter. Son regard suivit celui du ténébreux en direction des enfants qui rigolaient dans l'eau. Il posa son pied sur sa chaise et appuya son menton sur son genou tout en sirotant sa boisson. Ses noisettes dévisagèrent son meilleur ami affalé sur sa chaise. Les traces de son passage à Azkaban avaient presque disparu.

-Ils se sont vite habitués à toutes ces révélations. Ron et Hermione n'ont pas hésité à venir ici avec moi en cachette et Harry semble s'être rapidement fait à l'idée d'avoir un père.

-Ouais.

Il observa à son tour les trois adolescents. La jeune femme était assise sur une des chaises longues au bord de la piscine et lisait tout en jetant des coups d'œil amusés aux deux garçons qui jouaient dans l'eau claire. Elle tourna la page tout en remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Elle éclata de rire en voyant Harry se perdre à nouveau dans les eaux sous les assauts de leur meilleur ami. En reprenant sa respiration, il la vit rire de sa nouvelle défaite sous l'œil narquois de Ron. Pour seule réponse, elle obtint une grimace tandis que derrière Harry, le rouquin levait deux doigts en signe de victoire. Il ne remarqua pas le retour à l'attaque du plus jeune.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il nous ressemble à leur âge ?

-Harry est mon sosie, concéda James.

-Pas seulement. On était si insouciants. Toi et moi, on aurait joué dans cette piscine éternellement si…

-La réalité ne nous avait pas dépassés.

-On jouait sans cesse. J'entends encore la voix de Remus qui me dit « Arrêtez de faire les gamins et venez faire vos devoirs de vacances. Il ne vous reste plus qu'une semaine ». Il nous restait une semaine et un jour !

-Et Hermione représente assez bien Remus lisant tranquillement au bord de la piscine, ajouta James, hilare.

-Prête à se moquer du Potter qui se prendra la raclée du siècle, ajouta Sirius en voyant Harry se faire couler à nouveau.

-Arrête, tu ne gagnais pas toujours, se vexa James.

-Jamie, je sens encore la douceur de la peau de ton épaule sous ma main ou mes doigts qui se perdaient dans tes cheveux quand je gagnais un point de plus !

-Si je n'étais pas au courant que tu décrivais les moments où tu essayais de me couler, j'aurais pu penser que ce que tu disais signifiait autre chose.

-C'est toi qui n'a jamais voulu que je caresse ta peau douce, se moqua Sirius en effleurant ses doigts sur le bras de son meilleur ami avec un sourire entendu.

-Mon épaule est plus haute.

-Ton tee-shirt « made in Gryffondor », rouge, ajouta-t-il…

-J'avais compris.

-…M'empêche de caresser facilement ton épaule. Qu'est-ce que je suis désespéré pour en être au point de feindre te draguer.

-Arrête de dramatiser, Sirius. Si tu draguais Rogue, je pourrais comprendre. Attends, tu me draguais ? Azkaban t'a ramolli mon pote.

-Jamie, quand quelqu'un te caresse comme je l'ai fait avec ta main ça s'appelle flirter. Azkaban m'a peut-être ramolli mais toi ça doit faire des lustres que t'as pas filtré avec une fille. Pourtant j'avais cru comprendre que les italiennes étaient plutôt pas mal.

-Je n'ai pas flirté avec quelqu'un depuis Lily.

-Les deux-trois italiennes ?

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça. Elles me collaient tellement que j'ai fini par abdiquer.

-On voit qui était le cerveau ce soir-là, se moqua Sirius.

-Harry a coulé à son tour Ron, déclara James pour changer de sujet. Les Potter gagnent des points de temps à autres.

-De toute façon aujourd'hui, tu gagnerais, maugréa Sirius.

-Je ne suis pas si sûr.

-Bien sûr. Surtout que tu peux tricher sans que personne ne le sache.

-C'est pour ça que Remus lisait à côté de nous, pour surveiller celui qui aurait l'horrible idée de tricher. D'ailleurs, où est-il ? J'ai l'impression de le voir de moins en moins.

-Et Tonks doit avoir l'impression de le voir de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce qu'on a changé, rigola Sirius. À leur âge, toi tu n'en avais que pour Lily et Remus passait ses journées à lire. Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui passe son temps avec sa petite amie et toi qui plonge dans ces vieux livres ennuyeux.

-Et le Sirius « Je contourne les règles car je suis libre de faire ce que je veux » d'antan doit rester enfermé dans son ancienne maison ou venir se réfugier chez son meilleur ami.

-Je venais déjà me réfugier ici. C'est toujours le 12 Square Grimmaurd que je fuis.

À peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'il sentit un liquide froid lui asperger le visage. Il entendit Sirius jurer. Dans un geste machinal, il repoussa l'eau créant une barrière autour de lui, éclaboussant d'autant plus son meilleur ami quand le jet d'eau frappait son bouclier. Il distingua malgré les gouttes sur ses lunettes, le sourire étincelant de son fils qui tenait le tuyau d'arrosage. La main sur son ventre, Harry était plié de rire. James tourna les yeux vers la source du problème et d'un simple regard tourna le robinet, coupant l'eau et le rire de son fils.

-Hey c'est de la triche !

-Les règles ne stipulaient pas que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie.

-Il n'y a pas de règles, répliqua Harry.

-Donc rien qui m'interdisait d'utiliser la magie.

Avec un petit sourire, James regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et du bout des doigts fit apparaître un nuage qui se mit à pleurer des larmes de pluie sur l'adolescent. Ron, Hermione et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

-J'étais déjà mouillé, rétorqua l'adolescent en tirant la langue. Un jet d'eau ne me gêne pas !

-Regarde au-dessus de ta tête, Harry, coupa Hermione.

Surpris, il obéit et relever le visage. Il découvrit avec un étonnement un unique petit nuage qui tournait au dessus de lui. Il rigola en gardant son regard braqué sur lui.

-C'est vraiment nul de ne pas pouvoir pratiquer les sorts durant les vacances. On aurait tellement pu apprendre, murmura Hermione en fixant avec intérêt le bébé nuage.

-Il faut remettre les choses dans leur contexte. Quoi ? demanda soudainement Sirius en fixant son meilleur ami. Tu pensais à quoi ? Tu as fait une de ces têtes, ajouta-t-il.

-Rien.

-Pas à moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai…

-Hello, coupa une voix grave depuis l'entrée.

-Sirius ! s'étonna une seconde plus aigüe.

-…juste entendu Remus arriver, finit James dans un haussement d'épaule.

-Mais pas Tonks, nargua Sirius en souriant à sa cousine qui le fixait incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous hors du QG, Sirius ? Et vous deux ? ajouta-t-elle en remarquant Ron et Hermione. Harry ? Tu n'es pas censé être chez Tellerino ?

-J'y suis.

-Comment ça tu y es ? C'est quoi cette…

La fin de sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'elle remarquait la présence de James pour la première fois. Son visage déjà couvert par un masque d'étonnement, se fit plus ahuri encore. Elle jeta un regard plein d'interrogation à son petit ami. Celui-ci lui prit la main et la conduisit vers la longue table. Les trois adolescents prirent place aux côtés des deux maraudeurs qui étaient déjà assis l'un en face de l'autre.

-Vu son regard perdu, je sens que je vais de nouveau devoir me taper mon récit si merveilleux, maugréa James sous le sourire moqueur de Sirius.

-Tonks, commença Remus en lançant un regard en direction de James qu'il allait présenter.

-La véritable identité de Tellerino, coupa James en tendant la main, main qu'elle ne serra pas, trop perdue.

-Pardon ?

-Il était même venu te voir à la maternité quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé, ajouta Sirius en souriant. Tu m'avais accompagné. On devait avoir treize ans, ajouta-t-il en regardant James qui fronçait les sourcils à la recherche de ce souvenir.

Tonks se tourna vers Remus et lui lança un regard noir, l'obligeant à lui donner plus d'explications.

-J'allais t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas ma faute si ces deux-là me coupent toujours pour dire n'importe quoi.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Je suis vraiment la véritable identité de Tellerino vu que je suis Tellerino mais que ce n'est qu'une couverture. Et il est vrai que j'ai accompagné Sirius quand il était allé à la maternité, ajouta-t-il peu convaincu. James Potter, se présenta-t-il. Et non, je ne suis pas mort. Jamais.

-Ce n'est pas un zombie non plus, renchérit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, se défendit Sirius face au regard noir de James.

-Il n'a pas non plus ressuscité comme Jésus.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est ton fils qui parle !

-C'est tes mots qu'il disait.

-Grammaticalement parlant, il serait plus correct de dire qu'il répétait mes phrases et pas juste mes mots.

-Dans une phrase, il y a des mots.

-Je sais. Je ne suis pas encore complètement débile, se vexa Sirius.

-Ah ouais ? s'étonna Tonks provoquant un rire dans les personnes présentes. On peut m'expliquer ?

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'ai-je donc fait au bon Dieu pour devoir supporter une nouvelle fois ce discours ? se plaignit Sirius. Après la semaine de répétition, l'explication pour Harry, pour Kingsley, pour Hermione et Ron, voilà que je dois la réentendre pour Tonks.

-Tu n'as qu'à expliquer toi-même, comme ça tu pourras montrer comme tu connais si bien ce discours à force de l'avoir entendu, provoqua James heureux de pouvoir passer la main.

-Une rapide explication, exigea la jeune femme.

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard amusé.

-James n'est pas mort parce que son heure n'était pas arrivé. Version explication très rapide.

-Elle n'a surtout rien compris, coupa Remus.

-Il ne pouvait pas mourir car l'héritière de Serdaigle est encore vivante. C'est pour cela que ni Voldemort, héritier de Serpentard, ni James, héritier de Gryffondor ne peuvent mourir.

-Les héritiers de Serpentard, Gryffondor et Serdaigle, tu as dit ? répéta-t-elle en prenant place autour de la table.

-Oui. Parce que ceux de Serpentard et Gryffondor devront combattre pour un ultime combat quand celui de Serdaigle sera mort. Finir le combat des fondateurs.

-Tu peux donner une explication complète ! ordonna-t-elle sous l'échange désespéré de James et Remus.

-La version longue c'est James qui la fait. Moi je ne fais que la version rapide.

-Je pourrais avoir la version longue ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. Tu vas devoir l'écouter à nouveau, se moqua James. Il y a 1000 ans…

-Ce n'était pas genre il y a 1003 ans ? Ou 1007 ans ? Ou encore… Tu triches ! s'exclama en Sirius en voyant apparaître le grand récipient contenant sa mousse préférée.

À l'entente du soupir d'exaspération de Remus, James se résolut à réagir s'il ne voulait pas être interrompu toutes les secondes par son meilleur ami. Il fit apparaître le désert que l'elfe avait préparé le matin même. La réaction de Sirius ne se fit pas attendre. Son regard se posa sur la mousse chocolatée. Des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux sous le regard amusé de l'héritier de Gryffondor et du loup-garou. Il répliqua d'un simple sourire. Sirius haussa les épaules, oublia les stupidités qu'il voulait dire et s'attaquer au remplissage de son bol.

-_Dovresti avere vergogna. Glorfi ama tanto portare il deserto_. (tu devrais avoir honte, Glorfi aime tant apporter le désert).

-_Mi scuserà quando lui dirò le parole stupide che hai detto_. (Il m'excusera quand je lui dirai les paroles stupides que tu as dites). _Adesso, mangi in silenzio_ ! (maintenant mange en silence !).

Les sept bols remplis, James put raconter à nouveau son discours sous les rires, sourires amusés de Sirius, Harry et Remus. Une palette de réaction se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme. L'étonnement, la compréhension, l'admiration, la tristesse… Elle ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de coude à Remus avec une fausse moue boudeuse sur le visage quand elle sut que depuis une année il lui cachait la réalité concernant son meilleur ami. La couleur de ses cheveux prenait une légère teinte différente pour chacune de ses émotions. Le rouge discret qu'elle abordait en arrivant était passé du stade flamboyant à celui terne en passant par un rouge sang. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire ce qu'elle voulait dire pendant le récit qui lui était conté, un hibou apparut devant eux. Elle vit le visage de James passer d'un calme jovial à un sérieux flippant. Les regards des adolescents et des maraudeurs étaient également braqués sur lui alors qu'il parcourait rapidement les mots du ministère.

-Attaque de mangemorts dans le Rutland. Kingsley y est déjà. C'est lui qui a lancé l'alerte. Faut qu'on y aille, décréta James en se tournant vers Tonks qui affirma d'un signe de tête.

-Nous, faut qu'on rentre au QG. Tous les quatre, précisa Remus.

-Glorfi, appela James.

-Oui maître James ?

-Une attaque de mangemorts, il faudrait que Tellerino et l'inconnu soit au même endroit au même moment. Tu peux rejouer mon rôle ?

-Bien sûr.

L'elfe disparut pour laisser place au chef des aurors.

-Glorfi sera ton patron pour la journée, expliqua Sirius à son cousine surprise.

Celle-ci jeta un regard surpris à James. Pensant d'abord qu'il allait prendre son apparence de Tellerino s'il était son patron, elle fut étonnée de l'entendre parler de cet inconnu qui avait tant fait jaser. À ses côtés, le super héros se matérialisa.

-À toute, salua-t-il avant de disparaître.

-Tu peux y aller maintenant, Glorfi. Tonks te rejoindra rapidement. Vous n'êtes pas censé arriver en même temps, indiqua Remus.

L'elfe quitta le domaine à son tour, puis Tonks, après avoir rapidement embrassé son petit ami, quitta les lieux. Les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un regard entendu. Partir maintenant signifiait laisse Harry seul. Il ne doutait pas de sa sécurité mais plutôt de ses réactions gryffondoresque. Mais tous deux savaient qu'ils devaient rapidement rentrer dans le pire cauchemar de Sirius.

-Prêt ? demanda l'ancien professeur vers les deux adolescents.

-Oui. À bientôt Harry.

-Bye mon pote.

-Bon retour, salua Harry.

-Ils seront bientôt de retour, promit Sirius. Ne te fais pas de bile.

-Je sais. Je n'y doute pas.

-À tout à l'heure, ajouta le parrain après que Remus ait transplané avec Ron et Hermione.

L'adolescent sourit. Évidemment que Sirius allait revenir. Il allait même donner toutes les informations dites durant la séance de l'Ordre qui aurait inévitablement lieu après une attaque de mangemorts. Sirius venait tous les soirs. Harry regarda la maison. Pour la première fois depuis sa venu, il était réellement seul ici. Glorfi n'était pas là. Il faisait entièrement confiance en la sécurité du domaine, mais il aurait voulu sortir. Il savait que son père avait grandit ici. Il avait parcourut le village avec Sirius, avec sa mère. Il plongea ses jambes dans l'eau fraîche. Il les balança, attendant sagement l'arrivée de son père ou de son elfe de maison. Ses émeraudes posées sur les clapotis, voyaient le liquide sans le voir. Il sursauta à l'attente du salut de la voix grave de James.

-Déjà de retour ?

-Etonnement, ça été très rapide. Je n'ai eu le temps de stupéfixer que trois mangemorts qu'un de leur sous chef leur criait de se replier. Glorfi va rapidement arriver. Il te racontera tout.

L'elfe apparut alors. Il retrouva son apparence avant même d'avoir réalisé qu'il était rentré.

-Je te laisse raconter à Harry les évènements, je vais aller reprendre mon poste. Merci encore !

Avant même que son fils et son elfe n'aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de leur dire, James avait déjà disparut sous son apparence italienne. Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à l'elfe.

-Quand je suis arrivé sur cette place publique…

L'auror s'était retrouvé au milieu de cette foule qui criait de part et d'autres et où des corps étendus, gémissant, pleurant le passage de la mort se bousculaient la place. Il entendait au loin la sirène des médicomages moldus, les médecins selon les souvenirs de l'elfe. Des arbres étaient en feu. Un jet d'eau créé par la brisure d'une canalisation calmait les flammes. Son cœur d'elfe meurtri puis guéri par l'amour de sa famille ne pouvait supporter de voir une petite fille pleurer et appeler sa mère qui ne reviendrait pas. À l'entente de ces marques de chagrin, son regard bleuté se tourna vers son maître qui comme cette petite fille avait appelé et crié la douleur et son besoin de retrouver son père. Il avait vu James s'entraîner plus d'une fois mais surtout lors du début de son séjour en Italie quand il passait encore ses heures d'apprentissage auprès de Ravenna. Il pouvait reconnaître la puissance magique des Potter et de Gryffondor. La magie vibrait autour de cet homme, inconnu pour tant de monde. Il pouvait la sentir transpercer chaque parcelle du corps de Tellerino.

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu la lettre, répliqua sèchement Glorfi à Maugrey qui avait eu à redire sur le retard de leur chef.

Pour toute personne qui ignorait que Tellerino n'existait pas, pas réellement, pas officiellement ne pouvait voir que le chef des aurors n'était pas interprété par un sorcier mais par un elfe de maison. Il était impossible de remarquer que ce n'était plus un sorcier connaissant sa puissance et qui pouvait revendiquer son assurance qui se trouvait avec les membres du ministère, mais un elfe de maison incapable de monter le ton sans l'ordre de son maître et qui ignorait comment utiliser une baguette magique. Dans sa main, la baguette de Tellerino voulait trembler. Cette baguette n'avait pas de maître. Elle n'était pas celle de James. Il l'avait reçu peu avant son entrée dans la brigade des aurors à Rome une nouvelle baguette de la part de Ravenna. Un nouveau sorcier était né, il lui fallait une nouvelle baguette.

Tonks arriva. Elle fut surprise de remarquer la dichotomie des sorciers. Les mangemorts étaient d'un côté de la place publique, baguette menaçante vers les membres du ministère et l'inconnu. À leur opposé, ses collègues les fixaient, l'œil au aguets mais en gardant un regard vigilant sur James. Ce dernier était seul. Au ministère, elle avait remarqué la prestance qui se dégageait de lui. Savoir qu'il était le meilleur ami de son loup d'amour était étrange.

-_Toutes les femmes doivent tomber comme des puces face à un tel charisme_… songea-t-elle.

Les seuls sorciers touchés par un sort étaient deux sbires de Voldemort, stupéfixés aux pieds de leur groupe diabolique. James voulu en figer d'autres mais il fut coupé par la voix grave d'un sous chef démoniaque.

-On se replie !

James les vit transplaner et n'eut juste le temps d'empêcher un homme de partir. Il lui était étrange de se dire ça mais les employés avaient échoué lamentablement. Aucun d'eux n'avait put ne serait-ce qu'arrête un seul homme. Sans lui, il ignorait comment les choses se seraient passées.

-Qui êtes-vous ? grogna la voix de Maugrey.

-L'homme qui a fait tout votre job. Il faudrait apprendre à ne serait-ce qu'essayer de les arrêter. Le but n'est pas d'empêcher Voldemort de revenir au pouvoir ? le nargua-t-il.

Un sourire voulut faire son apparition sur les lèvres de Kingsley et de Tonks à la remarque de leur patron. La main portant la fine cicatrice se tendit en direction des arbres en feu et créa un souffle sur les flammes qui s'éteignirent aussitôt laissant des marques noires sur la végétation. Les cris des moldus, leur stress couvraient la presse des sorciers. James n'entendit que vaguement des témoins parler d'attentats terroristes, de fous sortis d'asile… Il murmura le mot « _casa_ » en direction de Glorfi pour lui donner rendez-vous à la maison puis il se téléporta.

-Il est étrange, murmura un auror.

-Mais surpuissant, répliqua un autre.

-Tu as remarqué, il n'utilise jamais sa baguette.

-Justement, on ignore d'où lui vient cette puissance. Vigilance constante, maugréa Maugrey.

-Et vous patron, vous en pensez quoi de cet homme ?

-Je pense qu'il faut rester prudent. Nous sommes en temps de guerre, la prudence doit être maître, décréta Glorfi, fièr de lui et se retenant de dire quelque chose de négatif sur son maître qu'il aimait tant. Retournons au ministère avec ces trois-là.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cet endroit qui devait être si beau quelques heures auparavant et qui est désormais complètement détruit. Il vit les premiers aurors transplaner avec les deux accusés. Il disparut à son tour après le départ de Maugrey qui aurait pu remarquer le temps anormalement long pour un transplanage étant donné qu'il devait faire escale à la maison pour échanger sa place avec son maître. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec les deux Potter. Il acquiesça à l'ordre donné. Il retrouva avec plaisir sa petite taille et son corps d'elfe. James, dans sa version ritale laissa Glorfi et Harry seul. Devant le regard brillant d'interrogation, il n'attendit pas et raconta son récit essayant d'être le plus précis possible. Glorfi devait s'avouer que depuis qu'il était mêlé aux histoires de son maître et qu'il connaissait toutes les informations que James avait recueillies, il était curieux de connaître la suite des évènements et donc d'apprendre ce que le ministère ou l'Ordre du Phénix allaient dire à propos de cette attaque.


	77. Bataille explosive

Ca'ssandre: Merci pour ta review. Le mariage se prépare bien, la robe est déjà magnifique même si elle n'est pas finie... J'ai de l'aide pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Bonne lecture!

Akan: C'est vrai que là ça n'avance pas "bcp"! Je mets en "..." pck c'est un choix de donner des détails si insignifiants et cette impression qu'ils ne font rien. Lors de la première partie, j'avais fait le choix de donner peu de détail et d'essayer de passer rapidement sur la 5ème année d'Harry vu que je décrivais des évènements déjà connus de tous. Lors de la 2ème parti, je voulais symboliser le récit de James et ne pas décrire dans les moindres détails l'enfance de James. Cette troisième partie est le résultat des deux premières. Je peux donc donner tous les détails que je veux; détails qui me semblent important pour comprendre les personnages. Alors pourquoi James n'attaque-t-il pas? Pck il ne veut pas être à découvert tant que Dumbledore a toujours autant d'importance et il n'a pas vraiment envie de tuer s'il n'est pas obligé. Et si James allait direct lui-même s'en prendre aux mangemorts, à Voldemort, à tout le monde, mon histoire ne tiendrait plus^^! Ce côté lent me donne la possibilité de transmettre autre chose que juste l'image d'un super héros. James n'est pas un Serpentard, donc pas d'attaques sournoises. Bonne semaine!

Tittounnette: Désolée si tu es redevenue accro à cause de ma fic...^^! Ma volonté de finir ma fic tient surtout du fait que j'ai toute la fic dans ma tête; l'inspiration ne manque pas et parce que j'ai lu des fics qui n'ont aucune fin et ca m'énerve. J'essaie également de publier régulièrement pck les fics où on a un chapitre tous les 6 mois, c'est pas top pour garder l'histoire en tête. Je suis contente que mon style et mon histoire te plaise. C'est vrai que le niveau de français est parfois assez décevant comparé à l'idée qui émerge du résumé. Du haut de mes 20 ans, j'essaie de créer une atmosphère et pas juste écrire des dialogues. Je suis contente que les personnages te plaisent; j'essaie de les faire les plus crédibles possibles et de pouvoir transmettre à travers eux un message tel que l'amitié, le pardon (la raison pour laquelle j'avais fait le one-shot à Noël).Pour les histoires de James et Lily où un deux est vivant voilà ce que je connais et te conseille 1. _Le pacte _de Rach33 (James et Lily pour protéger Harry de Voldemort le 31 oct 81 font un pacte avec lui...) mais il n'y aura certainement jamais de fin. 2. _Comme Avant _de Ccilia (Lily quitte James avant la naissance d'Harry. James ignore tout de l'existence de son fils. Quand Lily revient en Angleterre revient 10 ans plus tard, Harry rencontre enfin James et il y a l'intrigue avec Voldemort); cette fic je te la conseille vivement, elle est bien et même s'il n'y a pas des chapitres hebdomadairement, elle n'est pas abandonnée. 3. _Darkest Hour _de Cassis Blake (Harry est déclaré Cracmol mais enfant, il rencontre Nagini puis Voldemort qui l'aidera à trouver en lui ses pouvoirs magiques...), en cours d'écriture. 4. _Pour le coeur d'un enfant _de Lunattica-Bloody-Madhatter (James quitte Lily quand elle tombe enceinte. Elle va habiter avec Sirius et Remus et une autre fille. James revient 5 ans plus tard mais il doit faire ses preuves pour être accepté par Harry et pardonné par Lily) fic finie. Relire toute ma fic, tu es courageuse! Merci en tout cas pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. A une prochaine! (pourrais-tu me donner une adresse mail pour que je puisse te répondre tranquillement si ma réponse est longue; j'ai essayé de ne pas faire trop long vu que c'est en début de chapitre pour cette fois!) Bonne semaine et bonne lecture.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné votre avis. La réponse générale était de passer à une **publication toutes les deux semaines **et non de faire une pause. Je vais essayer de remonter le rythme de parution à toutes les semaines le plus vite possible. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 77**

**Bataille explosive**

Harry accepta un peu à contre-cœur de souper seul sous l'insistance de l'elfe de maison qui, à l'entente des gargouillements de son estomac, avait revendiqué l'importance de manger quand on est adolescent. Son corps en demandait mais sa tête était au ministère. Son père n'était toujours pas rentré. Depuis l'attaque, il connaissait juste le récit de Glorfi et attendait d'avoir un peu plus d'informations. Le soleil commençait à disparaître. Les derniers rayons lui caressèrent le visage dans un dernier au revoir.

-Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim ! s'exclama la voix de James dans son dos.

Dans un sursaut, il se retourna pour faire face à son père. Un sourire vint en réponse à Harry malgré le visage de James marqué par une profonde réflexion. Harry l'observa, surpris. Le temps étonnamment long passé au ministère semblait tracasser son père. Quelque chose s'était passé en plus de la réunion post-attaque.

-Fudge n'est plus ministre, avoua James en prenant place.

-Quoi ?

-On a été informé du nombre de victimes moldues 6 morts, 4 blessés gravement et 9 personnes avec des contusions légères. Fudge a merdé en juin dernier. On est à peine le 8 juillet et Voldemort a refait parler de lui. Tout le ministère veut son renvoi depuis l'annonce officiel du retour de Voldemort. Il a craqué sous la pression, expliqua James en passant sa main dans sa chevelure batailleuse.

-Il va te manquer ? demanda Harry en approchant sa fourchette de lasagne à sa bouche sous le regard envieux de son père.

-Je faisais ce que je voulais. Un peu d'hypocrisie et il était dans ma poche. Avec le prochain ministre, je ne serais peut-être même plus chef des aurors.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Voldemort a attaqué le ministère alors que _j'étais _le chef des aurors. Maugrey a meilleure réputation.

-Le prochain ministre pourrait demander Kingsley, également.

-Ce qui serait pratique. Si Kingsley devient chef des aurors, le problème est réglé. Qu'il s'agisse de moi ou de lui, on aura les informations et la haute importance. Mais le plus important, pour ces deux prochains mois, c'est que tu restes là. Si Maugrey prend ma place…

-Je changerai de garde du corps pour l'été et donc je me retrouverai à nouveau sous la surveillance de Dumbledore, compléta l'adolescent.

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Je te kidnappe, s'il le faut, mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, que je peux veiller sur toi, personne ne m'empêchera de le faire.

-Je crois que j'aurais presque envie que Maugrey prenne ton poste, offre le poste de baby sitter attitré du « survivant » à quelqu'un d'autre, rien que pour être kidnappé par mon propre père. Tu me cacherais où ? rigola Harry.

-Où voudrais-tu aller ?

-L'Australie ? Personne n'aurait idée d'aller nous chercher là-bas, ajouta Harry pour se justifier, vexé face au rire de James. Pourquoi on ne part pas d'ici ? Sérieusement !

-Parce que je dois me battre contre Voldemort ? proposa James.

-Pour ça, il faut que Ravenna ne soit plus là. Ce qu'on fait ne sert à rien. Voldemort ne peut être vaincu pour l'instant.

-On évite la mort d'innocents supplémentaires.

-Mais tu es prêt pour ce combat !

-Moi je suis prêt. Elle, peut-être pas.

-Elle n'a pourtant pas grand-chose à faire, maugréa Harry.

-Venir ici, c'est mourir. C'est un suicide.

-C'est une mort de plus pour empêcher plein d'autres victimes.

-Ou une mort pour plonger le monde dans les ténèbres, murmura James.

-Par rapport à l'attaque, rien d'autres n'a été dit ? demanda l'adolescent comprenant le sous entendu morbide.

-Le ministère s'interroge sur l'inconnu, rigola James. Ma présence et celle de Glorfi donnent une illusion parfaite. Les aurors s'interrogent, je m'interrogeais. C'était presque drôle.

L'adolescent sourit. L'elfe de maison débarrassa la table sous les remerciements pour son travail d'imitateur hors pair. James et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé sous les balbutiements de l'elfe toujours peu habitué à recevoir des compliments d'un sorcier.

-Devoir confier la tâche de _me_ retrouver était assez comique. Je voyais l'amusement dans les yeux de Tonks et Kingsley.

Tandis que les derniers rayons du soleil s'allongeaient à l'horizon, l'adolescent écouta les détails. Spontanément, la conversation dévia. Le rire du père et du fils résonnait dans un même écho. Glorfi, fier devant une cuisine brillante, prit place auprès de ses deux maîtres. Il ne put empêcher le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les mimiques de Harry ressemblaient trop à celle de James. L'elfe ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la ressemblance entre mâle Potter était plus que troublante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

La voix grave de James coupa l'elfe dans ses pensées. Il répondit rapidement par la négative, mal à l'aise.

-D'accord, concéda-t-il, songeant à la sensibilité de Glorfi. Une bataille explosive ?

-Ouais. Tu seras peut-être un adversaire à ma taille, se moqua Harry.

-J'ai entendu parler de ta chance extraordinaire à ce jeu, répliqua son père en faisant apparaître le jeu magique.

-C'est du talent, retoucha-t-il. D'ailleurs, Sirius et Remus ne devraient pas venir nous dire ce qui s'est dit à propos de l'attaque au QG ?

-Ils ne doivent pas avoir réussi à se débarrasser de Molly.

-Dumbledore ne peut pas avoir compris quelque chose et vouloir les empêcher de venir ?

-Non. S'ils devaient avoir des doutes à propos de Sirius ou Remus, il ne doutera pas de Kingsley qui pourrait nous avertir ! On joue ?

-Je suis prêt !

Les cartes furent déposées les unes après les autres. Des bougies apparurent pour illuminer la terrasse. Harry ne remarqua même pas l'apparition de ces lumières tremblotantes tant il était absorbé par le jeu. Habituellement, il gagnait haut la main. Cette fois, quelque chose clochait. Ses émeraudes se fixaient sur chacune des cartes posées avec l'espoir que celles de James explosent. Sous la table, sa jambe commençait à bouger nerveusement. Son talent pouvait-il l'abandonner ce soir-là ? Le sourire en coin de son père le titillait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. L'assurance de James n'était que du bluff, n'est-ce pas ? Harry l'espérait. Tout son corps devait être mis à l'épreuve pour éviter de laisser le stress exploser. Il sursauta et lança un regard noir à son parrain qui osa interrompre sa concentration.

-Vous jouez depuis longtemps ?

-Aucune idée.

-Trop, murmura Harry au même instant que son père prononçait ces deux petits mots.

Sirius observa le sourire moqueur de son meilleur ami et le visage boudeur de son filleul pour comprendre que la compétition devait être rude. Aucun des deux n'avaient jamais perdu et ne devaient pas vouloir perdre cette fois. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à l'elfe.

-Depuis une demi-heure.

-Jouer pendant une demi-heure à la bataille explosive. Faut vraiment ne rien avoir à faire de sa vie… Hey, ne me regardez pas avec ce regard de tueur !

Ennuyé, Sirius appuya sa tête sur sa main et suivit du regard les cartes se poser une à une sans, néanmoins, exploser. Il vit avec soulagement son meilleur ami ainsi que les deux aurors arriver. Avec un petit sourire, il songea que les deux Potter allaient devoir abréger leur longue et interminable partie. Mais ceux-ci saluèrent les nouveaux arrivants tout en continuant à poser leurs cartes.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà ici ? s'étonna Kingsley.

-Quand je ne suis pas à la cuisine ou au salon du Square Grimmaurd c'est que je suis ici. Je suis toujours ici. Le pire, c'est que personne n'a jamais remarqué mon absence, se vexa faussement Sirius.

Glorfi apporta quelques biscuits et quelques boissons tandis que les quatre sorciers attendaient que la partie prenne enfin fin. Sa patience à bout, Sirius s'empara du tas de cartes de son meilleur ami et, avant que James n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il posa la carte. Provoquant un sursaut général, un nuage de fumée apparut. Dissipée, cette brume grisâtre se déposa sur le visage de Sirius pour le couvrir de noir. Harry sourit de victoire et de soulagement. James regarda le tas de cartes noirci. Il jeta un regard aussi sombre que la dernière carte posée à son meilleur ami. Mais en le voyant voilé de suie, il ne put empêcher un rire moqueur de sortir de sa gorge. Il ne fut pas le seul à rire.

-Arrêtez de vous marrer, si je n'avais pas posé cette saleté de carte, on n'aurait jamais fini.

-Pourtant, tu ne devrais pas être dérangé. Tu connais déjà toutes les nouvelles informations, qu'elles viennent du ministère ou de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est Harry et moi qui ignorons ce qui s'est passé de votre côté. La réunion de « l'A.B. » ne t'apprendra rien, Siri.

-« l'A.B » ? coupa Tonks ?

-L'association de ma beauté, répondit son cousin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-On est un groupe fanatique de ma beauté légendaire.

-Sirius, ta tête enfle, répliqua Remus.

-Ma tête enfle peut-être mais sans moi, James refuserait encore qu'on soit un « groupe ».

-Quel genre de groupe ?

-Remus, ta copine n'est pas très maligne.

-Elle est de ta famille, répliqua le loup-garou.

-Ce regard de tueur qu'elle t'a lancé, rigola Harry.

-Tu pourrais me défendre, se vexa Tonks.

-Choupinette, ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas te défendre, tenta de s'excuser Remus, ignorant le regard amusé d'Harry et Kingsley pour le « _choupinette_ ».

-Mais il voulait juste vanner Sirius, termina James.

-Ce que c'est niais ces surnoms, maugréa l'héritier Black. Hey, s'offusqua-t-il, réalisant les paroles de son presque frère. Vous avez rien compris. Remus disait qu'elle faisait partie de _ma_ famille ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne peut être qu'intelligente si elle a du sang semblable au mien. Toi, tu ne dis rien. Je la connais d'avance la vanne, ajouta-t-il en direction de James.

-Tout le monde la connait. Remus pourrait tout aussi bien que moi te la faire.

Le sourire affirmatif du lycanthrope fit lever les yeux de Sirius en direction du ciel.

-_Resta che sono una banda di stupidi senza cuore. __Non è mia famiglia _(Il reste que ce n'est qu'une bande de stupide sans coeur. Ce n'est pas ma famille).

-_Lo sappiamo_ (Nous le savons), avoua James avec un regard entendu avec Remus. _Ci sono noi, la tua famiglia._ (C'est nous, ta famille).

-Pendant qu'ils sont partis en Italie, on va répondre à ta question avec Harry, continua Kingsley en se tournant vers Tonks. « L'association de ma beauté », disons « l'A.B » est un groupe dont l'idée vient de Sirius mais dont le chef serait James, expliqua-t-il en cherchant la confirmation vers Harry qui hocha positivement la tête. Le but de ce groupe est plus ou moins simple, ça dépend des jours. Harry qui n'est qu'un adolescent et moi-même faisons plusieurs fois par semaine du baby-sitting avec ces trois-là, ajouta-t-il en désignant les maraudeurs qui le regardèrent outrés.

-« Laissez donc les petits enfants venir à moi, les empêchez pas, car le royaume de Dieu appartient à ceux qui leur ressemblent », répliqua Sirius avant de leur tirer la langue. Je garde mon âme d'enfant.

-Et tu connais ça d'où ? s'étonna Kingsley.

-Marc 10 13. 13 ou 14 ? Ce n'est pas 17 ? réfléchit-il.

-13, confirma James.

-Ca fait vingt ans que je réplique ça quand on me traite de gamin.

-La seule chose que tu connais par cœur, se moqua James.

-Non. « Que… »

-Qu'a dit Dumbledore ? coupa Harry dont la curiosité était mise à l'épreuve depuis tout à l'heure.

-Dumbledore n'a rien dit de bien intéressant.

-Comme d'hab', murmura Sirius.

-Il ignore qui sera le prochain ministre. Il espère que ce sera quelqu'un de compétent qui mettra un auror qualifié à la tête de notre département.

-Maugrey, selon Dumby, maugréa Harry sous la grimace des siamois trop curieux.

-Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. L'attaque était soudaine. Ni le ministère ni l'Ordre ne s'y attendaient.

-On est venu aussi tard parce qu'on a attendu Rogue qui était auprès de ce cher Voldy. Et parce que Molly nous a tous invité pour le souper, ajouta Sirius.

-Ron et Hermione, je pourrais tout leur expliquer ? coupa Harry.

-Bien sûr. Mais pas par lettres !

-Je le savais, se vexa faussement l'adolescent en fixant son père.

-Que pense Voldemort de moi alors ? Il ne peut avoir parler que de moi non ? Même le ministère me recherche. Pourquoi il rigole lui ? s'étonna-t-il devant l'hilarité de son meilleur ami.

-Le plus drôle, c'est qu'en plus d'avoir parlé de toi, tu étais même le sujet principal de la conversation côté mangemorts étant donné que l'attaque n'avait pour but que de voir si tu allais débarquer. Tu, signifiant l'inconnu, expliqua Remus.

-Quoi ?

-Après l'évènement au ministère, Voldemort n'a, parait-il, pensé qu'à toi. Un être plus puissant, inconnu... Ça l'intrigue et ça l'énerve, surtout. Alors, il a organisé cette attaque, rapidement et sans réelle organisation. C'est pour ça que Rogue n'a pas pu nous prévenir avant. Mais durant leur réunion post-attaque, Voldemort a avoué l'avoir organisé pour voir si l'inconnu allait débarquer.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils sont parti rapidement quand je suis arrivé ?

-Il n'y avait qu'un seul mangemort au courant que c'était toi le but. Il avait pour ordre de se replier dès que tu arrivais. La preuve, tu es arrivé et ils prenaient la fuite. Seuls trois mangemorts ont été arrêtés par toi, ajouta Kingsley.

-Que vas-tu faire ? interrogea Remus.

-Continuer à faire vivre l'inconnu. Ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore et encore moins le ministère ne peuvent comprendre « rapidement » que je suis vivant.

-Tu es mort depuis quinze ans dans le registre civil, rappela le vieil auror. Ils ne peuvent te reconnaître.

-Tu m'as bien reconnu.

-Dumbledore ne peut remarquer la ressemblance dans la manière de travailler de Tellerino et celle des Potter. Il ne connaît que trop peu James et Tellerino. Maugrey aurait pu faire un lien mais il était bien trop aveuglé par la jalousie du poste suprême. Dumbledore a dû croire que le retour du Sirius d'antan était dû à la présence de Harry et de Remus au QG. D'autant plus que leur attitude a commencé à changer peu après l'arrivée de Harry, expliqua Kingsley.

-Depuis le 23 juillet pour être exact, précisa Sirius.

-Tu te souviens de la date, s'étonna Tonks.

-Ouais, j'ai toujours détesté cette date. C'est pour ça.

-Hilarant, marmonna James.

-Voldemort peut quand même penser à James, reprit sérieusement Sirius. Il a survécu à un sort de magie noire mortelle. Personne ne sait comment. Sauf nous, évidemment. Alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas survécu il y a quinze ans ?

-J'ai survécu.

-Je parlais dans le sens où Voldemort aurait pu se douter de quelque chose. Ne cherche pas la petite bête, Jamie.

-Voldemort ne peut pas être au courant de cette prophétie ? demanda Tonks.

-Selon Ravenna seuls les enfants de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor étaient au courant. Normalement, non. Il croit que c'est Harry, l'enfant de la prophétie du XXème. Personne ne d'autre ne sait pour la prophétie, répondit James.

Ils furent interrompus par un bruissement d'ailes. Dans un même mouvement, les têtes furent tournées vers le pauvre petit hibou épuisé. Il s'effondra devant James. Les visages étaient recouverts d'un masque d'étonnement en découvrant le parchemin tenu fermement dans le bec de l'oiseau. James pris la lettre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit l'écriture. Il fit apparaître des biscuits pour hibou au bonheur de l'oiseau fatigué.

-Ta marraine ? demanda Kingsley.

-Pardon ?

-Ça vient de ta marraine ?

-Non. Elle n'utilise que son aigle pour le courrier. Sirius ! s'indigna James en voyant son meilleur ami se pencher pour essayer de lire.

-C'est de qui ?

-Personne que tu connais.

-Une fille ?

-Non.

-Dis-moi qui c'est. À moi. Eux, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

-Hey ! Je suis son fils, j'ai le droit de savoir autant que toi !

-Tu aimerais savoir ce que sa copine cachée lui dit comme obscénité ?

-Sirius ! Ce n'est pas une fille.

-Prouve-le !  
-Non. Oublie la lettre, ordonna James en faisant disparaître le parchemin.

-Tu crois que j'ignore où tu l'as rangée ? Je te rappelle que je… te connais assez bien pour savoir où tu l'as rangée, se rattrapa Sirius évitant de mentionner devant sa petite cousine et Kingsley où il passait ses nuits.

-Où est-elle alors ?

-Dans ta table de chevet, deuxième tiroir depuis le bas.

-Plus maintenant, nargua James en plissant les yeux signe du changement de place magique de la lettre.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas malin, Sirius, se moqua Remus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si tu lui avais pas dit que tu savais où il l'avait mis, tu aurais pu savoir qui lui avait écrit.

-C'est ma vie !

-Tu caches des choses à tes meilleurs amis ?

-Remus, sois de mon côté ! supplia James. _D'accordo, lo dico. E' un amico che mi aiuta per d'una sorpresa per mio figlio_. _Ferma di fare tua poverina testa_, ordonna James à son meilleur ami à l'air de chien battu. (D'accord, je le dis. C'est un ami qui m'aide pour une surprise pour mon fils).

-_Quale sorpresa_ ? (Quelle surprise)

-_Lo sai, Siri_. (Tu le sais, Siri).

-_Ah questa sorpresa ! Mi ricordo ! __E tu Remus_? (Ah cette surprise! Je me souviens. Et toi Remus ?)

-J'ai compris.

-Nous pas ! coupa l'adolescent.

-Ce n'est pas intéressant, répliqua Sirius. Bon alors on disait quoi ? De la possibilité que quelqu'un comprenne l'identité de l'inconnu ?

L'héritier Black ignora le regard noir que lui jeta l'adolescent qui voulut rétorquer quelque chose à son tour mais ni son parrain ni son père, ni Remus ne lui laissèrent la possibilité de poser ses questions comme s'il ne devait pas connaître le contenu de cette fameuse lettre. La conversation sur les problèmes actuels n'intéressait plus Harry. Cette mystérieuse lettre intriguait l'adolescent qui se promit de tout faire pour découvrir ce qu'elle contenait sans se douter qu'il aurait la réponse plus rapidement que ce qu'il espérait.


	78. Etrange

Ca'ssandre: Merci pour ta review. Il est vrai que l'enlèvement d'Harry par James pourrait être rigolo mais ça ne sera pas le cas...! Pour la surprise, il est vrai qu'Harry aura une surprise à son anniversaire. Mais ce n'est pas à ce sujet que parle la lettre que reçoit James. J'en ai parlé il y a quelques chapitres mais tu auras la réponse au chapitre 82. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine!

A tous: Je m'excuse de ce retard, j'essaie depuis dimanche 18h de publier ce chapitre mais la seule chose que je ne peux PAS faire sur ce site c'est rajouter un chapitre... -_-! Je vais essayer de le mettre le plus vite possible. Mille excuses!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 78**

**Etrange**

Il observa son père lui parler avec animation, enregistrant chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses paroles. Le vestige gestuel dû au séjour italien de James faisait encore plus rire Harry. À chacun de ses mouvements, il pouvait voir la fine cicatrice sur sa main gauche. Son cerveau mémorisait tous les traits de son visage, même ceux pourtant identiques à son propre visage. Ce besoin de garder tous les détails de la voix, des mimiques venait de cette peur de prendre tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il fixa son père sans écouter un mot de ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, il entendait sa voix. Il voulut se concentrer sur les paroles mais qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand il se retrouva heurté au problème de la langue. Pourquoi James lui parlait-il en italien ?

Il sursauta en entendant son parrain arriver. Sa voix tonitruante coupa l'adolescent dans ses pensées. Il regarda les deux amis discuter tout en l'ignorant. Leur attitude décontractée si propre à eux reflétait le rire qui résonnait dans le domaine du manoir Potter. Il les observa. C'était sa famille. Son cœur sautait allégrement dans sa poitrine. Les regards complices échangés entre les deux maraudeurs le touchaient. C'était l'amitié qu'il s'était toujours imaginé. Le lien unique qui les unissait était troublant. Étrangement, ses émeraudes se baissèrent tandis qu'une gêne l'enlaçait. Son corps se figea. Les mains aux cicatrices du passé étaient serrées l'une dans l'autre. Il était de trop, lui dictait sa conscience.

-Harry !

La voix moqueuse et froide de son parrain le coupa. Ses réflexions se bloquèrent, surpris par ce ton inattendu. En relevant les yeux, il fut surpris de constater l'écart de distance si minime entre les deux amis. Une teinte rouge se dessina sur ses joues à la vision de la seconde main de son parrain posée sur la cuisse de son père. Une grimace transforma son visage. Il voulut parler. Mais la voix de Sirius le coupa.

-Tu es né pour déranger. Tu es toujours là où il ne faut pas… Tu n'as pas vu qu'on était occupé ?

Sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Leur corps était trop serré pour que ce soit réel. Il aurait voulu hurler. Son cœur se serra. Dans son estomac, des nœuds se créèrent. Avec horreur, il vit la main de James se poser et remonter le long du torse musclé et nu de Sirius. Nu ? Depuis quand le tee-shirt de son parrain avait-il disparu ? La distance entre leur visage se raccourcissait et leur corps se rapprochait trop pour le bien de Harry. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur s'accélérait. Son visage était rouge. À quelques centimètres de la bouche de son parrain, son père s'arrêta.

-T'occupes pas de lui, Siri, murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Avec horreur, il vit son propre père mordiller la lèvre inférieure et embrasser langoureusement Sirius. Il aurait voulu crier, fermer les yeux, partir mais sa voix, ses paupières, son corps étaient cloués. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit, il vit le baiser le plus bestiale qu'il ait jamais vu. Horrifié, il ignorait comment réagir.

-On est libre de faire ce qu'on veut maintenant, remarqua James en descendant sa main. La morale ne nous retient plus étant donné que Harry a tué sa maman, finit-il d'une voix froide en plongeant un regard glacial dans les émeraudes de son fils.

Les dernières paroles furent comme une douche froide pour l'adolescent qui se sentit défaillir. Son sang se paralysa. Il aurait voulu mourir. Il voulait crier « Pourquoi ?». Il était comme dans un étau, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

-Tu parles, Jamie chou, à cause de lui j'ai dû attendre quinze ans avant de pouvoir te faire toutes ces choses charnelles. C'est Azkaban que tu mériterais, sale gamin et pas les vacances au paradis Potter. Tu pourrais apprendre ce que c'est l'enfer, là-bas.

Harry sentit l'adrénaline monter. Il refusait d'entendre le moindre souvenir de son parrain concernant ce séjour si douloureux.

-C'est quand même à cause de lui si pendant douze ans, j'ai vu et revu tous ces fantasmes sans pouvoir les vivre, finit-il en se tournant vers James à la surprise de Harry.

-Te plains pas. J'étais séquestré chez l'autre folle. À cause de mon propre _fils_.

Le ton accusateur, froid, était comme un couteau tranchant que James plantait dans la chair de son abdomen. Harry sentit les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Il passa sa main sur sa joue pour effacer la trace de ces sillons humides. Sur le dos de sa main, il découvrit avec horreur du sang. Son visage était couvert de ce liquide rougeâtre. Il pleurait les larmes de son cœur. Il refusait de croire que son père puisse lui parler avec tant de méchanceté. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard habituellement noisette de James, il rencontra deux yeux rouges. Il entendit sa propre voix hurler provoquant un rictus méprisant sur le visage de son père.

Une lumière verte l'aveugla. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que tout s'arrête. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il espéra retrouver son vrai père. Mais il sentit ses jambes tremblant en voyant la paroi froide du ministère. Le manoir avait disparu. Les étendus verts étaient devenus du béton. Le chant des oiseaux détruit par le silence pesant. Il tourna la tête et ses émeraudes se posèrent sur une porte qu'il connaissait. C'était _la_ porte la porte dont il avait rêvé tant de fois. La porte du département des mystères. Derrière ce métal, son parrain avait failli mourir par sa faute. Ses meilleurs amis l'avaient suivit dans un dangereux périple inutile.

-Tu peux entrer.

Il sursauta. Derrière lui était adossé Tellerino. Il ne sut s'il devait sourire ou pleurer. Tout son corps tremblait. Il était mal. Des sueurs froides le saisissaient.

-Je suis l'auror le plus réputé d'Italie, se vanta-t-il. Tu peux entrer.

-Je sais. Papa ?

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va, Potter ? Je suis Tellerino, l'auror. Votre père est mort. Quand vous étiez un bébé.

-Je sais, répondit précipitamment l'adolescent. Je vais y aller.

Mal à l'aise, il posa sa main sur la poignée. Peu rassuré, il voulut partir mais le regard encourageant de Tellerino l'incita à tourner la partie métallique. Il poussa la porte. Son pied se posa sur de l'herbe.

-Mais je ne peux plus vous protéger, Potter. C'est Maugrey le chef des aurors. Je suis rentré chez moi.

Harry se retourna précipitamment mais la porte avait disparut. Le ministère avait disparu. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. Son cœur s'accéléra. Tremblante, ses lèvres murmurèrent des « oh non » répétitifs. Sous ces pieds, de l'herbe. En face de lui, une tombe. Tombe qu'hélas il reconnaissait. Celle de _Tom Jedusor_. Un hoquet d'horreur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Un hurlement s'enfuit de sa gorge. Il recula.

-Harry, c'est moi, Cédric.

Ses pieds s'éloignèrent. Se heurtant à une tombe, il s'étala. Sa main s'appuya sur un rosier. Il sentit les ronces s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il ancra son regard dans le sang qui commençait à s'écouler doucement.

-Harry !

Au son de la voix de Cédric, il se força à lever la tête vers lui. Une montée de bile dans sa gorge le brûla. Fixant cette main tendue vers lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la toucher. Pâle, elle était incrustée de vers. De toutes petites bêtes lui dévoraient la peau. Des pustules recouvraient son corps. Il releva la tête et rencontra les yeux vitreux et morts de son ancien ami. Son ventre était retourné. Ce corps mort mais debout devant lui le dégoûtait. Ce corps blanc le fixait. Il voulait reculer en le voyant approcher dangereusement.

-C'est moi, Cédric, ton ami. Harry. Retournons à Poudlard, ensemble.

Alors que sa main allait se poser sur joue, Harry se releva sur le côté dans un bond et partit en courant. Son cerveau ne lui dictait qu'une chose, quitter cet endroit, fuir ce zombie. Il s'interdit de tourner la tête, préférant courir entre ces tombes. Son regard se posa sur le marbre. Un hoquet de dégoût et de tristesse sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il reconnaissait les noms inscrits Ron, Hermione, James, Sirius, Remus, Neville, Luna…

-Harry !

Il se retourna et vit Cédric qui avançait d'un pas boiteux dans sa direction. Ses jambes reprirent leur course, ignorant les larmes qui voulaient couler en découvrant les noms des êtres chers sur ces pierres tombales. Son cerveau était incapable de réfléchir correctement, à cause de la peur qui sécrète des produits chimiques qui limitent la réflexion. Il se heurta à un corps. Ses fesses rencontrèrent l'herbe. Il se releva dans un bond.

-Pettigrow, grogna de dégoût Harry.

-Harry, quel plaisir de te voir !

-Ce n'est pas réciproque, répliqua l'adolescent en se retournant pour être sûr que Cédric ne le suivait plus.

-Tu as tellement grandi ! Je me souviens quand tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé…

-Ne parlez pas de ça !

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'attend. Il ne veut que toi, murmura l'homme en sortant sa baguette qu'il dirigea dans la direction de l'adolescent.

Il enfouit sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette. Dans un geste de survie, il ne réfléchit pas et voulut utiliser son seul moyen de défense. Mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent pas le bois de sa baguette. Sous sa peau, il rencontra un froid métal. Il tira sur la garde métallique. Il découvrit avec étonnement l'épée de son aïeul. Apparaissant lentement, l'arme de Gryffondor sortit de sa poche comme par magie. Il voulut la tendre pour menacer le traître mais il avait disparu.

Surpris, il tourna la tête de tous côtés pour essayer de comprendre. Mais le cimetière de ses cauchemars avaient heureusement disparu. Il garda son épée tendue tout en restant sur le qui-vive. L'herbe fut remplacée par un sol de pierre froid et humide. Une haute statue se dressait devant lui celle de Salazar Serpentard. L'atmosphère angoissante ne le rassura pas. Les jointures de sa main blanchirent à force de serrer la garde de l'épée. Il se retourna en faisant de petits pas, convaincu que Voldemort pouvait apparaître à tout moment. Son regard se baissa et il fut attiré par un reflet rouge au sol. Il reconnut la longue chevelure rousse si propre à la famille Weasley.

-Ginny !

Il s'accroupit et retourna le corps priant qu'elle soit encore vivante. Il ne voyait que son dos. Sa joue embrassait la pierre froide. Son bras gauche était plié à côté de sa tête tandis que l'autre était étendu à côté de son corps. Il la prit dans ses bras, tournant son corps pour voir son visage. Ce qu'il découvrit le paralysa. Ce n'est pas les traits de la benjamine Weasley qui se révéla sous ses yeux mais celui de sa mère. Il sentit son sang se glacer. Dans ses bras, Lily était étendue morte. Ses yeux émeraude, pareils aux siens, étaient vides. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer un filet de sang. Sa peau était blanche. Ses veines ressortaient presque de ce visage cadavérique. Son corps était raide.

-Maman… murmura-t-il alors qu'une unique larme tomba.

La goutte éclata sur la joue pâle. Réalisant ce qu'il tenait entre ses bras, Harry se releva dans un bond et voulut reculer. Mais son dos se heurta. Sans pouvoir quitter le corps froid de sa mère, il se retourna. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas encore détachés de l'image de Lily que Harry sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser l'abdomen. Un hoquet de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il croisa le regard rouge de Voldemort qui le fixait un air triomphant sur le visage. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol pierreux. Face à lui, il vit la lame qui l'avait transpercé. Au lieu de porter des rubis comme celles de Gryffondor, celle de Serpentard était incrustée d'émeraude.

-Harry ! Harry…

Il entendait son nom mais ne parvenait pas à discerner d'où la voix venait. Il lui semblait la reconnaître. La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir. La peur paralysait son corps.

-Harry…

-Papa, murmura-t-il en serrant les dents.

Il sentit une pression sur main et vit un long serpent passer sur sa peau pâle. Il retira vivement sa main. Dans son mouvement brusque, il se repoussa et tomba sur les fesses hoquetant de douleurs sous l'œil satisfait de Voldemort. Le choc fit brutal. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Surpris, il se releva. Il se retrouva face à James qui le regardait, étonné. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il était. Son cerveau était perdu dans une brume étrange.

-À quelques centimètres prêts et tu me mettais un coup de boule, rigola James. Ça va ?

-Oui, je vais bien, répondit Harry tentant de se convaincre lui-même.

Son regard se plissa et il tenta de distinguer où il se trouvait. Une faible lumière traversait sa chambre et révélait le visage inquiet de James. Avec soulagement, il reconnut sa chambre. Inconsciemment, il baissa la tête et releva son haut de pyjama, recherchant une quelconque blessure causée par l'épée qui aurait appartenu à Serpentard. Il ne vit que la cicatrice de son dernier affrontement avec Voldemort. La faible lumière éclaira sa peau pâle.

-Tu as mal ?

La voix de James le ramena à la réalité. Il sursauta et lâcha le bout de tissu. En relevant la tête, il vit le visage marqué par l'inquiétude de son père qui fixait son abdomen.

-Non. C'était… Juste un cauchemar.

-Voldemort ? tenta James.

-Non… Oui, se reprit Harry. Mais pas comme les autres fois. C'était différent, murmura-t-il.

-Tu veux en parler ?

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche pour accepter de se confier à son père. Mais la vision de son père embrassant son parrain lui cloua le bec. Mal à l'aise de raconter cela, il haussa les épaules tout en baissant le regard.

-C'est assez embarrassant, ajouta-t-il devant le regard surpris de James.

-Tu as fait un rêve embarrassant où Voldemort était présent ? répéta l'élu.

-Ce n'est pas la présence de Voldemort. C'était compliqué. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

-D'accord, concéda James en restant assis sur le bord du lit de son fils.

-Tu embrassais Sirius.

-Quoi ?

-Vous vous rouliez le patin du siècle !

-Je me passerais des détails, grimaça-t-il. Tu es perturbé de savoir qu'il dort dans ma chambre ?

-Non ! J'ignore pourquoi j'ai rêvé que vous… vous étiez ensemble, finit-il. En fait, vous m'accusiez d'être la cause de l'emprisonnement de Sirius, de ton séjour en Italie et donc l'impossibilité durant toutes ces années de faire ces choses… sexuelles. Rigole pas ! C'était horrible. Surtout que tu m'accusais d'avoir tué maman. Et tu disais que maintenant qu'elle était plus là, vous pouviez être ensemble sans choquer la morale. Après je me suis retrouvé dans le cimetière où Voldemort est revenu. Cédric était là. Mais il ressemblait à un zombie. Un peu comme dans les films d'horreur moldus, continua Harry en voyant James prendre place à ses côtés sur son lit tout en l'écoutant attentivement. Puis j'ai couru pour lui échapper. J'ai heurté Pettigrow et il disait que Voldemort me recherchait. Quand j'ai voulu sortir ma baguette, je me suis retrouvé armé de l'épée de Gryffondor et là j'étais dans la chambre des secrets. Quand j'ai pris dans mes bras le corps de Ginny, j'ai vu qu'en fait c'était le cadavre de maman. Voldemort était là. Il m'a enfoncé une épée qui avait des diamants verts dans le ventre. Là, je me suis réveillée. Ça veut dire quelque chose ?

-Je l'ignore. Je… Ce n'est pas mon domaine, le rêve divinatoire. D'ailleurs tout ce qui touche à la divination, ce n'est pas mon truc.

-Pourtant, on dit que les rêves signifient quelque chose. Du moins, chez les moldus certains croient que les rêves ont une signification. Chez les sorciers aussi ?

-Oui. Pour ceux qui y croient. Mais avec ce que tu m'as dit, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard perturbé de son fils, je pense que c'est simplement des évènements qui t'ont touché. Le fait de voir ton condisciple mourir a laissé des traces en toi, ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre des secrets aussi et le fait que ta mère ne soit plus là également. Pour la relation avec Sirius, c'est que tu es peut-être plus ébranlé par le fait de savoir qu'on dort ensemble que ce tu veux bien croire.

-Vous pourriez même être ensemble que ça me dérangerait pas. C'était comme si vous me détestiez !

-Sirius est comme mon frère, on dort peut-être ensemble mais ca n'ira pas plus loin, rectifia James. J'ignore ce que signifient les rêves. On fait tous des rêves étranges.

-Je devrais avoir l'habitude, murmura Harry.

-Quoi ?

L'adolescent se tourna vers l'adulte et tenta un petit sourire rassuré.

-Petit, je rêvais d'une lumière verte, avoua Harry. J'ignorais ce qu'elle signifiait.

-Et maintenant tu le sais ?

-J'ai cessé de rêver de cette lumière le jour où Hagrid m'a dit comment mes p… comment maman était morte, se reprit-il avec un sourire d'excuse en direction de son père qui garda un masque impassible face aux lapsus. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, je croyais que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Puis quand j'ai su que c'était un sorcier, je savais d'où venait cette lumière. Inconsciemment je savais d'où elle venait. Hagrid ne m'a pas dit le nom du sort que Voldemort a utilisé. J'ai compris en quatrième année quand le faux Maugrey nous avait parlé des sortilèges impardonnables. Il avait tué une araignée. J'avais vu cette lumière verte et là, j'ai compris, murmura Harry.

Il sentit le bras de son père passer autour de ses épaules et le serrer contre lui. Avec joie, il accepta l'étreinte. Il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de James. Aucun mot n'était utile. Harry profitait de l'étreinte paternelle. Une faible lumière pénétrait dans la chambre. L'adolescent garda sa tête posée, les yeux baisés, priant que ces moments en famille ne lui soient jamais enlevés. Il ne remarqua pas le regard attendri que James posait sur lui. Observant discrètement son fils, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

-Pourquoi m'avoir demandé si j'ai rêvé de Voldemort ?

-Paraît-il que ça t'arrive de temps en temps.

-Sirius parle trop, murmura Harry.

-Sirius n'est pas le seul à me parler de toi. Neve Nere, ajouta-t-il.

-C'était toi ! réalisa l'adolescent en se redressant brusquement.

-Moi ?

-Cette année quand je faisais des cauchemars c'est toi qui venais. Je me sentais mal et ce sentiment partait comme par magie.

-Neve Nere te voyait gigoter dans ton sommeil alors il m'appelait. J'avoue avoir passé pas mal de temps assis au bord de ton lit. Les rares fois où je ne suis pas venu c'est quand Mr Weasley a été attaqué. J'allais débarquer. Neve Nere m'avait appelé mais tu as réveillé tes camarades alors il a juste eu le temps de m'avertir de ne pas venir et de me dire ce que tu avais dit au réveil. Et l'autre fois où je ne suis pas venu, c'est lorsque d'anciens mangemorts se sont échappés.

-J'y crois pas. Tu étais si près de moi. J'ai rien vu.

-Je sais.

Un nouveau silence s'installa tandis que Harry se réfugia à nouveau dans les bras de son père.

-Quand vous m'avez dit que vous dormiez ensemble avec Sirius, vous avez dit que c'était pour éviter de faire des cauchemars. De… De quoi tu rêves ? se décida Harry après un temps d'hésitation.

-Toi, Sirius, Remus, Lily, mes parents, mes grands-parents… Ravenna… suivant les cauchemars, je voyais les innocents qu'en tant qu'auror, ceux que je n'avais pas sauvé.

-Tu rêvais de moi ? s'étonna Harry.

-Depuis que je suis tout petit quand je fais des cauchemars, je vois le cadavre de ta grand-mère. Elle me prend dans ses bras froids, avoua James à voix basse. Après la mort de mes grands-parents, je rêvais d'eux. J'ai vu mon grand-père s'effondrer raide mort je ne sais combien de fois dans mes cauchemars. Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve chez Ravenna, c'était quelques cauchemars par année. On fait tous des cauchemars dans la vie, même les gens qui n'ont pas de « malédiction » sur eux. À ce moment-là je ne réalise simplement pas pourquoi je rêvais de la mort, des gens qui étaient morts autour de moi.

Harry releva légèrement la tête pour pouvoir voir le visage de son père. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait distinguer son regard fixé sur le mur en face d'eux. Son visage semblait ailleurs parti dans ses sombres souvenirs.

-Quand je suis arrivé en Italie… Je ne sais même pas si j'ai passé une seule nuit sans cauchemars durant ces quatorze ans. J'ai dû entendre Kingsley me dire que la mission s'était mal terminée, que j'étais orphelin des millions de fois. Le corps de Lily me hantait. Je me suis vu et revu promettre à Ravenna que je t'abandonnai, que je laissais pourrir mon meilleur ami en prison. Dans ces rêves, Lily, papa, ils me rappelaient que c'est moi qui les avais tués. Parfois mes grands-parents et ma mère les rejoignaient. Je vous voyais toi, Sirius et Remus dire que vous étiez incapable de me pardonner. Je me suis vu perdre contre Voldemort. Mourir. Mais mourir qu'une fois qu'ils vous aient torturé.

La voix de James n'était plus qu'un murmure. Une boule lui bloquait la gorge. Parler de tout cela à Harry était bien plus difficile que de se confier à Sirius qui le connaissait. Ses noisettes restèrent fixées sur le mur en face.

-Quand j'avais entre huit et dix ans, Ravenna m'avait offert un livre en italien. Pour que je puisse améliorer mon italien, j'imagine. Le bouquin se passait dans le centre, voire le sud de l'Italie. Les paysages étaient faits de champs jaunes. Exactement ce que je trouvais aux alentours de chez Ravenna. Dans ce bouquin, le petit garçon joue avec ses copains mais il se retrouve seul au milieu de ces champs et il découvre un trou. Dans ce trou, un enfant de son âge, de huit ans, expliqua James.

Son fils l'écouta avec attention, attendant le lien avec les cauchemars de son père. Touché, il but ses paroles, apprenant à connaître le passé de James.

-Le petit garçon qui se trouve dans le trou n'a quasiment rien à manger, il est tout sale. Quand le héro du livre, Michele, descend dans le trou, le petit est mort de trouille, la lumière du soleil lui fait mal aux yeux. J'ai passé dix ans à côté d'un paysage typique de ce livre (1). J'arrivais parfaitement à imaginer ce trou. Il m'est même arrivé de sortir, même au milieu de la nuit pour être sûr qu'aucun trou pareil ne pouvait exister réellement dans la région. Ça me hantait parce que ce n'est pas le petit garçon que j'imaginais dans le trou. C'était toi que je voyais dans le trou.

-Moi ? répéta Harry.

-Je pouvais t'imaginer, agonisant dans ce trou, n'ayant rien à manger, de vieux habits…

-Je n'avais rien, j'étais chez les Dursley.

-Justement. Je n'ai rencontré Pétunia qu'une seule fois. Le jour de l'enterrement de tes grands-parents, précisa-t-il. Même si on enlève tout ce que ta mère m'a raconté, cette simple rencontre m'a suffit pour me faire comprendre à quel point cette femme est un monstre, en plus de ressembler à un cheval, murmura-t-il, provoquant un rire chez l'adolescent. Je l'imaginais très bien te laisser mourir de faim dans un trou. Tu me diras un trou, un placard, quelle différence ?

-Je voyais la lumière du jour quand même, le rassura Harry.

Un grincement fit sursauté l'adolescent qui remarqua avec étonnement sa porte se refermer. Il la fixa sans comprendre.

-Ma porte s'est fermée toute seule, non ?

-Non. Glorfi l'a fermée.

-Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était ouverte ? Pourquoi la fermer ?

-Par soucie du détail j'imagine. Il doit être 6h30. C'est l'heure à laquelle il se lève.

-Il est déjà 6h30 !

-Il fait de plus en plus jour depuis que je suis là, rappela James.

-J'avais pas fait attention, avoua l'adolescent. Comment tu as su que je faisais un cauchemar ? réalisa Harry.

-L'instinct paternel. D'accord, j'étais debout pour aller m'entraîner, avoua James devant l'air sceptique de son fils. Et je suis juste venu voir si tu dormais bien et tu grimaçais dans son sommeil.

-Tu viens souvent voir si je dors bien ?

-Non. Je suis juste venu une ou deux fois, concéda-t-il. Peut-être trois, ajouta-t-il sous le rire de son fils.

-J'ai empêché un entraînement ?

-Un de plus ou un de moins, ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

-Ça, on verra quand tu seras face à Voldemort, ricana Harry. Tu vas devoir bientôt partir travailler ?

-Ouais, grogna James.

-Pendant que moi je pourrais me rendormir encore un peu, nargua l'adolescent.

-Je vais te laisser te rendormir alors, se motiva James en s'extrayant des couvertures. Je vais aller réveiller Sirius pour qu'il ne retourne pas au QG trop tard. Pourquoi tu rigoles ? s'étonna-t-il en se retournant, la main sur la poignée.

-Vous ressemblez vraiment à un petit couple. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi je fais des rêves pareils de vous deux. « Je vais aller réveiller Sirius », imita Harry. « Je le connais mieux que lui-même », « on dort ensemble pour ne pas faire de cauchemars »…

-Bonne nuit Harry, répliqua James.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire avant que la porte ne se referme. Harry retrouva ses couvertures et se rendormit malgré les premiers rayons du soleil dans sa chambre.

(1) : _Io non ho paura_ (je n'ai pas peur). Nicolò Ammaniti.


	79. Camerata Nuova

Akan: Quelle lettre? Dans le dernier chapitre, je ne parle pas de lettre, il me semble. Tu penses à une lettre dans un autre chapitre? Celle qui traite de la future surprise d'Harry? Harry a retenu quelque chose de ces expériences mais il est un Potter curieux dans le sang! Malgré tout, il restera curieux! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 79**

**Camerata Nuova**

Harry écouta les explications que lui disait James. Il était fatigué. Il lui semblait qu'il faisait ses devoirs depuis une éternité. Il lisait phrase après phrase, paragraphe après paragraphe, page après page de son manuel de potion mais il lui semblait que son livre était écrit dans une autre langue.

-En plus, ce n'est pas même des devoirs, ronchonna-t-il dans un murmure.

-Quoi ?

-Il a dit qu'en plus, ce n'était même pas des devoirs qu'il faisait, répéta Sirius. Il faut te laver les oreilles, Jamie.

Harry sourit. Il était attablé ici depuis trop longtemps. Son parrain le narguait en face de lui, la tête appuyé entre les mains. De temps à autre, Sirius poussait de profonds soupirs, exprimant la pensée que l'adolescent se retenait de dire pour ne pas vexer son paternel. Mais James et Remus, chacun d'un côté de Harry, étaient convaincu que Rogue accepterait l'adolescent dans son cours malgré son niveau médiocre si l'étudiant prouvait qu'il avait fait des efforts pour mieux comprendre l'art subtil des potions. Harry avait beau répéter qu'il n'aurait jamais ses BUSE en potion et que jamais Rogue ne lui ferait une fleur, James restait convaincu que des cours particulier en potion était utile pour son fils. Harry aurait préféré que son père lui apprenne des sorts mais il ne pouvait utiliser sa magie. Alors excepté apprendre à maîtriser sa magie, son père lui donnait des cours privés de potions. Remus aidait aussi, évitant que James ne donne des explications qui ne relèvent que de l'apprentissage fait durant ces années italiennes grâce à ces vieux grimoires et leurs techniques ancestrales.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, Harry. Ils essaient juste de t'aider à pouvoir convaincre Rogue de te prendre quand même dans ses cours pour que tu puisses suivre la tradition familiale et devenir le prochain chef des aurors.

-Pas du tout, coupa James. Harry fait ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas pour suivre la tradition qu'il deviendra auror, c'est par envie. S'il veut faire autre chose, il fera autre chose. C'est la seule chose que je peux apprendre à mon fils de magique.

-Et ça peut toujours être utile de maîtriser un minimum le domaine des potions, ajouta Remus. Au moins, qu'il n'ait pas le même niveau que James à la fin de ces études.

-J'étais peut-être nul à dix-sept ans en potion mais maintenant je suis…

-Rogue II, murmura Sirius sous le rire d'Harry.

-On va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, maugréa James.

Le livre ouvert devant l'adolescent se referma. Ses affaires se regroupèrent.

-Il faut dire que les potions, c'est vraiment le cours le plus chiant, maugréa l'adolescent.

-Surtout avec Rogue, j'imagine.

-Il me déteste. Depuis le premier cours, il prend malin plaisir à me faire remarquer à quel point je suis nul. Je suis sûr que j'aurais un T à ma BUSE.

-Même James avait fait mieux que ça, rigola Sirius.

-Il avait apprit la théorie par cœur, je te rappelle. Pour finir seulement avec un E, rappela Remus.

-C'est le seul cours que j'ai révisé pour les BUSE et les ASPIC.

-Finir qu'avec un E, soupira Sirius, moqueur.

-Tu as eu tes ASPIC avec mention, Black ? répliqua James.

-Tu as dû ouvrir tes bouquin pour avec des O partout, sauf en potion, bien sûr, rappela Sirius. Espèce de Remus II qui a quand même révisé.

-Je te rappelle qu'on était légèrement obligé de réviser avec Remus et ses horaires de révisions obligatoires pour TOUS les maraudeurs.

-Et quand on a Lily comme copine, tu étais un peu obligé de réviser. En sachant qu'il avait commencé leur révision depuis quoi, le début de l'année ? ricana Sirius.

-Depuis le début de l'année ? s'étonna Harry en se tournant vers Remus.

-Non, notre planning commençait en février avec le deuxième semestre, expliqua-t-il. Et on n'a pas beaucoup été derrière vous pour vous faire réviser.

-Mais c'est James qui a eu le meilleur résultat, se moqua Sirius.

-Hermione ferait une de ces têtes si on a un meilleur résultat qu'elle...

-Ce n'est pas le résultat qui est vexant. Que quelqu'un soit meilleur, ça passe encore. Mais c'est quand la personne fait un meilleur résultat que nous _sans _avoir ouvert un livre. Tu as touché à ton manuel de métamorphose ne serait-ce qu'une fois durant ces sept année d'école ?

-Ouais.

-Pour dessiner dedans avec Sirius ? continua Remus.

-Ouais.

-Dessiner des « JP cœur LE », ajouta Sirius provoquant une légère rougeur sur les joues de son meilleur ami.

-C'est mignon ! s'extasia faussement Harry. Vu qu'on a fini le rattrapage de potion, on peut faire le cours de la « maîtrise de sa magie » ?

-On peut, oui.

-En s'entraînant une heure par jour comme je l'ai fait cette semaine, je devrais voir un résultat quand ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Ça dépend des personnes, répondit James en regardant son fils se mettre en tailleur sa chaise et ouvrir sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'être là tranquillement et sans devoir s'inquiéter que Molly remarque mon absence, déclara Sirius en s'étirant.

-Et pour une fois que Mumus ne doit pas partir rejoindre sa copine, ajouta moqueusement James.

-On se demande qui a eu la brillante idée de lui donner une mission de surveillance un samedi, maugréa Remus en fixant ce dernier.

-Je ne peux pas donner ce genre de missions à tous mes employés sauf elle.

-Et toi, quand est-ce que tu fais la mission de surveillance un samedi ? répliqua Remus de mauvaise foi.

-Moi ? Je suis en mission toute la journée vu que ma mission en quittant le ministère est de surveiller Harry. J'ai le bon job.

-Tu n'es pas censé veiller à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien de la journée ? Parce que tu fais quoi si je me blesse en jouant au Quidditch avec Ron ? Le ministère n'est pas censé savoir que Ron et Hermione sont là et que Sirius nous surveille, demanda Harry en gardant les yeux clos.

-Glorfi te surveille, rectifia James. Et surveille Sirius, ajouta-t-il moqueur. Et si tu parles, tu n'arriveras pas à maîtriser ta magie du moins pas au début.

-Plus un mot, ordonna l'adolescent.

Les trois adultes ne dirent plus un mot, observant l'adolescent en pleine concentration. Le front de Harry était ridé par son sérieux. Le calme revenu, il ne dura pas longtemps. Un aigle royal se posa sur la chaise à côté de James. Le regard de se dernier s'assombrit d'un coup en reconnaissant l'oiseau. Sirius échangea un regard entendu avec Remus, tous deux ayant compris d'où il venait. Les yeux de l'aigle étaient fixés sur James, ignorant royalement les autres.

-Hey Diego, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

Les paroles de James firent sursauter l'adolescent qui n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée du nouveau venu, perdu dans sa concentration. En relevant la tête, surpris, il le fut d'autant plus en voyant face à un lui un aigle d'une grandeur impressionnante. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux autres maraudeurs qui avaient reconnu le rapace et le regardaient d'un œil noir. En voyant sa patte tendre un morceau de papier, Harry comprit son rôle de messager et qui en était l'expéditrice. Inconsciemment, il se pencha pour lire en même temps que son père. Mais il fut bloqué par le problème de la langue.

"_Vincenzo,_

_Devo parlarti. Vieni presto a casa. _(Je dois te parler. Viens rapidement à la maison).

_R.S._"

Face à ces quelques mots dépourvus du moindre sentiment, James ressentit l'envie de l'envoyer balader comme il l'avait fait à dix-sept ans. Ils avaient vécu ensemble durant dix ans, ne pouvait-elle pas émettre un minimum de sentiments dans ce qu'elle écrivait ? Sachant pertinemment qu'il allait devoir y aller dans les prochaines heures, il posa le message sur la table, laissant la possibilité à ses meilleurs amis de le lire.

-Toujours aussi bavarde, remarqua Sirius.

-Toujours. Ravenna veut me voir rapidement, expliqua James en voyant le regard intrigué de Harry. Une virée en Italie, ça vous tente ?

-Maintenant ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller visiter le colisée, s'écria Sirius qui se leva dans un bond.

-Un vrai gamin, soupira le loup-garou.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison méditerranéenne. Une ombre de tristesse et de colère passa sur le visage de James quand les souvenirs lui revinrent. Il offrit un maigre sourire à ses amis qui le regardaient, inquiets. Son regard noisette parlait pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour que son fils et ses meilleurs amis comprennent que c'est ici qu'il avait vécu. Sous ces oliviers, il en avait versé des larmes. Il se voyait encore pleurer son passé, sa famille sur ce perron. Il chassa ses souvenirs qui venaient déjà trop souvent le hanter. Dans un geste brusque, il ouvrit la porte. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, invitant les autres à le suivre.

-_Siamo qui_ (nous sommes là).

James n'accorda aucun regard aux meubles, à la décoration de la maison. Il connaissait par cœur cet endroit sobre et doutait fortement d'un changement de décoration. Et même si un changement devait avoir eu lieu, il n'en aurait que faire. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Son seul but était de rejoindre Ravenna. La connaissant, et vu l'heure avancée de la journée, il devinait sans peine qu'elle devait être à l'ombre sur la terrasse. Il traversa son ancienne maison, ignorant les regards curieux des trois autres.

Pour avoir assez parlé avec James de ces dix années en Italie, Sirius reconnaissait les éléments dont son meilleur ami lui avait parlé. Il avait remarqué dans le regard qui se voulait impassible de son meilleur ami, une lueur de tristesse en fixant le perron où ses larmes avaient coulés. Cette dernière année leur avait suffit pour effacer tout fossé entre eux. Sirius pouvait avoir été enfermé dans sa prison anglaise, il connaissait les détails de cette maison, les souvenirs qu'elle provoquait comme s'il avait côtoyé James durant toutes ces années.

Harry réalisa qu'il devait entrer dans la maison quand il sentit le bras de son parrain le tirer. En arrivant dans ce paysage méditerranéen, il avait vu les champs jaunes s'étendant au loin. Le récit de son père lors de leurs conversations après son cauchemar lui revint en tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer à son tour un trou creusé et caché dans ce vaste étendu jaune. En posant son pied à l'intérieur de la maison, il fut soulagé de sentir l'air plus frais. L'air chaud avait failli le faire suffoquer en arrivant. Il essaya de tout regarder. Il fut étonné de ne voir aucune photo. Rien ne montrait que son père avait vécu ici durant dix longues années. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au salon ; tout était bien rangé comme si personne ne vivait dans cette maison. Juste une partie du canapé semblait être utilisée. Il se retrouva rapidement sur la terrasse, déçu ne pas avoir pu visiter le reste et de devoir retrouver l'air pesant de l'Italie.

L'adolescent s'imaginait l'héritière de Serdaigle comme étant grande et imposante, mais ce fut une petite femme penchée sur un parchemin qu'il découvrit. Son père se racla la gorge pour montrer leur présence. Harry crut d'abord déceler un soulagement, un bonheur de voir James puis son regard devint sans émotion, excepté lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux maraudeurs et sur Harry. Ce dernier crut qu'elle allait les expulser de chez elle. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos en songeant que son père avait dû vivre avec une femme si antipathique.

Ravenna reposa son regard sur son filleul et indiqua la place en face d'elle. Elle referma d'un geste nerveux le cahier dans lequel elle écrivait avant leur arrivée. Son bras fut soigneusement posé dessus, témoignant de l'interdit d'y toucher. Harry sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules et le tirer. Il se retrouver attablé à cette table ronde entre son père et Remus.

-_Che vuoi_ ? (Que veux-tu ?)

La voix de son père fut étonnement froide. La seule fois où il l'avait entendu parler ainsi était dans son propre cauchemar. Il tourna la tête vers le visage de son père, espérant ne pas y découvrir le visage haineux qu'il avait dans le songe. Au contraire, sa voix était froide mais son visage n'exprimait aucune colère. Il voyait surtout un masque d'impassibilité.

-_Devo parlarte solo a te, James_ (je dois te parler seulement à toi, James).

James ignora le visage fatigué de sa marraine. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis cinq ans, depuis son départ pour l'Angleterre où elle n'était pas venue le voir. Lui n'avait plus remis les pieds dans cette maison honnis. Il fut surpris de voir que les années commençaient à se voir sur son visage. Des rides perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Des mèches blanchâtres faisaient peu à peu leur apparition dans sa chevelure.

-_Sono a nuovo James ? credevo che ero Vincenzo_ _?_ (Je suis à nouveau James ? Je croyais que j'étais Vincenzo ?).

-_Per favore, non ricomincia a fare il bambino_ ! (S'il te plaît, ne recommence pas à faire l'enfant).

-Je fais l'enfant si je veux, répliqua-t-il, montrant qu'il n'était plus sous son autorité, qu'il était maître de sa propre vie. Parle en anglais. Dans tous les cas, je leur raconterai ce que tu m'as dit. Parle en anglais ou ne dis rien du tout ! ordonna-t-il. Je ne suis plus sous serment !

-_Peccato_ (dommage), murmura-t-elle mais pas assez bas car James l'entendit et la foudroya du regard. J'ai trouvé qui est l'héritier du troisième frère.

-Qui ?

-Tu vas trouver cela vraiment amusant car il semblerait que vous n'avez pas que les fondateurs comme ancêtres communs toi et Voldemort. Il est l'héritier du troisième fils.

-Voldemort a la pierre de résurrection ? murmura James, disant à voix audible ce que les trois autres pensaient.

-Je l'ignore. J'ai réussi à savoir que le descendant était Voldemort. J'ai fait des recherches dans de vieilles archives moldues le genre de document qu'aucun sorcier ne prendrait la peine d'étudier vu que tout est écrit dans une calligraphie différente et dans une langue différente. Je m'étais rendu il y a deux ans dans le village de Little Hangleton là où aurait vécu la famille de Voldemort. Mais j'ignorais si la…

-_Vieni in Inghilterra e non mi dici niente_ (Tu viens en Angleterre et tu ne me dis rien), s'étonna James reparlant dans la langue dont il avait tant l'habitude de lui parler.

-_Solo una giornata_ (seulement une journée). _Non sei ritornato qui anche_ (tu n'es pas revenu ici toi aussi). Je disais donc que j'ignorais si la pierre était là-bas ou ailleurs. J'ai mon enquête prétextant faire une étude sur ce petit village. Lors de l'arrestation d'Elvis Marvolo Gaunt, le grand-père de Voldemort, des photos ont été prises par les moldus. Une bague portant une pierre avec le symbole des reliques était à son doigt. J'ignorais si elle était toujours sur son doigt, même dans la tombe ou si Voldemort ou quelqu'un d'autre l'avait récupéré. Depuis, j'ai suivi la presse locale pour savoir si quelque chose se produirait. Il y a quelques jours, une tombe a été dépouillée. Celle du grand-père de Voldemort. Ce qui est bien avec ces moldus, c'est qu'ils aiment les images. En gros plan sur la première page, une photo de la main du squelette. Mais la personne qui a osé toucher à une dépouille, ne s'est intéressée qu'à sa main et plus particulièrement au doigt sur lequel figurait la bague sur la photo de l'arrestation.

-Tu crois que la personne qui a vandalisé la tombe recherchait la pierre et se doutait de la trouver là-bas ?

-Je le pense. Pourquoi s'attaquer à une seule partie d'un squelette ?

-Pourquoi toucher à un squelette, surtout ! répliqua Sirius.

-L'être humain fait des choses étranges, parfois. Ça m'étonnerait que Voldemort recherche la bague. Il a grandi chez les moldus, il ignore donc l'histoire des trois frères. Il n'a pas grandi avec ça comme histoire avant d'aller au lit. Et aucun sang-pur ne prendrait une histoire pareille au sérieux.

-Dumbledore aurait donc deux reliques ? conclut James.

-Je ne verrai personne d'autre apte à vandaliser une tombe juste pour une bague quelconque. Et aux dernières nouvelles, personne d'autre ne recherche les reliques. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il va l'utiliser avant d'avoir la cape avant d'avoir toutes les reliques.

-La cape d'invisibilité de Harry ? répéta Remus.

-Oui, la cape d'invisibilité _des Potter_, rectifia-t-elle en évitant de regarder Harry.

-Dumbledore sait que Harry a une telle cape et il sait que James l'avait déjà avant. Une cape qui garde ses propriétés magiques comme au premier jour n'est pas n'importe quelle cape d'invisibilité. Dumbledore doit savoir que Harry a la dernière relique, ajouta Sirius.

-Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas demandé ?

-Parce qu'à part pour une courte durée, tu n'aurais pas donné la cape qui vient de ton père, supposa Sirius. La cape restera donc au manoir Potter, loin de Dumbledore.

-Il me la demandera, et je répondrai que je l'ai laissé chez Tellerino ? s'étonna Harry. On ne perd et on n'oublie pas une cape d'invisibilité.

-Tu n'auras peut-être pas besoin de dire que la cape est chez Tellerino mais chez toi. Tu ne retournes à Poudlard que dans un mois et demi, les choses ont le temps de changer.

-Tu ne comptes pas garder ta couverture ? Tu veux révéler la vérité publiquement ? s'étonna Ravenna. James, si Voldemort …

-Le ministre a démissionné. J'ignore qui sera son remplaçant mais suivant la personne à qui le poste est offert, je perds mon poste haut gradé. En perdant ce poste, je ne suis qu'un simple auror qui doit suivre les ordres.

-_E non sarai più responsabile del tuo figlio_ (et tu ne seras plus responsable de ton fils), termina Ravenna. _Credevo che avrai capito perché è pericoloso per le persone che ami di vivere verso a te_... (Je croyais que tu aurais compris pourquoi il est dangereux pour les personnes que tu aimes de vivre près de toi).

-_Lo so. L'ho capito molto bene. Ma adesso non sono più obbligato d'ascoltarti. __Faccio quale chez voglio._ (Je sais. Je l'ai très bien compris. Mais maintenant je ne suis plus obligé de t'écouter. Je fais ce que je veux).

-_Non vieni piangere se qualcosa si passa male_. (Ne viens pas pleurer si quelque chose se passe mal).

-_Non sarai più qui per vedere che avresti ragione_, (Tu ne seras plus là pour voir que tu aurais raison), répliqua sèchement James, coupant court à la discussion.

La vieille sorcière se leva. Son visage était fermé, n'exprimant aucune émotion.

-À toi de voir ce que tu veux faire de l'information sur la pierre. Vous m'excuserez, j'ai des choses à finir. Faites comme chez vous.

Aucun des quatre sorciers n'essaya de la retenir. Elle quitta la terrasse. Harry regarda les maraudeurs, le regard exprimant ses interrogations. Quelque chose lui échappait et il le voyait au regard étonné de son parrain et de Remus en direction de son père. Ce dernier passa sa main dans sa chevelure indisciplinée. Il évita de poser ses yeux sur ses meilleurs amis. Surprenant Harry, il se leva, s'excusa rapidement et suivit le chemin pris quelques instants auparavant par Ravenna en direction de l'intérieur de la maison.


	80. Nouveau ministre

Joyeuses Pâques à tous et désolée pour le jour de retard!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 80**

**Un nouveau ministre**

L'air frais à l'intérieur de la maison contrastait avec l'air pesant de l'extérieur. James pénétra dans la demeure. Il emprunta l'escalier sans un regard pour le salon qui abritait le souvenir de ses premières heures d'entraînement. Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon qu'il connaissait par cœur. Arrivé dans le couloir sombre, aucune fenêtre offrant la lumière du soleil n'était présente. Il se dirigea fermement vers le fond du couloir, mais ses pas en décidèrent autrement. Il se retrouva face à une porte en bois. Sa main se posa toute seule sur la poignée. Dans un déclic, il fut dans la chambre qu'il avait habité durant dix ans. Comme il s'y attendait, les volets étaient refermés, refusant l'accès à la chaleur des rayons solaires. Ses noisettes parcoururent visuellement chaque centimètre qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Le lit était fait. Le bureau semblait n'avait jamais été utilisé.

_C'est comme si je n'avais jamais vécu ici_, songea-t-il.

Il quitta la pièce, refusant de retrouver les pensées qui l'habitaient autrefois dans cette pièce. Il referma à jamais la porte de ces souvenirs. Inspirant un grand coup pour prendre courage, il toqua contre la porte. Sans surprise, il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure qui s'entrebâillât. Résigné, il l'a poussa. Assise à son bureau, Ravenna le regarda entrer. La vieille sorcière ne semblait pas étonnée par la venue de son filleul. Il s'appuya contre le bord du bureau et regarda le mur de pierre en face de lui. Le silence fut présent durant quelques minutes.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela.

-Malheureusement, tu as raison. Je ne serai plus là. Je dois mourir. Je le sais.

James ne répondit rien. Qu'y a-t-il à répondre lorsque notre interlocuteur parle de sa mort imminente ?

-C'est une sensation étrange de savoir que la mort est proche et en même temps loin. Tant que je ne vais pas là où se trouve Voldemort, je ne peux mourir. Excepté de vieillesse, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Même la vieillesse, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse m'achever. On ne peut rien faire contre une prophétie. Es-tu prêt ?

-Depuis longtemps. Pendant quatorze ans, je n'avais que ça à faire, qu'à m'entraîner.

-Et maintenant que tu devrais être au plus haut niveau, tu as retrouvé de la diversion.

-Ce n'est pas une diversion que j'ai retrouvé mais j'ai retrouvé la raison pour laquelle je me bats. J'ai accepté de rester ici pendant dix ans, en abandonnant mon fils et en laissant croupir mon meilleur ami en prison pour pouvoir un jour leur offrir un monde meilleur, un monde sans guerre et sans haine un monde utopique. Je sais que toutes ces années m'ont servi. J'ai sauvé la vie de mon fils et celle de Sirius en juin dernier.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont déjà été la « cible » de la prophétie qu'ils ne leur arriveront plus rien.

-Je sais, murmura James après quelques secondes de silence.

Ravenna observa le visage de son filleul. Son regard restait braqué sur le mur, feignant l'impassibilité. Pourtant, elle aurait juré voir un éclat tourmenté dans ses noisettes. Evidemment, James devait penser à ce qui pouvait arriver à son fils et ses meilleurs amis encore aujourd'hui. Il pouvait essayer de paraître calme mais elle voyait bien son inquiétude à l'idée qu'il leur arrive quelque chose qu'il ne puisse empêcher.

-Je suis prêt à me battre, avoua James. Pour le dernier combat, murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de répondre à cette phrase donc la signification intrinsèque impliquait autre chose pour elle.

-On m'a dit un jour que le pire n'est pas de savoir que l'on va mourir mais de savoir que la mort est proche, raconta Ravenna qui remarqua le léger froncement de sourcil de James lorsque celui-ci comprit qui avait pu voir les choses ainsi. Je sais que je dois mourir. La mort me nargue.

-Tu as le choix. Si tu ne te retrouves pas face à Voldemort, tu ne mourras pas.

-Si je ne meurs pas, d'autres personnes mourront. Je préfèrerais presque qu'on se dise, là, maintenant sur un coup de tête, « partons en Angleterre », je laisse Voldemort me tuer et toi, tu peux en finir.

-J'ignore où est Voldemort.

-Quelle est cette fausse excuse, James ? Il suffit de le provoquer pour qu'il débarque. Tu doutes ? réalisa-t-elle soudainement.

-Ce ne sont pas des doutes. Mais évidemment que j'en ai. J'ai toute la pression sur mes épaules. Mais cette fausse excuse, je l'avoue, n'est pas dû aux doutes.

-Alors pourquoi ? Ça serait comme arracher un sparadrap. Si tu l'enlèves doucement, c'est plus douloureux que de l'arracher d'un coup sec. Tu n'aurais pas le temps de stresser.

-J'aimerais que ça se passe après le 31 juillet, avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais avoir 36 ans lorsque le moment fatidique arrivera ?

-J'aurais dit vouloir attendre le 23 juillet, rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant un petit sourire en coin. Non, c'est juste que j'aimerais pouvoir fêter les 16 ans de mon fils.

-D'accord. Mais si par la suite, sur un coup de tête, je veux en finir, ne t'étonne pas de me voir débarquer en Angleterre. Va les retrouver. Ils doivent se demander où tu as disparu, le poussa-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Ravenna s'était levée. Elle posa sa main sur son bras dans un geste rassurant. Elle se sentait déjà assez inquiète et angoissée à l'idée de son suicide proche pour transmettre son état peu confiant à James qui devait garder la tête froide et le courage qu'il avait hérité de son ancêtre pour vaincre. Elle le poussa gentiment vers la sortie. Elle savait qu'il était le seul à qui elle pouvait se confier mais ils n'avaient pourtant jamais eu de conversation à cœur ouvert. Elle n'aurait voulu parler qu'à sa meilleure amie la seule qui l'aurait compris. Mais elle n'était plus là. Désormais, c'est elle qui comprenait dans quelle attente Lisa avait dû vivre les derniers mois de sa vie. Sentir la mort autour de soi mais ne rien contrôler. Elle savait que le seul moyen de ne pas vivre tout ça seul aurait été de créer de vrais liens avec James. Mais depuis la petite enfance de son filleul, elle avait refusé de s'attacher à lui. Elle refusait de vivre ce que Lisa avait vécu. Elle refusait de savoir qu'un jour, elle l'abandonnerait à son tour. Il avait pleuré assez de monde.

Il allait passer le pas de la porte lorsqu'elle lui posa une question qui le prit au dépourvu.

-Tu crois que c'est douloureux de mourir ?

Il se figea, ignorant que répondre à cela. Il se retourna lentement. Cependant, il fut incapable de se retrouver complètement face à elle.

-Je l'ignore, murmura-t-il mal à l'aise. J'imagine que c'est comme si on dormait. Je… La seule chose que je sais ou plutôt que je me souviens c'est que lorsque l'Avada Kedavra te touche, tu t'endors dans la seconde. J'ai juste le souvenir du sort puis de me réveiller ici. La mort doit être pareille sauf…

-…sauf que tu ne te réveilles jamais.

-Tu ne te réveilles pas, tu n'as donc aucun moyen conscient pour savoir si c'est douloureux ou pas. Si Voldemort choisit d'utiliser un autre sort que celui-là, un sort de magie noire par exemple, les sensations peuvent être différentes avant la mort en elle-même, ajouta-t-il en songeant à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti dans tout son corps lorsque Voldemort lui avait lancé ce sort de magie noire provoquant de multiples hémorragies. Ravenna, si tu as besoin de parler, de n'importe quoi, je suis là, tenta de la rassurer son cadet, mal à l'aise en se passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ça ira, je crois. Merci. Va rejoindre ton fils et tes amis. On se reverra après le 31 juillet.

Il hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. Il se força à quitter la pièce et à rejoindre les autres dehors, évitant de penser au poids sur son cœur. Son regard se posa pour la dernière fois sur ces murs. Il réalisa alors qu'il quittait définitivement cette maison. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Ravenna et lui s'étaient avoué être prêt pour vivre leur destin. D'ici ce jour fatidique, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de revenir. Il savait qu'il était l'héritier de Ravenna, étant donné qu'elle devait lui avoir tout légué sur son testament, n'ayant aucune autre personne suspecte de mériter la vieille cachette des enfants des fondateurs. Mais il était incapable de revenir dans cette demeure de son propre grè pour son propre plaisir.

James sortit et retrouva Harry, Sirius et Remus, toujours attablés. Il leur sourit. Il vit le regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami.

-On rentre ? proposa-t-il, coupant toute question.

-D'accord, concédèrent-ils.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le manoir des Potter. Harry fut heureux de retrouver la température anglaise. La chaleur de l'Italie était étouffante. Avec plaisir, il imita les maraudeurs et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises longues. Il remarqua un échange visuel entre son père et son parrain malgré leurs paires de lunettes de soleil.

-C'était une étrange discussion, décréta James, comme s'il répondait à une question silencieuse.

-Une étrange discussion ? répéta Harry, complètement perdu.

-On était en désaccord pour un petit truc et je lui ai rappelé qu'elle allait de toute façon bientôt mourir, expliqua-t-il, prenant conscience que son fils ne pouvait pas avoir compris cette partie de la conversation. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie précipitamment. Quand je suis monté pour m'excuser, on a discuté de la mort, du fait de mourir…

Son regard se perdit dans les flots de la piscine. Il avait toujours su que Ravenna mourrait avant lui de la main de Voldemort, mais cette conversation l'avait tout de même ébranlé. Il avait passé dix ans dans la même maison qu'elle. Il tourna légèrement la tête en direction de son meilleur ami qui fit le mouvement identique au même moment. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Aucun mot n'était utile pour qu'ils se comprennent. James eut un sourire en coin qui se voulait rassurant mais que Sirius reconnaissait comme crispé.

-On ne va pas parler ou penser à ça toute la journée, non ? coupa James en remarquant l'air sérieux et songeur de son fils et de Remus.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Sirius.

Il fixa James comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Exaspéré du manque de réaction de son presque frère, sa main tenta d'être une aide gestuelle. Mais un haussement d'épaule d'incompréhension de James prouva le manque de compréhension à travers ce langage de sourd muet.

-Vous pensez réussir à communiquer sans parler ? se moqua Harry.

-On a déjà fait ça tellement de fois.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Remus. Ça fonctionnait vraiment ?

-Ça fonctionne, répliqua Sirius, vexé.

Il arracha ses propres lunettes de soleil et tendit la main vers le visage de James pour piquer les verres teintées. Surprit, James se recula légèrement mais se laissa voler la paire de lunettes. Il fixa Sirius, un peu perdu. Harry réalisa alors que sans les lunettes, leur visage se ressemblait moins. Les noisettes de James ressortaient plus et le contraste avec ceux verts de Harry étaient plus visibles. Il observa les deux adultes, étonné. Remus était incapable de regarder ses meilleurs amis sans exploser de rire. Le regard fixé dans celui de James, Sirius essayait vainement de lui transmettre son message.

-Rassure-moi, James, tu as compris ce que j'essaie de te dire ? On a réussi des centaines de fois à faire ça.

-Sirius, tu es flou. Je devine avec peine où sont tes yeux, rigola James, provoquant un éclat de rire incontrôlable chez Remus et Harry. Tu m'as enlevé mes lunettes _de vue_ teintée.

-Les lentilles, tu ne connais pas ? ronchonna Sirius en lui redonnant les verres.

-Je te vois mieux, dis-moi tout.

Ils recommencèrent à se fixer, bougeant les sourcils ou penchant légèrement la tête sous le regard peu confiant de Harry et de Remus qui doutaient fortement du résultat positif de leur échange.

-D'accord, déclara soudainement James, provoquant un sourire d'adolescent mauvais sur le visage de Sirius.

-Tu n'as rien compris, décréta Remus. Il vous est peut-être arrivé de vous comprendre comme ça quand vous aviez quinze ans mais maintenant, ça ne marche plus, vous avez grandi.

-Oui, mais ça lui fait plaisir de penser que j'ai compris, répliqua James.

-Hey ! s'offusqua Sirius.

James, pour le rassurer, lui sourit. Tout en souriant, une vague d'eau chlorée s'abattit sur Harry et Remus sous l'éclat de rire de Sirius.

-Vous voyez, on se comprend d'un seul regard, se moqua-t-il.

-Vous vous comprenez pour faire des choses de gamins, grogna Remus.

-Râle pas mon petit Mumus, tu devrais avoir l'habitude avec nous.

-Je l'avais perdu, l'habitude, répliqua le lycanthrope.

-Elle t'avait manqué, hein ? rétorqua Sirius qui ne remarqua pas l'échange entre le père et le fils qui ne dirent mot durant leur échange. Avoue-le Remus, ça t'avait manqué, continua-t-il.

-Bien sûr que vos bêtises m'avaient manquées, avoua-t-il. Vous êtes mes gamins préférés, la vie était bien triste sans vos âneries.

Il éclata de rire, étonné de voir une seconde vague d'eau tremper Sirius, qui resta figé, la bouche entrouverte. Il se retourna vers James pour comprendre ce revirement de situation qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

-Je sais aussi communiquer silencieusement avec mon fils, se moqua James.

-Gnagna, grogna Sirius. De rien, murmura-t-il en observant son meilleur ami. Tu me connais, je suis doué pour changer de sujet.

-Quoi ? coupa Harry. Si vous murmurez tous les deux, moi je n'entends rien, mais Remus entend tout, lui. Je n'ai pas son ouïe. Déjà, quand vous parlez en italien, je ne comprends rien.

-Tu veux apprendre l'italien ? proposa Sirius.

-Ne change pas de sujet, Sirius. Que disiez-vous ?

-Je disais que j'étais doué pour changer de sujet. On a voulu arrêter de penser à la mort.

-Oh, fit seulement Harry, comprenant la raison de sa chevelure mouillée.

-Alors, tu veux apprendre l'italien ?

-Pourquoi pas, concéda l'adolescent.

-Le premier truc important à savoir quand tu apprends l'italien c'est _il babbo natale_, expliqua Sirius en finissant sa phrase en fixant James.

-Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Le père Noël, répondit son père. Sirius a été traumatisant quand je lui ai appris ce mot. Il n'arrivait pas retenir la différence entre _il babbo natale_ et _il padre natale_ qui ne veut rien dire.

-Je ne vois même pas la différence, murmura Harry.

-Tu seras aussi traumatisé si c'est James qui t'apprend l'italien, promit Remus.

-N'exagérez pas.

-J'entends encore ta voix dans ma tête, répliqua Remus.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'écouter. C'est Sirius qui voulait apprendre l'italien.

-_Devait_. Je devais apprendre l'italien si je voulais pouvoir espérer comprendre ce que tu disais avec Ravenna. Après, on a continué à parler entre nous en italien pour que les autres élèves ne nous comprennent pas. Remus s'est mis à comprendre ce qu'on disait à force de nous avoir entendus, expliqua Sirius qui s'était reprit pour éviter de dire le nom du traître. _Ho fame_.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai faim.

-_Anch'io_, ajouta Remus que Harry entendait parler en italien pour la première fois. Moi aussi, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de l'adolescent.

-Ankio ? répéta l'adolescent.

-_Anch'io_, corrigea machinalement James. _Anche_, aussi et _io_, je. _Anch'io_.

-Vu qu'on a tous faim, si on préparait le barbecue ? proposa Harry. Pour l'instant, je m'arrêterai à l'apprentissage de la maîtrise de ma magie et de l'art des potions, termina-t-il dans une grimace.

-Et t'auras déjà assez à faire avec ça, promit James.

Sur ce, il quitta la terrasse pour aller rejoindre Glorfi afin de pouvoir commencer le barbecue. Ils passèrent la soirée tous les cinq. Rien ne prouvait que Harry était le benjamin de la bande. Il semblait que Sirius et James avaient retrouvé un stade enfantin. Tonks, qui les rejoignit après sa longue journée de travail, crut rejoindre des enfants en voyant le plateau d'un vieux jeu sorcier qui avait passé les quinze dernières années dans la poussière. À la fin de leur partie, elle prit part à leur jeu. Le samedi soir se passa dans la bonne humeur et le calme du moins, le calme possible en ayant les maraudeurs autour d'une table.

Le lendemain, Harry et James ne virent aucun des maraudeurs. Remus et Tonks furent invités par Molly pour dîner. Ils restèrent tout l'après-midi au quartier général de l'Ordre. Au grand dam de Sirius, toute la famille Weasley était là et Molly ne lui laissait aucune possibilité de s'éclipser. Il fut mitraillé de questions par les jumeaux qui voulaient les conseils d'un ancien maraudeur. Son filleul ne le vit que tard dans la soirée lorsqu'il revint au Manoir des Potter pour dormir. Durant tout le week-end, Harry écouta avec attention les explications qui lui étaient donnés afin de mieux maîtriser sa magie. Selon James, il devrait rapidement voir un résultat mais Harry en doutait fortement.

C'est en grimaçant que James, le lundi matin aux aurores, s'extirpa des couvertures chaudes. Il jeta un regard noir au corps allongé dans son lit. Un soupire de mécontentement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit Sirius reprendre ses ronflements. Rien de mieux qu'un entraînement matinal pour être forme toute la journée, surtout pour cette journée. Il quitta rapidement le manoir après avoir avalé en quatrième vitesse le petit déjeuner préparé par Glorfi. À peine eut-il mis un pied dans l'atrium du ministère qu'il sut que quelque chose d'anormal s'était passé entre vendredi 17h30, moment où il avait quitté son bureau et ce jour-ci, lundi matin 8h. Il prit l'ascenseur et fut surpris en entendant les murmures autour de lui.

_Si quelque chose s'était produit, Tonks me l'aurait dit, non_ ? Songea-t-il, mal à l'aise. Il entra dans le département des aurors. Le regard de ses employés se fit interrogateur. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il remarqua alors une fiche épinglée en grand sur le tableau d'affichage. Il s'approcha, espérant trouver une réponse à ce climat des plus étonnants. Il fit un pas dans la direction voulue mais il fut interrompu.

-Mr Tellerino, l'interpella la secrétaire.

-Oui ?

-Le ministre vous attend dans son bureau. Immédiatement.

-Merci.

Il revint sur ses pas. James fut surpris par cette demande. Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y avait toujours pas de ministre de la magie et ce depuis une semaine. Est-ce qu'un nouveau ministre avait été nommé durant ce week-end ? Ceci qui expliquerait la grande affiche. Il reprit l'ascenseur, perdu dans ses pensées. Le masque d'impassibilité qu'il avait acquis lui permettait de ne pas montrer les interrogations qui l'habitaient en ce moment. Sa main frappa quelque coup contre la porte du ministre.

-Entrez, lui répondit une voix qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, James ouvrit la porte. Il se retrouva face au nouveau ministre. Edouard Random. Aucune occasion ne s'était présentée pour qu'il s'adresse la parole. Mais d'après ses minces souvenirs d'adolescent, cet homme était considéré comme rigide et froid dans sa politique. Déjà assis en face du bureau, se trouvaient Kingsley et Maugrey. Le sourire narquois de Maugrey déformait un peu plus encore son visage ; à ce demander comment une chose pareille pouvait être possible. Il prit place sur la chaise vide à côté de Kingsley. Il se masqua de son éternel impassibilité malgré quelques appréhensions.

-Le Magenmagot s'est réuni hier dans l'après-midi dans la plus grande discrétion pour élire un nouveau ministre. Une semaine sans ministre fut déjà trop longue, ajouta-t-il en regardant tour à tour les trois hommes. J'ai eu le privilège d'être choisi par eux pour remettre de l'ordre dans le monde magique. Vous-Savez-Qui a pu revenir au pouvoir et attaquer le ministère sans que les aurors ne fassent rien. Je me dois de faire changer les choses qui fonctionnent mal.

Le sourire victorieux de Maugrey se fit plus large au fur et à mesure des paroles prononcées par le nouveau ministre qui lui procurait l'espoir d'un retournement de situation tant attendu. À l'opposé, James redoutait la fin de cet entretien. S'il perdait son poste, il perdait la garde de Harry, et ça, il le refusait. Il venait de le retrouver. Il tenta malgré tout de garder un masque d'impassibilité sur le visage alors qu'au fond de lui, des doutes lui nouaient le ventre.


	81. Nouveau chef des aurors

Akan: Cette lettre! Je me souviens^^! Sirius aussi est très curieux. Ca doit être un truc quand on est à Gryffondor d'être curieux! Que va faire James? Mais aura-t-il besoin de faire quelque chose? Bonne lecture. Je vais éviter de développer sur ta review sinon je vais te donner des éléments de réponses trop tôt!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 81**

**Nouveau chef des aurors**

Edouard Random travaillait pour le ministère depuis une quarantaine d'année. Il s'était toujours donné complètement à son travail, rentrant parfois tard le soir au grand dam de sa femme qui avait la sensation de perdre son mari au fil du temps. À ses yeux, le monde magique déclinait peu à peu, à force de vouloir être ouvert d'esprit, d'accepter tout, même les choses qui devraient être perçues comme inacceptables. Pour diriger une société, il fallait être clair et précis selon lui. Fudge avait été trop bon avec les sorciers anglais. Ce temps là était révolu. Il avait réussi à convaincre le Magenmagot qu'il était l'homme de la situation. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à obéir à un homme vaniteux et orgueilleux comme Voldemort. La politique du mage noir était trop radicale, même si grand nombre des idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses sbires lui semblaient justes. À l'opposé, Dumbledore aimait _trop_ les autres. Il était trop gentil. Lui était maître de lui-même et désormais chef de tout l'Angleterre magique.

Son regard se posa sur les trois aurors face à lui. Il avait toujours considéré le Département des Aurors comme le plus importants du ministère. Sans eux, le pays n'était plus sécurisé. Le chef des aurors côtoyait souvent le ministre de la magie. Il connaissait tous les évènements de la nation. Quelle meilleure façon de montrer son pouvoir qu'en faisant disparaître les fêlures du ministère ?

-Les choses doivent changer, messieurs. Ce qui s'est passé récemment était tout à fait inadmissible !

James vit le sourire hypocrite de Maugrey qui hochait positivement la tête pour montrer qu'il était plus que d'accord avec le nouveau ministre.

_Lèche-botte_, songea-t-il.

-Shacklebolt, j'ai entendu dire que le poste de chef des aurors vous avez déjà été proposé, pourquoi avoir refusé ?

-Par manque d'expérience, répliqua avec assurance Kingsley.

-Vous étiez pourtant l'adjoint de Potter et ce, très peu de temps après votre remise de diplôme, fit remarquer Random.

-C'est différent d'être l'adjoint du chef ou d'être le chef. Je n'étais pas prêt.

-Si on vous reproposait le poste, diriez-vous oui ?

-Aujourd'hui, oui.

James retint avec difficulté un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. S'il devait perdre son poste, que ce soit au moins Kingsley qui le remplace... Du coin de l'œil, il vit la compréhension se lire sur le visage du vieil auror qui venait de comprendre que le poste convoité allait de nouveau lui filer entre les doigts.

-Je peux donc compter sur vous pour être désormais le nouveau chef des aurors, Shaklebolt ?

-Bien sûr, Monsieur le Ministre, concéda-t-il, réalisant avec peine qu'il était en train de prendre le poste de James, mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de laisser ce poste être attribué à Maugrey.

-Maugrey, vous prenez le poste de Kingsley. Vous êtes désormais l'adjoint du chef des aurors.

-Bien Monsieur le Ministre, accepta-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Tellerino ! s'écria le ministre comme s'il venait de se souvenir de l'auror qui venait de perdre son rang.

-Oui ?

-Vous comprenez qu'avec les évènements qui se sont passés dernièrement sous votre contrôle, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser à un poste de notoriété publique à haute responsabilité. Mais – ce simple petit mot donna la motivation à James d'être à l'écoute - vos qualités d'aurors ne sont pas remises en cause. Harry Potter se porte-t-il toujours bien ?

-Très bien Monsieur le Ministre, répondit-il, étonné de ce revirement de situation.

-Bien. Très bien même, vu qu'il va rester chez vous pour le restant de ses vacances…

-Excusez-moi Monsieur le Ministre, mais ne venez-vous pas de dire que vu les évènements fâcheux qui ont eu lieu sous la direction de Tellerino, vous ne pouviez lui laisser un poste à haute responsabilité ? La sécurité de Harry Potter n'est-elle pas un sujet de la plus haute importance ? tenta Maugrey en évitant de regarder d'un œil noir le jeune auror.

-Bien sûr, la sécurité de Harry Potter est un des éléments les plus importants. Mais voyez-vous messieurs, il sera logique de comprendre de la part de Vous-Savez-Qui que Potter n'est plus chez Tellerino s'il est démit de ses fonctions. Officiellement, Potter sera sous votre responsabilité Maugrey. Mais officieusement, il reste sous celle de Tellerino.

-Si j'ai bien compris, Harry Potter est toujours sous ma responsabilité mais je devrais dire qu'il ne l'est plus et que c'est Maugrey qui s'en occupe.

-Vous avez bien compris, Tellerino. Ça s'appelle du bluff.

_Tu crois peut-être que c'est utile le bluff_…

-Vous pouvez aller reprendre votre poste. Kingsley, je vous laisse faire un résumé de la situation aux autres aurors évidemment sans dire réellement où est Potter.

Les trois hommes sortirent du bureau. En quittant la pièce, James échangea un regard entendu avec Kingsley. Il avait peut-être gagné en temps pour être avec Harry et pour s'entraîner en perdant le poste de chef des aurors. Il n'avait plus toutes les charges qui allaient avec. Mais avec le successeur qu'il avait, il était sûr de continuer à tout savoir. Dans l'ascenseur qui devait le redescendre à leur département, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Kingsley demanda directement à la secrétaire de faire venir tous les aurors à la salle de conférence.

Ils restèrent seul tous les trois en attendant l'arrivée des autres aurors. James trouvait la situation vraiment étrange. Il était là à attendre que son remplaçant explique qu'il n'a plus de responsabilité, qu'il est à nouveau un auror « comme les autres ». La partie où il avait quand même des responsabilités ne devant pas être dites, c'est "sa chute" que cette réunion mettra en avant.

-Tu veux que j'explique ce qui a été dit, Kingsley ? proposa Maugrey.

-Non. Je vais le faire moi-même.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

-Ça ira, Alastor. Je suis adjoint depuis plus de vingt ans. J'ai vu le fonctionnement de trois personnes différentes. Je pense savoir largement ce que signifie être chef des aurors. Mais merci quand même.

James dut retenir un fou rire avec difficulté en voyant le visage renfrogné du vieil auror. En rentrant dans la pièce, Tonks les regarda tous le trois, étonnée. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire tous les trois ensembles ? Elle dut cacher sa surprise en entendant l'explication de Kingsley. Elle entendit autour d'elle les murmures d'étonnement. Elle ignorait comment James faisait mais son visage restait impassible. Pourtant, elle aurait cru qu'il aurait perdu son masque en apprenant que Maugrey héritait de la sécurité de son fils. Elle écouta vaguement les derniers ordres de Kingsley et suivit ses collègues comme une automate pour reprendre son poste.

Maugrey quitta lentement la pièce, écoutant les ordres que Kingsley donnait à Tellerino. Ce gamin prétentieux avait peut-être perdu son poste mais il était toujours dans les petits papiers du ministre. Il réprima un juron en songeant au fait que Dumbledore serait de nouveau énervé en apprenant que Potter était toujours chez l'auror italien et qu'il allait donc passer sa soirée à réfléchir à un moyen de le renvoyer chose qu'il n'arriverait sûrement pas à faire. Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille pour être sûr d'entendre les paroles prononcées.

-J'aurais besoin de connaître les informations générales qui vous ont été rendues. J'aimerais tout ça sur mon bureau ce soir, ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Juste avant de partir, il fit un léger signe de tête en direction de Maugrey qui était dos à eux mais dont la présence n'avait rien de naturelle pour expliquer le comportement froid qu'il allait avoir. En quittant la pièce, il salua son adjoint, le laissant à contre-cœur seul avec James.

-Tellerino, j'aurais besoins de copies. Une vingtaine de copie de chacun des dossiers et remettre les documents dans l'ordre.

-Je suis conscient, Maugrey, que vous attendiez le jour où je perdrais le poste de chef des aurors avec impatience. Mais il reste que Kingsley est le chef et vous l'adjoint. Mon patron m'a donné des ordres, c'est ma priorité. Demandez aux stagiaires de faire votre sale boulot, répliqua James.

Il voulut quitter la pièce mais il sentit le bras de Maugrey agripper le sien pour le retenir. Il se dégagea d'un simple mouvement et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Vous n'êtes plus aussi bien vu qu'avant, Tellerino. Fudge vous portait trop d'estime et il n'est plus là pour vous aider…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je n'arriverais pas à prouver ma valeur à Random après avoir pu le faire avec Fudge ?

-Vous serez de retour dans votre petit pays de merde plus rapidement que ce vous pensez. Sur le terrain, face aux mangemorts, vous ne ferez plus le malin.

-Vous voulez tellement me protéger de ce que pourrait me faire les mangemorts que vous me donner de la paperasse pour que je reste ici au ministère en sécurité ? C'est si mignon ! se moqua James. Je vais vous étonner mais je vais vous faire ces copies, accepta-t-il au grand étonnement de Maugrey. Plus vite vos photocopies seront faites, plus vite je me serais débarrassé de vous, et je pourrais enfin me mettre au boulot. Je n'ai plus cinq ans. Les attitudes enfantines ne m'intéressent pas. Mais bon, c'est votre truc de donner la paperasse aux aurors qui vous impressionnent, n'est-ce pas Maugrey ? susurra James en songeant avec amertume à sa propre expérience de novice.

James se libéra de la poigne de Maugrey et abandonna son nouveau supérieur avec un petit sourire moqueur. Maugrey lui apporta rapidement une haute pile de document à copier. Dans un geste brusque, il lâcha les documents qui s'effondrèrent sur le bureau de James, faisant valser quelques feuilles. James releva un regard ennuyé vers lui.

-Je reviendrais les chercher dans une heure, ajouta-t-il.

-Bien sûr. Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire, murmura James lorsque le vieil auror eut quitté le bureau.

D'un mouvement du poignet, il déplaça la haute pile de papier et d'un simple geste, les feuilles se mirent à se copier toutes seules et à se remettre dans l'ordre sans son aide. Il replongea dans ses dossiers, ignorant superbement le travail qui était effectué juste à côté de lui. Il se força à attendre le retour de Maugrey avant d'aller retrouver Kingsley pour effectuer le changement de documents, afin que le nouveau chef des aurors soit au courant des tous derniers évènements. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir réapparaître le nouvel adjoint plus rapidement que prévu. Mais le visage de Maugrey fut déçu en voyant le travail exécuté avec tant de perfection. Avec un air moqueur, James lui ordonna de quitter son bureau et il put enfin aller discuter de la nouvelle organisation qu'il allait mettre au point avec Kingsley.

-Entrez.

Obéissant, James tourna la poignée et entra dans le bureau de son désormais chef. Il prit place sur le fauteuil en face du bureau.

-On a eu de la chance que Random te laisse la garde de Harry, décréta l'auror en relevant la tête après avoir signé le dernier document.

-Peut-être qu'il se doutait que si on m'enlevait la garde de mon fils, je l'aurais kidnappé.

-Et tu aurais dû te cacher avec Sirius ?

-Je n'aurais simplement plus jamais repris l'apparence de Tellerino. Maugrey et, j'imagine, Dumbledore, vont faire pression sur Random pour que Harry ne soit plus sous ma responsabilité.

-J'essaierai de convaincre Dumbledore de demander à Harry d'enquêter un peu sur toi pour le compte de l'Ordre et donc de le laisser chez toi.

-Sauf que Harry ne peut découvrir des informations sur Tellerino vu qu'il n'existe pas...

-Sirius sera très heureux d'aider Harry à trouver des informations sur Tellerino; informations inventées bien évidemment, ajouta Kingsley, provoquant un rire chez James.

-Sirius serait très heureux de m'inventer une fausse vie. Je t'ai préparé les documents importants.

-Merci. Ça sera presque plus simple si la paperasse m'est destinée. Toi, tu pourras faire d'autres recherches plus intenses. Tu as carte blanche.

-Merci. Mais pour donner le change, il faudrait juste que j'ai quelques obligations.

-Bien sûr. Des trucs tout bêtes. Logiquement je ne suis pas censé avoir envie de te laisser au cœur des informations.

-Donne-moi des copies à faire ou des documents à trier !

-Tu veux remplacer la secrétaire ?

-Pas spécialement, non. Mais je crois que Maugrey aimerait bien que je le fasse vu la quantité de copies que j'ai dû faire pour lui juste avant. Il s'imagine sûrement que je dois les copier une à une mais je peux faire autre chose en même temps.

-Maugrey t'a redonné la paperasse ? rigola Kingsley.

-_Re__donner ?_ Répéta James.

-J'ai le souvenir d'avoir dû me battre pour avoir mes deux apprentis avec moi lors des missions quand tu as commencé ta formation ici.

-Tu me rassures. Je croyais être le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

-Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. On se demandait tous pourquoi il ne laissait pas un jeune homme prometteur montrer ce qu'il savait faire.

-Par peur que je sois trop prometteur et que je lui prenne son poste, répliqua James avec un petit sourire.

-Sérieusement ? Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

-Il se peut qu'une fois, Neve Nere m'ait accompagné et qu'il ait surpris une conversation entre Maugrey et Dumbledore à mon sujet, avoua James.

-Pathétique, murmura Kingsley, provoquant un sourire encore plus grand chez le jeune homme.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles pour cloîtrer les derniers détails puis chacun reprit son travail individuel. James devait avouer que d'être libre de faire les recherches qu'il voulait et d'être rentré quand il voulait pour retrouver son fils était agréable. Il n'allait plus devoir feindre d'apprendre des choses de ses employés. Il s'offrit le loisir de rentrer à la fin de ses heures obligatoires de travail. Les heures supplémentaires n'étaient plus pour lui. Il raconta les derniers évènements à Harry qui fut soulagé de savoir qu'il restait sous la garde de son père. Puis tous deux attendirent l'arrivée de Sirius et Remus qui avaient certainement eut droit à une réunion avec l'Ordre du Phénix.

Sirius commençait sérieusement à ne plus supporter la vie au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il détestait cet endroit, et depuis que les enfants étaient rentrés, Molly était convaincu que ça lui faisait un grand bien de passer la journée en famille avec eux. Pourtant, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : retourner au Manoir Potter et aider Harry à maîtriser sa magie ou tout simplement passer l'après-midi à bronzer sans rien faire avec son filleul. Ron et Hermione avaient encore plus de difficulté pour s'éclipser. Ginny étant souvent avec eux, ils ignoraient comment partir sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Hermione détestait l'abandonner car elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle.

Durant le souper, Sirius ne pipa mot. Il avait dû rester ici tout l'après-midi à aider à ranger pour que le salon duSquare Grimmaurd soit présentable pour la réunion d'urgence du soir. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il fallait que tout soit nickel pour l'arrivée d'un manipulateur. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait le visage renfermé et grognon de Ron pendant qu'il nettoyait la poussière. Le cadet des garçons Weasley se réjouissait d'aller retrouver son meilleur ami mais la présence constante de sa mère ne leur avait pas permis de s'éclipser. Vers la fin du repas, les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent peu à peu. Les assiettes n'étaient pas finies lorsque Dumbledore arriva. Il demanda à voir tous les adultes en privé. Les enfants restèrent seuls à la cuisine pour finir de manger. Ron, Hermione, Ginny ainsi que les jumeaux se levèrent pour tenter d'espionner la réunion malgré le fait que les deux premiers savaient qu'ils allaient apprendre toutes les informations par Harry, le lendemain.

Sirius s'étala sur le canapé du salon à côté de son meilleur ami qui avait un bras passé autour de la taille de sa petite amie. Hagrid resta debout dans un coin de la pièce pour éviter de briser un des sièges. Avec peine, Sirius retint une remarque moqueuse en direction de Rogue. Kingsley feignit l'amitié avec Maugrey et resta près de ce dernier. Faisant face à toute l'assemblée, Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Bonsoir à tous. J'ai reçu plusieurs informations importantes concernant le ministère. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant, un nouveau ministre a été élu dans la plus grande discrétion hier par le Magenmagot. Il s'agit d'Edouard Random, un homme aux idées assez carrées. Il a décidé de réorganiser le département des aurors. Tellerino n'est plus le chef des aurors.

Sirius se raidit. Ses premières pensées furent pour son filleul. Il échangea un regard discret avec Remus qui pensait à la même chose que lui. Le loup-garou se tourna vers sa petite amie qui lui sourit pour le rassurer.

-C'est une bonne chose, il commence bien son mandat au moins, ce ministre, décréta Hagrid ce qui prouva d'autant plus qu'il était préférable d'éviter de lui dire la vérité.

-Kingsley est désormais le chef des aurors et Maugrey son adjoint mais…

-Félicitation, coupa Sirius avec son ton enjoué de grand enfant et un grand sourire en direction de Kingsley. Au moins vous êtes sûr de faire mieux que votre prédécesseur, ajouta-t-il.

-Merci Sirius.

-Mais, rappela Dumbledore, Random pense que Tellerino est apte à protéger Harry. Nous, Maugrey, Kingsley et moi-même, allons essayer de le convaincre de confier cela à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pourtant, j'ai entendu dire que Harry n'était plus sous sa responsabilité, s'étonna Arthur.

-Voilà le but. Que tout le monde croit que Harry est sous la garde de Maugrey, ce qui serait logique vu que lui serait capable de le protéger. Mais en réalité c'est Tellerino qui a hérité de cette mission.

-Un coup de bluff. Si ça peut aider à protéger à Harry, c'est l'essentiel, non ? tenta Molly, inquiète pour le jeune homme.

-Comme si le bluff était quelque chose de fiable chez les Potter, murmura Rogue, mais étant trop près des deux maraudeurs, il fut entendu.

-Sirius, siffla Remus en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de son meilleur ami qui voulait répliquer au Serpentard.

-Mais Remus, tu l'as entendu, souffla Sirius.

-Ignore-le.

-Même si ça peut aider pour la protection de Harry, il est préférable qu'il soit ici, Molly. J'ignore ce que pourrait lui dire Tellerino…

-Mais, coupa à nouveau Sirius au grand dam de Dumbledore, Harry pourrait nous dire ce qu'il a découvert sur lui, proposa-t-il sans remarquer le mince sourire chez Kingsley.

-Arrête de couper la parole à Dumbledore, grinça Remus.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, j'adore faire ça, rétorqua Sirius sans bouger les lèvres.

-Les informations sur Tellerino peuvent nous être utile, c'est vrai, concéda Dumbledore. Mais ce qu'il faudrait surtout, c'est qu'il se fasse licencier, qu'il retourne dans son pays, termina-t-il tout bas.

-Je m'étonne moi-même de ce que je vais dire mais vous ne croyez que ce que Black a dit pourrait être une bonne idée, professeur ? demanda Rogue, dont le visage prit la forme d'une grimace au moment de prononcer le nom de son vieil ennemi.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Sirius en se tournant brusquement vers lui. Tu es d'accord avec moi ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, Black, menaça-t-il.

-Développe ta pensée, Severus ?

-Tellerino n'est pas un mangemort, je peux l'assurer. Il n'est plus chef, même plus adjoint des aurors. Mais on sait qu'il cache quelque chose et qu'il est sûrement plus puissant que ce qu'il a toujours montré. Potter est la seule personne qui peut nous donner les éléments qui nous manquent sur cet homme.

-Si je peux me permettre professeur, mais avec Maugrey et Kingsley, on a fait des recherches sur lui et on n'a rien trouvé d'étrange à son sujet, ajouta Tonks.

-Tout comme le fait que si vous enquêtiez sur l'un d'entre nous, vous ne pourriez apprendre qu'on est membre de l'Ordre.

-Et si Harry ne découvre rien ? Pourquoi se confierait-il à un adolescent ? fit remarquer Kingsley.

-Que pense Voldemort de Tellerino ? coupa Dumbledore.

-Il ne s'y intéresse peu. Il n'est obnubilé que par l'inconnu, répondit Rogue.

-Le plus sage est de tout faire pour que Harry soit en sécurité. Si Harry peut apprendre des choses sur lui, ça sera bon à prendre mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel, à l'inverse de sa sécurité. On ignore ce dont est capable Tellerino si son secret, s'il existe, est découvert. Sauf si quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter, je pense qu'on va en rester là pour ce soir.

Le salon se vida peu à peu. Sirius remarqua la discussion entre Kingsley et Dumbledore tandis que sa nièce échangeait quelques mots avec Molly. Une main se posa brusquement sur son bras.

-Demande à ton filleul d'enquêter un minimum sur Tellerino. Après tout, il a montré assez souvent à quel point il était doué pour découvrir des choses, murmura Rogue.

Sirius et Remus le regardèrent étonné.

-Je lui dirais.

D'un geste de la tête, Rogue se retourna, prêt à laisser les deux maraudeurs dans l'étonnement de cet échange dans le respect.

-Rogue, appela Remus. Si Harry découvre quelque chose de « positif » sur lui, ton opinion pourrait changer au sujet de Tellerino ?

-Si Potter a des preuves que Tellerino n'a rien d'un sale type psychopathe, pourquoi aurais-je quelque chose contre lui ? Il vous a dit quelque chose ?

-Rien du tout.

-Potter sait quelque chose qu'il vous a dit. Tu n'es pas assez inquiet pour ton filleul, Black.

-À part qu'il a une grande maison un peu perdu dans la campagne, on ne sait rien de plus.

-Je ne te crois pas, Black. Mais je crois qu'il est préférable de laisser cette conversation là où elle en est, les autres nous regardent.

-Il est vrai que vous deux face à face sans vous menacez, c'est étonnant, ajouta Remus.

-On peut remédier à ça, répliqua Rogue en sortant sa baguette avec un air provocateur.

-Tu me menaces, espèce de sale bâtard graisseux, répliqua Sirius en élevant légèrement le ton.

-Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles, le cabot…

-Messieurs, coupa Dumbledore.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Black.

Dans un nuage de tissus noirs, Rogue disparut de la place. Sirius fit une grimace moqueuse dans sa direction puis sortit à son tour du salon avec Remus. En arrivant en haut des escaliers, il ne put retenir plus longtemps son éclat de rire, suivit de près par son meilleur ami.

-J'ai joué la comédie avec Rogue ! murmura Sirius. Quand je vais dire ça à James, il ne me croira pas.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Toi et Rogue parlant de manière civilisée !

Ils essayèrent de contenir leur rire pendant le restant de la soirée et dès qu'ils purent, ils quittèrent le QG avec Tonks et Kingsley. Évidemment, James et Harry peinèrent à imaginer Sirius et Rogue dans une conversation civilisée.

-La preuve que tout est possible dans la vie, philosopha Harry.


	82. Cadeaux

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 82**

**Cadeaux**

-Bonjour Glorfi, salua Harry.

L'adolescent sortit de la demeure pour prendre son petit déjeuner sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Il sourit à l'elfe qui lui apporta son repas. Sa chevelure était, si c'était possible, encore plus emmêlée que d'habitude. En vieux training de son cousin et large t-shirt, il émergeait avec difficulté des limbes du sommeil. Il regarda avec étonnement le déjeuner de roi que lui avait préparé Glorfi. En effet, des œufs, du bacon, des croissants et autres mets salivants trônaient sur la table.

-Heu, Glorfi, pourquoi un tel déjeuner ?

-Maître James ne va pas rentrer à midi, alors Glorfi a pensé que maître Harry voudrait prendre un grand déjeuner, qui compterait aussi pour le dîner, expliqua l'elfe. Mais Glorfi est aux ordres de maître Harry si vous désirez autre chose.

-C'est tout bon comme ça. Pourquoi mon père ne rentre-t-il pas dîner ? s'étonna l'adolescent en entamant son somptueux repas.

-Le travail, répondit Glorfi de manière évasive.

-C'est bizarre, je m'étais habitué à cette routine de vie en à peine deux semaines. J'espère que maintenant qu'il n'est plus chef des aurors, on ne lui demandera pas de faire des missions qui le feraient rentrer tard ou travailler le week-end.

-Je ne pense pas, maître Harry. Il est chargé de votre sécurité, le ministre préfère sûrement qu'il puisse être ici pour mieux veiller à votre sécurité.

-Je l'espère. Ces croissants sont vraiment délicieux. Je vais devenir énorme à la fin de l'été. Je n'ai jamais autant mangé de ma vie. Tout ce que tu prépares est trop bon.

-Merci maître Harry, remercia l'elfe de maison.

Glorfi s'éclipsa à la cuisine où il était sûr d'éviter toute question de l'adolescent sur l'absence de son père à midi. Il entendait encore la voix de James dans sa tête qui lui expliquait la situation. Mais il ignorait comment ne pas répondre à Harry la raison exacte de la non-présence de James sans désobéir à ce dernier. Toute la journée, il esquiva l'adolescent afin d'éviter de ne pas répondre avec exactitude à une quelconque question. Il savait que James voulait lui faire une surprise mais il restait dur pour un elfe de maison de ne pas répondre à son maître.

-Papa ?

La voix surprise de Harry calma ses états d'âme. James était de retour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre. L'adolescent cessa sa lecture et fixait sans comprendre la raison de la présence de son père en plein après-midi, d'autant plus que ce dernier avait soi-disant trop de travail pour rentrer dîner.

-Tu fais une de ces têtes ! se moqua-t-il.

-Je croyais que tu avais beaucoup de boulot.

-Officiellement, je suis actuellement dans le Yorkshire pour observer des endroits où Voldemort pourrait se trouver. Mais c'est un endroit que j'ai examiné il y a quelques mois déjà. Je ne suis pas rentré à midi pour préparer le faux dossier que je vais donner à Kingsley demain matin à ce sujet. En réalité, Kingsley m'a donné mon après-midi de congé. Il sait que j'avais prévu depuis quelques temps déjà de prendre cette journée.

-Pourquoi ? En quel honneur ? s'étonna Harry. Non pas que je dois déçu, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir sauté un épisode.

-Cadeau.

En disant cela, James lui tendit une petite boîte brune. Peu épaisse mais allongée, elle était faite en bois. Une reliure rouge lui caressait la peau. L'adolescent accepta le présent. Avec délicatesse, il l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'agrandir quand il vit une gourmette en argent où était gravé en italique : _Harry James Potter_.

-Wahoo, elle est magnifique. Pour quelle occasion ce cadeau ?

-Aucune. Devrais-je avoir une bonne raison pour avoir envie d'offrir un cadeau à mon fils ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?

-Ce n'est pas une gourmette banale.

-Comment ça ?

-Je l'ai quelque peu ensorcelée. Toi seul peux l'enlever et si tu te trouves en danger, je le saurais. Tu peux également m'appeler en cas de problème, il te suffit d'y penser et je saurais que tu as vraiment besoin de moi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Comme ça, je pourrais être un peu plus confiant quant à ta sécurité. Il y a également un sort d'invisibilité dessus. Toute personne qui ignore que je suis toujours vivant ne peut la voir. Je l'ai depuis quelques jours déjà mais je voulais te la donner au bon moment. Sauf qu'à force d'attendre, il fallait bien que je me bouge un jour ou l'autre et que je me décide à te la donner.

-Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? demanda suspicieusement Harry. Pourquoi en plein après-midi ?

-Parce qu'on a rendez-vous avec quelqu'un à 15h30, décréta James en regardant sa montre. Tu as trente minutes pour aller t'habiller.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre mes habits ? s'offusqua faussement Harry en regardant son t-shirt trop grand pour lui et son short qui lui ressemblait plus à un pantalon qu'à autre chose.

-Ils sont un peu grands non ?

-Je n'ai que ça. Les habits qui sont vraiment à ma taille sont ceux qui que j'ai acheté pour aller à Poudlard. Mes habits « légers » appartenaient à Dudley et il était légèrement gros, pour ne pas dire obèse. Alors comparé à moi…

-Tu n'as pas un seul T-shirt à ta taille ?

-Si, je dois pouvoir trouver un petit quelque chose dans mes affaires de Poudlard. Mais dans mes habits «vacances d'été », ils sont tous trop grands ou usés.

-D'accord. Va voir si tu trouves quelque chose de convenable. On ira t'acheter quelques trucs après.

-Pourquoi devrais-je être bien habillé ?

-Pas bien habillé, juste ne pas ressembler à… rien, termina James. Après je vais passer pour un père indigne. Rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée à 15h d'accord ?

-Ça marche.

Dans la demeure, Harry croisa l'elfe de maison qui sortait pour aller rejoindre son maître.

-Tout se passe comme prévu maître James ?

-Je crois qu'on va faire un tour dans les magasins. Harry n'a pas beaucoup d'habits à sa taille.

-Maître Harry porte toujours des vêtements un peu grands pour lui, c'est vrai, concéda l'elfe.

-S'il n'avait pas vécu chez les Dursley, ça ne serait pas arrivé, grommela James. Par chance pour lui, Sirius ne sera pas là. C'est quoi cette tête ?

-C'est juste que Glorfi se souvient, maître James, des jours où vous reveniez de votre journée à Londres avec vos amis. Le maître avait souvent beaucoup de sacs avec lui.

-Il y avait ceux de Sirius. On ignorait ce que signifiait la vraie vie.

Lorsque Harry descendit un peu plus tard, il était de plus en plus surpris. Il avait réfléchis tout en se préparant à ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier. Il retrouva comme promis son père dans le vestibule.

-Bonne soirée maître Harry.

-Merci, répondit prudemment l'adolescent, redoutant légèrement ce que pouvait bien avoir prévu son père.

Ce dernier lui tendit la main. Comme lors de leur rencontre sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, Harry accepta la main qui lui était tendu. Il vit la fine cicatrice qu'il avait vue sans y croire ce jour là. À peine eut-il posé sa paume contre celle de James, qu'il sentit une chaleur étouffante lui peser sur le corps. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer rapidement. Il avait la sensation d'être entré dans un four. Il jeta un coup d'œil à James qui ne semblait pas être dérangé par le changement de température. Ce dernier lui avait lâché la main en arrivant dans cette petite ruelle.

-Reste près de moi, ordonna James. Au moindre problème, si tu devais me perdre de vu, n'attends pas pour m'appeler avec la gourmette, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Mais papa, on est nous, physiquement nous ! Tu es censé être mort et moi, je ne suis pas censé me promener comme ça en ville, chuchota-t-il.

-Tu peux parler normalement, personne ne nous reconnaîtra ici, le rassura James en quittant la ruelle.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue à peine plus grande. Les rayons du soleil parvenaient à atteindre les dalles sur le sol malgré les remparts formés par les bâtiments en pierre. Un sourire de compréhension se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

-On est en Italie ?

-Ouais, avoua James alors qu'ils débouchaient sur une grande place.

Harry observa l'endroit avec attention. Il fut reconnaissant que son père s'arrête un instant pour qu'il puisse regarder calmement ce qui l'entourait. Face à lui se trouvait le Panthéon. Harry regarda les hautes colonnes, la bouche entrouverte. Ses émeraudes se posaient sur tout avec intérêt. Il se sentit égal à toutes les personnes présentes sur la place, à tous ces touristes. Les flashs d'appareil photo à l'intérieur le firent sourire. Il regarda les bâtiments qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'il avait pu voir à Londres.

-Où allons-nous exactement ? demanda-t-il en se détachant de la vision du grand temple.

-Pour l'instant, je dois rencontrer un ancien collègue, ou plutôt, un ancien collègue de Tellerino qui doit me fournir quelque chose.

-On a rendez-vous sur cette place pleine de gens ?

-Non, à deux pas d'ici.

-Où ça ? demanda l'adolescent alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche.

-_Sulla Piazza della Colonna_.

-Connais pas, rigola Harry.

-Nous y voilà. Pour parfaire notre rôle de touriste, voilà l'attribut essentiel du parfait touriste : l'appareil photo, expliqua James en le tendant à l'adolescent.

-Il nous faudrait une carte touristique.

-Le guide touristique, je n'ai pas oublié. Je vais nous présenter sous le nom de Parker.

-D'accord.

L'adolescent s'amusa à faire des photos autour de lui sous le sourire amusé de James qui se prêta au jeu du parfait touriste. Il feignit ne pas remarquer l'arrivée de son ancien collègue. Ce dernier observa les deux Potter et en les voyant rester obstinément vers la colonnade, il s'approcha, espérant qu'il s'agisse de l'ami de Tellerino.

-_Scusi, è l'amico di Vincenzo Tellerino_ ? demanda-t-il en coupant la séance rigolade et photographique. (Excusez-moi, vous êtes l'ami de Vincenzo Tellerino ?)

-_Sì, sono io_. (Oui, c'est moi).

-Marco, se présenta-t-il. _Ho i biglietti per la partita_. (J'ai les billets pour le match).

-_Grazie mille_. (Merci beaucoup).

-_Sarà una grande partita, ne sono sicuro_, déclara-t-il le visage fermé. (Ça sera une grande partie, j'en suis sûr).

-_Non può vederlo_? demanda James en reconnaissant le visage déçu de son ami lorsqu'il ne pouvait voir un match. (Vous ne pouvez le voir ?).

-_Bisogna delle persone per la securità. Conosce bene Vincenzo_? (Il faut des gens pour la sécurité. Vous connaissez bien Vincenzo?).

-_Oh, non molto. Mi ha aiuto per una storia sordida che si è passata davanti al mio negozio. Poi, habbiamo parlato un po' e il soggetto sul Quidditch a preso una grande parte della discuzione_. (Oh, non pas beaucoup. Il m'a aidé pour une histoire sordide qui a eu lieu devant mon magasin. Ensuite, on a un peu parlé et le sujet sur le Quidditch a pris une grande partie de la discussion).

-_Va bene? Non ho avuto molte notizie di lui_. (Il va bien? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles de lui).

-_Va bene ma ha molto lavoro. Ci sono molti problemi attualmente in Inghilterra_. (Il va bien mais il a beaucoup de travail. Il y a pas mal de problème en Angleterre).

-_Con un auror come Tellerino, i problemi non possono essistere lontano. Mi scusa, ho ancora delle cose a fare a proposito della partita_. (Avec un auror comme Tellerino, les problèmes ne peuvent exister longtemps. Excusez-moi mais j'ai encore des choses à régler pour le match).

-_Non problemo. Grazie ancora_. (Pas de soucis, merci encore).

-_Signor Parker, buona partita_, salua l'auror italien avant de quitter la place. (Monsieur Parker, bon match).

James regarda son ancien ami partir. C'était étrange de revoir Marco après plus de cinq ans. Il n'avait pas changé. Rien à Rome ne semblait avoir changé. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette de l'auror qui tourna à l'angle de la _via del Corso_. À son arrivée dans la capitale italienne, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, repartir en Angleterre. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à cet endroit. Mais à force de patrouiller, de vivre comme un romain, il s'y était habitué. Son cœur restait, bien évidemment, anglais. Mais une partie de ses souvenirs étaient italiens. Revoir Marco lui avait rappelé ses années passées ici. Ses seuls amis avaient été Monica et Marco.

_Mais avaient-ils réellement été amis_ ? songea-t-il.

Il ne leur avait jamais écrit. Il avait répondu à leurs lettres mais l'échange spontané n'avait été que dans un sens. Cependant même lorsqu'il travaillait avec eux, il avait tout fait pour les éviter. Prétextant de ne pas pouvoir être présent au mariage de Monica, il avait prouvé qu'il ne voulait pas de leur amitié. Ce n'était pas _leur_ amitié qu'il refusait, c'était toute amitié. La dernière fois que James avait accepté de devenir proche de quelqu'un, le premier avait fini en prison par sa faute, le second l'avait trahi et le troisième avait vécu dans la solitude par sa faute. Durant une dizaine d'années passées en Italie, il n'avait aucun encrage humain qui aurait pu lui donner envie de revenir. Ses amis n'étaient que Sirius et Remus. Il ne prendrait le risque de se rapprocher de personne d'autre.

Pourtant, à travers ces rues, il avait vécu. Il connaissait cette ville aussi bien que Londres, voire mieux. Même sans y être revenu depuis cinq ans, ses pieds savaient le nombre de pas qu'il devait faire pour se retrouver sur la _Piazza del Popolo_ ou à l'opposé pour faire face au _Palazzo Venito_. Cette ville, il l'avait connu à travers enquêtes, patrouilles et autres missions d'aurors. Au travail, les collègues l'avaient guidé. Avec un petit sourire nostalgique, il se tourna vers son fils qui observait les reliefs sur la colonnade.

-Prêt ?

-Moi ? Depuis toujours. Le match est à quelle heure ? tenta Harry, devinant et espérant ne pas se tromper sur la surprise qu'il supposait.

-20h30. Comment tu as su ?

-Il t'a donné une enveloppe qui contient sûrement les billets, non ? Ensuite, j'y ai pensé quand on est arrivé parce que tu m'en as parlé le premier week-end où je suis arrivé à la maison. C'est vraiment ça ?

-C'est vraiment un match de Quidditch. Surprise ratée, grommela James en souriant.

-Que fait-on jusqu'à 20h30 ? Les touristes ? demanda Harry en levant subitement l'appareil photo pour prendre en photo son père qui affichait un air surpris par la photo.

-Je pensais t'offrir une glace, te faire visiter puis aller souper avant d'aller voir le match. Mais vu qu'il serait préférable que tu aies de nouveaux habits et qu'on est sur la rue principale pour trouver des habits, je pensais que tu pourrais refaire ta garde robe avant d'aller manger cette glace. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je pense que tu ne me lâcheras pas avant que je porte des habits qui n'ont appartenu qu'à moi ?

-Soit on le fait aujourd'hui tous les deux, soit on revient une autre fois mais en prenant Sirius avec nous.

-Je devrais craindre la présence de Sirius ?

-Va dans un magasin avec Sirius, tu en ressors trois heures plus tard. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton genre.

-On y va ? Plus vite c'est fait, mieux c'est ! philosopha Harry en repartant en direction du Panthéon.

-Harry, ce n'est pas par là que tu vas trouver quelque chose. Sauf si tu ne veux que des t-shirts avec « I Love Roma » dessus.

Pour toute réponse, Harry grimaça. Il se retourna et suivit son père. Ils longèrent une longue route. Harry regarda les bâtiments noircis par la pollution. Il écouta les récits de James. Il avait l'impression qu'une nouvelle porte du passé lui était ouverte. James le laissait entrer dans ses souvenirs. Mais son bonheur de ce moment entre père et fils fut rapidement abrégé quand il vit la taille du magasin moldu où il était censé renouveler sa garde robe.

-J'aime être habillé comme un clochard, grommela l'adolescent dans sa barbe.

James entendit le grognement de son fils. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je te laisse regarder, tu choisis ce que tu veux. Il n'y a pas de limite pour le budget.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel. À contre-cœur, il se dirigea vers les premières rayons. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de choisir des vêtements qui lui plaisait et c'était quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Chez les Dursley, il n'avait pas le droit à ses propres habits mais aux restes de son cousin. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'acheter des habits qui lui aurait plu à lui. Il ne portait que les vêtements qui faisaient parti de l'uniforme de l'école.

-Je comprends mieux la non-limite pour le budget, s'étonna Harry en fixant l'étiquette.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son père. Il avait senti son regard dans son dos plusieurs fois. Mais désormais, il regardait les articles, laissant son fils faire un rapide tour. Rapidement, il jugea avoir fait son choix. Il recherchait son père du regard pour lui dire qu'il avait terminé quand une jeune femme vint lui parler, le faisant sursauter.

-_Può aiutarLe_ ? (Puis-je vous aider).

-Je ne parle pas italien, répondit-il après un temps de silence.

-Je peux vous aider ? demanda la vendeuse dans un anglais hésitant.

-C'est bon, merci. Je cherche juste mon père, murmura-t-il mal à l'aise.

Avec soulagement, il le vit. Avec l'espoir de quitter le magasin, il s'approcha et montra fièrement ses futurs achats.

-J'ai fini !

-Tu aurais assez avec _que_ ça comme habits ?

-J'ai envie d'une glace, répliqua Harry en souriant.

Sans répondre, James le guida à travers les rayons. Avec horreur, Harry vit une montagne se créer sur ses bras. Il regarda les pulls, chemises, pantalons et autres vêtements s'entasser. Ses émeraudes désespérées recherchaient en vain quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire échapper à la cabine d'essayage. Lors de la délivrance, Harry soupira de soulagement. Il porta sa pile de vêtement à la caisse. La vendeuse qui l'avait abordé quelques instants plus tôt lui sourit en le reconnaissant. Alors qu'elle pliait et rangeait soigneusement les nouveaux vêtements, l'adolescent l'observa d'un œil attentif.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas quand j'aurais l'occasion de porter pareilles chemises, grogna Harry.

-Pour ton anniversaire par exemple ? proposa James.

-C'est déjà la réponse que tu m'as donné avant.

-Tu ne les veux pas ?

-Si ! Je les garde. C'est toi qui me les as montrés, tu assumes.

-_900'000 lire, per favore_. (900'000 lire, s'il vous plaît).

Harry fixa le nombre total de ses vêtements. Sa bouche resta entrouverte. Il commença à se sentir un peu honteux. Il avait remarqué le prix exorbitant de ce magasin mais il avait accepté tout ça. Il fut surpris de ne lire aucune surprise sur le visage de son père. Ce dernier tendit une carte bleue puis signa la quittance. La vendeuse tendit le gros sac à l'adolescent en lui souriant. Elle était loin de se douter du mal à l'aise de l'adolescent. Il suivit son père dans l'ascenseur.

-Quand tu as dit « pas de limite pour le budget ». Je ne pensais pas qu'on arriverait à une somme pareille. Je suis désolée, s'excusa Harry.

-Une somme pareille ?

-900'000 livre ! explosa-t-il. Je veux bien croire qu'on ait de l'argent mais 900'000 livre !

-Harry, le coupa calmement James qui tentait d'éviter de rire. Le prix n'était pas en livre sterling mais en lire italienne.

-Ah, fut la seule réponse de l'adolescent. Je comprends mieux.

Avant de retourner à la chaleur des rues romaines, ils passèrent devant les chaussures. Diminuant la vitesse de ses pas, Harry observa les baskets. Il descendit son regard sur les siennes puis à nouveau sur celles sur l'étagère avant de tourner son regard vers James.

-Quand tu as dit, pas de budget, tu disais cela pour les habits, pour la journée ou autres ?

-Pour la journée. Lesquelles tu veux ?

-Celles qui sont là-bas, elles sont pas mal mais celle-ci, elles iraient trop bien avec la chemise verte.

-Essaye-les.

-C'est aussi en lire italienne, le prix hein ?

James hocha la tête pour confirmer. Avec un sourire à demi caché, il observa son fils essayer ses futures nouvelles baskets. Après avoir choisi lesquelles prendre, après avoir payé, ils sortirent pour se retrouver sur la grande rue. Harry était chargé de tous ses sacs.

-Ce n'est pas pratique tout ça.

-Non, concéda James avant de faire disparaître les énormes sacs des mains de son fils.

-Euh… Il y a des moldus autour.

-Les sorciers en Italie ont le droit de pratiquer la magie de temps en temps. Les moldus ne voient rien. On va la manger cette glace ?


	83. Match

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 83**

**Match**

Le froid de la crème glacée contrastait avec la chaleur étouffante de la capitale italienne. Frappant à grands coups de rayons, le soleil plongeait entre les rues. Seuls les hauts bâtiments en pierre pouvaient espérer combattre l'adversaire brûlant. Malgré cela, la ville était remplie. Les touristes ignoraient ce gêne et recherchaient à travers l'eau à retrouver la vitalité et la force de continuer leur visite. Les bouteilles de ce liquide si précieux se vidaient rapidement. Chaque fontaine était comme une délivrance.

Avec un sourire, Harry observa les passants devant lui s'arrêter en contrebas à la large fontaine. Les enfants s'aspergeaient d'eau tandis que leurs parents trempaient leur bras dans la fraîcheur. Avec cet approvisionnement de force, ils regardaient avec effroi le haut escalier et tentaient de trouver un peu de courage pour affronter ces hautes marches malgré les attaques incessantes du soleil. Les regards noirs qui lui étaient lancés le faisaient rire. Il comprenait la jalousie qu'il devait provoquer. Bien gentiment assis à l'ombre et mangeant sa crème glacée, il devait en faire saliver plus d'un.

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui l'observait de manière peu discrète surtout pour un auror, selon Harry. Ce dernier était reconnaissant que James, après être sorti du magasin où il avait vidé leur coffre fort, ai proposé d'aller se chercher une glace pour aller la manger sur les escaliers _della piazza di Spagna_ si un coin d'ombre était libre.

-C'est étrange, non ?

-Comment ça ? s'étonna James.

-D'être libre d'être nous-mêmes sans devoir réfléchir à ce que fait Voldemort. C'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais imaginé vivre.

-Pour moi c'est plus un rêve qui se réalise. Toi tu ignorais que j'étais vivant, moi je savais qu'un jour je te retrouverai. Mais j'ignorais si j'aurais la possibilité de venir manger une glace _sulla piazza di Spagna_ avec toi ou si tu refuserais. J'ai imaginé mainte et mainte fois une journée comme celle-ci où on la finirait à un match de Quidditch. Avant même ta naissance, je voulais t'amener voir des matchs. À l'époque, je pensais plutôt à des matchs anglais, ajouta-t-il.

-C'est ce que tu faisais avec grand-père ?

-Oui. Il m'emmenait souvent quand j'étais petit. Puis la guerre a commencé alors le temps lui a manqué. Malgré cela, on a continué de faire des sorties ensemble comme ça. Il prenait des jours de congé et faisait de son mieux pour éviter de devoir retourner au ministère. Mais être chef des aurors en tant que guerre ne te donne pas beaucoup de temps.

-Alors je devrais être content que tu ne sois plus chef des aurors pour avoir du temps à passer avec toi ?

-Ouais. Mais déjà avant, Kingsley m'aidait beaucoup. De plus, je ne travaillais pas réellement pour le ministère vu que généralement je fais mes propres recherches. Mais je veux faire mon possible pour passer du temps avec toi.

Harry répondit par un sourire. Après avoir repris des forces, ils longèrent les rues. Les touristes flashaient églises et statues. Les places étaient bondées. Sur les terrasses, les serveurs étaient surchargés de travail. Harry rigola aux anecdotes de son père. Arrivés devant la _Fontana di Trevi_, ils jouèrent le jeu du parfait touriste et, tournant le dos à l'eau fraîche, lancèrent une pièce de monnaie tout en faisant un vœu. Harry lança la première pièce puis ce fut au tour de James. Ce dernier profita pour faire un souhait différent de celui qu'il avait fait lors de ces instants d'espoir au bord de la fontaine italienne.

-Tu as souhaité quoi ?

-Si je te réponds, il ne se réalisera pas, rétorqua James, faussement choqué par la question.

Après avoir immortalisé l'instant « père & fils » devant la fontaine aux trois statues, ils reprirent leur chemin à travers les étroites ruelles. Puis, le soleil prit une couleur orangée signalant l'heure de plus en plus proche du match de Quidditch. Quittant le centre de la capitale, James posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et ils apparurent à quelques mètres du haut stade. Une foule attendait aux multiples entrées. Harry observa l'ambiance festive qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il suivit James qui semblait savoir où aller. Autour d'eux, le rouge et l'orange dominaient. Avec nostalgie, l'adolescent se souvint de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Cependant, la fête s'était mal terminée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer en pensant aux évènements qui s'étaient découlés après ce match-là. Dans la queue, il retint un éclat de rire en voyant derrière lui deux supporters qui chantaient bras dessus bras tout en buvant leur bièreaubeurre.

-_Che vuoi, _mio carino?(Qu'est-ce tu veux, _mon mignon_) lui demanda un des hommes en remarquant le mince sourire sur les lèvres anglaises de Harry.

Harry perdit immédiatement son sourire en le voyant s'adresser à lui dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Cependant, avant que l'ivrogne ait eu le temps de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit de plus, sa bouteille se brisa et se transforma en un matériau mou et non dangereux avant qu'un jet d'eau sortit de nulle part les asperge tous les deux. Harry tourna la tête vers James et ne fut pas surpris de voir que ce dernier s'était légèrement retourné et les fixait avec un regard noir.

-_Sei stupido ! Mia bottiglia è vuoto adesso !_ (Tu es stupide! Ma bouteille est vide maintenant!)

-_Non è colpa mia_. (Ce n'est pas ma faute).

-_Qualcuno a preso mia burrobirra_! Voglio bevere...(quelqu'un a pris ma bouteille de bièreaubeurre ! Je veux boire).

Harry se détourna des deux hommes qui avaient commencé à se battre entre eux. Il jeta un sourire amusé à son père.

-Il y a toujours des gens qui ont déjà trop pu de Bièreaubeurre avant le match, répondit James en souriant.

-Ils ont dû en boire beaucoup, rétorqua amusé l'adolescent. C'est toi qui a brisé sa bouteille et qui a transformé les débris de verre en mousse ?

-Non. Pourquoi aurais-je fais ça ? s'étonna faussement James.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il t'a appelé « mon mignon ».

Harry grimaça.

-Peut-être que ne pas connaître la langue peut avoir ses avantages, songea Harry, dégoûté.

Ils arrivèrent à la caisse. Passant le passage de sécurité, Harry continua à observer autour de lui. La couleur prédominante lui plaisait bien. Il se sentait dans un contexte presque gryffondoresque avec tout ce rouge et orange. Il s'arrêta et pencha légèrement la tête pour réussir à observer entre deux murs le terrain. Il sentit la main de son père qui le tira à l'intérieur d'un immense ascenseur. Au premier arrêt de l'ascenseur, il crut devoir sortir mais James le retint. Se vidant peu plus à chaque étage, ils partirent à la recherche de leur place après avoir dépassé un bon nombre d'étages.

-En fait, c'est un match qui contre qui ? demanda soudainement Harry alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver à leur place.

-_AQ Roma_ contre _QC di Milano._

-Les rouges sont les supporters de quelle équipe?

-Rome, répondit James en rigolant.

Attendant le début du match, ils restèrent assis sagement à leur place tout en discutant. Au moment du début du match, Harry se crut deux ans auparavant. Les deux équipes entrèrent sous les applaudissements et les hurlements de la foule. S'il avait cru que la finale de la coupe du monde était un grand match dont l'ambiance était rarissime, il voyait le contraire être prouvé sous ses yeux. Juste avant le lancer du vif d'or, James lui tendit de vieilles multiplettes.

Rivalisant avec ces souvenirs, le match était extraordinaire. Le stade vivait l'émotion en même temps que les joueurs. Au rythme des passes du souaffle, les supporters chantaient. Une vague engloutit Harry qui se retrouva plongé dans un monde qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Au but marqué de l'équipe romaine, il se mit à sauter de joie, accompagnant les gens autour de lui. Le visage de l'adolescent était éclairé par une joie immense. Des échanges malicieux furent échangés entre le père et le fils. James, malgré sa passion pour le Quidditch, n'était fasciné que par le sourire lumineux de Harry. Était-il ainsi à son âge ? Le regard émerveillé ? Certainement. Il retint avec peine un rire en voyant la déception au but marqué par les milanais. James ignorait s'il devait rire devant le parfait supporter qu'était devenu Harry ou s'émerveiller devant tant de bonheur.

-Un maillot de l'AQ aurait peut-être été une bonne idée, songea-t-il.

À contre cœur, James se réintéressa au match. Il jeta un coup d'œil au score marqué magiquement. Rome menait 90 à 70. Peut-être avait-il simplement grandit ? Mais malgré le match et une équipe qu'il avait appris à aimer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son fils. À peine eut-il reposé son regard sur le match que Milan remarqua, provoquant un mouvement d'hésitation chez James. Devait-il regarder le match alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le terrain, Rome se ramassait un but, ou devait-il observer son fils ce qui provoquait des points supplémentaires pour les romains ? La réponse lui vint rapidement. L'attrapeur orangé attrapa le vif d'or sous les acclamations du public, annonçant la fin match.

L'euphorie de la victoire romaine les empêchait de quitter le stade rapidement. Harry criait et racontait toutes les actions du match, comme s'il avait remarqué que James n'avait que peu suivi ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain. Son regard vert brillait. Marchant au ralentit à cause de la foule, l'adolescent arrivait à rechercher les séquences qu'il voulait revoir dans les multiplettes et à chaque trouvaille, les tendait à son père. Une fois échappé de la foule oppressante, ils décidèrent de continuer sur leur lancée et de ne pas rentrer directement. La proposition de James fut immédiatement acceptée par l'adolescent qui n'espérait que ça, ne voulant pas voir la fin de sa soirée arriver. Cependant, sachant que son père devait travailler le lendemain, il n'osait pas proposer de rester encore à Rome. Eloigné du stade, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une terrasse au bord du Tibre. Ils commandèrent deux bièreaubeurres.

-Alors ce match ?

-Extraordinaire ! C'était aussi incroyable que lors de la finale de la coupe du monde. Et l'ambiance était … Wahoo ! On refera un truc comme ça ?

-Si tu as envie, on pourra aller voir autant de match que tu le voudras, promit James.

-Sérieusement ? Revenir durant ces vacances par exemple ?

-J'essaierai d'arranger ça. J'essaierai. Ça ne pourra pas se faire pour chaque match mais je dois pouvoir organiser ça à nouveau.

-Et Ron pourrait venir avec nous ?

-Vu la situation actuelle, ma priorité sera de pouvoir t'amener toi au match. Si la possibilité se crée, il pourra venir. Sinon quand la situation sera stabilisée voire même terminée avec Voldemort et Dumbledore, tu pourras voir des matchs avec ton meilleur ami.

-Trop cool ! S'il vient demain en cachette avec Sirius, faudra que je lui montre les moments mémorables à travers les multiplettes. C'était juste incroyable ce match…

James écouta le flot de paroles de son fils qui, dans son engouement, gesticulait dans tous les sens. Il plongea son regard dans ses émeraudes et il se sentit transporté dans ses souvenirs. Ils brillaient de la même joie que celle qui faisait fondre son cœur lorsqu'il rencontrait le visage heureux de Lily. C'était sa Lily qu'il voyait à travers son fils. Avec un sourire en coin collé aux lèvres, il revit le visage de Lily qui s'illuminait en posant les yeux sur leur enfant cet enfant qui était devenu si grand.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu fatigues, papa ? C'est l'âge, se moqua Harry.

-Je pensais à ta mère, répondit James.

-Elle était comment ? demanda l'adolescent, reprenant un ton plus sérieux.

-Parfaite. C'est la femme la plus lumineuse que je ne n'ai jamais rencontré. Son regard brillait. Elle était remplie d'amour. C'était un ange tombé du ciel. Je me souviens du premier jour où je l'ai rencontré au Chemin de Traverse, je savais que j'avais rencontré la femme de ma vie. Puis plus j'apprenais à la connaître, plus elle me plaisait. J'aimais cette gentillesse qu'elle avait pour tout le monde. Elle se fichait d'être différente des autres, elle était juste elle-même, elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne sais toujours pas comment on a finit par sortir ensemble. C'était un miracle.

-Pourquoi ?

-On passait plus de temps à se battre, ou plutôt, _je_ passais plus de temps à la draguer, à faire le paon devant elle qu'à montrer qui j'étais vraiment. Je la faisais fuir, expliqua James en fixant l'eau du Tibre s'écouler.

-Pourquoi avoir agit ainsi ?

-As-tu déjà été amoureux ?

-Non... Je ne pense pas qu'avec Cho, j'étais vraiment amoureux...

-Si tu doutes, c'est que tu ne l'étais pas. On ne peut ignorer si on est amoureux, réellement amoureux. Quand je voyais ta mère, je me mettais à stresser, à perdre mes moyens et pour me donner une certaine assurance, je faisais n'importe quoi. En plus, avec Sirius, on avait du succès auprès des autres filles. Toutes les autres adoraient notre côté dragueur. Mais Lily… Lily ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'être avec un garçon qui ne semble pas avoir le moindre sentiment.

-Pas le moindre sentiment ? répéta Harry peinant à croire cela.

-Intérieurement, on en avait. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire qu'on était insensible avec Sirius. Mais on était jeune et on avait de la peine à réfléchir sans penser à ce que les autres élèves pourraient penser. On était le groupe le plus populaire de l'école, le plus connu. Remus était le sage, le préfet, celui qui pouvait nous raisonner, celui qui avait compris, appris que derrière notre côté sûr de nous et « m'as-tu vu », on avait un cœur. Sirius, c'était le rebelle de l'école, le Serpentard type qui s'était retrouvé à Gryffondor, celui qui faisait tout pour prouver qu'il n'était pas comme sa famille mais qui, comme cela lui avait été appris, ne montrait pas ses sentiments réels. Tout le monde voyait le type rebelle, sûr de lui, drôle, Don Juan, mais personne ne savait ce qui se passait réellement dans sa tête. Ensuite, il y avait Peter.

Harry observa son père. Pour la première fois depuis les trois semaines qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il entendait parler du quatrième maraudeur. Même avec Remus et Sirius, ils semblaient que Peter n'avaient simplement jamais fait parti du groupe.

-Peter était celui que personne ne remarquait mais montrait qu'on pouvait ne pas être connu pour les résultats scolaires, pour les actes rebelles, pour les talents de Quidditch et faire partie du groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard. À mes yeux, Peter représentait ce qu'on ne pouvait tous les trois ne jamais avoir.

-Mais toi, coupa Harry, si tu n'étais pas l'intello, le rebelle, l'invisible qu'étais-tu ?

-J'étais la star de l'équipe de Gryffondor, j'étais celui qui avait, pour ceux qui ne me connaissait pas, une vie de rêve de l'argent, un nom de famille réputée et pas pour des raisons de magie noire. J'étais le premier de la classe tout en restant le mec branché de l'école.

-La place invisible de Peter aurait pu te plaire ?

-Ouais. C'est « ma » célébrité qui ne plaisait pas à Lily. C'est l'image que les gens avaient de moi qui ne lui plaisait pas. En apprenant à me connaître, elle a vu que même si tout l'école me connaissait, savait que mon père était le chef des aurors, m'adulait à la fin de chaque match, tout cela n'était pas moi. Ce n'est pas parce que toutes les filles veulent sortir avec toi que tu n'as pas aussi vécu des choses horribles.

-Mais si elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à la star de Poudlard, comment elle a fait pour apprendre à te connaître ?

-Quand tes grands-parents ont été tués par Voldemort pendant les vacances d'été, mon père a accepté de s'occuper d'elle. J'ignore encore aujourd'hui s'il savait que c'était _la_ Lily qui me faisait craquer mais sans ça, tu ne serais jamais né, je pense. Quand elle est arrivé chez moi, j'étais sur mon terrain, mon propre terrain, pas à Poudlard où je jouais le rôle qui m'étais demandé. Le garçon que Lily a rencontré lui a plu. Alors on est devenu amis au fil du temps amis. Puis, après le décès de ton grand-père, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle acceptait de sortir avec moi.

-Et quelques années après, me voilà ! rigola Harry avant de bailler.

-On fatigue ? se moqua James.

-Un peu, avoua-t-il.

-Il est l'heure de rentrer, je pense. Si je veux pouvoir réussir à me lever demain, commenta l'adulte avec amusement.

-Je me réjouis de refaire ça !

-Promis.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur Angleterre natale puis se quittèrent dans les couloirs du manoir plongé dans les ténèbres à une heure si tardive. James soupira de jalousie en voyant le corps profondément endormi de son meilleur ami. Après un rapide détour par la case « salle de bain », il prit place dans le grand lit aux draps rouges.

-Alors ?

Il releva un sourcil étonné vers la forme endormie à ses côtés, se demanda s'il avait rêvé ou si Sirius, toujours immobile, avait bel et bien parlé.

-C'était bien, murmura-t-il.

-Qui a gagné ?

-Sirius, tu dors ou tu poses les questions dans ton sommeil ?

-Pourquoi je voudrais savoir qui a gagné le match si je dormais ? rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant dans le lit.

-C'est Rome.

-C'était contre qui ?

-Milan, rigola James.

-Harry a aimé ?

-C'est l'impression qu'il donnait, du moins. Avec l'insistance avec laquelle il redemandait pour aller voir un match.

-Tu lui as fait visiter la ville aussi ?

-Un peu. _Il Pantheon, la fontana di Trevi, il Colosseo, i negozi (_les magasins_)_...

-Vous avez fait les magasins?

-Par chance, tu n'étais pas là.

-Hey !

-Tu es pire qu'une fille !

-Tu ne t'es pas vu, grogna-t-il. Je plains ton fils.

-Je crois qu'il a fini par apprécier. Puis, le temps d'aller manger une glace et d'aller voir les grands monuments de Rome, c'était l'heure du match.

-Ils ont bien joué ?

-Rome jouais mieux il y a quelques années, je trouve. Mais, je pense ça parce que j'ai été voir quelques matchs durant ces dernières années.

-Ils ont eu de la peine a attrapé le vif ? Il est 2h du mat' quand même...

-On a été boire un pot après le match.

-Dis-le que j'avais raison.

-Pardon ?

-Que j'avais raison quand je disais que Harry te pardonnerait et que tout se passerait bien.

-Tu avais raison Sirius. Content ?

-Très. J'aime avoir raison.

-Bonne nuit, Siri.

-Nuit' _Fratellino_.

Ils se couchèrent chacun de leur côté. Le silence se fit. James s'endormit avec le visage illuminé de son fils. Il retint un éclat de rire à l'entente du ronflement de son meilleur ami. Il resta encore éveillé un moment, parvenant avec peine à réaliser la chance qu'il avait. Ses meilleurs amis, son fils lui avaient été redonné.

-Ne me les reprends pas, s'il te plaît mon Dieu…


	84. Rencontre

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 84**

**Rencontre**

-Salut !

De bonne humeur, Harry salua son parrain et Remus qui venaient d'arriver sur la terrasse d'un ton enjoué. Depuis deux jours, il regardait en boucle le match de Quidditch à travers ses multiplettes. Le lendemain du match, il avait montré et raconté avec joie tous les détails à Ron et Sirius Hermione n'étant que peu intéressée par tant de paroles pour du sport. C'est avec plaisir et fierté que Harry se vêtait de ses nouveaux habits. Sous le soleil, il bronzait et passait des vacances loin du danger.

-James n'est plus là ? murmura Sirius en faisant des signes de la main pour demander à Harry de ne pas parler trop fort.

-Il est retourné au ministère. Pourquoi tant de discrétion ? demanda Harry dans un murmure en fronçant les sourcils.

-S'il n'est plus là, on peut parler normalement alors.

-Pourquoi, on ne pourrait pas le faire s'il est là ?

-Pour pas qu'il sache qu'on est là.

-Il s'en doute, Sirius, coupa Remus qui parlait pour la première fois.

-On n'a plus quinze ans, ils ne se doutent pas qu'on va faire ça...

-Il te connaît, et mieux que personne soit dit au passage, alors ne doute pas qu'il sait exactement ce que tu vas faire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? coupa Harry en se tournant vers son parrain.

-Décorer la maison.

-Pourquoi ?

-Etant donné qu'on est le 23, c'est le jour des ballons et des guirlandes !

-Pourquoi le 23 ?

-Tu ne sais pas que signifie ce jour pour James ? demanda Remus. Sirius ne t'a rien dit ?

-Rien. J'ignore pourquoi vous me parlez de décoration.

-Je ne suis pas le seul qui aurait pu le dire à Harry. Toi ou même Glorfi auriez pu songer à prévenir Harry qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de son père, termina Sirius en se tournant vers son filleul.

-C'est une blague ?

-Non. C'est pour ça qu'on pensait décorer la maison pendant qu'il travaille, précisa Remus.

-Je l'ai vu à midi et je n'ai pas souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à mon père...

-Je ne pense pas que James puisse t'en vouloir d'avoir oublié ou de ne pas savoir que c'est son anniversaire. À partir d'un certain âge, on ne veut même plus le fêter, ajouta Sirius en souriant.

-Ah, maître Sirius et maître Remus ! Glorfi est content que vous soyez déjà là. Il y a beaucoup à trier dans les décorations qui se trouvent au grenier.

-Tu savais ?

-Qu'est-ce que Glorfi savait, maître Harry ?

-Tu savais qu'ils allaient venir pour préparer une fête surprise à mon père et personne n'a eu l'idée de me prévenir, _moi !_

-Glorfi pensait que maître Sirius ou maître Remus vous le diraient. Glorfi s'excuse, maître Harry…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Glorfi. J'aurais du en parler à Harry, coupa Sirius. Dans tous les cas, on ne va pas rester planté là sous ce soleil alors qu'on a un grenier à fouiller.

Tous les quatre quittèrent la douce chaleur de l'été pour monter dans le grenier que le soleil avait chauffé. Glorfi avait déjà sorti les cartons susceptibles de contenir quelques décorations pour un anniversaire. La poussière avait formé une couverture de protection sur lesdits cartons. Un à un, ils les descendirent. Harry observa le grenier qui contenait le souvenir de ses ancêtres. Il songea avec amusement que c'était le seul endroit que James ne lui avait pas proposé de lui faire visiter. En descendant déposer les premiers cartons avec Sirius, il l'écouta lui raconter les anniversaires qu'il avait passé dans cette demeure. Il expliqua avec entrain comment s'était déroulé les fêtes surprises plus si surprise au fil des années. Enfant voire adolescent, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour occuper James toute la journée pendant que les autres décoraient la maison.

-Pour ses seize ans, il avait passé la journée avec ton grand-père et pendant ce temps avec Remus et… euh… on avait caché ses cadeaux. William avait confié les siens à Glorfi. C'était la Chasse aux Cadeaux. Je m'étais bien marré. C'était presque plus amusant pour moi que pour James.

-Sauf qu'il te connaît tellement bien qu'il devinait où tu avais eu l'idée de cacher les cadeaux non ?

-Pas pour tous. J'ai réussi à le surprendre. Mais c'est comme pour aujourd'hui, il me connaît, il sait que je suis encore du genre à préparer des fêtes surprises.

-Je me souviens encore de mon anniversaire surprise l'année dernière au quartier général de l'Ordre.

-C'est moi ! Prépare-toi à devoir rechercher tes cadeaux. Peut-être aurais-je à nouveau l'envie de cacher des cadeaux d'anniversaire dans les années à venir !

-Tu comptes me faire un anniversaire surprise ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Mais c'est vrai que si c'est possible, ca m'arrangerait que James te kidnappe la journée et qu'avec Remus, on puisse préparer ça, avoua Sirius.

-Avec Ron et Hermione ? tenta Harry.

-S'il y a possibilité.

-Pourquoi tu me réponds ? Ça ne sera plus une surprise !

-Parce que je ne veux pas mentir à mon filleul. Ne me pose pas de questions auxquelles je vais devoir te mentir. Mais je te rassure, je ne cacherai pas tes cadeaux cette année, tu ne connais pas encore tous les recoins de la maison.

-Tu crois ça ?

-Prouve-moi que tu la connais bien. Montre-moi où on cache ceux pour James ? proposa Sirius avec un air malicieux.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Harry qui lâcha le gros carton dans le salon dans un éclat de poussière.

-Quoi, quoi ?

-Vous avez prévu des cadeaux ? Je n'ai pas de cadeaux !

-Ce n'est pas grave. Harry, je te promets que James ne remarquera même pas ce détail.

-Il ne le verra pas mais moi je le saurai. Vous lui offrez quoi ?

-J'ai retrouvé un vieux cd qu'on écoutait quand on était jeune. Et insouciants. Je ne peux pas sortir alors j'ai trouvé un vieux truc symbolique.

-Et Remus ?

-Un livre, je crois. Ils en ont parlé récemment.

-Je serai le seul...

-Le seul pour quoi ? coupa Remus qui venait d'arriver avec les derniers cartons.

Glorfi regarda les trois sorciers et sourit en voyant Neve Nere venir jeter un coup d'œil sur les cartons descendus.

-Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir de cadeau pour mon père. En plus, je ne lui ai rien dit à midi.

Neve Nere miaula, coupant la parole aux deux maraudeurs qui voulaient rassurer Harry. Il monta sur l'étagère derrière l'adolescent et mordilla le poignet là où se trouvait la gourmette que James avait offert à son fils quelques jours auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire, J'me-la-pète ?

-Ça va le motiver à essayer de nous faire comprendre quelque chose si tu l'appelles comme ça, Sirius, rétorqua Remus.

L'animal miaula à nouveau puis sortit de la maison tout en vérifiant que les sorciers et l'elfe continuaient de le suivre. Il s'arrêta au bord du portail de la demeure, là où les protections s'arrêtaient. Il sauta par dessus la barrière et miaula.

-Le village ! s'écria Harry. Bien sûr ! J'ai le temps d'aller lui acheter quelque chose cet après-midi au village. J'ai la gourmette, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, mon père le saura et je garde Neve Nere près de moi pour qu'il puisse communiquer avec James...

-Non ! répondirent en chœur les deux maraudeurs.

-Quoi que, pourquoi pas, murmura Sirius après un temps de réflexion.

-Sirius, je sais que l'idée de quitter la maison aurait pu venir de toi mais c'est hors de question que Harry sorte comme ça. S'il arrivait quelque chose, James ne nous le pardonnerait pas.

-Il n'arrivera rien, Remus. Je vais vite faire un tour au village avec Harry…

-Tu es recherché !

-C'est un village perdu ! Personne ne me reconnaîtra. D'autant plus que j'ai changé depuis la photo qui avait été envoyé.

-Alors, allez-y. Je ne pourrais pas vous faire changer d'avis, concéda Remus. Je vais aller voir Glorfi pour commencer le gâteau. Comme ça, on est sûr que tu ne viendras pas mettre ton grain de sel en cuisine, Sirius.

-Je serais capable de mettre du sel dans le désert, rigola-t-il. Alors on y va vite ?

-D'accord, sourit Harry. Je vais enfin voir ce village.

Une fois prêt, il partit à la découverte du village. Il suivit Sirius qui le guida jusqu'à l'entrée de l'allée centrale. Neve Nere suivait les deux sorciers, guettant le moindre signe néfaste. Les champs bordaient le bord de la route. Le vert était à perte de vue. Lorsque Harry se retourna, le manoir avait reprit son apparence misérable. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet « état » là, il ignorait encore tout des changements qui allaient bouleverser sa vie. Sans réfléchir, ses pas suivaient ceux de son parrain sans se poser plus de question. Des maisons de style ancien s'ouvrirent à lui. Essayant d'observer le plus de choses, il ne vit pas l'arrêt de Sirius et la collision fut inévitable.

-Hey !

-Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, s'excusait l'adolescent avec un grand sourire.

-Regarde devant toi alors !

-C'est la première fois que je viens ici alors j'en profite pour regarder.

Avant de reprendre leur route, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction où regardait son parrain quelques minutes plus tôt et qui l'avait fait s'arrêter. Au loin, à travers une ruelle, était légèrement visible la vieille Eglise du village et son haut clocher. Il reprit le chemin, ignorant pourquoi Sirius avait regardé dans cette direction. Neve Nere, qui s'était brusquement arrêté avec les deux sorciers, recommença sa promenade. Harry constata avec étonnement qu'un petit ruisseau zigzaguait entre les maisons.

-Tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose, ici, commenta Sirius en entrant dans une grande boutique.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte, une petite clocha sonna. Harry regarda autour de lui et songea qu'il allait avoir de la peine à trouver quelque chose ici. Cependant, sur le chemin, il n'avait pas vu d'autres magasins, et cet endroit devait être la seule boutique de ce petit village. Il retint un éclat de rire en voyant à l'entrée, visible au premier abord pour les quelques touristes qui viendraient se perdre dans la campagne anglaise, des tasses, calendriers, briquets et autres bibelots à l'effigie de la famille royale anglaise.

-Ça m'étonnerait que je trouve quelque chose dans un tel endroit, songea Harry. Pourquoi ne pas acheter Big Ben en miniature !

-Sérieusement ? James sait à quoi ressemble Big Ben.

-C'est un magasin de souvenir !

-Montons.

Peu convaincu mais conscient qu'il ne risquait pas de trouver mieux dans ce village, il commençait à songer qu'il allait réellement devoir renoncer à l'idée d'offrir un petit cadeau à son père. Mais il monta, l'espoir le gagnant peu à peu. Des étagères de livres se courraient après. Cadres pour photographies jouaient à cache-cache avec les autres objets de décoration. Bougies aux milles senteurs parfumaient un coin de la pièce. Chantonnant, les disques étaient prêts à tourner. Alors que son regard se perdait sur tous ces choses hétéroclites qui se trouvaient autour de lui, il ne vit pas son parrain se faufiler dans les rayons livresques. Son attention se posa sur une foule de petits personnages amusants. Ces petits jouets vêtus de toutes sortes allant de l'habit de super héros à celui de cow boy.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Le doux son de cette voix le fit sursauter. Il lâcha mais rattrapa de justesse le super héros bombant le torse. Il se retourna et sa gorge se bloqua.

-Euh…

Son cœur commença à battre la chamade. Il avait l'impression que son sang brûlait. Devant lui se tenait un ange. Des yeux rieurs le regardaient avec douceur. Il crut se trouver au bord de l'océan où il voulut y plonger et nager éternellement. Dans l'art de la subtilité, un maquillage entourait ce regard océanique. Sa main voulut se tendre pour caresser cette joue à la peau claire. La gorge de Harry se dessécha alors qu'il voyait ses lèvres recouvertes d'un discret rouge à lèvre qui s'étirait en un sourire étincelant. Le soleil lui-même ne pouvait l'éblouir plus que la lumière qui émanait de ce sourire. Ses doigts jalousèrent les mèches blondes qui entouraient le visage éblouissant et osaient effleurer cette peau. La chevelure blonde était simplement relevée avec une pince dans un style décontracté. Ses bras dénudés étaient légèrement bronzés. Autour de son cou, un pendentif en forme de croix s'arrêtait au centre de son sternum. Déglutissant avec peine, Harry obligea ses émeraudes à se décrocher de la pointe de la croix qui se terminait à l'embrassure de sa poitrine, laissant deviner ce qui se cachait sous le top bleuté. Son regard se termina sur des jambes recouvertes d'un pantalon noir qui ne laissait visible que de fins mollets. Des ballerines noires emballaient avec délicatesse des petits pieds.

-Euh… Je… C'est… commença Harry dans un balbutiement incontrôlable.

Nerveusement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner. La bouche entrouverte, il fixait avec envie ce sourire.

-On regarde, merci, coupa Sirius qui retenait avec grande peine un sourire amusé.

-D'accord. Je suis en bas en cas de problème, répondit-elle.

-Au… Revoir, bégaya bêtement Harry en faisant un signe de la main alors qu'elle avait déjà disparu dans l'escalier.

Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant encore quelques minutes durant lesquels Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir rajeuni. Je te remercie.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Harry qui avait retrouvé soudainement l'usage de la parole.

-Tu ne bégaies plus ? se moqua son aîné.

-Je ne bégayais pas !

-Je… Euh… Tu… !

-Je n'étais pas comme ça ! s'offusqua-t-il avec mauvais fois.

-J'étais juste derrière toi, vers les livres. J'ai eu le temps de la voir arriver vers toi, te voir la reluquer sans discrétion avant de te mettre à balbutier des choses sans queue ni tête. On aurait dit James en face de Lily !

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je n'étais pas comme ça. Je savais très bien ce que je faisais.

-Je te crois… pas, termina-t-il tout bas dans un sourire moqueur sous le regard noir de son filleul.

-Aide-moi à trouver quelque chose au lieu de raconter des âneries !

-Ce n'est pas des âneries. Mais tu as raison. Cherchons ce cadeau. On reparlera de ça ce soir quand James et Remus seront là…

Il ignora le regard qui le fusillait et continua à rire. Après quelques détours entre les diverss rayons, Harry sembla trouver quelque chose de potable. Il prit la figurine du super héros de manière symbolique et un livre qui, selon Sirius, plairait à James. En se dirigeant vers la caisse, il la vit. Assise tranquillement sur un tabouret, les jambes enlacées, elle était plongée dans un livre. De temps à autre, elle remettait derrière son oreille une mèche blonde qui venait la déranger. Harry jeta un regard noir à son parrain qui avait toujours ce sourire amusé et moqueur collé sur son visage. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le comptoir, elle releva la tête à ce moment-là. Elle leur sourit et prit ce que l'adolescent lui tendait.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle enregistra le prix sur la caisse et fit les manipulations nécessaires aux paiements tandis que Harry suivait ses mouvements du regard. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant ses doigts fins et délicats qui exécutaient leur mouvement. Préférant laisser les deux jeunes gens seuls, Sirius s'éclipsa un peu plus loin feignant de s'intéresser au bus miniature rouge flamboyant, à Big Ben et tout autre objet dédié aux touristes. Juste avant d'abandonner son filleul, il demanda à ce que tout soit emballé. Il savait pertinemment que Harry n'allait pas penser à demander ça vu l'état songeur dans lequel il se trouvait. De plus, le temps d'empaqueter tout ça, ils auraient plus de temps pour discuter.

-Tu es nouveau par ici ?

-Je viens d'emménager il y a deux-trois semaines. Et toi ?

-Je vis ici depuis toujours. Je suis née ici, mes parents sont nés ici, mes grands-parents avant eux…

-Moi aussi, rigola Harry de manière un peu gauche.

-Pardon ?

Sirius dut retenir un éclat de rire. Il s'intéressa vivement à la tasse portant l'image de Lady Di pour ne pas montrer qu'il écoutait leur conversation.

-Mon père et ses grands-parents avant lui ont grandit dans la maison à l'entrée du village, précisa Harry.

-Tu viens de la _cabane_ ? s'étonna-t-elle s'arrêtant dans son mouvement.

_Bravo Harry ! _songea Sirius avec amusement. _Flirter avec une moldue et parler de choses liées à la magie. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je lui donne des cours. Il va se transformer en un James miniature._

-Euh… En fait… à l'intérieur… c'est différent, termina Harry réalisant son erreur.

-Il paraît oui, rigola-t-elle. C'est la rumeur qui court.

-La rumeur qui court ? répéta Harry, intrigué tandis que son parrain tendait également l'oreille pour entendre la suite de la réputation du manoir Potter.

-Selon certains dires, l'extérieur de la maison, c'est l'opposé de l'intérieur. Dehors, ça ne ressemble à rien, c'est l'abandon total et l'intérieur pourrait rivaliser avec celui de Buckingham Palace.

À la fin de sa phrase, Sirius fit une grimace moqueuse à l'assiette en porcelaine où était peint la reine Elizabeth.

-Lauriane, une blonde décolorée peu futée à mon avis, est convaincue que le service est fait d'or. Tu manges dans des assiettes en or ?

-Non.

-Il y a de drôles de rumeurs sur ta maison. Il y a ceux qui disent que leurs grands-parents voire arrière-grands-parents y avaient été invités et là, les histoires sont créées.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Tu y crois ?

-Je pense que l'intérieur n'est pas aussi délabré que cela semble l'être. La preuve, tu y vis. Mais ma mère et ma grand-maman y sont déjà allés et c'est réellement différent.

-Elles y sont déjà allées ? répéta Harry tout aussi surpris que son parrain.

-Ouais. Mais elles n'ont jamais pu m'expliquer quel était réellement ce changement, comment c'était possible. Ma mère y allait quand elle avait mon âge pour y faire du baby-sitting et ma grand-maman, qui aurait l'explication mais qui refuse de la dire, y allait pour prendre le thé. Peut-être avec ta grand-mère, jusqtement, si les générations avant toi vivaient déjà là.

-Peut-être. Qui sait ? Tu… Tu pourrais venir voir par toi-même ce changement d'extérieur et d'intérieur ? proposa Harry, inconscient de proposer un rencard à une jeune moldue dans sa maison de sorcier.

-Pourquoi pas, accepta-t-elle en lui tendant par-dessus le comptoir ses achats.

-Merci pour les paquets cadeaux, remercia l'adolescent en prenant le sac en plastique qu'elle lui tendait où deux petits cadeaux emballés dans un papier rouge se trouvaient. Euh… Ben…

-Judith, je m'appelle Judith.

-Harry, répondit-il alors que ces joues prenaient une teinte rouge.

-À une prochaine fois, Harry, le salua-t-elle. Au revoir, monsieur.

-Au revoir, salua Sirius.

Une fois hors de la boutique, Sirius rigola silencieusement mais trop fort selon son filleul.

-Arrête de te moquer !

-Tu lui as filé un rencard ! Tu la vois, tu balbuties naïvement, après tu lui réponds comme si t'étais terrorisé et à la fin, tu lui demandes un rencard.

-Je ne lui ai pas proposé un rencard !

-Non ! À peine. _Viens chez moi, je te montrerai la différence entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur_, imita Sirius. Soit dit en passant, la différence vient d'un acte magique, vas-y pour expliquer ça !

-Elle a aussi dit que sa mère et sa grand-mère y étaient allées.

-Et que plein de rumeur circulait sur le manoir ; ou la cabane, selon les villageois. James ne me laissera plus sortir avec toi. On sort _une_ fois dans un village _perdu_ dans la campagne et tu arrives à inviter une _fille _chez toi. Bravo !

-On discutait ! C'est venu dans la conversation. Je n'ai pas essayé de lui donner un rendez-vous.

-Inconsciemment si. Mais de quoi tu te plains, elle a dit oui à ton « invitation ». Et ne pas dit pas qu'elle ne te fait pas d'effets. Si j'avais seize ans, je l'aurais trouvée aussi très jolie.

-Mais tu en as vingt de plus, alors tu iras draguer les filles de ton âge.

-Calme-toi, petit lion, rentre tes griffes ! Je te la laisse. Je ne serais pas un rival. Et en plus, j'aimais mieux les brunes, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils passaient le portail.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de répondre quelque chose s'il voulait que la conversation en reste là. D'autant plus qu'il connaissait assez bien son parrain pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire. Ils retrouvèrent Remus et Glorfi. Le loup-garou regarda, étonné, le sourire amusé qui trônait toujours sur le visage de Sirius. Harry décida d'ignorer les regards entendus et continua à attacher les guirlandes. Quelques instants avant que James ne rentre, ils purent faire une pause et prendre quelque peu l'air.

-Harry ?

-Oui ? répondit-il peu rassuré par le ton de son parrain alors que Remus et Glorfi étaient à l'intérieur du manoir.

-Tu n'oublieras de te protéger, recommanda Sirius de manière sérieuse sous le regard abasourdi de Harry.


	85. Un anniv en temps de guerre

Note de l'auteur: Hello, voilà le chapitre avec deux jours d'avance! N'étant pas sûr de pouvoir publier j'ai préféré publier en avance qu'en retard... Le prochain sera normalement pour le 17 juillet. Depuis le chap 88, je repasse à une publication quotidienne si tout se passe bien! Bon été à tous!

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 85**

**Un anniversaire en temps de guerre**

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de son parrain. Il était assis sur le fauteuil du salon et profitait de ces quelques instants de repos après leur défi « décoration ». À leur retour, il avait craint que Sirius ne se mette à raconter quelque chose à propos de Judith à Remus. Il ignorait pourquoi mais l'idée que son parrain parle de la jeune fille comme d'un futur rencard pour Harry le mettait mal à l'aise. Cependant, Sirius n'avait pipé mot à ce sujet. Il avait simplement dit que Harry avait finalement trouvé un cadeau pour James sans rien développer de plus. Mais l'adolescent avait senti le regard que son parrain posait sur lui. Quelque chose le gênait et il ignorait quoi. Il fixa le mur devant et se perdit dans ses pensées. Peut-être que Sirius avait raison, peut-être que Judith lui plaisait. Cette idée commença à se former dans la tête de l'adolescent quand le rire des maraudeurs le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se tourna vers eux et vit leur regard amusé posé sur lui.

-Quoi ? grogna l'adolescent ?

-Rien, répondit Sirius.

-Pourquoi vous rigolez ?

-Calme, Harry !

-Sirius ! ordonna Harry, craignant ce que son parrain avait pu raconter pour les faire rire.

-Pas besoin de te mettre sur la défensive, se moqua Sirius.

-On rigolait simplement parce que tu semblais être dans ton monde, perdu dans tes pensées, expliqua Remus.

-Remus, c'était plus rigolo avant que tu ne donnes la réelle explication de ce fou rire, ronchonna Sirius.

-Tu n'as pas vu son regard ? Si ses yeux lançaient des sorts, tu ne serais plus là !

-Tu crains quelque chose de ma part, mon cher filleul adoré ? minauda Sirius, moqueur.

-Non. Je devrais ? répliqua Harry en espérant que son parrain n'allait pas le provoquer en insinuant trop de choses à propos de la jeune fille.

-Non. Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te causerait du tort.

-Je vais ranger les cartons ! répliqua Harry, coupant court à la discussion.

Il quitta le salon, laissant les deux maraudeurs seuls et surpris.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda Remus.

-Rien.

-Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne devrais pas dire ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à te taire longtemps.

-Attends encore quelques heures alors !

-Quelques heures, c'est long, songea Remus.

Peu avant l'arrivée de James, Kingsley et Tonks arrivèrent au manoir. Remus attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de James, non seulement pour fêter l'anniversaire de son ami mai surtout pour savoir ce qui se tramait entre Sirius et Harry. Il restait convaincu que quelque chose s'était produit durant leur après-midi au village, même si son meilleur ami ne voulait rien dire.

Lorsque James arriva, il découvrit, sans réelle surprise, son manoir décoré. Des guirlandes affichant en lettres lumineuses « HAPPY BIRTHDAY » se baladaient le long des murs. Des ballons gonflés se promenaient contre le plafond. Sur la table passe, plusieurs plateaux remplis de canapés et autres amuse-gueules y avaient été déposé. À l'instant où il passa le pas de porte, il fut accueilli par un « Surprise ! » général. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il échangea un regard amusé avec son meilleur ami qui se levait déjà pour lui mettre dans la main une flûte de champagne.

-Joyeux anniversaire !

-Merci.

-Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? murmura Sirius.

-J'y ai pensé.

-T'auras quand même des surprises, sourit Sirius tandis que James saluait et remerciait les invités.

Il félicita son fils pour avoir réussi à feindre de n'être au courant de rien sans sembler retenir des sourires amusés. Derrière eux, les deux maraudeurs tentaient de masquer leur fou rire. Lorsque James se détourna de Harry pour parler avec les deux aurors, l'adolescent foudroya du regard son parrain et Remus. Des sourires amusés lui revinrent en retour.

-Je n'ai pas joué la comédie, j'ignorais vraiment ce qui se passait aujourd'hui, grommela Harry à son parrain.

-Cesse de râler. Ça ne lui plairait pas.

-À qui ? demanda suspicieusement Harry.

-À ton avis ?

-Sirius !

-Judith. Les filles n'aiment pas les grincheux.

-J'avais compris que tu parlais d'elle. Arrête d'en parler. Ils vont entendre.

-Tu as des choses à cacher ?

-Je ne veux simplement pas que tu ailles raconter de fausses histoires.

-Tu lui as filé rencard, rappela Sirius.

-JE NE LUI AI PAS DONNÉ DE RENCARD ! s'écria Harry sans réaliser qu'il venait d'élever la voix.

Un « oh » de compréhension s'échappa silencieusement de Remus qui comprit le secret entre le parrain et le filleul. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ignorait comment Sirius avait réussi à se contenir durant la fin de l'après-midi. Avec amusement, il vit le visage de James s'étonner tandis qu'il se retournait vers son fils et son meilleur ami pour comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Tu as donné un rencard à qui ?

-À une fille, répliqua Sirius comme si la réponse allait de soi tout en levant les yeux au ciel dans une mimique amusée.

-Je ne lui ai pas donné de rencard, répéta Harry d'une voix plus calme.

-Quelle fille ? coupa James.

-Aucune fille.

-Sirius ?

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Harry me lance des regards menaçants depuis cet après-midi. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air interrogateur, James.

-C'était donc ça. Une fille, rigola Remus.

-_Ç__a_ ? Ça quoi ? répéta James qui voulait comprendre.

-J'ai discuté deux mots avec une fille lorsqu'on a quitté la maison cet après-midi avec Sirius. _Hors des protections_, précisa l'adolescent, trouvant la faille pour donner le changer avec son père.

-Vous êtes sortis ? répéta James de plus en plus perdu.

-Il… commença Sirius.

Il s'arrêta, songeant que son meilleur ami n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Harry ignorait jusqu'à aujourd'hui que c'était son anniversaire et qu'il avait tenu absolument à trouver un cadeau pour James.

-C'était mon idée. Pour nous… dépoussiérer, finit-il peu convaincu.

-Vous dépoussiérer ? répéta James sous les sourires amusés de Remus et les deux aurors.

-Prendre l'air ailleurs que dans le jardin. On est allé qu'au village, précisa Harry qui venait de comprendre que Sirius tentait de trouver une excuse pour ne pas expliquer les détails de l'organisation peu réussie de la fête surprise. Et là, j'ai rencontré une fille. Dans une boutique. Elle est vendeuse. On a discuté. J'ai laissé entendre qu'elle pourrait venir ici, termina l'adolescent en échangea un regard avec les deux maraudeurs.

-Tu lui as donné un rencard ? Rapide, rigola James.

-Ce n'est pas un rencard.

-Pour une fille, quand un garçon l'invite chez lui, c'est qu'il ne veut pas juste la voir pour prendre un thé, expliqua Tonks, seule femme présente.

-On discutait et c'est venu dans la conversation.

-Vraiment ? sourit James.

-Plein de rumeurs circulent dans le village à propos du manoir. Je lui ai dit que si elle voulait savoir la vérité, il fallait venir.

-C'est un rendez-vous, concéda Remus.

-J'avais raison, sourit Sirius.

-Non ! Personne ne m'écoute ?

-Mais si elle est moldue, tu vas devoir trouver une bonne excuse vu que c'est un sort qui crée l'illusion du manoir en ruine, rappela Tonks.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, désespéré.

-Tu n'as même pas eu besoin de le dire, grogna-t-il à son parrain qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Alors que Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose en souriant, ils se virent assailli par trois patronus identiques. Les deux premiers se postèrent devant Kingsley et Tonks.

-Urgence, attaque de mangemorts au nord de Londres dans un festival moldu ! Besoin de renforts !

La voix de Maugrey résonna en double dans le salon. Les deux patronus fixaient leur destinataire puis à la fin du message, ils disparurent.

-Pourquoi il ne te dit rien ? s'étonna Harry en regardant son père puis le troisième patronus qui était resté silencieux.

Convaincus que le dernier message était celui destiné à Tellerino, ils étaient surpris que l'annonce ne soit pas refaite. James allait répondre que le patronus devait peut-être se retrouver devant le corps de Tellerino mais le message se révéla, les surprenant tous au passage.

-Remus, Sirius, une attaque de mangemorts a eu lieu ce soir. Venez immédiatement au quartier général de l'Ordre, ordonna la voix de Maugrey.

-Après deux semaines de lutte pour avoir l'autorisation d'aller souper chez Remus, Dumby ne me la donnera plus jamais, grogna Sirius. Pourquoi y aller ? On va devoir attendre bêtement dans cette stupide maison.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas reçu de message ? coupa Tonks en regardant James qui ne répondit pas, réalisant peu à peu ce que signifiait l'absence de message à son attention.

-James ne doit plus être obligatoirement au courant de tout ce qui se passe au Département des Aurors. Maugrey a fait le choix de le mettre délibérément à l'écart, répondit Kingsley.

-Pour me protéger peut-être, tenta Harry.

-Non. Pour être sûr de ne plus se retrouver comme simple auror, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se retrouvera plus jamais sous les ordres de Tellerino.

-Et dans ce cas précis, ça m'arrange, avoua James lentement. Je n'aurais pas à réfléchir pour être Tellerino _et_ l'inconnu. Je peux y aller qu'en étant l'inconnu.

-J'y vais d'abord avec Tonks. Viens peu après, proposa Kingsley.

Dans un hochement de tête, James confirma sa présence. Les deux aurors transplanèrent sur le champ de bataille. Malgré les remarques négatives de Sirius, Remus réussit à le faire retourner au Square Grimmaurd.

-Joyeux anniversaire, James, rigola Remus. On essaiera de passer après la réunion pour manger une part de gâteau.

-C'était trop parfait pour que ça reste dans cet état éternellement, salua James. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour le gâteau. Il en restera demain, promit-il en souriant.

-Avec Sirius ? Permet-moi de douter de la durée de vie de ce gâteau. Bonne chance, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Harry pour le saluer. Bonne chance avec ta future copine.

-Je ne la connais _pas ! _

-Tu apprendras à la connaître par la suite.

-Remus ! J'ai déjà assez à démentir avec ce que Sirius et maintenant mon père disent pour que tu en rajoutes.

-Il fallait m'en parler cet après-midi pour gagner un allié.

-Remus, on ferait bien d'y aller, rappela Sirius, le visage sombre. J'en peux plus de jouer la comédie, murmura-t-il sans voir le mince sourire se dessiner sur le visage de James.

Les deux maraudeurs quittèrent le manoir pour retourner à contre-cœur vers les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ne se retrouvant plus que le père et le fils au salon, James se tourna vers son fils.

-Je reviens vite. Sois sage, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, provoquant un soupir chez l'adolescent.

-Va, grinça Harry.

Dans le salon vide, avec toutes les décorations multicolores, Harry se sentit bien seul. Il attrapa au passage Neve Nere qui avait osé s'aventurer près de lui et le posa sur ses genoux. Il fixa la banderole scintillante qui s'illuminait en toutes lettres dans un « Happy Birthday ». Il songea alors que son propre anniversaire avait lieu une semaine plus tard.

-Samedi prochain, j'aurai seize ans…

Sirius allait-il oser lui refaire une fête surprise ? La question effleura l'esprit de l'adolescent qui ignorait comment la fête pourrait être une surprise s'il se trouve dans le manoir toute la journée et qu'il voit la préparation de la fête. Il savait que Glorfi allait lui préparer un magnifique gâteau et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu de Sirius, les bougies n'étaient jamais oubliées. Mais qui pourrait être présent ? Les mêmes personnes qui étaient venus ce soir ? Harry avait l'envie d'avoir Ron et Hermione pour fêter son anniversaire avec lui, mais malgré le fait qu'ils arrivaient discrètement à venir au manoir l'après-midi en compagnie de Sirius, il doutait fortement qu'un samedi, Molly ne remarque pas l'absence de son fils et d'Hermione. L'espoir d'avoir Ron et Hermione auprès de lui était fort peu probable.

Soudainement, un nouveau visage se matérialisa devant ses yeux. La vision de Judith lui donna la sensation que Sirius avait plus raison qu'il ne voulait l'admettre concernant la nature de l'invitation. Pourquoi devait-il penser à une quasi inconnue alors qu'il réfléchissait aux personnes qu'il aurait voulu voir à son anniversaire ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que Sirius avait peut-être raison et qu'il voulait la revoir.

_Et plus encore…_ murmura cette petite voix que Harry chassa immédiatement de son esprit en réalisant le sous-entendu.

Cependant, Harry devait s'avouer qu'il la trouvait vraiment jolie. Il songea à Cho qu'il avait également trouvée mignonne. Il réalisa alors que son cœur battait la chamade rien qu'au souvenir de Judith tandis que le visage de Cho ne lui provoquait aucune sensation et semblait fade, sans émotions. Il secoua sa tête afin de faire fuir ses pensées. Il ne devait pas espérer quelque chose avec la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas réellement le droit de sortir et bientôt, il retournerait à Poudlard et ne la reverrait plus.

Il était perdu dans un monde imaginaire lorsque James rentra vêtu du long manteau à capuche noire, uniforme de l'inconnu. Il ne remarqua pas sa présence. Il s'imaginait discutant simplement au bord d'une terrasse à Londres en savourant une glace avec Judith. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure en voyant sa main s'approcher de celle de la jeune fille. Les rouges rougies, il n'osait croire qu'il s'imaginait caresser la peau qu'il imaginait douce de la jeune vendeuse moldue.

-Harry ?

La voix de James le ramena à la réalité. Il sursauta et leva un visage surpris vers celui qui avait osé interrompre ce moment rêvé.

-Je te dérange ? demanda James en retenant à grande peine un sourire amusé.

-Non. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dérangerais ? Je m'étais simplement… assoupi.

-J'ai vu ça, concéda son père qui avait compris qui habitait les pensées de son fils à cause du sourire niais qui s'était figé sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as fait vite, remarqua l'adolescent qui espérait changer rapidement de sujet.

-Les mangemorts prennent la fuite en me voyant. J'en ai attrapé deux et dès que j'en ai stupéfixé un, leur chef a ordonné de se replier. J'ignorais être si terrifiant. Une part de gâteau ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Glorfi apporta le magnifique gâteau. Une tranche fut coupée pour chacun. Le savoureux goût chocolaté était une récompense après cette longue journée. Dans un silence religieux, ils mangeaient.

-Comment as-tu su que maman était la femme de ta vie ? demanda soudainement Harry qui pris son père au dépourvu.

-Je l'ai toujours su, répondit James après quelques instants.

Il se retint d'interroger son fils sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré aujourd'hui. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard s'il posait la question après cette rencontre. Il fronça les sourcils, réalisant pour la première fois ce que signifiait ce jour pour lui et Lily. Avec incrédulité, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais fait le lien.

-La première fois que j'ai croisé le regard vert de ta mère, j'ai su que jamais je ne pourrais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, continua-t-il. C'était il y a 25 ans, jour pour jour.

-Tu te souviens du jour, s'étonna Harry.

-C'était mon anniversaire, se rappela James. Je me souviens l'avoir rencontré le jour de mes onze ans. Sur le chemin de traverse. Elle y venait pour la première fois avec ta grand-mère. Elles nous ont abordés en voyant qu'on connaissait parfaitement l'endroit et qu'elles, elles étaient complètement perdues. J'ai su sans le réaliser que Lily était la seule femme que j'aimerai.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que lorsque tout cela sera terminé, tu ne rencontreras pas quelqu'un d'autre ? En Italie, aucune fille ne t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

-Pour ce qui se passera après, c'est trop incertain pour y songer. Et dans tous les cas, ça m'étonnerait que je puisse retomber amoureux. Pour ce que j'ai fait en Italie… euh… j'ai rencontré quelques filles quand j'allais boire un verre avec quelques collègues après le boulot. Mais elles rencontraient Tellerino et je n'étais pas celui qui allait les draguer. Elles venaient d'elle-même, ajoutait-il, gêné de parler de ces soirées-là avec son fils.

-Et tu acceptais, finit Harry.

-Tu peux te sentir coupable, seul, être encore amoureux de ta défunte femme mais même avec tout ça lorsqu'une jolie jeune femme t'aborde, il arrive que tu cèdes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Tellerino n'aurait-il pas eu le droit d'avoir une petite amie ? demanda surpris Harry. Ou simplement toi.

-Tellerino ne pouvait pas sortir avec une femme. Jamais je n'aurais pu feindre être quelqu'un d'autre et sortir avec une femme. Et moi, je ne me remettrais jamais avec une autre femme, conclut James devant le regard insistant de son fils. Et toi ? Pourquoi ne pas sortir avec Judith ? Après tout, tu n'as ni fausse personnalité, ni perdu ta femme.

-On parlait de toi, rappela Harry.

-On peut changer de sujet, accepta James amusé. Pour conclure le sujet sur les amours de ton père, c'est simple il n'y a et il n'y aura que Lily pour laquelle mon cœur a vibré.

-Et moi je suis trop jeune pour savoir si Judith est la femme de ma vie ou pas, rétorqua l'adolescent dont les joues s'empourpraient.

-Je demandais simplement si sortir avec elle ne t'intéresserait pas. Je n'insinuais pas que tu allais passer ta vie avec elle. Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour le savoir…

-Dixit l'homme qui a croisé le regard de ma mère et qui a su que c'était la femme de sa vie à onze ans, se moqua Harry.

-Retourne la voir et propose lui d'aller boire un verre.

-J'ai le droit de sortir, maintenant ? s'étonna Harry dubitatif.

-Garde Neve Nere près de toi, concéda James en souriant. Mais soit sûr qu'elle te plaît si tu veux la voir plusieurs fois et même l'amener ici. Le manoir est ensorcelé et pour une moldue, une explication plausible serait dur à trouver.

-Elle m'a dit que sa mère et sa grand-mère y étaient venues.

-Ici ?

-Ouais, sa mère, si j'ai bien compris, venait faire du babysitting.

-Oh.

-Quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

-Harry, cette maison n'a été habité que par des Potter. Si ce n'était pas ta baby-sitter, c'était ma baby-sitter.

-Tu penses vraiment que sa mère te connaît ?

-Je n'ai eu qu'une seule baby-sitter. Donc si sa mère venait faire du babysitting ici, c'était pour moi. Sa grand-mère venait souvent prendre le thé avec ma mamie. C'était la seule, ou une des seules personne du village qui connaissait la vérité sur le monde sorcier et sur la famille Potter. Sa mère ne l'a jamais réellement su, je crois.

-Le monde est petit. C'est bizarre de se dire que sa mère te gardait quand tu étais petit !

-La pauvre, rigola James.

Harry sourit à son tour. Il ne répondit rien. Songeant qu'il pouvait peu-têtre espérer revoir Judith, et espérer plus. Sa famille était déjà venue au manoir et avait donc déjà vu l'effet du sort. Un signe ! Peut-être que le destin voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait croire en elle. Il ne vit pas le regard que lui jetait James.

Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son fils et de remarquer un changement d'attitude depuis son arrivée. Il y a quelques semaines, il portait le destin du monde sur ses épaules et ne pensait qu'à la guerre. Aujourd'hui, il osait vivre comme tout adolescent. Il pouvait laisser les adultes se perdre dans des délires belliqueux. Il y a quelques semaines, il serait rentré et Harry l'aurait interrogé pour connaître tous les détails de l'attaque, détails quasi inexistants pour une attaque qui fut terminé dès son arrivée. Mais l'adolescent restait perdu dans son délire amoureux, dans ses pensées si propre aux premières amours. Son retour dans la vie de son fils lui offrait une vie sans les soucis omniprésent.


	86. Judith

Anonyme: Merci pour ta review. Non, Sirius et James ne vont pas se mettre ensemble. Pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, je ne dirai rien! Concernant Sirius et un plausible déménagement, je ne peux là encore rien te dire si je ne veux rien dévoiler. Pour Judith, c'est une moldue, rien de magique, une jeune fille comme on peut en croiser dans la réalité. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 86**

**Judith**

La pluie avait obligé les trois adolescents à rester coincés à l'intérieur de la maison. En effet, Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à échapper à Mrs Weasley ainsi qu'au restant de la famille. Ils avaient donc décidé d'accompagner Sirius et de rendre visite à leur meilleur ami. Pendant une semaine, Hermione n'avait pu avoir des nouvelles de son meilleur ami. Dès que Mrs Weasley leur apprit qu'elle partait pour la journée avec Ginny, la jeune femme s'était tourné vers Ron, et d'un commun accord visuel, avaient décrété rendre visiter à Harry. C'est assis sur son lit, ses devoirs éparpillés autour de lui qu'elle le retrouva. En les entendant arriver, il leva la tête et un sourire étincelant se dessina sur son visage. Heureux de se retrouver, ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur le grand lit de Harry. Hermione observa son meilleur ami. Depuis son arrivée au manoir Potter, elle rencontrait un nouveau Harry. Plus heureux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu l'ancien.

-Tu as eu des échos de l'attaque de vendredi ? demanda Ron, curieux.

-Peu. Je crois qu'il n'y avait simplement rien à redire. Mon père est arrivé et les mangemorts ont pris la fuite.

-Et sur l'Ordre ? Sirius et Remus ont-ils dit quelque chose ? Personne ne nous dit rien. Pourtant, on était au ministère, s'impatienta Hermione.

-Rien d'intéressant n'est dit lors des réunions. Après l'attaque, ils ont parlé pendant une grande partie de l'identité de l'inconnu.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'à toi, ils en parleraient ? tenta Hermione.

-Non. Pas même à moi. Notre seul moyen d'information, ce sont nos espions.

-Mais on ne peut rien faire, gémit la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire, répondit Harry, se surprenant lui-même. Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire. Tant que Ravenna est toujours vivante, la guerre sera sans fin, maugréa-t-il.

-Dumbledore veut qu'on t'invite pour ton anniversaire, décréta Ron, changeant légèrement de sujet.

-Pour mon anniversaire ? répéta Harry en grimaçant.

-Tu ne veux pas venir ? On comprendrait. Maintenant que tu connais les vrais plans de Dumbledore… ajouta le rouquin.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas venir, c'est juste que j'espérais passer mon anniversaire avec mon père, Sirius, Remus et avec beaucoup de chance, avec vous deux. J'aimerais…

-Tu n'es pas invité le 31 mais le 1er août. Dumbledore sera là aussi. Mes parents doivent en parler avec « Tellerino » pour avoir l'autorisation. Mon père devait y aller aujourd'hui.

-Alors je serai là.

-Tu verras, c'est dur de ne rien dire aux autres, ajouta Hermione. Avec Ron, on a de plus en plus de peine à ne pas parler de la vérité à Ginny ou même aux jumeaux, expliqua-t-elle.

-J'imagine.

-Sirius n'est plus là ? s'étonna Hermione tandis qu'ils descendaient à la recherche des cookies « maison » de Glorfi.

-Il dort.

-En plein après-midi ?

-C'était la pleine lune hier soir. Et avec mon père, ils ont accompagné Remus.

-Il dort ici ? demanda Ron de plus en plus surpris.

-Sûrement. Dans la chambre de mon père…

-Quoi ? le coupa brusquement son meilleur ami.

-Il dort toujours là. Il n'est jamais au Square Grimmaurd la nuit, avoua Harry.

-Ce n'est pas bizarre ?

-Ils ne font pas de cauchemar quand ils dorment ensemble. Il n'y a rien d'ambigu, précisa-t-il en arrivant au salon les bras chargés de cookies et d'un verre de lait.

Ils continuèrent à discuter en toute simplicité au salon. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, un grave sujet les avait toujours occupés. De la tentative de voler la pierre philosophale au véritable retour de Voldemort, le mage noir et les problèmes avaient toujours été le noyau de leur conversation. Pour la première fois, ils pouvaient discuter de tout et de rien sans se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait arriver à ce monde, comme de véritables adolescents.

-Je reviens, s'excusa la jeune femme.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a changé ?

-Changé ? répéta Harry, surpris alors que leur meilleure amie était loin.

-Elle est moins obnubilée par les livres et le règlement. Et tu as vu ? Elle a une nouvelle coiffure ! Tonks lui a coupé les cheveux…

Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il avait bel et bien remarqué que la chevelure touffue de sa meilleure amie avait disparue. Désormais, un léger dégradé la rendait plus féminine. Mais Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle Hermione face à lui. Peut-être que comme lui, elle pouvait être libre et ne plus penser toute la journée à la manière dont ils pouvaient combattre. Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et sourit. Ron réalisait peu à peu les sentiments qu'il portait à sa meilleure amie.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est plus belle comme ça ?

-Ça lui va bien. Mais pour moi, elle reste Hermione.

-Tu ne vois que Cho, toi, marmonna-t-il.

-Cho ? Elle ne m'intéresse plus, répliqua Harry.

-Quoi ? Depuis quand ? Tu me caches des choses, Harry ?

-Euh… Il se pourrait que j'ai rencontré une fille.

-Sérieux ? Où ? Quand ?

-Vendredi après-midi dans une boutique du village. Je l'ai trouvée jolie et on a discuté un peu. On parlait du manoir sur lequel il y a beaucoup de rumeurs. Je lui ai dit que pour savoir la vérité, elle pouvait venir ici. Elle est moldue…

-Qui est moldue ? coupa Hermione.

-Une fille qui a tapé dans l'œil de Harry.

-Et Ginny ? demanda Hermione.

-Ginny ? répéta le maître des lieux.

-Ma sœur ? s'étonna Ron dans une même voix que Harry.

-Bien sûr, ta sœur, Ron. Tu en connais une autre ? Sérieusement Harry, je croyais que tu avais senti quelque chose entre vous deux après ce qu'on avait vécu cette année et surtout en cette fin d'année.

-J'ai passé la moitié de l'année à me convaincre que Cho m'intéressait et… Après les évènements au ministère, je ne l'ai vu que quelques jours. Je n'ai pas eu de sentiments différents pour elle. C'est ma petite sœur.

-Oh !

-Pourquoi croyais-tu que Ginny et moi… ?

-Elle… elle pense que quelque chose serait possible avec toi. Je crois, rajouta précipitamment Hermione.

-Ma sœur et mon meilleur ami ? répéta Ron.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Ginny autrement que comme une petite sœur, confirma Harry. Avec Judith…

-Judith ? sourit la jeune femme.

-Oui, Judith. Sirius pense que je devrais aller l'inviter. Après tout, en discutant, j'ai sous-entendu que je l'invitais chez moi pour voir la vérité sur les rumeurs à propos du manoir.

-Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ? s'extasia Hermione qui n'avait pas entendu le début de leur conversation.

-Je l'ai rencontré quand j'ai été au village vendredi dernier avec Sirius. Elle travaille dans une boutique. On a un peu discuté. Elle m'a dit que des rumeurs circulaient sur le manoir qui ressemble hors de l'enceinte à une cabane en ruine. Je lui ai dit que pour savoir la vérité, elle pouvait venir chez moi. Je l'ai en quelque sorte invité, je crois. J'étais incapable de réfléchir. Plus j'y repense et plus je me dis qu'elle était belle.

-C'est trop chou !

-Ça n'a rien de chou ! Hermione, je suis un sorcier qui vit dans un monde dangereux et elle, une moldue que je ne veux pas mettre en danger.

-Tu la protégeras comme un super héros. Oh, je me réjouis de la rencontrer, se réjouit Hermione.

-Tu vas la revoir ? coupa Ron.

-J'aimerais. J'ignore quoi faire. Je n'ai pas peur de lui avouer que je suis un sorcier. Sa grand-mère était une amie proche avec mon arrière-grand-mère selon mon père et elle connaissait le monde sorcier. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin des conseils de Super Sirius le Séducteur, ironisa Harry.

Il ignorait à ce moment-là que son parrain allait réellement devenir son coach. En effet, le lendemain, Harry rêvassait de la jeune femme quand Sirius lui proposa de retourner la voir et de l'inviter au manoir. Forcé par son parrain, il se retrouva devant la boutique après avoir traversé le village en recherchant toutes les excuses pour prendre la fuite.

-Sirius ! Je ne peux pas entrer ! Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Si elle n'est pas là ?

-Si elle n'est pas là, tu fais genre que tu regardes puis tu ressors. Si elle est là, tu lui parles. Tu restes toi-même.

-Viens avec moi, supplia l'adolescent.

-Si tu veux la faire fuir, je viens. Entre. On appelle ça le courage des Gryffondor ? se moqua Sirius.

Harry grogna quelque chose. Il expira profondément et entra. Face à lui, derrière le comptoir, son ange l'attendait. Au son de la petite clochette reliée à la porte, elle releva la tête. Elle lisait un magasine, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Sa longue chevelure blonde était détachée et tombait avec souplesse autour de son visage.

-Salut, murmura-t-il en se forçant à avancer.

-Hey Harry. Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en posant son journal.

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien aussi. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

-Euh… C'est-à-dire que… Je me disais que peut-être que quand tu finis, on pourrait aller boire un pot. J'ai vu qu'il y avait un petit café…

-Chez Manu, termina-t-elle en souriant. Pourquoi pas, accepta-t-elle provoquant une vague de rougeur sur les joues du jeune homme. Mais plutôt demain si ça te convient. Je pars à 13h pour Londres aujourd'hui. Demain à 16h quand je finis le travail ?

-D'accord, demain, répéta-t-il, ne réalisant pas ce que cela signifiait.

-À demain, Harry, le salua-t-elle.

-À demain, murmura-t-il.

Dès qu'il fut hors de la boutique, il sentit Sirius fondre sur lui.

-Alors ? Tu as fait vite !

-Demain à 16h. Elle a rendez-vous à Londres aujourd'hui alors elle préférait qu'on aille boire un pot demain à 16h…

-Mon filleul a un rencard, le taquina Sirius.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son parrain. Il se contenta d'un regard noir et de reprendre le chemin de la maison. Il ignora royalement le regard amusé de Sirius dans son dos. Il marchait et tentait d'arrêter de réfléchir à ce rendez-vous.

-Je suis dans le pétrin ! s'exclama Harry en s'arrêtant subitement.

-À quel sujet ? demanda naïvement Sirius en prenant un faux air sérieux et inquiet.

-Comment vais-je faire demain ?

-Tu vas à la chercher à la boutique et tu l'invites pour boire quelque chose. J'insiste sur le mot « inviter », si elle veut payer, tu refuses. Ou alors tu peux lui proposer d'aller vous promener, main dans la main, ajouta-t-il amusé.

-Mais je ne suis pas censé sortir ! Un psychopathe me recherche ! Voire deux si on compte Dumbledore.

-James sait que tu vas la revoir et donc sortir. Il sait également qu'on venait aujourd'hui.

-Comment ? On n'avait pas planifié d'aller là-bas ! Sirius ?

-C'est moi qui t'ai poussé à revenir, tu n'es pas très Gryffondor quand il s'agit de filles. Un peu comme James, marmonna-t-il. Ça doit être un truc de Potter.

-Un truc de Potter ?

-Ouais. C'est dans tes gênes d'être terrorisé devant un être du sexe opposé, se moqua Sirius. James était plus pathétique que toi et d'après ce que ton grand-père nous avait raconté, c'est ta grand-mère qui l'avait invité à leur premier rendez-vous. Un truc de Potter d'être des dégonflés quand il s'agit de l'amour. Et pour revenir à cette histoire de « je ne peux pas sortir, je suis recherché », tu as un bracelet qui te laisse la possibilité d'avoir plus de liberté alors profite.

-Elle est moldue Sirius et moi je suis un sorcier qui vit des trucs vraiment hors norme.

-Et ?

-Et un psychopathe a essayé de me tuer cinq fois ! Cinq ! Et un autre tente de me manipuler pour faire de moi une arme de guerre !

-Pourquoi lui parler de ça ? Tu crois qu'elle va te parler dès le premier rendez-vous de ses problèmes ? En plus, je te rappelle que c'est une fille et que tu n'auras peut-être même pas l'occasion de parler de toi. Les filles ça parlent toujours, quitte à faire la conversation toute seule.

-Pardon ?

-Expérience vécue ! Tu n'as qu'à acquiescer et de temps à autres, tu fais genre que ce qu'elle raconte est horrible.

-Quoi ? Je ne veux pas faire semblant de l'écouter !

-C'est vrai que toi, tu ne recherches pas le même genre de relation que ce que je cherchais à ton âge. Je suis l'exemple à ne pas suivre, précisa-t-il. Sérieusement Harry, tu n'as pas à stresser. C'est juste aller boire un pot entre deux jeunes adultes. Tu ne l'as pas demandé en mariage, expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils venaient de retrouver la sécurité du manoir.

-Mais si elle me pose des questions et que mes réponses impliquent le monde magique, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je n'aime pas mentir.

-Pourtant, si c'est vraiment lié à la magie, mieux vaut lui mentir au début. Mais si tu as la possibilité, contourne la question. Détourne-là.

-Je suis toute l'année à Poudlard, ma vie entière se résume à ce monde-là...

-Tu transposes le monde magique à un monde moldu. Si elle te demande le métier de James, tu dis qu'il est policier ou un truc du genre. Ou alors, tu dis qu'il travaille pour le gouvernement. Ce qui est vrai, il travaille pour le gouvernement _sorcier_. Pas besoin de le préciser.

-Je n'y arriverais jamais !

-Harry, tu t'es engagé à aller boire un pot avec elle. Assume tes actes !

-Tu m'as forcé à y aller.

-Ça va être ma faute, maintenant, grommela faussement Sirius.

-Tu dois m'aider...

-Il n'y a pas grande chose à faire, Harry. Sois toi-même. Si tu fais comme moi, moi à ton âge précisons-le, tu n'obtiendras plus de rendez-vous avec elle.

-Je croyais que tu étais le grand Séducteur Sirius ? Si tu m'as laissé m'enfoncer et me laissant croire que tu pourrais m'aider… menaça Harry.

-Pour faire simple, je ne m'intéressais pas à ce genre de filles.

-Pas à ce genre de filles ?

-Ta Judith, elle n'en aurait rien à faire des belles paroles et des faux compliments des Don Juan. Alors que les filles que je draguais buvaient mes paroles enjolivées et tombaient dans la gueule du loup. James a essayé très longtemps la méthode « Sirius » pour draguer ta mère. Le jour où il a été lui-même, elle a succombé au charme « Potter », termina Sirius avec une fausse grimace. Réfléchis pas comme moi. Réfléchis comme James.

Un grognement fut la seule réponse de Harry. Selon ce dernier, la journée se termina trop rapidement et le lendemain après-midi arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Il appréhendait plus que jamais de se retrouver seul à seul avec Judith. Forcé par son parrain, il se retrouva envoyé à 16h au village avec pour seul soutien Neve Nere qui devait sûrement, selon Harry, tout raconter à James. D'autant plus que la présence du félin n'était pas là dans le but de le rassurer mais servait plutôt d'alarme en cas de danger. Avant de passer le pas de porte, Harry inspira et râla contre les idées brillantes de son parrain.

_Réfléchir comme papa_, songea-t-il.

La clochette retentit à l'instant où il passait le pas de porte. À peine eut-il posé un pied à l'intérieur que la jeune femme s'avança vers lui.

-Salut Harry, commença-t-il.

Puis, surprenant l'adolescent, Judith se pencha vers lui et il sentit ses douces lèvres se poser sur sa joue. Une rougeur apparut immédiatement. Il bégaya un salut timide.

-On y va ? proposa-t-elle joyeusement.

-Bien sûr.

_Réfléchir comme papa_, se répéta Harry.

Malgré un manque flagrant de discrétion, Harry tenta d'observa la jeune femme. Elle portait une robe bleu, ce qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Avec soulagement, il remarqua que malgré sa petite taille, il restait largement plus grand qu'elle.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller sur la terrasse du café, tenta-t-il.

-Parfait, sourit-elle.

Le stress causait des sueurs à l'adolescent qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Il cachait ses mains sous la table, préférant ne pas montrer la torture qu'il s'infligeait en se tortillant les doigts.

-Je suis désolée pour hier mais j'avais un cours de danse l'après-midi.

-Oh, il n'y a pas de soucis. Tu fais de la danse ?

-Oui, depuis que je suis toute petite. Tu peux venir me voir. Je fais un « spectacle » la semaine prochaine dans les rues de Londres.

-Je vais regarder pour venir alors, promit Harry, ignorant comment il allait pouvoir convaincre James de le laisser aller dans les rues de Londres avec le danger qui courrait.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement tout en sirotant le frappé que le serveur venait de leur apporter. Le doute commençait peu à peu à se dissiper chez Harry qui réalisait que la jeune femme était un être humain des plus normaux.

-Comment se fait-il que tu aies déménagé dans un coin aussi perdu ? Habituellement, les gens se sauvent de ces petits villages.

-Je suis venu habiter chez mon père au début de l'été.

-Mais il vit ici depuis quelques années non ?

-Oui, depuis cinq ans à peu près.

-Il est possible que je l'ai déjà croisé ?

-Déjà croisé ? répéta Harry. Peut-être oui. Où ?

-J'ai le souvenir d'avoir vu discuter avec quelqu'un qui vivait dans la cabane… maison, se reprit-elle, à l'entrée du village lors de l'enterrement de ma grand-mère. Tu ne vivais pas avec lui avant ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Euh… Je vivais chez ma tante, tenta Harry, se retrouvant face à une explication qu'il aurait voulu jamais devoir donner.

-Excuse-moi, c'était indiscret comme question, surtout pour un premier rendez-vous.

-Non, non. C'est vrai que c'est surprenant de venir vivre avec son père subitement et que ça peut éveiller la curiosité. Mais il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai vécu pendant toute mon enfance avec ma tante après le décès de ma mère.

-Je suis désolée.

-C'est la vie. Lors de l'accident de voiture qui a tué ma mère, j'étais dedans d'où ma cicatrice, expliqua-t-il en montrant le fin éclair sur son front.

-Elle est étrange, ta cicatrice...

-La forme est étonnante. Mon père, continua Harry, conscient de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans une fausse histoire, était parti voir une tante à lui en Italie et depuis là-bas, il a appris pour l'accident de voiture. Mais la personne qui lui annoncé la nouvelle, un ancien ami nommé Peter, lui a dit que j'étais mort aussi dans l'accident.

-C'est horrible de dire ça.

-Ouais. Il était jaloux du bonheur que vivait mon père. Mon père n'a pas voulu revenir en Angleterre, il a demandé à son supérieur de le transférer dans un secteur en Italie. Il a vécu là-bas dix ans puis il est revenu. Il a appris récemment que j'étais vivant et là, il a tout fait pour récupérer ma garde. C'est ma drôle d'histoire.

-En effet, tu as vécu quelque chose d'étrange.

-Ma vie est une suite d'évènements bizarres.

-Tu as bien choisi ta maison alors, se moqua-t-elle.

-C'est parce qu'elle est magique, avoua-t-il.

-Magique comment ? Comme dans « La Belle et La Bête » ? Tu as des bougies et des tasses qui parlent ?

-Que des horloges parlantes, rigola-t-il. Tu crois à la magie ?

-À la magie de la vie, oui. Tu parles de magie avec incantation et baguette magique ?

-Ouais.

-Il est vrai que j'adore la série « Charmed » mais j'aurais de la peine à imaginer que cela puisse être vrai. Tu y crois ?

-Je suis obligé d'y croire quand on vit dans une maison aussi magique que la mienne. Elle a l'allure d'une vieille ruine mais à l'intérieur, elle est plus majestueuse que Buckingham Palace.

Elle rigola. Le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait. Il paya après avoir bataillé avec la jeune femme. En la ramenant, il eut envie de prendre sa main. Mais quelque chose le retenait. Il frôla la main douce de la jeune femme. Puis après l'avoir effleuré plusieurs fois du bout des doigts, il sentit qu'elle lui prenait la main. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et il reçut un sourire éblouissant en retour. Une pression plus forte sur sa main le surprit, il vit alors arriver devant lui une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde décolorée. Taillée sur de hauts talons, elle fixa l'adolescent et leurs mains enlacées avec une moue amusée.

-Judith, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien merci. Et toi Lauriane ? répondit faussement Judith.

-Bien bien, minauda-t-elle, fière du nouveau scoop qu'elle allait pouvoir lancer dans le village. Qui est-il ? demanda-t-elle ignorant royalement la présence d'Harry.

-Harry, mon copain. Harry, je te présente Lauriane, une ancienne camarade de classe.

-Enchanté, la salua-t-il, mal à l'aise devant son regard scruteur.

-Moi de même, Harry. À la prochaine.

Une fois loin, Judith leva les yeux au ciel de désespoir.

-Je ne suis pas toujours comme ça. Mais cette fille et moi, on n'a jamais été grandes copines. Elle est venu nous saluer simplement parce qu'on marche main dans la main. Ça lui fait des petits potins à raconter. J'habite juste là. Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. À bientôt...

-À bientôt. Je viendrais te voir à Londres, promit-il encore tout en se maudissant car jamais il ne pourrait quitter la région.

-Bye.

Elle se rapprocha légèrement, lui offrant l'autorisation d'un baiser d'adieu. Pour la première fois, Harry engagea le baiser. Il sentit contre sa bouche ses douces lèvres. À contrecœur, il se détacha d'elle. Se retenant de rester collé à cette douceur enivrante, il lui sourit. Après un dernier sourire, elle disparu derrière la porte.

Ce fut sur un nuage que Harry traversa le village. Il remarqua alors la présence de Neve Nere qu'il avait complètement oublié. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, savourant le goût de la jeune femme. Il sentait une étrange chaleur parcourir son corps après un simple baiser. Il ignora comment il arriva chez lui mais il tomba de son nuage devant l'air interrogateur de James et Sirius. Mais trop heureux pour pester contre les deux maraudeurs, il leur raconta tout…


	87. Godric's Hollow

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 87**

**Godric's Hollow**

Un rayon chaleureux caressa la joue de Harry, le tirant d'un profond sommeil. Il grogna contre lui-même et contre son oubli de fermer les volets. Dans le ciel, le soleil trônait royalement et avait chassé tous les nuages. Réalisant la date du jour, Harry se leva de son lit d'un bond. Il avait seize ans. Depuis une semaine, il se doutait qu'il aurait droit à un anniversaire surprise. Il attrapa un baggy et un tee-shirt avant de descendre. Il fut surpris de tout son l'être de ne pas découvrir des décorations aux milles couleurs. James et Sirius n'avaient pas encore décoré la maison. Ne comptaient-ils pas fêter son anniversaire comme tout anniversaire se fêtait au manoir Potter ? Il déboula dans la cuisine et ne fut pas surpris d'y découvrir son père et Glorfi en plein travail culinaire.

-Hey, déjà levé ! remarqua James, en faisant un mouvement peu discret de la main.

Le saladier où Glorfi mélangeait ses ingrédients disparu ainsi que tout ce qui avait touché à la préparation de sa mixture. Pourtant, l'elfe ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'absence de ses affaires et continuait son travail tout en lui souriant.

-Pourquoi tu as jeté un sort pour que je ne puisse pas voir ce que Glorfi prépare ?

-C'est ton gâteau d'anniversaire, avoua James. Joyeux anniversaire, Harry.

-Merci pa', remercia Harry en prenant place sur la haute chaise du bar.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son père pour voir un quelconque changement qui témoignerait d'une préparation surprise. Il observa tout autour de lui. Il comprit au regard amusé de James qu'il ne devait pas être très discret dans son observation. Pourtant, rien ne différait des autres samedi matins qu'il avait vécu ici. Son père portait son training noir qu'il mettait pour aller s'entraîner et portait un simple t-shirt rouge. Peut-être que ses indomptables cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que les autres matins ? Harry dût se rendre à l'évidence : James ne semblait pas avoir préparé une surprise toute la nuit. Tout était normal.

-Neve Nere n'est pas là, remarqua-t-il soudainement.

-Il dort. Dans ma chambre si tu veux le voir.

-Avec Sirius ?

-Non, Siri est rentré à Londres depuis quelques heures déjà. C'est quoi ces questions ?

-Vous n'avez rien préparé pour mon anniversaire ?

-Harry, crois-tu vraiment que si quelque chose était préparé je te le dirai ou que tu pourrais espérer remarquer quelque chose ?

-Vous avez préparé quelque chose ?

-J'avoue, Sirius, Remus, Glorfi et moi avons prévu un petit quelque chose. Pour ce soir, ajouta-t-il.

-C'est quoi ?

-Harry, si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise.

-On va aller souper au Japon ?

-Maître Harry n'aime pas les repas que prépare Glorfi ? se vexa faussement l'elfe de maison.

-Oh non ! C'est juste que je pensais qu'on allait partir d'ici, tenta de s'excuser l'adolescent sous le sourire amusé et contenu de James. On va aller voir un match de Quidditch ?

-Tu ne trouveras pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on parie ?

-Harry, tu ne peux pas trouver. N'oublie pas que ce sont les Maraudeurs qui l'ont organisé, nargua James. Mais tu peux te préparer pour midi. Je t'invite au restaurant au bord de la mer Méditerranée. Pour cet après-midi, on est de sortie que tous les deux.

-Tu laisses le champ libre à Sirius et Remus de décorer la maison ?

-Pourquoi pas ? concéda son père.

-Ron et Hermione viennent ?

-Arrête de proposer des idées, je vais avoir l'impression que notre idée était vraiment nulle.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle me plaira, promit Harry.

-Normal, une idée de Maraudeur ne peut être que bien. T'as une heure pour te préparer, rappela James. Evite de venir en training ou avec les vieux habits de ton cousin.

-La chemise noire et verte achetée à Rome ?

-Bonne idée ! Parfait ! Je savais que tu trouverais ! À tout à l'heure, termina-t-il avant de quitter la cuisine sans oublier d'ébouriffer un peu plus encore la tignasse de son fils.

Harry regarda son père partir, de plus en plus surpris. Il avala rapidement sa tartine et manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il eut un fou rire à la vision de Glorfi mélangeant énergiquement à coup de fouet de cuisine dans le vide. Il remonta dans sa chambre et se doucha rapidement à l'eau fraîche. Il trouva sa chemise italienne et prit son pantacourt noir. Il ne tenta même pas de se coiffer. Peine perdue. Une heure plus tard, il descendit retrouver son père dans le vestibule. Une douce odeur de pâtisserie venait le narguer depuis la cuisine. Alors qu'il allait se laisser tenter par l'odeur alléchante qui lui chatouillait les narines, James arriva.

-Désolé pour l'attente, j'avais juste quelques détails à régler avant qu'on parte.

-Des détails à régler ? répéta l'adolescent.

-Pour Sirius. Quoi ? Je ne vais pas te mentir sur la présence de Sirius et Remus ce soir, non ? Prêt ?

-Oui.

Il attrapa la main qui lui était tendu et se retrouva devant une vue magnifique sur la mer. Le soleil se reflétait dans ces eaux bleues. Il suivit son père dans le restaurant qui dominait l'ensemble sablé. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, Harry comprit pourquoi James lui avait conseillé de bien s'habiller. Il regarda son père parler à la réceptionniste. La salle intérieure était vide, tous les clients étaient sur la terrasse où parasols les protégeaient du soleil et où un climatiseur offrait de l'air frais. Une jeune serveuse vêtue de son uniforme noir les conduisit à l'extérieur à leur table réservée. En passant entre les tables, Harry se sentit un peu perdu. Les gens autour de lui sentaient un luxe trop inimaginable pour quelqu'un comme lui. Les femmes portaient de magnifiques bijoux. Son regard se bloquait sur la couronne de Rolex dessinée sur une montre énorme au poignet d'un homme bien habillé.

-On ne ressemble pas à des paumés dans un endroit pareil ? Ça doit coûter super cher !

-Harry, tu vis dans un manoir depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, ne me dis pas que te retrouver dans un restaurant de luxe te choque. Et il n'est pas si luxueux que ça.

-Mais pourquoi ici ?

-Parce qu'on y mange bien et qu'on n'est pas en Angleterre. Je ne pouvais t'inviter dans un restaurant anglais alors je me suis rabattu sur l'Italie et c'est différent ici. Il y a la vue, on est hors de la ville. Et c'est juste un petit resto entre père et fils pour ton anniversaire.

-Pour laisser le temps à Sirius et Remus de préparer ma surprise pour après dîner ?

-Un peu plus tard. J'ai l'intention de t'amener ailleurs avant.

-Ailleurs ? répéta Harry.

Malgré mille et une questions, Harry dut s'avouer vaincu jamais il ne devinerait la suite du programme. Avec plaisir, il savoura sa dernière cuillérée de glace et fut prêt à repartir. Avec impatience, il vit enfin le serveur arriver avec l'addition. À peine James eut-il donné l'argent que Harry était debout, prêt au départ.

-J'ai deux trois trucs à te dire avant qu'on y aille.

-Je t'écoute.

Le sérieux de son père lui rappela le jour où il avait tout appris, quand il avait su qu'il n'était pas orphelin. Son impatience s'estompa légèrement.

-Pour aller là-bas, il va falloir changer notre apparence, surtout la tienne.

-En Angleterre ?

-Ouais. En Angleterre. C'est… comment dire… un endroit qu'on a tous les deux connu mais sans toi, je n'oserais pas y retourner même si je sais que pour mon propre chemin, il est important que j'y retourne. Donc, dès qu'on sort, je modifie notre apparence et on y va.

-D'accord, concéda Harry, curieux d'aller là-bas.

Ils quittèrent l'air frais pour la chaleur pesante de l'extérieur. Leurs lunettes disparurent, les chevelures indisciplinées s'éclaircirent et trouvèrent un arrangement convenable. Rien ne pouvait faire penser que quelques instants auparavant se tenaient James et Harry Potter. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient mais n'avaient rien en commun avec eux-mêmes. Téléportés en terre anglaise, ils se retrouvèrent dans un village des plus normaux. En face d'eux, une maison dont une partie du toit détruit trônait. James sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos à la vue de son ancienne maison.

-Bienvenu à Godric's Hollow.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Harry en se tournant brusquement vers son père. Tu as dit… ? C'est vraiment là que je suis né ?

-Pas vraiment né. Tu es né à Ste-Mangouste et tu as vécu au début au Manoir Potter. Puis quand on a appris pour la menace te concernant, on est venu vivre ici. La maison appartenait à ta grand-mère. Aujourd'hui, c'est un musée…

-Un musée ?

-L'homme cherche partout où trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent. Montrer là où le survivant a survécu à Voldemort est un bon moyen de faire venir des touristes.

-C'est horrible de faire des trucs pareils.

-Ouais. On peut toujours ne pas cautionner ce genre de choses et ne pas y aller.

-Pourquoi as-tu dis que sans moi, tu ne viendrais pas ?

-… Parce que c'est ici que j'ai passé les derniers instants innocents de ma vie. Avant ce 31 octobre, je pouvais rêver à une vie de famille, toi, Lily et moi. Et pourquoi pas un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour toi... J'étais loin de penser que Lily partirait avant moi, surtout dans ces circonstances. J'ai toujours su que quelque chose de différent m'attendait. J'ai d'abord pensé que cette sensation me venait de l'absence d'une mère près de moi. Ensuite, j'ai cru que c'était toutes les personnes qui partaient autour de moi qui me faisaient croire ça. C'était les notes d'un surdoué qui ne bossait pas qui me montrait un don. Mais c'est ici que j'ai passé mes derniers instants loin de tout ça. Oh oui, le manoir représente aussi de merveilleux souvenirs mais ici c'est différent. C'est là que tout s'est joué. On entre ? Si on reste là je vais prendre la fuite…

-Pour l'héritier de Gryffondor, ce n'est pas très glorieux. Mais allons-y.

-Je ne sais pas être courageux quand il s'agit de moi, avoua James en passant le pas de porte.

Un vieux sorcier attendait à l'entrée du jardin. Ennuyé, il regarda les deux arrivants tout en mâchouillant inlassablement quelque chose. Il ne remarqua pas le regarda dégoûté de James offusqué de voir pareil personne dans _son_ jardin.

-Bonjour, deux entrées s'il vous plaît _pour ma maison_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, l'homme leur tendit deux billets et encaissa. De ce fait, il ne vit pas le regard noir que lui jeta James. Avec la sensation de remonter le temps de quinze ans, James posa sa main sur la poignée. Rien n'avait changé. Une corde avait été placée, interdisant l'accès de certains endroits de la maison et obligeant les touristes à suivre le chemin. Un étau se resserra autour du cœur de James. La première chose qu'il vit fut les jouets de Harry encore posé au sol là où quelques heures avant le moment fatidique la famille était réuni une dernière fois.

Harry sentit des larmes monter en voyant sa maison. Il observa tout, tentant d'enregistrer le maximum. Il imprima dans sa mémoire les photos encadrées. Avec amusement, il s'imagina jouer avec ses jouets. Pourtant, il se sentait également indigné. Des intrus avaient osé prendre possession de leur maison, de créer un lieu touristique pour les sorciers du monde entier d'un endroit où une famille avait été détruite. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils venir voir le résultat d'un tel événement ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui avait un petit sourire en coin nostalgique en voyant la revue de Quidditch sur la table du salon encore ouverte à la dernière page lue.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas les photos ou les magazines qui choquèrent le plus Harry mais ce fut la trace blanche représentant l'endroit où le faux cadavre de son père avait été découvert. C'était étrange. C'était là que pour le monde magique, James Potter était mort. Ce dernier arriva à la hauteur de son fils et fixa avec incrédulité la marque blanche représentant le contour de son corps inerte. Il se détacha de cette image. Mais lorsque son regard rencontra la porte, il eut l'impression de remonter le temps. Il revit l'arrivée de Voldemort et son sourire confiant et moqueur.

_-Mauvaise cachette, Potter. C'était encore plus simple que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Où est le bébé ?_

_-Il n'est pas là. _

_Il entendait encore les pleurs de Harry pour le contredire. _

_-Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! Il est là ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir ! _

_-Tu vas mourir cette fois, Potter. Tu as peut-être eu beaucoup de chance les autre fois mais aujourd'hui, tu seras mort. _

-Mais je suis toujours là, murmura James de retour à la réalité.

La dernière fois, il avait échoué lamentablement, finissant par être marqué à vie mais la prochaine rencontre sera fatale pour Voldemort, il le savait. Ça ne pouvait se passer autrement. La vie ne pouvait devenir noire à jamais. La lumière devait persister dans ce monde. Il devait en être ainsi. Ils continuèrent leur avancée dans les souvenirs. Monter ces escaliers était une étrange sensation pour James qui les avait foulés loin toute cette pression. Il redécouvrait avec nostalgie et tristesse ces vieux souvenirs.

La chambre de Harry fut une découverte bien plus cruelle que tout ce que James avait pu imaginer. Revoir la pièce inchangée exceptée par cette marque blanche au pied du berceau ou l'écriteau sur le matelas expliquait que c'était ici que Harry avait survécu... À travers le tracé blanc, James voyait le corps étendu de Lily. Il se souvenait de son petit chemisier beige de ce jour-là. Pour Harry, c'était une pièce du puzzle de sa vie qui retrouvait sa place. Revoir cet endroit, c'était connaître l'origine de sa vie. Au dessus d'eux, le toit était démonté. Un trou dont un sort protégeait la chambre de la pluie et autre intempérie naturelle permettait de voir le ciel bleu.

En ressortant de la pièce et de la maison, ils étaient tous deux chamboulés. À la sortie, une affichette annonçait que la visite pouvait continuer avec un petit tour au cimetière. Choqués, le père et le fils eurent une réaction similaire, la bouche ouverte et les yeux sortant de la tête. Le premier à réagir fut Harry.

-On peut y aller ? Pour maman…

-Bien sûr, répondit James d'une petite voix. Ils reprirent la route dans le silence. Arrivés au cimetière, ils n'eurent aucune peine à deviner où ils devaient se diriger. Afin de conduire le public, une flèche les amenaient à l'endroit précis. Sur un marbre clair, les noms de Lily Jane Evans Potter et James William Potter étaient visibles. La nervosité et l'émotion n'aidant pas, James se retrouva dans un fou rire incontrôlable sans que Harry n'ai pu comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il se détacha de la tombe de sa mère pour se tourner vers son père. Le rire de ce dernier commença à se calmer.

-Désolé, c'est nerveux. C'est juste que voir mon propre nom sur une tombe, c'est étrange. Vraiment étrange quand on se sent vivant. Encore vivant ! termina-t-il dans un murmure en s'asseyant à même le sol.

-Quand tout sera terminé, ton nom disparaîtra de là, promis Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Ou alors il aura une raison d'y être inscrit.

-Je ne pense pas. Je sais que je peux paraître peu objectif mais avant de te savoir vivant, quand j'ai vu Voldemort revenir, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait le vaincre, moi encore moins. Mais durant toute l'année, dès que l'inconnu intervenait, je me sentais rassuré, je savais que tout était faisable. L'inconnu, c'était toi papa, ça veut dire qu'avec toi je sais qu'on peut le vaincre, qu'on peut terminer cette guerre. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir. Mais depuis que j'ai fait ta connaissance, même en tant qu'inconnu, j'ai confiance.

-Je sais que j'ai les capacités, avoua James après quelques instants de silence. Je sais que je suis tellement bien préparé que ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore ne peuvent espérer vaincre. Ce n'est pas perdre qui me fait peur. Je sais que le jour du combat, je devrais rester fixé là-dessus. Mais c'est l'idée de la mort, que ce soit mourir moi ou de donner la mort à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est au moment de jeter le sort que je doute de moi. C'est : et si je me loupe et que je meurs ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de mourir ?

-Tu ne mourras pas. Pas maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvé, sourit Harry.

-Mais ce n'est pas que ma mort qui m'effraie C'est donner la mort. Je n'ai jamais tué personne ni dans la première guerre contre Voldemort, ni en tant qu'auror. Quand tu deviens auror, tu apprends à utiliser tous les moyens pour arrêter l'ennemi, et en dernier recours uniquement, à utiliser un sortilège de mort. J'ai vu trop de gens mourir autour de moi pour avoir envie de jeter moi-même ce sort.

-Même pour sauver des millions de vie ? fit remarquer Harry.

-Je sais. Il y a déjà eu trop de morts dans cette guerre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand tout sera terminé ?

-Comment ça ?

-Bah pour toi ? Tellerino n'existera plus. Pour le monde magique ? Pour l'école qui n'aura plus de directeur ?

-Les étudiants continueront d'aller à Poudlard, un nouveau directeur sera nommé. Le monde magique sera réorganisé avec des nouveaux dirigeants compétents.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? répéta James.

-Oui, toi. Que feras-tu ? Chef des aurors ? Ministre ? Directeur de Poudlard ? Prof ?

-Tu me verrais directeur ou prof ? rigola James. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais su ce que signifiait la discipline, non ? Je serais un bien mauvais exemple pour les élèves. Si je gagne qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Tu n'y a jamais réfléchis ? C'est ça ?

-Et bien si, j'ai déjà émis l'hypothèse de gagner et que le monde devienne parfait. Mais ça serait un rêve.

_James ? _fit la voix de Neve Nere._ Vous avez fini la visite ? Tout est prêt à la maison. Tu peux amener Harry..._

_Merci Neve Nere. On arrive. _

-Sirius est prêt à t'accueillir au manoir.

-Pour ma fête surprise ? demanda Harry en se levant et réalisant que James ne lui dirait pas ce qu'il envisage de faire une fois la guerre terminée.

-Pour ta fête surprise, confirma James.

-Avec Remus, Tonks, Ron et Hermione ? tenta-t-il.

James ne répondit pas. Il retint cependant avec peine un sourire amusé. Il se téléporta devant le manoir, avertit Neve Nere de leur emplacement pour qu'il puisse faire comprendre leur proximité à Sirius.

-Étonnant, Sirius n'a pas mis de décorations dehors.

-Sur la terrasse, sûrement. Je te laisse entrer en premier. Feint l'air surpris en voyant Sirius et Remus, ça leur fera plaisir, proposa James en souriant.

-D'accord.

L'adolescent, convaincu de trouver son parrain, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley voire Ron et Hermione dans son salon, ouvrit grand la porte. Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers le salon dont la porte était exceptionnellement fermée. Il la poussa mais se figea sur place. James ayant anticipé l'arrêt de son fils évita une collision. Un sourire amusé était peint sur ses lèvres alors que Harry se figeait au cri « surprise ». Son regard passait d'une personne à l'autre sans y croire. Il se tourna vers James pour une quelconque explication, n'osant pas entrer mais il n'obtint qu'un sourire innocent. Peu à peu, il entra dans la salon le visage surpris, l'esprit ailleurs que dans son corps. Il avait envisagé une fête surprise mais il était loin d'imaginer une telle chose.


	88. Surprise

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 88**

**Surprise !**

_15 juillet, chambre de James._

La main posée sur la poignée, James poussa la porte de sa chambre avoir vérifié une ultime fois que Harry était dans sa chambre. À peine eut-il passé le pas de porte qu'il se sentit faussement agressé par son meilleur ami.

-On avait dit 23h ! T'es en retard Jamie !

-Siri ! Tu n'es pas à quinze minutes près, grommela James en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Moi pas, mais Remus veut retrouver sa dulcinée, répliqua ledit Siri, amusé.

-Je ne m'abaisserais pas à répondre à ça, marmonna le loup-garou.

-Tu l'as un peu fait quand même, rétorqua Sirius.

James les écouta, amusé. Il observa les squatteurs tout en prenant place sur son propre lit. Sirius avait repris son côté habituel du lit. Appuyé contre la tête de lit, il avait caché ses jambes sous l'épais duvet. À l'opposé se trouvait Glorfi aux côté de Remus, assis en tailleur. James souleva Neve Nere qui avait osé prendre sa place et s'assit de son côté du lit. Il garda le félin contre lui tandis qu'il s'installait confortablement, tirant à son tour un peu de la couverture qu'avait volé Sirius.

-Bien maintenant que nous sommes _tous_ là, commença Sirius en jetant un regard pesant à James, la séance des Maraudeurs peut commencer car l'heure est grave, nous n'avons que quinze jours…

-Seize, rectifia automatiquement James.

-Quinze ou seize jours, quelle différence ! Ne m'interromps pas ! Bref nous avons peu de temps pour préparer un anniversaire mémorable à Harry. Quand ? Où ? Comment ?

-Quand ? Le 31 juillet ! Où ? Ici ! se moqua le maître des lieux.

-Il faut faire quelque chose digne des Maraudeurs ! Pas juste une petite fête qu'avec nous mais un truc incroyable.

-Que proposes-tu, Sirius ? Tu as quelque chose en tête, non ? demanda Remus.

-Je pensais que James pourrait nous amener quelque part. Hors de l'Angleterre, précisa-t-il.

-Harry va se douter de quelque chose comme ça, rétorqua James. Il doit se douter que quelque chose aura lieu pour son anniversaire et qu'on sera dans le coup, ainsi que Kingsley et Tonks. Il faut le surprendre. Faire quelque chose de vraiment « Maraudeur ». Une vraie fête digne de nos capacités de Maraudeurs.

-Jamie, tu as une idée derrière la tête. Je reconnais cette petite lueur dans ton regard.

-Il se pourrait. Et mon idée reste très « Potter ». Un anniversaire, c'est toujours fêté ici. Des décorations animées, un gâteau avec seize bougies, de la musique mais surtout des _invités_.

-Des invités ? coupa Remus. Mais on ne peut pas organiser une fête avec d'autres personnes que nous-mêmes, voire Ron et Hermione. Sauf si tu…

-Jamie, je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour Harry mais ne crois-tu pas que te révéler au monde magique est un peu risqué ?

-Pas au monde magique dans son ensemble mais il y a bien des gens autre que nous qui pourront tenir leur langue, non ?

Une simple grimace de Sirius lui répondit.

-Il faut être très prudent dans notre choix, commenta Remus. Mais dans ce débat, nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux te montrer à certaines personnes.

-Pas son mot à dire ? coupa Sirius. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Certaines personnes peuvent sembler dignes de confiance mais qui sait si elles n'iront pas le répéter à « je ne sais qui ».

-Sirius, je ne ferais pas l'erreur de donner ma confiance à n'importe qui cette fois. Je te le promets.

-D'accord. Pour Harry, marmonna-t-il, abandonnant devant la détermination explicite de James.

-Tu lui as enlevé toute sa motivation, se moqua Remus. Quel dommage, il en avait tellement.

-Et à qui comptes-tu te révéler ? l'interrompit Sirius après avoir tiré puérilement à Remus.

-Euh… Ça, c'est une bonne question…

_31 juillet, fête d'anniversaire de Harry._

James observa son fils. Ses émeraudes reflétaient une réelle surprise à la grande joie des Maraudeurs qui avaient réussi leur coup. Il ressentit la même fierté qu'autrefois, lors des réussites des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Il resta légèrement en retrait de son fils à qui la vedette appartenait pour cette soirée. Pourtant, il pouvait quand même sentir des regards curieux sur lui. Pour la plupart des personnes, il restait un mort dont le retour à la vie était difficile à accepter et à concevoir. Enfant, il aurait adoré sentir tous ces regards se braquer sur lui mais aujourd'hui, il avait changé. C'est avec soulagement qu'il laissait la place centrale à son fils, pour ce qu'il est et non pour ce qu'il avait accompli. Avant même que Harry ait eu le temps de réaliser la présence de toutes ces personnes proches de lui, son parrain s'approcha d'eux.

-Alors croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir deviner le plan des Maraudeurs ? se moqua-t-il en faisant une accolade à son filleul.

-J'ai tout imaginé, avoua Harry, sauf ça.

-On est doué, se vanta Sirius. James est doué, rectifia-t-il devant le regard noir de son meilleur ami. Joyeux anniversaire, Harry.

Il abandonna Harry qui se retrouva emprisonné dans les bras d'une furie brune. Sirius avança vers son meilleur ami qui observait son fils. Appuyé sur l'embrassure de la porte, ils échangèrent un regard complice.

-Ça a été ? demanda Sirius tout en gardant son regard posé sur les retrouvailles du trio.

-Ça va, avoua James. Une petite fête nous fera du bien. C'était vraiment étrange de se retrouver là-bas, de voir ma propre tombe. Ou celle de Lily, murmura-t-il. Tout s'est bien passé pour vous ? demanda-t-il, préférant changer de sujet.

-Tranquille. Comme prévu je me suis occupé de la déco' avec Rem', Tonks, Ron et Hermione. Ils ont aidé Glorfi et je ne suis _pas_ entré dans la cuisine, précisa-t-il faisant apparaître un sourire amusé sur le visage de James.

-Mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?

La voix de Mrs Weasley coupa leur conversation. D'un même mouvement, le père et le parrain se tournèrent et fixèrent d'un œil noir cette femme qui osait parler à _leur_ Harry de manière si maternelle. James dut reconnaître que la description faite par Sirius n'était pas exagérée. Cette femme surprotégeait trop son fils alors que c'était son rôle de parent. Elle prenait en quelque sorte sa place à lui. Il savait au fond de lui que la générosité et l'amour qu'elle avait donné à son fils le dérangeait car lui rappelait son absence. Elle avait donné l'amour d'un parent que lui n'avait pu donner à son propre fils. La gratitude qu'il devait ressentir était dérangée par la culpabilité qui l'assaillait. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna vers Remus qui regardait ses deux amis, un air moqueur peint sur le visage.

-Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les manières de mère poule de Molly mais jouez-la discétos, conseilla-t-il. Et je vous rappelle que ces démonstrations excessives prouvent la valeur de la confiance qu'on peut lui donner. Elle fait partie de l'Ordre pour Harry et a promis…

-De ne pas divulguer mon identité à quiconque, on sait.

Un sourire amusé resta collé sur les lèvres de Remus tandis que le couple Weasley venait saluer James. Ce dernier se devait de reconnaître tout ce qu'il avait pour son fils et leur en était grandement reconnaissant même si aujourd'hui il ne voulait plus partager son rôle de parent, excepté peut-être avec Sirius qui en plus d'être son meilleur ami, son frère, était le parrain de Harry.

_17 juillet, 12 Square Grimmaurd_

Tout avait été organisé. Les détails insignifiants avaient été préparés avec minuties. Aucun n'incident n'était possible. Ron devait faire monter ses parents dans la seule pièce où aucune information ne pouvait être filtrée : la chambre de Sirius. La confiance des parents Weasley fut un sujet souvent abordé par Sirius, Remus et Ron. Les deux premiers voulaient être sûrs qu'il n'existait aucun risque que cette confiance soit rompue. Les maraudeurs avaient jugés le couple Weasley digne de confiance car leur entrée au sein de l'Ordre s'était faite dans le but premier de pouvoir protéger leurs enfants et Harry. Mais maintenant, il allait falloir tout leur expliquer. Pour ce faire, quoi de mieux que de leur apporter la preuve elle-même ? Sirius détestait cette maison mais surtout il détestait l'idée de révéler l'existence de James, ici plus qu'ailleurs. Révéler l'existence de James à des gens dignes de confiance selon les avis de Remus et de James ne lui plaisait pas. Personne n'était digne de confiance quand il s'agissait de confiance et de Maraudeurs. La trahison de Peter, choisi par lui-même, l'avait trop tourmenté pour qu'il puisse redonner un jour sa confiance aussi facilement. Il n'avait pas la foi que James avait en la vie, pas pour ce genre de choses. De plus, faire venir James ici dans la maison des Black était une provocation, une tentation à la trahison. Mais il avait promis de feindre d'être du même avis que les deux autres Maraudeurs et par conséquent de trouver l'idée grandiose. Il tentait de se convaincre qu'il faisait ça pour Harry et que son meilleur ami était sûr de son coup. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit tourmenté qu'il retrouva Remus, Ron et Hermione dans les couloirs.

-Je vais attendre Jamie dans ma chambre. Montez et toquez cinq fois à la porte.

-On sait, Sirius. J'étais avec toi et Ja…

-Chut, les murs ont des oreilles dans cette maison de merde.

-N'en rajoute pas, Sirius. On a pris toutes les précautions, je te le rappelle. _Il_ a pris toutes les précautions. Monte.

Alors qu'il montait les marches, il entendit vaguement la voix de Ron dans la cuisine.

-Papa, maman, on aurait quelque chose à vous dire.

N'écoutant pas la réponse, Sirius continua à monter en direction de sa chambre tout en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles contre l'idée « brillante » de James. Il pénétra dans sa vieille chambre. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y retrouver son meilleur ami assis sur son bureau tout en fixant la rue où trois moldus jouaient avec un ballon.

-Ils arrivent, dit-il après avoir fermé la porte. Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Sirius, ils ne me trahiront pas. On était d'accord pour dire que les Weasley se battaient pour être aux côtés de leur fils et de Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais. Mais…

-Ce n'est pas parce que Peter nous a trahis que toutes les personnes sont susceptibles de le faire. Je n'ai pas écouté mon instinct il y a vingt ans. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

-Si tu le dis, marmonna Sirius en prenant place sur l'autre partie du bureau. Il tira la chaise et appuya un pied dessus tandis que James prenait la même position que lui et le même appui sur la chaise.

-Les choses ont changé depuis, Sirius. Si les choses se passent mal, c'est à cause de la prophétie et tant qu'il ne vous arrive rien à Harry, toi et Remus, je m'en fou. Voldemort et Dumby peuvent apprendre mon existence, tant pis.

Cinq coups à la porte les interrompirent. Sirius répondit un vague « entrez ». La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Ron et Hermione qui saluèrent rapidement James, ce dernier échangeant un dernier regard entendu avec Sirius avant de se retrouver devant Molly et Arthur Weasley, qui le voyait pour la première fois.

-Ron, j'ai commencé le soupé, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que tu as à dire dans la cuisine ?

Ils passèrent tous le pas de porte. Remus, qui fermait le petit groupe, se retrouva à devoir s'arrêter net devant le brusque arrêt d'Arthur et Molly. Il ferma rapidement la porte avant que le moindre mot ne soit dit et entendu par un quelconque portrait de la famille Black. Il vit le discret geste de la main de James qui insonorisa la pièce.

-Harry ?

La question un peu idiote de Mr Weasley fit sourire James.

-Le pauvre Ry, il fait vingt ans de plus, rigola Sirius malgré tout.

-Ou alors je fais vingt ans de moins, répliqua James amusé.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La question d'Arthur les ramena à la réalité.

-Je vous conseille de vous asseoir, commença Sirius en montrant son lit d'un signe de tête. Je n'ai pas utilisé le lit depuis longtemps, vous pouvez vous y installer sans crainte, ajouta-t-il en souriant, surprenant d'autant plus le couple Weasley qui fixait James sans comprendre.

-Non, c'est sur mon lit que tu baves.

-Que sur mon coussin, rétorqua Sirius.

-Insortables, marmonna Remus qui était appuyé contre la porte.

-Cesse de marmonner dans ton coin mon petit loup. _Je_ suis celui qui aurait le droit de râler aujoud'hui, ajouta-t-il tout bas.

-Siri, arrête de râler et fais-moi confiance, le réprimanda faussement James.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mr Weasley en fixant James sans comprendre.

-Maman, papa, ce qu'on va vous raconter ne devra jamais sortir de cette chambre. Vous n'en parlerez même pas entre vous, ou du moins devant personne.

-Si quelqu'un vous entend dire quoi que ce soit à propos de James, je vous promets que je vous… commença Sirius.

-Gentil le chien, se moqua James. Avant de me présenter, êtes-vous prêt à mentir par omission à Dumbledore, Maugrey et toute autre personne et être exclusivement du côté « Potter » ?

-Bien sûr. Mais Dumbledore…

-Est un menteur maman, l'interrompit Ron.

James reprit ensuit la parole et expliqua tout ce qu'ils avaient à savoir. À la fin de son récit amélioré et abrégé, il les invita à l'anniversaire surprise de Harry où seront toutes les personnes au courant de la vérité. Rassuré de leurs promesses, James put souffler un peu avant de se présenter aux prochaines personnes.

-_E di due _(et de deux !), soufflèrent James et Sirius.

_31 juillet, Manoir Potter, terrasse._

Dans un mouvement de groupe, invités et hôtes sortirent sur la terrasse où boissons et amuse-gueules préparés par l'elfe de maison les attendaient. Des ballons au couleur multiples s'agrippaient le long de la paroi tandis que les serpentins se faufilaient autour des colonnes doriques. Le majestueux jardin magnifié au fil des siècles par les générations de Potter impressionnait quiconque le découvrait pour la première fois. Arrivés à l'extérieur, les parents Weasley laissèrent Luna et Neville venir saluer leur ami.

-Bonjour Harry. Tu as changé, commença Luna.

-Elle me fera toujours rire, cette fille, murmura James aux deux autres maraudeurs tout en observant son fils.

-Euh merci Luna, tenta Harry, ignorant si la remarque de sa condisciple était un compliment ou une critique.

Tandis que Harry échangeait quelques mots avec ses condisciples, Glorfi en profita pour mettre dans toutes les mains une flûte de champagne. Harry ne réalisa pas qu'un verre lui était posé entre les doigts. Il ne prit conscience de ce fait que quand la voix de son parrain le coupa.

-À Harry ! déclara Sirius en levant son verre.

-À Harry, fit l'écho dans un même mouvement.

Harry échangea un regard reconnaissant avec les maraudeurs tandis qu'il buvait le liquide mousseux. Il se retourna vers ses amis tout en se promettant de remercier plus calmement son père qui avait accepté de se révéler à tous ses amis et son parrain.

_25 juillet, village au nord-est de l'Angleterre _

Les Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Ron et Hermione, s'installèrent sur une petite terrasse moldue. Habillés à la mode moldue, personne n'aurait pu deviner que cinq sorciers se trouvaient là. Neville et Luna, à qui Ron et Hermione avaient donné rendez-vous, arrivèrent peu après. Vêtu comme un parfait moldu, Neville passait inaperçu dans ce village où les touristes se promenaient. Mais au contraire de la banalité du jeune Gryffondor, Luna avait gardé son excentricité et portait une robe rouge et orange parsemé de fleurs mouvantes bleues. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard peu rassuré par ce manque de camouflage.

-Bonjour, Hermione. Bonjour, Ron. Bonjour, professeur Lupin. Bonjour, inconnu qui ressemble à Harry en plus âgé. Bonjour, Mr Black, déballa Luna à toute vitesse, ne laissant la possibilité à personne de répondre.

Ils s'installèrent tandis que Neville offrait un vague salut général, gêné de se retrouver devant son ancien professeur, un soi-disant criminel et un inconnu, étrangement familier.

-Alors qu'avez-vous à nous dire de si secret qui ne pouvait attendre la rentrée ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Ce n'est pas nous qui allons vous raconter la raison de votre présence, expliqua Hermione. On leur a juste dit que vous étiez digne de confiance envers Harry et que vous, surtout toi, Luna, n'aviez pas confiance en Dumbledore.

-Il paraîtrait que tu serais d'ailleurs convaincu que Dumbledore aurait attaqué Harry si l'inconnu n'était pas intervenu pendant les évènements du ministère ? questionna James à la jeune femme.

-Oui et je le pense encore. Son regard était rempli d'une méchanceté que je n'avais jamais remarquée. Mais vous, vous ressemblez à l'inconnu.

-Merci, marmonna James, ignorant comment réagir après avoir été démasqué si rapidement.

-Tu as dit que tu avais vu de la méchanceté dans son regard que tu n'avais jamais _remarqué_, reformula Remus en appuyant sur le dernier mot, tu penses que cette lueur machiavélique est toujours présente dans son regard ?

-Oui, professeur Lupin. On peut voir dans le regard de chacun si on est bon ou méchant. Chez Mr Black, je ne vois pas de lueur machiavélique et pourtant il est accusé d'avoir tué treize personnes. Vous êtes l'inconnu ? demanda-t-elle brusquement, laissant pantois les Maraudeurs qui n'était guère habitué à tant de sincérité.

-Elle est surprenante, on sait, se moqua Ron devant leur air béat.

-Je suis l'inconnu, confirma James, confiant sur la valeur de la parole des deux adolescents. Mais avant de vous expliquer quoi que ce soit, êtes-vous prêt à garder cela secret et de suivre les consignes que l'on vous donnera ?

-Oui Mr l'inconnu.

-Bien sûr, promit Neville.

Les maraudeurs, et plus particulièrement James, purent alors recommencer leur récit, évitant de se faire entendre par les moldus ou un sorcier qui se serait trouvé par là. Convaincu de la vérité qui venait de leur être expliquée, les deux étudiants promirent de garder tout cela secret et de venir à l'anniversaire de Harry.

_31 juillet, manoir Potter._

Lorsque Harry vit Ginny s'approcher de lui, sa dernière conversation avec Hermione sur les sentiments que Ginny aurait à son égard lui revint en mémoire ainsi que les doutes qui l'accompagnait à l'idée de revoir son amie. Il tenta de masquer son trouble. Elle s'approcha de lui et, en lui faisant la bise, lui murmura :

-Je suis au courant pour Judith. Tu es plus qu'un frère pour moi, Harry mais c'est aussi ce que tu représentes qui me plaît. Sois heureux. Je dois accepter que le rêve de petite fille ne se réalisera pas.

-Ginny, commença Harry alors qu'elle s'écarta de lui.

-Je ne suis pas triste. Je voulais juste depuis toute petite sortir avec le célèbre Harry Potter et je suis trop restée centrée sur cette idée là au lieu de voir que tu es comme un frère pour moi.

-Merci Ginny, murmura-t-il en sentant un poids disparaître en lui.

_18 juillet, 12 Square Grimmaurd_

-Qu'avez-vous à me dire qui doit être dit dans la chambre…

-Chut, coupa Hermione. Ginny, c'est important mais il ne faut pas en parler dans les couloirs, les tableaux ou quelqu'un pourraient nous entendre.

Ron et Hermione guidèrent Ginny vers la chambre de Sirius où, comme pour le jour précédent, les trois maraudeurs s'y trouvaient déjà. Depuis le matin-même, quand Hermione était venu lui annoncer à son entrée de la salle de bain, afin d'être sûr de n'être entendu par personne, qu'elle et Ron avaient quelque chose d'important à lui expliquer concernant Harry, elle sentait sa curiosité monter. Dès son enfance, elle voulait rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter, puis elle avait voulu qu'il la remarque. Maintenant, elle avait oublié ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui et vivait dans ses rêves de petite fille. Curieuse, elle suivit son frère et la meilleure amie de ce dernier dans la chambre du parrain de Harry. Elle se doutait que Sirius devait être dans le coup de cette histoire secrète concernant Harry. D'ailleurs, depuis le début de l'été, Harry et Ron n'avaient que très peu échangés de lettres malgré tout ce qu'ils vivaient en ces temps difficiles. Ginny espérait enfin comprendre le comportement étrange de son frère. Dans la chambre de Sirius, les maraudeurs les attendaient. Assis au bureau, Remus discutait avec Sirius et James, affalés sur le lit. Aux cinq coups contre la porte, James ouvrit la porte et les trois étudiants s'y engouffrèrent rapidement.

-Je fais toujours cet effet, avoua James en souriant devant l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

La porte se ferma automatiquement et la pièce fut insonorisée. Ginny se tourna vers son frère, un regard noir sur le visage.

-Toi. Explique ! grogna-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

-Calme-toi Ginny ! On leur avait promis de n'en parler à personne.

-Ce n'est pas leur faute, Ginny, tenta de l'apaiser Remus.

-Vous allez _tous_ m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec Harry. Je ne suis pas idiote. Vous étiez bien plus inquiet l'année dernière quand Harry était chez les Dursley que chez cet auror en qui aucun membre de l'Ordre n'a confiance, à part vous deux peut-être, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Sirius et Remus.

-Kingsley et Tonks aiment bien Tellerino, coupa James, amusé.

-Et lui, qui c'est ? reprit Ginny en ignorant le maraudeur. Harry ? demanda-t-elle brusquement comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir seize ans ? rétorqua James.

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais… Harry vieillit ! Je ne sais pas… Un Harry du futur ! Un Harry qui aurait raté une potion et aurait vieilli. J'ignore quoi mais tu… vous ressemblez trop à Harry.

-Sauf les yeux. J'ai les yeux marrons, précisa-t-il, amusé. James Potter, se présenta-t-il en quittant le matelas et en tendant une main que Ginny, trop estomaquée, regarda sans la serrer.

-Ce n'est pas possible…

-Si c'est possible, mais il faut que tu promettes de ne rien dire de ce que tu vas entendre entre ces murs. Surtout pas à Dumbledore.

-C'est vraiment important, Ginny, mais on a besoin que tu fasses cette promesse, rajouta Hermione.

-Oui, je promets, murmura la jeune fille de plus en plus perdue.

Amusé, James recommença son discours en tentant de masquer une certaine monotonie dans le ton de sa voix. C'est ainsi que Ginny se retrouva dans le secret. Elle écouta avec attention et eut enfin l'impression de comprendre ce qui lui avait échappé ces dernières semaines. De plus, elle avait la preuve qu'elle pouvait être rassurée pour Harry. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver cette intimité qu'elle s'était toujours imaginée vivre avec Harry. Elle retrouvait la proximité de celui qu'elle croyait être plus qu'un frère. Mais après la révélation de James, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de raconter lors de leur soirée entre filles que Harry avait rencontré une fille et que pour lui, elle n'était qu'une amie, une petite sœur. La révélation d'Hermione avait conduit à une réflexion et à la compréhension de ce que représentait réellement Harry pour elle.

_31 juillet, Manoir Potter._

Ginny se détacha de Harry. En reculant, elle échangea un regard entendu avec Hermione. Toutes deux virent arriver la prochaine personne sans que Harry, en pleine conversation avec ses condisciples, ne vit s'approcher.

-Salut Harry, le salua Tonks. Joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci, remercia-t-il sans remarquer la personne derrière elle.

Il ne fit pas attention au sourire légèrement retenu de la jeune aurore qui attendait avec impatience de voir la surprise sur le visage du jeune homme à la vue de la personne qu'elle avait à lui présenter. Elle remarqua l'observation des maraudeurs qui guettait la réaction de leur petit protégé. Elle se décala sur le côté, offrant le passage à la jeune femme derrière elle.

-Bonjour, Harry.

-Judith ? s'étonna Harry en la fixant sans y croire.

Pourtant, devant lui se tenait bel et bien sa dulcinée. Vêtue d'une belle robe claire, les cheveux retombant en cascade dans son dos, elle lui semblait irréelle, comme sorti d'un rêve.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, avoua-t-elle, avec amusement.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Comment… ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? bégaya-t-il ne comprenant comment la jeune moldue avait put se retrouver au milieu de cet anniversaire remplie de sorciers auxquels il ne s'attendait pas.

-Ton père et ton parrain m'ont invité à ton anniversaire, expliqua-t-elle simplement.


	89. Explication à une moldue

Nanou, Gwendu77000, Nalou et KK44: Merci pour vos reviews.

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 89**

**Explication à une moldue**

_28 juillet, village dans le Wilthshire. _

-Tu me rappelles qui a eu la brillante idée de l'inviter ? grommela Sirius en se retrouvant à nouveau devant le seul magasin du village.

-Toi ! répliqua James en se tournant vers lui. Toi et tes drôles d'idées ! « On pourrait inviter Judith ! Au moins avec elle, on est sûr que notre secret sera bien gardé vu qu'elle ne va pas aller dire à Dumbledore ou Voldemort », imita-t-il faussement. Inviter la petite amie de mon fils !

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard dépité face à leur envie d'anniversaire grandiose et inoubliable puis se retrouvèrent entraînés dans de grands éclats de rire. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu avant l'entrée de la boutique. Appuyés contre la paroi de la vieille maison, leur position était identique. Genou relevé et pied posé contre le mur, ils tentaient de se convaincre qu'ils n'allaient pas détruire le début de relation que Harry avait entamé en faisant fuir la jeune fille. Dans un geste nerveux, James se passait la main dans les cheveux, provoquant l'apparition d'un sourire sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

-Arrête de te payer ma tête, stupide cabot. Ce n'est pas toi qui raconte toujours la même histoire à chaque fois.

-Non, mais je dois l'écouter. Et dans ce cas précis, c'est différent. Tu auras d'autres choses à raconter en plus ! Je te rappelle le plan que _tu_ as accepté, on entre, on donne rendez-vous à Judith, tu retournes travailler pour que personne ne remarque ton absence et ensuite, on reviendra quand on aura tout le temps de discuter.

-C'est le plan initial, c'est vrai. Si on ne la fait pas fuir…

-Tu m'as vu ? James, quelle fille fuirait devant moi ? demanda de manière rhétorique Sirius.

James tourna les yeux vers son meilleur ami et retint la moindre remarque sur son ton moins assuré qu'il y a vingt ans concernant son charme légendaire. Il connaissait assez bien Sirius pour savoir que ce dernier voulait retrouver la confiance qu'il avait perdue. Un sourire retenu se peint sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit une dame d'un certain âge sortir de la boutique, s'appuyant sur sa canne et les observer sans la moindre gêne.

-Bonjour, la coupa-t-il dans son examen visuel.

La vieille dame sursauta et marmonna une vague réponse sous le sourire amusé de Sirius qui remarqua sa présence.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, affirma-t-elle en fixant les deux maraudeurs.

-En effet. On vit dans la maison à l'extérieur du village. La cabane, précisa James avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Héritage familial ? demanda-t-elle soudainement d'un ton pleinement réveillé.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi cette question ? soupçonna Sirius.

-Je connaissais très bien les anciens propriétaires, des gens très bien avec une bonne éducation, dit-elle sèchement.

James surprit son regard scruteur s'arrêter sur la distance minime qui les séparait. Quelque chose dans leur proximité semblait la déranger. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius pour essayer de comprendre. Peut-être avait-elle reconnu le dangereux criminel ? Pourtant, cette supposition semblait peu plausible selon James. En effet, Sirius avait bien trop changé depuis le début de sa cavale, il y a trois ans et ne ressemblait donc plus aux photos qui avaient été montrées à toute la population anglaise, magique ou non. Il avait repris du poids et de l'assurance, surtout depuis son retour au manoir Potter. Il sourit rêveusement en songeant à l'aide mutuelle que créait la seule présence de l'autre. La possibilité d'être reconnu était encore amoindrie avec la paire de lunettes solaire que Sirius portait. En fixant son meilleur ami, il réalisa ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Il quitta l'appui du mur pour passer un bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami qui se laissa faire malgré un froncement de sourcil étonné.

-Ça devait être mes grands-parents, Maurice et Marguerite Potter, susurra James en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Sirius et en lui prenant la main.

-Bonne journée, répliqua-t-elle dans une grimace devant ce trop plein d'affection.

James rigola silencieusement lorsqu'elle eut tourné le dos. Il s'éloigna de son meilleur ami qui attendait une explication pour ce rapprochement étonnant.

-Elle croyait qu'on était ensemble et ça la choquait. C'était drôle de la provoquer, rigola-t-il.

-Tu as quel âge, Jamie ? demanda Sirius d'un ton sérieux malgré un début de sourire qu'il peinait à contenir. C'est vrai que la décomposition de son visage quand tu t'es approché était marrant à voir. Mais tu es conscient que maintenant tout le village va croire que le petit-fils de Maurice et Marguerite Potter est homosexuel et qu'il est de retour dans la maison familiale avec son petit ami ?

-Elle aura oublié, rigola James en claquant des doigts. Elle _a_ oublié.

-Tu triches, tu le sais ?

-Mais tu m'aimes comme ça, Sirius.

-Tu ne trichais pas autant avant.

-_Autant_ ? s'offusqua-t-il faussement.

-Tu as toujours été plus doué que la plupart des gens autour de toi. Maintenant, prouve ton courage de Gryffondor et entre inviter la petite amie de ton fils. C'est ambigu comme phrase, termina-t-il, songeur, en poussant son meilleur ami dans le dos.

-Attends, attends ! Stop, se retourna James. Qui parle en premier ? J'entre et je dis « Bonjour, je suis le père de Harry et je viens t'inviter à son anniversaire mais avant il faut qu'on t'explique quelque chose ! ». Toi, elle t'a déjà vu !

-Et ?

-Elle comprendra que tu dois dire quelque chose en lien avec Harry.

-On improvise, James !

-Tu vas me laisser parler, maugréa James.

-Ouais, ricana Sirius.

-Harry ne pourrait pas être venu en douce, non ? réalisa soudainement James. Si Harry est déjà là, on aura l'air de deux cons et toute la fête sera foirée !

-Harry s'entraînait à sentir son flux magique, maintenant entre, termina Sirius en poussant fortement son meilleur ami qui se retrouva propulsé à l'intérieur.

James sourit en voyant la même boutique que dans son enfance. Peu de choses avaient changés. La caisse s'était modernisée, le personnel avait changé mais pour le reste, les mêmes choses étaient vendues. Les mêmes objets touristiques que personne n'achetait par manque de touristes dans la région... James remarqua la jeune femme blonde assise au comptoir. Il se figea en réalisant qu'il ignorait à quoi ressemblait Judith ; il savait qu'elle était blonde mais peut-être n'était-elle pas la seule employée à la chevelure blonde.

-C'est elle ? chuchota-t-il.

-Ouais, répondit Sirius, ne comprenant pas immédiatement pourquoi James lui posait la question.

-Je ne la connais pas, _moi_.

-Oh ! J'y vais alors.

Au son de leur voix, Judith releva la tête et leur lança un sourire poli. Elle fut troublée par la ressemblance que l'homme avait avec Harry mais fut rassurée en remarquant le second qui était celui qui avait accompagné Harry lors de sa première venue ici. Alors que Sirius allait s'approcher, il se stoppa.

-Je dis quoi ? murmura-t-il en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à une quelconque babiole à côté de James.

-Tu dis que tu es le parrain de Harry et que je suis son père et qu'on voudrait l'inviter à son anniversaire.

-Je ne lui donne pas mon nom ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je suis _recherché_, Jamie.

-Oh ! Tu n'as qu'à donner que ton prénom. Faudrait peut-être aller lui parler avant qu'elle nous prenne vraiment pour des fous à parler comme ça, tout bas.

-Saleté de Potter, grommela Sirius mais James ignora s'il parlait de lui ou de Harry, pour qui ils organisaient tout ça.

-Bonjour, Judith, c'est ça ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire charmeur sous le regard exaspéré de James.

-Bonjour, c'est bien moi, oui, répondit-elle.

-Sirius, se présenta-t-il, je suis venu il y a quelques jours avec Harry. Je suis son parrain.

-Enchantée. Je me souviens de votre venue avec Harry. Mais je croyais que vous étiez son père, avoua-t-elle en souriant mais curieuse de sa venue.

-Je suis son père, intervient James en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami. James Potter.

-Enchanté.

-On est venu pour te parler de Harry, continua Sirius.

-Il va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Très bien, la rassura Sirius. Il… jouait dans la piscine quand on est parti, termina-t-il en réalisant que dire que Harry tentait de sentir son flux magique n'aurait sûrement aucun sens pour elle.

-Quoi ? s'étonna James. Il… Ah oui, il jouait dans la piscine, répéta-t-il devant le regard noir de Sirius ce qui lui fit se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de lui dire quelques instant auparavant.

-En fait, on organise un anniversaire surprise pour Harry le 31 juillet, le jour J. On voulait savoir si tu voulais venir ?

-Ça serait avec plaisir.

-Mais avant, on aurait quelques petites choses à t'expliquer avant le grand jour, continua James. Il y aurait-il un moyen de se rencontrer tous les trois avant samedi ?

-Je termine dans une heure et je n'ai rien de prévu après, on peut discuter à ce moment-là ? proposa-t-elle pensant que la requête sous-entendait une demande d'aide pour l'organisation.

-Tu peux te libérer ? demanda Sirius en direction de James.

-Je regarde avec Kingsley. J'arriverais à venir sans doute. Dans une heure, vers l'église ?

-Vers l'église ? répéta-t-elle, surprise.

-Euh… ouais, confirma James. Les choses qu'on a à t'expliquer sont plutôt surprenantes et on préférerait éviter que tout le village ne soit au courant.

-Préserver le mythe de l'aspect miteux de la maison, avança Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle, étonnée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Judith ferma boutique. Un léger malaise s'insinua en elle alors que ses doigts tournaient la clé dans un cliquetis métallique. Elle traversa le village avec l'impression d'avoir tous les regards braqués sur elle. Son regard azur se posa sur le cimetière qui se trouvait à proximité de ladite église, rendant le lieu de rendez-vous un peu plus macabre. Cependant, elle tenta de chasser ses incompréhensions en se focalisant sur cette église dans laquelle elle était allée si souvent. Elle tourna la tête vers l'immensité emplie des tombes en marbre. Elle songea à sa grand-mère qui avait tant eu foi en la vie et qui avait connu le mystère entourant la maison des Potter.

_-Dis mamie, tu es déjà allée dans la cabane à l'extérieure du village ? _

_-Oui, j'y étais allée. Pourquoi cette question ma chérie ?_

_-A l'école, c'est devenu le nouveau sujet de conversation à la mode. Certains, comme Lauriane, avance que l'intérieur est aussi somptueux qu'un château. C'est vrai ?_

_-Un véritable palais, oui. _

_-Comment ? Depuis le chemin, ça ressemble à une cabane abandonnée. En plus, personne n'y vit, non ?_

_-Il y a quelques années, elle était habitée. Maintenant, je ne crois plus que ce soit le cas. Mais, je m'excuse ma chérie, je ne peux t'expliquer pourquoi l'aspect est si différent de l'intérieur. Quand ma très chère Marguerite ma fait le cadeau de me donner l'explication, j'ai promis de ne jamais en parler. _

_-Mais maman aussi, elle y est entrée. _

_-Oui. Elle faisait du baby sitting avec le petit-fils de Marguerite. Mais elle ignore comment cette différence était faite. C'est un privilège quand le propriétaire de la maison te l'explique, _lui avait raconté sa grand-maman.

Judith sourit au souvenir de cette conversation avec sa grand-mère sur l'aspect de la maison. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette femme qui avait donné tant d'amour autour d'elle et qui connaissait le mystère du village sans jamais le dire. Elle l'avait gardé en elle comme si la raison était si précieuse. Harry n'avait eu aucun mal à lui proposer de venir chez lui, comme si justement, la maison était des plus banales.

-Harry… murmura-t-elle. Que peuvent bien vouloir me dire ton père et ton parrain ?

Les mots de Harry lui revenaient en mémoire. Son père l'avait cru mort durant des années puis avait appris que son fils était vivant et avait tout fait pour le récupérer. En arrivant, vers le pavé de l'église, elle se souvint avec plus de netteté de la première fois où elle avait vu James, lorsqu'il discutait avec sa grand-mère. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre une image sur l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans la nuit de l'hiver et dont elle n'avait que peu prêté attention.

Elle remarqua le parrain de Harry déjà là, assis sur un banc en pierre sur le côté de l'église, sous les hauts vitraux. Il avait une jambe pliée dont le pied était posé sur la pierre. Elle devinait malgré les lunettes de soleil son regard qui la suivait. Elle s'approcha, ignorant exactement quoi faire, quoi dire. Timide depuis toujours, cette situation n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Re-bonjour, la salua Sirius en se décalant légèrement pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. James ne va pas tarder à arriver, ajouta-t-il après qu'elle eut répondu par un sourire poli.

-Harry ne se doute vraiment de rien concernant son anniversaire surprise ? demanda-t-elle doucement tandis que Sirius cherchait quoi dire pour entamer la conversation avec la jeune moldue.

-Il sait qu'il aura droit à une fête surprise. Vendredi, quand tu l'as rencontré, on préparait l'anniversaire surprise de James. C'est un peu une tradition dans la famille Potter d'organiser une fête qui ne devient plus si surprise que ça... Mais dans ce cas-ci, Harry se doute qu'il y aura ballons, gâteau et bougies cependant, il pense qu'il n'y aura que moi, son père ainsi qu'un ami d'enfance à James et moi. Il doit sûrement espérer la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis mais il est loin d'imaginer qu'il y aura d'autres personnes. Son histoire est compliquée.

-Je sais. Il m'en a parlé hier.

-Ouais, c'est à peu près ça, concéda Sirius avec peine.

-À peu près ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Désolé pour le retard, la coupa James au grand soulagement de Sirius. Tu connais Maugrey, il voulait plus me lâcher, ajouta-t-il en direction de son meilleur ami. Comme si je n'avais que de la paperasse à faire.

Judith le regarda s'asseoir en face d'eux à même le sol. Elle écouta leur conversation sans comprendre réellement de quoi il parlait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quand est-ce que James était arrivé. Elle n'avait rien remarqué et pourtant quelques secondes avant son arrivée, elle avait tourné la tête dans la direction par laquelle il semblait venir.

-Et le temps de passer de Tellerino à James, et te voilà en retard !

-Tu aurais préféré que j'arrive en Tellerino et que je devienne James devant vous peut-être ? Merci le choc. Ce qu'on a à te dire est assez spécial, déclara James en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Il s'agit de quelque chose de personnel concernant Harry mais que tu dois absolument connaître avant d'arriver à son anniversaire.

-Harry m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé à votre femme et son enfance chez sa tante.

-Il t'a raconté ce qu'il pouvait, le plus sincèrement possible mais suivant les détails, il a dû les omettre ou les relater autrement. Il n'a pas voulu te mentir ou refuser de te parler de lui. Est-ce que tu crois à la magie, Judith ? demanda James, surprenant la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas à réentendre cette fameuse question. Pas à la magie de la vie mais à la magie, aux incantations…

-Aux potions, ajouta Sirius en grimaçant.

-Aux baguettes magiques.

-Au Quidditch.

-Aux dragons, enchaîna James sans remarque le froncement de sourcil d'incompréhension de Judith face au nom du sport si fameux dans le monde magique.

-Aux loups-garous, ricana Sirius.

-C'était mesquin, Sirius. Si Mumus t'avais entendu…

-Ce n'est pas le cas !

-Non. Je n'y crois pas. C'est du film, de la littérature. Si les loups-garous existent, pourquoi pas les elfes ? Comme dans le _Seigneur des Anneaux_, rigola-t-elle.

-Le Seigneur des quoi ? répéta Sirius dont le visage reflétait l'incompréhension des deux sorciers.

-Le _Seigneur des Anneaux_, de Tolkien, expliqua-t-elle, surprise qu'ils ne connaissent pas ce livre.

-Les elfes, on connaît mais le Seigneur truc là, non, grimaça le maraudeur.

-Ta grand-mère ne t'a jamais parlé de magie ? demanda James en espérant avoir trouvé un biais pour amorcer le sujet d'autant plus qu'il voyait une incompréhension s'approfondir dans son regard au fil de la conversation.

-Elle me racontait une histoire en me disant que si les sorciers existaient, ils raconteraient cette histoire à leur enfant, avoua la jeune fille, surprise que James lui parle de sa grand-mère. Elle me disait que si la magie et les sorciers existaient, on ne le saurait pas car ils ne se montreraient pas à ceux qui comme nous n'ont pas de pouvoir magique. Oh ! Et elle me parlait d'un château qui serait une école pour tous les petits sorciers, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui trahissait son manque de croyance aux histoires qui lui avait été racontées. Elle me racontait tout ça pour m'endormir !

James échangea un regard avec Sirius. Ils devaient s'avouer chanceux que sa grand-mère ait été une des amies les plus proches de Marguerite Potter. Cette dernière n'avait pu se contenir de raconter à ses proches la magie qui l'habitait et à quoi ressemblait ce monde invisible aux yeux des moldus. Judith avait alors entendu ces histoires être racontées comme des légendes inventées de toutes pièces par sa grand-mère sans se douter que celle-ci reprenait ce qu'elle avait appris de Marguerite et qu'elle avait gardé pour elle, seule durant tant d'années. À la mort de Marguerite, elle n'avait plus eu de contact avec ce monde magique qu'elle côtoyait dans le manoir Potter. James passait la plus grande partie de l'année à Poudlard et William, trop pris par le travail, ne passait quasiment jamais dans les rues du village où Mrs Schmidt aurait pu le croiser et s'enquérir de l'état du monde magique. Sa seule chance de pouvoir parler de magie, de ce secret sans le dévoiler avait été de le raconter à sa petite-fille comme une histoire imaginaire inventée par une vieille femme.

Judith connaissait, ou avait connu, plus que James ou Sirius ne pouvaient l'espérer sur le monde magique mais aujourd'hui la jeune fille avait passé trop de temps dans un monde rationnel pour vouloir ou ne serait-ce que pouvoir croire à une quelconque forme de magie, à un quelconque dragon sans l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux. Elle avait voulu y croire enfant. Elle se souvenait encore de la description que sa grand-mère qui reprenait les mots utilisés par Marguerite avait faite de Poudlard. Ce château où les enfants sorciers et parfois même des enfants dont les parents n'avaient aucun don magique apprenaient la magie, les potions et autres éléments mythiques était un rêve pour tout enfant qui aimait voyager dans les mondes imaginaires. Elle se souvint avoir dit quelques jours avant ses onze ans à sa grand-mère que peut-être recevrait-elle également une lettre pour lui annoncer qu'elle était admise dans cette école imaginaire et cachée du monde réel.

-Ce serait fabuleux, lui avait répondu Mrs Schmidt qui voulait croire qu'un jour elle pourrait partager le fait d'avoir connu une famille de sorcier et pouvoir avouer à sa petite-fille qu'elle avait même rencontré un tout jeune étudiant de l'école de magie.

Aucune lettre n'était jamais arrivée et Judith avait grandi. Aucun monde ne s'était ouvert à elle. Sa grand-mère partie peu après ses onze ans symbolisait la fin de cet espoir qu'un jour elle prendrait un train rouge flamboyant. La question de James sur les récits de sa grand-mère l'avait chamboulée. Elle avait cessé de penser à tout cela quand la seule personne qui aimait cet imaginaire l'avait quittée. Elle avait vécu dans la réalité et n'avait pu trouver refuge que dans la littérature ou dans des séries télévisée qui lui offrait sa seule source de magie. Repenser à ce qui lui avait été raconté la faisait remonter dans ses souvenirs, souvenirs auxquels elle ne pensait plus depuis trop longtemps. Elle ne remarqua pas les regards étonnés des maraudeurs devant son air songeur et son petit sourire alors qu'elle réentendait sa grand-mère et son monde magique dont elle semblait tant y croire.

-Elle me racontait souvent l'histoire de trois frères et elle me disait que dans le monde magique, cette histoire était aussi racontée aux enfants. Ils marchaient et se retrouvèrent devant une rivière qui les empêchait de passer. Alors ils firent apparaître un pont, expliqua-t-elle sans les regarder, plongée dans ses souvenirs, et sans voir les sourires amusés de James et Sirius qui connaissaient l'histoire. Mais la Mort voulait leur âme et apparut alors devant eux en leur proposant d'accomplir à chacun un souhait. Le premier demanda une baguette qui gagnerait chaque duel, il partit alors avec sa nouvelle baguette et provoqua des duels qu'il gagnait toujours. Mais un jour quelqu'un le tua dans son sommeil et s'empara de la baguette. La Mort a pu avoir la première âme. Le deuxième frère qui était fou d'amour pour une jeune fille qui venait de mourir demanda à pouvoir la ressusciter mais quand elle apparut, elle était une sorte de fantôme et réalisant qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé réellement, il se tua. Le troisième frère, le plus rusé, demanda une cape d'invisibilité et se cacha dessous pour échapper toute sa vie à la Mort. Puis, quand il devint âgé et qu'il décida qu'il était temps de mourir, il donna la cape d'invisibilité à son fils et il partit retrouver la mort…

-Et le fils donna la cape à son propre fils et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier descendant de Ignotus Peverell, murmura James.

-Pardon ?

-Ta grand-mère connaissait très bien la mienne. Elle la connaissait si bien au point d'être la seule personne dans ce village à avoir jamais su la raison de l'apparence si lugubre et l'intérieur si luxueux du manoir Potter.

Judith éclata de rire.

-J'ai compris.

-Déjà ? s'étonnèrent les maraudeurs.

-Vous pensez que Harry ne devrait pas sortir avec moi alors vous essayez de me faire peur avec vos histoire de magie.

-Je t'ai simplement demandé si ta grand-mère te parlait de magie, je n'ai rien expliqué. Tu as parlé de Poudlard, du conte des trois frères toute seule.

-Je n'ai pas parlé de Pou… Pou-je-ne-sais-quoi !

-Tu as parlé de l'école.

-Je ne lui ai pas donné de nom.

-Elle en a un, confirma Sirius.

-Quoi ?

-Ce que ta grand-mère t'a raconté est juste et réel, continua James. Elle connaissait tout ça parce qu'une sorcière, ma grand-mère, les lui a raconté. _Je_ suis le gamin qu'elle a rencontré et qui a été à Poudlard. Le manoir est ainsi car il est magique.

-Et les loups-garous existent ? ironisa-t-elle, de plus en plus perdue car au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours voulu y croire.

-Hélas, oui, grimaça James. On en connaît un. Ce n'est pas facile comme vie. Une fois par mois, on se transforme en une créature sanguinaire qui ne reconnaît même plus ses meilleurs amis. Expérience vécue, un loup-garou aime la chair fraîche, même celle de son meilleur ami, rigola James en soulevant la manche de son tee-shirt pour révéler une cicatrice sur le haut de son bras gauche, longue et bien visible.

Judith regarda la cicatrice sur le bras bronzé en face d'elle et l'espoir d'enfant qui l'habitait se réveilla à nouveau. Un froncement de sourcil se créa sur son visage alors qu'elle fixait la marque faite par un loup-garou.

-Vous en êtes aussi un ? De loup-garou maintenant, alors, si vous vous êtes fait mordre ?

-Juste un coup de patte. J'ai eu de la chance. Mais il existe un moyen d'être avec un loup-garou transformé ; ce qu'il ne faut pas, c'est être un être humain, mais être un animal offre la possibilité de ne pas réveiller l'instinct sanguinaire de la créature. Ta grand-mère ne t'a sans doute pas parlé des animagi. Il s'agit de sorciers qui ont appris à se transformer en un animal précis. Tu ne nous crois pas ?

-Je suis trop rationnel sans doute ...car j'aurais besoin de preuves.

-Waouf !

Elle se tourna brusquement, et à la place où se trouvait le parrain de Harry, se tenait maintenant un énorme chien noir. Elle le fixa les yeux ronds, cherchant une quelconque explication.

-Patmol, le but était qu'elle te voit te transformer ! rétorqua James.

-Elle m'a vu me retransformer, répliqua Sirius après avoir repris forme humaine devant le regard plus que médusé de Judith.

-C'est… C'est…

-Incroyable, ouais. Surtout de la part de Sirius, termina James moqueur.

-Potter, on n'a pas tous le sang de Godric Gryffondor qui coule dans les veines.

-Gryffondor ?

-Ta grand-mère t'aurait-elle parlé de Gryffondor ? Un des fondateurs de la légendaire école de sorcellerie.

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose mais je ne me souviens pas des noms qu'elle utilisait quand elle me racontait ces histoires. Peut-être a-t-elle utilisé ce nom. Je l'ignore. Et tout cela n'a aucun sens. Je… C'était un tour de passe-passe, n'est-ce pas ? Un chien est caché quelque part. Tout cela est impossible. Si la magie existe, pourquoi pas aussi la cape d'invisibilité du troisième frère ou la fameuse baguette ?

-Harry a la cape et Dumbledore a la baguette, avoua James.

-Harry a une cape d'invisibilité ? Sérieusement, une cape d'invisibilité !

-Harry, à travers moi, est l'héritier du troisième frère. Le manoir date d'Ignotus Peverell, le troisième frère. Mais même dans le monde des sorciers, personne ne le sait. Pour les enfants sorciers qui entendent cette histoire, tout n'est que légende. Aucune baguette, aucune cape et aucune pierre. Pourtant, tout cela existe. La magie existe, Judith. Ta grand-mère le savait. Elle connaissait des sorciers, ma famille. On n'essaie pas de te faire fuir, bien au contraire, te dire la vérité est plus une manière d'accepter ce qui se passe entre toi et Harry.

Elle les fixa tour à tour, ignorant que répondre. Elle songea à Harry qui lui avait semblé si « normal », loin de ressembler à un sorcier. Ses yeux verts lui revinrent en mémoire tandis que le souffle de l'espoir qui avait habité son âme d'enfant lui redonna foi en un monde magique.

-Je veux bien vous croire, avoua-t-elle. Mais cela semble si irréel.

James prit alors un petit caillou qui se trouvait à ses pieds et dans sa main, la pierre devint feuille. Il tendit le papier à la jeune fille qui vit son nom être inscrit dessus. Elle prit la lettre qui lui était tendu, surprise. À l'intérieur de l'enveloppe se trouvait une invitation à l'anniversaire de Harry.

-Tu peux choisir d'accepter et apprendre des choses sur la magie ou alors refuser catégoriquement et nous prendre pour deux fous. Que choisis-tu ? Avoir des preuves de l'existence de la magie ou l'idée même que la magie puisse exister te dérange-t-elle ?

-Je veux y croire. Ma grand-mère y croyait. Pourquoi pas moi ?

-Bien, soupira James, soulagé de ne pas devoir lui faire tout oublier.

Sirius commença alors par expliquer l'essentiel qu'elle avait à savoir sur le monde magique. Il décrit Poudlard en premier lieu, provoquant quelques commentaires de James. Puis, il parla du Chemin de Traverse, du Quidditch, du Ministère de la Magie qui faisait en sorte que le monde magique soit caché des moldus.

-Des moldus ? Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? avait demandé Judith, les yeux pétillants.

-Les personnes n'ayant aucun pouvoir magique, lui apprit Sirius.

Il continua de raconter ce qui lui semblait important à savoir de manière globale. Le résumé devait être bref et clair. Puis, James reprit le récit pour parler de ce qui touchait plus particulièrement Harry. Il parla de Gryffondor, de Serpentard et cita Poufsouffle ainsi que Serdaigle. Il expliqua alors ce que de rares sorciers savaient : James lui apprit les héritiers des fondateurs et leur destin. Judith apprit alors que le garçon qui lui plaisait était, en plus d'être l'héritier d'un conte qu'on lui racontait enfant, l'héritier de Gryffondor. Voldemort fut cité afin de la prévenir d'être discrète sur sa relation avec Harry et pour qu'elle sache ce qui se passait réellement dans le pays. Il parla de Dumbledore, de la première guerre. Sirius se chargea de lui expliquer ce que certains sorciers pensaient de la pureté du sang et de toutes ces idioties qui avaient conduit un pays dans une guerre sanglante.

James termina son récit en lui expliqua ce que Harry n'avait pu réellement raconter. L'enfance de Harry, la mort de Lily, l'absence de James, l'emprisonnement de Sirius dont l'annonce du dangereux criminel quelques années auparavant lui revint en mémoire…

-Tu connais l'essentiel du monde magique. T'expliquer plus de choses prendrait trop de temps et le temps a déjà bien filé. Mais pour l'instant, tu sais ce qui est important à savoir et ce que tu risques d'entendre samedi.

-D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

-Je viendrais te chercher en fin d'après-midi samedi, ajouta Sirius.

-Je finis le travail à 16h.

-Je serais là à 16h. On ne vous attend pas avant 17h, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je ferai en sorte qu'on n'arrive pas trop tôt.

Les maraudeurs raccompagnèrent la jeune fille un bout de chemin puis James rentra retrouver un Harry surpris de le voir rentrer si tard tandis que Sirius s'empressait d'aller raconter les derniers évènements à Remus.

_31 juillet, anniversaire de Harry_.

Harry fixa la jeune fille sans comprendre comment sa présence pouvait s'expliquer. Lorsqu'elle cita son père et son parrain, il tourna la tête vers eux. Il échangea un regard avec son père qui lui fit un petit sourire innocent. Les maraudeurs échangèrent un regard entendu, feignant ignorer comment la jeune fille était arrivée ici. Harry se retourna vers elle et lui fit un large sourire, heureux de la voir parmi ses amis.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire un baiser sur sa joue rougissante.


	90. Digne de la confiance des maraudeurs

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 90**

**Digne de la confiance des maraudeurs ?**

_31 juillet, anniversaire de Harry_.

Harry écouta son meilleur ami et Neville tout en jetant de temps à autre des regards peu discrets en direction de Judith. Il avait encore de la peine à croire que son père et son parrain aient pris la peine d'expliquer à une jeune moldue l'existence de la magie. Elle lui rendit son sourire alors qu'il attrapait un des canapés que Glorfi avait préparé pour l'apéro. En effet, Judith n'était pas la seule surprise que Harry avait eu pour son anniversaire. La présence des trois maraudeurs avait été presque évidente pour l'adolescent tout comme celle de Tonks et Kingsley. Voir arriver Ron et Hermione avait été un espoir qu'il avait eu mais un espoir qui lui avait semblé si irréel pour un samedi soir. L'arrivée de Molly et Arthur Weasley ainsi que celle de Neville et Luna avaient été surprenante mais moins que celle de Judith parmi tous ces sorciers.

Tentant de se remettre de ces premières surprises, Harry s'attaqua au buffet dressé sur la terrasse sur une nappe rouge et aux décorations dorées. L'adolescent ne doutait pas des efforts que l'elfe de maison avait dû faire toute la journée pour que tout soit parfait mais le raffinement des amuse-gueules l'étonnait. Tout était parfait dans le moindre détail. Glorfi avait disparu. Harry se doutait qu'il devait être à la cuisine, son antre. Il écoutait Ron et Neville lui parler mais il devait avouer qu'il aurait bien aimé que Judith reste encore un peu avec lui au lieu d'aller discuter avec Hermione, Ginny et Tonks. Il était rassuré de la voir s'entendre avec ses amies mais il ne réalisait pas encore bien qu'elle était là. Malgré le fait qu'il sentait encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa joue.

-Hey Harry !

-Tu te fais vieux !

L'arrivée des jumeaux Weasley firent sursauter Harry qui écoutait d'une oreille Neville s'extasier sur le palace qui lui servait de demeure tout en se servant des bonnes petites choses qui avaient été préparées.

-Fred ! George !

_16 juillet, 12 Square Grimmaurd_

-Fred, George, héla Sirius alors que les jumeaux quittaient le salon.

Surpris, les jumeaux se tournèrent vers le maraudeur. Ce dernier les suivit dans le hall de la maison en n'oubliant pas de jeter un coup d'œil au salon où le restant des habitants de la maison continuait de vaguer à leurs occupations sans remarquer leur départ. Il échangea un rapide regard avec Remus.

-Alors, ça avance la création de ces farces et attrapes ?

-Ouais.

-On essaie, ajouta Fred.

-C'est important durant ces périodes sombres de savoir s'amuser. Il faut pouvoir se changer les esprits. Surtout chez vous, les jeunes, pour garder espoir. Vous allez vivre avec la victoire de cette guerre mais aussi le souvenir de ces horreurs. Des feux d'artifices, vous en avez ? demanda abruptement Sirius après avoir conduit les jumeaux à la cuisine déserte du Square Grimmaurd et avoir fermé la porte.

-On en a quelques uns.

-Mais ils durent peu longtemps.

-On veut améliorer leur durée…

-Parce qu'ils sont vraiment grands et beaux, sinon.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Avec Remus et le troisième maraudeur, Cornedrue, on organise une fête pour Harry, pour son anniversaire et on aimerait des feux d'artifices. Et on aimerait vous encourager dans votre futur magasin en achetant des feux d'artifices.

-Le troisième maraudeur ?

-Il saura sûrement comment faire pour que l'effet dure plus longtemps. C'est le plus intelligent de nous trois.

-Euh Sirius, je croyais que les autres maraudeurs étaient le père de Harry et Pettigrow, un mangemort ? Alors qui est le troisième maraudeur ?

-Et Harry est chez Tellerino, alors comment organiser une fête surprise ?

-Vous avez des choses à apprendre encore, les jeunes. Quand les maraudeurs veulent organiser une fête surprise, ils le font ! Ce soir, rendez-vous dans la cabane hurlante à Pré-Au-Lard. Venez et vos feux d'artifices dureront beaucoup plus longtemps.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il quitta la pièce sous leur regard interrogateur. Il reprit sa place aux côtés de Remus et souffla un « c'est tout bon » en tournant sa page de journal. Sirius imaginait sans peine les questions que devaient se poser les jumeaux sur son discours insolite. Quelques heures plus tard, les deux maraudeurs transplanèrent dans la cabane hurlante qui avait abrité tant de leurs aventures. Peu après arrivèrent les jumeaux, curieux de voir ce que Sirius allait leur raconter cette fois-ci.

-Alors, où est le troisième maraudeur ? demanda George en arrivant face aux deux adultes.

-Il arrive, répondit Remus.

-Il est de plus en plus en retard depuis qu'il vit avec Harry, marmonna Sirius.

-Tellerino serait un maraudeur ? ricana Fred.

-En quelque sorte, se moqua une voix derrière eux. Enchanté, les salua James leur tendant une main que les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de regarder fixement pour tenter de comprendre qui pouvait être l'homme devant eux. James Potter. Je sais, je suis _censé_ être mort, ajouta-t-il devant leur air dubitatif.

-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Si c'était le cas, je serais quoi ? Un zombie ?

-Ou Jésus, pour avoir ressuscité ? rétorqua Sirius amusé.

-Alors qu'êtes-vous, un zombie ou Jésus, Mr Potter ?

-Je suis celui qui peut rallonger la durée de vos feux d'artifices, répliqua James en jetant un regard en biais à son meilleur ami, espérant avoir bien compris la demande qui lui était faite concernant les feux.

-Et vous voulez quoi en échange ? négocia Fred.

-Le silence sur mon existence de vivant.

-Ça semble un peu léger comme échange pour une information aussi importante. Qu'en penses-tu George ?

-En effet, Fred. L'information est trop importante et précieuse pour un simple rallongement de durée de feux d'artifices. Autres propositions d'échanges ? Revendre une telle information à Vous-Savez-Qui rapporterait beaucoup, nargua George.

-Quoi ? demanda James, surpris.

Il jeta un appel visuel aux deux autres maraudeurs qui suivaient l'échange des jumeaux et de James, un peu perdus et amusés en même temps.

-Il vous aide à trouver la potion qui offrira la possibilité de faire gonfler ou au contraire rapetisser un corps ? proposa Remus. Vous cherchez actuellement quelque chose dans ce genre là, non ?

-Marché conclu, acceptèrent à l'unisson après s'être concerté d'un simple regard en serrant la main de Remus.

-Mus', je ne connais pas ce genre de potion... et tu as _vraiment_ marchandé leur silence ? s'étonna James dans un murmure en direction du loup-garou.

- Ils ne diront rien et _n'auraient_ rien dit. Ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas à une semaine près pour que tu leur files un coup de main.

-Mais je suis nul en potion...

-Etais, James. Tu as appris bien trop de choses ces dernières années pour que cette excuse fonctionne.

-Un problème ? demanda Fred.

-Rien du tout, répliqua Sirius qui avait suivit l'échange de James et Remus. Très bonne négociation, les félicita-t-il. Toi, je ne te félicite pas, ajouta-t-il en direction de James avec un air désolé sur le visage.

-Pardon ?

-On n'aurait parlé à personne de votre présence parmi les vivants, répondit Fred. Mais on voulait juste voir ce qu'on arriverait à avoir contre une telle information.

-On se sent assez privilégié d'être dans le cercle secret des maraudeurs pour oser penser à trahir un tel secret.

-Depuis notre première année, quand on a découvert la carte, on aurait tout donné pour rencontrer nos idoles, nos modèles, alors vous pouvez compter sur nous.

-Même si on ne dit pas « non » à une aide, surtout dans le cas des feux où on aimerait vraiment faire durer l'effet plus longtemps, termina George.

-Donc la potion pour laquelle vous galérez, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ? Vous me testiez ?

-Ouais, concéda George dans un haussement d'épaule.

-Mais on a vraiment de la peine avec notre prochaine invention et selon Sirius, dit-il en accompagnant ses dires d'un regard appuyé en direction dudit maraudeur, vous êtes le maraudeur le plus intelligent et donc le plus susceptible de pouvoir nous aider.

-Le plus intelligent ? répéta James en tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami, un sourire en coin.

-Il ne fallait pas lui dire ça, il va prendre la grosse tête, marmonna Sirius.

-T'as entendu Remus, _je_ suis le plus intelligent. J'ai toujours eu la grosse tête, Siri, ajouta-t-il, amusé.

-C'est vrai qu'avec le sang de Godric Gryffondor dans les veines et dix années à potasser livres après livres, on devient le plus intelligent et, avant que tu le dises ou que Sirius même le dise, le plus doué.

-Gryffondor ? _Le_ Gryffondor ? répétèrent les jumeaux.

-Et on dit que c'est moi qui manque de tact dans le groupe. Bravo Remus !

-Désolé Sirius, je ne suis plus le plus intelligent. Je ne dois plus montrer l'exemple, nargua-t-il.

-Je te rends ta place de « plus intelligent » du groupe quand tu veux. Je préfère celle du « plus doué ». Le « plus intelligent », ça rime avec livres et sérieux.

-Roh, grogna Sirius, je crois qu'_il_ me manque, avoua-t-il faussement dans une grimace. Avec lui, je me sentais intelligent, surdoué…

-Être l'intello ne t'irait pas, c'est mon rôle. Dès que Voldemort et Dumbledore sont six pieds sous terre, je reprends mon rôle et vous deux, vos rôles de gamins. Pour le reste, James ne compte pas, il a le sang de Gryffondor et il est l'élu de la prophétie.

-Je reste le plus séduisant de toute façon, conclut Sirius sous le sourire amusé de James et le soupir d'exaspération de Remus.

-Bref, reprit James en se tournant vers les jumeaux qui les fixait sans comprendre. Pour reprendre depuis le début, je ne suis pas un zombie et je n'ai pas ressuscité. Je ne suis simplement jamais mort.

Quelques heures plus tard, les jumeaux promettaient leur présence à l'anniversaire de Harry et leur silence sur les révélations.

_31 juillet, anniversaire de Harry. _

Harry éclata de rire et l'écho de sa voix amusée parvint aux oreilles de son père. Le sourire sur son visage alors qu'il discutait avec ses amis et envoyait des regards peu discrets mais réciproques à Judith qui se trouvait en pleine conversation féminine avec Hermione et Ginny donnait satisfaction aux maraudeurs. Leur organisation avait réussi et leur fête surprise se passait comme prévu. Il avala une gorgée de Clairette de Die dans la flûte en cristal. Il sourit en songeant qu'il n'avait pas dû ressortir cette vaisselle depuis la fête pour la naissance de Harry.

-On a réussi notre coup, fit remarquer Sirius. Glorfi s'est encore superpassé et on entend Harry et ses copains rigoler.

-Et même Judith semble s'être bien intégrée. Sérieux, les gars, on n'aurait pas fait mieux, renchérit James.

-Et la tête que Harry a faite quand il nous a tous vu dans le salon, rappela Remus.

-Ou quand Judith s'est approchée, ajouta James.

-Et maintenant, il va encore faire une drôle de tête, rigola Sirius en voyant une femme s'approcher de Harry. J'aurais en tout cas fait une drôle de tête si je l'avais vu à mon anniversaire pour mes seize ans.

-Tu m'étonnes ! répliqua le maître de maison.

En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, Harry était toujours pleine discussion avec les enfants Weasley et Neville lorsqu'une voix les interrompit pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

-Bonjour Harry, et joyeux anniversaire.

-Professeur McGonagall ? Euh… merci, remercia Harry, ignorant exactement comment réagir face à la présence de son professeur.

-Les maraudeurs, en organisant votre anniversaire, ont invités les personnes qui leur semblaient digne de confiance et j'ai eu le privilège d'en faire partie, malgré toutes les retenues que j'ai pu leur donner.

_20 juillet, 12 Square Grimmaurd_

-Professeur, quel plaisir de vous voir ! s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

Le maraudeur prit place aux côtés de son ancien professeur de métamorphose et la regarda avec un grand sourire. Remus s'installa de l'autre côté de son meilleur ami tout en discutant avec sa petite amie. Il remarqua le stratagème de Sirius pour aborder leur ancien professeur.

-On vous voit rarement aux séances de l'Ordre, professeur.

-Je reste à Poudlard et le directeur nous fait ensuite un compte-rendu.

-Mais Rogue vient à chaque fois.

-Severus a des éléments plus importants à partager. Je me charge surtout de ce qui se passe dans le cadre de l'école et des enfants.

-La sécurité des enfants est une priorité et les séances de l'Ordre aident surtout les membres qui vont sur le terrain, coupa Hagrid.

-Ou pas, marmonna Sirius.

-Ou pas, en effet, concéda le professeur McGonagall. Mais imaginez Sirius, ce que Harry serait capable de faire si vous étiez envoyé en mission.

-Vous marquez un point, professeur. Mieux vaut ne pas imaginer.

Peu à peu arrivèrent les derniers membres de l'Ordre et pour terminer, rentrèrent Dumbledore et Maugrey, provoquant une grimace cachée chez les maraudeurs. Sirius se força à écouter les résultats inexistants sur l'identité de l'inconnu, sur les moyens de faire virer Tellerino afin de changer le tuteur de Harry…

-Mais nous aurons sûrement plus d'éléments pour lui enlever la garde de Harry, dimanche. Tu as pu discuter avec lui, aujourd'hui, Arthur ?

-Il a accepté. Il pense que Harry sera chez nous. On doit encore convenir d'un endroit pour me le confier et je vais devoir signer quelque chose qui témoigne que la responsabilité de Harry m'appartenait ce jour-là.

-Bien. Pour ce qui est de la journée, on peut laisser ses camarades et son parrain organiser la fête ? proposa Dumbledore en jetant un regard en direction de Sirius.

-Aucun problème. Je ne vais pas refuser _la_ mission que l'on me confie et je vous remercie professeur, de me mettre au même niveau que des adolescents, répliqua ironiquement Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu es, Black ? Un enfant ?

-Servilus ! s'offusqua-t-il faussement. Tu avais promis de ne pas répéter aux autres que j'étais toujours un enfant !

-Sirius, ne fais pas l'enfant.

-Mais !

-Hum, fit Dumbledore, le regard noir.

-…Je suis un enfant, termina tout bas Sirius, d'un ton ironique.

-Tais-toi, sinon tu vas perdre ta seule mission, gamin, murmura Remus si bas que seul son meilleur ami l'entendit.

La fin de la séance sonna comme une délivrance pour Sirius. Dès que ce fut terminé, une grande partie des membres quittèrent la maison. Dumbledore quitta rapidement le quartier général. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, les adolescents entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent du demi-géant qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis la fin des cours.

-Dites professeur, on aurait besoin de votre aide. On prépare une surprise pour Harry mais personne ne le sait, expliqua Sirius en échangeant un regard avec Remus. Mais on a justes quelques problèmes et on aurait besoin d'aide.

-Mais le plus simple serait d'aller ailleurs pour parler. Personne n'est au courant, ajouta Remus.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller à Poudlard ? Sirius pourrait nous accompagner dans ce cas.

-Faudrait pas que Dumbledore nous voit, précisa Sirius.

-On peut discuter dans mes appartements ?

-Dans vos appartements ? répéta bêtement Sirius. Dans votre bureau, plutôt ?

-Si vous préférez. On peut aller discuter immédiatement, si ça joue pour vous. Si tu arrives t'éclipser discrètement hors de la maison, Sirius.

-Allons-y ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Le professeur McGonagall salua les dernières personnes restantes tandis que Sirius et Remus quittaient discrètement la cuisine. Ils transplanèrent tous les trois à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard, puis traversèrent le parc de Poudlard. Ce fut avec des souvenirs plein la tête qu'ils longèrent les couloirs pour se retrouver devant le bureau de leur ancienne directrice de maison.

-Rien n'a changé dis donc ! s'exclama Sirius qui revenait dans le château pour la première fois depuis sa scolarité. Même la coupe de Quidditch est toujours au même endroit !

-C'est la place qu'elle préfère, ajouta-t-elle. Vous connaissez les places, dit-elle en montrant les deux fauteuils devant le bureau. Alors que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-On a un peu menti, professeur, avoua Sirius. On n'organise rien pour Harry pour dimanche même si je crois qu'il faudrait que je commence à faire quelque chose, au moins pour faire semblant.

-Pour faire semblant ? répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi ne rien organiser pour ton filleul ?

-On organise le 31 au soir, ailleurs.

-Qu'en pense Dumbledore ?

-Il ne le sait et ne le saura pas. C'est compliqué, Minerva, s'excusa Remus qui avait pris l'habitude de tutoyer son ancien professeur durant son année d'enseignement à Poudlard.

-Lèche-botte, murmura le maraudeur, faisant esquisser un sourire sur les visages.

-Il paraît que tu demandes à tous tes premières années, lors de l'exercice de la transformation de la plume en parchemin, d'essayer d'écrire un texte ou au moins quelques mots sur le parchemin, c'est vrai ?

-Oui, confirma-t-elle, surprise.

-Et vous avez eu d'autres gamins capables d'un tel acte de magie ?

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? On sait très bien de qui vous parlez.

-Alors vous savez que James était un surdoué même s'il ne révisait pas ? continua Sirius.

-Il devait bien réviser à un moment ou un autre. Aucun professeur n'était dupe.

-James n'a jamais ouvert un seul livre durant toute sa scolarité.

-Même si c'était vraiment frustrant pour ceux qui bossaient vraiment et qui n'arrivaient pas à avoir des notes pareilles.

-J'imagine.

-Vous connaissez la légende du départ de Serpentard, professeur ?

-Oui, je la connais Sirius. Quel est le lien entre cette légende et James ? Voire avec l'anniversaire de Harry ?

-Rien à voir avec Harry. Mais comme vous le savez, Serpentard tua Poufsouffle, provoquant la colère de Gryffondor. Ils se battirent. Serdaigle se mit du côté de Gryffondor et mourra aussi. Leurs enfants rentrèrent à ce moment, mais là, vous ignorez ce qui se passe... Ça rend mieux quand c'est moi qui raconte, non ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Remus.

-Bof.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? coupa le professeur McGonagall.

-La fille de Serdaigle, Helena, a fait une prophétie. Ni Gryffondor, ni Serpentard n'ont gagné le combat mais dans la prophétie, il est annoncé que ce combat aura un vainqueur à travers leur héritier, un millénaire après leur combat. Les héritiers de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne peuvent mourir que par la main de l'héritier de Serpentard. Depuis un millénaire, ils meurent ainsi. Il ne reste que l'héritière de Serdaigle. Mais les héritiers de Serpentard et Gryffondor, la génération du millénaire après, ne peuvent mourir que de la main de l'autre.

-Harry et Voldemort, donc ?

-C'est drôle d'être celui qui vous explique quelque chose, professeur. Et en plus vous avez tort, Harry n'est pas la génération, un millénaire après, il est celle d'après si je puis dire. L'héritier qui doit se battre contre celui de Serpentard, c'est…

-Vous étiez où ? Professeur !

-James ? s'étonna le professeur McGonagall en fixant le nouveau venu sans y croire. Comment ?

-C'est vrai ça, James, comment t'es venu ? On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Pourtant je n'ai pas lu _l'histoire de Poudlard_, ajouta Sirius en direction de Remus.

-Je vous expliquerai tout depuis le début, professeur mais j'ai juste quelques détails à régler avec eux. Premièrement Sirius, je ne transplane pas ! Je me téléporte et ne fais pas celui qui ne le sait pas. Deuxièmement, on avait rendez-vous dans ta chambre où vous m'auriez dit où on avait rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall. Troisièmement, à voir la tête qu'elle tire, vous lui aviez pas dit que j'étais vivant ?

-Sirius voulait se charger d'expliquer.

-Et d'ailleurs, je vais continuer. Tu tombais à pic, James. Comme je vous le disais, professeur, Voldemort est la génération un millénaire après et James est l'héritier de Gryffondor, génération un millénaire après. Il ne peut mourir que de la main de Voldemort.

-Et ce n'est pas Voldemort qui l'a… qui t'as tué ? termina-t-elle en se tournant vers James. Désolée, je n'ai que deux fauteuils.

-Pas de problème, répondit-il en prenant une plume sur le bureau.

Il la changea alors un fauteuil confortable dans lequel il s'installa.

-Les héritiers de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle doivent être morts. Celle de Serdaigle est toujours vivante. Ni Voldemort, ni moi ne pouvons mourir.

Les maraudeurs entreprirent de raconter toute l'histoire à leur ancien professeur. Elle les écouta avec attention et fut choquée d'apprendre les intentions de Dumbledore. Elle ne parvenait qu'avec difficulté à croire tout ce qui lui était avoué. Mais la présence de James, son élève favori, aidait à la convaincre. Après tout, à onze ans à peine, il montrait déjà un don particulier, don qui pouvait très bien venir de son sang de Gryffondor.

-Je vous remercie de votre confiance et ferait tout mon possible pour en être digne.

-Vous pourriez être nos yeux et nos oreilles à Poudlard, tenta James.

-Bien sûr. Et appelez-moi Minerva. Vous n'êtes plus mes élèves.

-D'accord, accepta James, mal à l'aise. Et donc, on organise un anniversaire surprise pour Harry samedi soir avec les gens au courant de tout, est-ce que vous… tu veux venir ?

-Il y avait donc un lien avec l'anniversaire de Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius. C'est gentil de m'inviter mais Harry a peut-être envie de se retrouver avec ses amis et non son professeur...

-En fait, on a fait les invitations en réfléchissant non pas aux amis de Harry mais en qui on pouvait faire confiance. Toutes les personnes au courant seront là, expliqua Remus.

-D'accord, alors je passerai.

_31 juillet, anniversaire d'Harry. _

Le soleil déclinait pour bientôt disparaître à l'horizon, un voile rosé suivant sa trajectoire. Harry finit sa flûte alcoolisée en observant la fête que les maraudeurs lui avaient organisé. Ses meilleurs amis étaient là, les Weasley, ses amis et même sa petite amie avaient été invité. Harry savait que son père et son parrain ne pouvaient plus offrir leur confiance aussi facilement qu'auparavant. Après tout, ils avaient été trahi par un de leurs meilleurs amis... Mais ils avaient fait l'effort d'inviter des gens au manoir pour faire une fête. Tout avait été organisé à la perfection et Harry savait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.


	91. Mon incroyable anniversaire

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 91**

**Mon incroyable anniversaire !**

_31 juillet, anniversaire de Harry_.

-Excusez-moi ! Excusez-moi ! appela de plus en plus fort Glorfi mais en vain. Le souper est prêt, grogna-t-il. Ah, pile les personnes dont Glorfi a besoin !

Il avança vers les trois maraudeurs.

-Les gars, je crois qu'on peut dire que les maraudeurs ont à nouveau réussi leur coup ! Avec brio ! se félicita Sirius. On a fait surprise sur surprise !

-Maître James ? coupa l'elfe de maison qui venait d'arriver.

-Mais tu es tout en beauté ce soir, Glorfi ! s'exclama James en regardant le petit costume et le nœud papillon sur l'elfe de maison.

-Merci Maître James.

-En quoi peut-on t'être utile ?

-Glorfi essaie depuis dix minutes de se faire entendre pour dire que le repas est prêt, expliqua l'elfe, avec une petite moue triste.

-Je crois qu'on peut t'aider, le rassura son maître.

-Merci Maître James ! s'écria l'elfe dont le visage souriait.

Les maraudeurs rigolèrent en voyant Glorfi déguerpir dans sa cuisine. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sirius pour se faire entendre et pour demander aux invités d'aller s'installer à la salle à manger. Glorfi, qui avait une petite porte reliant la cuisine à la salle à manger, observait l'arrivée. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir entrer en premier les deux inséparables maraudeurs et Harry main dans la main avec Judith. En voyant leurs mains enlacées, il sentit son cœur fondre. Glorfi avait toujours aimé les histoires d'amour. Et le regard amoureux qu'il avait lui rappelait celui de William pour Elizabeth et celui de James pour Lily.

-Glorfi s'est surpassé, j'imagine, décréta Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger avec son père et son parrain.

-Aucune idée, avoua James. Il avait quartier libre pour tout ce qui était lié aux repas. Nous, on se chargeait du reste.

-Et ton père lui a même _ordonné_ de m'empêcher d'entrer dans la cuisine, grogna Sirius provoquant un sourire chez les deux adolescents.

-Wahoo, fut la seule chose que Harry put dire en entrant dans la salle à manger.

-C'est magnifique, ajouta Judith.

-C'est magique, rétorqua Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pendant que la salle à manger se remplissait de ses invités et de leurs compliments, James observa le travail que Sirius, Remus et Glorfi avaient organisé. La longue table en bois massif était nappée de noir sur lequel étaient posés des sets rouge. Des services avaient été soigneusement positionnés. Par couple, les fourchettes, les pointes vers le haut et les couteaux avaient pris place de chaque côté de la futur assiette. Célibataire, la petite cuillère se tenait fièrement sur le haut du set. Leur couleur argentée contrastait avec le rouge flamboyant. Sur chaque service était gravé les armoiries de la famille Potter. Deux verres étaient posés vers la pointe des couteaux un verre à eau et un verre à vin. Sur ce dernier verre, le symbole des Potter était dessiné en rouge. Au centre de chaque set, une serviette claire avec des vifs d'or volants était pliée avec soin dans une forme florale. Au dessus de cette multitude de vifs d'or volants se trouvait un personnage en plastique différent à chaque place avec le nom de chacun des invités. Un chemin de table avait été fait de paillette dorée et autres serpentins multicolores et mouvants. Quatre mini-Vésuve s'enflammait sans pouvoir mettre le feu autour d'eux ou même s'arrêter de prendre feu. Des minis-ballons sur lesquelles s'étalaient des « Happy Birthday » ou des smiles aux grimaces changeantes sautillaient sur le chemin de table.

Pourtant, la table n'était pas la seule attention des regards. La grande salle à manger des Potter avait le chic britannique, à la fois traditionnel avec son lustre en cristal mais en même temps moderne avec les couleurs « crème » du mur. Faisant chemin avec le jardin, la paroi donnant sur l'extérieur était faite en verre. Deux portes hautes et aux poignées d'argent donnaient sur la salle de bal ou sur le vestibule. Plusieurs ballons avaient été accrochés aux murs et aux portes. Un meuble bas moderne et noir longeait le mur. Sa modernité contrastait avec les deux chandeliers allumés aux armoiries de la famille Potter. Là encore, des serpentins et autres décorations pétillantes donnait un aspect festif. Harry fut même surpris de découvrir le lustre entouré de vifs d'or virevoltants et autres guirlandes lumineuses.

-Ta place est au bout de table, lui souffla James.

-Merci.

Harry s'avança jusqu'à sa place. Il s'assit au bout de table et observa un peu mieux la décoration. Il sourit en voyant que la vaisselle familiale avait été sorti pour l'occasion. Il vit une petite figurine comme celles qu'il avait vues au magasin du village quand il avait rencontré Judith. Son nom figurait dessus. Il regarda les petites figurines de danseuses et d'intello de Judith et d'Hermione, toutes deux assises à côté de lui. Il regarda les personnes s'asseoir où leur nom était indiqué. À côté d'Hermione s'installa Ron, puis Neville. Ginny prit place à côté de Judith tandis que Luna se mettait prêt de la rouquine. Les jumeaux prirent place l'un en face de l'autre. Harry sourit en voyant James et Sirius se retrouver à côté des jumeaux qui adoraient tant les maraudeurs. Evidemment, Remus et Tonks ne pouvaient être loin des deux autres maraudeurs. Le couple Weasley étaient prêt d'eux puis la tablée se termina par le professeur McGonagall et Kingsley qui semblaient très bien s'entendre tous les deux.

-Qui a choisit la place de chacun ? demanda Harry. Vous savez ?

-Ron et moi, répondit Hermione. Ça ne te convient pas ? Sirius nous a juste dit de te placer au bout de la table.

-Vous étiez là aujourd'hui ?

-Juste Ron et moi, pour aider Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Glorfi.

-Et c'est Sirius qui donnait les ordres ?

-Avec Remus, ouais. Ils avaient tout réglé avant avec ton père. Il y avait juste pour la cuisine où là, le chef c'était Glorfi.

-Je me réjouis de voir ce qu'il a préparé.

-Maître Harry ?

L'adolescent sursauta en découvrant son elfe de maison à ses côtés.

-Maître Harry veut goûter le vin ?

-Regarde avec mon père ou Sirius, grimaça Harry.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva avec un verre plein et une assiette devant lui. Les assiettes étaient finement préparées d'une salade verte, de trois tomates cerise et d'une tranche de foie gras. Il eut à peine le temps de voir son elfe de maison poser un panier avec des toasts grillés que Glorfi avait disparu.

-Et bien, on peut dire que chez toi, quand vous fêtez un anniversaire vous faites les choses en grand, remarqua Ron en observant l'assiette blanche avec pour simple décoration un dessin floral rouge.

-C'est ce que je vois, avoua Harry.

-Comment se fait-il que ton elfe de maison soit aussi bien habillé ? demanda Ginny, surprise alors que Glorfi et son nœud papillon débarrassait les assiettes.

-Il refuse d'être renvoyé et dans ma famille, on refuse d'avoir un elfe mal fringué et non payé.

-Ta famille a tout compris, Harry, félicita Hermione.

-Il a meilleur allure que Kreattur en tout cas, rigola la rouquine.

Le plat fut aussi délicieux que l'entrée et l'apéro préparés par l'elfe de maison. Il avait fait des boulettes de viandes avec une sauce au paprika accompagné de nouilles mélangées à des légumes sautés.

-Je vais m'inviter à venir manger chez toi, Harry, rigola Neville.

-Pourquoi pas. Je crois que Glorfi aime bien ça.

Jamais Harry n'aurait pu imaginer fêter son anniversaire ainsi. Se retrouver sur une table aussi richement décorée et dans une salle à manger aussi luxueuse dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer pour ces seize ans. Lui qui n'avait jamais fêté ses anniversaires lors de son enfance se rattrapait dignement aujourd'hui. James et Sirius avaient su rattraper les années où ils n'avaient rien pu organiser. Il n'osait imaginer le dessert que Glorfi avait préparé. Harry n'écouta plus Hermione et Judith qui semblaient parler d'un quelconque livre moldu. D'après ce qu'il entendait, Ron et Neville parlaient de Quidditch.

Les jumeaux discutaient sans surprise avec les maraudeurs. Il retint un éclat de rire en se pinçant les lèvres. Il ignorait si c'était exceptionnel ou s'il le remarquait pour la première fois, mais il lui semblait que son père avait acquis la manie de bouger sa main en parlant, à la manière typiquement italienne. Autant James avait utilisé sa main droite pour exprimer quelque chose aux jumeaux autant Remus ne semblait pas avoir besoin de geste pour se faire comprendre. Il reconnut le petit sourire moqueur de son parrain qui rajouta quelque chose en faisant un geste de la tête en direction de James et Remus. Loin de lui, il voyait Kingsley et Mr Weasley être en pleine conversation mais il ignorait de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. De la guerre ? De Dumbledore ? Du ministère ? Peut-être même de Quidditch ? Les trois femmes en bout de table discutaient comme de vieilles amies. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Glorfi aller parler avec James et Remus. Il fut surpris de ne plus remarquer la gestuelle italienne que son père avait quelques instants auparavant.

-Harry ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne nous écoutais pas ? demanda suspicieusement Hermione.

-Non. J'essaie de savoir ce que Glorfi demande à mon père.

L'elfe disparut par la porte vitrée menant à la terrasse. Son froncement de sourcil d'incompréhension ne passa pas inaperçu et son père lui fit un sourire amusé. Mais de la musique rythmée interrompit ses pensées. La porte donnant sur la salle de bal s'ouvrit proposant d'entrer aux invités. La grande salle de bal quasiment plus utilisée et faite de longues baies vitrées et miroirs était remplie de ballons, de serpentins et de décorations animées. Les trois lustres identiques à celui de la salle à manger éclairaient de plusieurs couleurs la salle. Du rouge, du bleu, du vert… toutes ces variations changeaient au rythme de la musique. Il jeta un regard au miroir et fut surpris de voir que sur chacun, des dessins et autres messages avaient été inscrits en doré. Des smiles lui faisaient des clins d'œil et d'autres semblaient suivre du regard un vif d'or qui passait de miroir en miroir. Des « Happy Birthday » se baladaient également.

-Ta maison ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'on pourrait imaginer depuis l'extérieur, souffla Judith, médusée.

-Non. Elle est bien différente. Bon d'habitude, elle a l'air normal mais aujourd'hui ils ont visé haut. La salle de bal, le repas avec les services en argent...

-Tu as une salle de bal chez toi, Harry ! s'exclama Ron sans réellement y croire.

-On dirait plutôt une discothèque, répliqua Hermione. Avec toutes ces lumières.

-Et ça semble continuer dehors, ajouta Ginny.

En effet, une grande partie des baies vitrées étaient ouvertes et laissait entrevoir l'extérieur également illuminé par un faux lustre en cristal identique à ceux d'intérieur. Le ciel était étoilé. Aucun nuage ne cachait la toile ténébreuse. De la musique, de la lumière aux multiples couleurs sous un ciel étoilé ou dans une traditionnelle salle de bal, les maraudeurs avaient créé une véritable discothèque. Le verre de Clairette et les trois verres de vin rouge aidant, Harry et ses amis se laissèrent emporter par la musique. Puis la musique se fit plus douce, plus lente, créant un arrêt de mouvement anormal chez les adolescents sous les regards amusés des adultes. Sirius poussa son meilleur ami vers sa cousine. Cette dernière lui lança une demande visuelle à laquelle Remus accepta en lui prenant la main. James et Sirius se regardèrent et ricanèrent silencieusement.

-Pourquoi on rigole ? On est deux pauvres célibataires jaloux ! s'étonna Sirius.

-Et ouais. On est pathétique.

-Pas plus que les jeunes. Harry pourrait aller danser avec Judith ou Ron avec Hermione.

Voyant le maraudeur et Tonks se mettre à danser, Luna prit la main de Neville et le tira vers elle.

-Harry, invite Judith, murmura Ron. C'est ta petite amie, non ?

-Invite Hermione, toi !

-Vous êtes nul, les gars, dit George.

-Invitez-les, ajouta Fred.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry s'approcha de Judith et d'une petite voix, lui proposa de danser. Le voyant inviter la jeune fille et refusant de subir les moqueries de ses frères, Ron s'avança d'une démarque mal assurée vers Hermione qui accepta vivement. Harry observa comment Remus tenait Tonks ou comment Neville bougeait pour essayer d'avoir l'air plus confiant. Puis la musique prit fin alors que les lumières s'éteignaient. Un bruit sourd dans le ciel leur fit tourner la tête. Sur le tapis étoilé, un feu d'artifice venait d'exploser. Puis un second péta à l'instant où de la musique classique résonna dans le domaine. Les lumières jouaient sur les variations musicales.

-C'est quoi cette amélioration de nos feux avec de la musique qu'ils ont fait ? s'étonna Fred en regardant les deux maraudeurs.

-Aucune idée mais c'est bien mieux que le résultat qu'on avait.

Harry regarda avec émerveillement les feux et sentait dans sa main, la chaleur de la peau douce de Judith. La musique atteint son apogée alors que dans le ciel un immense « W » prenait forme, symbolisant la marque de fabrication de Fred et de George. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et des félicitations de Mrs Weasley furent offert aux jumeaux. Cependant, une nouvelle mélodie résonna. Tous la reconnurent rapidement. L'air du « Happy Birthday » retentissait alors que de nouveaux feux formaient les lettres « Happy Birthday Harry ! ». Le point de l'exclamation avait la forme d'une patte de chien. Harry tourna la tête vers son père qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Mais alors que le texte restait gravé dans le ciel, la mélodie recommença. Arrivant sur la terrasse, Glorfi portait un immense gâteau au chocolat avec seize bougies brûlantes posées dessus. Harry se sentit rougir alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Lorsque Glorfi arriva devant lui avec le gâteau plus grand que lui-même, Harry prit une grande inspiration pour se préparer à souffler. Mais dès qu'une flamme s'éteignait, elle se rallumait immédiatement. Une fois toute rallumée, il recommença, et encore une fois.

-Hey ! s'offusqua-t-il en tournant la tête vers son père qui haussa les épaules un air innocent sur le visage.

Cette fois, Harry éteignit les seize bougies, n'oubliant pas de faire un vœu comme le lui avait conseillé Mrs Weasley une année auparavant vœu qui s'était réalisé depuis.

-Glorfi va aller enlever les bougies et préparer le dessert. Vous pouvez déjà suivre les torches pour la suite.

-Les torches ? répéta Harry ne voyant rien d'allumé.

-Oui, les _torches_, affirma Glorfi en élevant la voix sur le dernier mot, provoquant l'illumination de plusieurs torches menant aux jardins.

-Problème de communication ? se moqua Harry en montrant James d'un signe de tête.

-Non. Aucun problème. On verra pour la suite si Maître James n'oublie pas autre chose, sourit l'elfe.

Harry traversa son jardin en pensant à son gâteau au chocolat envolé. L'odeur si envoûtante lui avait redonné faim, même s'il ignorait où il allait bien pouvoir mettre ce gâteau dans son ventre. Le kiosque au fond du jardin avait une table ronde. Sur la table à nappe rouge, au centre, un Vésuve doré brûlait, éclairant le dessous du toit magnifiquement décoré. Il rigola en voyant à nouveau des vifs d'or dessinés se balader sur la nappe. Aucune indication pour la place n'était donnée. Harry se retrouva entre son meilleur ami et Judith. La même serviette dorée que pour le diner avait été pliée sous la forme d'une autre fleur. Le verre devant lui variait de couleur dans le même style que les lustres tout à l'heure. Il regarda le dessert que l'elfe venait de poser devant lui avec de gros yeux. Une tranche importante du gâteau avait été posée et jusqu'à côté de la glace au chocolat blanc. Formant une touche de couleur digne de la maison Gryffondor et une touche de décoration, un coulis de fraise rappelait les dessins rouges sur les assiettes de l'entrée et du plat. Un verre avec un liquide jaune était posé au coin de l'assiette. C'est avec délice qu'il se régala mais il fit une grimace en goûtant l'alcool fort. Il fut rassuré en voyant Ron faire la même tête que lui.

-C'est quoi ?

-Aucune idée ! Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a dans la bouteille que mon père utilise.

-Ton père et ton parrain ont l'air d'aimer en tout cas.

-Tes frères aussi. Essaie d'avoir la bouteille pour savoir ce que c'est.

-Du limoncello, lut Harry. Ça vient d'Italie.

-Maître Harry ? Votre cadeau d'anniversaire, le coupa Glorfi en lui tendant une plaque d'ardoise. Il enleva les rubans dorés et quand le dernier fut détaché, un bruit de trompette coupa court à toutes les conversations et provoqua l'attention de tous pour Harry. En voyant les sourires amusés de James et Sirius, il déglutit et se força à lire à haute voix.

-_Cher Harry ! Seize ans aujourd'hui et Seize cadeaux à chercher… Ils se trouvent partout dans le domaine Potter, à l'intérieur de la maison et à l'extérieur ! Ils sont seize, à toi de les trouver - avant la rentrée, ce serait mieux. Bonne chance !_ Je dois aller à la recherche de mes cadeaux, maintenant ?

-Tu as jusqu'à la rentrée, répondit James, amusé. Si d'ici là, tu ne les as pas trouvé, on te donnera un coup de main. Tu les cherches quand tu veux.

-D'accord. L'idée vient de toi ? demanda Harry en regardant son parrain.

-Il se pourrait bien, ouais. Mais James a eu la gentillesse de m'aider à les cacher.

-Je ne les trouverais jamais, c'est ça ?

-Non. Certains seront plus faciles à trouver que d'autres.

-Très difficile à trouver, si je comprends bien.

-Tu n'arriveras en tout cas pas à tous les trouver cette nuit, promit Sirius.

La soirée se termina peu à peu. Luna et Neville furent raccompagner vu l'heure tardive. Puis le professeur McGonagall ainsi que Kingsley dirent à demain à Harry.

-Ah oui, c'est que demain, on refête mon anniversaire !

-C'est plutôt aujourd'hui, dans quelques heures, fit remarquer Kingsley provoquant une grimace chez l'adolescent en voyant l'heure.

Les parents Weasley firent remarquer à leurs enfants et à Hermione qu'il serait aussi l'heure de rentrer et qu'ils retrouveraient Harry le lendemain. Les Weasley et Hermione rentrés, il ne restait plus que Harry, Judith, Tonks et les maraudeurs. Judith et Harry, restés seuls un moment, étaient au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau.

-Merci d'être venue.

-C'était un plaisir. J'ai pu rencontrer tes amis et ta famille.

-Je crois que ma famille s'est présentée à toi sans que je sois là. Je suis désolé, Judith, ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, tout ça.

-Tout ça ? La magie ? Ta famille ? Ma grand-mère m'avait parlé de tout ça, de ton école mais en me disant tout cela comme si c'était un conte. J'ai toujours voulu y croire. Je…

Le rire de James l'interrompit. Ils se tournèrent vers les deux maraudeurs assis vers l'entrée de la cuisine, buvant un dernier verre.

-Ta famille est rigolote, termina Judith en souriant tout en regardant les deux hommes.

À ce moment-là, Remus et Tonks arrivèrent main dans la main.

-Je vous laisse cinq minutes sans surveillance et je vous retrouve assis par terre à picoler, se moqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est que notre troisième verre de Limoncello, s'offusqua faussement Sirius. Les deux premiers étaient au dessert.

-Trois verres pour certains, c'est trop. _Je ne suis pas bourré_, imita Remus en titubant légèrement et en essayant de fixer son doigt.

Son sérieux revenu, il regarda James qui lui jeta un regard noir pendant que Sirius éclatait de rire.

-J'avais bu beaucoup plus que trois verres cette fois-là.

-On avait bu la même chose que toi et on tenait debout, rappela Remus.

-Je suis tout petit, je supporte moins bien l'alcool que vous, marmonna James.

-Un mètre soixante-treize. Tu vois je me souviens, le nargua Sirius.

-Tu veux dormir chez toi, Sirius ? Non, alors cesse.

-L'alcool italien ne te réussit vraiment pas bien.

-Tu vois, ta famille est rigolote. La mienne ne ferait jamais ça, murmura Judith.

-Ou pas, marmonna Harry en riant.

-Vous ne vouliez pas en profiter pour danser dans la salle de bal illuminée pour l'occasion ? demanda James, espérant changer de sujet.

-On va y aller gentiment si on veut être un minimum en forme pour demain, répondit Tonks. Mais tu peux rester Remus, si tu veux passer encore un peu de temps avec tes amis.

-S'il te plaît, Mumus ! s'écrièrent à l'unisson les deux maraudeurs.

-D'accord. Pour vous surveillez, vous et votre bouteille.

-Ouais. Sinon James ne sera plus en état demain de ranger toute la maison.

-Hey ! Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider pour le début !

-Non ! Tu peux toujours tricher. Et j'aime bien l'idée que tu doives ranger ce que _j_'ai fait.

-Tu veux passer à la flotte ? menaça James en regardant la piscine.

-Bon. Tonks, à demain, répliqua Sirius en commençant à se lever. On doit ranger gentiment. La piscine ne me tente pas pour l'instant.

-Je ne rentre pas tard, promit Remus.

-D'accord. Vous voulez que je ramène Judith ?

-Pourquoi pas, accepta James.

À contre cœur, Harry et Judith quittèrent la fraîcheur de la piscine. Harry la raccompagna jusqu'au portail. Ignorant les adultes qui tentaient de se faire discret, ils se dirent au revoir d'un baiser rapide et chaste sur les lèvres.

-À la prochaine, Harry.

-Bonne nuit.

-Ahlala, ce que c'est beau l'amour, déclara Sirius alors que les deux femmes venaient de quitter le manoir.

-Siri, tu n'as jamais aimé les histoires d''amour, répliqua James.

-Je ne les aimerais jamais, grimaça-t-il. C'est mignon de loin.

Ils retournèrent sur la terrasse. James fit apparaître les chaises longues rangées un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant quelques minutes. Le silence était coupé par les clapotis de l'eau de la piscine.

-Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, déclara Harry. J'avoue avoir imaginé beaucoup de choses mais j'étais loin du compte. C'était incroyable.

-C'était plutôt cool à organiser, le rassura Sirius. Ça nous a fait du bien à tous d'organiser quelque chose d'important comme ça.

-Pour Glorfi aussi. Avoir carte blanche pour faire un repas d'anniversaire pour dix-sept personnes, c'est le rêve pour lui, il aime tellement faire la cuisine, ajouta James.

-Mais tu as dû te révéler à toutes ces personnes... Vous avez révélé le monde magique à Judith. Ce n'est pas rien.

-On a bien réfléchi pour ça et quand on était sûr de nous concernant les personnes de confiance, me révéler maintenant que tu sais la vérité ne me dérange pas tant que ça. Et il y a quelqu'un qui est au courant mais qui n'a pas pu venir, pas voulu même.

-Qui ?


	92. Rogue? Comme le professeur Rogue?

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 92**

**Rogue ? Comme le professeur Rogue ?**

_31 juillet, fin d'anniversaire de Harry_

-Qui est-ce qui est au courant et qui n'est pas venu ? Ravenna ?

-Pas Ravenna, non. On ne lui a même pas proposé, avoua James.

-Ce n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui on se serait imaginé fêter ton anniversaire mais selon James et Remus, il serait digne de confiance.

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu ? remarqua l'adolescent.

-C'est l'orgueil qui l'empêche d'accepter qu'on peut lui faire confiance, expliqua James.

-Qui ?

-Rogue.

-Rogue ? Comme le professeur Rogue ?

-Oui.

-Je suis du même avis que Sirius. Faire confiance à _Rogue_ ?

_20 juillet, 12 Square Grimmaurd. _

-Bien, je crois que si personne n'a rien à ajouter, on va terminer la séance d'aujourd'hui. Je compte sur toi, Sirius, pour demander à Harry de rechercher le plus d'information sur Tellerino afin de nous les donner le 1er août.

-Je le ferai, Monsieur.

-Tu en fais trop, des fois. Ce n'est pas naturel, Siri, expliqua Remus lorsque les chaises se mirent à racler le sol et que les membres eurent quitté la salle ou discutaient entre eux. « _Je le ferai, Monsieur_ », imita-t-il.

-Lupin a raison, Black. Tu ne sembles pas vouloir que ton filleul nous donne des infos sur ce type qui te recherche, soi-disant, susurra Rogue.

-On peut faire changer ton opinion sur Tellerino mais on ne peut pas te les dire ici, avoua Remus.

-En fait, Tellerino serait là aussi, précisa Sirius. Mais personne, pas même Dumbledore ne doit le savoir.

-Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ?

-Tellerino pensait bien que tu refuserais un rendez-vous venant de nous…

-… de Black, coupa Rogue. Nuance, Lupin. Je n'ai pas le souvenir que toi ou Potter aient décidé avec Black de m'envoyer me faire déchiqueter.

-Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Sincèrement.

-Severus ? appela Dumbledore. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi quelques instants, je ne pense pas interrompre une conversation importante, sauf si vous devenez amis. Dans ce cas-là, je vous encourage sur cette voie.

-Non. Rien de bien intéressant, comme d'habitude venant de Black. Ce soir 21h, cabane hurlante, avec Tellerino, siffla Rogue avant de se diriger vers Dumbledore.

-Tu crois qu'il se doute que je t'ai dit ça exprès quand il passait devant nous ? demanda Remus. Parce que là je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va vraiment parler de ça avec _lui_.

-Ne m'en parle pas, Mus, je suis contre cette idée. Je préférerais lui faire un faux plan que d'aller lui raconter que Jamie est vivant.

Un peu avant les vingt et une heure, ils quittèrent discrètement le 12 Square Grimmaurd pour aller chercher James. Il donna une quelconque excuse à son fils et se téléporta avec ses meilleurs amis dans la cabane hurlante.

-Pourquoi nous donner rendez-vous ici ? s'étonna James.

-Il n'est pas net, c'est tout, répliqua Sirius.

Des pas se firent entendre et quelques instants plus tard, Rogue apparaissait dans un tourbillon de cape noire.

-Je vous… Potter ?

-Si j'avais su que je verrais Rogue avec une tête si choquée, je t'aurais dit de te révéler bien avant, Jamie, ricana Sirius.

-Tu es mort ! fut la seule chose que réussit à articuler Rogue.

-Euh… Non. Je suis toujours là. Désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, l'histoire est vraiment longue, conseilla James.

Rogue le regardait comme si la réponse allait apparaître sur le visage de James. Les maraudeurs ignoraient exactement que dire ou faire à celui qu'ils avaient tant martyrisé. Reprenant contenance, Rogue prit place dans le fauteuil en face d'eux. James sentit son cœur se serrer en remarquant une lueur d'espoir. Il savait que cet éclat n'était pas dû à une joie quelconque de le savoir vivant, lui, James Potter mais venait du fait que s'il avait survécu, Lily aurait pu survivre également... Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il tenta de garder sa voix habituelle mais le regard encourageant de ses meilleurs amis lui rappelait qu'il s'apprêtait à confirmer à Rogue que la femme qu'il aimait était bel et bien morte, que l'espoir qu'il avait créé n'allait pas aboutir. Il commença par parler des fondateurs, de la prophétie, de ce qu'il l'attendait, de ce que Harry n'était pas. Il parla de Ravenna chez qui il avait été obligé de vivre pendant dix ans et qui lui avait appris les intentions de Dumbledore concernant les Reliques. Il avoua être Tellerino. Il lui semblait que tout ce qu'il pouvait expliquer n'enlèverait jamais la vision de son ancien ennemi pinçant les lèvres pour éviter de montrer le moindre sentiment lorsque James avoua que Lily n'avait pas survécu.

-Pourquoi me raconter tout ça à moi ? J'aurais toutes les raisons du monde d'aller le répéter à Voldemort ou Dumbledore ! On se déteste !

-Parce que tu ne le feras pas, répondit James.

-Mais merde, Potter, j'aurais toutes les raisons de trahir cette confiance que vous voulez me donner ! Je te rappelle que vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer durant mes années d'école et que Black m'a envoyé se faire déchiqueter par Lupin !

-On est sincèrement désolé pour les gamins immatures qu'on était. On sait… Je sais que tu n'en parleras à personne. Sérieusement, Rogue, il y a quinze ans quand tu as changé de camp, tu ne l'as pas fait pour les idées de Dumbledore…

-Tout comme tu n'es pas entré sous les ordres de Voldemort pour ses idées, ajouta Sirius.

-Alors explique-moi, Black, pourquoi j'aurais accepté de me faire marquer si je n'étais pas d'accord ?

-Si tu étais vraiment d'accord avec lui, tu ne serais pas devenu espion. Mais quand on est entouré de Serpentards convaincus que la pureté du sang veut dire quelque chose, le choix de son camp existe-t-il ? Si je n'avais jamais rencontré James quand j'étais gosse, j'aurais été à Serpentard et j'aurais suivi ma famille même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec eux. L'entourage nous influence beaucoup.

-Et parce que la personne avec qui tu voulais être ne t'a pas choisi, ajouta James. Les différences de maisons vous ont séparé.

-Si je n'avais pas eu James sur qui m'épauler, je n'aurais pas pu quitter ma famille. Si tu avais été dans la même maison qu'_elle_, tu aurais eu l'appui nécessaire et tu n'aurais jamais été un mangemort.

-Je ne vois pas de qui vous vous voulez parler, contredit Rogue malgré le fait que son regard disait l'inverse.

-Lily, répondit James.

-En quoi ta femme, Potter, aurait pu me faire changer d'avis sur ce que je pense ?

-Elle était ta meilleure amie avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Mais en grandissant… Lily était la plus belle et d'une générosité sans pareille. Ce n'est pas pour sauver Harry que tu as été dire à Dumbledore que Voldemort en avait après nous, il y a quinze ans, c'était pour essayer de sauver Lily. C'est vrai que tu pourrais répondre que tu as prévenu Dumbledore parce que tu avais une dette envers moi et que tu voulais donc essayer de me protéger. On n'y croit pas. Tout comme le fait d'avoir sauvé Harry lors de son premier match de Quidditch soit-disant à cause de cette dette envers moi. Tu l'as sauvé pour que le sacrifice de Lily n'ait pas été vain. Tu ne te bats pas pour ou contre les idées de Dumbledore, cette guerre te concerne car tu veux venger Lily. Je… Je sais ce que c'est que de ressentir cette culpabilité d'être celui qui a causé la mort de l'être qu'on aime. Lily était devenue bien plus qu'une meilleure amie et ce que tu voulais, Lily ne pouvait te le donner car elle n'avait pas choisi le bon gars. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as raconté la prophétie à Voldemort que Lily est morte. Tu as exaucé son souhait le plus cher, tu as sauvé Harry. Lily s'est sacrifié pour lui parce qu'elle avait un cœur énorme, elle était l'amour personnifié. Mais Lily est morte parce que _je_ dois vivre des tragédies. Lily est morte parce que je l'aimais. Même si elle t'avait choisi toi, il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose d'aussi tragique simplement parce que mon cœur vibrait pour elle. Te dire la vérité, te dire que j'étais vivant était la seule chose que je pouvais t'offrir en consolation de son absence et parce que ce n'est pas ta faute. Je l'aimais. Accuse-moi de l'avoir tuée mais ne croit pas être celui qui l'a vendu à Voldemort. Tu ne vendras pas l'information de mon existence car tu veux voir son assassin six pieds sous terre, expliqua d'une traite James. Je ne veux rien. Tu peux continuer à espionner pour l'Ordre, Sirius et Remus me raconteront ce que tu as dit à l'Ordre au sujet de Voldemort et nous on te donnera nos infos.

-D'accord… Et si j'ai des infos de Voldemort que je ne veux pas que l'Ordre connaisse ou que Dumbledore me dit quelque chose hors des séances de l'Ordre, comment procède-t-on ?

-Donne juste un rendez-vous à Remus ou Sirius quand tu es au quartier général de l'Ordre, proposa James, masquant son soulagement.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est ami, Potter. Je fais juste ce qu'elle aurait pensé être le mieux.

Sur ce, Rogue disparut dans un tourbillon de cape sous le regard médusé des maraudeurs qui ne pensaient pas réussir à convaincre le serpentard aussi facilement.

-On n'a pas eu le temps de lui parler de l'anniversaire de Harry, marmonna Sirius.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait accepté, avoua Remus.

-Ça va, Jamie ?

-C'est étrange, comment il a accepté sans broncher. Et il ne m'a même pas contredit quand j'ai parlé de Lily. C'est bizarre de penser qu'il était amoureux de ma femme, de la même femme que moi. Mais là je crois m'être révélé à la personne dont avait le plus de doutes.

_01 août, tôt le matin, Manoir Potter_

Harry se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son lit. Il fixa le lustre au dessus de son lit en songeant à la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Les maraudeurs avaient su lui organiser une fête d'anniversaire mémorable. Mais surtout, il peinait à croire qu'ils aient tout avoué à Rogue. L'idée que ce dernier puisse être amoureux de sa mère était encore plus inconcevable. Il tourna la tête vers son réveil dont les chiffres l'informaient qu'il était déjà quatre heures passées. Il se força à quitter son lit pour se brosser les dents et se déshabilla en chemin afin de gagner le plus de temps pour retrouver le confort de son lit princier. À peine sa tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller qu'il se sentit partir loin dans le pays de Morphée.

Quelques chambres à côté, les deux maraudeurs se laissèrent tomber sur le grand lit de James. Les yeux fermés, la fatigue tentait de les aspirer dans le monde des rêves.

-On a réussi notre coup, marmonna Sirius.

-Les maraudeurs toujours au top, répliqua James. Sérieusement, j'ai douté de notre réussite…

-Hey ! s'offusqua-t-il. Tu as douté ?

Sirius s'assit en tailleur, suivit de peu par James qui, à contre cœur, rouvrit les yeux.

-On a douté tous les trois, avoue-le. On a eu de la chance que toutes les personnes à qui je me suis révélé aient bien pris la nouvelle.

-Même Rogue !

-Même Judith, rappela James. On lui a fait découvrir le monde magique. Harry aurait pu ne pas vouloir lui en parler. On a parié que ce que Harry ressentait ressemblait plus aux sentiments que moi, j'éprouvais pour Lily qu'à l'attirance que tu avais pour tes copines. Si Harry la considérait comme toi, tu les considérais, il n'aurait pas voulu la voir...

-Oh non. Mais il est vraiment amoureux. Il n'est pas comme moi sur ce point-là, c'est bien ton fils. J'ai plus douté sur le fait de révéler la vérité. Parler à Judith n'était pas la partie de l'organisation qui me stressait le plus. À part le fait qu'elle aurait voulu rompre avec Harry, qu'aurions-nous pu perdre ?

-Dis ça devant Harry.

-Je ne le ferai pas. Mais avoue qu'on a pris un risque en parlant de toi à autant de monde. Les jumeaux, on sait qu'on peut avoir confiance en eux. Ils sont fan des maraudeurs.

-Normal.

-Mais même McGonagall, elle bosse avec Dumbledore depuis super longtemps et elle a accepté de nous croire.

-J'avais un peu peur pour Glorfi. Émotionnellement. Il n'avait plus rien préparé pour une grande occasion depuis la naissance de Harry. Même pour son premier anniversaire, on avait presque rien fait. On était caché !

-Glorfi est resté dans la cuisine, toute la journée, précisa Sirius. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mettre les couverts aux armoiries Potter et de ce souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait. Mais il avait l'air bien sinon. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ton elfe de maison. Remus est allé lui parler dans son antre plusieurs fois. Je l'aurais bien fait mais je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer. Mais pendant que je mettais la table, je l'entendais chantonner dans la cuisine...

-Ouais, Glorfi adore faire ça, rigola James.

-C'était émotionnellement dur comme journée pour plusieurs personnes, affirma Sirius en jetant un regard en biais à son meilleur ami.

-Y aller avec Harry était différent que si j'avais eu le courage d'y aller seul, répondit-t-il, comprenant le sous-entendu de son meilleur ami. Rien n'a changé dans la maison, c'était juste comme un mauvais rêve où j'aurais eu une bouée à laquelle m'accrocher. Voir _sa_ tombe, c'était… J'ai vu assez de tombes de personnes que j'aimais alors une de plus ou de moins... Depuis enfant, je vais me recueillir sur une tombe. Pour Lily, je n'ai pas besoin de marbre pour me souvenir que je l'ai tuée.

-_Voldemort_ l'a tuée, James.

-Mais Harry méritait de savoir où on avait vécu essentiellement, tous les trois. Et il méritait d'avoir une fête d'anniversaire digne de ce nom.

-J'ai bien suivi le plan pour la décoration et autres détails de l'organisation !

-Et je n'avais plus qu'à activer tout ça.

-Mais maintenant, nous voilà dans la merde pour les prochains anniversaires, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a mis la barre trop haut. Les feux d'artifices ! Plein de surprises !

-La chasse aux cadeaux ! La tête de Harry, rigola James. Surtout que l'année prochaine, il aura dix-sept ans, il faudra à nouveau faire quelque chose de grandiose, c'est le passage à la majorité !

-Et demain, on refête son anniversaire !

-Alors tu ferais bien de dormir un peu ! Tu as dit à Molly que tu y serais à huit heures trente ? Bonne chance pour le réveil, se moqua James.

-Tu me réveilleras, maugréa Sirius en se couchant sous les couvertures.

-Non, je dors demain. Je me réveille pour amener Harry.

-Et tu vas attendre patiemment le retour de Harry et le mien par la même occasion ? ricana le maraudeur tandis que son meilleur ami éteignait la lumière.

-Non, je vais ranger et m'entraîner. Bonne nuit Siri.

-Bonne nuit Jamie. Si mon réveil te réveille mais ne me réveille pas, tu me réveilleras.

-Tu surveilleras Harry demain.

-Promis.

Quelques heures plus tard, un son strident réveilla James. Par habitude, il donna un coup sur son pauvre réveil. Mais en vain, le bruit continuait de siffler dans ses oreilles. Il retapa son réveil, espérant faire cesser ce sifflement. Le grognement de Sirius lui fit ouvrit un œil. Il jeta un regard flou dans sa direction. Malgré l'absence de ses lunettes, il distingua le réveil sifflant et scintillant de son meilleur ami qui indiquait « 8 :00 ». Il marmonna contre Sirius et le poussa.

-Sirius !

-Mmh… Jamie… éteins ton réveil… Je dors là…

-C'est ton réveil. Lève-toi ! s'énerva James en donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia de son meilleur ami.

-Mais t'es malade ! Ça fait mal ! sursauta ledit meilleur ami.

-Hors de ma chambre, Black !

-Oh ça va, grogna Sirius avant de disparaître en n'ayant pas oublié d'éteindre le maudit réveil.

James ne remarqua pas le départ de son meilleur ami il était déjà reparti dans le pays des rêves. Mais une heure plus tard, son propre réveil le tira du sommeil. La fraîcheur de la douche l'aida à émerger du sommeil. Il attrapa un training ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et descendit. Il ne fut pas étonné de trouver Glorfi déjà en plein nettoyage. L'elfe chantonnait joyeusement. Cependant, l'avancée de Glorfi concernant le rangement était surprenante.

-Bien dormi, Maître James ?

-Pas assez, répondit-il étonné par le ton si joyeux de l'elfe. Et toi ?

-Très bien, Maître.

James sourit en voyant la bonne humeur renaissante de l'elfe. De jour en jour depuis l'arrivée de Harry voire les retrouvailles avec les maraudeurs, Glorfi retrouvait sa joie de vivre. Il fut coupé dans son observation par l'arrivée de son fils, encore à moitié endormi.

-'jour, marmonna Harry en se laissant tomber sur la chaise haute à la cuisine.

-Prêt pour refêter ton anniversaire ?

-Ouais. Ce qui m'embête c'est de devoir faire semblant. Raconter des trucs inventés sur toi. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir me concentrer pour ne pas dire « papa » mais dire… Vincenzo ? termina Harry. Si on vit ensemble depuis un mois, je t'appelle par ton prénom, non ?

-Ouais. Tu peux parler de moi en disant Vincenzo. Ça serait plus logique que de m'appeler Tellerino.

-Si je n'avais pas vu Ron et Hermione et tous les autres hier soir, je me serais plus réjouis. Là je vais devoir jouer la comédie pour faire plaisir à Dumbledore.

-Il faudra jouer tout le temps. Il y a d'autres personnes qui ne sont pas au courant.

-Je ne sais plus à quoi ressemble Tellerino. Ça va être dur... Je vais me préparer.

Lorsqu'il retrouva James dans le vestibule, ce ne fut pas son père qu'il trouva mais Tellerino. Il retint une grimace au souvenir de l'auror qui lui avait causé tant de questionnement. Il s'était habitué à l'idée qu'il vivait avec son père et devoir reprendre l'idée de vivre avec un auror le dérangeait.

-Prêt ?

-Je crois.

James lui posa la main sur l'épaule et ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue de Londres. Ils marchèrent quelques pas pour se retrouver devant une vieille librairie, là où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Mr Weasley.

-C'est Kingsley là-bas, non ? murmura Harry.

-Ouais. Dumbledore l'a envoyé surveiller l'échange, expliqua James. Normalement c'est Maugrey qui veillera pour l'échange de ce soir.

-L'échange ? On dirait que je suis un objet...

À ce moment là, Monsieur Weasley arriva. Ils se saluèrent poliment avec James. Mais c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier dû retenir un sourire amusé quand ils quittèrent James pour transplaner et arriver dans l'entrée du 12 Square Grimmaurd.


	93. Jeux de rôle

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 93**

**Jeu de rôle**

Son ventre tourbillonna une dernière fois et Harry put soupirer en arrivant dans l'entrée du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il força son estomac à garder son copieux petit déjeuner et releva la tête. Il grimaça devant les murs sombres et l'absence de décoration de la vieille maison des Black. Il lui semblait se trouver dans l'endroit opposé au manoir. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était déjà habitué aux couloirs clairs de sa maison. Cette noirceur était oppressante. Il se sentait écrasé. C'était comme si sa liberté se retrouvait emprisonnée. Il voyait la lumière au loin, au bout du couloir qui lui semblait si long. Dans la cuisine, il entendait des voix.

-Nous sommes arrivés, avertit Mr Weasley.

Des bruits de chaises raclant le sol et des voix enjouées se firent échos. Avant que Harry n'ait pu réagir, il vit fondre sur lui une tornade brune.

-Harry, je suis si contente de te voir ! Tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien Hermione, mais là j'étouffe un peu !

-On est si content de te voir, mon pote, ajouta Ron.

-Moi aussi, vous m'avez manqué ! Sirius !

-Harry !

L'adolescent accepta l'étreinte avec soulagement. Il lui semblait que son cocon sécurisé venait de se fissurer. Retrouver son parrain lui rappelait la protection et la douceur qu'il avait à la maison. Pourtant, voir Sirius dans ce lieu opposé à son caractère sonnait faux. Il lui semblait que tout autour de lui était irréel. Aucune sincérité ne planait dans l'air. Tout le monde jouait. Sauf que certaines personnes ne jouaient pas au même jeu.

-Pourquoi on fait comme si on ne s'est pas revu depuis longtemps ? Ron, Hermione et Mr Weasley savent la vérité, pourtant ? murmura l'adolescent.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui l'ignore dans la cuisine. On doit jouer le jeu. Faut en rire, précisa-t-il. Alors il te nourrit un peu cet auror ? ajouta Sirius en haussa la voix, en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

-Ouais. Je n'ai jamais mangé autant de pâtes, pizza et lasagnes, renchérit l'adolescent en les suivant vers la source de lumière.

-Ne râle pas sur les lasagnes de Glorfi, se retourna brusquement Sirius. Sur tout le reste, tu peux. Mais pas les lasagnes. Il fait les meilleures lasagnes au monde.

-D'accord, murmura Harry.

-Et pas non plus sur la mousse au chocolat.

Harry échangea un regard amusé avec son meilleur ami. Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir les jumeaux, Ginny, Mrs Weasley – derrière les fourneaux – Remus, Tonks et même le professeur McGonagall. Par contre, un effort admirable lui fut demandé quand il vit Hagrid assis à la longue table de la cuisine pour ne pas avoir un visage surpris. Il salua tout le monde, feignant ne pas les avoir vu le soir avant car une seule personne dans la pièce ignorait l'existence de James.

-Hagrid, je suis content de vous voir ! s'exclama Harry, heureux de voir son vieil ami mais surpris de son absence le soir précédent.

-Moi aussi, Harry. Et tu as plutôt l'air en pleine forme.

-Je fais mes devoirs et je glande toute la journée...

-Tu as entendu Harry, Ron ? Il a fait ses devoirs d'été ! répéta Mrs Weasley.

-Je… Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, précisa Harry qui avait failli laisser échapper le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix pour ses devoirs étant donné que James et Remus l'avaient aidé à les faire au grand amusement de Sirius.

-Tu as faim, Harry ?

-Oui, tenta Harry, espérant être convainquant malgré le souvenir du somptueux petit déjeuner de son elfe de maison.

-On va pouvoir se mettre à table tout de suite alors. Les autres membres viendront prendre le dessert avec nous, expliqua Molly.

-Pas de soucis.

Il prit place entre ses deux meilleurs amis et en face des deux maraudeurs.

-Je m'excuse mon chéri, mais ce n'est pas italien, ajouta-t-elle en posant une assiette de rôti devant lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais sûrement des lasagnes cette semaine, ajouta-t-il en regardant son parrain et en retenant un sourire moqueur.

-Tu manges souvent italien ? demanda Hermione.

-Non. Quoique… Hier, j'ai mangé des pâtes au saumon pour midi.

-C'est Tellerino qui cuisine ?

-Non, Vincenzo a un elfe de maison…

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? coupa Ron.

-Ouais. On vit ensemble depuis un mois donc c'est plus simple si on s'appelle par nos prénoms et qu'on se tutoie.

-Et son elfe de maison, comment il s'appelle ? intervient Tonks. Quoi ? Je suis auror, c'est normal que je réfléchisse aux informations utiles pour en savoir plus sur lui.

-Il s'appelle Loli, déclara Harry, provoquant une fausse toux visant à masquer un éclat de rire chez son parrain. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir appris des choses « intéressantes » sur lui. Rien qui pourrait nous apprendre des choses surprenantes à son propos. Et du côté de l'Ordre, vous avez appris des choses intéressantes ? Sur Voldemort ou sur l'inconnu qui m'a sauvé au ministère ? demanda naïvement Harry.

-Rogue essaie de nous avertir le plus possible des plans de Voldemort mais il ne partage pas ses idées avec ses partisans ce qui nous empêche de pouvoir anticiper ses attaques. Et presque à chaque fois, l'inconnu arrive et provoque la fuite des mangemorts qui ont ordre de leur maître de se replier dès qu'il arrive, expliqua Sirius.

-Sirius, ce sont des enfants, coupa Mrs Weasley.

-Maman, on n'a plus cinq ans, protesta Ron.

-Il est préférable qu'ils soient au courant, Molly, la rassura Remus. Ils feront tout pour le savoir et prendront encore des risques inutiles. On a bien vu le résultat. On leur a refusé des explications et ils sont partis au ministère car ils ignoraient trop de choses.

-Mais Dumbledore nous a demandé de ne rien dire, qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour faire parti de l'Ordre, rappela Hagrid.

-Si on savait un minimum de choses, on arrêterait d'en faire qu'à notre tête, expliqua Hermione.

-Voldemort craint l'inconnu ? continua Harry sans prêter attention au débat qui avait lieu juste à côté de lui.

-Il semblerait, répondit son parrain.

-Il est surtout intrigué par cet homme. Nous le sommes tous, d'ailleurs. Personne ne sait rien de lui, expliqua Remus au six jeunes adultes. Voldemort aimerait savoir qui il est. Mais il est sûr d'une chose, l'inconnu est capable de déjouer ses attaques. C'est pourquoi les mangemorts doivent se replier à son arrivée.

Harry et ses amis continuèrent de poser leurs questions, profitant du fait que les adultes acceptent enfin de leur donner un minimum d'informations. C'était comme un jeu. Chacun jouait le rôle qui lui était attribué. Rien ne laissait sous-entendre autre chose. Peu à peu arrivèrent les spectateurs. Les membres de l'Ordre apparaissaient les uns après les autres sans se douter de la sincérité des paroles échangées.

Néanmoins, le plus dur pour Harry fut de garder un visage neutre à l'arrivée de Rogue. En voyant arriver son professeur de potion, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce qu'il avait appris la nuit dernière. Il peinait à croire que cet homme puisse être au courant de l'existence de James, son camarade honni. Il était aussi difficile de croire qu'il ait pu tomber amoureux de sa mère alors qu'il semblait n'éprouver aucun sentiment. Soudainement, il dut détourner la tête du maître des potions pour éviter d'avoir une expression choquée sur le visage. Imaginer son professeur amoureux était une chose inconcevable, surtout de sa mère... De sa mère ? Harry retint avec peine un cri horrifié tandis que l'information réelle lui arrivait au cerveau. Rogue amoureux de sa mère ! Plus jamais il n'arriverait à le voir de la même manière. C'était absurde.

-Harry, mon garçon, je suis content de te voir.

La voix de Dumbledore le ramena dans la réalité. Il mit de côté le choc de la compréhension de la révélation sur son professeur de potion afin d'avoir un visage innocent et naïf. Il sourit et salua poliment son directeur tout en pensant l'inverse de ses mots. Il le regarda prendre place au bout de table, comprenant pourquoi lui, l'homme du jour n'avait pas eu droit à _la_ place au bout de table. Il avait dû la garder soigneusement pour ce vil manipulateur. Il secoua discrètement la tête pour faire disparaître les expressions si souvent utilisées pour parler de lui.

-Je crois que l'on prendrait tous bien de ce gâteau au citron que tu as fait, Molly, ordonna sans le faire directement Dumbledore.

_Au citron ! On devine bien qui a demandé le parfum de mon gâteau d'anniversaire_, songea l'adolescent.

-Bien sûr, Albus. Je vais mettre les bougies sur le gâteau.

-Alors, Harry, comment se passent ces vacances ?

-Bien. Moins terrible que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Et bon, Vincenzo n'est pas souvent là.

-Vincenzo ? grogna Maugrey.

-Tellerino, répondit Harry. Vincenzo est son prénom, précisa-t-il innocemment sous l'air amusé des deux maraudeurs. On s'est dit au début des vacances que ça serait plus simple de se tutoyer et de s'appeler par nos prénoms. On vit ensemble, quand même.

-Vous avez discuté, j'imagine ?

-Oui, avoua l'adolescent en se retenant de répondre ironiquement un faux « non » à son directeur. Il faisait du Quidditch enfant et il était poursuiveur.

-Il ne t'a rien dit sur sa présence en Angleterre ?

-Rien. Ah si, il m'a dit qu'il avait de la famille ici, je crois. Mais il est très discret sur sa famille. J'avoue qu'on parle souvent de Quidditch.

-De Quidditch ? répéta Kingsley.

-Ouais. Il me parle surtout de Quidditch italien. Mais bon je ne connais pas bien non plus le Quidditch anglais alors je me contente de parler d'équipes italiennes. Il est pour l'équipe de Rome.

-Il vient de Rome, justement non ? interrogea le chef des aurors.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Si j'ai bien compris, il a grandi dans la campagne. Près de Rome, oui, mais pas dans la ville même. Il a suivi sa formation d'auror à Rome, par contre.

-Il ne t'a pas parlé d'une femme ou d'une petite-amie ? Tu n'as pas vu de photos de quelqu'un ?

-Non. Il y a des photos. Ce ne sont pas des murs blancs sans décorations mais il y a peu de photos. Il y a en une où il est avec ses parents et une autre où il est avec des amis. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait de petite amie mais il pourrait plutôt avoir _un_ petit ami, avoua Harry, arrachant des « oh » de surprises chez certains membres et des rires contenus pour d'autres. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est resté plusieurs années avec un dénommé Marco.

-Ça pourrait s'être mal terminé et il aurait quitté l'Italie pour être loin de ses souvenirs ? tenta Tonks, le visage plein de compassion.

-C'est possible. Mais je crois qu'il y a eu quelque chose avec sa famille. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais il est vraiment très discret sur sa famille. Si j'ai bien compris, ses parents sont décédés trois ans avant qu'il postule en Angleterre et à leur mort, il aurait vécu à moitié chez un « ami » et une tante. Mais il a fait une drôle de tête quand il m'a dit avoir vécu quelques mois chez elle. Il n'a plus aucun contact avec elle. Quand il a parlé d'elle, il a ajouté un mot en italien qui, même si je ne l'ai pas compris, ne devait pas être très glorifiant.

-Il se serait alors disputé avec cette tante et serait venu ici où il a encore de la famille ? récapitula Kingsley.

-Non, ses parents possédaient encore la maison mais il n'a plus de famille vivant ici.

-Les journées ne sont pas trop longues ? s'inquiéta Dumbledore.

-Non. Ce n'est pas pire que chez les Dursley. Là, j'ai une petite piscine, déclara Harry provoquant l'envie d'afficher une expression choquée sur le visage de son meilleur ami, il y a son elfe de maison et j'ai presque fini mes devoirs.

-Tu n'as rien remarqué, Harry, qui pourrait nous aider à convaincre Random de donner ta garde à Maugrey ou Kingsley ?

-Non. Ce qui m'embête, c'est de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe au sein de l'Ordre, de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe avec Voldemort autrement que par les médias... Mais sinon mes vacances sont plutôt cool. Je fais la grâce matinée, je bronze, je me baigne, je lis et je discute Quidditch. Ce sont des vacances bien meilleures que celle que j'ai pu passer chez les Dursley. Mais si vous trouvez le moyen que je puisse être sous la garde de quelqu'un de l'Ordre, ça m'arrangerait. Ça serait plus simple pour faire partie de l'Ordre, pour savoir ce que prépare Voldemort. Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ?

-Tellerino te parle-t-il des moyens mis en place par le ministère ? continua le directeur.

-Non. Je le lui ai demandé, j'avoue. Mais il m'a expliqué qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dévoiler ce qui était dit durant son travail. Je sais évidemment qu'il n'est plus chef des aurors. Tout le monde le sait ça, évidemment, vu que ça a fait la une des journaux. Mais pour tout le reste, il ne me dit rien. Il m'a dit de profiter de la piscine et du farniente.

-Comment a-t-il réagit quand il a perdu son poste de chef ? demanda Maugrey avec un petit sourire.

-Il était un peu déçu de régresser dans la hiérarchie après sa fulgurante montée en flèche. Cependant, la déception est vite passée.

-Il peut toujours avoir la fierté d'être celui qui la garde de Harry Potter, rappela Sirius avec humour.

-Ce que Kingsley et Maugrey tentent de lui enlever, commenta Dumbledore. Tant que tu es en sécurité Harry, c'est le principal. Si Tellerino peut t'offrir la protection nécessaire qu'il te faut, tu resteras là-bas, termina-t-il comme si sa présence hors du quartier général émanait de son propre chef.

-C'est toujours mieux que d'être chez les Dursley, répliqua l'adolescent. Et du côté de l'Ordre ? Des informations sur l'inconnu qui m'a sauvé ? Sur Voldemort ? ajouta-t-il en direction de Rogue.

-Nous gérons la situation, décréta Dumbledore sans remarquer qu'il venait de couper le maître des potions dans son élan de bonté en expliquant ce que l'Ordre savait concernant Voldemort.

-Mais cet inconnu, insista Harry, vous pensez qu'il me surveille toujours ? Ça me concerne directement. C'est moi qu'il surveille. J'aimerais bien savoir qui est le type qui m'a sauvé la vie.

-On voudrait tous le savoir, ajouta Hagrid.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui parler ? Vous avez dit qu'il intervenait lors de chaque attaque des mangemorts, les aurors ont déjà dû lui parler, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il ne nous laisse pas réellement l'occasion de lui parler. Il est présent à chacune des attaques, je le reconnais mais il disparaît bien trop rapidement pour qu'on ait le temps de lui poser des questions. Les rares occasions où l'on a pu échanger quelques mots, il répondait de manière énigmatique, expliqua Kingsley.

-Pourtant, il serait utile pour l'Ordre, non ? Il me surveillait mieux que Mrs Figg, rappela Harry.

-En effet, il aurait des choses à apporter mais étant donné qu'il ne laisse pas la possibilité de lui faire la proposition, Maugrey ou Kingsley n'allant pas parler de l'Ordre lorsque d'autres aurors se trouvent autour d'eux, il nous semble difficile de lui proposer quoi que ce soit, expliqua Dumbledore. Mais tu n'as pas t'en faire Harry. Nous nous occupons de tout. Le principal est que tu sois en sécurité et que tu ne remettes plus ta vie en danger.

-Vous devriez réussir à faire un effort sur ce dernier point, Potter, le nargua Rogue.

-Généralement, c'est plutôt les problèmes qui me tombent dessus. Je n'ai jamais demandé à risquer ma vie.

-Bien, coupa Dumbledore. Nous comptons sur toi, sur vous, devrais-je dire, se reprit-il en regardant en direction de Ron et Hermione, pour ne pas rechercher les ennuis.

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation mais dans leur tête aucun n'acceptait réellement l'idée de rester dans l'ignorance. Néanmoins, ils pouvaient promettre à Dumbleodre de ne pas essayer de savoir plus de choses que lui, de ne pas apprendre les informations qu'il recherche puisqu'ils connaissaient déjà les éléments que l'Ordre recherchaient. Comme à leur habitude, le trio en savait plus que ce qu'il était censé savoir. Cependant, ce fut la première fois qu'il devait feindre être dans la plus totale ignorance.

Harry passa le restant de la journée à jouer son rôle de Harry orphelin considéré comme l'Élu. Les manières manipulatrices de Dumbledore lui semblaient maintenant trop évidentes. Il se sentait stupide de n'avoir jamais remarqué à quel point la douceur de ses paroles cachaient une manière subtile de lui faire faire ce que lui voulait. Ses sourires bienveillants, ses paroles réconfortantes, tant de manière de mettre les gens dans sa poche... Cette attitude presque parternelle de vouloir le protéger et refuser de le mettre au courant pour lui éviter des soucis qui donnait l'impression à Harry d'être traité comme un enfant le faisait rire aujourd'hui. Car aujourd'hui, il connaissait les vraies raisons.

Retrouver l'Ordre lui donnait l'impression d'être arrivé dans un jeu de rôle. Une année auparavant, il aurait tout donné pour qu'on le laisse faire partie de ce groupe secret. Aujourd'hui, il n'en avait que faire. Il admirait encore les gens qui avaient accepté l'offre de Dumbledore pour participer à la lutte contre Voldemort. Mais ceux qui suivait le vieux sorcier ne pensaient pas par eux-mêmes. Ceux-là ignoraient contre quoi, contre qui ils se battaient réellement. Ceux qui recherchaient l'espoir d'un monde sans cette guerre connaissaient désormais la vérité et n'étaient plus eux-mêmes, ils jouaient un rôle tout comme Harry jouait le sien. Au moment de rentrer, il n'oublia pas de pester contre le fait de devoir quitter l'Ordre et devoir retourner vivre dans l'ignorance avec Tellerino.

Harry se sentait assez fier de lui. Il avait joué la comédie à merveille, selon lui. En fait, ils avaient tous jouer la comédie à merveille. Mais après tout, n'avaient-ils pas tous eu un très bon professeur en la personne de Dumbledore pour être quelqu'un d'autre que ce que l'on est ?

* * *

Notes de l'auteur:

Je dédicace ce chapitre à Momographie qui reviewe et reviewe après chaque chapitre!

J'aimerais également rappeler que le site offre la possibilité aux lecteurs de montrer leur avis à travers leur review et dire que lorsqu'un auteur recevant habituellement une moyenne de 8 reviews (qui pourrait être jugé comme un nombre restreint en sachant le nombre de lecteurs par chapitre...!) n'en reçoit que deux (la deuxième étant une demande pour que je publie ajd; comme tu peux le voir KK44 ta demande est exaucée^^!) c'est un peu frustrant, je l'avoue. Je n'écris pas pour les autres mais pour moi. Cette histoire est dans ma tête depuis un bon bout de temps. Savoir qu'elle vous intéresse me permet de savoir pourquoi je la partage, c'est une partie de moi-même que je partage. Je n'écris pas ce petit mot pour vous supplier de review à tous les chapitres ou de le faire pour ce chapitre, j'écris simplement pour vous dire qu'un auteur apprécie savoir si ce qu'il partage plaint ou non. Votre avis m'intéresse même pour des critiques négatives. Ne reviewez pas parce que j'ai écrit ça mais reviewez parce que vous le voulez. Je sais que c'est peut-être un chapitre comme ça, avec peu de reviewes. Je sais que d'autres personnes (autre que Momographie, je ne vais pas citer tous les revieweurs réguliers, vous vous reconnaitrez^^) reviewent régulièrement et je ne les blâme pas de ne pas l'avoir fait pour celui-là. Merci de votre compréhension et agissez avant tout pour vous, parce que vous voulez partager à votre tour quelque chose avec moi et non parce que je me suis "lamentée"!

J'ignore si le prochaine chapitre sera pour la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après. J'aimerais bien que les chapitres suivants puissent se suivre. Je vais voir où j'en suis dans mes chapitres! Attendez-le plutôt pour dans deux semaines afin que je sois sûr de pouvoir à nouveau publier toutes les semaines pour ceux qui suivront!

Bonne lecture et bonne semaine! Flo


	94. Capturé

Nanouche: Merci pour ta review! A la prochaine et bon dimanche!

Mimine: Merci de tes encouragements dans ta non review! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 94**

**Capturé !**

-Tu as dit que j'étais _gay _! répéta James.

Il jeta un regard noir à ses meilleurs amis qui étaient écroulés de rire avant d'offrir ce même regard à son fils qui lui répondit par un sourire d'excuse.

-Personne n'a été choqué, James, tenta de le calmer Tonks.

-Tu m'étonnes, maugréa-t-il. Maugrey et Dumby sont gays, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. À part ma prétendue homosexualité, qu'as-tu…

-Quoi ? Maugrey et Dumbledore sont… ? coupa la jeune femme.

-Ouais, affirmèrent James et Sirius dont le visage exprimait le dégout créé par le souvenir de cette découverte.

-Vraiment ? C'est bizarre de les imaginer avoir des relations amoureuses.

-Non, ce qui est bizarre c'est de les surprendre _ensemble_, entrain de se bécoter et plus encore, précisa Sirius.

-Quoi ? Parce qu'ils sont… ? Les deux ensembles ? Wahoo ! Je ne les verrai plus jamais de la même manière !

-Le regard qu'on a d'eux change, oui, ajouta Harry.

L'adolescent continua son histoire racontant comment les personnages de ce dimanche avaient parfaitement joué leur rôle. La sincérité l'avait tellement touchée que l'ironie teintait sa voix en relatant les détails de la journée. Parler de cette journée dans la peau d'un autre avait conduit à plusieurs éclats de rire. Tous les cinq, attablé sur la terrasse, décompressaient dans le rire et la joie. Harry était soulagé de retrouver la sécurité que lui offraient le manoir et la présence de James. L'idée de devoir quitter ses amis n'avait pas été aussi pénibles qu'il l'avait fait croire. Après tout, il savait désormais que les gens proches de lui pourraient revenir le voir. Harry était heureux d'être de retour à la maison, loin des manipulations et questions indiscrètes de Dumbledore.

À côté de lui, James éclata de rire à la remarque de Sirius qui ne concernait même plus la journée écoulée. Laisser partir son fils loin de son contrôle l'avait stressé. Cependant, il refusait de se l'avouer, du moins jamais devant Harry. Bien que Sirius et Remus avaient remarqué le stress que ce départ avait causé chez leur meilleur ami. Retrouver son passé avait créé une peur de le perdre à nouveau et avait ainsi développé chez James une paranoïa paternelle encore plus présente. Sa journée, il l'avait passée comme il passait ses week-ends en Italie, en s'entraînant. Il avait dû occuper son cerveau pour éviter de songer au risque qu'il pouvait imaginer concernant son fils.

-Je peux enfin être là sans me préoccuper que quelqu'un remarque mon absence, souffla Sirius, affalé sur son siège.

L'annonce aux Weasley concernant l'existence de James avait provoqué la fin de la partie de cache-cache. Sirius ne devait plus feindre d'être éternellement dans sa chambre. Il était libre de venir au manoir, dans son réel chez lui quand il le voulait et avait réussi à organiser une fête digne de ce nom à son filleul. Sirius était soulagé de ne plus mentir à ses colocataires. Il sourit devant le regard amoureux que lançait Remus à sa petite-amie. Cependant, le couple profitait de ce moment de détente pour oublier leurs propres soucis, ignorant comment en parler à l'autre.

Le lendemain parut insignifiant comparé aux deux derniers jours vécus par Harry. Il se leva lorsque les rayons du soleil l'empêchèrent de se rendormir. Il retrouva de nouveau son rythme. Il profita de la piscine avant que le soleil ne devienne trop brûlant, de l'ombre du parasol en lisant un livre sorti tout droit de son immense bibliothèque privée. Soudainement, un bruissement d'aile le fit sursauter. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard jaune d'un hibou qui le fixait, une lettre dans le bec. Il tendit la main et attrapa ladite lettre. À peine le papier eut-il quitté le bec que l'oiseau s'envola. Ignorant de qui provenait cette missive, l'adolescent fut surpris de découvrir le blason de son école cacheté derrière. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il parcourait le contenu inscrit dedans. Fier de lui, il garda précieusement l'enveloppe près de lui afin de la montrer dès l'arrivée de James. Mais incapable de garder la nouvelle pour lui, il ne put s'empêcher de la partager avec Glorfi qui le félicita grandement. Lorsque James apparut, il fut surpris de découvrir le visage fier de son fils et de son elfe de maison.

-J'ai eu les résultats de mes BUSE ! s'écria Harry avant que son père n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. J'en ai réussi sept !

-Félicitations !

Fier de son fils, James accepta la lettre sur laquelle les résultats étaient inscrits.

-Je vais pouvoir suivre les cours qui me permettront de devenir auror ! ajouta Harry alors que son père avait à peine posé les yeux dessus.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire en entendant la voix fière et heureuse de Harry. Il était heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment avec lui.

-Pour quelqu'un qui me disait avoir de la peine en potion, tu as eu un « Effort Exceptionnel », ce qui est une bonne note.

-Pas assez bonne pour faire partie des élèves de Rogue en sixième et septième année... Il ne prend que ceux qui ont eux des « Optimal ».

-On lui parlera ! Il faudra fêter tout ça !

-Tout est bon pour faire la fête ? se moqua Harry.

-Non. Ton anniversaire et tes bons résultats méritent amplement d'être fêtés.

-Ron et Hermione les ont aussi reçus, non ?

-Sûrement. Tu demanderas à Sirius ce soir et tu lui diras tes résultats.

Harry sourit en voyant la fierté qui se lisait dans le regard que son père lui lançait. Peu habitués à tant de félicitations, il tenta de convaincre plusieurs fois son père durant le repas qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir réussi et qu'il n'avait pas des « Optimal » partout. Cependant, tous les arguments qu'il trouvait pour cesser cette pluie de félicitations ne faisaient qu'augmenter les compliments de son père.

-En plus d'avoir un fils qui a réussi ses BUSE, il est trop modeste et refuse de voir ses qualités…

-Harry ! Tu as reçu tes résultats ? coupa la voix d'Hermione qui venait d'arriver accompagnée de Ron et Sirius.

Surpris, Harry regarda arriver ses meilleurs amis et son parrain. Dans la main des deux adolescents se trouvait une lettre identique à la sienne. Il sourit en voyant le visage heureux de ses camarades qui devaient également avoir réussi leur BUSE. Sirius félicita son filleul qui leur montra ses résultats puis les trois adolescents oublièrent les deux adultes pour parler vivement de leurs notes. Comparant, débattant sur leurs notes, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils étaient désormais seuls sur la terrasse. Ils vivaient comme les étudiants qu'ils étaient, loin du stress des adultes, et fiers de leur réussite. Le retour à la réalité se fit lorsque James, rentré du ministère, Sirius, Remus, Tonks ainsi que la famille Weasley leur proposèrent d'aller fêter ça.

-Tout est occasion pour la fête, avait affirmé Sirius affirmation que les jumeaux partageaient amplement.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous sur une terrasse d'un restaurant italien. Afin d'être sûr de ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres, la décision de quitter l'Angleterre avait été rapidement acceptée. Les soucis furent laissés en Angleterre. Personne ne parla de Voldemort, de Dumbledore. Fred et George parlèrent de l'avancement de l'ouverture de leur futur magasin de farces et attrapes.

-Tout semble simple, ici, non ? murmura Hermione à Harry.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est comme si Voldemort n'existait pas, comme si Dumbledore ne cherchait pas les Reliques de la Mort, comme si on était de simples étudiants à qui un repas était offert pour les féliciter pour leur BUSE.

-Dire qu'il y a plus d'un mois, on s'organisait pour savoir ce que vous deviez faire pour trouver l'identité de l'inconnu et que moi, je craignais de devoir vivre avec Tellerino...

-Tout est si simple maintenant.

-Comme si on était des étudiants normaux, termina malicieusement Harry.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par Fred qui appela Harry afin de lui parler d'un arrangement, étant donné que le jeune homme avait droit à une partie des intérêts du magasin de farces et attrapes vu la somme qu'il y avait investi.

Les jours passèrent et Harry commençait à réaliser à quel point il aimait cette vie d'adolescent normal. Jamais il n'avait connu cette normalité. Enfant, il dormait dans un placard à balai car il n'était pas désiré par sa famille, puis il était devenu une célébrité. Inconnu de tous, ignoré par ses camarades de la petite école, à Poudlard son nom était connu de tous. Enfant, il demandait à ce qu'on le remarque un minimum. Dans le monde magique, il aurait voulu devenir transparent, se fondre dans la masse. Mais maintenant qu'il avait cet entre-deux, il avait abandonné son placard pour une chambre de prince. La pression sur ses épaules venant de son statut d'élu avait disparu, étant donné que ce rôle ne lui appartenait plus. Il avait une immense piscine rien que pour lui, un terrain de Quidditch, une énorme bibliothèque… Il était devenu un étudiant comme les autres mais dont l'ascendance lui offrait des choses qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer.

Depuis plus d'un mois, il était réveillé par les rayons du soleil lui caressant le visage après une nuit à dormir dans un lit aux draps rouges et soyeux. Quand il daignait quitter son lit et descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, il n'avait qu'à s'asseoir au bar de la cuisine pour avoir droit à ses deux tartines, son jus de citrouille et son bol de céréales chocolatés le tout préparé soigneusement par son elfe de maison. Puis, il se baignait sous l'œil vigilant de Glorfi, faisait ses devoirs, tentait de contrôler son flux magique, discutait avec son parrain, avec ses meilleurs amis qui pouvaient venir quand ils le voulaient maintenant que toute la famille Weasley était au courant de l'existence de James, recevait la visite de Judith avec qui il allait se promener dans son magnifique jardin, s'entraînait au Quidditch avec son père…

-Comment les choses se passent-elles dans le monde magique ? demanda Judith alors qu'elle et Harry discutaient tous les deux prêt de la piscine du manoir.

-Elles se passent, répondit Harry dans un haussement d'épaules. Toujours des problèmes avec Voldemort. Mais je ne dois pas m'en occuper. Les adultes se chargent de tout.

-Tu as refait du Quidditch ?

-Un peu hier soir avec mon père.

-Tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse de me laisser faire un tour avec toi sur ton balai ?

-Bien sûr que non. C'est quand tu veux.

La jeune fille lui sourit. Répondant à son sourire, l'adolescent se rapprocha légèrement et prit la main de Judith dans la sienne. Assise au bord de la piscine, elle gloussa lorsque le pied de Harry caressa le sien. Réalisant le geste qu'il venait de faire, Harry se mit à rougir.

-Que c'est mignon l'amour, murmura James qui venait de s'asseoir sur une des chaises longues aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Je sais, tu n'es pas un romantique, ajouta-t-il en voyant une grimace se peindre sur son visage.

-Ils sont tellement dans leur monde tout rose et plein de bisous qu'ils ne m'ont même pas entendu aller me chercher à boire. Je leur ai dit : « Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? »…

-Non merci, coupa Harry qui venait d'entendre son parrain parler. Salut p'pa ! Tu veux quelque chose, s'enquit-il en se tournant vers Judith sans laisser le temps à son père de lui répondre.

-C'est bon, merci.

-Il t'a entendu cette fois, se moqua James lorsque son fils et sa copine furent à nouveau rendu dans leur monde tout rose et pleins de bisous comme le décrivait Sirius.

-L'amour rend pathétique, rétorqua-t-il faussement vexé. Tu faisais pareil !

-Pareil ?

-Ouais ! grommela Sirius. Quand tu étais avec Lily, je pouvais te raconter tout ce que je voulais, tu ne m'écoutais pas. Vous n'écoutiez rien !

-Ah, l'amour !

-Je croyais que l'amour rendait aveugle, pas sourd !

-Dans le monde tout rose et pleins de bisous, tu oublies tout le reste.

Ils furent interrompus par le rire des deux adolescents puis par un « plouf ! ». En recevant quelques gouttes d'eau, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir les amoureux dans la piscine, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu savais qu'Hermione avait des sentiments pour Ron ? Elle en parlait hier avec Judith et Ginny pendant que Harry et Ron étaient au terrain de Quidditch.

-Tu les écoutais ? s'étonna James.

-Elles étaient à cinq mètres de moi ! Bon, elles devaient croire que je lisais un magasine mais c'était… différent comme discussion. Je me sentais rajeunir. Et je peux te rassurer, Harry et Judith n'ont rien fait de…

-Sirius… Ça se voit qu'il y a quelque chose entre Hermione et Ron. Ils doivent être les seuls à ne pas l'avoir remarqué, coupa James en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Et Ginny est intéressée par un Gryffondor. Je sais plus son nom. De la même année que Harry mais il n'était pas là à son anniversaire. Je sais, la prochaine fois, j'interviens dans leur discussion et je leur donne les conseils de Sirius le Séducteur !

-Non !

-Mes conseils fonctionnaient très bien sur moi, pourtant… Alors, tu as vu Maugrey et Dumbledore ensemble ? Ou ta journée a été ennuyeuse et pleine de paperasse ?

-C'est dégoûtant... et non, je ne les ai pas vu, par chance. Mais Tellerino a fait de la paperasse. Moi, je suis intervenue sur une petite attaque. Voldemort n'arrive pas à comprendre que je serais toujours là quand il y a une attaque. Ça n'avancera pas si les Mangemorts doivent fuir dès qu'ils me voient.

-Il n'a sûrement pas envie que tous ses mangemorts se fassent enfermer. Je peux comprendre, il ne veut pas se retrouver tout seul.

-Alors pourquoi planifier d'attaquer ? Il me fait quitter mon fauteuil juste pour que je vienne faire fuir ses mangemorts ?

-Il a sûrement l'espoir qu'un jour, tu ne viennes pas.

-Il peut rêver. Le jour où je n'interviendrais plus, c'est qu'il sera mort.

-Au revoir, coupa la voix de Judith les faisant tourner la tête.

-À la prochaine, répondirent les maraudeurs.

-Je l'accompagne au portail, précisa Harry.

-Bien sûr ! Avoue Sirius, qu'ils sont mignons, insista James alors que Harry et Judith venaient de disparaître.

-Bien sûr qu'ils sont mignons. Mais ils sont mignons parce que Harry est mon filleul et qu'il n'est pas pathétique comme toi tu l'étais avec Lily.

-Je n'étais pas pathétique.

-Tu étais niais pire qu'une fille !

-Qui est niais ? demanda Harry en prenant place aux côtés de son père.

-Personne, répondit son père en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard. Tu as passé un bon après-midi, Harry ? Harry ?

-Il est parti dans son monde tout rose et songe au plein de bisous, rétorqua Sirius, amusé.

Cependant, Sirius n'avait pas si tord. Harry réfléchissait à la chance qui lui avait été donné depuis le début de ses vacances. Il revoyait tout ses instants passés en compagnie de sa dulcinée, des heures qu'il pouvait passer en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis et de sa famille. Depuis son anniversaire, il prenait conscience de l'ampleur du changement que cet été allait amener dans sa vie. Depuis cet été, sa vie était différente et il le réalisait peu à peu. Il apprenait à être un adolescent normal mais dans une famille exceptionnelle.

Toutefois, le monde extérieur surgit soudain dans sa petite vie tranquille. Ce retour en force dans son nouveau monde paisible fut comme une claque. Mais une claque qui ne lui était pas seulement destinée.

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel et créait une atmosphère étouffante. Le passage par la piscine fut obligatoire pour ne pas trop souffrir de cette chaleur. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient également heureux de pouvoir profiter de l'eau fraîche et de pouvoir prendre des couleurs au lieu de rester enfermés dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est pourquoi ils profitaient ensemble de ce bel après-midi d'été. Mais leur joie fut coupée net par l'arrivée de Tonks.

-Pettigrow a été arrêté, annonça-t-elle.

La bombe lâchée fit tourner tous les regards dans sa direction. L'étonnement se lisait sur les visages.

-Quoi ? rugit Sirius.

-James a capturé Pettigrow, souffla la jeune femme.

Plusieurs expressions se dessinèrent sur le visage du maraudeur. La surprise tout d'abord, puis la compréhension prit place tandis qu'il réalisait ce que cela pouvait engendrer pour lui.

-Tu dois être au quartier général. Pettigrow attrapé, les accusations contre toi, Sirius, sont nulles…

-Si Peter avoue avoir été le Gardien du Secret... Sinon je serais toujours accusé de traîtrise...

-Kingsley m'a demandé de venir te dire de rentrer. Rentrez tous les quatre, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les trois adolescents. Un procès va être ouvert. Un membre de l'Ordre ou Dumbledore lui-même va passer t'en parler.

-D'accord. On va aller attendre sagement que quelqu'un daigne venir m'expliquer tout ça.

-J'essaierai de vous tenir au courant, promit-elle.

L'annonce faite, Tonks put rapidement repartir au ministère afin de savoir où les choses en étaient, laissant un Harry seul et perdu au Manoir Potter.


	95. Culpabilité? Peur?

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 95**

**Culpabilité ? Peur ? **

Avec peine, James parvint à retenir un soupir. Il feint d'écouter le discours de Maugrey concernant l'organisation en cas d'attaque. Il sourit en songeant aux cris du ministre dû à l'incompétence du service des aurors comparé au talent prodigieux d'un inconnu qui « _fait_ tout _le travail qu'un service devrait faire_ ! ». Tous les aurors autour de lui écoutaient l'adjoint en chef faire son speech. En voyant tous les visages sérieux et à l'écoute, il se demanda soudainement ce qu'il faisait dans cette pièce au lieu de profiter du temps qui lui était accordé jusqu'à la grande bataille pour s'entraîner. Il faillit sursauter en entendant Maugrey s'asseoir bruyamment sur sa chaise tandis que Kingsley se levait pour conclure la réunion réunion durant laquelle James ignorait de quoi il avait été réellement question.

-J'insiste donc sur le fait que malgré la puissance de cet inconnu et la reconnaissance qu'on lui doit - étant donné qu'il fait notre job - il faut qu'on l'aide un minimum, ironisa Kingsley. Peut-être qu'une réel efficacité de notre part pourrait faire fléchir Vous-Savez-Qui ou du moins dissuader certains jeunes d'entrer sous ses ordres. Et maintenant, tous à vos postes, on a des mangemorts à capturer !

Suivant le mouvement, James quitta la pièce, ignorant le sourire moqueur que lui lançait Maugrey à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Il se laissa tomber sur son siège de bureau. Les aurors n'avaient pas tous droit à leur propre bureau. Il avait eu de la chance que sa propre pièce ne lui ait pas été enlevée, l'obligeant à partager avec quelqu'un d'autre son espace. D'un geste de la main, il ferma la porte et lança un sort sur la pile de paperasse répétitive qui lui avait été donné par Maugrey afin qu'elle s'exécute seule. Pendant que son travail se faisait sans lui, il s'assit en tailleur sur son fauteuil et se concentra pour canaliser sa magie, recherchant au plus profond de lui à sentir la magie qui vibrait dans ses veines.

Soudainement, un son strident retentit dans tout le département des aurors. Dans un mouvement, James reprit son apparence réelle et se retrouva sous le long manteau noir, le visage caché derrière la capuche. Il ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, il avait quitté son bureau pour se retrouver au milieu d'une place publique. Un mangemort riait en réponse aux hurlements d'une femme allongée au sol. Des pleurs et des cris résonnaient. Le sang coulait. Les aurors et les mangemorts se défiaient parfois d'un simple regard. Une explosion se produisit lorsque James arriva. Sur sa droite, le clocher du village s'écroulait.

Cependant, le regard marron s'arrêta avant. Il ne vit pas la cloche s'effondrer sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il ne vit pas le nuage de poussière provoqué par l'accident et n'entendit pas les cris de douleurs des blessés ou le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange, fière de la pagaille qu'elle venait de causer. Un éclat argenté avait attiré son attention. Il se retrouva instantanément au côté de cet homme à la main d'argent. D'un geste de la main, il l'immobilisa. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de ce corps tremblant. Son propre corps était pris par des tremblements qu'il peinait à contrôler. Il avait attendu ce jour depuis qu'il travaillait en Angleterre. Il avait tant voulu être celui qui conduirait ce traître au ministère... Sa magie bouillonnait en lui et il devait la contenir pour ne pas qu'elle explose.

Il se concentra pour stupéfixer un Mangemort qui se battait près de lui sans pour autant cesser de fixer l'homme qui avait détruit les êtres chers à son cœur. Le corps du partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres tomba dans un bruit sourd, rappelant aux autres mangemorts qu'il était l'heure de prendre la fuite. Abandonnant ceux qui s'étaient fait prendre, ils disparurent. James ne se retrouva plus qu'entouré des blessés et des aurors qui étaient plus que surpris de voir l'inconnu toujours présent. Obligé d'avouer que ses anciens employés étaient capables de laisser s'échapper _son_ prisonnier, James ne pouvait prendre le risque de le laisser seul avec eux.

-On daigne rester plus longtemps que d'habitude ? se moqua Maugrey.

-Non. Je ne daigne pas rester avec vous par pur plaisir. Je reste pour être sûr que le déroulement des choses se passe correctement avec ce mangemort.

-Vous insinuez que le service d'élite du ministère serait capable de laisser ce misérable mangemort prendre la fuite ? susurra-t-il.

-Je ne l'insinue pas. Je l'affirme ! Sérieusement, combien de mangemorts ais-je capturé comparé à vous _tous_ ? Et j'ose espérer que vous connaissez le talent de Pettigrow lorsqu'il s'agit de prendre la fuite, répliqua-t-il, ignorant le regard terrorisé de son ancien camarade qui réalisait peu à peu qu'il n'avait réellement aucune chance de s'en sortir cette fois-ci.

-Alastor, je me charge d'accompagner notre héros anonyme et son prisonnier au ministère, ironisa Kingsley, jouant le jeu à merveille. Conduisez les autres pour le suivi de la procédure, ordonna-t-il.

James observa du coin de l'œil les aurors écouter leurs chefs et reprendre le cours des choses qui devait être exécutée dans ce genre de cas. Il se retrouva en train de suivre Kingsley pour que Pettigrow soit conduit au ministère. Il pouvait sentir les regards se braquer sur lui. Interrogateurs, les employés ne comprenaient pas sa présence. Lui-même ignorait pourquoi il ne laissait pas simplement Kingsley enfermer Pettigrow en attendant qu'un procès ait lieu. En marchant, son attention principalement centrée sur son ancien camarade, il savait que bientôt un auror serait envoyé pour venir chercher Tellerino et par conséquent venir le chercher. Il était celui chargé de retrouver Sirius Black, accusé d'avoir tué treize moldus ainsi que ce traître... Si Pettigrow n'était pas mort, les évènements devaient être remis en question. Quand Kingsley s'arrêta, ils étaient devant une des petites cellules du ministère qui servait de transition avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban ou d'être jugé innocent. Il laissa son collègue enfermer Pettigrow sans rien dire.

-Tu as trente minutes. À 15h45, j'irai discuter avec Tellerino. Cette affaire le concerne étant donné qu'il _le_ « recherche », murmura Kingsley sans se tourner réellement vers l'inconnu après avoir vérifié les sorts de sécurités une ultime fois.

James fixa la porte, tentant d'assimiler ce que Kingsley venait de lui sous-entendre. Il ne niait pas avoir eu envie de dire ce qu'il pensait à Pettigrow mais en entendant quelqu'un parler comme s'il était normal qu'il ait cette envie, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler avec Pettigrow. Mais qu'il le devait. S'il voulait que son meilleur ami soit enfin libre, il devait faire en sorte que le traître se rachète, qu'il avoue. Il souffla un « d'accord » si bas que James ne fut pas sûr de s'être entendu lui-même. Cependant, il n'arriva pas à se téléporter dans cette cellule pour se retrouver face à celui en qui il avait mis sa confiance. Ce fut le regard surpris que porta sur lui Kingsley en remarquant sa présence qu'il prit conscience qu'il fallait qu'il bouge de ce couloir. Il inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il avait quitté le couloir et le regard étonné de son ancien mentor pour se retrouver dans une pièce minuscule et sombre. Aucune fenêtre ne permettait à la lumière naturelle d'entrer. Une petite source de lumière laissait entrevoir à James à quoi ressemblait cette cellule dans laquelle il avait pourtant déjà enfermé plusieurs personnes. Se retrouver à l'intérieur, la porte fermée donnait une autre impression que lorsqu'il poussait l'accusé à l'intérieur avant de fermer la seule issue. Un banc semblait devoir également servir de lit. Les murs étaient rugueux. Même l'atmosphère était étouffante. Une énergie oppressante rappelait à James tous ces gens qui s'étaient retrouvés ici à attendre que les dés soient jetés. La peur d'Azkaban, des Détraqueurs, de sortir et sentir les regards douteux concernant son innocence… Toutes ces choses, il pouvait les sentir. La culpabilité d'avoir commis des actes abjects imprégnaient les murs.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

La voix bégayante et surprise de Pettigrow le prit au dépourvu et il s'obligea à fixer son regard sur ce corps tremblant. Il s'était imposé à regarder partout ailleurs que vers lui. L'ancien maraudeur était parcouru par des tremblements. Ses doigts se tortillaient, signe de la peur qui l'habitait. Son corps était courbé par la culpabilité et l'habitude de se soumettre aux autres. Le poids de la honte le forçait à appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux.

James croisa son regard et regretta immédiatement son geste en voyant le désespoir qui s'y reflétait. Les yeux bleus et gourmands qu'il avait connu avaient laissé place à un regard vide et terrorisé. Il revit le garçon grassouillet qu'il était à l'école, celui dont il avait pourtant envié l'anonymat, la famille simple et réuni, l'absence de confiance de sur-confiance… Il entendant encore le rire de son condisciple lorsque lui-même ou Sirius sortait une blague réellement pas drôle et que Peter était le seul à rire, non par pitié. Mais parce qu'il semblait à James qu'il était heureux de partager ces moments avec les maraudeurs. Il avait fait parti du groupe mais ne pouvait plus y revenir. Il avait accepté de suivre James et Sirius dans leur folie d'aider Remus et de devenir animagus. Ce secret lui avait pourtant coûté l'amitié des maraudeurs. James sentit son visage s'étirer en un sourire lorsqu'il se souvint de l'agacement de Peter et de Sirius de ne toujours pas y arriver alors que lui se transformait en un majestueux cerf, de l'absence de confiance en lui-même lorsque Sirius y arriva enfin. Cependant son sourire se fana, il avait été jusqu'au bout avec lui, prêt à l'aider. Le seul remerciement qu'il avait reçu était la mort de Lily, la trahison des maraudeurs.

Il pouvait lire l'incompréhension dans les yeux du mangemort face à la présence de l'inconnu dans sa minuscule prison alors que James comprenait que Peter n'avait rien demandé. Il ne vivait que ce que la prophétie voulait que lui, James, subisse. Le destin avait choisi qu'il perde son ami par trahison. Il réalisa même qu'il avait lui-même choisi l'ami qui le trahirait. Peter était le seul à qui il n'avait pas offert son entière confiance. Il ignorait pourquoi, à Poudlard, il avait confié son ascendance à Remus puis à Sirius, mais jamais à Peter. Son instinct l'avait retenu d'en parler au maraudeur chétif. Il avait senti qu'il ne pouvait le lui dire. Encore aujourd'hui, James sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait parler à Peter en étant James Potter, l'élu, héritier de Gryffondor car il refusait que le rat parle ne serait-ce qu'au ministère. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Il fallait que Pettigrow avoue avoir trahi ses meilleurs amis. Il fallait que la prophétie condamne son ami pour de bon.

-Ton arrestation va permettre à Sirius d'être libre, enfin, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

-Il a toujours vendu les parents de Harry Potter à Vous-Savez-Qui et tué treize moldus avant que je m'enfuis, ironisa Pettigrow qui se força à paraître fort malgré l'absence de courage que son corps témoignait.

-Les _parents_ de Harry Potter ? rigola James alors qu'il réalisait que Peter n'avait sûrement plus osé dire son nom depuis bien longtemps. Tu n'oses plus dire le nom du meilleur ami que t'as trahi, Pet' ?

-James ? murmura Peter après quelques secondes.

-Ouais, avoua-t-il en remontant de quelques centimètres sa capuche, permettant à son regard d'être enfin dévoilé. C'est moi.

-Tu… Tu es mort ! s'exclama l'ancien maraudeur sans oser regarder son ami.

-Ouais. Tu m'as vendu, répondit James, ignorant pourquoi ces mots-là sortaient de sa bouche.

-Alors… Comment… Peux-tu… être là ? Être ce type ? L'inconnu ? bégaya Peter.

-Je ne suis pas cet inconnu. Je suis mort. Je ne suis pas réellement là. Tu crois me voir.

James ignorait consciemment la raison pour laquelle il parlait ainsi. Il lui semblait que son subconscient agissait sans demander l'accord à sa raison. Son être le plus profond savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à Pettigrow. Il l'avait déjà trahi une fois ; pourquoi pas une seconde ? Il ne pouvait risquer de lui expliquer les enjeux de la prophétie, sa survie miraculeuse. Pettigrow tenterait de se sauver, lâche comme il était devenu. Evidemment, personne ne pourrait croire une telle absurdité sans preuve de son existence mais James savait qu'il ne prendrait jamais un quelconque risque en confiant un secret si important à un traître.

Cependant, il devait être sûr que Peter avoue ses crimes, avoue être le traître, avoue être le coupable des accusations contre Sirius. Il le devait pour son meilleur ami qui malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu continuait de lui faire confiance. James devait mettre tout en œuvre pour que Sirius puisse être innocenté ; quitte à se faire passer pour une hallucination d'un esprit rongé par les remords.

-C'est ton inconscient qui m'a créé, enchaîna James, réalisant peu à peu le jeu dans lequel il venait de s'entraîner lui-même.

Pour prouver ses dires, il enleva son manteau et la capuche sombre, symbole de l'inconnu. Mais avant de le faire, il changea son apparence. Un souvenir de lui-même ne pouvait être l'homme de 36 ans qu'il était aujourd'hui. Peter ne pouvait imaginer se retrouver face à un James du futur. L'ancien maraudeur vit apparaître sous l'uniforme de l'inconnu son ancien meilleur ami âgé de vingt ans.

-Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi t'aurais-je… créé ?

-Par honte peut-être ?

-Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Je culpabilise depuis quinze ans ! Pourquoi viens-tu me hanter aujourd'hui ? s'écria Peter, prenant au dépourvu James.

Il se leva dans un bond et se mit à parcourir la pièce comme devenu fou. Il ne remarqua pas le visage surpris de James. S'il avait tourné le regard vers celui du maraudeur, s'il avait rencontré son regard, il y aurait vu la tristesse, du regret, de la culpabilité… Mais le mangemort semblait exploser, dû à tout ce qu'il avait contenu durant tant d'années.

-J'ai passé douze ans sous forme de rat pour terminer à croupir dans une misérable cellule d'Azkaban ? J'ai tué mon meilleur ami et sa femme, j'ai envoyé un innocent à Azkaban pour ce que _j_'avais fait, j'ai tué les parents d'un enfant, j'ai empêché par mes conneries qu'un enfant ait une famille et j'ai fait revenir un malade qui veut tuer un gosse parce que j'ai peur de mes anciens meilleurs amis ! Alors pourquoi viens-tu me hanter maintenant que je sais que c'est fini ? Mon don de fuite légendaire vient de m'abandonner. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me hanter quand je refusais de voir mes erreurs ?

-Tu refusais de me voir. J'étais souvent là, très souvent. J'étais là quand tu as aidé Voldemort à revenir, tu refusais de me voir, déclara James d'une voix sûre, se surprenant lui-même.

-Je suis si désolé. J'étais aveuglé par la jalousie… Je refusais de voir dans quel chemin je m'aventurais… gémit Peter en se prenant la tête dans les mains et s'affalant sur le « lit ».

-Peter, tu dois avouer que Sirius n'a pas tué ces moldus, il y a quinze ans. Tu dois dire que tu étais le Gardien du Secret, enchaîna James, refusant de se laisser atteindre par l'empathie qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de son ancien ami.

-Ça me fait peur ! James, je suis terrifié. Quand ce mec m'a attrapé, j'ai réalisé que j'étais condamné...

-Tu dois assumer tes actes !

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, James. Toi, Sirius et Remus osiez assumer vos actes. Moi, je n'ose pas. Je ne réfléchis pas et après je n'assume pas. Je suis terrifié ! cria-t-il sur le dernier mot en se laissant tomber contre le mur derrière lui.

-Je te hanterais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours s'il le faut Peter, mais tu dois avouer la vérité.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne te ferai pas revenir !

-Non, mais tu offriras la liberté que Sirius mérite et une famille à Harry. Pense à mon bébé. S'il te plaît.

-Ce n'est plus un bébé, maugréa Peter.

-Pour moi, il le sera toujours. Je le vois encore essayant de se mettre debout pour marcher. J'entends encore son rire de bébé, expliqua James en se remémorant les images qu'il avait de son fils pendant la décennie en Italie. S'il te plaît, Peter. Assume et dis la vérité. Pour Harry. Pour notre amitié.

-Pour être pardonné ? Tu avais toujours de belles théories... Mais peux-tu les appliquer ?

-Assume. Redonne une famille à mon fils et la liberté à Sirius et je te pardonnerai.

-Ton pardon contre mes aveux ?

-Promis.

-D'accord.

Les deux anciens amis se regardèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent en même temps. D'un commun accord visuel, la promesse fut scellée. James disparut alors de la pièce, laissant un Peter plus que déboussolé. Il arriva dans son bureau, reprit son apparence réelle et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Les coudes sur le bureau, il appuya sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Son cœur était empli de sentiments paradoxaux. Il voulait le haïr, lui en vouloir d'avoir causé la mort de Lily, d'avoir envoyé Sirius en prison mais il n'y arrivait pas... Plus il essayait, plus il s'en voulait à lui-même, à la prophétie.

-Putain de prophétie ! grogna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans les tiroirs de son bureau.

Il laissa sa magie s'exprimer en créant la sphère lumineuse représentant sa magie profonde. La sentir bouillonner dans ses veines le rassurait. Un coup à sa porte fit disparaître la boule et créa le retour physique de Tellerino.

-Pettigrow a été arrêté. Un procès va avoir lieu…, commença Kingsley en entrant dans le bureau. Dumbledore va chercher Sirius, termina-t-il après avoir fermé la porte. Ça va ?

-Il y a eu mieux, avoua James. Je dois y être, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis celui qui devait rechercher Sirius. Sa liberté va se jouer aujourd'hui.

-Dans une heure. Et oui, tu dois y être. Le ministre a demandé à ce que Sirius soit sous ta responsabilité depuis le moment où Dumbledore l'amène. Tu lui as parlé ?

-Il avouera tout.

-Tu t'es montré ?

-Pas vraiment. Je lui ai fait croire qu'il voyait une hallucination. Que je n'étais que le souvenir de moi-même qui venait le hanter. Tout ça à cause d'une prophétie, à cause de moi…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce que la prophétie crée n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as pas demandé à ce que les choses se passent comme ça. Le destin en a décidé ainsi, pas toi.

-Je sais, murmura James.

-James, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider…

-Ne le prends pas mal, Kingsley mais dans ce genre de cas, c'est Sirius que je voudrais. Mais il est aussi demandé.

-Il y a peut-être une solution à ça, murmura Kingsley. On se voit au procès.

James regarda sans comprendre son ancien mentor quitter la pièce. Il soupira une énième fois et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. À travers la fenêtre, il pouvait voir les gens rire sans se douter de tout ce qu'il se passait dans un monde magique qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. L'insouciance était parfois préférable.

-Jamie ?

-Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna James en voyant son meilleur ami au milieu de son bureau.

-Très joli bureau. Magnifique décoration, ironisa-t-il. Kingsley est venu discuter avec Dumbledore de mon futur passage au ministère. Il m'a dit de venir te voir et que j'avais quinze minutes, expliqua Sirius en prenant place sur le bureau de James après avoir poussé la paperasse.

-Peter a été arrêté, avoua James en prenant place à ses côtés.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Tu serais celui qui l'a arrêté, ajouta-t-il. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai accepté de me rendre au ministère parce qu'il y la preuve de mon innocence dans une cellule. Tu lui as parlé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

-Ouais. Il avouera tout. Pour le Gardien du Secret, les douze moldus. Il dira tout. Il croit que j'étais une hallucination. Je ne lui ai rien dit de… compromettant. Il nous a déjà trahi une fois. Je ne pouvais pas prendre de risques.

-Je sais.

Sirius passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de son meilleur ami. Ils restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire. Aucun mot n'était utile entre eux. Ils connaissaient les pensées de l'autre. Ils pouvaient reconnaître ce que signifiait chaque battement de cœur de l'autre. La simple présence de l'un apaisait l'autre. Les paroles rassurantes ne connaissaient aucune utilité pour eux. Ils leur suffisaient d'être juste côte à côte pour se comprendre, pour s'aider. La culpabilité de James était atténuée par la présence rassurante de son meilleur ami qui lui avait pardonné son absence et son abandon. Tandis que la peur de se retrouver libre à nouveau de Sirius se retrouvait calmée par la perspective de vivre cette liberté aux côtés de son frère de cœur. Comme pour démontrer les paroles d'Aristote, l'amitié de James et Sirius étaient comme une seule âme séparée par deux corps différents.

-T'imagines si quelqu'un entre dans mon bureau maintenant ? Il se retrouverait face à Sirius Black dans le bureau de l'auror qui le recherche ! rigola James.

Sirius rigola. Son sourit reflétait son contentement de voir son meilleur ami retrouver sa force. Puisant dans l'énergie de l'autre, Sirius avait retrouvé le courage d'affronter sa liberté prochaine et James acceptait ce que le destin lui offrait, aussi dur cela était-il. Un dernier regard pour se donner l'énergie vitale avant de se séparer pour se retrouver comme deux étrangers face à face.


	96. Peine capitale

Elhini: Merci pour ta review. Le titre de l'anniversaire faisait bel et bien référence à cette émission de MTV! Par contre, je n'ai pas fait le lien entre le fait que dans l'émission ils fêtent leur 16 ans et qu'Harry fêtait lui aussi ses 16 ans...! Son anniversaire était différent, moins m'as-vu, mai il restait un anniversaire incroyable! Voilà la réponse quant à la libération de Sirius... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 96**

**Peine capitale**

Dès l'arrivée de Sirius Black au ministère, des murmures se firent. Des regards surpris et craintifs suivaient son passage. La présence de Dumbledore semblait retenir ceux qui auraient voulu critiquer le futur innocent. James avait reprit son masque d'impassibilité en retrouvant le corps de Tellerino. Il croisa le regard de son meilleur ami ce qui suffit à leur redonner l'espoir pour le restant des évènements. Il marcha en direction des deux sorciers et s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

-Je me charge d'accompagner Mr Black au procès, rappela-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Dumbledore.

-Bien sûr, je comprends. Vous essayez de retrouver une quelconque dignité devant tous les employés du ministère qui ont le regard braqué sur nous en montrant que vous avez enfin au bout de votre baguette le sorcier que vous auriez dû retrouver il y a trois ans déjà, se moqua Dumbledore.

James ne répliqua rien. Il n'était pas d'humeur à ce petit jeu et il savait qu'il avait assez de pression en lui pour ne pas se laisser tenter de tout laisser exploser. L'homme qui avait conduit Voldemort à sa famille allait enfin recevoir la punition qu'il méritait. Il attrapa dans un geste brusque et dur le bras de Sirius et marcha d'un pas rapide à travers l'atrium du ministère. Il ignora les murmures des employés, plus qu'étonnés de voir Sirius Black trainé à travers le ministère ainsi que le regard amusé de son ancien directeur. Il n'avait qu'un but, arriver rapidement dans la salle où devait se dérouler le procès la même qui avait accueillit Harry une année auparavant. Il garda sa baguette dans son autre main, témoignant qu'il était prêt à intervenir au moindre problème. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil le regard de son meilleur ami se baisser sur sa main qui tenait fermement son bras. Il se retint de sourire à son tour en voyant le début d'un sourire se former sur ses lèvres en remarquant la fine cicatrice sur le côté de la paume de Tellerino.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur où la présence de Dumbledore empêchèrent les deux maraudeurs d'échanger quelques mots. Ils tournèrent la tête au même moment et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sirius sentit la poigne sur son bras se resserrer tandis que lui-même devait se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Discrètement, ils provoquèrent à nouveau un échange visuel si minime que Dumbledore ne le remarqua pas. Mais cela suffit à faire diminuer la pression qui les habitait et à leur donner le courage pour les évènements à suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'audience où tout le Magenmagot était déjà réuni. Le ministre les attendait. Dumbledore se dirigea immédiatement vers lui pour lui parler. Cependant, les regards restaient braqués sur Sirius et James. Ce dernier poussa son meilleur ami sur une des chaises qui se trouvait un milieu de la pièce. Il sentait que l'attention était sur eux mais l'ignora. Il ferma les deux grosses chaînes qui s'étaient enroulées autour des poignets de Sirius.

-Désolé pour les chaînes, murmura James.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de me faire attacher par toi Jamie, répliqua Sirius, moqueur, sans bouger les lèvres.

James leva son regard italien vers lui et se retint à grande peine de ne pas lui faire un sourire narquois.

-Ton regard bleu casse tout le charme. La connexion passe moins bien, je peine à te comprendre. Et Tellerino a vraiment l'air gay, ajouta Sirius tandis que James feignait de vérifier une ultime fois les chaînes.

-Tu viens de dire à un quelqu'un qui te semble être gay que tu as toujours rêvé de te faire attacher par lui ? Je ne pensais pas apprendre ce genre de choses sur toi après trente ans d'amitié, se moqua James avant de s'éloigner.

À peine James se fut-il placé sur le côté que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer Kingsley trainant un Pettigrow tremblant. James suivit la scène de son visage impassible malgré le mélange d'émotions qui bouillonnait en lui. Pettigrow évita de tourner la tête vers le visage de son ancien ami accusé à tort. Il se laissa enchaîner sur la chaise voisine à celle de Sirius. Il refusa de tourner son regard vers le maraudeur, ignorant que ce dernier se tenait impassible en se présence.

-L'audience peut commencer, tonna la voix du ministre lorsque Kingsley eut prit place aux côtés de James.

Le ministre commença à parler, rappelant les accusations portées à l'encontre de Sirius accusations qui venaient de perdre leur véracité en la présence de Pettigrow. James ignora les paroles qui étaient débitées. Il vit le regard droit et fier de son frère de cœur qui refusait de montrer le moindre de ses sentiments. Redoutant la lâcheté de son ancien ami, James fit apparaître son image aux côtés de Random. Il vit avec satisfaction le corps de Peter sursauter. Seul l'ancien maraudeur et James pouvait voir l'illusion qu'il venait de créer. James resta concentré sur l'illusion de lui-même qu'il venait de créer afin qu'elle ne disparaisse pas et écouta d'une oreille les paroles de son patron.

-Tout est ma faute, s'écria Peter coupant la parole au ministre. C'est… C'est moi qui ai tué les douze moldus, pas Sirius. J'ai vendu James et Lily à Vous-Savez-Qui… Tout est ma faute… gémit-il à la surprise générale.

Personne n'osa rebondir sur ses paroles, trop abasourdis pour pouvoir rétorquer quelque chose immédiatement. Kingsley jeta un regard à James, l'interrogeant silencieusement pour savoir comment il avait fait pour que Pettigrow avoue de lui-même. Mais il n'obtient aucune réponse excepté un haussement d'épaule innocent. James devina sans peine la maîtrise de soi-même que Sirius devait tenter d'avoir en ce moment même pour ne pas se retourner vers Peter, surpris ou se tourner vers lui-même pour l'interroger sur ses moyens pour amener les gens aux aveux.

-Si je comprends bien, Mr Pettigrow, vous avouez avoir livré James et Lily Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'avoir tué douze moldus et d'avoir fait croire à votre mort pour que l'on accuse Sirius Black, ici présent, à votre place ? répéta calmement le ministre.

-…Oui, répondit Pettigrow après avoir échangé un regard avec l'illusion de James à vingt ans.

James dut retenir un éclat de rire en remarqua dans le regard de Sirius deux questions qu'il voulait hurler. « _Quoi ? Tu avoues tout aussi facilement après t'être caché pendant quinze ans_ ? » imagina James. « _Comment as-tu fait ?_ » hurla la voix de Sirius dans sa tête à son attention.

-Vous témoignez que les propos de Pettigrow sont corrects et que vous avez donc passé douze ans en prison pour quelque chose que vous n'avez pas commis, Mr Black ? interrogea Random en se tournant vers Sirius.

-J'ai même la Marque des Ténèbres qui prouve mes dires, coupa Pettigrow alors que Sirius allait répondre.

-Mr Pettigrow, pourquoi vouloir _tant_ être condamné ? Je ne dis pas que sans vos aveux spontanés, vous auriez été innocenté mais votre volonté à tout avouer maintenant est surprenante.

-Je… Je… bégaya Peter en sentant l'attention de tous sur lui. Je ne peux pas vivre avec le fantôme de James, avoua-t-il d'un trait après avoir fixé longuement l'image créé par James.

-Vous voyez le fantôme de James Potter ? répéta le ministre.

-Oui. Il est à côté de vous.

Les sorciers tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit que montrait du regard Pettigrow sans rien voir. Cependant, Sirius et Kingsley interrogèrent silencieusement James qui les ignora superbement en regardant l'endroit désigné, faussement surpris de ne rien voir. Sirius se retourna vers le ministre, attendant qu'il lui pose une question ou que le déclare libre tout en se refusant de regarder le traître.

-Je… je le vois… Je ne suis pas fou.

-Bien sûr. Le fantôme de James Potter est parmi nous, rétorqua Random.

-Vous… Vous le voyez ? murmura Peter plein d'espoir.

-Non. Personne ne le voit sauf vous, Mr Pettigrow.

-Si… Sirius… tu vois James… n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, murmura Sirius qui parlait pour la première fois.

-Il est là ! cria Peter. Il m'a promit d'arrêter de me hanter si j'avouais tout.

-Auriez-vous autre chose à nous avouer, Mr Pettigrow ?

-Je… non… Je ne crois pas. Je … suis coupable… Pas Sirius.

-Bien. Mr Black, vous êtes d'accord sur les propos de Mr Pettigrow ? On ne vous a pas laissé la parole, il y a quinze ans. Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

-Rien de plus que ce que Peter a dit. Je n'étais pas le Gardien du Secret de James et de Lily. On a décidé de jouer sur un coup de bluff et de demander à Peter de l'être. Tout le monde a pensé que c'était moi qui avait été choisi, expliqua Sirius en se retenant de tourner la tête vers James.

-Vous avez joué le jeu, en vous cachant par exemple ?

-Oui. Voldemort devait croire que j'étais le Gardien du Secret. Alors je me suis caché et j'ai agi comme si j'étais le gardien.

-Qu'avez-vous fait quand vous avez appris ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai pété les plombs et ne voulait qu'une chose, venger James. Par conséquent, je voulais tuer ce sale traître. Quand je l'ai trouvé, dans une ruelle moldue, je me suis mis à hésiter…

-À hésiter ? Tu avais ta baguette pointée sur moi et tu étais prêt à me tuer, couina Peter.

-Si j'avais vraiment voulu te tuer ce soir-là, tu serais mort, Peter.

-Pourquoi avoir hésité ? coupa une femme du Magenmagot.

-Parce que le tuer n'aurait pas fait revenir James. J'ai alors pensé à Harry et j'ai pris ma décision. J'allais le stupéfixer quand il a tué les douze moldus. Il s'est ensuite coupé le doigt et a disparu, termina Sirius en se retenant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami même si sa simple présence lui donnait le courage de parler de ce qui s'était passé.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous être défendu quand les aurors sont arrivés ?

-Savez-vous ce que ça fait, Monsieur le Ministre de perdre son meilleur ami ? Si c'est le cas, vous ne pouvez quand même pas savoir ce que moi j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai vu le corps sans vie de James car il était bien plus que mon meilleur ami, il était mon frère, ma véritable famille, termina Sirius en tournant rapidement la tête en direction des deux aurors et plus particulièrement un des deux. Quand les aurors sont arrivés et que j'ai compris qu'on m'accusait d'avoir tué James, les nerfs ont lâché. J'étais complètement ailleurs et incapable d'émettre la moindre résistance.

-Je crois que le jury va pouvoir aller discuter calmement, annonça le ministre en se levant.

Les quelques témoins restèrent dans la pièce ainsi que les deux accusés et les aurors chargés de leur surveillance. Sirius et James devaient faire tout leur possible pour éviter de se regarder, de se faire passer le moindre message comme ils avaient envie de le faire. Sirius garda le visage braqué en avant et continua de fixer un point blanc sur le mur noir.

-Tu… Tu le vois ? Sirius ? Tu vois… James…

-Non. Il est venu te hanter toi. C'est toi qui dois regretter tes actes, pas moi.

-C'est… toi qui a… eu l'idée… Pourquoi ne… ne vient-il pas te hanter ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de son fantôme pour culpabiliser et pour me souvenir de son visage, gronda Sirius, coupant court aux jérémiades de Peter.

-Tu y es pour quelque chose avec cette histoire de fantôme, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es fait passer pour une hallucination et maintenant, il dit te voir, murmura Kingsley en direction de Tellerino.

-Il se pourrait que j'aie créé une fausse image de moi à vingt ans pour être sûr qu'il avoue et ça a fonctionné, avoua ce dernier.

Quelques instants plus tard, les membres du Magenmagot ainsi que le ministre revinrent dans la salle d'audience. Ils reprirent leur place. Cependant, il fallut que Random se lève pour que le silence revienne.

-Après délibération, le jury déclare Peter Pettigrow coupable d'avoir tué douze personnes, d'avoir vendu James et Lily Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'être un mangemort, comme l'en atteste la marque sur son bras. Le juré a choisit la peine capitale. Il recevra demain le baiser du Détraqueur, annonça Random.

Peter hoqueta et commença à gémir, se lamentant sur lui-même. Sirius et James sentirent leur sang se glacer dans leurs veines en entendant l'annonce de la mort prochaine de leur ancien camarade. Mais au nom de Sirius, ils se tendirent d'autant plus, attendant la suite avec attention.

-Quand à Sirius Black, nous le déclarons innocent. Vous êtes un homme libre. Le ministère prend en charge toutes les démarches qui devront être faite pour rétablir son erreur. L'audience est terminée, sauf si quelqu'un veut encore intervenir ?

-J'ai autre chose à demander, interrompit Sirius, à la surprise générale et même à celle de James. Je veux la garde de mon filleul, Harry Potter.

-…Bien sûr, je comprends que vous vouliez la garde de votre filleul maintenant que vous êtes libre, répondit le ministre après quelques instants de silence.

Durant ce laps de temps silencieux, Sirius eut le temps de remarquer le sourire victorieux de Dumbledore qui devait sans aucun doute espérer que Harry vienne vivre avec son parrain au quartier général de l'Ordre. Cependant, il dut se retenir de tourner la tête vers James qui ne devait sans doute pas s'attendre à ça.

-Je vais vous laisser régler ça avec Tellerino qui est chargé de sa protection durant les vacances. Mais vous avez tous vos droits sur cet enfant puisque vous êtes son parrain. L'audience est terminée.

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Kingsley emmena Peter hors de la salle pour le reconduire dans sa petite cellule. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard en songeant que c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Il faillit sursauter en sentant le fer qui maintenait fermement son poignet se défaire. Il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard bleu de Tellerino.

-Je veux récupérer mon filleul ! rugit-il.

-Bien sûr, Mr Black, répliqua James qui avait plus de peine à jouer la comédie face au vrai visage de son meilleur ami.

-Et bien, Tellerino, il semblerait que tous vos postes importants vous échappent ces derniers temps, se moqua Dumbledore. Il serait peut-être tenter de rentrer dans votre pays.

-Je suis occupé, là, Dumbledore. Pour une fois, aller fouiner ailleurs. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pour décider d'un endroit discret et secret, surtout secret, pour le changement de domicile de Harry Potter, rétorqua James, ennuyé.

-On se voit plus tard, Sirius.

-Bien sûr, accepta ce dernier avant de se figer. On est dans la merde ! James, il pense, à juste titre, que Harry va venir vivre chez moi, à la base de l'Ordre, siffla Sirius.

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Je préfère « kidnapper » Harry que de le laisser à la merci de ce dingue. On se retrouve dans mon bureau au manoir le plus vite possible. Il faut qu'on règle ça.

-Marché conclu, Mr Tellerino, ce soir à 19h, j'y serai, répondit Sirius en haussant légèrement la voix pour que les quelques dernière personnes puisse croire à un réel rendez-vous.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis, chacun leur tour, quittèrent la salle d'audience. Dès qu'ils purent, ils quittèrent le ministère pour se retrouver au manoir Potter. James arriva le premier. Depuis la fenêtre, il pouvait voir son fils sourire à la jeune fille en face de lui.

-Je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression d'être une bête curieuse en quittant le ministère. Ils n'ont jamais vu un innocent tous ces gens, grogna Sirius en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil destiné au maître des lieux.

-Tu es toujours le dangereux criminel pour la plupart même si le ministre a fait une annonce dès la fin du procès pour déclarer publiquement que tu es innocent. Mais là, on a plus urgent, rappela James en s'asseyant sur son propre bureau bureau qui avait autrefois appartenu à William.

-C'est vraiment bizarre d'être dans ce bureau, j'ai encore l'impression que c'est la pièce interdite, réservé aux adultes…

-Tu es un adulte, Siri, rigola James. Mais là, on doit rapidement savoir comment on va faire ! Harry ne doit pas aller au Square Grimmaurd. Et toi, tu vas déménager, non ?

-Ouais. Je vais dire à Dumbledore que je déménage avec Harry. Mais il voudra savoir où. Ça sera logique que Remus sache où je suis avec Harry. Si je t'avais laissé la garde de Harry, on n'aurait pas besoin de réfléchir à ça...

-Si tu n'avais pas demandé sa garde, Dumbledore t'aurait demandé de venir reprendre la garde de Harry. Toi innocent, Harry n'a pas de raisons d'être chez Tellerino. Il doit être chez toi. Mais toi et Harry, vous resterez vivre ici. Et il faut que « l'échange » se fasse sous les yeux d'un ou plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Il faut que Harry fasse croire qu'il vient emménager avec toi.

-Je retourne au quartier de l'Ordre où tout le monde doit m'attendre. Je vais dire que je suis en retard parce que j'ai été vérifié qu'une maison au bord de la Manche était toujours habitable - ce qui est le cas - car je veux vivre comme une vraie famille avec Harry.

-Bien. Donc, tu ne rentres que maintenant car tu as été vérifié un endroit qui t'appartient.

-Un endroit petit et pas pratique pour un groupe secret.

-Tu dis que tu peux encore y habiter et que tu vas vivre là-bas avec Harry.

-Mais que pour être sûr que personne ne nous trouve, seul Remus sera au courant de l'endroit où l'on sera. Remus sera le « Gardien du Secret ».

-D'un secret qui n'existe pas, termina James. Dumbledore ne va pas apprécier !

-Non. Mais on veut la sécurité de Harry avant tout et son bonheur, alors il devra dire oui. Rendez-vous à 19h à la gare Victoria.

-Sous l'horloge. Je vais aller en discuter avec Harry.

-À tout à l'heure.

Sirius disparut. Perdu dans cette mouvance d'évènements, James quitta son bureau et descendit expliquer à Harry ce qu'ils venaient de décider. Il s'était tellement habitué à contrôler ce qui se passait que le cours des choses semblaient le dépasser à présent. Peter avait avoué sa culpabilité et allait perdre son âme demain. Sirius serait alors libre et récupérait la garde de son filleul après tant d'années. Il posa un pied sur les dalles claires de la terrasse et découvrit son fils assit au bord de la piscine avec sa petite copine.

-J'attends les nouvelles concernant mon parrain, expliquait Harry. Normalement, il devrait être innocenté aujourd'hui. Je l'espère…

-Il est libre, coupa James, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents qui gardèrent leurs mains enlacées. Et Sirius a demandé ta garde.

-Ma garde ? répéta Harry. Je ne veux pas aller vivre à Londres même si mes meilleurs amis vivent là-bas…

-Tu restes vivre ici. Il déménage officiellement ici. Il est actuellement en train d'expliquer à Dumbledore qu'il a une « maison » au bord de la mer pour toi et lui. Vous « déménagez » ce soir là-bas et seul Remus connaîtra l'endroit. Une histoire inventée de toutes pièces pour avoir une excuse sur ton absence à Londres. Mais il va quand même falloir faire un « faux » échange. Prépare juste ta valise pour 18h45. On a rendez-vous à 19h avec Sirius. Il te ramènera ici.

-D'accord. Je suis vos instructions.

-Je reviens pour le rendez-vous. Prépare ta valise, rappela James avant de disparaître.

-Ça me fait toujours bizarre quand il disparaît d'un coup, murmura Judith en fixant l'endroit où se tenait James quelques secondes auparavant.


	97. 97 Pardon

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 97**

**Pardon**

-James !

Le ton suppliant de Peter fit comprendre à James que ce dernier l'attendait. Son corps se tendit quand il sentit les mains tremblantes s'accrocher à lui. La pièce était toujours aussi sombre. James ne pouvait que regarder autour de lui. Il était incapable de fixer son regard sur son ancien ami. Il savait que la vérité devait être dite mais dans son cœur, il sentait une certaine culpabilité à l'idée de le voir mourir. Il le repoussa gentiment. Il s'assit sur la banquette et se força à tourner la tête vers Peter. Ce dernier l'avait imité et était également assis. Il le regardait, comme attendant une réponse. Avec peine, James déglutit.

-Tu vas… Tu vas arrêter de… de me hanter ? N'est-ce… N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit James en se forçant de ne pas lui faire remarquer que de toute façon, il allait bientôt mourir.

-C'est stupide, hein ? s'exclama Peter en fixant le mur devant lui.

-Stupide ? répéta James.

-Je vais mourir demain. Et je m'inquiète que le fantôme de mon ancien meilleur ami parte. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de mourir ? demanda sérieusement Peter en tournant la tête vers James.

-C'est s'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller.

-Ça fait mal ?

-Non, murmura James en baissant le regard, honteux de ses mensonges.

-Seras-tu là ?

-Non. C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit. Je t'ai promis de ne plus te hanter. Je ne suis là que pour accepter ton pardon.

-Chez les morts, commença Peter avec un petit rire nerveux, on se verra ? Ou tu es au paradis et moi je vais brûler en enfer ? termina-t-il ironiquement.

James ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait répondre à ça. Mais la question de Peter réveilla autre chose en lui. Il ignorait quoi lui répondre car il n'était simplement jamais mort. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur sa mort probable et prochaine. Si Voldemort gagnait, rejoindrait-il Peter dans le royaume des morts ? Le paradis clinquant l'attendait-il ? Ou son destin le condamnait-il à souffrir éternellement ? Est-ce que Peter subirait cela ? Est-ce que s'il échouait, il retrouverait Lily ? Il tourna la tête vers Peter et y lut la peur dans ses yeux. Cette peur lui donna le courage de donner son maximum pour calmer les peurs de son ancien ami.

-L'enfer et le paradis n'existent pas. Il n'existe pas de mots pour exprimer à quoi ça ressemble. Ça n'est pas comparable à tout ce que les connaissances terrestres peuvent décrire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dans lequel tu vis avec ton corps, que tu peux exprimer rationnellement. C'est l'âme qui continue.

-Pourtant tu es là !

-Je suis là parce que ton esprit m'appelle.

-Tu n'es pas réellement là ?

-Je suis mort, assura avec aplomb James. Tu n'as plus à culpabiliser, Pet'. Tu as assumé tes actes.

-Je me suis condamné à mort tout seul, il y a quinze ans. J'aurais dû laisser Sirius me tuer, grommela Peter, énervé contre lui-même.

-Les évènements ont eu lieu. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. On a fait nos choix. Il faut les assumer et ne pas vivre…

-Je ne vivrai bientôt plus ! Toi, tu as toujours fait les bons choix ! Pourquoi certaines personnes font les bons choix et d'autres les mauvais ?

-Il n'y a pas de bons ou de mauvais choix. Les termes « bon » et « mauvais » sont subjectifs. Il faut écouter son cœur. Et assumer ce qu'on a fait.

-J'ai écouté mon cœur, il y a quinze ans, rétorqua Pettigrow en lançant un regard noir à James. Tu parles comme quand on était à Poudlard. On est dans le vrai monde. Pas le conte de fée « Potter » où tout est rose, où tout est possible.

-Tu me voyais comme quelqu'un qui avait tout ce que je voulais ? répéta James en plissant les yeux.

-Tu avais une grande maison, plein d'argents, des gens autour de toi, tout le monde t'admirait, tu avais un destin tout tracé…

Il fut interrompu par le rire nerveux de James.

-Ouais, un destin tout tracé. Tu sais, Peter, ce qui est drôle, c'est que moi j'ai toujours aimé ce que tu représentais quand on était à l'école. Tu avais des parents…

-Je vivais dans un appartement minable…

-La taille ne veut rien dire. Quand on était à l'école, je voyais chez toi ce que je n'avais pas. Tu vivais avec tes deux parents qui n'avaient peut-être pas un travail important et qui pouvait donc profiter d'être avec toi. Moi, je rentrais, je retrouvais seulement mon père, vu que j'ai « tué » ma mère à ma naissance. Mais depuis l'avènement de Voldemort, je passais la plus grande partie de mon temps sans lui. Mes grands-parents sont partis, l'un pour mon anniversaire et l'autre pour mon retour à Poudlard. J'aimais l'anonymat que tu avais. J'aimais l'idée que personne ne te courais après. Tu étais libre.

-Je passais peut-être du temps avec mes parents mais toi, ton père pouvait t'acheter ce que tu voulais. Les gens à Poudlard te connaissaient pour qui tu étais et non pour être le copain de Potter et Black.

-Personne ne me connaissait pour ce que j'étais. J'étais le grand joueur de Quidditch, le fils du chef des aurors…

-Tu ne bossais jamais et tu étais le meilleur de la classe !

-Les notes ne veulent rien dire. On peut avoir de bonnes notes et avoir une vie qui ne nous correspond pas. À l'école, j'avais un don, je dois le reconnaître. Je remercie le ciel de m'avoir donné ce don. Mais on a tous un endroit dans lequel on excelle.

-Et dans quoi j'excellais moi ?

-Toi, tu savais t'extasier devant les choses que les autres considéraient comme acquis. Tu savais rire aux blagues que personnes ne trouvaient drôle, tu savais te réjouir d'un cours annulé, tu savais montrer ta joie quand le repas du soir te plaisait énormément. Tu savais vivre simplement. Tu ne te laissais pas emporter par le regard des autres, tu ne te battais pas pour montrer ta différence ou tu ne devais pas être à la hauteur de ce que les gens attendaient de toi. Tu étais simplement toi.

-C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

-Voyais. Désolé Pet'. Tu avais ton truc à toi mais tu t'es laissé bouffer. La peur, cette énergie négative a pris le dessus sur toi. Tu t'es tellement refusé à voir tes qualités, tu t'es mis une pression impossible à gérer et tu t'es laissé détruire.

-… Mais tu t'entendais mieux avec Sirius et Remus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Toute relation est différente. On est deux dans toute relation. Sirius et moi avons partagés quelque chose d'intense, une peur profonde quand on était petit. J'ai été tellement choqué de voir que des enfants de mon âge pouvaient vivre l'opposé ce que je vivais moi, qu'il m'a amené à me faire une réflexion. Remus, c'est là encore différent de ce que je vivais avec toi. Remus se donne à fond quand tu lui donnes un minimum. Il fait toujours les choses de son mieux, pour le bien des autres. Il s'oubliait tellement, que je voulais lui offrir ce que lui offrait aux autres, ce que tout le monde m'offrait à moi.

-Et moi, alors ?

-Toi, tu m'apprenais que je vivais dans le monde réel, que tout n'était pas toujours acquis. Vous m'apportiez tous quelque chose. On s'apportait tous quelque chose. On n'était pas juste amis comme on l'est avec un quelconque camarade. On vivait quelque chose de plus profond car tout nous séparait à la base.

-Et j'ai détruit tout cela, marmonna Peter. Tout a l'air si simple quand tu parles. Même quand c'est ton fantôme qui me hante, je me sens mieux.

-Le passé est le passé, Pet'. Tu ne peux pas le changer. Mais tu peux tout en apprendre, ajouta James en songeant que lui-même avait appris de leur relation passée et avait évité de lui offrir sa réelle confiance sur la vérité. Je vais partir.

-D'accord, murmura Peter. Et bien, on se reverra peut-être dans le monde des morts, ironisa-t-il.

James lui lança un sourire désolé avant de disparaître de la pièce. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon du manoir Potter et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il ferma les yeux. Apparut alors dans sa tête le souvenir du garçon grassouillet et toujours joyeux, optimiste qu'était Peter. Il se concentra sur sa magie qui vibrait en lui, créant la sphère magique si apaisante afin d'éviter que son esprit virevolte dans ses souvenirs. Il resta dans le silence jusqu'au moment où Harry vint le ramener à la réalité.

-J'ai fait ma valise, ajouta Harry avec un petit sourire amusé.

James sourit, tentant de ne pas montrer les diverses émotions qui l'habitait. Il s'approcha de son fils, devenant soudainement Tellerino. L'adolescent regarda le visage tracassé de son père mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il attrapa sa valise et accepta la main tendue de Tellerino main sur laquelle se trouvait la fine cicatrice qu'il avait déjà aperçu en quittant la gare de King's Cross, un mois auparavant.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite rue londonienne. Harry remarqua rapidement Kingsley d'un côté de la rue ainsi que Maugrey de l'autre. Se retenant de soupirer, l'adolescent aurait voulu leur faire remarquer que la discrétion concernant la présence de l'Ordre n'était pas parfaite. Avec joie, il remarqua son parrain qui l'attendait au coin de la rue, dans un angle peu visible. Il vit avec amusement que son regard ne se posa pas en premier lieu sur lui-même mais que les deux maraudeurs échangèrent un bref échange visuel.

-Sirius !

-Harry, mon grand ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Sirius en jetant un regard noir à l'auror.

-Oui. Maintenant oui, précisa-t-il en baissant la voix.

-Merci Tellerino. Je me charge de mon filleul maintenant.

-Bien sûr. Et bien au revoir, Harry.

-Au revoir. À une prochaine et merci de m'avoir accueilli.

-C'était un honneur.

Harry serra la main de Tellerino avec amusement. Jouant parfaitement la comédie, Sirius et James se saluèrent froidement. L'auror fut le premier à quitter les lieux. Sous les regards de Kingsley et Maugrey, Harry et Sirius échangèrent quelques mots, heureux de se retrouver enfin, après tant d'années. Puis ils disparurent à leur tour. Ils se retrouvèrent au manoir où James était déjà arrivé. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants tous les trois. Soudainement, Harry et les deux maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire.

-Je crois qu'on a bien joué la comédie, se félicita Sirius.

-T'es conscient du regard que tu m'as jeté quand t'as demandé à Harry s'il allait bien ? Maugrey t'a vu me regarder méchamment, il est donc loin de se douter que tu viens d'emménager officiellement chez moi.

-Dumbledore était d'accord pour qu'on n'habite pas au quartier de l'Ordre ? coupa Harry, surpris.

-Il n'a surtout pas eu le choix. J'ai dit que j'avais une maison à disposition – où ai-je dit qu'elle se trouvait déjà ? s'interrogea Sirius en grimaçant – et que je voulais qu'on ne vive que toi et moi, en famille.

-En famille, répéta l'adolescent. Ouais, vraiment, accorda-t-il en regardant les deux maraudeurs. On est en famille.

-Remus est la seule personne au courant de l'endroit où l'on est. Normalement, j'irai toujours aux séances de l'Ordre pour pouvoir mieux te protéger.

-Pour mieux tout répéter à papa, traduisit Harry.

-Kingsley aurait pu nous faire le contre rendu. Mais il était plus logique que Remus et moi continuons d'y assister. On n'est pas censé être en contact avec Kingsley hors des séances.

Pour fêter la liberté retrouvée de Sirius, Glorfi proposa de faire un grand souper proposition acceptée par son maître qui connaissait les envies de grandeur de l'elfe de maison. Quelques heures plus tard, Remus et sa petite amie – pas encore sa fiancée – ainsi la famille Weasley, Hermione, Kingsley et même le professeur McGonagall étaient présents autour de la grande table. La délicate et ancienne vaisselle aux armoiries Potter non-utilisée pendant quinze ans était à nouveau sorti de son placard. N'ayant pas eu le temps nécessaire à l'élaboration d'un festin comparable à celui de l'anniversaire de Harry, l'elfe de maison resta dans quelque chose qu'il nomma « simple » mais que d'autres auraient qualifiés de raffiné et recherché. Connaissant le nouvel habitant officiel du manoir, Glorfi prépara une grande quantité de sa mousse au chocolat si réputée.

Tandis que l'elfe de maison sifflotait joyeusement en nettoyant la salle à manger, le manoir était rempli de discussions multiples. Il donna avec allégresse son coup de chiffon sur la table au bois brillant, rangea une à une les assiettes blanches aux fins dessins rouges fraîchement lavées. Il chantonnait gaiement entre la cuisine et la salle à manger. Glorfi était simplement heureux. Il retrouvait l'atmosphère positive propre au manoir. Il sourit en voyant le jardin parsemé de groupes aux éclats de rires, aux visages attentifs et aux paroles innocentes. L'insouciance semblait être retrouvée malgré les temps sombres qui étaient vécus à l'extérieur.

Il s'accouda à la fenêtre de la cuisine et sourit en remarquant la séparation entre hommes et femmes. Kingsley et Arthur discutaient autour de la table de la terrasse tandis qu'à la lisière du jardin fleuri, le professeur McGonagall et Molly jacassaient comme deux pies. Glorfi sourit en imaginant parfaitement le type de conversation auquel ils devaient prendre part. Avec nostalgie, il songea aux nombres de conversation qu'il avait entendu dans ce manoir. Il connaissait parfaitement les sujets que deux hommes comme Kingsley et Arthur pouvaient avoir. Il avait entendu – écouté pour être exact – si souvent celles de William et de ses amis. Les rumeurs soufflées au ministère ne pouvaient pas ne pas être un sujet abordé, mais le Quidditch ne pouvait pas être exclu quand un match avec les Canons de Chuddley avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant.

Mais les conversations féminines le faisaient plus sourire. À la fois plus profondes, personnelles mais également plus superficielles que celles propres aux hommes qui n'échangeaient jamais sur des sujets qui les touchaient profondément. Ils ne parlaient pas d'eux, de leur vie privé tandis que les femmes ne se privaient pas pour raconter des détails que les hommes n'oseraient jamais imaginer dire. Excepté peut-être James, Sirius et Remus discutant ensemble car selon Glorfi, les maraudeurs n'entraient dans aucune catégorie. L'elfe de maison se demanda alors si elles parlaient de _Sorcière Hebdo_, de leur nouvelle recette fétiche ou de leur problème capillaire. Il éclata de rire aux souvenirs du nombre de conversation auxquelles il avait eu droit lorsque Marguerite Potter prenait le temps avec ses amies et discutaient des derniers potins de la présence sorcière ou des derniers petits exploits de James, enfant.

Il plissa les yeux en essayant de deviner les conversations des plus jeunes. Les maraudeurs n'ayant jamais été une réelle référence, Glorfi ne pouvait pas imaginer les thèmes généraux habituels des maraudeurs adolescents pour Harry, Ron et les jumeaux Weasley. Il laissa exclamer un cri de victoire en reconnaissant le visage amoureux qu'arborait Harry en parlant. Il le vit se pencher et plonger ses doigts dans la piscine au bord de laquelle ils étaient assis. Son regard pétillant prouvait qu'il ne pouvait parler que d'une seule chose : Judith. Glorfi se souvenait de ce pétillement qu'arborait James lorsqu'il rentrait de Poudlard et racontait à William ou à lui-même ce que Lily avait fait de si exceptionnellement banal.

Dans un même mouvement, les quatre garçons se retournèrent vers Hermione, Ginny et Tonks qui bavardaient un peu plus. Le visage de Ron devint aussi rouge que sa chevelure tandis qu'Hermione détournait rapidement la tête. L'hypothèse de l'elfe fut que les trois jeunes femmes devaient discuter d'amour et de garçons. D'après leurs attitudes, des mots liant Ron et Hermione avaient été dits dans le clan des filles et entendus par le groupe masculin. Pariant avec lui-même, il supposa que le fait que tout le monde savait que quelque chose se passerait entre Ron et Hermione sauf eux-mêmes, était le sujet central de la conversation féminine. Cependant, il ignorait de quel garçon pouvait bien parler Ginny.

Se penchant un peu plus contre la fenêtre, Glorfi rechercha du regard les maraudeurs qui avaient disparu. Haussant les épaules, il retourna à ses tâches ménagères et sifflota gaiement, heureux de ce nouvel espoir qui s'offrait à sa famille. À quelques mètres de là, les trois inséparables s'étaient réfugiés au milieu du jardin, sur un banc sous la lune décroissante. Leur visage était sérieux, loin des conversations pleines d'allégresse de Harry et ses amis.

-Qu'as-tu dis à Petti… Peter ? demanda Sirius, ignorant s'il devait utiliser son prénom ou son nom, ignorant quelle distance il voulait mettre dans ce qu'il ressentait.

-Il m'a demandé si j'étais un fantôme et j'ai dit oui.

-D'où son obstination sur l'idée que tu étais là, ajouta Sirius.

-Ouais. J'ai dis oui sans réfléchir. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je n'étais jamais mort, que j'étais l'élu, expliqua James en grimaçant sur le dernier mot. La seule fois où je lui ai confié quelque chose, il… Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il laisse échapper quoi que ce soit au ministère.

-Sans te voir, comment les gens auraient-ils pu croire une telle histoire ?

-Peut-être pas le ministère, sûrement pas même. Mais ne serait-ce que Dumbledore voire Voldemort... Je voulais juste qu'il parle un minimum. Le fait de me voir a fait remonter toute sa culpabilité et il a tout avoué.

-Je n'ai rien eu besoin de dire. Je m'attendais à devoir argumenter. J'avais préparé dans ma tête de belles phrases.

-Je l'ai revu après le procès. Il m'avait dit qu'il avouerait tout si j'arrêtais de la hanter.

-Tu lui as pardonné ? s'étonna Remus.

-Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai dit que j'arrêtais de le « hanter ». Mais…

-Merde, James ! s'énerva Sirius. Tu ne peux pas culpabiliser, toi. Ne me dis pas que tu ne culpabilises pas, coupa-t-il en voyant son meilleur ami ouvrir la bouche. On le sait tous les deux ce que tu penses de la trahison de Peter, de la mort de tes parents, de Lily… Jamie, la prophétie t'oblige à prendre conscience du bonheur et de l'amour qui existe sur terre en te faisant vivre l'inverse, la tristesse, l'abandon…

-Il n'empêche que Peter avait l'impression que j'étais plus proche de vous, qu'il se sentait à l'écart…

-Les relations sont toujours différentes selon les personnes, dit Remus. Sérieusement James, tu ne peux pas comparer ton amitié avec Peter et celle que tu as Sirius. Je n'aurais jamais l'idée de le faire.

-Peut-être parce qu'en deuxième année je t'ai confié mon secret quand j'ai découvert le tien.

-Pet' t'a dit qu'il avait l'impression d'être à l'écart car tu étais plus proche de nous ? répéta Sirius. N'avait-il rien compris à l'amitié des maraudeurs ? On n'était pas James et ses trois toutous ! Tu es peut-être l'Élu, l'héritier de Gryffondor, enfant unique et blabla…

-Le meilleur joueur Quidditch à Poudlard selon certaines et le meilleur élève de notre promotion…

-Ou simplement le meilleur élève que McGo n'ai jamais vu – je n'arriverais jamais à l'appeler par son prénom, grogna Sirius. Évidemment, ce que toi et moi on avait, et qu'on a toujours, est exceptionnel parce que notre amitié _est_ exceptionnelle. Peter n'avait simplement pas l'impact que toi tu avais sur moi, tu es le seul à avoir cet impact sur moi. Peter… il…

-Il nous montrait la réalité, la banalité, termina James. Il était « banal » ! Moi j'étais l'Élu sans le savoir, Remus, tu te transformais en loup une fois par mois, et Sirius avait une pression familiale impossible à imaginer pour nous.

-Peter a voulu montrer qu'il valait quelque chose en trahissant ses amis ? Avoir son « truc », premièrement on ne le choisit pas et deuxièmement, les « trucs » négatifs sont assez dur à porter comme ça. Mais être considéré comme le traître est pire que d'être le loup-garou ou le Black de la bande. Et en plus, quand on n'était pas tous les quatre ensemble, vous étiez _toujours_ ensemble. Je traînais plus souvent avec Peter qu'avec l'un de vous, termina Remus.

-Les choses se sont passées ainsi. On ne peut pas les changer et les comprendre ne nous amènera à rien. Il avait peut-être toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir trahir ses amis mais il ne t'a pas juste vendu à Voldemort. Il était mangemort avant. C'était la taupe dans l'Ordre. Il passé douze ans sous forme de rat. Pettigrow va mourir demain mais Peter est mort à la fin de notre scolarité quand il a fait son choix, conclut Sirius. Et toi, tu n'es pas le centre du monde, tu ne peux pas vivre pour les autres. Ne nous a-t-on pas dit que l'on est maître que de nos propres responsabilités, de nos propres choix ? La vie de Peter lui appartient. Les choix que l'on a faits, nos actes l'ont peut-être conduit à ça mais la réception chez lui de nos actes ne nous appartient pas.

-Je sais. Mais il ne va pas « juste » mourir. Ce n'est pas son corps qui se sépare de son âme qui, elle, continuera le chemin de la vie. Les détraqueurs vont la lui voler…


	98. Psychomage

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 98**

**Psychomage**

_Biiiiiip !_

D'un geste rageur, James fit taire le réveil. Cependant, sa magie reflétant son état intérieur ne fit pas que faire disparaître le son strident mais se débarrassa de l'appareil qui se retrouva étalée en milles morceaux au sol. Il jeta un regard flou en direction de son meilleur ami qui ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de l'alarme réveil qui venait de retentir. Il attrapa ses lunettes et ignora les débris métallique qui jonchaient le sol. Levé du pied gauche, le massacre du réveil symbolisait parfaitement l'image que James avait de la journée qui allait suivre. En pénétrant dans la cuisine après son entraînement matinal et offrant un bon moyen pour se défouler, Glorfi comprit immédiatement au visage de son maître que la journée allait être longue. Il déposa les céréales et le jus de fruit devant James et disparut sans demander son reste.

En quittant le manoir pour arriver dans l'atrium du ministère, il sembla à James que tout autour de lui n'allait pas dans l'ordre des choses. Deux cheminées étaient tombées en panne durant la nuit, créant des bouchons aux arrivées du ministère. Les gens devaient se mettre alors à courir pour ne pas arriver en retard à leur travail, bousculant un héritier de Gryffondor à fleur de peau. L'ascenseur se stoppa brusquement.

-C'est pas vrai ! grogna-t-il.

Dans un bruit sourd, sa tête heurta le mur derrière lui. Il ignora les regards qui lui étaient jetés. Il pouvait sentir l'étonnement dans l'air de le voir pour la première fois montrer un quelconque sentiment. Après tout, depuis que Tellerino était ici, il avait toujours semblé imperturbable. Il leur jeta un regard noir qui les fit détourner la tête.

_Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un de mauvaise humeur ?_ se retint-il de crier. _Pourquoi Sirius ne travaille-t-il plus avec moi !_ se plaignit-il intérieurement. _Comment suis-je censé agir alors que je sais que mon ancien meilleur ami va perdre son âme_ ? _Perché non sono qui quando ho bisogno delle loro parole_ ! (Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là quand j'ai besoin de leurs paroles!).

D'un claquement de doigt discret, il fit monter l'ascenseur à son étage. Avec un sourire narquois, il bouscula les quelques personnes présentes et se faufila hors de la cage métallique. À peine eut-il quitté l'ascenseur immobile qu'il entendit la voix aigue d'Ombrage.

-_Una profezia di merda, non è abbastanza ? Perché devo vedere questa... questa cosa_! (Une prophétie de merde, ce n'est pas suffisant? Pourquoi dois-je voir cette... cette chose ?) s'énerva James en levant les yeux au ciel. _Ti comporta come se lei non c'era_ ! (Comporte-toi comme si elle n'était pas là!), s'ordonna-t-il.

-Vincenzo !

D'un mouvement de la main, il la fit tomber dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir derrière elle. Avec un petit sourire amusé, il jeta un regard au plafond et fit une grimace moqueuse mais en même temps avec un air désolé au fond des yeux. Il traversa le couloir, se réjouissant de se retrouver enfermé dans son bureau, seul avec sa mauvaise humeur. Il posa sa main sur la poignée salvatrice. Mais soudain, une voix grave le coupa dans son mouvement.

-Tellerino, le ministre vous demande dans son bureau, ordonna sèchement Maugrey avec un petit sourire mauvais. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

_Et bien on sera deux au moins_, songea James.

-J'y vais de ce pas, répliqua-t-il hypocritement en souriant à son supérieur.

Il toqua violemment contre la porte où était inscrit « Edward Random ». Il grimaça en réalisant la force qu'il avait mise pour taper contre le bois face à lui. Un froid « entrez » lui répondit.

-Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur le ministre ? susurra James.

-Entrez Tellerino. J'ai à vous parler.

Il traversa la pièce et prit place sur le fauteuil en cuir qui lui était proposé.

-J'ai été très déçu de vous…

_Hein_ ? pensa James. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait_ ? se retint-il de s'exclamer.

-… Cela fait maintenant plus de deux ans que vous clamez haut et fort que Sirius Black se trouvait hors de nos frontières. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il était invraisemblablement très proche du monde sorcier. Dumbledore l'a trouvé rapidement. Vous étiez le chef de l'unité d'élite du ministre ! Si vous avez conduit ce département comme cette mission, je n'ose imaginer dans quel état se trouve le monde sorcier. Par chance, Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas eu le temps de kidnapper Harry Potter pendant qu'il était sous votre responsabilité…

-Sauf votre respect monsieur le ministre… _mais je vous emmerde_, se retint de dire James. Si j'avais capturé Sirius Black avant la journée d'hier, il y a deux jours ou deux ans, il serait mort. _Il aurait perdu son âme comme Peter dans quelques heures_… Je crois que le ministère peut être heureux que le seul qui soit traité d'incapable ce soit moi. Je suis celui qui a merdé sa mission, aux yeux de tous les sorciers. Le ministère peut être content qu'en plus d'avoir condamné un innocent il y a quinze ans, ils ne l'ont pas tué grâce à l'incompétence de leur chef des aurors, termina James en se pointant du doigt avec un sourire insolent qui ne ressemblait en rien à l'attitude qui était connu de Tellerino.

-Tellerino, je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton…

-Mais je ne vous demande pas votre permission, Monsieur. Je n'exprime qu'une vérité ! explosa James. Le ministère aurait pu tuer un innocent de plus. Vous, vous vous inquiétez de la réputation du ministère. Soyez heureux de n'avoir pas tué Sirius Black et laissez donc la mise en miette de ma réputation. Mon instinct a sauvé la vie d'un innocent. Mon incompétence a offert une seconde chance à un innocent. Vous m'excuserez Monsieur mais mon instinct d'incompétent me dicte de retourner à mon bureau pour rêvasser en contemplant le Londres moldu et de laisser mon patron relever le niveau de mon incompétence.

James se leva et attendit le signe de tête en direction de la porte de son patron, complètement sous le choc des propos de son employé. Ledit employé regagna son bureau, conscient qu'il venait de répondre outrageusement au ministre de la magie anglais alors que pour la première fois son travail était remis en question. Il s'affala sur son siège et se tourna vers la grande fenêtre. Comme annoncé à Random, il laissa son esprit se perdre à imaginer ce qui pouvait arriver à l'extérieur, sur les trottoirs moldus. Il sourit pour la première fois de la journée en inventant les dialogues entre la mère et ses deux fils qui refusaient d'avancer. Il observa les deux amoureux marcher main dans la main sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce qui les entouraient. Il ignora la pile de papier posée sur son bureau. D'un coup d'œil ennuyé, il se rappela que cette paperasse allait devoir disparaître rapidement. Automatiquement, son travail s'effectua sans qu'il ne doive arrêter sa rêverie.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se détacha du pas de course d'un homme d'affaires qui s'élançait en direction de son taxi pour quitter son bureau sous son déguisement. Il se retrouva dans la froide salle d'audience. Il resta tapi dans l'ombre qui lui offrait une cachette idéale. Il sentait ses entrailles se serrer. La mort était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours détesté. Il avait perdu trop de personnes proches de lui. Il vit le ministre rentrer et prendre place à la place centrale. Trois employés firent apparaître des patronus, évitant que l'effet dépressif et glacial des détraqueurs touche les personnes présentes. James frissonna malgré tout à l'arrivée des détraqueurs.

À l'arrière de la salle, une porte grinça soudainement. Piteusement, Peter entra. Il trébucha. Son corps tremblait. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Ses pieds ne se contrôlaient plus et glissaient sur les catelles. James sentit son estomac se révulser. Il pinça les lèvres. Machinalement, il détourna le regard. Il ignorait comment toutes ces personnes pouvaient être là et regarder la mort approcher même pire que la mort. Il ferma les yeux à la vision du corps flottant du détraqueur élu pour voler cette âme. D'un mouvement rapide, il leva la main en direction de son ami et sentit sa magie vibrer en lui. Les yeux ouverts pour viser correctement, ses paupières se refermèrent et seul son ouïe lui indiqua que le corps raide de Peter venait de s'écrouler au sol. Il entendit les murmures autour de lui qui lui indiquèrent que personne ne comprenait la raison de la mort du condamné avant qu'il n'atteigne son bureau. Incapable de rester plus longtemps ou de pouvoir voir son cadavre, James disparut.

Il jura en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. Le manteau de super héros s'évapora. Sa tête tomba en arrière. Il plissa les yeux et tourna la tête en réalisant la présence d'autrui dans son bureau. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant la présence de son meilleur en face de lui, occupé à potasser les quelques dossiers qui occupaient son bureau quelques instants auparavant. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis James haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa position ultérieure. Il ignora le bruissement des pages qui lui rappelait pourtant la présence de Sirius.

-Comment savais-tu que j'allais me rendre au… au…

-Parce que je te connais ! Tu as de ces questions !

-Je n'étais pas sûr d'y aller jusqu'à tout à l'heure.

-Oui, mais moi je le savais. Je savais que tu hésitais. Je savais aussi que tu te déciderais à sauver l'âme de Peter même si pour cela tu as dû créer ce que tu détestes le plus : la mort.

-Il y a des jours où tu m'énerves vraiment à mieux me connaître que moi-même, grogna James. Dis-moi ce que je ressens, ce que tu penses que je ressens, là. Fais comme si tu étais moi chez un psychomage, ironisa James. Extériorise mes démons.

-D'accord. Mais je veux un divan !

D'un geste de la main, James força son meilleur ami à se relever pendant qu'il transformait le confortable fauteuil en un large divan où Sirius se laissa tomber dessus. James vint le rejoindre et l'imita. Ils restèrent d'abord parfaitement immobiles côte à côte. Puis Sirius fut le premier à prendre la parole.

-Tu détestes la prophétie qui rime avec la mort pour toi. Elle ta rappelle ta mère qui est la première victime du destin tragique de l'héritier de Gryffondor, l'élu. Puis tu penses à tes grands-mères qui ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils sont partis. Mais surtout, la mort te fait revivre le jour où tu as pris réellement conscience de ce qu'elle était, de ce qu'elle t'enlevait quand William est…

-Je sais ce que la mort me rappelle. Passe ce passage.

-Mais la prophétie t'offre un pouvoir que nous le commun des mortels n'avons pas, ironisa légèrement Sirius sur la fin de sa phrase, provoquant la naissance d'un sourire chez James. Tu as un pouvoir immense, celui de Gryffondor. Tu détestes ce pouvoir extraordinaire. Mais surtout tu ne supportes pas ce manque d'amour dans ce monde de brutes. Tu détestes que l'on décide de la vie d'autrui. Dieu seul a le pouvoir de mort ou de vie sur la vie des gens selon toi. Ôter la vie de quelqu'un est la pire des choses. Mais mourir est une chose. C'est la suite de la vie. On vient sur terre pour mourir un jour. C'est le chemin obligatoire de notre âme.

-Elle s'incarne sur terre pour venir y apprendre quelque chose, termina James. Avant de repartir.

-L'idée qu'on puisse ôter une âme de son corps et lui refuser de continuer son chemin t'insupporte. Tu as eu envie de vomir en voyant Peter s'avancer parce que tu voyais dans ses yeux l'écho de ce qui allait suivre, tu voyais le… le…

-… détraqueur, continua James, sentant la peine que son meilleur ami avait de dire ce mot.

-Merci… Le truc lui voler son âme. Mais l'âme est éternelle. On peut tuer quelqu'un, on va tous mourir. Mais notre corps redevient poussière et l'âme continue son chemin. Les… détraqueurs… volent l'âme et l'empêchent de continuer son chemin. Le corps redevient poussière mais l'âme ne continue pas. Tu as choisi d'aider une âme car cette merde de prophétie, qu'elle te serve à quelque chose ! Elle t'a permit de sauver son âme. Tu as peut-être amené son corps à l'état de poussière mais tu choisis de laisser l'âme être libre. C'est pour ça que tu as lancé le sort de la mort sur Peter.

-Sur mon ancien meilleur ami…

-Sur l'homme qui t'a vendu, toi et ta famille à Voldemort.

-J'ai parlé pendant mon sommeil de mes déboires mentaux ?

-Non. Tu es simplement mon meilleur ami. Oh et maintenant que tu as lancé ce sort maudit, tu sais comment tu devras faire face à Voldemort. C'est ta seule pratique. Tu ne l'utiliseras jamais, sinon. Ou presque. Si quelqu'un s'en prend à Harry, ça ne compte pas.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que j'ai dû faire ça Sirius.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Tu penses que si tu ne m'avais pas proposé…

-Convaincu, grogna Sirius.

-… de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé mais c'est faux !

La poignée de la porte bougea légèrement, les interrompant. Le divan reprit sa forme initiale, James redevint Tellerino et se retrouva instantanément dans son fauteuil alors que Sirius était à présent invisible. La porte s'ouvrit complètement et Kingsley entra dans la pièce. À peine eut-il refermé la séparation sur le monde ignorant que Sirius réapparut sous l'air surpris de l'auror.

-Il savait que j'allais… tuer Pettigrow, termina James après un regard encourageant de Sirius. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça d'ailleurs ?

-Personne n'a le droit de prendre le contrôle de l'âme de quelqu'un d'autre. Pas même un détraqueur. Les gens s'interrogent ?

-Ouais. La présence de l'inconnu a été remarquée quand tu as agis. Mais tu as disparu trop vite.

-Il n'a pas même remarqué que ne serait-ce qu'une personne a remarqué son départ, traduisit Sirius appuyé sur le bureau.

-En tout cas, la présence de l'inconnu a fait parler de toi. Je viens de croiser le ministre et Random en personne a décidé de te remettre une mission spéciale.

-À moi ? Alors que je l'ai envoyé péter ce matin même ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? coupa le maraudeur amusé.

-Il m'a engueulé pour n'avoir jamais retrouvé Sirius Black et blablabla ! Sauf que je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui ou plutôt ce matin – faudra que tu m'expliques ma colère d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en direction de son meilleur ami – alors je l'ai envoyé péter. Je ne l'ai pas insulté. J'ai su me retenir pour ne pas déverser toute ma colère sur lui.

-Tu as une semaine pour cette mission, annonça Kingsley de but en blanc. Mais tu peux la résoudre en cinq secondes. Tu dois découvrir qui est l'inconnu. Tu as une semaine pour soit te dévoiler, soit pour dévoiler James Potter ou pour perdre ton poste d'auror.

-Quoi ? Soit je me « dénonce », soit je suis viré ?

-Ouais. J'ai réussi à empêcher Maugrey de venir te l'annoncer. Il voulait voir ta tête, précisa-t-il. Après tout, personne n'a pu te démasquer en une année, comment pourrais-tu le faire ?

-En gros, j'ai une semaine pour ranger mes affaires.

-En quelque sorte. Si tu dis que tu as découvert l'identité de l'inconnu et que tu dis que c'est James Potter, personne ne te croira.

-Pourquoi ne pas me virer immédiatement ?

-Peut-être par espoir que la menace résoudra l'énigme de l'inconnu, tenta Kingsley. Je vais te laisser réfléchir à cette horrible mission et par la même occasion finir votre conversation.

Il quitta la pièce, légèrement soucieux concernant le départ presque assuré de James du département des aurors. À peine la porte se fut-elle refermée que les deux maraudeurs retrouvèrent leur position initiale, assis sur le fauteuil magiquement transformé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis si de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ? T'aurais-je donné plein de coup de pieds cette nuit ?

-Pas plus que les autres nuits, rétorqua James. C'est toi qui fais ma séance chez le psychomage, c'est à toi de parler.

-Je dirais que ta mauvaise humeur et ta colère contre le monde entier est toute la colère que tu as refusé durant toutes ces années. Tu n'as jamais envoyé balader Ravenna et Dieu seul sait combien tu aurais aimé le faire ! Tu es énervé contre la prophétie, contre toi-même, contre Dumbledore qui a envoyé Harry chez les Dursley, contre Peter pour t'avoir trahi et pour être incapable de lui en vouloir réellement. Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Les nerfs ont lâché avec la mort annoncée de Peter.

-On rentre faire un « match » de Quidditch avec Harry ? proposa soudainement James.

-Je sais, tu détestes entendre la vérité, se moqua son meilleur ami. Mais n'es-tu pas censé bosser ?

-Censé ! Allez Siri, j'ai envie de voler sur mon balai. Et on s'en fiche que je sois censé bosser, je vais démissionner avant qu'on me vire.

-J'étais sûr que tu allais prendre les devants. Rentrons ! Mais essaie de ne pas faire peur à ton elfe de maison avec ta mauvaise humeur.

Un soupir lui répondit. Le sourire moqueur de Sirius s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'ils se retrouvaient devant le manoir Potter. S'attendant à trouver Harry hors de la maison à se prélasser à l'ombre, ils furent surpris de ne pas l'y trouver. James, suivi de son meilleur ami, se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison et plus précisément en direction de la cuisine. Ayant retrouvé son elfe de maison, il l'interrogea sur l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

-Maître James ! s'exclama Glorfi surpris de le voir présent mais également heureux de constater la disparition de sa colère matinale. J'ignore où se trouve maître Harry, exactement. Je sais simplement qu'il est parti à la recherche de ses cadeaux avec son ami, Ron.

D'un commun accord, les deux maraudeurs ne tentèrent pas de retrouver Harry qui recherchait ses cadeaux d'anniversaire et choisirent d'attendre leur retour pour leur proposer d'aller faire un petit tour sur le mini-terrain de Quidditch. Ils piquèrent une bouteille et des verres de petites tailles avant de s'éclipser de l'antre elfique. Ils s'installèrent au bord de la piscine et se versèrent un fond de verre de limoncello.

-À ma future démission !

-À ton futur chômage, le nargua Sirius avant de taper son verre contre celui de son meilleur ami.

-Ton futur chômage ? coupa la voix surprise de Harry.

-Tu as la voix qui commencer à muer mon filleul préféré ?

-Non ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de chômage ? insista l'adolescent qui venait de s'asseoir aux côtés de Ron vers son père et son parrain.

-J'ai une semaine pour découvrir l'identité de l'inconnu ou Random me vire. Mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire virer alors je vais démissionner avant.

-Sérieusement ?

-Ouais. La chasse a été bonne, remarqua James en désignant les emballages cadeaux posés à côté de son fils.

-Ouais. J'en ai cinq ! Le parfum, c'est de vous deux ou un de vous deux ?

-Quel parfum ?

-T'as reçu un parfum ? De ta petite amie ? tenta Sirius.

-Non, j'ai reçu autre chose de Judith.

-Un livre, les informa Ron qui répondait à la question muette des deux maraudeurs.

-Un livre ? répéta Sirius dans une grimace.

-Son préféré. Et elle a écrit dedans qu'elle m'inviterait au restaurant quand j'aurais le droit de sortir le soir, seul.

-Comme un grand, termina James, moqueur.

-Sous le canapé, vous avez caché son cadeau sous le canapé !

-Le pire c'est d'avoir eu l'idée de cacher un des cadeaux dans un buisson s'il n'avait pas été emballé dans du papier rouge, on ne l'aurait jamais vu ! ajouta le rouquin.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a caché celui-ci dans un buisson, il restait visible. Et il y avait une protection contre les intempéries sur ce cadeau-ci.

-Vous vous souvenez bien de tous les endroits où vous les avez cachés ? Parce qu'on a déjà cherché dans pas mal d'endroits.

-J'ai une liste, en italien, précisa son père, avec les endroits. Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé d'autres excepté un livre et une invitation dans un restaurant avec ton amoureuse ? demanda James.

-Dans le buisson, c'était le cadeau du professeur McGonagall. Un nécessaire à balai. Un livre de Luna dont les images ressortent en 3D quand tu ouvres les pages, caché derrière une pile d'assiette dans le vaisselier de la salle à manger. Un bon des parents de Ron pour le magasin de Quidditch caché derrière un cadre.

-Tu l'as trouvé celui-là ! Déjà ! s'étonna Sirius.

-Je m'étonne moi-même. Le parfum, il vient de vous, j'en suis sûr. Tout le monde a signé sur une carte sauf avec le parfum. Et ça ne peut venir que de vous.

-De nous ? Pourquoi ?

-_Emporio Armani Diamonds_, lut Harry en prenant la bouteille dans les mains. Ça ne vient pas de vous ?

-C'est de nous, avoua James. Trouvé dans l'armoire sous le lavabo ?

-Maître James ? coupa la petite voix aigue de Glorfi, interrompant l'adolescent qui allait acquiescer les propos de son père.

-Oui ?

-Votre marraine est là, l'informa-t-il, provoquant un étonnement visible sur les visages.

-Ravenna ? Elle est ici ? En Angleterre ?

-Elle vous attend dans le salon, précisa Glorfi. Elle demande à vous parler, à vous seul, ajouta-t-il.


	99. Elle m'énerve

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 99**

**« Elle m'énerve »**

Dans un bond, James était sur ses pieds. Une pliure se forma sur son front lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils. Il déglutit avec peine en songeant à ce que signifiait la présence de Ravenna ici. Sa marraine n'était pas revenue dans cette maison depuis le décès de son père. Le souvenir encore cuisant de cette entrevue dans la cuisine du manoir lui revint en tête comme un mal de crâne. Il plissa les yeux en direction de l'intérieur, ignorant s'il avait vraiment envie d'aller lui parler, de l'entendre lui annoncer qu'elle se sentait prête à mourir, ce qui signifiait que lui devait être prêt à tuer Voldemort. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui lui fit un signe de tête en direction du salon. Il soupira et se résigna à y aller, seul. Il marcha à grands pas en songeant que sa journée ne pouvait que se terminer de la même manière qu'elle avait commencé, c'est-à-dire de mauvaise humeur.

-Hey, dit-il simplement en s'appuyant sur l'embrassure de la porte.

-James, s''exclama-t-elle comme si sa présence ne signifiait en rien sa mort prochaine. À part quelques photos, peu de choses ont changés ici, commenta-t-elle.

-Ravenna, tu es là pour parler de la décoration du manoir ?

-N'es-tu pas content de revoir ta marraine ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement en venant lui tapoter la joue avec un sourire moqueur. N'es-tu pas censé travailler ? Le chef des aurors n'est-il pas censé faire acte de présence malgré sa responsabilité envers Harry Potter ?

-Sirius a la garde de Harry. Il a été innocenté hier.

-Tu as réparé mes bêtises, il semblerait.

-Je ne suis plus chef des aurors et je vais démissionner.

-_Scusi_ ? (pardon ?)

-J'ai une semaine pour donner l'identité secrète de l'inconnu qui n'est autre que moi ou je me fais virer. Je préfère démissionner que de me faire virer.

-Un été plein d'émotions et de sentiments et tout va de travers.

-Pardon ? murmura James en quitta son appui à l'entrée du salon pour aller se planter devant Ravenna, confortablement assise.

-Tu m'as très bien comprise. Pendant cinq ans, tu as été Tellerino sans le moindre problème, tout se passait bien, tu avais sûrement plus de temps pour t'entraîner et maintenant, ce sont tes émotions qui te dirigent.

-C'est vrai, concéda James. Tu sais pourquoi mes émotions prennent autant de place ? Parce que je les ai contenues pendant trop d'années. J'ai oublié ce que signifiait ressentir quelque chose. Je me suis laissé guider sans réfléchir. J'ai obéi même quand je n'étais pas d'accord, s'énerva le jeune homme. J'ai toute les raisons du monde d'exploser émotionnellement ! J'ai abandonné mon fils et j'ai laissé croupir mon meilleur ami en prison par ta faute ! Merde, Ravenna ! J'ai le droit de ressentir des choses ! Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est ce que ma mère voulait pour moi, elle voulait que je sache pourquoi je me bats ! Je ne suis pas insensible comme toi ! Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à agir comme une machine de guerre ! Je suis un être humain ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie de te parler, tu… tu… Merde ! s'écria James avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard en soucoupe reflétant la surprise sur le visage de Ravenna. Il avait quitté la pièce avant qu'elle n'ait put réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Encore estomaquée, elle se dirigea vers la terrasse où elle ne fut pas surprise d'y retrouver Sirius, Harry et un garçon roux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir revu le même jeune homme de 17 ans qui venait de perdre son père, ce 24 décembre 1977. Il avait réagi exactement pareil selon elle, avec des cris et un trop plein d'émotions. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait été si peu démonstratif durant tant d'années qu'elle ignorait d'où venait ce soudain revirement.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda-t-elle abruptement en faisant tourner les têtes vers elle.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Ravenna, ironisa Sirius. Ce n'était pas son jour, aujourd'hui. Il a gardé trop de choses pendant dix ans, faut que ça sorte un jour ou l'autre. Tu m'excuses mais je crois que je vais aller retrouver mon meilleur ami, pour une nouvelle séance chez le psychomage, termina-t-il dans un murmure. Oh et essaie de ne torturer personne, lui conseilla le maraudeur.

-Pardon ?  
-Avec des mots, ça s'appelle aussi de la torture. De la torture mentale, expliqua-t-il avec un regard noir en songeant aux choses horribles qu'elle allait bien pouvoir susurrer à Harry.

Il monta les marches tapissées de rouge quatre à quatre. Il ne fut pas étonné de retrouver son meilleur ami au dernier étage. Sa magie vibrait autour de lui. Craignant la puissance qu'il sentait émaner de James, Sirius hésita quelques secondes avant de s'approcher. À peine eut-il fait un pas que la magie baissa en intensité, le rassurant légèrement. Il s'assit en tailleur en face de James qui garda les yeux fermés.

-Elle m'énerve, murmura ce dernier.

-Je sais.

-Elle a dit qu'avec l'été plein d'émotions que j'avais eu avec la présence de Harry, Remus et toi, tout allait de travers maintenant ! Elle… Elle…

-Je comprends, souffla Sirius en posant sa main à la fine cicatrice sur sa jumelle balafrée pour tenter d'atténuer le trop plein d'émotions de James qui s'évacuait à travers sa magie.

Ils restèrent comme ça sans rien dire pendant plusieurs heures. Plus le temps passait, plus Sirius commençait à comprendre que ni Voldemort ni Dumbledore ne pouvaient espérer gagner contre son meilleur ami. Pourtant, en regardant James les yeux fermés, sa main ouverte sous la sienne, il lui semblait qu'il avait retrouvé son calme. Avec soulagement, il sentit sa magie cesser de vibrer avec autant d'énergie auteur d'eux. Il retrouva le sourire de son maraudeur préféré et sut qu'il était calmé tant que Ravenna ne faisait plus le moindre commentaire sur Harry.

-On redescend. Il semblerait que le soleil soit en train de se coucher, commenta James.

-Volontiers. Je commence à fatiguer de lutter contre les vibrations de ta magie dans l'air, accepta vivement Sirius en se levant.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement.

-Ta magie, elle émanait de toi, de manière constante pendant tout le temps où on a été ici. Tu n'es pas fatigué par tout ceci. Je veux dire qu'on aurait dit qu'une foule de personne utilisait leur magie et tu étais seul, tu…

-Je ne suis pas fatigué. Je l'ai juste laissée sortir.

-Tu n'étais pas dans tes ressources profondes ?

-Non. Ce n'était rien, ça. C'est la partie de ma magie que j'utilise tous les jours.

-Ravenna sait que tu es aussi puissant ?

-Je l'ignore. Elle doit en douter vu comme elle doute de moi. Je ne m'entraîne plus avec elle depuis plus de dix ans, au moins. J'ai passé la majorité de mon temps à m'entraîner seul quand j'étais chez elle. Elle ignore mes réelles capacités.

-Voldemort et Dumbledore n'ont aucune chance, rigola Sirius. Si tu penses que là c'était rien... Tu peux tout accomplir.

-Je sais. Sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs, je me sens prêt à gagner ce combat.

Ils ricanèrent à l'unisson avant de quitter l'ultime étage de la maison pour regagner la cuisine où ils retrouvèrent Harry, occupé à lire tout en mangeant ses pâtes au pesto. Il leur sourit en les voyant revenir. Ils s'installèrent aux côtés de l'adolescent qui déposa son livre tout en prenant la peine de déposer son marque-page à l'intérieur.

-Où est Ravenna ? demanda James, plus en direction de Glorfi que de Harry.

-Dans la chambre d'amis, maître James. Elle m'a dit vouloir rester ici quelques jours.

-Quelques jours, soupira le maître de maison.

-Je suis fatigué ! Et affamé, ajouta Sirius dont le sourire s'agrandit en voyant l'assiette que Glorfi venait de poser devant lui.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps ? Pendant plus de cinq heures !

-James a laissé sa magie sortir et moi j'ai lutté pendant tout ce temps contre cette avalanche de magie.

-Je vais parler à Ravenna. Soupez sans moi, annonça James.

Il quitta la pièce et se força à se diriger vers la chambre d'amis. Il toqua doucement contre la porte et attendit qu'elle l'autorise à entrer. Ravenna lisait tranquillement, installée sur un fauteuil. La fenêtre était grande ouverte. Sur le rebord du balcon se dressait bien droit Diego, l'aigle royal. James frissonna en sentait l'air frais qui vint lui caresser le visage.

-Je te dérange ?

-Non. Tu t'es calmé ?

-Ce n'est plus comme en Italie, Ravenna. Je ne suis plus obligé de t'écouter et d'être d'accord avec toi. Je suis au courant de la prophétie, de ce que complote Dumbledore et je pense même savoir plus de choses que toi sur ce qui se passe en Angleterre.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Vraiment ? Tu sembles pourtant douter continuellement de moi.

-J'ai cessé il y a 35 ans de me lier aux gens. Pour ce faire, je mets de la distance. Tu t'accroches aux gens, tu te donnes à fond dans les relations. C'est mon seul moyen de t'empêcher d'agir de la même manière avec moi. Je ne veux pas de longues conversations autour d'un thé ou de discussions à cœur ouvert. Je veux juste être sûre que tu gagneras ce combat. Mon meilleur moyen d'être sûr que tu le gagneras est que tu me prouves maintenant à quel point tu es devenu puissant. J'ai toujours eu besoin de ça. J'agissais déjà comme ça quand tu allais à l'école, je te disais que tu n'apprenais pas assez de choses, je le pensais, certes, mais il n'empêche que tu étais le meilleur élève de ta promotion. J'avais besoin de te rabaisser pour que tu veuilles me prouver le contraire. J'ai besoin de te faire sortir de ton calme pour que tu me montres que je ne vais pas mourir pour rien.

-Je n'ai pas pété les plombs pendant les années où j'ai vécu avec toi.

-Si. Le premier jour où tu t'es entraîné à la magie sans baguette, tu es venu vers moi le soir, fier de pouvoir me montrer que tu arrivais à bouger les assiettes de la main sans rien dire, sans baguette. J'ai fait comme si c'était tout à fait normal et je t'ai provoqué de le faire d'un seul regard. Je t'ai toujours rabaissé pour que tu me montres que tu pouvais faire mieux, parce que tu peux toujours faire mieux, James. Tu ne réalises pas les capacités que tu as réellement. Tu as la magie de Gryffondor. La puissance que Gryffondor avait-lui-même et plus encore.

-Voldemort a celle de Serpentard, objecta James.

-Mais il n'a pas la connaissance de la vieille magie, de la magie sans baguettes, d'incantations et toutes autres sortes de magie que tu connais. Les héritiers de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ont gardés précieusement tous les documents qui pourraient un jour t'être utile. Tu as à ta disposition la connaissance de la magie la plus grande qu'on puisse trouver. C'est ta force. C'est l'unité qui a résidé entre les trois héritiers durant tous ces siècles.

-Pourquoi tu casses « l'unité » entre nous alors ?

-J'avais cette « unité » avec Lisa et Cassandra. On était inséparable. Mais je ne peux plus vivre une relation aussi profonde que ce que je vivais avec elles.

-Je ne dis pas que tu devrais être avec moi comme tu l'étais avec ma mère mais un peu de compassion, de sentiments pour autrui…

-Tu dois gagner.

-Quand ?

-Quand quoi ?

-Quand vas-tu te livrer à Voldemort ?

-Je l'ignore. Lors de la grande bataille.

-Aucune grande bataille n'est prévue.

-Je vais organiser ça. Et toi, quand démissionnes-tu ?

-Demain matin.

-Bien. Rentre directement après. Tu me montreras demain où tu en es dans ton entraînement. Va retrouver ton fils et ton meilleur ami.

-L'entraînement ? Ravenna ?

-J'ai besoin d'être rassuré que la présence de tes meilleurs amis et de ton fils ne t'ont pas fait rouiller.

-À demain.

Il quitta la pièce. Il passa la soirée avec Harry et Sirius mais ne parla pas de l'échange qu'il avait eu avec la sorcière. Le lendemain, James pénétra pour la dernière fois vêtu du costume de Tellerino dans le ministère. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Kingsley. Il toqua à la porte.

-Je démissionne, annonça-t-il de but en blanc en fermant la porte.

-Pardon ? James, es-tu sûr ?

-Je ne révélerai pas mon identité au ministère et je refuse de me faire virer. Je démissionne. Je rentre directement maintenant. Je dois aller m'entraîner avec Ravenna.

-Ravenna ?

-Elle est arrivée hier soir.

-C'est bientôt fini alors, commenta le chef des aurors.

-Je crois bien, ouais. Veux-tu que j'aille le dire à Random ?

-Non. Je m'en chargerai. Je viendrais t'avertir des informations que j'aurais reçu au ministère qui peuvent être intéressantes pour toi.

-Merci Kingsley. Tu peux passer au manoir quand tu veux.

-On se reverra ici quand tout sera terminé, j'imagine. Tu vas reprendre ta place d'auror, ta place de chef d'auror devrais-je dire même.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Je ne serai pas auror après. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne dirais rien. Rien n'est sûr.

-D'accord. Bon entraînement alors.

-Merci. A la prochaine.

James quitta le ministère et à contre cœur, alla directement retrouver sa marraine pour pouvoir la rassurer sur ses capacités magiques. Il passa tout le mercredi à s'entraîner ainsi que tout le jeudi. Ravenna n'avait rien à lui apprendre de plus mais il savait que plus elle le voyait s'entraîner, plus elle était rassurée. Le soir, il retrouvait son fils et son meilleur ami tandis que Ravenna s'enfermait dans sa chambre. L'entraînement était le seul moment où il la voyait. Elle évitait de passer du temps hors de sa chambre et du troisième étage. Lorsque James abordait les sujets de Voldemort ou Dumbledore afin de savoir quelles étaient les plans qu'elle avait élaborés, elle changeait de sujet. Après toutes ces années, il détestait toujours autant sa manière de le tenir à l'écart de l'organisation comme s'il n'était qu'un pantin qui allait devoir combattre pour sauver l'humanité.

Le vendredi, il était occupé à sentir en profondeur la partie cachée de l'iceberg qu'était sa magie lorsque le patronus de Kingsley apparut, l'informant d'une attaque dans le quartier Chelsea à Londres. James avait quitté le manoir avait même que le lynx translucide n'ait eu le temps de disparaître. Sous sa capuche noire, personne ne pouvait le reconnaître et il n'avait plus à se soucier d'être au ministère pour que personne ne remarque son départ. Il remarqua un peu plus loin la présence de Kingsley qui se battait contre deux mangemorts. Cependant, son regard se posa sur Ravenna en pleine discussion avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette dernière la pointait de sa baguette et la regardait d'un air suspicieux avant d'abaisser sa baguette et de répondre quelque chose positivement vu le signe de tête qu'elle venait de faire. James n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire que Ravenna avait disparu avec Bellatrix. Il contra deux stupéfix lancé simultanément par deux mangemorts. Il se reprit et son retour dans la réalité fit fuir les partisans du Lord Noir. Il disparut avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de venir lui parler.

Sur la terrasse où se trouvaient le célèbre trio de Poudlard, Ginny, ainsi que Sirius, l'apparition soudaine de James les surpris tous. Il ignora leurs interrogations muettes et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de son meilleur ami.

-Tu as fui Ravenna ? tenta ce dernier, nullement au courant de l'attaque qui venait d'avoir lieu.

-Non. Les mangemorts ont attaqué un quartier à Londres. Ravenna est venu sur le terrain. Elle est partie avec Bellatrix. Non, elle ne s'est pas fait prisonnière ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle est partie volontairement avec elle. Elles ont même discuté.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron.

-Ça, c'est la question. Pourquoi ! s'énerva le maraudeur.

-Tu as passé les deux derniers jours avec elle à t'entraîner, rappela Sirius. Elle ne t'a pas parlé d'un quelconque plan ?

-C'est Ravenna. Le jour où elle comprendra que partager ses idées se révèle plus facile pour les membres de son « camp », il ne restera plus qu'un seul héritier sur cette terre ! Elle m'énerve !

-Ravenna t'énerve ? coupa la voix de Remus.

-Mumus ! s'étonna joyeusement Sirius. Du renfort pour éviter un mini tsunami dans la piscine, ironisa-t-il en fixant son meilleur ami dont le regard braqué sur l'eau translucide avait créé inconsciemment une tempête aux hautes vagues dans le bassin.

-Tonks m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'une femme était partie avec Bellatrix. Personne ne l'a connaît au ministère, expliqua-t-il en prenant place autour de la table.

-Quelle malchance, Tellerino la connaissait très bien, lui ! Mais il ne travaille plus là-bas, ironisa James.

-Que faisait-elle là-bas ? Ravenna est réellement parti de son plein gré avec Bellatrix ? continua le loup-garou en ignorant les sarcasmes de James.

-Il semblerait. Mais vu qu'elle ne sait pas partager ses idées, je suis autant perdu que vous. Même après dix ans de cohabitation, j'ignore son fonctionnement.

-Tonks m'a dit que Dumbledore a déjà demandé une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir. Tu viens ? ajouta-t-il en direction de Sirius.

-Je devrais, non ?

-Ça voudrait dire soit prendre Harry avec toi, soit laisser ton filleul tout seul, rappela le lycanthrope.

-Je me contenterai de ton compte-rendu, conclut-il.

-Le professeur Rogue aura sûrement des choses à raconter, non ? N'est-il pas un espion pour l'Ordre ? intervient Hermione.

-On verra ce qu'il raconte pendant la réunion. Et aux dernières nouvelles, Kingsley pense venir après la réunion pour parler avec toi et je pense qu'il n'est pas le seul à prévoir de passer au manoir, expliqua Remus à James.

-Après la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, on fera notre propre réunion, décréta Sirius. Sérieusement, Jamie, tu crois vraiment que c'est utile de créer une piscine déchainée et de tenter de la vider de son eau à grands coups de vagues ?

-Laisse-moi vider ma piscine par d'immenses vagues !

-Maître James ?

-Oui ?

-Severus Rogue voudrait vous parler, expliqua Glorfi.

-Fais-le venir ici, exigea James dont l'annonce de la présence de Rogue l'avait calmé d'un coup comme le témoignait l'eau de la piscine redevenue calme.

-Rogue ? C'est Servil… Rogue, se reprit Sirius, qui a calmé ton énervement ? Et moi qui m'attendait à devoir faire une séance pour toi de psychomage et il ne fallait que Rogue… bougonna-t-il.


	100. Reour à Poudlard

Anonyme: La fic comptera 106 chapitres dont l'épilogue. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 100**

**Retour à Poudlard**

L'enfant rigolait. Assis sur les genoux de son père, il tendait sa petite main en direction de ses lunettes rondes. Avec peine, l'homme tentait de reculer afin d'éviter d'avoir ses lunettes brisées sur le sol sous les rires de son fils et sa femme. Plus il essayait d'esquiver les plans du garçonnet et plus les regards qu'il échangeait avec sa jeune épouse le faisaient rire. Jeune père, sa chevelure indisciplinée l'était d'autant plus que quelques instants auparavant, l'enfant avait détruit son long travail capillaire qui était censé lui avoir donné un air un peu plus ordonné. Le bambin ne semblait intéressé que par la monture argenté qui attirait son attention au grand dam de son père qui préférait éviter d'avoir à nouveau des petites traces de doigts sur ses lunettes. Son visage se crispa en une grimace lorsque son père lui enleva son bonnet de Père Noël, révélant ainsi quelques petites mèches noires qui se bataillaient sur sa tête.

La jeune femme soupira face au constat évident qu'il lui serait probablement impossible d'avoir une photo convenable pour Noël avec son fils et le père de ce dernier. Elle passa une main dans sa longue chevelure, leur redonnant un volume décontracté. Plongée dans un échange avec le photographe invisible sur la photographie, elle ne vit pas le regard d'amoureux transi de son mari qui sauva de justesse ses lunettes d'un vol à l'arrachée. Avec son sourire maternel et son regard émeraude qui faisait tant fondre l'homme à ses côtés, elle attrapa le petit garçon pour le poser bien assit sur les genoux de son père et pour qu'il regarde l'appareil photo. Elle lui remit ferment son bonnet rouge au pompon blanc puis elle se pencha vers lui et lui expliqua en lui montrant l'appareil qu'il devait rester bien sage pendant la photo. Alors qu'elle se blottissait contre son mari avec qui elle échangea un regard plein de tendresse, elle ne remarqua ni le flash de la photographie, ni l'attrait que le bambin avait trouvé à son bonnet auquel il essayait d'attraper le pompon blanc et pelucheux. Elle n'avait yeux que pour l'homme qui lui souriait avec son air charmeur.

-Cette photo me donne toujours les larmes aux yeux, intervient Glorfi en fixant la photo de Harry attrapant son bonnet et du regard amoureux de James et Lily.

L'elfe de maison posa son regard globuleux sur la photographie mouvante encadrée dans le vestibule du manoir Potter sans remarquer la grimace de l'homme en noir à ses côtés qui détourna rapidement les yeux du visage heureux de Lily. Il se racla la gorge, s'estimant heureux qu'aucun Potter ne l'ait vu se perdre dans les émeraudes et amoureux de Lily. Il aurait tout donné pour recevoir ce regard-là. Cependant, malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait eu pour sa belle, c'était à James Potter qu'elle dédiait cette étincelle qui pétillait dans son regard. Il aurait tout donné pour la rendre heureuse, pour être celui qui la rendrait heureuse.

-Où est Potter ? Demanda sèchement Rogue, pour se redonner son air insensible.

-Mes maîtres sont sur la terrasse avec Maître Sirius et Maître Remus ainsi que les amis de Maître Harry, expliqua l'elfe qui tendit son doigt en direction de la terrasse lorsqu'il la cita. Glorfi se souvient quand on a fait cette photo, c'était lors du premier Noël de Harry. Il avait que cinq mois mais il était déjà comme son père, intenable ! On a tout essayé pour qu'ils regardent tous les trois l'appareil photo en même temps. Mais, il n'y avait rien à faire, et pourtant on a tout fait avec Maître Sirius, mais quand Harry regardait, Maître James et Lily se regardaient avec leur regard plein d'amour puis…

Les noms de James et de Lily associé au mot « amour » firent fuir Rogue du vestibule. Un petit sourire attendri face aux paroles de Glorfi se dessina légèrement sur ses lèvres. Pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait mais au fond de lui Rogue savait qu'il aurait tout donné pour vivre la place de James, du moins cette période-là. Il chassa sa nostalgie et sa tristesse et quitta l'elfe de maison dans une grimace dédaigneuse que Glorfi ne remarqua pas, trop occupé à commenter la photo de ses souvenirs. En arrivant sur la terrasse du jardin, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir le célèvre trio de Poudlard et les maraudeurs assis autour de la table.

-Severus, le salua Remus en premier.

Les deux maraudeurs lui firent écho tandis que les trois étudiants le saluaient d'un vague « Professeur Rogue ». Il leur répondit d'un signe de tête. James fit apparaître une septième chaise aux côtés de Remus. Il refusa poliment lorsque James lui demanda s'il voulait également une coupe de glace plus que majestueuse.

-Pourquoi ta marraine s'est-elle vendue elle-même à Voldemort ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

-J'espérais que tu répondrais à cette question, grimaça le maraudeur. J'ignore pourquoi elle a fait ça. C'est… Ravenna est un mystère. Et vu qu'elle n'a pas encore compris que si elle partageait ses idées, les autres pourraient tenter de la comprendre... Je peux encore être content que Diego continue de voler au-dessus de la maison, termina James en montrant d'un geste de la main un rapace perché en haut d'un arbre dans la forêt d'à côté.

-Diego ? répéta le Serpentard.

-Son aigle. C'est comme Neve Nere et moi. Si l'héritier meurt, l'animal meurt aussi.

-On comptait sur toi pour nous en apprendre un peu plus et pour essayer de comprendre ce que Ravenna a prévu, ajouta Remus en rappelant le sujet premier de la conversation.

-Elle a dit à Bellatrix qu'elle avait des informations sur l'inconnu qu'elle ne dirait qu'en présence de Voldemort. Elles sont arrivées au manoir comme deux amies et pas comme si l'une d'elles était une prisonnière. Elle a expliqué à Voldemort qu'elle était ta marraine, la marraine de l'inconnu, qu'elle venait d'Italie… ce qui fait qu'à présent tout le camp de Voldemort, ainsi que Voldemort lui-même, est persuadé que l'inconnu et Tellerino ne font qu'un.

-Mais Tellerino a démissionné et personne ne sait où il vit !

-Elle réfléchit quand même, ironisa Sirius à la suite de James, elle se souvient que tu as démissionné hier.

-Elle a dit s'appeler Ravenna, continua Rogue.

-Mais n'a pas précisé son nom de famille ?

-Non. Du moins pas quand les mangemorts étaient là. Je ne peux pas garantir qu'elle ne le dira pas à un autre moment.

-Si elle donne son nom de famille, elle peut directement dire qu'elle est la marraine de James Potter. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vivait sans papiers…

-Sans papiers ? répéta Hermione.

-Ouais. Elle n'avait pas de passeport. Depuis plusieurs générations, les trois héritiers n'ont plus d'identité dans un pays pour éviter qu'une généalogie puisse être faite. Mais quand Ravenna est devenu ma marraine, elle a dû signer dans un registre civil ce qui fait que le ministère l'a dans ses papiers maintenant, expliqua James.

-Vous êtes tordus chez les Gryffondors, ne pas avoir d'identité, ricana Rogue.

-Les héritiers de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ont agit de la même manière.

-Ils sont aussi tordus que vous, alors.

-Sous-entendu que seuls les Serpentards ne sont pas tordus ? répliqua Remus, amusé.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit ! Pour en revenir à ta folle de marraine – la folie est de famille, murmura-t-il en fixant James – elle a dit à Voldemort que tu l'aideras contre Dumbledore.

-Quoi ? Elle a dit que j'allais aider Voldemort ?

-Oui.

-Moi ? Aider Voldemort ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Potter, dans ces trois mots ? ironisa le Serpentard.

-Je ne comprends pas comment associer les trois mots ensembles, dans une même phrase. Je ne vais pas aider Voldemort.

-C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit en présence des mangemorts. Elle dira peut-être d'autres choses à Voldemort en privé, ajouta-t-il arrachant une grimace à James. Quand elle a dit être ta marraine, elle a dit qu'elle était celle qui t'avait tout appris sur la magie…

-Tout ? Elle a pris la grosse tête ou quoi ?

-Elle a insisté sur le fait que tu étais plus puissant que ce que l'on pourrait croire mais surtout que tu pouvais l'aider là où il échouait contre Dumbledore, continua Rogue, ignorant la remarque de James. C'est ce point qui a surtout intéressé Voldemort. Mais elle n'a pas dit ce qu'elle attend de toi.

-Il faut jouer aux devinettes avec elle, maintenant ? râla Harry qui n'avait pas oublié la raison pour laquelle son père avait été absent durant toute son enfance.

-Elle veut que je le désarme… murmura James en réfléchissant. Dumbledore a la baguette de Sureau, il ne peut pas perdre un duel de baguettes, mais contre ma magie sans baguette, il peut être désarmé. Voldemort n'a jamais pu le battre parce qu'il a la baguette invincible mais Dumbledore ne peut pas le vaincre non plus vu que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire.

-Sauf que Dumbledore croit que l'arme ultime est Potter Junior.

-L'arme ultime ? Merci professeur, ironisa Harry.

-Ça se tient, concéda Remus. Tu peux désarmer Dumbledore, laissant la possibilité à Voldemort de gagner ce combat afin de vous retrouver juste vous deux l'un contre l'autre sans l'intervention de Dumbledore. Et elle t'évite de devoir te battre contre Voldemort _et_ Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir expliqué ce plan avant ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Parce que nous laisser galérer doit lui sembler plus drôle, répliqua Sirius avec ironie.

-Je ne peux pas raconter tout ça à Dumbledore lors de la réunion de l'Ordre. Je ne vais pas aller lui dire que l'inconnu pourra le désarmer malgré sa super baguette... Je ne suis même pas censé être au courant de la baguette de Sureau.

-Dis simplement que Ravenna s'est rendu auprès de Voldemort volontairement, qu'elle a entraîné l'inconnu, qu'elle est sa marraine, qu'elle vient d'Italie et que je suis très puissant.

-L'Ordre aussi doit penser que l'inconnu est Tellerino, conclut Rogue. Je vous ai tout dit. Je te vois à la réunion, Remus, salua le maître de Potion.

-Ouais.

-Les personne qui sont de notre côté vont sûrement passer au manoir après le départ de Dumbledore pour avoir la vraie version, tu peux venir pour discuter avec nous, si tu veux, proposa James un peu mal à l'aise d'inviter son ancien camarade honni.

-Je vais y réfléchir mais me retrouver entouré par des Gryffondors ne fait pas parti de mes projets, ironisa-t-il avant de disparaître.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il vient aux réunions de l'Ordre ? Où on est majoritairement des Gryffondors ? fit remarquer Sirius. Ou alors, il ne parlait pas des Gryffondors mais de nous trois, corrigea-t-il.

Peu après le départ du Maître des Potion, Remus se rendit au quartier général et en profita pour ramener Ron et Hermione. Dans le ciel, le soleil commençait à décliner gentiment lorsque peu à peu les membres de l'Ordre quittèrent la réunion pour se rendre au manoir Potter. Toute la famille Weasley arriva. Les jeunes, qui n'étaient toujours pas autorisés à participer aux réunions ordonnées par Dumbledore, purent apprendre ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Sans surprise, Rogue ne revint pas au manoir. Kingsley, Remus et Arthur relatèrent rapidement les paroles du Serpentard à James et Sirius ainsi qu'aux adolescents. Lorsque le discours indirect de l'ex-mangemort les avait informés de l'origine italienne de l'inconnu, toutes les hypothèses sur son identité s'étaient arrêtées sur celle de Tellerino. Désormais, l'auror italien était passé de l'homme à renvoyer dans son pays à celui qu'il fallait absolument retrouver.

-Maugrey et Dumbledore n'ont pas apprécié que je leur rappelle que je les avais avertis que Tellerino était plus puissant que tout ce qu'il laissait paraître. Je croyais en la puissance de Tellerino bien avant de savoir qu'il s'agissait de l'élu de Gryffondor, ajouta Kingsley. Selon Dumbledore, pour ne pas montrer qu'il aurait pu commettre une erreur en refusant de me croire sur Tellerino, la présence de Ravenna chez Voldemort est la preuve-même que Tellerino _et_ l'inconnu sont du mauvais côté.

-Du mauvais côté ? répéta James. Je suis intervenu contre Voldemort et ses partisans à chacune de mes apparitions.

-Du mauvais côté pour lui ! Pour Dumbledore, les camps opposés sont le nôtre – celui de l'inconnu – et celui de Voldemort. Car dans les deux cas, James et Voldemort l'empêchent de prendre le pouvoir et de manipuler à sa guise le monde sorcier. Mais pour Voldemort, Dumbledore et James sont le mauvais côté… expliqua Remus.

-Et pour nous, Dumbledore et Voldemort sont les camps ennemis. Le ministère et toutes les personnes qui ne sont au courant de ce qui se passent que par la presse, elles sont de quelle côté ? ironisa Sirius.

-Ils n'ont pas encore de côté, répondit James. Que sont les plans de Dumbledore ?

-Retrouver Tellerino, apprendre tout ce qu'on peut sur lui, et Rogue doit en apprendre encore plus sur Ravenna.

-Rogue a raconté tout ce qu'il sait à Dumbledore ? Est-ce vraiment bien que Dumbledore sache tout ce qu'il se passe dans le camp de Voldemort ? s'étonna Arthur.

-Rogue est passé plus tôt au manoir, répondit Remus. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu avec nous maintenant. Il nous a déjà donné les informations complètes.

-Mais on a décidé de ne pas tout dire à Dumbledore. Juste le minimum pour que Rogue puisse jouer son rôle d'espion, ajouta James. Ravenna a donné son nom à Voldemort et elle s'est engagé auprès de lui en promettant que j'aiderais Voldemort contre Dumbledore.

-Toi et Voldemort, ensemble ? répéta Kingsley.

-Ouais, pour éviter que je doive combattre Voldemort _et_ Dumbledore. Mais Voldemort ne pourra pas gagner contre la baguette de Sureau. Seulement, elle ne m'a rien expliqué alors on se base essentiellement sur des hypothèses...

Glorfi interrompit la discussion en apportant deux grandes assiettes rempli de cookies chocolatés et un pichet de limonade. Il servit discrètement les adultes et les adolescents qui étaient restés étonnement silencieux pendant la conversation.

-Et pour les enfants ? coupa Molly en désignant les quatre étudiants.

-Les enfants ? répéta Sirius, sans comprendre.

-Oui. La rentrée a lieu dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Les laisser retourner à Poudlard n'est-il pas dangereux ? expliqua-t-elle en regardant James.

-Je pensais laisser Harry y retourner. Poudlard reste Poudlard.

-Le contrôle total de Dumbledore sur Poudlard ne t'inquiète-t-il pas ? insista-t-elle. Ne crois-tu pas que Harry pourrait se retrouver en danger ?

-Il y a passé six ans, répondit James dans un haussement d'épaule.

-Mais les choses n'ont-elles pas changées ?

-Molly a raison, Dumbledore a la pierre de résurrection depuis cet été. Qui te dit qu'il ne voudra pas la cape de Harry pour avoir la dernière relique ? appuya Kingsley.

-La cape restera au manoir.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux, empirant son désordre capillaire. Il songea que ses réflexions faites durant toutes les vacances allaient devoir bientôt se fixer. Il ne pouvait attendre le jour précédent la rentrée pour en parler avec son fils concernant sa scolarité. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer interdire Poudlard à Harry car c'était le passage obligé de tout apprenti sorcier, d'autant plus pour l'héritier de Gryffondor. Mais surtout, il n'avait jamais été présent auprès de son fils et devoir lui interdire quelque chose de si important le rendait mal à l'aise. Il lui semblait que la décision ne lui appartenait pas. Harry avait son mot à dire.

-_Speri che tutto potrebbe essere finito prima che ritorna a scuola_? (Tu espère que tout pourrait être fini avant qu'il retourne à l'école?)

-_Le cosa possono cambiare molto rapidamente_. (Les choses peuvent changer très vite), répondit James. _Ma non hanno bisogno di sapere che è possibile che questa storia sia finita prima il primo settembre_. (Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir qu'il est possible que toute cette histoire soit finie avant le premier septembre).

-_Lo so. So anche che hai una speranza che può ritornare a una scuola con nessuno pericoloso. E in questa situazione potrei avere solo delle preoccupazioni di scuola_. (Je le sais. Je sais aussi que tu espère qu'il puisse retourner dans une école sans danger. Et dans cette situation, tu pourrais n'avoir que des soucis scolaire), ironisa Sirius.

-Harry ira à Poudlard s'il le veut, répondit James en se tourna vers Molly. Je crois qu'ils sont tous les quatre capables de savoir s'il est préférable de ne pas y retourner, ajouta-t-il en désignant son fils, Ron, Hermione et Ginny d'un signe de tête. De plus, trouver une excuse à donner à Dumbledore ne l'empêcherait pas de s'interroger sur ce refus d'envoyer les jeunes à l'école. S'ils ne vont pas à Poudlard, Dumbledore va se poser des questions…

-Et répondre que Poudlard n'est plus l'endroit le plus sécurisé ne serait pas une bonne réponse, termina Tonks. James a raison, laissez les jeunes choisir. Ils sont capables de choisir par eux-mêmes.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Remus alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers les quatre étudiants assis en bout de table qui s'étaient montrés discrets pendant toute la discussion.

-Il est vrai que Poudlard reste Poudlard, que c'est important qu'on ait terminé notre formation, décréta Hermione. Mais en même temps, Poudlard, comme le reste de l'Angleterre, n'est pas sûr. Poudlard n'est pas sûr car Dumbledore maîtrise tout là-bas et qu'il voudra la cape de Harry. Si Harry refuse de la lui donner, on ignore ce qu'il fera. Mais s'il répond que c'est Sirius qui l'a, Dumbledore ira la demander à Sirius, voire même à Remus. Cependant, si on refuse d'aller à Poudlard, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Dumbledore ? Qu'on n'a pas confiance en lui ? Aucune excuse valable n'est plausible. Et on vous mettrait aussi en danger.

-On ira à Poudlard, conclut Harry en coupant sa meilleure amie qui voulait encore argumenter. Si on a un problème, tu peux te téléporter dans le château, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en direction de son père.

-Bien sûr. Je l'ai fait plusieurs lors de ta dernière année scolaire.

-Créer une fausse cape, serait-ce une possibilité ? coupa Hermione, le visage illuminé par une soudaine révélation.

-Une fausse cape ? D'invisibilité ? Ses propriétés d'invisibilité ne tiendraient pas longtemps ou n'auraient rien de comparable à la vraie.

-On va à Poudlard – ainsi, pas de soupçons de la part de Dumbledore – et Harry lui donne une cape d'invisibilité s'il le lui demande. Une fausse cape.

-Il le remarquera. Ce n'est pas la vraie, contredit James.

-Pas avec un sort d'illusion bien exécuté et le fait que la cape vienne de Harry. Il lui fera croire que c'est la vraie. Harry ira même la lui redemander quelques jours plus tard en insistant que c'est un objet familial et qu'il y tient pour prouver sa valeur.

-Je suis d'accord avec le plan d'Hermione, accepta Harry. On va à Poudlard. Et on prend Neve Nere, ajouta-t-il. Tu pourras me surveiller tout le temps.

-On y retourne aussi, approuva Ron après avoir échangé un regard avec sa petite sœur.

-Vous êtes sûr ? s'inquiéta Molly.

-Maman, si on n'y va pas, on poussera Dumbledore à s'interroger et ça sera encore plus dangereux, la rassura Ginny.

Molly, peu rassurée à l'idée de laisser ses enfants partir à Poudlard dirigé par Dumbledore, se força à accepter le choix des étudiants. Elle ne répliqua rien et tenta de se convaincre que si son mari pouvait laisser leurs enfants quitter la maison pour l'insécurité et que si James approuvait le départ de son fils unique, qui se retrouverait sans aucun doute sous la surveillance de Dumbledore, elle devait pouvoir le faire également. Leur dire au revoir allait être encore plus douloureux que lors des autres années où elle était sûre qu'elle les retrouverait sain et sauf.

Plus les jours approchaient du départ pour l'école et plus James redoutait ce moment. Les mois passés avec son fils avaient été si précieux que devoir le laisser repartir sans savoir dans quelles circonstances il le reverrait l'angoissait. Il avait préféré ne pas l'avouer devant Molly qui s'affolait avant même le départ, mais l'idée de laisser Dumbledore pouvoir s'en prendre aux adolescents le dérangeait. Avouer que lui-même craignait ce qui pouvait arriver à son fils aurait augmenté ses craintes de mère. Seul Sirius et Remus étaient conscient de ce que pensait réellement James. Son seul espoir qui était en même temps celui qu'il redoutait le plus était que le combat entre Voldemort, Dumbledore et lui-même se déroule avant le départ de Harry. Dumbledore démi de ses fonctions de directeur de Poudlard, le château retrouverait sa sécurité légendaire et sa magique majesté. Mais plus les jours arrivaient et plus il devait se rendre à l'évidence que Voldemort ne préparait rien.

Le jour précédent la rentrée arriva enfin, au grand désarroi de l'héritier de Gryffondor qui aurait souhaité que Ravenna fasse bouger les choses avant le retour sur les bancs de l'école de son fils. Judith vint passer une partie de l'après-midi au manoir, le dernier jour que Harry et elle pouvaient passer ensemble. Préférant se dire au revoir loin des regards des deux maraudeurs, Harry la conduisit dans le jardin fleuri du manoir où ils se baladèrent, d'abord en silence, préférant ne pas aborder le sujet tabou du départ. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui prit la main et la guida vers un banc en pierre claire. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et Harry garda ses doigts enlacés aux siens. Son regard quitta la vision de leur main unie pour plonger ses émeraudes dans ses yeux aussi profonds que l'océan. Son cœur accéléra la cadence. Il déglutit avec peine tout en cherchant les mots pour lui dire au revoir même s'ils pouvaient se revoir lors de ses prochaines vacances.

-On se reverra. D'ici quelques mois, mais on se reverra, déclara-t-elle, le coupant dans ses pensées.

-J'ignore ce qu'il va se passer avec la guerre qui se déroule chez les sorciers, avec Dumbledore, Voldemort…

-Harry, votre guerre touche toute l'Angleterre. Les morts ne sont pas que sorciers, des moldus sont aussi tués. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fait peur. Je sais que tout va bien se terminer. Tu dois y croire encore plus que moi.

-Ça me fait plus peur de me dire que je ne pourrais pas te voir pendant plusieurs mois, avoua Harry. C'était plutôt une excuse de citer la guerre pour éviter de m'avouer que ne pas te voir va être difficile.

-On pourra s'écrire.

-La poste moldue ne peut pas trouver mon école. On s'écrit par hibou dans mon monde. Mais je peux t'écrire avec Hedwige.

-Je vois bien la tête de mes parents si tu m'écris avec ta chouette ! Mais tu n'es pas autorisé à rentrer chez toi lors des weekends ou au moins pendant les vacances ? Je rentre tous les weekends à la maison.

-Je ne rentre qu'à Noël pour deux semaines et après je reste à Poudlard jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Mais tu peux amener les lettres ici à mon père et Glorfi et ils me les feront parvenir. Moi, j'envoie mes lettres ici et ils te les donneront.

-D'accord. On se verra à Noël et on s'écrira, promit Judith en serrant un peu plus encore ses doigts autour de la main de Harry.

-Je me réjouis des vacances de Noël alors, murmura l'adolescent.

De sa main droite, il lui caressa la joue tout en gardant son regard braqué dans le sien. Du bout des doigts, il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Puis, traçant une ligne invisible depuis son oreille jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres en la longeant, il effleura la peau douce de son visage. Délicatement, il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres tout en les fixant de son regard émeraude. Se rapprochant peu à peu, il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa bouche tandis qu'il posait sa paume sur sa joue qui avait légèrement rougie. Son cœur tambourinait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Dans sa tête, toute réflexion était abolie. Son corps dictait ses mouvements. Il releva les yeux pour voir que la jeune femme avait fermé les siens et que sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte.

Ses lèvres touchèrent avec délicatesse et hésitation celles de Judith. Malgré le fait qu'il connaissait la douceur de ses lèvres, les quelques baisers qu'ils avaient déjà échangés étaient chastes et rapides. Symbole de leur peur initiale de l'amour et de l'autre, leurs baisers se métamorphosaient en une allégorie parfaite de la profondeur que prenait leur relation. Aucune pensée rationnelle ne pouvait prendre le dessus sur le désir qui enflammait leur corps. Timidement, la langue de Harry se heurta aux lèvres féminines pressées contre sa bouche. Sa main descendit lentement vers la base de son cou tandis que leurs langues se rencontraient.

Les joues rougies, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle. Se plongeant dans le regard de l'autre, Harry appuya son front contre le sien. Sa main suivit la chaîne argentée du collier dans une caresse aérienne pour s'arrêter sur le pendentif en forme de croix posée sur le sternum de la jeune fille.

-Tu vas me manquer.

Elle posa ses lèvres à nouveau sur celle du jeune homme, évitant de répondre et de dire à haute voix ses craintes de ne plus se voir. Il répondit avec fougue. Sa main se détacha de la sienne pour aller se poser dans son dos et pour la rapprocher un plus de lui. Il sentit ses fins doigts venir se perdre dans sa chevelure indisciplinée. Préférant ne pas parler de leur future séparation physique, ils profitèrent de leur dernier après-midi pour se témoigner leur sentiment sans user de la moindre parole. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se dire au revoir, ils se quittèrent à contrecœur. Ils prirent le chemin en sens inverse, n'oubliant jamais ce dernier jour d'août où ils avaient échangé leur premier réel baiser au milieu des fleurs du jardin Potter.

C'est main dans la main que James et Sirius les virent arriver. Assis par terre sous le parasol, des feuilles éparpillées entre les deux maraudeurs étaient parcourus d'écriture rouge ou bleu. Harry ne les remarqua pas, l'esprit perdu dans son départ proche pour Poudlard et la séparation avec cette nouvelle vie. Les deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un rapide regard amusé en remarquant la chevelure du jeune homme encore plus indisciplinée que d'habitude, leurs lèvres rougies et leur regard assombri par le désir qu'ils venaient de ressentir. Judith les salua.

-Aux vacances de Noël, j'imagine, répondit James.

-Sûrement, avoua-t-elle. Au revoir.

-Bye, répliquèrent les maraudeurs en les suivant du regard alors que Harry la raccompagnait vers le portail.

-Je vais faire ma valise, décréta Harry sans leur laisser le temps de répondre lorsqu'il revint après avoir dit un dernier au revoir à Judith.

Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Son cœur était serré. Nerveusement, il donna un coup de pied contre sa table de chevet. En grimaçant, il rattrapa sa lampe de chevet qui avait tenté de s'enfuir de son poste. D'un geste rageur, il attrapa sa grosse malle et la posa sur son lit. D'un mouvement brusque, les portes de son armoire furent ouvertes. Balayant rapidement les tablettes remplis d'habits, il songea avec tristesse que c'était la première fois qu'il ne souhaitait pas retourner à Poudlard. Il avait aimé ses vacances, retrouver sa famille, avoir une vie normale, rencontrer Judith. Il prit sa pile de tee-shirt et réalisa qu'en un été il avait refait sa garde-robe, que le souvenir des Dursley constamment rappelé par les habits trop grands et usés qui avaient appartenu à son cousin n'étaient plus là. Dans sa main, les vêtements qu'il tenait lui avaient été offerts par son père. Il fixa sa chambre qu'il allait devoir quitter. Le lustre au dessus de son lit l'impressionnait toujours autant. Un bruit contre la porte le ramena à la réalité.

-Je te dérange ? demanda James appuyé contre l'embrassure de la porte.

-Non. Pas du tout, répondit Harry en acceptant d'un geste de la tête que son père entre dans sa chambre.

D'un simple regard, la malle se décala à l'autre bout du lit et James s'assit là où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. D'un signe de tête, il montra la place à côté de lui à son fils qui vint le rejoindre, le sourire effacé.

-Ça va ?

-Je ne pensais pas que retourner à Poudlard pourrait aussi peu me réjouir. Même l'année passée, j'appréhendais d'y retourner après le retour de Voldemort, la mort de Cédric... et je ne voulais pas quitter le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Mais ce n'est pas comparable à ce que je ressens cette année. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille. Maintenant que je l'ai, je ne veux pas repartir.

-C'est la maison que tu ne veux pas quitter ou c'est le village ? demanda James avec un petit sourire.

-Les deux. Même si je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur d'imaginer quatre mois sans Judith.

-Mais vous vous êtes bien dit au revoir, remarqua-t-il avec un air entendu.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, s'empressa de répondre son fils dont le visage avait pris une couleur rouge.

-Je n'en crois rien. J'ai eu seize ans et je suis aussi tombé amoureux. Je sais ce que c'est. Tu as le miroir à double sens ?

-Oui. Il faudra répondre si je vous appelle. Aux dernières nouvelles, toi et Sirius n'êtes pas en même temps dans la douche. Il y en aura toujours un qui pourra me répondre, rétorqua ironiquement Harry.

Soudainement, le second miroir apparut entre les mains de James. Il le tendit à Harry, qui le prit sans comprendre.

-Amène-le à Judith. Vous voulez vous voir, vous parler… Il vous sera plus utile. Vous ne pourrez pas vous embrassez mais c'est mieux que rien, ajouta-t-il.

-Mais… Et nous ? Ils sont à vous ! Je ne peux pas accepter…

-On les a piqués dans le bureau du concierge quand on était à Poudlard. Ils ne sont pas réellement à nous. Et pour parler avec nous, tu demanderas à Neve Nere de m'appeler, de me dire où on se retrouve et à quelle heure, et je me téléporterai à Poudlard. Pour me dire quelque chose, passe par Neve Nere. Je viendrais à Poudlard si on doit parler. Si tu es en danger, je le saurai avec la gourmette.

-Merci, accepta Harry en montrant les miroirs. Tu vas me manquer, papa.

-Toi aussi, mon fils, répondit James en passant son bras autour des épaules de son fils. Ne grandis pas trop jusqu'à Noël. Je ne me sens déjà pas très grand alors si même mon fils devient plus grand que moi, ça ne le fera pas !

-J'essaierai, promit l'adolescent en souriant. Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies à t'en faire.

-Ça fait parti du jeu de la vie. Les jeunes partent un jour ou l'autre de la maison. Poudlard est juste une transition entre l'enfance et le monde des adultes. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où je suis parti à Poudlard, ton grand-père tentait de ne rien montrer mais je voyais bien que l'idée de me voir partir durant quatre mois ne lui plaisait pas.

-Dumbledore était déjà directeur, rétorqua Harry.

-Ce n'est pas que Dumbledore et ses plans machiavéliques... C'est le fait de devoir laisser son enfant prendre son envol qui fait peur aux parents. Toi et moi, on a eu un été pour apprendre à se connaître et on vit ce que tes camarades ont vécu quand ils avaient onze ans. À la différence près qu'on pourra se voir quand je viendrais à Poudlard.

-Ces vacances ont été les meilleures de ma vie. Je me sens vraiment chez moi même si parfois j'ai de la peine à réaliser que c'est vraiment chez moi.

-Le manoir t'appartient. C'est ta maison et ses portes te seront ouverte dès le 22 décembre.

-Tu connais la date à laquelle je reviens, se moqua faussement Harry pour ne pas montrer que cela le touchait.

-Bien sûr. Pour savoir jusqu'à quand on peut partir en vacances avec Sirius quand Voldemort et Dumbledore seront morts. Bon, on la fait cette valise ?

-Ne me presse pas ! répliqua Harry en se levant d'un bond avant de tirer sa valise et d'aller chercher ses habits. Il ne faudrait pas que je grandisse trop sinon je vais devoir me racheter des habits prochainement. L'avantage avec ceux de Dudley, c'est qu'ils n'étaient jamais trop petits !

-Et ? On retournera faire les magasins si tu as grandis. Tu les as essayé tes robes d'école que j'ai été te chercher ?

-Oui. Et j'ai vérifié, j'ai toutes mes affaires, tu n'as _rien_ oublié, ironisa l'adolescent.

James regarda son fils s'affairer autour de sa valise, la remplissant d'habits, de livres et autres. James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la difficulté que William avait eu de le laisser partir. Après un été, il peinait à voir son fils partir et pourtant, ils avaient vécu durant si longtemps séparés. Le dernier repas en famille se passa silencieusement. Harry ne voulait pas quitter le manoir, James ne voulait pas voir son fils partir du domaine familiale, Sirius ne voulait pas imaginer ce que Dumbledore pourrait faire à son filleul et Glorfi ne voulait plus quitter son jeune maître qu'il venait de retrouver. Le repas était délicieux, l'elfe de maison s'était surpassé, recherchant peut-être un moyen de convaincre Harry de ne pas retourner à l'école. Il avait toujours redouté les rentrées scolaires, déjà quand James était adolescent. Après souper, Harry s'éclipsa dans le village avec l'autorisation des maraudeurs pour amener le miroir à Judith. Pour sa sécurité, Neve Nere l'accompagna mais ne transmit pas à James le langoureux au revoir qui se déroula sous ses yeux.

-Tu ne viens pas la gare, j'imagine ? demanda Harry en fixant son père le matin du premier septembre. Les tartines de Glorfi vont me manquer.

-Je pensais venir. Sous la cape.

-Sérieusement ? Sous la cape ?

-Ouais. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir d'ici sans te dire au revoir là-bas.

-Et ça te rassure d'être avec nous dans une zone bondée, propice à une attaque de Voldemort malgré la présence exagérée d'aurors, traduisit Sirius.

-J'avoue.

Quelques heures plus tard, James passait avec nostalgie la cape sur ses épaules sous le regard de Harry qui réalisait alors que pour la première fois, il n'aurait pas la cape d'invisibilité avec lui.

-Je te la rendrais quand Dumbledore ne pourra plus te la voler.

-J'ai toujours la carte du maraudeur, rétorqua Harry.

James se téléporta avec Sirius et Harry à ses côtés. Il resta avec eux. Tous les regards se braquaient sur eux. Les murmures peu discrets se faisaient remarquer le long de leur passage. Ils se rendirent rapidement sur la voie 9 ¾. Ils repèrent les Weasley et Hermione qui les attendaient.

-Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Molly.

-Il est 10h52, Molly. Pas de panique.

-Harry n'est habituellement pas le dernier à être prêt pour partir, contrairement à d'autres, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son fils cadet.

-Hey ! Je n'étais pas en retard ce matin ! se vexa Ron sous les sourires de ses meilleurs amis.

-On a préféré venir à la dernière minute que trop tôt.

-Pour éviter tous ces regards, ajouta la voix de James.

-Il est temps de monter, coupa Hermione.

-D'accord, j'arrive. Je dis vite au revoir. Montez, ajouta Harry avant de se tourner vers Sirius. On se voit à Noël.

-Sûrement avant, avoua Sirius.

-Bien sûr que ça sera avant. Je peux me téléporter à Poudlard, je vais évidement aller rendre visite à mon fils, contredit la voix de James.

-Ne me crie pas dans l'oreille, Jamie, siffla Sirius en se retenant de tourner la tête.

-C'est plus logique que Harry regarde dans ta direction quand je lui parle. Et je ne criais pas dans ton oreille. Va voir ce que signifie le mot crier dans un dictionnaire, grogna-t-il.

-Soyez sages, ordonna Harry. Pas de bêtises durant mon absence, précisa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin avant de détaler dans le train.

-Je n'aime pas du tout ce petit sourire qu'il avait. On dirait qu'il sous-entendait des choses fausses, souffla Sirius.

-Je crois que c'est ce qu'il sous-entendait.

-Faut vraiment qu'on voit des femmes quand tout cela sera fini. Sinon ton fils va continuer ses insinuations douteuses.

-Si tu ramènes une femme au manoir, trouve-toi une chambre autre que la mienne, grogna James.

Un son strident les interrompit. Le train bougea dans un roulement mécanique et quitta la gare, emportant les adolescents pour une nouvelle année. Dans le train, Harry regarda à travers la fenêtre. Le train quitta la ville pour s'aventurer dans la campagne anglaise. Plongé dans ses pensées, il caressait machinalement le chat allongé sur sa cuisse.

-Ça va Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione en posant une main sur son genou.

-C'est juste bizarre de quitter la maison. Avant j'avais l'habitude de rentrer à la maison à Poudlard. Mais cet été, je me sentais vraiment à la maison.

-Peut-être parce que c'était ta vraie maison, rappela la jeune femme.

-Mais on est tous passé par là. On sait à quel point c'est dur de quitter sa famille la première fois, expliqua Ron.

-Vous aviez onze ans quand vous aviez quitté votre famille pour la première fois et pour quelque chose que vous ne connaissiez pas.

-Mais cette fois on s'embarque dans quelque chose d'inconnu aussi. Poudlard sera différent. Une guerre a lieu, ajouta Ginny. Je vais retrouver Luna. À plus tard.

-Vous pensez que Dumbledore va te demander la cape ? demanda Ron après avoir vérifié que sa sœur avait bien fermé la porte.

-Logiquement, oui, répondit Harry. Il sait que j'ai la dernière relique et selon Ravenna, il a les deux dernières.

-Que va faire ton père des reliques ?

-Comment ça ?

-Il va désarmer Dumbledore donc sera le propriétaire de la baguette de Sureau, il a déjà la cape et il ne sera pas difficile qu'on puisse trouver la pierre. Que penses-tu qu'il en fera ? demanda Hermione.

-On ne peut pas les garder. J'imagine qu'on va les détruire.

-Détruire la cape ? répéta Ron.

-Peut-être pas la cape. C'est un symbole de la famille. Je m'y opposerais s'il devait vouloir la détruire même si c'est une relique. C'est la seule chose que j'avais de lui pendant très longtemps.

Un miaulement le coupa. Les trois adolescents regardèrent Neve Nere surpris.

-Sirius m'a expliqué que pour communiquer avec, il lui posait des questions où la réponse devait être oui ou non. Un miaulement c'est oui et deux miaulements signifient non, expliqua Harry. Papa ne détruira pas la cape ?

Neve Nere répondit par deux miaulements, à la grande surprise des adolescents !

La porte s'ouvrit, coupant court à leurs questions. Apparut, sur le seuil de la porte, Neville.

-Neville ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et vous ? répondit-il en fermant soigneusement la porte. Ginny m'a dit que je vous trouverai ici.

-Tout va bien.

-Harry vit son premier départ nostalgique loin de la maison, ajouta Ron.

-Hey ! s'offusqua Harry qui baissa alors les yeux sur le félin ronronnant sur ses genoux, se demandant s'il racontait à James ce qu'il ressentait.

-Tu as vu Luna ? coupa Hermione.

-Oui. J'étais dans son compartiment avant. Elle va bien. Tu as repris ton chat ? remarqua Neville en désignant Neve Nere.

-Ouais. Il est chargé de surveiller.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil commençait à décliner. Hermione partit rejoindre Ginny et Luna pour se changer, laissant les trois garçons ensemble.

-Toi et Hermione, vous en êtes où ? demanda Neville innocemment en direction de Ron, provoquant un sourire amusé chez Harry.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Ron. Pourquoi tu ris, Harry ?

-Je pensais à une histoire que m'a raconté Sirius l'autre jour, inventa Harry pour ne pas devoir avouer que la naïveté de son meilleur ami sur sa relation avec Hermione l'amusait.

-Et avec Judith, t'en est où ? rétorqua ledit meilleur ami qui avait compris l'allusion qui était faite concernant sa relation avec Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, se vexa Harry. Imagine dire au revoir à Hermione pour quatre mois.

-Je suis sûr qu'Hedwige acceptera de lui amener tes mots doux, le rassura Neville.

-J'ai mieux ! Mon père et Sirius nous ont donné les miroirs à double sens pour parler de vive voix.

-Le miroir que tu avais utilisé à la fin de l'année dernière ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne l'utiliseras pas avec eux ?

-Non. Si je dois leur parler, je dois demander à Neve Nere de les appeler et ils viendront à Poudlard.

-Ça nous évitera des évènements comme ceux du ministère, se moqua Ron.

Le train s'arrêta dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches où ils retrouvèrent les trois jeunes femmes. La lune en forme de large croissant avait déjà pris place dans le ciel. Ils montèrent tous les six. En prenant place, Harry prit Neve Nere sur ses genoux pour éviter de l'écraser dans le capuchon. Il réalisa alors que le félin venait ici pour sa neuvième année.

-Plusieurs élèves de Serpentard ne sont pas là, leur apprit Hermione. Des élèves comme Malefoy.

-Les mangemorts en herbe ou déjà mangemorts, constata Ron.

-Vous pensez que ça signifie quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

-Sûrement rien. Vous-Savez-Qui doit sûrement préférer éviter d'avoir de futures nouvelles recrues sous l'observation et les manipulations de Dumbledore.

Ils sortirent de la calèche et le félin en profita pour retourner se cacher dans la capuche de l'uniforme de Harry. En voyant le château face à lui et en repensant à ce qu'il avait appri au début de l'été, il réalisa alors que l'école qui se dressait devant lui avait été fondée par son ancêtre. Il se sentit encore plus fier face à la majestueuse du château. Ils passèrent les portes du portail. Un peu plus loin, ils virent la maison de Hagrid, Hagrid qui avait tant fait confiance en la mauvaise personne.

Marchant dans l'herbe en direction des grosses portes en bois, une détonation derrière eux les fit soudain sursauter. En effet, autour d'eux, des mangemorts transplanaient les uns après les autres, encerclant les élèves qui entraient par le portail ouvert et qui n'avaient hélas pas eu le temps de se retrouver derrière les murs rassurant du château. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils virent au loin les débris des battants du portail ouvert. Bellatrix éclata d'un rire témoignant de sa folie en regardant l'état du portail et l'ouverture aux mangemorts qu'elle avait faite.

-On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! siffla Hermione en regarda un homme masqué apparaître face à eux.

Harry observa le nombre exubérant de mangemorts présent sur la pelouse de l'école et tous les élèves entourés par eux. Il se retourna légèrement vers la forêt interdite derrière lui et vit que là encore des hommes s'y trouvaient. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que faisaient les professeurs que Voldemort se matérialisa devant lui. Il déglutit en voyant le sourire satisfait qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres en le voyant face à lui.

-Harry Potter ! Nous nous retrouvons. Ton parrain t'a laissé quitter votre petite cachette, ironisa-t-il. Quel dommage ! De plus, l'inconnu ne pourra pas venir te sauver cette fois, il n'aura pas le temps d'arriver, décréta-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'adolescent. _Avada Kedavra !_

En le voyant viser, Harry n'eut que le réflexe de poser sa main gauche sur la gourmette en espérant que cela appellerait James et il ferma les yeux, priant le ciel.

_James ! Attaque à Poudlard !_


	101. Se dévoiler

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 101 **

**Se dévoiler**

En quittant Harry, James et Sirius rentrèrent au manoir. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises longues. Glorfi leur apporta des boissons et une grosse coupe de glace. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, James vivant le sentiment du premier départ de son enfant pour Poudlard. Ils savaient tous les deux que Harry entamaient sa sixième année mais l'idée de ne plus le voir tous les jours allait leur paraître étrange. Harry et son sourire inconscient allaient leur manquer. Ses envies de Quidditch à toutes heures de la journée, son innocence lorsqu'il parlait de Judith, son intérêt pour apprendre de nouvelles choses…

-Au moins, on n'aura eu que deux rentrées scolaires, fit remarquer Sirius.

-La première est la pire.

-Sans doute.

-La première séparation. Même si on sait que tout se passera bien pour Harry vu qu'il connaît déjà Poudlard comme sa poche et qu'on a passé _qu'un_ été ensemble.

-Mais on ignore ce que pourrait faire Dumbledore, rappela Sirius, provoquant une grimace chez James.

-Merci de me le rappeler. J'essayais de ne pas y penser. Poudlard, murmura James avec nostalgie.

-Nos plus belles années.

-Les plus insouciantes, rétorqua-t-il.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, qu'ils se remémoraient leurs souvenirs à des centaines de kilomètres, Harry et ses amis sortaient du train et entraient dans l'enceinte de l'école normalement si bien protégée. Une démangeaison dérangea James au niveau de son poignet gauche où la gourmette qu'il avait reçu étant bébé et qu'il avait magiquement relié à son fils se situait.

-Ma gourmette me démange, annonça-t-il en se redressant.

-La présence de Dumbledore ? proposa Sirius, inquiet.

Une brusque chaleur le brûla à l'instant où la voix du félin résonnait dans sa tête.

_James ! Attaque à Poudlard ! _

-Attaque à Poudlard, annonça-t-il avant de se téléporter à l'instant même où le manteau noir apparaissait pour cacher son identité.

Il apparut face à Voldemort qui brandissait sa baguette face à James et d'où sortait un filet vert. Dans un geste rapide, James créa un bouclier autour de lui. Le sort ricocha sur le bouclier invisible à l'instant où le sort aurait dû rencontrer la paume ouverte de James.

-Aïe, grommela-t-il rageusement en regardant sa main. C'est le deuxième Avada Kedavra que je me choppe de ce type, grogna-t-il.

Puis réalisant qu'il avait voulu se déplacer près de son fils, il se retourna et se retrouva face à Harry qui ouvrait peu à peu les yeux, réalisant qu'il n'était pas mort.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta James.

-De justesse.

_Grazie Neve_, pensa l'élu en se retournant vers Voldemort qui le fixait mécontent.

-Comment as-tu pu être là aussi rapidement ?

-Une longue histoire. Peu intéressante. Sauf si mon enfance t'intéresse, ironisa-t-il en songeant à sa première rencontre avec Neve Nere grâce à qui il devait d'être déjà là.

-Tom !

La voix de Dumbledore et l'arrivée des professeurs coupèrent leur conversation. Il remarqua le regard inquiet de Minerva dans leur direction et celui impassible de Rogue. Soudainement, James réalisa. Devant lui se trouvaient Dumbledore et Voldemort. Ravenna avait promis qu'il aiderait Voldemort contre Dumbledore. C'était maintenant qu'il allait devoir le faire et par la même occasion il allait ensuite devoir accomplir la prophétie. Ravenna avait d'autant plus bien choisi son jour et son endroit. Les fondateurs s'étaient battus dans ce château, leurs héritiers allaient suivre leur chemin.

-La salope ! siffla-t-il.

-Tellerino ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

-Je ne suis pas Tellerino. Raté. Quant à toi, Tom, comme dirait Dumby, continua James sans réaliser qu'il venait d'utiliser le surnom donné à Dumbledore par les maraudeurs, tu n'avais pas conclu un marché avec ma marraine à mon sujet ? Parce que me tuer n'aurait pas été pratique pour son bon déroulement.

-Ce sort ne t'était pas destiné.

-Il faut apprendre à viser. Six mois dans le coma ne m'intéresse plus, termina-t-il dans un marmonnement.

-Les aurors vont arriver Tom. J'ignore comment tu as pu entrer mais tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

-Oh si vieux fou, car je sais que je vais gagner ce combat. N'est-ce pas ? ajouta Voldemort en se tournant vers James.

-Bien sûr. Q_uel combat ?_ se retint d'ajouter James, mortifié.

Dumbledore tourna un regard surpris vers lui. À ce moment là, les aurors arrivèrent. Maugrey se plaça à la droite de Dumbledore, provoquant une grimace cachée sous la capuche de James. Kingsley et Tonks, quant à eux, se retrouvèrent près de James et vers les adolescents. Les autres aurors se placèrent autour des étudiants, prêts à les défendre d'une attaque de mangemort. Un sourire victorieux se peignit sur le visage de Dumbledore qui pensait que leur présence les ferait déguerpir. Voldemort fit signe d'un geste de la tête à Bellatrix qui disparut. À peine eut-elle quitté l'herbe autrefois si verte que Sirius, Remus, le couple et les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent. Molly se déplaça immédiatement vers les enfants tandis que Sirius se tournait vers son meilleur ami.

-Ça va ? murmura-t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Ravenna ne sera plus là dans quelques heures et je n'aurais plus le droit à l'erreur.

-Jamie, ordonna Sirius en le tirant par le bras, ignorant les regards interrogateurs autour de lui.

-Tu n'es pas censé me connaître.

-On s'en fiche, tu viens de le dire, dans quelques heures tout sera terminé. Ne fais pas ses yeux là. On sait que tu vas réussir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? La prophétie dit que l'un d'entre nous doit mourir. Mais pas lequel.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous partager votre conversation, coupa Dumbledore.

-Non. On préfère que ça reste privé, répliqua Sirius en haussant la voix. Jamie, tu te souviens ce que tu ressentais avant chaque match de Quidditch ? Tu étais terrorisé, peur de perdre, de recevoir un cognard, oui je sais que tu avais la trouille de la blessure, je te connais mieux que moi-même. Mais toutes ces peurs te quittaient quand tu montais sur ton balai. Avant nos missions d'auror, tu avais la trouille, peur avant de partir, mais sur le moment, tu cartonnais. Tu as la force en toi. Tu t'es déjà battu contre Voldemort et…

-Je suis censé être mort !

-Non ! Tu t'es battu contre lui une autre fois et tu l'avais énervé, tu avais utilisé un sort appris par Ravenna. Au moment de l'action, tu agis et tu réussis. Arrête de parler.

-Je peux le faire, ouais.

-Tu vas le faire, sinon je te botte le cul.

-Si je suis mort, tu auras de la peine, répliqua James avec un petit sourire que lui retourna son meilleur ami. On a fini, dit-il à voix haute. Où en étions-nous ?

-Comment vous connaissez-vous ? s'étonna Dumbledore, mécontent que Sirius lui ait caché ça.

-Une longue histoire. Là encore peu intéressante.

-Merci, se vexa faussement Sirius à ses côtés, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre James.

-On en était au moment où Voldy – surnom qui offusqua le mage noir – nous expliquait comment il a transplané dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, alors qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard comme c'est si bien expliqué dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, termina rapidement James en jetant un coup d'œil à Remus.

-Ta chère marraine nous a expliqué comment faire.

-Ravenna ?

-Mais elle pourra t'expliquer elle-même ce qu'elle nous a appris. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'apparut à ses côtés Ravenna, maintenue par Bellatrix qui souriait avec un air de démence.

-Ton filleul voudrait savoir comment se fait-il qu'on puisse désormais transplaner à Poudlard, susurra Voldemort.

Ravenna se tourna vers James et garda un visage impassible. Rien ne montrait qu'elle savait que dans quelques secondes, elle serait morte, et que le sort du monde magique allait se jouer.

-Lorsque le portail est ouvert, la protection anti-transplanage se désactive. Le portail cassé, la protection n'existe plus.

-Intéressant, commenta James. Tu aurais pu me le dire, non ?

-_Lo so che non ho spiegato tutto ma penso che non è il momento per parlare di questo_. (Je sais que je n'ai pas tout expliqué mais je pense que ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça.)

-_Sì, è l'ultimo momento per che puoì dirmi tutto che non hai detto._ (Oui, c'est le dernier moment pour que tu puisses me dire tout ce que tu n'as pas dit). _Ma hai ragione, non è più il momento di parlare ancora di questo. __Sarà finito in qualche ore_. (Mais tu as raison, ce n'est plus le moment de parler encore de ça. Ça sera fini dans quelques heures.)

-_Puoì farlo_. (Tu peux le faire).

-_Lo so. Ma adesso ho bisogno di fare qualcosa e non solo parlare_. (Je le sais. Mais maintenant, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose et non seulement parler). On a un « pacte », conclu sans mon avis, à effectuer, non ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Voldemort.

-Ne nous diras-tu pas qui se cache derrière cette capuche ? Tu ne réponds rien ? susurra Voldemort après quelques secondes de silence de la part de James. Te dévoiler te fait donc si peur ?

Dans un mouvement rapide de la main, James fit tomber son capuchon qui masquait son visage. Il pouvait sentir les regards perplexes de certains et les exclamations de surprises d'autres qui le reconnaissaient.

-James ? s'étonna doucement Dumbledore d'une voix bienveillante. Quel miracle !

-Potter ! s'exclama Voldemort au même moment. Tu es censé être mort !

-Non, je ne suis pas mort et je ne suis ni Jésus, ni un zombie, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Et non ce n'est pas un miracle. Ravenna est bel et bien ma marraine et j'étais bel et bien Tellerino, termina-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai vu ton corps mort. Le sort t'a touché de plein fouet.

-Ouais. Un peu comme le sort de magie noire en décembre 1978, celui qui était censé me faire mourir d'hémorragie interne et externe…

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Ravenna, répondit simplement James. Et mes meilleurs amis ont aussi vu mon corps et m'ont aussi cru morts alors évidemment, tu m'as cru mort à ton tour. Et avant qu'on ne me demande comment, ma réponse est toujours Ravenna.

-Toi ! rugit Voldemort en pointant de sa baguette l'héritière de Serdaigle.

-Moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ? On meurt tous un jour ou l'autre.

-James, c'est incroyable que tu sois toujours vivant. Pour Harry, continua Dumbledore, rappelant sa présence.

-Ouais. Mais on a caché la cape d'invisibilité des Potter, coupa James. Dommage.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Dumbledore oubliant d'utiliser une voix douce et bienveillante.

-La cape, répéta l'élu comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Tu ne la trouveras jamais.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua précipitamment Dumbledore, trop vite pour que ce soit innocent.

-Si tu le dis.

-Tu t'es allié à Voldemort ! s'étonna le directeur.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as survécu parce qu'il ne t'a pas tué. Tu as retourné ta veste.

-Je n'avais pas de veste quand je suis mort. Et Voldemort n'a pas l'air d'être au courant que j'étais vivant.

-Je t'ai tué, comment aurais-tu pu être vivant ? S'écria Voldemort.

-Tu ne m'as pas tué, je le répète. Et oui, j'ai retourné ma « veste ». Mais pas pour aller dans le camp de Voldemort. Pour créer mon propre côté, _mon_ camp.

-Ton propre camp ? répétèrent les deux leaders adverses.

-Son propre camp, confirma Kingsley. Certains sont du côté de Voldemort, d'autres celui de Dumbledore, d'autres encore celui de James et le dernier, c'est celui des indécis.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Kingsley ? grogna Dumbledore dont le visage montrait sa vraie et vile nature.

-Je dis simplement que depuis le début de l'été, nous sommes certains membres de l'ordre à être des agents doubles, si je puis dire. Deux autres depuis l'été dernier même, ajouta-t-il en désignant les deux autres maraudeurs.

À la fin de l'explication de Kingsley, Minerva et Rogue transplanèrent du côté de James, montrant leur allégeance, laissant seuls Dumbledore et Maugrey ainsi que quelques derniers membres de l'Ordre.

-Severus !

-Rogue !

-Servilus ! ajouta Sirius après que Dumbledore et Voldemort aient regardé avec horreur leur espion se tourner vers le troisième camp. Quoi ? fit-il sous le regard de James. Je sais qu'on a fait la paix, c'était juste pour que le troisième camp dise aussi quelque chose.

-On bouge ou on continue de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? s'énerva James à qui l'inactivité faisait monter le stress. Ravenna a promis que je devais faire quelque chose, il me semble.

-Tu as le champ libre pour tenir votre promesse.

-Sa promesse, rectifia-t-il.

-Je te tuerai après ça, susurra Voldemort avec amusement.

-James, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? tonna Dumbledore, le regard menaçant.

-Il se passe que Harry n'est pas l'élu de la prophétie mais moi, si. La prophétie a été faite à mon sujet avant ma naissance et refaite avant celle de Harry car je me suis aussi fait marquer cette nuit-là. Et je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor, termina-t-il avant de faire apparaître la baguette du vieux sorcier dans sa main et, dans un geste rapide, la brisa en deux sur sa jambe.

Des exclamations d'horreurs et de surprises résonnèrent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Des murmures d'incompréhension parcouraient les rangs. Personne ne comprenait l'acte que venait d'accomplir James Potter. Pour la plupart, il aurait été logique que ce dernier soit contre Voldemort et dans le même camp que Dumbledore. Voldemort observait les deux sorciers d'un air amusé tandis que Dumbledore fixait James d'un regard mauvais. Quiconque aurait cessé d'observer James pour s'intéresser à Dumbledore aurait cru voir les yeux du diable. Tout son corps tremblait de colère. Tout d'abord énervé en voyant que l'inconnu était James Potter et d'avoir été laissé dans l'ignorance, cet énervement qui habitait le vieux sorcier dépassa tout ce qu'il était possible d'imaginer en voyant sa baguette se briser en deux sans avoir eu le temps de réagir. Si baguette il avait en main, il aurait lancé le sort mortel sans se soucier d'apprendre comment James avait su pour les reliques ou comment il avait survécu.

-J'ai tenu ma promesse, décréta calmement James, ignorant les débris en bois de sureau qui trainaient à ses pieds.

-Merci, Potter, ricana Voldemort. L'effet de surprise est déstabilisant, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? siffla Dumbledore d'une voix menaçante en direction de James qui fut rassuré de savoir la baguette brisée à jamais.

-J'ai détruit la baguette de Sureau. Malheureusement pour toi, tu l'as gardée après l'avoir prise à Grindelwald. Si tu avais gardé la baguette que tu avais reçu à onze ans, Voldemort t'aurait déjà battu et moi je n'aurais jamais eu à détruire ta baguette.

-Comment as-tu su pour les reliques ? Personne ne le savait…

-Je vais répondre pour James vu que je suis celle qui le lui ai appris, intervint Ravenna qui se dégagea de Bellatrix. Dans les années 40, lors de la montée en puissance de Grindelwald, les héritiers de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle…

-Le dernier héritier de Serdaigle est mort, il y a bien longtemps, coupa Dumbledore.

-C'est ce que tout le monde croit. Tout comme tout le monde croit que l'héritier de Gryffondor est mort depuis longtemps. Le dernier héritier de Poufsouffle est mort en 1809 en Espagne. Mais James et moi sommes la preuve vivante que ceux de Gryffondor et Serdaigle existent toujours, expliqua Ravenna. La manière de Grindelwald a amené à s'interroger sur une quelconque ascendance avec Serpentard. En 1945, il a été vaincu, donc les recherches ont cessées. Mais il y avait toujours l'envie de comprendre comment il était possible de gagner lors de tous les combats sauf un, expliqua-t-elle tandis que tous l'écoutait avec attention. En 1954, Elizabeth, Cassandra et moi-même sommes venus en Angleterre où Lisa a rencontré un auror…

-Je rêve où elle est en train de raconter la rencontre de mes parents, siffla James surpris.

-Il semblerait, ricana Sirius.

-Etonnement, il n'avait pas confiance en vous, Dumbledore. Oui, William n'avait pas confiance en vous, confirma-t-elle en voyant le regard de Dumbledore se poser sur James. Son instinct lui disait de garder ses distances. Il nous a aidées à faire quelques recherches. En 1978, on a appris que Grindelwald avait la baguette de Sureau. Cassandra fut tuée l'année suivante par Voldemort.

-Cassandra ? répéta le mage noir.

-Ma petite sœur. Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est un membre de ta famille. En 1964, William et moi étions convaincu que la baguette de Sureau avait retrouvé un propriétaire. La baguette de Sureau ne peut perdre contre aucune autre baguette. Ce qui est le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne vous a désarmé en 50 ans sauf James qui l'a fait sans utiliser de baguette. Et cet été, vous avez pillé une tombe pour vous emparer de la pierre de résurrection. Ce qui est amusant, soit dit au passage, c'est que la tombe est celle de ton grand-père, Tom, précisa-t-elle à l'attention de Voldemort.

-Comment avoir su pour la pierre ?

-Se tenir au courant un minimum de ce qui se passe un peu partout. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire ces dernières années autre que de me tenir au courant. La cape semblait être la relique la plus simple à s'emparer, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'aurais pu l'avoir n'importe quand.

-Vous plaisantez ? coupa Harry, surprenant les personnes autour de lui. Jamais je ne vous aurais donné ma cape d'invisibilité.

-J'aurais su te convaincre, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

-Sauf cette année, rétorqua Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de cape, de pierre et autre ? coupa Voldemort, énervé de ne pas comprendre.

-Les reliques de la mort. Celui possède les trois reliques devient maître de la mort, répondit Ravenna. Mais une fois une relique détruite, devenir maître de la mort devient impossible, précisa-t-elle coupant court aux espoirs du mage noir. Donc j'ai expliqué ce que j'avais à expliquer. Chacun tient sa part du marché, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu n'as pas précisé que ton précieux filleul était Potter, le Potter qui aurait dû mourir déjà deux fois.

-Tu m'as demandé si c'était Tellerino, j'ai approuvé étant donné que James et Tellerino n'ont fait qu'un pendant quatorze ans. Je n'ai pas menti. Il faut s'aider entre héritiers de fondateur, minauda-t-elle.

-Tuez-moi tous ces parasites, je m'occupe de Dumbledore, ordonna Voldemort.

Bellatrix, pour répondre à ses ordres, pointa Ravenna de sa baguette, mais cette dernière la repoussa d'un geste de la main à l'instant même où Voldemort se détournait d'elle pour ne s'intéresser qu'à Dumbledore. Les mangemorts obéirent et se préparèrent à attaquer aurors, élèves et sorciers du camp adverse. Ravenna se téléporta aux côtés de James. Mais alors que les sorts allaient commencer à fuser, le son mélodieux du phénix retentit comme un chant libérateur, interrompant les actions à venir.


	102. Ultime Combat

**Joyeux Noël à tous! Bcp de lumière et de bonheur pour ce jour d'amour!**

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 102**

**Ultime combat**

Le son du phénix résonnait autour d'eux. L'oiseau majestueux avait pris son envol depuis une fenêtre du château et profitait avec allégresse de sa liberté retrouvée. Il virevoltait autour des hautes tours, ignorant le sang qui s'apprêtait à couler sur une pelouse prête à revivre, à redevenir d'un vert vivant. Les arbres de la forêt interdite semblèrent se vivifier comme s'ils avaient dormi durant trop longtemps à l'instant où l'oiseau passait au-dessus d'eux. Puis, peu à peu, l'oiseau disparut dans le ciel. Il avait retrouvé sa liberté et sa majesté. Tout comme lui, l'âme de Poudlard était prête à se réveiller pour vivre à nouveau. Les plumes rouges avaient capté les regards qui l'avaient suivi durant son vol et qui continuaient à fixer l'endroit où le phénix avait disparu.

Toutefois, un rire froid coupa cette contemplation. Au pied du château, devant les hautes portes se tenait droit et fier l'héritier de Serpentard, convaincu de sa suprématie. Il dominait le corps sans vie à ses pieds. Figé dans la mort, Albus Dumbledore gisait au pied du mage noir. Maugrey se laissa tomber à côté du corps refroidissant, ignorant les regards surpris qui lui était lancé sur sa réaction excessive. Voldemort ne prêta pas attention aux lamentations émises à ses pieds. Les seules personnes qui comptaient étaient James Potter et son fils. Il fixa son rival, convaincu que ce jour était le dernier vécu par les Potter.

-C'est la fin, déclara-t-il en s'avançant, la baguette tendue en direction du maraudeur. Ce soir, vous serez mort.

-_Puoì farlo_ (Tu peux le faire), murmura Ravenna à James.

-Tuez, massacrez les sangs de bourbes et les traitres à leur sang, déclara Voldemort aux mangemorts, mais la mort des Potter et celle de l'italienne sont pour moi. Laissez-moi également le traître que je punirai comme il se doit, ajouta-t-il en désignant Rogue.

-Tu crois vraiment nous battre ? le provoqua Ravenna.

-Vous n'avez aucune chance. Votre magie sans baguette ne vaut rien comparé à ma puissance. Potter m'a été utile pour me débarrasser enfin de Dumbledore mais je ne vous accorderai pas de clémence. Vous allez mourir.

-Tu parles mais tu n'agis pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota James.

-Je me suicide par la provoque ! Tiens-toi prêt.

-Quoi ? s'étonna le maraudeur, surpris par la dureté de ses paroles.

-Tu penses tout savoir et que tout ce savoir vous permettra de me vaincre ? Tu te trompes. Je suis bien plus puissant que vous. Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard, personne ne peut me battre.

-Celui de Gryffondor peut, rétorqua James.

-Dans tes rêves Potter.

-Dans les tiens, Tom. Tu vas mourir que tu le veuilles ou non ! le provoqua Ravenna en s'avançant et brandissant sa baguette. Tu crois toujours que tu es le meilleur Tom mais qu'as-tu fais d'incroyable ? Tu as été réduit à néant par un bébé, tu as échoué en essayant de tuer un jeune auror à deux reprises. Tu ne peux pas nous battre…

-Je serais_ vainqueur !_ _Avada Kedavra ! _

Le filet de lumière verte s'échappa de la baguette du sorcier pour se diriger droit vers la sorcière au sang héritier d'une des plus vieilles sorcières qui ne tenta pas d'y échapper. Touchée de plein fouet, elle tomba à terre, raide. Voldemort rit du même rire froid que celui qui s'était échappé de sa gorge après la mort de Dumbledore.

_Envoie le valser d'un simple regard, James_, ordonna une voix féminine dans sa tête.

D'un simple regard, il fit cesser le rire du mage noir en le repoussant fortement en arrière, provoquant une chute risible. Le mage noir se releva rapidement, honteux d'avoir été pris par surprise. Il tenta une attaque rapide mais James, plus rapide barra le sort de sa main.

-Tuez-les ! hurla Voldemort, mécontent en sentant que le combat contre James ne serait pas aussi simple que ce qu'il espérait.

-Protège Harry, murmura James en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

-Va accomplir cette putain de prophétie, moi j'assume mon rôle de parrain, termina Sirius en poussant son meilleur ami.

James se retrouva alors face à son destin. Autour d'eux, mangemorts, aurors et autres sorciers, voire des élèves se battaient sans voir le combat puissant qui se déroulait à quelques pas. Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave appelèrent les élèves, en priorité les plus jeunes, à rentrer dans le château. Une fois rassuré sur la présence amoindrie de jeunes sorciers, les professeurs protégèrent l'entrée et les quelques étudiants restés dehors pour se battre. Essentiellement constitué de l'Armée de Poudlard, rare étaient les élèves qui avaient osé rester pour se battre.

-Relevez-vous Alastor, ordonna Kingsley en relevant fermement son collègue. Vous êtes un auror, vous devez vous battre pour la sécurité de la population magique !

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Kingsley ! Il est mort ! beugla Maugrey.

-Vous avez été aveuglé pendant des années, Alastor. Il est temps de vous réveiller et de montrer à vous-même ce que vous valez. Dumbledore a su comment faire pour avoir un des meilleurs aurors de son côté mais vous devez vous réveiller et vous battre !

-Personne ne pourra battre Voldemort, Kingsley ! Voyez la réalité en face ! Encore moins ce Potter !

-Réveillez-vous avant la fin du combat entre Potter et Voldemort. Choisissez votre camp ! Celui de Dumbledore ou celui pour un monde meilleur. Réveillez-vous de votre petit monde ! Demandez-vous si tout cela avait un sens !

Kingsley laissa l'auror à ses réflexions, qui se mit à observer le combat qui se déroulait sous l'ombre du château. En y regardant de plus près, il devait s'avouer que Voldemort ne serait pas vainqueur à coup sûr. Il chassa les souvenirs pour se rappeler ce qu'il avait juré en acceptant de devenir auror : la sécurité de la population magique. Il devait se battre pour eux. Il guérirait de sa douleur après.

À la lisière des arbres, l'Armée de Poudlard donnait tout ce qu'elle pouvait et réalisait peu à peu combien leur entraînement de l'année dernière leur avait été utile. Harry et les autres utilisaient les sorts conseillés par James sans réaliser réellement à quel danger ils faisaient face. Les maraudeurs, les parents et jumeaux Weasley se tenaient près d'eux. Sirius, fidèle à sa promesse de parrain, veillait sur son filleul. Un mangemort s'approcha trop près de Luna qui venait de perdre sa baguette et reçut avec force le poing de la jeune fille sur la joue, l'assommant à moitié.

-Bravo Luna ! la félicitèrent les jumeaux, abasourdi par tant de réparti moldue de la jeune fille.

Elle leur répondit d'un bref sourire et reprit sa baguette. Dans son mouvement, elle ne vit pas un homme s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle se retrouva dans un face à face bien trop proche selon elle. Soudainement, il se raidit devant elle et elle le vit tomber à la renverse.

-Tu vas bien Luna ? s'inquiéta Neville qui venait de stupéfixer ledit mangemort.

-Bien, merci. _Stupéfix !_ s'écria-t-elle en voyant un autre mangemort arriver derrière eux.

Alors que le corps figé n'avait pas encore atteint le sol, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Neville. Ils oublièrent tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux et s'embrassèrent. Neville passa ses bras autour d'elle et la ramena contre lui. Ils ne virent pas les sourires entendus entre Hermione et Ginny et entre Harry et Ron. Le sourire amusé de Harry disparut rapidement en sentant une vive douleur dans son poignet gauche. En baissant les yeux, il vit alors du sang s'écouler de la plaie. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il n'eut juste le temps de voir l'amusement dans les yeux de Lucius Malefoy avant que ce dernier ne s'effondre en arrière sous l'impulsion du coup de poing de Sirius.

-Ne touche pas à mon filleul, Malefoy ! menaça le maraudeur.

Toutefois, le mangemort ne resta pas longtemps à terre et tenta une quelconque réplique. Un échange de sort se fit de plus en plus dangereux. Harry observa tout en continuant à se défendre contre les attaques multiples à son égard. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son parrain qui était venu lui porter secours. Une détonation plus forte que les autres créa un soulèvement poussiéreux du sol. Lorsque la fumée terreuse fut dispersée, Harry vit avec soulagement son parrain debout et le corps inerte de Lucius Malefoy au sol.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

-Tout bien, merci. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre ma montre, aujourd'hui, ironisa l'adolescent en montrant son poignet où du sang continuait de s'écouler.

-Une montre est facilement réparée ou remplacée. Pas toi.

-Je fais attention, promis. Mais toi aussi, fais attention, rappela Harry qui ne reçut comme réponse qu'un vague sourire.

Dans un même mouvement, ils regardèrent en direction de James. Ce dernier avait fait disparaître son manteau pour se retrouver en training et simple tee-shirt. Il était debout face à Voldemort qui tenait sa baguette tendue contre son rival. Sa main gauche était crispée sur le côté de son abdomen.

-Tu n'as aucune chance, Potter, ne cessait de répéter Voldemort.

-Vraiment Tom ? Pourtant, je suis toujours debout. J'ai donc toutes mes chances.

-Tu ne peux pas être plus puissant que moi. Je suis le plus puissant. Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard !

-La puissance ne fait pas toujours tout, il faut avoir connaissance de ce qui nous entoure.

_Baisse-toi ! _

Ecoutant la voix dans sa tête, James se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le sort d'un mangemort qui, recherchant les grâces de son maître, jugeait bon de venir l'aider. Toutefois, ce n'était pas ce que demandait le mage noir qui, de mauvaise humeur, tua d'un coup de baguette le désobéissant. Les sorts fusaient de plus en plus vite et devenaient plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

Le danger était partout. Réalisant le danger que couraient tous les aurors alors que lui-même restait prostré dans son désespoir, Maugrey se releva et se sentit prêt à retrouver la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi ce métier. À quelques mètres de lui, un mangemort tenta une attaque par derrière contre Tonks. Mais avant d'avoir pu brandir sa baguette, il fut stupéfixé par Maugrey.

-Fais attention, Tonks. Il y en avait un derrière toi.

Elle se retourna, surprise. Puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle acquiesça et le remercia. Maugrey échangea un regard avec Kingsley qui lui fit un sourire entendu en le voyant revenir dans la réalité.

Motivé à ne laisser aucun mangemort entrer dans le château pour protéger les enfants, les professeurs donnaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Le professeur McGonagall avait perdu la rigueur de son chignon qui était complètement défait. La protection des jeunes étaient une des priorités pour les professeurs mais également pour la mère qu'est Molly Weasley qui ne pouvait se détacher de ses enfants. Sa présence fut récompensée lorsqu'elle put éviter un sort funeste à son unique fille. Elle dévia le sort lancé par Bellatrix et rouge de colère, se plaça entre sa fille et la sorcière atteinte de folie.

-Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de mes enfants ! gronda Molly d'une voix forte.

-Et sinon ? Que vas-tu me faire ? Me frapper avec une casserole ? ricana Bellatrix.

Sans prévenir, Molly lança un sort puissant et dangereux qui protégea sa fille à jamais de Bellatrix, étant donné que cette dernière avait prononcé ses dernières paroles dans un ricanement. Rassurée de ne plus jamais voir cette femme s'approcher de sa fille, Molly s'approcha de Ginny et l'étreignit avec force.

-Mon bébé !

-Je n'ai rien, maman !

-Fais attention à toi. Faites tous attention, toi et tes frères. Vous êtes mes rayons de soleil.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, maman.

Des cris se répandaient autour d'eux. Gémissement de douleurs, soupirs de soulagement, jamais le parc de Poudlard n'avait été aussi bruyant mais surtout aussi peuplé. Des corps plein de vie se défendaient énergiquement pour ne pas se retrouver inerte au sol. Les souvenirs et les rancunes habitaient les faits et gestes. Chacun avait sa raison de se battre. Les pertes et les douleurs avaient déjà été si dures que les réactions n'étaient pas vécues sans émotion. Avec hargne, Remus se battait non seulement contre Greyback mais contre toutes les émotions qui l'avaient habité durant toutes ces années. C'est une partie de sa liberté qu'il retrouvait. Toute la rancœur qu'il avait eu le quittait à présent. Quand le corps du loup-garou toucha le sol dans un bruit sourd, il se sentit léger. Le poids qu'il l'avait tant retenu d'aller de l'avant l'avait lâché. Il se sentait léger. Il ne craignait plus rien. Il avait pleinement confiance en James pour savoir qu'il sortirait vainqueur. Son combat intérieur avait pris fin, il allait pouvoir réellement s'accepter. Il défendit Tonks avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Epouse-moi, murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle.

-Quoi ?

-Epouse-moi quand tout ceci sera terminé. Quand cette guerre prendra fin, épouse-moi, Tonks.

-Oui.

Il l'embrassa. Soudainement, dans un même mouvement, ils se séparèrent et ripostèrent contre le sorcier qui avait tenté de les prendre par surprise. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Plus jamais ils ne se quitteraient. En tournant le regard vers ses meilleurs amis, Remus vit James contrer un sort de sa main droite tremblante avant de contre attaquer et de faire se plier en deux le mage noir de douleur. Le visage de l'héritier de Gryffondor était tacheté par un filet de sang qui s'écoulait de son arcade sourcilière. Plus loin, Sirius faisait face à sa cousine, Narcissa. Cette dernière tentait de s'expliquer face à son cousin et avait les mains en avant, paumes ouvertes en direction de Sirius pour lui montrer qu'elle était désarmée.

-J'ai un fils, Sirius. Je ferais tout pour pouvoir lui offrir une vie normale. Une vie où ses deux parents ne seraient pas morts ou emprisonnés. Je ne dis pas que ma vision a changé. Mais je sais que je veux autre chose. Je suis prête à m'adapter.

-Il fallait se poser les questions avant, Narcissa.

-Je ne me suis jamais posée de question. S'il te plaît Sirius, dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour le protéger. Ton meilleur ami tient le pouvoir. S'il gagne, peux-tu plaider en ma faveur et celle de Draco ? Je t'en supplie !

-Va aider les professeurs pour que personne n'entre dans le château. Montre que tu as changé de côté, vraiment changé. Je ne peux rien dire ou faire de plus, expliqua Sirius après quelques instants de silence.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire puis partit aider les professeurs afin d'espérer pouvoir offrir à son fils une vie proche de la normalité. Attaquant son ancien camp, elle tenta de prouver qu'elle ne faisait plus partie des partisans de Voldemort. Ses pensées étaient habitées par Draco qui n'avait pas été autorisé avec certains de ses condisciples de revenir à l'école étant donné que certains mangemorts avaient été averti en avance de l'attaque meurtrière de Voldemort.

-Ne traite pas Hermione de… de… _ça_ ! gronda Ron, énervé d'entendre un énième mangemort insulter sa meilleure amie.

La jeune femme regarda avec étonnement et émotion le rouquin prendre sa défense. Un sourire niais se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

-Merci Ron de m'avoir défendue.

-Personne n'a le droit de te parler ainsi, Hermione ! Si j'entends encore quelqu'un te dire _ça_, je vais le lui faire regretter d'être né, menaça-t-il.

-Merci mon héros de vouloir me défendre, souffla la jeune femme, le surprenant.

Toutefois sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Hermione se poser sur sa joue. Il se mit à rougir et à bafouiller quelques paroles incompréhensibles sous le sourire d'Hermione qui échangea un regard entendu avec Ginny et Luna qui lui répondirent par un large sourire. Ron, complètement sous le choc, se perdit dans son bonheur. Par chance, Hermione resta près de lui afin de former une bonne équipe prête à se défendre à tout moment.

Une détonation accompagnée d'un jet de lumière inhabituellement puissant et bruyant coupa court à tout mouvement. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux héritiers qui ne remarquèrent pas l'attention qui leur fut portée. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter en se tournant vers son père. Ce dernier évita de justesse un sort. Voldemort semblait plus mal en point que James. Recouvert de sang, l'héritier de Serpentard lança sort après sort, n'offrant la possibilité à James que de se défendre. Convaincu que seuls les sorts de magie noire pourraient surprendre l'élu de lumière et le faire perdre, Voldemort n'utilisait plus que ces sorts vils obligeant James à se concentrant d'autant plus pour se protéger. Un nuage de poussière les entourait, empêchant le combat d'être vu distinctement. L'herbe à leur pied était calcinée, arrachée ou recouverte de sang. James, ignorant la douleur qui se propageait dans son bras droit, du bout de ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule, contra l'ultime sort lancé par Voldemort.

-Tu auras été résistant Potter mais tu vas mourir, tenta de se convaincre Voldemort.

James ne répondit pas, concentré sur sa magie. Toute sa magie bouillonnait, il pouvait la sentir vibrer dans ses veines. Le sort relia les deux héritiers par un long filet rouge scintillant. À force de tenter de repousser le sort vers l'adversaire, leur magie virevolta dans l'air et créa un épais nuage au manteau opaque empêchant les partisans de chaque camp de savoir quel serait le vainqueur. James resta concentré sur la magie qui se glissait le long de son bras pour se retrouver entièrement dans sa main droite. Fixant le sort qu'il repoussait, il vit une goutte de sang tomber au sol à la lisière de sa paume vers son poignet. Puis une seconde s'étala au sol, provoquant une vive douleur.

_Tu peux le faire, James. Aie confiance en toi ! La douleur physique n'est rien comparée à ce que tu as déjà enduré mentalement. Tu peux dépasser cette douleur et aller chercher au plus profond de toi cette magie qui n'attend que d'être utilisée. _

James ne répondit rien. Il releva la tête vers son adversaire qui serrait les dents. Sa baguette était fissurée par le trop plein de magie. Son bras tendu tremblait. Tout son corps était parcourut de tremblement. Voldemort ne semblait pas pouvoir continuer à se battre longtemps. L'heure du dénouement approchait à grand pas.

Soudainement, son regard croisa celui de Voldemort et, comme d'un commun accord, tout d'eux donnèrent tout ce qui leur restait. James puisa même dans cette partie de magie qu'il ne soupçonnait pas avoir. La rencontre de ces deux magies provoqua un bruit sonore qui retentit puissamment dans l'air. Le sol trembla. Un éclaire de lumière illumina les deux combattants… Puis, plus rien, le silence total…


	103. Blessures de guerre

****Bonne Année 2012 à tous!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 103**

**Blessures de guerre**

Le tapis sombre du ciel était parsemé d'étoiles. Les nuages ne cachaient pas l'étendue infinie au-dessus de leur tête. Brillants, les minuscules points colorés illuminaient la cour du château. Se dressant fièrement, le château et ses hautes tours ne semblaient pas avoir été témoins du dernier combat de ses fondateurs. Rien ne montrait que le vainqueur avait été désigné par le destin à travers leurs héritiers.

Au sol, dans la réalité terrestre, Harry fixa sans le respirer le nuage de poussière se dissiper. Avec appréhension, il ne quittait des yeux l'endroit où se tenait son père quelques instants auparavant. Avec espoir, il attendait de le voir enfin apparaître debout, vainqueur. Mais la fumée terreuse se dissipa pour ne révéler que deux corps proches du sol. Son estomac se crispa. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il tourna la tête vers Voldemort. Ce dernier était allongé sur l'herbe. Mort. Toutefois, James était à genou, appuyé sur son bras gauche, le corps tremblant. Harry tourna la tête vers son parrain qui fut le premier à sortir de cette torpeur générale pour se diriger vers son meilleur ami. Incapable de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, ce que cela signifiait, l'adolescent le regarda s'avancer, incapable de bouger d'un millimètre.

Epuisé, James fixait l'herbe devant lui sans la voir, réellement. Appuyé sur son bras gauche et tremblant, il ne réalisait pas encore que tout était terminé. Il se sentait vidé. Agenouillé par terre, son corps était lourd et douloureux. Une goutte de sang tomba sur l'herbe et le mélange de vert et de rouge le ramena dans la réalité. Il fixa son sang et sentit son regard être attiré par l'éclat de couleur rougeâtre de sa main, posée comme un pantin sur sa jambe. Sa paume droite ainsi que ses doigts étaient parcouru de multiples blessures, fines mais profondes qui laissaient couler un flot de liquide foncé.

_Tout est terminé maintenant_, le rassura la voix féminine dans sa tête.

-Maman ?

_Oui_, avoua-t-elle. _Papa et Lily sont fiers de toi. Vis ta vie, maintenant James. Tu mérites ce bonheur. Ne regarde pas en arrière, ne regarde pas vers nous. Vis_ !

-Promis, murmura en continuant de fixer le sang de sa main.

_C'est fini, James, tu as réussi. _

-C'est fini, Jamie, tu as réussi.

La voix de Sirius en écho à celle d'Elizabeth lui fit relever la tête. Il croisa le regard inquiet mais pétillant d'émotion de son meilleur ami. Il l'observa tandis qu'il remarquait le regard ténébreux le scruter également. Le rouge d'une blessure à la tempe de Sirius attira l'attention de James qui fixa l'unique endroit ensanglanté. Il détourna la tête et son regard se porta directement sur son fils dont les émeraudes étaient braquées sur les deux maraudeurs. Rassuré sur l'état de son fils, il put reporter son attention sur son frère de cœur. Inquiet devant la partie gauche du visage de James tachetée de sang par sa blessure à l'arcade sourcilière mais surtout face à sa main ensanglantée, Sirius observa James avec fierté.

-Tu peux te lever ?

-Seul ? ironisa James, provoquant un sourire chez son meilleur ami. Non. Si tu m'aides, peut-être.

-Peut-être ? Tu comptes rester à genoux longtemps ?

-J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de force, de m'être fait piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Mais surtout, j'ai mal du bout de mes doigts jusqu'à mon épaule.

-Tu m'étonnes, se moqua Sirius en désignant sa main.

-J'ai la sensation d'avoir le bras en feu.

-Je vais t'aider, promit-il en lui tendant une main. Te voir debout prouvera que c'est fini.

James accepta la main qui lui était tendu. Il grimaça. Une fois debout, il continua de s'appuyer sur son meilleur ami incapable de poser le pied gauche par terre. Il sourit en découvrant Remus en face de lui.

-Merveilleux ! Deux personnes pour m'aider à me tenir debout !

-J'étais sûr que tu réussirais.

-Je devais être le seul à en douter, répliqua James, amusé.

La fatigue était lisible sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient cernés. Le corps tremblant, James ne tenait debout que par l'appui qu'il avait pris sur Sirius qui l'aidait également à tenir debout. Son aide était plus utile que l'appui fébrile que James avait.

-Papa !

La voix de Harry leur fit tourner la tête. L'adolescent se trouvait face à eux. Heureux et rassuré, il étreignit son père qui grimaça et gémit de douleur.

-Désolé. Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en fixant ses blessures.

-Il y a eu des jours meilleurs... Et toi ? Et vous ?

-On va bien, répondit Sirius.

-C'est vraiment fini cette fois ? demanda Harry.

-Pour toujours. Si problème il doit y avoir à nouveau, ça ne nous concernera pas. Ça ne concernera pas les héritiers des fondateurs de Poudlard.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, certains mangemorts tentèrent de prendre la fuite en voyant le cadavre de leur maître dans l'herbe de Poudlard. Les aurors et autres sorciers adverses observaient les trois maraudeurs et Harry sans savoir comment agir. Les yeux étaient braqués sur eux, attendant une quelconque parole de la part de James. Ce dernier, exténué, se sentait ridicule. Incapable de tenir debout seul, il n'y parvenait que par l'aide son meilleur ami auquel il s'accrochait désespérément. Prenant les devants du château qu'elle dirigeait désormais, le professeur McGonagall s'approcha de ses anciens élèves et élèves actuels d'un pas rapide, accompagnée de Kingsley. Habituellement si bien habillée et coiffée à la perfection, la nouvelle directrice commençait son nouveau poste avec son chignon défait, un air fatigué et des vêtements salis. Mais malgré cela, elle avançait de son pas rapide et sévère.

-Il faut aller à l'infirmerie, James, ordonna-t-elle sans lui laisser la possibilité de répliquer au grand amusement de Kingsley.

-Ça peut attendre. Il y a peut-être certaines choses à régler. Et je ne suis certainement pas le seul blessé, ajouta James.

-Kingsley vient d'envoyer un message à Ste-Mangouste pour que des médicomages nous soient envoyés. Ils s'occuperont des blessés pendant que tu iras à l'infirmerie. Tu as besoin de repos avant toutes les questions qui vont suivre.

-Il faut laisser les jeunes aller à l'infirmerie…

-James, tu vas aller à l'infirmerie, sans discuter, ordonna le professeur McGonagall de son air sévère et sans réplique. Vous deux, vous l'accompagnez, ajouta-t-elle aux deux autres maraudeurs qui acquiescèrent rapidement en comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Les autres blessés seront soignés par les médicomages de Ste-Mangouste, hors de l'infirmerie ce qui te laissera la possibilité de te reposer dans le calme. Une cérémonie rapide aura lieu rapidement afin de faire une rapide répartition pour que tous les élèves puissent retrouver leur dortoir ce soir, expliqua-t-elle en direction de Harry. Une cérémonie plus solennelle aura lieu demain, une « vraie » cérémonie. Quant aux mangemorts et autre, Kingsley et les aurors se chargent de ça.

-C'est le boulot des aurors et c'est pourquoi je vais aller annoncer officiellement à Random que Voldemort est mort, dit Kingsley. Mais il va vouloir te voir.

-Demain, coupa McGonagall. Pompom ne laissera personne entrer dans cette infirmerie, ministre ou pas.

-Il te verra demain. Mais il va falloir faire une annonce officielle. Tu es censé être mort.

-Je sais, répondit James. Tu peux dire que demain, je verrai Random et que je ferai une annonce officielle pour expliquer pourquoi je ne suis pas mort et expliquer pourquoi Dumbledore n'est plus directeur.

-Que fait-on des corps ? coupa Harry qui fixait le corps sans vie de Voldemort.

-Aucune idée, répondit James qui songeait au cadavre de Ravenna.

-Je m'en charge, rassura Kingsley. Repose-toi.

-Je peux encore…

-À l'infirmerie, coupa McGonagall.

-D'accord, maugréa James en reconnaissant le ton sévère de son ancien professeur. Mais pour le corps de Ravenna, je… Elle aurait préférée être incinérée et que ces cendres soient dispersés dans la nature, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Je m'en occuperais…

-Va. On ne fera rien concernant Ravenna sans toi, promis Kingsley.

-Merci. Petits pas et marche lentement, précisa-t-il à son meilleur ami.

-Je sais. Tu fais deux pas quand j'en fais qu'un.

-Pompom vous attend. Allez-y tous les quatre, on se charge de tout avec Kingsley.

-Merci.

-Tu viens de sauver le monde, c'est le minimum qu'on puisse faire, le rassura l'auror avant de leur faire un signe de tête pour leur dire d'avancer.

-Aïe, grimaça James en sentant une vive douleur dans son pied gauche lorsqu'il tenta de marcher.

Il fusilla du regard son meilleur ami qui venait de ricaner. Il passa son bras gauche par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius qui glissa le sien derrière son dos pour se poser sur son côté droit afin de le soutenir, tout en faisant grandement attention à son bras cassé. Prenant appui sur son meilleur ami, James tituba en direction du château en craignant déjà l'arrivée au bas des marches d'escaliers. Après trois pas, il se tourna légèrement vers Remus et Harry qui les accompagnaient.

-Si tu veux aller retrouver Tonks ou tes amis, Harry, allez-y. Sirius s'occupe de moi.

-J'aurais sûrement besoin de Tonks durant les prochaines semaines, intervint Kingsley.

-Je la verrai plus tard, ajouta Remus.

-Je crois que mes amis s'en sortent très bien sans moi, renchérit Harry après avoir regardé ses deux meilleurs amis s'embrasser.

-Ça nous fera de l'aide pour monter les escaliers, se réjouit Sirius.

Après gémissement de douleur et petits pas peu assurés, les maraudeurs et Harry se retrouvèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie. L'aide de Remus et de Harry fut d'une grande importance pour monter les marches. Avec soulagement, James vit la porte s'approcher à petits pas. Remus la poussa avant de laisser entrer James et Sirius.

-Potter ! Vous voilà enfin ! tonna la voix de Madame Pomfresh. Black, amenez-le vers ce lit, ordonna-t-elle en désignant le lit le plus proche à la grande joie des deux maraudeurs qui n'auraient pas à faire un pas de plus.

Sirius aida James à s'asseoir sur le lit, provoquant une série de grimaces et d'injures de la part de James. Puis il prit place à ses côtés et soupira sous les yeux faussement offusqués de l'héritier de Gryffondor.

-Black, que faites-vous assis ici ?

-Je suis mort de fatigue. Amener James ici après avoir combattu quelques mangemorts n'est pas de tout repos.

L'infirmière ne répondit rien. Elle observa James sous toutes les coutures, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur l'état de sa main. Ignorant les regards inquiets des personnes présentes, elle continua son examen sans leur prêter attention. Aux gémissements de douleur de James, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle nettoya les plaies de sa main droite. Les multiples blessures se baladaient de ses doigts jusqu'à la base de son poignet en traversant sa paume. Pour retenir la douleur, James serrait la main de Sirius qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsque le désinfectant brûla vivement James, qui étreignit d'un coup sec la main prisonnière dans la sienne. Puis soudainement, l'infirmière partit dans son bureau, ne leur donnant aucune explication.

-Tu saignes ! s'exclama James en fixant les yeux grands ouverts le poignet de son fils.

-Ce n'est rien. Madame Pomfresh s'occupera de ça en deux trois mouvements, le rassura Harry.

-Je t'ai déjà soigné une fois, Harry. Je peux recommencer. Empêcher que ça s'infecte…

-Comment ? le nargua Sirius.

-Je l'ai déjà fait. Au mois de juin, au ministère. J'empêchais la blessure de s'aggraver.

-Je répète ma question : comment ? Tu n'es pas dans le même état qu'au ministère, rappela-t-il.

-Harry, approche, ordonna son père.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, tenta l'adolescent.

-Je sais encore ce que je peux faire ou non !

-J'en doute, ricana Sirius.

Résigné, Harry tendit son bras gauche sur lequel son père posa une main, tremblante. À peine la magie scintillante apparut que James enleva vivement sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler.

-Aïe ! s'exclamèrent James et Sirius à l'unisson.

James secoua sa main qui venait de recommencer à saigner dans tous les sens tout en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Les regards tournés vers Sirius étaient interrogateurs.

-Il tient toujours ma main, grogna-t-il en montrant les doigts de James qui tenaient fermement sa pauvre main droite. Et il serre fort malgré sa petite taille.

-Je ne suis pas petit, siffla James.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? coupa Madame Pomfresh. Je venais de nettoyer les plaies, gronda-t-elle en prenant la main douloureuse de James. Comment as-tu fait ?

-J'ai voulu soigner Harry.

-N'utilise plus ta magie, ordonna Sirius.

-Ou du moins pas sans baguette, ajouta Remus.

-Ma baguette est au manoir. Et je peux toujours faire de la magie sans baguette, répliqua James en fixant le désinfectant que l'infirmière allait utiliser en l'éloignant de ses doigts. D'un simple regard, nargua-t-il. Oh ! J'ai la tête qui tourne… marmonna-t-il en portant sa main ensanglantée à sa tête.

-Pas de magie, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ordonna l'infirmière.

-Pas de magie ? Je ne pourrais jamais !

-On y veillera, coupa Sirius.

L'infirmerie reprit la main meurtrie et repassa à nouveau les compresses imbibées de désinfectant pour nettoyer la plaie, ignorant toujours les grognements de James qui se vengeait en serrant la main de son meilleur ami.

-C'est nettoyé, annonça-t-elle.

-Merveilleux !

-Il ne reste plus que quelques sutures à faire avant de faire un pansement…

-Quoi ?

-Elle va juste te faire un petit pansement, Jamie. Pense à ma main que tu martyrises depuis tout à l'heure.

Pomfresh passa rapidement sa baguette sur la paume de James, anesthésiant toute la partie douloureuse. Assise à hauteur sur une chaise à roulette, elle s'éloigna tout en restant assise pour préparer l'aiguille et le fil.

-J'ai l'impression de ne plus sentir ma main, maugréa-t-il.

-C'est le but, répliqua l'infirmière en passant la fine aiguille dans une des plaies profondes.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle pansa sa main jusqu'à son avant-bras. Elle approcha alors le coton imbibé de désinfectant vers le visage de James qui grimaça en voyant le bout de coton s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Il plissa des yeux et la ouate s'envola, provoquant des tournis à James. L'infirmière lui nettoya rapidement la plaie au niveau de son arcade sourcilière droite puis enleva les traces sanglantes qu'il avait sur son visage. Elle anesthésia à nouveau la zone avant de refermer la blessure.

-Je n'aurais pas de marque ?

-Juste une petite cicatrice. On la verra à peine.

-Les femmes trouvent parfois ça très viril, se moqua Sirius dans un murmure.

Assis en tailleur sur le lit de son meilleur ami, il continuait de lui serrer la main et observait le travail de l'infirmière, exécuté avec minutie. Harry et Remus étaient assis sur les chaises en face. Ils suivaient des yeux les mouvements de Madame Pomfresh.

-Enlevez votre tee-shirt, ordonna-t-elle.

-_Ciò che dicevo_ ! (Qu'est-ce que je disais !).

James lui répondit par un sourire amusé avant d'enlever le tissu troué. Il frissonna quand les mains de l'infirmière lui passèrent de la pommade froide sur la peau.

-Tu as plusieurs côtes cassées, annonça-t-elle. Il faudra rester sage pendant plusieurs jours.

-J'essaierai. Aïe !

Il lui jeta un regard noir lorsqu'elle serra les bandes autour de ses côtes. Elle lui apporta ensuite un pyjama.

-Mets-ça. Il devrait t'aller. Pendant que Sirius t'aide, je vais m'occuper du poignet de Harry. Ensuite, je m'occuperai de ta cheville.

Il grogna une réponse incompréhensible. Pendant qu'il tentait de mettre son pyjama sans souffrir, il observa la manière avec laquelle Madame Pomfresh s'occupait de son fils qui ne disait rien du tout malgré l'effet douloureux du désinfectant.

-Certains sont plus douillets que d'autres, commenta-t-elle en revenant vers James.

Il reprit place sur le lit mais s'appuya contre le dossier du lit, contre les gros oreillers blancs. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait de sa cheville. La porte s'ouvrit alors, révélant le professeur McGonagall.

-Une rapide cérémonie va avoir lieu, si tu veux venir Harry, proposa-t-elle. Tout se passe bien ?

-Je termine, répondit l'infirmière.

-Comment les choses se sont-elles passées ? coupa James.

-Bien. On en parlera demain. Repose-toi.

-Je passerai après la cérémonie, avertit Harry.

-Ne pense pas à moi. Profite d'être avec tes amis, le rassura son père.

-Pas de soucis, j'aurais toute l'année. Une année sans problème !

La nouvelle directrice sortie de la pièce accompagnée de Harry et de l'infirmière qui venait de terminer de soigner James. Partie sans oublier de rappeler à James de rester tranquille, elle ordonna aux maraudeurs de veiller à ce qu'il n'utilise pas sa magie.

-Il faudrait avertir Glorfi pour lui dire que tout est terminé. Mais je ne peux pas quitter mon lit, susurra James avec un petit sourire d'ange.

-Appelle-le et fais-moi un peu de place.

L'elfe apparut dès que James eut dit son nom. Il enlaça son maître et ne sembla plus vouloir le lâcher. Il regarda avec intérêt si l'infirmière avait bien fait son travail afin d'être sûr que son maître irait rapidement mieux. Il s'éclipsa et revint les bras chargés de gâteaux au grand bonheur des trois maraudeurs. Sirius prit place aux côtés de son petit frère tandis que Remus s'asseyait à l'autre bout du lit aux côtés de Glorfi.

-J'ai demandé à Tonks de m'épouser, annonça Remus.

-Quoi ? s'étonna James. Ne t'étouffe pas avec un gâteau de Glorfi, Siri.

-Elle a dit oui.

-Quoi ? Tu ne nous as rien dit !

-Je lui ai demandé ce soir. Je n'allais pas vous en parler pendant que tu gémissais de douleur...

-Notre petit Mumus va se marier ! Avec ma petite cousine…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec nous alors ? coupa James.

-Il nous aime bien et fiancé ou non, il n'oublie pas ses amis, répondit Sirius. Mais tu peux aller la retrouver même si tu nous aimes plus qu'elle. N'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vous aime pas de la même manière, se moqua Remus. Elle doit avoir pas mal de boulot.

-Va la retrouver. Je te jette un sort si tu restes dans cette chambre, menaça James.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie, rappela Sirius.

-Alors qu'il aille retrouver sa fiancée. Et si elle est vraiment trop occupée, tu peux revenir.

-Tu parles. Je vais quitter la pièce et _vous_, vous serez occupés, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. Je reviendrais demain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai ma baby-sitter, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

-Tu me fatigues déjà…

-Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous vous fatiguez mutuellement. À demain. Repose-toi quand même un peu, James.

Lorsqu'il eut passé le pas de porte, James se tourna vers son meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés.

-Je rêve où il se met aussi à nous faire des allusions douteuses sur notre amitié ?

-C'est toi qui n'ose pas avouer que ce n'est pas que des allusions...

-Il faut vraiment que je te trouve une fille.

-Je peux m'en trouver une, tout seul.

-Ça m'étonnerait !

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte dans le pays de Morphée. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le départ de Glorfi. Ils restèrent couchés à profiter de cette liberté enfin retrouvée…


	104. Contre coup!

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 104**

**Contre coup**

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel lorsque la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard pénétra dans l'infirmerie dans le but de discuter avec le nouveau héros. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit les deux maraudeurs endormis dans un lit simple et blanc. Les rayons solaires entraient à travers la fenêtre mais ne semblaient pas les déranger. La couverture était à moitié tombée par terre tandis que le reste ne couvrait que partiellement James, endormi sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte. Assoupi, la sérénité se lisait sur son visage. Sa jambe droite pliée avait le genou hors du lit tandis que son pied s'était coincé sous son genou gauche. À ses côtés, Sirius dormais à moitié sur le côté, à moitié sur le ventre. À cause de la petitesse du lit, les deux maraudeurs s'étaient endormis serrés l'un contre l'autre, un seul coussin pour deux. La tête de Sirius était posée sur l'ultime partie de coussin non utilisé par James. Son bras gauche coupait le corps de son meilleur ami, l'écrasant presque. Les doigts de sa main droite étaient entrelacés avec ceux de James. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage sévère du professeur McGonagall.

-Ils étaient déjà comme ça ce matin quand je suis passée.

-Même après quinze ans de séparation, toujours aussi inséparables, commenta leur ancien professeur avec nostalgie. Comment va James ?

-Bien. Je verrai comment il se sent au réveil. Mais pour l'instant tout semble bien se rétablir. Il lui faudra de la tranquillité.

-On va faire en sorte avec Kingsley qu'il n'y ait aucun problème de tranquillité. Et au niveau de son état, il avait la main bien amochée, il me semble…

-Pas de magie utilisée à travers sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement guérie. Pour le reste, quelques côtes cassées et une cheville fracturée. Ça aurait pu être pire.

-Je peux les réveiller ? Je dois parler avec James.

-Bien sûr. Faites, Minerva. Je vais vous laisser.

-Merci, Pompom.

La directrice se racla la gorge en espérant qu'elle arriverait rapidement à les réveiller ou du moins à en réveiller un. Ne voyant aucune réaction chez les deux hommes, elle toussa faussement tout en réfléchissant à la manière de les réveiller.

-Jamie, éteins ton réveil, marmonna Sirius en passant sa jambe gauche sur celles de son meilleur ami, se couchant d'autant plus sur lui.

-Merci Sirius, mais je ne suis pas un réveil.

Un léger ronflement lui répondit. Ne voyant pas d'autres solution, elle créa une sonnerie stridente de réveille qui les réveilla instantanément. James tenta de sa main blessée d'arrêter le réveil inexistant. Mais le bruit cessa lorsque sa main fut en l'air.

-Siri, enlève ta jambe, tu m'écrases.

-M'en fiche…

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel devant leur manque de réaction et face à un certain malaise dû à leur proximité surprenante. Elle se racla à nouveau la gorge en espérant que James se réveillerait. Par chance, ce dernier ouvrit un œil. Puis, réalisant qui se trouvait face à lui, il se réveilla d'un coup.

-Professeur McGonagall !

-Me confondre avec McGo ne me fera pas enlever ma jambe, Jamie. Et cesse de gigoter, grogna-t-il en resserrant son bras autour de son meilleur ami.

James ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le haussement de sourcil et le pincement de lèvres de son ancien professeur.

-Je suis désolée de vous déranger, Sirius, mais j'aimerais parler avec James, annonça la directrice.

Lentement, Sirius releva la tête et fit de gros yeux en remarquant que la présence de leur ancien professeur était réelle. Il enleva rapidement sa jambe et retira son bras du corps de son meilleur ami.

-Est-ce que l'on pourrait parler ?

-Maintenant ? Je me réveille.

-Je sais, c'est moi qui vous ai réveillé, précisa-t-elle. Random va bientôt arriver et j'aurais aimé qu'on puisse échanger quelques mots avant son arrivée.

-C'est une infirmerie. N'est-ce pas censé être un endroit où l'on se repose ? maugréa Sirius, se recouchant.

-Rendors-toi, Siri... Je suis réveillé, on peut parler. Il faudra juste ignorer ses ronflements.

Elle lui sourit et approcha une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du lit tandis que James se mettait en position assise en grimaçant.

-Je vous écoute.

-Que pensais-tu faire maintenant que tout est fini ?

James ne répondit rien. Il tourna simplement la tête vers son meilleur ami qui marmonna quelque chose.

-On a une idée mais on doit d'abord en parler avec Harry.

-On ? répéta-t-elle, amusée.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. On dort juste ensemble pour éviter de faire des cauchemars. On…

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Vous êtes libres.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

-Pas encore, grommela Sirius, amusé et somnolant à moitié.

-Sirius ! gronda James. Pourquoi cette question ?

-L'école t'appartient.

-Non.

-Tu es le dernier héritier d'un des fondateurs.

-Harry aussi.

-Harry est, je pense, trop jeune pour diriger une école.

-Et moi incapable de diriger une école. Je donnerai des points aux élèves qui feraient le plus de bêtises, argumenta James, provoquant un rire étouffé dans le coussin de la part de Sirius. Tu es la mieux placée pour être directrice. Tu as su gérer les choses après ce qui s'est passé hier, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis incapable de faire en sorte que des règles soient mises en place et surtout qu'elles soient respectées. Je n'ai pas cette rigueur. Si tu ne te sens pas capable, pourquoi ne pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne suis pas la bonne personne.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, ou plutôt ce que tu ne veux pas, j'accepte de garder le poste de directrice. Mais tu auras toujours ton mot à dire si tu le souhaites.

-Et bien, j'aurais une idée concernant votre remplaçant en tant que professeur de métamorphose, tenta James.

-J'ai déjà pensé à lui si ta réponse était celle-ci, sourit Minerva.

-Comment les choses se sont-elles passées hier soir pour les élèves ?

-Tous ceux qui étaient rentrés à l'intérieur du château sont sains et sauf. Pour ceux qui sont restés dehors à se battre, quelques blessés mais rien de grave. Les médicomages de Ste-Mangouste se sont occupés d'eux. Puis, on a fait une rapide cérémonie où aucun professeur n'a été présenté, aucune règle non plus et où seuls les nouveaux élèves ont été répartis pour qu'ils puissent être dans leur dortoir hier soir. Aujourd'hui à midi, une vraie cérémonie pour souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les élèves aura lieu. Vous êtes les bienvenus, d'ailleurs, si Sirius daigne se réveiller.

-Oh, il émerge. Dans une heure, il sera réveillé.

-Je t'emm... pfff, grogna Sirius.

-J'ai également échangé quelques mots avec Random et Kingsley ce matin. Random proposait de faire un discours pendant la cérémonie de rentrée scolaire car certains parents seront présents et les journalistes également. Le faire à Poudlard aurait une certaine symbolique.

Le rideau qui entourait le lit et insonorisait l'endroit s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'infirmière qui le referma sèchement derrière elle.

-Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

-En pleine forme.

-Pas de magie, rappela Sirius.

-Le ministre de la magie et le chef des aurors aimeraient vous parler, indiqua Madame Pomfresh.

-Ils peuvent venir, accepta James.

À peine l'infirmière eut-elle annoncé au ministre qu'il pouvait aller parler avec le nouveau héros britannique que le chef du gouvernement était au pied du lit de James.

-Mr Potter, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

-On s'est rencontré plusieurs fois. J'étais Tellerino, contredit James devant tant d'hypocrisie. Salut Kingsley.

-Salut James, comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien. Quoique un peu écrasé, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

-Le lit est petit et comme tu l'as si bien dit, dans une heure j'aurais émergé. D'ici là, laisse-moi dormir, répliqua Sirius en restant couché.

-Mr Black ! s'étonna le ministre. Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici.

Sirius ne lui répondit que par un sourire hypocrite en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il ignora le regard du ministre qui passait de James à lui en s'attardant sur leurs mains enlacées.

-Vous vouliez me parler, Monsieur le Ministre ?

-Et bien, après ce que vous avez accompli, je suis à votre disposition pour que les choses se passent comme vous le souhaitez. Vous avez sauvé notre monde de Voldemort et de Dumbledore. Pourquoi de Dumbledore ?

-C'est une longue histoire qui sera racontée devant tout le monde une seule fois afin d'éviter de la répéter encore et encore, coupa la directrice au grand soulagement de James.

-Bien. Quoi que vous vouliez faire, Potter, le poste que vous aimeriez, il est à vous.

-Et bien, je n'en veux aucun.

-Je vous redonne le poste de chef d'auror, tenta Random.

-Non. Je tiens à ce que ce poste appartienne à Kingsley.

-Vous acceptez ? demanda tout de même le ministre en se tournant vers Kingsley.

-Avec plaisir, répondit l'auror. Même si je n'aurais pas dit non pour que tu continues de travailler avec nous, James.

-Je ne le ferai pas.

-Black ? Que voulez-vous faire ?

-Je reste sur mon idée que la Nouvelle-Zélande serait une bonne idée, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire moqueur, provoquant une incompréhension totale chez les trois personnes présentes.

-Il dort encore à moitié, l'excusa James en le fusillant du regard. _Abbiamo già parlato di questo ! Ma dobbiamo ancora ne parlare con Harry. __Anderamo qui ! Lo voglio anche_ ! (Nous avons déjà parlé de ça. Nous devons encore en parler avec Harry. Nous irons là-bas ! Je le veux aussi). J'aurais seulement quelques petites remarques à faire concernant la politique du pays, ajouta James.

-Je vous écoute.

-Il faut plus de tolérance et d'égalité. Ces conneries sur les sang-purs et autres désignations qui vous montrent du doigt doivent cesser. Mais j'expliquerai ceci après, lors de la cérémonie, devant les journalistes.

-Si mon patient doit aller parler devant une foule entière, j'aimerais pouvoir l'ausculter avant et qu'il puisse avoir quelques instants de repos, coupa Madame Pomfresh. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir sortir de cette infirmerie.

-Bien sûr, Pompom. À tout à l'heure.

-Soyez sages, ajouta Kingsley, amusé.

-Ah Remus, pourrais-je te parler quelques instants, entendirent-ils en reconnaissant la voix du professeur McGonagall quand elle quitta la pièce.

-Bien sûr, professeur, accepta ce dernier.

James et Sirius échangèrent un sourire entendu en devinant la proposition de leur professeur. Apparut alors devant eux Harry, affichant un large sourire.

-Papa ! Ça va ?

-Bien et toi ? répondit James en laissant l'infirmière l'ausculter.

-Tout va bien.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, commenta Sirius.

-On a fait un peu la fête hier soir. Les jumeaux sont restés au château et…

-Et vous avez fait la fête sans les maraudeurs, se vexa faussement son parrain.

-On en refera une autre, si tu veux, proposa Harry avec un faux air triste. Que te voulait le ministre ?

-Me dire que quoi que je veuille faire, le poste est à moi.

-Et ? Chef des aurors ?

-C'est Kingsley. En fait, je ne pensais pas travailler, du moins pas tout de suite.

-Sérieusement ?

-En réalité, on ne t'en a pas encore parlé parce qu'on voulait attendre que tout soit terminé mais avec Sirius, on pensait partir, quitter l'Angleterre.

-Quoi ?

-Pas éternellement. Des vacances prolongées. On serait ici pour les vacances de Noël, pour celle d'été.

-James peut se téléporter n'importe où. On pourrait être ici rapidement.

-Aucun de nous ne se voit travailler ici. Je ne peux vivre tant que tout ces regards me rappelleront tout ce qui s'est passé. Travailler au ministère après avoir vécu les choses en Tellerino serait étrange et je pense que Kingsley ferait un meilleur chef des aurors que moi.

-Où partiriez-vous ?

-La Nouvelle-Zélande, avoua James en jetant un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui approuva. Mais on sera là à Noël et on pourrait toujours se voir. De toute façon, tant que tu es à Poudlard, qu'on soit en Angleterre ou non, ne change pas le fait que tu es à Poudlard.

-Remus le sait ?

-Non, pas encore. Mais je crois qu'il sera passablement bien occupé ces prochains mois.

-Comment ça ?

-L'intuition, répondirent avec amusement les deux maraudeurs.

-Je vais aller me préparer, on a la deuxième cérémonie bientôt. Les parents et journalistes seront présents car le ministre va finir faire un speech.

-James aussi, rappela Sirius en provoquant une grimace à son meilleur ami qui songea à cette perspective.

L'adolescent quitta l'infirmerie laissant les deux sorciers se préparer pour l'annonce publique. Ils discutaient de la manière avec laquelle il faudrait expliquer les choses, expliquer la prophétie, expliquer ce que sont les reliques… Toutes ces choses expliquées maintes et maintes fois en un été. Dans un plissement de regard, James fit apparaître des habits tout propres sortis de l'armoire du Manoir Potter.

-Hey ! Pas de magie !

-Je n'ai pas utilisé ma main et je n'ai pas eu de vertige.

-Après une nuit de sommeil seulement, tu as retrouvé une bonne partie de tes pouvoirs. Espèce de super héros.

-Commence pas.

-Super Héros… Sup…

La fin de sa phrase se termina dans l'imitation d'un poisson sous l'air moqueur de James.

-Je peux utiliser ma magie de super héros et te faire taire.

-Tes béquilles, Potter, le nargua Sirius lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa voix et qu'ils comptaient quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle où ils étaient attendus.

-Je ne peux pas m'appuyer sur toi ? Des béquilles, ça ne le fait pas.

-Tu veux vraiment que les gens croient qu'on est ensemble ? demanda-t-il en lui passant les béquilles.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? s'étonna faussement James en ouvrant la porte. Quelle chance que j'ai choisi les béquilles…

Face à eux se tenaient plusieurs journalistes et photographes qui voulaient parler à leur héros afin d'avoir leur une. James plissa des yeux et les pellicules d'appareils photos se mirent à fondre tandis que les plumes perdaient leur encre. Sirius poussa les parasites pour qu'ils puissent passer.

-Empêche-les d'avancer pour qu'on puisse passer par le passage secret sans qu'ils nous suivent.

La horde journalistique cessa de bouger, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ils suivirent du regard les deux maraudeurs qui tournèrent à l'angle et disparurent dans un passage secret une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue. Dès qu'ils purent à nouveau bouger, ils espérèrent trouver dans le couloir les deux amis mais ils avaient disparus.

-Il faut que je fasse attention avec ma magie sinon je vais avoir mal à la tête, avoua James dans une grimace.


	105. Discours

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 105**

**Discours**

Lorsque Harry quitta l'infirmerie, il se vit harcelé par les journalistes, avides de nouveaux scoops. Il réussit à leur échapper et rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune. Assis dans leur coin près du feu, Hermione était blotti dans les bras de Ron et en face d'eux se trouvaient Ginny et Neville.

-Comment va ton père ? demanda Hermione lorsque Harry se fut affalé entre Neville et Ginny.

-Bien. Ils comptent partir en Nouvelle-Zélande, annonça-t-il après avoir vérifié que personne ne les écoutait.

-En Nouvelle-Zélande ? répéta Ron.

-Oui. La Nouvelle-Zélande. Pourquoi là-bas ? Je l'ignore. Mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils seraient de retour pour les vacances.

-De toute façon, tu es à Poudlard, remarqua Neville. Ça ne change rien pour toi.

-Ca me fait un peu bizarre de me dire qu'ils ne seront pas tout près. Mais vu que les problèmes Voldemort et Dumbledore sont réglés, ils n'ont aucune raison d'être « papa poule ».

-Qui est-ce que tu regardes avec ce sourire niais, Ginny ? tonna Ron en se retournant brusquement. Seamus ? Si tu flirtes…

-Vu les baisers qu'on a échangé hier, on ne fait pas que flirter, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

-Quoi ? Je vais aller lui casser la gueule, se fâcha le rouquin qui fut retenu par son meilleur ami.

-Ron, Ginny est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Laisse-la faire son expérience.

-S'il te fait du mal, il va regretter d'être né.

-Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, le rassura Ginny.

-Tu sais ce qui est prévu pour cette nouvelle cérémonie ? interrogea Hermione en tentant de changer les idées de Ron.

-Aucune idée. Mon père va parler devant tout le monde. J'espérais que le coup « James Potter est toujours vivant » me ferait un peu oublier, avoua Harry. Mais vu la courte poursuite que j'ai dû faire pour échapper aux journalistes, ils vont encore moins m'oublier…

-Impossible ! confirma Ginny.

-Euh Ginny ? Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour descendre à la Grande Salle avec moi ? les interrompit Seamus en rougissant. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer…

-Volontiers, accepta vivement Ginny qui remercia d'un rapide regard Harry qui avait réussi à maintenir le rouquin qui bouillonnait de protection envers sa petite sœur.

Après leur départ, Harry et ses amis descendirent à leur tour. Ils y retrouvèrent Luna auprès de qui ils s'installèrent, ignorant le fait de ne pas s'asseoir à leur propre table. Les jumeaux Weasley les rejoignirent.

-Alors Harry, tu ne te sens pas trop seul avec des couples ? ricana George. Entre Ron et Hermione, Luna et Neville…

-Ginny et Seamus, ajouta Ron.

-Seamus, sifflèrent les jumeaux en tournant la tête vers ledit Gryffondor assis aux côtés de la rouquine qui rougissait de plaisir sous les paroles qu'il lui contait.

-Surveille-le, Ron, ordonna Fred. Dis-moi Harry, où sont les maraudeurs ? ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix pour éviter que les personnes autour d'eux ne viennent les écouter.

-Ils seront là pour la cérémonie. Pourquoi ?

-Ils ont été nos modèles pendant toutes nos années à Poudlard, alors évidemment, on s'inquiète pour eux.

-D'autant plus qu'une horde de journalistes en furie doit les poursuivre, ajouta George.

-Très bon sortilège d'ailleurs celui qui les empêchent pour l'instant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Idée de la nouvelle _directrice_ ou d'un des maraudeurs ?

-Aucune idée, avoua Harry. Hey, petit chat. Où étais-tu passé ? murmura l'adolescent en attrapant le félin.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et se demanda où son père se trouvait. Au bout de la salle, derrière la longue table des professeurs à laquelle des chaises avaient été ajoutées, McGonagall, Kingsley et Random discutaient. La cérémonie allait bientôt commencer et son père n'était toujours pas présent. La directrice regarda furtivement sa montre et interrogea tout bas Tonks pour savoir où se trouvaient son fiancé et ses deux acolytes. Harry sentait le poids des regards peser sur lui. Même lorsqu'il n'était plus considéré comme l'élu, il restait le centre de l'attention.

-Monsieur Potter, comment vivez-vous… commença un journaliste lorsque la barrière les empêchant d'entrer se fut dissipée.

Il attrapa l'adolescent par le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner vers lui. Cependant, avant que Harry n'ait le temps de répondre quelque chose, une voix autoritaire le coupa et obligea le journaliste à se détacher de lui.

-La directrice a ordonné qu'aucune question ne soit posée aux élèves. De plus, James Potter va venir tout vous expliquer dans quelques instants et répondre dans la mesure du possible à vos questions. Ne vous approchez pas des élèves, susurra Rogue d'un ton menaçant.

Le journaliste déglutit devant le maître de potion et détala sans demander son reste. Les élèves échangèrent des regards incrédules.

-Merci, professeur, le remercia Harry alors qu'il repartait déjà en direction des autres professeurs.

-Ce sont les ordres de la directrice, Potter. Aucune question aux élèves, sans exception, ajouta-t-il d'un regard perçant.

-Quelle chance qu'il n'y ait pas d'exceptions. Sinon je l'aurais plaint, « l'exception », répondit Harry, amusé, surprenant son professeur qui ne répliqua rien mais dont le visage laissa entrevoir un sourire.

Lorsque Rogue arriva à la hauteur des professeurs et personnages politiques, les trois maraudeurs entrèrent par la porte de derrière, celle réservée aux enseignants et aux membres de l'école. Sans surprise, les photographes affluèrent devant eux afin d'immortaliser leur héros. James se retint de ne pas exploser tous les appareils aux flashs éblouissants. Toutefois, il savait qu'une fois leur curiosité satisfaite un minimum, il allait devoir mettre des limites. Sa première apparition en James Potter depuis sa mort sans compter son combat du jour précédent allait faire la une des journaux. Avec un faux sourire, James avança tant bien que mal avec ses béquilles, son bras bandé vers le ministre, la directrice, le chef des aurors et quelques autres personnes.

-Profite, Jamie, on est des célébrités. Ils nous veulent tous en première de couverture. Souris !

-_Je_ suis la célébrité, répliqua James.

-Sirius est ton fidèle toutou, ironisa Remus.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôles, les gars.

-Ah Potter, vous voilà. J'ai presque cru que vous alliez disparaître à nouveau, tenta de plaisanter le ministre.

-N'essayez pas de plaisanter avec eux. Ils n'ont aucun goût, même pour les plaisanteries, conseilla Rogue.

-Nous ? Pas de sens de l'humour ? Tu t'es vu, Servilus ? siffla faussement Sirius.

-Il a raison. Vous êtes lourd, les gars, renchérit Remus, amusé, en s'approchant de sa fiancée.

-Tu es prêt ? s'inquiéta Minerva.

-Ouais. Une foule d'élèves, de parents et de journalistes m'attendent au tournant mais j'ai battu Voldemort et Dumbledore, je peux tout faire, tenta de se convaincre James.

Chacun prit place autour de la table du personnel de l'école excepté le ministre, la directrice et James qui restèrent sur l'estrade.

-Commencer mon nouveau travail de directrice devant une telle foule et dans de telle circonstance n'est de loin pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, avoua-t-elle en se penchant vers James.

-Vous vous imaginiez directrice, Minerva ? s'étonna-t-il, moqueur.

-Si le poste de directeur devient vacant, normalement c'est à son adjoint qu'il revient.

-Qui est votre nouvel adjoint ?

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

-Servilus ?

-N'aviez-vous pas décrété que c'était fini, ces surnoms ?

-On a fait la paix, oui. Ça se voit, non ?

-C'est un choc de vous voir plaisanter entre vous. Toute cette histoire tient du miracle. Un discours m'appelle.

-Le mien ensuite, murmura James lorsque la directrice s'avança pour prendre la parole.

-Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, la bienvenue à vous tous, parents, employés du ministère et journalistes à Poudlard. Avant de laisser la parole au ministre de la magie et à Mr Potter – à peine eut-elle prononcé ces quelques mots que tous les regards se tournèrent vers James – je tiens à rappeler que toute question est interdite aux élèves, insista-t-elle en fixant les journalistes. Je vous laisse la parole, Monsieur le ministre.

-Merci Minerva, répondit-il avec un sourire avant de prendre sa place à l'avant de l'estrade avec assurance et aplomb. C'est au nom de l'entière communauté magique britannique que je vous remercie, Mr Potter, commença-t-il, ne recevant qu'un maigre sourire de la part de James. Après toutes ces années de terreur et de tristesse, une nouvelle voie s'ouvre à nous, loin de la guerre et de la mort. Toutefois, je l'avoue, je suis dans la même ignorance que la majorité d'entre vous. Pourquoi la mort de Dumbledore ? Comment Mr Potter a-t-il pu survivre il y a quinze ans ? Une série d'interrogations que l'on se pose tous et auxquelles Mr Potter a eu la gentillesse d'accepter de bien vouloir y répondre. De ce fait, je lui laisse la parole, termina-t-il en applaudissant.

James s'avançant en se retenant de grimacer devant l'éclat éblouissant des flashs. Il se força à se planter devant cette foule qui n'attendait que ses explications.

_J'ai battu Voldemort, j'ai accompli une prophétie vieille de mille ans, je peux bien parler devant tous ces gens… _

-Il y a 1 000 ans, une prophétie a été faite par la fille de Rowena Serdaigle juste après la mort des fondateurs de Poudlard. Dans sa prophétie, elle faisait référence aux héritiers de Gryffondor et de Serpentard qui se retrouvèrent un millénaire après la mort de leur ancêtre pour l'ultime combat qui ne laisserait qu'un seul héritier vivant. Pour arriver à ce combat, les héritiers de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle devaient mourir par la main de l'héritier de Serpentard. L'héritier de Poufsouffle a disparu il y a plusieurs années, celui de Serdaigle était Ravenna et Voldemort et moi étions les héritiers de Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Plusieurs regards d'étudiants se tournèrent vers Harry qui resta impassible.

-Une nouvelle prophétie a été faite avant ma naissance par une des héritières de Serdaigle m'annonçant comme l'héritier né 1 000 ans après, expliqua-t-il omettant de parler de la « malédiction » qui allait lui enlever tant d'êtres chers. Lors de la prophétie, il était précisé que lors du dernier combat opposant l'héritier de Gryffondor et Serpentard, ni ceux de Poufsouffle ou de Serdaigle ne pouvaient être encore en vie. Il y a quinze ans, lors de l'attaque de Voldemort, j'ai survécu car Ravenna était toujours vivante…

-Vous-Savez-Qui connaissait-il la prophétie ? Ne visait-il pas votre fils ? coupèrent des journalistes.

-Voldemort visait mon fils, oui à cause d'une mauvaise compréhension de la prophétie. Ravenna a fait croire à ma mort et m'a appris à utiliser la vieille magie et la magie sans baguette…

-Votre fils savait-il que vous étiez vivant ou vient-il de l'apprendre ?

-Cela ne regarde que mon fils et moi.

-Pourquoi ne pas être intervenu lorsque Sirius Black a été condamné pour vous avoir trahi ?

-Là encore les raisons sont personnelles et ne concerne que Sirius et moi, répliqua James, mal à l'aise. Il y a cinq ans, je suis revenue en Angleterre sous les traits de Vincenzo Tellerino…

-Tellerino ? L'auror ?

-Sauf si vous connaissez un autre Tellerino. Hier soir, Ravenna est morte et j'ai pu gagner contre Voldemort.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore ?

-La partie concernant Dumbledore n'est pas liée aux fondateurs et à cette vieille prophétie. Les Reliques de la Mort décrite dans le conte de Beedle le Barde ont vraiment existées. Dumbledore les a recherchées. Depuis plusieurs années, il avait la baguette de Sureau, la baguette invincible. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai détruite hier, le désarmant et mettant fin au pouvoir de la baguette invincible.

-Avait-il d'autres reliques ?

-Il possédait la pierre de résurrection. Quand a la cape, elle est introuvable, aux dernières nouvelles, mentit-il avec assurance. Ce sont les seules explications que je peux vous donner concernant la mort de Voldemort et Dumbledore.

-Qu'allez-vous faire par la suite ?

-Serez-vous à la tête du ministère ? enchaîna un autre journaliste.

-Chef des aurors ?

-Ce que je vais faire par la suite ne concerne que moi. Je ne travaillerai pas au ministère, c'est la seule chose que je puisse répondre.

-À Poudlard ? tenta un curieux.

-Non.

-N'allez-vous pas modifier les défauts politiques du ministère ?

-Je ne suis pas politicien et les vrais changements commencent par chacun d'entre nous. Il s'agit de la responsabilité de chacun si l'on veut changer quelque chose de global. C'est par se changer soi-même, apprendre à respecter l'autre que les choses pourraient être améliorées. Le ministère doit apprendre à écouter toute sa communauté magique et non juste les anciennes familles. C'est pas à pas que les choses peuvent évoluer sans juger, condamner ce qui s'est passé. Le passé est parfois douloureux mais on a tout à en apprendre. À nous de faire en sorte que les erreurs de notre passé ne se reproduisent plus.

-Comment feriez-vous cela ?

-Je ne peux changer les choses de manière globale. Je peux changer ce qui est à mon niveau. Je ne peux prendre ma responsabilité. Face à tout ce qui s'est passé, il nous faut prendre du recul et assumer nos actes, chacun d'entre nous. Assumer ce que nous sommes dans le respect de l'autre. Mais tout cela ne se fait pas en suivant une loi ou des règles, ces changements doivent commencer par chacun de nous, dans nos vies. Le ministre a sûrement plus de réponses à vous fournir à ce sujet, conclut James en se décalant sur le côté, montrant au ministre que c'était bel et bien à lui de prendre la parole pour conclure son discours où il estimait avoir expliqué l'essentiel.

Comprenant que James avait terminé, Random s'avança. Un profond soulagement s'empara de James. Le minimum avait été explicité. Le reste ne regardait personne d'autres que l'héritier de Gryffondor et ses proches. Il n'écouta pas les paroles du ministre. Tout cela ne le concernait plus. Il s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami et de son ancienne directrice de maison sous les flashs des photographes qui n'avaient pas changés de cible lors du passage de paroles. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit, concluant les discours qui s'étaient succédés. Les tables se couvrirent de mets plus alléchants les uns des autres.

-Ça, c'était un résumé, nargua Sirius, amusé. Tu as vraiment dit le minimum du minimum.

-Et ses réponses aux questions, ajouta Remus. Tout est personnel.

-Personne n'a besoin de savoir quelque chose de plus, répliqua James sous leur ricanement.

-Mais qu'allez-vous réellement faire Mr Potter, coupa le ministre assis en face du professeur McGonagall.

James jeta un regard en biais pour voir le visage interrogateur de Random. Il vit avec amusement le visage de Kingsley en face de lui grimacer pour se retenir de sourire d'amusement.

-Pour l'instant, j'ai ordre de l'infirmière de rester tranquille à la maison pendant deux semaines.

-Et après ?

-J'ai le temps pour y réfléchir, réellement, ajouta-t-il en échangeant un regard entendu avec son meilleur ami.

Durant le restant du souper, le ministre tenta de se rapprocher de James dans le but de faire monter sa cote de popularité auprès de la population magique. Mais en vain. Le nouveau héros du monde magique gardait pour lui ce qu'il estimait personnel.

-Si vous permettez Mr le Ministre, vous perdez votre temps. Potter ne parlera de ses projets futurs et n'accepte une quelconque amitié qu'avec Black et Lupin. Ils vivent en autarcie, se moqua faussement Rogue.

-Tu as oublié Harry, Servilus. Il sait ce qu'on va faire maintenant que tout est fini.

-Tu parles en ton nom et celui de Potter, comme c'est mignon, un vrai petit couple.

-Stop ! coupa la directrice avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Severus, tu es directeur adjoint maintenant, cesse de te conduire comme un enfant quand Sirius est là. James, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les maraudeurs, essaie de contenir Sirius. J'ai déjà assez avec tous les élèves de l'école sans vouloir m'occuper des querelles d'anciens élèves.

Des rayons du soleil éclairaient la Grande Salle de Poudlard à travers son plafond magique. Seuls quelques nuages emmitouflés dans un manteau blanc parsemaient le ciel bleu. Cette vision paisible transmettait un calme et un sentiment d'allégresse. Des rires raisonnaient. Les tables étaient devenues un mélange de couleurs, de rouge, de bleu, de jaune et de vert. Les différences avaient disparus en une soirée. La table des Serpentard restait majoritairement une table verte argentée mais parsemée de couleur que jamais elle n'avait connue auparavant. Les sourires peints sur les visages rendaient hommages aux personnes qui avaient donné leur vie pour un monde nouveau, pour une société où le non-jugement et le respect deviendraient priorité.

La fin des différences au sein de l'école fut représentée par un échange de regards entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier leva spontanément son verre lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert de son ancien rival. Conscient d'avoir fait partie du camp des perdants, des vaincus, il ne pouvait être que reconnaissant envers sa mère qui avait écouté le conseil de Sirius et qui avait changé de camp durant la bataille et envers les proches de Harry pour qui tout étudiant devait finir sa scolarité. Les actes commis avant leur majorité étaient effacés, offrant la possibilité de montrer un changement, une nouvelle facette de leur visage celle cachée sous le masque de l'hostilité et de la peur de se montrer intrinsèquement et réellement. Evidemment, une rivalité entre les deux stars de Quidditch de l'école, entre les deux célébrités devait exister mais elle avait lieu dans de nouvelles valeurs. Ils ne jugeaient plus l'autre et leur bataille devenait bataille d'élèves et non plus celle transmise par les adultes qui leur brisaient leur enfance.

À la table des professeurs, la nouvelle directrice surprit ce regard qui enterrait la hache de guerre et acceptait la rivalité estudiantine avec grand plaisir et grande fierté. Néanmoins, elle devait reconnaître que les différents entre les maisons s'effaçaient même après plusieurs années. En effet, à ses côtés, les maraudeurs et Rogue riaient malgré les blessures profondes infligées. Les trahisons, les mots, la jalousie devinrent les atouts d'une certaine complicité. Sirius et Severus apprirent à jouer de leur ancienne guerre verbale. Le maraudeur en rajoutait exprès et acceptait les vannes avec reconnaissance. Les mots n'étaient plus accompagnés de cette lueur moqueuse et mauvaise dans leur regard. Les paroles n'avaient plus pour but de blesser l'autre mais d'accepter les faits passés sans les juger. C'était une manière de se pardonner ce qui avait pu être dit ou même pensé l'un envers l'autre.

Mais malgré leur nouvelle relation, le nouveau directeur adjoint et finalement professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était soulagé d'avoir Remus comme collègue. En effet, la nouvelle directrice ne pouvant plus assumer ses obligations professorales avait su trouver la personne idéale pour l'enseignement, ignorant tous les préjugés que cela pouvait engendrer. Elle avait eu besoin d'un nouveau professeur de métamorphose et son esprit avait directement engagé Remus, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Il savait s'y prendre avec les élèves, même les plus difficiles… De plus, elle savait que désormais les parents n'oseraient pas venir se plaindre qu'un loup-garou soit professeur, du moins pas les premières années car jamais ils ne pourraient remettre en cause l'amitié entre leur nouveau héros et son meilleur ami.

La guerre entre les deux grandes maisons fut officiellement terminée dans le sang des héritiers et officieusement dans la tradition qu'élèves avaient suivit depuis trop longtemps. L'école put redevenir lieu de rire, de sécurité et d'apprentissage malgré quelques discordes d'adolescents. Poudlard retrouva son âme d'enfant, ouvrant les portes du paradis terrestre. L'insouciance de la jeunesse est protégée entre les murs réguliers de l'école tandis que l'enfant perdu que sont les adultes cherche solution qu'il ne peut trouver qu'en retrouvant qui il est profondément. Poudlard doit rester à jamais l'enfant qui sommeille en chacun et que le monde extérieur enferme dans une prison de règles. L'âme brisée par la peur de l'enfant s'envole pour vivre à nouveau…


	106. EPILOGUE!

Flora: Merci pour ta review! Voilà le dernier chapitre!

* * *

**Et si tout était différent**

**Chapitre 106**

**Epilogue**

-Tout est prêt ?

La voix de James résonna dans la cuisine du manoir, provoquant un sursaut chez les deux elfes de maison occupés. Il prit appui à l'entrée de la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil amusé au champ de bataille qu'était devenu l'antre elfique. En effet, de grosses casseroles bouillonnaient sur les plaques chauffantes. Des plats remplis d'amuse-gueules étaient soigneusement préparés pour le départ imminent. Des recettes étaient affichées sur le frigo afin de pouvoir suivre calmement les indications. Glorfi et son nouvel ami et collègue – Dobby – suivaient leur programme de la journée avec minutie. Vêtus de leurs beaux costumes, ils contrôlaient tous les détails. Ils se retournèrent vers James dans un même mouvement.

-Tout est sous contrôle, Maître James, le rassura Glorfi. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à amener les derniers éléments pour l'apéro. Allez vous préparer, ordonna-t-il. Vous n'êtes même pas habillé ! Sauf si vous comptez y aller en training ! Hors de la cuisine de Glorfi, Maître James.

-Tu as une drôle manière de traiter ton maître, se moqua ce dernier. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas un coup de main ?

-Non ! s'écria Glorfi. Dobby et Glorfi vous ont déjà informé à partir de quand nous aurons besoin d'aide. Allez vous préparer ! conclut-il en poussant James de ses petites mains dans le vestibule avant de fermer la porte de son antre. Maître James ne veut jamais comprendre qu'il n'a pas à s'occuper du travail des elfes, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Dobby.

-Dobby n'a jamais connu ça dans son ancienne famille. Dobby est content que Maître Harry lui ait proposé de faire partie de sa famille et que Glorfi travaille à Poudlard avec Dobby durant l'absence de son maître.

-C'est aussi un grand plaisir pour Glorfi qui peut enfin partager du temps avec un autre elfe. Allons terminer la décoration de la table des mariés dehors.

Ils s'éclipsèrent de la cuisine laissant la maison dans un silence complet. Le premier étage, bien qu'occupé, semblait être sans âme qui vive. La sonnette retentit, coupant court à l'absence de bruit. Une porte claqua, puis des pas retentirent à toute vitesse. En quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva dans le vestibule. D'un geste rapide, il posa la main sur la poignée qui s'ouvrit dans un clic. Comme stupéfié, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son visage exprimait surprise et émerveillement. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Salut.

-Salut, répondit-il après avoir déglutit avec peine. Entre, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il fut de retour dans le monde réel.

Il se recula et la jeune femme pénétra à son tour dans le vestibule. En passant près de son petit ami, ce dernier lui prit la main et se penchant vers elle pour lui voler un baiser sur les lèvres où un sourire s'étira.

-Je suis content que tu aies accepté de m'accompagner.

-C'est avec plaisir.

-Surtout si joliment, ajouta-t-il avec le petit sourire charmeur que Sirius lui avait appris.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répliqua-t-elle.

Ses yeux émeraude parcoururent visuellement le corps devant lui. Portant une robe rose avec une ceinture en tissu décoratif noir, Judith avait laissé ses cheveux retomber sur ses épaules avec souplesse. Une mèche lui encadrait le visage. De petits escarpins noirs à talonnettes courtes égalisaient sa taille et celle de son petit ami. Finement maquillée avec des touches rosées sur les yeux et un rouge à lèvre discret, elle était dans un ton naturel. Un bracelet argenté sillonnait son poignet et l'éclat argenté rappelait le pendentif qui scintillait autour de son cou. Un sac noir aux fermetures roses et argentées pendait à son épaule.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire au sujet de l'observation de Harry sur sa personne car elle était elle-même trop occupée par son petit-ami qu'elle voyait pour la première fois ainsi. En effet, pour l'occasion, des chaussures noires très élégantes avaient remplacés les baskets du jeune homme. Après avoir fait les magasins avec les deux maraudeurs, Harry avait trouvé son costume un pantalon noir et un veston de la même couleur sur une chemise verte qui faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraudes. Son regard n'était plus caché par ses grosses lunettes rondes, il les avait changés par une paire plus fine et moins enfantine. Toutefois, il restait quelque chose d'inchangé chez Harry : ses cheveux éternellement en bataille. En effet, il n'avait même pas tenté de se coiffer, sachant la cause perdue.

-Vous êtes les prochains sur la liste ? coupa Sirius, les interrompant dans leur admiration.

-Les prochains ? répéta Harry, espérant n'avoir pas compris.

-Les prochains à se marier. Après Remus et Tonks, c'est qui ? Vous ? Ron et Hermione ? ironisa-t-il, amusé devant la rougeur qui s'étalait sur les joues de son filleul.

-Siri, arrête de les mettre mal à l'aise.

L'intervention de James sauva la mise aux deux amoureux. Les maraudeurs étaient vêtus tous deux d'un costume bleu marin et d'une chemise blanche. Il semblait à Harry que même la chevelure indisciplinée de son père était en bataille avec classe. Leur peau bronzé par leur paresse au soleil, sur les plages de Nouvelle-Zélande, sur les terrasses en haut de piste de ski depuis leur retour à Noël et pour finir leur temps passé sur les chaises longues du manoir à l'arrivée du printemps... James et Sirius semblaient être guéris des blessures du passé. Rien ne pouvait indiquer que Sirius était un ancien détenu. Les vacances leur réussissaient bien tout comme la nouvelle vie scolaire de Harry.

-Où est Remus ? demanda Harry.

-Il va arriver. Il finissait de se préparer, indiqua James.

-Il ne flippait pas au moins ? s'enquit le jeune homme après quelques minutes d'attente.

-On stresse toujours un peu avant son mariage.

-Tu stressais, toi ? s'étonna Sirius.

-James savait qu'il épouserait Lily depuis le premier jour où il l'a vu, coupa Remus vêtu d'un costume noir assorti d'une chemise blanche et d'une fleure violette. Mais même si je stresse, je ne vais pas prendre la fuite ou je ne sais quoi, ajouta-t-il en direction de Harry.

-On y va ? demanda James. On est tous prêt ?

-Tous prêts, affirma Harry.

Dans un clignement de paupières, ils disparurent tous les cinq du vestibule pour se retrouver sur le parvis d'une petite église. Judith regarda autour d'elle avec étonnement malgré le fait qu'elle commençait à s'habituer peu à peu à la magie. Elle resserra la main autour de celle de Harry, appréciant peu le changement de paysage si rapide. Les dominant, une église romane dotée d'un clocher à la croisée entre la nef et le transept était porte ouverte, invitant à entrer. Des bouquets blancs mêlées de violets se trouvaient de chaque côté de l'entrée. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà présentes sur le parvis, attendant le moment propice pour entrer. Derrière eux, une plage de galet les séparaient de l'Atlantique. Une brise maritime et printanière soufflait dans l'air. Transcendant de calme, l'église se trouvait au beau milieu de la nature.

-On va retrouver Ron et Hermione, les avertit Harry.

Ils partirent main dans la main un peu plus loin, laissant les trois maraudeurs seuls devant l'entrée. Peu à peu, les invités commencèrent à arriver et à entrer dans la petite église. Tandis que l'édifice se remplissait, le stress commençait à s'emparer de Remus qui souriait de manière crispée aux personnes qui passaient devant eux pour entrer. Par chance, les deux témoins surent jouer leur rôle à la perfection. Puis, plus personne ne fut sur le parvis. L'église fut remplie et chacun prit place là où il devait être. Un silence, stressant pour certains, se fit, attendant l'arrivée de la future épouse.

_James, tu peux enclencher la musique, la mariée est prête à entrer_.

James échangea un regard discret avec Sirius avant de démarrer le son mélodieux d'un piano. Les têtes se tournèrent dans un même mouvement alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur la note désirée. Le félin amené sur le parvis de l'église par Glorfi se faufila sous les bancs pour se retrouver au premier rang et sauter sur les genoux de son jeune maître. Personne ne le remarqua, tous trop occupés à suivre du regard l'avancée de Tonks. Vêtue d'une robe gonflée par du tulle et constituée d'un petit bustier aux fines bretelles, des touches de violet pastel coloraient la robe blanche à travers des plaques de tissus en dentelle. Un léger renflement au niveau de son ventre rappelait ses quelques mois de grossesse. En arrivant devant l'autel, elle confia son bouquet clair à Hermione. La cérémonie ne s'attarda pas. Après le passage des alliances aux doigts des conjoints, ils se prirent la main et le prêtre les lia magiquement. Sortant en dernier de l'église, des pétales de roses leur furent jetées.

-Tu remercieras Glorfi et Dobby pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait, demanda Tonks à l'attention de James lorsqu'ils eurent contourné l'église pour prendre l'apéro.

-C'était un plaisir pour eux, la rassura James.

-Ca, c'est toi qui le dit, nargua-t-elle.

-Glorfi adore organise les grandes fêtes et faire à manger pour beaucoup de monde. Et je leur ai proposé mon aide, plus d'une fois. Ils l'ont refusé.

Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par l'arrivée de Molly et Arthur qui vinrent féliciter les mariés avant d'être suivi par les autres invités. Vêtus de leurs petits costumes, Glorfi et Dobby vérifiaient que les plats ne diminuaient pas et passaient entre les convives pour proposer une flûte pétillante. Les deux maraudeurs observèrent leur meilleur ami en souriant, main dans la main avec sa femme.

-Notre petit Remus marié et bientôt papa, soupira Sirius. Le temps passe si vite.

-Je suis sûr que tu as dit la même chose il y a dix-sept ans quand je me suis marié, rétorqua James, amusé. Il ne reste plus que toi.

-Moi ? Aucune femme ne me passera la corde au cou ! Ne te plains pas, tant que je serais célibataire, on formera notre drôle de couple.

-En parlant de notre drôle de couple, il faut qu'on réfléchisse à l'endroit où l'on part en septembre prochain, ou si on part en vacances avec Harry cet été, expliqua James en grimaçant faussement sur le mot « couple ».

-Tu crois vraiment que Ryry voudra quitter le manoir ? S'il te plaît, Jamie, regarde-le. Il n'a pas lâché la main de Judith depuis qu'elle est arrivée au manoir tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on part en vacances qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir. Elle peut venir avec nous.

-Si elle ne vient pas, Harry ne viendra pas.

Leurs regards se dirigèrent vers les jeunes adultes. Harry rigolait avec ses camarades et sa petite amie qui s'acclimatait au monde magique avec l'aide d'Hermione qui lui offrait une transition entre le monde magique et et celui des moldus. Judith s'entendait très bien avec Ginny malgré les anciens sentiments que cette dernière avait ressentis pour Harry, et Luna l'a touchait par sa simplicité et sa grandeur intérieure. Harry, Ron, Neville et Seamus, cavalier de Ginny, discutaient de Quidditch, du match que Harry et Ron avaient été voir le premier jour des vacances de printemps avec les deux maraudeurs.

Plusieurs professeurs de Poudlard étaient présents. La directrice figurait parmi les invités et même Rogue avait accepté l'invitation. De nombreuses personnes avaient été invitées pour l'apéro mais le souper dans le jardin du manoir serait plus intime.

-Le travail ne te manque pas trop ?

-Pas du tout, avoua James avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers Kingsley. Je n'aurais pas pu continuer le travail que faisait Tellerino. Faire ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il était tout en était moi-même aurait été trop étrange.

-Mais un Potter au département des aurors, ça manque.

-Fais attention à ce que tu lui dis, sa tête va enfler, ricana Sirius.

-J'ai battu Voldemort, j'ai le droit d'avoir la tête qui enfle, non ?

-T'aurais le droit mais tu n'utilises pas ta nouvelle notoriété dans un quelconque travail, c'est dommage. Rien que ton nom intimiderait.

-Mais j'ai aidé des gens quand on était en Nouvelle-Zélande.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Kingsley.

-Ouais, sérieusement, répliqua James, faussement vexé devant son doute.

-On a fait du bénévolat dans un centre pour orphelins.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Pourquoi on dirait ça si ce n'était pas vrai ? fit remarquer James.

-Je l'ignore. Mais pourquoi ne pas le faire ici, en Angleterre ?

-On a eu cette idée de bénévolat quand on était en Nouvelle-Zélande. On voulait faire quelque chose de différent pendant le mois de décembre. On a voyagé, de septembre à novembre.

-Des paysages magnifiques et la plage au mois de novembre, ajouta Sirius.

-Bref, je disais que pour le mois de décembre, on a voulu faire du bénévolat dans l'esprit de Noël. Et avant de rentrer en Angleterre, on leur a offert des jouets, ils étaient tous fou de joie.

-Il y avait un petit garçon, un petit blondinet, il était trop marrant.

-Oui, ils ont vraiment l'air de parents gâteux, coupa Remus. C'est ce qu'on s'est dit avec Harry quand ils nous parlaient de ces gosses.

-Je vois ça. Tonks m'a dit qu'après Noël vous étiez parti skier, non ?

-Ouais. Pour le Nouvel An, on a loué un chalet où les jeunes ont pu faire la fête toute la nuit, précisa James en désignant d'un geste de la tête le groupe d'étudiants. Mais quand Harry est retourné à Poudlard, on a fait quelques aller-retour dans les Alpes pour aller skier….

-D'où la marque de bronzage autour des yeux, se moqua Remus. Après la plage en Nouvelle-Zélande en hiver, les terrasses en haut des pistes de ski. Ils ont la belle vie.

-J'ai travaillé deux week-end entre février et mars.

-Travaillé ?

-J'ai donné des séminaires de cours sur l'ancienne magie et sur la magie sans baguette à Poudlard, rétorqua James.

-On peut y assiste même si on ne fait pas partie du corps professoral ?

-Faudrait voir avec Minerva, répondit Remus. Il revient d'ici fin mai à Poudlard.

-Je vais regarder d'ici là avec Minerva pour venir m'y incruster.

-Regarder quoi avec moi ? interrompit la voix de la directrice.

-Venir écouter James à Poudlard.

-Tu es le bienvenu, Kingsley. Le chef des aurors est bien évidemment autorisé à venir écouter…

-Son ancien élève, ironisa l'auror.

-…le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus cultivé sur bien des points dont la plupart des gens n'ont aucune notion.

-La tête, elle enfle, grimaça Sirius comme s'il craignait ce qui pouvait arriver.

-La tête de Potter peut-elle vraiment encore plus enfler que ce qu'elle n'est déjà ? susurra moqueusement Rogue.

-Elle a bien réussi à enfler depuis l'école, alors qui sait ? C'est possible, rétorqua Sirius.

-Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à l'idée que vous deux, vous êtes devenus amis, avoua Minerva en fixant Sirius et Rogue.

-On se supporte, c'est différent ! s'écria Sirius.

-On se comporte comme des personnes civilisées, c'est tout, se vexa le Serpentard.

-Je crois qu'eux-mêmes n'arriveront jamais à se faire à l'idée d'être devenu amis, ironisa Remus.

Sirius jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami mais ne répondit rien malgré le fait que le lycanthrope avait légèrement raison. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait. Personne n'osa en rajouter sur l'amitié plus que surprenante qui s'était créée entre les maraudeurs et le Serpentard.

Aucun indice ne pouvait rappeler que moins d'une année auparavant, une guerre faisait rage en terre britannique. Les maraudeurs s'étaient retrouvés et étaient même parvenu à se lier d'amitié avec leur ancien camarade honni. Les choses avaient évolué rapidement dans une direction nouvelle et lumineuse. La tâche de futur parrain permettait à Sirius de se rattraper là où il n'avait pu être durant plusieurs années pour Harry tandis que James allait pouvoir passer du temps avec son fils. Le père et le fils ne semblaient s'être jamais quittés. Dans leur cœur, toutes ces années de séparation n'existaient plus.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, à présent. Les jeunes mariés et leurs invités avaient quitté le bord de la mer pour un cadre plus intime dans le jardin du Manoir Potter, décoré par les deux elfes de maisons. Seuls les amis proches et la famille étaient présents. Peu après le dessert, les trois maraudeurs semblaient s'être évaporés mais personne ne remarqua leur absence.

-Te voilà marié, Rem', commenta James. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

-Je dois avouer que pour l'instant je ne me sens pas différent. C'était étrange d'avoir une journée spécialement pour nous deux, que tout le monde soit là pour nous. Mais entre Tonks et moi, ça ne change rien. On vivait déjà ensemble avant. Les choses sont « juste » officielles.

-C'est quand le bébé sera né qu'il y aura un vraiment changement, ricana Sirius.

-Oh oui, soupira James, répondant à la place de Remus.

-Merci. Ça me rassure. L'idée d'être père me stresse déjà assez.

-Non mais, coupa rapidement James, devenir père chamboule plus que de se marier d'autant plus lorsque le mariage officialise mais n'apporte pas de réels changements. Un bébé, c'est un engagement qui terrifie bien plus mais qui est également plus beau. L'émotion est juste immense quand tu as cette petite chose dans tes bras, la confiance revient.

-Petite chose ? répéta Sirius.

-Le bébé.

-Que l'enfant soit petit ou grand, un gros câlin avec son papa et ça rassure, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Dans tous les cas, je me fiche que vous décidiez de repartir voyager, je vous veux ici pour m'aider. Vous êtes ses parrains et moi je n'arriverais jamais…

-Oh arrête Mumus, tu t'en sortiras très bien sans nous. Nous, on interviendra lorsqu'il aura des questions ou des problèmes qu'il ne peut partager avec son père. Genre, quelle est la meilleure bêtise à faire à l'école ? ironisa Sirius.

-Je crois que je vais choisir James, grogna le loup-garou.

-Comment ça « choisir » ? répéta ce dernier. Je ne suis pas le futur parrain officiel.

-Je m'étais dit que je vous laisserai choisir qui signe sur les papiers.

-Sirius a déjà signé une fois.

-Ça va, je te laisse signer. Je resterai le parrain le plus cool et le moins sérieux de toute façon.

-Vous êtes puérils, marmonna Remus. Vous serez tous les deux son parrain même s'il n'y a qu'un seul d'entre vous qui signe les papiers officiels. Mais je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre quand il sera grand à quel point ses parrains se sont battus pour être _le_ parrain officiel.

-De toute façon, même si on sera des parrains super cool, il aura un super grand « frère », concéda Sirius.

-Un grand frère ? répéta le futur papa. J'ai un fils caché ?

-Harry sera un peu comme un grand frère pour lui non ?

-Je serai le grand frère de qui ? coupa la voix de Harry qui s'approchait d'eux par un sentier fait de gravillons.

-Sirius pense que tu seras comme un grand frère pour le fils…

-Ou la fille, rappela Sirius.

-De Remus, expliqua James.

-Je suis rassuré. J'ai cru que j'allais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, grimaça l'adolescent.

-Tu n'aimerais pas ? s'étonna faussement son père.

-Ça serait étrange d'apprendre ça alors que je ne connaîtrais pas sa future mère.

-Ça te dérangerait vraiment d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

-Tu es avec quelqu'un ?

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question… et non je ne suis avec personne.

-On va juste adopter un enfant, ajouta Sirius, amusé.

-Ça serait étrange de te voir avec quelqu'un mais je l'accepterais, expliqua-t-il après avoir tiré puérilement la langue à son parrain. Pourquoi tu ricanes ?

-Tu n'as pas dit que ça serait étrange de voir ton père avec une autre femme, sous entendu une autre femme que ta mère mais tu as dit que ça serait étrange de le voir avec _quelqu'un_. C'est l'idée qu'il soit avec _quelqu'u_n qui ressort…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta Harry.

-Merci, fit James.

-J'adore, ricana Sirius.

-Mais c'est vrai que ça serait étrange tout simplement parce que… parce que… je sais pas…

-Parce qu'à part Lily, tu n'as pas eu de relations sérieuses avec quelqu'un, expliqua Remus.

-Oui mais qui sait... Peut-être que dans dix ans, je serais capable de m'engager, je ferais mon deuil. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je finirais avec Sirius. Ce n'est pas comme si il est possible que toi, tu puisses avoir une relation sérieuse.

-Hey ! Je ne veux pas être le plan de secours. Peut-être que je vais trouver la perle rare. Les asiatiques, elles sont mignonnes, non ?

-Je n'irai pas en Asie avec toi. Tu serais intenable sinon. Je le sens !

-Je sais me tenir. Hey !

-Je vais aller retrouver ma femme, décréta Remus. C'est bizarre de dire ça.

-Et étrange de te l'entendre dire, ricana Sirius. Bon, je vais voir si Glorfi a des restes de mousse au chocolat.

-Vous repartez à la fin des vacances ?

-Je l'ignore. On a encore rien décidé. Mais je pense que oui. Jusqu'en juin. Ça nous fait du bien d'être hors de tout ça. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul sur ce que j'ai accompli. Je ne réalise pas encore que ça fait sept mois que Voldemort et Dumbledore sont morts. Il y a des moments où je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour toi, de me demander si j'ai bel et bien réussi à mettre un terme à tout cela et par conséquent à te protéger. Je n'aurais pas pu rester ici et voir les efforts que déploient les membres du ministère, les aurors pour réorganiser le monde magique…

-Vous êtes des cas à part avec Sirius.

-Ouais. Je ne dis pas que les choses sont plus faciles pour toi ou même pour Remus. Mais vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là. Remus a Tonks et le futur bébé, toi, tu as tes cours, tes amis. Nous, rien ne nous retient, à part vous, bien sûr. Le monde magique n'inspire plus Sirius qui a vu à quel point les hommes peuvent agir avec injustice et moi, j'ai fait ce que le destin attendait de moi et je ne veux pas être regardé comme une bête de foire, comme un super héros.

-Mais c'est ce que tu es. Tu as sauvé le monde, papa.

-Non. J'ai bel et bien plus de pouvoir que la majorité des sorciers… Mais je suis comme tout le monde. J'ai des émotions, mon caractère. Je suis un être humain. J'ai mes doutes et mes peines. Je ne peux vivre et me retrouver avec moi-même en sentant les regards braqués sur moi comme si j'étais un spécimen. Et mes immenses pouvoirs me permettent d'être auprès de mon fils dès que je le veux et c'est la seule chose qui compte.

-Il n'y a que moi ? s'étonna Harry avec fierté.

-Surtout toi. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, Harry. En plus d'être mon fils et d'être le digne fils de Lily, tu as beaucoup de cœur. Tu as su me pardonner de t'avoir abandonné même si c'était au profit du sauvetage du monde, ajouta James en voyant son fils ouvrir la bouche, tu es généreux et juste.

-Je n'avais aucune raison de t'en vouloir réellement étant donné que j'avais espéré quelque chose comme ça depuis très longtemps. Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé le monde.

-Et ce n'est pas moi non plus.

-C'est grâce à qui si les conflits à Poudlard entre les maisons n'existent plus ? J'ai même réussi à avoir des conversations civilisées avec Drago Malefoy, cette année. Personne n'aurait cru cela possible si toi et Rogue n'étiez pas devenus amis. Les gens ont le regard braqué sur toi, quoique tu fasses, papa, ils te suivront.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui les change, Harry. C'est eux qui décident de se changer eux-mêmes. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle ils ont fait ce choix, c'est eux qui ont choisi de changer.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je me fiche de ce que les autres font et pensent. Je sais juste que tu es mon héros, à moi. Tu as sauvé mon école, ma vie… Tu es mon papa, mon héros, chuchota Harry avec un sourire d'enfant.

James lui rendit son sourire et passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils.

-Je t'aime, mon fils.

* * *

Après presque deux ans de publication, voilà la fin! Un grand MERCI pour l'avoir lu et pour l'avoir commenté. Merci à Miidona pour avoir lu chaque chapitre avant sa publication!

Je me laisse ouvert une possibilité d'ajouter des chapitres bonus à la fic. Des chapitres qui pourraient se passer lorsque James ou Harry (ou quelqu'un d'autre suivant mon envie!) était enfant, un chapitre qui se passe 10 ans plus tard... Si vous avez des idées, des envies... c'est avec plaisir que j'en prends notes!

Flo!


End file.
